El Zorro de Konoha
by TheZoe611
Summary: Kurama, de a poco, se ha acostumbrado a la vida en Konoha, cuidando a sus mocosos, a su Jinchuriki y a Hinata. Pero la paz de la aldea se verá afectada por unas amenazas del pasado, causando que el Kyubi tenga que trabajar en equipo con Naruto y los demás ninjas. Y algunas amenazas a las que se enfrentará sera evitar que dos mocosos con marcas en las mejillas se metan en líos
1. Chapter 1

_**Indicios.**_

* * *

Era de noche.

En la residencia _Nara_, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, y a su alrededor se podía notar, en medio del silencio, el sonido del pasto al moverse a causa del leve viento que lo rozaba.

En su habitación, Shikadai dormía profundamente, después de un día algo _problemático_ en la academia, gracias a cierto rubio algo revoltoso…

El pequeño se movió levemente, pero el sonido de un galope lo despertó.

Se sentó, restregándose los ojos, preguntándose por qué uno de los ciervos tendría que ponerse a correr a esa hora. Fue cuando el animal empezó a hacer ruido, como si llamara a alguien, que pensó que el cuadrúpedo tenía problemas.

Entonces sintió movimiento dentro de la casa, y escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

Sin poder evitar curiosidad, se asomó por la ventana, para observar a su padre salir apresuradamente, poniéndose una chaqueta por el frío, mientras se dirigía al ciervo que, para más sorpresa del niño, era el ciervo _alfa_ de la manada, que, al ver al líder del clan _Nara_, golpeo el suelo con sus pezuñas.

Para más sorpresa de Shikadai, su padre se fue, siguiendo al ciervo _alfa_, perdiéndose entre la espesura de la noche.

Al niño no le gustaban los problemas, pero sabía que era extraño lo que acababa de suceder, por lo que se bajó de un salto de la cama, salió de su habitación, y bajo por las escaleras, para encontrarse con su madre caminando algo nerviosa por el pasillo.

-¿Mamá?- el pequeño miró extrañado a su madre, quien lo miró, algo sorprendida de verlo levantado- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué papá se fue?-

-No es nada- le dijo seria Temari- Shikadai, es tarde y mañana tienes clases. Ve a dormir-

-Pero…-

-**Ahora**\- le ordenó la mujer, asustándolo.

Shikadai subió las escaleras, sin querer ser víctima del genio delicado de su querida madre.

Temari, al verlo irse, suspiro, y miró nerviosa el vestíbulo, preocupada por lo que podía estar pasando...

* * *

Shikamaru, después de seguir por un largo tramo al ciervo, llegando a alejarse de la aldea, se detuvo en cierto lugar que no le agradaba mucho por los recuerdos que le traía, y, lo que vio, lo sorprendió.

La zona estaba dañada por las marcas de batalla. Habían ciervos lastimados a su alrededor, al igual que los ninjas vigías de su clan…

-¡Oigan!- Shikamaru se acercó a uno que estaba recuperando la conciencia- ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Quién los atacó?!- pidió saber, ayudando al ninja que intentaba sentarse.

-… Shi… Shikamaru-sama… Vaya… Tiene que detenerlos…- pidió el hombre.

-¿Detenerlos…?- lo miró extrañado y preocupado el líder del clan.

-Son… Son… Son _Jashin…_-

Eso fue suficiente como para que Shikadai sintiera un sudor frío en su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente retomo el camino, sabiendo que los ninjas estarían bien, ya que, si personas de la religión _Jashin_ habían violado la seguridad e infiltrado en el territorio de los _Nara_, solo había una razón…

Se detuvo a tiempo, esquivando una kunai bastante afilada que se clavó en un árbol cercano a él.

Shikamaru se escondió en unos arbustos, ocultándose de sus enemigos.

A pesar de que era de noche, la luna brillaba bastante, por lo que el _Nara_ pudo ver perfectamente a los tres sujetos que habían entrado al bosque.

Si, solo tres sujetos, dos hombres de cabello negro y rojo, y una mujer de pelo café. Sus rostros eran ocultos por unas máscaras de ogro.

Estaban ataviados con túnicas color rojo sangre, amuletos con el símbolo de _Jashin_, y collares de hueso, que, según Shikamaru, parecían de humanos.

Shikamaru hizo una pose de manos, mientras sus sombras se dirigieron sigilosamente a los tres individuos.

-Eres _Shikamaru Nara-_ habló el enmascarado de pelo rojo- La cabeza del clan _Nara_, ¿me equivoco?-

-Me gustaría decir que sí, pero si niego quien soy, mi mujer me mata- sonrió forzadamente Shikamaru, con la intención de distraer a los intrusos mientras sus sombras se les acercaban sigilosamente- ¿Qué hacen tres seguidores de _Jashin_ en los dominios de mi clan?- pidió saber, frunciendo el ceño.

-No intentes actuar como un ignorante- le pidió la mujer, dando un paso adelante- ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Quién?- Shikamaru frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

-_Hidan_-habló el otro individuo.

-… No lo conozco- mintió el _Nara_, sin poder creer que ellos lo conocían.

-¡No te burles de nosotros!- exigió la mujer, enojada- ¡Sabemos que lo tienes atrapado en este asqueroso bosque!-

-Y será mejor que nos digas _dónde_-ordeno el pelinegro.

-Vaya, vaya… Es bastante problemático buscar a una sabandija a esta hora de la noche, pero aun así ustedes se atrevieron a entrar a mis dominios y atacar a mi gente- señalo Shikamaru, dándose cuenta que sus sombras estaban a unos centímetros de los individuos- Se han arriesgado bastante por un _inmortal_-

-_Hidan_ es el escogido de _Jashin_\- aseguró el hombre de pelo negro- Es el inmortal. Él nos guiará al camino al que estamos todos destinados-

-¿Destino?- Shikamaru frunció el ceño- Lo siento, pero aquí, los hilos del destino los controló yo _¡__Kage Nui no Jutsu!-_

Entonces, de golpe, sus sombras se materializaron en agujas que se abalanzaron a los intrusos, pero, para gran sorpresa de Shikamaru, el pelirrojo saco de entre su túnica una guadaña plegable, y, de un movimiento, cortó las sombras, eliminando el _Jutsu_.

"_¿Corto… las sombras…? Esto no es divertido"_ Shikamaru hizo otra pose, pero se vio obligado a salir porque el pelirrojo se abalanzó a su escondite, blandiendo su guadaña contra él _"Ya veo… Esa guadaña es capaz de absorber chakra, por eso cortó mis sombras"_ se dio cuenta rápidamente.

El _Nara_ saltó tomando distancia, y lanzó unas _Kunai_, que fueron repelidas fácilmente por el enmascarado.

Shikamaru miró para atrás al ver a los otros dos intrusos a su espalda, ambos con unas guadañas, por lo que los detuvo con sus sombras, y, sacando sus _cuchillas de chakra_, detuvo la guadaña del pelirrojo.

-Bastante inteligente- admitió el pelirrojo, sin sorprenderse- Pero…- Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que el _chakra_ de las armas de su maestro era absorbido.

"_¿También puede absorber el chakra que estén filtradas en los objetos…?"_ frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que el _Jashin_ era bastante _problemático._

Entonces, de un rápido movimiento, el pelirrojo sacudió su guadaña, lanzando a Shikamaru contra un árbol, con bastante fuerza, liberando así a los otros dos _Jashin_.

-Eso… dolió…- murmuró molesto Shikamaru _"Este tipo… No solo se vale de su arma. Es bastante rápido y fuerte. Ni siquiera pude ver el golpe…"_ en eso, se fijó que el filo de la guadaña brillaba envuelto en su chakra _"Ya veo… roba el chakra y se fortalece. Por eso se volvió tan fuerte y rápido"_

-¿Nos dirás dónde está _Hidan?_\- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó Shikamaru, empezando a pensar en una forma de encargarse de los tres ninjas.

El _Jashin_ levantó su mano hacia él, y, de la palma de esta, salió una cadena de chakra que se abalanzó a Shikamaru, y lo apresó.

"_¡¿E... Esto es…?!"_ se sorprendió Shikamaru.

-Parece que no hablará-sentencio el pelirrojo, y el _Nara_ sintió como la cadena empezaba a asfixiarlo.

Una silueta, que había estado saltando entre las arboles, saltó y se abalanzó al pelirrojo, golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra los arboles, destrozándolos y liberando a Shikamaru.

Los otros dos _Jashin_ empuñaron sus armas, pero las colas de la silueta los golpearon con tanta fuerza, que destrozaron más árboles al chocar.

Shikamaru tosió, sintiendo adolorido su cuerpo por el agarre de las cadenas, y miró sorprendido a Kurama, que miraba gruñendo a los intrusos.

-¿K-Kurama…?- murmuró el ninja, levantándose.

-Sentí la despreciable sed de sangre de estos humanos, y vinimos cuanto pudimos- gruñó Kurama, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Vinimos…?-Shikamaru entendió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El pelirrojo se incorporó, y se limpió la suciedad de su túnica, mientras sus dos colegas se levantaban adoloridos.

-Los rumores son ciertos- menciono el enmascarado, caminando hacia el _Nara_ y el zorro- El _Kyubi_ se volvió una de las potencias militares de _Konoha_-

-No te confundas, mocoso- gruñó amenazadoramente Kurama. No le gustaba para nada la oscuridad que sentía en aquel pelirrojo- ¿Qué demonios quieren?-

-¿Qué queremos?- el _Jashin_ lo miró un rato-Lo que tú tienes-

Kurama frunció el ceño, gruñendo, molesto al no entender a ese humano.

-_¡Rasengan!_\- de la nada, Naruto apareció frente al pelirrojo, quien se protegió de la técnica bloqueándola con su guadaña- ¡¿Para qué vienen a molestar a _Konoha, Jashin?!_-exigió saber enojado el rubio.

Pero, para su sorpresa y la de Kurama, el _Rasengan_ se deshizo.

-¡¿También el _Rasengan?!_\- se sorprendió Shikamaru- ¡Naruto, aléjate de él!-

-Demasiado obvio- murmuró el pelirrojo, sacudiendo su arma, lanzando con fuerza a Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- Kurama lo agarro con sus colas, intentando detenerlo, pero era tan fuerte la potencia que ambos terminaron estrellándose contra los árboles.

-¡Naruto! ¡Kurama!- se preocupó Shikamaru, pero tuvo que mirar al frente, donde estaba aquel pelirrojo, y sus dos compañeros que se acababan de reponer del golpe que les dio el zorro.

-Supongo que será para otra- sentencio el enmascarado.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!- lo miró enojada la mujer.

-Son el héroe de _Konoha_, el líder del clan _Nara_, y el _Kyubi_\- le señalo su compañero.

-Sí… Algo complicado- admitió el otro hombre.

-Además de que no creo que nuestro objetivo se mueva, y…- sentencio el pelirrojo, y miró al rubio que se sentaba adolorido, encima de Kurama, que fruncía el ceño adolorido-… he visto algo que puede ser provechoso-agrego, sacudiendo con pereza su guadaña, cortando las sombras de Shikamaru, que se le habían abalanzado por detrás.

"_Tsch… Está atento a todo"_ se molestó Shikamaru.

-Entonces, hasta otra- se despidió el pelirrojo, haciendo una pose de manos como sus compañeros, y desapareció en una bola de humo.

-… Huyeron- murmuró Shikamaru, mirando para todos lados, pero no había ni rastro- Naruto, Kurama, ¿están bien…?-

-¡Naruto, bájate de encima!- le exigió molesto Kurama, adolorido por tenerlo encima- ¡¿Por qué siempre me usas para amortiguar tus descuidos?!

-Es… Espera…- pidió, sobándose la cabeza- Dolió…-

-¡QUE TE BAJES!- y el rubio salió disparado en contra de Shikamaru, botándolo- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA ALMOHADA?!- exigió saber gruñendo Kurama, mirando enojado a los dos humanos.

-¡ERES UN CRUEL-DATTEBAYO!- Naruto se levantó adolorido, mientras Shikamaru se sobaba el mentón- ¡¿AH?!- se fijó que no estaban los intrusos- ¡¿HUYERON?!-

-Sí… hace un rato…- admitió Shikamaru, levantándose.

-¡Es tu culpa, Kurama!- señalo Naruto.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Mi culpa?!- el zorro chocó nariz con el rubio- ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que no se despertaba ni aunque le gritara?!- le recordó- ¡Te dije que el odio que sentí era bastante peligroso, pero tú solo chocabas con los muebles!-

-¡Estaba recién despertando-dattebayo! ¡Además ahora no hiciste mucho!-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eres un…!- gruñó enojado Kurama- ¡No me extraña que Bolt se esté volviendo tan rebelde, con el padre que tiene…!-

-¡¿AH?! ¡Mi niño solo está entrando en la etapa de rebeldía, es normal-dattebayo! ¡Solo estas dolido porque ya no te llama _Kurama-chan!-_aseguró molesto Naruto.

_-_¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ COSA?!- tartamudeo enojado Kurama, algo sonrojado- ¡N-NO ME INTERESA QUE…! ¡Q-que ya no me llame…! Que ya no me… llame…- empezó a murmurar, siendo rodeado de aura deprimente.

-¡Lo sabía, te importa mucho-dattebayo~!- sonrió burlón Naruto.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MAL PADRE!-le gritó enojado Kurama, sin querer aceptar que le dolía que uno de sus mocosos ya no lo llamara con el apodo de _Kurama-chan_.

-¡NO SOY UN MAL PADRE!-

-¡LO ERES!-

-¡KURAMA…!-

Y empezaron a pelear.

Shikamaru los quedó mirando, y suspiró, fastidiado.

Parece que las cosas se iban a poner algo problemáticas, ahora que aquellos extraños miembros de _Jashin_ intentaron encontrar a _Hidan_.

¿Cómo supieron que se encontraba en _Konoha?_

* * *

_**Y empieza una nueva historia^^. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo de introducción a la trama (por eso es algo tan corto)**_

_**Como verán, las cosas empezaron con un tema diferente que los otros dos fics. Ahora habrá más acción, pero, claro está, no se va a perder la esencia de humor y familia que tenían las otras historias.**_

_**Para aclarar, ya han pasado dos años desde que Kurama decidió cuidar a los hijos de Naruto. **_

_**Bolt ya está en la Academia, y dejo de ser el pequeño travieso, transformándose en el problemático de la aldea. Como dijo Naruto, Bolt ya no llama con "chan" a Kurama, y por dos razones: Porque ya es "un poco" más maduro, y porque sabe que al zorro no le gusta que lo llame sin su apodo, pero no se lo dirá por orgulloso. **_

_**Himawari no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo la pequeña dulce y cariñosa, que ama a sus padres y a su hermano, y quiere mucho a Kurama-chan.**_

_**Naruto aun no es Hokage, el puesto sigue ocupandolo Kakashi.**_

_**Sarada sigue siendo tan distanciada, pero, cuando esta con su madre, o con Kurama, muestra su lado afectuoso.**_

_**Ah, y ahora se podrá ver a Kurama interactuando con los otros niños de la generación de Bolt^^**_

_**Y... Creo que no tengo mucho más que agregar, por ahora.**_

_**¡Ojala les haya gustado la introducción!**_

_**Espero que sigan esta nueva historia, y brinden el apoyo que le han dado a las otras dos entregas.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (que saldrá, ojala, el próximo fin de semana), y no olviden comentar^^!**_


	2. La vida en Konoha

_**La vida en Konoha.**_

* * *

En la Academia Ninja, al ser un entre medio de la clase, los niños estaban en el patio, por los pasillos, o en las mismas salas, conversando entretenidos.

-¡¿De verdad-dattebasa?!- sonrió divertido Bolt, inclinándose, haciendo que su collar con un tornillo atado oscilara levemente. Traía una polera blanca con el símbolo de los _Hyuga_ en el pecho, un pantalón corto color negro, y sandalias grises.

-Sí, ¿crees que te estoy mintiendo?- le pregunto Shikadai, dándose vuelta para hablar con el rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa de atrás.

-¡No!- negó rápidamente el pequeño de ocho- ¡Pero es que ya me imagino a tu padre peleando contra intrusos-dattebasa!- sonrió encantado.

-¿Estás seguro que deberías decirnos esto?- Inojin miró algo nervioso al _Nara_, sentado a su lado.

-Escuche a mamá hablando con papá antes de irme- el pequeño se acomodó en su asiento, aburrido- Deberías agradecerme haber escuchado sin meterme en problemas-

-¿Y por qué habrían intrusos en tu residencia?- le pregunto Chocho, al lado de ambos, comiendo una barra de chocolate- ¿Querían comerse a tus ciervos?-se le ocurrió, sin darse cuenta que los tres niños se pusieron azules con tal idea.

-E-Eso es absurdo. Tal vez tú lo harías- le señalo Inojin, sin querer imaginarse semejante cosa.

-Bueno, como sea. Hubieron algunos heridos, pero parece que ninguna baja. Además, creo que la intervención de tú padre y de Kurama fue de bastante ayuda-agrego Shikadai, volviendo a ver al _Uzumaki, _quien, al escucharlo, se tiró al asiento, molesto- ¿Eh?-

-Sí… Papá y **Kurama **se levantaron anoche de golpe, sin decir nada-dattebasa… Pero estoy acostumbrándome-aseguró, algo amurado.

-¿Sigues con eso?- lo miró fastidiada Chocho, ahora con unas papas en mano, haciendo que Inojin se preguntara en que momento sacó ese dulce.

-Oye, Bolt. Tu padre es un ninja, es normal que suela irse sin decir nada. Deberías dejar de sentirte así porque ha estado ocupado-le señalo Shikadai.

-Y Kurama-san lo apoya porque es su compañero-agregó Inojin.

-Sí… Pero ya ni siquiera los veo…- admitió el pequeño, apoyándose en la mesa- Himawari pasa más tiempo con Kurama porque duermen juntos-dattebasa… Pero creo que le caigo mal-

-¿Estas de broma?- Shikadai lo quedo mirando- Si Kurama no te quisiera, no te hubiera acompañado ni a la prueba, ni a la ceremonia de entrada a la academia. Deja de ser tan problemático-

-… Solo hizo eso porque mamá se lo pidió-dattebasa- aseguró testarudamente el pequeño- Él quiere más a Himawari y a la Cuatro Ojos-

-No te olvides de mí- sonrió con suficiencia Chocho.

-A ti te trata bien solo porque le consigues dulces- murmuró Bolt, dolido.

-Y tú le das problemas- le señalo la morena.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-exigió saber el rubio, echando humo de la cabeza.

-Admítelo. Kurama-chan es un caballero… No como cierto salvaje que conozco...-

-¡Repítelo, Gorda!-se enojó Bolt, y en respuesta la morena le mostró la lengua de forma burlona.

-Cálmense- pidió Inojin, mientras Shikadai suspiraba fastidiado.

-… Idiota…-

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron quietos, y miraron a la otra columna de mesas, donde estaba sentada Sarada, leyendo la tercera parte de su libro, que era de tapa negra.

La pequeña tenía una camisa manga corta con vuelo color damasco, con una cinta roja como moño, usaba una falda rojiza, y botas negras.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste, Cuatro Ojos-dattebasa?!-exigió saber Bolt, levantándose.

-Si tanto te enojas con Kurama-chan porque ya no pasa tiempo contigo, díselo- respondió la _Uchiha_, acomodándose los lentes, mirando fastidiada al rubio.

-Sería lo mismo que hablar con Papá- Bolt se tiró a la silla, molesto-… Están ocupados-

-Son ninjas- le recordó Sarada.

-… Kurama no… Es un _Biju_\- murmuró Bolt, apoyándose a la mesa, y ocultando su rostro en sus brazos-… Mi familia…-

Los niños de _"Ino-Shika-Cho"_ se miraron, algo preocupados por el _Uzumaki_.

Sarada lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué podía decirle ella, que estaba en la misma situación?

A Bolt le empezaban a faltar su padre y Kurama-chan… Y a ella le faltaba su padre…

* * *

En la Mansión del Hokage.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, después de escuchar el relato de Shikamaru sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Naruto asentía a lo que escuchaba, mientras que Kurama, sentado y cruzado de brazos, estaba bastante atento.

-… Como era de esperarse de ti, Shikamaru. Ya tienes un análisis completo de las técnicas de ataque de estos tres intrusos- alago Kakashi, serio.

-Sí… La mujer es rápida, al parecer concentra _chakra_ para aumentar su velocidad. El hombre de pelo negro tiene bastante fuerza, y creo que una buena defensa… El pelirrojo es el problema- aseguró Shikamaru- Es fuerte y rápido, y su defensa se basa en el uso de su guadaña. No es un arma cualquiera. Absorbe el _chakra_ de los ataques, deshaciéndolos, aumentando sus atributos… Y creo que seguía ocultando sorpresas-

-Suena como _Samehada_-señalo el peliblanco.

-Sí, solo que esta arma no tiene conciencia. Es solo un objeto- asintió Shikamaru.

-… Sobre esas cadenas de _chakra_\- murmuró serio Kurama, tomando la atención del _Nara_, que asintió.

-Me recordaron a las que usó esa antigua compañera de Sasuke durante la Cuarta Guerra…- murmuró Shikamaru, meditando- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…?-

-Eso no me importa- lo calló Kurama, que parecía algo molesto.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de algo?- Kakashi lo miró serio.

-Mm… Pelo rojo, un uso de _chakra_ bastante avanzado, y sabe utilizar el _Kongō Fūsa…_-el _Kyubi_ frunció el ceño-Debía ser del clan _Uzumaki_-

-¡¿AH?!- Naruto lo quedó mirando, mientras que los otros dos ninjas estaban sorprendidos- ¿O-Otro _Uzumaki?_ ¿Cómo mamá?-

-¿Qué acaso crees que Kushina fue la única sobreviviente?- el zorro lo quedó mirando.

-No, pero…-

-Con las características que tiene, puede pertenecer perfectamente al clan _Uzumaki_ –murmuró serio Kakashi- Bueno, casi todos son pelirrojos- agrego, mirando a Naruto, que sonrió nervioso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué uno estará en _Jashin?_\- se preocupó el rubio.

-No pidas meternos en la mente de un _Uzumaki_… Ya tengo suficiente conviviendo con tres- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!- exigió saber Naruto, chocando nariz con el _Kyubi_.

-¡Adivínalo!-

Kakashi se quedó pensativo, bastante serio con la situación. Que un miembro del clan _Uzumaki_ fuera creyente de _Jashin_, y que tuviera unas habilidades bastante peligrosas…

-… ¿Seguro que estaban lejos del lugar donde esta Hidan?- le pregunto serio a Shikamaru, ignorando al _Uzumaki _que tenía al frente, quien le gruñía al _Kyubi_, que respondía de la misma forma.

-Sí. Mis tierras comprenden más allá de la aldea- le recordó el _Nara_, captando la atención de los dos camaradas- Hidan no está oculto cerca de Konoha. Más bien, está bastante lejos. Y tengo varios sellos de alarma en donde está enterrado. Me enteraría si alguien se le acerca-

-Entonces es una ventaja que tengan errónea la información sobre el lugar- murmuró preocupado Kakashi, pensativo.

Reino el silencio en el lugar.

Kurama se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de aquel pelirrojo, que podía ser un _Uzumaki.._.

"_-¿Qué queremos?- el Jashin lo miró un rato-Lo que tú tienes-"_

"_¿Lo que tengo…?"_ el _Kyubi_ frunció el ceño, molesto. Podía referirse a poder…

-Bueno… Pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto, señalándose- Ahuyente a los tres _Jashin_, así que dudo que vengan a molestar de nuevo, ¿verdad?-

Kurama lo miró fastidiado, y prefirió acomodarse su banda que empezar otra discusión con el rubio.

-… Sí… Huyeron- murmuró serio Kakashi, haciendo que los dos ninjas y el zorro lo miraran- Naruto, ¿en qué estabas pensando al dejarlos huir?-lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿No era ese el asunto?- se extrañó, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ellos tres son un peligro para la aldea, y nos acabamos de enterar que uno puede ser un _Uzumaki_\- el _Hokage_ se levantó, haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera tenso- Cuando se reagrupen, volverán, y tal vez con un mejor plan. Debiste haberlos capturado y no ponerte a discutir con Kurama- le aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mocoso, ¿me estas culpando?- se molestó Kurama.

-A ambos- Kakashi lo miró serio, sorprendiéndolo levemente- Kurama, esa banda que tienes no es de adorno- le señalo- No solo significa que eres parte de _Konoha_, sino que también depende de ti su seguridad, como a todos nosotros-

-Eso lo tengo claro-gruñó levemente.

-Si lo tuvieras claro, entonces habrías actuado como se debe-

-Ah… Bueno… No pensamos que fueran tan peligrosos-dattebayo- aseguró nervioso Naruto, dándose cuenta que el zorro estaba enojándose.

-Son de _Jashin_, sabes perfectamente que **son peligrosos**\- corrigió Kakashi.

-Vamos… ¿Quién perdería contra tipos como esos?- empezó a decir el rubio, pero se quedó callado por la miradita que le pegó Shikamaru- P-Perdón… No quise…- intento disculparse rápidamente, dándose cuenta que, esta vez, metió la pata, y a fondo.

Shikamaru suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

-Tal vez para ti, Naruto, no sean peligrosos- admitió serio el _Sexto Hokage_\- No lo son, porque eres fuerte. Bastante. Pero aun así los dejaste huir. Ahora la aldea puede estar en serio peligro-

-Ah, bueno… Yo…- Naruto miró para todos lados- ¡Ya verá que todo estará bien-dattebayo!-aseguró enojado.

-… Eso espero- Kakashi se sentó- También espero que ambos se den cuenta que no pueden actuar como **mocosos** en plena misión, especialmente contra quienes atenten contra la aldea-aseguró, haciendo que ambos empezaran a enojarse más-… Ahora, Naruto, Kurama, retírense-

El primero en irse fue el zorro, claramente molesto. Naruto lo siguió, echando humo de la cabeza, y cerrando con _algo de fuerza_ la puerta.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar.

-¿No cree que fue algo duro con ellos?- miró sonriendo levemente al Hokage, que suspiro algo aliviado de que el _Uzumaki_ y el _Kyubi_ aceptaran el regaño que les dio sin abalanzársele.

-Kurama es un _Biju_, y detecta los sentimientos oscuros de los humanos. Él mismo dijo que era peligroso el odio que sintió en esos _Jashin_, así que debió haberse centrado más en la misión-recordó el peliblanco, rascándose la cabeza- Y Naruto tiene que aprender a actuar de forma correcta. Si quiere ser _Hokage_, debe darse cuenta que hay cosas que debe, y no debe hacer-

-Entonces, ¿no cree que esté listo?- lo miró serio Shikamaru.

-… Le falta un poco. Si madura en eso. Si se da cuenta que no puede confiarse a pesar de su poder… Tal vez…- murmuró Kakashi, pensativo.

* * *

-¡¿Quién se cree ese mocoso para darme un sermón?!- gruñó enojado Kurama, a las afueras de una tienda de dango, apoyado en el árbol que estaba al frente, comiendo los dulces que su compañero le compró.

-¡Kakashi-sensei no tenía que ser tan estricto-dattebayo!- lo apoyo Naruto, sentado en un banco de piedra al lado del árbol- ¡No soy un crío!-aseguró, comiendo un dango.

-_Tsch_. Se está pasando de listo. La próxima vez que lo vea y me trate de esa forma, le recordaré porque me conocían como el _Demonio del Odio_\- aseguró malhumorado Kurama, con una mejilla llena de dango.

-¡Y yo el _Héroe de Konoha!_-lo apoyo el rubio, blandiendo su palillo de madera.

Por una vez, ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Pero ambos se quedaron quietos, y suspiraron derrotados.

No querían, pero no podían negar que el _Sexto Hokage_ tenía toda la razón del mundo _shinobi_ al decirles que la misión fracasó rotundamente por culpa de ambos.

Naruto, echando humo de la cabeza, saco otra porción de dango del plato que tenía al lado.

-Oye, Kurama-

-¿Qué quieres?- murmuró fastidiado, apoyando su mejilla en el mentón, con el palillo de madera en el hocico.

-Este… ¿Qué es el _Kongō Fūsa?_-pregunto, mirando sus dangos.

El zorro no respondió, extrañando al rubio.

-¿Kurama?-lo miró extrañado, mientras este se acomodaba, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, serio.

-… Es una técnica de los _Uzumaki_\- recordó serio- Moldean _chakra_ que toma forma de cadenas, y lo suelen usar para crear barreras o sellos…- abrió levemente los ojos, mirando las ramas del árbol-… Lo sé porque fueron mis cadenas durante mi estancia en Kushina-

Naruto se quedó mudo, y miró a su compañero, que parecía ignorarlo, sin dejar de observar las hojas del árbol.

El rubio miró el dango que tenía en la mano, dándose cuenta que Kurama debía estar recordando su tiempo como el prisionero de su madre, y el de su antigua _Jinchūriki_, _Uzumaki Mito_.

A veces se le olvidaba que su amigo había sufrido bastante encerrado por sus anteriores _Jinchūriki_, aunque una fuera su madre. Ambas lo trataron como un ser sin sentimientos y que podía desatar el caos…

Debía ser, para Kurama, un sabor amargo el saber que estuvo cerca de un _Uzumaki_ que usa la misma técnica que le hizo sufrir en el pasado.

-Oye… Kurama…-el rubio lo miró tristemente.

-¡Naruto-san! ¡Kurama-san!- escuchó, y miró al frente, para ver a _Sarutobi Mirai _saludándolo contenta, al lado de Konohamaru.

-¡Ah! ¡Chicos!- sonrió contento el rubio, y se les acercó, mientras Kurama los miraba de reojo-¿Cómo están?-

-Bien- sonrió la joven de ojos rojos- Venimos de una misión-

-Escuché que ambos tuvieron una misión sorpresiva anoche- recordó Konohamaru- ¿Qué tal fue?

-Ah…- para sorpresa de ambos, el _Uzumaki_ fue rodeado de aura deprimente-… Fue un rotundo fracaso-

Kurama bufó molesto, rascándose la nariz.

-Vamos, Naruto-san. No siempre vas a poder completar correctamente las misiones- sonrió Mirai- Eso es lo que siempre me dice Shikamaru-sensei-

-S-Sí- Naruto sonrió incomodó, y después la miró serio, extrañándola.

No podía evitar recordar que Mirai era la hija de Asuma-sensei… y él ya no estaba por culpa de Hidan… un seguidor de _Jashin_.

Apretó los puños, dándose cuenta que el _Hokage_ tenía razón: Los _Jashin_ eran peligrosos. Eran personas que podían causar un daño irreparable, sin importarles nada más que su religión sanguinaria.

Kurama miró de reojo al rubio, percatándose de lo que estaba pensando.

-Naruto-niichan, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Konohamaru.

-¿Naruto-san?- Mirai lo miró más extrañada.

-Mirai-chan- el rubio puso sus manos en sus hombros- ¿Has estado bien con las misiones?-

-S-Sí- parpadeo extrañada la pelinegra- Shikamaru-sensei y Konohamaru-niisan me han dado buenos consejos-sonrió.

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo ha estado Kurenai-sensei?-

-Mamá está bien. Bastante activa. Hasta extraña las misiones- recordó Mirai.

-¿Estás feliz?-

-S-Sí-

-¡Bien~!- Naruto le desordeno su ya desordenado cabello negro, como si fuera una niñita pequeña- ¡Así me gusta, Mirai-chan~!-

-¡Na-Naruto-san, ya no soy una niña!- se amuró la pelinegra.

-¡Ah! ¡Sigues poniendo esa cara cuando te enojas-dattebayo!- se rió el rubio.

-¡Naruto-san!- se molestó Mirai, empezando a golpear infantilmente a su superior.

Konohamaru sonrió divertido, y miró a Kurama, que veía la escena fastidiado.

-Kurama-san, ¿todo está bien?- le pregunto, algo curioso.

-Si no fueran tan ruidosos en esta aldea, todo iría de perlas- murmuró el zorro, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Vamos, si estuviera tan silencioso, no te gustaría- le señalo el peli café, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ mirara para otro lado, sin querer admitirlo.

Al final, los primos se despidieron de ambos compañeros, dejándolos solos.

-Me alegra que Mirai-chan este bien- sonrió Naruto, sentándose, mirando el punto por el que se fueron ambos _Sarutobi_.

-Mm- escuchó como Kurama asentía.

-Bueno, si Konohamaru la ayuda en sus misiones, no tendrá problemas. Aunque por si sola es una excelente _Kunoichi_-

-Mm-

-… ¿Sabes, Kurama? Kakashi-sensei tiene razón… _Jashin_ es peligro. Ya le causaron daño a Kurenai-sensei y a Mirai-chan una vez… No dejaré que vuelvan a causarle daño a alguien de la aldea-dattebayo- aseguró serio.

-Mm-

-Entonces, decidido- sonrió Naruto- Si esos _Jashin_ vuelven a aparecer, les daremos su merecido, como compañeros de _Konoha_\- sentencio, y se dispuso a sacar otro dango… pero su plato estaba vacío.

Parpadeo extrañado, y dirigió su mirada a Kurama, que miraba para otro lado, con las dos mejillas infladas por la comida que tenía.

Se quedó en blanco.

-¡KURAMA!-

-Mm-

-¡NADA DE _"Mm"! _¡Y YO PREOCUPÁNDOME POR TI, BOLA DE PELOS! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MIS DANGOS-DATTEBAYO!-

* * *

La salida se dio para los alumnos de la Academia. La clase de Shino, como siempre, se fue ignorando al profesor.

-Bueno, me voy a mi casa- se despidió Shikadai.

-Yo tengo que ayudar a Mamá- recordó Inojin, empezando a alejarse.

-Yo tengo que ver los dangos- se fue de inmediato Chocho.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Bolt, y se quedó quieto, notando como Sarada lo miraba de reojo- ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-… Nada- la _Uchiha_ miró para otro lado, y siguió su camino a casa- Dale saludos de mi parte a Kurama-chan- agrego, sin ganas de mirarlo, ya que notó que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-¡No gracias! ¡Háblale tú a ese zorro pulgoso-dattebasa!- negó molesto Bolt, emprendiendo camino, pero no a su casa.

Se le había ocurrido una buena idea para que su padre dejara el trabajo por él. Incluyendo a cierto zorro…

* * *

-… Llegamos…- Naruto entró apesadumbrado a su casa, seguido de un fastidiado Kurama.

-Bienvenidos- los recibió Hinata.

-¡Hola, papi, Kurama-chan!- Himawari se les acercó contenta. La pequeña tenía dos moñitas amarradas con coles con forma de girasol, usaba una polera amarilla, y una jardinera azul.

Pero ambas pelinegras miraron extrañadas al _Jinchūriki_ y al _Biju_. Uno deprimido y otro fastidiado.

Se miraron, y asintieron.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata lo tomó de la mano- ¿Quieres un poco de té?-

-Sí…- el rubio se dejó llevar por su esposa, caminando como alma en pena.

-Ese mocoso…- Kurama suspiró fastidiado, sin poder creer que estaba en ese estado por haber perdido sus dangos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kurama-chan?- Himawari lo miró extrañada.

-… Sí- el zorro miró para otro lado, y simplemente se fue recostar en el piso de madera al frente del patio, mientras Hinata le servía té a su marido.

La pequeña lo siguió, y se sentó junto a él, apoyando su espalda en el estómago del zorro, sin sorprenderse que él la cubriera con una de sus colas.

-Kurama-chan~, no sabes mentir~- le aseguró la pequeña, sin dejar de sonreír.

-_Tsch_, mira quien lo dice- el zorro la miró de reojo, haciendo que ella le mostrara la lengua.

-¿Les fue tan mal en la misión de anoche?- pregunto, acurrucándose en su pelaje.

-… Sí-

-Pero me dijiste que la cumplirías bien por haberme despertado- lo miró amurada Himawari.

-L-Las cosas fueron más difíciles… de lo que pensábamos- murmuró Kurama, con una gota en la sien, sin querer admitirlo.

-¿Fue muy peligrosa?- se preocupó Himawari, incorporándose.

-Tranquila niña- el zorro se sentó, mirándola fastidiado.

-Mm… Ya quiero entrar a la academia-murmuró la pequeña.

-¿Por qué?-

-Kurama-chan, tú ya sabes- Himawari lo miró decidida- Seré una ninja, y tu mi compañero-

-Y dale con eso…- el zorro se tiró al piso, ignorándola- Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes madera para ser ninja-

-Lo dices porque soy pequeña-Himawari infló los cachetes.

-Tienes siete… Bueno, para mi todos los humanos son mocosos- bostezo Kurama, dispuesto a echarse una siesta.

-… Kurama-chan, di que no quieres que esté en peligro~-sonrió Himawari, haciendo que las orejas de Kurama se levantaran de golpe.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ COSA?!- el zorro se incorporó de golpe, todo rojo- ¡A- A mí no me importa…! No me importa… eso…- murmuró, mirando para otro lado ante la sonrisa divertida de Himawari.

-Mentiroso~- sonrió la pequeña.

-¡Ca-Cállate! A-Además, tú eres débil- le aseguró Kurama, señalándola- ¡¿Quién es la mocosa que siempre se enferma cuando llueve?!-exigió saber.

-¿Y quién es el lindo _Biju_ que me cuida cuando estoy en cama~?- sonrió más divertida Himawari, dejando más rojo al zorro- Y ya cambiaste de color~-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Te gusta aprovecharte de tu suerte, mocosa mentirosa!- aseguró alterado Kurama.

Pero la niña empezó a reírse.

-¡Realmente te quiero mucho!- la niña lo abrazo, tirándolo como siempre al piso.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas esto?- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, debajo de la pequeña.

-Dilo infinitas veces, Kurama-chan, porque jamás dejaré de hacerlo- aseguró la pequeña, acurrucándose en el pelaje del zorro- Te quiero mucho para soltarte-

El zorro se sonrojó más, y simplemente le acaricio el cabello negro, haciendo que ella sonriera más contenta.

* * *

-… En resumen, Hinata-chwan, la misión fue un fracaso- murmuró apesadumbrado Naruto, tomando un sorbo de té, mientras su mujer, sentada a su lado, parecía preocupada- ¿Hinata?-

-… _Jashin…_-murmuró seria la pelinegra-… Por culpa de uno, Kurenai-sensei sufrió mucho-apretó levemente sus puños.

-Hinata…- Naruto la miró preocupado.

-… Fue duro para Kurenai-sensei… Yo… No me imagino si algo así me pasara… Si te fueras, Naruto-kun…yo…-murmuró tristemente Hinata, pero la mano de su marido tomo la suya, tomando su atención.

-Hinata, no te preocupes- le sonrió Naruto- Sabes que nada ni nadie en el mundo me separaría de ti-dattebayo- le acaricio la mejilla, sonrojándola- ¿Verdad?-

-S-Sí- asintió la pelinegra, sonriéndole.

Naruto sonrió.

-Aw~-

El matrimonio parpadeo, y miró al frente, donde Himawari y Kurama, asomados a la puerta corrediza, los estaban mirando, una entusiasmada y otro fastidiado.

-¡Hi-Himawari!- se sonrojo Naruto, separándose de su esposa, que estaba bastante roja- ¡Y Kurama…!- miró enojado al zorro, que le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No van a continuar?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-¡ZORRO IDIOTA!- el rubio se le abalanzo, cayendo ambos al patio, empezando a tirarse de las mechas.

-Mami, te ves linda cuando estas con papi~- le dijo contenta Himawari a Hinata, que aún estaba completamente roja.

-¡Himawari!- se escandalizo su madre, y se percató del escándalo que había afuera.

-¡BOLA DE PELOS…!-Naruto le tiró una oreja a Kurama.

-¡MOCOSO IDIOTA…!-el zorro le mordió el brazo, haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Hinata suspiró, y salió al patio, seguida de una entretenida Himawari.

-E-Este… Naruto-kun- lo llamó en medio del escándalo- Recuerda que tienes que ir a buscar a Bolt a la Academia- eso detuvo de inmediato la riña.

-… ¿Bolt…?- Naruto parpadeo, aun agarrando la oreja de Kurama-… ¿Me lo pediste?-

-… Naruto- el zorro lo miró serio, sin dejar de soltarle la mejilla-… ¿Olvidaste que tienes que ir a buscar al mocoso…?- exigió saber, mientras el rubio empezaba a sudar.

-Naruto-kun- se lamentó Hinata

-Onii-san se va a enojar de nuevo-aviso Himawari- Papi estará en problemas~-

-¡ESTO ES MALO!- Naruto se levantó de inmediato-¡VOY A BUSCARLO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡ANDA DE UNA VEZ, CONDENADO IDIOTA!- le gruño enojado Kurama.

-… ¿Eh?...- Hinata parpadeo extrañada, mirando algo.

-¿Mami?- Himawari la miró curiosa, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera.

-E-Este… Los rostros… Los rostros de los _Hokage…_\- Hinata señaló la enorme montaña.

Los demás la imitaron, y se quedaron en blanco al ver en el monumento de los _Hokage_ marcas de pintura… y, desde donde estaban… se podía ver a alguien colgando entre las enormes caras de piedra.

* * *

-¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!- ordeno uno de los ninjas que estaban al lado de Kakashi, en la terraza de la mansión del _Hokage._

-¡No quiero-dattebasa!- Bolt, colgando atado por una cuerda, con un cubo de pintura verde y una brocha en mano, mostró la lengua, divertido.

-¡Baja ahora mismo!-

Kakashi, con su libro en mano, suspiró, mirando al pequeño _Uzumaki_ manchando un monumento histórico de la aldea… idéntico al padre.

-¡UZUMAKI BOLT!- Naruto aterrizó en la terraza, junto a Hinata, sorprendiendo al pequeño rubio.

-Como ven, alguien está causando un desastre- señalo Kakashi.

-¡¿QUÉ LES HAZ HECHO A LOS ROSTROS HOKAGE-DATTEBAYO?!- exigió saber Naruto, restregándose su corto cabello.

-¡UN RETOQUE!- Bolt le mostró la lengua.

-¡Naruto-san, Hinata-san, por favor!- pidió uno de los ninjas- ¡Díganle a Bolt-kun que dejé de pintar los monumentos _Hokage!_-

-¡Bolt, baja de ahí!- le pidió Hinata.

-¡N-No quiero!- el pequeño miró para otro lado, testarudamente.

La mujer suspiró.

-_Tsch_\- Kakashi miró para atrás, para ver a Kurama aterrizar con Himawari en el lomo. El peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que toda la familia fue para evitar que Bolt se lastimara.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Baja!- le pidió Himawari, bajándose del lomo del zorro.

-¡No quiero! ¡Pero mira como deje a los _Hokage_-dattebasa!-le señalo orgulloso a su hermanita.

-… Parecen payasos… Y a mí no me gustan- la pequeña infló los cachetes- ¡Baja!-

-¡NO!-el pequeño continúo pintando la cara del Tercer _Hokage_.

-¡ESTE NIÑO!- Naruto se restregó la cabeza- ¡Kurama, dile algo!- exigió.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué no eres tú el padre?- el zorro lo quedó mirando- No me pases el saco-

-¡Pero te hace más caso a ti que a mi-dattebayo!-

-Mm…- Kurama medito, dejando en blanco al rubio mayor- …Por mi está bien-

-¡¿AH?!- Naruto y los ninjas presentes lo miraron sin poder creerlo.

-¡Pero Kurama-sama…!-

-¡Es un monumento importante!-

-¡Le puso bigotes a _Tsunade_-sama!-

-No me importa- el zorro los ignoró, limpiándose la oreja- Por mí que le ponga al Primer _Hokage _con letras bien grandes…-

-Kurama-san- lo interrumpió Hinata, sobresaltándolo- Ya hablamos de las malas palabras- le recordó, seria pero bondadosamente.

-… Ya me callo-el _Kyubi_ miró para otro lado.

-Aun así, Kurama, ¿podrías pedirle amablemente que se baje?-pidió Kakashi, con una gota en la cabeza.

El zorro lo miró fastidiado, y, queriendo omitir _el regaño_ que le había dado el _Hokage_, dio unos pasos al frente.

-¡OYE, MOCOSO!-

Su grito fue suficiente para que a Bolt se le cayera la brocha.

-¡BAJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- le ordeno molesto el zorro.

-¡No quiero!- el pequeño lo miró molesto- ¡Deja de molestar, **Kurama**!-

El zorro se quedó _shockeado_.

-¿C-C-C-C-Cómo… me…?-tartamudeo el zorro.

-¡**KURAMA**!-Bolt le mostró la lengua, sabiendo que con eso tenía ganada la batalla- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos, **Kurama**-dattebasa!-

Si el zorro hubiera sido una estatua, se habría resquebrajado ahí mismo…

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan, aguanta!- le pidió Himawari al _Kyubi_, que se había arrinconado rodeado de un aura deprimente, haciendo que los ninjas se cayeran de la impresión.

-… Mocoso… malagradecido…- musito Kurama, con una cara de melancolía que llegaba a dar pena.

¿Por qué los niños tenían que crecer tan rápido…? Hasta extrañaba al pequeño rubio que corría contento hacia él, llamándolo "_Kurama-chan"…_

¿Por qué su mocoso tuvo que crecer…?

-… Hasta Kurama-sama…- se lamentó un ninja.

-Bolt sabe cómo vencer a Kurama- suspiró Kakashi.

-¡Kurama, deja de estar jugando y ponte serio-dattebayo!- le pidió exasperado Naruto.

-¡HAZLO TÚ! ¡YO RENUNCIO!- le rugió en la cara Kurama, haciendo que su corto cabello rubio se desordenara- ¡ADEMÁS ES PAPEL TUYO EL CORREGIR AL MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO!-

-¡TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS METIDO-DATTEBAYO!-aseguró Naruto, chocando nariz con el zorro- ¡BOLT APRENDIÓ ESTAS MALAS COSTUMBRES POR TU PARTE!

-¡¿Y LO DICES TÚ?! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y PONTE A USAR LA CABEZA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

-¡ESA ES MI LÍNEA, **KURAMA**!-

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!-

-¡LO HARÉ HASTA QUE EMPIECES A AYUDAR-DATTEBAYO!-

-Naruto-kun… Kurama-san… No peleen- intento calmarlos Hinata.

Kakashi suspiró, dándose cuenta que esos dos no cambiaron en nada incluso después de lo que les había dicho antes.

-¡Ah! ¡Hokage-sama, Bolt-kun ahora está pintando los labios del Tercer _Hokage_!- se horrorizo un ninja, señalando al pequeño que pintaba con su mano.

-¡Para, por favor, Bolt-kun!- suplicó otro ninja.

-Naruto-kun, hay que bajar a Bolt- le recordó Hinata, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su marido, pero este hasta le gruñía a Kurama, que le devolvía la misma respuesta.

-¡Papi, no pelees con Kurama-chan!- pidió Himawari, caminando hacia el ninja de chaqueta naranja, pero tropezó y lo empujó.

La pequeña se sorprendió de que los gruñidos cesaran, y que su madre se tapara la boca, pálida, mientras que los demás ninjas se ponían azules, incluyendo al _Hokage._ Parpadeo extrañada, y se inclinó, para poder ver porque estaban tan impactados.

Al verlo, abrió la boca levemente, sorprendida al ver lo que ocasiono su empujón…

Su padre… besaba… a Kurama-chan….

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-resonó en toda la aldea.

Bolt parpadeo sorprendido, y empezó a reírse a lágrima viva.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada Hinata al rubio, que escupía asqueado, mientras el zorro estaba de la misma forma, con Himawari a su lado.

-¡PE-PELOS!- escupió asqueado Naruto, limpiándose la lengua, sumamente pálido-¡¿P-POR QUÉ ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS-DATTEBAYO?!-

-¡DE-DEGENERADO!- le gritó con un hilo de voz Kurama, bastante azul- ¡¿Q-QUÉ ACASO CREES QUE SOY SASUKE O ALGO ASÍ?!-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-le gritó Naruto, pero volvió a escupir.

-… ¿Cómo llegaron las cosas a esto?- murmuró un ninja, aun descolocado.

-… La familia de Naruto-san es algo especial- agregó otro.

-Kurama-chan, ¿fue mi culpa?- se entristeció Himawari, observando al zorro escupir enojado y asqueado, agarrándose la garganta.

-¡C-Claro que no!- le aseguró rápidamente Kurama, dejando de escupir- ¡ES LA CULPA DEL IMBÉCIL DE TU PADRE, POR TENER ESTOS ASQUEROSOS HÁBITOS!-

-¿Qué hábitos?- pregunto curiosa Himawari.

-… Naruto-kun… no tiene esos hábitos- aseguró avergonzada Hinata-… Supongo…-admitió incomoda.

-¡KYA! ¡HINATA, SABES QUE SOY NORMAL-DATTEBAYO!- le aseguró _shockeado_ Naruto- ¡KURAMA, CIERRA LA BOCA!- ordeno de inmediato.

-¡CIÉRRALA TÚ!-le gritó Kurama.

Ambos se lanzaron rayos con la mirada, pero al recordar de inmediato lo que acababan de sufrir, volvieron a escupir asqueados.

El _Hokage_ cerró su libro. ¿Por qué la tenía tan difícil?

-Suficiente-y, golpeo al _Jinchūriki_ y al _Biju_ con el libro.

-¡Ay!-gimió Naruto, sobando su cabeza al igual que el zorro- ¡¿A qué vino eso, Kakashi-sensei?!-

-¡Lo mismo quiero saber!- gruñó Kurama, y esta vez el peliblanco los golpeo a ambos con el lomo del libro.

-Compórtense- pidió serio Kakashi- A esto me refería en la mañana: Se ponen a discutir por cada cosa, que se les olvida lo que tienen que hacer- les recordó, dejándolos callados- Actúen como ninja y _Biju_ que son-

Ambos se sobaron la cabeza, y se miraron de reojo. Suspiraron derrotados.

-… Sí…- murmuraron.

Bolt se retorcía de la risa, divertido por la situación que sufrían su padre y el zorro. Primero él los humillaba, luego ellos se humillaban, y ahora el _Hokage_ los humillaba. Era un buen castigo por siempre dejarlo solo cuando tenían que ir a una misión…

Su risa se apagó cuando sintió un leve tirón. Miró la cuerda, y palideció al ver que estaba rompiéndose de a poco.

Su gritó hizo que los que estaban en la terraza se acordaran de su travesura.

-¡Bolt! ¡Baja de inmediato!- le ordeno Naruto, pero se fijó que su hijo se sujetaba de la cuerda.

-¿Q-Qué le sucede?- se extrañó un ninja, mientras que Kakashi fruncía el ceño.

-… ¿Acaso…?- Kurama entrecerró los ojos, esperando equivocarse.

-¡A-AYUDAAAAAAA!- gritó asustado Bolt, sujetándose de la cuerda, mientras esta empezaba a partirse, alertando a los ninjas.

-¡Onii-san!- se asustó Himawari, mientras su madre se tapaba la boca asustada.

-¡Naruto!- lo llamaron Kakashi y Kurama.

-¡Ya voy!- Naruto hizo una pose de manos, para transportarse al lado de su hijo… pero no pasó nada-… ¿Eh?-

-¡AH!- la cuerda se rompió, haciendo que Bolt se quedara colgando, sujetándose con fuerza.

-¡Naruto-kun!- lo llamó asustada Hinata.

-No… No puedo… concentrar _chakra…_\- murmuró sorprendido Naruto, y su hijo soltó un grito asustado.

Bolt no aguanto más, y se soltó de la cuerda.

-¡NARUTO!- le gritó Kurama.

-¡YA VOY!- sin más, el ninja saltó hacia el monumento, formando una ventisca que hizo cubrirse con los brazos a los presentes.

Himawari estuvo a punto de caerse si Kurama no la sujeta a tiempo.

Bolt gritó asustado mientras caía, pero abrió los ojos cuando su padre lo agarro a tiempo en medio del aire. Naruto sacó una kunai y la clavo en la piedra, sujetándose en ella.

-Qué alivio- suspiró aliviada Hinata.

-Pa… Papá…- murmuró sorprendido el pequeño.

-¡¿E-Estas bien?!- le pregunto Naruto, intentando sujetarse con sus pies a la roca, pero tampoco podía concentrar _chakra_ en sus pies.

-S-Sí…- asintió levemente el pequeño.

-¡Oye, Naruto!- lo llamó Kurama, dándose cuenta que algo iba mal, al igual que Kakashi-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-¡Y-Yo… no puedo…!- se dio cuenta Naruto.

Él no podía concentrar _chakra_.

En eso, la kunai no resistió más, y se pasó a llevar la roca, haciendo a ambos _Uzumaki_ caer.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Bolt!- gritó asustada Hinata, mientras Himawari se tapaba la carita.

-¡Esto es malo!- se asustó Kakashi, alerta como los demás ninjas.

-¡Naruto! ¡Bolt!- gritó Kurama.

Entonces ambos cayeron a una de las casas de refugio que había en la montaña, atravesando el techo.

-¡Cayeron!- aviso asustado un ninja.

-¡Hay que apresurarse!- Kakashi saltó de inmediato, seguido de los demás ninjas.

Hinata cayó sentada al piso, asustada.

-… Pa… Papi… O… Onii-san… -murmuró asustada Himawari, empezando a llorar.

-Mocosa, están bien- le aseguró Kurama, acercándose a ella, que se restregaba los ojos.

-¡Kurama-chan!-Himawari lo abrazó temblando.

-Tranquila- le acaricio el cabello negro- Los mocosos están bien…-_"Tienen que estarlo…"_

* * *

Bolt frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, para ver el agujero que había en el techo por la caída.

Se sentó adolorido, y se dio cuenta que estaba encima Naruto, que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Papá!- el pequeño se bajó- ¡Oye, papá!- lo empezó a zarandear, dándose cuenta que su padre lo había protegido de la caída-¡PAPÁ!-

* * *

Cerca de _Konoha_, caminando por el bosque, estaban los tres _Jashin_.

-… No debimos haber huido- murmuró la mujer, aun molesta.

-Estábamos en desventaja -le recordó el pelirrojo.

-Aunque creo que te encargaste del _Héroe de Konoha_-señalo el otro hombre, mirándolo de reojo.

-… Sí- asintió levemente-… No nos molestará hasta que restablezca su _chakra_-

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- la mujer los miró, algo curiosa- ¿Seguimos buscando a _Hidan?_-

-Él es nuestra prioridad- asintió el pelinegro- Pero supongo que pusiste tu mirada en el _Kyubi_-miró a su compañero.

-… Sí… Su poder me interesa tanto como el de Hidan-

-Y te pertenece- aseguró el pelinegro.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que los hijos del _Uzumaki_ hayan heredado parte del _chakra_ de esa bola de pelos?- señalo la mujer- Escuché que tuvo hijos-

-También estoy pensando eso… Aunque el _Kyubi_ esté ligado a _Uzumaki Naruto_, cabe la posibilidad que sus dos hijos tengan un fragmento de su poder. Supongo que tal vez es algo parecido con _Kinkaku_ y _Ginkaku_-medito el pelirrojo.

-¿Oh~?- la mujer se detuvo, mirando divertida a sus compañeros- ¿No les parece que es una buena oferta?-

-¿De qué hablas?- el pelinegro la miró extrañado, deteniéndose junto con el pelirrojo.

-Escuchen. Tenemos, en total, tres fuentes con el poder del _Kyubi_: El zorro, y los dos niños. Sabemos que no podemos arrebatarle al _Uzumaki_ el _chakra_ que tiene el nueve colas, porque es su _Jinchūriki_, pero eso no cuenta con los niñitos. Y uno de tus objetivos es quedarte con él- señalo al pelirrojo, que asintió.

-Ya lo entiendo… Quieres que tú y yo tomemos el _chakra_ que tienen los niños, mientras que _Ryusei_ toma el del _Kyubi_\- resumió el pelinegro.

-Exacto, _Takumi_\- sonrió la mujer- Y después iremos por Hidan-

-… Es un plan ambicioso, _Hiruki_\- le señalo Ryusei.

-Terminaremos ganando, ¿verdad?-sonrió la mujer.

-En nombre de _Jashin_, debemos conseguir el poder para hacer su voluntad- sentenció Takumi, agarrando su collar religioso.

-… Sí, aunque signifique la muerte- lo apoyo el pelirrojo.

-Entonces… decidido- sonrió Hiruki.

* * *

En el Hospital de _Konoha_.

-Mm…- se amuró Bolt, sentado en uno de los sillones del pasillo de espera, al lado de Himawari. Kurama estaba junto a ellos, sentado en el piso, bastante serio.

-… ¿Papi estará bien…?- murmuró preocupada la pequeña.

-_Tsch_. Dejen de hacer escándalo- pidió fastidiado Kurama, tomando la atención de ambos- El mocoso solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza. No es que eso ya lo haga más idiota, pero estará bien-

-Kurama-chan- se amuró Himawari, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ sonriera _zorrunamente_.

-… Papá es fuerte…-murmuró Bolt, haciendo que Kurama lo mirara-… Entonces… ¿por qué no pudo estar de pie en la piedra-dattebasa?-

-… Parece que algo pasó con su _chakra_\- murmuró el zorro, después de un rato.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa pudo ser, Kurama?- pregunto el rubio, y parpadeo porque el zorro se quedó rígido.

-¡Anda, mocoso malagradecido, continua!- le ordeno molesto el _Kyubi_, dolido porque lo llamara sin su apodo.

Bolt sonrió nervioso.

-¿Dije algo malo, **Kurama**?- pregunto burlonamente el rubio, haciendo que el zorro lo mirara más molesto- Solo hice una simple pregunta-dattebasa.

-**Escúchame bien, Bolt. No te hagas el inocente, que estas metido en un buen lío**-aseguró Kurama, tirándole de una oreja-¿Por qué demonios le hiciste eso a las caras de los _Hokage?-_

-… Porque… así tú y papá se acordarían que estoy aquí-dattebasa- murmuró molesto Bolt, mirando para otro lado.

Himawari lo miró extrañada, en cambio, Kurama estaba sorprendido.

El zorro suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, armándose de paciencia.

-… Si no es uno, es el otro- miró a Bolt, que estaba deprimido- Escucha, mocoso- lo llamó, haciendo que lo mirara- No es que nos hemos olvidado de ti, es solo que tenemos misiones…-

-¡Pero es que es extraño! ¡¿Por qué haces misiones si no eres un _ninja-_dattebasa?! ¡Eres un _Biju!_-recordó dolido el niño.

-… Sí, soy un _Biju_\- murmuró Kurama, y, para sorpresa de Bolt, le acaricio la cabeza- Pero también soy parte de la aldea. Tengo que poner de mi parte para protegerla-

-… Pero… ¿papá también?- pregunto tristemente.

-Sí- le chasconeo el pelo- Así que tranquilo, mocoso. Te equivocas si piensas que nos hemos olvidado de ti- le aseguró.

Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente, contento al saber que no era olvidado.

Himawari los miró a ambos sonriendo, y sonrió más al ver acercarse a Sakura.

-¡Sakura-san~!- se levantó, contenta.

-¿Cómo están?- les preguntó la pelirrosa, mientras se le acercaban los tres- Oye, Bolt. ¿Es cierto que fuiste tú el que dejo así el monumento _Hokage?_\- pregunto, irradiando _chakra_ amenazante.

Bolt, asustado, se escondió detrás de Kurama, quien bufó.

-Mocosa, solo di como está el viejo de estos dos-pidió Kurama, queriendo cambiar de tema para salvarle el pellejo a su mocoso.

-Naruto ya está bien- aseguró Sakura.

-Entonces te los encargó- y, sin más, Kurama se fue por el pasillo.

-¡Nosotros también…!- Bolt y Himawari van si Sakura no los detiene.

-Lo siento, niños. Pero, por ahora, tienen que hablar los adultos-sonrió la pelirosa.

Himawari infló los cachetes, mientras que Bolt puso mala cara.

* * *

Kurama entró a la habitación donde estaba su _Jinchūriki_, quien estaba sentado en la cama con una venda en la frente, acompañado por Hinata, Kakashi, y Shikamaru.

-Sabía que vendrías a mi lecho de convaleciente-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto, mirando como el zorro se les acercaba.

-Lamentablemente no es el de muerte- murmuró Kurama.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Repítelo!-exigió molesto el rubio, pero se calló cuando Kakashi tosió.

-¿Y bien?- Kurama miró a Hinata- ¿Qué pasó al final?-

-… Pues…- la pelinegra miró a su marido, que estaba amurado.

-¿Recuerdas que dijimos que el arma del _Jashin_ pelirrojo absorbía el _chakra_ de las técnicas?- le recordó Shikamaru.

-Sí…-

-Pues… Dando el hecho de que esta la posibilidad de que sea un _Uzumaki_, lo que significa que maneja técnicas de sellado…- murmuró serio el _Hokage_\- Creemos que él está detrás de que Naruto no sea capaz de concentrar _chakra_-

-… ¿Intentas decirme que ese tipo sello el control de _chakra_ de Naruto?- entendió Kurama, serio.

_-_Eso es lo que pensamos- asintió Shikamaru- Tal vez, al haber estado en contacto directo con su arma cuando utilizo el _Rasengan_, hubo ese efecto secundario. Cuando choqué mis cuchillas con su guadaña, solo absorbió el _chakra_ de mis armas y no sello el mío porque era un contacto indirecto-resumió.

-Eso significa que ya no sirvo-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, llorando como niño chico.

-Siempre te pasan las cosas a ti- murmuró fastidiado Kurama.

-No es que ya no sirvas, Naruto-kun. Solo hay que quitar el sellado de tu _chakra_\- le recordó Hinata.

-Pero, ahora mismo, estas en el mismo nivel que el de un estudiante de la academia...- señalo Kakashi.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Estoy en el mismo nivel que mi pequeño?!- se lamento Naruto.

\- ...Significa que, hasta nuevo aviso, no entrarás en misiones-terminó de hablar el peliblanco.

-¡¿AH?!-

-Es una orden- se cruzó de brazos el peliblanco.

-… No… No puede ser…- se lamentó Naruto-… ¿Por qué…?-murmuró, mientras Hinata le sobaba la espalda.

-Te lo mereces- sonrió burlonamente Kurama.

-Tú también, Kurama- agrego el _Hokage._

-¡¿Eh?!- el zorro lo miró sorprendido- ¡Mi _chakra_ está intacto!-

-Sí, pero eres el compañero de Naruto. Ustedes hacen las misiones en conjunto-le recordó.

Kurama bufó, mientras Shikamaru sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, hay una misión que pueden hacer- señalo el pelinegro.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se entusiasmó Naruto- ¡Díganla! ¡La haré a la perfección-dattebayo!-

-Limpiar los rostros de los _Hokage_\- sonrió Kakashi.

Naruto se quedó en blanco.

-… Este… Kurama…- miró al zorro, que no estaba- ¡¿AH?!-

-Kurama-san huyó por la ventana- aviso avergonzada Hinata.

-¡TRAIDOR!-

* * *

Kurama aterrizó en el techo del edificio, escuchando claramente las quejas de su amigo. Miró el enorme monumento de piedra, sin ganas de limpiarlo.

Para eso estaba Naruto.

Se recostó, queriendo echarse una siesta, pero cierto pájaro aterrizo de la nada en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado, recibiendo un piar por parte del ave- Naruto está bien, al igual que el mocoso… Que estas cosas ocurran es normal en este lugar de maniáticos-

El pájaro pió, posándose en el brazo del zorro, que suspiró fastidiado.

-¿Qué?- lo miró molesto. El ave pió-… ¿Hablas de lo ocurrido anoche?- intento adivinar.

El ave asintió.

-… No te preocupes. Aunque Naruto ya no pueda usar _chakra,_ no significa que yo no pueda. Me encargaré de proteger a tu familia hasta que él se recupere- le aseguró al pájaro.

El plumífero pió, y, por primera vez, Kurama le entendió un poco, sintiendo haber escuchado algo como _"También es tu familia"_.

-… Son algo así…- murmuró-… Por eso los protegeré…-

* * *

_**-¡BHUAAAAA! ¡Todos esos años de entrenamiento, y ahora vuelvo a cero-dattebayo!- se lamentó Naruto.**_

_**.Sí... ya lo comprendimos-lo miré con una gota en la cabeza.**_

_**-Las cosas ya se están complicando- murmuró fastidiado Kurama.**_

_**-Es un problema- bostezo Shikamaru.**_

_**-Ah, ya que están aquí- le dí a los tres una caja de chocolate- Son de parte de "Astron"-**_

_**-¿Chocolates?- se sorprendió Shikamaru.**_

_**-Al fin ya no te dan armas con las que fastidiarme- murmuró Kurama.**_

_**-No son para fastidiarte. Son para protegerme- contradije.**_

_**-Como sea...- el zorro empezó a comer, observando como su amigo rubio ya se devoraba la caja.**_

_**-Se ven bien- Shikamaru sonrió levemente, mirando la caja que tenía en mano.**_

_**-Shikamaru...-**_

**_El Nara tuvo un escalofrío en la espalda, causado por Temari._**

**_-... Esos chocolates, ¿quién te los dio?- exigió saber, enojada._**

**_-P-Pues...-tartamudeo el pelinegro._**

**_-¡Creo que me llaman los niños!- me fui corriendo, seguida del zorro._**

_**-"Glalial a holos gor yeer. Glo oldiden hogentarg, gi os yechos en ell hoximo kagituro-alehario"-se despidió Naruto, con la boca llena de dulces.**_

***"Gracias a todos por leer. No olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-dattebayo"traduje.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana^^!**


	3. Intercambio

_**Intercambio…**_

* * *

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de _Konoha_, Sai e Inojin suspiraron, mientras la brisa movía unas cuantas hojas.

-… Shikadai y la gorda… Volvieron a faltar al entrenamiento…- suspiró Inojin.

-Bueno, no tenemos ninguna presión- le recordó su padre- Sabes que mamá se fue a una misión de reconocimiento con su equipo-

-… Sí- asintió levemente el rubio.

Sai lo miró, y le acaricio la cabeza, sin querer demostrar preocupación por su esposa, ya que Ino se había ido con Shikamaru y Choji por órdenes del Hokage.

Y no solo su grupo. La mayoría de los _Jounin_ de _Konoha_ estaban en una misión de reconocimiento, vigilando la aldea de aquellos tres _Jashin_…

Claro está, que la población no tenía idea del peligro que podía estar acechando a la aldea.

Sai suspiró, pensando que hubiera sido mejor ir él en lugar de su mujer con Shikamaru y Choji, pero Kakashi le ordeno quedarse, ya que igual necesitaban ninjas de su nivel en la aldea, y él antiguamente fue de _Raiz_.

-… Papá, ¿qué hacemos?- Inojin lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué te parece practicar tu control de _chakra_?-sugirió Sai, con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo Naruto-san?- señalo el pequeño.

Cerca de ellos, sentado en pose de loto, estaba Naruto, meditando, y Kurama frente a él, mirándolo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Han tenido algún avance?- Sai se le acerco.

-… No- el zorro lo miró de reojo-… Es un sello bastante complicado-

-¿El _Hokage_ no ha podido hacer nada?- pregunto el adulto.

-No-

-¿Y no puedes hacer algo?-

-… No puedo hacer nada contra esas cadenas… Es un sello hecho por un _Uzumaki_, así que un _Uzumaki_ debería poder ser capaz de romperlo-Kurama miró a Naruto, frunciendo el ceño-… Tiene que recuperar el _chakra_ sellado… -

* * *

Naruto, en su interior, frunció el ceño, mirando su _chakra_, que tenía la forma de una esfera, cubierta de cadenas.

-¡Bien! ¡No me la va a ganar-dattebayo!-el rubio choco su puño con su palma, decidido, mientras un _Naruto fantasmal_ salía de su hombro- ¡Este es mi _chakra_ y lo voy a liberar!- se acercó unos pasos, pero las cadenas brillaron, y fue repelido, rodando a varios metros.

-¡Duele…!- Naruto se sentó adolorido-¡¿Así que no te atreves a dejarme acercarme a mi propio _chakra_?! ¡Ya verás-dattebayo!- corrió hacia la esfera, y volvió a salir volando-¡Otra vez!- paso lo mismo- ¡No me rendiré-dattebayo!-… de nuevo…

Después de quince intentos, Naruto termino tirado en el agua, totalmente chamuscado.

-… Estúpido… _jashinista_… Esta me la pagas-dattebayo- el rubio se levantó, todo empapado.

Se quedó un rato en silencio…

-¡NO LO AGUANTO-DATTEBAYO!- se rascó la cabeza, enojado- ¡Todos están vigilando la aldea y yo aquí no puedo ni tomar una gota de mi propio _chakra-_dattebayo!- miró nuevamente la prisión de cadenas-Yo… ¡No me voy a rendir!-se acercó a la esfera, que volvió a iluminarse, pero, esta vez, Naruto aguanto la descarga, tapándose con los brazos, y caminando firmemente hacia su _chakra_-… ¡No me rendiré-dattebayo!- cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, su _"yo"_ fantasmal levanto los brazos, y acerco sus manos hacia el _chakra_\- ¡Bien!-

Entonces, cuando el ser fantasmal toco el _chakra_, Naruto fue electrocutado, y al terminar la descarga, estaba totalmente quemado, con humo saliendo de su boca, y su corto cabello hecho _afro_.

[¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!]

* * *

El rubio volvió a la realidad por el golpe que le dio Kurama en la cabeza.

-¡AY!- Naruto se sobó adolorido- ¡Kurama! ¡¿Por qué me interrumpes?! ¡Estaba cerca-dattebayo!-

-¡CERCA NI QUE NADA!- el zorro empezó a golpearle la cabeza con un abanico de papel- ¡MALGASTAS TIEMPO Y ENERGÍA INTENTANDO SACAR TU _CHAKRA_ A LA FUERZA! ¡TE DIJE QUE TIENES QUE ROMPER EL SELLO, Y VIENES Y LO HACES A LO BRUTO!- le grito, sin dejar de golpearlo.

-¡SABES QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO ROMPER EL SELLO-DATTEBAYO!-Naruto se cubrió con los brazos.

-¡PORQUE NO PONES ATENCIÓN, IDIOTA!- aseguró Kurama, sin detener su feroz ataque- ¡DEBES CONCENTRARTE EN EXTRAER DE A POCO EL _CHAKRA_! ¡FILTRARLO!- le dio un fuerte golpe con el abanico, tanto así que quedo con los ojos dándole vueltas y un chillón en su cabeza- Esa es la única forma de lidiar con un sello del clan _Uzumaki_\- sentencio, apoyando el abanico en su hombro- Recuerda que de esa forma yo estuve a punto de tomar el control total de tu cuerpo y mente cuando no te aceptaba- le recordó, haciendo que Naruto dejara de sobarse la cabeza, y lo mirara con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de la golpiza que recibió- Filtre parte de mi _chakra_ por el sello en los momentos en que estabas enfurecido, debilitándolo… Debes filtrar de a poco el _chakra_, como lo hice yo-

-… Kurama-

-¿Qué?-

-… ¿Cuánto te tardaste en filtrar tu _chakra_ en mí casi por completo?-

-Pues…- el zorro se rascó la barbilla con la punta del abanico, pensativo-… Si lo vemos desde la misión en el _País de las Olas_, hasta tu batalla contra _Pain…_ Unos tres o cuatro años…-

-¡¿Y TU CREES QUE VOY A ESPERAR _"CUATRO AÑOS" _PARA RECUPERAR MI _CHAKRA-_DATTEBAYO?!- le exigió saber enojado Naruto, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo, chocando nariz con el fastidiado zorro, que le dio una fuerte cachetada con el abanico.

-**Naruto… ya te dije que te quiero lejos de mi espacio personal**\- le recordó Kurama, amenazándolo con el arma de papel.

-¿Aun sigues enojado con eso?- Naruto lo miró dolido, sobándose su mejilla, que había quedado roja.

-¡CLARO, DESALMADO!-aseguró enfurecido el zorro, apretando con fuerza el abanico- ¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARE LO QUE ME HICISTE! ¡Y MÁS ENCIMA FUE FRENTE A TANTOS…! ¡TIENES LOS DÍAS CONTADOS!-

-Oye… ¿crees que yo la paso bien con esto…?- Naruto sintió un escalofrío al recordar el incidente que sufrió con Kurama-… Creo que aún tengo pelos en la lengua-dattebayo-

-¡SERÁS UN…!- Kurama le dio tal golpe en la cabeza, que termino enterrándola en el suelo- ¡¿Y COMO DEMONIOS CREES QUE LA HE PASADO?!- le exigió saber, echando humo de la cabeza-¡Tú mocoso no para de burlarse de mí!-

-… Tampoco de mi… dattebayo- Naruto saco su cabeza de la tierra-… ¿Y de dónde conseguiste eso?- señalo el abanico.

-Ah, fue el mocoso- Kurama señalo con el pulgar a Sai, que le daba indicaciones a Inojin sobre concentrar _chakra_\- El mocoso paliducho es mejor que tú con respecto al _chakra_-

-¡Ahora todos son mejores que yo-dattebayo!- lloró Naruto.

-¡Deja de lamentarte y empieza a filtrar _chakra!_-

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?!-

-¡Meditando!-

-¡Sabes que soy malo con esas cosas-dattebayo!-

-¡ME DA LO MISMO!-

-¡SI NO TE IMPORTA DÉJAME TRANQUILO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡Le prometí a tu esposa y a los dos mocosos que te ayudaría a recuperar tu _chakra!-_

-… ¿Ah…? ¿Lo… Lo haces por ellos… y no por mi…?- lo señalo Naruto, en blanco.

-C-Claro que sí- Kurama se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado- Me caen mejor que tú-

Eso fue tan fuerte para el rubio, que este se tiró al piso apesadumbrado, llorando en silencio.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Párate y continua entrenando!-le exigió Kurama, ya perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo-dattebayo…?- se lamentó Naruto-… Y pensando que éramos buenos amigos…-

Kurama lo miró sorprendido, y miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla.

-Parece que Naruto-san la está pasando mal- señalo Inojin, mirando como el rubio lloraba tirado en el piso.

-No, es así todo el tiempo- sonrió Sai, acariciándole el cabello rubio.

-¡ESTO NO ES UNA COMEDIA!- Kurama le lanzó el abanico en la cara a Sai- ¡LÁRGUENSE!-

-Lo siento, pero mi hijo también debe entrenar…- Sai se quitó el papel, sin dejar de sonreír-… _Perro faldero_-

Un tic apareció en los labios de Kurama.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO…!- se le abalanza si Naruto no lo agarra.

-¡Cálmate!- le suplicó el rubio.

-… Papá… No hagas enojar a Kurama-san… Da miedo- murmuró Inojin, mientras su padre no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Papi~! ¡Kurama-chan~!-

El tironeo de mechas se detuvo, y los cuatro se voltearon, para ver acercarse al resto de la familia _Uzumaki_, con Hinata llevando una cesta de comida.

-Hola- la pelinegra le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su marido y a Kurama, quien miró para otro lado, fastidiado.

-¡Ah! ¡Sai-san e Inojin también están-dattebasa!- señalo sonriendo Bolt.

-Hola- saludo Sai, mientras su hijo sonreía contento al verlos, especialmente a la pequeña girasol.

-¡Hola~!- saludo Himawari, contenta.

-¡Mis niños~!- Naruto se abalanzo a sus dos hijos, en un intento de abrazarlos, pero ellos se agacharon, haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Papi! ¡No somos niños pequeños-dattebasa!- le señalo avergonzado Bolt- ¡Ya tengo ocho!- se señaló, como si fuera todo un adulto.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama bufó fastidiado, por lo que Hinata sonrió levemente.

-¿Han avanzado?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Nada. A Naruto le cuesta, no puede, o simplemente el muy idiota no sabe cómo filtrar _chakra_-murmuró fastidiado el zorro.

-Pero ¿es la única idea que se le ocurre, Kurama-san?- le pregunto algo preocupada Hinata.

-Sí… Y no pongas esa cara- Kurama miró para otro lado, sorprendiéndola- El mocoso estará bien dentro de poco-

Hinata le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, Kurama-san. No sé qué haríamos sin ti-

-… Y-Yo ta-también me lo pregunto- Kurama no se atrevía a mirarla, notando como ella empezaba a usar esos encantos que su mocosa de los girasoles había heredado.

-¡Un abrazo~!-suplicó Naruto, pero sus dos niños negaron.

-¡Nos ahogas-dattebasa!-

-¡P-Pero…!- Naruto, haciendo puchero y poniendo ojos de cachorrito. No podía creer que sus dos pequeños no querían un abrazo.

-Papi, es que después no dejas respirar- explico sonriendo Himawari- Haz un abrazo normal- pidió, sin saber que eso le llegó fuerte a su padre.

-¿Escuchaste? Te rechazaron- sonrió burlonamente Kurama.

-Vamos, niños- sonrió incomoda Hinata.

-¡Hinata, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo~!- Naruto la abrazo sorpresivamente, haciendo que se sonrojara- ¡Como siempre eres la única que me entiende-dattebayo! ¡Mis niños aun no alcanzan los diez y ya se intentan independizar de mí-dattebayo! ¡Necesito _apapacho!-_

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- se sonrojo por completo Hinata.

"_Eres todo un caso…"_ Kurama suspiró fastidiado.

-¡Kurama-chan~! ¡Tú también necesitas un _apapacho~!_\- Himawari lo abrazo sorpresivamente- ¿Me extrañaste~? ¡Yo sé que sí~!-

-… Como a un dolor de muelas…- murmuró Kurama, pero la niña lo escuchó.

Himawari lo miró enojada, inflando los cachetes, haciendo que el zorro tragara saliva.

Sabía muy bien que le iba mal cuando la pequeña se ponía así….

-¡KURAMA-CHAN! ¡MALO!- le grito en todo su oído, haciendo que su tono de voz, normalmente fuerte para la audición del zorro, se incrementara al triple, dejando a Kurama temblando y casi sordo.

-¡Himawari!- Hinata la miró seria- No vuelvas a hacer eso- le pidió, con Naruto aun abrazada a ella, y Bolt riéndose del zorro.

-Himawari-chan, sabes que Kurama-san no es malo- le señalo sonriendo Inojin, mientras Kurama estaba en el piso, con su tímpano retumbándole sin piedad.

-Lo sé, pero se pone pesado- se amuró Himawari, aun con los cachetes inflados.

-Eso es porque es un _perro faldero_-sonrió Sai, observando a Kurama.

-Él es un _zorro pulgoso_\- sonrió divertido Bolt, ganándose un coscorrón por parte del zorro, que se había recuperado rápidamente al escucharlos.

-¡Cierren la boca! ¡Y tu…!- miró a Himawari, que lo miró molesta, aun inflando los cachetes- No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿querías romperme el tímpano?- le exigió saber, armándose de paciencia para no gritarle a su mocosa.

Pero Himawari le mostró la lengua.

-Kurama-chan, eres pesado-aseguró Himawari.

-¿Y tú? A veces eres tan insoportable como tu viejo- aseguró Kurama, chocando nariz con ella.

_-¡Kurama-chan a veces es tan flojo como un moco!-_

-¡Te he dicho que no intentes imitar las rimas de ese ninja de _Kumo!_ ¡Y cuida tu vocabulario!-

-… Ay… Naruto-kun- llamó avergonzada Hinata-… Ya se pusieron a pelear-

-Vamos, Hinata. Sabes que Kurama solo regaña fuertemente a Bolt-dattebayo. A Himawari no la toca- sonrió Naruto.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Bolt pataleo el piso- ¡Además Kurama también se porta mal! ¿O no, Inojin?- miró a su amigo, quien parpadeo sorprendido al ver que lo metían en el tema- ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de Haru-chan?-

-Oh…- el rubio pálido sonrió incómodo-… Fue un desastre-

-¿Hablan de la fiesta del año pasado de esa niña morena?- pregunto Kurama, agarrando a Himawari de los tirantes de la jardinera, dejándola varios centímetros arriba del suelo, ignorando su pataleta.

-Cierto… Kurama, esa vez me metiste en problemas-dattebayo- recordó Naruto, soltando a su mujer, que parecía _Bicolor_ con su piel roja y su cabello negro azulado.

-Ahora que recuerdo… ¿No dijeron que utilizaste una _Biju Dama _en la fiesta?- pregunto Sai, sin dejar de sonreír.

Kurama tragó saliva.

-E… Eso fue porque la mocosa de los dangos me lo pidió- murmuró, rascándose la nariz, sudando levemente.

-Chocho dijo que quería los dulces de la piñata, y Kurama la derribo para ella- sonrió burlonamente Bolt, ganándose una mirada fastidiada del zorro.

-¿Y lo del payaso?- recordó Hinata, algo curiosa.

-E… Eso… Fue…- Kurama empezó a sudar más-… ¡Esta mocosa gritó y pensé que ese tipo le hizo algo!- levanto más a Himawari.

-Es que me dan miedo los payasos, y Kurama-chan dejo mal al payaso- sonrió Himawari- ¿Ves que me quieres~?-

-¡Cierra la boca!- exigió avergonzado el zorro, soltándola.

-No es divertido. Tuve que pagarle la estadía en el hospital… ¡Fueron dos meses!-se lamentó Naruto- ¡Kurama!- lo miró enfurecido, sobresaltándolo levemente- ¡Primero fue la puerta de Bolt, después ese juego del parque que destruiste solo porque Himawari se quedó pillada, luego fueron esos tipos del baño público que pasaron a llevar a Bolt cuando lo botaron, después me metí en problemas porque dejaste colgando en medio de la aldea a esos niños que molestaban a Sarada-chan, cuando llegó ese circo ambulante dejaste calvo al tigre que hizo llorar a mi niña, te peleaste con el mono que le tiró el cabello a Bolt, asustaste a los elefantes y a los osos, además que te robaste todos esos algodones de azúcar y palomitas para Chocho-chan y Sarada-chan y… y…!-

-Na-Naruto-kun- Hinata lo detuvo- Creo que ya entendimos- sonrió forzadamente, mientras Kurama estaba en blanco.

-¡No es todo, mi vida!- le aseguró llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo el rubio mayor- ¡Recuerda que derribo aquel árbol del parque porque el globo de Himawari se enredó en una rama, o cuando comió esos chocolates que le regaló Chocho-chan y en realidad ella se confundió de paquete, y ese era para Chojin porque contenían sake…! ¡CASI DESTRUYES LA ALDEA POR BORRACHO-DATTEBAYO!-señaló al zorro, que no quería recordar ese vergonzoso incidente.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡NUNCA ANTES HABÍA PROBADO ALGO CON ALCOHOL, CONDENADO IDIOTA!-le recordó enojado Kurama.

-¡¿Pero te das cuenta?! ¡No eres tan maduro como intentas aparentar-dattebayo!- le señalo Naruto.

-¡¿Y me lo dices tú?! ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR DE MADUREZ!-

-¡KURAMA…!-

-¡NARUTO…!-

Hinata, simplemente, se tapó el rostro con la cesta de comida, sumamente avergonzada, mientras Sai seguía sin dejar de sonreír, dándose cuenta cuanto se querían esos dos.

En cambio, el pájaro posado en uno de los tres troncos del lugar, movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Kurama-san sí que ha hecho travesuras- murmuró sorprendido Inojin.

-Sí, sí-asintieron Bolt y Himawari, muy de acuerdo.

-Pero, Inojin, ¿haz avanzado con tu entrenamiento?- le pregunto Bolt, ignorando la discusión- Ya sabes, _"Ino-Shika-Cho"_\- hizo varias poses.

-Sin Shikadai y la Gorda no puedo hacer mucho- suspiró Inojin- Siempre me dejan solo…-

-¿Significa que no has avanzado ningún _jutsu_ de tu clan?-se aburrió Bolt.

-Bueno… Mamá me ha enseñado lo básico del _Shintenshin no Jutsu_-admitió Inojin.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curiosa Himawari.

-Un _jutsu_ de transferencia de mentes- sonrió el rubio pálido.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Puedes cambiar la mente de los demás-dattebasa?!-se sorprendió Bolt.

-Pues… gasto mucho _chakra_… pero mamá dijo que tal vez me resultaría con animales- recordó Inojin, mirando a su alrededor- Ah- señalo a _Pájaro-chan_, y a una ardilla que estaba comiendo una nuez debajo del tronco en el que estaba posado- ¿Qué tal si lo pruebo en ellos?-

Al escucharlo, el pájaro aleteo rápidamente, asustado, pero nadie le entendía.

-¿Con _pájaro-chan?_\- se preocupó Himawari.

-Está bien. Como no puedo mantener el _jutsu _ni mi control de _chakra_, mamá me dijo que tal vez duré un día- le aseguró sonriendo Inojin- Bien…- empezó a hacer las poses, ignorando como el _pájaro_ sacudía sus alas pidiendo que no lo hicieran.

Bolt lo miró meditando, y después se fijó en su padre y en Kurama, ambos sin dejar de discutir. Sonrió, sumamente divertido.

-_ Shintenshin no…_-Inojin señalo al pájaro y a la ardilla, pero, antes de terminar, Bolt lo empujó, haciendo que señalara a Naruto y al _Kyubi_-…_ Jutsu-_

Inojin parpadeo, sorprendido por el cambio de dirección del _jutsu_...

**-¡ERES UN MOCOSO IRRESPONSABLE!-** aseguró… ¿Naruto? Que, extrañamente, tenía los ojos rojos y sus marcas eran más grandes, además que su voz era diferente…

Hinata y Sai parpadearon, extrañados.

**-¡ESA ES MI LÍNEA, ZORRO IDIOTA-DATTEBAYO!-** contradijo… ¿Kurama?... Que tenía ojos azules con pupila normal, y su tono de voz era menos grave...

-… ¿Eh…?- Hinata se quedó en blanco-… K-Kurama- san- llamó, mirando al zorro, pero fue Naruto quien la miró-… ¿Di-Dijiste _dattebayo?_-

**-¿De qué hablas, mujer?-** pregunto el rubio, mirándola fastidiado, sobresaltándola**\- ¿Crees que yo diría tonterías como esas?**-

**-¡¿Cómo que tonterías?!-** exigió saber el zorro.

**-¡Lo son!-**

-Naruto, Kurama. Creo que lo mejor sería que se echaran un vistazo- señalo Sai.

Ambos parpadearon, y se miraron.

Parpadearon de nuevo, y se quedaron en blanco.

**-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-**

**-¡¿Q-Qué es esto-dattebayo?!-** _Kurama_ se miró, atónito- **¡¿Por qué estoy en este cuerpo tan esponjoso-dattebayo?!-**

**-¡¿E-En qué momento regrese al cuerpo del mocoso?!-** _Naruto_ se miró impresionado- **¡Y deja de decir ****_dattebayo_**** con mi boca!**\- le ordeno a _Kurama_.

**-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Apuesto a que esta es una artimaña tuya, zorro sarnoso-dattebayo!-** señalo el _zorro_**\- ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!-**

**-¡Eso debería decirlo yo!-**aseguró enojado el rubio de ojos rojos.

-¡Lo hiciste, Inojin!- se rió divertido Bolt, observando la extraña situación- ¡Lo hi…!- pero miró a su amigo, que estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Inojin?-Himawari lo miró curiosa.

-… Gaste… mucho… _chakra_…- sin más, el pequeño se desmayó.

-¡¿AH?!-

_Pájaro-chan_, simplemente, negó fastidiado, algo aliviado de no cambiar cuerpo con una ardilla. Prefería que su voluntad estuviera en algo con alas y no con una cola que su sobrina de los girasoles pudiera jalar.

* * *

_Después de un rato… y que se calmaran las aguas…_

Todos estaban sentados en el césped, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido, mientras Inojin tomaba jugo para recuperar el azúcar.

-Inojin-kun, ¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunto Hinata, con Himawari sentada en su regazo.

-S-Sí…- asintió el pequeño.

-Pero… aun me sorprende que pudiste cambiar las mentes de Naruto y Kurama- señalo Sai, sentado junto a ambos.

**-Bueno, debe ser porque el mocoso y yo ya estamos conectados**\- murmuró de mala gana _Naruto_-**Tal vez por eso un simple niño pudo hacerlo**-

-**Pero no es culpa de Inojin-kun**\- _Kurama_ miró a Bolt, que tenía dos coscorrones en la cabeza- **¿Verdad, mi pequeño?-**

-¡Pero si es divertido!- aseguró el pequeño rubio.

**-¡¿QUÉ TIENE ESTO DE DIVERTIDO****_-DATTEBAYO?!_****-** le preguntaron al mismo tiempo _Naruto_ y _Kurama_, dejándolo calladito.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun, Kurama-san, cálmense- pidió Hinata.

-¿Quién es quién?- pregunto confundida Himawari.

**-¡Yo soy tu lindo papi~!-** le sonrió _Kurama, _ levantando la mano, moviendo, sin saberlo, sus nueve colas- **¡Soy "****_Uzumaki Naruto"_****, fui estudiante de ****_Ero-sennin_**** y seré el próximo ****_Hokage!_**** ¡Me encanta el ramen, pero más mi familia-dattebayo!**-

-**Soy "****_Kurama"_**\- murmuró _Naruto_, fastidiado y cruzado de brazos- **O también el ****_Kyubi_****, el noveno y más fuerte de los ****_Biju_****. Si hay algo que detesto son las personas escandalosas, como mí ****_Jinchūriki_**.

**-¡Eso me dolió-dattebayo!-**

**-¡¿No aclaramos ya lo del ****_dattebayo_****?!-**

Hinata suspiró, en cambio su hija sonrió divertida.

-¿Inojin-kun, no puedes arreglarlo?- pidió saber.

-Mamá… me dijo que el efecto debería durar un día…- recordó cansado el rubio.

-**¿Un… día…?**-_Naruto_ palideció- **¡¿Voy a tener que estar UN MALDITO Y CONDENADO DÍA en el cuerpo del mocoso?!-**exigió saber.

-No me gusta ver a papi hablando así- murmuró Himawari.

-**¡Aún conservo mi voz, mocosa!-**

-**¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?****_-_**_Kurama_ suspiró tristemente- **Primero no puedo usar ****_chakra_****, después tengo que quedarme aquí mientras los demás vigilan la aldea por los ****_Jashin_****, y ahora estoy en el cuerpo esponjoso de Kurama. ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte en una semana?-**

**-¡Mi cuerpo no es esponjoso!-**_Naruto _le dio un coscorrón.

-**¡Duele! ¡Oye, Kurama, le estas pegando a tu propio cuerpo-dattebayo!-**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-**

-Mm…- Sai empezó a meditar.

-¿Qué sucede, papi?- Inojin lo miró, curioso.

-Es que…- el pelinegro miró al rubio y al zorro- ¿Quién de ustedes le dirá al _Hokage_ lo que acaba de pasar?-

-**_ÉL-_**ambos se señalaron mutuamente.

-**¡Lo harás tú!**-aseguró el _zorro_.

-**Lo siento, pero tú te vas a hacer cargo**\- sonrió burlonamente el rubio- **Bolt es tu hijo, y es tu responsabilidad lo que haga. Suerte con el ****_Hokage_****-**le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-**¡AY, NO! ¡Kakashi-sensei se va a enojar-dattebayo! ¡Ya está molesto con lo que nos pasó en la misión y si nos ve así…!- **se lamentó, empezando a restregarse el pelaje anaranjado.

-Naruto-kun, no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado- le sonrió Hinata, acariciándole la cabeza.

-**Hi-Hinata…**\- el _zorro_ la miró conmovido- **¡ERES LA MEJOR-DATTEBAYO~!- **la abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho, sonrojándola levemente.

-**¡O-OYE!- **_Naruto_ lo miró enojado y algo sonrojado- **¡NO HAGAS ESAS COSAS CON MI CUERPO!- **lo agarró de una cola, intentando separarlo de Hinata.

-**¡DÉJAME, KURAMA! ¡AL MENOS NO ME QUITES EL PODER ABRAZAR A MI ESPOSA-DATTEBAYO!-**_el zorro_ abrazó más a Hinata, quien sonrió nerviosa por la situación.

-**¡NO TE DIGO QUE ****_"NO PUEDES"!_**** ¡TE DIGO QUE ****_"NO LO HAGAS CON MI CUERPO"_****!**-aclaró _Naruto_\- **¡Y DEJA DE DECIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ****_"DATTEBAYO"!-_**

Himawari y Bolt se miraron, dándose cuenta que todo era más enredoso.

* * *

Entre los arboles de _Konoha_, los miembros del equipo 8 aterrizaron en una rama.

-Esto cada vez es más problemático- murmuró Shikamaru, mirando para todos lados- Ino-

-Sí- la mujer hizo una pose de manos, empezando a usar su habilidad de _ninja sensor_.

-… _Jashin_\- murmuró Choji, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara- Tenemos que encontrarlos pronto, Shikamaru-

-Sí, lo sé- el pelinegro se rascó el cuello- Pero no han dado señal de vida estos días. Esta la posibilidad de que se hayan ido de la aldea… O estén esperando el momento preciso-

Su amigo asintió.

En eso, Ino abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Los encontraste?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-No… Pero hay un grupo herido- aviso.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Por aquí- la rubia se fue, seguida de sus compañeros.

Se detuvieron frente a un árbol bastante arañado, donde estaban tirados en el piso uno de los grupos ninjas.

-¡Oigan!- los tres aterrizaron cerca de ellos.

-¡Resistan!- Ino empezó a atender a uno de los que estaba más herido.

-¡¿Quién los atacó?! ¡¿Fueron los de _Jashin?!_-pregunto Choji, ayudando a uno a sentarse.

-S-Sí…- gimió el ninja-… Dos hombres y una mujer… Pero escaparon…-

-¿Lograron descubrir algo?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-S-Sí…- el otro ninja se sentó, sobándose su cabeza-… Su guadaña… La del pelirrojo…- murmuró, haciendo que _Shikamaru_ prestara atención-… Mostró una técnica parecida a la de los _Nara_…-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo que una técnica parecida a la mía?!-

-¿Eh…? ¿E-Eres un _Nara?-_

_-_Sí. _Shikamaru Nara_\- asintió el pelinegro- ¿Cómo fue la técnica que uso?-

-Sa-Salió de su guadaña. Varias sombras nos atacaron cuando la blandió hacia nosotros-

Los miembros del equipo 8 se miraron.

-… Shikamaru, tu dijiste que ese _Jashin_ anuló dos veces tú técnica- le recordó seria Ino.

-… Sí…- Shikamaru asintió, serio.

Se supone que, según lo que vio esa vez, el pelirrojo absorbió el _chakra _ de su técnica… ¿Y si no solo absorbió el _chakra?_ ¿Y si también su arma pudo absorber su _Jutsu_, y soltarlo cuando quería…?

Si era así, aún le quedaban una técnica suya… y el _Rasengan_ de Naruto.

* * *

En la mansión Hokage.

Kakashi, sentado frente al escritorio, miró a sus huéspedes, con un tic en la ceja.

Naruto, en _el Cuerpo de Kurama_, sonrió nervioso, rascándose la mejilla, en cambio Hinata se veía claramente avergonzada.

-… ¿Déjenme resumir? Por culpa de Bolt, Inojin usó su técnica de _"Intercambio de Mentes"_ en Naruto y Kurama, y ahora ambos están en los cuerpos del otro- resumió el _Hokage._

_-_**¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei!-**_Kurama _levantó el pulgar, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No se preocupe por Inojin-kun- pidió la pelinegra- Sai-san lo llevó al hospital. Creo que estará por el día, mientras se mejora-

-… Ya veo…. ¿Y van a estar así todo un día…?- murmuró el peliblanco.

-S-Sí…- asintió avergonzada Hinata.

-**¡Está bien, Kakashi-sensei! A mí no me molesta estar todo un día en el cuerpo esponjoso del apestoso de Kurama-dattebayo**\- aseguró el zorro de ojos azules.

-… ¿Al menos alcanzaste a hacer algo con tu _chakra _**_sellado_**_?_-

-**... ¿Eh…? ¿Mi ****_chakra…?_**\- _Kurama_ parpadeo, recordando que, antes de que ocurriera _el intercambio_, había intentado recuperar su _chakra_\- **¡No~! ¡No pude-dattebayo! ¡Resulta que, según Kurama, tengo que filtrarlo de a poco, pero es una lata-dattebayo!**-

El lápiz que tenía Kakashi en la mano se rompió, haciendo que el matrimonio se quedara quieto.

-¡SERÁS IDIOTA…! ¡NARUTO…!- se escuchó en toda la mansión, más el grito de terror del _Héroe de Konoha._

* * *

Kurama, _en el cuerpo de Naruto,_ suspiró fastidiado, mientras caminaba por las calles de _Konoha_, la cual estaba algo desierta porque la mayoría de los ninjas estaban buscando a los _Jashin_. Aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera aldeanos, como los que saludaban a _Kurama_, pensando que era Naruto.

Si no hubiera estado ya dos años fuera del mocoso, le daría escalofríos que lo saludaran de esa forma.

-¡Naruto-kun!- de no sabía dónde, Lee se le acercó, contento- ¡¿Qué tal va el día?!- le pregunto, sin dejar su sonrisa luminosa.

-**… Horrible**\- murmuró, fastidiado.

-¿Eh? Naruto-kun, ¿por qué tu voz esta tan ronca?- se extrañó el pelinegro, haciendo que él sudara levemente.

-**Porque el mocoso, digo, Bolt le puso algo al desayuno**-murmuró, incomodo.

-¿Y por qué tus ojos están rojos?-

-**P-Porque trasnoche…**\- murmuró, sudando más _"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡Esto se parece al dialogo de ese cuento que le gusta a la mocosa!"_ pensó, fastidiado, y se dio cuenta que Lee lo miraba, más intrigado.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo que le faltaba algo para su aspecto de Naruto, y sabía muy bien lo que era.

-_**Da… Dattebayo…**__-_murmuró.

-¡Ya veo, la has tenido difícil, Naruto-kun!- sonrió Lee, dándose cuenta que se equivocaba, y ese si era Naruto.

"_¡CONDENADO NARUTO, ESTO ME LA VAS A PAGAR!"_ pensó enfurecido el zorro, sin poder creer que dijo el odioso _"dattebayo"_ de su _Jinchūriki_.

-¡Mira, él es mi estudiante!- señalo al pequeño que estaba al frente, que se apoyaba en sus rodillas, jadeando- ¡Es un año mayor que Bolt-kun, y sigue en la academia, pero ya le estoy entrenando como si fuera yo mismo!-declaró, con orgullo.

-Un… Un gusto- el pequeño pelinegro levantó la mirada, haciendo que _Naruto_ tuviera un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

"_Oye… ¿Cómo demonios encontró a un niño idéntico a él…?"_ pensó el zorro, sin poder creerlo _"Esta aldea es un hogar de locos"_

-Dime, Naruto-kun, ¿es verdad que ya no puedes usar _chakra?_\- preguntó curioso el ninja del _taijutsu_.

-**S-Sí…- **_"¡CONDENADO KAKASHI…! ¡PENSÉ QUE EL ESTADO DE NARUTO ERA ULTRA SECRETO!"_ pensó enojado el _Kyubi_, sintiendo como si el peliblanco se riera a su espalda.

-¡NO TE AVERGUENCES!- le pidió Lee, llorando- ¡SE MUY BIEN LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UN NINJA QUE NO PUEDE UTILIZAR _CHAKRA!_\- aseguró, mientras su discípulo lo miraba admirado- ¡SE QUE ENCONTRARÁS UN MODO DE RECUPERAR TU PODER!-

-**S-Sí…**-

-¡POR CUALQUIER COSA, SABES QUE CUENTAS CON MI APOYO!- le aseguró, dándole un abrazo fraternal, lleno de lágrimas, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera azul.

**-¡LÁRGATE!-** de un puñetazo lo lanzó a volar.

-¡WOA! ¡LEE-SENSEI ES GENIAL!- sonrió el pequeño niño de leotardo verde- ¡ESPEREME, LEE-SENSEI!- se fue corriendo, siguiendo la dirección por la que caía su maestro.

_Naruto_ bufó fastidiado, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos, y empezó a caminar…

-¡Oye, espéranos-dattebasa!-

El adulto se volteo, para ver a los dos pequeños _Uzumaki_ corriendo hacia él.

-**Dejen de caminar tan lento y síganme el paso, mocosos**\- ordeno fastidiado el rubio.

-¡Pe-Pero si nosotros caminamos normal! ¡Es Kurama-chan quien camina rápido…!- se quejó Himawari, pero _Naruto_ le tapó la boca.

-_**¡SSHH!**_**\- **la calló, fastidiado- **Mocosa, no tengo ganas de que toda **_**Konoha**_** se entere de que estoy en el cuerpo de tu viejo**-

-Pero…-

-**Está bien, caminaré más lento**\- murmuró fastidiado, empezando a caminar al paso de los dos pequeños.

-Vamos, si sé que te gusta que papi la esté pasando mal con esto del _intercambio_-dattebasa- sonrió Bolt, mirando al adulto- De seguro Kakashi-san lo está regañando- se imaginó, sumamente divertido.

-**Bueno… si algo aprende de esto…**\- sonrió sarcásticamente.

En eso, se dio cuenta que Himawari lo miraba, curiosa.

-**¿Qué?**-

-¿No me darás la mano?-

-**¡¿AH?!-**la miró avergonzado-** ¡El que hace esas cosas es tu viejo, no yo!**

-Pero…-

-**No**\- murmuró fastidiado, empezando a ignorarlos.

-¿Ves, Hima?- le señalo Bolt en voz baja- Kurama está peor que antes-

-Él siempre es así de gruñón, Onii-san- la pequeña asintió de acuerdo.

-Ya sé. Para que no sea tan gruñón, ¿qué te parece que le busquemos una esposa-dattebasa?- pregunto entusiasmado, haciendo que su hermanita se sonrojara de la emoción.

-¡Sí~!-asintió, sumamente encantada.

-**¿Y cómo demonios lo harán?**-

-Primero buscaremos a alguien que acepte a los gruñones…- empezó a decir Bolt, pero palideció junto a su hermana.

-**Te escuchó**-

Ambos _Uzumaki_ tragaron saliva, y se dieron vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse los ojos rojos de _Kurama_, que estaba agachado a la altura de ambos.

-… Este…- murmuraron ambos, nerviosos.

-**¡MOCOSOS!-**_Naruto_ le dio un coscorrón a Bolt- **¡Que no vuelva a escucharlos decir algo como eso!-**

-Pero si tuvieras una novia serías menos gruñón-dattebasa-aseguró Bolt, sobándose adolorido la cabeza, ya sin sorprenderse que siempre los golpes iban a él, y no a su hermanita.

-**En tus sueños**-el adulto lo miró con un tic en los labios, en un intento de sonreír a lo que dijo el pequeño.

-Yo quiero ver _pequeños Kurama-chan_ rondando por ahí- sonrió Himawari, ya imaginándose a los cachorros del _Kyubi_, quien tuvo un escalofrío en la espalda.

-**¿Tan idiotas pueden ser?**\- los miró fastidiado, rascándose la cabellera rubia, armándose de paciencia- **Los **_**Biju **_**no nos enamoramos, no salimos en citas, no nos casamos, ni nada de esas estupideces-**

-Papá y mamá pasaron por todo eso- la pequeña infló los cachetes.

-**Porque son humanos**\- se levantó, fastidiado- **Demonios, no entiendo esas costumbres humanas. ¿Qué cosa buena puede salir de estupideces así?-**murmuró, sobándose el cuello.

**-**… Nosotros- murmuró Himawari, haciendo que él se quedara quieto.

-¡Cierto!- Bolt lo miró serio- ¿No te gusta eso?-

**-…**\- Kurama, en el cuerpo de Naruto, los miró, algo sorprendido-**… **_** Tsch. **_**¿En serio me han hecho esa pregunta?**\- los miró, sonriendo zorrunamente, sorprendiéndolos- **Son lo único bueno de mi mocoso-**

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, contentos.

-¡Te quiero~!- Himawari lo abrazó, pero era tan pequeña que se colgó a su pierna.

-**¡O-Oye…!**\- el rubio casi pierde el equilibrio, haciendo que Bolt sonriera divertido-**Mocosa, no vuelvas a hacerlo**\- le ordeno, levantando la pierna, pero ella, sin soltarse, simplemente sonrió divertida.

_Naruto _suspiró, fastidiado, rascándose el cabello.

-¡Bolt-kun! ¡Himawari-chan!-

Los tres miraron, para ver acercarse una compañera de clase del pequeño _Uzumaki_.

-¡Haru-chan!- sonrió la pequeña girasol, bajándose de la pierna y acercándose a ella, junto con Bolt.

El adulto suspiró fastidiado, y se fue a apoyar a un poste, mirando como los dos mocosos hablaban con la morena.

-**Oye, Sarada**\- llamó, haciendo que la pequeña _Uchiha, _que había estado observando todo escondida en el poste en el que él se fue a apoyar, se sobresaltara, casi se le cayera su libro, y se sonrojara.

-Lo-Lo sabía… Esa voz y esos ojos son de Kurama-chan- la pelinegra se asomó un poco, para ver mejor al adulto- ¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de Naruto-san?-

-**No te preocupes, es temporal**\- aseguró, hurgando en su oreja humana.

-¿Naruto-san logró recuperar su _chakra?_-pregunto, curiosa.

-**¿Toda la aldea ya sabe lo del mocoso?**\- se preguntó, fastidiado- **Y no, el muy idiota no logra quitar el sello de su **_**chakra**_**-**

-¿Y tú no puedes hacerlo?-

Eso dejo pensativo al rubio.

-**Ahora que lo dices… Tal vez pueda hacerlo… Aunque hasta la pequeña porción de mi **_**chakra**_** que mantiene Naruto, por si yo no estoy a su lado, está junto al resto que esta sellado-**murmuró, rascándose la mejilla- **Pero no estaría mal probarlo**\- admitió.

Sarada sonrió levemente, y miró molesta a los tres niños, que hablaban bastante lejos de ellos.

-Kurama-chan- llamó, haciendo que este la mirara- El cumpleaños de _Tomoi Haru_ se acerca-señalo, haciendo referencia a la niña que hablaba con los dos _Uzumaki._

-**¿Y…?**\- la miró, incomodo.

-Tal vez invite a Himawari-chan y **al **_**shannaro**_**-**Sarada lo miró seria- **De nuevo-**

-**Ah, no. No, no, no, no, y no**\- él negó varias veces, entendiendo a lo que ella se refería con esa mirada- **Mocosa, no lo volveré a hacer**-aseguró.

-Pero…-murmuró, abrazando su libro.

-**Escúchame**\- se agacho para estar a su altura, usando su mano para ocultar lo que decía- **Si los dos mocosos descubren que arruine el cumpleaños de esa niña el año pasado porque tú me lo pediste, me van a mandar a la…**-

-Kurama-chan- lo interrumpió Sarada, frunciendo el ceño.

-**Ya, ya…**\- levantó sus manos levemente, mostrando inocencia- **Pero, aun así, no lo volveré a hacer. Naruto me matará si vuelvo a hacer algo que le vacíe el bolsillo-**

-Pero… Ella…- murmuró Sarada.

-**Lo sé… Está en el **_**"Club de Admiradoras" **_**del tornillo ese**\- recordó fastidiado- **Haces mucho escándalo por eso. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta que esas niñas lo cortejan-**

Sarada lo miró, entre molesta y aliviada.

-Aun así, ¿por qué eres así?-pregunto, acomodándole los lentes.

-**¿Cómo así de qué?**-

-Es que… C-Con las niñas que- que se acercan a B-Bolt… T-Tú no les haces nada- murmuró Sarada, mirando para otro lado, sin querer que el _zorro_ la molestara con sus claros **celos.**

**-¿El mocoso? No me importa si lo siguen una manada de niñas mimadas…**\- aseguró, pero se quedó quieto por la miradita que le lanzó la _Uchiha_, que cualquiera diría que estaba por activar el _sharingan, _o hasta el _rinnegan_\- **P-Pero, si tú quieres, puedo encargarme de ellas, c-como con lo del cumpleaños**-habló rápidamente.

Las mujeres de _Konoha_ daban un _poco_ de miedo… Y hasta el _Kyubi_ lo sabía, y muy bien.

-Kurama-chan- Sarada lo miró, más seria.

-**¿S-Sí…?**-

-…. Ya dejamos en claro que con el _shannaro_ no haces nada con… l-las ni-niñas q-que l-lo si-siguen- murmuró, como si hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse-P-pero…- lo miró, ahora algo curiosa- ¿Por qué sí haces cosas con los que se acercan a Himawari-chan?-

El adulto se quedó quieto, con un tic en las cejas.

**-A-A mí no me importa…-**murmuró, apretando su puño-**… No me importa dejar irreconocibles a los que se atrevan a acercársele-**aseguró, gruñendo levemente.

Sarada lo quedó mirando. Kurama-chan sí que tenía preferencias.

Mientras él hablaba con Sarada, Bolt y Himawari hablaban contentos con la pequeña _Hina-chan_.

-… Y le pinte bigotes al _Tercero_-dattebasa- sonrió orgulloso Bolt, después de su relato.

-Mamá dijo que te metiste en problemas- le comento la niña, mirándolo sonrojada.

-Más fueron mi papá, y Kurama- sonrió divertido Bolt- Ellos limpiaron el monumento-

-Pero se enojaron contigo- le recordó Himawari.

-No me importa- el rubio se cruzó de brazos, contento porque, después del incidente, y porque su padre ya no podía ir a misiones, ambos pasaban más tiempo con él- Oye, Hima-chan, ¿cuándo va a ser tu cumpleaños-dattebasa? ¡Para poder ir!- pregunto, entusiasmado.

-¿Quieren ir a mi cumpleaños?-sonrió la niña.

-¡Sí!- asintieron contentos ambos hermanos.

-Me gusta mucho la comida de tu mami- sonrió la pequeña girasol.

-¡Y siempre tienes muchos juegos-dattebasa!- recordó entusiasmado Bolt- ¡Ya quiero competir con Kurama en uno!-

-Ah, eso sí que no- negó la niña, sorprendiéndolos- Los invito a ustedes, no a Kurama-san-

-¡¿EH?!-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué?!- pataleo Bolt.

-Porque el año pasado arruino todo- la pequeña se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Kurama-chan solo se pasó un poquito!- aseguró Himawari.

-Lo arruino. Así que si quieren venir, que sea sin él-sentenció la Hina, testarudamente.

Bolt la miró molesto, inflando los cachetes.

-¡Entonces no voy-dattebasa!- le mostró la lengua, burlonamente.

-¡Pues no vayas!- Hina lo miró molesta, y se fue echando humo de la cabeza.

Los dos hermanos se miraron molestos, y dieron media vuelta, marchando hacia _Naruto_, que, al verlos acercarse, se levantó.

-**Oye, mocosa, aquí vienen…**\- miró de reojo a Sarada, pero ella no estaba- **¡¿EH?!-** miró para todos lados, para ver cómo había una estela de humo por el lugar donde Sarada se había ido- **Oye…**-_"Mocosa… ¿Tanta vergüenza te da estar al lado de Bolt…?"_ se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

En eso, los dos _Uzumaki_ se le acercaron.

-**¿Ya terminaron la plática, mocosos?**\- pregunto fastidiado.

-¡SÍ!- le gritaron enojados, dándole tal susto que retrocedió espantado.

-**¡¿Q-Q-Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ LES PASA?!- **exigió saber, enojado.

-¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!- respondieron ambos hermanos, asustándolo más- ¡NOS VAMOS A CASA!-y comenzaron a marchar a paso militar, bastante enojados.

-**S-Sí…-**el adulto los siguió, sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Desde cuándo dos tiernos mocosos se volvían dos fieras enojadas de golpe?

* * *

En la noche, en la residencia _Uzumaki_…

**-Ah…-**Naruto, en _el cuerpo de Kurama_, se tiró al sillón, cansado- **Kakashi-sensei fue muy rudo… Mis oídos aún me duelen-dattebayo**-se lamentó.

-**Te lo mereces**\- aseguró el rubio, sentado a su lado, mientras Hinata, sentada al frente, sonrió nerviosa.

-**¡Cállate! ¡Más encima, como este cuerpo no necesita comer, no pude probar la cena de Hinata-dattebayo!**\- empezó a lloriquear.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- sonrió nerviosa

-**Oye, que no necesite comer no significa que no puedas**\- le recordó _Naruto_, haciendo que las orejas de zorro se levantaran de una.

-**¡¿Y ME LO DICES AHORA?! ¡ME PERDÍ LA CENA DE MI ESPOSA-DATTEBAYO!- **le gritó dolido, chocando nariz con el adulto, pero este lo empujo del mentón.

-**Te dije… No te acerques a mi espacio personal**\- murmuró molesto _Naruto_, mientras _Kurama_ se sobaba adolorido el mentón.

-**Que delicado-dattebayo**-murmuró- **¿Y bien? Dime, Kurama. ¿Qué hiciste para que mis niños estén tan enojados-dattebayo?**\- pregunto curioso, ya que los dos pequeños habían estado de malhumor todo el día.

-Cierto, ¿paso algo?- se preocupó Hinata, mientras sus dos hijos jugaban en el patio.

**-¡Y-Yo no hice nada!**\- aseguró, molesto- **¡Ellos hablaron con una niña del curso de Bolt, y de repente llegan todos gruñones! ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan irrespetuoso y gruñón al mismo tiempo?!**-

En eso, se fijó que la pelinegra y _el zorro_ lo quedaron mirando.

-Ay, no- se lamentó Hinata, tapándose la boca, extrañándolo más.

-**¿Q-Qué cosa…?-**

**-Ah… Esto era lo que temía**\- _Kurama_ se rascó la cabeza, tristemente-**Kurama, amigo mío, creo que mis niños están empezando a seguir tú ejemplo-dattebayo-**

**-… ¿Mi ejemplo?-**

**-Sí**\- asintió serio, cruzándose de brazos- **Si empiezan a actuar así, gruñones e irrespetuosos, significa que se están volviendo **_**"tú"**__-_

_-_**¡HABLAS COMO SI ESO FUERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, MALDITO CRÍO!**\- lo miró enojado- **¡ADEMÁS, TU ERES YO!-**le recordó.

-**¡ES VERDAD! ¡ESTOY CONDENADO-DATTEBAYO!- **empezó a llorar.

-**¡NO LLORES CON MI CUERPO!-**

Hinata suspiró, y, simplemente, se fue al patio, para ver a sus dos niños jugando desanimados a la pelota.

-Bolt, Himawari- se les acercó, sonriendo.

-Ah, hola mamá- saludaron ambos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hay algo que les molesta?- pregunto, agachándose al lado de ambos.

-…- ambos se miraron, y asintieron lentamente.

-¿Podrían decirme?- sonrió- Saben que pueden confiar en mamá-

-Es que…- murmuró Himawari.

-¡Mami! ¡¿Te acuerdas de Hana-chan?! ¡Es una de las niñas de mi clase-dattebasa!- pregunto molesto Bolt.

-Sí. Creo que pronto estará de cumpleaños-recordó la mujer- ¿Acaso no los invitó?-

-¡Si lo hizo!- pataleo Himawari.

-¿Eh? ¿Y entonces qué paso?- se extrañó más Hinata.

-Es que… nos invitó, pero sin Kurama-chan- murmuró Himawari, molesta.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida.

-¿No quería que Kurama-san fuera? El año pasado fue-

-¡Dijo que no quería porque Kurama hizo travesuras el año pasado-dattebasa!- pataleo molesto Bolt- ¡Y le dijimos que si Kurama no va, nosotros tampoco!-

-¡Sí!- asintió enérgicamente Himawari.

La madre los miró sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sonreír contenta.

-Ya veo, como Kurama-san fue rechazado, ustedes rechazaron la invitación, y están enojados por la actitud de Hina-chan- resumió la pelinegra.

-¡SÍ!-asintieron ambos.

-Me alegra que sean así- aseguró, y los tomo en brazo a ambos, sorprendiéndolos- Son unos buenos niños-

Ambos se sonrojaron.

_Naruto_ y _Kurama_, asomados por la puerta corrediza, se miraron.

-**¿Ves que mis niños te quieren-dattebayo?**\- sonrió contento el zorro.

**-**_**Tsch**_**\- **el adulto se sentó, algo sonrojado- **Ya…-**

No quería admitirlo, pero el ver que los dos mocosos estuvieran enojados porque alguien lo rechazo lo hacía sentirse bastante bien.

-**Oye, Naruto**\- llamó, haciendo que el zorro lo mirara- **He estado pensando en el sello-**

**-¡No de nuevo!-**empezó a llorar-**¡No tienes idea del discurso que me tiró Kakashi-sensei por no tomármelo en serio-dattebayo…!**\- pero se sorprendió porque el rubio lo mirara serio, con sus ojos rojos sin inmutarse ante su pataleta-**… ¿Es serio?-**

**-Sí… Creo que podría usar parte de mi poder para, al menos, hacer un agujero en el sello, para que, de a poco, recuperes tu poder-**

**-¡¿De verdad?!-** sonrió contento, sin saber que fastidiaba al adulto por mover las nueve colas como si fuera un perrito emocionado por un dulce.

-**S-Sí…**-murmuró fastidiado, sin querer empezar a discutir por la expresión de _"niño bueno"_ que le estaba dando su _Jinchūriki_\- **Pero creo que necesitaré tu ayuda, ya que, después de todo, es tu **_**chakra**_-

-**Bien… Al parecer los **_**Jashin **_** han atacado a algunos grupos**\- le menciono, sorprendiéndolo-**… Necesito recuperar mi **_**chakra**_** para evitar que sigan haciendo daño-dattebayo**_**-**_sentencio, bastante serio.

-**Entonces empecemos**-el rubio le tendió su puño.

-**Sí, cuento contigo, Kurama**\- el zorro correspondió al gesto, y cerro sus ojos azules, al igual que el adulto cerro sus ojos rojos.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en su interior, y con su cuerpo, frente a su _chakra_ sellado.

Miró a su lado, donde Kurama miraba serio el _chakra_.

Se miraron, y asintieron.

Ambos juntaron sus manos, y empezaron a meditar.

Al principio, solo se escuchaba el goteo del agua alrededor del _Jinchūriki_ y el _Biju_, junto con el movimiento incesante del _chakra_ atrapado entre esas cadenas.

Entonces, una cadena empezó a tintinear, y, por efecto secundario, las demás cadenas empezaron a expulsar rayos como defensa, pero aun así ambos compañeros no se inmutaron ante ese poder.

Como ambos seguían meditando, obligando al _chakra _a reaccionar, la cadena que tintineaba termino por romperse, dejando una abertura de la cual salió una pequeña porción de _chakra_ que entró en Naruto.

-… Eso debería ser suficiente- Kurama bajó sus brazos, algo cansado, mientras su compañero se sentaba, agotado- Al menos, por ahora, podrás sacar una porción de _chakra_\- miró la abertura entre las cadenas.

-Q-Que mal que la reserva que tengo de tu _chakra_ para entrar a _Biju Mode_ también este ahí adentro-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, sobándose el mentón, sudando levemente.

-… Está bien- murmuró Kurama, extrañándolo- Conmigo cerca no necesitarás entrar a ese modo-

Naruto se quedó impresionado, y sonrió contento.

-¡Ven aquí, viejo cascarrabias!- lo abrazo del cuello, empezando a chasconearle el pelaje de la cabeza con su puño- ¡Sabía que me quieres igual-dattebayo!-

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DIJE SOBRE EL ESPACIO PERSONAL?!- Kurama lo lanzó a volar, enfurecido-¡ESTÚPIDO DEGENERADO!-

* * *

Naruto, en el cuerpo de Kurama, abrió los ojos, e instintivamente se sobó el mentón, mientras que el _Kyubi_, en el cuerpo de su _Jinchūriki_, lo miraba molesto.

-**Eso dolió… Exageraste-**el zorro lo miró dolido, por lo que él bufó, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Qué pasó?-Hinata entró al salón, acompañada de los dos pequeños.

-**Hinata, acabo de lograr abrir una apertura en el sello**\- sonrió el zorro.

-¡¿De verdad?!- sonrieron contentos los dos niños.

-**¡Sí, de verdad-dattebayo!**\- asintió _Kurama_\- **Y adivinen quien me dio una mano**\- miró a _Naruto_, que bufó.

Ambos niños sonrieron.

-¡Gracias, Kurama-chan!- Himawari se le abalanzó, abrazándolo.

-Qué alegría, Naruto-kun- Hinata miró contenta al zorro.

-**Sí… Tal vez ahora, cuando recupere mi cuerpo, pueda ocupar un poco de **_**chakra**_\- le sonrió.

-¡Bien hecho, Kurama!- Bolt levantó el pulgar, pero se dio cuenta que él lo miraba serio, al igual que a Himawari.

-¿Qué sucede?- la pequeña de los girasoles se separó de él, ya que sabía que, cuando esos ojos rojos estaban así de serios, era por algo.

Para más sorpresa de ambos, él solo suspiró, y levantó a Himawari, sentándola en su pierna.

-**… Nada…-**aseguró, acariciándole el cabello a la pequeña-**… Solo me agrada que ambos estén de mi lado-**

Los dos hermanos sonrieron contentos.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari se acurrucó en su pecho, contenta, haciendo que su padre, en el cuerpo del zorro, se lamentara a lágrima viva.

-¡BHA! ¡¿Quién quiere ir a un cumpleaños cuando estamos con Kurama-dattebasa?!- sonrió Bolt, sentándose al lado del rubio, quien sonrió levemente, y le acaricio su desordenada cabellera- ¡Ahora solo falta encontrarte una esposa!-

Eso descoloco a sus padres, y al adulto.

-**¡TE DIJE QUE OLVIDARAS ESO!- **le gruñó, causándole una risa.

-**Oh~. ¿Así que quieres una esposa-dattebayo?**\- el zorro lo miró burlón.

-**¡Cierra la boca!**\- le dio una patada en plena cara, mandándolo a rodar.

Hinata sonrió, nerviosa.

-Vamos, Kurama-san. Son solo niños- le recordó, observando como Himawari se acurrucaba más, y Bolt, al lado de él, lo miraba sonriendo.

-**… Por eso solo el idiota de tu marido la pagó**\- murmuró, causándole una risita.

-**… Kurama… Decídete de una buena vez si me quieres vivo… o muerto… dattebayo**\- se lamentó el zorro, tirado en el piso de madera.

* * *

En el Hospital de _Konoha_.

Inojin se acurrucó más en su cama, pero aun así no podía dormir, y no era porque ya estuviera cansado. Había recuperado el _chakra _gastado, y, en ese momento, su padre hablaba en el pasillo con su mamá, que había regresado de la misión de reconocimiento.

El pequeño tenía una idea, así que, simplemente, se sentó, y prendió la lámpara de mesa. Sacó un cuadernillo de su mochila, que estaba a su lado, y empezó a dibujar, algo sonrojado.

Después de un tiempo, para su susto, Sarada entró a la habitación, abrazando su inseparable libro.

-Ah, Sarada, eras tú- suspiró, recuperando su poco color de piel.

-Mamá me dijo que viniera a ver como estabas, y ella dijo que debías dormir- le señalo la pelinegra, seria.

-L-Lo sé…- sonrió incomodo-… Es que…- miró lo que dibujaba.

-… ¿Es un girasol?- Sarada miró la hoja de papel, haciendo que la piel de Inojin se tornara, de golpe, roja.

-¡N-No lo veas!- lo alejó de inmediato de ella.

-Ya veo…- Sarada lo quedó mirando, poniéndolo más nervioso- ¿Es para _Himawari-chan?_-

Inojin se sonrojó más.

-P-P-Pues…- miró nervioso el dibujo.

-Kurama-chan no te dejará dárselo- le aseguró Sarada, dejándolo apesadumbrado.

-Lo sé… Pero… se me ocurrió… Al fin al cabo, por mi culpa Kurama-san terminó en el cuerpo de su papá-recordó.

-Fue el _shannaro_\- le contradijo la pequeña, ya al tanto de la situación.

-S-Sí…- asintió nervioso Inojin.

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, la lámpara de mesa se partió a la mitad, dejando el lugar a oscuras, a excepción por la ventana abierta, en la cual estaba sentado _Takumi_, uno de los _Jashin_.

Ambos pequeños se quedaron sin habla, mirando a aquel pelinegro que blandía una guadaña.

-… Un rubio… y una pelinegra…- el _Jashin_ entró silenciosamente a la habitación, haciendo que Sarada retrocediera, asustada, aferrándose a su libro- Los encontré, _pequeños Uzumaki_-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Hinata frunció levemente el ceño, y abrió los ojos, ya que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el salón, donde los cinco miembros de la familia _Uzumaki_ se había quedado a dormir, por petición de una entusiasmada Himawari.

La pelinegra miró a su lado, donde el rubio mayor dormía con Himawari acurrucada en su pecho, aferrándose a su _"Sapo-chan"_, y Bolt a su lado, mientras el zorro era _la almohada_ de los cuatro, por su tamaño, y sus sabanas, por las colas.

No pudo evitar sonreír por el gesto de su marido en el cuerpo de _Kurama_.

En eso, el zorro empezó a desperezarse, haciendo que ambos rubios y la pequeña niña se despertaran.

El _Kyubi_ se estiró, mientras los demás se sentaron, restregándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun- Hinata abrazo cariñosamente el rostro del zorro.

-B-Buenos días, Hinata- bostezó el rubio…

¿Eh?

La pelinegra miró al rubio mayor sorprendida, y se dio cuenta que él tenía sus ojos azules, sus marcas en las mejillas habían vuelto a la normalidad, y su voz era la de antes.

-¿Papi ya es papi?- bostezo Himawari.

-Sí~- sonrió Naruto, y se dio cuenta que su sorprendida esposa aún abrazaba al zorro, que tenía los ojos rojos completamente abiertos, con su pelaje completamente rosa, llegando a echar vapor de la cabeza-¿Hi… Hinata…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

La mujer volvió a pestañear, y miró al zorro, que estaba completamente estático.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- eso, más una cachetada, se escuchó en la casa de los _Uzumaki_.

Bolt y Himawari, por el grito, se despertaron de una.

Hinata, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, para ver a Kurama cerca de ella, sobándose la mejilla, sumamente adolorido.

El zorro la miró fastidiado, y se señaló la mejilla, que estaba con la marca de una mano.

-¡AH! ¡L-Lo siento, Kurama-san! ¡E-Es que… pe-pensé que abrazaba a Naruto-kun!- se disculpó, totalmente avergonzada, mientras su marido y su hijo se reían divertidos.

-No olvidaré esto, mujer- aseguró Kurama, haciendo que ella sonriera nerviosa.

-¡Kurama-chan volvió!- Himawari abrazó al zorro.

-¡Todos volvimos!-sonrió contento Naruto- ¡AH~! ¡Qué bien se siente tener dos piernas y no ser tan peludo-dattebayo!-

-Naruto…- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, aceptando el abrazo matutino de su mocosa.

Entonces, se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

-¿Buscan?- se sorprendió Hinata, mientras su marido se levantaba.

-¿Y a esta hora?- Naruto se fue a la puerta principal, mientras Kurama, serio, lo vigilaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bolt se acercó al zorro.

-… No lo sé- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un ninja.

-Lamento despertarlo a esta hora, Naruto-san, pero el _Hokage_ pide una audiencia de emergencia con todos los _Chunnin _y _Jounin_ que se encuentren disponibles. Incluyendo a Kurama-sama- explicó serio el mensajero.

-¿Todos…?- se sorprendió el rubio, mientras Hinata se le acercaba.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

-Sí…- asintió el ninja, que, para sorpresa del matrimonio, se vio afligido- Hubo un secuestro… Al parecer, los intrusos que amenazan _Konoha_, los _Jashin_, anoche raptaron a dos niños de la aldea-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se enojó Naruto, mientras Hinata se quedaba quieta, y Kurama se incorporaba sorprendido.

-¿Se-Secuestraron a alguien?-Himawari miró nerviosa a su hermano, recordando, como él, aquella vez hacía dos años, cuando los secuestraron para dañar a Kurama…

-¡¿A quiénes se llevaron?!- Kurama se les acercó, enojado.

-… Se llevaron a _Uchiha Sarada, _y a _Yamanaka Inojin_\- contesto apesadumbrado.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo.

-… ¿A… Sarada-chan, y a Inojin-kun…?- Hinata se tapó la boca, sin poder creerlo.

Kurama, en cambio, estaba quieto, sintiendo como su sangre empezaba a hervir… Los _Jashin_… se habían atrevido… a ponerle un dedo encima… a la pequeña lectora… y al mocoso pálido…

Mostró sus colmillos, completamente enfurecido.

-… ¿I… Inojin…?- Himawari empezó a temblar, asustada.

-… A… ¿A… A la Cuatro Ojos…?- Bolt se quedó quieto, totalmente sorprendido-… ¿Sarada...?

-... _Jashin..._-murmuró enfurecido Naruto.

* * *

_**¡Espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo!**_

_**Lo subí antes porque este fin de semana me dedicaré a estudiar para mi primera prueba en la U (*o*), así que, para no retrasarme, he aquí el capitulo.**_

_**-Tsch, ojalá te saques un rojo- murmuró Kurama.**_

_**-¡Que cruel T-T!-**_

_**-Kurama-chan, no seas así- pidió Himawari.**_

_**-Ya...-el zorro miró para otro lado.**_

_**-¿Y después me preguntas por qué los lectores me mandaron cosas para defenderme en "Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan"- lo miré fastidiada.**_

_**-Tsch-**_

_**-Por cierto...- Naruto se le acercó, divertido- ¿Realmente quieres una esposa-dattebayo?-**_

_**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**_

_**-¡Yo sé que sí, Kurama!- sonrió divertido Bolt.**_

_**-¿Te buscamos una linda zorrita?-pregunto inocentemente Himawari.**_

_**-¡NO!-**_

_**-¡Debe ser una que sepa hablar, cocinar, soportar ronquidos, y una muy linda^^!- sonrió encantada la pequeña.**_

_**-¡DIJE QUE NO!**_

_**-¡Bien! ¡No perdamos tiempo, Hima!- sentenció Bolt.**_

_**-¡Entendido, Onii-san!- asintió su hermanita.**_

**_-_**_**¡E-ESPEREN...!- ordeno Kurama, pero los dos niños ya se habían ido.**_

_**-Prepárate, Kurama. Tal vez regresen con una linda zorrita para ti-dattebayo- sonrió divertido Naruto.**_

_**-¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ...?! ¡¿LI-LINDA ZO-ZO-ZORRITA...?! ¡SOY UN BIJU!- pataleo, enfurecido- ¡NO NECESITO PAREJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

_**-Cálmate, Kurama-san- pidio avergonzada Hinata- Sabes que lo hacen con la mejor atención-**_

_**-¡Así que tendremos que prepararte una salida de soltero, y después una boda-dattebayo!- sonrió divertido Naruto, haciendo que el Kyubi palideciera.**_

_**-¡SUFICIENTE, NARUTO!- y, sin más se lanzó al rubio, empezando a tirarse mutuamente las mechas.**_

_**-Y aquí empezamos- suspiré, fastidiada- Hinata, por favor, danos la despedida antes de que se pongan más salvajes-**_

_**-S-Sí- asintió la pelinegra- A todos los lectores, gracias por leer, y espero que esperen el próximo capitulo. Ah, y no olviden comentar- dedicó una cálida sonrisa.**_

_**-¡Mamá! ¡Zoe-chan!- Himawari y Bolt se nos acercaron, el rubio cargando algo peludo de color negro- ¡Encontramos a la esposa de Kurama-chan!-**_

_**-¡¿EH?!- los cuatro los miramos, sin poder creerlo.**_

_**-Mira, Kurama- sonrió Bolt, tendiendo la bola de pelos.**_

_**El zorro se quedó rezagado, pero se atrevió a acercarse, para ver que lo que tenía el pequeño, no era una zorrita...**_

_**-¡MOCOSO, ESO ES UN ZORRILLO!-se alejó de inmediato, tapándose su sensible nariz.**_

_**-¡¿EH?!- me asusté junto al matrimonio.**_

_**-¿No son lo mismo?- Bolt miró curioso al animal que se retorcía en su agarre.**_

_**-¡NO! ¡NO LO ES!- negó el zorro.**_

_**-¡BOLT, SUÉLTALO-DATTEBAYO!-suplicó Naruto, pero ya era tarde, el animal había levantado la cola.**_

_**-¡DEMONIOS!- Kurama nos alejó a mi, a Hinata, a Himawari y a Bolt con sus colas, haciendo que el animal se le cayera al pequeño, y aterrizara en las manos de Naruto, quien palideció.**_

_**-... Oh, no...- murmuró, y el zorrillo, simplemente, soltó su fetido olor en el Héroe de Konoha.**_

_**El grito de horror de Naruto resonó en todo el lugar.**_

**_Los demás miramos la escena en blanco._**

**_-...Mm...- medito Himawari- Kurama-chan, ¿y si la próxima vez nos acompañas para escoger a tu esposa?-pregunto, curiosa._**

**_-¡NO VOY A CASARME! ¡ENTIENDANLO DE UNA BUENA Y MALDITA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ!_**

_**-Kurama, con esa actitud, nos haces el trabajo más dificil-dattebasa- sentenció Bolt.**_

_**Hinata sonrió nerviosa, mientras que yo me preguntaba si no sería mal ponerle una novia al...**_

**_Pero, ante la mirada que me pegó Kurama, quien debía suponer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, descarté de inmediato la idea._**

**_El Kyubi quería seguir siendo el soltero "más codiciado por las lectoras"_**

**_-¡¿CÓMO QUE CODICIADO?!- _**

**_-¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!- me despedí, ya que las cosas se salieron por completo de control._**

**_Nos vemos la próxima semana... si sigo con vida T-T..._**


	4. Ataque

_**Ataque.**_

* * *

-… Oye, Takumi- murmuró Hiruki, pacientemente.

-Te escucho-

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE TRAJISTE A ESTOS NIÑOS?!- exigió saber, haciendo que el bosque temblara levemente.

Los tres _Jashin_ estaban ocultos en una cueva, junto a Inojin y Sarada, ambos amarrados e inconscientes.

-¿Por qué te enojas?- el pelinegro la miró extrañado, sacándose su máscara, mostrando ojos negros, y una cicatriz en el mentón- Son los _Uzumaki_-

-¡NO! ¡Ryusei y yo nos estuvimos arriesgando el pellejo para darte una oportunidad para secuestrar a los niños! ¡¿Y tú te traes unos _chibis_ equivocados?!-pataleo exasperada la mujer.

-Son un rubio y una pelinegra- señalo Takumi.

-… Takumi- lo llamó Ryusei, que estaba sentado a la entrada de la cueva. El pelinegro lo miró- Los _Uzumaki_ tienen dos marcas de bigote en las mejillas-

-… ¿Eh…?- el pelinegro se quedó en blanco.

-¡¿Ves?!-señaló exasperada Hiruki.

-Además… por lo que he escuchado, el rubio tiene unos extraños ojos- recordó el pelirrojo, tomando la atención de sus compañeros- Ojos blancos, pero con pupila…- los miró-Parece una evolución del _Byakugan-_

-Eso solo nos demuestra que perdiste una buena oportunidad- resumió Hiruki, mirando enojada al pelinegro.

-No perdimos nada. Podemos ofrecerlos a _Jashin_\- señalo Takumi, mirando a los dos pequeños.

-No- Ryusei se levantó- Por ahora, no- se les acercó- El muchacho tiene un _chakra_ normal, pero la niña…- miró a Sarada, que dormía tranquilamente-… Tal vez esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo…- miró a sus compañeros- Tendremos que atacar directamente. Takumi, te quedaras con estos niños. Si intentan escapar, sacrifica al niño al Gran _Jashin_, pero, si no te ves obligado, no le hagas nada a la niña. Creo que también podríamos ocupar su _chakra_, es bastante potente para ser tan joven-

-¿Significa que nos vamos al plan B?- sonrió Hiruki, empuñando su guadaña- Me parece bien… El gran _Jashin_ quedará complacido con el alma de _Hyuga _que le enviaré con gusto-

-No desaproveches tu oportunidad. Tal vez también logre capturar al _Kyubi _\- y, sin más, Ryusei se fue de la cueva, acompañado por una divertida Hiruki, sin sorprenderse en encontrar fuera a varios miembros de _Jashin, _todos listos para escucharlo.

Los miembros de la secta, al verlos salir, se incorporaron. Eran como unos cincuenta.

-Es hora de poner la mano del gran _Jashin_ en todos estos herejes-ordenó Ryusei- Deben recordar el abrazo de la destrucción total y de la muerte que nos sigue a todos por igual-

-¡SÍ!- se levantaron puños y guadañas, preparados para el ataque.

-Que _Jashin_ nos dé una buena matanza- pidió Ryusei, empuñando su guadaña, diferente a las demás, y más peligrosa que cualquiera.

* * *

En la sala de misiones _Jounin_, estaban todos los ninjas de esta categoría disponibles, unos 10, junto a los de nivel _Chunin_, que eran unos 20. Los treinta ninjas esperaban la entrada del _Hokage_, que al parecer estaba deliberando una estrategia con los ancianos de la aldea.

En eso, Naruto y Kurama entraron a la sala. El rubio, con su protector de la aldea puesto y una chaqueta ninja encima de su ropa naranja, se veía bastante serio.

-¡Naruto!- Shikamaru, que había estado hablando con Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Mirai y Sakura, se volteo a verlo al notar su llegada- Que bien que llegaste. La reunión de emergencia se efectuará pronto.

-¿Y Hinata-neechan?-pregunto Konohamaru.

-Se quedó con mis pequeños-el rubio se les acerco junto al zorro.

-Es lo mejor- opinó Kiba, mientras el viejo Akamaru asintió.

-Temari también se quedó con Shikadai- informó Shikamaru.

-Karui prefirió quedarse con Chocho, por si las dudas- agrego Choji.

-¿Han sabido algo de los niños?- pregunto Naruto.

-N-No- negó Ino, que parecía bastante angustiada- Sai, junto a los ANBU, ha empezado la búsqueda, mientras que nosotros debemos esperar órdenes…-pero no dijo nada más, parecía bastante afectada.

Kurama la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado enfurecido como para articular palabra.

-Los niños estarán bien-aseguró Choji, posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-C-Cierto- asintió Tenten- No te preocupes-

-Los rescataremos a tiempo-aseguró Shino.

-… Sí…- murmuró Mirai, que parecía bastante nerviosa.

Naruto la miró serio. Sabía que para ella, a pesar de ser nivel _Chunin_, debía ser una prueba terrible el saber que personas de la organización que le arrebataron a su padre estaban inmiscuidos en este suceso tan terrible.

-Pero…- Lee medito, serio- ¿Por qué se llevaron a Inojin-kun y a Sarada-chan?-

-… No lo sé…-Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba sus puños, enojada y asustada.

-Sakura-chan…- Naruto la miró, preocupado-Sarada-chan estará bien- le prometió.

-… Estaban en el hospital, y de repente ya no… ¿Por qué se la llevaron?- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Es solo una niña!- gritó enojada, haciendo que las pequeñas charlas de los demás ninjas se detuvieran, y todos la miraran, sorprendidos y preocupados- ¡¿Qué quiere _Jashin_ con mi hija?!-

-… Sakura- Ino la miró tristemente, sintiendo la misma angustia que su amiga.

Mirai la miró tristemente, mientras Akamaru bajaba las orejas.

-¡Kurama!-la pelirosa miró al zorro, que la miró de reojo- ¡¿No nos dijiste que podías sentir las emociones negativas?! ¡¿No sentiste cuando los _Jashin_ entraron a la aldea?!-se le acercó- ¡¿No sentiste cuando se llevaron a mi hija?!-

-… No- murmuró Kurama, molesto de que le recordaran ese detalle.

-¡¿Cómo qué **no**?!- exigió saber la_ Kunoichi_.

-También quisiera saberlo-escucharon.

Todos los ninjas y el zorro se voltearon, para ver llegar a Kakashi, bastante serio.

-_¡Hokage-sama,_ todos los ninjas clase _Chunin_ y _Jounin_ están presentes!- informó uno de los presentes, mientras el peliblanco tomaba asiento.

-Eso puedo ver- Kakashi miró a Kurama, que frunció el ceño- Kurama, ¿podrías responder la pregunta de Sakura?-

-… Si- murmuró el zorro, serio, notando las miradas de los ninjas en él- No sé por qué, pero no soy capaz de sentir el odio y la oscuridad de los _Jashin_ después de que los encontramos hace ya una semana. Pensé que se habían alejado, hasta que Naruto me dijo ayer que unos grupos de reconocimiento habían sido atacados…-

Naruto se quedó sorprendido. El zorro no le había dicho eso antes.

-E-Eso no tiene sentido, Kurama-kun- señalo confundido Lee.

-Lo sé… - el _Kyubi_ miró frunciendo el ceño a Kakashi-… Ahora mismo puedo sentir toda la furia que hay en cada uno de ustedes… La rabia, el odio, el miedo… Pero no puedo sentir ninguna fuente externa a este lugar-aseguró, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Los ninjas se miraron, sin poder creer que aquel zorro se diera cuenta tan fácilmente de sus propias emociones.

Naruto miró serio a Kurama, sin tener alguna duda que él tenía esas mismas emociones… Ambos sentían la misma rabia por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-… Deben de estar usando una especie de barrera para ocultar esas emociones negativas de Kurama- murmuró serio el _Hokage_.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocultar sus emociones?- se sorprendió Kiba.

-¿Eso es posible?-se quedó pensativo Konohamaru.

-Pero… Los poderes de Kurama-sama son demasiado precisos- opinó una mujer, confundida.

-Esta habilidad nos ayudó bastante en la Cuarta Guerra- recordó Shikamaru- Pero tal vez no es una barrera lo que estén usando. Tal vez sellaron sus propias emociones, al fin y al cabo, parece que tienen a un especialista en sellado- agrego, mirando serio a Naruto, que frunció el ceño.

-Eso es lo que temo- admitió Kakashi, serio.

-Pero… ¡¿Entonces como rescataremos a Sarada y a Inojin-kun?!- Sakura apretó sus puños.

-Cálmate, Sakura- le pidió Shikamaru- Entrar en pánico podría empeorar la situación- aseguró, y miró a Ino, quien asintió, nerviosa.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, así que actuaremos rápidamente- Kakashi se levantó, serio- Quiero que se dividan en grupo de tres, y apoyen a los ANBU…- empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido porque la puerta del salón se abrió.

Todos se voltearon, extrañados de que alguien llegara tarde a semejante reunión, pero se quedaron quietos al ver que los guardias de la puerta cayeron cuando esta se abrió, gravemente heridos, mientras el _Jashin_ pelirrojo entraba al salón empuñando su guadaña.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

* * *

Residencia _Uzumaki_.

Hinata estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos, en un intento de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cerró la llave del agua, y se secó las manos con el paño de cocina, mientras suspiraba, bastante preocupada.

-Mamá-

Se volteo, para ver a Bolt y a Himawari entrando a la cocina.

-Mamá…- Himawari se le acercó, por lo que ella la levantó y la abrazo.

-Tranquila- Hinata sonrió, acariciándole el cabello a su hija- Ya verás que traerán de regreso a Sarada-chan y a Inojin-kun-le aseguró.

Bolt se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- se extrañó la pelinegra.

-¡Ojala les den un merecido a los que se llevaron a Inojin y a la Cuatro Ojos-dattebasa!-pataleo el rubio, causándole una sonrisa a la mujer- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué no vas a patearlos?!-

-Ese es el trabajo de tu padre- le aseguró, acariciándole la cabeza- Y me alegra que también te preocupes por Sarada-chan-

-¿Eh?- Bolt la miró sorprendido- ¿P-Por qué?- miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla.

-Porque apenas y hablan entre ustedes, y creo que a veces se ponen a discutir- explicó Hinata, agachándose para estar a su altura.

-¡Sí!-asintió el pequeño- ¡La encuentro medio rara! ¡Siempre anda sola y con esos libros gigantescos-dattebasa!- aseguró- Pero… Sigue siendo mi amiga- murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, y miró a su pequeña, que se veía claramente preocupada.

-Inojin-kun y Sarada-chan estarán bien- les prometió, abrazándolos a ambos, haciendo que Himawari se acurrucara en su hombro, y Bolt mirara para otro lado, sonrojado.

-Eso sería lo ideal para ustedes- escucharon, haciendo que se quedaran quietos.

Hinata levantó la mirada, para ver, entrando a su cocina, con su guadaña al hombro, a aquella mujer con máscara de ogro, seguida de diez sujetos, con su misma túnica y máscara.

-Oh~. ¿Así que realmente tienen bigotes?- se sorprendió Hiruki, mirando a los dos pequeños.

Bolt la miró asustado, y, por alguna extraña razón, algo le decía que esa mujer era bastante peligrosa.

-¿Quiénes son?- pidió saber Hinata, bajando a Himawari, y colocándose frente a sus hijos- ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?-

-Y bastante cómoda- opino Hiruki, mirando la cocina- Y tranquila, hereje. Solo nos llevaremos a estos niños- señalo Bolt y a Himawari, quienes retrocedieron un paso, mientras sus compañeros empuñaban sus armas- Claro, después de entregarle tú alma al gran _Jashin_-la señalo con su guadaña.

Hinata frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que esa mujer fue una de las personas que habían entrado a la residencia de Shikamaru… Era de _Jashin_.

Pero, no podía evitar sorprenderse porque habían más, cuando su marido le dijo que se había encontrado con tres.

-¿Dónde están Inojin-kun y Sarada-chan?- pidió saber- Los niños que secuestraron-

-Eso… No debería interesarle a alguien muerto- aseguró la _jashinista_, preparada.

Hinata la miró seria.

-Bolt, Himawari, retrocedan- les pidió a sus hijos, quienes asintieron, y retrocedieron más.

-¿Planeas pelear contra nosotros?- Hiruki se rió por lo bajo.

-No- Hinata tomo pose de pelea, mientras activaba su _Byakugan_\- Planeo derrotarlos, y hacer que me digan donde tienen a los niños- aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

El salón de misiones _Jounin_ estaba en completo silencio, ya que los ninjas y el zorro presentes estaban sorprendidos por el peculiar individuo que había entrado, blandiendo su guadaña, quitando la sangre de los guardianes de su filo.

Naruto apretó sus puños, enojado.

-¡TÚ…!- lo miró enfurecido, mientras los demás ninjas sacaban sus _kunai_ o ya preparaban un _jutsu_.

Ryusei se detuvo, y miró al rubio.

-… Tú…- movió la cabeza, como si Naruto fuera algo sumamente curioso que tomaba su atención- El _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi_… Y este mismo- se fijó en Kurama, que le gruñía, con el pelaje erizado- ¿Qué tal vas con el **sello**?-

Naruto lo miró más enfurecido, al igual que Kurama.

-¡¿Eres de _Jashin?!_-Sakura apretó sus puños- ¡¿Dónde están los niños?!- exigió saber.

Mirai se quedó quieta, mientras Konohamaru y Shikamaru se pusieron frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

-Todo está bien- su _sensei_ la miró de reojo. Ella asintió, algo nerviosa.

-Oye, Kurama…- murmuró Naruto, sin despegar la vista del intruso.

-… No lo sentí- gruñó el zorro, mirando enfurecido al _Jashin_\- Ni lo puedo sentir ahora… No siento ninguna emoción negativa de él… Pero con verlo puedo sentir que el mocoso _Nara_ tiene razón. Está usando un sello para que no sienta su sed de sangre-

El rubio frunció el ceño, y se sorprendió, como los demás, de que Kakashi caminara hacía el pelirrojo, quedando a unos metros de él.

-_¡Hokage-sama!_\- se preocuparon los ninjas.

-¡Aléjese de él, Kakashi-sensei!- pidió Naruto.

-… Si él hubiera deseado matarnos, no habría entrado por la puerta- aseguró Kakashi, sin despegar la vista del individuo, quien no le contradijo- ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Yo…? Un fiel al gran _Jashin_\- se presentó el pelirrojo- Deseo, como el resto de mi gente, llenar el mundo de sus enseñanzas, y de los cadáveres que sean necesarios para darle el camino a su gloria-

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-… Parece un loco- murmuró Konohamaru, sorprendido de que hablara de semejante cosa con tanta facilidad.

-Es un _Jashin_\- Shikamaru frunció el ceño- Todos están locos-

-Por eso son peligrosos- murmuró Shino.

-¿Qué desean con _Konoha?_ ¿Para qué quieren a los niños?- exigió saber el _Hokage_, sin despegar la mirada en el pelirrojo.

-_Jashin_ no tiene nada contra esta aldea de herejes- aseguró Ryusei- Tampoco con los niños. Si los quieren de vuelta… Estoy dispuesto a hacer un _trueque_ por ellos-

-¡¿Un trueque?!- se indignó Tenten.

-¡Los niños no son objetos para intercambio!- aseguró Lee, enojado, pero, junto a su compañera, se quedó callado porque Kakashi levanto su mano, pidiendo silencio.

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó cuidadosamente el peliblanco.

-¡Pero…! _¡Hokage-sama…!_\- se sorprendieron los ninjas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Con estos tipos no se puede negociar-dattebayo!- aseguró Naruto- ¡Debe de tramar algo!-

-¡Naruto!- el peliblanco lo miró de reojo, callándolo- Como _Hokage_, tengo que ver todas las posibilidades de buscar el bien común para la aldea. Evitar los conflictos. Si se pueden rescatar a los niños de manera pacífica, que así sea-

Naruto se quedó sorprendido.

Shikamaru miró a Ino, quien asintió, entendiendo lo que quería su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar el peliblanco.

-Primero que nada, exijo la ubicación exacta en donde está atrapado _Hidan_\- el pelirrojo miró a Shikamaru, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Como si nosotros fuéramos a…!- empezó a decir molesto Choji, pero Shikamaru le pidió silencio con la mirada.

Naruto apretó los puños, enojado.

-… ¿Cuál es lo segundo?- preguntó cuidadosamente Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo segundo…- el _Jashin_ miró a Naruto, quien le devolvió una mirada enfurecida- Es al _Kyubi_-

Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que aquel sujeto era directo.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- gritó enojado Naruto, poniéndose frente a Kurama, sorprendiéndolo- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES CON KURAMA-DATTEBAYO?!- exigió saber.

-¡Sabía que debía haber algo más!- Lee lo señaló, indignado.

-¡¿Por qué quieres a Kurama?!- preguntó enojada Sakura.

-Acéptenlo o déjenlo- el pelirrojo miró a Kakashi, quien frunció el ceño- A nosotros no nos molesta sacrificar a los niños al gran _Jashin_-aseguró.

Kurama gruñó, enfurecido. Entregar la ubicación de Hidan era algo poco probable, ya que ese sujeto era una amenaza bastante grande. ¿Y entregarse? Lo haría con tal de mantener a salvo a los dos niños, si es que no le creyera alguna palabra de ese repugnante humano.

Pero… _¿Konoha_ lo entregaría?

Antes de pensarlo siquiera, Kakashi habló, tomando su atención.

-… Lo siento, pero no puedo entregarte la ubicación de Hidan- aseguró el _Hokage_, mientras sacaba cautelosamente una _kunai_\- Y tampoco te entregaré a un miembro de la aldea-

Kurama se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Aún le costaba confiar en los humanos, pero estos le demostraban que eran iguales a su mocoso amante del ramen.

-… ¿El _Kyubi _unmiembro de la aldea_?_\- la voz del pelirrojo sonó sarcástica- Es una buena forma de llamar a una potencia militar-.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- se enojó Naruto, echando humo de la cabeza- ¡¿QUÉ NO VES SU BANDA?! ¡KURAMA ES DE _KONOHA! _¡NO ES UN ARMA!-

-¿Te molesta?-Ryusei lo miró un rato- ¿Siendo su carcelero?-

-¡KURAMA NO ES MI PRISIONERO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!- Naruto lo miró ya enfurecido.

-¡Cierto! ¡La relación entre Naruto-kun y Kurama-kun es de amistad y un gran compañerismo!- aseguró Lee.

-Sí. Ya nadie aquí ve de esa forma a uno de los nuestros- agrego Shikamaru, mirando serio al _Jashin_.

-... Entonces ¿Acabaron las negociaciones?- Ryusei preparó su guadaña.

-Sí…- Kakashi sacó su _kunai_, mientras los demás ninjas se ponían frente a él, preparados-… Se acabaron-

Ryusei se abalanzó a los ninjas…

-¡INO!- llamó Shikamaru.

-¡Sí!- la rubia hizo una pose de manos- _¡Kioku yomi no Jutsu!_-

Ryusei se detuvo de inmediato, y se agarró la cabeza, mientras Ino lograba entrar a su mente, siendo capaz de ver sus últimos recuerdos…

El pelirrojo retrocedió, y, aprovechando la abertura, Kurama se le abalanzó, tirándolo con fuerza al piso, separándolo de su guadaña.

Tres ninjas se le abalanzaron, sujetándolo de los brazos.

-¡Lo tenemos!-informaron al _Hokage_, reteniendo al _Jashin _en el suelo.

-K-Kurama- Naruto miró sorprendido al zorro por la rapidez con la que atacó al _Jashin_.

-Nos la debía-murmuró molesto Kurama, haciendo que su compañero recordara que ambos habían sido derribados por aquel pelirrojo.

No pudo evitar sonreír por lo _rencoroso_ que podía ser su viejo amigo.

Ino se tambaleo, pero Mirai la sujeto a tiempo.

-Ya sé… Sé dónde están…- la rubia miró a Kakashi- E-Están en el bosque, en la cueva cercana al río que conecta al lago _Kessho_-

-Contacta a Sai para que le informe al resto- le ordeno Kakashi.

-Estoy en eso- la mujer hizo una pose de manos.

* * *

Sobrevolando los arboles del bosque, Sai, encima de un pájaro de tinta, miraba por todos lados, buscando a su hijo…

[¡Sai!]

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de su mujer.

[Tranquila, Ino. Encontraré a Inojin pronto…]

[¡Sé dónde están los niños!]

Sai abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

* * *

-… Listo- Ino abrió los ojos, y miró al _Hokage_\- Sai y los demás van en camino-

-Bien hecho, Ino-sensei- sonrió Mirai.

-Ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos- sonrió Kiba.

-Sí. Rescataran a los niños- asintió Shiba, mientras Lee levantaba los brazos aliviados, al igual que varios ninjas.

_-¡Hokage-sama!- _llamó uno de los ninjas que inspeccionaba a los guardias heridos- ¡Aún respiran!-

-Llévenlos a que sean atendidos- ordenó el peliblanco, por lo que algunos ninjas se llevaron a los dos heridos.

-Pagarás por haber raptado a mi hija, _shannaro_\- aseguró Sakura, acercándose al pelirrojo, que era bien sujetado por los tres ninjas.

-Déjalo, Sakura- le pidió Kakashi- Ustedes llévenlo a la prisión. Tendrá que responder muchas preguntas-

-¡Sí!- lo empezaron a levantar, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-E-Esperen…- pidió Ino, concentrándose, intentando recordar lo que había visto en la mente del _Jashin_.

-¿Qué sucede?- Choji la miró preocupado.

-Él… La aldea… ¡Hay más _Jashin_ infiltrados en _Konoha!_-informó la rubia, asustada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- los presentes la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando al pelirrojo, que no se había inmutado.

-S-Sí… Y… Y no solo eso. ¡Naruto, Kurama, tienen que ir con Hinata!- les pidió, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Mandó a alguien por los niños!-

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-gritaron ambos.

-… Sí… _Konoha_ recordará la caricia de la muerte en su interior- murmuró Ryusei, haciendo que los presentes lo miraran-… Y tú no harás nada, _Kyubi _\- lo miró de reojo, y el zorro se quedó quieto.

Podía notarlos… Entre los oscuros orificios que ocultaban sus ojos, un resplandor ámbar. Estar en contacto visual con él le impedía moverse… Sentía como si mirar esos ojos le hiciera olvidar como moverse… Como si… todo se volviera… nada…

Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento, y miró al zorro, que tenía la vista perdida.

-¿Kurama?-

Entonces, de la espalda del _Jashin_, salieron cadenas que golpearon con fuerza a los ninja que lo sujetaban, alertando a los demás.

-¡¿Cadenas?!-se sorprendió Kiba, mientras Akamaru gruñía.

El _Jashin_ levantó su mano en dirección a ellos, y, rápidamente, las cadenas se abalanzaron a Kurama, quien, por alguna extraña razón, no se movió, siendo lanzándolo con fuerza a la pared.

-¡KURAMA!- se asustó Naruto, pero no pudo hacer más porque las cadenas se abalanzaron sorpresivamente a los ninjas del salón, apresándolos.

-¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!- Tenten miró sorprendida los objetos de _chakra_.

-¡¿S-Son candenas?!- se sorprendió Konohamaru, mientras Mirai intentaba sacar una _kunai_ para librarse.

-¡N-No parecen normales!-aseguró un ninja, forcejeando.

-Son cadenas de _chakra-_Kakashi frunció el ceño, y miró a Ryusei- Está es una técnica de los _Uzumaki_\- eso hizo que el pelirrojo lo mirara, y que los ninjas, que habían estado forcejeando, se quedaran quietos- Entonces, eres un miembro de ese clan-

-Sí- levantó su mano, para recibir su guadaña, entregada por una de las cadenas- Al igual que las anteriores y el _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi_\- miró a Kurama, que se sobaba adolorido la cabeza, recobrando el sentido.

"_De… Demonios… ¿Q-Qué pasó…?"_ Kurama gimió levemente _"E… Esas cadenas… son… más fuertes que las de Kushina…"_ pero se quedó quieto, ya que el _Jashin_ estaba frente a él, amenazándolo con la guadaña.

-¡Ah!-Naruto, que había estado forcejeando, levantó la mirada-¡DEJA A KURAMA!-ordenó, pero la cadena lo tiró al piso.

Kurama miró de reojo al rubio, dándose cuenta que las cosas eran más peligrosas de lo que suponía…

Miró enfurecido al pelirrojo.

-No te enojes, _Kyubi_\- pidió Ryusei, sin dejar de amenazarlo con la guadaña- Pronto ya no recordarás que es enojarse- aseguró, mientras el zorro, nuevamente, notó como unos ojos ámbar, debajo de la máscara de ogro, le nublaban los sentidos…

Se sintió somnoliento, pero, aun así, no podía desviar la mirada de esos ojos, sin darse cuenta de que su compañero y los demás ninjas gritaban, enojados. Le parecía que todo se encontraba lejos de él… Externo…

Ryusei levantó su mano hacia Kurama, dispuesto a acercársele, pero no lo hizo, porque no pudo.

No podía moverse.

Desvió sus ojos hacia abajo, para ver que su sombra estaba conectada a la de Shikamaru, quien tenía una pose de manos.

El _Nara_ sonrió levemente, mientras Ryusei fruncía el ceño.

-L-Lo suponía- sonrió Shikamaru- Solo tu guadaña puede absorber _chakra_ o técnicas, pero tus cadenas solo pueden retenernos-

-… Ya veo- murmuró el pelirrojo, sin sorprenderse que Kurama cayera inconsciente al piso, ya que había perdido contacto visual con él.

-¡KURAMA!- se asustó Naruto- ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!-exigió saber, enfurecido.

Ryusei no respondió, sino simplemente empuño con fuerza su guadaña, haciendo que su filo brillara levemente, y absorbiera la técnica de Shikamaru, quien frunció el ceño.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Era tal cual le había dicho Shikamaru. Esa guadaña era un gran problema.

Sakura, sin aguantar más la situación, y recordando las palabras de su compañero sobre las cadenas, concentró _chakra_ en sus brazos, y, de un tirón, logró romperla, sorprendiendo al _Jashin_.

-_¡SHANNARO!-_la pelirrosa se le abalanzó de inmediato.

Ryusei intentó detener el puñetazo de Sakura con su arma, pero, para su sorpresa, el arma no logró absorber el _chakra_, lanzándolo contra la pared con tanta potencia, que la atravesó, haciendo que las cadenas que retenían a los ninjas se desvanecieran.

-¡Bien hecho, Sakura-san!- sonrió Lee, mientras varios ninjas estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza del puñetazo.

-Su fuerza no cambia mucho- sonrió incomoda Tenten.

-¡Kurama! ¡Oye!-Naruto, al verse libre, se le acercó de inmediato- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- empezó a zarandearlo.

El zorro frunció levemente el ceño, pero no despertó.

-¿Kurama…?-

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Choji y Kiba se asomaron al agujero provocado por el puñetazo de la pelirrosa, pero no se veía al _Jashin_

-_¡Hokage-sama_, ha escapado!-le avisó Kiba, mientras Akamaru olfateaba el agujero.

-¡Cobarde!- se enojó Konohamaru.

-¿Sientes su olor?- Kiba miró a su compañero, quien negó- ¡Entonces escapó y no podemos ir por él!-

-¡No tenemos tiempo para rastrearlo! ¡Quiero que vayan a buscar a los _Jashin_ que estén en _Konoha!_\- ordenó Kakashi, por lo que los ninjas empezaron a retirarse de inmediato- Naruto, ¿cómo esta Kurama?- se volteo a verlo, pero el rubio seguía zarandeando al _Kyubi_.

-¡No te separes de mí, Mirai!- le ordenó Shikamaru a la pelinegra, mientras salían del salón.

-¡Sí, Shikamaru-sensei!- asintió la joven.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- llamaba Naruto, pero el zorro no despertaba- ¡Despierta, bola de pelos-dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan!- llamó a la pelirrosa, que estuvo a punto de irse- ¡Algo le pasa a Kurama!-

La mujer se le acercó de inmediato, al igual que el peliblanco.

-¡Algo le hizo ese tipo!- aseguró enojado Naruto- ¡Kurama! ¡Reacciona!-

Pero el zorro seguía inconsciente.

-Déjamelo a mí- pidió Sakura, haciendo que el rubio le diera el paso-¡DESPIERTA,_SHANNARO!_\- le dio tal cachetada al zorro, que Naruto y Kakashi retrocedieron sorprendidos.

-¡DUELE!- Kurama se levantó de golpe, sumamente adolorido, tapándose la mejilla, que tenía la marca de mano de la _Kunoichi_\- ¡¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ RAYOS LA CACHETADA?!-

-Esta es la mejor forma de despertar a alguien- Sakura sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!- el zorro miró con una lagrimita en los ojos a los tres humanos que quedaban en el salón-¿Eh? ¿D-Dónde están todos?-

-¡Me preocupaste, bola de pelos-dattebayo!- ahora fue Naruto quien le dio un coscorrón, bastante asustado por su compañero, que se agarraba la cabeza, sumamente adolorido.

-¡AY! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?!- Kurama lo miró, enojado y adolorido.

-Kurama, ¿qué te pasó?- pidió saber Kakashi, agachándose para estar a su altura.

-… ¿Q-Que me pasó?-el zorro se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño-… S-Solo recuerdo que ese _Jashin_ me amenazó con la guadaña… y… vi sus ojos… y nada- se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-… ¿Sus ojos…?- murmuró Kakashi, serio.

Él solo conocía una razón por la que un _Biju_ se viera afectado por tener contacto visual con alguien…

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Sakura.

-¿En qué maldito sentido?- pidió saber Kurama, sobándose la mejilla marcada, haciendo que ella y Naruto sonrieran incómodos.

-Lo siento. Es que me preocupaste-dattebayo- se disculpó Naruto.

-_Tsch_\- el zorro miró para otro lado, pero se quedó quieto- ¡NARUTO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEMOS AQUÍ?!- se levantó, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Cierto, debemos detener a los _Jashin_ que invadieron _Konoha_-dattebayo!-

-¡NO! ¡HABLO DE LOS MOCOSOS…!- el zorro lo miró enojado.

-… ¿Los…?- Naruto se quedó quieto, recordando lo que había dicho Ino- ¡HINATA!-

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de _Konoha_, en el interior de la cueva, Inojin y Sarada, ya despiertos, miraban a Takumi, que los vigilaba blandiendo su guadaña.

-Entonces… ¿Él nos capturó porque pensaba que éramos Bolt y Himawari-chan?- le preguntó Inojin a Sarada, quien asintió, sin darse cuenta que un tic apareció en el rostro del adulto- Pero no somos los únicos niños de pelo rubio y cabello negro que hay en la aldea-recordó, a lo que ella volvió a asentir- ¿Acaso capturó a los dos primeros que vio? O sea, ¿a nosotros?-

-Sí, es un completo _shannaro_-opinó la pelinegra, haciendo que un tic apareciera en la ceja del _Jashin_.

-Aun así, me alegra que se confundiera fácilmente- sonrió Inojin, fastidiando más al adulto- Himawari-chan está bien-

-… ¿Significa que no te importa que este en esta situación?-lo quedó mirando Sarada.

-¡N-NO!- negó rápidamente Inojin- ¡Ha-Hablo que me alegra que ella este a salvo! ¡No en peligro!-

-Sí, sí-Sarada miró para otro lado, dejando mal al pobre rubio.

-Niños, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo- ordeno fastidiado Takumi- Y no crean que los pequeños _Uzumaki_ se salvaron. Ahora mismo, ya deben haber sido capturados por los nuestros-

-**Imposible**-aseguraron ambos niños, descolocándolo.

-¡¿Y por qué lo creen?!- exigió saber.

-Porque están con Kurama_-chan/san_-

El adulto los apuntó a ambos con su guadaña, sorprendiéndolos.

-Les dejaré esto claro, niños. El _Kyubi_ también vendrá con nosotros-informó, dejándolos más sorprendidos.

-¿Qué quieres con Kurama-chan?- Sarada lo miró molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que cualquiera quiere con un _Biju_\- aseguró Takumi.

Sarada lo miró enojada. Ese comentario no le gusto para nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Inojin lo miró extrañado.

-Los _Biju_ son solo armas que hay que domar_-_respondió- Al fin y al cabo, son solo seres salvajes de _chakra_. Existen para servir a los humanos, y los humanos le servimos al gran _Jashin_\- aseguró.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer enojar a la niña.

-¡Los _Biju_ no son armas!- le gritó Sarada, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Son maravillosas criaturas que se llevan bien con uno, aunque no les agrade tu clan!-aseguró, recordando los viajes que había tenido esos dos años a la _Isla Tortuga_, para celebrar los cumpleaños de los _Biju_-… Ellos… ¡SON MIS AMIGOS, _SHANNARO!_-

Inojin la miró sorprendido, y algo asustado. Nunca antes la había visto tan enojada.

Takumi no dijo nada, simplemente agarro a la niña de la camisa y la levanto, con tanta fuerza que los lentes se le cayeron.

-¡Sarada!- se asustó Inojin.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- murmuró el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo que eres amiga de los _Biju?_ ¡Esa es una gran blasfemia!-

-S-Son mis amigos…- gimió Sarada, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire, y como se mareaba al ver todo borroso-… Todos ellos… Gordo-chan, Minina-chan, Lento-oniichan, Macaco-chan, Corcel-chan, Tierna-chan, Luciérnaga-chan, Pulpo-oniichan… y Kurama-chan…- la pelinegra lo miró decidida, a pesar de su mala visión- ¡TODOS SON MIS AMIGOS! ¡ME QUIEREN, AUNQUE SEA UNA _UCHIHA! _¡NO HABLES DE ELLOS COMO SI FUERAN ARMAS!-

Takumi abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… ¿Eres… una _Uchiha?_\- murmuró, pero no pudo decir más.

De la nada, un cuervo entró precipitadamente a la cueva y le araño la cara, obligándolo a retroceder y soltar a Sarada.

Inojin abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. Se asombró más al ver a alguien más… No había notado cuando entró a la cueva aquel hombre de capa negra, que, de un movimiento con su espada, atacó al _Jashin_, cortó las ataduras de ambos niños, y tomo con cuidado a la niña con su único brazo, para que no se lastimara con la dura roca del piso.

_Uchiha Sasuke_ se incorporó, con su hija en brazo, mirando al _Jashin_ con su _Sharingan_ y su _Rinnegan_.

-¿T-Tú…?- Takumi preparo su guadaña, sin poder creer que se encontraba con semejante persona en ese lugar.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que mi hija sea una _Uchiha_, y amiga de los _Biju?_\- pidió saber el pelinegro.

-¿Papá…?- murmuró Sarada, sin poder creerlo. No podía haber un error. Aunque viera borroso, podía sentir que la persona que la tenía en su brazo era su padre.

-¿Pa… Papá…?- Inojin se quedó en blanco _"¡¿ÉL ES EL PADRE DE SARADA?!" _pensó, totalmente sorprendido. Se notaba de inmediato que era una persona a la que no querías de enemigo.

En eso, el cuervo se posó en las rodillas Sarada, con sus lentes en el pico. La niña se quedó sorprendida, pero los tomó, y se los puso, para ver que, realmente, era su padre quien acababa de salvarla.

-Oye- Sasuke miró de reojo a Inojin, quien se sobresaltó- Veo que estas bien-

-S-Sí…- asintió el rubio, aún sorprendido por conocer al padre de una de sus compañeras.

-Me tarde porque Kakashi me mandó un mensaje en la mañana- explicó Sasuke- Fue difícil encontrar la cueva, pero los gritos de este inútil me facilitaron las cosas… No sé por qué te secuestraron, junto al hijo de Ino, pero supongo que me darán las razones, ¿verdad?- miró a Takumi, quien se tapaba el rostro con sus brazos lastimados.

-Otro hereje…- murmuró enojado el _Jashin_, dejando de cubrir su rostro, mostrando el enorme arañazo en la cara que le hizo el ave negra.

El cuervo lo miró y grazno amenazadoramente, mientras sus plumas se levantaban levemente.

-En efecto. No soy creyente de tu religión, o, más bien, secta- Sasuke frunció el ceño- Y no soy creyente de ninguna otra. A diferencia tuya, no soy de esas persona que necesitan una entidad falsa que me indique lo que tengo o no que hacer, ni para justificar mis actos. Soy libre-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!- se enfureció el _Jashin_.

-Y, si crees que eres **alguien** para contradecir a mi hija, estas muy equivocado-aseguró- Si ella dice que los _Biju_ no son armas, entonces es verdad. Pero, claro, no es algo que alguien con un intelecto como el tuyo, que se basa en una mentira para su vida, pueda entender-

Eso enfureció más a Takumi.

-Papá…- Sarada lo miró sorprendida, y agradecida, tanto así que bajo la mirada, para que no la viera llorar, por el susto que pasó.

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de ese detalle, sorprendido.

Miró con el ceño fruncido al _Jashin_. Acababa de pasar una línea que pagaría con algo más que su vida.

Dejó a Sarada sentada en el suelo, y preparó su espada, la cual fue envuelta levemente por una descarga eléctrica.

La niña lo miró preocupada, pero el cuervo se posó en su hombro, dejándola más tranquila.

Inojin tragó saliva, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían peligrosas.

-Te obligaré a decirme todo lo que sepas, _Jashin_\- aseguró Sasuke.

* * *

Las calles de _Konoha_, en esos momentos, eran la zona de batalla entre los ninjas de la aldea y los seguidores de _Jashin_, que peleaban salvajemente, y a matar…

-¡Rápido, Kurama!- Naruto corría entre los tejados, seguido del zorro.

-¡Ya lo sé!- gruñó el _Kyubi_, corriendo a su lado.

En eso, para sorpresa de ambos, se les acercó volando rápidamente un pájaro.

-¡Neji!- se sorprendió Naruto, sin dejar de correr.

El ave empezó a piar fuertemente.

-¡¿Están en la casa?!- se asustó Naruto, por lo que el pájaro asintió-¡Kurama, dime! ¡¿Qué es lo que sientes en mi casa-dattebayo?!-

-Solo detecto el miedo de los dos mocosos- gruñó el zorro, sintiéndose horrible con solo sentirlo- Y de tu mujer no siento nada-

-¡¿A-Acaso Hinata…?!- Naruto palideció.

-¡NO! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Solo que no siente nada que pueda detectar!- aclaró Kurama- Pero aún no puedo sentir la presencia de sus atacantes. No sé cuántos son-

-B-Bien… ¡Neji, adelántate!-le pidió. El pájaro asintió, y se fue volando- ¡Debemos apresurarnos-dattebayo…!- pero se detuvo a tiempo, para evitar las cuchillas que se clavaron a unos centímetros de sus pies.

Kurama también se detuvo.

Frente a ambos habían varios _Jashin_.

-¡No ahora!- se enfureció Naruto, sacando dos _Kunai_ ya que aún no tenía suficiente _chakra_ para pelear, y quería resguardarlo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Kurama se puso frente a él.

-Naruto, yo me encargo de estos tipejos. Ve con tu familia- le ordeno el zorro, sin mirarlo.

El rubio se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

-Lo siento, Kurama- se colocó a su lado, empuñando sus dos armas- Pero si te dejo solo pueden lastimarte. Eres uno de sus objetivos-dattebayo-lo miró de reojo- Aparte que también eres de mi familia-

El zorro bufó, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Los _Jashin_ se les abalanzaron.

-Además…- Naruto se aferró con fuerza a las _Kunai_, y se abalanzó a los intrusos junto al zorro- ¡Mi esposa es fuerte-dattebayo!-

* * *

En la residencia _Uzumaki, _ocurrió una leve explosión, haciendo que Bolt, en el patio de su casa, abrazara a Himawari, que temblaba, aferrándose a su hermanito, mientras su madre, frente a ellos, repelía a los últimos dos _Jashin_ que quedaban como el apoyo de _Hiruki_, que se levantaba después de ser lanzada contra la mesa de centro del salón, por parte de la pelinegra.

-¿C-Cómo… puedes ser un ama de casa con esa fuerza?- murmuró enojada la mujer, apoyándose en su guadaña para levantarse, mientras el resto de su máscara caía en pedazos, mostrando sus ojos grises.

-No soy solo una ama de casa- Hinata mantuvo su postura, mirando con su _Byakugan_ activado a la intrusa- Soy _Hinata Hyuga_, pertenezco al clan _Hyuga_, y soy esposa de _Uzumaki Naruto_\- le recordó, mientras sus manos liberaban, de a poco, _chakra_\- ¡No te permitiré tocar a mis hijos!-

-¡Estúpida hereje…!- Hiruki volvió a empuñar su guadaña, y se abalanzó a Hinata, quien la esquivo, aunque recibió un corte en el brazo.

De inmediato la pelinegra le golpeo el brazo derecho, anulando sus puntos de _chakra_.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ…?!-Hiruki retrocedió, agarrándose su brazo.

-_¡Juken!-_ la pelinegra la golpeo tan fuerte, que la mujer nuevamente chocó contra los objetos del salón. Esta vez, atravesó la pared a la cocina.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Hinata estaba preparada por si su enemiga contratacaba, pero ella no regresó.

Hinata suspiró, dejando la pose de pelea y desactivando el _Byakugan._

-¡G-Genial!- sonrió Bolt, abrazando a su hermanita- ¡Mamá, eres muy fuerte-dattebasa! ¡Derrotarse a todos los intrusos!-

-¿Están bien?- Hinata salió al patio y se les acerco, preocupada.

-¡Sí!- asintió el rubio- Hima, todo está bien-dattebasa- le sonrió a su hermanita, que levantó la mirada- Mamá le dio su merecido a los tipos- le aseguró.

Himawari miró a su madre, quien le sonrió. La pequeña desvió los ojos al pequeño tajo que tenía la mujer en el brazo.

-Estoy bien, Himawari- le sonrió Hinata- Nos iremos de la casa, pueden venir más enemigos-

-¡Sí!- Bolt asintió, levantando su mano.

Hinata sonrió, y cuando iba a tomar en brazos a su hija, sintió un fuerte ardor en su pierna, por lo que cayó de rodillas.

-¡Ma-Mamá!- sus dos hijos se le acercaron.

-… Yo…- Hinata cerró un ojo, adolorida, mientras se agarraba su pierna. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba sangrando-… ¿Q-Qué…?-

-… Eso… duele…-

Hinata se quedó quieta, y se volteo lentamente, para ver, sentada en la alfombra del salón, que tenía dibujado un circulo grande y un triángulo en medio, a Hiruki, quien tenía la piel negra, y unas marcas blancas, y tenía clavada en su pierna su guadaña.

Hinata abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida y asustada. Miro la herida en su hombro… La única que la _Jashinista_ pudo infligirle, y tomar una gota de su sangre…

-Ma… ¿Mamá…?- Bolt la miró asustado.

* * *

Kakashi, en una de las calles de la aldea, sacudió su _Kunai_, derrotando a varios _Jashin_, junto a sus compañeros ninja.

-¿Ya dejaron a salvo a los aldeanos?- preguntó el peliblanco, deteniendo el ataque de uno de los intrusos-

-¡A-Aun no, _Hokage-sama!_\- informó uno de los ninjas, derribando a un _Jashin_-¡Sakura-san y algunas _Kunoichi_ fueron a resguardarlos, pero deben de haber algunos que aún este ocultos!-

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlos y dejarlos a salvo!-Kakashi pateo al último _Jashin_ que quedaba en el lugar-¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí!- iban a emprender camino, pero unas cadenas se enterraron cerca de donde estaban, obligándolos a saltar para atrás.

Kakashi se volteo, para ver a Ryusei detrás, empuñando su guadaña.

-¡Es él mismo _Jashin_ que interrumpió la reunión!- reconoció uno de los ninjas, preparando un _jutsu_ como los demás, pero Kakashi levantó su brazo, deteniéndolos.

-Vayan por los civiles. Yo me encargaré de él- informó el peliblanco.

-_¡Hokage-sama…!_\- se sorprendieron.

-¡Vayan!- ordenó Kakashi.

Los ninjas asintieron y desaparecieron de un salto, dejándolos solos.

-El Sexto _Hokage…_-murmuró el pelirrojo-_Kakashi, el Ninja que Copia_-

El peliblanco frunció el ceño, e hizo una pose de manos, creando tres copias de él mismo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

Los tres Kakashi se le abalanzaron, los tres empuñando sus kunai, que habían sido envueltos en la onda eléctrica del _Raikiri._

Ryusei dio un salto, esquivando el ataque. De su espalda salieron cadenas que capturaron a los clones, desapareciéndolos, pero, para su sorpresa, mientras estaba en el aire, detrás suyo apareció el verdadero, rodeado de la onda eléctrica del _Raikiri_ que mantenía en su mano.

-_¡Raikiri!_-estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe, pero el _Jashin_ lo detuvo con su guadaña, de la cual había salido, para sorpresa del peliblanco, un _Rasengan_, que chocó contra su _Raikiri_, provocando que ambos salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Kakashi aterrizó derrapando, al igual que su enemigo.

Miró su mano, algo lastimada. Realmente, desde que había _regresado_ el _sharingan _a _su legítimo dueño_, el uso del _Raikiri_ era más complicado, a pesar de haber entrenado para manejarlo ahora con una visión normal.

-… Lo de antes…- apretó su puño y miró al pelirrojo- Fue el _Rasengan_ de Naruto-

-No lo negaré- Ryusei apoyo su arma en su hombro, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras sus cadenas se movían, esperando el momento de atacar- Y no pareces sorprendido-

-Soy afortunado de tener al ninja más inteligente del _País del Fuego_ para decirme lo que analiza con solo una mirada- aseguró Kakashi- Así que, tu arma no solo absorbe el _chakra_ de las armas, sino que también puede absorber las técnicas que lo tocan, y soltarlas cuando se te antoje. Pero, como no detuviste el puño de Sakura, supongo que no eres capaz de absorber el _chakra _que se filtra dentro del cuerpo-

-Un buen análisis- admitió Ryusei, empezando a retirarse.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, y, aprovechando la sangre en su mano, sacó rápidamente un pergamino, abriéndolo al mismo tiempo y rociando su sangre en él.

_-¡Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!-_ golpeo el pergamino contra el suelo, para invocar a sus _ninkens_, pero…

Kakashi abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que no aparecieran.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ryusei se detuvo y lo miró de reojo- ¿Te falta _chakra?_-

El _Hokage_ levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-No importa si mi atacante choca su técnica con la que salga de mi guadaña- Ryusei se volteo a verlo- Una vez que su _chakra_ entra en contacto directo con el filo de mi arma, es sellado de inmediato-

Kakashi se quedó quieto, sin poder creerlo. Había pensado que, al haber chocado su _Raikiri_ con el _Rasengan_ que había salido de la guadaña, no habría tenido un contacto directo con el arma… Pero se equivocó.

Su _chakra_ acababa de ser sellado.

-¡¿Entonces Sakura…?!- se asustó.

-¿La mujer de pelo rosado? Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un rato: **No puedo absorber el **_**chakra**_** que esté filtrado dentro del cuerpo**-le recordó el _Jashin_\- Lamentablemente, un contacto con un puño rodeado de _chakra_ es lo mismo que el contacto con un arma rodeada de _chakra_-

-Un contacto indirecto…- murmuró Kakashi- Así que no puedes ni absorber, ni sellar el _chakra_ de alguien que lo mantenga en su cuerpo, usando su piel como un intermediario… En otras palabras- frunció el ceño- Tu debilidad es el _Taijutsu_-

-La debilidad de mi arma- aclaró el _Jashin_, sin sorprenderse por el análisis del _Hokage_. Miró el cielo-… Parece que Hiruki ha empleado un último recurso- murmuró, haciendo que su contrincante frunciera el ceño- Tendré que ir nuevamente por el _Kyubi_-hizo una pose de manos.

-¡Espera!-Kakashi le lanzó una _kunai_, pero el _Jashin_ ya había desaparecido en una estela de humo.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño, y dio un puñetazo al piso, enojado.

No solo no pudo derrotar al líder de los _Jashin_, sino que también su _chakra_ acababa de ser sellado.

… Sí… Sabía que ese pelirrojo era el líder. Podía presentirlo…

* * *

Bolt temblaba, sin entender por qué su madre había caído herida, en el mismo lugar que la intrusa, quien tenía la misma herida.

-Ma… ¿Mamá…?- Himawari la miró asustada.

-Todo está bien- murmuró Hinata, sin despegar su mirada en Hiruki, quien escupió sangre, enfurecida.

-¿Q-Qué cosa está bien, estúpida atea?- murmuró la mujer, arrancando su arma de su pierna.

Hinata gimió levemente, sintiendo el mismo dolor que la mujer al salir el metal de su piel.

-¡Obligarme a usar el _J__ujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu_…! ¡Yo no soy digna de usar el medio para transmitirle tu dolor como ofrenda al gran _Jashin!_\- aseguró enojada la mujer- Pero… Por el bien del camino de _Jashin_… Estoy dispuesta a morir junto a un sacrificio… si con eso podemos traerlo a este mundo, para que imponga orden en esta tierra de herejes- sonrió, encantada con esa idea.

Hinata se quedó más quieta, sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-… ¿Tú… no eres… inmortal…?- le preguntó, en un intento de ganar tiempo y pensar en cómo salir de ese lío.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- enfurecida por la pregunta, Hiruki tomó un trozo de vidrio y se lo clavo en el hombro.

Hinata gritó, y se agarró el hombro ensangrentado.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó asustado Bolt, mientras Himawari lo abrazaba, asustada.

-¡E-EL ÚNICO QUE RECIBIÓ EL DON DE VIVIR POR LOS DESEOS DEL GRAN _JASHIN_ FUE HIDAN!- informó enfurecida Hiruki, intentando ignorar el dolor en su cuerpo.

Hinata la miró, sintiendo la sangre en sus heridas, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando algo paso a su lado velozmente en un aleteo, y se abalanzó a Hiruki.

-¡¿U-Un pájaro?!- se sorprendió la mujer, pero, antes de poder hacer algo, el ave, con sus garras, la agarró del cabello, en un intento de sacarla del círculo.

_-¡Pájaro-chan!-_se sorprendió Himawari, mientras su madre se agarraba la cabeza, sintiendo el tirón de cabello, pero sabía que era necesario.

-¡De-Déjame…!- Hiruki intento sacarse de un manotazo al pájaro, pero este empezó a tirar con más fuerza, obligándola a arrastrarse, pero, al darse cuenta que la iban a sacar del círculo, se enfureció- ¡ESTÚPIDO PÁJARO!- blandió su guadaña hacia el ave, con tanta fuerza que la soltó y chocó contra la pared del patio, cayendo lastimado a la tierra.

_-¡PÁJARO-CHAN!-_ Himawari se soltó de su hermano y tomó en brazos al pájaro herido- ¡Resiste!- pidió, empezando a llorar.

El pájaro se movió levemente, pero no era capaz de emprender vuelo con su ala herida.

-… Neji-niisan…- murmuró Hinata, asustada, y miró enojada a Hiruki, quien volvía a estar en el centro del círculo.

-E-Estúpido pajarraco, ¿qué intentaba?- jadeo Hiruki, bastante molesta porque interrumpieran la ceremonia.

-Primero Mamá… y ahora _Pájaro-chan…_\- murmuró enojado Bolt- ¡DEJA DE HACERLE DAÑO A MI FAMILIA-DATTEBASA!- le ordeno enojado a la _Jashin_.

-Si… Si no quieren que alguien más salga lastimado… Entonces tú y tu hermana entréguense-jadeo Hiruki.

El pequeño rubio la miró más enojado.

-Bolt-lo llamó su madre, tomando su atención- Llévate a tu hermana- le pidió, levantándose de a poco, ya que la herida en su pierna era profunda.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- el pequeño la miró más asustado- ¡NO!-negó varias veces- ¡NO TE DEJARÉ CON ESTA PAYASA-DATTEBASA!-

-¡¿A quién llamas payasa?! ¡Estas son marcas sagradas, estúpido insecto ateo!-se enfureció más Hiruki.

-Váyanse- pidió Hinata.

-¡NO QUIERO!-Bolt la miró asustado, temblando.

-¡Bolt!- Hinata se volteo, mirándolo seria y dolida, dejándolo sorprendido- Por favor, llévate a tu hermana… Ya no quiero que vean más-

El rubio se quedó quieto, totalmente asustado.

-¡PAPÁ VENDRÁ!- le aseguró Bolt- ¡PAPÁ Y KURAMA…! ¡PRONTO ESTARÁN AQUÍ…!-

-Lo sé… Mientras tanto… vete- Hinata le sonrió.

-… Ma… ¿Mami?- Himawari la miró asustada, mientras lloraba en silencio, mientras _pájaro-chan_ intentaba aletear, pero era en vano.

No podía ir a avisarles a Naruto y a Kurama que Hinata estaba en peligro.

-¡P-Pensé que eras más lista, _Hyuga!_\- admitió Hiruki, haciendo que Hinata la mirara- ¡¿Cuántos _Jashinistas_ crees que hay en este sucio basurero?!-le aseguró, levantándose costosamente- ¡Estos niños no tienen escapatoria!- empuño su guadaña-¡MENOS TÚ!-se clavó su propia arma en el abdomen.

Himawari abrió sus ojos azules, completamente asustada.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

Naruto se quedó quieto, al igual que Kurama. El rubio acababa de derrotar al último de los _Jashin_ que les impedían el paso.

-… Eso de recién…- Naruto abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido.

Kurama no le respondió… No se sentía capaz de articular palabra… El haber escuchado el grito, y sentido la desesperación de su pequeña girasol, fue suficiente como para que sintiera que se le caía el mundo encima.

Podía sentir el miedo y la desesperación en la residencia _Uzumaki_.

-Hagan lo que hagan, todo será en vano- escucharon, por lo que se voltearon, para ver acercarse a Ryusei, sin molestarse en mirar a sus compañeros caídos.

-¡TÚ!- Naruto lo miró enfurecido- ¡¿Qué quieres con mi familia?!- exigió saber- ¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?!-

-Me quitaron el poder que debía ser mío- respondió el pelirrojo, y miró a Kurama, quien se sorprendió, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

Se había dado cuenta que los ojos de ese _Jashin_ no eran normales.

-¿Poder…?- Naruto lo miró confundido-… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres…?-

-Soy un seguidor del gran _Jashin_, y también un _Uzumaki_\- le recordó el pelirrojo- Mi nombre es _Uzumaki Ryusei_…Primo de _Uzumaki Kushina_-

Naruto se quedó quieto, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-… ¿Primo?- Kurama frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-¿Eres… familiar de mamá…? ¿Familiar mío…?- murmuró Naruto, atónito- ¡Kurama!- miró al zorro.

-No tenía idea que ella tuviera un primo… y menos uno tan repugnante- aseguró el _Kyubi_\- Aunque eso explica tu manejo del _Kongō Fūsa_\- miró al pelirrojo.

-Pero… ¡Se ve de mi edad!- lo señalo sorprendido Naruto- ¡Deberías tener unos cincuenta-dattebayo!-

-Sí, **debería**. Pero los _Uzumaki_ envejecemos lentamente, además… El Gran _Jashin_ no puede permitir que su servidor más cercano envejezca-

Eso sorprendió más a los dos compañeros.

_-Kyubi_, jamás olvidaré cuando los sabios de nuestra aldea escogieron a Kushina como tu _Jinchūriki_, siendo yo una mejor opción- aseguró, sorprendiendo al zorro- Mi poder era superior al de ella. Ya sabía manejar los sellos de nuestro clan, e incluso fui capaz de poder transmitirlos mediante los objetos… Y, aun así, la escogieron a ella- empuño su guadaña, apuntando al zorro- ¡Todo tu _chakra_ que se encuentra en los descendientes de esa mujer me pertenece a mí! ¡El _chakra,_ y tú mismo!-

Kurama gruñó, enfurecido.

-… No te atrevas…- murmuró Naruto, temblando enojado, captando la atención de ambos-… No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre como si hubiera sido poca cosa… Ni de Kurama como si fuera un objeto- lo señalo con su _kunai_\- ¡Con una mente tan oscura, y ese deseo de poder, no me extraña que hubieran decidido que mi madre fuera la compañera de Kurama-dattebayo! ¡Contigo como _Jinchūriki,_ Kurama hubiera sufrido más, y hubiera odiado más a los humanos! ¡ESA SOLA IDEA ME DA UNA IRA QUE NO TE PUEDES IMAGINAR-DATTEBAYO!-

Se le abalanzó, y chocó su _Kunai_ contra la guadaña de su familiar.

-Detecto que has creado una abertura en mi sello- mencionó Ryusei- Aun así, parece que no tienes suficiente _chakra_\- intento golpear a Naruto, pero este lo repelió, haciéndolo retroceder.

Ryusei se sorprendió por la potencia del golpe, ya que no esperaba que el rubio fuera tan fuerte. Al distraerse, no se dio cuenta que Kurama había aparecido detrás de él.

Al voltearse, el zorro se le abalanzó, incrustando sus colmillos en su hombro.

Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que Naruto, desde atrás, estaba a punto de clavarle su _kunai_ en la espalda, por lo que liberó dos cadenas de su espalda, golpeando a ambos compañeros y alejándolos de él.

Se agarró el hombro herido, dándose cuenta que, aunque no tuviera _chakra_, Naruto era capaz de pelear de una manera bastante peligrosa, además que, más que seguro, aún podía comunicarse mentalmente con el zorro, sino no habrían podido coordinarse de esa forma.

-Te preguntaré de nuevo- Naruto miró enojado a Ryusei- ¿Qué quieres con mi familia…?-

* * *

Himawari cerró los ojos, completamente asustada, con _pájaro-chan_ en sus brazos, totalmente quieto, mientras Bolt miraba como su madre caía de rodillas, abrazándose el vientre, que sangraba…

Hiruki también cayó de rodillas, jadeando.

-… ¿M-Mamá…?- Bolt sintió como su respiración se volvía más agitada.

-V-Váyanse…- le pidió Hinata, temblando de dolor.

-No quiero…- Himawari, totalmente asustada, se agacho, abrazando al ave herida-Papá… Kurama-chan… Vengan…-llamó llorando, haciendo que el ave con la voluntad de su tío la mirara tristemente.

Bolt empezó a temblar de rabia, dándose cuenta que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su madre. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro, y miró enfurecido a la _Jashin_ que estaba provocándole todo ese daño a su querida madre, mientras era rodeado levemente de _chakra_ naranja...

-Por favor… váyanse- Hinata cerró los ojos, pero se quedó sorprendida al sentir un extraño _chakra _detrás suyo, además de que se formó una ventisca.

Se dio cuenta que Hiruki también estaba sorprendida.

Lentamente, y lo que le permitían sus heridas, se volteo para ver, sorprendida, a su hijo rodeado de _chakra_ anaranjado. Las marcas de sus mejillas se habían agrandado, y sus ojos blancos habían cambiado a un color rojo, con su pupila con la forma de una delgada franja negra.

Himawari dejó de temblar, y levanto la mirada, para ver sorprendida y asustada a su hermano mayor.

_Pájaro-chan_ estaba atónito, sin poder creer lo que veía…

-… ¿Bolt…?- murmuró Hinata, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡DEJA DE HACERLE DAÑO A MAMÁ-DATTEBASA!- gritó el niño, mientras su _chakra_ se volvía más amenazante.

* * *

-Te preguntaré de nuevo- Naruto miró enojado a Ryusei- ¿Qué quieres con mi familia…?-

Pero no término la pregunta, acababa de sentir, al igual que Kurama y Ryusei, aquel _chakra_ peculiar que salió de la nada en la aldea…

Acababan de sentir otra fuente de _chakra_ idéntico al de Kurama, que estaba completamente sorprendido.

-… Esto… no puede ser…- Kurama no cabía de la sorpresa… Sabía que los mocosos debían haber heredado algo de su _chakra_, pero… ¿tanto…?

Además, sentía el odio y la furia de su mocoso…

-… Bolt-murmuró Naruto, detectando el _chakra_ de su hijo mezclado con él de Kurama, y, cuando iba a salir corriendo junto al zorro, no pudieron moverse.

Miraron sus sombras, para verlas conectadas con la sombra de Ryusei, que había clavado su guadaña en el tejado.

-Tengo que agradecerle al _Nara_ por brindarme está técnica en la mañana- admitió el pelirrojo, mientras señalaba con su mano a Kurama, quien se alertó- Ahora, primero el _Kyubi_, y después los niños- de su palma, salieron cadenas que se abalanzaron a Kurama, apresándolo.

-¡KURAMA!-se asustó Naruto, mientras su amigo forcejeaba.

-Ahora…- Ryusei extendió su palma, haciendo que las cadenas empezaran a regresar a él, arrastrando a Kurama.

-¡De-Demonios…!- el zorro intento poner resistencia, dándose cuenta de lo que quería el _Jashin_.

Quería sellarlo en su interior.

Ryusei no pudo evitar divertirse un poco al ver como el _Kyubi_ forcejaba, pero era tarde. Él se convertiría en su nuevo _Jinchūriki…_

Se percató que la sombra de su guadaña, que aún estaba atada a la de Naruto, se rompió de golpe, por lo que miró a su lado, para encontrarse con el rubio, quien le dio tal puñetazo, que lo lanzó contra un edificio continuo, deshaciendo las cadenas, liberando a Kurama, quien cayó al piso, adolorido.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Naruto se le acercó, ayudándolo a levantarse. Se sorprendió al ver que el cuerpo del zorro estaba lastimado a causa de las cadenas.

Eso lo hizo enojarse.

-… S-Sí…- Kurama se sobó adolorido el brazo, mientras sus raspones eran curados gracias a sus poderes.

-Quería hacerte entrar en su interior, ¿verdad?-preguntó enojado Naruto.

-… Sí…- el zorro frunció el ceño.

-_Konoha_ es más fuerte de lo que pensaba- sentenció la voz del _Jashin_, haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada, para verlo de pie en el techo del edificio en el que había chocado- Mis hermanos están a punto de caer, y presiento que Hiruki va a fallar, al igual que Takumi. Rezaré porque sus esfuerzos no sean en vano, y que la gloria de _Jashin_ los ilumine en el más allá-

-Tú…- Naruto lo miró completamente enfurecido- Secuestraste a Sarada-chan y a Inojin-kun, lastimaste a mis amigos, intentaste encarcelar a Kurama en tu interior, y estoy seguro que mi familia está sufriendo ahora mismo-dattebayo… Y piensas irte sin siguiera intentar ayudar a tus compañeros…-apretó con fuerza sus puños-… ¡NO TE LIBRARÁS DE ESTA!- se le abalanza si Kurama no lo agarra del brazo, sorprendiéndolo-¿K-Kurama…?-

-Naruto… No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo… El mocoso…- jadeo el zorro, aún cansado.

Entonces el rubio recordó la fuente de _chakra_ similar a la de Kurama, proveniente de su hijo…

-¿Quieres venganza?- le preguntó Ryusei, tomando la atención de ambos-¿Quieres respuestas? Te diré dónde encontrarlas… Ven a _Uzu no Kuni_, nuestro antiguo país, y viaja _Uzushiogakure_, la aldea de nuestros antepasados-

-¿Cómo…?- Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

-Te esperaré por un mes. Si no vienes junto al _Kyubi_, el resto de los _Jashin_ sacrificaremos _Konoha_ por la gloria de nuestro dios-aseguró Ryusei.

-… Un minuto… ¡¿Estás diciéndome que la guarida de ustedes es en…?!- se enfureció Naruto.

-Sí. _Uzushiogakure_ es donde residimos los _Jashinistas_-respondió sin alterarse Ryusei- Si quieres detenerme, tendrás que ir ahí. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tú y el _Hokage_ encuentren en _Uzushiogakure _la forma de romper los sellos de _chakra_ que están en su interior-

Eso sorprendió a ambos compañeros.

-¿A-Acaso Kakashi-sensei…?- murmuró sorprendido Naruto.

-Los estaré esperando, a ti, y a tus hijos- y, sin más, Ryusei desapareció en una bola de humo.

Kurama gruñó, enojado.

-Es una trampa-le aseguró a Naruto, que temblaba enojado.

-¡LO SÉ!- echo a correr- ¡TENGO QUE IR CON MI FAMILIA!-

* * *

-¡DEJA A MI MADRE EN PAZ-DATTEBASA!- gritó Bolt, con sus ojos rojos brillando, mientras era rodeado por el _chakra_ anaranjado que se agitaba violentamente.

Hiruki se quedó muda. Podía sentir como ese _chakra_ la abrumaba.

El _chakra_ del _Kyubi_ que habitaba en el pequeño la hizo sentir sin fuerzas ¿Ese era el poder que necesitaban para sus planes?

Si era así, solo tenía que quitar de en medio a la _Hyuga_ para darle camino libre al resto de _sus hermanos_ para llevarse a los niños.

La mujer se levantó, decidida… Era un sacrificio que valía la pena.

Hinata se dio cuenta que ahora la _Jashin_ apuntaba su arma al pecho.

De inmediato se levantó, abalanzándose a la mujer, y estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero su palma, que iba a impactarle en el rostro, se detuvo en el momento en que ella se atravesaba.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Himawari se quedó quieta, mientras el pájaro en sus brazos estaba en el mismo estado.

-… ¿M-Mamá…?- Bolt abrió sus ojos rojos, pero, para su sorpresa, solo la mujer _Jashin_ cayó al suelo.

-¿C-Cómo…?- Hiruki jadeo, con su piel retomando su color normal, y, con la vista nublada, miró a Hinata, que no había recibido la herida en el pecho-… ¿Cómo…?-

Hinata miró su pie, por lo que ella la imitó.

Su pie había desecho parte del círculo del ritual cuando estuvo a punto de golpearle. Ese había sido su intención desde un principio.

-Lo siento… Pero… Pero no puedo morir y dejar a mis hijos solos…- aseguró Hinata, jadeando.

-Mujer…- Hiruki la miró enfurecida.

-Ma… Mamá ganó…- Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras su _chakra_ naranja regresaba a él, aunque su rostro no había cambiado.

-¿Mamá… está a salvo?- pregunto Himawari, y _pájaro-chan_ suspiró, aliviado.

Aun así, el ave con la voluntad de Neji no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. Hinata acababa de demostrar que mantuvo la mente fría en todo momento, a pesar de la presión impuesta por aquel ritual, y el miedo en los niños. Además que había derrotado a todos esos _Jashin_ ella sola, y eran como unos diez…

Se había vuelto una mujer muy fuerte.

-… Te dejo el resto… Ryusei…-Hiruki, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sacó un pergamino explosivo de su túnica, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos-… Trae de regreso… al gran _Jashin_…- sonrió, y apretó el papel, creando una explosión que destrozó el salón de la residencia _Uzumaki_.

Bolt abrazó a Himawari para protegerla del impacto de la explosión, pero alguien aterrizo frente a ellos, los abrazó y cubrió con sus colas, protegiéndolos a ambos.

Después de que los escombros dejaron de caer, Bolt y Himawari, que notaron que el pelaje que los rodeaba era muy familiar, levantaron la vista, mientras Kurama dejaba de cubrirlos con sus colas.

-K-Kurama…- murmuró Bolt, mientras su hermanita estaba sin habla, porque no miraba al zorro, miraba su casa, que estaba en llamas, al igual que _pájaro-chan_, que soltó un leve piar.

-Vi… Vinimos cuanto pudimos- jadeo Kurama, que se veía cansado a causa del reciente intento de sellarlo-¿E-Están heridos?-

Pero los niños no lo miraban, solo miraban como la madera de su hogar caía en llamas.

-… ¿Y… y mamá…?- Bolt miró su hogar, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro.

Kurama lo miró, y se percató del cambio en el rostro del niño. Se quedó totalmente sorprendido.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Bolt, parándose, mirando la casa en llamas- ¡MAMÁ!-

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, Naruto apareció cerca de ellos, con Hinata en brazos. Ambos tenían la ropa algo sucia, y un poco de ceniza en la piel, pero intactos.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritaron ambos.

Kurama sonrió levemente, al darse cuenta que Naruto no fue tan lento como pensaba, en cambio, _Pájaro-chan_ suspiró aliviado, jurándose que, cuando se recuperara, le arañaría por completo la cara al rubio por darle semejantes sustos.

Naruto se agachó, para dejar a su esposa en el suelo, para que descansara, ya que estaba en un estado delicado. La mujer frunció levemente el ceño, tomando su atención.

-Na… ¿Naruto-kun?- Hinata abrió sus ojos blancos, para mirar a su esposo, que la miraba sorprendido y dolido- Lo siento… La casa…-

-¡Eso no importa!- negó rápidamente el rubio, acariciándole una mejilla-¿E-Estás bien?-

-… Sí- sonrió la pelinegra-… ¿L-Los niños…?-

-Están bien- Naruto miró a sus hijos, aliviado de que estuvieran a salvo, aunque se veían asustados-Kurama los protegió…- miró a su mujer-… Hinata… Discúlpame por haber llegado tarde… Yo…- pero no encontraba palabras para pedirle perdón a la mujer que amaba.

-No llegaste tarde, Naruto-kun. Llegaste en el momento preciso- la pelinegra le dedico una cálida sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo-… Sabía que vendrías por mí… Siempre lo has hecho-y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida.

Naruto se mordió el labio, y abrazo a su esposa, sin evitar que unas lágrimas cursaran su rostro, ya que sabía perfectamente que estuvo a punto de perderla.

Himawari se restregó los ojos con su mano libre, y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, soltando todo el miedo que concentro con lo sucedido, sin darse cuenta que sus lágrimas caían en el ave herida, quien pio levemente, en un intento de consolarla.

-Mocosa, no hagas escándalo- Kurama la miró de reojo, pero ella seguía llorando.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al verla en ese estado tan vulnerable.

-Himawari- se le acercó, y la abrazó, dejando que descargara su pena en su pelaje-… Está bien...-le acaricio el cabello, mientras lloraba fuertemente.

Cerró los ojos, enfurecido al saber que su mocosa había pasado por una experiencia aterradora. Y él no estuvo ahí para salvarla.

-… ¿Por qué…?- murmuró Bolt, haciendo que Naruto y Kurama lo miraran. El niño estaba parado, mirándolos enojados-… ¡¿Por qué se tardaron?!- pregunto, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, que aún tenían sus marcas transformadas.

-… No volveré a llegar tarde-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, sin sorprenderse por el cambio en el rostro de su hijo. Depositó con cuidado a su esposa en el suelo, dejándola descansar- Te lo prometo-

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡MAMÁ ESTUVO EN PELIGRO!-negó Bolt, enfurecido- ¡¿POR QUÉ LLEGARON TARDE?!-

-Si hubiéramos llegado tarde, tu madre no estaría aquí- le aseguró Kurama, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras Himawari se acurrucaba en su pelaje.

-¡SI HUBIERAN LLEGADO ANTES, MAMÁ NO ESTARÍA HERIDA-DATTEBASA!- gritó enojado el niño, siendo rodeado de _chakra_ anaranjado.

-Lo sé- Naruto se levantó y lo miró serio- Por eso mismo no volveré a llegar tarde. Bolt, confía en mí-

-¡NO TE CREO!-

-Bolt, no te estoy mintiendo- Naruto se le acercó- Ahora cálmate. Estás descontrolando tu _chakra_…-

-¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA?!-gritó llorando el pequeño.

-¡Tú padre está hablando en serio!- lo calló Kurama. Sabía que el niño estaba conmocionado por lo pasado, pero tenía que entender en ese momento que lo ocurrido no era culpa de Naruto, o sino su _chakra_ empezaría a nublarle los sentidos.

No quería que eso pasara, y Naruto tampoco. Ambos sabían que descontrolar ese poder podría traer dolorosas consecuencias.

-¡CÁLLATE! - Bolt lo miró enojado, con sus ojos rojos resplandeciendo- ¡ADEMÁS NO TE IMPORTA QUE LE PASE A MI MADRE! ¡NI A NOSOTROS!-le gritó.

Kurama se quedó quieto.

-¡BOLT!- lo calló Naruto, dándose cuenta que su hijo ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡¿QUÉ…?!- lo miró enojado su hijo, pero, de repente, empezó a tambalearse, mientras su _chakra_ se desvanecía.

-… ¿Bolt?- Naruto lo miró preocupado.

El niño cerró los ojos, y estuvo a punto de caer al piso si su padre no lo detiene a tiempo.

-¡BOLT!- el rubio lo miró asustado. El pequeño estaba inconsciente, y su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, pero estaba extremadamente pálido-… Perdóname, hijo- lo abrazó-… Perdóname…-

Kurama los miró serio, y cerró los ojos, sin querer ver más…Ya no podía… Ya no quería…

Hinata, Himawari, Bolt… Su familia había sido lastimada y él, el _Kyubi_, no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo…

* * *

En el bosque, Sai y los miembros de ANBU aterrizaron entre unos arbustos, teniendo al frente, a unos veinte metros, la cueva donde se suponía estaban los niños y el secuestrador.

-Recuerden, nos moveremos rápidamente. Ataquen a todo aquel que intenta lastimar a los niños- ordenó el ANBU líder.

Todos asintieron, pero, cuando iban a salir de su escondite, tres personas salieron de la cueva.

Sarada, con un cuervo en el hombro, junto a Inojin, acompañaba a Sasuke, que estaba ileso, arrastrando con una cuerda al secuestrador, que estaba bastante herido, además inconsciente.

-¡Inojin!- Sai se recuperó de la impresión y salió del escondite.

-¡Papá!- se alegró el pequeño, y corrió a su padre, que lo abrazo, aliviado de verlo a salvo.

Sasuke miró al escena sin mostrar sorpresa por ver a Sai, al igual que a los demás ANBU que salieron entre los arbustos.

-Aquí lo tienen- el pelinegro arrojo la cuerda con la que había estado arrastrando al _Jashin_\- Ya le saqué toda la información valiosa, pero si quieren entrar en detalles, podrán hacerlo libremente-

-… G-Gracias- agradeció el líder de los ANBU, aun sorprendido de verlo en el lugar.

-Sasuke…- Sai lo miró serio, con su pequeño aferrado a él.

-No quiero un agradecimiento- lo interrumpió el _Uchiha_, sorprendiéndolo- Vine a rescatar a mi hija. Si el niño también estaba aquí, no es asunto mío-

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió el pálido.

Sarada miró a su padre, sonriendo levemente. Era tan malo para mentir.

-Sarada, vamos- la llamó Sasuke, empezando a caminar.

-S-Sí…- la pequeña lo siguió.

-¿Adónde van?- preguntó un ANBU.

-A la aldea- el pelinegro se detuvo y lo miró- Tal vez no lo saben, pero _Jashin_ acaba de atacar _Konoha_-

-¡¿Qué?!- los ANBU lo miraron sorprendidos, y miraron el cielo.

Sai los imitó, y vio, sorprendido, que una leve cantidad de humo salía en donde debía estar la aldea.

-No hagan escándalo- pidió Sasuke, sorprendiéndolos- Puedo sentirlo… Los _Jashin_ ya han sido derrotados-

-¡¿En serio?!- sonrió Inojin, separándose de su padre, quien miraba serio al _Uchiha_.

-Si es así… Entonces, ¿para qué quieres ir a _Konoha?_\- le preguntó cuidadosamente- ¿Es para ver a Sakura?-

-No necesito preocuparme por ella- aseguró Sasuke- Solo necesito hablar con el _Hokage_-

Eso sorprendió más a los ninjas presentes.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se dio cuenta que su hija miró al cuervo en su hombro, que le devolvió la misma mirada a la pequeña.

Para ambos, era **totalmente obvio** que el poderoso _Uchiha_ estaba preocupado por Sakura.

Lo tenía escrito en toda su cara.

* * *

_**¡Capítulo subido^^!**_

**_-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo- me interrumpió Sasuke._**

**_-Solo estas celoso por no haber tenido tanto protagonismo- lo quedé mirando._**

**_-Mejor así. Cada vez que aparece este tipo pasa algo- comentó Kurama, rascándose la nariz._**

**_-Creo que una bola de pelos acaba de hablar- mencionó Sasuke, dejando quieto al Kyubi- Pero creo que fue el viento-_**

**_-Mocoso... ¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme?-murmuró Kurama, mirando enfurecido al Uchiha, que le devolvió la misma mirada._**

**_-Bola de Pelos, aunque tal vez este insultando a todo ser con cabello-aseguró el pelinegro, chocando rayos con la mirada contra el zorro._**

**_-Jo. ¿Te has mirado últimamente al espejo, vagabundo?- sonrió burlón Kurama- Con ese cabello, debes de asustar a las tijeras-_**

**_-Supongo que ese comentario es válido para alguien que pelecha-_**

**_-¡Yo no pelecho, padre irresponsable!-_**

**_-... ¿Cómo me llamaste?-Sasuke lo miró activando su sharingan._**

**_-... Este... No se peleen-dattebayo- pidió Naruto, con una gota en la cabeza, ya sintiendo que esas dos fuerzas iban a colisionar._**

**_-Oye, Naruto, haz algo- le pedí, sobresaltándolo._**

**_-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!-_**

**_-Porque ambos son tus amigos, y si siguen así van a destrozar el lugar- señalé a los dos combatientes, que eran rodeados por sus chakras._**

**_-¿Pero por qué se llevan tan mal?- se lamentó Naruto, acercándose a ambos- Vamos, chicos. No sean tan gruñones...-_**

**_-Ah- miré en el piso una bolsa de cuero- Oye, Naruto. Se te cayeron las "Semillas del Ermitaño" que te regaló "HinataYaoi"...-_**

**_-¡NO TE METAS!-_**

**_De golpe, Naruto salió volando, transformándose en un puntito en el cielo estrellado._**

**_-...- me quedé en blanco, y miré la bolsa- Naruto, incluso con la salvación en tus manos, te metes en problemas- suspiré._**

**_Bueno, mientras esas dos calamidades arreglan sus diferencias (señalo disimuladamente la batalla campal que hay detrás de mi) llamo a la comunidad de lectores pidiendo su participación en la historia._**

**_¡Ah! Pero antes..._**

**_Levanto un cartel donde se lee *PELIGRO DE SPOILER. SI NO QUIERES LEER, PUEDES SALTARTE ESTA PARTE E IR DIRECTAMENTE A PONER UN COMENTARIO AL FIC CON CARITA FELIZ^^*_**

**_Bien, ahora, como siempre me apoyan y aportan en la historia, me gustaría que dieran su pequeño granito de arena^^_**

**_"Si tuvieras una zorrita, bastante traviesa ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?"_**

**_Si quieres participar, pon en los comentarios el nombre que se te ocurra, si es posible con su significado. En el siguiente capitulo haré una lista de los diez mejores nombres, y pediré votación^^._**

**_No estas obligado/a a participar, pero me gustaría mucho recibir ideas por parte de los lectores que siguen este fic._**

**_¡Realmente, agradezco el apoyo que me han dado desde "Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan", y espero participen en este pequeño evento^^!_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y no olviden comentar! ¡Y si comentan un nombre, mejor aún^^!_**

**_Me quedó quieta por la explosión que hay detrás mio._**

**_-...- me doy vuelta, para ver el desastre que estaban provocando ese enorme zorro y el sussano._**

**_-... Ay, no...- me tapó la cara con ambas manos, dándome cuenta que esos dos cabeza de chorlito me iban a dar más dolores de cabeza que el rubio que acaba de aterrizar al lado mío, todo chamuscado._**

**_... Nos vemos la próxima semana T-T..._**


	5. Después del Ataque

**_Después del ataque…_**

* * *

El cielo de la tarde fue oscurecido por las nubes grises que aparecieron, como de una infección se tratase, pronosticando la lluvia que caería en los techos de la dañada aldea, mientras el humo de algunos pequeños incendios subía con un movimiento coordinado, incesante ante esas abrazadoras llamas.

Las calles de _Konoha_ estaban en silencio, con las marcas en sus pisos y paredes como evidencia de las batallas que se efectuaron en cada una de ellas.

Los _Jashin_ habían sido derrotados, pero las pérdidas no compensaban la victoria.

-¡Apaguen los incendios!- ordenó Kakashi a un grupo de ninjas que acababan de acomodar el cuerpo de uno de sus caídos- ¡Debemos evitar que las llamas se extiendan por la aldea!-

-¡Sí!- los ninjas asintieron, y se fueron de inmediato.

El _Hokage_ miró la calle por la que estaba, la cual era irreconocible después de unas horas. Apretó los puños, enojado por no haber sido de mucha ayuda después de que el tal _Ryusei _sellara su _chakra_.

-_¡Hokage-sama!_\- Kiba, Shino y Akamaru aterrizaron cerca del peliblanco, quien se volteo.

-Hemos trasladados a todos los heridos para que los atiendan- informó Shino, a lo que el perro blanco ladró.

-Buen trabajo- murmuró Kakashi.

-Esos de _Jashin_ van a pagar lo que hicieron…- murmuró enojado Kiba, mirando su aldea- ¡Esto lo tienen que pagar!-

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar en venganzas- aseguró Kakashi, mirándolo serio- Debemos dejar a nuestra gente a salvo, y proteger nuestra aldea-

-Sí…- asintió el ninja, aun algo malhumorado, por lo que Akamaru lo miró con las orejas gachas.

-_¡Hokage-sama!_\- un grupo de ANBU aterrizó frente al _Hokage_\- ¡Los niños han sido rescatados!-

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó de inmediato Kakashi, mientras Kiba sonreía contento, y Akamaru ladraba feliz, moviendo su cola. Shino expresaba su felicidad, a su manera…

-Están bien… Los rescató a tiempo- respondió uno de sus ninjas.

-_¿Los…?_\- se extrañó Kakashi.

-Él… Él dijo que lo estará esperando en la mansión _Hokage_...- respondió otro ANBU- Dijo que tiene información muy _curiosa_ que podría servirle-

Kakashi frunció el ceño, sabiendo a quien se refería.

-Conociéndolo, debe estar esperando- murmuró, pensativo, ignorando que Kiba y Shino intercambiaron miradas, extrañados- Ustedes sigan buscando sobrevivientes y apagando las llamas- ordenó a los ninjas presentes, quienes asintieron y se retiraron.

El _Hokage_ emprendió camino hacia su mansión, preguntándose qué pudo descubrir su antiguo alumno…

* * *

_En el Hospital_.

El vestíbulo del establecimiento estaba anegado de ninjas médicos que llevaban a los heridos, o atendían en los mismos sillones a los ninjas, por falta de habitaciones.

En los pasillos la gente iba y venía, dando indicaciones a otros para atender a cierto herido, o ir por cierto medicamento.

Naruto estaba sentado en el piso, frente a una habitación en especial, ya que ahí estaban atendiendo a Hinata, y a Bolt, que no recuperaba la conciencia después de haberse visto envuelto por el _chakra _del _Kyubi_.

Aun no digería todo lo que había pasado… Aun no podía creer que el líder de _Jashin_, el que atacó la aldea, era primo de su madre… Era, por así decirlo… su tío.

Negó rápidamente, sin querer tener esa relación con aquel sujeto, que no solo ordeno a los _Jashin_ atacar su aldea, sino que tambien quería descubrir la ubicación de _Hidan_, e intento volverse el _Jinchūriki _de Kurama a la fuerza.

Apretó levemente sus puños, aun enojado al recordar ese incidente.

Kurama, a su lado, se fijó en los sentimientos que invadían a su compañero, pero no se los reprochó. Miró a Himawari, que estaba de pie junto a él, con _Pájaro-chan_ en sus brazos, con su ala vendada. La pequeña abrazó al ave, temblando levemente.

El zorro quiso decirle algo, pero, ¿qué le puedes decir a una niña que pasó una experiencia tan aterradora?

Su madre fue herida, su hermano estaba desmayado, y su casa quedó casi en ruinas.

Bufó enojado al verse en semejante situación.

-Oye- le dio un codazo a Naruto, quien reacciono. Lo miró extrañado, por lo que el zorro señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a la pequeña girasol, quien se sonó la nariz, aguantando las lágrimas.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se levantó, y tomo en brazos a su hija, que se restregó los ojos con su manita libre, mientras que con la otra abrazaba al pájaro que la miraba tristemente.

-Disculpa, Himawari. Pasaste un mal rato porque papi no estuvo ahí-dattebayo- se disculpó, acariciándole la cabellera negra.

-Papi…- la niña se acurruco en su hombro-… Mamá y Onii-san estarán bien, ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro!- le sonrió el rubio- ¡Mamá es fuerte!- le recordó- ¡Y tu hermano también! ¿Verdad, Kurama?- miró al zorro.

-… Sí- murmuró de mala gana, siguiéndole el juego.

En eso, abrieron la puerta de la habitación, tomando la atención de los tres.

-Naruto- lo llamó Sakura, saliendo de la habitación, seguida de Ino. Para alivio del rubio, ambas ninjas sonreían- Hinata se encuentra bien-

-¡¿De verdad?!- sonrió Naruto, mientras Himawari sonrió contenta por la noticia, sin darse cuenta que el pájaro en su brazo levantó la cabeza.

Kurama bufó, aliviado.

-Sí- asintió Ino, dejándolos pasar.

La habitación contaba con dos camas, en las cuales estaban Hinata y Bolt, respectivamente.

La mujer dormía pasivamente, y se podía ver que tenía vendada las manos. Bolt, en cambio, dormía a _pata suelta_, babeando un poco.

-¡Mamá!- Himawari se bajó de los brazos de Naruto y se acercó a la cama de Hinata- ¿Mamá?-

-Tranquila, Himawari-chan- Ino se le acercó y le acaricio la cabeza- Ella debe dormir-

-Está fuera de peligro- Sakura miró seria a Naruto, mientras Kurama se acercaba a la cama de Bolt- Pero perdió mucha sangre, y la herida en su abdomen era bastante profunda… En serio, Naruto. Hinata es bastante fuerte para haber aguantado una pelea en ese estado-

-Sí, claro que es fuerte- sonrió el rubio, sentándose en la cama de su mujer, y tomándole una mano-… Es fuerte-la apretó levemente, aliviado de verla sana y salva.

Kurama, sentado al lado de la cama donde Bolt dormía, miraba al niño sumamente fastidiado, ya que este le había dado un buen susto cuando se vio envuelto en su _chakra_, y ahora, dormía como quería.

Bufó molesto, y miró de reojo a su _Jinchūriki_, quien se veía claramente aliviado al ver a Hinata sana y salva. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Y Onii-san?- preguntó Himawari, acercándose al zorro.

-Bolt solo está durmiendo- le respondió Sakura, mientras Naruto levantaba la mirada, prestando atención.

-Esta normal, realmente…- Ino empezó a meditar- Naruto, ¿qué le pasó para quedar inconsciente? No tiene ninguna lesión, al igual que Himawari-chan- señaló, bastante confundida.

Kurama frunció el ceño, sabiendo que ambos niños no sufrieron ningún daño, pero, por lo que le sucedía a Hinata, Bolt hizo brotar una pequeña porción de _chakra_ que heredó de su parte…

-Fue la conmoción de lo sucedido- murmuró Naruto, mirando preocupado a Bolt- Por eso quedó inconsciente- aseguró, aferrándose con más fuerza a la mano de su mujer.

-Eso tiene sentido- asintió Sakura, mientras Ino guardaba unos medicamentos en una estantería.

Himawari miró extrañada a su padre, ya que ella sabía que su hermanito se desmayó por ese extraño, pero al mismo tiempo familiar _chakra_ que lo rodeo.

No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al recordar como Bolt le había hablado a su papá, y a Kurama-chan, quien miraba con un tic en el ojo al pequeño rubio que ahora se acomodaba, destapándose por completo.

-Este mocoso…- murmuró molesto.

Sakura sonrió al ver la actitud del _Kyubi_, y miró por la ventana, preocupada.

-… Tenemos mucho trabajo. Hubieron varios heridos- murmuró, preocupada- ¿Seguro que no sabes nada de Sarada?- miró a Naruto.

-No- negó el rubio, mirándola- No sabemos nada- miró a Kurama, que miró para otro lado, molesto por no saber nada de Sarada.

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas, preocupadas.

-… Sai debería ya haberlos rescatado-aseguró Ino, nerviosa.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y apretó uno de sus puños, recordando de nuevo a _Ryusei_… A aquel _Uzumaki_…

"_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué atacaste Konoha…? ¿Solo por Kurama y mis niños…? ¿Entonces por qué te llevaste a Sarada-chan y a Inojin-kun-dattebayo?" _apretó más su puño _"¿Por qué haces esto…? Cuando hay paz…"_

Kurama lo miró de reojo, serio, dándose cuenta de lo que sentía su compañero.

-… Naruto, quédate con tu mujer- le ordenó, tomando su atención- Iré al bosque. Tal vez encuentre a los mocosos- miró a las dos madres, que se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Naruto lo miró sorprendido- ¡¿Eres idiota?!-

-¡Ese lo eres tú!- lo calló enojado el zorro- ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede alejarse de la aldea, pero yo sí!-

-¡Kurama, recuerda que eres el objetivo de los _Jashin!_\- le recordó Sakura, molesta, acercándosele- ¡¿Qué harías si hay más en el bosque?!-

-¡¿Entonces quieres que me quede aquí, y no ayude a **tu hija**?!- la miró molesto Kurama, sorprendiéndola.

Hubo silencio en el ambiente, mientras Himawari miraba nerviosa la discusión.

-_¡SHANNARO!_\- Sakura rompió el silencio dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al _Kyubi_, que se agarró adolorido la cabeza.

-¡CONDENADA MOCOSA...! ¡DEJA DE…!- empezó a rugirle, adolorido, pero se calló cuando Sakura lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Kurama… Estoy segura que Sarada jamás me perdonaría si dejara que fueras al peligro-aseguró la pelirrosa, separándose y mirándolo, agradecida- No solo soy la madre de mi hija, soy parte de _Konoha_, y en _Konoha_ nos protegemos mutuamente, _shannaro_\- le dio un leve golpecito en la banda.

-Sakura tiene razón- Ino se les acercó, sonriendo- Sé que Inojin estará bien. Sai fue por él, y mi marido es el mejor para esa tarea- le aseguró- No es necesario que vayas a exponerte al peligro.

Kurama las miró sorprendido.

-_Tsch_\- miró para otro lado, fastidiado, y algo sonrojado, extrañando a ambas madres- ¿Quién las entiende? Primero están como gelatinas preocupadas por los mocosos, y ahora no tanto. Mujeres-

Ino y Sakura parpadearon.

-Kurama- ambas sonrieron encantadas- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- lo miraron de tal forma que parecían a punto de matarlo.

El zorro las miró espantado, y se ocultó detrás de Himawari, antes de ser despellejado por alguna de ellas.

-Vamos, cálmense…- pidió Naruto, acercándose a las dos enfurecidas madres.

Kurama las miró, sumamente fastidiado.

Realmente, las mujeres de _Konoha_ eran de temer…

-… Onii-san- escuchó, y miró de reojo a Himawari, que se veía preocupada por su hermano.

Bufó, dándose cuenta que tenía que alegrarla de alguna manera, ya que no la soportaba tan triste.

\- Oye, Naruto- llamó a su _Jinchūriki _, que acababa de calmar a las madres- Ponte los pantalones y ven a ver a tu hijo. Después le haces ojitos a tu mujer-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Naruto lo miró sonrojado y molesto- ¡También me preocupa Bolt-dattebayo!- le aseguró, acercándosele.

-Se nota. No le has quitado los ojos de encima a la _Hyuga_\- murmuró el zorro, mirando para otro lado- Parece que caíste bajo un embrujo o algo así-opinó, sonriendo burlonamente.

Ante eso, Himawari parpadeo, e infló los cachetes, reprimiendo una risa.

-¡Cierra la boca, zorro pulgoso!- el rubio le dio un buen coscorrón, haciendo que las dos _kunoichis_, los quedaran mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Eso duele, estúpido! ¡No es culpa mía que estés _embobado_ con tu mujer!- gruñó Kurama, mientras Himawari se tapaba el rostro con el fastidiado _Pájaro-chan_, reprimiendo una risita.

-¡Kurama…!- Naruto lo miró todo rojo, llegando a echar humo de la cabeza- ¡No me dirías lo mismo si fueras tú el enamorado-dattebayo!-

-_Tsch_. Ni en mil años más vas a verme enamorado- aseguró el zorro, fastidiado ante semejante idea.

-¿De verdad?- Naruto lo miró sumamente divertido, fastidiándolo más- ¡Bien! ¡Himawari!- miró a su hija, que aún se tapaba con el ave con la voluntad de su tío- ¡Me sumo a la búsqueda de la esposa de este pulguiento-dattebayo!- le informó, haciendo una pose militar- ¡Le encontraremos una aunque sea lo último que haga…!- pero no pudo terminar, porque recibió tal coletazo en su parte trasera que saltó adolorido, sobándose la zona golpeada.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA!- ordeno enojado Kurama, observando como el rubio estaba tirado en el piso, adolorido.

-¡Ya verás que te encontraré una-dattebayo!- Naruto chocó nariz con el _Kyubi_\- ¡Y ahí veremos si tienes derecho a reclamarme o no, por ser tan preocupado-dattebayo!-

-¡Deja de imponerme esas costumbres humanas!- ordeno Kurama, empujando al adulto, quien lo empujaba a él- ¡Soy un **Biju**! ¡Nunca he estado, no estoy, y **jamás** estaré enamorado! ¡Idiota!-

-¡Ya lo veremos-dattebayo…!-

-¡SUFICIENTE, _SHANNARO!_-Sakura agarro a ambos de la nuca, e hizo que se dieran un buen cabezazo entre ambos, sobresaltando a Ino- ¡Estamos en un hospital! ¡Más respeto por los que están descansando!-ordenó, observando a los adoloridos compañeros tirados en el piso.

-Sí…- murmuraron ambos, sobándose la cabeza, pero se quedaron quietos al escuchar una risita.

Los tres adultos y el _Biju_ se voltearon, para ver a Himawari con los cachetes inflados, sin aguantar más su risa.

La pequeña se empezó a reír, señalando a los dos compañeros.

-¡Papá, Kurama-chan…! ¡Compórtense…!- pidió entre risas.

Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron derrotados. En cambio, _Pájaro-chan_ negó con la cabeza, pensando que esos dos compañeros debían pensar en formas menos escandalosas para alegrar a su sobrina.

-¿Cómo está tu mascota?- le pregunto Sakura a la pequeña, después que se le pasara el ataque de risa.

-_Pájaro-chan_ está bien- se lo enseñó, haciendo que ella lo tomara, para ver mejor su ala.

-Se ve mejor que antes- admitió la mujer, y fue a depositar al ave en una cesta, para que descansara - Pero lo mejor será que este en reposo-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió contenta Himawari- ¿Escuchaste, Kurama-chan?-

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?- la quedó mirando, fastidiando, haciendo que sonriera divertida.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Ino, acomodando los últimos medicamentos.

-¡Mamá!- Inojin entró, seguido de Sarada y Sai. La pequeña tenía un cuervo posado en su hombro.

-¡Son los niños!- se alegró Naruto, mientras las dos madres se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas.

-¡Son Inojin y Sarada!- sonrió contenta Himawari, dando unos saltitos, en cambio, Kurama sonrió levemente, aliviado de ver a los dos mocosos a salvo, pero, claro está, no lo iba a demostrar

-¡Hijo!- la rubia se tapó la boca, sorprendida, y fue a abrazar a su hijo, mientras Sakura se acercaba a Sarada.

-¡Que alegría!- la pelirrosa abrazó a la niña, asfixiándola un poco, haciendo que el cuervo tomara vuelo, y aterrizara cerca de _Pájaro-chan_, sorprendido de verlo vendado.

Ambas aves empezaron a piar respectivamente, hablando entre ellas.

-¡Que alegría! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- Sakura separó un poco, mirando el rostro de su hija, pero, para su alivio, ella no tenía algún rasguño.

-Estoy bien- murmuró la pelinegra, sin alterarse.

-¡Inojin, estuve muy preocupada!-aseguró Ino, abrazando a su hijo, mientras su marido la miraba, sonriendo- ¡Sai…!- lo miró, sin poder decir nada por la emoción de ver a su pequeño a salvo, a excepción, claro, de su asfixiante y potente abrazo maternal.

-Está bien- se le acercó el pelinegro.

Ino lo miró, agradecida.

-Ma… Mamá…- murmuró Inojin, pidiendo respirar.

-Estas sano y salvo- la mujer se separó de su hijo- Que alegría…-

-¡Inojin!- Himawari levantó sus brazos, dándole, sin querer, un golpe a Kurama, que se tapó adolorido la nariz, sin darse cuenta que su mocosa se fue a darle un abrazo al pequeño pálido- ¡Estás bien~!-

-S-Sí…- asintió Inojin, algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¡O-OYE!- Kurama la miró molesto, sin dejar de taparse la nariz.

-¿Qué?- la pequeña, sin soltar al rubio, lo miró inocentemente, sin darse cuenta que su padre se mordía los dedos para no hacer una escena de celos frente a Ino, que lo dejaría irreconocible si le hacía algo a Inojin.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ?!- Kurama la miró molesto y celoso- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL DE INMEDIATO…!- pero no pudo decir más, ya que Sarada se le había acercado y abrazado, sorprendiéndolo-… ¿Mocosa?-

-Estás bien…- murmuró la pelinegra, sin soltarlo. El zorro se sorprendió más al ver que ella estaba aliviada-… Ese _Jashin_ dijo… dijo que eras su objetivo… Tú, Bolt y Himawari-chan…-

Kurama no dijo nada, bastante sorprendido, sin notar que Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, sin evitar sonreír.

-¿Es verdad?- Himawari miró curiosa a Inojin, quien asintió-… Entonces…- se separó de él, algo triste-… ¿P-Por eso atacaron a mami?-se entristeció.

-… Himawari- murmuró preocupado Naruto, al ver como su hija volvía a deprimirse.

Sarada, separándose de Kurama, la miró, y después a Hinata y a Bolt, quien se movió, sin dejar de dormir. Su semblante cambio a uno preocupado al saber que el _shannaro_ estuvo en peligro.

-… ¿Entonces… q-querían a Kurama-chan?- se entristeció Himawari- ¿P-Por qué…?-

-… _Tsch_. No seas melodramática-ordenó fastidiado Kurama, haciendo que los tres niños lo miraran, sorprendidos- ¿Qué tan débil crees que soy como para que unos tipos de segunda vengan a lastimarme?- le pregunto a Sarada, sorprendiéndola- No olvides que soy el **más fuerte** de entre los _Biju_-le recordó- Así que preocúpate por ti, ¿escuchaste?-

-… Kurama-chan- murmuró sorprendida la niña- ¿Tan preocupado estabas por nosotros?-

-¡C-CLARO QUE NO!- negó de inmediato el zorro.

-¿Kurama-san también estaba preocupado por mí?- se sorprendió Inojin, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Sí~!- asintió Himawari.

-¡NO!-

-Kurama-chan, en tu idioma, eso es un _sí_\- aseguró Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡SON UNOS…!- se enfureció el zorro, bastante rojo, pero los niños lo miraron triunfantes.

-Sai, ¿por qué se habían llevado a los niños?- pregunto serio Naruto a su amigo, que se había dado cuenta que en la habitación estaban descansando la esposa y el hijo del rubio- Ah, tranquilo… Están a salvo-

-¿Los atacó _Jashin?_\- pregunto el pálido.

-Sí, y supongo que ya saber por qué- el rubio no pudo evitar mirar a Kurama, que miraba enfurecido a los tres niños, echando humo de la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿por qué Sarada-chan e Inojin fueron sus objetivos?- se preocupó Ino, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_.

-Se equivocaron- sonrió Sai, dejando en blanco a los presentes.

-… ¿Se equivocaron?-parpadeo Sakura.

-Sí, querían al _shannaro_ y a Himawari- explicó Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡¿EH?!- se asustaron los dos Uzumaki.

-Pero nos confundieron por el color de pelo- terminó Inojin, rascándose la mejilla, sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Que miedo!- tembló Himawari- ¡¿Por qué siempre me quieren llevar?!- lloriqueo.

-Ya cálmate- le ordenó fastidiado Kurama- ¿Acaso crees que dejaría que te llevaran?- murmuró, molesto.

Himawari lo quedó mirando.

-¡QUE LINDO~!- empezó a _apapacharlo_, fastidiándolo- ¡¿Ves que me quieres mucho?!-

-¡Suel-ta-me!- gruñó el zorro, intentando zafarse, pero no había caso.

Nunca podía rechazar un abrazo de la niña.

-¿Con cuántos _Jashin_ se enfrentaron?- pregunto serio Naruto.

-No combatimos contra nadie- negó serio Sai- Sasuke ya se había encargado del raptor-

Las palabras del marido de Ino hicieron que se produjera otro silencio en la sala.

-¿Sasuke… kun?- murmuró sorprendida Sakura.

-Sí- asintió Sarada- Papá le entregó a los ninjas al _Jashin_, ¿verdad?- miró al cuervo, quien asintió.

Kurama, ya ignorando que Himawari lo tenía en un abrazo, frunció el ceño, molesto.

Si aquel _Uchiha_ había actuado, el asunto era más serio de lo que parecía.

Y lo mismo pensaba Naruto, quien frunció el ceño.

-Sai, ¿dónde fue Sasuke?- preguntó.

-Sí… Dijo que iría a hablar con el _Hokage_-

-Ya veo… Kurama, te encargo a Himawari- le aviso, haciendo que moviera las orejas, sorprendido.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo el _Kyubi_, mirando como el rubio se iba por el pasillo- ¡¿EH?!- se asomó a la puerta.

-¡Recuerda que los van a venir a buscar Hiashi-osan-dattebayo!- le recordó Naruto, antes de irse.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-se espantó Kurama- ¡No quiero hablar con el viejo ese…!- pero él ya se había ido- ¡NARUTO!-

-¡Espera!- Sakura se asomó- ¡Yo también…!-

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura-san!- una enfermera se le acercó- ¿Cómo están los pacientes?-

-E-Están bien- sonrió la pelirrosa.

-Que alivio. ¿Podría ayudarnos con los de la planta baja?- pidió.

-E-Está bien…- aceptó Sakura, dándose cuenta que después tendría que ir a ver a su marido- Kurama, te encargo a Sarada- le aviso, alejándose con la mujer.

El _Kyubi_ parpadeo, sorprendido.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑERO!-entró enfurecido, echando humo de la cabeza.

-Eres un _perro faldero_\- sonrió Sai, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del zorro.

-Vamos, Kurama. Todos tenemos algo que hacer- le sonrió Ino, mientras Himawari lo miraba divertida.

-Pero eso no significa que me pasen el paquete todo el tiempo- murmuró, aguantándose las ganas de gruñir.

-Entonces solo di que no nos quieres cuidar- le pidió Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

El _Kyubi_ bufó, mirando para otro lado. ¿Cómo iba a decir semejante cosa?

En eso, Bolt frunció el ceño, abrió un poco los ojos, y, de golpe, se sentó, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

El rubio bostezo, se estiró, y los miró. Se extrañó bastante al ver que lo miraban sumamente sorprendidos.

-¿Eh…?- parpadeo adormilado- ¿Me perdí algo?-

* * *

_Mansión Hokage_.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto, que había estado corriendo todo el camino a la mansión _Hokage_, entró de golpe a la sala del _Hokage_, para verlo sentado en su silla, dejando de hablar con _Sasuke_, que había estado mirando por la ventana.

Ambos lo miraron entrar.

-¡Disculpe, _Hokage-sama!_\- se disculpó uno de los ninjas que habían estado haciendo guardia en la puerta, mientras Naruto jadeaba, sorprendido de ver a Sasuke, que no se inmutó- Pero Naruto-san….

-No, está bien. Puedes retirarte- ordenó el _Hokage_, por lo que el ninja se fue, cerrando la puerta.

-… Entonces, ¿de verdad fuiste a salvar a Sarada-chan y a Inojin-kun?- murmuró Naruto, mirando al pelinegro- ¡Eso es tan de ti, Sasuke-dattebayo!- sonrió, contento.

-_Mph_\- Sasuke miró para otro lado, ignorándolo, cabreándolo bastante.

"_Hay cosas que nunca cambian-dattebayo"_ pensó, fastidiado.

-Me alegro que vinieras, Naruto- aseguró Kakashi, tomando su atención- ¿Cómo están Hinata y Bolt?-

-Están durmiendo. Hinata esta delicada, pero Sakura-chan dijo que está sana y salva- sonrió el rubio, notando como Sasuke lo miró de reojo al escuchar sobre su esposa.

-Me alegro… ¿Y Kurama?- lo miró serio el peliblanco.

-Él sigue gruñón- Naruto se rascó la cabeza- Pero igual está preocupado, con todo lo que pasó-dattebayo-

Kakashi se quedó pensativo, extrañando al _Uzumaki_.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Han pasado muchas cosas… Envíe mensajes a las aldeas, para pedirles ayuda- le informó, sorprendiéndolo- Tenemos varios heridos, y muchos nuestros hogares fueron quemados o destruidos por las peleas- miró a Naruto, quien asintió, ya que estaba en esa misma situación-Ahora mismo, la aldea esta desprotegida. Espero que contesten al llamado-

-¡Tranquilo, Kakashi-sensei!- sonrió Naruto, levantando el pulgar- ¡Lo harán-dattebayo!-aseguró.

-Siempre tan crédulo- murmuró Sasuke.

-¡¿Cómo…?!- lo miró enojado el rubio- ¡Mejor dime a que viniste-dattebayo! ¡Es algo importante! ¡¿Verdad?!-

-Sí…- asintió Kakashi, tomando su atención-… Acabo de decirle a Sasuke que el _Jashin_ que entregó para que interrogáramos, el secuestrador de los dos niños… Está muerto-

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió Naruto- ¡¿Cómo…?!-

-Tenía un sello maldito en su lengua- explicó Sasuke- Cuando lo interrogue en la cueva, logré retenerlo con mi _chakra_ y sacarle toda la información necesaria, pero cuando se lo entregue a los ANBU y lo trajeron a _Konoha_…-

-El sello se liberó, y lo mató-terminó serio Kakashi.

-Un sello…- murmuró Naruto, sin poder creer que tengan esas medidas- Un minuto… ¿Era… un sello _Uzumaki?_-

-Sí-

Naruto apretó sus puños, enojado.

Nuevamente, el líder de los _Jashin_, _Ryusei_, le demostraba que no le importaba perder a sus camaradas, con tal de lograr su objetivo… ¿Pero cuál era?

-Ahora mismo, los únicos que sabemos las intenciones de los _Jashin_ son ellos mismos, Sasuke y yo- Kakashi miró serio a Naruto- Naruto, dijiste que el tal _Ryusei_ peleo contra ti y Kurama, exactamente, ¿cómo fue?-

-Sí… Había ido a detenernos, pero… más que nada quería a Kurama-informó- Estuvo cerca de volverse su _Jinchūriki…_\- aseguró, sorprendiendo levemente a los dos ninjas- Antes de irse… mencionó el hogar de origen de los _Uzumaki_-dattebayo- recordó- Cierto, él quiere que vaya ahí. Con Kurama… y con mis hijos. ¡Ese tipo…!-se enfureció con semejante idea.

-¿No te dijo nada más?- pidió saber Kakashi.

-B-Bueno…- Naruto se rascó la mejilla, algo incómodo con lo que iba a decir- Dijo… Que, bueno, es…- suspiró- Dijo que es primo de mi madre-

Para su sorpresa, ninguno de ellos se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué reacción es esa?!- se molestó- ¡La noticia es seria-dattebayo!-

-Ya lo sabíamos-lo calló Sasuke, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡¿EH?!-

-Escúchame, Naruto- le pidió el _Hokage_, tomando su atención- Quiero que me pongas atención. Tienes derecho a saber por qué fueron a atacar a tu familia, por qué ustedes son el objetivo de _Jashin_, además de la ubicación de Hidan. Pero…- lo miró serio- Tienes que prometerme que, lo que te diga, **no se lo dirás** a Kurama-

-¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué?- se extrañó Naruto.

-No sería conveniente que algún _Biju_ se entere de lo que planea _Jashin_ en realidad- respondió secamente Sasuke.

-Además… Si se enterara… Creo que su odio a la humanidad podría volver… No, no a la humanidad, sino a tu clan- aseguró Kakashi, mirando a Naruto, que se sorprendió más.

-… Kakashi-sensei, sabe que no me gusta guardar secretos. Y menos a mis amigos-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, serio.

-Tendrás que hacerlo- le ordenó Kakashi- Porque, sino, no te permitiré acompañarnos a _Uzushiogakure_ para liberarnos de nuestros _sellos de chakra_-

* * *

_Mansión Hyuga._

-Mm- se amuró Bolt.

El pequeño rubio estaba acostado, aburrido, en una de las habitaciones del edificio, conectado al pasillo del patio, mientras su hermana estaba sentada en su futón mirando el patio, moviendo inconscientemente sus piernas, percatándose de que empezaban a caer una leve llovizna del cielo gris.

_Pájaro-chan_ dormía tranquilamente acomodado en la canasta que había cerca del futón de su sobrina, sin percatarse de la pataleta del tornillo.

En eso, Hanabi entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo están~?-preguntó la _Hyuga_, sonriéndole a ambos niños.

-¡Hanabi-oneechan!- sonrió Himawari, levantándose contenta- ¿Cómo está mamá?-

-Tranquila~- la pelicafé le dio un fuerte abrazo a su sobrina regalona- Hinata-neesama está descansando perfectamente-aseguró.

-¿Y Kurama?- preguntó Bolt.

-¿Él?- la ninja sonrió, y le dio un buen abrazo al rubio, quien intento separarse de su tía- Está bien~-

-¡Ha-Hanabi-oneechan! ¡Suéltame-dattebasa!- pidió Bolt.

-No quiero~- sonrió su tía, sin ganas de soltarlo.

-Pero, ¿dónde está Kurama-chan?- se extrañó Himawari, observando como su hermano hacía todo lo posible por separarse de Hanabi.

-Está en una entretenida charla con mi padre- aseguró Hanabi, dedicándoles a sus sobrinos una divertida sonrisa.

* * *

En un salón de la mansión _Hyuga_, estaba sentado _Hiashi_, el líder del clan, y, frente a él, un incómodo y fastidiado Kurama.

Después de que se hubieran trasladado a la mansión, y haber dejado a Hinata en una habitación donde pudiera descansar, y los niños dormir, ya que habían perdido su hogar por las llamas del ataque, la cabeza de los _Hyuga_ convocó al _Kyubi_ a una reunión a solas, sin los ancianos del clan.

Al zorro no le gustó la idea de charlar a solas con aquel sujeto, y no solo porque significaba estar lejos de los mocosos. Era porque ambos se llevaban como el agua y el aceite.

Mientras que Hiashi consideraba que el mejor entrenamiento para Bolt era el _taijutsu_, especialmente con el estilo _Hyuga_, Kurama pensaba que eso era _basura_, comparado con los _ninjutsus_ que podría aprender, especialmente por su _chakra_ especial, ya que, según él, los golpes de puño y patadas eran para _salvajes_.

Las _suaves_ discusiones que solían entablar cuando salía el tema de las futuras habilidades de Bolt como ninja siempre terminaban con un Naruto arrojado lejos por intentar calmar las aguas.

Y ahora… Estaban los dos solos…

"_¿Qué quiere este mocoso ahora…?"_ pensó fastidiado Kurama, descartando la idea sobre un nuevo argumento que se le ocurrió al _Hyuga_ para defender su postura de enseñar a su nieto _taijutsu_ de su clan.

-Kurama-sama- habló Hiashi, después de haber meditado por un buen tiempo- Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte el haber ayudado a la aldea durante el ataque de los _jashinistas_-

-S-Sí…- murmuró el zorro, aun fastidiado- Aunque parece que ustedes no sufrieron daños-

-Hubo un grupo que entró en la mansión, pero fue erradicado rápidamente- aseguró el hombre- Además, creo que mi hija también derrotó a los intrusos en su hogar, aunque este término dañado-

-Sí, aunque uno de ellos hizo explotar la casa, con todos adentro-

-Nosotros hospedaremos a mi hija y a mis nietos hasta que la reconstruyan- informó Hiashi.

"_Sí, sí… Solo tu __**hija**__ y tus __**nietos**__. ¿Y dónde demonios quieres que Naruto y yo durmamos?"_ se preguntó más fastidiado Kurama.

-Kurama-sama- Hiashi lo miró serio- La razón por la que te convoque, sin los demás miembros de la rama principal, especialmente los ancianos, fue para hablar del _chakra_ de Bolt-

El zorro frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene su _chakra?_\- pregunto cuidadosamente.

-Esta algo inestable- admitió el hombre- Pero, el _Byakugan_ me permitió ver algo más- aseguró, serio- Hay rastro de tu _chakra_ en su sistema de circulación de _chakra_-

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Suponía que alguno de mis nietos pudo haber heredado parte de tu _chakra_, pero quiero saber por qué hay rastros tan claros en él ahora- Hiashi miró a Kurama, que parecía meditar.

-… El mocoso… Él liberó un poco de mi _chakra_ cuando su madre fue gravemente herida- explicó serio el _Kyubi_\- Debió ser a causa de la desesperación y el odio que sintió en esos momentos. Es por eso que perdió la conciencia. Ahora está bien, pero lo mejor será que guarde reposo-

-… Ya veo…- murmuró Hiashi- ¿Alguien más sabe?-

-Solo Naruto-

-Entonces que siga así- el hombre se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación- Sabes lo que pienso de los ancianos del clan-

-Sí… Esos vejetes que quieren descubrir si Bolt o Himawari nacieron con alguna habilidad especial por el _chakra_ heredado-recordó Kurama, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sucedido a Bolt hoy debe permanecer en secreto- sentenció Hiashi, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Pero, por si las dudas, te pido que vigiles a mis nietos, mientras residan aquí-

-… Ya lo sé- murmuró el zorro

Hiashi sonrió levemente, y abrió la puerta corrediza, saliendo del salón, seguido de Kurama, que no se sorprendió al ver que llovía con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Ah? ¿Hiashi-osan? ¿Kurama?- escucharon, y miraron a Naruto caminar hacia ellos por el pasillo-

-Al fin llegaste- gruñó fastidiado Kurama.

-No seas así-dattebayo-

-Tuviste una reunión con el _Hokage_, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hiashi.

-S-Sí- asintió Naruto, nervioso por la actitud sería que tomaba su suegro con él al solo verlo- S-Solo fue para entablar unos puntos-dattebayo-

-Me parece bien- el hombre mayor empezó a irse, pero se detuvo- Naruto-

-¿S-Sí?- el rubio se quedó rígido por el tono de voz que uso el líder del clan _Hyuga_.

-Te lo diré de esta manera…- lo miró de reojo, con el _Byakugan _activado- **Si vuelve a sucederle algo a mi hija y a mis nietos, me veré en la obligación de darte un castigo, ¿claro?**-

-¡S-SÍ!- asintió asustado Naruto, mientras Kurama lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien…- y, sin más, Hiashi se retiró del lugar.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, pálido.

-¿Por qué es tan frío conmigo-dattebayo?- se lamentó.

-Es tu suegro, ¿qué esperabas?- lo quedó mirando Kurama.

-Pero…- siguió lloriqueando.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama bufó, empezando a contar hasta diez- Oye, Bolt despertó después de que te fueras- le dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando su atención.

-¿Está bien?- se preocupó Naruto, sentándose.

-Está pataleando, así que está bien- el zorro se rascó el cuello, fastidiado- No recuerda nada de lo que pasó en la casa- eso sorprendió al rubio- Por eso quiere saber qué está pasando-

-… Ya veo… Entonces solo Himawari recuerda todo- murmuró serio Naruto, preocupado por su hija- Kurama, sabes que Bolt te grito sin saber lo que decía, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé- aseguró el _Kyubi_, restandole importancia- ¿Acaso crees que el mocoso seguiría en una pieza después de haberme levantado la voz, si no supiera las circunstancias?-

-... Cierto...- murmuró preocupado Naruto.

Kurama lo miró de reojo, serio.

Claro, para Naruto debía preocuparle bastante lo que estaba sucediendo, especialmente por su familia.

Frunció el ceño y bajó levemente las orejas al recordar que todo era por su culpa.

-Tranquilo, Kurama- escuchó, y miró de reojo a Naruto, que le sonreía- Todos estamos bien, así que ni se te ocurra culparte-dattebayo-

-¡¿EH?!- el zorro se sonrojó- ¡Y-Yo no estoy preocupado!- aseguró, mirando para otro lado, extrañando al rubio- ¡Q-Que tu familia haga lo que quiera! ¡No me importa!-

-Sí, sí- Naruto lo miró sin creerle mucho.

_-Tsch_\- el _Kyubi _bufó fastidiado- Como sea, ¿y al final te sirvió de algo haberte escapado?-

-¿Escapado?-

-¿No fuiste a hablar con el mocoso _Uchiha?_\- lo miró serio el zorro.

-Sí...- asintió Naruto, recordando su conversación y la promesa que tuvo con el _Hokage._

_-_¿Y bien?- pidió saber Kurama, frunciendo el ceño.

-... A Kakashi-sensei le sellaron su _chakra_\- recordó Naruto, sorprendiendo al zorro- Así que, planea hacer un grupo para ir a _Uzushiogakure_ para descubrir como librarnos del sello-dattebayo. Además que parece que ahí se oculta _Jashin-_

_-..._ Sería una misión para desbaratar sus planes- sentencio serio Kurama. Naruto asintió- ¿Y cuales son?-

Pero el rubio no le contesto, se quedó mirando la lluvia.

-¿Naruto?-Kurama frunció el ceño.

-... Lo siento, Kurama, pero, ¿podrías confiar en mi?- le pidió su compañero, mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya veo...- gruñó el _Kyubi_\- Así que te dieron información confidencial, y te prohibieron decirmela, ¿verdad?- se dio cuenta de inmediato, enojado.

-Escucha, Kurama...- lo miró preocupado Naruto.

-No me digas nada. Ni que me importara lo que haga esa estúpida secta- gruñó el zorro, callándolo- Lo único que quiero es darles su merecido a cada uno de ellos por haber hecho llorar a los mocosos, y haber lastimado a tu esposa. Así que te acompañaré a esa misión, quieras o no,¿quedo claro?- sentenció, mirándolo serio.

Naruto parpadeo, y se puso a reír, descolocando al _Kyubi._

-Mira. Te estás haciendo el tipo rudo~-dattebayo- sonrió divertido Naruto, haciendo que el _Kyubi _ se pusiera rojo y sudara levemente- No importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo. Te preocupas tanto por mi familia que te pones de los nervios-dattebayo- aseguró, notando como Kurama sudaba más.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡PADRE IRRESPONSABLE!-

-¡¿EH?!-

-¡VE A VER A TUS HIJOS, CONDENADO IDIOTA!-

-¡PERO NO TE PONGAS ASÍ-DATTEBAYO!-

* * *

_Mansión Hokage._

Kakashi, sentado en su silla, miraba la lluvia que caía en la lastimada aldea, pensativo, recordando su charla con sus alumnos…

-_Hokage-sama _\- Shikamaru entró a la habitación, acompañado de Mira- Disculpe la intromisión-

-No, está bien. Te esperaba- el peliblanco volteo la silla- Ah, ¿Mirai?- se sorprendió levemente- ¿Estás bien?-

-S-Sí… - asintió la joven, que parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿Y tu madre?-pregunto serio.

-Mamá está bien. Los _Jashin_ no atacaron nuestra casa- respondió Mirai, claramente aliviada con ese detalle.

-Me alegro…- suspiró Kakashi.

-_Hokage-sama_, aquí esta el registro actual de nuestras bajas, los heridos, y los desaparecidos- Shikamaru le entregó una carpeta- Ahora mismo los equipos de rescate están trabajando-

-Gracias, Shikamaru. ¿Cómo esta Temari?- pregunto Kakashi, y se sorprendió por el aura depresiva que rodeo al _Nara_\- ¿Eh?-

-Resulta que algunos _Jashin_ entraron en su residencia, buscando información de, bueno, de _Hidan_\- admitió Mirai, algo incomoda- Y Temari-san los mandó a volar, destrozando la cocina- sonrió.

Kakashi parpadeo, sabiendo perfectamente que _mandar a volar_, en el caso de Temari, era literalmente.

-Ya veo…- suspiró el peliblanco.

-Con eso me ha dado un buen problema…- aseguró Shikamaru- Aunque Choji tiene más problemas que yo-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué hizo Karui…?- se asustó el _Hokage_.

-Karui-san simplemente cortó y rebano lo que vio- sonrió Mirai.

A Kakashi casi se le cae el documento en manos.

-¿Por qué… todos me hacen el trabajo más difícil?- se lamentó, agarrándose la cabeza, y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Va-Vamos, _Hokage-sama_\- Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza- También tengo otras noticias-

-¿C-Cuáles?- preguntó Kakashi, recobrando la compostura.

-Son mensajes- el _Nara_ sacó unos pergaminos- El primero es de _Tsunade-sama_. Dijo que vendrá tan pronto sea posible, aunque creo que le molesto que le hayan interrumpido su _tour_ de apuestas-

-… Me lo imagino- admitió el peliblanco, imaginándose a la Quinta _Hokage_ en sus vacaciones, apostando lo que tenía y lo que no, seguida de una lamentable _Shizune_…

-Los otros mensajes son de las demás aldeas- sonrió Mirai.

-¿Qué respondieron?- pidió saber serio el _Hokage_.

-Todos positivamente- Shikamaru dejó cuatro pergaminos en la mesa- _Kumogakure _e_ Iwagakure _vienen en camino, al parecer Bee-san obtuvo permiso del Cuarto _Raikage _para acompañar al Quinto, ya que está preocupado por su alumna. _Kirigakure_ vendrá con suministros, y _Sunagakure_ se tardará más, porque traerá de su medicina para ayudar a nuestros heridos-

-Ya veo…- Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír, y miró los cuatro pergaminos que tenía en frente.

La ayuda venía en camino…

* * *

-¿Segura qué estás bien, Sarada?- le pregunto Sakura a su hija, mientras caminaban por la calle de regreso a su casa, con un paraguas en mano, protegiendo a ambas de la lluvia.

-Sí- asintió Sarada, mientras el cuervo en su hombro sacudía levemente las plumas, bastante comodo con el ambiente _bochornoso_ que daba la lluvia- Kurama-chan me cuido como dijiste, y solo se fue después que Ino-san le jurara vigilarme- recordó.

-No me refiero a eso- sonrió incomoda la pelirosa, imaginándose al zorro en estilo _protector_.

-… Estoy algo cansada- admitió Sarada, entendiendo a lo que iba su madre- Pero bien-

Sakura la miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver lo orgullosa que podía ser esa pequeña.

El cuervo miró a ambas mujeres, y cerró los ojos, satisfecho de que ambas estuvieran a salvo.

Cuando llegaron cerca de su casa, se detuvo, sorprendida al ver al sujeto que las esperaba parado frente a la puerta, sin importarle mojarse con la lluvia.

-… Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun…?- murmuró atónita Sakura, al ver a su marido ahí.

El pelinegro la miró, serio.

-Oye, Sakura- saludó- Parece que has tenido mucho trabajo-

-Hola, papá- saludó Sarada, sin sorprenderse en ver a su papá.

El cuervo grazno, saludando a su hermano menor.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Sarada, su madre le entregó el paraguas, y empezó a caminar hacia Sasuke.

-¿Mamá?- se extrañó Sarada.

-… _Shannaro_…- murmuró Sakura, caminando hacia Sasuke-… ¿Por qué… no fuiste tú quien me informó que salvaste a Sarada? ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme?-

-Tenía que informarle a Kakashi lo que descubrí- le dijo simplemente el pelinegro, sin sorprenderse- Sarada estaba sana y salva, así que no importaba quien la traía de regreso…- pero abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver que su esposa estaba aguantando las lágrimas-… ¿Sakura…?-

-¿No importaba…?- Sakura se detuvo frente a él-… ¿A-Acaso crees que no me importaba verte…? ¿Crees que no estaba preocupada por si el _Jashin_ te hirió o algo así?

-No es necesario preocuparse por cosas así- aseguró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño al verla así- Tipos como esos no pueden hacer gran daño…-

-Le-Le hicieron esto a la aldea- lo calló Sakura, empezando a llorar, dejándolo más callado-… C-Cuando supe… que peleaste… me preocupe… Sé que eres fuerte… pero… pero déjame preocuparme por ti… por favor- se empezó a restregar los ojos, temblando.

-… Sakura…- se sorprendió Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se tapó la cara, sintiéndose una tonta por llorar de esa forma, como si hubiera vuelto a hacer aquella niña de esos tiempos que solo podía llorar… Pero había estado tan preocupada por su marido y su hija…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Sasuke la tapó de la lluvia levantando un poco su capa negra con su único brazo, resguardándola.

-Si quieres preocuparte, hazlo- le dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que ella levantara la vista, para verle el rostro, que estaba imperturbable, pero ella notó perfectamente que había preocupación en sus ojos-… Pero recuerda que te prometí que ya no debías preocuparte por mí- le recordó, abrazándola-… Te prometí que siempre volvería cuando lo necesitaras-

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y abrazó a su marido, dejando que las lágrimas cursaran su rostro.

-… Lo sé… _Shannaro… _Te vas a resfriar… - murmuró la pelirrosa, haciendo que su marido sonriera levemente.

Sarada, sosteniendo el paraguas, parpadeo sorprendida, pero sonrió, y miró al cuervo en su hombro, que parecía estar sonriendo por la escena.

-¿Tío, nos volverán a atacar?- le pregunto la pequeña.

El cuervo grazno.

-… Ya veo… ¿Significa que tal vez tenga que viajar con papá, al igual que el _shannaro _ y Himawari-chan?- preguntó Sarada, a lo que el ave negra, asintió-… Entonces Kurama-chan va a estar preocupado…- admitió, bajando el paraguas a su altura- Espero que no se enoje…-

El pájaro volvió a graznar, algo molesto.

-… Tío… Eres tan celoso como papá- murmuró la niña, haciendo que el cuervo empezara a aletear y a graznar, negando lo dicho por su sobrina.

Sarada lo miró, y sonrió levemente, recordando como su padre le había dicho que su tío era alguien serio, pero, ahora que su voluntad estaba en esa ave, parecía poder actuar con mayor libertad, sin las restricciones de su antigua vida.

* * *

_Mansión Hyuga_.

-Mm…- Naruto, sentado al lado del futón de Hinata, miraba el techo, sintiendo como las pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en el tejado.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?- le pregunto su esposa, que estaba despierta, pero recostada, a causa de sus heridas, las cuales estaban mejor que hacia unas horas antes, gracias al cuidado de los médicos de los _Hyuga_.

-… Es que… ojala no se haya quemado-dattebayo- murmuró el rubio, pensativo.

-¿Qué?- Hinata se sentó con cuidado, mirándolo curiosa.

-El portarretrato familiar- Naruto la miró- Es que, Himawari se ve tan tierna a tu lado cuando era tan pequeñita-dattebayo~- recordó, todo _chocho-_ Y Bolt también era tierno. Además está la foto de nuestra boda-dattebayo~-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír cansadamente, al ver las cosas que le preocupaban a su marido.

-¡Aunque ese zorro apestoso no ha querido salir en ninguna de nuestras fotos familiares-dattebayo!- pataleo enojado Naruto, recordando ese detalle.

-Vamos, sabes que a Kurama-san no le gustan esas cosas- sonrió Hinata.

-… Lo sé- murmuró amurado el rubio, haciendo que su esposa notara el parecido con su hijo- ¿Hinata?-

-¿Sí?-

-… ¿Segura que estas bien?- la miró, bastante preocupada- Tus heridas… Sakura-chan dijo que eran profundas-

-Estoy bien- le aseguró la mujer, colocando la mano en su abdomen, donde fue la herida más grave-Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, tal vez no habría sobrevivido- le sonrió.

-¡Pero si no llegue a tiempo!- recordó el rubio, aun afectado por eso- Cuando llegué… Tú ya habías derrotado a todos los intrusos…-

-Pero, aun así, no tenía las fuerzas para escapar de la explosión- le sonrió Hinata, sorprendiendo a su marido- Llegaste en el momento justo, Naruto-kun-

-… Hinata…- el rubio la miró sorprendido, y la abrazó, sonrojándola levemente.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?- murmuró avergonzada la mujer, pero se sorprendió al notar el temblor en los brazos fuertes de su marido.

-… Nunca más llegaré _justo a tiempo_-le prometió Naruto, abrazándola con más delicadeza- Te prometo… que llegaré _antes,_ para evitarte cualquier dolor-dattebayo… Te lo prometo-

Hinata sonrió agradecida, y correspondió al abrazo.

-Lo sé, Naruto-kun…- cerró los ojos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su marido, sintiendo las lágrimas de este-… Lo sé-

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el techo, haciendo que los pequeños _Uzumaki_, recostados en sus futones, no pudieran dormir, a diferencia de _Pájaro-chan_, que llegaba a dormir con una burbuja en el pico.

Kurama estaba con ellos, mirando la lluvia desde la puerta corrediza que conectaba al pasillo de madera y al patio, bastante alerta por si los _Jashin_ regresaban a la aldea, aunque no fuera capaz de sentirlos, a causa del sello de sus emociones negativas, a causa de _Ryusei_.

Frunció el ceño, enfurecido al recordar a aquel _Uzumaki_…

-… Kurama-chan…-murmuró Himawari, tapándose hasta la nariz con la sabana-

-Duérmete, mocosa-gruñó Kurama, sin dejar de ver la lluvia.

-… No puedo…- la niña lo miró inflando los cachetes.

-Yo tampoco- murmuró molesto Bolt.

-Solo cierren los ojos y cuenten sapos- se fastidio Kurama.

-¿Y si nos cuentas un cuento?- sugirió Himawari.

-No-

-¿Y si te pones a cantar?- sugirió burló Bolt, ganándose una almohada en la cara.

-Duérmanse-ordenó molesto el zorro- Fue un día bastante largo, así que aprovechen de descansar-

-… Cierto… Nuestra casa ya no está-dattebasa- recordó molesto Bolt, sentándose.

-… Dejé a _Sapo-chan_ en ella- se entristeció Himawari, haciendo que Kurama la mirara de reojo, algo incómodo- ¿Se habrá quemado también?-se tapó la cara por completo.

El zorro sudo levemente, ya escuchando como la niña aguantaba el llanto.

-Kurama, la hiciste llorar- se amuró Bolt, incomodando más al zorro.

-_Tsch_\- bufó el _Kyubi_, fastidiado- Oye, mocosa…- se acercó al futón, pero ella siguió cubriéndose- Oye…- la destapó, para verle la cara. Frunció el ceño al verla tan triste-… Aguanta hasta mañana-le pidió.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo extrañada Himawari, y se sentó, mientras el _Kyubi_ se sentaba, dándole la espalda.

-Mañana iré a buscar tu peluche a la casa- murmuró fastidiado el zorro- Así que deja de llorar-

Himawari sonrió contenta, en cambio, Bolt divertido.

-Kurama, estás rojo-dattebasa~- se burló el rubio, fastidiando más al _Kyubi_.

-Cierra la boca, tornillo flojo- ordenó- Y no te hagas el listillo. Planeo ir a buscar tus cuadernos de la academia. Con tu suerte, ninguno se habrá quemado-

Eso dejó en blanco a Bolt.

-¡NOOO!- le suplicó, haciendo que él le sonriera burlón- ¡No los busques! ¡Ahora que tengo una buena excusa por no haber hecho las tareas-dattebasa!-

-¿Y qué me darías a cambio por no traerlos?- preguntó el zorro, bastante divertido.

-¿Volver a llamarte con **chan**?- sugirió Bolt, sonriendo triunfante ante la expresión _shockeada_ del _Kyubi_.

-¡¿Y- Y TU CREES QUE ME IMPORTA QUE YA NO ME LLAMES CON ESE ESTÚPIDO APODO?!- le gruñó, chocando nariz con el niño.

-Yo no sé~ **Kurama~**\- Bolt miró para otro lado, sonriendo divertido, _shockeando _ más al zorro.

-Onii-san- Himawari lo miró algo molesta, mientras el zorro se había ido a un rincón, con un aura bastante deprimente a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó riéndose el pequeño.

"_¿Por qué tuvo que crecer…?"_ se preguntaba Kurama con las orejas gachas, tanto así que daba la impresión que se le murió alguien _"¿Por qué tienen que crecer…?"_

En eso, un rayo salió del cielo, alumbrando levemente la noche nocturna.

-¡AH!- Bolt y Himawari se taparon la cabeza, asustados.

Kurama levantó las orejas y se volteo de inmediato, para ver como ambos hermanos se ocultaban en el mismo futón, temblando.

-¿Oh?- sonrió el zorro, divertido- Se me olvidaba que a ustedes les dan miedo los rayos, mocosos-se acercó al bulto tembloroso.

-¡Y-Yo no tengo miedo!- se escuchó a Bolt- ¡E-Están muy lejos-dattebasa…!- pero se escuchó otro trueno, por lo que soltó un grito al igual que su hermana.

-¡Van a caer!- se asustó Himawari.

-¿Tú crees que caerán justo donde estás?- Kurama se sentó, mirando fastidiado el bulto-

-A-A papi le dan algo de miedo- recordó temerosa Himawari.

-A él no le dan miedo, es solo que le han caído muchos- contradijo Kurama, preguntándose cuantas veces Naruto chocó contra los rayos de Sasuke.

Hubo otro trueno, haciendo que ambos hermanos soltaran otro grito, temblando.

Kurama los miró, entre fastidiado y preocupado.

_-Tsch_\- bufó, sin poder evitar pensar que sus mocosos, aunque uno ya no lo llamara con su apodo, aún no crecían tanto.

Sonrió, y levantó levemente la sabana que cubría a los niños, para verlos de rodillas, tapándose las orejas.

Ambos levantaron la mirada, asustados.

-Si se ocultan de esa forma van a asustarse más, mocosos- aseguró el zorro, sonriendo divertido.

-¡Ca-Cállate!- se molestó Bolt, pero, al sonar otro trueno, cerró los ojos, al igual que Himawari.

Kurama suspiró, entre divertido y fastidiado.

-Vamos…- para sorpresa de ambos niños, el zorro se metió debajo de la sabana, quedando entre ambos, con su rostro, piernas y colas sobresaliendo por su tamaño- Veo que tendré que quedarme con ustedes hasta que se les pase lo gallina- sentenció, burlón, acomodándose, mirándolos divertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- se amuraron, ambos, asomándose por fuera de la sabana, para verlo mejor, pero, como hubo otro relámpago, se metieron nuevamente.

Kurama los quedó mirando, apoyando su mentón en su mano y se rió levemente, haciendo que ambos hermanos se volvieran a asomar.

-¡Kurama!- se enojó Bolt, mientras Himawari inflaba los cachetes.

-Mocosos…- sonrió el zorro- Ningún rayo les dará mientras este aquí- les aseguró, sorprendiéndolos- Duerman tranquilos-

Ambos se miraron, y, al sonar otro trueno, se acurrucaron en el pelaje del _Kyubi_, mientras este volvía a sonreír.

No iba a volver a dejarlos solos… No de nuevo…

* * *

_**Al fin... Capitulo listo...**_

_**-Oye, oye...- Kurama me quedó mirando- ¿Y por qué demonios pareces muerta viviente?-**_

_**-... La universidad... mata...- aseguré, con una pila de cuadernos en mano-... Y, lo malo, es que creo que en dos semanas más podré volver a subir algo, porque se me vienen las pruebas-**_

_**-¿Quien te manda a estudiar?-**_

_**-El Estado Chileno, que busca profesionales para "arreglar el país"- suspiré.**_

_**-¿Arreglarlo?- Kurama empezó a reírse.**_

**_-Búrlate, búrlate, zorro japonés. Solo estas así porque intente ponerte el listón que me dio_**_ "KazumiMisty"__-_**_ suspiré- Ojala las cosas se arreglen-_**

**_-¿Tú país, o tus estudios?-_**

**_-Ambos T-T-_**

**_-Como sea-_****_ el_** **_zorro miró curioso un enorme tablero- Zoe, ¿para qué son estos nombres?-_**

**_-AH- me sobresalté- B-Bueno... Son... Es que le pedí a los lectores nombres para... para... ¡PARA MI TORTUGA VIRTUAL! ¡ESO! ¡Es que no sé que nombre ponerle!- reí exageradamente._**

**_-... Ya...- Kurama me miró, fastidiado- Humanas. Mejor voy a ver a los mocosos-_**

**_-Que te vaya bien~- lo despedí, y, al ver que se fue, suspiré aliviada- Ahora sí- lancé los cuadernos lejos- Ahora que se fue Kurama, puedo hablarles tranquilamente, lectores. Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos los nombres que me han sugerido, al igual que las ideas_****_ para la trama._**

**_A "_**palomitaaaaa" **y a** " " _**, sobre sus dudas de los ojos de Bolt: **_

_**Yo me baso en la edad y físico de los niños por lo que vi en la apariencia de ambos para The Last. En la imagen oficial, vi que los niños eran del mismo tamaño, así que supongo que tienen un año de diferencia, pero parece que en el manga tendrán más. Y, con respecto a los ojos de Bolt, en el "scan" se ven claramente blancos con pupila, y por eso los puse así, aunque ahora en el manga salen azules. Eso si, por ahí leí que el mismo mangaka admitió que se le olvidó ponerle el Byakugan al pequeño travieso.**_

_**Ahora, sin más, (muestro el tablero) la lista para el nombre de mi *cof*tortuga*cof***_

_**1- Natsumi (chica fuego)**_

**_2-Kazumi (paz y belleza)_**

**_3-Mizuki (bella luna)_**

**_4-Byakko (zorro blanco)_**

**_5_**_**-Ch'anari (juguetón, travieso)**_

**_6-Ariana (para alguien alegre y de buen carácter)_**

**_7-Aoi_**

**_8-Kirara_**

**_9-Aomi_**

**_10-Rinzin_**

_**¡Esta es la lista de nombres escogidos^^!**_

_**¡Gracias a todos los que dieron un nombre^^! ¡Y ahora, las votaciones! Pueden dar su voto en los comentarios^^**_

**_¡Espero que participen, y, como un pequeño regalo por el tiempo que (lamentablemente) estaré fuera, daré un spoiler del próximo cap!_**

**_*En el próximo capitulo, vendrán las otras aldeas para ayudar a Konoha, junto a sus respectivos Kages, que hablarán con Kakashi respecto a la amenaza de Jashin, sobre todo, el pasado de Kushina y de Ryusei, del cual _****_Kumogakure tiene algo que decir. Y, se verán al Hachibi y al Ichibi, quienes también tienen que hablar con el Kyubi respecto a ciertas cosas...*_**

**_Y eso. Espero les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en el próximo (tal vez dos semanas más T-T), y no olviden comentar^^._**

**_... Ahora... lamentablemente... a meter la mente en los cuadernos T-T_**

**_-Oye, Zoe- Kurama se me acercó, sobresaltándome-¿Por qué tiraste tus cuadernos?-_**

**_-Porque quiero respirar un poco T-T-_**

**_-Pues... Bolt los está rompiendo..._**

**_-¡KYAAAA!- me voy corriendo._**

**_Kurama me miró fastidiado, se sentó, y miró algo curioso el tablero con los diez nombres._**

**_-¿Realmente estos son nombres para una tortuga virtual?- se preguntó, moviendo las colas, sin poder contener su curiosidad- ¿Me estará mintiendo...?- se preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar el tablero-... ¿Para quién son...?-_**

**_Algo le decía que le estaban omitiendo algo "MUY IMPORTANTE"_**


	6. Preparaciones

_**Preparaciones.**_

* * *

Había un sol deslumbrante, tanto, que daba la impresión de estar en pleno verano, cuando se estaba a pocas semanas de entrar a otoño.

En _Konoha_, las construcciones de los edificios dañados avanzaban rápidamente, gracias a la llegada de las aldeas que vinieron en pos de ayuda.

_Kumogakure, Kirigakure _e_ Iwagakure_ habían llegado dos días después de enviar la respuesta al mensaje de ayuda, y ese día debía de arribar _Sunagakure_, con los medicamentos prometidos.

* * *

_Residencia Uzumaki_.

-Kurama-chan, estás perdiendo el tiempo- aseguro Sarada, sentada en el patio de la casa casi destruida, observando como el _Kyubi_ sacaba varios de los escombros con sus manos y sus colas. A su lado estaba el _Cuervo_, observando el lugar.

-No estoy perdiendo nada- murmuró el zorro, ignorándola.

-Pero si Naruto-san ya recuperó lo que se podía salvar- le recordó la niña, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras Kurama seguía inspeccionando lo que antes era el salón de la casa- Todo lo demás quedó quemado o hecho cenizas ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas?-

-Nada importante- murmuró molesto Kurama, levantando un trozo de madera, para solo ver parte de la alfombra quemada- Demonios- lo soltó, y siguió buscando con la mirada-… Tal vez este en la habitación…- pensó en voz alta, caminando entre los escombros.

-Pero es extraño…- admitió Sarada, consciente que aquel ser de nueve colas la escuchaba, aunque aparentaba ignorarla-… ¿Realmente los cuerpos de los _Jashin_ se volvieron cenizas?- se preguntó, rascándole la cabeza al pájaro negro a su lado, que cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia.

Kurama se detuvo y la miró de reojo.

También se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que, hacía ya cuatro días después del ataque, cuando él y Naruto, junto algunos ninjas, fueron a revisar los escombros de la casa, no encontraron los cuerpos del grupo de_ jashinistas_ que habían atacado a la familia _Uzumaki_.

Y no solo era eso. Al parecer, el cuerpo del ninja capturado, también había desaparecido...

No le agradaba nada.

¿Por qué no estaban los cuerpos? Y si los _Jashin_ se lo llevaron, ¿para qué?

Y, más encima, aquel día, cuando recuperaron de la casa los documentos que se salvaron, un poco de ropa de cambio para los niños, y unas cuantas fotos (Naruto bailo como loco al ver que el portaretrato familiar se salvó del fuego, fastidiándolo), su _Jinchūriki_ había sacado una vieja caja de lo que quedaba de su habitación.

"_Es solo algo importante"_ le había dicho el rubio, cuando el zorro le pregunto extrañado sobre aquel objeto que no había visto antes.

Después de eso, y de que llegara Tsunade, Naruto salía mucho de la aldea. Solo aparecía en la noche, bastante cansado, pero sin decir que hizo todo el día, en vez de ayudar en la reconstrucción o estar tiempo con su familia.

Algo estaba haciendo, y parece que necesitaba la ayuda de la _Senju_.

¿Y si estaba entrenando para sacar más _chakra_ del sello que tenía impuesto? Se lo habría dicho… aunque últimamente la relación entre ambos se había vuelto muy distante, ya que el zorro estaba enojado porque el rubio le omitía bastante información, a pesar de que pronto viajarían.

Se supone que viajarían a _Uzushiogakure_ en unos días, aunque primero Kakashi tenía que tener una reunión con los _Kages_, para hablar de la situación, y ver si se permitiría que _Konoha_ se encargara del peligro que representaba _Jashin_.

-Oye, Kurama-chan, te hice una pregunta- lo llamó Sarada, tomando su atención.

-¿Qué voy a saber yo?- se volteo, fastidiado- Los cuerpos humanos son bastante frágiles. No sería extraño que perezcan fácilmente por simples llamas- aseguró, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-… Gracias- Sarada frunció el ceño, haciendo que el zorro se riera por lo bajo- ¿Y qué buscas?- pregunto nuevamente, con la esperanza de que saliera una respuesta.

-Nada- Kurama continuo caminando entre los escombros, sin darse cuenta del trozo de madera que le lanzó la _Uchiha_, botándolo, y haciendo que el cuervo presente se sobresaltara.

-Kurama-chan, eres peor que el _shannaro_\- aseguró Sarada, mientras el zorro se levantaba adolorido.

-¡Calla-!- Kurama se volteo, pero piso una astilla- ¡AY!- perdió el equilibrio, volviendo a caer, y, esta vez, le cayeron encima varios escombros de madera, quedando sepultado.

Sarada parpadeo sorprendida, mientras el cuervo a su lado negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Kurama-chan…?- la niña se levantó y acerco al montón de madera quemada, de la cual sobresalía la mano del _Kyubi_, que se movía estáticamente- ¿Sigues vivo?

-No, me fui al infinito y más allá- la voz sarcástica, molesta y fastidiada del zorro se escuchó entre los escombros.

Sarada sonrió levemente, y miró a su alrededor, mientras el fastidiado _Kyubi_ se sacaba la madera de encima.

La niña camino un poco, y se detuvo porque tropezó con algo.

-Oye, ten cuidado- le ordenó Kurama, limpiándose el pelaje- S-Si algo te pasa, es a mí a quien van a matar- aseguró, sin querer admitir que si algo le pasaba a ella, él mismo se lo reprocharía.

-… Sí…- Sarada miró curiosa con lo que tropezó, y se agacho, para verlo mejor- Oye, Kurama-chan-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- bufó el zorro, sacando unos escombros del piso, aun buscando aquel objeto en especial.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- pregunto la niña, moviendo unos pequeños trozos de madera que tapaban lo que veía.

-Te dije que nada. Y sal de aquí, es peligroso- murmuró el _Kyubi_.

-¿Es pequeño?-

-… Más o menos- admitió, fastidiado, rascándose la cabeza, moviendo levemente su banda.

-¿Es verde?-

-Sí- respondió inconscientemente, mirando para todos lados.

-¿Tiene relleno?-

-Sí…- Kurama levantó un escombro, pero después se quedó pensativo- ¿Relleno?- se dio vuelta, extrañado, para ver a Sarada con un chamuscado _"Sapo-chan"_ en brazos.

La niña sonrió triunfante, mientras Kurama estaba quieto por la sorpresa, tanto así que se le cayó el escombro que había levantado.

-¿Es este el _"nada"_ que estás buscando?- pregunto la _Uchiha_, haciendo que al zorro le apareciera un tic en el rostro del fastidio que le dio- ¿O, no? Porque creo que este _"nada"_ le pertenece a Himawari-chan, y ella ha estado decaída estos días porque cree que se quemó-

Kurama la miró más fastidiado.

-¿Kurama-chan?- la niña pidió una respuesta, pero el zorro, testarudamente, miró para otro lado.

No iba a admitir fácilmente que ese era el objeto que había estado buscando cuando había ido con Naruto hace unos días, pero, al no encontrarlo, lo tomo como perdido. Y eso provoco que, como el día anterior, Himawari se pusiera a llorar por recordar su preciado peluche.

-Ya veo…- Sarada miró el peluche, que tenía un ojo suelto, estaba bastante deshilachado, y quemado- Entonces, si nadie lo quiere, voy a tener que botarlo…-

-¡Ni hablar!- Kurama se lo quito, mirándola receloso, pero después se sonrojo porque la niña lo miró divertida.

-¿Cómo se dice?- pidió saber la niña.

-…- Kurama la miró fastidiado, pero después miró el peluche, por el cual su pequeña mocosa lloraba por su ausencia. Trago saliva-… G-Gracias…- murmuro de muy mala gana.

Sarada sonrió satisfecha.

El Cuervo grazno levemente, dándose cuenta que su sobrina heredó un genio para los _sobornos_ muy parecida a la de su cuñada.

* * *

_En el Bosque de Konoha_.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, agotado, mientras Tsunade, sentada en una roca, releía un antiguo pergamino.

-Te lo dije, Naruto- aseguró la _Senju_, mirándolo reprobativamente- Con el poco _chakra_ que puedes manejar, no es posible que aprendas esta _técnica_\- le recordó, dándole unos leves golpes al papel.

-Pero…- jadeo el rubio, todavía cansado.

-Escucha…- la mujer lo miró seriamente- Forzar a tu cuerpo solo empeorará la situación, especialmente si realmente quieres detener a _Jashin_-

-Quiero detenerlos, Tsunade-baasan- aseguró Naruto, levantando la cabeza- Tengo que hacerlo… Es personal-dattebayo- se sentó, cansado.

La mujer lo miró pensativa, y dirigió su vista al pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

-Sigo sin entender, Naruto- comentó, haciendo que él la mirara- Si encontraste este pergamino hace años, en la casa abandonada del _Cuarto_, y sabiendo perfectamente que, como tú, tengo sangre _Uzumaki, _y que podía ayudarte desde antes a aprender esta técnica… ¿Por qué quieres aprenderla ahora? La aldea fue atacada, y tu familia fue el objetivo del enemigo, ¿por qué, Naruto?-

-Porque… antes no quería aprenderla- murmuró Naruto, serio, dejando algo sorprendida a la _Sannin_-… Encontré ese pergamino en la casa de mis padres-dattebayo… Es de papá… Pero, aun así, cuando lo encontré, lo oculte en esa caja, y ahora, que veo que se salvó del fuego, pienso que papá y mamá creen que es hora de que aprenda esta técnica-miró seguro a la mujer, que sonrió levemente.

-Quieres estar a la par con el tal _Ryusei, _¿verdad?- resumió Tsunade.

-Sí…- Naruto asintió, serio- Además… Si aprendía esta técnica, incomodaría a Kurama…-apretó sus puños- Pero ahora, espero que él aguante que aprenda el _Kongo Fusa…_-

Tsunade frunció el ceño, seria.

-Aun así, con tu _chakra_ sellado, dudo que puedas aprender algo más que lo básico- aseguró.

-Lo sé, pero, es todo lo que puedo hacer-dattebayo- Naruto se levantó, decidido.

"_Tengo que hacerlo… No puedo permitir que Ryusei cumpla sus planes-dattebayo"_

* * *

_Residencia Akimichi_.

-_Yho. Aquí estoy trabajando con clavos, sin pedir un centavo_\- rapeo Killer Bee, mientras clavaba una de las paredes de la casa, siendo sujetada por Choji, que sonrió por las rimas del maestro de su esposa.

-Sí, sí…- lo ignoró el _Hachibi_, en su forma de _cachorro_, clavando una pata nueva para la silla que intentaba reparar.

Se había visto obligado a reparar esa simple silla, que, como la mayoría de los inmuebles del lugar, había sido víctima de la espada de Karui.

-Gracias, Bee-san, Gyuki, por venir a ayudarnos- agradeció el líder del clan _Akimichi_.

-_¡No hay problema, ese es mi lema…!_-aseguró Bee, tan entusiasmado que golpeo con el martillo su dedo en vez del clavo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

Gyuki se quedó mirando a su _Jinchūriki_ tirarse al piso, con su dedo hinchado por el golpe. Suspiró, pidiendo paciencia a cualquier entidad que se apiadara de él.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó Karui, saliendo de la casa al patio- Bee-sensei, ¿de nuevo se golpeó con el martillo?-lo miró, cruzándose de brazos.

-_Me estoy quejando, estoy llorando, pero lo estoy aguantando-_ aseguró el moreno, con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

El _Hachibi_ volvió a suspirar, y prefirió continuar martillando la pata a la pobre silla, preguntándose cómo fue que termino de carpintero.

Aun recordaba cuando llegó a _Konoha_ hacia unos días, junto con la comitiva de Kumo. Le sorprendió bastante el estado en que quedo la aldea por aquella secta _Jashin_.

"_Escúchame bien, Hachibi. Espero que hayas venido a ayudar y no a turistear"_ le había dicho un molesto Kurama, después de separar a Himawari de él al saludarlo afectuosamente, poniéndolo celoso _"Moverás tus ocho colas de manera efectiva, o las moveré yo por ti, ¿escuchaste?"_

"_Pero… al final he terminado de carpintero"_ suspiró el pulpo de ocho colas.

-Bee-ojichan tiene muy mala suerte- aseguró Chocho, saliendo de la casa, con una bolsa de papas en mano- Papá, ¿después puedes ir a reparar mi habitación?-pregunto, acercándose.

-Sí, en cuanto terminemos con la pared del salón, la cocina, y las escaleras- le aseguró Choji, haciendo que su pequeña sonriera contenta.

-Oye, _Gyu-chan_\- Karui se acercó al _Hachibi_, quien ya se había acostumbrado al apodo que le dio la aprendiz de aquel moreno que aún se quejaba por su pulgar, haciendo que Chocho se riera divertida- Vas a acompañar a Chocho a la _Mansión Hyuga_\- ordenó.

-¿Otra vez?- Gyuki la miró, fastidiado.

-¿Eh?- Karui lo miró asesinamente- ¿Qué dijiste?- exigió saber, blandiendo su peligrosa espada.

-No digo que me moleste- aseguró calmadamente el _Hachibi_, consciente del carácter explosivo de la morena- Es solo que no creo que sea necesario acompañarla. No hay enemigos, así que son seguras las calles-

-No dejare que mi pequeña niña salga sola por las calles- aseguró Karui, testarudamente.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarla- se ofreció Choji, mientras Bee retomaba su labor de carpintero.

-_Aprovecho este atajo, para pedir un descanso_\- pidió el moreno.

-No. Tienen que reparar la casa- ordenó la pelirroja- Se han tardado mucho, y he sido bastante condescendiente respecto a esto. No esperaré más tiempo para que mi casa vuelva a hacer como antes-

-_Karui sigue siendo tan mandona, tanto así que parece una matona_\- suspiró apesadumbrado Bee, pensando que se aprovechaban de su nobleza.

-Eso es lo que la hace tan linda- aseguró contento Choji.

"_Humanos…"_ suspiró Gyuki, sabiendo que cierto zorro se enojaría por ver nuevamente que se _"libraba"_del trabajo.

-Vamos, Pulpo-oniichan. Ya quiero ir a jugar con Hima-chan- sonrió Chocho, ya agarrándolo de una de sus colas.

-Ah, sí. Chocho, querida, aprovecha de llevarle estos dulces a Bolt y a Himawari-chan- Karui le entregó una canasta con dulces, tapada por un pañuelo rosa.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió la morena- ¡Vamos, Pulpo-oniichan!-

-Bien…- el _Hachibi_ dejo su trabajo y siguió a la niña, saliendo de la residencia, escuchando claramente las quejas de Bee.

Gyuki miró de reojo las calles de _Konoha_, dándose cuenta que aún había marcas de batalla, a pesar de que estaban en proceso de reconstrucción.

Frunció el ceño, sin agradarle el asunto con referente a _Jashin_. Además, había algo que le intrigaba bastante…

-Pulpo-oniichan-lo llamó Chocho, molesta por ser ignorada, tomando su atención.

-Ah, disculpa, ¿qué decías?-le sonrió.

-Decía que si sabías si nos volverían a atacar- recito la niña.

-Pues no creo que esa secta intente otro golpe- admitió el pulpo, pensativo, dejando a la niña más tranquila.

-¡Oye, _Hachibi!_-

El pulpo y la niña se voltearon, para ver acercarse por una esquina al _Kyubi_ y a la pequeña _Uchiha_, que llevaba a _Sapo-chan_ en brazos, con un cuervo en el hombro.

-¡Sarada!- se alegró Chocho, acercándose a la niña.

-¿Te estas escabullendo de nuevo del trabajo?- exigió saber Kurama a su hermano, que lo quedo mirando.

-Solo estoy acompañando a Chocho- aseguró el pulpo.

-Sí, claro- el zorro miró para otro lado, haciendo que Gyuki se preguntara por qué su hermano era tan celoso.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el _Hachibi, _a lo que él se sobresaltó levemente.

-¡Na-Nada!-aseguró, molesto.

-Fuimos a buscarle el peluche a Himawari-chan- contradijo simplemente Sarada, señalando al peluche, mientras el cuervo a su lado asentía.

Gyuki parpadeo levemente, y se tapó la boca con las manos, conteniendo una risa.

-Que lindo de tu parte, Kurama-chan- sonrió Chocho, mirando como el zorro se sonrojaba.

-¡T-Te equivocas!- gruñó el _Kyubi_\- ¡Y tú, _Hachibi!_-miró enojado a su hermano, quien seguía conteniendo la risa por lo _blando_ que podía llegar a ser el nueve colas- ¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!- exigió, más rojo.

-Ya, ya- Gyuki movió las manos, pidiendo que se calmara- Es que jamás pensé que fueras tan _caballeroso_\- admitió, cabreando más al zorro.

-¡Vuelve a decir algo así…!-

-Entonces…- Chocho miró a Sarada, decidiendo ignorar al enojado zorro- ¿También vas a jugar con Hima-chan?-

-Kurama-chan está cuidando de mi mientras mi madre trabaja en el hospital- aclaró la pelinegra- Así que creo que sí, iré a la mansión _Hyuga_\- razonó.

-¿Y tú papá?- se extrañó Chocho, mientras el _Hachibi_ intentaba calmar al _Kyubi_\- ¿No dicen que regresó?-

-Él ha estado con el _Hokage_\- recordó Sarada, algo decaída por eso- Solo lo he visto cuando llegó- admitió.

-Está bien, está bien- sonrió Chocho- Mira, mira- le mostró la canasta que llevaba- Son dulces de mamá. Vayamos rápido a la mansión _Hyuga_ para poder comerlos-

Sarada la miró, algo sorprendida, pero después sonrió.

-_¿D-Digicte hules?_\- escucharon ambas, por lo que posaron su mirada en ambos _Biju_, para ver a Gyuki alejando de él a Kurama, agarrándolo de la mejilla, mientras este le agarraba el mentón.

-Sí, Kurama-chan- asintió la morena, divertida.

-Entonces vámonos- el zorro la agarro de la polera y empezó a arrastrarla.

-Oye, oye. Los dulces son para los niños- murmuró Gyuki, sobándose el mentón.

-Kurama-chan se ha vuelto un aficionado a los embelecos- aseguró Sarada, a lo que el pulpo suspiró.

-¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?!- los miró de reojo Kurama- ¡No tenemos todo el día!-

-Sí, sí- Gyuki y Sarada continuaron camino.

"_Realmente le gustan los dulces"_ suspiró el _Hachibi_.

-Entonces, no has estado mucho tiempo con tu padre- le señaló a Sarada, quien asintió, acariciando inconscientemente al cuervo.

-Él y mamá están ocupados… Bueno, todos lo están…- murmuró la pelinegra.

-Pero no estás sola- le recordó Gyuki, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

-Sí, lo sé…-

"_Pero, aun así… Me preocupa bastante que el objetivo de Jashin sean los niños de Naruto y el Kyubi"_ pensó serio el pulpo, ya al tanto del ataque a los _Uzumaki_ _"¿Por qué quieren a un Biju..?"_

En eso, Kurama movió sus orejas, y se detuvo, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curiosa Chocho, que se había divertido por haber sido arrastrada por el zorro.

-_¡Pulgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_

-Esa voz…- murmuró serio Kurama, moviendo sus orejas.

-Oye, ¿no es…?- Gyuki se volteo, al igual que su hermano, para ver una estela de humo corriendo hacia ellos por la otra calle.

Ambos se quedaron en blanco al ver que, quien iba corriendo hacia ellos, era nada menos que el _Ichibi…_

-¡PULGAAAAAAAAAAA!- el mapache de una cola pasó por encima de los dos _Biju_, y se abalanzó a Sarada, abrazándola, llorando como alma en pena.

-¿G-Gordo-chan?- se sorprendió la niña, siendo abrazada por el _Ichibi_, que no paraba de llorar, empapando al cuervo.

-¿Eh? ¿No es uno de los hermanos de Pulpo-oniichan?- Chocho señaló extrañada al mapache de arena, que lloraba sin control.

-S-Sí…- Shikadai se les acercó corriendo. Al parecer, había estado siguiendo al _Ichibi_.- ¿Eh?- miró extrañado a los dos _Biju_ que estaban en el piso, estáticos, con las marcas de los pies de Shukaku en la espalda- Kurama, Gyuki, ¿qué están haciendo? Son un problema para la pasada- aseguró.

-…Ese… desgraciado…- gruñó Kurama, incorporándose adolorido.

-Duele…- Gyuki se sobó la cabeza- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Mi tío Gaara llegó junto a su comitiva, y me pidió cuidar a Shukaku- explicó el pequeño _Nara_, señalando al _Ichibi_, que seguía llorando, abrazado a la extrañada _Uchiha_.

-¿Y por qué está llorando?- pregunto Chocho, curiosa.

-Parece que estuvo presionando a los ninjas médicos de _Suna_ para que terminaran los suministros que nos traían, y al grupo que viajó, solo para ver a Sarada- respondió Shikadai, sin evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿Para verme?- se sorprendió Sarada, mirando al mapache, que no paraba de llorar a mares, tanto así que ya había mojado por completo al cuervo.

-Vaya, parece que el _Ichibi_ estaba preocupado por ti, porque, en el mensaje que envió el _Hokage_ a las demás aldeas, señaló el secuestro de dos niños, poniendo tu nombre- comentó Gyuki, sobándose adolorido el cuello.

-¿Mi nombre?- se sorprendió más la pelinegra.

-¡Mira Sarada, ya eres famosa!- sonrió Chocho.

La _Uchiha_ la miró, y después al _Ichibi_. Sonrió agradecida, y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Gordo-chan-

-¡N-No estoy preocupado!- lloriqueo el mapache- ¡N-No lo estoy!- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡Claro que lo estás, condenado obeso! ¡Estas llorando como una vieja!- le gruñó Kurama, enojado por haber sido _atropellado_\- ¡Suelta a la mocosa!- ordenó, pero su hermano simplemente se acurrucó más en la niña, sin dejar de llorar, ya haciendo que el pájaro negro empezara a picarle la cabeza, exigiendo que dejaran de mojarlo.

-¡BHUAAAAAAAA!-lloriqueo el _Ichibi_.

-¡SUÉLTALA!- Kurama, ya totalmente enfurecido y consumido por los celos, mordió la cola de Shukaku.

El grito de dolor del _Ichibi_ resonó por varias cuadras, haciendo que algunos ninjas, como cierto rapero, apuntaran mal, y se golpearan el dedo con el martillo, formándose una ola de gritos de dolor en la aldea.

-¡ESTÚPIDO ZORRO!- Shukaku chocó cabeza con el enojado Kurama- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!-

-¡ESA ES MI LINEA, BASTARDO!- gruñó el zorro- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PEGARTE ASÍ A LA MOCOSA?!-

-¡NO TIENES NINGUNA AUTORIDAD PARA CRITICARME, IDIOTA!- aseguró enfadado el mapache.

-¡ERES UN…!-

Y, así, los dos _Biju_ empezaron a tirarse de las mechas frente al _Hachibi_ y los tres niños.

-Ya empezaron…- se lamentó Gyuki, al ver como esos dos ya se habían puesto a pelear a los tres minutos de haberse visto.

-Que suerte tienes, Sarada. Tienes a dos chicos peleando por ti- señalo divertida Chocho.

-Chocho- la miró avergonzada la _Uchiha_, mientras que el cuervo en su hombro se sacudía las mojadas plumas.

-Son un problema- suspiró fastidiado Shikadai, mirando a los dos seres con cola- ¿Cómo es que Gaara-ojisan lo aguanta?-

-Que me diga su secreto- suspiró Gyuki- Un minuto, si el _Ichibi_ está aquí, ¿significa que el _Kazekage_ ya llegó?- miró al niño.

-Sí, lo acabo de decir-

"_Entonces… Si ya están los Kage, va a comenzar la reunión con respecto a Jashin..."_ pensó serio el _Hachibi._

-¡MAPACHE MELODRÁMATICO…!-

-¡MALDITO ZORRO…!-

Pero, primero lo primero. Alguien debía separar a ese par de idiotas antes que destrocen algo.

* * *

_Mansión Hokage._

En una sala circular, con una mesa pentagonal en el centro, estaban reunidos los cinco _Kage_, acompañados de sus respectivos guardaespaldas.

Los cinco _shinobi_ acababan de dejar sus gorros en la superficie de madera, dando por empezada la reunión.

-Bien, antes de comenzar, quería agradecerles el apoyo que le han brindado a _Konoha_\- agradeció Kakashi.

-Sí, pero el apoyo de _Suna_ ha llegado solo hoy día. Lamento si nos tardamos mucho- se disculpó de antemano Gaara.

-No seas tan formal- le pidió _Kurotsuchi, _la _Tsuchikage_.

-No es necesario que nos agradezcas- le aclaró _Darui_ el _Raikage_ a Kakashi, ante la informalidad de la mujer de pelo negro.

-Sí, es normal que nos ayudemos mutuamente, especialmente en situaciones de este tipo- agregó _Chojuro_, el _Mizukage_, acomodando levemente sus lentes de marco negro.

-Sí- asintió el _Hokage_.

-Entonces, sabemos que _Konoha_ ha sido atacada por los _Jashin_\- recordó Kurotsuchi, acomodándose en su silla- Y que ellos son una secta religiosa proveniente de…- intentó recordar.

-No se tiene un registro de dónde nació- aclaró Chojuro, que manejaba un poco el tema- Pero es una organización bastante sangrienta… Pero hacía años que no escuchaba de ellos-

-Yo tampoco- Darui frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo.

-Me parece que un _Akatsuki_ era miembro de esta secta- hizo notar Gaara, tomando la atención de aquellos tres _Kages_.

-Sí. Su nombre es _Hidan-_agregó Kakashi.

-Espera, _¿es?_\- la _Tsuchikage_ se dio cuenta de ese detalle- ¿Acaso un _Akatsuki _sigue con vida?-

-Bueno, algo así- admitió el peliblanco- Actualmente, es prisionero de _Konoha_-

-¿Por qué lo han mantenido prisionero?- pregunto Chojuro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque es la única forma de mantenerlo al margen- explicó Kakashi- Tiene una habilidad bastante desagradable: _Inmortalidad_-

Eso sorprendió a los cuatro _Kage_.

-No puede morir…- murmuró Darui, bastante intrigado.

-Sí, y los _Jashin_ que atacaron la aldea buscaban información sobre su paradero, además de que querían llevarse a los hijos de Naruto, y a Kurama- recordó Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Querían a un _Biju?_\- se sorprendió Chojuro.

-Un minuto- pidió Kurotsuchi, bastante confundida- Entiendo que una banda de salvajes como los _Jashin_ vaya tras una bestia con cola por el poder que representaría tenerlo, y el hecho de buscar a semejante aliado como un inmortal no es de extrañarse. Lo que no comprendo, es que, ¿para qué querían a unos niños? ¿Solo por ser hijos de Naruto?- sugirió, no muy convencida.

-Ambos niños tienen un _chakra_ muy especial- recordó Gaara, serio.

-… Sí… Su _chakra_…- murmuró el _Raikage_, quien seguía bastante pensativo, y preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo, _Raikage?_\- pregunto Kakashi, dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-… Sí- admitió este, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa- Es solo que recordé algo que me había dicho _A-sama_-

-_¿El Cuarto Raikage?_\- se extrañó el _Mizukage_.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?- pidió saber Kakashi.

-Me contó algo con respecto al _Tercer Raikage_. Fue hace muchos años- recordó Darui- En aquellos tiempos, nuestras aldeas estaban en constante conflicto, y cerca a provocar una guerra. Fue en uno de esos días, que un grupo de personas llegaron a _Kumo_, pidiendo una audiencia con el _Tercero_. Eran _Jashinistas_…-

Eso sorprendió más a los _Kage_.

-Continua- pidió Kakashi, más serio.

-El _Tercero_ decidió concederles una audiencia. Por lo que me dijo A-sama, al parecer, los _Jashinistas_ pidieron un trueque con _Kumo_: Ellos le enseñarían _valiosas_ técnicas a la aldea, a cambio de una _gennin_ de _Konoha_-

-¿Una niña?- Kurotsuchi frunció el ceño.

-Sí… Creo que el _Tercero_ aceptó el trato, pero los ninjas que fueron por la _gennin_ fallaron, por lo que el trato no resultó, y los _Jashin_ se fueron- terminó Darui.

-¿Qué tiene de especial lo que nos cuentas?- pidió saber Chojuro.

-Es la única vez que _Kumo_ se relacionó con los _Jashin_\- admitió Darui- Pero… Creo que había algo más. Ah, sí. Al Tercero le había sorprendido bastante la persona que los lideraba-

-¿Quién era?- pidió saber Gaara.

-Un niño-

Se hizo un silencio en la sala.

-_Raikage_, ¿nos estás tomando el pelo?- pidió saber la _Tsuchikage_.

-Es la verdad- aseguró el moreno, rascándose el cuello.

-¿Cómo fue que el _Tercer Raikage_ decidió hacer un trato con un grupo de adultos liderados por un niño?- cuestiono Chojuro.

-Creo que fue por su _chakra_\- recordó el _Quinto Raikage_\- Al parecer, era bastante poderoso para su edad, y tenía un gran conocimiento-

-… Por casualidad, ¿era pelirrojo?- preguntó Kakashi, que había guardado silencio durante el relato.

-… Mm… Creo…- murmuró Darui.

-Entonces, eso lo explica- sentenció el peliblanco- _Raikage-sama_, la _gennin_ que habían intentado secuestrar, usando como medio a _Kumo_, era a _Uzumaki Kushina_-

-¿A la madre de Naruto…?- se sorprendió Gaara- ¿Ella era el objetivo…? ¿O era Kurama?-

-Ambos- Kakashi frunció el ceño- Los _Jashin_ necesitaban, y, como ahora, necesitan a un _Uzumaki_ que pueda adaptarse perfectamente al _chakra_ de un _Biju_, y al _Biju_ más cercano al _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_-

Los Cuatro _Kage_ abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

-¡Espera, _Hokage!_\- Kurotsuchi se levantó de su asiento, molesta- ¡Explícate! ¡Parece que estas guardando información bastante importante!-

-La razón de esta reunión es saber si es necesario o no que _Konoha_ se encargue del peligro que representa _Jashin_\- recordó Chojuro, bastante calmado- Y creo que nos estamos acercando a la razón de por qué quieres que sea de esa forma, _Hokage_\- miró al peliblanco, quien asintió.

-Sí, para eso, tendrán que escuchar claramente lo que mi informante diga, y prometer que la información no se traspasará a los subordinados- pidió serio Kakashi, mientras una leve brisa salió de una las ventanas, haciendo que los cuatro _Kage_ se voltearan, para ver, sentado en aquella ventana, al informante.

-¿No eres…?- Darui miró sorprendido al sujeto que se incorporó sin hacer ruido.

-_Uchiha Sasuke_…- murmuró Gaara, mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-¿Él es tu informante?- le preguntó Kurotsuchi a Kakashi.

-Y lo hace de manera perfecta- aseguró el peliblanco, mientras el _Uchiha_ se detenía a su lado- Sasuke, por favor, cuéntale a los _Kage_ lo que me contaste a mí, y a Naruto-pidió.

-Bien…- Sasuke miró a los _Kage_\- Escuchen, y no interrumpan. Esto es bastante serio…- aseguró, frunciendo el ceño…

* * *

_Mansión Hyuga_.

-¡Se ve delicioso~!- sonrió contenta Hanabi, sentada en el pasillo de madera al lado del enorme patio, donde se encontraban Bolt, Himawari, Shikadai, Inojin, Chocho y Sarada, esta última sentada apoyada en un árbol, leyendo su preciado libro.

A su lado estaba Hinata, quien, con un abrigo en su espalda, y cociendo el peluche de su hija, sonrió al ver como su hermana menor no había cambiado mucho.

-Hanabi, recuerda que esos son dulces para los niños- le recordó Hinata, quitándole el dulce que estuvo a punto de comer, guardándolo en la cesta de comida que la pelicafé tenía en las rodillas, dejándola a su lado, cerca del pájaro que dormía tranquilamente, con su ala en perfecto estado.

-Ellos no los han contado, así que uno menos no debería importarles- aseguró Hanabi, haciendo que su hermana sonriera cansadamente- Nee-sama, ¿realmente estás bien?- preguntó, algo preocupada.

-Sí…- Hinata puso inconscientemente su mano en su abdomen- Mientras no haga algún movimiento brusco, no tendré problemas-

-Pero, aun así, Naruto-san debería estar a tu lado ahora mismo, y no por ahí- sentenció Hanabi, poniendo mala cara- O algo así es lo que debe estar pensando nuestro padre- se rió por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun debe tener una razón- aseguró la pelinegra, haciendo que su hermana hiciera un leve puchero en contra de eso.

En eso, sin que se dieran cuenta, una cola naranja bajó del techo, con sumo silencio, y, sin ser notada, sacó uno de los dulces de la cesta, por lo que rápidamente subió, en donde Kurama tomo con las manos el dulce que acababa de robar.

El zorro se rió por lo bajo, satisfecho con el trofeo conseguido, que se veía bastante apetitoso...

-Vamos, _Kyubi_, ¿tanto te han amaestrado, que ahora robas dulces para niños?- le preguntó divertido Shukaku, haciendo que el zorro lo mirara fastidiado.

Los tres _Biju_ estaban sentados tranquilamente en el techo de la mansión, para así tener un espacio donde no serían los _peluches_ de los niños que jugaban en el patio, además de tener un buen panorama de la aldea.

-Cierra la boca, mapache quejica- ordenó Kurama, sin querer que la presencia de su hermano amargara su victoria.

-No se peleen, y hablemos de una vez- pidió Gyuki, fastidiado de que, después de dos minutos de haber calmado una discusión entre ambos _Biju_, ahora parecía que entablarían otra.

¿Acaso disfrutaban olvidar la promesa que le habían hecho a Bolt hacía dos años sobre no pelearse?

-_Tsch_. Ya les dije todo lo que sé- aseguró Kurama, haciendo girar el dulce que tenía en mano- El líder de _Jashin_ es un _Uzumaki_, sus objetivos somos los mocosos y yo, y creo que tiene un poder ocular que nunca antes había visto-

-Los _Uzumaki_ no tienen poderes oculares- le recordó Gyuki, serio.

-Lo sé- gruñó levemente Kurama, ignorándolo.

-Entonces, dejemos que tiene un poder peligroso. Lo que me interesa es que, si, realmente, estuvo a punto de encerrarte en su interior- murmuró Shukaku.

-¿Qué acaso también estas preocupado por mí?- Kurama lo miró divertido- Te advierto que no quiero ningún abrazo-

-¡Cierra la boca!- ordeno avergonzado el _Ichibi_\- ¡Lo que me interesa saber, es que existe alguien allá fuera que puede volverse, solo con sus poderes, en _Jinchūriki!_ ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa, zorro sarnoso?!-

-… Sí- admitió molesto Kurama- Estamos en peligro-

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Kurama, bastante pensativo, seguía mirando el dulce obtenido, sin querer admitir que estaba preocupado con la situación.

-… Al menos tus pulgas están a salvo- señaló Shukaku, algo molesto por mostrar preocupación.

-No lo están en nada- gruñó Kurama, que se enojó levemente, tomando la atención de ambos- Perdieron su hogar, el mocoso fue afectado por mi poder, y la mocosa aún tiene pesadillas por lo que sucedió ese día…-

Los dos _Biju_ intercambiaron miradas.

-Aún siento un poco de tu _chakra_ en Bolt- admitió Gyuki, mirando al rubio, que acababa de caer por una zancadilla hecha por Inojin- Pero veo que puede moverse sin problemas, y sus sentimientos están intactos-

-Parece que es por la relación sanguínea que tiene con Naruto, que tu _chakra_ no le afectó en gran medida- comentó el mapache- A diferencia de la pulga gritona. Recuerden como estuvo cuando el _chakra_ del viejo le afectó…- pero se calló, porque cierto zorro se arrincono con un aura deprimente al recordar ese suceso, que había sido en parte su culpa- ¡Pon atención, maldito!-

-… Sí…-

-¡AY, NO!- Shukaku lo miró exasperado, al darse cuenta que volvía a ese estado depresivo tan insoportable.

-_Kyubi_, recuerda que ya pasaron dos años desde ese incidente- le dijo pacientemente Gyuki- Himawari está completamente sana. ¿O has sentido algo del viejo en ella?- preguntó, algo curioso.

-… Pues…- murmuró Kurama, pensativo, haciendo que Shukaku suspirara aliviado al ver que se recuperó rápidamente-… No es que sienta algo, pero es… No sé cómo decirlo… Es como sentirlo cerca-fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces, pero la niña se había recuperado completamente un mes después del incidente con el _chakra _del _sabio_. Aun así, él a veces sentía como si alguien más lo mirara tras Himawari… Como si la presencia de su padre aún estuviera rodeando levemente a la niña…

No podía explicarlo con palabras…

-Bueno, tal vez aún hay un poco del _chakra_ del viejo en la pulga. Si no, esos pajarracos no rondarían cerca desde ese día- razonó Shukaku, mirando al cuervo que estaba posado en el hombro de Sarada, observando lo que su sobrina leía.

-… Sí- admitió molesto Kurama, lanzando su dulce al aire, y agarrándolo, sin mucho interés.

-Entonces, ese _Uzumaki_, ¿va tras nosotros, o tras de ti?- Gyuki lo miró, serio.

-Ese mocoso tiene un complejo de poder- aseguró molesto el zorro- Parece que él fue mi segunda opción de _Jinchūriki_ cuando escogieron a Kushina- admitió, sorprendiendo levemente a sus hermanos- Pero, como la escogieron a ella, se enojó, porque considera que él es quien mejor puede _controlarme_, por lo que cree que todos los que tengan mi _chakra_, como yo mismo, le pertenecemos- dejó de lanzar al aire su dulce, y frunció el ceño- Maldito idiota…-

-Las cosas parecen ser más complicadas…- murmuró pensativo Gyuki- Por cierto, has sentido algo extraño al este-miró al zorro.

-¿Al Este?- se extrañó Kurama.

-¿No es por esa dirección que se llega a "_Uzushiogakure"?_\- recordó el _Ichibi_.

-Sí. En _Kaminari_, queda al sur. ¿No han sentido nada extraño?-Gyuki miró a ambos.

-_Suna_ está bastante lejos para sentir algo desde ahí- aseguró el mapache.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has sentido?- Kurama lo miró serio.

-No estoy seguro… Pero, últimamente, cuando acompaño a Bee en sus viajes (o escapadas), del bosque cercano a las costas de "_Hi"_, siento una presencia bastante perturbable-recordó el _Hachibi_.

-¿No serán los _Jashin?_ ¿No se supone que están en "_Uzushiogakure"?_\- el mapache miró a Kurama, quien frunció el ceño.

-Eso es lo que nos dijo ese tipo- murmuró Kurama, molesto con recordar a ese pelirojo.

-No lo creo… No provenía de "_Uzushiogakure"_\- aseguró Gyuki- Era de las costas… No era una presencia humana-

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Kurama frunció el ceño, pensativo con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Una presencia que no era humana? ¿Qué podía ser lo que se encontraba entre _Konoha_ y _Uzushiogakure?_ ¿O quién…?

-¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? ¿Quiénes son realmente esos humanos?- bufó fastidiado Shukaku, rascándose la cabeza- Mira que, para empezar, confundir a mi pulga con tu mocosa por el color de pelo…-miró molesto al _Kyubi_.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo que **mi** pulga?- Kurama lo miró indignado- Tú ya tienes a tus mocosos en _Suna_. No te atrevas a ponerte en la autoría de Sarada-

-Pues tú sí que eres un buen guardián. Mira que dejar que la secuestrara semejante pandilla de imbéciles- lo señalo molesto Shukaku.

-Ya dije que fue porque no soy capaz de sentir sus emociones negativas, por el simple hecho de que la sellan, genio-

-Sí, sí. Pero tampoco fuiste capaz de evitar que sellaran el _chakra_ de Naruto- agregó triunfal el _Ichibi_, disfrutando de la mirada asesina que le dedico Kurama.

-Logramos abrir una abertura en el sello- le recordó Kurama, controlando su ira- Puede sacar una pequeña porción de _chakra_-

-Pero, aun así, sigue siendo **poca**\- sentenció Shukaku- Parece que la _inutilidad_ se pega-

-¡SERÁS UN…!-

-¡¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR…?!-

Gyuki se tapó la cara, pidiendo un milagro o una devastación que parara a esos dos.

-¡Kurama-chan~!- llamó el milagro...

Las orejas del zorro se movieron de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Himawari, por lo que se asomó, para verla junto a Bolt.

-¿Qué quieren?- pidió saber el zorro, mientras los dos _Biju_ se asomaban para ver a los dos niños.

-¡Quiero enfrentarme a ti-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, entusiasmado ante la idea.

-No me caes tan mal como para humillarte- aseguró el zorro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se enojó el rubio.

-Realmente, parece que no le hubiera pasado nada- murmuró Gyuki.

-Sí… De verdad la _Inutilidad _se pega- aseguró Shukaku.

-¡¿Qué están diciendo?!- pidió saber Bolt.

-Nada- aseguraron ambos _Biju_.

-¡No les creo!- se molestó más Bolt- ¡Hablen, _**Shukaku**_, _**Gyuki**_!-

Eso dejó en _schock_ a ambos _Biju._

-¡¿EH?!- el mapache miró indignado al _Uzumaki_\- ¡¿C-C-C-Cómo me dijiste?!- exigió saber, mientras Gyuki se reponía.

-**¡Shukaku!**_**\- **_el niño le mostró la lengua, en son de burla.

El mapache fue a acurrucarse en un rincón, totalmente deprimido.

-…Cierto… Ya está pasando a esa etapa, en la que los apodos se quedan atrás- sonrió forzadamente Gyuki, a lo que Kurama bufó, molesto.

-¡Vamos, **Kurama**! ¡Ven a pelear conmigo-dattebasa!- exigió Bolt, mientras Sarada lo miraba fastidiada por el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

-No- Kurama se recostó, y observo el dulce que tanto le tentaba probar.

-¿Ah? ¡Kurama-chan! ¿Me das?- pidió Himawari, entusiasmada al ver el embeleco.

-_Tsch_. Hay más allí abajo- aseguró molesto el zorro, a lo que ambos hermanos fueron corriendo hacia la canasta.

El zorro los miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró su dulce, y, sin querer hacerlo esperar, empezó a comérselo.

Gyuki sonrió levemente al ver lo orgulloso que podía ser el _Kyubi_.

-Oye, _Ichibi_\- lo llamó, para compartir un comentario con él.

-… Sí…-

El _Hachibi_ lo quedó mirando.

"_Creo… que realmente la inutilidad se pega…"_ se lamentó, al ver que otro de sus hermanos sufría el mismo síntoma depresivo de Kurama.

* * *

-¿Quieren un dulce?- les preguntó Hinata a sus dos hijos, quienes asintieron contentos.

-También uno para _Sapo-chan_\- pidió Himawari, mirando contenta su peluche en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Alguien dijo _dulce?_\- preguntó Chocho, apareciendo en medio de ambos hermanos, sobresaltando al rubio.

-Creo que es hora de un aperitivo- sonrió Hanabi- ¡Niños, vengan a comer!- los llamó.

-Sí- asintieron Inojin y Shikadai, mientras Sarada se levantaba y, como ellos, se acercó a las dos adultas.

-Veamos…- Hinata tomo la canasta y sacó uno de los dulces, pero, para extrañeza de su hermana, lo miró curiosa.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto extrañada Sarada.

-Esperen…- Hinata probó un pedazo de dulce- Lo sabía- sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Inojin.

-Chocho-chan, creo que tu madre se equivocó de canasta- le sonrió a la niña.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Están malos los dulces?- se asustó la morena.

-No. Es solo que estos debió haberlos hecho para Choji-kun, y Bee-san, porque contienen licor- explicó.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendieron los niños.

-Eso… significa… ¡AY, NO!- se asustó Bolt- ¡KURAMA!- se alejó, para poder ver al zorro.

-¿Eh?- Gyuki dejo de intentar animar a su hermano de una cola, y se asomó al tejado- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡KURAMA! ¡QUE NO SE COMA EL DULCE-DATTEBASA!- pidió Bolt, algo alterado, mientras los demás, incluyendo a las dos adultas, se le acercaban.

-¿El dulce…?- el pulpo se extrañó bastante- Oye, _Kyubi_, ¿a qué se refiere con…?- miró a su hermano, pero lo que vio lo dejo en blanco.

El zorro se tambaleaba levemente, con las mejillas algo rojas. Tenía la mirada perdida, la lengua afuera, y un dulce a medio terminar en mano.

Hipando, el _Kyubi_ miró al _Hachibi_, que no salía de la sorpresa.

-_¿Eh…? ¿P-Pol ge ai*hic* tlez Hahygyz?*hic*_\- se preguntó, sin dejar de hipar.

-… ¿Ah…?- Gyuki lo quedó mirando.

-¡AY, NO!-se asustó Bolt.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado Shikadai.

-¡KURAMA ACABA DE COMERSE UNO DE LOS DULCES CON LICOR-DATTEBASA!- informó aterrado Bolt.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se asustaron los presentes, tanto así que _Pájaro-chan_ se despertó de golpe, asustadísimo.

-¡Pulpo-oniichan! ¡Aléjate de Kurama-chan!- le pidió asustada Chocho.

-¡Gordo-chan, tienes que bajar!- pidió Sarada, tomando la atención del mapache.

-¡Será un problema si te quedas arriba!- aseguró Shikadai.

-¿De qué hablan…?- se preguntó Shukaku, y se percató de Kurama, quien hipó nuevamente-… ¿Ah…?- se quedó en el mismo estado que su hermano de ocho colas

-… _¿K-Kyubi…_e-estas…?-preguntó cuidadosamente Gyuki, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-_¿Q-Quhe?*hic*- _se tambaleo Kurama.

Shukaku se echó al piso, empezando a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡N-NO PUEDO CREERLO…!- rió, llorando, aunque, esta vez de risa- ¡EL _KYUBI_ ESTÁ…! ¡EL _KYUBI_ ESTÁ…! ¡¿BORRACHO?!-estalló en carcajadas, abrazándose el estómago.

-_¿Bollayo?*hic*_\- hipó Kurama, sin saber que sus colas se movían de un lado a otro- _Bollayo tu ahuela_ *hic*

Shukaku se tapó la boca, para aguantar el nuevo ataque de risa que le dio.

-_¿D-De quhe ze lie ezte*hic* ezte gagache silmenhuenza?*hic*_\- lo miró Kurama, intentando enfocar la vista- _G-Gohestame…_\- le ordenó, caminando hacia él, pero se enredó con sus propias patas y con sus colas, por lo que cayó de boca al tejado, causándole otra risa al mapache.

-A-A ver…- Gyuki intentó reponerse de la sorpresa- _¿Kyubi?_\- se le acercó, haciendo que este levantara la vista de golpe, sobresaltándolo- ¿E-Estás bien…?-preguntó, cuidadosamente.

-_¿Gho…? Eltoy*hic* rien…_\- aseguró el zorro, con una sonrisa de bobo que asustó al pulpo- _Be-Belo eze gagache ze lie gomo*hic*gomo*hic*¿Gomo ze lie?*hic*_\- se preguntó, hipando.

Gyuki, en vez de encontrar graciosa la situación, le dio pena el ver borracho a un _Biju_.

-¡Shukaku-san! ¡No haga enojar a Kurama-san!- le pidió Hinata, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ voló hacia el mapache, y le araño la cara, deteniendo su risa.

-¡DOLIÓ!- el _Ichibi_ miró enfurecido al ave, que le pió indignado.

-_¡Ghua! ¡Ghua! ¡Ghua!_\- se rió Kurama, señalando a la izquierda de Shukaku- _¡De-De lo mereches, gluto gagache!*hic*_-aseguró.

-¡Estoy aquí!- se señaló el mapache, sin poder creer que el zorro hasta veía doble, o tal vez triple.

-¡Gordo-chan! ¡Baja!- le pidió Sarada, mientras que el Cuervo no entendía que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser un _Biju_ borracho.

-¡Deja de hacer escándalo!-le pidió divertido Shukaku- ¡Esto vale oro! ¿No tienes una cámara?-

-_¿D-De palezgo giberdito?*hic*_\- lo miró molesto Kurama, o, en realidad, miraba molesto a la derecha del _Ichibi_, causándole otra risa.

-_¡Ichibi_, no estás ayudando!- aseguró molesto Gyuki, a lo que _Pájaro-chan_ pió, de acuerdo.

-¡O-Oye, no hagas enojar a Kurama-chan!-suplicó Hanabi- ¡Va a destrozar la casa!-

-¿E-En ese estado?- se rió con más fuerza Shukaku, señalando al borracho _Kyubi_, que se tambaleaba más que antes- ¡No mataría ni a una mosca!-

-_¡E-Eyo no el geltat!*hic*-_ contradijo Kurama, hipando, y aún con la lengua afuera- _Zho-zholo miga*hic*_\- posó su mirada perdida en _Pájaro-chan_, quien dejo de piarle indignado al _Ichibi_\- _A-Ayi hay una molzga*hic*_-

El ave palideció.

-_Ichibi_\- Gyuki miró molesto al mapache, que seguía riéndose.

-¡P-pero…! ¡¿Quién se emborracha por solo haber comido un… un…?!- pero no pudo terminar, porque, como su hermano, palideció al ver como el _borracho_ _Kyubi_ formaba una muy inestable _"Biju Dama"_.

-¡YA EMPEZÓ!- se asustaron Bolt y Hanabi, mientras los demás empezaron a alejarse del edificio.

-… ¿Eh…? _¿K-Kyubi…?_\- murmuraron Gyuki y Shukaku, mientras el pájaro al lado de ambos piaba fuertemente, suplicando en su idioma que el _Kyubi_ no lanzara una _Biju Dama_ en la mansión.

_-Bi-Bilu*hic* Gama*hic*- _

Hubo una pequeña explosión en el techo de la mansión _Hyuga_, alertando a la mayoría de los residentes de la casa.

Del humo de la explosión, salió disparado un alterado _Pájaro-chan_, siendo perseguido por un tambaleante _Kyubi_.

-_¡El-Elzpega!*hic* ¡Molzga!*hic*_-

-¿E-Están bien?- les preguntó Hinata a los niños, moviendo su mano para librarse del polvo que ocasiono semejante explosión.

-S-Sí- tosieron los niños.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hanabi-sama!- los demás residentes de la mansión aterrizaron frente a ellos, preparados para enfrentarse a lo que creían era el origen de la explosión, que había destrozado no solo el techo de esa zona, sino que también las habitaciones que estaban debajo.

Los _Hyuga_ se extrañaron al escuchar unas toses, y más, el ver salir de entre los escombros a unos muy chamuscados _Biju_.

-¡Gordo-baka! ¡Pulpo-oniichan!- se alegró Himawari, sin saber que los miembros del clan más fuerte de la aldea estaban en blanco.

-Ese… co-condenado _Kyubi_\- tosió Shukaku.

-N-No puedo c-creer que confundiera a un pájaro con una mosca- aseguró tosiendo Gyuki.

-¿Están bien?- Hinata se les acercó, preocupada.

-¡ESTARÉ MEJOR CUANDO LE DÉ UNA PALIZA A ESE BORRACHO!- aseguró enfurecido Shukaku.

Entonces, todos escucharon un grito, y se voltearon, para ver, a lo lejos, una pequeña explosión que destrozó un techo de una casa que se había salvado del ataque a _Konoha_, después hubo otra explosión en otro techo, y así, continuamente.

-Ay, no…-se lamentó en silencio Hinata, sabiendo que el costo de todos esos techos harían llorar a su marido.

-Kurama está en problemas~- sonrió divertido Bolt.

-Este… ¿Hinata-sama…?- llamó uno de los _Hyuga_\- ¿Q-Que ha pasado…?-pidió saber, aun en blanco.

-P-Pues…- sonrió nerviosa la pelinegra.

-Contesta, Hinata- escucharon, y todos se voltearon para ver al líder del clan _Hyuga_, que estaba completamente chamuscado y con el largo pelo hecho afro, dejando en blanco a todos los miembros del clan- ¿Quién hizo esto?- exigió saber Hiashin, sin saber que, en vez de parecer una figura de autoridad, parecía un payaso recién sacado del circo.

-… ¿Él… es… el abuelo…?- pregunto Himawari, parpadeando.

Sarada suspiró, dándose cuenta que _Kurama-chan_ se metió él solito en semejante lío.

El Cuervo, en su hombro, aún no salía de la sorpresa.

¿Tan peligroso era un _Biju borracho?_

* * *

_Mansión Hokage_.

-… Y es por eso, que lo más conveniente es que sea _Konoha_ quien detenga a los _Jashin_\- sentenció Sasuke, observando a los _Kage_.

-Los _Uzumaki_ eran un clan afiliado a nuestra aldea, así que es nuestra responsabilidad lo que hagan, especialmente _Ryusei_\- agrego serio Kakashi.

Los otro cuatro _shinobi_ meditaron lo que acababan de escuchar.

-… ¿Naruto lo sabe?- preguntó Gaara.

-Sí, pero Kurama no- respondió Kakashi- Tal vez sea lo mejor-

-No veo por qué ocultarle esto al _Kyubi_\- menciono Kurotsuchi- No es un niño, y tal vez entienda la situación perfectamente-

-… Lo sé. Pero, siendo honesto, no quiero que vuelva a sentir odio hacia el clan de los _Uzumaki_. Es bastante sensible en ese sentido, aunque no quiera admitirlo- aseguró Kakashi- Especialmente si está relacionado con el _Sabio…_\- suspiró- Entonces, _Kages_, ¿cuento con su aprobación para que _Konoha_ detenga a _Jashin?_-pidió saber.

-Primero, ¿cuál sería el grupo que se formaría para ir a _Uzushiogakure?_-pidió saber el _Mizukage_.

-Sería un grupo pequeño- aseguró Kakashi- No puedo permitir que la mayoría de las fuerzas de _Konoha_ se retiren de la aldea, con el peligro de volver a ser atacados- explicó.

-Eso tiene sentido- lo apoyo Daui, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-El grupo que viajaría a _Uzushiogakure _sería el siguiente: _Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sarutobi Mirai, _y yo mismo, _Hatake Kakashi_-

-¿Quieres ir con Kurama?- se sorprendió Gaara.

-Naruto ya me dijo que él le aseguró que iría sí o sí, y prefiero que este oficialmente en el equipo, que ilegalmente- aclaro el peliblanco, con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Sarutobi_…- murmuró pensativo el _Raikage_\- ¿Va a acompañarlos un familiar del _Tercer Hokage?_\- preguntó, sorprendido.

-Sí. _Sarutobi Mirai_\- asintió Kakashi- Es una excelente _Kunoichi_, tiene rango _chunnin_ y, aunque es bastante joven, tiene un gran manejo en los _genjutsus_. Y tal vez necesitemos de ellos durante la misión-

-¿Y qué harás con los dos niños de Naruto?- preguntó la _Tsuchikage_\- ¿Y también la pequeña _Uchiha?_\- miró a Sasuke, que se había puesto al margen después de cumplir su trabajo- Sería un peligro para la aldea que se quedaran-

-Nos acompañaran- informó Kakashi, sorprendiendo levemente a los _Kage_.

-Oye, oye. _Hokage_, no dudo que tendrás en tu grupo ninjas bastante competentes para realizar la misión, pero otra cosa es llevar niños- señalo serio Darui- Pueden llegar a ser una distracción, o un punto débil para el equipo-

-Lo sé- admitió serio Kakashi- Y por eso, más que nada, permití que Kurama nos acompañara~- aseguró, dejando en blanco a los _Kage_\- Es un buen niñero~-

-¿Eh?- parpadeo la mujer _Kage_.

-Tiene razón, ha cuidado bien a los niños antes- lo apoyo Gaara, haciendo que Kurotsuchi lo quedara mirando.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Chojuro, a lo que el peliblanco volvió a asentir- Entonces, mientras el _Sexto Hokage_ se encuentra afuera, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a _Konoha_\- le prometió.

-Sí- asintió Gaara, mientras Darui sonreía y Kurotsuchi se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias- agradeció Kakashi.

Sasuke, simplemente, frunció levemente el ceño, aun desconfiado con los _Kage._ No era su estilo dejar a otros su trabajo…

-_¡Hokage-sama!_\- tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase- concedió el peliblanco, a lo que un ninja entró.

-¡D-Disculpe la intromisión!- se disculpó, sentándose, para dar un informe.

-Está bien- el _Hokage_ se levantó, junto al resto de los _Kage_\- La reunión ha terminado, ¿qué sucede?-

-¡E-Estamos en problemas!- aseguró nervioso el ninja, haciendo que los _Kage _lo miraran.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-E-Es… K-Kurama-sama…- el ninja tragó saliva.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kurama?- se preocupó Gaara.

-Él… él…-el mensajero volvió a tragar saliva-… Está borracho…-

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en blanco, hasta el misterioso _Uchiha_.

-¿Ah?- la _Tsuchikage_ miró molesta al ninja- ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo…?-

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?!- se asustó Kakashi, sobresaltando a los _Kage_\- ¡¿C-Cómo pasó?!- se acercó al mensajero- ¡Les di ordenes de jamás darle algo con alcohol después de aquel incidente!- les recordó.

-¡Lo sentimos! ¡P-Pero parece que probó algo sin saber que tenía licor… y…!-

* * *

_Residencia Nara_.

-Esto es un problema…- murmuró molesto Shikamaru, en la cocina, usando sus técnicas para acomodar un tablón del techo, que había sido dañado durante el ataque, pero no exactamente por los _Jashinistas…_

-¿Algún problema?- exigió saber Temari, detrás de él, cruzada de brazos.

-N-No- negó rápidamente el _Nara_, sin querer ser mandado a volar por su querida esposa- Está bien…-

Pero se vio interrumpido por la explosión que ocurrió en su patio.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Shikamaru salió afuera de inmediato junto a Temari, para ver un enorme cráter en el patio de su casa, y, saliendo de él, una espantada ave.

\- ¿Ah…? ¿No es…?- se extrañó la mujer, al ver a la _mascota_ de la hija de Naruto.

-_¡El-Elpega!_\- Kurama aterrizo de boca en el patio, sobresaltando a Shikamaru, a Temari, y al pobre pájaro.

-¡¿K-Kurama…?!- el matrimonio se asustó al darse cuenta de inmediato que estaba borracho.

-_Yia… Yia velals*hic*_\- aseguró el _Kyubi_, levantándose tambaleantemente, intentando enfocar a la pobre ave, quien se espantó-_A-Ayi tai-_empezó a formar una inestable esfera de _chakra_, haciendo que el matrimonio palideciera- _¡Bilu Gama!*hic*-_

Ocurrió una explosión en el patio de la residencia.

Del humo salió _Pájaro-chan_, siendo perseguido por el _Kyubi_.

-_¡Te gije qe elzperez! *hic* ¡Molzga!*hic*-_

Mientras, en la residencia _Nara_, Shikamaru, todo chamuscado y con el pelo hecho afro, abrió la boca, haciendo que una bocanada de humo saliera de esta.

-… ¿Por qué… le hizo esto a nuestro patio…?- se preguntó, observando el cráter que había en el suelo.

-No lo sé…- murmuró enfurecida Temari, en el mismo estado que su marido- Pero será lo último que haga…-

Shikamaru la miró asustado al ver el _chakra_ amenazante que la rodeaba.

-¿Por qué siempre me traen problemas…?- se preguntó, rascándose el afro.

* * *

_Florería Yamanaka_.

-¿Eh?- Ino, que estaba barriendo al frente de la tienda, mientras su marido dibujaba varios pájaros para que le llevaran las tablas de madera que tenía a los constructores del techo de la florería, se extrañó del leve temblor que sintió- Sai, ¿sentiste un temblor?-

-Sí- asintió el pálido, dejando de dibujar.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-los carpinteros que estaban en el techo, de una, cayeron encima del antiguo ninja de _Raíz_, sepultándolo.

-¡Ah! ¡SAI!- Ino se les acercó- ¡¿Qué les pasa?!- exigió saber, mirando a los trabajadores.

-¡K-KURAMA-SAMA…!- los hombres señalaron arriba, haciendo que la rubia se volteara, y mirara, sorprendida al _Kyubi_, que estaba dando vueltas en el techo, persiguiendo a una asustada ave.

-¡Kurama!- se sorprendió Ino, y se percató en el estado en el que estaba el zorro- ¿E-E-Estás… borracho?- se asustó.

-_Dega de dal hueltas*hic*_\- gruñó el zorro, tambaleándose, pero _Pájaro-chan_ continuo con su vuelo alocado, haciendo que su perseguidor se detuviera, bastante mareado- _¡Qe de delengas!_\- molesto, y con los efectos del alcohol subidos a la cabeza, agarro con sus colas una de las tablas del montón que habían estado subiendo los pájaros de tinta, y la lanzó con gran fuerza hacia _Pájaro-chan_, quien, de una, se fue volando, haciendo que la tabla de madera se impactara contra el tejado, y lo atravesara.

Ino se quedó en blanco.

-_¡Elzpega…!_\- Kurama volvió a perseguir a la pobre ave.

-… Mi… casa…- murmuró atónita Ino, observando como algunas tejas caían, destrozando más el lugar.

-¿Q-Qué pasa…?- pidió saber Sai, aún debajo de los asustados carpinteros.

* * *

_Residencia Akimichi_.

_-Yho, aquí terminamos este trabajo, por lo que puedo decir que lo hemos logrado_\- rapeo contento Bee, observando, junto a Choji, la pared recién clavada.

-Sí- asintió contento el _Akimichi_, dando unas palmaditas a la superficie de madera.

-Que raro…- Karui salió de la casa, bastante confundida.

-Karui, ya terminamos con esta pared- le sonrió su marido.

-Al fin- la mujer se cruzó de brazos- Oye, Bee-sensei- miró al moreno, extrañándolo- ¿No te has comido los dulces con licor que les tenía preparado?-

-_¿Yo?_\- se señaló el rapero- _Pido que me den más apoyo, y no piensen que obstruyo_-

-¿No te las comiste?- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, meditativa- ¿Dónde los habré puesto…? Es que solo encuentro unos sin licor, aunque no recuerdo haber hecho tantos. Pensé que Chocho se llevó todos...- murmuró, bastante confundida.

En eso, algo se clavó de golpe en la pared, sobresaltando a los tres ninjas.

-¿Q-Que ha sido eso…?- Choji miró sorprendido al _pájaro_ que, al haber volado con gran fuerza, termino chocando con la pared, clavando sin querer su pico-¿Eh? ¿No es la mascota de Himawari-chan?- señaló al ave, que intentaba sacar su boca de la madera.

-Es un pájaro bastante extraño- aseguró Karui, recuperándose del susto, mientras que Bee sacaba al ave, que, al ver libre su pico, empezó a piar fuertemente, moviendo sus alas, pidiendo, en su idioma, auxilio.

-_No es normal que el pájaro actué raro, así que debe ser crucial este descaro_\- aseguró Bee, soltando al ave, que seguía piando fuertemente.

_-*Hic*-_

Los tres ninjas parpadearon, y se voltearon, para ver, asomado por la pared del vecino, a Kurama, que vigilaba al asustado pájaro moviendo sus colas, hipando levemente.

-_*Hic* Te engoltge, molzga*hic*_\- sonrió bobamente el zorro, dejando a los tres adultos en blanco.

-¿K-Kurama…?- murmuró Bee.

-¿E-Está… b-borracho…?- se asustó Choji.

El zorro miró a _Pájaro-chan_, y abrió el hocico, empezando a formar una deforme _Biju Dama_.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- gritaron asustados los tres ninjas.

Gran parte de la casa salió volando, seguido de un pobre pájaro que continuo huyendo del borracho zorro, esta vez por las calles de _Konoha_.

Choji y Bee, todo chamuscados y afros, soltaron una bocanada de humo, y observaron que no solo la puerta que acababan de clavar quedo hecha cenizas, sino también parte del salón.

_-E-Esto es raro… El borracho ha dejado todo quebrado…-_ rapeo Bee, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-**Ku-ra-ma**\- murmuró enfurecida Karui, en igual estado que ambos ninjas, ya blandiendo su espada, asustándolos.

* * *

-Ah… Estoy cansado-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, entrando a la aldea junto a Tsunade.

-Bueno, al menos has mejorado bastante con respecto a la técnica, a pesar de tu poco control de _chakra_\- tuvo que admitir la _Senju_, pero después se quedó quieta.

-¡¿Verdad-dattebayo?!- sonrió el rubio, pero se detuvo, y contemplo, en blanco, al igual que la _Quinta Hokage_, las explosiones que habían en la aldea- ¡¿Q-Qué está pasando-dattebayo?!-

* * *

-AH-AH-AH-AH- tartamudeaba en blanco Kakashi, en la terraza de la mansión _Hokage_, observando, junto a los otros _Kage_, sus escoltas, Sasuke, y algunos ninjas, las explosiones que ocurrían en las calles y en los tejados del pueblo.

-Entonces, ¿esto es lo que pasa cuando un _Biju_ prueba algo con alcohol?- murmuró Gaara, observando como algunos ninjas (como Rock Lee) salían volando en un intento vano de detener al zorro emborrachado-Kankuro, recuérdame nunca darle de beber a Shukaku algo así- le pidió a su hermano, que intentaba no ponerse a reír por la cara de Kakashi, que parecía muerto viviente.

-Kurama se parece al _Cuarto Raikage_\- menciono Darui- Él suele dejar así todo a su paso cuando intenta detener a Bee para que no haga un concierto-

-Hombres- suspiró Kurotsuchi- Beben un poco y no aguantan nada-

-_Hokage_, ¿qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Chojuro.

-¿Por qué… me la ponen tan difícil…?- murmuró el peliblanco, tapándose el rostro- Que alguien, por amor al cielo, detenga a Kurama-

-L-Lo sentimos, _Hokage-sama_\- se disculparon los ninjas a su alrededor, todos ellos chamuscados y con afro- P-pero Kurama-sama no para de perseguir a la mascota de Naruto-san-

-¿Está persiguiendo a un animal?- Kurotsuchi no pudo evitar reírse por la situación.

-No es gracioso- aseguró Chojuro, frunciendo el ceño- Está empeorando el estado de la aldea-y era verdad, ya que acababa de hacer explotar unos tres postes de luz.

-¿A-A dónde se dirige…?- pregunto Kakashi, temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-A-Al…- el ninja _afro_ tragó saliva- Parece que al hospital…-

Eso dejo en blanco a todos los presentes, incluyendo al _Uchiha_, quien rápidamente pensó en cierta mujer de pelo rosa…

-¡DETÉNGANLO A CUALQUIER COSTO!- ordenó el _Hokage_\- ¡LLAMEN A YAMATO O A QUIEN SEA! ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE SE ENFRENTE A SAKURA EN SEMEJANTE LUGAR!-

-¡S-SÍ!-

* * *

_Hospital de Konoha_.

En el techo del establecimiento, se encontraba Sakura, colgando unas sábanas, tarareando una canción, ignorante de las explosiones que ocurrían en la aldea.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, cierto pájaro choco con una polera colgada, enredándose y cayendo al suelo.

-¿Eh?- la mujer se agachó y destapo a _Pájaro-chan,_ que temblaba fuertemente- Pero si es la mascota de Himawari-chan- sonrió, tomando en brazos al asustado animal- ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto.

El pájaro empezó a piar fuertemente, pidiendo socorro.

-Pareces asustado- se dio cuenta Sakura, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Tranquilo, yo te llevaré con Himawari-chan…-

Pero se detuvo porque alguien chocó con las sabanas que acababa de colgar, enredándose con ellas y aterrizando mal, rompiendo las telas blancas.

Sakura se quedó en blanco, mientras el pájaro a su lado empezaba a sudar a mares al ver que su perseguidor acababa de llegar.

-_N-No*hic* ezgapalaz*hic*_\- aseguró Kurama, saliendo de entre las sabanas rotas, para encontrarse a una enfurecida Sakura.

-**Kurama, ¿tienes idea de lo que cuestan estas sabanas?**\- exigió saber la mujer, sin darse cuenta del estado del zorro.

-_*Hic* ¿N-No elez la mogoja fle-*hic*flentona?_\- hipó el _Kyubi_, viendo tres Sakuras.

La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se hizo más forzada.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- exigió saber la mujer.

-_Mogoja flentona_\- repitió Kurama, con una sonrisa de bobo- _*Hic*_-

-_¡SHANNARO!- _de un puñetazo, la mujer lo mandó a volar, asustando más a _Pájaro-chan_\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto?! ¡Y más encima perseguías a la mascota de Himawari-chan! ¡ERES UN _SHANNARO!_-

_Pájaro-chan_, simplemente, suspiró aliviado, ya que ahora su vida no peligraba.

* * *

-¡¿Quién hizo esto-dattebayo?!- exigió saber Naruto, observando, atónito, una de las calles de la aldea llena de agujeros.

-¿Nos habrán atacado?- pregunto seria Tsunade, sin darse cuenta que el rubio había levantado la vista, ya que le pareció que algo se acercaba desde el cielo.

-Mm…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos, observando un punto naranja caer a gran velocidad- ¿Eh?- parpadeo, sorprendido- ¿N-no es…?

Pero no pudo terminar, porque el _Kyubi_ acababa de aterrizar encima suyo, formando un cráter más en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue…?!- Tsunade se volteo, para ver en blanco a Naruto debajo de Kurama, que tenía los ojos dando vueltas y vueltas.

-¡¿Q-Qué te pasa, Kurama?!- exigió saber enojado Naruto, quitándose al mareado zorro de encima- ¡¿Cómo es que llegaste del cielo-dattebayo?!

-_¿Qle…?_\- el zorro se sentó tambaleándose, haciendo que ambos ninjas parpadearan sorprendidos- _¿Eh…? ¿Pol ge ai tantoz Nalutoz? *hic* ¿M-Me eztaz ayendo una gloma gon tu gutzu?*hic*_\- exigió saber, señalando a la derecha de Naruto.

-¡Estoy aquí!- se señaló el rubio- ¡Kurama! ¡¿Estás borracho?!-

-_¿Pol ge todoz me digen lo hismo? *hic*_\- exigió saber el zorro, mirando ahora a la izquierda del rubio.

-Tsunade-baasan, ¿puede ir por algo para que se le pase la borrachera?- le pidió Naruto, mientras Kurama intentaba agarrar algo invisible a la izquierda de su compañero.

-S-Sí…- la rubia asintió, y prefirió ir por aquel medicamento que haría dormir al zorro, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-_¿Onde toy?_\- Kurama miró para todos lados, mientras Naruto lo miraba entre divertido y con pena de verlo en ese estado- _*Hic*_-

-¿Qué te pasó, Kurama? Ambos sabemos lo que te puede pasar si comes o tomas algo con alcohol-dattebayo- lo regaño el rubio.

-_¡No toy bollacho!_\- hipó enojado el zorro, tambaleándose- _¡Toy cansado de ti! *hic*_\- aseguró, señalando al hombro de Naruto.

-¡Que estoy aquí, viejo zorro! ¡¿Y por qué estás enojado conmigo?!- exigió saber, mientras el _Kyubi_ se sentaba, aunque inclinándose para todos lados.

-_¿G-Gomo no lo boy a eztal?_\- frunció el ceño el emborrachado ser de _chakra_\- _T-Te baz todoz loz gondenados giaz, y-y degas zoloz a loz mogojoz *hic*_\- aseguró, tambaleándose, dejando algo sorprendido al rubio_\- T-Tú elpoza she pleocuba vor ti, gaveza juega*hic* Y-Y ni shiguiela m-me d-diyes a honde diaglos baz-_añadió, bajando levemente las orejas, demostrando que eso le dolía bastante- _¿N-No ze zupone zomos copañeloz? ¿Pol ge ya no me pidez aguda?*hic* ¿Y-ya no gonfiaz en mi?*hic* E-Ez polge zoy un Viguu, ¿beldad?_\- lo miró, entre emborrachado y dolido- _P-Polge zoy el lezponzavle de ge a-atagalan a tu hami-hami…lia…_\- de repente, el zorro se tambaleo más, tanto por el efecto del alcohol como del golpe recibido por la ninja médico, y, sin más, se echó a dormir ahí mismo, frente a un sorprendido Naruto.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza, observando al emborrachado zorro, que dormía de lo lindo, hasta con una burbuja en la nariz, roncando sin problemas.

-Mira, tú- Naruto sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza al _Kyubi_\- Has estado bastante estresado y preocupado, ¿no, Kurama? Tanto así, que me has soltado todo lo que te preocupa… Pero entiende, Kurama. Tengo que practicar está técnica sin ti-dattebayo… No quiero lastimarte, compañero-

-**Uzumaki Naruto…**-

-¿Sí?- el rubio se volteo, y se espantó al ver a todas esas amas de casa enfurecidas, chamuscadas, y con el pelo afro, lideradas por Temari, que tenía en mano su abanico.

-**Así que fue cosa tuya lo de Kurama, ¿verdad**?- sonrió tenebrosamente Karui, empuñando su espada.

-… ¿Eh…?- parpadeo asustado el rubio.

-**Debió parecerte divertido usar a Kurama para burlarte un rato de** **nosotras-** menciono Ino, tronando los nudillos- **Tanto así, que debió recordarte tus viejos tiempos**-

-¿Ah…?- Naruto las miró entre asustado y confundido- ¿D-De qué hablan…?-

-¡A POR ÉL!-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el _Uzumaki_ se fue echo una bala, siendo perseguido por esa tropa de enfurecidas _Kunoichis_.

Kurama, en cambio, se acomodó levemente, sin despertar.

* * *

_En la noche…_

_Mansión Hyuga… o lo que queda de ella…_

-D-Duele…- gimió Naruto, sentado en una de las habitaciones que sobrevivieron al ataque del _Kyubi_, donde dormían Bolt y Himawari, al lado de Kurama, que seguía durmiendo como hacia unas horas.

_Pájaro-chan_ dormía, pero a una distancia prudente del mencionado zorro, porque tuvo que ser Hinata quien lo calmara, después de haber sido perseguido, teniendo que recorrer casi toda la aldea, solo por haber sido confundido con una mosca.

-Disculpa, Naruto-kun- se apenó Hinata, que había estado pasando su _Palma Sanadora_ en la espalda de su lastimado marido, después de que se arreglara el malentendido que tenía con las mujeres de _Konoha_, que lo habían apaleado bastante.

Y, después, le tocó una charla con Hiashin por lo que hizo Kurama en la mansión

-Hinata-chwan…- lloriqueo Naruto- Creo que nuestros bolsillos van a estar apretados este mes-dattebayo- se lamentó, recordando lo que le dijo el _Hokage_: _Tú pagas los destrozos que hizo Kurama en la aldea_-

-… Este mes…- murmuró la pelinegra, pensativa, tomando la atención de su marido- Naruto-kun, ¿Cuánto crees que te tardes en la misión?-pregunto, preocupada.

-Tranquila- le sonrió el rubio- Verás que detendré a los _Jashin_ mientras rompo el sello de mi _chakra_-dattebayo-

-Sí… Pero, los niños…- miró a sus dos hijos, durmiendo junto al zorro- ¿Es necesario que vayan?-

-Sí, para mantener la seguridad en la aldea- explico Naruto- Escucha, Hinata- se volteo y la tomo de las manos- Te prometo que protegeré a nuestros hijos- le aseguró, serio- No permitiré que le hagan algún daño- eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su mujer- Además, no solo yo voy a estar cuidándolos-dattebayo- agregó, mirando a Kurama- Ese zorro borracho va a tener que colaborar-

-Sí… Sé que volverán- sonrió segura Hinata.

Naruto correspondió a la sonrisa, y abrazo a su esposa, quien se acurruco en el hombro de su marido.

"_Volveremos, Hinata…"_ aseguró, cerrando los ojos _"Ryusei, te detendré… Lo qué estás haciendo… No es necesario…"_

* * *

_Residencia Sarutobi_.

-¿Estás segura, Mirai?- le pregunto Kurenai a su hija, en su habitación, mientras ella preparaba lo necesario en su mochila para la próxima misión.

-Sí, madre- la joven la miró, sonriendo- El _Hokage_ me lo pidió, sabiendo mis habilidades en el _genjutsu_. Estaré bien- le aseguró.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- la mujer se le acerco, preocupada- Si te vas a enfrentar a _Jashin_…- no pudo decir más, y desvió sus ojos rojos hacia la fotografía de _Sarutobi Asuma_, que reposaba en uno de los muebles.

Su hija dejo de empacar, dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-Mamá- se le acercó y la tomo de las manos- Estaré bien- le aseguró- Tampoco iré a buscar venganza. Voy a una misión clase _S_, como digna _Kunoichi_ de _Konoha_ que soy- le sonrió- Estaré bien-

Kurenai la miró, bastante preocupada, pero después sonrió.

-Sí. Eres hija de tu padre… Estarás bien-

Mirai sonrió.

* * *

_Residencia Uchiha…_

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke-kun?- le pregunto Sakura a su marido, cubriendo más a Sarada, que dormía plácidamente, con un _Cuervo_ acurrucado a su lado- ¿No podemos dejar a Sarada con Ino?- miró al pelinegro, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo mejor será que nos acompañe- sentenció el adulto- Además, estaremos con ella. No pasara nada-

-Sí… cierto…- sonrió la pelirrosa.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

A la entrada de la aldea, los _Kage_, junto con los ninjas de _Konoha_, despedían al grupo liderado por el _Hokage_ para viajar a _Uzushiogakure._

-Asegúrate de volver, Naruto- le pidió Shikamaru al rubio, quien sonrió, con _Pájaro-chan_ en su hombro.

-Sí, te encargo _Konoha_-dattebayo-

-_Que no se te vaya el plumaje, en este viaje_\- rimó Bee.

-_Yho_\- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- se extrañó Temari.

-Aún está delicada- explicó Naruto- Pero los niños ya se despidieron de ella- miró a sus hijos.

-¡Que genial! ¡Aventura! ¡Aventura!- gritaba contento Bolt, que llevaba una pequeña mochila, a diferencia de su hermanita, quien abrazaba su peluche, al lado de un agotado y ojeroso Kurama, que llevaba un cinturón con suplementos, el cual era regalo de Hinata, y solía llevarlo a misiones de ese tipo.

-Mi cabeza…- gimió el zorro, sobándose adolorido- ¡No grites, condenado mocoso!- le ordenó.

-No es culpa mía que tengas resaca-dattebasa- sonrió burlón el niño.

-¡¿Cómo…?!- lo miró enfurecido el zorro, pero se puso azul y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Vamos, Kurama-san- le sonrió Mirai, algo divertida por el estado del _Kyubi_.

-Te lo mereces, por borracho- lo señaló burlón Shukaku, al lado de Gaara, que estaba hablando con los _Kage_.

-Cierra… la boca…- gruñó Kurama, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

-Te lo mereces- aseguró Temari, al lado de su marido, quien suspiró al recordar lo sucedido ayer- Y ni creas que te irás impune después de lo que le hiciste a mi patio-

-¿Qué diablos? Les digo que no recuerdo lo que hice- se defendió fastidiado el zorro.

-No te creo- Karui se cruzó de brazos, a lo que Gyuki sonrió, nervioso- Cuando regreses tendrás que arreglar varias paredes-

Mirai miró divertida la expresión del zorro.

-Mirai- Shikamaru se acercó a la joven- Cuídate, y obedece todo lo que te digan el _Hokage_ y Naruto-

-Sí, Shikamaru-sensei- la joven sonrió, y miró a su madre, que se le acercó, preocupada- Estaré bien, mamá-

-Sí- asintió Kurenai.

-Cuídate, Sakura- se despidió Ino de su amiga, quien sonrió.

-_Kyubi_, más te vale cuidar a la pulga- le ordeno Shukaku al zorro, señalando a Sarada, pero se lo dijo casi en el oído, haciendo que le retumbara la cabeza.

-Cállate…- suplicó el zorro, tapándose las orejas, pensando que todos habían escogido ese día para hablar con un decibel bastante alto.

Sarada no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estamos tardando mucho…- menciono Sasuke, que era el que se encontraba más lejos del grupo, con un _Cuervo_ posado en su hombro.

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió Kakashi- El tiempo es vital para la misión. Entonces, _Kage_, les dejo _Konoha_ a su cuidado-

-Cuenta con ello- sonrió Darui.

El _Hokage_ asintió, y empezó a retirarse con el grupo de la aldea.

-¡Naruto!- llamó Tsunade, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera, extrañado- ¡Recuerda de lo que hablamos!-

El joven la miró sorprendido, y después sonrió.

-¡Sí!- asintió, y se fue con el equipo ninja.

* * *

-¿A qué vino eso…?- le pregunto Kurama, mientras ya caminaban por el bosque, con Himawari en su lomo.

-¿Qué cosa?- se extrañó el rubio.

-Lo que te dijo la _Senju_-

-No te preocupes, compañero- le sonrió Naruto.

El zorro lo miró, extrañado, pero prefirió seguir caminando.

-Escuchen, el viaje a _Uzushiogakure_ a pie dura 3 días- informó Sasuke, que lideraba el grupo- Caminaremos sin distracciones, y solo pausaremos para comer y dormir-

-Sí, Sasuke-kun- sonrió Sakura, de la mano con Sarada.

-El papá de la cuatro ojos hace ver las cosas muy aburridas-dattebasa- murmuró Bolt, caminando al lado de Kurama, sin darse cuenta que lastimaba los oídos del zorro.

-Yo me estoy divirtiendo- aseguró Himawari, dándole otro dolor de cabeza al zorro.

"_Nunca más… Voy a sacar un dulce…"_ se juró el _Kyubi_, sintiendo que iban a explotarle los sentidos.

-Pero habrá un lugar en el que no debemos separarnos- señalo Kakashi, a lo que el _Uchiha_ asintió.

-¿Qué lugar?- pregunto curiosa Mirai.

-Está cerca de las costas de _Hi no Kuni_\- explicó Sasuke, sin mirarla- El _Bosque Shakaku_-

-_¿Shakaku…?_ ¿Ilusiones?- se extrañó la Sarutobi.

-Se dice que quien entra en él, no vuelve a salir- explico _Kakashi_.

-¡¿EH?!- se asustaron los pequeños _Uzumaki_, haciendo que Kurama se agarrara la cabeza, recostándose en el suelo.

-¡Por amor al _Sabio_, no griten!- suplicó el _Kyubi_ con resaca.

-Aguanta, Kurama-chan- le pidió Sarada.

-Tranquilos, niños. No nos pasará nada ahí- aseguró Naruto, calmando a los niños, mientras que _Pájaro-chan_ miraba divertido al zorro que lo había estado persiguiendo por toda la aldea.

Kurama bufó, sintiendo que iba a sufrir en ese viaje a causa de la resaca. Aunque, no pudo evitar recordar que, según Gyuki, había una presencia en las costas de _Hi no Kuni _que le había tomado su atención.

Una presencia que no era humana… Tal vez se encontraba en ese bosque, _Shakaku…_

* * *

-¡Corran!-

-¡Imposible, está tras nosotros!-

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?!-

Tres miembros de _Jashin,_ que se habían alejado del grupo, y perdido,corrían despavoridos por un bosque bastante espeso, siendo perseguidos por una figura que saltaba ágilmente entre las ramas.

Se detuvieron cuando la figura aterrizó frente a ellos.

-Y la caza ha terminado- sonrió la figura.

-¡¿Qué…?!- se asustó un _Jashin_, y se percató, como sus dos compañeros, que tenía una hoja pegada en la frente- ¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-Ahora…- la figura hizo una pose de manos- _¡Henkei!_-

Las hojas en la frente de los tres sujetos explotaron en un humo rosado, llenando el lugar.

Cuando el humo desapareció, se apreciaron a un jabalí, un cerdo, y un mapache con las ropas de los _jashinistas_.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- se asustó el jabalí.

-¡¿So-somos animales?!- se horrorizo el cerdo, mientras el mapache miraba atónito su cola.

-¿Eh? Que animales más feos- suspiró la figura, dando unos pasos hacia los recién convertidos animales, mostrando quien era.

Era una joven de piel blanca, de ojos verde, con un largo cabello rojo con puntas negras, y llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa, los pies descalzos, y un collar de perlas negras al cuello.

Lo que dejó sorprendidos a los tres _jashinistas_ no fue ver que quien los perseguía era una joven, sino que era una joven con dos orejas de zorro en la cabeza, al igual que una gran y elegante cola roja con la punta negra.

-¡¿Q-Qué eres?!- gritó asustado el mapache, señalándola.

-¿Cómo que _qué soy?_\- la joven lo miró molesta- Que cruel, deberías preguntar _Quién soy_\- aseguró, sonriendo.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!- exigió saber el cerdo.

-Simple, los he vuelto a su forma animal- sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo aparecer una hoja en su mano, sorprendiendo a los _animales_.

-¡¿Q-Quién eres?!-

-Ahí está mejor- sonrió la joven- Ustedes son _Jashinistas _nuevos, ¿verdad? Tal vez por eso no saben quién soy- miró divertida a los tres seres frente a ella- Me llamo _Natsumi_, soy un _Yokai_, y enemiga de ustedes. Así que lo siento, pero no podrán volver a su forma original, ni escapar del bosque _Shakaku…_\- sentenció, sin molestarse que la miraran más sorprendidos- ¡Así que disfruten la estadía!-y, de golpe, desapareció en una estela de humo rosado.

* * *

_**-Ah...- suspiré, aliviada, sentada frente a una mesa llena de guías- Al fin terminó esta semana de pruebas... Aunque en dos más me toca otra T-T-**_

_**-¡CONDENADO EMO...!- el rugido del Kyubi me hizo dar un salto y caer de la silla.**_

_**-Ay...- me levanté adolorida- ¡Oye, Kurama! ¡¿A qué vino eso?!- exijo saber, mirando al zorro, que estaba cómodamente recostado leyendo algo en mi notebook.**_

_**-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DEJAR TANTO TIEMPO SOLA A SARADA?!- gruñó Kurama, enojado- ¡Y la mocosa escandalosa se atrevió a hacerla llorar...! ¡Bien merecido tiene que se le derrumbara la casa...! ¡Ay, mi cabeza!- se agarro adolorido la cabeza, aun con la resaca.**_

_**-... Kurama... ¿Estás leyendo "Naruto-Gaiden"?- le pregunto, sorprendida.**_

_**-Pues claro. ¿Qué más?- me quedó mirando el zorro, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.**_

_**-¿Y cómo fue que te conseguiste la clave de mi computador?- me cruce de brazos- Bueno, eso me gustaría decir, pero no le tengo contraseña TvT-**_

_**-¿Acaso querías que no hiciera nada, durante dos semanas, mientras tu estabas con tus estudios?- pregunto fastidiado Kurama.**_

_**-¿Estuviste dos semanas en mi computador?-**_

_**-Sí, y he encontrado cosas muy interesantes. Realmente, jamás pensé que Internet podía ser buena- admitió.**_

_**-... Bien...- me alejo silenciosamente del Biju Tecnológico.**_

_**Bien, ahora, dejando de lado al zorro amante de la tecnología, quiero disculparme por las dos semanas que he estado fuera, pero realmente la Universidad quita tiempo T-T.**_

_**Y, como habrán visto, el nombre ganador es (pausa dramática): ¡Natsumi!**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que apoyaron en este proyecto para buscar un buen nombre a mi *cof* tortuga virtual*cof*!**_

_**-Bien, Kurama, ¿qué te parece dar la despedida...?- me di vuelta para ver al zorro, pero este estaba profundamente dormido- Oye, oye¬¬ ¿Aun sigues con resaca?¬¬**_

_**-Ese zorro se lo merece por borracho- aseguró Shukaku.**_

_**-Vamos, todo fue un malentendido- le recordó Gyuki.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿qué les parece que ambos den la despedida?-**_

_**-¡Al fin dices algo con sentido!- sonrió con suficiencia el mapache.**_

_**-Gracias¬¬ (llorón)-**_

_**-¿Dijiste algo?-**_

_**-Nada-**_

_**-Entonces, gracias a todos los lectores que esperaron el capitulo. Esperamos que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo- se despidió Gyuki.**_

_**-¡Mas les vale poner un comentario!- ordenó Shukaku.**_

_**-Oye, que Kurama no este presente, no significa que deba haber alguien que me espante a los lectores¬¬-**_

_**-¡No me compares con ese zorro!-**_

_**-Sí, sí-**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y no olviden comentar^^! ¡También gracias ****a ****CCSakuraforever, Sean-Raizou, takedigi, y a Chicxulub Kukulkan por las ideas que han tenido para el fic^^! ¡Realmente las aprecio!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo^^!**_


	7. Cuidado Animal

**_Cuidado animal._**

* * *

El equipo ninja que había emprendido viaje a _Uzushiogakure_ hacia tres días estaba cerca de una alboreada y un río, donde tomaban un desayuno antes emprender camino.

Sakura les servía la comida a los tres pequeños, mientras Naruto ya comía su porción de ramen ante las miradas reprobativas de las dos aves que acompañaban al grupo, Sasuke estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles, Kakashi leía su inseparable libro sentado en la rama de un árbol, y Mirai, ya desayunada, guardaba los implementos que usaron para dormir.

Kurama, algo lejos, sin su banda, miraba fastidiado su reflejo en el río, el cual le devolvía la misma mirada cansada que tenía.

No había podido dormir bien porque, durante la noche, tuvo que acompañar a Bolt como unas tres veces al baño, ya que el muy bruto había tomado más té de la cuenta el día anterior. Después a Himawari le dio una pesadilla, y como el _padre del año_ dormía como tronco, tuvo que ser él quien la calmara. Además que, cuando había creído poder dormir, Naruto puso su pie en su cara, mientras roncaba sonoramente.

Y, para remate, cierto _Pájaro-chan, _como todas las noches desde que emprendieron el viaje, le pió toda la noche en el oído, como parte de su venganza por haberlo perseguido por casi toda _Konoha_…

Lo hubiera mandado a volar de una sino fuera porque no quería despertar a los tres mocosos que dormían con él…

Suspiró fastidiado y metió la cabeza al agua, pensando que su mala suerte no podía ser peor.

-Vamos, Kurama-san- Mirai, que estaba guardando su saco de dormir en su mochila, lo miró algo divertida- La resaca no se pasa de esa forma-le aviso, mientras el zorro sacaba la cabeza del agua.

-Se me pasó ayer- murmuró molesto Kurama, mirándola con los bigotes goteando- Solo intento despertarme después de que no pude dormir-informó, moviendo la cabeza para quitarse el agua, causándole unas risitas a Himawari.

-Vamos, Kurama. Ya me disculpe por lo de mi pie-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, mientras él se acercaba.

-Tus disculpas no me devuelven el sueño- aseguró fastidiado el zorro- Y tu…- miro molesto a _Pájaro-chan_, que le dedicó una mirada burlona- ¡Maldito demonio…!- intentó agarrarlo, pero este fue a posarse a la cabeza de Himawari- ¡Cobarde…!- gruñó, incorporándose.

Para más fastidio suyo, el ave simplemente se acurrucó en la cabeza de la mocosa.

Sakura sonrió divertida, mientras Bolt se puso a reír, pero el Cuervo, simplemente, prefirió posarse en el hombro de Sasuke, que ignoraba lo que sucedía.

-Kurama-chan, tu banda- se la entregó Sarada, ignorando al rubio que se tiró al piso por tanto reírse.

-Esto es un fastidio- gruñó el zorro, atándose la cinta a la frente.

-Estamos en una misión, Kurama- le recordó Kakashi, sin despegar la vista de _"Tácticas Icha Icha"_\- Tienes que superar cualquier dificultad-

-Lo dice el que duerme con tapones en el oído- gruñó el zorro, a lo que el peliblanco empezó a silbar, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Sasuke, simplemente, frunció levemente el ceño por el escándalo, mientras Naruto comía sin ningún problema…

Después del desayuno, el equipo continuo camino por el sendero al lado del río.

-AH-suspiró molesto Bolt- Más camino. Ayer caminamos, hoy caminamos, y seguiremos caminando-dattebasa… -

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a _Shakaku?_\- le preguntó Kakashi a Sasuke, ignorando al pequeño, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él.

-Pronto…- le respondió el pelinegro, sin mirarlo.

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué era que lo llaman _Shakaku?_\- se preguntó Mirai, caminando al lado de Kurama, quien tenía en el lomo a Himawari y a Sarada, ambas con sus _respectivos tíos_.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que es porque de ese bosque no sale nadie que haya entrado- le recordó Sakura.

-Sí, pero… ¿No es bastante extraño?- hizo notar la pelinegra- ¿No se supone que por este camino llegamos a _Uzushiogakure? _Así que los _Jashinistas_ deben de pasar por ahí para regresar a su cuartel. Entonces, ¿no creen que puedan quedarse atrapados en el bosque?-

-No. Ellos tienen otro camino por el que pasar- le aseguró Kakashi, mirándola de reojo- Tomamos este porque es el más rápido, y porque necesitamos encontrarnos con alguien-

-¿Con alguien?- se extrañó Mirai, al igual que Sakura.

Kurama frunció el ceño.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿a quién te refieres?- pregunto Sakura, sin entender.

-Ya verán. Solo espero que sea nuestra aliada- comentó el peliblanco, sonriendo.

-Yo creo que sí, Kakashi-sensei- sonrió Naruto, al lado de su malhumorado hijo- ¡No se preocupe-dattebayo!-

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, molesto por la actitud tan positiva del rubio.

[Supongo…] escuchó Naruto, por lo que miró a Kurama, que lo miraba de reojo [… que tampoco me dirás a quién diablos se refieren, ¿verdad?] supuso, frunciendo el ceño.

[Va-Vamos, Kurama. Confía en mi-dattebayo] le pidió el rubio, dándose cuenta que el zorro estaba bastante serio, como para hablar con él por el enlace que había entre ambos.

[Ya… sigue ocultándome cosas] Kurama cerró los ojos, ya harto con tanto secretismo.

Naruto lo miró un rato, algo preocupado, recordando lo que le había dicho aquel zorro en su estado borracho…

_-…Y-Y ni shiguiela m-me d-diyes a honde diaglos baz-_añadió, bajando levemente las orejas, demostrando que eso le dolía bastante- _¿N-No ze zupone zomos copañeloz? ¿Pol ge ya no me pidez aguda?*hic* ¿Y-ya no gonfiaz en mi?*hic* E-Ez polge zoy un Viguu, ¿beldad?_\- lo miró, entre emborrachado y dolido- _P-Polge zoy el lezponzavle de ge a-atagalan a tu hami-hami…lia…_-

"_Kurama…"_ miró preocupado al zorro, sabiendo que, aunque las palabras del _Kyubi_ eran productos del alcohol que se le había subido a la cabeza, los sentimientos del zorro eran verdaderos.

Kurama estaba preocupado por todo lo que sucedía. Se sentía responsable porque atacaron a su familia, y, tal vez, ahora se sentía inútil por no saber exactamente qué pasaba.

"_No quiero ponerte en peligro, viejo zorro. Mi familia… Mi clan ya te ha hecho mucho daño"_

-¡¿Cuándo dejaremos de caminar-dattebasa?!- pataleó Bolt, tomando la atención de su padre.

-Vamos, Bolt. Las misiones ninja requieren muchas caminatas- le sonrió Naruto, haciendo que este bufara molesto.

-Naruto-san tiene razón- le aseguró Mirai, pero el niño se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Kurama!- Bolt miró al zorro, que ya estaba de mal humor- ¡Bien! ¡Sarada, bájate, ahora es mi turno para montar a Kurama-dattebasa!-

La niña frunció el ceño.

Naruto sonrió levemente, y se fijó que Sasuke le pegó una mirada asesina a su hijo, dándole un buen susto.

-¿Qué acaso crees que soy un _caballo?-_gruñó Kurama- Si quieres montar a un _Biju_, ándate a buscar a _Gobi_-

-¡Me cansé-dattebasa!- pataleo el rubio.

-Vamos, Bolt- Naruto lo detuvo, ya que no quería que su hijo fuera víctima de aquel _Uchiha_ o del _Biju_ que perdía la paciencia- Mira- hizo sentar a su hijo en sus hombros- ¿Estás mejor-dattebayo?-

-N-No está mal- murmuró el pequeño, sin querer admitir que tenía un buen panorama.

Mirai y Sakura sonrieron divertidas, mientras Kurama bufó, fastidiado.

Después de unos minutos más de caminata, llegaron a una arboleada bastante extensa.

-Aquí es- Sasuke se detuvo, observando los árboles.

-¿Este es el bosque?- se sorprendió Sakura, a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

-Guau…- murmuró sorprendido Bolt.

Naruto, en cambio, miraba algo absorto aquellos árboles, sintiendo una extraña presencia en el interior del bosque…

-Es un lindo bosque- sonrió Himawari- ¿Verdad?- miró a Sarada, quien asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

Kurama frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo…

-Bien, de aquí en adelante, tenemos que ser cuidadosos- comunicó Kakashi- No debemos separarnos, y si sienten algo, o a alguien, deben comunicarlo al resto-miró a los niños- No se separen de nosotros-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Himawari, mientras Sarada asentía, y Bolt miraba para otro lado.

-Entonces, continuemos- ordenó Kakashi.

Los ninjas asintieron, dispuestos a entrar al bosque.

-¿Cuál era el otro camino?- la voz de Kurama detuvo a los ninjas, que se voltearon a verlo.

El zorro estaba rezagado, frunciendo el ceño, mirando desconfiado el bosque.

-¡Vamos, Kurama-chan!- sonrió Himawari, entusiasmada, pero el zorro no se movió. Sarada se extrañó por la actitud del _Kyubi_.

-¿Cuál otro camino?- se confundió Mirai.

-El que tomaron los _Jashinistas_\- gruñó el zorro, mirando al _Hokage_\- Dijiste que fueron por otro paso, ¿no?-

-Sí. Es uno bastante peligroso, especialmente para nosotros- asintió el peliblanco.

-… Tomemos ese- ordenó Kurama.

-¡¿Ah?!- se sorprendieron las _Kunoichis_.

-¡¿De qué hablas, Kurama?!- lo miró molesta Sakura- ¡Este es un atajo más seguro a _Uzushiogakure! _¡¿Y tú quieres ir por el más peligroso?!-

-No lo entiendes… ¿Por qué, si este paso es **más seguro**, los _Jashinistas_ usan el **más peligroso**?- le señaló molesto Kurama, dejándola sorprendida.

-… Cierto… No tiene sentido- murmuró pensativa Sarada, a lo que el cuervo en su hombro frunció el ceño.

-Mm…- Himawari puso cara de intentar pensar en algo que no le resultaba, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ meditaba lo dicho por el _Kyubi_.

-Mm…- Bolt intento pensar en algo, como su hermanita, pero rápidamente empezó a dolerle la cabeza- ¡Me confundo-dattebasa!-

-Es demasiado extraño que este camino sea seguro para nosotros, pero no para esa secta- volvió a decir Kurama, mirando a Kakashi- Explícate-

Naruto lo miró, y respiro hondo.

-Kurama, ¿por qué no quieres entrar al bosque?- se volteo a verlo, extrañándolo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto Himawari.

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó molesto el zorro.

-Tranquilo, Kurama-chan. No creo que te encuentres con un panel de abeja que pueda usar el _shannaro_ para que te lo tragues- le aseguro Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Lo mato primero si intenta algo así!- se enojó más el zorro, recordando su odio a la miel- ¡Y no cambien el maldito tema!-

-Contesta, y te contestaremos- murmuró Sasuke, tomando su atención.

-Bien- gruñó Kurama, intentando aguantar su instinto asesino dirigido hacia el _Uchiha_-… Hay alguien en el bosque que no es humano- aseguró, mirando los árboles.

-¿Eh?- Mirai se sorprendió, al igual que Sakura y los niños- ¿Alguien, que no es humano?-

-¿Será un _Biju?_\- sugirió Sakura.

-No lo es. Nunca antes había sentido una presencia como esta- Kurama frunció el ceño- Sea quien sea, puedo notar que es peligroso- miró a Naruto- Naruto, es por esto que creo que cualquier camino será más seguro que este… Ahora, contéstenme-

El rubio y el peliblanco intercambiaron miradas, cabreando al zorro, porque se dio cuenta de inmediato que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba conectada a la tan preciada información que le habían privado saber.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto asintió, concediendo a entregar la información.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke, para pedir su opinión, pero este seguía dándoles la espalda. Suspiró, y miró al _Kyubi_, que esperaba su respuesta.

-Escucha, Kurama. Y ustedes también, Sakura, Mirai- Kakashi miró a ambas _Kunoichis_\- La razón por la que escogemos este camino… es exactamente por lo que dijo Kurama- observó al zorro, que se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto confundida Sakura.

-Resulta, que los _Jashin_ tienen conocimiento sobre la entidad que reside en este bosque- el peliblanco observo el panorama- Ellos mismos la obligaron a vivir en esta zona, convirtiéndola en una enemiga para ellos, impidiéndoles el paso cuando tienen que regresar después de alguna misión o _cruzada, _obligándolos a tomar un camino de regreso más peligroso- miró al equipo.

-_¿Ella?_ ¿Es una chica?- se sorprendió Mirai- ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron los _Jashin?_-

-No lo tengo muy claro, pero ella vivía en _Uzushiogakure_ -respondió Kakashi.

-Otro _Uzumaki_\- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado.

Himawari lo miró sorprendida, notando, claramente, un poco de _odio_ en la voz del zorro, lo cual la entristeció. Bolt frunció el ceño, molesto al percatarse de lo mismo. Naruto, en cambio, lo miró preocupado.

-No. Ella no es un _Uzumaki_\- contradijo el peliblanco, sorprendiendo al zorro-Pero conoce exactamente todas las rutas de _Uzushiogakure, _y como llegar allí por un camino más seguro que el de los _Jashin_. Por eso vamos por este camino, Kurama- miró al zorro-Porque necesitamos un guía-

El zorro frunció el ceño.

Las dos niñas intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidas, mientras que Bolt, desde los hombros de su padre, había empezado a mirar más interesado al bosque, entrecerrando sus ojos, con la esperanza de encontrar a esa _entidad_ de la que habló el _Hokage._

-¡Bien!- Sakura dio una palmada al aire, dando por terminada la _discusión_\- Supongo que, si queremos a nuestra guía, tenemos que ir a buscarla, ¿verdad, Kurama-chan~?- miró al zorro, que la miró fastidiado- No te atrevas a espantarla con tu cara de bravucón-

-¡¿Qué..?!-gruñó el zorro, para recibir unas palmadas amistosas en la cabeza por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Tranquilo, te queremos tal y como eres- se rió la mujer, fastidiándolo más.

-Entonces, continuemos- sonrió Kakashi, y el grupo ingreso al bosque, mientras Bolt levantaba los brazos, animados.

A simple vista, el bosque parecía como cualquier otro, pero, como se fijó Sarada, habían bastantes animales, pero había algo con ellos…

-¿Eh?- Mirai se quedó algo sorprendida al ver a un caballo pastando cerca de un mono- ¿Un caballo…?-

-No te distraigas, Mirai- la llamó Kakashi, por lo que ella continuo el paso- Es normal la cantidad de animales, así que no te extrañes- aseguró el peliblanco.

-Supongo que _ella_ tiene _extraños poderes_\- murmuró de mala gana Kurama.

-Sí. Por eso, hay que ser precavidos- asintió el peliblanco.

-Pero son bastantes animales- hizo notar Sakura, al lado de su marido, quien frunció levemente el ceño.

_Pájaro-chan_ y el _Cuervo_ intercambiaron miradas. Ambos, como criaturas vivas gracias a la _voluntad_ de sus otras vidas, podían notar que había algo extraño con todos esos animales.

En eso, Himawari suspiró, extrañando al pájaro posado en su hombro, al igual que al zorro que la llevaba encima.

-¿Estás bien, Himawari-chan?- le preguntó Mirai, tomando la atención de Naruto.

-Sí- asintió la niña, deprimida.

-Mocosa, ¿qué te picó?- murmuró Kurama, pero, para su sorpresa, la pequeña desvió la mirada, ya que aún le dolía la actitud del zorro por los _Uzumaki_.

Bolt, igual que su hermanita, y notando lo que sentía ella, apoyo sus brazos en la cabeza de su padre, molesto con el nueve colas.

-Kurama, ¿qué le hiciste a mi niña?- lo quedó mirando Naruto.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios…?!- se molestó el zorro- ¡Nada!... Creo…- se quedó pensativo- Mocosa, ¿te hice algo?- la miró, pero ella no lo hizo, abrazando su peluche- ¿Mocosa…?-

La niña cerro los ojos, negándose a verlo, siendo suficiente como para que el zorro continuara camino, pero con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando las nueve colas.

-_Shannaro_\- murmuraron Sakura y Sarada, mientras Mirai sonreía nerviosa, sintiendo algo de pena por el _Kyubi_.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegaron a un claro que conectaba a un río de aguas rápidas.

Kakashi miró para atrás, pero, además de aquellos animales, no podía ver ninguna figura sospechosa que podía estar espiándolos.

-¿Sientes algo?- miró a Sasuke, quien negó- Tal vez aún no sabe que estamos-

-No- murmuró el pelinegro, tomando su atención- Lo sabe, si no, no estaría ocultando su presencia-

Kakashi asintió, de acuerdo con el _Uchiha_.

-Si fuera capaz de usar el _Sannin Mode_\- Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Está bien. Acamparemos aquí hoy- aviso Kakashi al grupo, quitándose la mochila.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Mirai, mientras Naruto bajaba a Bolt de sus hombros.

-No queremos ocultarnos, queremos hablar con _ella_-dattebayo- le explicó Naruto, sonriendo- Así que estar moviéndonos de un lugar a otro no serviría de nada-

-Ya veo…- entendió Mirai, mirando los árboles.

* * *

-Mm…- sentada frente a un árbol, Natsumi frunció levemente el ceño, observando el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano.

Una ardilla se le acercó, y ella le acarició la cabeza distraídamente, mientras movía sus orejas, y una gotita de sudor.

-… Está muy mal…- murmuró, mirando lo que decía el papel- ¡No puedo tener tan mala letra!- pataleo amurada, estrujando el trozo de pergamino y lanzándolo a una montaña de esos mismos que había a su lado, donde varios pájaros lo picoteaban- ¡Bien!- sacó otro pergamino de su manga y lo puso al frente- ¡Ahora sí que sí…!- hizo aparecer un pincel con tinta en su mano- ¡AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ!- empezó a escribir frenéticamente, haciendo que, al final, se leyera _"No Pasar"_ con un Kanji bastante inentendible.

Se quedó en blanco.

-¡Es imposible!- empezó a llorar, abrazando a la ardilla- ¡No puedo hacer un letrero para que ya no vengan más visitantes si ni siquiera puedo escribir bien!-

En eso, dejó de llorar cuando escuchó un ulular. Miró la rama del árbol en el que se apoyaba, para ver un búho alvino, que la miraba fijamente.

_-¡Bha!_ ¡Eres tú!- Natsumi infló los cachetes- ¡Debes disfrutar ver a una delicada joven como yo sufrir por su falta de caligrafía! ¡Pero no me voy a rendir!- señaló al ave blanca- ¡Juró que haré un letrero con letras tan tenebrosas, que ya ningún tonto _Jashin_ vendrá a invadir mi bosque!-

El Búho ululo levemente.

-¡¿Cómo que _"ya son tenebrosas de por sí por mi letra"_?!- exigió saber Natsumi, parándose y señalándolo dramáticamente.

El ave le ululo, extrañándola.

-¿Más intrusos? Sí, los sentí, señor _"Soy importante"_\- Natsumi le mostró la lengua, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Iré por ellos cuando sea de noche… ¡Y los volveré animales! ¡JUA, JUA, JUA!-

El búho volvió a piarle, mirando para otro lado.

-¡¿Cómo que _"No me viene el papel de villana"?!_ ¡Eres un grosero!-

El ave blanca la miró fijamente, tomando su atención, y le dijo algo, sorprendiéndola.

-… ¿Y qué si uno de tus amigos esta con ellos?- ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda- Te lo diré una y otra vez: No confío en los humanos. No me importa si hay _Uzumakis_ en ese grupo, este bosque se volvió mi hogar, y lo mantendré libre de humanos- lo miró de reojo- Tu eres un caso diferente. Fuiste humano una vez, pero ahora eres un ave, así que no estas en mi lista de _"molestias al día"_. Así que ándate a comerte a algún ratón indefenso- le pidió, corriéndolo con un gesto de la mano- Mira que no planeo ayudar a ninguno de esos ninjas, aunque quieran ir a _Uzushiogakure…-_ ante eso, el Búho ululo, levantando levemente sus plumas- ¡Cállate! ¡Aunque ellos quieran detener a _Jashin…! _¡Nadie puede derrotarlo…!- lo miró enojada- ¡Nadie puede detener su resurrección, así que deja de parecer _"pergamino rayado"!_\- y, sin más, empezó a caminar, echando humo de la cabeza.

El Búho alvino negó con la cabeza, y, después de pensarlo, ululo algo que hizo que Natsumi se detuviera lentamente.

Las orejas de la pelirroja se movieron, mientras su cola se sacudía levemente.

-… ¿D-Dijiste…?- murmuró la _Yokai_, jugando con sus dedos- ¿Q-Qué tienen mucha comida?- lo miró, con los ojos verdes brillando tenebrosamente, sonrojada y con un leve babeo. El pájaro blanco asintió- ¡Debiste decírmelo antes! ¡Entonces voy a robárselas después de convertirlos en animales!- y se fue, dejando en blanco al ave.

El Búho reacciono, sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse, y emprendió vuelo de inmediato para seguir a la _Yokai_, y, al alcanzarla, empezó a ulularle, regañándola.

-¡Deja de parecer un viejo!- se amuró la joven, sin dejar de comer- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo querer robar un poco de deliciosa comida?!-

El pájaro volvió a piarle, esta vez más indignado.

-_¿Qué "Lo malo es querer volverlos animales, porque me quieren ayudar"?_\- repitió fastidiada Natsumi- Discúlpame, señor canoso, pero no pienso ser ayudada por ningún humano, sea quien sea-

El Búho empezó a ulularle con más fuerza, pero, tan concentrado estaba, que no esquivo el árbol con el que chocó.

-¡Tranquilo, voy a traerte un poco de comida!- aseguró Natsumi, sin dejar de correr, mientras el Búho se resbalaba por la madera, cayendo al césped con los ojos dándole vueltas.

* * *

-¿Qué tal?- Sakura les sonrió a los niños, que comían contentos su almuerzo, junto a Mirai, mientras Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke vigilaban el lugar. Kurama estaba recostado cerca de las mochilas, pero no con la intención de dormir. Estaba atento a cualquier sonido extraño…

-¡Delicioso~!- dijeron los dos Uzumaki.

-Era de esperarse de Sakura-san. Tiene un buen toque para la comida- sonrió Mirai.

-¡Vamos~! ¡Me sonrojo~!- aseguró la pelirrosa, mientras su hija comía sin decir nada.

-¿Algo?- Kakashi miró a Sasuke, quien observaba el panorama, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. No veo que alguien se acerque. Pero lo más probable es que sepa de nuestra presencia- murmuró Sasuke, sin gustarle nada la espera.

Sakura lo miró de reojo, algo preocupada.

Bolt frunció el ceño, se levantó, y miró algunos árboles.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Kakashi.

-Mm…- el pequeño miraba por todos lados, buscando algo en especial- ¡No hay rastros de la esposa de Kurama-chan-dattebasa!-le informó a su padre, haciendo que cierto zorro levantara las orejas de golpe, y todos lo quedaran mirando.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- reacciono el zorro, mirando atónito al pequeño rubio- ¡DEMONIO! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE…!

-¡Tampoco por aquí-dattebayo!- aviso Naruto, en la misma labor que su hijo, dejando en blanco al _Kyubi_.

-¿De qué están hablando…?- los quedó mirando Kakashi, mientras Sakura y Mirai se tapaban la boca para no reírse de la expresión de sorpresa de Kurama.

-¿Están buscando a la esposa de Kurama-chan?- sonrió Himawari, mientras Sarada, _Pájaro-chan_ y el Cuervo intercambiaron miradas.

-Himawari-chan, ¿a qué se refieren con la esposa de Kurama-san?- pregunto divertida Mirai.

-Es que estamos en una misión- le dijo segura la pequeña- ¡Tenemos que encontrarle una esposa a Kurama-chan para que no sea más gruñón!- aseguró.

-Entonces, a eso va la cosa…- sonrió nervioso Kakashi. Un minuto, entonces, ¿eso significaba que Naruto, en vez de estar buscando a su objetivo, estaba buscando… eso…?

-¿Estás buscando pareja?- Sakura le empezó a chasconear el pelo al _shockeado_ Kurama- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Puedo ayudarte!- le aseguró- Hasta un tipo como tu debe tener su _media naranja_.

-_¿M-Media… naranja…?_\- murmuró un hilo de voz el zorro, recuperándose de la impresión.

-_Shannaro_\- suspiró Sarada, a lo que las dos aves, a su lado, asintieron de acuerdo.

-Naruto, ¿no estás vigilando por si se acerca alguien?-murmuró molesto Sasuke.

-Está bien, está bien- aseguró el rubio, restándole importancia, observando detenidamente alrededor- Mm… Hay muchos animales, pero no veo ninguna zorrita que sea una bonita pareja para…- pero no fue capaz de decir más, porque el _Kyubi_ acababa de morderle la pierna- ¡DUELE-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡Maldito, estamos en una misión!- gruñó enfurecido el zorro- ¡Y ya les dije que cortaran ese temita!-miró a Bolt, que sonrió divertido.

-¡Pero no tenías que morderme!- le menciono adolorido el rubio, con las marcas de los colmillos del zorro en su pierna.

-¡Nosotros ya declaramos que vamos a encontrarte alguien que te haga menos gruñón-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, mientras Sasuke veía la similitud de idiotez heredada en el pequeño.

Mirai sonrió divertida.

-Vamos, Kurama-chan, no tienes que enojarte- le sonrió Sakura, acercándose divertida-No debes sentirte mal por ser soltero-

-¡Serás muy feliz con una esposa!- aseguró Himawari, acercándose al zorro, que estaba por perder la paciencia.

-¡Que yo no quiero…!- gruñó el zorro, ya harto- ¡Demonios! ¡Hasta una pared me escucharía mejor…!-

-Kurama-chan, haces mucho ruido- le comento Sarada.

-¡Y mucho escándalo! ¡Mi pierna me duele-dattebayo!-

-Eres un ruidoso- murmuró Sasuke, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_.

-¡¿Dijiste algo, desgraciado…?!-

-Vamos, Kurama-san, cálmese- le pidió Mirai, acercándose al zorro.

Kakashi suspiró, pensando que ahora era él el que vigilaba.

Sarada los quedó mirando, y, cuando iba a tomar una cucharada de su almuerzo, se dio cuenta que no tenía la cuchara en mano. En realidad… no tenía su plato de comida.

¿Eh?

La pelinegra parpadeo, sorprendida.

-¡Está delicioso~!-

Se quedó quieta, y miró a su lado, para ver, sentada cómodamente frente a la olla, a una joven de pelo rojo con puntas negras, orejas de zorro, cola esponjosa, ojos verdes, piel pálida, con un traje de sacerdotisa pero los pies descalzos, y un collar de perlas negras.

-… ¿Ah?-la niña se acomodó los lentes, pensando que estaba viendo cosas- Este…- miró al Cuervo a su lado, que también estaba mirando impresionado a la recién llegada, junto a Pájaro-chan, tanto así que ambos tenían el pico abierto por completo.

-¡El gruñón tenía razón, tienen una deliciosa comida ~!- Natsumi, de un trago, se terminó el almuerzo de Sarada- ¡¿Me das otro?!- le pidió a la pelinegra, mostrándole el cuenco vacío.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Sarada-… Está bien…- recibió el cuenco, y empezó a llenarlo.

-Que ambiente tan animado- sonrió Natsumi, mirando la escena- ¿Eh? Que zorro más raro ¿Cuántas colas tiene?- señaló a Kurama, que intentaba arrancarle nuevamente la pierna al rubio mayor, haciendo que Sakura, Mirai y Kakashi intentaran separarlos.

-Nueve- Sarada le entregó el cuenco lleno, a lo que la extraña intrusa empezó a devorarlo

-Oh~ Ya veo~- sonrió divertida la joven, tragando- Nueve... Cualquiera diría que es el _Kyubi_ o algo peor- aseguró, riéndose.

-Sí- asintió la pelinegra- Pero él es realmente el _Kyubi-_ aclaro, haciendo que la risa de la joven se apagara de inmediato, extrañándola.

La joven de orejas de zorro tragó saliva, y, mecánicamente, movió su cabeza para ver a la humana que la observaba sin problemas, extrañándola más.

-¿D-D-Dijiste… _K-Kyubi…?_\- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí- asintió Sarada, parpadeando extrañada.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

El grito fue suficiente para que Kurama dejara de morder la pierna de Naruto y, como los demás, se volteara sorprendido, para ver a aquella joven de pelo rojo levantarse de golpe del césped por la sorpresa, tirándole la comida encima a Sarada.

-¡¿QUÉ ESA COSA PELUDA ES EL _KYUBI?!-_preguntó Natsumi, retrocediendo tantos pasos que dejo humo detrás de sí.

-S-Sí…- asintió Sarada, con el cuenco en la cabeza, y la comida en su cabello.

-¿Qué… rayos…?- murmuró sorprendido Kurama, sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Desde cuándo un humano tenía orejas y cola de animal…?

-¿Q-Quién es ella…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Sakura, sorprendida con la extraña aparición de aquella joven- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Sarada!- se acercó a su hija al ver que estaba sucia por el almuerzo.

-¿Tiene… orejas…?- murmuró Bolt, atónito.

-Y… cola…- termino Himawari, bastante sorprendida.

-¿Quién soy?-se calmó la pelirroja y se señaló con el pulgar- _¡Natsumi _es mi nombre!-

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei…- llamó Naruto, mirando al sorprendido peliblanco.

-Sí. No hay duda… Ella es a quien buscamos- murmuró Kakashi, mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño.

El _Uchiha_ no podía creerlo… El objetivo pasó desapercibido para los tres, tanto así que pudo estar un tiempo entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Ah?- Kurama se recuperó de la impresión, y miró incrédulo al _Hokage_, extrañándolo- ¿Estaban buscando a una gritona? Para eso tenemos a la mocosa- señaló con el pulgar a Himawari, quien infló los cachetes.

Natsumi parpadeo sorprendida por lo que escuchó, mientras sus dos orejas se levantaron en el acto.

-¡No soy una llorona!- aseguró, mirando molesta al zorro- _¡Flacucho!_-

-¡¿Q-QUÉ COSA?!- se enfureció Kurama.

-¡Oye, humana!- la pelirroja miró molesta a Sarada, a la que Sakura acababa de sacarle el cuenco de la cabeza, mientras las dos aves la miraban algo preocupados- ¡¿Acabas de decir que ese _montón de pelos_ es el _Kyubi?!_-

-S-Sí… Es Kurama-chan- asintió la niña, moviendo un poco su cabello sucio, para verla mejor.

-¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!- la _orejas_ de zorro negó varias veces, e hizo una cruz con sus brazos- ¡Imposible~!- sentenció, sin darse cuenta que la miraban en blanco- ¡El _Kyubi_ es una bestia enorme, que tiene problemas de humor, que destruye todo a su paso porque le pican las garras, dejando un mal olor!- le aseguró seria.

-¿P-Problemas de humor? ¿M-Mal o-olor…? - Naruto se tapó la boca, para no echarse a reír, cabreando a cierto zorro.

Bolt, en cambio, se echó a reír, divertido.

"_¿En serio esta tipa puede llevarnos donde están los Jashin…?"_ pensó enfurecido el zorro.

-V-Vamos, Kurama-san no es así- aseguró Mirai.

-¡Imposible!- volvió a negar la pelirroja, pero se quedó quieta, percatándose de algo- Este… Por casualidad… ¿Me ven?-

-Sí-asintieron todos.

-¿Significa que me descubrieron…?- preguntó, sin movérsele ni un músculo.

-Sí-

Se hizo un momento de silencio, mientras la joven de orejas sudaba a mares, al darse cuenta que no solo la descubrieron, sino que también tenía todas las miradas encima de ella.

-¡AH!- movió una de sus orejas- ¡Me llama mi vecino!- exclamó exageradamente- ¡Me tengo que ir…!- se dio media vuelta, pero una _kunai_ se clavó cerca de su pie, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Oye, Sasuke!- Naruto miró al pelinegro, quien había tirado el arma. Kurama lo miró de reojo.

-No tenemos tiempo para formalidades- le dijo el _Uchiha_, acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Pero…- se molestó Naruto, ya que no quería hacer las cosas de esa manera.

-Sasuke tiene razón- le dijo Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada Sarada a la pelirroja, que se recuperaba del susto.

-Me quería usar de tiro al blanco- lloriqueo la joven, pero se quedó quieta al notar la presencia del _Uchiha_ frente a ella.

-Tú eres la _Yokai_ que vivía en _Uzushiogakure _¿verdad?- exigió saber el pelinegro, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos, sorprendida.

Kurama se sorprendió. Entonces, por eso, tanto él como el _Hachibi_, sentían una presencia no-humana en esos bosques… Un _Yokai, _eso era lo que sintieron… Por eso ella tenía esas orejas y cola…

En eso, el zorro notó como la pelirroja apretaba sus puños.

-… ¿Qué sabes de _Uzushiogakure?_\- le pregunto la joven al _Uchiha_, quien frunció el ceño.

-Es nuestro objetivo. Y tú vas a guiarnos a llegar allí-

-¡¿EH?!- la pelirroja se levantó, mirándolo molesta- ¡¿Por qué debería guiarlos?!-

-Por favor- le pidió Kakashi, acercándose- Sé que es muy repentino, pero necesitamos a alguien que nos indique el camino hacia _Uzushiogakure_\- explicó, pero la joven se cruzó de brazos- Queremos derrotar a _Jashin…_-

-¡Imposible!- interrumpió la pelirroja- Nadie puede contra _Jashin_\- aseguró.

-¿Estás del lado de ellos?- se asustó Mirai.

-¡Claro que noooooo!- negó varías veces, ofendida.

-Entonces estamos del mismo bando- sentenció Kakashi.

-No te cuesta nada guiarnos a _Uzushiogakure_\- le hizo notar Sakura- Y de paso, podrías disculparte- señaló a Sarada.

-¡No fue mi intención desperdiciar comida!-

-¡No me refiero a eso!-

-Mejor que no- Kurama se sentó, tomando la atención de todos- Que nos guie una _llorona _ como esa… Prefiero ir por el camino peligroso- sentenció.

-Kurama, no estás ayudando-dattebayo…-

-¡¿CÓMO?!- de un momento a otro, la joven estaba frente a Kurama, sobresaltándolo junto al resto- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-

"_Es… rápida…"_ Sasuke frunció el ceño _"No solo puede pasar desapercibida…"_

-¡Ya lo dije!- gruñó Kurama, recuperándose de la impresión- No es mi problema que no escuches, _Yokai_-

-¡No soy llorona! ¡Pulgoso!-

-¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo!-exigió Kurama, pero la _Yokai_ le mostró la lengua.

Himawari se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-¡Que linda~!- la abrazó de la cola, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Mocosa, no te metas!- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Que esponjosa~!- la pequeña se rió por el pelaje de Natsumi, ignorándolo.

-Que niña más rara- murmuró Natsumi.

-¡¿Y lo dices tú?!- le gritó Kurama.

-¡¿Cómo…?!-

-Este… _¿Natsumi-chan, _verdad?- Naruto se acercó a la _Yokai_\- Por favor, no queremos obligarte, pero necesitamos ir a _Uzushiogakure-_dattebayo_. _Vamos en busca de los _Jashinistas_, para detenerlos- eso capto la atención de Natsumi, que lo miró seria- Por favor, ayúdanos-dattebayo.

-Te verás beneficiada si nos ayudas- le aseguró Kakashi- Si detenemos a esta secta, desocuparan _Uzushiogakure, _por lo que podrás volver a tu hogar-

Natsumi se cruzó de brazos, meditando, ya ignorando que Himawari estaba aún agarrada a su cola.

-Primero…- la pelirroja sacó una hoja de árbol de su traje- Ponte esto- se lo entregó a Naruto, extrañándolo, al igual que al resto.

-¿Dónde…?- el rubio, extrañado, se lo puso en la frente- ¿Así?-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Natsumi, haciendo una pose de manos, tomando la atención de Kakashi, Sasuke y Kurama- _¡Henge!_-

De golpe, la hoja que tenía Naruto explotó con un humo rosado, alertando a los presentes.

-¡Naruto!- se asustó Kurama.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Mirai sacó una kunai, mientras Sakura se levantaba

-¡Papá!- Bolt se acercó corriendo al humo, mientras Himawari soltaba la cola de Natsumi, sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?!- exigió saber Kurama, gruñéndole a Natsumi, quien sonrió divertida.

-Un retoque~-

Entonces, todos se quedaron quietos al escuchar a alguien tosiendo dentro del humo, que empezó a disiparse.

-¿Q-Qué pasó-dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto, restregándose un ojo-… ¿Eh?- se miró la mano, o, en este caso, pata… Parpadeo unas dos veces, solo para decidir que su pequeña apariencia de zorro anaranjado, con un corto cabello naranja, nueve colas, y bigote grandes, no era su imaginación.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¿Na… Naruto…?- murmuró Kurama, sin creer lo que veía.

-¿E-Es Naruto?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Sakura. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿De… de verdad?- Mirai estaba totalmente sorprendida, al igual que Sarada, y las dos aves a su lado.

-¡¿Pa-Papá es un zorro-dattebasa?!-se sorprendió Bolt, mirando al pequeño canino con las ropas de su padre.

-¡¿C-Cómo-dattebayo?!- se preguntó Naruto.

-¡Oye! ¡No entiendo muy bien lo que hiciste, pero regresa a Naruto a la normalidad!- le ordenó enojado Kurama a Natsumi.

-¿Por qué debería hacerle caso al _Kyubi?_ No sería lógico- aseguró, haciendo una pose de manos.

Entonces, de golpe, con una explosión rosada, una estatua de piedra apareció encima de Kurama, quien alzo la mirada en el momento en que cayó de golpe en su espalda, aplastándolo casi por completo.

-¡Kurama!- se asustó Naruto, ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se asustó Himawari.

-¿Q-Qué… rayos…?- murmuró Kurama, con la estatua encima. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, hasta que Natsumi puso un papel en la piedra, haciendo que, de repente, el peso de la estatua aumentara hasta tal punto en que Kurama no podía moverse- ¡¿Q-Qué demonios?!-

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari se le acercó, mientras Natsumi miraba divertida al zorro- ¿Estás bien?-

-¡C-Claro que no!- gruñó el zorro, intentando levantarse- ¡¿Qué rayos con esta cosa?! ¡No puedo levantarme!-

-Lo lamento, _Kyubi_~- sonrió triunfal Natsumi- Pero, cuando pongo un _"Sello de Estancia"_, el objeto ya no será capaz de moverse de su sitio por toda la eternidad- le dedico una sonrisa divertida- ¿Quién es el llorón ahora?-

Kurama la miró enfurecido.

-¡SÁCAME ESTA PORQUERÍA DE ENCIMA!- ordenó.

-¡Aguanta, Kurama!- Naruto se acercó al zorro y empezó a empujar la estatua, pero sin resultados- ¡Tal vez perdí fuerzas por esta forma-dattebayo!

-¡Yo la quito-dattebasa!- Bolt se acercó y lo ayudó a empujar, pero sin cambio alguno.

-¡Himawari apoya!- la pequeña se unió, aunque todos sus esfuerzos en quitarle al enfurecido zorro la estatua de la espalda fueron inservibles.

-Deja de hacer estas bromas-le pidió Kakashi a Natsumi, bastante serio- Estamos aquí para ayudar. Queremos derrotar a _Jashin_, pero para eso necesitamos tu ayuda, y sé que tú también la necesitas-

-No necesito ayuda humana con referente a los _Jashin_\- aseguró Natsumi, mientras los ninjas la miraban en posición de ataque, y los _Uzumaki_ seguían en sus intentos de quitar la enorme estatua de la espalda de Kurama, que intentaba levantarse- Y el haber entrado al bosque los hace intrusos, así que deben sufrir el castigo de los que entra a mi hogar- aseguró, sacando otra hoja.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- Naruto la miró, sin dejar de empujar- ¡Regrésame a mi forma humana-dattebayo!-

-¡Y quítame esta porquería de encima!- rugió enfurecido Kurama- ¡Maldita _Yokai!_ ¡Cuando te ponga las garras encima…!-

Natsumi le sonrió divertido, en el momento en que Sasuke apareció rápidamente arriba suyo, pero, para sorpresa del pelinegro, la _Yokai_ esquivó fácilmente su espada, y, cuando parpadeo, notó que tenía una hoja en la frente.

-_¡Henge!_\- sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo una pose de manos.

Sasuke desapareció en una bola de humo rosado, para mostrar a un gato negro sin una de sus patas delanteras, con el mismo traje que el _Uchiha_.

Sakura, Sarada y el Cuervo se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿SA-SASUKE-KUN?!-

Sasuke, en su forma de gato, se quedó mirando.

-¿Eh…?-

-¡Sa-Sasuke también-dattebayo!- Naruto señaló al _Uchiha_, que estaba en lo más cercano a un _shock._

-¡Que lindo~!- sonrió Himawari.

Entonces, de un movimiento, Natsumi lanzó tres hojas, que aterrizaron en las frentes de Kakashi, Sakura y Mirai, que se le habían abalanzado, tomándolos desprevenidos, y, ante el movimiento de mano de la pelirroja, explotaron en una bola de humo.

-¡Sakura!- se asustó Sasuke.

-¡Mamá!- Sarada se levantó, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ y el Cuervo tomaban vuelo, para tener una mejor perspectiva.

El humo se disipo, dejando ver a una coneja rosada con las ropas de Sakura, y a un coyote blanco, con las prendas de Kakashi, tanto así, que incluso tenía una máscara en el hocico.

-… ¿Ah?- Kurama los quedó mirando.

-¿Ma-Mamá?- Sarada se acercó a la conejita.

-Esto… ¡No es gracioso!- pataleo la coneja.

-¡Kakashi-san es un perro-dattebasa!- Bolt empezó a reírse.

-… Es una broma, ¿verdad?- murmuró el coyote blanco.

-¡¿Qué tal?!- se rió divertida Natsumi, pero cayó en la cuenta, como el resto de los presentes, en Mirai, quien seguía en forma humana, con la hoja en la frente- ¡¿EH?!-

-¿Este…?- la pelinegra se quitó la hoja, extrañada- ¿Eh?-

-¡¿C-Cómo es que no funciona contigo?!- preguntó Natsumi- ¡¿C-Cuántos años tienes?!-

-¿Yo? 14- se señaló.

-¡T-Tan joven!- se sorprendió Natsumi- Ya veo. Mis poderes no le afectan a los humanos que no han pasado la mayoría de edad, porque su _chakra_ está en constante crecimiento-

-¿Significa que Kurama-chan es adulto?- se preguntó Himawari.

-¡¿Acaso crees que soy un bebé o algo así?! ¡Quítame esta cosa de encima!- le gruñó el zorro.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuélvenos a nuestras formas humanas!-le ordenó Sakura, en los brazos de Sarada.

-No~- sonrió Natsumi.

-¡Nosotros no somos tus enemigos!- le aseguró Kakashi.

-… En eso te equivocas- Natsumi sacó otra hoja- Todos los humanos son mis enemigos… Excepto los _Uzumaki_\- entonces, la pelirroja desapareció en una bola de humo, dejando solos al grupo, que se quedó en silencio.

-… Se fue…- murmuró Mirai, aun sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado.

Kakashi suspiró, al darse cuenta que las negociaciones fueron un desastre, mientras Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta que movía su cola, demostrando su molestia.

-… Onii-san, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Himawari, dejando de empujar la estatua- ¿Por qué todos son animales?-

Pero el rubio negó, sin comprender la situación.

Kurama apretó sus colmillos, enfurecido.

-¡ESTÚPIDA _YOKAI! _¡TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ Y QUITAME ESTA PORQUERÍA DE ENCIMAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

_Y así… anocheció_.

Frente a la fogata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi suspiraron, cada uno en su forma animal.

-… No creo que el efecto dure mucho- murmuró Kakashi, en un intento de ver lo positivo.

-Ojala…- murmuró Naruto- Primero mi _chakra_, ahora mi aspecto… ¡¿Por qué tengo que sufrirla tanto-dattebayo?!- pataleo, sacudiendo sus colas.

-Cierra la boca- le ordenó Sasuke.

-¡Cállate!- el zorro naranja y el gato negro empezaron a chocar cabeza.

-¡No se pongan a pelear!- ordenó Sakura, señalándolos con su esponjosa patita.

-¿Cómo van?- Kakashi miró a Mirai, quien, junto a Bolt, Sarada y Himawari, empujaba la estatua que continuaba encima de Kurama, que estaba claramente con muy malas pulgas, tanto así que, de brazos cruzados, y apoyando su mentón en ellos, no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido, pero eran claramente ofensivas.

-Im-Imposible- Mirai desistió- No podemos quitársela, y no puedo quitar el sello- miró el trozo de papel en la superficie de la estatua.

-Un Sello… Lo suponía, la _Yokai_ debe de conocer técnicas de los _Uzumaki_\- murmuró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño- No hay nada que podamos hacer-

-Entonces… ¿Qué es un _Yokai?_\- preguntó Mirai.

-Son espíritus- le explicó el coyote, rascándose la oreja con la pata- Criaturas que controlan técnicas diferentes a las nuestras-

-¿Y ella es de _Uzushiogakure?_\- se preguntó Sakura, moviendo sus orejas- ¿Cómo…?- miró a Sasuke.

-… Lo hablaremos a su tiempo- le dijo el gato negro, dando a entender que esa era parte de la información reservada.

Kurama lo miró de reojo, molesto.

En eso, _Pájaro-chan_ y el Cuervo aterrizaron cerca de Kakashi.

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó el coyote, pero ambos pájaros negaron.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- suspiró Naruto, rascándose la oreja- ¡Aw~! ¡Se siente bien~!- empezó a rascarse con más fuerza.

Los demás _animales_ lo miraron incómodos.

-_¡Shannaro!_\- la pequeña coneja le dio un coscorrón- ¡No actúes como un perro!-

-¡Soy un zorro-dattebayo!-lloriqueo el pequeño peludo anaranjado.

Kakashi, si tuviera manos, las hubiera usado para taparse el rostro.

-¡Aguanta, Kurama!- Bolt llegaba a levantar polvo por tanto caminar en un intento de empujar la estatua, pero no había caso.

-Me cansé- suspiró Himawari.

-Yo también…- Sarada también desistió- Lo siento, Kurama-chan- miró al zorro, que seguía con su _rosario_ de malas palabras.

-… Cuando vea a esa desgraciada voy a empalarla en vida…- murmuraba el zorro.

Mirai sonrió, algo incomoda con las ideas de venganza del _Kyubi_.

-¿Qué haremos?- Sasuke miró a Kakashi, quien suspiró.

-No podemos hacer nada en este estado. Mañana en la mañana tendremos que descubrir la forma de regresar a nuestros cuerpos, y de liberar a Kurama- el coyote miró al zorro, quien seguía murmurando cosas nada agradables.

Los demás asintieron, de acuerdo, mientras los niños se sentaban junto al _aplastado Kyubi_, quien sentía que su paciencia estaba al borde del colapso.

Ni siquiera podía volver al interior de Naruto, o regresar a su forma original, ¿cómo se sacaría esa cosa de la espalda?

En eso, _Pájaro-chan_ aterrizó frente a él, y empezó a piarle, divertido ante la situación del zorro.

Kurama lo quedó mirando, y, ya enfurecido, intento agarrarlo, pero el ave aterrizó en la cabeza de Himawari, tomando su atención.

-Kurama-chan, no te pelees con _Pájaro-chan_\- le pidió al zorro, que miraba al pájaro moviendo los dedos queriendo cerrarlos en ese plumífero cuello.

-No quiero pelear con él… ¡Quiero servirme un caldo de ave con él!- gruñó el zorro, sin dejar de mirar asesinamente al pájaro, que se sobresaltó.

-_¡Glup!_\- Bolt se asqueo con semejante idea, mientras Naruto sintió un escalofrío.

-¡No!- Himawari abrazó al ave, haciendo que el zorro se pusiera celoso- ¡Pájaro-chan no es parte del menú!-aseguró, sin darse cuenta que aplastaba al pájaro al abrazarlo junto a _Sapo-chan_.

-No por mucho tiempo- gruñó el _Kyubi_, mostrándole los colmillos al pájaro, que empezó a piar asustado.

-Oye, oye, Kurama, ¿estás hablando en serio-dattebayo?- lo quedó mirando Naruto.

-¡Claro!- aseguró molesto el zorro, que sentía que debía recaer en alguien su ira.

-Pero si ni siquiera puedes levantarte- le recordó Sarada.

-¡¿Qué me importa?! ¡Este pajarraco y la _Yokai_ tienen los días contados!-

-Si continuamos así, tal vez nosotros también- le informó Sasuke, tomando su atención, como la de los demás- No sabemos si esta técnica tiene algún efecto secundario, pero con este aspecto no podemos defendernos del enemigo-

-_Tsch_. Pues buen trabajo a todos ustedes- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado.

-Vamos, yo aún puedo pelear- se señaló Mirai- No estamos perdidos- pero, para su sorpresa, los cuatro animales no mostraron signos de ánimo.

-Sí… Estamos salvados- murmuró sarcásticamente Kurama, a lo que la _Sarutobi_ empezó a tirarle ambas mejillas- _L-Lo shento-_

-Lo mejor para todos será descansar- sentenció Kakashi, recostándose, mientras Bolt y Himawari se reían divertidos por el pobre zorro.

-Entonces…- murmuró serio Naruto- ¡Yo quiero dormir con mis niños-dattebayo~!- se subió a la cabeza de Himawari.

-¡Sí~!-

Kurama bufó, celoso.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Kurama-chan?- le preguntó Naruto.

-¡Cierra la boca!-

-¿Te sientes solo-dattebayo?- el pequeño zorro se bajó de su hija, para mirar divertido al _Kyubi_.

-Naruto, te pido que no juegues con mi paciencia- le gruñó Kurama, a lo que el rubio sonrió incómodo.

-_Mph_… Actúen como se debe- murmuró Sasuke, fastidiado, pero, para su sorpresa, Sarada lo tomó en brazos.

-Durmamos todos juntos- le sonrió su hija.

-…- Sasuke miró para otro lado, sonrojado y con las orejas gachas, haciendo que Sakura sonriera, al igual que el cuervo.

El gato levantó sus orejas cuando escuchó las risas contenidas de Naruto y Kurama.

-¡USTEDES…!- gruñó, intentando abalanzarse a ellos, aunque su hija se lo impidió- ¡ZORROS DE PACOTILLA!-

-Kurama, parece que el _gato interior_ de Sasuke-kun está sacando lo mejor de él-dattebayo- le mencionó al zorro.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que era tan tierno por dentro? Solo falta que empiece a ronronear- comentó Kurama, sacándose cerumen de la oreja.

-Sí, sí. El poderoso _Uchiha Sasuke_ es todo un _minino-_dattebayo.

-¡IDIOTAAAA!- el gato negro, totalmente rojo y echando humo de las orejas, se abalanzó al zorro más pequeño, creando una bola de polvo.

-¡Papá!- se sorprendió Sarada.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto-san! ¡Sasuke-san! ¡No se peleen!- pidió Mirai.

-¡Dale, papi!- vitoreo Bolt, mientras que Himawari inflaba los cachetes.

-¡Naruto, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz!- ordenó Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Kurama- llamó al zorro, pidiendo que los detuviera.

-Bien…- bufó el _Kyubi_-¡Oye, Naruto!- lo llamó -… ¡MÁS TE VALE NO PERDER!-le ordenó.

-¡CLARO-DATTEBAYO!-

Kakashi se quedó en blanco, y, simplemente, prefirió echarse a dormir, que a esperar a que, con tanto escándalo, le salieran canas… aunque no se pudieran notar…

_Pájaro-chan_ y el Cuervo piaron, decepcionados por la actitud del gato y el zorro…

* * *

En cierta parte del bosque, cierto búho, que había estado inconsciente toda la tarde por el porrazo que se dio, despertó de golpe, tomando vuelo de inmediato, y mirando para todos lados.

-Despertaste…- escuchó, por lo que se volteo, para ver a Natsumi sentada cerca de él, abrazándose las rodillas.

Eso extrañó al Búho, que aterrizo frente a la _Yokai_. Ululó levemente, preocupado por ella.

-… ¿Sabes? Ellos dijeron que iban a derrotar a _Jashin_\- le mencionó la joven, bajando levemente sus orejas de zorro- Pero es imposible… Nadie puede derrotar a _Jashin_… Nadie…-

El Búho le ululó, tomando su atención.

-¡Claro que estoy preocupada por mi gente!- le dijo dolida Natsumi-… Ryusei los tiene atrapados… Pero yo sola no puedo hacer nada más que evitar que pasen por este camino… No puedo detenerlos…-

El pájaro albino le volvió a hablar, serio.

-… Ya te dije… No me importa que uno de aquel grupo sea un viejo amigo tuyo… Tampoco que el _Sabio_ te envió a cuidarme…- Natsumi entrecerró sus ojos verdes-… Los _Yokai_ estamos atados a seguir al líder del clan _Uzumaki, _a obedecerlo… No puedo ir contra Ryusei… Y tampoco ellos. Si alguien, además de algún _Jashin_, entrara a _Uzushiogakur_e, se volvería su marioneta… ¿No ves que intento proteger a todos los que puedo?- ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas-… Es todo lo que puedo hacer…-

El Búho la miró tristemente, y se posó en su hombro. La _Yokai_ no lo miró, por lo que le hizo cariño con su cabeza, a lo que ella respondió rascándole la cabeza.

-… Gracias… gruñón- le sonrió Natsumi, a lo que el ave le ululó- ¿Eh? ¿Qué _cómo hice para que no insistiera en ser su guía?_\- repitió, confundida. El pájaro blanco asintió- Je, simple, los volví animales-

El Búho asintió varias veces, pero, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo la _Yokai_, se quedó más en blanco.

Empezó a ulularle con fuerza, sacudiendo sus alas, indignado.

-¡AY! ¡Ya te pusiste gruñón!- se lamentó Natsumi, tapándose sus delicadas orejas- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Estaban a punto de obligarme a guiarlos! ¡Humanos, no los entiendo! ¡Y el Zorro!- agarró al Búho y empezó a zarandearlo- ¡NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE EL _KYUBI_ ENTRARÍA AL BOSQUE!- el pájaro se defendió negando con la cabeza- ¡SABES LO QUE PIENSO DE ÉL! ¡POR SU CULPA KUSHINA-CHAN SUFRIÓ MUCHO! ¡Y ME LLAMÓ LLORONA! ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO!?- empezó a zarandearlo con más fuerza, haciendo que unas plumas llegaran a salírsele, y se pusiera verde- ¡Bueno~!- soltó a la pobre ave nocturna, la cual estaba bastante mareada- Ahora que le tiré mi estatua con mi sello especial, ya no podrá moverse de ese lugar. JUA, JUA, JUA-

El Búho la quedó mirando, y suspiró. No había caso. Natsumi no iba a confiar por las buenas en Kakashi y los demás. Tendría que participar en el asunto.

Natsumi bostezó, tomando su atención.

-Creo que…- bostezó nuevamente- Me echaré un sueñito- se acurrucó en el césped-… Buenas noches… gruñón…- y, simplemente, se quedó dormida.

El Búho no pudo evitar sonreír, pero después miró serio a Natsumi.

Él sabía muy bien que ella era desconfiada con los humanos, pero debía entender que Kakashi y los demás podían ayudarla, no lo contrario… Y si tenía que entenderlo por la fuerza, por la fuerza iba a hacerlo…

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo y, en el campamento, los únicos despiertos eran el pájaro y el cuervo que estaban posados en una rama, observando a los que dormían.

Los niños dormían junto a Kurama, quien seguía con la enorme estatua encima, Kakashi dormía cerca de la fogata, y Mirai apoyada en el árbol donde estaban ambas aves. Naruto dormía en los brazos de su hija, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke en los de Sarada.

Bolt, roncaba levemente, una costumbre que se le había pegado de Kurama, que, a pesar de tener prácticamente una roca encima, estaba durmiendo bien a causa de que esta vez nadie lo interrumpía.

En eso, algo tomo la atención de ambas aves.

Un Búho blanco acababa de aterrizar cerca de Kakashi, quien frunció el ceño, pero siguió durmiendo.

Tanto el cuervo como el pájaro comprendieron de inmediato que esa ave albina no era normal, al igual que ellos, por lo que intercambiaron miradas, asintieron, y aterrizaron al frente del búho, tomando su atención.

Las tres aves comenzaron una conversación, que consistía en piar, graznar, y ulular respectivamente, haciendo que cierto zorro moviera sus orejas, mientras intentaba dormir.

-¡MALDITAS AVES! ¡CIERREN EL…!- despertó enfurecido Kurama, pero después se fijó en la tercera ave...

Hubo un momento de silenció, a lo que el Búho ululo, saludándolo.

-¡¿UNA TERCERA AVE?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO LA VIDA?!- se _shokeo _ el zorro- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- ante eso, el Búho respondió- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDO EL IDIOMA DE LOS PLUMÍFEROS!- se tapó la cara con los brazos- ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡Cuando despierte solo estarán los dos pedazos de ave que molestan! ¡SOLO DOS!-

Pájaro-chan y el Cuervo negaron con la cabeza, mientras que el Búho suspiró, y se acercó a Bolt. Empezó a picarlo, despertándolo.

-¿Eh…?- el pequeño se sentó, restregándose los ojos- ¿Q-Qué pasa, _Pájaro-chan…?_\- pero, al destaparse los ojos, vio que no fue el pájaro café quien lo despertó, sino un Búho alvino- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres-dattebasa?- le preguntó, pero el ave nocturna le ululó, y tomó un poco de altura, mientras el niño se levantaba- Kurama, ¿quién es?- le preguntó al zorro, que seguía tapándose la cara.

-Es un sueño… Es un sueño… No puede ser que ahora me toque una tercera ave…- murmuraba el _Kyubi._

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, molesto.

-Eso quiero saber- el zorro levantó uno de sus brazos, para verlo.

Entonces, el niño miró al Búho, que se había posado en la estatua encima del _Kyubi_, y le señalaba el pergamino que estaba pegado a este.

-¿El _Sello?_\- se extrañó Bolt. El Búho asintió- Pero Mirai-san no pudo sacarlo-dattebasa- recordó, pero el pájaro negó, y ahora señaló con sus dos alas el trozo de papel- ¿Quieres que lo intente?- él asintió- Bien…- no muy seguro, el niño tomo el papel, y, de una, lo sacó.

De golpe, la estatua y el pergamino desaparecieron en humo rosa, librando al _Kyubi_, y despertando a Sarada, Himawari, al zorrito, al gato y a la coneja. Mirai también despertó, por el sonido.

Kurama parpadeo.

-¡¿EH?!- se levantó- ¡Ay!- se sobó la espalda, adolorido por haber tenido casi todo un día una piedra encima- ¡¿C-Cómo…?!- miró a Bolt, que estaba tan sorprendido como él- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste, mocoso?!-

-Saqué el sello… -murmuró el rubio- ¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡A que soy genial-dattebasa!- se señaló, contento.

-¡No te eches flores con algo que ni siquiera sabes cómo demonios lo hiciste!-

-¿Q-Qué pasó-dattebayo?- bostezó Naruto- ¡Ah! ¡Kurama! ¡Ya estás libre-dattebayo!- se alegró.

-¿Desapareció la estatua?- le preguntó Sasuke, mientras su hija se restregaba los ojos.

-No, este mocoso lo hizo- señaló a Bolt, que sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Bolt?- se extrañó Naruto, y se percató del Búho que acababa de aterrizar frente a ellos- ¿Eh? ¿Tú nos ayudaste?- el pájaro asintió- ¿Quién eres?-

-Eso quiero saber- murmuró Kurama, moviendo su hombro, recuperando su movilidad.

-¿Lo conocen?- Sakura miró a Pájaro-chan y al Cuervo, que asintieron

\- ¿Es un amigo?- preguntó Mirai, a lo que ellos volvieron a asentir.

-Pero, ¿por qué Bolt pudo sacar el sello?- Naruto se cruzó de patas, pensativo.

-… Ahora que recuerdo… La _Yokai _dijo que solo obedece a los _Uzumaki_\- recordó la _Sarutobi_.

-Eso lo explica. Parece que solo un _Uzumaki_ podía sacar el sello- Sasuke miró a Bolt, que sonrió jactanciosamente.

-Bien, bien… Que alegría- murmuró Kurama- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a hacer? No creo que el mocoso pueda volverlos a su forma humana-

El Búho ululó, tomando la atención de los presentes. El pájaro se señaló a sí mismo, golpeándose el pecho.

-Espera… ¿Sabes dónde demonios está la _Yokai?_\- le preguntó Kurama. Él asintió- Mm…-

-¿Kurama?- se extrañó Naruto, tomando la atención del zorro.

-_Tsch_. ¿Qué se le hará? Yo iré a hablar con esa _Yokai_, para que deshaga la técnica-

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegraron el pequeño zorro y la coneja.

-¿Por qué lo vas a hacer?- le preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-Escucha, _minino_. Si lo hago, no es por ti, es por Naruto- le aclaró Kurama, tirándole de los bigotes- Tú, mocosa- miró a Mirai- Te encargo el campamento-

-¡Cuenta conmigo!-sonrió la pelinegra.

-¡Vamos, Kurama!- se entusiasmó Bolt.

-No-

-¡¿EH?!- se amuró el rubio.

-No voy a caer en el mismo truco dos veces- aseguró el zorro- Oye, albino- miró al Búho- Indícame donde esta esa tipa-

El pájaro asintió, y emprendió vuelo, seguido del _Kyubi_, alejándose del campamento.

Sarada y Himawari, que estaban cabeceando, fruncieron el ceño, y abrieron los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- murmuró la más pequeña- ¿Eh? ¿Y Kurama-chan?-bostezó.

-Está bien- le sonrió su padre, moviendo sus colas.

-Pero…- Sasuke empezó a meditar-… ¿Quién es el Búho?-

-Pues…- Naruto se quedó pensativo, y miró de reojo a Kakashi, quien estaba despertando- Me pregunto sí…-pero, no término de hablar.

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto?- le pidió saber Sakura, pero el zorrito no contestó.

-Papi~- Himawari se le acercó- ¿A dónde fue Kurama-chan…?- pero, cuando se le acercó lo suficiente para acariciarlo, él se volteo, mostrándole los colmillos, gruñendo- ¿Papá?-

Para sorpresa de los presentes, el zorro anaranjado retrocedió, mostrándoles los colmillos, sin dejar de gruñirles.

-¿P-Papá?- se extrañó Bolt.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto molesta Sakura, pero Naruto solo le gruñó, mientras se le erizaba el pelaje-… ¿Naruto?-

-¿Acaso…?- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Entonces, otro gruñido se unió al de Naruto.

Todos miraron a Kakashi, que les gruñía, acercándose cuidadosamente a ellos, colocándose al lado del zorro.

-¿Ho-Hokage-sama…?- preguntó Mirai, sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué pasa…?- preguntó Sarada.

-… Se… ¿Se están volviendo… animales?- murmuró Sasuke, y abrió los ojos cuando el coyote blanco y el zorro anaranjado se les abalanzaron.

* * *

_Amaneció_…

Kurama corría por el bosque, siguiendo al blanco Búho.

Aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo único que podía hacer para entender bien de lo que se trataba la misión. Esa _Yokai_ era importante, no solo como guía, por algo aquel _Uchiha_ debió haber insistido en hacer que los acompañara a la fuerza… ¿Quién era, exactamente, esa mujer?

Se detuvo al escuchar unos gruñidos, y, extrañado, observó, a lo lejos, a un mapache, un cerdo, y un jabalí.

No le extrañaba que hubieran animales de ese tipo, ya que en ese bosque había visto de todo tipo… Lo que lo sorprendió, era que esos tres animales tuvieran puesto las túnicas de _Jashin_… Y no solo eso… El cerdo y el jabalí jalaban una de las túnicas, gruñéndose mutuamente, mientras el mapache se limpiaba la cola…

Un minuto… Todo demostraba que esos antes eran humanos, transformados en animales por la _Yokai_, entonces, ¿por qué actuaban de esa forma? Cualquiera diría que habían perdido su humanidad…

Se quedó quieto.

-¡NARUTO!- se volteó, dándose cuenta de todo.

La razón de que hubieran tantos animales en ese bosque, era porque todos ellos eran _Jashinistas_ transformados, que, a causa de la técnica de la _Yokai_, habían perdido sus memorias humanas, transformándose por completo en animales…

[¡Oye, Naruto!] cerró los ojos, comunicándose con su compañero, para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero, solo recibió un rugido como respuesta.

Se quedó quieto.

[¿N-Naruto…?] preguntó cuidadosamente, pero volvió a recibir un rugido salvaje…

De la impresión, se sentó…

No podía ser… Naruto… ¿Naruto se volvería por completo un animal…? ¿Olvidaría que tenía una familia, y un sueño por delante…? ¿Olvidaría que eran amigos…? ¿Lo olvidaría…?

Apretó sus puños, enfurecido… No iba a permitir que Naruto olvidara todo por lo que luchó tan fácilmente… Y menos que olvidara aquellas palabras que lo habían cambiado… Nadie iba a transformar a su mocoso en un animal…

El Búho se le acercó, tomando su atención.

-¡Guíame a donde esta esa _Yokai!_\- le ordenó enfurecido el _Kyubi_, asustándolo levemente.

El pájaro asintió, y continuo con su vuelo, seguido de un decidido Kurama.

* * *

-¡CORRAN!-

Mirai, con Himawari en su espalda, corría por el bosque junto a Sarada, que tenía a sus padres en los brazos, y a Bolt, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ y el Cuervo los seguían volando, todos huyendo del coyote blanco y el zorro anaranjado que los perseguían.

-¡¿Por qué papi se puso como Kurama-chan?!- preguntó Himawari

\- ¡Está gruñón!-la apoyo Bolt.

-¡Papá!- Sarada miró al gato negro, preocupada.

-¡Están perdiendo su personalidad!- explicó Sasuke, observando a ambos animales persiguiéndolos- ¡Debe ser la técnica! ¡No solo nos vuelve animales exteriormente, también cambia nuestras mentes!-

-¡E-Entonces nosotros…!- se asustó Sakura.

-No creo que el proceso sea tan rápido. Tal vez actuó más rápido en Kakashi y Naruto porque ambos tienen sellados sus _chakras_\- murmuró el gato, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Y qué haremos, Sasuke-san?! ¡No puedo lastimar al _Hokage!_\- recordó Mirai.

-Tendremos que esperar que Kurama _negocie _con la _Yukai_-sentenció el gato negro.

* * *

Natsumi frunció el ceño, y despertó, estirando sus brazos, al igual que su cola.

-Aw~- se sentó, sonriendo- Dormí bien~ ¿Sabes, gruñón? Soñé con un príncipe azul- admitió, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, sonrojada- Sé que suena _cursi_, pero toda mujer tiene derecho a soñar… Aunque lo raro era que tenía ojos rojos… ¿Habré soñado con un príncipe somnoliento…?- miró a su lado, pero el pájaro albino no estaba presente- ¡¿EH?!-

En eso, apareció volando el Búho que estaba buscando.

-¡Apareciste!- lo señaló dramáticamente la pelirroja- ¡Dejando sola a una chica! ¡Eres un irresponsable!-

El pájaro la quedó mirando, mientras Kurama salió de entre los arbustos.

-¡Te encontré, _Yokai!_\- le gruñó enojado el _Kyubi_, asustándola.

-¡¿EH?!- Natsumi se levantó, sorprendida- ¡¿L-Lo trajiste aquí?!- miró al Búho- ¡Traidor!- le mostró la lengua.

-¡Escúchame, _Yokai!_\- le gruñó Kurama, tomando su atención- ¡Más te vale deshacer tu técnica **ahora mismo!**\- le ordenó.

-¿Por qué debería?- la joven se cruzó de brazos- Esos humanos se ven mejor como animales-

-¡Se están volviendo animales!- aclaró enfurecido Kurama, haciendo que Natsumi lo mirara de reojo- ¡Ellos solo quieren ayudarte! ¡No sé por qué, pero si Naruto quiere hacerlo, significa que estás en problemas!- eso la dejó quieta- ¡Y si quieres salvar tu pellejo, será mejor que deshagas tu técnica!-

Natsumi lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Lo siento, pero lo que les pase a los humanos, no me importa-

Ante eso, Kurama la miró enfurecido.

-Además, me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por un humano- admitió Natsumi, suspirando- Que el _Kyubi_ se preocupe por si un humano se vuelve un animal… ¿No deberías alegrarte?-

-… Sí… Debería alegrarme- murmuró Kurama, controlando sus temblores, tomando la atención Natsumi- Pero… ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a alegrarme si el que se está perdiendo es mi primer amigo?!- la miró enfurecido- ¡Naruto es mi primer amigo! ¡Si pierde su personalidad, perderá sus memorias! ¡Olvidará todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y si lo hace…! ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a pagárselo?! ¡No me permitiré perder a Naruto!-

Natsumi lo miró, impresionada, mientras que el Búho, posado en una rama, la miraba, preocupado.

-… _Kyubi_… Je, vaya…- Natsumi apretó sus puños- Tú actuación es tan buena que casi me convences- sonrió tristemente, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Qué te preocupa ese humano? ¡No inventes! ¡Eres el _Kyubi!_ ¡Dañas por placer! ¡Estoy segura que planeas dañar a esos humanos! ¡Entonces…! ¡¿No es mejor para ellos quedarse como animales?! ¡Es mejor eso, que sufrir por tu mano!-

-¡No hables como si me conocieras!- le ordenó Kurama, enfurecido.

-¡Sé lo que haces! ¡Haces daño!-le gritó Natsumi.

-¡Está bien! ¡Soy un monstruo, un demonio, lo que sea! ¡Piensa lo que quieras de mí, pero al menos libera a Naruto y al resto de tu técnica!-

-No- Natsumi lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Ya veo…- Kurama bajó la mirada- Entonces, lo haremos del modo difícil- eso extrañó a la _Yokai_-… No planeo perder a Naruto- aseguró, y empezó a formar una esfera de _chakra_.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Natsumi, mientras el Búho se quedó en blanco.

-_¡BIJU DAMA!- _Kurama lanzó la esfera en dirección a Natsumi, quien palideció.

-¡KYAAAAAA!- la _Yukai_ esquivó por poco la esfera, pero el impacto de la técnica la lanzó con fuerza, haciéndola rodar cuesta abajo, hasta tal punto que estuvo a punto de caer por una pendiente que daba al río si no se sujeta de una rama a tiempo.

Natsumi suspiró aliviada, y miró asustada el río a varios metros.

-¿Y bien?- escuchó, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver a Kurama en el borde de la pendiente.

-¡N-No lo haré!- negó testarudamente la _Yokai_\- ¡Por mí que esos humanos sean animales de por vida!-

El comentario hizo que un tic en la ceja apareciera en el rostro del zorro, que se enfureció más.

Entonces, una de las colas del zorro agarro con fuerza a Natsumi, haciendo que se soltara de la rama.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Pulguiento!- pataleo Natsumi, molesta.

-Escúchame bien, _Yokai_\- le gruñó Kurama, tomando su atención, asustándola al ver que él estaba siendo rodeado de su _chakra oscuro_\- Si no vuelves a Naruto a la normalidad, voy a matarte aquí y ahora-

-… N-No hablas en serio…- murmuró Natsumi, sudando a mares.

-¿Tú crees que soy del tipo de _Biju_ que bromea?- murmuró Kurama, empezando a formar una _Biju Dama._

_-_¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡TÚ GANAS! ¡TÚ GANAS!- se asustó Natsumi, haciendo una pose de manos- _¡K-KAI!-_

* * *

-¡Ay no!- se lamentó Bolt, ya que habían llegado a un camino sin salida.

Mirai frunció el ceño, y se volteó rápidamente, mientras el coyote blanco y el zorro anaranjado les gruñían, acercándose lentamente a ellos.

-¿Papá…?- llamó Himawari, asustada.

-_Tsch_. No nos van a escuchar- murmuró Sasuke, en los brazos de Sarada, que estaba asustada, mientras su esposa-conejo estaba en el mismo estado.

Pájaro-chan y el Cuervo empezaron a piarles a ambos animales, en un intento de que reaccionaran, pero solo tuvieron como resultado de que les rugieran a ambos, por lo que se ocultaron detrás de Bolt.

-No quería…- Mirai sacó su kunai- No quería llegar a esto… Pero no puedo permitir que el _Hokage_ y Naruto-san dañen a los niños-

El coyote y el zorro se prepararon para abalanzarse al grupo, pero, de golpe, hubo una explosión rosa en donde estaban, y en donde estaba Sarada.

-¡Sarada-chan!- se asustó Mirai, pero entonces escuchó unas voces familiares entre el humo.

El humo se disipó, para mostrar a Naruto y a Kakashi con sus formas humanas, tosiendo.

-¿E-Eh…?- el rubio se rascó la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- preguntó Kakashi, desorientado.

-_¡Hokage-sama!_ ¡Naruto-san!- se alegró Mirai.

-¡Papá!- Himawari se bajó de la _Kunoichi_, y fue a abrazar a su extrañado padre.

Bolt sonrió divertido, pero después se fijó que el humo que ocultaba a Sarada se disipó, para mostrar al matrimonio _Uchiha_ en su forma humana, pero encima de la niña…

-¡GHA! ¡SARADA!- se espantó el rubio.

-¿Eh?- Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron, y después en donde estaban sentados.

-¡¿SARADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!-

* * *

-¿Lo hiciste?-le gruñó Kurama a Natsumi, aun sujetándola con una de sus colas, dejándola suspendida en el aire, con el río debajo.

-¡Ya lo hice, pulguiento!- la pelirroja le mostró la lengua, molesta.

-Eso lo veremos…- gruñó Kurama, desconfiado, y cerró los ojos.

[Oye, Naruto… ¿Estás ahí?] preguntó, bastante nervioso.

[Claro que sí, Kurama. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué siento que he sido una criatura peluda-dattebayo?]

Pero no recibió respuesta, porque el _Kyubi_ esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar su voz.

-Oye~- lo llamó Natsumi, tomando su atención- Cumplí mi parte, así que te toca cumplir la tuya- le recordó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, no voy a matarte-

-Así me gusta, pulgoso…- asintió Natsumi, pero, de repente, Kurama la soltó, haciendo que cayera al río.

-Dije que no iba a matarte, pero no que te iba a sacar de aquí- le dijo tranquilamente el _Kyubi_, y, estaba por retirarse, cuando algo que lo sorprendió emergió del agua.

… Una zorra…

-¿Eh?- Kurama se asomó, sorprendido.

-¡¿P-Por qué me tiraste?!- le preguntó la zorrita, intentando mantenerse a flote- ¡Cu-Cumplí mi parte…!- pero no pudo decir más, porque se sumergió por completo.

-¡O-OYE!- la llamó sorprendido Kurama, dándose cuenta que en esa forma la _Yokai_ no podía nadar- ¡DEMONIOS!- sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó del peñasco, cayendo al río…

* * *

Todo era negro… No entendía muy bien… Solo recordaba que el _Kyubi_ la había soltado, haciendo que cayera al agua, y, al mojarse, volvió a su forma original… Después se ahogó… Pero, si cayó al río… ¿Por qué sentía una superficie rocosa?

Notó levemente un jadeo cercano a ella, por lo que frunció el ceño, pero estaba algo cansada por la caída…

-¡Oye, _Yokai! _¡Despierta!- escuchó… ¿De quién era la voz…? Se le hacía familiar…- ¡Demonios, no puedes ahogarte con semejante cosa! ¡Oye!-

Natsumi frunció levemente el ceño, por lo que abrió un poco sus ojos verdes, para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos, que la miraban preocupados.

-… ¿Eh…?- murmuró la zorrita, enfocando mejor la vista, para darse cuenta que quien estaba frente a ella, era el _Kyubi_\- ¿Eh?-

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta que aquel zorro estaba completamente empapado, jadeando levemente.

-Al fin despiertas, _Yokai_\- murmuró Kurama, suspirando aliviado, sentándose- Demonios- bufó, sacándose su banda mojada, y empezando a estrujarla.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Natsumi se sentó con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor, para ver que estaban a la orilla del río-… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, desorientada.

-¿No es obvio? Tragaste mucha agua, llorona- le dijo Kurama, estrujando una buena cantidad de agua de su preciada banda.

-Cierto…- Natsumi se miró su pelaje rojo mojaro-… Caí al agua… ¡ME TIRASTE!- miró enojada a Kurama, que se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué acaso esperabas un buen trato después de todo lo que hiciste?!- se defendió Kurama- ¡Además te salve el pellejo, llorona! ¡¿Y cómo demonios iba a saber que tomarías esta forma de zorro?!-

-¡Ignorante! ¡Cuando un _Yokai_ cae al agua, vuelve a su forma original!-

-¿Eh? ¿Esta es tu forma original?- se sorprendió Kurama, atándose su banda.

-Pues claro- sonrió con suficiencia Natsumi- A que soy una zorrita muy bonita- miró al _Kyubi_, que rodó los ojos.

-… En la escala del 1 al 10, te doy un 0-

-¡¿EH?!- se indignó Natsumi, pero cayó cansada al piso.

-¡O-Oye!- Kurama se le acercó, pero ella solo estaba cansada. En eso, notó que la _Yokai_ tenía una cicatriz en su pata- ¿Estás herida?-

-¿Eh?- Natsumi se miró su pata- Ah, no… Lo tengo de hace tiempo-

-… Te lo hizo un humano, ¿verdad?- Kurama frunció el ceño.

Natsumi bajó las orejas, y se recostó mejor, para estar más cómoda.

-Escúchame, _Yokai_. Al igual que tú, no confió mucho en los humanos…- admitió Kurama- Pero puedo asegurarte que Naruto y los demás son humanos de confianza. Ellos no son como los _Jashinistas_\- la zorrita lo miró- Nosotros vamos a derrotarlos, y para eso necesitaremos un guía para ir a _Uzushiogakure-_

Natsumi lo miró un rato, indecisa.

-… Los _Jashinistas_ son muy fuertes… Son peligrosos…- murmuró.

-… ¿Qué te hicieron?- le preguntó Kurama, frunciendo el ceño.

La _Yokai_ bajó sus orejas, y miró la cicatriz en su pata.

-… Yo… Yo antes era uno de los _Yokai _ que protegía _Uzushiogakure_\- le explicó, sorprendiéndolo- Aunque ya no había ningún habitante en la isla, protegía sus secretos con el resto de mi gente… Hasta que, hace unos años, los _Jashinistas_ arribaron- recordó tristemente- Nosotros, los _Yokai_, nacimos para proteger _Uzushiogakure _y a su pueblo, así que no podemos lastimar a ningún _Uzumaki_ en la isla…-

-Y el líder de los _Jashinistas_ es un _Uzumaki_, así que no pudieron hacerle nada- señaló Kurama, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Sí…- Natsumi bajó más sus orejas- Los _Jashinistas_ buscan algo en _Uzushiogakure, _y por eso viajaron ahí… También necesitaban las almas de mi gente, por lo que encerraron a todos los _Yokai_ de la isla… Fui la única que logró escapar-

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Espera, ¿para qué quieren almas de _Yokai?_\- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Creo que para un ritual…- murmuró Natsumi, cansada- Cuando llegué aquí, decidí volverme la protectora de este bosque, así podría evitar que los _Jashinistas _usaran este paso para regresar a _Uzushiogakure…_ Pero al final solo consigo atrapar a los novatos de la secta… No puedo hacer nada para ir a salvar a mi gente… No puedo…- cerro los ojos, temblando levemente.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Kurama puso su mano en su brazo, tomando su atención. Se sorprendió más al ver que estaba serio.

-Escúchame, _Yokai_. Nosotros somos de _Konoha_, una de las cinco grandes aldeas. Los _Jashinistas_ atacaron la aldea, dejándola gravemente herida. Es por eso que estamos de viaje. Vamos a detenerlos, pero para eso necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe- la miró más serio- Si nos enseñas el camino a _Uzushiogakure, _no solo detendremos a los _Jashinistas_, también salvaremos a tu pueblo-

Natsumi abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Es… Es en serio…? ¿No me estás mintiendo?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí… No me gusta admitirlo, pero se me pegó un poco la _positividad_ de Naruto- admitió molesto Kurama- _Yokai_, no eres la única que ha sufrido por causa de esos desgraciados… Y veo que has estado sola…-

-… No… No he estado sola… El gruñón ha estado conmigo- sonrió Natsumi, mirando al Búho que los observaba desde una rama.

-_Tsch_. Ahora veo por qué estabas con una de esas aves- murmuró Kurama- Entonces, ¿aceptas el trabajo?-

Natsumi lo miró, entre nerviosa y preocupada.

-… Si prometen salvar a mi gente… Entonces sí…- asintió Natsumi, mirándolo seria- … Guiare a tu grupo humano a _Uzushiogakure-_

Kurama asintió.

-Cuento contigo, _Yokai_-

-Sí…- Natsumi, aun cansada por haberse ahogado, se recostó en el piso- Y no soy _Yokai_, soy _Natsumi_-

El zorro la miró, algo incómodo.

-P-Pues yo no soy _Kyubi_, soy _Kurama_\- le dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Natsumi sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-… Kurama… Es un lindo nombre…- murmuró, haciendo que el zorro de nueve colas se quedara estático-… Y tienes ojos rojos…- ante eso, el zorro la miró-… Son bonitos…- y, sin más, Natsumi se quedó dormida.

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente, roto por el sonido del río.

Kurama estaba estático, mirando atónito a la _Yokai_, que dormía tranquilamente.

De repente, su pelaje anaranjado se puso totalmente rojo, y un poco de vapor salió de sus largas orejas.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-gritó, atónito.

-¡O-OYE!- se acercó a Natsumi, quien no se despertó, ya que dormía profundamente- ¡DESGRACIADA…! ¡NO PUEDES DECIR COSAS DE ESE TIPO Y QUEDARTE DORMITA!- se enfureció, restregándose el enrojecido pelaje- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!-

El Búho que los observaba no pudo evitar sonreír, y emprendió vuelo.

Unos minutos después, llegó con el grupo de Naruto, donde los que antes eran animales no recordaban muy bien lo que pasó.

-¡Ah! ¡Llegó el amigo de Pájaro-chan y Cuervo-chan!- señaló contenta Himawari, en el regazo de su extrañado padre.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Kakashi, especialmente porque el Búho blanco se posó en su hombro.

-¿Eh? Kakashi-sensei, ¿acaso lo conoce?- le preguntó Sakura, mirándolo como todos los demás.

-P-Pues…- el peliblanco no sabía que decir, ya que sentía algo familiar en esa ave albina-… ¿Eh?- se fijó en el rostro del Búho, que mostraba, levemente, unas extrañas marcas en el lado derecho. Kakashi abrió los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta de quién era-… _¿Obito…?_-

El Búho, feliz de que su amigo lo reconociera, ululó contento.

* * *

_**-¡Buenos días, tardes, o noches!- sonrió Natsumi, con su forma humana- ¡Me presento, damas y caballeros! ¡Soy Natsumi, una Yokai, y quien les dará la despedida!-**_

**_-Para empezar, voy a introducirme bien. Como habrán observado en mi gran debut, puedo transformar a animales a los humanos adultos con mis técnicas, y hacer aparecer objetos a mi voluntad. También, como todo Yokai, cuando caigo al agua, vuelvo a mi forma original, que, en mi caso, es una linda zorrita-_**

**_En eso, el Búho Albino se posó en su hombro._**

**_-¡Ah, sí! ¡Él es el "Señor Canoso", el "gruñón", o el "albino", como me gusta llamarlo! Es mi compañero, pero creo que en su otra vida era alguien importante o algo así- dijo despreocupadamente- Aunque creo que solo viniste a este mundo de visita- se quedó mirando al Búho, quien asintió- ¡Vamos! ¡Al menos dí que viajaste a este lugar solo para cuidarme! ¡Mira que eres poco delicado con las damas!-_**

**_-Oye... Natsumi- me acerqué a la Yokai- No te pongas a pelear con Obito-_**

**_-¡Él empezó!- ambos se señalaron mutuamente._**

**_-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Voy a tener que aguantarla todo el viaje?- murmuró molesto Kurama, a mi lado._**

**_-Sí, y te sugiero que utilices todas tus reservas de paciencia con ella- aconseje._**

**_-Tsch, lo que me faltaba-_**

**_-¿Eh? Creo haber oído a un pulguiento gruñir por ahí- mencionó fuertemente Natsumi, cabreando al Kyubi._**

**_-¡¿Dijiste algo, Yokai?!-_**

**_-¡Esa es mi frase, Kyubi!- _**

**_Ambos empezaron a chocar cabeza._**

**_-Oigan, den la despedida-pedí._**

**_-¡ME NIEGO A HACER LA DESPEDIDA CON ÉL/ELLA!- se señalaron mutuamente._**

**_(Son idénticos...)_**

**_-Entonces, Obito, por favor-pedí._**

**_El Búho asintió y ululo un buen tiempo, quedando satisfecho._**

**_(Había olvidado que cuando una de las ave se despide, no dicen nada ¬¬)_**

**_Bueno, ojala hayan entendido a nuestra tercera ave. También que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y espero que les gustara la aparición de "la tortuga virtual" (señalo con el pulgar a la Yokai que le gruñe a Kyubi)._**

**_Por cuestiones de universidad, tal vez en Junio sea capaz de actualizar, así que suplico por favor me tengan paciencia, porque no piense dejar abandonada esta historia, pero tampoco puedo descuidar mis estudios._**

**_Entonces, queridos lectores... ¡Gracias a todos los que aportan ideas al fic^^! ¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en Junio^^!_**

**_-¡LLORONA!-_**

**_-¡PULGUIENTO!-_**

**_(Ay... Que alguien me dé algo para calmar a esos dos T-T)_**

**_¡Nos vemos^^!_**


	8. Natsumi

_**Natsumi.**_

* * *

Era un día soleado, y, en uno de los caminos de _Uzushiogakure_, el _Hokage, Senju Hashirama, _caminaba por el bosque acompañado de _Uzumaki Mito_.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de Madara?- se preocupó la pelirroja, mirando a su marido con el semblante serio.

-No- negó el _Senju-_ Desde que se fue esa vez de la aldea...- suspiró- Temo que haga alguna locura- admitió, rascándose el cabello.

-Al menos este viaje ha servido para decirle a mi padre que ya es hora de retirarnos de _Uzushiogakure__\- _le mencionó su esposa- Es peligrosa la isla por tantas guerras que han ocurrido entre clanes, aunque estos sean pequeños-

-Sabes que le tienen miedo a tu clan por sus técnicas de sellado- le recordó algo incómodo el _Hogake_.

-Nosotros usamos nuestras técnicas para la prosperidad y seguridad de nuestra gente- le recordó algo molesta, asustándolo levemente- Que ustedes, los hombres, suelan usarlos para sus inútiles combates sin sentido, no les da derecho a temernos-

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó Hashirama, recordando que su mujer era bastante estricta con el tema del uso de los _Fuinjutsu._

-¡HASHIRAMA!- escucharon.

Ambos se voltearon, para ver, acercárseles corriendo, a un lobo blanco con la armadura del hermano del _Hokage_, persiguiendo a una pequeña niña de cabello rojo con puntas negras, con orejas y cola de zorro, que llevaba un kimono verde, y, como era su costumbre, los pies descalzos.

La pequeña, que se veía bastante divertida, sonrió al ver al matrimonio.

-¡Hashirama-san~!- saludó, contenta.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsumi-chan!- sonrió Hashirama, levantándola en brazos, haciendo que el lobo se detuviera derrapando- ¿Qué haces jugando a estas horas con mi hermano?-

-¡No estamos jugando ni nada por el estilo!- le rugió el lobo- ¡Natsumi, regrésame a mi forma humana!- le gruñó _Tobirama_, pero la pequeña le mostró la lengua, divertida.

-No~-

-Tobirama, deberías calmarte. Natsumi-chan es solo una niña- le indicó Mito, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Estaba hablando con tu padre cuando me transformó!- se defendió el lobo- Algo, que deberías hacer **tú**\- miró a su hermano, que, junto a Natsumi, se reía por lo bajo del _can_\- ¡Esto no es gracioso!-lo asustó.

-… Sí, lo siento…- se disculpó el _Hokage, _deprimido.

Natsumi se rió divertida, y se extrañó que Mito la tomara en brazos.

-Natsumi-chan, no deberías transformar a los humanos en animales- le recomendó, acomodándole un mechón de cabello.

-Pero… hoy se van- les recordó amurada la niña, extrañándola, pero sorprendiendo al lobo- Y me agrada estar con Tobirama-san. También con Hashirama-san, y contigo, Mito-san- explicó, bajando sus orejas- ¿Se tienen que ir?-

-Sabes que sí. Vinimos para alertar a los _Uzumaki_ sobre el peligro de que sean atacados por algunos clanes a causa de sus técnicas de sellado- le recordó Tobirama.

-¡Tobirama! ¡Sé un poco más comprensivo con Natsumi-chan!- lo regañó Hashirama.

-¡Tu mantente callado!- le gruñó el lobo, haciendo que se fuera deprimido a un rincón.

Natsumi bajó sus orejas.

-… Ustedes los _Yokai_ van a permanecer en la isla, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el lobo, frunciendo el ceño.

La niña asintió.

-Papá, el Abuelo y los demás dicen que es nuestra obligación proteger los secretos de la isla, cuidar el acceso a las almas de los _Uzumaki_, y el cuerpo de _Jashin_\- recordó entristecida la niña.

-Sí, algo me dijo mi padre...- suspiró Mito, acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña- Natsumi-chan, sabes que, como _Yokai_, el lugar más seguro para ti es la isla-le recordó.

-... Lo sé...- murmuró, tristemente.

-Hay que agradecer que Madara no sabe sobre la existencia de los _Yokai_, y cree que _Jashin _es solo un cuento de hadas- murmuró el lobo de armadura azul, serio.

-¿Ya estás criticando a Madara? Es verdad que se fue de la aldea misteriosamente, y se escuchan rumores bastante turbios sobre él, pero eso no significa que sea malo...- empezó a decir Hashirama.

-¡DEJA DE SER TAN CIEGO! ¡ERES EL _HOKAGE, _NO DEBES TOMAR TAN A LA LIGERA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE NOS LLEGA!-le rugió el lobo.

-... Eres muy gruñón, Tobirama...- murmuró Hashirama, acurrucado nuevamente en el mismo rincón, haciendo círculos en la tierra con su dedo-... Eres un perro de malas pulgas...-

-¡SOY UN LOBO!- le gruñó más enojado Tobirama- ¡Y regresame a mi forma humana, Natsumi!- miró a la pequeña, que estaba algo decaída, dejándolo callado.

-... Tobirama-san, ¿acaso el malo de Madara va a atacarnos?- le preguntó, tristemente.

El lobo bufó, molesto.

-Escucha, Natsumi, sabes lo que pienso de los _Uchiha_\- le recordó, frunciendo el ceño- Pero no creo que a Madara le interesen las técnicas de sellado- le aseguró, haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Hablando de los rumores sobre Madara...- recordó seria Mito, mirando a su marido, que seguía deprimido- ¿Es cierto... que va tras un _Biju?_-eso tomó la atención del _Senju_.

Al escuchar eso, las orejitas de Natsumi se movieron, y miró curiosa a la _Uzumaki_.

-Son solo rumores- murmuró Tobirama, mientras su hermano se levantaba, serio- Pero no me extrañaría algo así de él-

-Seria sorprendente que Madara pudiera capturar a un _Biju_\- comentó Hashirama.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso sería problemático!- le gruñó Tobirama, fastidiado.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque tal vez lo use contra _Konoha!_-

-¡No creo que Madara haga semejante locura!- sonrió Hashirama- ¡Pero, si pasa algo, lo detendré!-prometió, seguro de si mismo.

_"¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiado...?" _lo miró fastidiado el lobo.

-¿Por qué capturarían a un _Biju?_\- preguntó Natsumi, curiosa, captando la atención de los adultos- ¿Hizo algo malo?-pidió saber, inclinando la cabeza, haciéndola ver tierna.

-No es que sea malo- sonrió Mito, y le acarició la cabeza- Lo que pasa, es que los _Biju_ son seres bastante poderosos, pero también pueden llegar a ser crueles- le explicó. Eso asustó un poco a la niña.

-Son solo seres de _chakra_\- continúo Tobirama, serio- Lo único que hacen es destruir todo a su paso. Y, últimamente, las grandes aldeas han empezado a cazarlos, y sellarlos en humanos-

-Eso lo han hecho con los conocimientos que nos han robado- recordó Mito, algo ofendida y seria- Pero son muy poco útiles esos sellos. Solo permitirían que el _Biju_ este enjaulado, pero, si no se tiene mucho control, puede llegar a atormentar al _Jinchuriki_-

-Bueno, si Madara captura a uno, tal vez lo sellemos para proteger _Konoha_\- sonrió Hashirama, positivamente.

-¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE, EN VEZ DE CAPTURARLO PARA NUESTRO BIENESTAR, LO VA A USAR PARA MATARNOS A TODOS?!-le rugió Tobirama, ya enfurecido.

-... Te enojas por todo... Solo intento ver lo positivo de la situación... Tobirama, no respetas a tu hermano mayor- murmuró el _Hokage, _nuevamente en su estado depresivo.

-¡ENTONES COMPÓRTATE COMO CORRESPONDE!-

Mito suspiro, armándose de paciencia.

-Dime, Mito-san- la llamó Natsumi.

-Te escucho- le sonrió la pelirroja, ignorando el regaño del lobo al humano.

-Dime, dime. ¿El _Jinchuriki_ sufre mucho por tener a un tipo malo adentro?- le preguntó- Porque la isla no sufre nada por sellar al malo de _Jashin_-

-Depende...- le sonrió la mujer, acercándola más a ella, haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho- Escucha, Natsumi-chan, no importa si tienes sellado un _Biju_, o que tu destino sea proteger los secretos de mi gente, y evitar que revivan a _Jashin... _No importan las circunstancias, nada puede impedir que vivas feliz-

-¿Cómo se puede vivir feliz con tantos problemas?- le preguntó, más curiosa.

-Con amor- le sonrió Mito, sorprendiéndola- Cuando encuentres el amor, este llenara tu vida, y hará que el dolor o la soledad que sufras, se desvanezca-

-... ¿Tengo que enamorarme?-

-No es necesario- le aseguró- Tienes que disfrutar todos los días de tu vida, y amar a todos tus amigos, para poder vivir feliz, y en paz, y, así, podrás sobrellevar tus problemas-

-¿Debo ser feliz?-

-Sí, Natsumi-chan-le sonrió la mujer.

-Pero, cuando ustedes se vayan, ya no seré feliz- se amuró la niña.

-Nosotras nos volveremos a ver- le recordó Mito, acariciándole el cabello rojo, haciendo que la pequeña cerrara sus ojos verdes, disfrutando la caricia- Sabes que, cuando me vaya de este mundo, mi alma descansará en la isla... Cuando eso pase, sabrás donde encontrarme-

-Pero... solo los lideres de cada _Tribu_ puede ir al templo- recordó Natsumi- Y el líder de los zorros _Yokai_ es papá-murmuró, amurada.

-Je, sabes que, algún día, cuando tu padre deje el cargo, tu serás la líder de tu tribu-le sonrió Mito- Así que es seguro que nos volveremos a ver-

-¡Sí~!-asintió Natsumi, más animada.

-¡... TE QUEDAS DORMIDO EN LAS REUNIONES, Y TE SALTAS LAS HORAS DE TRABAJO PARA IR A JUGAR CON LOS NIÑOS DE LA ACADEMIA! ¡ACTUANDO DE ESA FORMA...! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LAS DEMÁS ALDEAS NOS RESPETEN?!-seguía regañando Tobirama.

-... Pero... Es que las reuniones empiezan casi de madrugada... No me gusta levantarme tan temprano... Prefiero jugar con los niños...- murmuró Hashirama, recibiendo el regaño de su hermano menor.

Natsumi se rió divertida, en cambio, Mito suspiro.

-Natsumi-chan, creo que lo mejor será que regreses a Tobirama a su forma humana- le recomendó Mito.

-¡Sí, Mito-san!- sonrió contenta la niña...

_"... Aquella vez... No me imaginaba que sería mi último día con Mito-san... Semanas después de que se fueron, junto el resto del clan Uzumaki, dejando a nosotros, los Yokai, al cuidado de la isla, Mito-san se volvió la Jinchuriki de un Biju, por lo que se le prohibió volver a salir de Konoha por su seguridad..."_

_"Esa fue la última vez que vi tu sonrisa...Mito-san..."_

* * *

Natsumi frunció el ceño.

Sentía que le dolía un poco el cuerpo, aunque eso era normal, por el chapuzón que se dio por culpa del _Kyubi_. No recordaba muy bien lo que pasó después que el _zorro con problemas de humor y olor_ la salvara, pero si recordaba que, al final, cedió a ser la guía de aquel extraño grupo.

Se acomodó levemente, consciente de que estaba en su forma de zorro... Eso le molestaba mucho, ya que, o se volvía a mojar, o tendría que usar un _jutsu_ para volver a su forma humana, lo cual no le gustaba, porque siempre, en vez de convertirse en humana, hacía aparecer una pequeña estatua que aplastaría a alguien a su lado. Últimamente, aplastaba a su amigo, el _Búho Alvino, _ganándose una media hora de ululares enfurecidos.

El olor a comida hizo que sus sentidos se empezaran a despejar. Su nariz negra se movió levemente, mientras sus orejas se paraban. Abrió un poco los ojos, algo extrañada de que todo a su alrededor estuviera a oscuras, pero que al frente se viera la luz de una fogata. Bostezó, y se intentó levantar, solo para golpearse fuertemente la cabeza con algo tan duro, que se volvió a tirar al piso, sobándose adolorida.

Con pájaros blancos bailando la _cumbia _en su cabeza, se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que estaba dentro de lo que parecía una enorme jaula a su tamaño. Todo lo oscuro eran las paredes, y la luz que entraba eran por los barrotes que habían.

Podía apreciar que el grupo al que había decidido servir de guía estaba sentado tranquilamente alrededor de una fogata, cenando lo que la pelirrosa cocinaba.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!-

-¡Ah! Ya despertaste, Natsumi-chan- sonrió Naruto, asomándose a la jaula, al igual que un curioso Bolt, y una entusiasmada Himawari.

-¡Buenas noches~!- le sonrió la pequeña girasol.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ DENTRO?!- exigió saber la zorrita, haciendo que la jaula se sacudiera violentamente.

-Es una medida de seguridad- explicó Sasuke, dejando en blanco a la zorrita- No queremos que nos vuelvan a convertir en animales-

-¡CÁLLATE, EMO!-le gruñó, haciendo que Bolt se partiera de la risa, y un tic saliera en la ceja del _Uchiha-_¡PROMETÍ LLEVARLOS A _UZUSHIOGAKURE! _¡NO TIENEN DERECHO A EMPAQUETARME! ¡CONOZCO MIS DERECHOS!- aseguró Natsumi, volviendo a hacer que la jaula se elevara unos metros- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL _KYUBI?! _¡ÉL ES TESTIGO DE QUE DIGO LA VERDAD!-

-¡Cierra la boca, llorona!- la calló Kurama, fastidiado. El zorro estaba recostado cerca del fuego, con Sarada apoyada en él, intentando leer, lo cual no era posible por el escándalo.

-¡TÚ! ¡FARSANTE, TRAIDOR, MENTIROSO, PELUDO, PULGUiENTO, GARRAPATOSO, Y APESTOSO DE PRIMERA CATEGORÍA!-le gritó, haciendo que Bolt y Himawari se taparan los oídos- ¡¿ME ENGAÑASTE?!-

-... ¿Ah...?- la quedó mirando Kurama, mientras Naruto se rió por lo bajo.

-¡PROMETÍ LLEVARLOS A _UZUSHIOGAKURE _Y AHORA ME ENCIERRAN! ¡DILE A LOS HUMANOS QUE NO LES HARÉ NADA!-

-¿Y tu crees que, después de lo que hiciste, te dejarían estar por tu cuenta?- le preguntó, fastidiado.

-¡PROMETO QUE NO HARÉ NADA! ¡POR EL MEÑIQUE!-

-Lo siento mucho, pero ¿acaso creías que te irías impune después de convertirme en una coneja?- le preguntó Sakura- Además de que le quitaste la comida a mi pequeña, y la dejaste toda sucia-

-Créeme, Natsumi-chan. Estás segura tras los barrotes. Me costó mucho calmar a Sakura-chan para que no te golpeara-dattebayo- le susurró el rubio.

-¡NO VEO LA DIFERENCIA! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡ESA FUE SOLO UNA SIMPLE Y BLANCA BROMITA!-la jaula volvió a sacudirse fuertemente.

-Yo no consideraría una broma que, por tu culpa, Naruto y yo casi atacáramos a nuestros compañeros- mencionó Kakashi, leyendo su preciado libro- Nada nos asegura que no nos volverás a transformar, por lo cual preferimos que nos guíes desde ahí-

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡EXIJO A MI ABOGADO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL _SEÑOR CANOSO?!_-exigió saber, sacudiendo de tal forma la jaula que Kurama, fastidiado, se tapó ambos oídos- ¡ÉL LES VA A RELATAR LA VERDAD DE LOS HECHOS!-

-¿El señor canoso?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a _canoso-chan?_\- sonrió.

-¡¿Le has puesto un apodo?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo le puse uno primero!- pataleo la zorrita, sacudiendo más la jaula, empezando a hacer que cierto zorro contara hasta mil.

-Si te refieres a tu compañero...- llamó Sasuke, tomando la atención de Natsumi- Aquí está- le mostró una jaula de pájaro, donde estaba el Búho alvino, aferrado a los barrotes, llorando en silencio.

Natsumi se quedó en blanco.

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?!-

El pobre Búho ululó tristemente, mientras que Pájaro-chan y Cuervo-chan, junto a Mirai, suspiraron.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO ENCERRASTE TAMBIÉN?! ¡¿TIENES ALGO EN CONTRA DE LOS DERECHOS DE LOS ANIMALES?!- pataleo la zorrita, haciendo más escándalo.

-Solo diremos que él, aunque es un muy buen amigo mio... No tiene muy buen historial- suspiró Kakashi, haciendo que el Búho empezara a llorar con más fuerza.

-Si al principio hubieras aceptado ser nuestra guía, nos hubiéramos ahorrado esto- le dijo Sasuke, dejando que Himawari tomara la jaula con el melancólico pájaro.

-¡Cállate, solo estás furioso porque saqué tu minino interior!- le aseguró Natsumi- O tal vez quedaste encantado con mi forma humana, que no me quieres perder de vista~- sugirió, mirándolo divertida.

-_Mph_\- Sasuke, ignorándola, siguió comiendo de su cuenco.

-Lo siento mucho~- le sonrió divertida Sakura- Pero Sasuke-kun solo tiene ojos para mi-aseguró, jactanciosamente.

-Oh- se sorprendió Natsumi- Ya veo, significa que le gustan las que son mas o menos planas- murmuró, pensativa.

Eso hizo que Sakura se quedara de piedra, y Sasuke escupiera lo que acababa de servirse.

Los demás se quedaron de piedra. Hasta Kurama que, había intentado dormir, levantó la cabeza, atónito.

-_¡SHANNARO!- _enfurecida, y completamente roja, Sakura agarró la jaula de la _Yokai_, y empezó a sacudirla de arriba abajo, golpeándola contra el suelo, aterrorizando a los presentes.

-¡KYAAA! ¡ME VA A MATAR!- gritó asustada la pobre zorrita, agarrándose a los barrotes, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

_"Esa idiota... ¿No aprecia su vida?"_ pensó Kurama, fastidiado.

-¡Tra-Tranquila, Sakura-chan!- intentó detenerla Naruto.

-¡Sa-Sakura-san, necesitamos viva a Natsumi-chan!- le recordó Mirai, asustada.

La pelirrosa se detuvo, con la jaula en las manos, y los miró, seriamente.

-**Ni una palabra de lo que ella acaba de decir**\- ordenó.

-¡S-Sí!-

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, y soltó la jaula, haciendo que esta cayera con un fuerte ruido al piso, escuchándose el quejido de dolor de la mareada _Yokai._

-Por eso te dije que estás a salvo ahí dentro-dattebayo- le murmuró Naruto a Natsumi, que tenía los ojos dándole vueltas y vueltas.

_-_Papá, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Sarada a Sasuke, quien aun tosía. Cuervo-chan negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura-san da miedo cuando se asusta-dattebasa-murmuró Bolt, detrás de Kurama, que lo miró fastidiado, sin querer admitirlo.

Kakashi suspiró, mientras que Pájaro-chan aun se reponía del susto.

-Kurama-chan, ¿a qué se refiere con _planas?-_le preguntó curiosa Himawari, abrazando la jaula del pobre Búho, que no dejaba de llorar.

-E-Eso no te incumbe- murmuró molesto el zorro- Aun eres muy pequeña, así que deja de pensar en tonterías como esas-

Himawari infló los cachetes, amurada, y miró a la mareada _Yokai._

_-_¡Natsu-chan~!- se le acercó, contenta- ¿A qué te refieres con...?-

-¡A ALGO QUE LE INCUMBE A LOS ADULTOS!- le rugió la zorrita, asustandola y haciendo que cayera sentada. Kurama la miró de inmediato- ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- ordenó, empezando a hacer que la jaula se elevara a varios centímetros.

-Himawari-chan, ¿estás bien?- se le acercó Mirai, mientras ella, sujetando la jaula del _Búho_, se restregaba un ojito.

-¡Oye, Natsumi-chan...!- iba a reclamarle Naruto, pero no fue necesario, porque una de las colas de Kurama agarró la jaula, y la empezó a sacudir en el aire.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, _YOKAI! _¡VUELVE A SUBIRLE LA VOZ A UNO DE MIS MOCOSOS Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE POR VIDA!- le aseguró, enojado.

-¡Eso, Kurama! ¡Dale, dale!- lo vitoreó Bolt.

-¡¿T-TUS MOCOSOS?!- le preguntó enojada la zorrita, agarrándose a los barrotes- ¡¿DE-DESDE CUÁNDO EL _KYUBI_ TIENE PROTEGIDOS O ALGO ASÍ?! ¡Y MÁS ENCIMA PROTEGES HUMANOS BIGOTUDOS! ¡SON TODOS UNOS RAROS!-

-¡No soy un raro!- se enojó Bolt- ¡Soy _Uzumaki Bolt-_dattebasa!-corrigió, señalándose con orgullo.

-¡¿AH?!-Natsumi se quedó en blanco, por lo que Kurama dejó de sacudir la jaula, aunque la mantuvo en el aire- _¡U-Uzumaki!_\- lo miró de entre los barrotes, atónita- ¡¿E-Eres un _Uzumaki?!_-

-¡Sí!- sonrió el pequeño rubio.

-... Entonces...- Natsumi, sorprendida, miró a Himawari, a quien Mirai consolaba-... Ella...- miró a Naruto, que parpadeo, extrañado-... ¿To-Todos son _Uzumaki...?_

_-_Naruto, Bolt y Himawari-chan son _Uzumaki_\- le explicó Kakashi, levantando la mirada para verla mejor- Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa-

Natsumi tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-¡N-No me importa haberlos puesto en peligro!- le aseguró al _Hokage-_ ¡Ha-Hace años que los _Yokai_ no recibimos órdenes de ninguno...! Especialmente ahora...- murmuró, algo desanimada.

Kurama frunció el ceño, recordando la conversación que tuvo unas horas antes con aquella zorrita. Bufó enojado, y soltó la jaula, la cual, claro está, cayó sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¡AY! ¡DOLIÓ! ¡ERES UN CRUEL, _KYUBI!-_se quejó adolorida Natsumi.

El zorro bufó, ignorándola, y se acercó a Himawari, mientras que Sasuke se acercaba a la jaula.

-Espero que no olvides la promesa que hiciste de guiarnos a _Uzushiogakure-_le recordó el _Uchiha_, a lo que ella miró para otro lado- Bien. Mañana en la mañana continuaremos el viaje- sentenció, dando la media vuelta.

-¿Desde cuándo Sasuke lidera el grupo?- murmuró Naruto.

-Déjalo, Naruto. Aun está algo _shockeado_\- le dijo en voz baja Kakashi, dando a entender que, lo mejor, será que el pelinegro se calme con el tiempo.

-Mocosa, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Kurama a Himawari, quien dejó de restregarse los ojos, y asintió.

-Y yo pensando que Natsu-chan podía ser tu esposa-dattebasa. Pero es muy gruñona- dijo seriamente Bolt, haciendo que el zorro lo asfixiara con una de sus colas.

-Perdón, Kurama-chan. Te enojaste por mi culpa- murmuró la pelinegra.

-Déjalo así- bufó Kurama, ignorando la pataleta de Bolt por querer sacarse la cola de encima- Vamos, a dormir-

La niña asintió, más animada.

Mirai miró contenta a Kurama, quien se dio cuenta y miró para otro lado, fastidiado.

-A dormir- sentenció Sakura, apagando la fogata y tapando la olla, mientras los demás sacaban sus sacos de dormir, aunque solo Sasuke iba a sentarse a un árbol a descansar, acompañado del cuervo negro.

-Cierto... - murmuró Naruto, después de extender su saco.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kakashi, mientras Kurama, cerca del rubio, bostezó, sin escuchar el cuento que le decía Himawari al pobre Búho enjaulado, que ahora lloraba suplicando en su idioma que alguien la callara.

-¿Natsumi-chan habrá comido algo?- se pregunto Naruto, algo preocupado, haciendo que Kurama lo mirara de reojo.

-¿Los _Yokai_ comen?- le preguntó el peliblanco al búho, quien, sin dejar de llorar, asintió.

-Creo que aun queda algo de la cena- sonrió Mirai, sentada al lado de Sakura, sin darse cuenta que Pájaro-chan se había acurrucado en su saco, para no escuchar el cuento de su sobrina.

-Entonces hay que servirle- sonrió Naruto, empezando a llenar un cuenco- Bien, Kurama, ya sabes que hacer...- se lo dio al zorro, quien, después de mirarlo un rato, se lo tiró en plena cara- ¡QUEMA! ¡O-Oye...!-se sacó el cuenco, con la cabeza llena del guiso- ¡¿A-A qué vino eso-dattebayo?!-exigió saber.

-¡¿Y por qué me lo das a mi?!-le preguntó indignado el zorro.

-Pues... Natsumi-chan confía más en ti que en el resto de nosotros-le recordó extrañado Naruto, mientras Mirai preparaba otro plato.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?!-exigió saber Kurama, molesto, mientras Bolt se reía divertido de su expresión.

-Pues fue a ti en quien confió para aceptar ser nuestra guía-dattebayo- le explicó Naruto.

Kurama se quedó callado, y miró para otro lado, molesto y algo sonrojado, extrañando a su _Jinchuriki_. Al zorro aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho la _Yokai_ antes de dormirse...

-Aquí tienes, Kurama-san- Mirai le entregó el cuenco.

-Vamos, Kurama-chan- le sonrió su mocosa. Rayos, si ella se lo pedía, no iba a poder negarse.

-Bien, te la encargamos- Kakashi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, fastidiándolo.

-... Bien...- gruñó, y, de mala gana, se dirigió a la jaula.

Miró fastidiado a la zorra roja, que, con sus garras, intentaba romper los barrotes, bastante concentrada.

-... Eres pésima- le aseguró, tomando su atención.

-¡Así que al fin das la cara como un hombre!- le dijo indignada Natsumi- ¡Confíe en ti, y terminé empaquetada! ¡¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?!-

-Que tu misma te metiste en este lío- aseguró, sonriendo zorrunamente.

-¡Eres un viejo gruñón!- la _Yokai_ le mostró la lengua- ¡Te aseguro que nunca te vas a casar!

-Sí, sí...- la ignoró Kurama-... Oye-

-¿Qué?-

-... ¿P-Por qué me dijiste _aquello?_-exigió saber, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Qué cosa?- se extrañó Natsumi, fastidiando nuevamente al zorro anaranjado.

-E-Eso, lo que dijiste a-antes de queda-quedarte dormida- le explicó, molesto porque se sonrojara, pero tenía muchas dudas, y esas palabras no paraban de resonar en su cabeza.

-... Mm...- meditó la zorrita roja- Ni idea de lo que hablas- le aseguró, haciendo que se cayera, y que por suerte no se desparramara nada- Es que no me acuerdo de mucho. Tenía agua en mi cabecita-

-¡Y parece que solo eso!- le gruñó Kurama, sobresaltándola- ¡Que completa estupidez!- murmuró, enfurecido, empezando a irse.

-¡E-Espera!-Natsumi se asomó a los barrotes.

-¡¿Qué?!- se detuvo fastidiado, y la miró, echando humo de la cabeza. Se quedó descolocado cuando la patita negra de la _Yokai_ salió de entre los barrotes.

-Eso es para mi, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, mirando el cuenco de comida con los ojos brillando tenebrosamente, y moviendo rápidamente la cola.

-... Sí...- murmuró Kurama, con un tic en el ojo, y, para horror de Natsumi, el _Kyubi_, de un trago, se comió todo el quiso.

-¡¿EEHH?!- lo miró, atónita y molesta, mientras él, con las mejillas infladas por la comida, la miró desafiante- ¡¿ESTA ES UNA ESPECIE DE TORTURA?!- se quedó en blanco cuando el nueve colas tragó con un gran suspiro.

-... Estuvo delicioso- y, después de aquella venganza por haberse olvidado lo que le dijo, se fue, dejando de piedra a la _Yokai_.

-¡KYA!- lo miró indignada Natsumi- ¡VEN AQUÍ, PEDAZO DE PELOS CON PATAS!- le gruñó, elevando la jaula- ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?! ¡CUÍDATE LAS COLAS, QUE UN DÍA VAS A AMANECER PELADO!-

-... Oye, oye...- murmuró Naruto, mientras el zorro, sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento, se recostó al lado de él y sus hijos, que se miraron, extrañados- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso-dattebayo?

-_Tsch. _Esa **_Yokai_** tiene que aprender quien manda aquí- le dijo simplemente, aun enfurecido por la humillación que tuvo con esas _palabras_ por parte de la zorrita roja, que seguía amenazándolo.

-Cierto, es su castigo por haber hablado mal de mi y de Sasuke-kun- sentenció Sakura, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ la quedara mirando.

-¿Natsu-chan ofendió a mamá y a papá?- preguntó Sarada, sentándose al lado de Kurama- ¿Cómo?-

-¡N-No importa!- negó rápidamente su madre, roja- ¡B-Buenas noches!- se acostó de inmediato, dejando extrañada a Sarada.

-¿Papá?- miró a Sasuke, que, de repente, se puso a ver las estrellas. Los quedó mirando, confundida.

-Bueno...- Naruto miró algo preocupado la jaula, a unos metros de la fogata.

-¡NO NECESITO QUE SE APIADEN DE MI! ¡SÓLO NECESITO UNAS TIJERAS Y LAS NUEVE COLAS DE ESE APESTOSO GRUÑÓN!- aseguró la voz de Natsumi-

-¡Cierra la boca!- le gruñó enojado Kurama.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ Y ME CALLARÉ, BESTIA!- ordenó la zorrita, haciendo que la jaula se sacudiera fuertemente.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Déjalo así, Naruto- le pidió- Lo mejor será que **ambos **se calmen- le sugirió, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kurama.

-¡¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?!- exigió saber.

-Buenas Noches~- el peliblanco se acurrucó en su mantita.

-¡OYE!-le gruñó el zorro, pero el _Hokage_ ya estaba roncando, aunque exageradamente- _Tsch_-

El rubio sonrió y, se recostó, al igual que Mirai quien, antes de acostarse, saco de inmediato al pájaro de su saco, que, de mala gana, fue a acostarse junto a su sobrina, quien se estaba quedando dormida.

-Himawari, duerme- le sonrió su padre.

La niña bostezó, y se acurrucó en el pelaje de Kurama, al igual que Sarada.

-... Buenas noches, Kurama-chan...- le sonrió, abrazando la jaula del pobre Búho, y su inseparable peluche.

-... Sí, sí...- murmuró el zorro, algo molesto con la insinuación del _Hokage_, pero aun así la cubrió con una de sus colas, al igual que a Sarada, que sonrió levemente antes de quedarse dormida.

-Tengo sueño-dattebasa- bostezó Bolt, tirándose al pelaje de Kurama, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Mocoso, que no soy una almohada!- le gruñó, pero este ya se había quedado dormido. Bufó, fastidiado, y, dándole una última mirada a la jaula, que se había quedado en silencio, cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido.

Entonces, cuando todo estuvo silencioso, y ya estaban completamente dormidos, se escuchó un fuerte aullido, despertandolos de golpe.

-¡¿Qué-Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Bolt, desorientado.

-¿Será uno de los animales del bosque?- preguntó Mirai, restregándose sus ojos, mientras Naruto bostezaba.

Otro aullido.

-No es del bosque...- murmuró molesto Sasuke, mirando cierto punto, por lo cual todos lo imitaron.

Provenía de la jaula, donde Natsumi, volvió a aullar fuertemente.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- le ordenó enojado Kurama, mientras Himawari y Sarada se tapaban los oídos.

-¡Claro que no!- lo calló Natsumi, y volvió a aullar.

-¡Natsumi-chan, queremos dormir-dattebayo!-

-¡Natsumi-chan, por favor!-

-¡Estás peor que Kurama-dattebasa!-

-¡Cierra la boca, _shannaro!_-

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, CONDENADA _YOKAI!-_

Pero no importó cuanto reclamaran... Los aullidos de la _Yokai _se escucharon por **toda la noche...**

* * *

-¡Natsumi-san! ¡Natsumi-san!-

Una pequeña niña corría por los senderos de _Uzushiogakure, _con su largo cabello rojo ondeando al viento, mientras sus ojos grises miraban por las copas de los árboles.

-¡Vamos!- pataleó, deteniéndose, cansada- ¡¿Dónde estás-dattebane!-gritó, amurada.

-Aquí mismo~- escuchó, dejando su pataleta, y levantó la mirada, para ver, colgada boca abajo a una rama, a la _Yokai_ que buscaba- Hola, Kushina-chan- le sonrió Natsumi, bajando de un salto, y aterrizando frente a la niña- ¿Cómo andas de...?- iba a preguntarle, pero recibió una patada en la rodilla- ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!-

-¡Te he estado buscando-dattebane!- le dijo molesta la pequeña _Kushina_, mientras la _Yokai_ daba saltitos de dolor- ¡¿Y sabes por cuánto tiempo?!-

-N-No sé...- gimió la pelirroja con puntas negras- Oye, Kushina-chan. Me escapé del entrenamiento del abuelo cuando me dijeron que me buscabas- le mencionó, mirándola seria, haciendo que la niña sonriera nerviosa- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues... ¡AH! ¡No puedo decírtelo sin Ryusei-kun!- recordó, dandose la vuelta- ¡Ryuse-kun! ¡Encontré a Natsumi-san-dattebane!-

-¡Voy!- a lo lejos, apareció un niño de la misma edad que Kushina, de cabello lacio, tan rojo como el de ella, pero sus ojos eran color ámbar, no grises- Lle-Llegué- jadeó, deteniéndose frente a las dos chicas- Ku-Kushina, eres muy rápida- le aseguró, jadeando.

-¡No soy rápida, tú eres lento-dattebane!- se rió Kushina, dándole una palmadita fuerte en la espalda a su primo, haciendo que este saltara, adolorido.

-¡Kushina!- se amuró Ryusei, mientras ella se reía.

-Je, tan entusiastas como siempre- los miró sonriendo Natsumi- Cualquiera diría que, en vez de primos, son hermanos-

-Si, pero somos primos- le recordó Ryusei, sobándose adolorido la espalda- Recuerda que mi papá es...-

-Sí, sí. Tu viejecito es el líder de los _Uzumaki_, y la mamá de Kushina-chan su hermanita. Los que quedan del clan se reunieron y vinieron a buscar unos pergaminos de sellado hace dos meses, donde los conocí, y los líderes de las tribu, incluyendo a mi padre, han estado enseñándoles...-

-... No era necesario que nos lo recordaras de esa forma- la calló Ryusei, con una gota en la cabeza, dejándola en blanco.

-¡Eres tan lindo!- la joven de orejas de zorro empezó a aplastarle la cabeza con sus nudillos.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!- gimió el pequeño- ¡N-NO! ¡NOOO!-

-¿Cómo se dice, Ryusei?-le sonrió tenebrosamente Kushina, empezando a sacar humo de sus nudillos haciendo fricción en la cabeza del _Uzumaki._

¡PE-PERDÓN, NATSUMI-SAMA!-

-¡Mucho mejor~!- lo soltó contenta la _Yokai- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitan de mi persona?- les preguntó a los dos pequeños.

-Es algo muy serio, y, queremos tu concejo-dattebane-le dijo segura Kushina, mientras Ryusei se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Algo serio?- se extrañó Natsumi, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó, confundida.

-... Pues...- ambos primos se miraron, algo nerviosos.

-¿Kushina-chan? ¿Ryusei? ¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Natsumi, frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¡¿Acaso algún _Yokai _ los molestó?!-

-¿Eh? No...- negaron ambos, pero...

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁ EL MATÓN!- aseguró la _Yokai_, ignorando a ambos primos- ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Fue Tsume! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Ese lobo se cree la gran cosa! ¡PERO YA VA A VER...!- se va decidida si los dos pelirrojos no la agarran de la cola, deteniéndola- ¿Qué?-

-¡NADIE NOS DIJO NADA-_DATTEBANE_!- le explicaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces?- les preguntó, ya con signos de interrogación.

-... Es que... Mi papá ya nos dijo el por qué nuestro clan volvió momentáneamente a _Uzushiogakure-_le dijo Ryusei, soltándola al igual que Kushina.

-¿No volvieron para buscar unos pergaminos que se les quedó a la generación anterior?-recordó Natsumi.

-Sí...- asintió Kushina, que se veía nerviosa.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-

-Pues... Es que... Esos pergaminos son para uno de nosotros- le dijo nervioso Ryusei.

-¿Y...?-

Kushina tragó saliva.

-Van a escoger a uno de nosotros dos para ser el _Jinchuriki _del _Kyubi_-dattebane-explicó, nerviosa.

-Ah- entendió Natsumi, sonriendo, pero sus orejas se movieron levemente, y después se quedó en blanco- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- los miró, atónita- ¡PE-PERO...! ¡TAN SOLO TIENEN OCHO AÑOS! ¡¿Q-Qué pasó con Mito-san?!- preguntó, nerviosa.

-Parece que le queda poco tiempo- murmuró tristemente Ryusei- Y-Y están entre nosotros por nuestro tipo de _chakra_-agregó.

-¡ESTO NO ESTÁ BIEN NI AQUÍ, NI EN LA QUEBRADA DEL AJÍ!- gritó enojada Natsumi, asustando a ambos primos- ¡SON SOLO UNOS NIÑOS! ¡Deberían enviarlos a una aldea a estudiar en una academia, graduarse, ser ninjas, enamorarse, tener hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos, tatara-tatara nietos...!-

-¡No hay nada que hacer!- le aseguró nervioso Ryusei- ¡Ya están pensando en quien de nosotros dos puede ser!-

Natsumi dejó de patalear, y miró nerviosa y triste a los dos primos, que se veían claramente asustados con la decisión que tomaría el líder de los _Uzumaki_, y los líderes de las tribu _Yokai._

_-_... Yo no... Yo no quiero ser una _Jinchuriki_\- murmuró Kushina, nerviosa.

-¡Ta-Tal vez me escojan a mi!- le propuso Ryusei, nervioso- ¡Sa-Sabes que tengo mejor control de _chakra_ y eso! ¡A-Así que no te preocupes!-

_"No... A Ryusei no lo van a escoger..." _pensó tristemente Natsumi, observando como aquel niño animaba a su prima, que sonrió, más esperanzada _"No con esos ojos, Ryusei... No te permitirían acercarte a un Biju, especialmente al Kyubi, el monstruo de odio..."_ juntó sus manos, nerviosa _"Si estuvieras en contacto con él... Con todo ese odio y poder... Jashin podría..."_

-¿Natsumi-san?- escuchó, por lo que volvió a la realidad, y miró a ambos primos, que la miraban extrañados.

-¡AH! ¡No! ¡Yo solo...!- intentó inventarse una excusa, pero, al verlos tan nerviosos, suspiró- Escuchen, Kushina-chan, Ryusei- les sonrió, agachándose para estar a la altura de ambos- No sé que decisión vayan a tomar esos viejos amargados, pero, sea lo que sea, solo hay que aceptarlo con una gran sonrisa- les aconsejó- Al fin y al cabo, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, como familia que son- les recordó.

-¡Sí!- asintieron los dos pequeños, más contentos.

-Lo malo, es que, cuando nos escojan, tal vez nos vayamos de _Uzushiogakure-_recordó tristemente Ryusei.

-Y ya no te veremos más-agregó Kushina, inflando sus cachetes.

-Oh...- sonrió tristemente Natsumi- Está bien. Separarse de alguien es algo normal en la vida- aseguró.

-Pero igual no nos gusta- se amuró la pequeña _Uzumaki_\- ¡Por eso Ryusei-kun y yo te hicimos esto-dattebane!-empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos- ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Dónde está-dattebane?!-preguntó, histerica, pero se calló cuando su primo le entregó un collar de perlas negro.

-Lo dejaste tirado cuando saliste corriendo- explicó el pequeño, divertido con la expresión de sorpresa de su prima.

-¡Ya-Ya lo sabía!- Kushina tomó el collar, molesta.

Natsumi se rió por lo bajo, pero se sorprendió cuando la pequeña le puso el collar.

-¿Eh?- lo miró, sorprendida.

-¡Para que nos recuerdes a ambos-dattebane!- le dijo contenta Kushina, mientras Ryusei sonreía.

-¡Sí!- asintió Natsumi, igual de feliz.

Ambos primos correspondieron la sonrisa.

_"También, en ese momento, fue la última vez que los vi a ambos... Cuando escuché que escogieron a Kushina, sentí tristeza por ella, pero esperaba que pudiera vivir su vida felizmente. Estaba segura que Mito-san le daría un sabio concejo... Pero, Ryusei... A él no lo volví a ver, hasta que regresó, todo cambiado"_

_"Ya no era el mismo... Ya no era el mismo niño feliz de la vida... Era el líder de los Jashinistas... Era un hombre despiadado, que apresó a toda mi gente, especialmente a los líderes de las tribu, pero papá... Él..."_

_"Él murió para permitirme escapar..."_

_"Ryusei... ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto...?"_

* * *

Era medio día, y el equipo de _Konoha_ _"caminaba"_ por los senderos del bosque, pero, por alguna razón, todos tenían grandes ojeras en sus rostros.

-... Al final, no dormimos nada-dattebayo- bostezó Naruto.

-No me lo recuerdes...- gruñó Kurama, en el mismo estado, con Himawari, Sarada y Bolt totalmente dormidos en su lomo, ya que ellos tres tampoco pudieron conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. La pequeña _Uzumaki_ tenía, acurrucado en su cabeza, a Pájaro-chan, que dormía igual de pesado que los pequeños.

-... Natsumi-chan estuvo aullando toda la noche- murmuró cansada Mirai, con la jaula de un dormido _canoso-chan._

_-_Estoy cansada...- bostezó Sakura, mientras Sasuke, con un dormido cuervo en su brazo, no iba a admitir fácilmente la falta de sueño.

-... Natsumi... ¿Por qué camino?- le preguntó Kakashi, con los ojos entrecerrados para no quedarse dormido, jalando la cuerda que arrastraba la jaula de la _Yokai_.

-Mm...- sonrió la zorrita, divertida con la situación.

-¡Será mejor que respondas!- le gruñó el _Kyubi-_ ¡Todos estamos así porque no paraste de aullar en toda la maldita noche!-le recordó, enfurecido.

-Mm...- Natsumi abrió un ojo, divertida- A la derecha-

El grupo cambió la dirección.

-Ah- bostezó Mirai- Me arden los ojos-

-¿No nos estás mintiendo?- le preguntó Sasuke a Natsumi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si algo pasa, estoy segura que tu _loca_ mujer me cuelga viva- sonrió Natsumi- Si es que, claro, puede mantenerse en pie-

-Ya no siento la cabeza- admitió la pelirrosa.

-Y yo las piernas- dattebayo...- bostezó Naruto, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido mientras caminaba.

-Escúchame bien, _Yokai_\- le gruñó Kurama, tomando su atención- Más te vale que este camino sea el correcto, porque te juro que si no...- empezó a amenazarla, hasta que, con los demás, pisaron mal, y todo el grupo empezó a rodar por una colina, cayendo a los minutos entre los arbustos, aunque Naruto chocó de cara contra los árboles.

-Ups. ¿Debí decir que, por este camino, había una colina?- pregunto Natsumi. Su jaula había rodado y caído limpiamente en uno de los arbustos, amortiguando la caída.

-¿Qué paso... dattebasa?- preguntó Bolt, encima de Sarada, de Himawari, y de Kurama, que, mareado, pero enojado, estaba contando hasta mil para no descontrolarse.

-¡YA NO LA AGUANTO MÁS!- explotó Sakura, apretando sus puños- ¡VOY A DARLE TALES GOLPES QUE DESEARA NO HABERNOS ENGAÑADO!- estuvo a punto de acercarse a Natsumi, si Naruto y Mirai no la detienen.

-¡Tra-Tranquila, Sakura-chan!- le suplicó Naruto.

-Tal vez... Tal vez si le pedimos que nos dibuje un mapa, Natsumi ya no tendrá que viajar con nosotros- sugirió mareado Kakashi, con la jaula del Búho en plena cara.

-¡Esa es una buena idea, Kakashi-sensei!- sonrió Naruto, mientras Sasuke se quitaba al cuervo de la cara.

_Al rato..._

-Bien... - sonrió Natsumi, haciendo unos dibujos con su garra con tinta en un pergamino- ¡Listo!-

-¡Al fin!- se alegraron Naruto y Mirai, mientras los demás intentaban no caer en sueño.

-Pero, ¿nos servirá?- preguntó desconfiado Sasuke.

-¡Pues claro!- sonrió jactanciosamente Natsumi- ¡Es toda una obra de arte!-aseguró, entregándosela a Naruto.

-Veamos, veamos...- sonrió el rubio, mirando el pergamino, pero, al momento, se quedó de piedra, al igual que Mirai.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kakashi, mientras Bolt y Himawari le tiraban las mejillas a Kurama, para que no se quedara dormido.

-Déjenme verlo- pidió Sakura, quitandole el mapa a Naruto, y mirandolo junto a Kakashi y Sasuke.

-¿A qué es lo mejor que han visto?- preguntó Natsumi, bastante contenta.

-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES?!- le gritó la pelirosa, asustandola.

-Ca-Calma, Sakura-chan...-le pidió nervioso Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme?!- pataleo Sakura, sin darse cuenta que Bolt le quito la hoja y fue a mostrárselas a Himawari, Sarada y Kurama, que bostezaba, cansado.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó el rubio, poniendo al revés la hoja

-¿Cómo es?- pregunto Sarada.

\- Miren- Bolt se los enseñó, para mostrar que eran solo unas líneas.

Kurama se quedó en blanco, y miró a los _shinobi_, que intentaban calmar a una enfurecida Sakura, mientras la jaula de la _Yokai_ se sacudía, asustada.

Por alguna razón, le apetecía más ir por el camino peligroso de los _Jashinistas... _Tal vez era un campo de flores comparado con el que estaban pasando...

* * *

Después de que se calmaran las aguas, acamparon en el mismo lugar en el que rodaron, ya que no tenía nadie el animo para seguir camino, mientras Natsumi no colaborara de mejor manera con el equipo.

Cuando llegó la noche, después de amenazar ferozmente a Natsumi para que no volviera a aullar, el equipo se fue a dormir, para recuperar el sueño perdido. Pasaron las horas sin ningún aullido, y la luna llegó a su punto máximo, mostrando todo su esplendor en medio del oscuro cielo.

Los miembros de _Konoha_ estaban profundamente dormidos, pero, la única despierta, era la _Yokai_ encerrada en la jaula.

Natsumi, acurrucada, suspiró levemente, con las orejas gachas, sin poder creer en el cambio tan brusco en su vida...

_"Mito-san... Ellos son de Konoha, al igual que tu y Kushina-chan..." _pensó, tristemente _"... Pero... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en los humanos de nuevo...? ¿Cómo... después de Ryusei...?_

Cerró los ojos, tristemente al recordar el sucedo de hacia dos años, cuando Ryusei embarcó con todos los _Jashinistas _a _Uzushiogakure... _cuando capturó a toda su gente... y, cuando su padre murió por la guadaña del pelirrojo...

No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, tapándose el rostro con sus patas negras, temblando, intentando no recordar esa pesadilla...

Kurama frunció el ceño, mientras sus orejas se movieron levemente. Abrió sus ojos rojos, y levantó la cabeza, extrañado por el sonido que lo despertó. Se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que, el llanto contenido, provenía de la jaula, a unos metros de la fogata apagada.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, sin saber si sentirse molesto o incómodo. Le llamó la atención el leve ulular del Búho enjaulado, que lo miraba.

-¿Y tú que rayos quieres?- le preguntó en un gruñido casi imperceptible, ya que no quería despertar a sus mocosos.

El alvino le ululó, mirando preocupado la jaula de Natsumi.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que la consuele o algo así? ¿Después de no habernos dejado dormir, y hacernos rodar cuesta abajo?- preguntó sarcásticamente el zorro, pero el pájaro lo miró seriamente-_Tsch_. ¿Qué demonios...?- murmuró, molesto, levantándose con cuidado, para no despertar a sus mocosos, depositandolos con sus colas en el césped.

Natsumi, sin dejar de tapar su rostro, no podía evitar recordar aquella fatídica tarde... Cuando ella, y su gente, fallaron en proteger _Uzushiogakure _de los _Jashinistas..._

-Oye- escuchó, por lo que, lentamente, dejó de cubrirse con sus patas, para mirar al zorro de nueve colas, que se asomó a la jaula, mirándola fastidiado.

-¿T-Te estás divirtiendo?- le preguntó la zorrita, restregándose un ojo.

-Realmente eres una llorona- le aseguró fastidiado el zorro.

-No lo soy- murmuró Natsumi- Solo estoy triste... Nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan pequeño... Tanto tiempo... y sola...-

Kurama bufó, molesto. Miró de reojo a la _Yokai, _quien miraba al piso, con las orejas gachas. Más molesto, y sin saber por qué, se recostó al frente de la jaula, sorprendiendo a la zorrita roja.

-Te aseguro que esto es momentáneo. Hasta que los demás confíen plenamente en ti- le aseguró molesto el zorro- Y tu nos des motivos para ello-

-... Sí, claro...- murmuró tristemente Natsumi- Es verdad que prometí guiarlos, pero eso no significa que voy a confiar en ustedes-

-Se nota. Además, mientras nos guíes a donde está ese asqueroso Ryusei, me da lo mismo lo que pienses-

Eso extrañó a Natsumi.

-... ¿Qué les hizo Ryusei?- le preguntó, algo curiosa.

El zorro frunció el ceño, y miró al grupo de humanos que descansaba tranquilamente, especialmente a los _U__zumaki._

-... Ese imbécil atacó a mi familia-murmuró, molesto.

-¿Tienes familia?- lo miró sorprendida Natsumi, sin darse cuenta del poco tacto que utilizó.

-¿Qué acaso crees que soy algún demonio de destrucción?-le preguntó enojado Kurama.

-... Mito-san dijo que los _Biju_ eran eso- recordó Natsumi, sorprendiendo al _Kyubi_\- ¿Qué?-

-E-Espera... ¿C-Conociste a Mito?- le preguntó Kurama, sorprendido.

-Claro. Ella, junto a Hashirama-san y Tobirama-san visitaban la isla a menudo, para que el _Hokage_ aprendiera _Fuinjutsus_ o hablara con el padre de Mito-san, el líder del clan- respondió extrañada la zorrita- Me llevaba muy bien con ellos... Pero después dejaron de venir, porque Mito-san se volvió en _Jinchuriki_.

Kurama frunció el ceño, mirando para otro lado. No quería recordar a esa mujer... No quería recordar cuando él se convirtió en su prisionero.

-... Para mi, ella era como una madre...- murmuró Natsumi, tomando su atención-... Era seria, pero gentil y amable...- sonrió, tristemente-.. Desearía verla de nuevo-

Kurama apretó los puños, deseando lo contrario.

Natsumi suspiró, pesadamente.

-... ¿Qué será de mi ahora?- se preguntó, tristemente, tomando la atención del zorro.

-Pues serás nuestra guía. Lo prometiste- le recordó, burlón, haciendo que ella inflara los cachetes, amurada.

-Entonces suerte con las caídas- sonrió Natsumi- Planeo que pasen por peñascos bastante dolorosos para los pies-

-Serás una...- gruñó Kurama, controlando su volumen de voz para no despertar a sus mocosos.

-¿Una linda, tierna y simpática zorrita?- le preguntó sonriendo Natsumi, moviendo la cola.

-¡Eres todo lo contrario!- le gruñó Kurama, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos- Demonios, estoy perdiendo el tiempo- bufó, enojado por haberse preocupado de la susodicha que les había dado tantos problemas.

Empezó a irse, pero no pudo dar unos pasos más porque Natsumi le mordió una de las colas, haciendo que, de la sorpresa, pegara un salto con todo el pelaje erizado.

-¡Maldita...!- Kurama la miró, enfurecido.

-... No te vayas...- le pidió tristemente, extrañándolo-... Yo... no confió en ellos...- miró a los humanos-... En ti tampoco... Pero eres el único que viene a hablar conmigo... aunque seas un _Biju_-

Kurama la miró, algo sorprendido. Miró para otro lado, algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte compañía? Hiciste que mi mocosa se lastimara- le recordó, mirándola de reojo.

-O-Oye, no es que yo quisiera haber hecho eso... Es solo que estoy nerviosa- admitió, haciendo que el zorro la mirara- Antes estaba libre, y, de un momento a otro, me encuentro con que estoy en una jaula con barrotes... - murmuró tristemente, sin darse cuenta que el _Kyubi_ se quedó quieto ante esas palabras-... No me gusta...-

Kurama apretó sus puños, dándose cuenta que, de alguna forma, se habían invertido los papeles... Siempre era él quien estaba encerrado, y, ahora, él estaba libre, pero alguien más estaba entre las jaulas.

¿Cómo demonios estaba permitiendo algo así?

-Retrocede- le gruñó, extrañándola.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo, y se asustó cuando el _Kyubi_ levantó sus garras- ¡KYA!- se arrinconó en la jaula, pero, para su sorpresa, el zorro, de un movimiento, rompió los barrotes.

Sorprendida, Natsumi salió de la jaula, la cual, al no tener a nadie adentro, desapareció en una bola de humo. Miró sorprendida a Kurama, y se dio cuenta que el zorro era un poco más grande que ella en aquella forma.

-... _K-Kyubi... _Gra...-

-Haz lo que quieras ahora- la interrumpió Kurama-... Yo duermo con los mocosos- y, sin más, se fue a recostar con los mocosos, dejándola en blanco.

Natsumi parpadeo, pero después sonrió levemente, y siguió al _Kyubi_, recostándose cerca de él.

-... ¿Cómo es que quieres a cachorros humanos?- le preguntó, observando como él, con cuidado, levantaba con sus colas a los tres niños, y los acomodaba en su pelaje, cubriéndolos con otras colas.

-N-No es que yo los quiera...- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado-... Es solo que me pidieron cuidarlos-

_"Pues se nota a leguas que los adoras"_ lo quedó mirando Natsumi, con una gota en la cabeza. ¿El _Kyubi _era tan orgulloso?

-Pues... ¿así que eres parte de _Konoha?_\- le preguntó, curiosa, señalando la banda negra del zorro, que frunció el ceño.

-Algún problema- le preguntó molesto.

-¿Cómo fue que la aldea te aceptó?- preguntó, intrigada.

-Eso no te incumbe- le gruñó, acomodando su mentón en sus brazos, dándole la indirecta que quería dormir.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que es una historia que puede contarse en diez capítulos- le sonrió la zorrita, agachando su cabeza, quedando a unos centímetros de la del zorro, quien abrió los ojos fastidiado.

-Deja de...-la miró, fastidiado, pero después se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de los centímetros que los separaban. Parpadeo, mirándola sorprendido, fijándose en sus curiosos ojos verdes, que no paraban de mirarlo- N-No es asunto tuyo- gruñó molesto, colocando una de sus colas para no seguir mirando a la _Yokai._

-Vamos, _Kyubi_. Quiero saberlo- se amuró Natsumi.

-Actúa como una adulta- le gruñó molesto el zorro.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja? Tengo, para tu información, 98 años- sonrió, orgullosa.

-... Vieja...-

Por decir eso, la zorrita le mordió la cola.

-¡SUELTA!- la sacó de inmediato, haciendo que ella lo mirara molesta.

-Escúchame, para los _Yokai_, 100 años, equivaldrían a 20 años humanos- le informó- Así que soy bastante joven-

-... Sí, sí...- gruñó Kurama, sobando su pobre cola.

-Pero, dime, ¿cómo confiaste en los humanos?- le preguntó Natsumi, aun curiosa.

Kurama la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que no lo dejaría en paz hasta decirle algo, y no planeaba quedarse otra noche en vela.

-... Les dí una oportunidad-murmuró, fastidiado.

-¿Y cómo lo haces?- insistió la zorrita roja, mirando al anaranjado.

-P-Pues... ¡Solo se las das! ¡No es una ciencia!-

-Mm...- meditó Natsumi, cabreando al _Kyubi_\- ¿Crees que yo también pueda?-

-_Tsch_, primero, tendrías que hacer que confíen en ti. Y con eso, me refiero a dejarnos dormir, y a guiarnos por los caminos _seguros_\- aseguró el zorro, ya cerrando los ojos, queriendo seguir durmiendo.

-... Oh...- sonrió la _Yokai- _¿Sabes, _Kyubi?_ Todo este tiempo, pensé que eras una bestia sanguinaria... Pero...-aunque no lo quiso, Kurama abrió los ojos, para mirarla. Se sonrojó al ver como le sonreía- Al final, eres solo _un peluchón_-

Hubo un momento de silenció, roto por un golpe.

Natsumi se sobó el chillón en la cabeza, mientras Kurama ya dormía, aunque con el ceño fruncido por lo último.

La _Yokai, _adolorida, lo miró molesta, pero se sorprendió al ver el rostro dormido del _Kyubi_. Se veía calmado, y en paz. No parecía el demonio hambriento de sed que siempre le dijeron que era.

_"Mito-san... Kushina-chan... Creo, creo que nos equivocamos por completo con el Kyubi"_ pensó, mirando el cielo estrellado _"Es totalmente diferente a lo que me dijeron... Tiene mal olor y humor, pero se preocupa por sus mocosos, y me sorprende que tenga... Tal vez, realmente, tengo que cooperar como se debe... Tengo que confiar, una vez más, en los humanos"_ sonrió levemente.

* * *

_La mañana siguiente_.

Naruto, que había dormido bastante, frunció el ceño, bostezó, se estiró, y se sentó.

-Buenos días~- saludó, restregándose los ojos.

Miró a sus compañeros, que también se levantaban, aunque, como siempre, Kurama y los niños seguían dormidos.

Sonrió, y miró al frente, respectivamente en dónde se suponía estaba la jaula de Natsumi, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba.

Parpadeo, atónito.

-¡¿EH?!-saltó, atónito, tomando la atención de todos, y que Kurama se despertara de golpe.

-¡¿Q-Qué rayos...?!-jadeo el zorro, enojado.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- le preguntó molesto Sasuke.

-¡La jaula...! ¡Natsumi-chan...!- señaló, y todos miraron, quedando en blanco.

El grito de sorpresa que pegaron hizo que los tres niños pegaran un salto, despertándose.

-¡Se escapó!- se enojó Sakura.

-Ay, no- suspiró Mirai.

-Vean si pueden encontrarla- ordenó Kakashi a _Pájaro-chan_ y al Cuervo, que asintieron de inmediato y emprendieron vuelo.

El Búho enjaulado los miró, nervioso. No esperaba que Natsumi escapara.

-Esto es malo...- pensó preocupado el _Hokage_\- ¿Ahora cómo iremos a _Uzushiogakure?_-

-Tendremos que ir por el paso de los _Jashinistas_\- sentenció Sasuke.

-Pero... ¡Es muy peligroso!- le recordó Naruto- ¡Los niños estarían en peligro-dattebayo!-

-No tenemos alternativa. Nuestra guía escapó, y no debemos desaprovechar el tiempo. Recuerda: tenemos un mes para ir a _Uzushiogakure, _sino, Ryusei y los suyos atacarán _Konoha_ con todo-le recordó Sasuke, serio.

-Y nos quedan tres semanas- murmuró Kakashi, serio.

Kurama se quedó callado, escuchando la conversación, mientras sus mocosos se restregaban los ojos. Tal vez, no debió confiar en la _Yokai, _pero... pero pensó que, esta vez, ella si aceptaría de buena forma a guiarlos...

Entonces, algo le golpeo en la cabeza, tirandolo al piso, tomando la atención de los demás.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Sarada, tomando lo que golpeo al zorro, que se sobaba la cabeza- ¿Una manzana?-

-_¡Kyubi! _¡Me dedico a buscar comida y tu vienes y dejas que caiga al suelo!- escucharon, por lo que levantaron la mirada, para ver a Natsumi, en su forma humana, con varias frutas y bayas en los brazos, sonriendo contenta.

-¡Natsu-chan!- sonrió Himawari, ante la sorpresa de los demás.

Kurama, con la mano en la nuca, la miró, sorprendido.

-¿P-Por qué...?- murmuró Kakashi, mientras la _Yokai_ aterrizaba, comiendo una manzana.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo al pelirroja.

-Pensamos... que te fuiste- explicó Mirai, extrañada.

-Tenía hambre, y no iba a despertar a la gorila para que me diera de comer- sonrió la _Yokai_, para recibir un coscorrón por parte de Sakura.

-¡¿A quién le dices _gorila?!_\- exigió saber.

-¿E-Entonces tienes fuerza de mastodonte?-preguntó adolorida la pelirroja, para asustarse de la cara que le pegó la pelirrosa- ¡KYA!- se fue a ocultar detrás de Kurama.

-¡O-Oye, a mi no me metas!- le pidió el zorro.

-¡Que malo eres! ¡Y yo que decidí quedarme!- le mostró la lengua, molesta.

-... Llorona- murmuró el zorro.

-¡Pulgoso!- enojada, le piso fuertemente una cola.

-¡AY! ¡MALDITA!- ambos empezaron a gruñirse.

-Bueno, te agradezco que te quedaras- le dijo Kakashi, mientras el pájaro y el cuervo regresaban, para ver sorprendidos a la _Yokai- _Y disculpa lo de la jaula-

-¡Está bien!- sonrió Natsumi, dejando de gruñirle al zorro, que la miró fastidiado- Creo que, je, me lo merecía por haberlos _animalizados_-

-¡Tranquila, fue algo divertido-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto.

-¡Yo también quiero ser una animal-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, entusiasmado- ¡Estoy seguro que soy un poderoso león!-

Natsumi les sonrió.

_"Kushina-chan... Al final, si tuviste un hijo y nietos" _pensó, contenta, ya que, era más que claro que aquellos _Uzumaki_ eran la descendiente de su amiga. Puso su mano de la cicatriz en su collar negro, pensando que, era seguro, tal vez ellos pudieran regresar a Ryusei al buen camino.

-¿Tú que opinas?- miró a Kurama, tomando su atención.

-_Tsch_. El asunto es que nos guíes a _Uzushiogakure_\- murmuró, y se extrañó de que ella le sonriera- ¿Q-Qué?-

-Nada~- contenta, le tendió una manzana.

Kurama la miró, algo incómodo, pero, aun así, recibió la fruta.

-¡Para hacer las pases, traje para todos!- sonrió la _Yokai_, entregándole a todos una fruta, aunque, claro esta, a Sasuke se la entregó con una mirada que le pedía amablemente que se atragantara dolorosamente.

El _Kyubi_ la observó mientras repartía, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Natsumi parecía llena de sorpresas. Empezó a comer, sin darse cuenta que Himawari lo quedó mirando, y después sonrió, contenta.

-Ten- Natsumi le entregó una pera- Perdón por haberte asustado antes-

-¡Está bien~!- la pequeña recibió la fruta, contenta-Que lindo collar- sonrió, tomando la atención de la _Yokai_\- ¿Te importa mucho?-

-Sí- asintió la joven, moviendo su cola.

-¡A mi me importa mucho _Sapo-chan!_\- le enseñó el peluche- ¡Mi abuelita lo hizo!-

Al escucharla, Natsumi sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza. Himawari se sonrojó por el gesto, y sonrió contenta.

-Dime, dime, Natsu-chan, ¿te casarías con Kurama-chan?- le preguntó, descolocando a los presentes, especialmente al _Kyubi, _quien había estado comiendo tranquilamente la manzana, hasta empezar a escupir al escucharla.

-¡¿AH?!- se sonrojó la _Yokai_, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡E-Eso es tan repentino!-aseguró, nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!- le rugió Kurama a Himawari.

-Es que Natsu-chan es muy linda- sonrió Himawari, haciendo que, por el halago, la _Yokai_ se sonrojara más- Es divertida si la conoces, además que trae comida-

-¡Es perfecta para ti-dattebasa!- apoyo Bolt, con el pulgar arriba.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES DIJE?!- resonó la voz del zorro en el bosque, más un golpe- ¡YO NO ESTOY...!- otro golpe-¡... BUSCANDO...!- otro- ¡...ESPOSA!

-¡Duele-dattebasa!- lloró Bolt, con los chillones en su cabellera, mientras Naruto lo consolaba, y Sakura se reía, divertida. Mirai y Kakashi, en cambio, sonrieron algo incómodos por la situación y Sasuke, como siempre, prefería mirar a otro lado.

-Vamos, Kurama-chan- le sonrió la ilesa Himawari al _Kyubi_, que jadeaba enojado, y bastante rojo-

-¡DEJEN DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ RAYOS LA _YOKAI _Y YO?!- exigió saber, señalándola, dándose cuenta que Natsumi seguía sonrojada, imaginándose cosas- ¡COMPÓRTATE, LLORONA!-

-Yo creo que es la candidata perfecta- opinó Sarada, descolocando al _Kyubi_.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!-

-Sé que eres muy amable con Natsu-chan, por algo la sacaste de la...- pero no pudo terminar, porque el zorro le tapó la boca de inmediato.

-¿Eh?- Sakura dejó de reír- ¿Qué cosa, Sarada?- preguntó, curiosa.

-¡Na-Nada!- aseguró Kurama, mientras la niña lo miraba molesta- ¡Y TÚ!- miró a Natsumi, sacándola de su fantasía- ¡LO QUE DICEN LOS MOCOSOS SON TONTERÍAS!-

-¡Pues claro...!- lo miró indignada la _Yokai_\- ¡¿Q-Quién querría e-estar con un pulguiento como tú?!-

-¡L-Lo mismo digo de tí, llorona!- y, sin más, ambos miraron para otro lado, con un leve sonrojo cada uno.

Todos los quedaron mirando.

-¿Oh~?- sonrió Naruto, tomando la atención de Kurama- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kurama-chan? ¿Desde cuando ustedes son tan cercanos-dattebayo~?- preguntó, para recibir en plena cara el corazón de manzana, tirándolo al piso.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA!-exigió enojado el _Kyubi_.

-Va-Vamos, calmémonos un poco- pidió Kakashi, mientras Bolt y Himawari miraban curiosos a su papá, que tenía los ojos dándole vueltas.

-_Tsch_\- bufó enojado Kurama, mientras Natsumi lo miraba de reojo, algo sonrojada, jugando con sus manos. La única que se dio cuenta de ese detalle fue Mirai, que sonrió contenta.

-¡Ah!- se acordó de repente, tomando la atención de todos- ¡Antes de continuar el camino...!- hizo aparecer un pincel, y se alejó un poco- Quiero quitarles el sello de _chakra_ que tienen- miró a Naruto y a Kakashi, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡¿Eh?!- Naruto se incorporó de golpe- ¿Có-Cómo lo sabes?-

-Puedo oler las cadenas de _Ryusei_ en ustedes- explicó, empezando a dibujar un circulo algo grande en el césped, y, alrededor de ellos, los _kanji _de Tierra, Agua, Sol y Luna- Es fácil deshacer los sellos que estén compuestos por cadenas. Solo se necesita entender bien la fórmula, y crear una llave que pueda combinar con el sello-

-¡Que bien-dattebayo!- sonrió contento Naruto.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Kurama, sin querer admitir que eso era un gran alivio- Oye- llamó a Sarada, que lo miró- N-No le digas a nadie que... que anoche yo...-

-¿Fuiste honesto con Natsu-chan?- preguntó, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡NO MALINTERPRETES LAS COSAS, MOCOSA!- le exigió, rojo- ¡Pero no lo digas!-

-Bien- prometió Sarada, mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de que Natsumi escribiera los _kanji_, sonrió, incorporándose, y miró a los _shinobi_ con el sello de _chakra_.

-¡Bien, entren en el círculo y yo hago el resto!-aseguró, por lo que ambos asintieron, y entraron en el circulo.

-¿Eh?- Kakashi parpadeo, y miró los _Kanji. _Naruto lo imitó, y se quedó en blanco.

-Natsumi-chan, deberías mejorar tu caligrafía- le recomendó el rubio, haciendo que sin querer ella se fuera a un rincón, deprimida.

-Juró que lo intento...- lloriqueó- Pero no me salen bien...-

-¡DEJA DE LLORAR Y ROMPE EL MALDITO SELLO!- la asustó Kurama.

-¡A la orden!- la _Yokai_ se incorporó, y se levantó la manga, mostrando que, de su brazo, salieron varios _kanji_, tomando la atención de los _shinobi_\- Bien... _¡KAI!_\- golpeo el suelo, y, de golpe, del cuerpo de Kakashi y Naruto salieron cadenas, que se rompieron de inmediato, sorprendiendo a los presentes- ¡Listo~!-

Naruto se miró las manos, y, en una hizo aparecer un R_asengan_.

-¡BIEN-DATTEBAYO!- saltó, contento.

-¡Bien, papi!- Bolt se le colgó, al igual que Himawari, tirandolo al piso.

Kakashi sonrió, y miró a Natsumi, que estaba sentada en el piso, algo cansada.

-Gracias, Natsumi- le agradeció. La _Yokai_ sonrió, contenta, y se sorprendió cuando Kurama se le acercó.

-... Al menos hiciste algo bien- murmuró, mirando para otro lado.

-Que cruel eres- lo miró, inflando los cachetes, pero después se sorprendió que el zorro sonriera de medio lado, mirando a Naruto contento con su familia. Se sonrojó, y se rió, divertida.

-Con esto, ¿estamos igualados a los _Jashinistas?_\- preguntó Mirai, mirando a Sakura.

-¡Sí!- sonrió la pelirrosa, chocando sus puños.

-Pero, para eso, debemos llegar a _Uzushiogakure-_hizo notar Sasuke.

-¡Eso me lo dejan a mi!- Natsumi se levantó, haciendo que su cabello rojo tomara la atención de Kurama.

El zorro la quedó mirando, y después a otro lado, algo molesto porque le gustó el olor del cabello de la _Yokai_.

-¡Entonces, vamos a _Uzushiogakure_-dattebayo!-sonrió Naruto.

-¡SÍ!-

Entonces, todos escucharon un lastimero ulular, y miraron al Búho blanco, que seguía en la jaula, llorando a lágrima viva, pidiendo que lo liberaran ahora a él.

* * *

Atardecía, y, por las caminos de _Uzushiogakure, _Ryusei caminaba por ese desolador paisaje, que, antes eran árboles esplendorosos, y ahora eran árboles secos, con las ramas y las hojas marchitas, y el césped era solo tierra.

Se detuvo, y miró el cielo anaranjado, sintiendo levemente los _chakras_ que se movían en dirección a la isla.

-... ¿Natsumi?- sonrió, levemente- Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba... Contigo, tendré a los doce jefe de las tribu _Yokai _que se necesitan para abrir el templo-

-Para ser el elegido del gran _Jashin, _eres bastante hablador- escuchó, y miró de reojo al sujeto que, con las mismas ropas de los _Jashin_, sonrió divertido.

-Y, para ser la copia de _Hidan _que pudimos recrear gracias a los documentos experimentales que encontramos en las bases de Orochimaru y Kabuto, eres bastante irrespetuoso con tu líder- le mencionó Ryusei.

-¡Oye, oye, oye!- el clon de Hidan, de piel bastante pálida, con la esclerotica del ojo negro, y las pupilas blancas, se incorporó, divertido- No es culpa mía que hayan tenido que rebajarse, por no encontrar a mi verdadero yo-le recordó- Pero tengo que agradecerte, je, con este cuerpo podré darle muerte a todos los que quiera para el gran Jashin-

-Vas a ser sacrificado en la ceremonia, porque necesitamos tu inmortalidad-lo calló Ryusei.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Necesitan las almas de los _Uzumaki_ que se encuentran en el templo sellado, las de los _Yokai_, mi jutsu de inmortalidad, el odio del _Kyubi, _y a un portador del _Sharingan_ para poder traer de regreso al gran _Jashin_-recordó el peliblanco- ¡No necesito que me lo repitas! Pero, je, antes de la ceremonia, planeo cortar unos cuellos para saborear un poco de sangre.

-Mientras sea para _Jashin_, no me importa como sean tus sacrificios- aseguró el pelirrojo, empezando a retirarse- Por cierto...- se detuvo, extrañando a la copia del _Akatsuki_\- Del grupo de _Konoha_, se encuentra _Sarutobi Mirai_\- miró de reojo a Hidan, quien se extrañó por la información- La hija de _Sarutobi Asuma_-

Al escucharlo, Hidan rió fuertemente.

-¡Bien, bien, bien!- sonrió, encantado- Esto se vuelve mejor. ¡Creo que ser un clon sacado de un tubo de ensayo tendrá sus beneficios!-aseguró- Ah, la hija de mi último sacrificio... ¡Que sea ella, entonces, mi último sacrificio antes de la resurrección de _Jashin!_-

* * *

_**Terminé... ¡Al fin! Uff, este capitulo me costó porque no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo, pero ya lo he publicado. No sé cuando pueda volver a subir cap, pero espero que después del 13 de Junio, que es mi última prueba antes de los Exámenes, así que tenganme paciencia.**_

_**-Cierto, Kurama- llamé al zorro- Se me olvidó darte en el capitulo anterior unos dulces que te dejó "**_**KasumiMisty**_**"-le tendí la caja.**_

_**-Tsch. Nunca haces las cosas cuando se deben- me aseguró el zorro, tomando la caja-... ¿No tienen sake, u otro tipo de alcohol?-**_

_**-Nada de nada-**_

_**El zorro sonrió más seguro, y, cuando abrió la caja, se encontró conque estaba vacía. Ambos nos quedamos en blanco.**_

_**-¡Deliciosos~!- escuchamos, y miramos a Natsumi, comiendo un dulce.**_

_**-¡OYE!- Kurama le tiró la caja por la cabeza- ¡Esos eran mis dulces!-**_

_**-¡¿Tenían tu nombre?!-le preguntó molesta la Yokai.**_

_**-¡En la caja dice "Para Kurama"!-**_

_**-La caja es tuya, los dulces míos- sonrió la joven, moviendo su cola.**_

**_-¡DESGRACIADA...!-_**

**_Y empezaron a pelearse._**

**_-Vamos-suspiré- Mirai-san, os toca a vos la despedida-_**

**_-¿De verdad?- sonrió la Sarutobi- ¡Bien! ¡A todos los lectores, gracias por seguir la historia, y espero nos veamos en el próximo capitulo!- se despidió, haciendo una reverencia- ¡Ah! Y, por favor, no olviden comentar. Sus opiniones son un gran apoyo para la historia-agregó, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Qué tal, Zoe-san...?- me miró, y se sorprendió de que estuviera llorando felizmente- ¿Eh?-_**

**_-Al fin... Después de tantos siglos... Alguien me hace una despedida como corresponde...-explique, contenta de la vida._**

**_Mirai sonrió, sintiendo algo de pena por mi, hasta que escuchó una explosión en la zona de combate de los zorros._**

**_-¡No es justo usar una Biju Dama!-_**

**_-¡Lo dice la que usa esas estúpidas esculturas!-_**

**_-Creo... que voy a detenerlos- informó Mirai- ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió, antes de irse._**

**_Bi_**_**en, como Mirai, me tengo que retirar, pero antes, quiero saludar a "**_**Chicxulub Kukulkan****"**_**, porque a él se le ocurrió que Obito regresara, y no le dí sus créditos en el capitulo anterior. También quiero aprovechar de mandarle un saludo a mi "Nee-chan", que sigue mi historia con otro título, y me alegra mucho que le gusten los fic de Kurama-chan, y también saludo a **_**"****Andrea Kfp Kurama****"**_**, una lectora muy querida^^.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap, y no olviden comentar^^!**_


	9. Caminos Subterráneos

_**Caminos Subterráneos.**_

* * *

Por el bosque _Shakaku_, el grupo de _Konoha_ caminaba por entre unos arbustos, alertando levemente a los animales, pero sin dejar de seguir a la _Yokai_ que saltaba de rama en rama, con Himawari en su espalda, mientras las tres aves los seguían, volando encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Ves~! ¡Es divertido saltar~!- le dijo alegre la pelirroja a la niña, quien sonrió, divertida.

-Me alegra que Natsumi-chan se lleve bien con Himawari- sonrió Naruto, contento, pero después incómodo por el bufido que escuchó de su compañero- Vamos, Kurama-dattebayo-

-_Bha_, lo único que hace es saltar y saltar…- murmuró molesto el _Kyubi_, con Sarada en su lomo leyendo su libro.

-Kurama suena celoso-dattebasa~- sonrió divertido Bolt, a su lado, ganándose una mirada asesina-

-Vamos, Kurama-san. Sabe que siempre será el zorro número uno de Himawari-chan- le recordó Mirai, sonriendo algo enternecida.

-No tengo una maldita idea de lo que están hablando- gruñó por lo bajo el _Kyubi_.

-Kurama, que Hinata no esté no significa que tengas que hablar de esa forma- le dijo Sakura, algo molesta.

El zorro miró para otro lado, bufando. Kakashi suspiró.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor me llevas como Natsu-chan?! ¡Así hacemos una competencia-dattebasa!-sugirió Bolt, entusiasmado.

-Haz el favor de cerrar la boca- gruñó molesto el _Kyubi._

-Oye, _Yokai_\- llamó Sasuke, haciendo que la joven aterrizara en una rama, mirándolo extrañada- ¿Segura que este es el camino?-

-Claro que sí, emo-san- le mostró la lengua, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño.

-Sigo diciendo que perdemos el tiempo- aseguró Kurama- ¿Cómo iremos a _Uzushiogakure, _si nos referimos a una _isla? _¿Iremos a pie?- ironizó.

Ante eso, todos se detuvieron.

-... Ahora que lo mencionas- se sorprendió Kakashi, dándose cuenta, como los demás, que no se había percatado en ese detalle.

-¡Está bien!- sonrió Natsumi, tomando la atención de todos- No es necesario mojarse para ir a _Uzushiogakure,_ así que no se preocupen- aseguró- Por cierto, _Kyubi_, ¿no te bañaste, verdad?

-¡Cierra la boca, maldita _Yokai!_\- la calló enojado el zorro.

-¡Ven a callarme! ¡Bola de pelos con aroma a garrapatas!- le hizo burlas la pelirroja, cabreandolo más.

-¡VOY A MATARLA...!- gruñó enojado el zorro.

-Kurama-chan, no me dejas leer- le mencionó, callándolo, por lo que Natsumi se rió por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de odio del nueve colas.

-Vamos, vamos. Aguanta un poco-dattebayo- le suplicó Naruto.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo nos piensas llevar a _Uzushiogakure?_\- exigió saber Sasuke, mientras la _Yokai_ aterrizaba frente al enfurecido _Kyubi_.

-Usaremos tu ego del _gran emo_ como bote- sonrió la joven- Debe de flotar tan bien como tu olor a...-pero recibió un coscorrón por parte de Sakura.

-¡Natsumi, más respeto a mi marido!- le gritó la pelirrosa, mientras la pobre _Yokai_ lloraba en silencio, con el enorme chillón en su cabeza.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan- suspiró Naruto. Si no era un compañero, era la otra. ¿Por qué tenían que discutir tanto con Natsumi?

-Sana sana, colita de rana, si no sana hoy, sanará mañana- Himawari empezó a sobarle el chillón, cabreando más al _Kyubi_, que miró para otro lado, aunque Mirai se dio cuenta y sonrió enternecida- ¿Qué tal, Natsu-chan?-

-Me duele- lloriqueo la pelirroja, mientras las tres aves se posaban en una rama, y el búho negaba, avergonzado.

-Ah, ah. Sakura-chan, creo que te pasaste un poco-dattebayo- le señaló el rubio.

-¿Ah?- la pelirrosa lo miró rodeada de un _chakra_ amenazante- ¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡NADA!-

Kakashi suspiró.

-Natsumi, ¿cuál dijiste que era el camino?- le preguntó.

-¿Ah? Estamos cerca- aseguró Natsumi, recuperándose de pronto- Pero tengo que decirles que es algo oscuro y estrecho- miró a Kurama- Así que no te salga uno de tus mal olores...- pero, por el comentario, el zorro la pisó- ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!- empezó a dar saltitos, adolorida.

-Vamos, compórtense...- pidió Kakashi, pacientemente.

-¿Oscuro y estrecho?- parpadeo Mirai- Suena a una cueva-

-¡Exactamente~!- sonrió Natsumi, levantando los brazos, dándole a propósito un golpe a Kurama, que se sobó el mentón, gruñendole- Hablamos de unos túneles subterráneos-

-¿Túneles subterráneos?- parpadeo Himawari.

-Sí- asintió Natsumi- Esa es la única forma de entrar a _Uzushiogakure _sin que los _J__ashinistas _nos pillen. Es un camino que solo lo conocemos los _Yokai_\- agregó, orgullosa.

-¡Que genial-dattebasa!- se entusiasmo Bolt.

-¿Es segura?- le preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mientras el _Kyubi_ no se tiré bombas de olor, iremos de perlas- sonrió Natsumi, ganándose un tirón de cabello bastante doloroso- ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡El cabello no!- gimió, librándose del agarre del enfurecido zorro- ¡Es lo más preciado para una mujer!- lloriqueo, acariciando su pelo rojo.

-¡Cierra la boca, o la próxima vez te arrancaré los dientes!- le aseguró el zorro, enfurecido.

-¡Mata sanos!-

-¡Eso son los doctores!-

-Vamos, dejen sus peleas matrimoniales y continuemos-dattebayo- intentó calmarlos Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- lo miraron indignados ambos seres con cola, asustándolo.

-¡CONDENADO NARUTO...!

-Lo que Naruto quiere decir...- se interpuso Kakashi, con una gota en la cabeza- Es que lo mejor será continuar sin distraernos. Estamos contra el tiempo- les recordó a ambos zorros, quienes miraron para otro lado.

-... Apestoso...-

-... Llorona...-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- ambos empezaron a chocar narices. Kakashi se tapó la cara, fastidiado.

-Kurama-chan, Natsu-chan, no me dejan leer- aviso Sarada, algo molesta.

-Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo- ordenó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡DILE A _ELLA/ÉL _QUE CIERRE LA BOCA!- se señalaron, y al darse cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo, se volvieron a gruñir.

-Vamos, vamos, Natsumi-chan- Mirai alejó a la joven, quien empezó a hacerle gestos burlescos al zorro- ¿Por qué camino es?-

-Ya voy- amurada, la _Yokai_ empezó a guiar al grupo, el cual ahora tenía que aguantar las malas pulgas del _Kyubi_.

-Un día de estos voy a enseñarle quien manda- gruñó levemente Kurama, mientras Sarada regresaba a la lectura.

-Kurama-chan, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Himawari, caminando a su lado.

-No te interesa-

-Kurama ya se puso loco- sentenció Bolt, para recibir un coscorrón- ¡Eso duele!-

-Niños, ¿me dejarían hablar con Kurama?- les preguntó el _Hokage_.

Naruto los miró de reojo, pero sabía que, esta vez, no debía intervenir.

-¡Sí!- asintió Himawari, adelantándose y empezando a caminar junto a la _Yoka__i_, haciendo que su padre llorara en silencio al ver que su pequeña girasol ahora quería estar con la joven pelirroja y no con él.

-Kurama, te van a regañar- le aseguró Bolt, antes de alejarse, mientras Sarada se bajaba del zorro.

-Serás un...-

-Suerte, Kurama-chan- se despidió la pelinegra, para después acercarse a su madre.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendió el zorro, y se fijo que el peliblanco caminaba a su lado, mirándolo serio-... ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Me gustaría que te controlaras con respecto a Natsumi-le explicó el _Hokage, _a lo que él bufó, molesto- No eres de los que se ponen a pelear a cada rato, Kurama, a menos a que sea con Naruto, lo cual ya he hablado contigo. Sé que no te agrada porque te engañó con esa estatua, pero el discutir todo el tiempo con ella nos retrasa, y sabes que el tiempo es crucial para nosotros-

-...- Kurama miró para otro lado, por lo que Kakashi entendió que el zorro comprendió lo que quería decirle, así que avanzó más.

El _Kyubi_, fastidiado con que ahora el _Hokage_ volviera a regañarlo por cosas que no son de su incumbencia, miró a la _Yokai_, que platicaba contenta con Mirai, de la mano de una entusiasmada Himawari...

_"Tsch_, _presumida"_

[Oye, Kurama] lo llamó Naruto, acercándose a él.

[¿Qué quieres?] lo miró, molesto, y algo extrañado de que se quisiera comunicar de esa forma.

[No te enojes con Kakashi-sensei] le pidió, sorprendiéndolo levemente [Después de todo, es el _Hokage_. Si fuera por él, te dejaría llevarte como quieras con Natsumi-chan, porque sabe que tienes algunos problemas para aceptarla, pero estamos contra el tiempo-dattebayo] le recordó, serio [Si seguimos demorándonos, tal vez lleguemos tarde, y Ryusei haya atacado _Konoha_]

[_Tsch..._] el zorro frunció el ceño [Eso ya lo sé... Y no ha llegado el día en que me vengas a mandonear, mocoso]

[No te intento dar órdenes-dattebayo] suspiró Naruto, rascándose la cabellera [Lo único que te pido es que controles tu genio]

Kurama miró para otro lado, dando por terminada la conversación, pero también la razón al rubio, que sonrió, nervioso por su orgullo.

Kakashi los miró de reojo, sabiendo que Naruto pudo calmar al_ Kyubi_. Satisfecho, se dispuso a hacer una lectura corta de _"Tacticas Icha Icha"_, hasta darse cuenta que su sagrado libro... no estaba en su bolsillo...

-¿Eh?- parpadeo el peliblanco, rebuscando en sus bolsillos- ¡¿Eh?!- se detuvo, ahora vaciando sus bolsillos, extrañando a los demás, que se detuvieron- ¡NO ESTA!-

-¿Qué no esta?- preguntó Bolt, extrañado, mientras todos observaban como el _Hokage_ se quitaba la mochila y la vaciaba en el césped, desesperado.

-¡No está! ¡No está! ¡No está!- murmuraba aterrado el peliblanco, rebuscando en las cosas que tiró.

-¿Y ahora con qué demonios está saliendo?- se preguntó Kurama, fastidiado.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué se le perdió?- le preguntó Sakura, preocupada- ¿Era... algo importante?-

-... No puedo vivir sin eso...- murmuró deprimente el peliblanco.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que es?- preguntó el pelinegro, mientras Sakura y Mirai empezaban a ayudar al _Hokage_.

\- Mi... Mi...- murmuró desanimado Kakashi-... ¡Mi libro _"Tacticas Icha Icha"_ no está!- gritó, desesperado, y buscando con mayor fervor.

Los únicos que no se cayeron de la impresión, además de las aves que se pegaron un aletazo en la cara, fueron los niños, y Natsumi, que parpadeo curiosa.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No nos asuste de ese modo!- le gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

-Pero... Pero...- lloriqueo el peliblanco- ¡Estoy seguro de haberlo guardado en un lugar seguro!- aseguró, sin dejar de buscar.

-Estúpido Mocoso...- gruñó Kurama- ¡Deja de buscar esa porquería! ¡¿Acaso no estamos contrarreloj o algo así?!- le preguntó, pero este seguía buscando- ¡Maldición! ¡Presta atención, mocoso!-

-¡No puedo vivir sin él!- aseguró el _Hokage_, aunque las _kunoichis_, algo fastidiadas, guardaban el desorden del peliblanco- ¡Es mi único sustento para relajarme con el trabajo!-

-... No quiero ni darte un maldito comentario sobre eso- Kurama miró para otro lado, prefiriendo omitir cualquier comentario.

-¿Qué pasó?- Natsumi miró a los niños, curiosa, aunque ellos negaron con la cabeza- Este grupo está loco- sentenció, suspirando.

-Sí, y tu estas a la cabeza- murmuró Kurama, mientras Kakashi estaba deprimido en el piso.

-¡¿Cómo?!- le gruñó la pelirroja.

-¡¿Quieres una repetición?!-

[Vamos, Kurama] le pidió Naruto, rascándose la mejilla. Al escucharlo, el zorro miró para otro lado, fastidiado.

-Je... Aceptaste tu derrota- sonrió con suficiencia Natsumi, cabreandolo, pero se extrañó que la _Yokai_ moviera las orejas, mientras olfateaba- ¿Eh?- la joven empezó a percibir el aroma del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsumi-chan?- preguntó Mirai, mientras Sakura, de un tirón, hizo ponerse de pie al lamentable _Hokage_.

-... Este olor...- Kurama empezó a olfatear, extrañando a los tres niños-... ¿Agua salada?-

-Sí. Estamos cerca de la costa- le sonrió contenta la pelirroja, fastidiándolo- Creo que ya llegamos- murmuró, adentrándose por unos arbustos, siendo seguida por el grupo.

La _Yokai, _después de dar unos pasos entre los arbustos, se puso de rodillas y empezó a tantear el césped, bastante seria.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa.

-Ya veras~- le sonrió Natsumi, sin mirarla-... Veamos... el sello debería estar por aquí...- entonces, al tocar cierta parte del césped, se mostró un circulo de sellado entre la hierba, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Un sello?- se sorprendió Sasuke.

-Este paso solo puede ser abierto por un _Yokai_\- explicó la pelirroja, levantándose las mangas, y, para sorpresa de Kurama, se veía bastante seria- Se construyó como una ruta de emergencia... Retrocedan- pidió, empezando a hacer unos sellos de manos.

Todos obedecieron, aunque Sasuke agarró a Bolt de la polera al ver que este iba a hacer todo lo contrario.

Natsumi terminó de hacer los sellos, concentrando _chakra_ en sus manos, mientras un leve viento empezó a formarse alrededor de ella.

-_¡Kai!-_ golpeo el césped con la palma de la mano, produciendo una bomba de humo, la cual, al disiparse, dejo a la vista, para sorpresa de los presentes, un agujero enorme, que empezaba con unos escalones, que seguían para abajo.

-¡Genial~!- se entusiasmo Bolt, ante la sorpresa de los adultos.

-¡Bien hecho, Natsumi-chan!- alagó Naruto.

-¿Qué tal?- sonrió orgullosa la _Yokai_, mirando divertida al _Kyubi_, fastidiándolo.

-_Tsch_-rodó los ojos- Hiciste algo bien, al menos-

-¡¿Cómo...?!-

-¿Eh?- Mirai miró sorprendida la _trampilla_, notando como su cabello negro se movía, y sentía un leve olor a mar- ¿Viento?-

-Sí- asintió Natsumi, sonriendo, pero agarrando a Bolt para que no bajara- El viento proviene del final del túnel- explicó- No es viento natural, es un _ninjutsu _que se dejó y activa al abrirse una de las entradas, para que, al haber constante oxígeno, los que pasaran no terminaran asfixiados. Además de que así se sabe si uno va por el camino correcto-

-¿Camino correcto?- se extrañó Sarada.

-Hay más de un camino- aseguró la pelirroja, levantándose, abrazando a Bolt, que pataleaba sonrojado- No sé si alguno termina en un final fatal, pero si se quedan conmigo estarán bien-sentenció, jactanciosa, ganándose una gotita en las cabezas de los oyentes.

-¡Natsu-chan! ¡Bájame!- pataleo Bolt- ¡No soy un niño chico-dattebasa!-

-Eres muy tierno~- la _Yokai_ le hizo cariño con su mejilla.

-¡Kurama, quitamela de encima-dattebasa!-

-_Bha_, hagan lo que quieran- el zorro miró para otro lado, desinteresado, pero se quedó quieto al ver como Sarada lo miraba, seria.

_"Rayos... La mocosa se puso celosa..."_ el _Kyubi_ desvió la mirada, sudando levemente.

-¿Cuánto dura el _ninjutsu_?- preguntó Sasuke, mientras que Sakura sacaba linternas de su mochila y se las entregaba a Naruto, Kakashi, Mirai y a él.

-El viaje en las cuevas dura a lo menos 3 días- recordó Natsumi, algo seria, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Bolt- Así que por prevención el _ninjutsu_ dura cinco-

-Entonces, en el peor de los casos, podríamos estar una semana ahí abajo- mencionó Kakashi, revisando que su linterna funcionara, al igual que Naruto, aunque su pequeña girasol le pedía ser ella quien la tuviera, dejándolo enternecido.

-Sí, pero advierto que hay que tener cuidado con los golpes salvajes y los poderes horriblemente destructivos- miró a Sakura y a Kurama- Si una pared del subterráneo se rompe, nos ahogaremos todos por el agua-

-¡¿Y por qué nos miras a nosotros?!- exigieron saber.

-Porque son los más agresivamente tontos del grupo- explicó sonriendo Natsumi, para recibir un coscorrón por parte de la pelirrosa- ¡BHUA!-lloriqueo, soltando a Bolt, que aterrizó aliviado.

-Je, siempre debe haber algo-dattebayo- suspiró Naruto, rascándose la cabellera.

-Tendremos que pasar sin hacer mucho escándalo, y con cuidado- sentenció Kakashi-... Aunque eso signifique posponer la búsqueda de mi preciada posesión- lo último lo dijo con un aura deprimente, que le causó una sonrisa nerviosa a Mirai, y un bufido a Kurama.

-¿Es peligroso?- Sarada miró la trampilla, pero la mano de su padre se posó en su cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

-Kurama-chan- Himawari abrazó al zorro, fastidiándolo, pero tomando su atención.

-¿Y ahora qué?- la miró.

-Dime, si hay algo malo allá abajo, ¿me cuidarás?- le preguntó, curiosa, poniendo, sin saberlo, esos ojitos que eran la debilidad del _Kyubi_.

-...De-Deja de preguntar estupideces- Kurama miró para otro lado, sonrojado.

-¡Gracias~! ¡Ya verás que también te cuidaré~!- le aseguró.

Kurama la miró de reojo, algo molesto, y, cuando sus ojos se pusieron al frente, se encontró con Natsumi, que le ponía ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-¿A mi también me proteges?- le pidió, moviendo la colita. Kurama no reaccionó al principio por la sorpresa de tenerla de frente de golpe, pero, cuando se recuperó del susto, no se pudo evitar sonrojar al ver como se ponía, cabreandolo bastante.

-¡TU MUÉRETE!- la dio un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡Ay!- se sobó adolorida la cabeza- ¡Matón insensible!-

-Cierra la boca- Kurama miró para otro lado, causándole una risita a Himawari.

-Entonces, _Yokai_, guíanos- le ordenó Sasuke, mientras_ Cuervo-chan_ se posaba en su hombro.

-Ya voy- algo adolorida, Natsumi se levantó, sin sorprenderse que _Canoso-chan_ aterrizara en su cabeza.

-Vamos- Naruto levantó un poco su brazo, para que _Pájaro-chan_ se posara en este, mientras tomaba de la mano a su hija, que sonrió.

Todos asintieron, y empezaron a bajar por la _trampilla_, guiados por Natsumi. Cuando todos bajaron, la entrada se selló, dejándolos solo con las luces de las linternas mostrando la bajada de la escalera.

-¡¿Eh?!- se asustó Bolt, al lado de Kurama, que frunció el ceño.

-No hay vuelta atrás- sentenció Naruto, a lo que Natsumi asintió, seria, y, sin más, el grupo empezó a bajar por las escaleras.

Kurama, por si las dudas, rodeo la cintura de Bolt con una de sus colas, a lo que el rubio lo miró divertido, fastidiándolo... Solo lo hacía porque Sarada y Himawari iban de la mano.

Natsumi lo miró de reojo, y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, fastidiándolo más aun de lo que ya estaba.

_"Demonios... ¿Qué problema tiene esta loca conmigo?"_ se preguntó, molesto, observando como la _Yokai_ se daba vuelta, bajando sin ningún problema por los escalones. _"Tsch... pretenciosa..."_pensó, recordando indignado las veces que la pelirroja se le acercaba demasiado, y lo peor era que, por culpa de eso, empezó a adaptarse a su aroma...

O tal vez lo peor fue lo que había sucedido momentos antes, cuando Natsumi le puso esa carita en un intento de imitar a su mocosa... Rayos... No le gustaba, pero... no podía desmentir que casi cae en el truco...

_"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ sacudió su cabeza, molesto _"¿Desde cuándo ando con estos pensamientos? Demonios, todo es culpa de la mocosa y sus cuentos"_pensó, fastidiado.

-Kurama, pareces loco- le mencionó Bolt, extrañado.

-¡No quiero tu opinión!-

_Pájaro-chan_ suspiró.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, llegaron a un túnel bastante rocoso, con varios caminos.

-Pa-Parece un laberinto- se sorprendió Mirai.

-... Está muy oscuro- se asustó levemente Himawari, a lo que Kurama la miró, algo preocupado.

-Por aquí- apuntó Natsumi, entrando por una de las rutas.

-¡O-Oye!- la llamó Kurama, haciendo que se asomara- ¡¿C-Cómo es que lo aseguras?!-

-¿Ah?- lo miró extrañada Natsumi- ¿Acaso no escuchas el viento?- y, dejándolo callado, entró a ese camino- ¡Es por aquí!-

-Kurama- lo llamó Sakura, sonriendo. Sarada, de la mano de ella, sonrió levemente.

-Bien...- murmuró de mala gana el zorro, y el grupo continuo camino, siguiendo a la _Yokai_, que pasaba su mano por las paredes.

Natsumi, a través del contacto de su piel con la roca, podía sentir la presión del viento, y las vibraciones de los pasos. De esa forma se aseguraría de que, si había alguna criatura que hizo su habitad en el túnel, no los tomaría por sorpresa.

_Canoso-chan_, posado en su cabeza, entrecerró los ojos, atento a cualquier cosa.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, Naruto se dio cuenta que, más que nada, parecía un laberinto subterráneo. Era verdad que, según la dirección del viento, se podía saber que dirección tomar, pero para él el viento soplaba en todas direcciones. Miró a Natsumi, que, sin dejar de caminar con la mano tocando las paredes, parecía no tener problemas en entender al viento, y se veía bastante seria.

-Neji- miró al pájaro en su hombro, que lo miró- ¿Ustedes son capaces de sentir por donde va el viento?-

El ave asintió.

-No es muy difícil darse cuenta por donde proviene- aseguró Sasuke, sin siquiera mirarlo. _Cuervo-chan _asintió, de acuerdo.

-Ya...- lo miró molesto el rubio.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Déjame tener la linterna!- le pidió Himawari, dando saltitos.

-Ten~, mi niña preciosa~- se la dio Naruto, contento de que su pequeña le sonriera de esa forma.

-¡Bien!- se alegró Himawari- ¡Ahora yo también lidero!- se puso al lado de Natsumi, que sonrió.

-¡Mm...!- Bolt infló los cachetes, celoso- ¡Mirai-oneechan!- miró a la pelinegra, con la mano extendida.

-Lo siento, Bolt-le sonrió la _Sarutobi_\- Pero la necesito para ver si hay algo malo en el camino-

El pequeño, más molesto, miró a Kurama, con la mano extendida.

-¿Te parece que ando con una de esas porquerías?- le preguntó, molesto.

-¿Y cómo ves por dónde caminas-dattebasa?-

-Tengo una mejor visión que ustedes, los humanos- le aseguró el zorro.

-Pero peor olor~- silbó Natsumi.

-... Aunque no son tan torpes como los de cierta _Yokai_\- comentó Kurama.

-¡¿Dijiste algo, bola de pelos con patas?!-se volteó Natsumi.

-Vamos, Natsumi-chan- la arrastró Mirai, seguida de una divertida Himawari. _Canoso-chan_ suspiró.

Entonces, después de varios minutos de caminata...

-¿No creen que está haciendo un poco de frío?- preguntó Sakura, abrazándose, pero nada más porque fue una leve sensación.

-Es natural, _ogra-san_\- sonrió Natsumi.

-¡¿CÓMO ME...?!- Sakura se le abalanza si Kakashi no la sostiene por detrás.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Natsumi?- le preguntó el peliblanco, reteniendo a su alumna.

-Porque ya estamos bajo el agua- explicó, deteniéndose, y sorprendiendo al grupo- Miren- señaló una esquina del camino, la cual apuntó Mirai con la linterna, para mostrar un pequeño arroyuelo de agua.

-¡Agua!- Bolt se acercó y la probó con su dedo- _¡Glup!_ ¡E-Está salada-dattebasa!- tosió, asqueado.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a meterte a la boca algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es- lo regañó Kurama, antes que Naruto.

-Ya... Solo tenía sed...- el pequeño rubio miró para otro lado. Su padre sonrió, algo incómodo que su compañero reaccionara antes que él.

-¿Agua salada?- se sorprendió Mirai- ¿Agua de mar?- miró a Natsumi, quien asintió.

-Es natural que en este paso hayan algunas aberturas que permiten que pase el agua, aunque sean pocas- aseguró la pelirroja- palmeando la pared rocosa- Por eso les dije que tengan cuidado, encima de nosotros esta el mar, y no quiero tomar mi forma de zorrita-

-¿Eh? ¿Significa que ya estamos bajo el mar?- se sorprendió Sarada, mientras emprendían camino.

-Es por eso que tenías frío- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura, mirando de reojo a su esposa- Es por la humedad del ambiente-

-Sasuke-kun- sonrió la pelirrosa- Tan inteligente como siempre-

Kurama la quedó mirando, fastidiado, mientras Naruto hacía una mueca incómoda.

-Ya... dilo cuando lo dije yo, como si tu lo supieras todo el tiempo- murmuró Natsumi, cruzándose de brazos, causándole una sonrisa divertida a Himawari- Emo de pacotilla-

Ante lo último, Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, tomando la atención de la _Yokai_.

_"¿Eh? ¿Acaba de sonreír...?"_ se extrañó la pelirroja, mirándolo sin que se diera cuenta... Era la primera vez que el _Kyubi_ sonreía por uno de sus comentarios...

-**... Natsumi-chan...-** escuchó, haciendo que su cabello y el pelaje de su cola se erizaran por completo. _Canoso-chan _se quedó completamente quieto. La _Yokai _tragó saliva, y mecánicamente miró para atrás, para encontrarse con el rostro enfurecido de la ninja médico del grupo- **¿No habíamos hablado acerca de respetar a mi marido?**\- le preguntó, tronando los nudillos, asustando de muerte a la _Yokai_ y al Búho.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan- le pidió Naruto, con una gota en la cabeza.

-**Dime, ¿Natsumi-chan?**\- preguntó la pelirrosa, haciendo que Natsumi abrazara al pájaro blanco, tan aterrada como él.

-¡KYA! ¡UN OGROOOOO!- gritó aterrada.

Una mueca apareció en los labios de la _kunoichi_, asustando al resto del grupo.

-_¡SHANNARO!- _Sakura le hubiera dado un coscorrón si la pelirroja no se agacha, haciendo que el puñetazo de la mujer impactara en la pared, destrozando gran parte de ella.

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

Sakura parpadeo unas dos veces, sin sacar su puño de los escombros, pero no porque la _Yokai_ la esquivó, sino porque, desde las grietas formadas por su golpe, empezaba a salir un poco de agua.

-Sa-Sakura-san...- murmuró Mirai, sorprendida-... La-La pared... El agua...-

-... Oh-Oh- murmuró Bolt, aterrado, mientras Sarada y Himawari estaban sorprendidas.

-Ay, no...- se lamentó Natsumi, levantándose y viendo el daño que hizo la pelirrosa.

-... Esto... es malo...- murmuró Naruto, pálido.

-... Esta mocosa idiota...- gruñó Kurama, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Sakura, retira tu mano- le ordenó a su esposa, que temblaba como gelatina- Sakura-

-¿Eh...? S-Sí...- lentamente, la pelirrosa retiró su puño de los escombros.

Entonces, pasó lo que todos temían.

De la pared que resquebrajo Sakura empezó a salir más agua a mayor presión, y todo el túnel empezó a temblar.

-¡LO HIZO!-gritaron asustados Naruto, Bolt y Natsumi.

-¡Esto malo! ¡La pared se va a derrumbar y el agua va a llenar el túnel!- alertó Kakashi- ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos.

Las colas de Kurama se aferraron de inmediato en los tres niños y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el zorro los tiró a su espalda, mientras corría como los demás por el túnel, y el agua de la pared resquebrajada aumentaba, al igual que los temblores.

-¡K-Kurama!- se sorprendió Bolt, sin ser capaz de acomodarse por la velocidad con la que corría el _Kyubi_, al igual que la de los demás adultos.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, _ogra-san!_\- le dijo molesta Natsumi, abrazando al asustado Búho.

-¡Es tu culpa por esquivarme!- le aseguró Sakura.

-¡Dije que no usaran fuerza monstruosa en este lugar, y lo primero que haces es...!-

-¡Dejen eso para después!- las calló Kakashi.

-_¡Yokai! _¡¿No hay algún camino que vaya en subida?!- le preguntó Kurama.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no es un edificio de cinco estrellas, _Kyubi__!_\- aseguró molesta la zorrita.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- preguntó Mirai.

-Si el agua va a salir, entonces solo hay que tapar el camino- sentenció Sasuke, desenvainando su espada...

Entonces, ocurrió.

La pared golpeada por Sakura se resquebrajó por completo, provocando que un gran torrente de agua saliera disparada del agujero, y, en el momento en que todos miraron para atrás, fueron arrastrados por la corriente.

Las tres aves lograron tomar vuelo a tiempo, pero ahora observaban a todo el grupo en medio de ese torrente que los arrastraba, y que se dividió por las rutas que habían, lanzando a Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke a una, y a Kurama, Mirai, Bolt, Himawari, Sarada y Natsumi a otra...

-¡GHA!- Naruto emergió, intentando estabilizarse a causa de la corriente- ¡BOLT! ¡HI-HIMAWARI!- llamó- ¡KURAMA!-pero no podía ver nada además del oscuro techo, el agua, y las aves que volaban encima suyo, que, al verlo, empezaron a llamarlo, tomando su atención- ¡C-Cierto...! ¡El-El techo...!- costosamente, levantó su brazo derecho, empezando a formar una esfera de _chakra_ rodeada de cuatro aspas- _¡Rasen Shuriken!-_la lanzó contra la superficie rocosa, formando tal explosión que el agua se volvió más turbulenta, pero, a causa de las rocas que se desprendieron, se tapó el túnel, deteniendo el curso del agua, y que, como el resto del equipo 7, cayera al mojado piso, agotado.

-Ah...- jadeo Naruto, mirando para atrás, para ver tosiendo a sus compañeros y a su sensei-.. ¿E-Están bien...?-

-... S-Sí...- jadeo Kakashi, sentándose, mientras que el búho blanco aterrizó frente a él- Estoy bien- le acarició la cabeza, tranquilizándolo.

-¿Eh?- Sakura, ayudada por Sasuke a sentarse, miró para todos lados- ¿Sa-Sarada...?-

El _Uchiha_, al escucharla, la imitó, y, como Naruto, su mirada se posó en los escombros que le impedían el paso al torrente de agua...

* * *

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó Himawari, asustada, aferrándose junto a su hermano a Kurama, que se había aferrado a la pared rocosa con sus garras, dejándolos contra la pared, protegiéndolos en lo que podía de la corriente.

-¡Ku-Kurama!- lo miró Bolt, asustado.

-¡E-Estoy bien!- gruñó el zorro, intentando ver el lugar, pero la fuerza del agua no le permitía- ¡SARADA!- llamó- ¡NARUTO!-

Entonces, cerca de ellos, emergió Mirai, sujetándose a la pared, aferrando a la pequeña _Uchiha_ con su brazo libre.

-¡A-Ahí están!- señaló Bolt, haciendo que Kurama los mirara de reojo.

Fue en ese momento que el _Kyubi_ notó un pelaje rojo pasar cerca de él, por lo que frunció el ceño, y, a tiempo, agarró a la inconsciente zorrita con una de sus colas.

-¡Ah! ¡Na-Natsu-chan!- se asustó Bolt.

-¡E-Está bien!- le aseguró Kurama, mirando el techo- ¡Oye, mocosa!- miró a Mirai- ¡Sujeta bien a Sarada!- le ordenó, empezando a formar una pequeña _Biju Dama_ en el hocico.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió Mirai, mientras la niña se aferraba a ella, temblando de frío.

-_¡Biju Dama!_\- Kurama lanzó la bola de _chakra_, que impactó con fuerza en el techo, derrumbándolo, y deteniendo el flujo del agua.

-... Lo-Lo detuvo...- se sorprendió Mirai, incorporándose- Sarada-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, preocupada.

Ella asintió, aunque algo temerosa por la reciente experiencia.

-¡Lo hiciste, Kurama!- se alegró Bolt, mientras el zorro se sentaba, algo cansado por la fuerza del agua.

-¡Natsu-chan!- Himawari, sujetando su preciado peluche, que estaba tan empapado como ella, se acercó a la inconsciente _Yokai._

Kurama la miró, y la soltó lentamente.

-¡Despierta, Natsu-chan!- pidió, zarandeándola.

-Himawari-chan, ¿estás herida?- le preguntó Mirai, acercándose junto a Sarada.

-No. Kurama-chan me protegió- aseguró la pequeña, mientras que la _kunoichi_ se agachaba, inspeccionando a la _Yokai_.

-Natsumi-chan, despierta- le pidió Mirai, preocupada.

-... ¿Natsu-chan?- se preocupó Bolt. Sarada miró nerviosa a la zorrita roja.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y se acercó a la _Yokai_, para extrañeza de Mirai.

-¡DESPIERTA, IDIOTA! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA QUE DUERMAS!- le gritó en el oído, haciendo retumbar su cabeza y las paredes.

-¡KYA!- Natsumi, del susto, y de un salto, se aferró al techo con sus garras, temblando.

-¿Ven? La _Yokai_ está bien, así que no pongan caras largas- Kurama miró a los cuatro humanos, que parpadearon, sorprendidos.

-_¡KYUBI!-_Natsumi aterrizó encima del zorro, y empezaron a tirarse de las mechas- ¡¿ASÍ TRATAS A UNA DAMA EN APUROS?! ¡ERES LO PEOR QUE HAY!-

-¡MALDITA...! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO!-

-Va-Vamos, cálmense- pidió Mirai, pero no fue necesario que interfiriera, porque la propia Natsumi se alejó del zorro, después de que ambos se mordieran sus respectivas colas- ¿Eh?-

-Esta bien, no pelearemos...- murmuró la zorrita, lamiendo una herida en su pata negra, sorprendiendo levemente al _Kyubi_-... Creo que me pase a llevar con una roca-

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu-chan está herida!- se asustó Himawari, acercándose a la _Yokai_.

-Mira que eres tonta- murmuró fastidiado el zorro, con sus bigotes goteando.

-¡Ese eres tu!- Natsumi le mostró la lengua.

-Vamos, Natsumi-chan- le sonrió Mirai- ¿Segura que estás bien?- le preguntó, algo preocupada.

-Sí~- sonrió la empapada zorrita- ¿Y...?- miró para todos lados-... ¡¿Dónde está el _señor canoso?!_\- preguntó, asustada.

-¡Cierto!- Bolt miró para todos lados- ¡Papá no está!-

-M-Mis padres tampoco- se asustó Sarada.

-Ni el _Hokage_-se preocupó Mirai-... ¿Nos habremos separado?-

-Es lo mas seguro- Kurama frunció el ceño.

[Naruto, ¿estás ahí?] cerró lo ojos, para comunicarse con su compañero.

[¡AH! ¡Kurama, que alivio! ¡¿Sabes dónde están Bolt y Himawari?!] preguntó el rubio, algo asustado.

[No hagas escándalo. Están conmigo junto a Sarada, la mocosa y la _Yokai]_ informó el zorro, mientras que, detrás suyo Bolt y Himawari observaban asombrados los escombros que los protegieron del torrente [¿El resto está contigo?]

[S-Sí...] suspiró Naruto, aliviado [Pero, ¿qué hacemos? Estamos separados-dattebayo]se preocupó.

[Alguno de nosotros debe estar en el buen camino...] meditó el zorro, sin saber que Mirai alejó a sus dos mocosos de los escombros.

-Oye, _Yokai_\- Kurama miró a la zorrita, pero se quedó callado al ver que seguía lamiendo su herida.

-¿Eh? Dime- se extrañó Natsumi.

-S-Solo...- parpadeó, reaccionado- ¡Solo quiero saber si estamos en el camino correcto!- soltó, molesto.

-¡¿Y ahora qué te hice para que me grites?!- se ofendió Natsumi, levantándose- No importa si eres un _Biju_, un humano o un _Yokai_, todos los hombres son iguales- sentenció, acercándose cojeando a una de las paredes, y pegó su oreja a la roca, cerrando los ojos-... Veamos... El viento no se ha alterado... Estamos en el camino más largo...- murmuró, preocupada.

-Entonces, ¿qué será de Naruto?- murmuró Kurama, molesto.

-¿Te comunicaste con Naruto?- le preguntó Natsumi, acercándose a él, cojeando.

-S-Sí...- asintió Kurama, al que le incomodaba el cojeo de la _Yokai_\- Es una habilidad que tenemos por nuestra relación de _Jinchuriki-Biju_-

-¿Eh? Kurama-chan, ¿sabes algo de mis padres?- preguntó Sarada, nerviosa.

-¿Y papi?-preguntó Himawari.

-Todos están bien-

Eso alivio a los niños y a la _Kunoichi_.

Natsumi frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-¿Están con _el señor canoso?_-le preguntó.

-Me parece...-

-Diles que sean los pájaros quienes los guíen a la salida- le pidió- Los pájaros también pueden sentir el _ninjutsu_ del viento, ¿verdad?-

-No me des órdenes- gruñó Kurama, cerrando los ojos.

[Oye, Naruto. La _Yokai_ dice que nosotros estamos en el camino largo, y que los pajarracos pueden guiarlos al final, mientras ella nos guía]

[¡¿De verdad...?! ¿Estás seguro?] preguntó, algo dudoso.

[Lo dijo la _Yokai..._]

[Entonces, Kurama, nos vemos en la salida-dattebayo] se despidió Naruto [Y diles a mis retoños que estoy bien]

[... No preguntaron por ti]

[¡¿EH?!] se horrorizó Naruto, pero el _Kyubi_, simplemente, cortó la conexión.

-Ya avisados, ¿contenta?- Kurama miró molesto a Natsumi, que dejó de lamerse la herida.

-Sí- asintió la zorrita, moviendo la cola.

-Entonces... ¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntó Mirai, algo preocupada.

-Estamos en el trayecto largo, pero es el que está conectado a la salida- aseguró Natsumi- El _señor canoso_ y los otros dos plumeros pueden guiar a los demás-

-Que alivio- suspiró la _Sarutobi_.

-Sí, sí... Vamonos rápido- gruñó Kurama, empezando a caminar- Y tú, guíanos- le gruñó a Natsumi, que infló los cachetes.

-¿Veremos a papi a la salida?- preguntó contenta Himawari, y estornudó.

La quedaron mirando, hasta que Sarada estornudó.

-Creo que primero tenemos que secarnos- mencionó Mirai, algo incómoda.

-... Bien...- murmuró de mala gana el zorro, deteniéndose. Lo que menos quería era que se le enfermaran los mocosos.

Los niños asintieron de acuerdo con la _kunoichi_, en cambio Natsumi volvía a atender su herida...

Kurama la miró, frunciendo el ceño, molesto...

* * *

-... Realmente lo siento...- se disculpó Sakura, con la capa de Sasuke en sus hombros, sentada frente a la pequeña fogata que prendió su marido- Estamos empapados, y las linternas ya no funcionan- miró la que tenía en mano, y suspiró.

-Ya está hecho, no hay nada que podamos hacer- le dijo el pelinegro, mientras Naruto sacudía su cacheta naranja, y los pájaros, frente al fuego, sacudían sus plumas.

-Sasuke tiene razón- asintió Kakashi, serio- Pero con esto aprendimos que las indicaciones de Natsumi no son para tomar a la ligera-

-... Sí- asintió la pelirrosa.

-Natsumi-chan quiere llevarnos a salvo a _Uzushiogakure_-les recordó el rubio, poniéndose la chaqueta- Así que confiemos más en ella-dattebayo-

Sus compañeros asintieron.

-Mm...- Naruto empezó a meditar, mirando a las tres aves.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- se extrañó Kakashi.

-... Solo estaba pensando...- el rubio suspiró-... Oye, Neji- miró a _Pájaro-chan_\- ¿Sabes si alguien más va a regresar como ustedes tres-dattebayo?-

Las tres aves se miraron, y negaron.

-Que mal- suspiró de nuevo Naruto- Esperaba que papá o mamá también me dieran una visita-

-¿Sigues siendo tan idiota?- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Eh?!- se molestó el rubio.

-¿Has olvidado la información que recibimos del _Jashinista?_\- lo calló el pelinegro, serio- Las almas de los _Uzumaki_ que han fallecido se encuentran en el templo sagrado de _Uzushiogakure, _y como actualmente la isla está bajo el control de esa secta las almas están selladas-

-Sí, pero...-

-Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la similitud que hay entre Nii-san, Neji y Obito?-agregó el _Uchiha_.

-... ¿Similitud?- Naruto miró a las aves, comprendiendo todo-... Cierto... El _Dojutsu_-

-Sí- Sasuke frunció el ceño- El _Sharingan_, y el _Byakugan _provienen del _Sabio_ _Hagoromo_, y su hermano _Hamura, _y recuerda que el anciano es el responsable de que estén aquí-

-Entonces... ¿eso significa que solo pueden regresar los usuarios con poderes oculares?- comprendió Sakura, sorprendida.

-Es lo más probable- asintió su marido, serio...

* * *

-Que rico se siente-dattebasa~- sonrió Bolt, sentado frente a la pequeña fogata que prendió Mirai, como el resto del pequeño grupo.

-¡Sí!- asintió su hermanita, poniendo sus manos frente al fuego, mientras Mirai secaba su chaleco _chunnin_.

-¿Estaremos bien?- Sarada miró a Kurama, que, recostado junto a la fogata, intentando dormir, movió una oreja al escucharla, y abrió un ojo.

-Sí, y los mocosos de tus padres también- gruñó fastidiado el _Kyubi._

_-_Vamos, Kurama, deja de ser tan dormilón- Bolt empezó a picarlo con su pie, divertido.

-Cierra la boca- el zorro lo empujó con una de sus colas.

-Natsumi-chan, ¿aun no puedes tomar forma humana?-le preguntó Mirai, algo preocupada.

La zorrita roja, tirada aburrida en el piso, mirando la fogata en silencio, levantó sus orejas.

-¿No puedes?- preguntó curiosa Himawari.

-Si...- dijo desanimada la _Yokai_, moviendo su cola- Pero me da flojera hacer el _jutsu_-

-_Tsch_, con cualquier forma sigues siendo una molestia- murmuró Kurama.

-...- Natsumi infló los cachetes, y se lamió la herida, decidiendo ignorar a la bola de pelos.

Mirai la miró, algo preocupada, y revisó su empapada mochila.

-... Lo sabia...- se entristeció Mirai- Las vendas las tiene Sakura-san...-

-Estoy bien, estoy bien...- aseguró la zorrita, bostezando.

-Entonces regresa a tu forma humana-dattebasa- retó Bolt.

-... Bien...- Natsumi se sentó, y con sus patas hizo un sello de mano- _Henge_-

Kurama, que la miraba de reojo, de golpe sintió que algo apareció en el interior de su boca, aplastando su lengua, provocando que se sentara de golpe, escupiendo asqueado esa cosa, tomando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Q-Qué rayos...?!- se asqueó Kurama, para ver que lo que escupió era una pequeña figura de piedra...

Se quedó mirando a Natsumi, que parpadeo, y sonrió, nerviosa.

-Ups... Siempre me pasa lo mismo... Confundo los _sellos_, y en vez de volver a mi forma humana, hago aparecer una de mis estatuas...- se disculpó avergonzada la _Yokai_.

-¡¿Y TENÍAS QUE HACERLA APARECER EXACTAMENTE EN MI BOCA?!- le rugió Kurama, asustandola.

-Va-Vamos- sonrió nerviosa la zorrita, volviendo a hacer la pose de manos- Un error lo comete cualquiera... _Henge_-

De golpe apareció una estatua encima de la cabeza de Kurama, tirándolo al piso.

-... Ups...- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi, ante la risa de Bolt.

-Natsumi-chan, ¿no dominas tus habilidades?- le preguntó Mirai, algo sorprendida.

-... Bueno, aun estoy en entrenamiento- admitió la zorrita, mientras Sarada y Himawari, en conjunto, le quitaban la estatua de la cabeza al mareado Kurama, quien tenía tornillos, girasoles, y ramen girando por su cabeza- Solo me manejo en la transformación humana y en hacer aparecer objetos.

-... Desgraciada- gruñó Kurama, sobándose la cabeza.

-No seas tan gruñón...- Natsumi movió su pata como si espantara a una mosca, pero dejo de hacerlo por su herida.

-Mirai-san, ¿no tiene vendas?- le preguntó Sarada, preocupada.

-No, tu madre las tenía- le recordó Mirai, también preocupada.

Kurama las quedó mirando, después a Natsumi, que volvía a lamer su herida, y bufó, bastante fastidiado.

-... Demonios, está es la única vez que lo voy a hacer- murmuró molesto, sentándose y buscando algo en su cinturón, para extrañeza de los presentes-Oye, _Yokai_\- llamó, mientras sacaba un pequeño rollo de vendas.

-¡Oh!- la zorrita se le acercó, sorprendida- ¿Tenías algo tan útil todo este tiempo? Y yo pensando que ahí guardabas tu colección de garrapatas- admitió, ganándose un tirón de mejillas por parte del _Kyubi_-Lo-Lo _shento._..-

-Mamá le regaló ese cinturón a Kurama-chan- le explicó Himawari, mientras Kurama, fastidiado, le vendaba la pata- Lo usa para las misiones y siempre tiene cosas que curan-

-No lo tengo para mi- le recordó Kurama, fastidiado- Nunca falta él o _la idiota_ que se lastima- mencionó, dedicándole una mirada burlona a Natsumi, que le mostró la lengua- Bien...- hizo un nudo, terminando de vendar la pata negra- Con esto ya no hay escándalos, ¿verdad?- miró a Mirai, que sonrió, algo incómoda por la actitud del zorro.

-¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó Himawari a Natsumi, que se quedó mirando su pata vendada- ¿Natsu-chan?-

-¿Eh? Sí- asintió la zorrita roja, y miró a Kurama, tomando su atención-Gracias, _Kyubi_\- le sonrió.

Al verla sonreír, el zorro de nueve colas se quedó quieto por la sorpresa, y de repente empezó a enrojecer, extrañando a Bolt, Sarada y a Mirai, quien parpadeo.

-¡N-No me agradezcas!- Kurama miró para otro lado, molesto.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Que cruel eres! ¡Aquí te agradezco y te pones así...! ¡Hombre tenías que ser!- y, ofendida, Natsumi se dio la media vuelta.

-Espera, Natsu-chan- la siguió Himawari.

Kurama bufó, aun recordando molesto la sonrisa de la _Yokai_, que lo hacía sonrojarse más...

-¿Oh~?- escuchó, y se percató de las miradas que le dedicaban Bolt, Sarada y Mirai, dejándolo quieto.

-... ¿Q-Qué demonios quieren ahora?- preguntó Kurama, desconfiado.

-Kurama, estás rojo-dattebasa~- lo señaló el rubio, espantando al zorro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No estoy rojo!- aseguró Kurama, sin saber el color que tenían sus mejillas.

-Kurama-chan, te sonrojaste cuando Natsu-chan te sonrió- comentó Sarada, dejándolo en blanco.

-¿No te diste cuenta?- le preguntó Mirai, algo sorprendida de que fuera tan ignorante.

-¡YO NO ESTOY SONROJADO!-

-Pues lo estás~- Bolt lo miró más divertido- ¿O estás enfermo y quieres que te cuidemos-dattebasa?-

-¡No, gracias! ¡Esa vez casi me matan!- recordó enfurecido Kurama, y, en ese momento, le cayó encima una estatua, sobresaltando a los dos niños y a Mirai.

-Ah, lo siento- se disculpó sinceramente Natsumi, al lado de Himawari, con una pose de manos- Volví a fallar-

-... La odio...- gimió Kurama, con la enorme estatua en su cabeza...

No le agradaba... pero no podía controlarse cuando esa escandalosa _Yokai_ le sonreía...

* * *

-Ah- suspiró Naruto con el _modo Biju_, caminando con el resto del equipo 7 por el túnel, guiados por las aves que sobrevolaban sus cabezas- Ojalá Kurama no este peleándose con Natsumi-chan-dattebayo-

-Te preocupas mucho por Natsumi- se dio cuenta Sakura.

-Vamos- sonrió el rubio- ¿Por qué no? Parece una hermana pequeña muy divertida-dattebayo-

-Lo dices porque molesta a Kurama- mencionó Kakashi, haciendo que su pupilo sonriera, nervioso.

-...- Sasuke, caminando algo atrás, frunció el ceño, pensativo-Oye, Kakashi- llamó, haciendo que el peliblanco ralentizara un poco su paso, para escucharlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto, curioso.

-Nada que te incumbe, tu sigue siendo la linterna- le ordenó Sasuke, por lo que el hombre que iluminaba el camino hizo un puchero molesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi, serio.

-... ¿Hasta cuándo lo harás esperar?- el _Uchiha_ miró de reojo al _Jinchuriki._

Kakashi, entendiendo lo que quería saber su pupilo, también miró a Naruto.

-... Tiene un gran poder, conocimiento, experiencia, y se preocupa por la aldea- recordó el peliblanco- Pero solo le falta entender que no puede confiarse por la fuerza de sus puños... Está casi listo-

-... Bien- sentenció Sasuke- Al fin y al cabo, es el tonto que merece la aldea-

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando? Bolt no lo sabía, pero si sabía que sus pies no darían para más.

-¡Ya me cansé!- pataleo el rubio, cansado.

-Deja de ser tan quejica por una vez en tu vida- pidió Kurama, fastidiado, con Sarada y Himawari en el lomo, la última cabeceando.

-Mm...- Natsumi, que volvía a su forma humana gracias a varios intentos que terminaban con un zorro sepultado por estatuas, se cruzó de brazos- Yo también estoy cansada- se tiró al piso, para más fastidio del _Kyubi_.

-Serás...-

-... Bueno, llevamos varias horas caminando, debe de ser de noche- mencionó Mirai, deteniéndose, haciendo que el fuego de la antorcha improvisada vacilara levemente- Kurama-san, creo que lo mejor será descansar, después de todo los niños ya tienen sueño y hambre-

-... Y yo también- Natsumi se levantó con la mano en alto, y dando un gran bostezo.

-Bien- de mala gana, Kurama se sentó, haciendo que Sarada y Himawari resbalaran por su espalda- ¿Qué les pasa?- las miró, extrañado de que no se levantaran.

-... Tengo hambre- murmuró la más pequeña.

-Las provisiones las tiene Sakura-san- recordó incómoda Mirai, buscando algo en su bolsillo- Pero tengo _píldoras de soldado_-sacó un pequeño saco.

-Oye, oye, ¿piensas darles de comer esa cosa a los mocosos?- le preguntó algo molesto Kurama, mientras las niñas se levantaban- Son muy pequeños-

-¡Tengo ocho!- le reclamó Bolt, ofendido.

-Las _píldoras de soldado_ son un suplemento para ninjas, ¿oíste?, _Ninjas_\- le explicó el zorro, molesto- O sea, gente que maneja su _chakra_. Ustedes tres no son capaces de eso todavía-

Bolt se amuró, y se sentó, cansado, junto a Sarada y Himawari, los tres agotados.

-Pero, Kurama-san, no tenemos nada más- le señaló Mirai, preocupada.

Natsumi se cruzó de brazos, preocupada, mientras el zorro fruncía el ceño, molesto. Entonces, las orejas de ambos se movieron, extrañando a la _kunoichi_.

-¿Eh?- Natsumi parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras sus orejas volvían a moverse- Oye, _Kyubi_, ¿lo escuchaste?- miró al zorro, que miraba la continuación del túnel.

-Sí. Es un chapoteo- Kurama salió corriendo, seguido de la _Yokai_.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Mira- ¡E-Esperen!- pidió, pero ambos zorros se habían ido.

-... Son iguales...- murmuró Sarada, cansada, a lo que los dos hermanos asintieron, de acuerdo.

Kurama y Natsumi, después de correr, se detuvieron en otra división de caminos. Se miraron, asintieron, y fueron por el de la derecha, hasta llegar al origen del sonido.

Se encontraron con un camino sin salida, pero que formaba un pequeño lago subterráneo, donde acababa de saltar un pez.

-¡Comida!- se alegró Natsumi, dando slatitos.

-Deja de hacer escándalo. Esta resbaloso- murmuró Kurama- En fin, debemos decirle a la mocosa...- empezó a decir...

-¡Lo hicimos~!- Natsumi lo abrazó, contenta, dejándolo en blanco- ¡Lo hicimos~! ¡Ahora los niños tienen que comer~!

El _Kyubi_ no reaccionó de inmediato, porque, de un momento a otro, estaba en los brazos de la _Yokai, _siendo capaz de sentir mejor su aroma y su cabello rojo, provocando que su cuerpo se quedara rígido...

-¡Tenemos que avisarles~!- seguía diciendo Natsumi, bastante contenta, moviendo su cola- ¡Y se ven deliciosos!- miró al pez que acababa de saltar.

-... ¿Ah...?- parpadeó Kurama, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Eh?- Natsumi lo miró, extrañada- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, por la expresión de desconcierto del zorro.

-¡Q-Q-Q-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!- el zorro la alejó golpeándole el mentón.

-¡Ay!- se sobó, adolorida- ¡¿A qué vino eso?!-

-¡¿Q-QUÉ NO ES OBVIO?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a... a...?!- pero estaba tan conmocionado que no era capaz de hablar bien, dejando confundida a la _Yokai_\- ¡NO SOY UN PELUCHE!-

-Claro que no, los peluches no pelechan- aseguró sabiamente Natsumi, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡SERÁS UNA...!- el zorro estuvo a punto de darle un coscorrón si ella no retrocede, haciendo que se resbalara, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó encima de Natsumi, botándola al piso.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más incómodos en la larga vida del _Kyubi_...

Tanto Kurama como Natsumi se quedaron quietos, sin entender qué fue lo que acababa de pasar... Pero, aun así, aunque después de unos segundos comprendieron la situación en la que estaban, no se movieron...

Kurama, sin moverse un poco, se percató que ahora podía sentir mejor el aroma de la _Yokai_, y también se dio cuenta que una de sus manos tocaba su cabello rojo... No esperaba que fuera tan suave.

Volvió en sí al darse cuenta que la susodicha pataleaba en silencio.

-Pesas, pesas, pesas... ¡Adelgaza!- pataleo Natsumi, descolocando un poco al _Kyubi_.

-... Serás... Yo no..- Kurama se levantó un poco, quedando, sin querer, cara a cara con Natsumi-... peso...-

Tragó saliva, sin ser capaz de no mirar los ojos verdes de la _Yokai_, que, de alguna forma, lo confundían.

-... G-Gruñón... pervertido...- murmuró Natsumi, nerviosa, haciendo reaccionar al _Kyubi_\- ¡Pesas mucho!- pataleo.

-¡N-No...! ¡Yo no...!- negó Kurama, empezando a levantarse...

**-... Kurama-chan...**-

Se quedó totalmente quieto, y, mecánicamente, miró para atrás, para ver a Bolt, Himawari, Sarada y Mirai plantados en la entrada del lugar.

-**... Kurama-chan... ¿Qué estás haciéndole a Natsu-chan...?-** preguntó Sarada tenebrosamente.

-... ¿Ah...?- tartamudeo Kurama, empezando a sudar a mares-... N-No es lo que piensas...-

-Kurama-san... No sabía que usted era ese tipo de... _Biju_\- murmuró Mirai, bastante incómoda.

-... No... No es eso...-

-¡Saquenmelo! ¡Pesa una tonelada!- pataleo Natsumi, aun sin entender bien la situación.

-¿Kurama-chan está aplastando a Natsu-chan?- se extrañó Himawari.

-Tal vez está imitando a los _sumos_-dattebasa- sugirió Bolt. Ambos tampoco entendían bien la situación...

-N-No... eso tampoco...- murmuró Kurama.

-**Kurama-chan...**\- lo llamó Sarada, dejándolo de piedra- **Deja a Natsu-chan**-

_"¡Uchiha tenía que ser...!"_ pensó aterrado Kurama, notando el _chakra_ oscuro y amenazante que irradiaba su mocosa... Ay, parecía que estaba a punto de despertar el _Sharingan_...

-**Ahora**\- Sarada frunció el ceño.

-¡SI!- Kurama se bajó de Natsumi, pero volvió a resbalar, y terminó cayendo al pequeño lago.

-Al fin- suspiró la _Yokai, _sentándose aliviada- Oye, _Kyubi_, deberías hacer ejercicio, pesas mucho- le recomendó al ver como este emergía, pero, para risa suya y de los dos _Uzumaki_, tenía el hocico lleno de pescados que movían sus colas.

Mirai sonrió, algo nerviosa por la reciente situación incómoda, en cambio Sarada se cruzó de brazos... Ahora iba a vigilar con sus _cuatro ojos_ a Kurama-chan...

* * *

_Después de sacar al Kyubi del agua..._

-¡Está delicioso-dattebasa!- Bolt devoraba el pescado que acababan de cocinar frente a la fogata- ¡Quema!-

-Vamos, Bolt, tienes que soplar primero- le recomendó Mirai, con su pescado en mano, mientras la pequeña Himawari soplaba su porción.

Sarada comía en silencio, con el ceño levemente fruncido, y miró de reojo al zorro echado a su lado, mirandola desanimado.

-... Te aseguro que no estaba haciendo nada estúpido-murmuró Kurama, pero Sarada miró para otro lado, molesta, dejándolo en un estado depresivo.

-Está muy rico- sonrió Natsumi, soplando su porción- Ojalá el _señor canoso_ esté comiendo bien- mencionó, empezando a comer raudamente, moviendo su colita, entusiasmada.

Kurama la miró de reojo, sin poder creer que la _Yokai_ era tan despistada en ese sentido... Bueno, mejor para él que no entendiera lo que había pasado antes...

-¡Estuvo delicioso!- la _Yokai, _al terminar, se estiró.

-Natsu-chan, mamá dice que estirarse después de comer es malo- le dijo Himawari.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Natsumi, acomodando su espalda en la pared- ¿Vamos a continuar?-

-Creo que lo mejor será descansar, y mañana continuar- le sonrió Mirai. _"Al fin y al cabo... No creo que Kurama-san sea capaz de moverse..."_ miró algo triste al zorro, que seguía al lado de Sarada, pidiéndole en silencio que lo perdonara, sin resultados.

-Entonces, a leer...- la joven empezó a buscar algo dentro de su manga, de donde sacó cierto libro verde, y empezó a leerlo.

El ver ese libro hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

Mirai y Kurama parpadearon, se restregaron los ojos, y volvieron a verla, para asegurarse que el título de _"Tactica Icha Icha" _en la portada no era imaginación.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¡¿Ah?!- se asustó Natsumi- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!- miró ofendida a Mirai y a Kurama, los que gritaron.

-¡Ese es...! ¡Ese es...!- tartamudeo Mirai.

-¡Es el asqueroso libro del mocoso!- gruñó Kurama- ¡¿Así que tú lo tenías?!-

-¿Eh? ¿Era este su libro?- se sorprendió Natsumi- Lo encontré anoche mientras buscaba algo que comer- confesó- Pensaba que era una historia cómica por el nombre tan gracioso- admitió, hojeándolo- Pero parece ser más que nada un libro romántico- suspiró, decepcionada.

-¡¿Romántica?!- se alegró Himawari- ¡Léelo! ¡Léelo!- pidió, contenta.

-¡No se lo pidas!- le gruñó Kurama.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó entusiasmado Bolt- Vamos, Natsu-chan-

-Mm... Me da flojera leerlo de nuevo, voy en el capitulo 3-

-¡Que rápida!- se sorprendió Mirai.

-Je, estoy acostumbrada a leer pergaminos mucho más largos- aseguró jactanciosamente Natsumi- Pero, si quieren, puedo leerles hasta donde quede-

-¡Sí!- asintieron los dos _Uzumaki_.

-¡No!- negaron Mirai y Kurama.

-Mm... Vamos empate... ¡Que el voto de Sarada-chan lo decida!- Natsumi miró a Sarada, quien parpadeo sorprendida, hasta que miró asesinamente a Kurama, que palideció.

-... Lo que quiera Natsu-chan- sentenció, y continuó comiendo.

_"¡Lo hiciste a propósito, mocosaaaa!"_ se enfureció Kurama. En ese sentido, Sarada se parecía a Sasuke... Ambos eran rencorosos.

-¡Entonces a leer se ha dicho!- sonrió Natsumi, buscando la página.

-¡E-Espera, Natsumi-chan, el contenido de ese libro es...!- empezó a avisarle Mirai.

-_"... Después de la cena, Kanjiro y Haru, de la mano, pasearon por las calles de la ciudad, iluminadas por los faroles..."_\- ignoró Natsumi, haciendo que la _Sarutobi_ se cayera de espaldas, mientras Himawari la miraba entusiasmada, y Bolt curioso- _"... Ignorantes del cambio que daría su vida. Entonces, después del paseo, Kanjiro llevó a Haru a su habita..."-_

_-_¡SUFICIENTE!- Kurama, ya enojado, le dio un fuerte coscorrón a la _Yokai, _terminando la lectura- ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE LOS MOCOSOS ESCUCHEN SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!-

-¡Duele!- gimió Natsumi, sobándose la cabeza.

_"Entonces... ¿ese es el tipo de lectura que mantiene el Sexto Hokage...?"_ pensó Mirai, incómoda.

_"¡ESE CONDENADO KAKASHI! ¡PERO TODO ES CULPA DE ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO QUE LE ENSEÑÓ A NARUTO!"_ pensó enfurecido Kurama, apretando su puño.

* * *

Kakashi y Naruto estornudaron, extrañando al matrimonio.

-¿Se están enfermando?- preguntó Sakura.

-No-negaron ambos, extrañados por el repentino estornudo espontaneo...

* * *

-¡Que cruel eres, _Kyubi!_\- gimió Natsumi, sobándose la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué el golpe?!-

-¡¿Qué acaso no tienes idea del contenido de esa porquería que tienes en las manos?!- le preguntó indignado Kurama, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Su contenido...?- Natsumi, extrañada, empezó a leer hasta donde quedó, mientras movía su colita, curiosa.

Entonces, la _Yokai_ se quedó quieta, mientras parpadeaba, sin darse cuenta que su cola dejó de moverse.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije?- la miró Kurama, fastidiado, hasta que ella pasó la página- ¡ME ESTÁS...!-

-Ah- suspiró Natsumi, cerrando el libro- Tenía que ser un libro humano- señaló el libro, mirando al descolocado zorro- Solo habla de _apareamiento_. Son ustedes los hombres que lo ven de manera cochina. Gruñón-Pervertido-sentenció.

_"Está es una..."_ Kurama la miró con ganas de matarla ahí mismo, aunque sabía que en parte tenía razón... Eran los hombres los que malinterpretaban todo.

-... ¿N-No te avergüenza?- se sorprendió Mirai, más incómoda.

-Claro que no. Es solo un proceso que forma una vida-sentenció, sin darse cuenta que Bolt le quitó el libro, y, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirlo, cierto zorro le dio un fuerte coscorrón, quitándoselo- Es algo natural-

-... Vaya, Natsumi-chan, pareces madura- admitió la _Sarutobi_.

-Gracias... ¡Oye!- se dio cuenta la _Yokai_.

-¡Estoy aburrido!- pataleo Bolt.

-Pues duérmete- gruñó Kurama, guardando el mencionado libro en la mochila de Mirai, quien sonrió, incómoda.

-... Extraño a papá...- murmuró Himawari, tomando su atención-... También a mamá...- abrazó a _S__apo-chan_.

Sarada la miró, igual de triste.

-... ¿Están bien?- miró a Kurama, que se quedó quieto.

-S-Sí...- murmuró, incómodo, pero aliviado de que se le pasara el enojo.

Natsumi miró a los pequeños rascándose la mejilla, algo incomoda al verlos tan tristes. Miró a Kurama, y sonrió, divertida.

-¡Pues, entonces, hagamos un pequeño _show_ antes de dormir!- sugirió, levantándose y colocándose al lado de Kurama, que la quedó mirando, fastidiado.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Un _show?!- _se entusiasmaron los hermanos, en cambio Sarada parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Mirai, pensando que podía ser cualquier cosa si se hablaba de la _Yokai_.

-Si quieres hacer el ridículo, hazlo sola- le pidió fastidiado Kurama- No me metas en tus cosas- ordenó, mientras ella buscaba algo en su manga.

-No seas tan gruñón. Sé que quieres mucho a los niños para seguir viéndolos tan tristes- le sonrió Natsumi, dejándolo callado.

Demonios... ¿por qué la _yokai_ tenía que volver a sonreirle...?

Entonces, Kurama se percató que Natsumi le puso una hoja en la frente, encima de su banda, tomando su atención, como la de los _espectadores_.

-¡Damas y caballeros, les presento...!- Natsumi hizo una pose de manos, haciendo que la hoja explotara en un humo rosado, ocultando al sorprendido Kurama-...a...- señaló la bola de humo, que empezó a disiparse- _¡Maid Kyubi-chan!_-

Kurama parpadeo, para ver que, gracias al _jutsu_ de la _Yokai_, ahora traía... un vestido de camarera negro..

Los niños y la _kunoichi_ parpadearon, hasta que, después de recuperarse de la impresión, estallaron en risas.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- se miró _shockeado_ el poderoso _Kyubi_, mientras Natsumi lo miraba divertida- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE...?!- se le acerca si no tropieza con los _tacones _y se cae de cara al piso.

-¡Ha aparecido _Kurama-chwan!_\- se rió Bolt, abrazándose las costillas.

-¡Kurama-chan, te ves muy bonita!- le aseguró Himawari.

-Vaya, _Kyubi_, te viene el color negro- le mencionó Natsumi, sorprendida.

-¡CONDENADA...!- Kurama sin ser capas de ignorar la humillación, intento levantarse, pero los zapatos en sus patas traseras eran muy difíciles de usar, especialmente por los enormes tacos- ¡QUITAME ESTA PORQUERÍA!-ordenó, completamente avergonzado.

-¿Cómo se dice?- le preguntó Natsumi, moviendo sus orejas.

-¡QUITAMELO...!- empezó a rugirle, pero, ante las risas de los niños, se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-¿Y...?- pidió saber Natsumi, moviendo la colita.

-... Por favor...- murmuró de mala gana Kurama.

-¡Así se habla, pulgoso!- Natsumi hizo una pose de manos, haciendo que una explosión saliera de la hoja- ¡Ahora, con ustedes...! _¡Princess Kyubi!_-

Kurama parpadeo, para ver, con horror, que ahora traía un vestido rosa... y hasta una peluca rubia... con rizos

Los niños no aguantaron más, y se tiraron al piso, riendo. Hasta Sarada se reía, abrazándose el estómago. Mirai se tapaba la boca, intentando controlarse.

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA!- le gruñó la _princesa_ a la _Yokai_, que miraba para otro lado mostrando la lengua- ¡DIJISTE QUE ME QUITARÍAS LA PORQUERÍA DE RECIÉN...!-

-Pero no que no te pondría otra, ¿verdad?- sonrió divertida Natsumi, cabreando más a Kurama- ¡Bien!- hizo una pose de manos- ¡Veamos ahora la _Nadadora Kyubi...!_\- pero el zorro le mordió la cola- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Va-Vamos, cálmense- pidió Mirai, recuperándose del ataque de risa, observando como la _Yokai_ corría por el lugar, con la _Princess __Kyubi_ colgando mordiendo su cola.

Mirai suspiró, y al ver a los niños, sonrió.

-Natsu-chan, creo que es suficiente- le dijo a la pelirroja, que se detuvo, extrañada, al igual que el zorro, para ver a los tres niños durmiendo en el piso.

-Y-Ya veo- gimió Natsumi, con el _Kyubi_ aun mordiendo su cola- F-Funcionó-

-¿Ah?- Kurama la soltó, para alivio de ella- ¿Lo hiciste por ellos?-

-Estaban muy tristes- explicó la pelirroja, sobando su mordida cola con una mano, y con la otra deshizo la ropa que traía el _Kyubi_\- Tenía que distraerlos-

-¿Y por qué no te cambiaste tu de ropa?- la quedó mirando Kurama.

-Porque la audiencia me pedía a gritos ponerte un _bikini_...- respondió, para recibir un pisotón- ¡AY!-

-_Shh_\- les pidió Mirai, acomodando a los niños en el piso.

La _Yokai_ y el _Kyubi_ se echaron miradas asesinas, y después miraron a otro lado.

-Oye, mocosa...- llamó Kurama a Mirai, pero se sorprendió al ver que, después de acomodarlos, ella se había quedado dormida-... Esta mocosa- suspiró, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mirai-chan es muy joven- le mencionó Natsumi, mirando a los humanos.

-Sí, pero que no te engañe. Es bastante hábil con el uso de _genjutsus_ y tiene una muy buena puntería- aseguró Kurama, jactancioso.

-... Y tu un viejo pervertido- sentenció la _Yokai_, cruzándose de brazos. El comentario le llegó como roca en la cabeza al zorro.

-¡Ya dije que...!- iba a defenderse, pero la pelirroja puso sus dedos en sus labios, indicando silencio-... _Tsch_-

Natsumi sonrió, satisfecha, y se sentó, apoyándose en la pared rocosa, estirándose.

-... Ojalá el _señor canoso_ esté bien- bostezó Natsumi, mirando el pequeño lago subterráneo.

-... ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo conoces?- le preguntó Kurama, algo serio, pero curioso.

-¿A quién?-

-¿De quién más estamos hablando?- la miró exasperado- ¡Del búho ese!-

-¡Ah!- entendió Natsumi, fastidiándolo-... Pues, es bastante extraño- admitió, apoyando sus manos en la nuca- Fue después de que Ryusei invadió _Uzushiogakure _y arribé al bosque. Cuando desperté, él estaba a mi lado, como si me hubiera cuidado toda la noche...- recordó, haciendo que Kurama la mirara serio-... Ha sido mi compañero desde entonces-

-... ¿Desde?- eso extrañó a Kurama, tomando la atención de Natsumi-... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo los _Jashinistas_ invadieron _Uzushiogakure?_-

-Dos años-

Kurama se quedó sorprendido.

-¡¿D-Dos años...?!-

-Sí. Uno más uno: dos- le recordó, pero era ignorada.

_"Dos años, dos años... Es la misma fecha en la que decidí quedarme con los mocosos... También hace dos años que aparecieron esos dos pajarracos... Y cuando el viejo... Espera..." _Kurama se quedo quieto.

-... _¿Kyubi?_-parpadeo Natsumi, extrañada.

-_Yokai_, tu puedes entender lo que te diga el _Búho, _¿verdad?-le preguntó Kurama, serio.

-Pues claro- se extrañó Natsumi.

-¿Te dijo él quién lo envió?-exigió saber.

-Sí, el _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_\- asintió Natsumi, extrañada, y se sorprendió de que el _Kyubi_ palideciera-... _¿Kyubi?_-

Kurama apretó los colmillos, enfurecido.

_"Ya veo... Naruto, por esto no me quieres decir cuál es el plan de los Jashinistas..." _apretó sus puños, enfurecido _"¡PORQUE EL VIEJO ESTÁ RELACIONADO CON ESA ESCORIA!"_

Enfurecido al enterarse de esa forma, Kurama dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse, extrañando a Natsumi.

-¿Eh? ¿A-A dónde vas?- Natsumi se levantó, y lo estuvo a punto de seguir si no fuera por la mirada que le pegó el zorro-... _¿K-Kyubi?_-

-... Voy a _Uzushiogakure_-le gruñó- No tengo tiempo para estar esperando... Si el viejo está metido en algún asunto con los _Jashinistas_, y si mi compañero no quiere decirme nada, entonces tengo que apresurarme y sacarle toda la información que pueda a ese maldito de Ryusei-

Eso asustó a Natsumi.

-¿De qué hablas...? ¡Ryusei te derrotaría de una!- le aseguró, enojada, haciendo que el enojado _Kyubi_ la mirara de reojo- ¡Tiene un gran control de _chakra_, maneja las técnicas de _Fuinjutsu_ perfectamente, y el uso de su _Kongo Fusa_ es...!-

-¡No me importa!- la calló Kurama, enfurecido- ¡Me acabo de enterar que el viejo es parte de este juego, y estoy seguro que Naruto lo sabía y por eso que no me lo ha dicho...! ¡Se nota que no puede confiar del todo en un _Biju...!_\- pero no pudo continuar, porque Natsumi lo había abrazado, sorprendiéndolo...

No era un abrazo como el que le dio cuando encontraron los peces, era uno totalmente diferente.

-... O tal vez, no quiere verte así de furioso- murmuró Natsumi, sorprendiendo a Kurama-... Los he visto, _Kurama_... Naruto te trata como si estuvieran unidos por un lazo más allá del de _Jinchuriki-Biju_... Parecen más que amigos... Son familia...- eso dejó quieto al _Kyubi_-... Obito ya me había dicho que el _Sabio_ les dio vida a ustedes, los _Biju_, y que lo ven como a un padre... A mi me costó creerlo, ya que, para mi, ustedes los _Biju_ eran en realidad seres de destrucción, pero tu me has demostrado todo lo contrario- lo abrazó con más delicadeza-... Creo que Naruto suponía que el saber que tu padre está relacionado con todo esto te daría rabia, y no eres exactamente el que se controla cuando se enfurece...- sonrió levemente-... ¿Lo entiendes, bola de pelos con patas? Tu compañero solo quiere evitarte malos ratos-

Kurama no dijo nada, procesando lo que le había dicho la _Yokai_, además de llamarlo por su nombre...

Natsumi tenía razón... Naruto confiaba en él, y se lo había demostrado una y otra vez... ¿Cómo podía decir que su compañero no confiaba en él? Solo quería protegerlo de hacer una locura, y de salir lastimado... Tal vez Ryusei planeara algo que lo enfurecería, y, tal vez por eso, Naruto quería desbaratar los planes de su _tío_, sin que él pasara un mal rato...

_"Mocoso presuntuoso"_ sonrió levemente Kurama, más tranquilo.

-¿Se te pasó el berrinche?- preguntó Natsumi.

-...- Kurama la miró molesto, recordando que aquella _Yokai_ tan insoportable volvía a tenerlo en un abrazo, y le molestaba el darse cuenta que... no le molestaba- _Tsch_... Te he dicho que no soy un peluche-

-Y yo te he dicho que un peluche no...- empezó a decir Natsumi, hasta que el zorro correspondió al gesto, sorprendiéndola.

-... Gracias, _Natsumi_-murmuró Kurama.

La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida, y después sonrió.

-¡Eres un peludo con un pelaje esponjoso~!- aseguró, empezando a _apapacharlo_.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces...?! ¡Suéltame!- gruñó Kurama, pero Natsumi lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Me alegra que seas el mismo gruñón de siempre- sonrió Natsumi, dejándolo calladito.

Kurama la quedó mirando, y empezó a sonrojarse... Pero, como la _Yokai_ no mostraba signos de soltarlo, y como no quería hacer ningún escándalo que despertara a sus mocosos, cerró los ojos, aceptando el abrazo...

**-... Kurama-chan...-**

Las orejas del _Kyubi _se levantaron de golpe, mientras abría sus ojos, completamente asustado.

-¿Eh?- Natsumi se volteo, para ver a Sarada frente a ellos- ¿Ah? ¿Sarada-chan? Pensé que estabas dormida- aseguró, sin darse cuenta que el zorro en sus brazos estaba temblando.

La pequeña _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Te preocupa el _Kyubi?_\- se dio cuenta Natsumi, mirando al aterrado zorro- Tranquila, el _Kyubi_ no se irá a ningún lado- aseguró, levantándose, dejando sin protección a Kurama.

-¿Ah?- Sarada frunció más el ceño- ¿Kurama-chan quería irse?-

-E-Espera... mocosa...- tartamudeo Kurama.

-... ¿Y te estabas aprovechando del abrazo de Natsu-chan?- preguntó, siendo rodeada de _chakra_ oscuro.

-N-No... No pienses mal...-pidió Kurama, sudando a mares.

El silencio del túnel se vio distorsionado por cierto grito de terror...

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

-Kurama-chan, ¿dormiste mal?- preguntó Himawari, sentada en el lomo del deprimido zorro, mientras continuaban el camino por el túnel.

-... No lo hacía con malas intenciones... No soy así...- murmuraba Kurama, desanimado.

-Kurama se volvió loco- suspiró Bolt, al lado del zorro, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de este.

-Natsumi-chan, ¿paso algo?- preguntó Mirai, algo preocupada.

-¿Algo? No estoy segura, pero desde anoche Sarada-chan no deja de mirar al _Kyubi_ como si quisiera despacharlo y servirlo en la cena con un vino muy elegante- sonrió la pelirroja, mirando a la pequeña _Uchiha_, que extrañamente iba de la mano con ella.

_"¿Qué es esto...?"_ pensaba desanimado Kurama _"... Bolt y Himawari quieren buscarme esposa... Y Sarada quiere impedirlo... No entiendo a estos mocosos..." _suspiró, hasta darse cuenta de lo que pensó _"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?!" _negó con la cabeza, horrorizado _"¡¿Cómo si a mi me gustara...?! ¿Cómo si a mi me...?"_ miró a Natsumi, quien se dio cuenta y lo miró, curiosa _"Como si a mi me... me..."_ pero se quedó absorto en sus ojos verdes...

No había caso... ni negarlo le servía... Decir que _no se sentía __atraído_ por la _Yokai_... sería mentira...

Kurama la quedó mirando, extrañándola más, hasta que el zorro se fijo en la miradita que le pegó la _Uchiha_, por lo que desvió la cara, completamente asustado.

_"¡¿Qué acaso lee mentes?!" _se preguntó, y se atrevió a mirar de reojo, para ver que Sarada se había apegado a la pierna de Natsumi _"¡SI LO HACE!"_

Natsumi, bastante extrañada porque ahora la pequeña se sujetara a ella de esa forma, no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró su mano vendada, y volvió a sonreír, algo sonrojada...

-¿Ah?- Bolt distinguió algo al frente, y sonrió- ¡Son papá y los demás-dattebasa!- señaló.

El pequeño grupo se detuvo, para ver, en el fin del camino, a Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y las tres aves.

-¡Papi~!- Himawari se bajó de Kurama y fue a ver a su padre.

-¡Mi niña-dattebayo~!- Naruto fue a su encuentro, empezando a darle un _apapacho_\- ¡Te extrañé-dattebayo!-

-_¡Canoso-chan!_\- Natsumi abrazó al búho que se le abalanzó, llorando a lágrima viva, ganándose una gota en la cabeza de _Cuervo-chan y Pájaro-chan_.

-Sarada, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Sakura a su hija, que seguía apegada a la pierna de Natsumi.

-Sí...- asintió- Mirai-san y Natsu-chan nos cuidaron-

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió Kurama- ¡¿Y-Y yo?!- se señaló.

-... Piérdete-

-...- Kurama se fue a un rincón, todo deprimido-... Primero Bolt... Ahora Sarada... Falta Himawari...-

-¿Tuvieron algún percance?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Ninguno-sonrió Mirai-... Creo...- miró al deprimido Kurama.

_-_¡Mi linda niña~!- Naruto le hizo cariño a su pequeña con su mejilla- ¡Vamos Bolt, únete al abrazo de papi-dattebayo!- miró a su hijo, quien negó de inmediato.

-¡Es vergonzoso!-le aseguró, cruzándose de brazos, y dejando en blanco a su padre.

-...- Naruto se fue al mismo rincón que el _Kyubi_-... Crecen muy rápido...dattebayo...-

-... Sí...- asintió el zorro.

-¡Compórtense ustedes dos!- les gritó Sakura.

-_Yokai_, este es el final del camino- le dijo Sasuke a Natsumi, tomando su atención- Abre la salida-

-¡Ok! ¡Emo-san!-sonrió Natsumi, mientras el búho se posaba en su cabeza- ¡D-Digo...!- miró aterrada a Sakura, quien la miró, y suspiró- ¿Eh?-

-... Tal vez se me pasó un poco la mano ayer- admitió la pelirrosa- Lo siento, Natsumi-

La pelirroja parpadeo, sorprendida, y después sonrió.

-¡Ok! ¡Ogra-san!- levantó el pulgar, y se asustó por la mirada de la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste...?- preguntó Sakura, rodeada de _chakra_ oscuro.

-Este, Sakura, dejemos que Natsumi abra la salida- pidió Kakashi, en un intento de calmarla, ya que la _Yokai_, en el ataque de susto que le dio, abrazaba a asfixiar a _canoso-chan_.

-_Yokai_\- llamó Sasuke.

-Bien, bien, abriré la puerta, pero primero...- levantó su pierna, a la cual Sarada seguía apegada- ¿Una ayudadita?-

-Ah- suspiró Naruto, aun en el rincón junto a Kurama, mientras Natsumi escribía unos _kanji_ en la pared rocosa, ahora libre de Sarada- Kurama, ¿qué tal el viaje con Natsumi-chan?-

-... No me lo recuerdes...- pidió el zorro, avergonzado.

-... Es que... por unos momentos te sentí enojado-dattebayo- admitió el rubio, tomando la atención de su compañero- ¿Paso algo?-

Kurama frunció el ceño, sabiendo que eso fue cuando se enteró de la conexión del asunto con el viejo... y las palabras de Natsumi...

-... No es nada-

-No mientas, Kurama-

-No estoy mintiéndote, compañero-

Naruto miró sorprendido a Kurama, que miraba para otro lado, molesto. Sonrió, y le acarició el cabello al zorro, fastidiándolo.

Mirai los miró, y sonrió contenta.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto...!- empezó a buscar algo en su mochila- _Hokage-sama_\- llamó, extrañándolo- Tenga, esto es suyo- le entregó su preciado libro.

-Ah... Ah...- totalmente conmovido, el peliblanco lo recibió como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía en su vida-... Has vuelto- lo miró, llorando.

Mirai sonrió nerviosa... _"No lo entiendo, Hokage-sama... Critica a Naruto-san... Pero en algunos aspectos es idéntico a él"_

-Y...- sonrió Natsumi, terminando de escribir los _kanji_ en la pared- Perfecto- sonrió, empezando a hacer sellos de mano, tomando la atención de los presentes- _¡Kai!_-pero, en vez de abrirse la salida, apareció una estatua que aterrizó encima de Kurama, sobresaltando a todos- Ups... mi error...- se disculpó Natsumi, apenada.

-... Desgraciada...- gruñó Kurama, mientras Naruto le quitaba la estatua. _"¿Cómo rayos puedo sentir algo por esa loca...?"_

-Parece que Kurama es un _atraedor de estatuas_-dattebasa- le contó Bolt a su hermanita, divertido, haciendo que ella se riera, abrazando a su peluche. _Pájaro-chan_, en el hombro de su sobrina, negó con la cabeza.

-_Yokai_\- llamó Sasuke, al lado de Sarada, quien tenía a _Cuervo-chan e_n su hombro.

-Voy, voy- Natsumi volvió a hacer los sellos- _¡Kai!_-

Esta vez dio resultado. Los _kanji_ empezaron a moverse en la superficie rocosa, hasta formar un enorme óvalo, del cual desapareció el interior, para mostrar unas escaleras en subida.

-¡Lo hizo!- se alegró Bolt.

-Buen trabajo, Natsumi- sonrió Kakashi, guardando su preciada posesión.

-S-Sí...- la pelirroja miró algo nerviosa las escaleras. Lo sabía... Una vez que subiera, volvería a _Uzushiogakure... _¿Estaba preparada?

El búho en su cabeza le ululó, tomando su atención. Natsumi sonrió ante las palabras de apoyo del pájaro, y miró al grupo que guiaba.

-Subamos- sonrió, y emprendió camino, seguida de los demás.

Por extraño que parezca, la subida fue bastante silenciosa. Tal vez porque los ninjas sabían que estaban por llegar al futuro campo de batalla, y los niños sentían la tensión en los adultos.

Kurama, mientras subía, fruncía el ceño... No era capaz de sentir algún sentimiento oscuro más adelante. Tal vez, Ryusei seguía ocupando sus sellos para ocultar las emociones de sus súbditos de él...

De a poco, el camino empezó a iluminarse, y, al final del camino, la luz del sol estaba opacada por la enorme enredadera que cubría la salida.

-¡Llegamos...!- Bolt sale si Naruto no lo sujeta- ¡Suéltame, papá...!- pero se sorprendió que su padre se viera serio.

-Tranquilo, Bolt- el rubio mayor pidió silencio- Kurama, ¿sientes a alguien cerca?-

-Nada. Tal vez siguen ocupando esos sellos...- gruñó Kurama.

-Entonces pueden haber _jashinsitas _cerca- murmuró Mirai, sacando una _kunai_.

-Tranquila, mocosa. No detecto ningún aroma humano cerca, además del de ustedes- le aseguró Kurama.

-Yo tampoco- Natsumi los miró, seria, y después a la enredadera. Respiro hondo, y la cruzó, junto al resto del grupo.

Se tuvieron que acostumbrar a la luz del sol, por lo que cerraron fuertemente los ojos, y, al abrirlos, se sorprendieron del paisaje que los esperaba.

Estaban en un bosque de arboles marchitos y hojas secas. La tierra era prácticamente gris, y el césped negro.

-... ¿Qué es este lugar...?- murmuró Bolt, sorprendido de estar frente a un lugar tan lúgubre.

-... Es muy triste- murmuró Himawari, al lado de Kurama, quien frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada el aspecto de la zona.

-¿E-Este lugar es realmente _Uzushiogakure?_\- murmuró Kakashi, sorprendido.

-Parece que los _Jashinistas_ han robado toda la energía que han podido de la isla- sentenció Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Sarada lo miró, algo nerviosa.

-Natsumi, ¿es esta la isla?- le preguntó Kakashi, pero la _Yokai_ no le respondió- ¿Natsumi?-

Ante eso, Kurama se fijo en la _Yokai_, que lo único que hacia era mirar el panorama.

-... Ryusei...- murmuró Natsumi, temblando-... ¿Cómo pudiste...? El hogar de tus antepasados... El hogar de mi gente... Mi hogar...- se tapó la cara y cayó de rodillas-... ¿Cómo pudiste...?-

El búho se bajo de su cabeza, y se posó frente a ella, mirándola tristemente.

-... Natsumi-chan...- murmuró Naruto, preocupado, y se sorprendió de que Sakura se acerca a la joven, y se agachara a su lado.

-Natsumi- la pelirrosa coloco su mano en el hombro de la _Yokai_, tomando su atención- Aun estamos a tiempo-le aseguró, seria.

-... Pero...- murmuró la pelirroja, con lágrimas en sus ojos-... Si Ryusei le hizo esto al ecosistema de la isla... ¿Qué le habrá hecho a mi gente...?-

-Deja de pensar esas cosas- Kurama se le acercó, sorprendiéndola- Solo piensa en cómo vas a salvarlos-

-... _K-Kyubi_...-gimió Natsumi, y empezó a restregarse los ojos.

Sakura sonrió, y le acaricio el cabello a la joven.

Los tres niños se miraron, preocupados por la situación.

_"Ryusei..."_ Naruto miró el desolado paisaje del hogar de sus antepasados _"Te detendremos-dattebayo" _prometió, apretando sus puños.

Kurama, mirando a Natsumi intentando recuperarse, frunció el ceño, enojado al verla así...

Ese Ryusei se había ganado por completo su odio.

* * *

_**-Al fin- suspiré, aliviada-... Disculpen la demora, pero, como estoy en exámenes, he ocupado mis ratos libres para escribir y "voilà", he aquí el cap.**_

_**-Mm...- meditó Natsumi, cruzada de brazos, con la boca sucia con los rastros de dulces que le había dado **_"Zafir09-_san_" _**\- Oye, Kyubi-**_

_**-¿Q-Qué quieres?- la mira Kurama, fastidiado.**_

_**-... ¿Nunca has pensado en ser modelo?- preguntó, divertida, descolocandolo- Digo, solo hay que ver que a los promotores les gustaría verte en la pasarela con las ropas que te pongo- explicó, ignorando el chakra oscuro que rodeaba al zorro- Sería un buen negocio: tu posas, y yo confecciono... ¡AY!- **_

_**Kurama acababa de morderle la cola.**_

_**-¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡QUITENMELO!- suplicó la Yokai, corriendo por todo el lugar con el zorro colgado a ella.**_

_**-Oigan, pareja, dejen de discutir¬¬-les pedí, cansada- Recuerden que tenemos que ir a cobrar el cupón de comida gratis que**_ "takedigi_-kun"_ _**nos regaló...**_-

_**-¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!- me gritan ambos zorros.**_

_**-Pero lo serán~- Himawari apareció asomándose al lado mio- El cupón será para su cita~**_

_**-¡¿EH?!-**_

_**-Sí, sí- Bolt se asomó por el otro lado, sonriendo divertido- Les prepararemos una buena música de ambiente-dattebasa-**_

_**-¡Serás un...!- gruñó Kurama.**_

_**-Vaya...- Natsumi puso sus manos en las mejillas, sonrojada- Kyubi, nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico...-**_

_**-¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI LO ESTUVIERA PLANEANDO YO!- le gritó Kurama, rojo, pero la Yokai ya estaba en las nubes, imaginándose al zorro con un traje negro y una flor en este, tendiéndole la mano, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa...- ¡DEJA DE IMAGINARTE ESTUPIDECES!-**_

_**-Oh...- Sarada apareció detrás del Kyubi, enmudeciendolo- ¿Así que Kurama-chan tiene una cita con Natsu-chan?-**_

_**-¡T-Te equivocas!-le aseguró Kurama, sudando a mares- ¡N-No me traigo nada con la Yokai!-**_

_**-Mm...- sonreí, dejando quieto al Kyubi- Bien, si lo dices así...-**_

_**-¡NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA TUS INSINUACIONES, MOCOSA!- me aseguró el alterado Kyubi- ¡Y DEJA DE IMAGINARTE ESAS PORQUERÍAS!- miró a Natsumi, que seguía en las nubes.**_

_**-Bien, dejando que se calmen las aguas allá, quería dar un aviso a los lectores:**_

_**"Estoy subiendo una pequeña historia titulada "**_**Cuidemos a Kurama-chan"_. La historia esta entre el fic anterior a este, y este mismo. Espero lo leas para divertirte un rato^^"_**

_**-Bien, niñas, den la despedida- le sonreí a la pequeña que quería matrimonio, y a la que lo quería impedir.**_

_**-Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo. Espero les haya gustado- sonrió Himawari- ¡Y también espero les guste **_**"Cuidemos a Kurama-chan"^^**

_**-Esperamos leer sus comentarios y opiniones, y verlos en el próximo- se despidió Sarada- Y quería agradecer a todos los que estén leyendo el Gaiden, apoyándome con mis problemas familiares ¬¬'**_

_***cof*Parece telenovela mexicana versión japonesa*cof*tosí, para que no me escuchara la pequeña.**_

_**-¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo^^!- se despidió Himawari- ¡Y un saludo a la "**_Nee-chan"_** de Zoe-chan, y a "**_Andrea-_chan _Kfp Kurama_**", una amiga de Zoe-chan^^!**_

_**-¡QUE DEJES DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES, YOKAI...!-seguía reclamando un muy rojo Kurama.**_

_**-Nos vemos pronto^^**_


	10. Algo extraño

**_Algo extraño..._**

* * *

En la isla de donde se encontraba _Uzushiogakure_, sonaban levemente las ramas de los árboles secos por la brisa, las olas golpeaban fuertemente los riscos, mientras la luna empezaba a asomar su rostro, y las estrellas a brillar tal majestuosas eran.

-Que estupidez…- se quejó un individuo, caminando por una senda del marchito bosque, junto a dos compañeros _Jashinistas_.

-Tenemos que hacer guardia- le recordó uno, acomodando su guadaña.

-Por _Jashin_, que sea lo que él nos diga- murmuró el tercero, que, con su rosario en mano, rezaba en silencio.

-¡Quiero cortar cuellos para el _Gran Jashin!_\- explicó el primero, enojado- ¡Se olvidara de mí en el otro mundo si no le entrego sus sacrificios!-

-_Jashin_ se acuerda de cada uno de nosotros, que guiamos a sus ovejas perdidas en este mundo vacío- le recordó el enmascarado que rezaba.

En ese momento, escucharon un movimiento de ramas, por lo que se detuvieron, solo para encontrarse con un búho blanco de ojos negros, que acababa de aterrizar y apostarse en aquella rama seca, mientras su plumaje brillaba tras la luna.

-¿Aún quedan animales?- se sorprendió levemente el segundo _Jashinista._

_-_Dejémoslo en su vuelo. Al _Gran Jashin_ no le gusta que le ofrezcamos las vidas salvajes de los animales- pidió el tercero.

-Como si fuera a mandarle a ese estúpido pájaro…- empezó a decir el primero hasta que, como los otros dos _jashinistas_, se quedó absorto en los ojos del búho alvino, que los observaba sin ladear la cabeza.

Entonces, de golpe, los ojos negros del pájaro se volvieron rojo de un segundo a otro, y, cuando volvieron a su color original, los tres individuos cayeron de golpe al piso, babeando levemente.

_Canoso-chan_ suspiró, haciendo que sus plumas se sacudieran un poco. Desde que había llegado a ese mundo en ese cuerpo, el uso de su antiguo _Dojutsu_, el que le permitía estar de vuelta, le era muy difícil.

Se volteo al ver como _Cuervo-chan _y _Pájaro-chan_ aterrizaron a su lado.

Las tres aves se comunicaron entre sí, afirmando que dejaron dormidos a los _jashinistas_ cercanos al área donde estaba el grupo. Asintieron, y las dos últimas emprendieron vuelo, porque Obito se detuvo en el último momento, para apreciar algo que no había visto en aquel agonizante árbol…

* * *

En una cueva, entre el moribundo bosque, y oculta por el _genjutsu_ de _Sarutobi Mirai_, el grupo de _Konoha_ estaba sentado en medio de una fogata, recién prendida por Sakura.

-Me aburro- murmuró Bolt, molesto, sin molestarse en darse cuenta que usaba el lomo de Kurama para sentarse, quien, recostado, intentando dormir, movía las orejas, contando hasta diez.

-Ruidoso- murmuró Sarada, al lado de Himawari, que abrazaba a su peluche, algo nerviosa por el ambiente tan serio que había.

El pequeño se molestó al daré cuenta que ninguno de los adultos le prestó atención.

-¡ESCUCHENMTE-DATTEBASA!- pataleo el rubio, haciendo que Kurama se tapara los oídos.

-Vamos, Bolt- le sonrió nerviosa Mirai, al lado de la pelirrosa, sentada de piernas cruzadas y con una pose de manos.

-Mirai-chan, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Sakura- Sabes que cuando sientas que escasees de _chakra_ me encargaré de sanarte- le recordó, algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Sakura-san. Todos estamos haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para mantenernos seguros- le aseguró la pelinegra, mirando Naruto que, con los ojos cerrados en modo _Sennin,_ frunció el ceño.

-¿Hay algo?- preguntó Kakashi, cerca de la salida al igual que Sasuke.

-… No- negó el rubio, levantándose y mirándolos con sus ojos _sennin_\- No siento a ningún _Jashinista_ cerca… Tampoco…- miró algo triste el rincón de la cueva, donde estaba sentada Natsumi, abrazándose las rodillas.

Kurama la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

Después de haber llegado a la isla, la _Yokai_ había quedado en algo cercano al _shock_ por ver el estado en el que estaba su hogar. Desde ese momento, a pesar de que ella los llevaba por rutas secretas, y, de esa forma, evitaron encontrarse con el enemigo, parecía algo ida…

En todo el día no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera con Obito, que estuvo fielmente en su cabeza, intentando hablar con ella, hasta que, junto a Itachi y Neji, fue a hacer un perímetro de la zona.

Kurama bajó un poco las orejas, pensativo, al recordar que la pelirroja ni siquiera lo había visto a la cara después de hablarle cuando llegaron a la deplorable isla…

No le gustaba admitir que, el ver esos ojos verdes tan desanimados, lo incomodaba… bastante…

-_Yokai_, sabrás que no tenemos tiempo para tu melancolía, ¿verdad?- le dijo Sasuke, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_, como la de los demás.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…- murmuró Sakura. Sarada lo miró, algo preocupada.

Natsumi movió una de sus orejas, pero no levantó la mirada.

-Oye, Sasuke…- murmuró Naruto, algo molesto.

-Estamos en una misión para mantener la seguridad de la aldea- le recordó Sasuke, sin inmutarse- Estoy seguro que, si hubieras ido hoy a un paso normal, habríamos avanzado más, y estado más cerca de _Uzushiogakure-_ le mencionó a Natsumi, que se movió levemente- La efectividad de nuestra misión recae precisamente en como actúes como guía… Si quieres ponerte a llorar, puedes hacerlo después- le aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- se enojó Bolt, levantándose de inmediato. Himawari lo miró nerviosa, hasta que se dio cuenta que cierto zorro, sin dejar su posición de descanso, apretaba fuertemente los colmillos…

-¡Oye, Sasuke!- se enojó Naruto, acercándose al pelinegro- ¡Discúlpate con Natsumi-chan!

-Sasuke, eso no era necesario- le aseguró Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

-_Mph_-

-Sasuke-kun…-lo miró Sakura, nerviosa y preocupada, mientras que Mirai seria, pero algo molesta.

Sarada lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y después a Natsumi, que simplemente se abrazó más las piernas. La miró tristemente, hasta darse cuenta en como estaba Kurama.

El zorro, con los ojos cerrados, y apretando con fuerza sus colmillos y sus puños, moviendo enfurecido sus colas, gruñía controladamente, tanto así que solo los tres niños, a su lado, pudieron escucharlo.

-… Kurama-chan…- murmuró Himawari, triste.

Sarada frunció el ceño, se levantó, y se acercó a su padre, tomando su atención, como la de los demás.

-¿Sarada?- se extrañó Sakura, mientras Kurama se tranquilizaba y la miraba de reojo.

-…-la pequeña de ocho años lo quedó mirando, mientras la expresión de Sasuke no se inmutaba-… Cruel…-

El _Uchiha_ se quedó en completo _shock, _mientras las palabras de su hija lo atravesaban como una flecha sin compasión.

-… Eres cruel, papá…- le volvió a decir su hija, haciendo que el pelinegro volviera a sufrir otra flecha-… No me agrada eso de ti…- otra flecha-… Natsu-chan esta triste, y solo la molestas. Actúas como un engreído- otra flecha- Egocéntrico- otra- Arrogante- otra…- Altanero, vanidoso, petulante, jactancioso…

La pequeña no sabía que, a cada palabra que emitía, su padre era atravesado por varias flechas, ante las miradas atónitas del resto, especialmente del equipo 7 y del Kyubi, que parpadeaba varías veces…

"_Esta mocosa… ¿Cuántos diccionarios se ha aprendido…?"_ se preguntó, sonriendo zorrunamente, disfrutando en ver como _Uchiha Sasuke_ terminó en el suelo, lleno de flechas con cada frase que le decía su hija, quien aún no terminaba de _regañarlo…_

-… Presumido, creído, orgulloso, y presuntuoso…- Sarada se acomodó los lentes, para observar sin inmutarse a su _mortalmente herido_ padre-… En otras palabras, papá…- murmuró, haciendo que el herido _Uchiha_ levantara la mirada-… **Eres el peor…**-

Esa frase fue suficiente para que una flecha se clavara en el frío corazón de Sasuke, y terminara totalmente en blanco y de piedra, resquebrajándose levemente.

-¡Sarada gana el _Round~!_\- sonrió Himawari, haciendo que todos los presentes volvieran a la realidad.

Kurama y Bolt se taparon la boca, pero, sin resistirlo, ambos se tiraron al piso, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-¡T-Te lo mereces, condenado!- se partió en risas Kurama.

-¡Ah! ¡S-Sasuke-kun!- se le acercó preocupada Sakura, mientras que Naruto y Kakashi estaban perplejos.

-…Sa-Sarada-chan-murmuró sorprendida Mirai, mientras la pequeña cruzaba la pequeña cueva y se acercaba a Natsumi, que no mostró signos de haber escuchado o presenciado la _pelea del siglo_.

Al ver que la niña se acercó a la _Yokai_, Kurama dejó de reírse de inmediato, incorporándose, mientras que a su lado Bolt seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

-Natsu-chan- la pelinegra se le acercó, haciendo que una de sus orejas se moviera- Mi papá no volverá a molestarte- le aseguró.

La pelirroja levantó un poco la mirada, para mostrar sus nerviosos ojos verdes.

-… Lo siento…- murmuró, abrazando sus rodillas-… Soy una carga, ¿verdad?-miró al grupo humano, que se sorprendió-… Prometo ser mejor guía mañana…- aseguró, volviendo a ocultar el rostro en sus rodillas-… Por ahora… quiero estar sola…-

-… Natsu-chan…- murmuró Sarada, preocupada, y le pegó tal mirada a Sasuke que, siendo atendido por su mujer, recibió una flecha en la cabeza, quedando _nockaut_.

Kurama la miró un rato, serio.

-Vamos, Kurama- Bolt apoyo sus brazos en el lomo del zorro, fastidiándolo.

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miró de reojo, molesto.

-Vamos, vamos~. Estoy seguro que quieres ir a consolar a Natsu-chan-dattebasa~- aseguró divertido el rubio, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ lo mirara de golpe, enrojecido.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!- le ordenó enojado, tirándole ambas mejillas.

-¿Por qué pelean ahora?- preguntó Kakashi, con una gota en la cabeza. Naruto suspiró, rascándose el cabello.

Mirai sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Natsu-chan~!- Himawari se acercó a la _Yokai_, quedando al lado de Sarada- ¡Alégrate, y te prestaré a _Sapo-chan~!_-pidió, mostrándole el peluche, ignorando que detrás suyo Kurama le tiraba con fuerza ambas mejillas a su hermano, y este le ponía sus dedos en las fosas nasales.

-… Estoy bien…- murmuró la pelirroja, entristeciendo a la niña.

Naruto la miró, preocupado, hasta que sintió tres presencias acercarse velozmente al lugar.

-Todos, silencio- ordenó, deteniendo la _pelea_ entre su hijo y su compañero.

-¿Se acerca alguien?- preguntó Kakashi.

-… Creo que son…- murmuró el rubio, y sonrió- Sí, llegaron-

Entonces, cruzando el _genjutsu_ que aparentaba que la entrada de la cueva era una pared rocosa, llegaron las tres aves que esperaban.

-_¡Pájaro-chan~!_\- se alegró Himawari, mientras el ave se le acercaba, permitiendo el sofocante abrazo de su sobrina, cabreando a cierto zorro- ¡Te extrañe~!-

_Cuervo-chan_ aterrizó en el hombro de Sakura, que seguía atendiendo a Sasuke…

Lo quedó mirando, y después a Naruto, pidiendo una explicación. El rubio sonrió, nervioso.

-¿Hay alguien cerca?- le preguntó Kakashi al búho blanco que se detuvo cerca de él. El pájaro negó, y continúo su trayecto.

Natsumi levantó la mirada al ver aterrizar frente a ella a _Canoso-chan_, quien, para su leve sorpresa, llevaba una bellota en el pico.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Sarada, extrañada, tomando la atención de todos.

-… _¿Señor Canoso?_\- murmuró Natsumi, incorporándose, ya que el ave albina se posó en su rodilla, haciendo que tendiera la mano para recibir la bellota-… ¿Cómo…?- murmuró, sorprendida-… ¿De dónde la sacaste?- el ave ululó felizmente-… ¿De un árbol?-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Mirai- Pero… pensé que todos los árboles estaban marchitos- murmuró, tan sorprendida como los demás.

-Aún hay árboles que dan frutos- sonrió Naruto, tomando la atención de todos- ¿Verdad?- miró al búho, quien asintió- ¿Te das cuenta, Natsumi-chan?- le preguntó a la pelirroja, acercándose a ella.

-… ¿Darme cuenta…?- murmuró extrañada, mientras el rubio se agachaba a su lado.

-La naturaleza de la isla aún no se rinde- le sonrió Naruto, sorprendiéndola- Sigue peleando para subsistir, a pesar de que la mano humana intenta detenerla-dattebayo- miró la pequeña bellota en sus blancas manos- No detendrán su crecimiento a pesar de las circunstancias- le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven- Y eso mismo debes hacer, Natsumi-chan-

La _Yokai_ abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Mirai y Sakura sonrieron, al igual que Kakashi.

El peliblanco, ante la calma de su alumno, supo de inmediato que el camino que le faltaba para ser _Hokage_ estaba pronto a terminar…

Himawari sonrió contenta, en cambio Bolt se rascó la nariz, sonriendo de lado. El cuervo y el pájaro asintieron de acuerdo, mientras que el búho le ululó felizmente a Natsumi, tomando su atención, sorprendiéndola más.

Kurama la miró, serio…

Sarada miró sorprendida Naruto… Le sorprendieron sus palabras tan sabias… Sonrió contenta.

-… ¿En verdad…?- murmuró Natsumi, mirando al rubio-… ¿En verdad se puede detener todo esto?-

-Sí- le aseguró Naruto- No hay lucha que se dé por perdida sin pelear primero-dattebayo- le sonrió.

Natsumi lo miró conmovida, mientras sus orejas bajaban y unas lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas. Sin poder aguantarlo más, empezó a restregarse los ojos, abrazando a _Canoso-_chan, quien sonrió.

Naruto la miró contento, y le acaricio la cabeza…

[Muérete…]

Naruto se quedó quieto, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda, y, mecánicamente miró para atrás, para ver a sus hijos sonriendo contentos porque Natsumi se expresara, en cambio, Kurama lo miraba serio, pero con un tic en el ojo y una mueca en los labios que le aseguró de inmediato que el zorro estaba enfurecido.

[¿K-Kurama-sama…?] parpadeó Naruto, sudando un poco.

[Así que así te comportas cuando no estás con tu mujer, ¿eh?] el zorro entrecerró sus ojos rojos, mirándolo serio, pero moviendo enojado sus nueve colas.

-… ¿Ah…?- Naruto estaba prácticamente en blanco, sin entender a lo que se refería su compañero.

[Muérete de la peor forma, maldito Uzumaki Naruto]y, sin más, el zorro miró para otro lado, dejando en blanco al rubio.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-gritó, sorprendido, levantándose y tomando la atención de todos.

-Na-Naruto-san, no haga tanto escándalo- le pidió Mirai, haciendo que se tapara la boca.

Kakashi lo miró con un tic en la ceja… Tal vez aun le faltaba para ser _Hokage…_

-Papá está loco de nuevo-dattebasa- señaló Bolt, con un dedo acusador.

-Loco, bien loco~- sonrió Himawari, descolocando al rubio mayor.

-¡No lo estoy, mis niños-dattebayo!- aseguró llorando a mares.

Kurama, simplemente, miró para otro lado, bufando enojado… No sabía por qué, pero le molesto la actitud de Naruto… O, tal vez, y le molestaba pensar que… simplemente, sintió celos por no ser él quien consolara a la _Yokai_…

-Natsu-chan, ¿estás mejor?- le preguntó Sarada a Natsumi, que terminaba de restregarse los ojos.

-… Yo… Estoy mejor- sonrió la pelirroja. La pequeña sonrió, y después miró con una gota en la cabeza como su madre seguía atendiendo al _nockaut_ _Uchiha_.

_Canoso-chan_, simplemente, ululó, contento de poder animar a su querida amiga.

* * *

En medio de varias ruinas, degastadas por el tiempo, pero con sus inscripciones intactas, cierto pelirrojo caminaba entre ellas, con su guadaña en mano.

-¡Ryusei-sama!- se detuvo y volteó, para ver aparecerse frente a él a dos miembros de la secta.

-Hermanos, ¿a qué se debe su visita?- preguntó el líder de los _Jashinistas_, acariciando una de las pocas paredes intactas del lugar.

-Hemos venido a informar que, como ha sido hasta ahora, no hay señales de que algún ninja de _Konoha_ haya entrado a la isla- informó uno.

-… Ya veo… ¿Alguna anomalía en la rutina de nuestros hermanos?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolos de reojo.

-No… Espere, sí…- se quedó pensativo el segundo _jashinista_.

-Te escucho- Ryusei se volteo, para verlo mejor.

-Uno de nuestros grupos se quedó dormido durante su ronda, pero tal vez sea por el cansancio de las preparaciones del ritual- explicó.

-… Ya veo…- meditó el pelirrojo, y miró al cielo estrellado- ¿Dónde fue que se desmayaron?-

-¿Eh? Al sur…-respondió, extrañado.

-… Ya veo…- repitió Ryusei, y, para sorpresa de los dos _Jashinistas_, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-¿E-Eh? ¿R-Ryusei-sama?- se extrañó el primer _jashinista_.

-Iré a explorar un poco… Tal vez regrese mañana en la noche- avisó- Mantengan un ojo en Hidan- pidió-… No podemos permitirnos perder un sacrificio- y, ante la sorpresa de los miembros de la secta, desapareció de un salto…

* * *

Kurama frunció el ceño, y abrió sus ojos rojos…

Todos estaban dormidos en la cueva, y el _genjutsu_ de Mirai desactivado, ya que a esa hora la oscuridad era tal, que sería difícil distinguir la tela de camuflaje que se puso en la entrada, de una muralla de rocas normal.

Lo despertó el hecho de que Natsumi saliera de la cueva, y le extrañó de que lo hiciera sin aquel búho que dormía a pata suelta en el piso, y se suponía era un tipo de ave nocturna…

Frunció el ceño, y, sin despertar a los tres niños que dormían con él, se levantó y salió de la cueva, sin darse cuenta que Naruto, haciéndose el dormido, abrió uno de sus ojos, para después sonreír y dormitar un rato más…

Natsumi, que había estado caminando por los árboles secos, se detuvo ante un pequeño monumento entre las marchitas hojas de un arbusto. Era un objeto de piedra que le llegaba a la rodilla, con marcas de sellado grabadas en su superficie.

Al verlo, las orejas de la _Yokai_ se bajaron un poco, pero después se arrodillo frente a la piedra y le quito con cuidado y delicadeza las hojas secas que tenía encima.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡KYA!-Como respuesta a esa voz que escuchó de golpe, pegó un salto y se aferró a una de las ramas del árbol a su lado- ¡N-No me degolles y cuelgues en la pared…!- empezó a gemir de miedo, hasta escuchar un bufido familiar, por lo que bajó la mirada, para ver quien le había hablado.

Kurama, sentado en el grisáceo césped, la quedó mirando, fastidiado.

Natsumi se quedó en blanco, sudando levemente.

-… ¿Quieres que diga algo, o mantengo la boca cerrada?- preguntó fastidiado el zorro, alzando las cejas.

-¡U-Ups!- Natsumi sonrió avergonzada- Me pillaste con la guardia baja- admitió- Pero ya suponía que estarías cerca- mintió descaradamente- Tu olor apestoso a gruñón mata-fiestas se puede detectar desde un continente a otro-

-… Eres una…- Kurama se abstuvo a decir una maldición, fastidiado, aunque una parte de él estaba satisfecho de escuchar los comentarios que comúnmente interactuaban…

Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar un crujido. Miró arriba para ver como Natsumi, abrazada a la rama, que empezaba a resquebrajarse, sudaba a mares.

-… ¿Eh…?- antes de que reaccionara, la rama se rompió, y le cayó encima con _Yokai_ y todo- ¡G-GHAAA!

-A-Ay… -gimió Natsumi, adolorida, encima de la rama, que estaba encima del mareado zorro anaranjado- ¿Q-Quién lo hubiera imaginado?- lo miró, curiosa- Eres bueno para amortiguar golpes-

-Se-Serás…- gruñó Kurama, con los ojos dándole vueltas.- ¡Si no eres tú, son esas malditas estatuas tuyas!

-Lo siento, lo siento- Natsumi se sentó, quitándole al zorro la rama de encima, quien la imitó.

-Si te vas a subir a una maldita rama, asegúrate de que no peses lo suficiente como para romperla-le pidió Kurama, limpiándose el pelaje del brazo.

-¿Eh…?- Natsumi lo miró asesinamente, asustándolo- _Kyu-bi~_\- empezó a tirarle los bigotes sin piedad- **Puedo aguantarte que me digas muchas cosas… Pero nunca que hables de mi peso, ¿quedo claro?**-

-_T-Tsch… _B-Bien…- gruñó Kurama, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, adolorido.

-Mucho mejor, _Kyu-chan_~- Natsumi lo soltó.

Eso lo dejó en blanco.

-¡O-Oye! ¡¿C-Cómo que _Kyu-chan?!_\- se enfureció Kurama.

-¿No puedo ponerte un apodo?-

-¡NO!- le rugió en la cara, haciendo mover su cabello rojo- ¡No quiero ningún apodo de tu parte! ¡¿Entendiste, _Yokai?!_-

-…- ella lo miró amurada-… Suena bien _Kyu-chan_-

-**No es no**-gruñó enfurecido el _Kyubi_.

-Bien~- suspiró derrotada Natsumi, ganándose un bufido fastidiado del zorro-… Por cierto…- se le acercó un poco y lo abrazó, dejándolo quieto- Gracias-

Kurama no reaccionó… Solo parpadeo unas veces, para después sonrojarse mientras su pelaje se erizaba.

-¡C-Condenada…!- la alejó tomándola de los hombros- ¡¿Q-Qué demonios te pasa, maldita sea?!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo agradecerte?- preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada.

-¡¿Y qué rayos me tienes que agradecer?!-exigió saber el enfurecido y avergonzado Kurama.

-Tu enojo- sonrió ella, extrañándolo-… Escuché…- murmuró, juntando sus manos, acariciando la que tenía el vendaje del zorro-… Tu gruñido, cuando el emo-san se metió conmigo- lo miró, agradecida.

Kurama la soltó, sonrojado, y miró para otro lado, fastidiado.

-¿De qué hablas? No dije nada- le recordó, molesto.

-Demostraste que no te gustó que me hablara así- le sonrió Natsumi, volviendo a abrazarlo, dejándolo estático- Para mí es suficiente, viniendo de un gruñón como tú-

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y, sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos acarició el cabello de Natsumi, quien sonrió, contenta y sonrojada.

-… _Yokai…_ Agradéceme cuando interrumpa las palabrerías de ese imbécil…- murmuró, sorprendiéndola.

Natsumi sonrió, y se separó de él, mirándolo contenta.

-Realmente, creo que Mito-san y Kushina-chan se equivocaron contigo- le aseguró, sorprendiéndolo- Eres capaz de comprender los sentimientos de los demás…- le acarició la mejilla, sonrojándolo-… No eres una bestia cruel, además de tu olor- sonrió, contenta- Eres algo mucho mejor-

Las palabras de Natsumi dejaron quieto a Kurama… No esperaba… No esperaba que alguien le dijera semejante cosa…

-Entonces… ¿qué crees de los _Biju?_\- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, serio.

-Bueno, antes pensaba que eran seres crueles y que buscaban fastidiar a los demás por simple complejo de _poca atención_-explicó Natsumi, pensativa, cabreándolo-… Pero ahora… Tal vez solo te conozco a ti… y he escuchado un poco del _señor canoso_… pero…- le sonrió- Creo que son todo lo contrario… Solo buscan vivir tranquilos y felices, siendo respetados por su poder, no temidos-opinó.

Kurama la miró un rato, algo desconfiado.

-… ¿De verdad…?-

-¡Yo no miento!- aseguró ofendida, pero se quedó callada al ver como Kurama sonreía.

-… Ya veo…- el zorro se levantó, y empezó a retirarse-… Es bueno saberlo…-

Natsumi parpadeo sorprendida, pero después sonrió algo sonrojada, y alcanzó al zorro.

-Te gusta quedar con el papel de _cool_\- aseguró la _Yokai_.

-_Tsch_. No sé de qué me hablas, llorona- murmuró Kurama, fastidiado.

-¡Yo sí~!- le abrazó el cuello, sonrojándolo.

-¡S-Suéltame…!- la empujó de la mejilla, soltándose de su agarre- ¡Estamos en territorio enemigo!- le recordó, enfurecido.

-S-Sí…- asintió la pelirroja, sobándose la roja mejilla.

Kurama la quedó mirando, sonrojado…

-… Rara…- murmuró.

-Apestoso- ella le mostró la lengua, ganándose, para su sorpresa, una sonrisa-… _Kyubi_, ¿no estás enfermo?-

-Si sigues así, juro que te colgaré en uno de los árboles- le gruñó, callándola.

-Malo- murmuró, haciendo un puchero.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama miró para otro lado, hasta ver uno de los árboles, tomando su atención.

El zorro miró a Natsumi, que seguía haciendo un puchero silencioso. Tragó saliva. Se detuvo molesto y sonrojado, e hizo aparecer una de sus manos de _chakra_ en una cola, tomando la atención de la _Yokai_, que también se detuvo.

La _mano_ se alargó, hasta tomar la altura de una de las copas de los árboles secos, y, de la punta de una de sus ramas, tomó algo. La extremidad de _chakra _regresó hacia Kurama, entregándole algo en su palma, y desapareciendo.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes?- le empezó a preguntar Natsumi, asomándose por cada hombro del zorro, fastidiándolo.

-…- mirándola sonrojado y molesto, le tendió el puño, y lo abrió, para mostrarle un pequeño capullo de flor blanca, dejándola sorprendida.

-… Es…- murmuró sorprendida, tomándolo.

-¿Ves?- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado, sonrojado- No todo está perdido-

Natsumi lo miró, sorprendida, y sonrió, agradecida.

-… _Kyubi_-

-¿Q-Qué…?- Kurama no se atrevía a mirarla…

-… Cortaste al pobre capullo- lloriqueo Natsumi, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿AH?! ¡N-NO! ¡Y-YO…!- quiso defenderse, pero ella lloraba como niña chica.

"_Rayos… No me salió bien…"_ Kurama se rascó la cabeza, y, en eso, notó que el césped que pisaba era verde, no negro…

Cierto… Se había olvidado que él podía…

-Oye- miró a Natsumi, y, de una, le arrebató el capullo.

-¡AH! ¡Cruel contra la naturaleza!- empezó a reclamarle, hasta ver que él apretaba su puño, siendo este rodeado de su _chakra_-… ¿Qué haces?-

-… Había olvidado que mi _chakra_, aunque oscuro, puede influir en la _energía vital-_murmuró, y, cuando desapareció su _chakra_, abrió su puño, para mostrar una flor blanca.

Natsumi se quedó totalmente sorprendida, pero después sonrió encantada.

-So-Sorprendente- Natsumi tomó con delicadeza la flor, dándose cuenta que tenía suaves pétalos, y emitía un fragancia agradable - ¿C-Cómo…?-miró a Kurama, sorprendida.

-B-Bueno…- el zorro se rascó la nariz, como quien no quiere la cosa-… Mi _chakra_ puede hacer crecer las plantas, especialmente la madera, como con el _Mokuton_-

-¿Eh? _¿Mokuton? _¿No es ese el estilo de Hashirama-san?- parpadeó la pelirroja.

-S-Sí… Lo que pasa es que las plantas necesitan energía para subsistir, y, aunque sea oscura en mi caso, mi energía es como un buen abono para ellas- suspiró el zorro, rascándose la cabeza- Por eso el _Mokuton_ en un dolor en el trasero-

-Vaya, _Kyubi_. Ya ibas a hacer un record de hablar sin decir malas palabras- le mencionó Natsumi, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- gruñó avergonzado Kurama, y se sonrojó al ver como ella se ponía la flor detrás de una oreja- ¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!-

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Natsumi, con la flor blanca destacando en su cabello rojo, y en su oreja roja de puntas negras- ¿De qué se me culpa ahora?- pidió saber, mirándolo ofendida.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE LA PONES?!- exigió saber avergonzado Kurama.

-¿Por qué? Porque me la regalaste- se extrañó Natsumi, dejándolo callado- _Kyubi_, empiezo a temer que seas un _poquitín_ retrasado mental- admitió, claramente preocupada, para recibir un pisotón- ¡AY!-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras!- le gruñó Kurama, harto, causándole una sonrisa- Pero si le dices a alguien de dónde provino la maldita flor, te juro que te despellejo viva-

-Oh, bien- sonrió la _Yokai_\- Entonces admites que si es un regalo de parte tuya para _"mua"_-se alegró, haciendo que el zorro se sonrojara por completo-… _¿Kyubi…? _¿Tienes fiebre?-se preocupó, ya que una gran cantidad de vapor se desprendía de su cabeza- Pareces tetera…-

-¡MEJOR MUERETE Y DÉJAME TRANQUILO!- le rugió en plena cara, asustándola- Maldición…- enfurecido, empezó irse.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espérame!- lo siguió Natsumi, haciendo ondear su cabello rojo con puntas negras.

Kurama la miró de reojo, y después a otro lado, sonrojado, y sonriendo levemente…

La flor le quedaba bien…

* * *

_Al día siguiente_.

-¡Me gusta mucho~!- sonrió Himawari, encantada.

La pequeña estaba sentada en los hombros de Natsumi, quien, sujetándole las piernas, guiaba al grupo, no por los senderos, sino por el bosque.

Los pájaros sobrevolaban el lugar, verificando si había enemigos cerca, mientras que Naruto estaba con su _modo sennin_ activo, en la misma labor, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a su hija en los hombros de la _Yokai._

-¿Te gusta~?- preguntó sonriendo Natsumi, moviendo sus orejas.

-¡Sí~!- la niña tocó uno de los pétalos de la flor blanca en el cabello de la pelirroja- ¡Es muy suave~!-

Kurama, caminando con Bolt en su lomo, bufó, fastidiado. Aunque, no pudo evitar darse cuenta, como los demás, de que en el bosque se topaban algunas veces con aquellas piedras que él vio a Natsumi limpiando una…

También se dio cuenta que, cuando veía una, la mirada de Natsumi se entristecía un poco…

-Vamos, vamos. Bájenle un poco al volumen- pidió Kakashi, con su preciado libro en mano.

-Están delatando nuestra posición con sus gritos- les dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño, tomando la atención de ambas.

-Gruñón- le dijo Natsumi, mostrándole la lengua.

-Gruñón~- la imitó Himawari.

-Escucha, _Yokai_…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, hasta notar que Sarada lo miraba por detrás, de la mano de Sakura, que sonrió nerviosa.

-… Papá, ¿vas a decirle algo a Natsu-chan cuando está contenta?- preguntó la pequeña, y miró para otro lado- Eres lo peor-

El _Uchiha_ se quedó en blanco, y continuo en silencio por el camino.

Naruto, Kurama y Bolt se rieron por lo bajo, en cambio Mirai algo nerviosa. La pelinegra se acomodó un mechón de cabello, algo cansada.

-Mirai-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Naruto, dándose cuenta de ese gesto.

-¿Eh? No, Naruto-san- aseguró la _Sarutobi_.

-Te ves cansada- admitió el rubio- Ayer usaste mucho _chakra_-le señaló.

-Estoy bien- aseguró nuevamente Mirai.

-Mm…- la miró algo preocupado Naruto.

-Por cierto, Natsumi-chan- Mirai miró a la pelirroja, que se volteo, extrañada- Aun no nos has dicho donde encontraste esa linda flor-le señaló, curiosa.

Kurama, al escucharla, levantó las orejas de golpe, extrañando a Bolt. Naruto lo miró de reojo.

-¿Dónde…?- meditó la _Yokai_.

-O-Oye, mocosa. A ti no se tienen que repetir las cosas- le dijo molesto Kurama a Mirai, extrañándola- La loca esa ya dijo que-que la encontró cuando salió afuera anoche-

-Lo sé, Kurama-san. Solo quiero saber en qué lugar- explicó la pelinegra, extrañada por la expresión de molestia del zorro.

-¿Dónde…?- seguía meditando Natsumi, sin darse cuenta que Himawari la imitaba, haciéndolas ver a ambas tiernas- Mm…- miró de reojo a Kurama, que se sonrojó- ¡Es un secreto~!- sonrió.

-¡Secreto~!- sonrió Himawari.

-Ah, vamos, Natsumi-chan- pidió Mirai, acercándose a ella- Es una flor muy bonita-

Pero la _Yokai_ solo sonrió, sonrojada.

-Las mujeres son un pergamino lleno de sorpresas- sentenció Kakashi, volviendo a su lectura.

-Exactamente- sonrió contenta Sakura, al lado de un _mute_ Sasuke- ¿Verdad?- miró a su hija, quien asintió.

Naruto sonrió, en cambio Bolt hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar, y, simplemente, prefirió bajarse de Kurama y corretear un rato, para no prestar atención a las charlas de los adultos.

-¡Espera, Onii-san!- Natsumi bajó a Himawari, y la pequeña empezó a perseguirlo, divertida.

Las tres aves, apostadas en una rama, sonrieron un poco al ver la emoción de los pequeños. Entonces, el cuervo levantó la cabeza, y su plumaje se erizo levemente. Miró al pájaro y al búho, que estaban igual que él, asintieron y, sin que el resto se diera cuenta, tomaron vuelo…

Mientras continuaban camino Naruto se enfocó en Kurama, que miraba molesto, pero sonrojado a la _Yokai_…

Sonrió divertido.

[Me pregunto, me pregunto…] escuchó el zorro, para ver de reojo a su compañero, que empezó a caminar a su lado [¿Cómo consiguió Natsumi-chan esa linda flor-dattebayo?] lo miró, divertido.

[_Tsch…_] Kurama frunció el ceño, fastidiado [Conociendo a esa llorona, podría ser de cualquier forma]

[Sí, sí… Como, por ejemplo… que alguien se la regalara…] insinúo Naruto.

[No tengo una maldita idea de lo que hablas] aseguró de inmediato Kurama.

[¿De verdad?] lo miró más divertido Naruto, cabreándolo más y, para satisfacción del _Jinchūriki_, se empezó a sonrojar fuertemente. No podía evitar disfrutar el ver a Kurama con esas expresiones de vergüenza, las cuales nunca había visto, y quería aprovechar de verlas al máximo [Bueno, claro que no sabrías… Al fin y al cabo, por Natsumi-chan no sientes nada… ¿verdad?]

Kurama controló su instinto asesino para, al menos, no decirle _cierta palabrita_ que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, pero, si la decía frente a los niños, podría terminar en una semana de _"ley del hielo"_

[Claro que no] le aseguró, haciendo una mueca molesta con los labios, controlándose [No me interesa en lo absoluto esa tipa]

[Ya veo, ya veo] asintió Naruto, sin dejar de sonreír [Pero eso no te impidió seguirla anoche…]

Ante eso, Kurama lo miró de golpe, sonrojado.

[¡MALDITO! ¡SI SIGUES ASÍ ME ASEGURARÉ DE DEJAR VUIDA A TU MUJER!]gruñó, enfurecido.

[No te intentes hacer el duro conmigo-dattebayo~] Naruto le acarició la cabeza, divertido por la mirada asesina que le dedicó el _Kyubi_ [Recuerda que puedo sentir tus cambios de emoción-dattebayo~]

Maldición…

[Así que…] Naruto sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de su compañero [Te felicito] le sonrió, extrañándolo [Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar-dattebayo]

Kurama se quedó sorprendido, pero, ante las palabras del _Jinchūriki_, miró al suelo, serio.

[Los _Biju_ no nos enamoramos] le aseguró Kurama, tomando su atención [Solo somos seres de _chakra…_ Pensé que lo tenías claro, maldito]

[¿Por qué no pueden enamorarse?] lo quedó mirando Naruto [Pareces idiota diciendo eso]aseguró [Puedo sentir como tus sentimientos a Natsumi-chan han crecido, y me alegro por ti…]

-¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!- le gruñó Kurama, sobresaltando a los presentes- ¡ES PELIGROSO!-

-… Kurama…- murmuró Naruto, sorprendido. El zorro simplemente le gruñó, enojado de que su compañero le hablara tan alegre de un tema tan delicado como ese…

Natsumi los miró, sin entender nada.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Sarada a su madre, quien negó, mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño.

-¿De qué hablan?- les preguntó la _Yokai_, extrañada, cabreando a Kurama.

-¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA!-le gritó, dándole un susto- ¡AUNQUE TODO ES POR TU CULPA, MALDITA _YOKAI!_-aseguró, enfurecido- ¡TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ES POR TU MALDITA Y CONDENADA CULPA! ¡DESGRACIADA!-

Natsumi lo miró perpleja.

-¡Kurama!- lo calló Naruto, enojado por las cosas que decía el _Kyubi_.

El zorro se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta que dijo de más… Pero… Pero estaba tan confundido… El sentir aprecio por esa _Yokai_ le estaba dando a entender que lo que sentía… parecía algo más fuerte, pero… pero eso era peligroso…

Que un _Biju_ se enamorara… ¿No se daban cuenta de lo peligroso que eso significaba…?

-¡Eso fue feo, Kurama-chan!- aseguró molesta Himawari, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, _Shannaro?!_\- preguntó Sakura, molesta.

-¡Natsu-chan solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡Este no es su problema!- les gruñó Kurama- ¡No se metan!-

-**... Kurama-chan…**\- el escuchar esa voz hizo que su pelaje se erizara. Tragó saliva, y miró a su lado, donde _Uchiha Sarada_ lo miraba con aquella mirada que solo usaba cuando se ponía celosa cuando Bolt se acercaba a otra chica…

-… ¿Q-Qué…?-la miró con un tic de nerviosismo en la ceja.

-**Idiota-**

Eso fue suficiente para que Kurama se quedara gacho, con un aura deprimente. Naruto suspiró.

Mirai lo miró nerviosa, y se fijó en Natsumi, que temblaba, con las orejas gachas.

-¿Natsumi-chan…?- la pelinegra se acercó a la _Yokai_ que la miró de reojo.

-Está bien…-murmuró, tomando la atención de todos. Kurama se quedó quieto, y levantó la mirada, para ver a Natsumi, que se encontraba triste.

No le gustó en lo absoluto verla así…

-… O-oye… yo….- murmuró Kurama, avergonzado…

-Parece que los _Biju_ sí son crueles- sentenció Natsumi, dejándolo quieto-… Se enojan por todo- suspiró, y continúo camino, prefiriendo no seguirle el juego de rabietas al _Kyubi_, dolida…

Kurama la quedó mirando, dolido, y bajó la cabeza, desanimado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Kakashi se acercó al _Jinchūriki_ y al _Biju_, molesto- Estaban discutiendo, ¿verdad?-

-B-Bueno…- Naruto se rascó la mejilla, nervioso, y miró a Kurama, que solo miraba al suelo, desanimado-… Algo así… Kakashi-sensei, ¿me deja un rato a solas con Kurama?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, y respiró hondo.

-Adelantémonos-ordenó al resto del grupo, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendieron los dos hermanos. Sarada parpadeo, en el mismo estado que ellos.

-P-Pero, Kakashi-sensei…- se sorprendió Sakura.

-Como compañeros, Naruto es quien puede calmar a Kurama- le explicó Kakashi.

-¡Pero…!- se enojó Bolt- ¡Nosotros somos su familia-dattebasa!-

-Está bien~- sonrió Himawari, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Pero…! ¡Hima…!- la miró Bolt, atónito.

-Papi podrá calmar a Kurama-chan- aseguró su hermanita, dejándolo callado.

-… Está bien…- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio, haciendo que Mirai sonriera.

-Gracias- sonrió Naruto, agradecido por el entendimiento de los demás. Kurama solo miró a otro lado.

-El asunto es que no nos retrasen- le recordó Sasuke- _Yokai_\- miró a la molesta pelirroja.

-Sí, _emo-san_, ya voy- Natsumi miró de reojo a Kurama, tomando su atención, pero, simplemente, se retiró, junto con el resto, dejándolo solo con Naruto, quien suspiró.

-Oye, Kurama…- miró al zorro, y, de un momento a otro, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de este- ¡AY!- calló de rodillas, adolorido- ¡¿A-A qué vino eso-dattebayo?!

-¡¿Todavía preguntas, maldito?! ¡Fue tu culpa que la _Yokai_ se enojara conmigo!- le aseguró Kurama, con el puño echando vapor.

-¡¿Ah?!- lo quedó mirando Naruto- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Fuiste tú quien le dijo todo eso-dattebayo!-

-P-Pues… ¡Eso fue porque tú me hiciste enojar!- se defendió Kurama.

-¡Kurama!- lo calló Naruto- Ponte serio-le pidió, sorprendiéndolo-… Solo quiero que comprendas tus propios sentimientos-dattebayo-

El zorro lo miró serio, pero se sentó, resignado.

-… Los entiendo, Naruto- aseguró Kurama-… Es solo… que no puedo aceptarlos…-

-… ¿Por qué?- Naruto lo miró, preocupado-¿Qué acaso no ves que es fantástico que sientas algo así por alguien que no seas tú-datttebayo? O la almohada… o la comida… o…- pero se calló por la mirada que le pegó Kurama- Perdón-

El _Kyubi_ suspiró, pidiendo paciencia.

-… Escucha, Naruto… Creo que… Empiezo a sentir algo por la _Yokai_-admitió, incómodo.

Esa confesión dejó sorprendido a Naruto.

-… Pero eso es malo… Soy un _Biju_, una bestia con cola… De por sí ya soy peligroso… Si intento acercarme a la _Yokai_… Tal vez solo le cause daño…-murmuró Kurama, molesto consigo mismo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Naruto se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

-Te preocupas demasiado- le aseguró, sorprendiéndolo- Es verdad que eres un _Biju_, y uno muy gruñón, pero eso no te quita la posibilidad de amar-dattebayo.

-¿No estás escuchándome…?-

-Tienes miedo…- Naruto lo calló poniendo su mano en la cabeza del zorro-… Tienes miedo de volver a estar solo, ¿verdad?- eso sorprendió a Kurama, que bajó la mirada, dándole la razón en silencio-Pero sabes que ya no lo estás- le dio un leve toque en el metal de su banda negra, tomando su atención- Nos tienes a nosotros-dattebayo- le sonrió- Kurama, ustedes los _Biju_, como todo ser vivo, tienen derecho a amar, y tú no eres la excepción- le aseguró-… Si el sentimiento que tienes a Natsumi-chan crece, y se vuelve más fuerte… Sabrás lo que tienes que hacer, y estaré allí para apoyarte-dattebayo- le tendió el puño, sonriendo.

Kurama estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su _Jinchūriki_, pero, en parte, a pesar de que sabía que él tenía razón… Aun le era difícil aceptarlo, pero, debía intentarlo…

-… _Tsch_… presuntuoso- sonrió de medio lado Kurama, correspondiendo al gesto de su compañero, quien sonrió, contento de darse cuenta de que, al juntar sus puños, pudo sentir mejor los sentimientos de su compañero…

Los sentimientos de Kurama a Natsumi… Eran los mismos que él tenía a su querida esposa, Hinata…

-Me alegro que lo comprendas-dattebayo- Naruto se levantó- Vamos, tenemos que detener a Ryusei para prepararlo todo-

-¿Eh?- eso sorprendió a Kurama- ¿Qué cosa?-

-¿No es obvio?- se extrañó Naruto- La boda, la boda-

El zorro se quedó de piedra.

-Mis niños van a estar alegre que nuestra misión familiar resultara un éxito-dattebayo~-sonrió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos- Natsumi-chan será una gran esposa~- asintió, contento- ¡Me aseguraré que la ceremonia sea de lo mejor…!- pero no pudo continuar, porque recibió otro puñetazo en el estómago, por parte del enfurecido Kurama.

-**Na-ru-to…**\- gruñó enfurecido el _Kyubi_, observando como su compañero se retorcía de dolor en el césped marchito- ¿Esa era tu intención detrás del discursito que me diste?- exigió saber.

-C-Claro que no…- se sentó adolorido el rubio- Me preocupaste bastante, pero no negaré que quiero verte con traje de novio-dattebayo~- admitió, divertido con la idea, pero se aterrorizó de inmediato por la expresión del zorro.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- Kurama empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza- ¡SI SIGUES CON ESO ME ASEGURARÉ DE INCAPACITARTE PARA TENER HIJOS!-

-¡KYA! ¡ESA ES TU PEOR AMENAZA HASTA AHORA-DATTEBAYO!- lo miró azul del miedo el rubio- ¡N-NO TE ATREVERÍAS!-

-¡ENTONCES PARA CON ESO DEL MATRIMONIO!-

-Va-Vamos, Kurama… Si sé que quieres ver a Natsumi-chan con vestido de novia-dattebayo~- aseguró Naruto, divertido.

-¿C-Con ve-vestido de…?- se sonrojó fuertemente Kurama, y, de golpe, se le vino a la mente la _Yokai_ con un vestido blanco y con su cabello rojo con puntas negras peinado en un moño, y un ramo de flores en las manos…

-Mira, ya te lo imaginas~- sonrió triunfal Naruto, cabreando al _Kyubi_, sobrepasando su límite de paciencia…

-¡MUÉRETE!- el zorro empezó a estrangularlo cómicamente- ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!-

-¡ME VAS A MATAR DE VERDAD SI SIGUES ASÍ-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

-Ah…- suspiró Sakura, en un pequeño claro que conectaba a un río de aguas rápidas, junto al resto del grupo- Ese Naruto, se está tardando-

-¿Está hablando con Kurama-chan?- preguntó Sarada, mientras Bolt y Himawari jugaban a pillarse entre ellos.

-Sí- asintió su madre, algo preocupada.

-Kurama-chan se puso malo con Natsu-chan- murmuró Sarada, preocupada, y miró a la _Yokai_ sentada frente al río, desanimada, junto a Mirai.

-No te preocupes- Sakura le acarició la cabeza- Ya verás que todo se resolverá-su hija asintió, algo nerviosa.

-… Se están tardando- murmuró Kakashi.

-Mamá ya lo dijo- le señaló Sarada.

-No, no me refiero a Naruto y Kurama- explicó el peliblanco.

-Nii-san y el resto no ha aparecido- murmuró Sasuke, mirando al cielo. No le gustaba nada…

¿Dónde estaban…?

-Ah- suspiró Natsumi, mirando desanimada su reflejo en el turbulento río, o, en específico, la flor blanca en su cabello- _Kyubi_ tonto-

-Vamos, Natsumi-chan. Kurama-san puede ser un poco cabeza hueca al hablar, pero te aseguro que es un buen tipo- le sonrió Mirai, tomando su atención- Aunque no lo conozco mucho, me ha dado buenos concejos para el uso de las _kunai_\- admitió, sacando una de esas armas de su bolsillo, y empezando a equilibrarla en su dedo- También es un buen estratega-

-… ¿Cuántas misiones llevas con él?- preguntó Natsumi, curiosa.

-Con esta, tres- sonrió Mirai, contenta- La primera fue casi un desastre porque él no paraba de criticar mi forma de pelea. Pensé que me detestaba, ya que, como _Biju_, su relación con los humanos continúa siendo algo inestable… Pero, me equivoque- le sonrió a la pelirroja- Kurama-san terminó salvándome durante la misión… Resultaba que me criticaba todo el tiempo porque quería evitarme algún percance durante las peleas… Se preocupaba por mí, aunque lo demostraba de la peor forma, pero Naruto-san me ha dicho que así es él- sentenció, guardando la _kunai_\- No está muy acostumbrado a ser afectuoso, pero hace su mejor intento- le sonrió a la sorprendida _Yokai_\- Estoy segura que lo mismo es contigo, Natsumi-chan-

La pelirroja parpadeo, sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura…?- preguntó, algo temerosa.

-Sí- sonrió Mirai- Si Kurama-san te trata a gritos cuando haces algo mal, o de repente si ninguna explicación, es porque está preocupado por ti-

Natsumi la miró sorprendida, y sonrió, sonrojada. Eso sorprendió a Mirai.

-… Es un buen _Biju_\- sonrió Natsumi, sonrojada, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-… ¿Natsumi-chan?- murmuró Mirai, tomando la atención de la _Yokai_-… ¿Te gusta Kurama-san?-se atrevió a preguntar.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida, mientras se empezaba a sonrojar más.

-¡¿Eh?!- se alarmó- ¡¿Q-Querer a un vejete gruñón, fastidioso, gritón, ofensivo, malhablado, mal aromatizado y que ronca como si no hubiera un mañana?! ¡El _Kyubi_ cuando quiere se pone caballeroso y cuando lo hace actúa muy _cool_ porque intenta demostrar lo contrario y que sea tan sensible con sus propias emociones y que se preocupe por mí y que muestre un lado _mega-paternal_ con los niños debe ser algún truco y… y… y que tiene bonitos ojos y un pelaje suave y… y… me sienta cómoda junto a él no significa que… que…!- pero no era capaz de decir más, porque de sus orejas empezaba a salir mucho vapor, mientras su rostro tomaba la misma tonalidad que su cabello…

Mirai la miró sorprendida, pero después le sonrió, sintiendo un poco de pena ajena por todo el vapor que despedía la joven zorrita, que estaba claramente avergonzada.

-… Bueno…- murmuró Natsumi, tomando su atención-… Tal vez… un poco… Viejo chiflado…- se sonrojó más, a lo que Mirai sonrió.

-No se lo diré a nadie- le prometió la pelinegra, a lo que ella asintió varias veces, empezando a calmarse.

-… Gracias…- murmuró Natsumi, con su piel regresando a su color normal-… Pero… me sorprende…-

-¿Sentir eso?- sonrió Mirai, a lo que ella asintió, nerviosa- Así de extraño es el amor- aseguró- Mamá me ha dicho que a ella y a papá les costó mucho dar el primer paso, porque ambos sabían sentir algo por el otro, pero les costaba expresarlo-

-… ¿Tan difícil es darse cuenta de que quieres a otro?- murmuró Natsumi, sorprendida.

-No del todo. Lo difícil es expresarlo- sonrió Mirai.

-… ¿Y en qué resulto lo de tus padres?- preguntó curiosa la _Yokai_.

-Pues…- sonrió la pelinegra, rascándose el desordenado cabello- En mi-se señaló, algo avergonzada, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Natsumi sonrió contenta, y acarició levemente un pétalo de la flor blanca en su cabello...

Ambas jóvenes se dieron cuenta de inmediato que se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

Entonces, Natsumi tembló levemente, extrañando a Mirai, quien, al principio, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero, unos segundos después, reaccionó al percatarse que, del suelo detrás de ambas, había emergido silenciosamente una cadena de _chakra_, que había atravesado a la _Yokai_.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- gritó asustada Mirai, haciendo reaccionar a todos los presentes.

Natsumi escupió sangre, sintiendo como empezaba a abrirse la herida… Lentamente miró la cadena que la atravesaba, identificando de inmediato a quien le pertenecía…

De un movimiento, Sasuke tiró una _kunai_ que rompió la cadena que hería a la pelirroja, haciéndola desaparecer y que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Natsu-chan!- se asustó Bolt, mientras Himawari temblaba.

-¡Natsumi!- Sakura se le acercó para atenderla, mientras que los niños se quedaron quietos y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, Kakashi y Sasuke se apostaron cerca de ellos, en posición de pelea.

La pelirroja, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su mentón, abrió un poco los ojos, mientras Sakura empezaba a atenderla.

-Aguanta, Natsumi. Te estoy curando- le pidió la pelirrosa.

-… _Ogra-san_…- murmuró Natsumi, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes-… Huye…-

Eso la sorprendió, al igual que a Mirai.

-Esa cadena de recién…- Sasuke miró a Kakashi, quien frunció el ceño.

-Sí… Él está aquí…- murmuró el peliblanco.

Entonces, de entre los árboles, salieron disparados tres pequeñas figuras, que cayeron cerca del grupo, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido…

Eran tres heridas y moribundas aves…

_-¡P-Pájaro-chan…!-_ se asustó Himawari, acercándose a la lastimada ave, mientras Bolt estaba sin habla, al igual que Sarada- ¡Resiste!- le pidió, asustada. El ave le pió levemente, en un intento de calmarla.

-¡Obito!- Kakashi se agachó al lado del búho herido, que ululó débilmente, entrecerrando los ojos. Natsumi, haciendo un esfuerzo, miró de reojo al ave blanca, preocupada por su estado.

-¡Nii-san!- se asustó Sasuke, acercándose al cuervo y tomándolo con su único brazo- ¡Nii-san!- el cuervo emitió un leve graznido, indicando que seguía con vida.

-Están vivos- murmuró Kakashi, sorprendido- Los tres…-

-En efecto…-

El escuchar esa voz, hizo que la sangre de Natsumi se helara, mientras sentía como, si de una quemadura se tratase, la cicatriz de su mano ardiera fuertemente, en contraste con la que tenía el vendaje del _Kyubi…_

De entre los árboles, apareció caminando tranquilamente _Ryusei_, empuñando su guadaña, que tenía rastros de sangre, y de plumaje…

Eso hizo que Sasuke aferrara con más fuerza al cuervo herido, intentando concentrarse y no enfurecerse y, de esa forma, no perder el juicio.

-… Ryusei…- murmuró Kakashi, tomando con cuidado al búho blanco, que gimió levemente.

-Estas aves han sido amaestradas muy bien. Identificaron a su enemigo y lo atacaron- informó el pelirrojo de la máscara, mientras Sasuke le entregaba al cuervo lastimado a su hija, y Kakashi el búho a Mirai, mientras Bolt alejaba a su hermanita todo lo que podía de aquel sujeto, que le daba mala espina- Por eso, decidí que sería un desperdicio entregar esas almas inmundas al _Gran Jashin_\- aseguró- A diferencia de las que tengo en frente.

Sakura frunció el ceño, y se percató que Natsumi intentaba sentarse.

-¡Aun no estás curada!- le alertó, pero la _Yokai_, jadeando, se sentó de rodillas, para ver mejor a Ryusei, quien no mostró interés alguno en ver si su ataque a ella funcionó o no lo hizo.

"_Ry-Ryusei…"_ jadeo Natsumi.

-_Uchiha Sasuke…_\- el pelirrojo depositó su mirada en el pelinegro que envainaba su espada- Tu eres quien capturó a Takumi, y, gracias a eso, obtuviste la información que los obligó a traer a esos tres niños y al _Kyubi _a esta isla- miró a Bolt, Himawari y Sarada, que retrocedieron- Tengo que agradecerte. Esto no hubiera sido capaz si no le sacas la información a Takumi- eso hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño, apretando levemente la empuñadura de su arma.

-Ryusei, por lo que veo, tus planes no han cambiado- le dijo Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

-En efecto- asintió el pelirrojo enmascarado, acomodándose su guadaña en el hombro- El monumento está preparado, y los sacrificios han llegado- miró al _Hokage_, mostrando en los orificios de su máscara sus ojos ámbar- Ya es hora de resucita al _Gran_ _Jashin-_

Entonces, en un parpadeo, apareció frente a él Sasuke, con su _sharingan_ activado, y blandiendo su espada, que era rodeada de energía eléctrica, y, con una gran rapidez, el pelirrojo lo detuvo con su guadaña, creando una onda de energía que produjo una gran ventisca, meciendo los débiles árboles, e incluso algunos terminaron cayendo ante la potencia del ataque.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se preocupó Sakura, mientras Natsumi intentaba mantenerse despierta.

-… So-Sorprendente…- murmuró Bolt, atónito.

-Como lo suponía- Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin dejar de chocar su espada con la guadaña de Ryusei- Puedes sellar el _chakra_ de cualquier _shinobi_ que se te enfrente directamente, pero, a menos a que use un objeto intermediario, como un arma rodeada de _chakra_ o un puño que use su piel de intermediaria para regular el _chakra_, no podrás sellarla-

-Vaya, vaya… Los paganos han resultado ser unas ovejas perdidas bastante inteligentes- admitió Ryusei- Aprenden de los errores de sus hermanos, y los usan para no cometer sus errores. Buena táctica-

-_Mph_\- Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras su ojo rojo empezaba a brillar, haciendo que Ryusei frunciera el ceño-…_ Sharingan-_

De golpe, Ryusei se encontró en un espacio oscuro, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, fue atravesado por flechas de trueno por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-Ya veo… un _Genjutsu_\- murmuró el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse, mientras sus ojos ámbar empezaban a brillar-… Así que…- levantó la vista, para encontrarse, a varios metros frente a él, a Sasuke, que se sorprendió al ser visto en su técnica-… Este es el _Genjutsu del Sharingan_\- mencionó, y el pelinegro se dio cuenta que los ojos ámbar de su enemigo perdían su pupila, para ser reemplazados por el símbolo del _remolino_ color dorado-… No está mal-

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y, cuando iba a activar su _Rinnegan_… No pudo…

De repente, todo se volvió negro para él…

Fuera del _Genjustu_, Sasuke reaccionó, y, de inmediato, dio un salto para alejarse de su enemigo, quien sacudió su guadaña.

-Fue una buena acupuntura- aseguró Ryusei, quitándose un poco de polvo de la túnica.

-Sasuke, ¿no funcionó el _genjutsu?_\- le preguntó Kakashi, cuando aterrizó a su lado, pero, para su sorpresa, el pelinegro cayó de rodillas, y se tapó la cara con su mano, deshaciendo su técnica eléctrica de su espada-… ¿Sasuke?-

-… He sido un completo tonto…- murmuró el pelinegro, sacando un poco su mano de su rostro, para mostrar que sus dos ojos eran negros, pero negros sin vida-… Debí haber usado el _genjutsu _del _Rinnegan_-

-Concuerdo contigo- asintió Ryusei- El _Rinnegan_ hubiera sido un buen oponente que un simple _Sharingan_, pero, gracias a tu descuido, he logrado sellar ambos ojos, y quitarte del camino-

-¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendió Kakashi.

-… Tiene razón- murmuró Sasuke, molesto-… Si no soy capaz de ver, no podré pelear-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se preocupó Sakura.

-Pa-Papá…- se asustó Sarada.

-Estoy bien…- su padre intentó mirarla de reojo, pero lo único que era capaz de ver eran siluetas ante la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- le preguntó Himawari a su hermanito, quien, frunciendo el ceño, negó.

-No lo sé, Hima… Pero creo que ese tipo derrotó al papá de la cuatro ojos-

Su hermana tragó saliva, y miró al inconsciente pájaro, abrazándolo en conjunto con su peluche.

"_Papá… ¿Dónde estás…?"_ se preguntó Bolt, tragando saliva.

Kakashi frunció el ceño… No se esperaba que los ojos de _Ryusei_ fueran capaces de tanto.

-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas la posición del enemigo?- preguntó Kakashi, empezando a hacer sellos de mano, tomando la atención del pelirrojo.

-No me subestimes- el pelinegro empezó a hacer sellos con su mano- El perder la vista no me ha quitado la capacidad de sentir el _chakra_-

-No podemos esperar a Naruto- sentenció el _Hokage_\- _¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!-_

Del río detrás de Natsumi y Sakura, emergió de golpe una gran cantidad de agua turbulenta, que se abalanzó a Ryusei, quien levantó su guadaña, preparado para sellar esa técnica en su arma…

_-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! _– Sasuke lanzó una ráfaga de fuego en dirección a donde sentía el _chakra _de Ryusei, haciendo que colisionara con el dragón de agua de Kakashi, y, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, destruyéndolo, formando una enorme nube de vapor.

-¡Ahora! ¡Retirémonos!- ordenó Kakashi, volteándose, pero, cuando sintió vibrar al suelo, bajó la mirada, para ver emerger cadenas de _chakra_ que lo ataron, al igual que al resto.

-¡Ah!- se asustó Himawari.

-¡Hima!- la miró Bolt, preocupado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sarada!- Sasuke intentó enfocar su defectuosa vista.

-¡E-Estoy bien!-aseguró Sakura, encadenada al igual que Natsumi.

-Y-Yo igual- gimió Sarada, abrazando con fuerza a su inconsciente tío.

-S-Son diferentes a las que usó en _Konoha_\- murmuró Mirai, intentando romper la cadena que la retenía con su _kunai_, sujetando con su otro brazo al búho herido.

-Eso es correcto- se escuchó a Ryusei entre toda ese vapor, y este empezó a desaparecer fuertemente, siendo absorbido por la guadaña del pelirrojo- Después de que aquella _Kunoichi_ descubriera el punto débil de mis cadenas de _chakra_, me vi obligado a reforzarlas- miró a Sakura, que intentaba romperlas, pero sin efecto.

-… Te aprendiste la ubicación de cada uno- Kakashi frunció el ceño, mirando al pelirrojo.

-O-Onii-san, tengo miedo- gimió Himawari, temblando.

-E-Está todo bien- le aseguró Bolt, temblando- Papá vendrá pronto…- pero, de repente, la cadena que lo sujetaba lo tironeo con fuerza, y esta empezó a emerger por completo del suelo, demostrando su conexión a la espalda de Ryusei, quien levantó su mano, y la cadena atrajo al niño hacia él.

-¡BOLT!- se asustó Kakashi. Natsumi levantó la mirada, asustada.

La cadena levantó al niño, al que Ryusei agarró de la garganta y, con solo tocarlo, un _chakra_ anaranjado lo rodeo de golpe, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos con una franja negra, y sus marcas se agrandaron.

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero Himawari, lo único que hizo, fue asustarse al recordar que esa misma apariencia tomó su hermano cuando atacaron a su madre…

-¡S-Suéltame…!- gimió el niño, sin darse cuenta del cambio en su aspecto.

-Interesante. Hiruki tenía razón. Los hijos del _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi_ nacieron con una pequeña porción del _chakra_ de este- murmuró Ryusei- Pero, tu _chakra_ es algo diferente- miró algo curioso al niño, que intentaba patearlo inútilmente- Ahora mismo es una fuente de odio, pero, si no te presentes enojado con él, por ejemplo, inconsciente, termina siendo un _chakra_ puro- apretó con fuerza el cuello del niño, quien gritó de dolor.

"_Realmente, para los planes de Jashin necesitaremos tu chakra, a un portador del Sharingan…" _sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en Sarada, asustándola_ "Las almas de los Uzumaki y Yokai"_ miró a Himawari, y después a Natsumi, que se quedó helada_-"… Y, por último…"_miró de reojo para atrás, para ver aparecer detrás suyo a un enfurecido Naruto, con su brazo rodeado de _chakra_ anaranjado "_El odio del Kyubi…"_

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJO!- el rubio le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Ryusei en el costado, lanzándolo contra unos árboles, por lo que las cadenas se desasieron- ¡Bolt!- atajó a su hijo a tiempo, quien, al perder contacto físico con Ryusei, volvía a su apariencia de antes.

-… P-Papá…- gimió el niño, tosiendo. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura se acercó a su marido, quien se sujetaba a su espada para levantarse.

-¿Sakura?- el pelinegro intentó verla, pero sabía que era imposible.

-Estoy contigo- le sonrió su mujer, aferrándose a su brazo.

-Natsumi- Kakashi se acercó a la _Yokai_, que se abrazaba el vientre herido, mientras Mirai se acercó a la pequeña Himawari, que lloraba en silencio por el susto pasado.

-… Lo siento…- murmuró la pelirroja, con la mirada gacha sorprendiéndolo-… Por esto, pensaba que era mejor para ustedes ser animales en el bosque…-

Ryusei se apoyó en su guadaña para levantarse de entre los escombros, y se quedó quieto al escuchar cierto sonido…

Miró para atrás, para apreciar como el _Kyubi_, encima de uno de los escombros, creaba una gran _Biju Dama_, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se sorprendió Sarada, tomando la atención de Natsumi.

-_¡BIJU DAMA!-_el zorro lanzó la esfera de _chakra_ hacia el _Uzumaki_, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras era engullido por la enorme explosión que hizo que todos se cubrieran ante la fuerte ventisca que produjo el impacto.

Después de que se desvaneciera el humo, se pudo apreciar como esa parte del bosque se había vuelto una explanada de tierra, aunque, para sorpresa del zorro, lo único que quedó intacto fueron aquellas extrañas rocas con marcas de sellado gravadas en su superficie, echando un poco de vapor tras el impacto recibido.

-… ¿Lo hizo…?- murmuró Mirai, con Himawari acurrucada en sus brazos, sin querer ver más.

-No…- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Aun puedo detectar su _chakra_\- murmuró Naruto, con su hijo en brazos.

-El muy desgraciado escapó- gruñó Kurama, y, dando un último vistazo al desastre de su técnica, se acercó al grupo.

-¡Papá!- lloró Himawari, abrazando a su padre, que se agachó para recibir el gesto- ¡Papi! _¡P-Pájaro-chan!_\- le mostró el ave herida.

-… Neji…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos y le acarició la cabeza a la lastimada ave-… Perdón-

-Mocosos- Kurama se les acercó.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari se le acercó, y él la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello negro- T-Tengo miedo- gimió, acurrucándose en su pelaje.

-Tranquila, mocosa. Las cosas no resultaran como aquella vez en _Konoha_\- le aseguró el zorro.

-K-Kurama…- murmuró Bolt, cansado, en el brazo de su padre, tomando su atención-L-Le demostraste quien manda a ese tipo malo-dattebasa- le sonrió.

El zorro no pudo evitar sonreír por lo dicho del niño.

-P-Pero…- gimió Naruto, llorando- F-Fue papá quien le pegó-

-Papá no mostró un espectáculo como Kurama-dattebasa- aseguró Bolt, dejando dolido al pobre Naruto.

-Papá- Sarada miró preocupada a su padre, quien frunció el ceño al escucharla.

-Estoy bien. Si el enemigo usó un sello en mis ojos, entonces la _Yokai_ puede romperlo- le aseguró el hombre, a lo que Sakura puso su mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que ella también estaba a su lado.

Naruto lo miró, frunciendo el ceño… Que Ryusei hubiera podido quitarle la vista a Sasuke, y más encima sellar el _Rinnegan_…

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- Mirai miró a Natsumi, quien asintió, abrazándose su herida- ¿Natsumi-chan?-

Kurama movió una de sus orejas y la miró, dándose cuenta del estado de la _Yokai_. Himawari se dio cuenta que el zorro dejó de acariciarle la cabeza, y levantó la mirada, extrañada…

Se sorprendió en ver tan asustado a Kurama.

-Tengo que atenderte en un mejor lugar- le dijo Sakura, preocupada por el estado de la joven.

-Sí. Estamos en un lugar demasiado expuesto, y Ryusei puede regresar con refuerzos- murmuró Kakashi, preocupado.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco, agradecida por la preocupación, pero, tan débil que se sentía por la herida, que empezó a caer, alertando a Mirai y a Kakashi, pero alguien se les adelanto…

Natsumi frunció el ceño, ya que pensó que iba a sentir el duro piso, por lo que abrió los ojos, cansada, para ver que un brazo de pelaje anaranjado la detuvo agarrándola de los hombros.

-Llorona…- escuchó, sorprendiéndose, y Kurama, quien la sujetaba, la ayudó a sentarse- Desmáyate cuando te sane la mocosa- le ordenó.

-… _Kyubi…- _murmuró Natsumi, sorprendida-… Tonto-

-¡¿En serio eso es lo que se te ocurre decirme?!- se molestó el zorro.

-Kurama-chan, pareces un caballero- le sonrió Himawari, detrás.

-¡M-Mocosa, cierra la boca!- le ordenó alterado Kurama.

-Entonces fuiste tú, Natsumi- resonó la voz de Ryusei en el claro, tomando la atención de todos.

Naruto se volteo, para ver al pelirrojo encima de la copa de uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban tras el ataque del _Kyubi_, con la ropa algo sucia.

La pelirroja, al verlo, se quedó quieta, y se aferró inconscientemente a uno de los brazos de Kurama, tomando su atención.

-El _Hokage_ y el _Héroe de Konoha_ se libraron de sus sellos, Natsumi. Fue obra tuya, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ryusei.

Natsumi se mordió el labio, asustada.

-¡Tienes algún problema!- le gritó Bolt, aun sujeto por su padre- ¡Voy a patearte-dattebasa!-

-Cálmate, Bolt- el pidió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes que está mal, ¿verdad?- Ryusei miró a Natsumi temblar- Los _Yokai_ deben obedecer a los _Uzumaki_, y servir por completo al líder del clan- le recordó- Yo soy el líder, y deberías obedecerme, aunque te parezcan incorrectos mis actos-

Natsumi se tapó las orejas, temblando.

-Cierra la maldita boca…- gruñó Kurama, enfurecido, tomando la atención de ambos pelirrojos-… ¿Quién demonios te da el derecho de esclavizar a Natsumi solo por ser una _Yokai?_

-¿Qué derecho?- preguntó Ryusei- Es solo por ser yo. _Jashin_ escoge a quienes quien a sus ovejas perdidas, sin más que por ser ellos, seres especiales que pueden hacer cumplir su voluntad-

-Estás loco- murmuró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-Prefiero considerarme un _devoto_\- admitió Ryusei.

-No intentes engañarnos- Kakashi frunció el ceño, tomando la atención del pelirrojo- Sabemos tus planes- aseguró.

El sujeto enmascarado no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio… Respiró hondo…

-_Nuestra secta religiosa proviene de Uzushiogakure-_habló, sorprendiendo a los presentes- _Nacimos a partir de las enseñanzas de los descendientes de Jashin, quien se encuentra sellado en la isla de los Uzumaki, a manos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Nuestra misión es traerlo de regreso, y, para eso, yo, Uzumaki Ryusei, elegido de Jashin, he intentado cumplir nuestra meta. Necesitamos un jutsu de inmortalidad, con el cual se podría traer de regreso la "vida sellada" de Jashin, por lo que necesitamos encontrar a Hidan, quien fue nuestro sujeto de prueba ejercida en "Yugakure" para ver si era posible crear esa vida, siendo el resultado un éxito. También una gran cantidad de odio, por lo cual intenté secuestrar a mi prima cuando era niña, porque, al ser la Jinchūriki del Kyubi, mantenía una gran cantidad de odio que, en un principio, todo ese poder debía pertenecerme… Necesitamos las almas de los Uzumaki selladas en este templo, porque mantienen al margen el sello de Jashin, con un pacto-sello con los Yokai, quienes son los guardianes del sello, que también debes ser sacrificados…- _Ryusei miró a Kakashi, quien frunció el ceño- Según tengo entendido, esta es, en resumidas palabras, la información que le arrebataron a Takumi, ¿me equivoco?-

Kurama se quedó sorprendido al enterarse de la verdad…

P-Por eso no le dijeron… Natsumi tenía razón. Si él se hubiera enterado que su padre estaba relacionado de esa forma con la situación, se habría enfurecido, como pero, en ese momento, el recuerdo del abrazo y las palabras de la pelirroja lo mantenían sereno...

Abrió un poco los ojos al darse cuenta que Natsumi lo tomó de la mano, nerviosa.

-… Lo siento, Kurama…- Naruto lo miró de reojo, tomando su atención-… Debimos decírtelo antes, pero…-

-… Me da rabia que el viejo esté relacionado con este imbécil- lo calló Kurama, frunciendo el ceño, pero correspondiendo al gesto de Natsumi-… Pero no por eso voy perder los estribos. Lo prometo- le sonrió de lado.

Naruto sonrió, y miró con el ceño fruncido a Ryusei.

-… O, eso creían- murmuró el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- exigió saber Kakashi, serio.

-Takumi, como el resto de mi gente, no sabe nada- explicó Ryusei, sorprendiéndolos-… Lo que les dijo… fue mentira…-

Todos se quedaron quietos de la sorpresa… Bolt, Himawari y Sarada cruzaron miradas, nerviosos.

-¡Use mi _genjustu_ para hacerlo hablar!- informó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño- Lo que me dijo fue la verdad-

-O la verdad que él creía-interrumpió el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo.

-… Ya veo… No solo les pusiste un sello en la lengua a tus compañeros para que no hablaran de tus planes, sino que también les dijiste uno falso-Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-No es del todo falso- aseguró Ryusei- En efecto, lo que queremos es traer de regreso a _Jashin_, quien está encerrado en esta isla, siendo las vidas de las almas de los _Yokai_, sus creaciones, y _Uzumaki_, sus descendientes, las principales llaves para liberarlo-

Naruto se quedó helado al escuchar eso, mientras Kurama abría los ojos, sorprendido.

-… ¿Q-Que… dijiste…?- murmuró Naruto, atónito.

-Te lo explicaré, _Uzumaki Naruto_. Estoy al tanto de que conoces a la madre del _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_, _Kaguya_, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin querer respuesta - Ella, al igual que el resto de su clan, no provienen de este mundo. Provienen de lo _que hay más allá de la luna_. Kaguya llegó a la Tierra para comer el fruto del _Dios Árbol, _y, posteriormente, concibió a sus dos hijos: Hagoromo y Hamura ¿me equivocó?- miró al rubio- ¿Nunca te has preguntado, _quién fue el padre?_-

Naruto lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y, como si fuera de golpe, comprendió todo…

-N-No…- murmuró, y, lentamente, miró a Kurama, que estaba totalmente quieto.

-Sí. El padre de _Otsutsuki Hagoromo_, y, si quieres verlo de esta forma, el abuelo de los _Biju_, es nada menos que _Jashin, Uzumaki Jashin…_-

Todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Q-Qué significa…?- preguntó Himawari.

-No lo sé… pero creo que es malo- murmuró Sarada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Después de concebir a sus hijos, Kaguya, ya empezando de a poco a enloquecer a causa del _chakra_, decidió sellar a su _marido_ en esta isla, con la ayuda de las creaciones de _Jashin_, los _Yokai_, conectando el sello con el alma de estos, y la de su clan, _Uzumaki_. Es por eso que nosotros, descendientes de _Jashin_, poseemos cabello rojo, en representación al pacto de sangre que hicieron nuestros antepasados con la _Diosa Conejo_. Bueno…- observó a los tres _Uzumaki _\- La mayoría de las veces-

Naruto apretó sus puños, enojado.

-Entonces… eso explica la conexión entre los _Yokai_ y los _Uzumaki_\- murmuró Kakashi.

-Por eso los _Uzumaki_ tienen grandes reservas de _chakra_ y pueden llegar a ser longevos- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Correcto- asintió Ryusei- Natsumi- llamó a la _Yokai_, que se sobresaltó- Como puedo ver, este relato lo sabías de antemano. Si es así, ¿podrías decirle a nuestros invitados que otros componentes se necesitan para liberar a _Jashin_, además de la inmortalidad, y, si es posible, explicarías porque el _Kyubi_ es el único _Biju_ que sirve para este plan?-

Eso sorprendió a Kurama, que miró a Natsumi, quien temblaba, nerviosa.

-… _Yokai…_\- murmuró el zorro.

-… Inmortalidad, y las almas de los _Uzumaki y Yokai…_\- murmuró Natsumi, tomando la atención de los presentes- Se necesitan también los poderes de un _sharingan_ puro, porque es un _Dojutsu_ conectado al _Rinnegan_, que es el resultado de la unión del _Byagukan _de Kaguya-sama y el _Idenmechigan _de… de Ja-Jashin-sama- lo último lo dijo costosamente, apretando sus puños-… "_El-El Ojo de Sangre Hereditario"…_ que tiene la capacidad de controlar la oscuridad de los seres vivos… y, según las escrituras, cuando un _Uzumaki_ naciera con esos ojos, era porque el tiempo de _Jashin_ regresaba…-

Todos la miraron, sorprendidos…

-Exactamente…- Ryusei retiró su máscara de ogro, mostrando su rostro, que demostraba la edad de Naruto. Sus ojos ámbar, que, en ese momento, continuaban con su pupila con la forma del remolino, sorprendieron al rubio- Para traer de regreso a _Jashin_, fui escogido como el nuevo _Jashin_, para abrirle el paso a mi antepasado. Las fuentes de odio son esenciales para su resurrección, y quien mejor que el _Kyubi_ para ese trabajo, junto con los nietos de mi prima- miró a Bolt y a Himawari, que se asustaron- Y, con respecto a un _sharingan puro_…- miró a Sarada, quien se asustó- Veo que no lo has despertado. Tendré que obligarte a hacerlo- sacudió su guadaña, asustándola.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija, _shannaro!_\- Sakura se puso frente a la niña, sorprendiéndola.

-No quiero creer lo que has dicho- murmuró Naruto, frunciendo el ceño-… No quiero creer que el viejo y Kurama están relacionados con un loco sangriento como _Jashin_…-

-¿Relacionados? Yo lo diría con la palabra _conectados_\- Ryusei miró a Kurama, a quien Natsumi, al darse cuenta de eso, le tapó los ojos.

-¡O-Oye!- se sorprendió el zorro.

-¡No lo mires! ¡No lo hagas!-le pidió la herida _Yokai_-T-Te controlará si los ves directamente-

-... Lo sé- gruñó molesto Kurama, recordando las veces en que quedó absorto por esos ojos...

-Puedes controlar a los _Biju_\- murmuró Kakashi, pero se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo negó.

-Controlo la oscuridad de los seres vivos, así que, en teoría, siendo el _Kyubi_ una masa de odio, es una fuente de _chakra_ controlable-

Ante eso, Kurama gruñó enfurecido.

-Tienes una capacidad bastante desventajosa, ¿verdad, _Kyubi?_\- le preguntó Ryusei- Ser el único de los _Biju_ con la capacidad de sentir el odio y las malas intenciones de los humanos, sufriendo por eso… ¿no crees que hay algo extraño con ese poder?-

-¿Qué quieres decir, maldito?- gruñó enfurecido Kurama- Este poder me permite detectar a sabandijas asquerosas como tú. Un insecto como tú no lo entendería, pero es una gran habilidad que el _Sabio_ sabía me serviría a futuro para desgraciados como tú-

-O, simplemente, porque era un poder que a él no le servía-

Kurama se quedó quieto.

-Siendo hijo de _Jashin_, Hagoromo no solo nació con el poderoso _Rinnegan_, y con un gran poder, sino que también nació con esa capacidad, con la que, según tengo entendido, sintió la oscuridad naciendo de su madre, que pondría su vida en peligro junto con la de su hermano- Ryusei observó como Kurama empezaba a temblar, entendiendo a lo que quería llegar- Obviamente, ese poder le desagradaba, así que, cuando les dio la vida a los _Biju_, deposito aquella capacidad en la única bestia con cola inútil que había nacido sin nada más que un gran poder…-

-¡CÁLLATE!- rugió enfurecido Kurama, sin querer escuchar más.

No quería creerlo… No quería creerlo… Él sufrió mucho por la habilidad de detectar la oscuridad humana… Q-Que esa condena se la hubiera dado su propio padre…

"_-Kurama, es verdad que tus hermanos tienen otras cualidades, pero tú también tienes unas muy buenas-aseguró Hagoromo._

_-¿Cuáles?- pregunto curioso el zorrito._

_-Sientes las emociones negativas- sonrió el anciano, y, para sorpresa suya, el pequeño bufó, mirando para otro lado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu poder?-_

_-Es que es un poder inútil. A nadie le sirve sentir lo malo de otros. Solo necesito ver si alguien me ataca para saber que es malo- murmuró amurado Kurama._

_Hagoromo se rió por lo bajo a causa de la inocencia del pequeño._

_-Con el tiempo verás que es un poder útil- le aseguró._

_Kurama rodó los ojos, sin creerle."_

No era posible que fuera verdad… El mismo Sabio le había asegurado muchas veces, cuando era cachorro, que esa habilidad era valiosa, y debía atesorarla y saber utilizarla… pero…

¿En realidad solo era un poder desechable que el _Sabio_ le entregó, solo porque no lo quería…? ¿S-Significaba que, en realidad, a él no lo consideraba como un hijo…? ¿S-Solo como un contenedor para ese desagradable poder...?

"_N-No… Pa-Padre…"_ Kurama apretó con fuerza sus colmillos, sintiendo un ardor en sus ojos.

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida al sentir algo húmedo en su mano que cubría los ojos del zorro, que temblaba enfurecido… Se quedó quieta, entendiendo lo que sucedía…

-¡NO TE BURLES DE KURAMA!- gritó enojado Naruto, tomando la atención de todos. Estaba enfurecido, porque podía sentir la tristeza que invadía a su compañero- ¡TU NO COMPRENDES LOS LAZOS DE KURAMA CON EL SABIO…! ¡No creo que él haya hecho lo que dices, pero, si lo hizo…! ¡FUE PARA PROTEGER A SU HIJO-DATTEBAYO!-

Kurama se quedó quieto, sorprendido. Entonces, Natsumi retiró sus manos de sus ojos, por lo que la miró…

La _Yokai_, al ver que los ojos rojos del _Kyubi_ estaban brillosos, lo miró tristemente.

-… Quiero que huyan- le habló la pelirroja al grupo, sorprendiéndolos- Si van por este camino, directo, llegarán al santuario _Uzumaki_, y, cerca de él, el altar donde pueden traer de regreso a Jashin- Natsumi miró seria a Ryusei, que frunció el ceño-

-¿Natsumi-chan…?- la miró Naruto, sorprendido.

-¿A-Acaso planeas…?- murmuró asustada Mirai.

-¡Es una locura que quieras detenerlo sola!- le aseguró Kakashi, sorprendiendo a Kurama al entender lo que ella quería.

-No te conviene enfrentarme, Natsumi- le aseguró Ryusei, frunciendo el ceño- Ustedes los _Yokai_ no pueden herir a un _Uzumaki_ en esta tierra. Lo mejor para ti, es que acompañes a tu gente- señaló las extrañas piedras con sellos grabados, que se encontraban esparcidos en algunos lados.

-¿E-Esas cosas…?- murmuró Sakura.

-… Cada monumento es un _Yokai_ sellado- murmuró Natsumi, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-… ¿S-Son los amigos de Natsu-chan?- murmuró Bolt, atónito.

-Deberías unirte a ellos- aseguró Ryusei, pero la pelirroja empezó a hacer sellos de mano- ¿Quieres morir?-

-… Quiero ganar tiempo…- murmuró Natsumi.

-¡Espera, Natsumi-chan…!- quiso decirle Naruto…

-Naruto, por favor, aprovechen para retirarse- le pidió Natsumi, sorprendiéndolo- Soy la guía de este equipo, y debo asegurarme de que lleguen a su destino a salvo. _Emo-san_ está incapacitado para luchar, y los niños están aterrados…-

-¡Estás herida!- le recordó Sakura.

-¡Váyanse!- ordenó Natsumi, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Trataré de detenerlo!- prometió- A cambio, prométanme que detendrán a _Jashin_… y cuidarán a _canoso-chan_-

Los _Shinobi_ se miraron, sorprendidos por la decisión de la _Yokai_.

-N-Natsu-chan- murmuró Himawari, asustada.

Kurama la miró, sin creer lo que escuchó de ella…

-No tienen posibilidad- murmuró Ryusei, y de su espalda salieron varias cadenas de _chakra_ que se abalanzaron al grupo, a lo que Kakashi y Naruto se prepararon…

-_¡Byakko no Jutsu!_\- Natsumi terminó su sello de manos, mientras su cabello rojo se volvía blanco y sus ojos color amarillo, empezando a ser rodeada de _chakra_ platino, del cual se desprendieron varias figuras de zorros que se abalanzaron a las cadenas, mordiéndolas y reteniéndolas, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-…E-Ese… ¿Ese es tu _Jutsu_?- murmuró Mirai, sorprendida, mientras que Kurama estaba sin palabras, sin saber si sorprenderse por la técnica, o por el cambio en la apariencia de la _Yokai…_

-¡Sorprendente!- se entusiasmó Bolt, mientras que Himawari tenía brillos en sus ojos de la emoción, y Sarada estaba asombrada.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta que la _Yokai_ estaba peleando en serio.

-Vaya, Natsumi. Al fin aprendiste a ocupar el _Byakko no Jutsu_\- señaló Ryusei a la _peliblanca_, que frunció el ceño- La capacidad que tiene el líder de la tribu de los zorro _Yokai_ de pedir auxilio a sus antepasados, siendo estos los zorros que pelean a tu lado- miró a los seres de _chakra_ que detenían sus cadenas- Bueno, como asesiné a tu padre, es normal que tu pases a ser la líder de la tribu, y desbloquearas este _jutsu_\- admitió.

La _Yokai_ frunció el ceño.

-¡Ahora, aprovechen para escapar…!- pidió Natsumi…

-_¡Rasengan!_\- Naruto destruyó unas cadenas con su técnica.

-_¡Raikiri!_\- Kakashi se encargó de algunas.

-¡No te metas conmigo, _shannaro!_\- Sakura, de un puñetazo, rompió las que se les abalanzaban, mientras Mirai ayudaba a Sasuke a estar de pie con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sujetaba al inconsciente _Búho_.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ PARTE DE _"ESCAPEN MIENTRAS PUEDAN"_, _"CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS",_ O "_PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO"_ NO ENTIENDEN?!- preguntó atónita Natsumi, mirándolos con la boca abierta.

-¡No vamos a dejar a un compañero atrás-dattebayo!- aseguró molesto Naruto.

-¡Pe-Pero…! ¡Están perdiendo la oportunidad de completar la misión!- se sorprendió Natsumi.

-En efecto- admitió Kakashi, esquivando una cadena, la cual, antes de que se le abalanzara, fue sujetada por uno de los _zorros compuestos de chakra_-Estamos infringiendo las normas, y en el mundo _shinobi_ eso nos dejaría como escorias…- explicó, sorprendiéndola -Pero, aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros, son peor que escoria-

Natsumi se quedó totalmente sorprendida, a lo que Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Mirai, y hasta Sasuke mostraron una sonrisa. Los niños, detrás de Mirai, sonrieron, contentos.

-… No te dejaremos atrás- le gruñó Kurama, tomando su atención. El zorro estaba protegiéndola, vigilando si alguna cadena se les abalanza-… ¿Entendiste, _Yokai…?_\- la miró de reojo-… No te dejaré…-

La _peliblanco_ se sonrojó, pero sonrió, agradecida.

-¿Protegerán a sus compañeros hasta el final?- murmuró irónicamente Ryusei, tomando la atención del grupo- Eso suena muy fantasioso, _paganos_\- el pelirrojo aterrizó cerca de ellos, haciendo que las cadenas se volvieran más salvajes, por lo que los _zorros espirituales _gruñeron.

-¡Eso es lo que nos diferencia de ti!- aseguró Naruto, molesto- ¡Usas a tus compañeros como peones, engañándolos, y sin importarte que mueran…! ¡No puedo permitir que alguien como tu siga lastimando a mis amigos-dattebayo!-

-Me interesa un poco tu forma de actuar- admitió Ryusei- Impulsivo e idiota como Kushina. No me extraña que muriera de esa forma-

Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras Kurama apretó su puño, nervioso, pero enfurecido.

Entonces, Ryusei sacudió su guadaña, de la cual salió aquel _Raikiri_ que absorbió del _Hokage_, que se abalanzó a Naruto, pero, antes de que se moviera, o cierto nueve colas interviniera, uno de los zorros de _chakra_ detuvo el ataque, y se abalanzó al pelirrojo, mordiéndole todo el hombro, y clavando sus enormes garras en su cuerpo.

Natsumi se quedó quieta, sudando levemente…

-Al fin, _Yokai…_\- la miró Kurama, pero se quedó quieto al ver como, de golpe, una herida apareció en el hombro de la peliblanca, tirándola al piso con fuerza-… _¡Yokai!_\- se le acercó, mientras su cabello volvía a ser rojo, y las figuras de zorro se desvanecían.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- se asustó Naruto, mientras los demás se volteaban, sorprendidos.

-¡Natsu-chan!- se asustó Bolt.

-¡Oye, _Yokai!_\- Kurama la miró, sorprendido, y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no solo tenía aquella herida en su hombro, sino que tenía marcas de garras en su cuerpo-… E… Esto es…-

-Por eso, los _Yokai_ no pueden herir a un _Uzumaki_\- aseguró Ryusei, quien, para sorpresa de Naruto y Kurama, no se veía herido en lo absoluto, a pesar de que lo había atacado aquel _zorro espiritual_\- Si una técnica de un _Yokai_ hiere a un _Uzumaki_, o con sus propios puños los lastima, recibirá el daño a diferencia de su objetivo- aseguró, limpiándose la túnica.

-… Por eso pudiste adueñarte de esta isla fácilmente- murmuró Kakashi, enojado.

-Sí, pero, claro, no faltó el _Yokai_ que quiso derrotarme a pesar de saber que iba a salir herido, como el padre de Natsumi- miró a la pelirroja, que empezó a temblar de dolor- Por su insolencia, tuve que acabarlo-

-… Desgraciado…- gruñó enfurecido Kurama, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora…- las cadenas de Ryusei regresaron a él, mientras levantaba su guadaña, que, de la punta, empezó a formar una masa de _chakra _negra, alertando a los _shinobi-_No pude absorber por completo tu técnica, _Kyubi_, pero al menos puedo darles el escarmiento suficiente para que dejen de negarse a su destino-y, sin más, lanzó la pequeña e inestable _Biju Dama_ al grupo…

Una enorme explosión ocurrió en el bosque, de la cual salió Ryusei, aterrizando en una de las rocas que contenía a un _Yokai_ sellado.

-Vaya, vaya… Aunque era poco _chakra_, fue bastante destructivo-aseguró, limpiándose la ropa.

Cuando el humo desapareció, se apreció el cráter, pero no había rastros de sus enemigos.

-Ya veo…- Ryusei se paseó por el destrozado lugar- Se dividieron sin saberlo en dos grupos- analizó el terreno- La mayoría logró saltar a tiempo, esquivando la explosión… -se acercó al río-… En cambio, como Natsumi estaba herida, y porque no tenía tiempo, el _Kyubi_ se tiró al agua con ella, y, aprovechando que este río tiene fuertes corrientes, ya estarán muy lejos de mí- suspiró resignado- Ha sido un día bastante largo…- y, dándose cuenta que no ganaría nada en perseguir a los dos grupos, se retiró…

* * *

-¿E-Están bien…?- jadeo Kakashi, que, con _canoso-chan_ en brazos, acababa de aterrizar en una zona del bosque intacta, y lejos del _Jashinista_, junto a Mirai, quien, con Sakura, ayudaba a Sasuke a caminar, y Naruto, que, en su _modo Biju_, llevaba entre sus brazos a sus dos hijos y a Sarada, quien tenía, aunque aplastado, a _cuervo-chan_, como Himawari a _pájaro-chan_.

-¡Papá! ¡Me aplastas-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt.

-Perdón- sonrió Naruto, depositando a los tres niños en el césped- ¿Cómo están _Pájaro-chan y Cuervo-chan?_\- les preguntó a las niñas.

-_Pájaro-chan_ está durmiendo con _Sapo-chan_\- sonrió Himawari, mirando al ave.

-… _Cuervo-chan_ está bien- murmuró Sarada, y miró preocupada a su padre.

-Tranquila, Sarada. Tu padre estará bien- le aseguró Sakura- Primero tenemos que atender a Natsumi…- miró para todos lados- ¿Eh?-

-¿D-Dónde está?- se preocupó Mirai.

-K-Kurama-chan no está- hizo notar Himawari, preocupada.

-Debimos separarnos durante la explosión- sentenció Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado por ambos zorros.

-… Kurama…- murmuró Naruto, preocupado…

* * *

Kurama, con el cuerpo adolorido, frunció el ceño, pero, costosamente, abrió sus ojos rojo sangre…

Estaba en la orilla de un lago, del cual caía estruendosamente el agua de una cascada…

Recordó dolorosamente como cayó por esa condenada cascada junto a la _Yokai_…

¡Natsumi!

Haciendo un esfuerzo por el dolor en su cuerpo por el impacto del agua y la caída, se levantó costosamente, y empezó a mirar para todos lados.

-_¡Yokai!_\- llamó, caminando un poco por la enorme orilla- _¡Yokai…!_\- pero se calló al encontrarla…

Natsumi estaba en su forma de zorro, tirada en la orilla, jadeando, con sus heridas empezando a abrirse.

-¡Maldición…!-Kurama se le acercó de inmediato, preocupado- ¡Ese desgraciado...!- gruñó, y se quedó quieto al fijarse que, flotando en el agua, se encontraba la flor que le había dado, manchada de sangre, y empezando a deshacerse...

Apretó sus puños, enfurecido.

-¡Oye, _Yokai!_\- la zarandeo, pero sin resultado- ¡Despierta, condenada Natsumi!-

Se detuvo de inmediato, porque ella empezó a toser, recobrando el sentido.

-G-Gh…- gimió Natsumi, abriendo uno de sus ojos verdes-… _K-Kyubi…_ tonto…-

-Serás…- sonrió Kurama, aliviado de verla despierta- Vamos, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí. Ese desgraciado puede encontrarnos, aunque no siento su olor- admitió, pero seguía desconfiado.

La zorrita intentó sentarse, pero no le fue posible, ya que la herida en su hombro le impedía usar su pata izquierda, sin contar sus otras heridas.

-… No puedes moverte, ¿verdad?- Kurama frunció el ceño.

-L-Lo siento…- gimió Natsumi, temblando de dolor-… La flor...- miró como la flor blanca se deshacía por completo, entristeciéndose- Me gritarás, ¿verdad?-lo miró, preocupada.

Kurama la miró serio, y suspiró resignado.

-… Llorona…- murmuró, sentándose y sacando de su cinturón un pequeño frasco con el símbolo de _Konoha_ en la tapa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Natsumi, cansada- ¿Veneno?-

-No- frunció el ceño Kurama, y empezó a pasar el _ungüento_ en el hombro herido de la _Yokai_, quien cerró los ojos, adolorida- Es un _ungüento curativo_ del _Clan Hyuga._ La mujer de Naruto me lo dio si alguna vez un compañero es herido-

-C-Claro… lo usas ahora y no cuando me lastime mi delicada patita- gimió Natsumi, algo molesta.

-C-Cállate- murmuró molesto Kurama.

-… ¿N-No estás herido?- le preguntó la zorrita roja, tomando su atención.

-Si me lastimo, puedo recuperarme con mi _chakra_ \- aseguró, restándole importancia- Con Naruto es lo mismo, mis poderes lo sanan, aunque este ungüento es capaz de acelerar mis habilidades curativas en él- admitió.

-Ya veo- sonrió Natsumi, tomando su atención- Mantienes el ungüento contigo por si alguna vez le llegara a faltar a tu compañero-

Kurama se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¡C-Cállate!- murmuró, molesto, terminando de pasar la medicina en la herida-L-Listo, ¿puedes caminar?-preguntó, guardando el frasco en su cinturón.

-V-Veamos…- Natsumi empezó a levantarse de a poco, pero su pata izquierdo no soportó su peso, y, cuando iba a caer, se encontró en la espalda de Kurama, sorprendiéndola-… _¿K-Kyubi…?_

-B-Busquemos un lugar donde descansar, y así poder atenderte como se debe- le ordenó el zorro, sin atreverse a mirarla- Vamos, te ayudaré en lo que pueda- murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Natsumi se sorprendió, y sonrió.

-Gracias-le agradeció, empezando a caminar apoyándose en Kurama, que se sonrojó fuertemente.

-C-Cállate… llorona…-murmuró Kurama, avergonzado.

La _Yokai_ sonrió, cansada y adolorida, pero alegre…

"_Mirai-chan… Tienes razón… El amor puede ser extraño"_

* * *

**_-... ¿Q-Qué demonios...?- parpadeo Kurama, asomado a la mesa, observando, fastidiado, una cajita pequeña, donde se encontraban los anillos de compromiso, regalos de _**"ronald v2-_san_"**_-... Maldición...- gruñó, agarrando la caja._**

**_-¡Oye, Kyubi~!- llamó Natsumi, empezando a acercarse a él, que se quedó de piedra- Zoe nos llama para dar la despedida...- pero se quedó estática al verlo quieto, sudando a mares-... ¿Te mordiste la lengua?-_**

**_Por el comentario, recibió un coscorrón._**

**_-¡AY!- gimió, adolorida- ¡¿A qué vino eso?!-_**

**_-¡Pues porque por tu culpa recibo estas porquerías!- el zorro señaló la cajita en mano._**

**_-¿Qué es?- preguntó la joven, curiosa._**

**_-N-Nada...-_**

**_-Vamos~- la Yokai empezó a insistir- ¡Déjame verlo~!-se le acercó por detrás e intentó tomar la caja._**

**_-¡¿Q-Qué haces...?! ¡Aléjate de mi!-se avergonzó Kurama._**

**_-¡Pero es que quiero verlo~!-explicó Natsumi, sin ceder._**

**_-¡NO! ¡A-ALÉJATE...!-Kurama, ya rojo, la empujo, pero se tropezó con sus colas..._**

**_-¡Kya!-y terminó cayendo con Natsumi encima._**

**_"Ma... Maldición..." pensó molesto y rojo Kurama "S-Se va a enojar..."_**

**_-¡Pásamelo~!- pidió Natsumi, levantando su brazo hacia el puño de Kurama._**

**_"Cierto... esta es una completa idiota..." suspiró Kurama, algo aliviado, pero sin dejar se sonrojarse..._**

**_-... ¿Qué... se supone... están haciendo...?- los quedé mirando, tomando la atención de ambos._**

**_-¡Zoe! ¡El Kyubi no quiere pasarme esa caja que tiene que es suya pero quiero ver igual!- pataleo Natsumi._**

**_-¡O-Oye...! ¡Eso duele!-se enfureció Kurama._**

**_-Escúchenme ustedes dos, par de zorros...- murmuré, asustándolos-... ¡ESTE NO ES UN FIC DE MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS PARA QUE HAGAN ESTUPIDECES...!- y, con eso, los mandé a volar con una patada al estilo "Oliver Atom"- ¡ASÍ QUE NO SE PONGAN TAN "CARIÑOSOS"!-_**

**_-... Zoe-chan, exageraste un poco-dattebayo- me aseguró Naruto, con una gota en la cabeza._**

**_-Prefiero que, si van a ser cariñosos, que al menos uno confiese sus sentimientos y la otra baje de las nubes- suspiré._**

**_-Bueno, si quieres algún consejo- me dijo Kakashi- Yo podría...-señaló el libro en sus manos..._**

**_-¡DIJE QUE NADA PERVERTIDO EN MI FIC!- le tiré en plena cara mi libro de Inglés de la U, dejándolo semi-nockaut._**

**_-Yo prefiero los momentos románticos- sonrió Sakura, al lado de Sasuke- ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?- _**

**_-Mph-_**

**_-Y aquí vamos, con la mejor respuesta del mundo- suspiré- En fin, equipo 7, den la despedida-_**

**_-¡Gracias por leer el cap de hoy-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto._**

**_-¡Esperamos leer sus comentarios^^!- sonrió alegre Sakura, mientras su marido hacia "eco silencioso"_**

**_-Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- se despidió Kakashi._**

**_-Bueno, nos vemos. Me despido de mi _**"Nee-chan"_**, y de **_"Andrea-_chan_ Kfp Kurama"**_. Ah, y una lectora en el One Shot: Dientes de Leche, de Kurama e Himawari, me pidió que le mandara un saludo, así que aquí va:_ **"¡Domo, Eliaz Uzumaki123"

_**Si algún otro lector quiere un saludo, puede decirlo sin vergüenza, y si quiere que algún personaje en especial se lo dé, avisa sin problemas^^**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos^^! (en eso, detrás de mi aterrizan unos mareados zorros) Ustedes controlen sus hormonas, no creo que los lectores quieran ver sus travesuras¬¬'**_

_**¡¿QUÉ ME INTENTAS DECIR, MOCOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!- explotó Kurama.**_

_**-¡NOS VEMOS!-... y salgo huyendo...**_


	11. Un descuido, un error fatal

_**Un descuido, un error fatal.**_

* * *

Atardecía, y los arboles marchitos de la isla se sacudían perezosamente, mientras sus pocas hojas caían de las ramas, aterrizando sin gracia en el césped grisáceo y muerto que vestía a la triste tierra…

Entre uno de esos árboles, acurrucada en una de las enormes raíces de uno, Natsumi frunció el ceño, y abrió cansada sus ojos verdes.

-¿Eh…?- entrecerró los ojos para ver donde estaba. La zorrita se sentó con cuidado, percatándose de que tenía vendado el hombro izquierdo, sus dos brazos, la pata derecha, y el lomo.

Parpadeo, y miró para todos lados, algo nerviosa por estar sola… No recordaba muy bien lo que pasó después de que cayó de esa cascada con el _Kyubi_. Estaba segura de que, después de caminar un rato apoyada en él, que le insistía como mosquito en la oreja que debían alejarse lo más posible, al final todo se puso negro… Debió haberse desmayado.

Extrañada, se percató del color anaranjado del cielo… Estuvo durmiendo casi todo el día…

Se puso azul cuando su estómago empezó a exigirle el almuerzo…

-… Voy a morirme…- gimió, recostándose en el césped, apoyando su mentón en la raíz del árbol, llorando a mares-… ¿Cómo es posible que una _Yokai_ tan linda e inocente como yo vaya a terminar su vida aquí, solita?- suspiró, sin fuerzas.

¿Por qué estaba sola…? ¿Dónde estaba el _Kyubi?_

No es que lo extrañara… Bueno, sí, lo estaba extrañando. Aunque era solo porque estaba sola… No, tampoco.

Volvió a suspirar, incapaz de engañarse a sí misma…

_-Kyubi_ tonto, no sabes tratar a una dama en apuros-entrecerró los ojos, amurada.

¿Cómo estarían los demás? Le preocupaba el estado de Obito, ya que, como las otras aves, fue herido por Ryusei. Los niños también estaban entre sus preocupaciones. Todo lo que pasó debió ser un terrible susto para ellos…

También sentía, un poco, casi nada, nadita de nada, de preocupación por el _emo-san_. Nadie merecía que le arrebataran la vista, y hasta un humano con pésimo sentido de la moda también tenía ese derecho.

Sus ojos se posaron en una hoja seca que se posó sin gracia en su nariz, recordándole nuevamente que estaba sola, sin compañía… abandonada…

-… Porque estoy solita, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado. No habrá problemas hoy, de mí ya sean burlado… - tarareo, moviendo aburrida su cola.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

Sus orejas se levantaron, y se sentó de golpe, para ver asomarse por detrás del árbol en el que se recostaba a Kurama, que la miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

-Eres mala cantante-

-¡KYAAAA!- retrocedió, asustada.

-¡Idiota! ¡Soy yo!- se señaló el zorro de nueve colas, acercándose.

-_¿K-Kyubi…?_\- murmuró Natsumi, sorprendida, temblando aun por el susto.

-¿Quién más?- la quedó mirando Kurama-

-Pe-Pero… ¿N-No me dejaste…?- tartamudeo Natsumi.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios dices?- la quedó mirando Kurama, algo molesto- Fui a hacer un pequeño perímetro del lugar, idiota- suspiró -Serás una…- negó con la cabeza, fastidiado, pero se quedó quieto cuando la zorrita se le acercó y abrazó- ¡¿Q-QUÉ RAYOS?!- la miró rojo.

-¡BHUA! _¡Kyubi_ gruñón, tonto de pacotilla!-lloriqueo Natsumi, descolocándolo- ¡Pensé que me abandonaste! ¡Y me empezó a dar miedo!- lloró a mares.

\- ¡¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser?!- exigió saber Kurama- ¡¿Quién rayos atendería las heridas de una llorona como tú, para dejarla abandonada?!- pero solo recibió un llanto contenido por parte de la _Yokai_.

Kurama la quedó mirando, rascándose la cabeza, algo sonrojado. Parece que ella realmente se sintió sola…

-… ¿Hace cuánto que despertaste?-

-Ha-Hace unos minutos… ¡¿Te parezco reloj para decirte los segundos?!- lloró más la zorrita, fastidiándolo.

-No recuerdo preguntarte lo último- suspiró el zorro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sin saber si gritarle o no, pero prefirió cerrarlos, y acomodarse en el pecho de Kurama, sorprendiéndolo.

-… No me vuelvas a dejar, gruñón- pidió, temerosa-… Si me dejas abandonada, y Ryusei te encuentra… ¿Cómo voy a taparte los ojos para que no lo veas?- preguntó, preocupada.

Kurama la miró, sorprendido.

-O-Oye… ¿No estás preocupada por ti?- le preguntó Kurama.

-… Ryusei puede herirme o torturarme cuanto quiera- aseguró Natsumi, cerrando los ojos y bajando las orejas- Pero me necesita con vida…-

-…- Kurama frunció el ceño- ¿Tiene que ver con eso de que ahora eres la _líder_ de tu _tribu?_-

-Sí…- asintió-… _Kyubi_-

-¿Qué rayos?-

-… ¿Crees que soy una traidora?- lo miró nerviosa.

-¿Y ahora por qué rayos me haces una pregunta tan estúpida?-exigió saber, serio.

-… Porque yo sabía lo de Jashin…- le recordó, nerviosa-… Todo el tiempo… Y, en teoría… Soy la subordinada de Ryusei…-bajo la mirada, pero Kurama la obligó a mirarlo.

-Tú no eres subordinada de nadie, ¿escuchaste?- le dijo molesto Kurama, sorprendiéndola- Eres nuestra guía, que arriesgo su pellejo y casi estira la pata por protegernos, ¿entendiste?-

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Se mordió el labio, y, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, asintió.

-_Tsch_. Llorona- Kurama sonrió levemente y la abrazó.

-Gruñón- murmuró Natsumi, acurrucándose en su hombro…

Un minuto…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- de un empujón bastante fuerte, Natsumi mandó a rodar a Kurama, que terminó golpeándose con un árbol cercano.

-¡ARG! ¡Maldición!- Kurama se sobó la adolorida nariz, levantándose- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo con palabras más suavecitas!- pataleo la zorrita, más roja de lo normal- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a mi espacio personal de esa forma tan descarada?!- exigió saber, sonrojado al _Kyubi_.

-P-Pues… ¡Espera! ¡Fuiste tú quien me abrazó primero!- se defendió, señalándola- ¡La culpable eres tú!-

-¡Eres tú por dejarme solita! ¡Claro que tenía miedo y necesitaba un _apapacho!_-lo señaló Natsumi.

-¡Espera, yo nunca he dado un _apapacho!_\- corrigió Kurama, avergonzado- ¡Y nunca te lo daría a ti, condenada _Yokai!_ ¡Pero el asunto es que tú empezaste con los abrazos!-

-¡Ya dije que tenía miedo! _¡Kyubi_ tonto…!- pero Natsumi se tapó la boca con sus patas, tosiendo sangre, alertando a Kurama.

-Maldición…- se le acercó, evitando que cayera al sujetarla de los hombros- Aun sigues herida, estúpida-

-… ¿He-Herida…?- Natsumi se recostó con cuidado, y miró el vendaje de su lomo-… Cierto… Ryusei me atravesó con su cadena…- entrecerró los ojos, triste.

-Parece que es la herida más profunda- aseguró Kurama, serio- No sanará tan rápido como las demás, aunque le haya puesto el _ungüento _ de Hinata-

-¿Hinata?- la _Yokai_ lo miró extrañada.

-La mujer de Naruto- suspiró el zorro, sentándose a su lado.

-¡Cierto! ¡¿Cómo están los demás?!- Natsumi miró para todos lados, haciendo que al _Kyubi_ le saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

-Serás…- Kurama se rascó la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia- Nos separamos- le recordó.

-Cierto… ¿Te comunicaste con ellos?- preguntó ella, pero se sorprendió cuando Kurama miró para otro lado, haciendo una mueca amarga- _¿Kyubi?_-

-… No puedo…-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no…?-

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SI DIJE QUE NO PUEDO, ES PORQUE NO PUEDO!- la calló Kurama, enojado de repente, asustándola.

Natsumi frunció el ceño, y, costosamente, se levantó.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces…?!- la detuvo Kurama.

-… No quiero volver a ser gritada por ti…- murmuró Natsumi, molesta, sorprendiéndolo-… Me duele…-admitió, bajando las orejas.

Kurama se quedó quieto. No le gustaba, pero sabía que ella tenía razón al criticarle esa actitud. Ya en la mañana le había levantado la voz sin que ella tuviera la culpa, y ahora…

-… Estoy enojado- aseguró Kurama, mirando para otro lado. Eso extrañó a la _Yokai_.

-Te escucho- Natsumi se recostó en el césped, mirándolo seria, lo cual no era usual en ella. Kurama la miró molesto, pero suspiró, recostándose a su lado, resignado.

-… No soy capaz de controlar y manejar bien mi _chakra_\- admitió.

-¿Por qué?- se preocupó Natsumi.

-… Me pasa cuando no soy capaz de concentrarme. Algo me molesta, y, hasta que no me tranquilice, mi manejo de _chakra_ se vuelve algo nulo- murmuró, molesto-… No es la primera vez que me pasa- aseguró, recordando que algo parecido sufrió en su primer viaje a _isla tortuga_ con la familia de Naruto, donde, al no poder concentrarse por el _chakra_ del sabio que estuvo resonando en él, se desconcentró y no fue capaz de controlar su propio _chakra…_

-… ¿Es por lo de tu padre?- preguntó Natsumi, triste.

-… _Tsch_…- bufó Kurama, enojado, bajando la mirada-… Sí…-

Natsumi lo miró triste, y, con su nariz, le levantó un poco el mentón, sorprendiéndolo.

-… Tú…- Kurama la miró, sin palabras.

-Estoy segura que lo que te dijo Ryusei es mentira- aseguró la _Yokai_\- Es imposible que un padre haga algo, sin querer proteger a su hijo-

-¿Qué sabrás tú?- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado- Ha sucedido… El padre de Naruto me selló en él, y eso le condenó toda la maldita vida…-

-Pero, ¿no son amigos?-se extrañó Natsumi.

-… Al principio lo único que quería era matar a Naruto- le aseguró, sorprendiéndola- Quería libertad, a costa de cualquier cosa… No me importaba nada más que yo mismo, y por todo lo que viví por culpa del humano, olvidé las enseñanzas del viejo…-

-Pero ahora, son amigos- le sonrió Natsumi, tomando su atención- Al final, lo malo, se volvió bueno- le hizo notar- Estoy segura que tu padre pensó lo mismo al darte ese poder-

Kurama se sorprendió, y miró para otro lado, meditando en lo que ella le dijo…

-Y te equivocas si crees que no sé de lo que hablo- aseguró Natsumi, bajando la mirada, tomando su atención-… Mi padre es un ejemplo… Aunque sabía que me causaría un gran dolor su pérdida, hizo lo posible para evitar que yo sufriera el mismo destino que mi gente…- recordó tristemente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza-… Lo extraño…-

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo, de alguna forma, la tristeza de la _Yokai_ a su lado… Él mismo sabía cuál era el pesar de perder a un padre…

"_Viejo…"_ no pudo evitar recordar con pesar al anciano… Tenía tantas dudas…

Miró a Natsumi, que parecía desanimada… Maldición…

-Oye- puso su mentón en la cabeza de la _Yokai_, tomando su atención-… Arreglaremos todo- le aseguró, mirándola a los ojos, sonrojándola- Te aseguro, que no dejaré que Ryusei haga lo que le plazca con tu pueblo…- tomó su pata negra vendada, sorprendiéndola… No permitiré que haga lo que quiera contigo. No de nuevo-

Natsumi se sorprendió, sonrojándose. Kurama se percató en lo que dijo, y miró para otro lado, sonrojado.

-… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- pidió saber Natsumi. Kurama frunció el ceño, sonrojado, pero se atrevió a ver a esos ojos verdes.

-Porque sé lo que se siente que te controlen como marioneta- aseguró, serio.

Natsumi se quedó sin palabras, y sonrió, agradecida. Kurama, por alguna razón, también le sonrió.

Ambos zorros se miraron, sorprendidos, sintiendo que el viento que los rodeaba había desaparecido, ya que solo podían percatarse del otro.

Kurama no entendía… Sentía que sus nervios estaban alerta, pero no por un posible enemigo, sino por la _Yokai_ que tenía enfrente… No podía evitar mirar los ojos verdes de Natsumi…

Ya no podía evitarlo más… Esos sentimientos que tenía contenidos, los que pudo admitir frente a Naruto, pero que lo dejaban confundido frente a la zorrita roja… Tenía que hacer algo…

Natsumi solo estaba sonrojada, nerviosa porque Kurama no soltaba su mano, y se sonrojó más cuando se aferró más a ella… Recordó su conversación con Mirai, cuando entendió sus sentimientos al _Kyubi_, pero, aun así, no se había esperado encontrarse en una situación como esa…

-… O-Oye…- murmuró Kurama, tomando su atención.

Natsumi lo miró, y se sorprendió que Kurama estuviera tan serio, pero se sonrojó cuando él le acarició su mejilla. Algo nerviosa, lo miró a sus ojos rojos, y, de alguna forma, sintió que podía entender lo que quería el zorro de nueve colas…

Ambos se quedaron absortos en su mirada, y, lentamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, sin querer despegar su vista de los del otro, ya ignorantes de todo, y pendientes solo de ellos, empezaron a acercar sus rostros, lentamente, respetando al otro, mientras sus labios estaban a unos centímetros por juntarse, por lo que abrieron levemente la boca…

[¡OYE, KURAMA! ¡CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAA!- Kurama se separó de inmediato de Natsumi, retrocediendo bastante, dejándola perpleja.

-… ¿Eh…?-parpadeo Natsumi, en blanco.

[¡MALDITO, DESGRACIADO, PUERCO, IMBÉCIL, ENTROMETIDO, IDIOTA…!] gruñó enfurecido Kurama [¡¿POR QUÉ JUSTO AHORA…?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!]

[¡¿EH?! ¡¿C-CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESA PREGUNTA-DATTEBAYO?!] lo calló un indignado Naruto [¡He estado todo el día intentando hablar contigo, Kurama! ¡¿Cómo están?! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Natsumi-chan?! ¡¿Están a salvo?!]pidió saber, sorprendiendo al zorro de que se escuchara tan preocupado.

Entonces, la mente de Kurama se enfrió por la reciente experiencia, haciéndolo recordar la situación en la que estaban.

[E-Estamos bien] le aseguró, serio [La _Yokai_ aún no puede moverse bien, pero está fuera de peligro. ¿Cómo están los mocosos? Bolt, ¿cómo esta ese crío?]preguntó, sin querer sonar preocupado, pero el recuerdo de que el pequeño rubio fue afectado nuevamente por su _chakra_ le daba mala espina.

[Está bien] aseguró Naruto, sonriendo [Los niños ahora están descansando. Estamos en medio del bosque, y no podemos avanzar mucho después del ataque-dattebayo. Sakura-chan aún está curando a Neji y a los demás, Sasuke no es capaz de ver… Necesitamos a Natsumi-chan]sentenció, serio.

Kurama frunció el ceño.

[Naruto, ella no puede moverse bien. Tendríamos que poner un punto de encuentro, para al menos avanzar ambos grupos] hizo notar el zorro.

-Oye, _Yokai…_\- Kurama se volteo a ver a Natsumi, quien parpadeó curiosa…

Kurama se puso totalmente rojo al recordar lo que había intentado hacer tan solo un minuto antes…

-Te escucho- parpadeo extrañada Natsumi.

-¿Ha-Hay algún punto donde podamos encontrarnos con Naruto y los demás?- preguntó, intentando controlarse.

-¡¿Te pudiste comunicar?!- sonrió Natsumi- ¿Cómo está Obito?- pidió saber, preocupada.

-… Bien…- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado, sintiendo una enorme punzada de celos.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó la _Yokai_\- Para al menos saber dónde encontrarnos-

-Eso sería difícil. Están en medio del bosque…- murmuró Kurama, pensativo- Naruto y yo estamos conectados- recordó- Tal vez si te logró sincronizar con él…- se le acercó- Podrías al menos notar en que punto de la isla están-

-¡Bien~!- sonrió Natsumi, intentando sentarse, pero lo logró gracias a Kurama, que la ayudó.

Eso hizo que ambos se miraran, sonrojados, recordando que estuvieron a punto de…

-¡De-Demonios!- Kurama negó con la cabeza, despejándose- ¡Ha-Hagamos esto!- le tendió su puño, queriendo terminar con ese _calvario_ de una buena vez.

-Sí- asintió Natsumi, sonriendo, y chocó el puño con el zorro.

La _Yokai_ cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Naruto, lejos de donde estaban, también los tenía cerrados… Se concentró más, para lograr sentir en que sector estaban, asociándolo con la estructura de la isla para ubicarlos…

[Lo tengo] se comunicó Natsumi con Naruto, sorprendiéndolo [Tienen que seguir un camino recto al norte. Nos encontraremos en dos días más en unas ruinas]

[¿Na-Natsumi-chan? ¿E-Estás bien?] preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

[¡Claro~! Pídele disculpas de mi parte a _emo-san_. Prometo que en dos días le quitaré el sello en sus ojos] prometió, seria [¡Mándale un saludo de mi parte al _Hokage_, a Mirai-chan, a Bolt, a Hima-chan, a Sara-chan, a _Ogra-san_, al _Señor Canoso_, a _Cuervo-chan _ y a _Pájaro-chan~!_]pidió, sonriendo.

[Lo haré] sonrió Naruto [Tengan cuidado]pidió, serio.

[Preocúpate por ti y los mocosos] ordenó Kurama, frunciendo el ceño [Son un grupo grande. Es más difícil moverse]

[Je, tienes razón. ¡Nos veremos en dos días!] se despidió Naruto, cortando la comunicación con ambos.

Kurama y Natsumi suspiraron, aliviados de que el problema se resolviera.

"_¿Eh…?"_ parpadeó Natsumi, al sentir un sentimiento cálido hacia ella, proveniente de su choque de puños con Kurama _"¿E-Estos son…? ¿Son los sentimientos del Kyubi…?_" abrió los ojos, sorprendida… _"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué están dirigidos a mi…?"_

Kurama se percató que Natsumi miraba sus puños, por lo que la miró, después a sus puños, la volvió a mirar, y después volvió a mirar sus puños…

-¡GHA!- separó su puño del de ella, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando- ¡¿E-Estabas escudriñándome?!-exigió saber, molesto.

-¿Yo…? No… Solo sentí calidez- admitió Natsumi, sonrojándolo.

-… Ya veo…- murmuró Kurama, sonrojado.

-… Oye, Kurama…- murmuró Natsumi, tomando su atención-… Lo que intentamos hacer recién… ¿Estaba relacionado con esa calidez?- le preguntó, nerviosa.

Kurama se quedó quieto, y la observó, para darse cuenta que ella no estaba enojada ni molesta, sino curiosa.

-… Y-Yo…- murmuró el zorro, pero no encontraba las palabras con las que refutar a la _Yokai_, que no había cambiado su expresión.

Natsumi se le acercó, haciendo que él retrocediera un paso.

-¿Kurama?- lo miró, nerviosa, acercando su rostro al de él, quien estuvo a punto de corresponder al gesto, pero lo rechazo mirando para otro lado- ¿Eh?-lo miró, sorprendida.

-… Voy a ir por comida… - murmuró Kurama, empezando a alejarse.

-Pe-pero…- lo miró dolida Natsumi-… Entonces… ¿Qué era esa calidez?-

Kurama se detuvo de inmediato, pero sin atreverse a verla.

-… Nada- le aseguró, dejándola sumamente dolida-… Ya regreso…- y se fue.

Natsumi lo miro irse, bajando las orejas… Se recostó con cuidado, cerrando los ojos, dolida…

Por un momento pensó… Pensó que Kurama… Pero no, se equivocó…

El _Kyubi_ no debía tener esos sentimientos hacia ella… Fueron su imaginación…

"_Maldición… Maldición… Maldición…"_ pensaba enfurecido Kurama, sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba _"¡¿Cómo se me ocurre darle falsas esperanzas…?! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre siquiera tratar de besarla…?! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Soy un Biju! ¡No puedo meterla en mis asuntos…! ¡No puedo hacerla sufrir más de lo que está sufriendo!"_

* * *

_Anochecía…._

-… Esto no me gusta…- Kakashi frunció el ceño, observando el lugar.

Estaban en un rincón del bosque, a oscuras, mientras los niños dormían en los sacos, cada uno con una de las aves vendadas. Los demás estaban alerta.

-¿Qué no le gusta, _Hokage-sama?_\- preguntó Mirai.

-… No viene ningún _jashinista_\- respondió Sasuke, sentado al lado de Sarada, con sus ciegos ojos cerrados. Su esposa lo miró, preocupada.

-Si no vienen a nosotros, ¿significa que Ryusei no dio la orden de capturarnos?- sugirió la pelinegra, pero Naruto negó, tomando su atención.

-No nos quieren a nosotros, no por ahora- Naruto, con sus ojos en _modo sennin_, frunció el ceño- Quieren a Natsumi- sentenció.

-¿No puedes hacer un clon que los busque?- preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

-Podría delatar nuestra posición- le aseguró el rubio- Además que en esta isla el _modo sennin_ tiene un rango limitado-dattebayo... No creo que sea por falta de _chakra_, pero tal vez es porque la energía vital de la isla es tomada por los _Jashinistas_-

-Naruto tiene razón- asintió Kakashi, de acuerdo.

-Pero… ¿por qué Natsumi-chan…?- se preocupó Mirai-… ¿Porque nos ayudó?-preguntó, nerviosa.

-No…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, tomando su atención- Esto tiene que ver con algo referente a su _tribu_\- sugirió, serio- Si lo piensas, Ryusei tiene capturado a todos los _Yokai_, y parece que se dividen en diferentes _tribu_s. Entonces, de todas las tribus, le falta un _líder_ de una de ellas-

-Y dijo que Natsumi pasó a ser la líder de su _tribu_…- agregó Kakashi-… ¿Qué es lo que planea ahora?-

Naruto frunció el ceño, y miró el cielo nocturno…

"_Kurama… Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes a Natsumi-chan sola…"_ pensó preocupado, especialmente por los sentimientos del _Kyubi_.

Himawari, que dormía abrazada a _Pájaro-chan_ y a _Sapo-chan_, frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos azules, para ver a su hermano durmiendo, algo cansado.

Lo miró preocupada, y se acurrucó más, extrañando mucho a Kurama-chan y a Natsu-chan…

No entendió casi nada de la conversación de su padre con aquel pelirrojo, pero si entendía que algo hizo el papá de Kurama-chan que parecía molestar al zorrito…

"_Cuernitos-san…"_ la niña cerró los ojos, volviendo a dormirse _"¿Hiciste algo malo…?"_

"_No es que haya hecho algo malo, sino que ha sido interpretado como un acto cobarde y egoísta…"_

* * *

Himawari abrió los ojos, sin sorprenderse en encontrarse en un espacio en blanco, con una neblina plateada a su alrededor. La pequeña abrazó su peluche, sin asustarse del repentino cambio de lugar, mientras estaba sentada en las rodillas de aquel anciano hombre que, de piernas cruzadas, le acariciaba el cabello negro…

-_Cuernitos-san_, no entendí nada- la pequeña infló los cachetes, causándole una sonrisa al anciano.

-_Debes entender, Himawari, que un padre hace algo para proteger a su hijo_\- le explicó Hagoromo, acariciándole el cabello- _¿Tu padre, cuando hace algo, lo hace por el bien tuyo y el de tu hermano?-_

-¡Sipi~!- sonrió Himawari, contenta- ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre~!-asintió.

El _Sabio_ sonrió.

-_Es lo mismo en mi caso. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que considero, todo lo que permito, es por el bien de mis hijos-_ le aseguró el anciano, acariciándole la cabeza.

La niña sonrió, contenta…

Desde hacía dos años, había conocido a _Cuernitos-san_.

Aun lo recordaba. Había estado en un viaje familiar para conocer a los hermanos de Kurama-chan y, un día, cuando se reencontró con _Pájaro-chan_ antes de ir a tomar jugo con su familia, sintió el cuerpo liviano, y se quedó dormida, sin saber que había sido afectada por cierto _chakra…_

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en ese espacio, y conoció al anciano de aspecto paternal con el que entabló conversación, aunque poniéndole al solo verlo el apodo de _"Cuernitos-san"_, haciendo que el _Sabio_ la mirara con una gota en la cabeza, para después sonreír por la inocencia de la pequeña.

El hombre se presentó como el padre de Kurama-chan y sus hermanos, explicándole el _por qué_ quería que sus hijos se encontraran con él en el centro de _Isla Tortuga_, pidiéndole que mantuviera el secreto, y, especialmente, pidiéndole disculpas por haber usado su pequeño y delicado cuerpo como un medio para exponer su _chakra_ a los _Biju_.

Himawari, para su sorpresa, solo le sonrió y preguntó si se volverían a ver.

Hagoromo le sonrió, y confirmo que, en realidad, al ser hija de sus padres, pasó algo que no esperaba: la pequeña cantidad de _chakra_ que afecto a su cuerpo, quedo, de alguna forma, retenida en ella, creando como un puente entre ambos.

La niña solo entendió esa explicación como que ahora podía hablar en secreto con el papi de Kurama-chan, alegrándola.

Desde ese día, la pequeña, cuando se iba a dormir con Kurama-chan junto a ella, le decía buenas noches a aquel hombre.

A veces hablaba con él cuando algo bueno le sucedía al zorro de nueve colas, como cuando a ella se le cayó el primer diente y el _Kyubi_ estuvo pendiente, cuando el poderoso zorro, después de planearlo a regañadientes con un desesperado Naruto, preparara una cena para el aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres, porque al rubio se le olvidó por completo; cuando el zorro dejó colgando a esos matones en la aldea que molestaban a Sarada, cuando se emborrachó por primera vez, cuando fueron a aquel circo donde el _Kyubi_ dejó el desastre, cuando fue la admisión de Bolt en la academia, cuando fue el cumpleaños de _Haru-chan _y el zorro lo arruinó, cuando Kurama-chan se enfermó, cuando fue navidad, cuando salieron a la playa, aunque arrastrando al enfurecido zorro…

En fin, ella le hablaba cada noche todo lo que hacía Kurama, alegrándolo…

Pero, cuando fue el ataque a _Konoha_, Hagoromo consoló a la pequeña por el susto que pasó, quien le preguntaba _por qué_ él, siendo el papá de Kurama-chan, no evitó que atacaran a su querida mamá, a _Pájaro-chan_, y su hermano quedara inconsciente.

Aquel llanto de la pequeña le causó un gran pesar al anciano, que le explicó que su poder solo podría protegerla a ella, ya que en ella residía escondido y en secreto parte de su _chakra_. No podía hacer nada más… Estaba restringido.

Cuando Himawari empezó a viajar, continuo diciéndole cada noche lo que pasaba con su hijo, asegurando que le encontraría una esposa a este, causándole una sonrisa nerviosa al anciano.

La niña le habló de la _Yokai_ que conoció, _Natsumi_, y de cómo se peleaba con Kurama.

A él, al _Sabio_, al escuchar como actuaba su hijo con la _Yokai_, sonrió, contento… Él conocía a Kurama mejor que nadie, y, aunque la pequeña no entendía los gestos del zorro, él sí…

Pero, ese día, la pequeña le contó lo que logró entender de la conversación con aquel pelirrojo, haciendo que sus sospechas se confirmaran…

-… _Cuernitos-san_\- lo llamó Himawari, tomando su atención- ¿Y si le digo a papi que puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó, curiosa- Es que él parece preocupado, y creo que podrías hablar con él-explicó.

_-Himawari…-_ el anciano le sonrió, y acaricio nuevamente la cabeza- _Sabes por qué decidí mantener mi presencia en ti en secreto, tanto de mi hijo, como de tu padre-_ le recordó, haciendo que ella se acurrucara en su suave ropa.

-Sí~ Porque quieres estar escondido~-

-_No, pequeña. Porque mi papel en este mundo terminó hace mucho_\- le acarició la cabeza_\- Y, todo este tiempo, he preferido ver y sentir, mediante este puente entre tu chakra y el mío, como ha vivido mi hijo-_

-¿Entonces?- lo miró curiosa la niña.

_-Con este chakra, no podría hacer nada para ayudarlos-_ sonrió tristemente el anciano_\- Solo puedo conversar contigo por poco tiempo cada día-_

-Sipi~-

Hagoromo sonrió.

Su hijo tenía mucho aprecio por la familia de _Uzumaki Naruto_, pero esa niña, como él lo había supuesto aquella vez, era a quien Kurama tenía más aprecio. Tal vez era su conducta inocente y sincera lo que sorprendía, y hasta divertía un poco al zorro, aunque, claro está, nunca lo admitiría.

Entrecerró los ojos, recordando la actitud de su pequeño hijo con la niña después del incidente de su _chakra_… La pequeña estuvo delicada, y él fielmente a su lado, pero sabía perfectamente que Kurama aun podía sentir rastros de él en la niña…

Se percató que Himawari se quedó dormida, por lo que sonrió, y miró la neblina que los cubría.

-… _Uzumaki Jashin_… _Padre…-_ murmuró el anciano_-… Al igual que mi madre, derrotado y sellado, te aferras a la idea de regresar, aunque eso signifique la condena de muchos…-_ cerró los ojos- _Kurama, hijo mío, perdona a este anciano… Debí decirte y explicarte por qué tienes ese poder que te ha atormentado…-_ suspiró tristemente-… _Entonces, ¿Natsumi…?-_ no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho_\- Me alegro mucho, hijo, que al fin encontraras a alguien… Solo espero no ates tu vida y sentimientos a tu procedencia… Eres libre, Kurama, para dar y recibir ese sentimiento que quise que tú y tus hermanos conocieran… Amor…_

* * *

"_No caigas en la oscuridad, mi pequeño…"_

Kurama abrió los ojos, y, deteniendo su caminar, miró para todos lados.

"_¿Q-Qué demonios…?"_ entrecerró los ojos, para ver si había alguien cerca, pero no _"¿Qué fue esa sensación…?"_se preguntó.

Frunció el ceño, mirando para atrás, pero solo estaban aquellos árboles moribundos. Suspiró, y observó lo que tenía en la cola: _un hongo_.

Fue lo único comestible que pudo encontrar en ese lugar. La tierra moría, los árboles envejecían sin energía, perdiendo la capacidad de hacer fluir el círculo de la vida, por lo que encontrar alimento era una tarea imposible…

Suspiró de nuevo, y continuo camino, pensando en lo que podría decirle a Natsumi… Sabía muy bien que actuó bastante mal con ella, de nuevo.

Escuchó un crujido, y de inmediato se ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles deteriorados, para dejar pasar sin ser detectados a dos _Jashinistas_, para su gran sorpresa.

-¿Dónde están?- murmuró molesto uno.

-Ryusei-sama nos ha dicho que el _Kyubi_ y la _Yokai_ deberían estar por aquí- le recordó su compañero, acomodando su guadaña en su hombro.

Al escuchar eso, Kurama frunció ceño, enfurecido. Maldito Ryusei…

-No los encontraremos con esta oscuridad- murmuró enfurecido su compañero- Tal vez no están por aquí-

-Algunos están vigilando otras zonas, así que hay posibilidades de al menos atrapar a la _Yokai_. Parece que Ryusei-sama le dio un castigo por traicionarlo-

-No creo que su castigo para borrar su pecado sea de esa forma- sonrió tenebrosamente- No cuando Ryusei-sama tiene todo preparado para limpiar el alma impura de esa oveja perdida-

Kurama apretó los puños, y, raudamente, sin que esos humanos se percataran de su presencia, corrió en dirección en la que había dejado a Natsumi.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Si continúan caminando se acercaran a Natsumi!"_ pensó, enfurecido, temiendo por la _Yokai_.

Se detuvo al regresar en donde dejó a Natsumi, quien dormía plácidamente, sin saber del peligro que los acechaba.

Al verla, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente aliviado al verla a salvo.

-Oye, _Yokai_\- se le acercó, intentando no hacer ruido. No podía sentir la oscuridad de los _Jashinistas_, así que solo podía fiarse de sus oídos y su olfato para detectar a alguno- Oye, despierta- le gruñó.

Se percató que las nubes empezaron a dispersarse, haciendo que el cielo nocturno aclarara un poco el lugar.

-Maldición- se enojó Kurama, ya que, mientras más iluminado estuviera el lugar, más fácil sería que los descubrieran- Oye, _Yokai…_\- la miró, pero se quedó quieto.

Natsumi dormía tranquilamente, y, ahora que podía verla mejor, se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión triste… Aun así, para él, se veía… se veía…

Hermosa…

Se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, y negó de inmediato, avergonzado. Él mismo estaba dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Era un _Biju_. Aunque Naruto le dijera que le era posible amar, era demasiado complicado… Demasiado arriesgado.

Pero, de alguna forma… Aunque intentara esforzarse… Ya no podía evitar ese sentimiento…

Era imposible.

Se atrevió a mirarla. Ella no mostraba señal de sentir que alguien estaba a su lado.

-_Tsch_. Te podrían capturar fácilmente, llorona…- Kurama frunció el ceño, y acercó su rostro al de ella-…Pero no lo permitiré- prometió, y le besó la mejilla, sintiendo que de esa forma podía calmar sus sentimientos, y, efectivamente, sí.

Con ese gesto pudo darse cuenta que era lo que él, Kurama, quería…

Natsumi frunció levemente el ceño, y abrió sus ojos verdes, para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Kurama, que aún no se separaba de su mejilla, dejándolo en blanco al darse cuenta que lo pillaron _in fraganti_.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo ella, desorientada.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kurama retrocedió de inmediato, chocando de espaldas con un árbol, haciéndolo temblar y que el panal oculto entre sus viejas hojas y ramas cayera y aterrizara en su cabeza, atascándose en él, y vertiendo toda la miel en su hocico.

El grito de asco que pegó resonó en toda esa zona.

-… ¿Ah?- parpadeo Natsumi, observando como Kurama hacía todo lo posible para quitarse ese viejo panal, mientras aguantaba la respiración para no oler y no tragarse la miel.

-¡QUITENME ESTA PORQUERÍA! ¡QUITENMELA!- Kurama retrocedió inconscientemente, tirando del panal, pero tropezó con sus colas, comenzando a rodar cuesta abajo- ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Natsumi se quedó quieta, parpadeando unas dos veces para entender la situación.

"_Que raro"_ se acarició la mejilla, sintiendo una sensación agradable en ella…

-¿Eh?- se percató en el hongo a sus pies. Lo olfateo, dándose cuenta que era comestible, así que se lo comió, sonriendo, sabiendo muy bien que se lo había traído aquel zorro que seguía rodando…

* * *

Kurama rodaba sin detenerse, haciendo que la miel en su pelaje le pegara ramitas, hojas y tierra en su cuerpo. Se detuvo al fin al chocar contra un arbusto, alertando a los dos _Jashinistas_ de antes, que saltaron para atrás, empuñando sus guadañas.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber uno de ellos.

-¡Muéstrate!- ordenó el otro.

Entonces los _Jashinistas_ vieron emerger del arbusto a un ser viscoso con una especie de casco, con su cuerpo deformado, gruñendo enfurecido, observándolos con un rojo inyectado en sangre…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- salieron huyendo…

Kurama se quedó en blanco, mirando todo por uno de los orificios del panal. Miró a su lado, para ver a Natsumi acercarse a él, sonriendo.

-Sigues siendo el poderoso y terrible _Kyubi_ que aterroriza a los humanos con su presencia- le sonrió la zorrita, moviendo su cola.

-… Cierra la boca-exigió avergonzado Kurama, sin poder creer que se salvaron de los _Jashinitas_ que patrullaban el lugar de esa forma, al estilo Naruto…

-Tenemos que quitarte el camuflaje- informó Natsumi, fastidiándolo más.

-N-No necesito que-que me lo digas, maldita- gruñó Kurama, intentando sacarse el panel de la cabeza.

-Debes alegrarte que el panel estuviera libre de abejas- le comentó la _Yokai_, observando como el zorro tiraba del objeto- Debieron haberse ido cuando el ecosistema de la isla empezó a decaer, dejando su hogar- eso la entristeció levemente.

Kurama logró quitarse el panel, que tiró de inmediato, asqueado de tener rastros de miel en la cabeza, y en su cuerpo esas ramas y hojas.

Se fijo en la mirada triste de Natsumi.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le dijo, tomando su atención- No eres tú la que parece un maldito espantapájaros con esta porquería- se señaló, molesto.

Natsumi se fijó en su aspecto, y se rió por lo bajo, divertida.

-Serás una…- Kurama movió los dedos deseando ahorcarla ahí mismo. Al diablo los sentimientos, su orgullo primero.

-_Kyu-chan_, necesitas un baño- sonrió divertida Natsumi, sonrojándolo fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué dijimos de ese maldito apodo?!- gruñó Kurama, pero la zorrita roja empezó a caminar- ¡O-Oye! ¡¿Puedes caminar?!-

-¿Eh?- Natsumi se detuvo, extrañada.

-D-Digo… ¿Y-Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Kurama, sonrojado, pero preocupado.

-Sí- le sonrió, sonrojándolo más- Una buena siesta fue lo último que me faltaba, y el hongo estaba delicioso- agregó, sorprendiéndolo- Vamos, volvamos al lago- empezó a caminar-

Eso hizo reaccionar a Kurama.

-¡E-Espera!- la siguió- Idiota, pueden pillarnos en ese lugar. Es demasiado visible- le señaló.

-No vamos al lago, vamos a la catarata- explicó, extrañándolo- Hay una cueva detrás de ella, y solo los _Yokai_ lo sabemos-

-¡Serás idiota!- le gritó Kurama al oído- ¡Pudimos habernos escondido ahí en un principio!-

-¡Estaba desorientada!- se defendió Natsumi, inflando los cachetes- No me di cuenta que estábamos en esa catarata-

Kurama bufó, molesto, pero cerró la boca y tosió asqueado, porque un poco de miel se metió al hocico. Natsumi lo miró, y sonrió, divertida.

Cuando llegaron al lago lo tuvieron que rodear, y caminar con cuidado por las rocas, para del borde, que conectaban a la catarata. Kurama se fijó que los saltos de Natsumi eran un poco torpes. Aún estaba bastante lastimada, aunque intentaba aparentar que no.

Al final del camino de rocas, se encontraron detrás de la cascada que, para sorpresa de Kurama, tenía efectivamente una especie de cueva detrás, con un pequeño lago a causa del agua que caía frente a ella.

-En verdad había una…- murmuró sorprendido, entrando a la cueva junto a Natsumi.

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa- Natsumi infló los cachetes, molesta- Está muy bien oculta, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lamentablemente ahora nos empezamos a ocultar aquí-mencionó Kurama, haciendo que ella lo mirara molesta- Demonios…- se sentó en la superficie rocosa, y empezó a despegarse las ramas y hojas de sus brazos.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Te quiero lejos de mí, _Yokai_\- le dijo Kurama, sin mirarla, haciendo que ella inflara los cachetes, molesta.

Después de un rato, Kurama ya se había quitado la mayor parte de la basura de su cuerpo, mientras Natsumi estaba sentada a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, cabreándolo bastante.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-No-

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-No-

-¿Puedo~ ayudarte~?-

-No-

-¿Puedo…?

-NO-

-¿Pue…?-

-¡QUE NO!-

-Vamos, si puedo- sonrió Natsumi, arrancando una hoja del brazo de Kurama, pero, lo que no se esperaba, era sacarla de tal forma que también le quito un trozo de pelo, dejando un circulo pelado entre su pelaje…

El aullido de dolor del zorro resonó en toda la cascada.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DIJE?!- Kurama chocó nariz con ella, enfurecido.

-Pe-Pero…- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi, mientras el zorro soplaba adolorido la zona que mostraba su piel, que brillaba constantemente. Entonces, se sorprendió que la zona pelada fuera cubierta por un nuevo pelaje anaranjado- ¿Eh?-

-Parece que puedo manejar mejor mi _chakra_\- murmuró Kurama- Ahora, tú- miró a Natsumi, quien silbó mirando para otro lado- No vuelvas a hacer eso-

-Bien~- sonrió, nerviosa.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y, sin más, se metió al agua, para quitarse lo que quedaba de miel en el pelaje.

Natsumi sonrió, y se recostó en el suelo, observando como Kurama aguantaba la respiración dentro del agua, mientras la miel abandonaba su pelaje.

La _Yokai_ pensaba en la calidez que sintió del _Kyubi_. Él dijo que no era nada, pero, para ella, tal vez mentía… Era probable, porque ella sentía esa calidez hacia él.

Kurama emergió, ya limpio.

-Eso fue rápido. Ya estaba pensando en acompañarte- sonrió Natsumi, observándolo salirse del lago.

-Cierra la boca- gruñó Kurama, sacudiendo su pelaje, y, al terminar, este quedó totalmente esponjoso.

Natsumi parpadeo sorprendida, y se tiró al piso, riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡Maldita, cierra la boca!- le exigió avergonzado Kurama, mientras su pelaje volvía a su estado normal.

-¡T-Te ves muy lindo, _Kyu-chan!_\- sonrió Natsumi, abrazándose el estómago- ¡AY! ¡Ay, duele, duele!- intentó parar de reírse, sobándose el vendaje.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Eres una tonta…!- bufó enojado Kurama, pero de repente sus orejas se levantaron de golpe, al igual que Natsumi, quien dejó de reírse de inmediato.

Se quedaron quietos, escuchando como un grupo humano aterrizaba frente al lago.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí, Ryusei-sama?- escucharon.

Natsumi se quedó helada.

-… Sí. Sentí una fuente de odio moverse a este lugar- escucharon la voz del pelirrojo, haciendo que Kurama frunciera el ceño, enfurecido- Veamos si estoy en lo correcto…-

-Ay, no- murmuró Natsumi, tomando su atención- Va a usar "_Torakka yami"-_ se asustó.

-¿Qué es?- la miró Kurama.

-Un-Un _jutsu_ rastreador que le permite sentir si hay alguien con sentimientos oscuros a su alrededor- murmuró Natsumi.

-Es como…- se sorprendió Kurama, dándose cuenta que era algo parecido a su poder.

-Ay, no- se dio cuenta la _Yokai_\- _Kyubi_, te está detectando a ti. Si lo usa ahora, nos va a encontrar- lo miró, asustada.

-¿Q-Qué demonios quieres que haga?- se molestó Kurama, y empezaron a escuchar como terminaba la conversación tras la cascada. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

-Piensa en algo que te distraiga del odio que tienes- le pidió Natsumi, nerviosa.

"_¿Q-Que piense algo así…?"_ se sorprendió Kurama.

¿Qué podía ser? Lo único que se le ocurría era la familia de Naruto. Los humanos con los que convivía y con los que, aunque no lo admitiera, vivía feliz.

"_Piensa en ellos…"_ Kurama cerró los ojos _"Piensa en Naruto, Hinata, Bolt, Himawari, Sarada…"_

Pero, de golpe, recordó como Hinata había sido herida por los _Jashinistas_, Naruto peleando contra _Ryusei_, Sarada secuestrada por aquella secta, y Bolt y Himawari llorando por el ataque que sufrieron en su casa…

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba tan enfurecido con lo que le sucedía a ellos que su odio aumentaba!

-… Entonces no los han encontrado en las demás zonas- puntualizó Ryusei, regresándolo a la realidad- Bien…-

-Ay, no. Kurama- lo miró nerviosa Natsumi, haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos…

Algo que distrajera a su odio… Ya sabía la respuesta.

-Natsumi…- se le acercó, tomando su atención, y la sorprendió al tomarla de los hombros-… No te enojes...-

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero después abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida…

* * *

Afuera de la cascada, se encontraban Ryusei y un grupo de _Jashinistas_.

El pelirrojo, con su _Idenmechigan _activo, empezó a hacer sellos de mano.

_-Torakka yami no jutsu_\- murmuró.

Una onda negra salió de su cuerpo, dispersándose por toda la zona, registrando cada roca, cada hierba, cada gota de agua, y cada ser vivo, en busca de alguna fuente de odio.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-… No está por aquí- murmuró Ryusei, bajando los brazos- Debieron desplazarse. Búsquenlos- ordenó, y, junto con los miembros de la secta, desapareció de un salto…

* * *

En el interior de la cueva detrás de la cascada, aun reinaba el silencio.

Natsumi estaba quieta, sin salir de la sorpresa, mientras era sujetada por los hombros y besada por Kurama, que se separó lentamente de ella.

-… S-Se fueron…- Kurama miró la cascada, aunque sabía que no era capaz de mirar a través de ella, pero pudo escuchar como se fueron.

No podía creerlo, funcionó… Funcionó el distraer su odio en un gesto de afecto hacia la _Yokai_ que amaba…

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Natsumi, tomando su atención-… ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- empezó a sonrojarse fuertemente.

-Ah, n-no te enojes- suplicó Kurama, soltándola- Y-Yo te aseguró que…-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó por fuera de la cascada, más un fuerte golpe y un aullido de dolor.

-¡No puedo creer que te atreviste nuevamente a meterte a mi espacio personal!- lloriqueo Natsumi, mientras Kurama intentaba sacar su cabeza enterrada a la pared rocosa.

-E-Escúchame…- Kurama salió, adolorido.

-¡Nooooooooooooo!- Natsumi retrocedió más, dejándolo en blanco- ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Sabía que eran los hombres los que siempre se aprovechan y piensan mal! ¡¿También lees el libro del _Hokage?! _¡Eres un pervertidooooooooo!-

-¡Que me escuches!- se enojó Kurama, sonrojado- ¡Fue la única maldita forma que se me ocurrió para librarnos del _jutsu!_-explicó, enfadado.

Eso detuvo el lloriqueo de Natsumi, que lo miró curiosa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, dejándolo quieto.

-¿C-Cómo qué?- murmuró, sonrojado.

-¿Cómo besarme… distraería tu odio?- pidió saber Natsumi.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sonrojándose más.

-… P-Pues…- miró para otro lado, nervioso, pero se dio cuenta que Natsumi se le acercó, mirándolo seria.

-Dime- pidió saber la _Yokai_.

No tenía de otra, tenía que decírselo…

-… P-Porque…- la miró, sonrojado-… Porque el odio puede convertirse en amor-

-… ¿El odio en amor…?- Natsumi frunció levemente el ceño, pero abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida, entendiendo lo que quería decir el _Kyubi_, que estaba sumamente sonrojado y molesto-… ¿Kurama?- dio un paso hacia él, pero él miró para otro lado, sorprendiéndola.

-… No quiero tu consuelo- le aseguró Kurama, serio-… Tampoco tu piedad… Si quieres, puedes burlarte de mi todo lo que quieras…- la miró, pero se quedó quieto cuando ella lo besó.

Natsumi se separó del zorro, mirándolo seria.

-¿Cómo podría burlarme de ti?- le preguntó-… Yo también siento esa calidez hacia ti- confesó, sonrojada.

Kurama se quedó sin palabras…

-… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo…?-preguntó, dudoso.

-¡Claro que no!- se ofendió Natsumi, inflando los cachetes- ¡Mira que primero me robas mi primer beso, me confieso, y más encima te burlas! ¡Eres lo…!- pero se quedó callada porque Kurama la miró divertido-… ¿Qué…?-

-Solo pensaba que al final caíste a mis pies- explicó sonriendo, sonrojándola- Así que… ¿Qué te atrajo de mí?- pidió saber, divirtiéndose porque el rojo en la _Yokai_ aumentó- Aunque sé que tengo muchos atributos buenos, me gustaría saber cuáles fueron los que te atrajeron-

Al escucharlo, Natsumi lo quedó mirando, fastidiada, y miró para otro lado, ofendida, descolocándolo.

-Tal vez si es pena…- murmuró ella, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡No intentes engañarme, _Yokai!_\- le gruñó Kurama, indignado. Ella sonrió, divertida, sonrojándolo.

-No sé qué fue lo que vi en ti, pero me agrada mucho- sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- Tal vez me gusta que, de alguna forma, seas comprensible conmigo… Aunque tienes un vocabulario que deja mucho que desear, eres irrespetuoso, gruñón, roncón, enojón, salvaje, y apestoso-

Kurama se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿Y bien?- lo miró Natsumi, moviendo su colita- ¿Y que viste de mí?- pidió saber, curiosa, sonrojándolo de inmediato.

-P-P-P-Pues…- el zorro miró para otro lado- _Tsch_, ¿por qué debería decírtelo?- sentenció, descolocándola.

-¡¿Eh?!-lo miró, indignada- ¡Cruel! ¡Cruel! ¡Cruel!- empezó a pegarle infantilmente, divirtiéndolo- ¡Eres lo peor que hay!-

-Lo sé- sonrió Kurama, deteniendo sus patitas- Y tú te enamoraste de lo peor- eso la sonrojó.

Kurama sonrió, la soltó, y la observó, sonrojándola.

-¿Q-Qué?- preguntó Natsumi, nerviosa.

El _Kyubi_ no respondió, solo la miraba, analizando sus sentimientos.

Naruto tenía razón. Él, como _Biju_, también tenía la posibilidad de amar…

-¿Kurama?- murmuró Natsumi, tomando su atención-… ¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó, extrañándolo-… ¿S-Seguiremos siendo amigos…?- lo miró, algo preocupada y nerviosa.

Kurama frunció el ceño… Natsumi quería saber si la relación de ambos iba a cambiar, o seguirían como siempre…

¿Qué podía responderle…?

-… Soy inmortal- murmuró Kurama, tomando su atención-… Y ustedes los _Yokai_ son longevos… ¿Acaso te gustaría estar en una relación donde tu pareja te vería morir?

Eso sorprendió a Natsumi.

-… Yo… Yo moriría de todas formas- le dijo seria, sorprendiéndolo- Tal vez no viva siempre a tu lado, pero…- lo tomó de la mano, bajando la mirada-… Quiero permanecer en tu mente, en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón…- lo miró-… Yo realmente moriría si me olvidaras-

Eso lo dejó callado. Apretó su puño, nervioso.

-… Tal vez mi vida sea algo peligrosa… Siempre habrá algún imbécil que quiera mi poder- murmuró, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno, actualmente mi vida depende de un hilo- le hizo notar Natsumi, sin evitar sonreír- Así que es tan peligrosa como la…- pero no pudo continuar, porque Kurama la había besado.

Natsumi cerró los ojos, y correspondió al gesto del _Kyubi_, quien la abrazó, atrayéndola a él.

No había duda alguna… Natsumi sabía los riesgos que venían al enamorarse de él, y los aceptaba, como él aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia ella…

Al diablo lo de ser un _Biju_. Él era un ser vivo que tenía derecho a amar, y acababa de encontrar a la _Yokai_ que lograba cambiar su odio en amor, como Naruto encontró a la mujer que cambiaba su soledad en alegría…

Estúpido rubio y su costumbre de meterse en donde no le importa…

Ambos zorros separaron sus labios lentamente, y acercaron sus frentes, sin separarse.

-… Tus ojos- murmuró Natsumi, tomando su atención-… Sí… Creo que lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos- le confesó- Son brillantes, algo fugaces, un poco salvajes, pero me demuestran que dificultades has vivido, y las sobrellevas- le sonrió- Me gustan mucho-

Kurama se sonrojó, pero después sonrió de lado, recordando que eso le había dicho la zorrita el día que se conocieron… aunque más que seguro no se acordaba.

-¿Y qué te gusta de mí?- preguntó Natsumi, moviendo su colita, sonrojándolo.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama miró para otro, sin planear admitir que le gustaba su aroma.

Natsumi infló los cachetes, ofendida, pero sonrió, y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kurama, quien se sentó y le acarició el lomo, para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Te dejo esto en claro-murmuró el _Kyubi_, tomando su atención- No soy un tipo sentimentalista, así que no esperes mucho romance y esas porquerías de mi parte, ni tampoco frases bonitas o estupideces como esas-

-Lo sé- ella infló los cachetes, haciendo una mueca divertida- No me enamoré de ti por tu _romanticismo_\- aseguró, causándole una sonrisa burlona.

Él le sonrió, y le acarició el lomo, percatándose del vendaje que tenía puesto. Frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Natsumi- la miró, tomando su atención-… No le permitiré a ese imbécil de Ryusei tocarte de nuevo- le prometió, sorprendiéndola- No volverá a causarte daño en mi presencia- la miró a los ojos- No eres esclava de nadie, y menos de un engendro como ese-

Natsumi sonrió, agradecida, y se sorprendió cuando Kurama tomó su pata derecha, mirando su cicatriz.

-… Te la hizo ese imbécil, ¿verdad?-la miró, serio.

-… Ya no importa…- Natsumi bajó su patita, mirando para otro lado, pero Kurama la obligó a mirarlo.

-A mi si- le aseguró, serio, sonrojándola. Kurama sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla- Tranquila, sé que no quieres recordarlo- le aseguró- Lo sé…-

Ella sonrió, y bostezó, cansada, recostándose. El zorro de nueve colas sonrió, y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndola con sus colas, sonrojándola.

-Oye, _Kyu-chan_, dijiste que no eres un sentimentalista, pero resultas ser un caballero- le hizo notar Natsumi, divertida.

-Ya hablamos de ese estúpido apodo- la miró molesto Kurama- Llámame _Kyubi_ o _Kurama_-ordenó.

-Vamos~- lo miró divertida Natsumi, pero se calló cuando Kurama volvió a besarla.

-Bien, creo saber ahora cómo mantenerte callada- sonrió divertido Kurama, acomodando su mentón en el cuello de Natsumi, quien infló los cachetes, ofendida.

-… Gruñón…- murmuró Natsumi, cerrando los ojos para dormir.

-… Llorona- sonrió Kurama, entrecerrando los ojos.

La _Yokai _sonrió levemente, y se quedó dormida.

Kurama suspiró, sin poder creer la decisión que tomó al aceptar y corresponder los sentimientos de Natsumi.

No hizo nada malo con eso… ¿verdad?

Miró de reojo a la zorrita roja dormir, con una expresión de alegría que le demostró que no, no se equivocaba.

Observó el entorno, pero no había señal de que algún _Jashinista_ se acercara o estuviera en esa área… Debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

No iba a perder a Natsumi.

Apoyó su mejilla en el pelaje rojo de la _Yokai_, y entrecerró los ojos, aun desconfiado de la quietud de la cueva, a excepción del ruido de la cascada por el agua al caer. Sin poder aguantar más el sueño, terminó por cerrar los ojos, y quedarse dormido junto a la _Yokai_ que amaba…

* * *

Naruto, que dormía en el pequeño campamento que hicieron, mientras Kakashi hacía de guardia y los demás dormían, frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, extrañado.

-¿Eh?- el peliblanco se volteo para ver al rubio sentarse, extrañado- Naruto, aun no es tu turno para el cambio- le sonrió.

-… No es eso…- murmuró Naruto, colocando su mano en su estómago-… ¿Esto es…?- se sorprendió.

-¿Pasa algo?- Kakashi se le acercó, y se extrañó de que su pupilo sonriera, sumamente contento- ¿Naruto?-

-No pasa nada, Kakashi-sensei- aseguró Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Es solo que me alegra sentir a ese viejo zorro contento-dattebayo-

El peliblanco lo miró, extrañado.

Naruto sonrió, sumamente alegre de poder sentir como Kurama admitió sus emociones, y, en ese momento, podía sentirlo en paz…

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-Tengo hambre-

-Lo sé-

-Tengo hambre~-

-Ya lo sé…-

-Hambre~-

-…-

-Hambre~-

-¡YA!-

Kurama y Natsumi habían estado caminando todo el día por el bosque, uno alerta por los _Jashinitas_, y la otra alerta a los ruidos de su estómago.

-¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada maldito segundo!- aseguró Kurama, fastidiado, sin dejar de caminar.

-Bien, me quedaré callada- murmuró Natsumi, molesta, pero su estómago hizo ruidos, cabreando a Kurama-… Esta vez no fui yo-

-Ya lo sé- se detuvo Kurama, sin querer admitir que estaba preocupado, ya que la _Yokai_ solo había comido un hongo que él había encontrado por suerte el día anterior, y nada más.

-Oye~ ¿No tienes esa cosa que quería darle Mirai-chan a los niños?- preguntó Natsumi, poniendo una mueca cómica.

-¿La cosa…? ¿Hablas de las _píldoras de soldado?_\- meditó Kurama, buscando en su cinturón- Mm… No creo…-

-¿No sabes lo que traes?- lo quedó mirando Natsumi.

-¡Es la mujer de Naruto quien siempre prepara este condenado cinturón para las misiones!- explicó Kurama, molesto- ¡¿Para qué rayos yo voy a andar husmeando…?!- pero se quedó callado.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó Natsumi.

Kurama no dijo nada, solo se sentó, y sacó lentamente una bolsita de galletas del cinturón, con una nota en ella.

-¡Woa~!- se sorprendió Natsumi, pero se calló por la expresión de sorpresa del _Kyubi_\- ¿Kurama?-

-… Esto es…- el zorro tomó la nota para leerla…

"_Kurama-san, sé que no suele revisar el cinturón, porque lo encuentra innecesario, pero aun así lo ocupa ya que se lo pido, así que no estoy segura si leerá esto durante de la misión. Estas son galletas que puse en su cinturón, en compensación del dulce con licor que probó anteriormente. Espero le gusten, y perdón por no decirle personalmente, pero, como veo que está sufriendo por la resaca, considero más apropiado entregárselas de esta forma, y así Bolt o Himawari no lo obligaran a dárselas."_

"_Cuídese en su misión, Kurama-san, y le encomiendo a mi familia."_

Era la letra de Hinata… No había duda alguna…

Kurama sonrió levemente, extrañando más a Natsumi.

"_Mujer idiota… No era necesario que hicieras esto…"_ sonrió Kurama, agradecido con Hinata por su preocupación.

-… ¿Kurama?- lo miró Natsumi, algo preocupada.

-Ten- el zorro le lanzó la bolsita de galletas, extrañándola más- Son galletas de calidad, así que no te quejes- aseguró, guardando la nota en su cinturón, y continuando camino.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?- parpadeo extrañada Natsumi- ¡No entendí!- lo siguió, confundida- Explícate, Kurama-

-_Tsch_. Si sigues así te haré silenciar- Kurama la miró de reojo, sonrojándola fuertemente, causándole una sonrisa divertida- Así está mejor-

Natsumi miró la bolsita, y probó una galleta.

-¡Deliciosa~!- sonrió, contenta.

Kurama la miró y sonrió de lado.

El resto del día estuvieron caminando sin problemas por el bosque. Al parecer, como Ryusei no detectó la oscuridad de Kurama en esa zona, los _Jashinistas_ los estaban buscando en otro lugar, por lo que no había vigilancia en esa ruta.

Durante el día, y, al estar solos, Kurama y Natsumi hablaron de cada uno.

Kurama le contó sobre _Konoha_, y como llevaba la vida con los _Uzumaki_, causándole unas risas, para su fastidio. También le comentó sobre sus hermanos, entusiasmándola, y haciendo que ella deseara conocer especialmente a sus hermanas, fastidiándolo más.

El hablar de los demás _Biju_ le hizo notar a Kurama que, cuando sus hermanos mayores descubrieran sobre su relación con la _Yokai_, la iba a sufrir, y mucho, especialmente por cierto mono de cuatro colas y un mapache de una que iban a disfrutar mucho en molestarlo y restregárselo en la cara…

Por su parte, Natsumi le contó que existían 12 tribus de _Yokai_, cuatro de animales terrestres, cuatro de marinos, y cuatro aéreos.

Los terrestres eran los zorros, lobos, conejos y caballos, siento estos últimos la tribu más respetada por su sabiduría, aunque los zorros no se quedaban atrás.

Los marinos eran los tiburones, cangrejos, pulpos y tortugas, los últimos los _Yokai_ que solían vivir mucho más que el resto.

Los aéreos eran los más jactanciosos (según la _Yokai_ zorro), porque se creían los mejores al tener la capacidad de volar. Ellos eran las águilas, los murciélagos, los escarabajos y los cuervos.

Según la _Yokai_, cada tribu tenía su propio poder, y un _Líder_ que tendría el mayor poder, y era su trabajo proteger al resto del clan, al igual que sus secretos.

-¿Todos los líderes tienen el mismo poder?- le preguntó Kurama, mientras ya atardecía, sin darse cuenta en el tiempo que duraba la conversación.

-Bueno, no todos. Nuestro líder puede invocar las almas de nuestros ancestros para socorrerlo, pero creo que el líder de la tribu de los tiburones puede controlar a todo ser marino que este cerca suyo- medito Natsumi- Esos no me caen bien, siempre creyéndose los mejores del mar- infló los cachetes- Deberían aprender de los cangrejos. Hacen buenos cortes de cabello- le comentó, fastidiándolo.

-Supongo que no te diste cuenta, por lo que te lo recuerdo- le dijo Kurama, tomando su atención- Tú eres la líder de tu clan-

Natsumi movió sus orejas, y sonrió, nerviosa.

-Ay…- sonrió avergonzada, haciendo que su pareja sonriera divertido- Se me olvida-

-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar?- la quedó mirando Kurama.

-Es que, para ser el líder de una tribu, hay dos opciones- le dijo seria Natsumi- Que el líder actual te conceda su título o que, al morir el líder, los poderes se transmitan a su primogénito-recordó tristemente.

Kurama la miró serio. Cierto, el padre de la zorrita fue el líder de su tribu.

-_Tsch_\- le acarició la cabeza con una de sus colas, sonrojándola- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- le dijo, dándole a entender que entendía sus sentimientos.

Natsumi sonrió, agradecida.

Cuando anocheció, buscaron un árbol que pudiera ocultarlos y permitirles un buen panorama. Encontraron uno bastante grande, y, para alegría de Natsumi, tenía un enorme hueco, lo que les permitía dormir dentro de él.

-Que bien~- la zorrita se acomodó contenta en el interior del árbol, mientras Kurama la miraba con una gota en la cabeza- Bajo techo~-

-¿En dónde vives en esta isla?- le preguntó, recostándose a su lado.

-En mi casa-

-¿Tienes una?-

-¡Claro!- se ofendió Natsumi, causándole una risa por lo bajo- Todos los _Yokai_ tenemos una-

-¿Dónde?-

-En _Uzushiogakure-_le dijo Natsumi, como si fuera lo más obvio, ganándose un tirón de mejillas- _Lo shento_-

-Así que tienes una casa, ¿eh?- Kurama apoyó su mentón en su mano, mientras ella se sobaba las mejillas.

-Claro, no iba a vivir con mi padre otros 70 años más. Hace 30 años me hice independiente- sonrió Natsumi con orgullo, ganándose una gota en la cabeza de su pareja- ¿Tú no tienes casa propia?-

-¿Para qué rayos?- la quedó mirando Kurama- Si vivo, o en el interior de Naruto, o en la casa de ese inútil-

-Mm…- Natsumi lo miró, algo sonrojada, extrañándolo- ¿Te gustaría tener casa propia?-

Kurama alzó las cejas, entendiendo lo que ella quería decirle.

-Escucha, _Yokai_\- la miró serio- Yo soy de _Konoha_\- señaló su banda- Y vivo en _Konoha_-

-… Entonces… ¿Regresarás a _Konoha_ después de esta misión?- se entristeció Natsumi.

-Sí- Kurama tomó su pata, sonrojándola- Pero no regresaré solo-

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó fuertemente la _Yokai _\- P-Pero… S-Soy la líder de la tribu… Te-Tendría que quedarme…-

-O escoger a otro para el cargo- sonrió Kurama, dejándola callada- Vamos, Natsumi. Puedo ver en tus ojos que amas tu hogar, pero te atrae más vivir en otro lugar, donde podrías tener aventuras. Eres ese tipo de mujer- aseguró, sonrojándola más de lo que estaba la zorrita.

-… ¿Quieres que me vuelva parte de _Konoha?_\- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi.

-Bueno, ya eres parte de mi- aseguró Kurama, sonrojándola por completo.

-… ¿S-Seguro que no eres un sentimentalista?- preguntó Natsumi, echando vapor de las orejas- Pareces casanova-

-¡Oye!- se ofendió Kurama, con un leve rubor, causándole una risa nerviosa. Él la miró un rato, y sonrió- Di lo que quieras-

-Siempre lo hago…- sonrió Natsumi, y se calló cuando Kurama la besó.

-Y yo siempre te lo impido- sonrió el _Kyubi_, haciendo que ella inflara los cachetes- ¿Estás cansada?-

-Nop- sonrió Natsumi- Cuando me aburría de las lecciones de mi abuelo, solía recorrer la isla… Je, ¿Quién diría que ahora la recorro de esta forma?- sonrió tristemente.

-¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que mi pareja es una tristona de primera- le mencionó Kurama, fastidiado.

-¡Cruel bola de pelos con garrapatas integrada!- le reclamó Natsumi, hasta darse cuenta de lo que dijo el zorro- ¿T-Tu pareja…?- se sonrojó, ya que era la primera vez que la llamaba así.

-Sí…- sonrió Kurama- Eres mi pareja. La pareja del poderoso _Kyubi_. Je, deberías ver que tienes un gran honor-

-Ya… Pues tú tendrías que ver que tienes suerte. Tu pareja es la líder de los _Yokai_ zorro- le hizo notar Natsumi, divertida.

-Mm… No suena del todo mal- murmuró Kurama, aburrido.

-¡Eres horrible!- pataleo Natsumi, causándole una sonrisa divertida- Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes algo de Naruto?-

-Sí- Kurama se sacó cerumen de la oreja- No han tenido imprevisto en el viaje. Parece que los _Jashinistas_ nos buscan en otra zona- sopló la mugre.

-… Tal vez logremos encontrarnos con los demás sin problemas- sonrió Natsumi.

-Sí, y cuando lo hagamos, no les digamos de lo nuestro- pidió Kurama, extrañándola.

-Oh~ ¿Te da vergüenza~?- lo miró divertida Natsumi, cabreándolo.

-¡C-Claro que no!- aseguró sonrojado Kurama, levantándose- ¡Es que Naruto y sus mocosos andan con la idea fija de buscarme esposa, y si se enteran que estoy contigo van a estar hablando de estupideces como bodas! ¡Además que Sarada me va a matar!-

-¿Boda…?- se sonrojó Natsumi- Vamos, _Kyu-chan_~- puso sus patitas en sus mejillas, imaginándose cosas- Pidiéndome matrimonio con tan solo un día de pareja, no soy tan fácil- aseguró, dejándolo en blanco- Pero si me prometes una bonita luna de miel me lo pensaré-

-… A veces me da miedo tu estupidez- aseguró Kurama, descolocándola.

-¡Cruel!- lloriqueo Natsumi- ¡No planeo decirte un _"Sí"_ en el altar si sigues así!-

-_Tsch_… Como si Sarada lo permitiera- murmuró Kurama, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué Sarada-chan no lo haría?- se extrañó Natsumi.

-Bueno… No lo entiendo bien, pero creo que esta celosa de ti, aunque se descarga conmigo- admitió Kurama, sentándose y rascándose la oreja.

-¿Celosa?-Natsumi se sentó, extrañada.

-Sí… Es que, cuando la conocí, ella solía estar sola- admitió Kurama, mirándola serio- Ella sufría burlas y malos tratos por unos tipos mayores a ella, porque es _Uchiha_. Bueno, te imaginaras que me encargue de esos malditos, aunque una vez se atrevieron a ir muy lejos… En fin, cuando los colgué después de ese incidente, han dejado tranquila a Sarada-suspiró.

-… Ya veo… Gracias a ti, Sarada-chan lleva una mejor vida- sonrió Natsumi, contenta-… Debes de ser alguien muy especial para que no quiera que la alejen de ella… Supongo que es lo mismo para Bolt y Himawari-chan- lo miró alegre- Es por ellos que no quieres dejar _Konoha_, ¿verdad?-

Kurama se sorprendió, e inconscientemente puso su mano en su banda negra…

-… Sin darme cuenta… Me volví parte de la aldea que alguna vez odie… No creo poder separarme de ella tan fácilmente- admitió Kurama.

Natsumi sonrió, y abrazó a Kurama, quien se sonrojó, para después sonreír y abrazarla.

-Está bien. Por ahora te guardaré el secreto- sonrió Natsumi, a lo que él bufó, fastidiado.

-_Tsch_. Mejor dime como están tus heridas- pidió saber Kurama, queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Pues…- Natsumi se separó y empezó a dar unos saltitos en puntillas, descolocando a su pareja- ¡Creo que el ungüento funcionó~!-sonrió, contenta.

-… ¿Segura?- Kurama puso su mano en el lomo de la _Yokai_\- ¿Te duele?-

-Nop~- sonrió la zorrita roja.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y le desató el vendaje, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-No veo herida…- murmuró Kurama, acariciando el pelaje Natsumi, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que ella se sonrojó un poco- Perdona…- se separó de ella. Tal vez la incomodó un poco.

-E-Está bien- Natsumi con sus garritas se deshizo de las vendas de sus patas, brazo y hombros- ¡Mucho mejor~!- sacudió su pelaje, contenta- ¡Gracias, _Kyu-chan~!_\- en respuesta, recibió un tirón de mejillas.

-En fin- Kurama la soltó, fastidiado- ¿Podemos dormirnos de una maldita vez?-

-Cierto, no has dormido tus ocho horas de sueño de belleza- sonrió divertida Natsumi.

-¿Esas cosas las dices a propósito, o florecen tus estupideces?- la miró fastidiado Kurama, ganándose una inflación de cachetes de ella- Como sea…- bostezó, recostándose en el piso.

Natsumi lo miró sonrojada, pero después sonrió, y se recostó a su lado, pero, antes de ponerse a dormir, le besó la mejilla, haciendo que sus orejas se levantaran de la sorpresa.

-Buenas noches- se acurrucó a su lado, durmiéndose.

-_T-Tsch_\- Kurama cerró los ojos, cubriéndola con sus colas.

"_Duerme bien, Natsumi…"_

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

-… Es aquí…- Kurama y Natsumi, después de caminar unas horas, llegaron a unas ruinas- ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…- Natsumi asintió y se acercó a una de las paredes intactas, leyendo sus inscripciones.

[Naruto, ya llegamos, ¿y ustedes?] Kurama cerró los ojos.

[Va-Vamos en camino-dattebayo]bostezó el rubio, fastidiando al _Biju_.

-_Tsch_. Ese mocoso…- suspiró fastidiado Kurama, y se percató que Natsumi seguía leyendo las runas- _Yokai_, ¿Qué sucede?- se le acercó.

-¿Eh? No, nada…- sonrió Natsumi- Es solo que antes del ataque de los _jashinistas_ se podía leer mejor estos escombros, pero no tienen piedad con nada-

-…- Kurama la miró de reojo- ¿Qué dicen?-

-Solo hablan de como _Jashin_ dio vida a nuestros antepasados, para ayudarlo a mantener la paz en la Tierra, a pesar de las constantes guerras y conflictos que se ejercían en su superficie. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Kaguya llegó y, comiendo el fruto prohibido, detuvo las guerras y… Bueno, todo está hecho un desastre- admitió, mirando a su pareja- Pero supongo que el resto de las escrituras deberían hablar del matrimonio de ambos y sus hijos-

-Sí… Sus hijos…- Kurama miró para otro lado, recordando a su padre, aun dolido con la verdad que escuchó sobre sus poderes.

Natsumi lo miró preocupada, y se apoyó en su hombro, tomando su atención.

-Te prefiero gruñón y malhablado que sentimentalista- le mencionó la _Yokai_\- Eres ese tipo de hombre-

Kurama bufó, sin evitar sonreír.

-Soy tu tipo de hombre- le aseguró, sonrojándola.

-Y tú, una traidora que debería arder en el infierno-

Las orejas de ambos zorros se levantaron de golpe, y se voltearon de inmediato, para ver parado en una de las paredes a Ryusei, que los miraba tras su máscara.

Al verlo, Natsumi palideció y retrocedió, a lo que Kurama se puso frente a ella, gruñéndole enfurecido al _Uzumaki_, que aterrizó en el suelo.

-R-Ryusei…- murmuró Natsumi, nerviosa.

-Caer tan bajo por un _Biju_, una simple masa de _chakra_ que nació solo como herramienta. Me decepcionas bastante, Natsumi- aseguró Ryusei, sacudiendo su guadaña- Pero me aseguraré de que tus pecados sean borrados. _Jashin_ tal vez te perdone si enmiendas tu camino-la señaló con su arma, asustándola.

-Desgraciado… No la trates como si dependiera de ti-gruñó enfurecido Kurama.

-Ella depende de mí- aseguró Ryusei, frunciendo el ceño- No de un ser que nació de una aberración-

Kurama frunció el ceño… Algo no le gustaba en la actitud del pelirrojo… Algo, algo era diferente a su forma de actuar con la dos días antes, y cuando estuvo en _Konoha._

Ya no hablaba como si lo supiera todo, sino como si estuviera… ¿enfurecido…?

El _Kyubi_ miró de reojo a Natsumi, y después al humano, asegurándose de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Comprendió todo, y empezó a reírse tenebrosamente, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-¿K-Kurama?- se preocupó Natsumi.

-¿Con qué eso es?- sonrió divertido Kurama- Humano tenías que ser- miró a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño- Hablas _Jashin_ esto, _Jashin_ lo otro, de sacrificios, de lo bueno y lo malo, pero, a la hora de la verdad, muestras una faceta que tienen todos los de tu especie, y muchas veces no la pueden controlar- aseguró, y su sonrisa se borró para ver enfurecido al pelirrojo-… A ti te gusta Natsumi-

Ryusei se quedó quieto.

-¿…Eh?... ¡¿EH?!- Natsumi miró atónita a su pareja, que miraba serio al humano- ¡¿Qué dices que dijiste?!-

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- Kurama frunció el ceño-Fuiste la única _Yokai_ que sobrevivió a la llegada de los _Jashinistas_, y el líder de esta estúpida secta, sabiendo donde te escondías, y lo que le hacías a los novatos de su grupo, nunca mandó o nunca fue él mismo a buscarte, porque no quería hacerlo si no tenía la necesidad. Pero él sabía que te necesitaba, porque, tal vez sin querer, al matar a tu padre, no pensó que te volverías la líder de tu tribu, volviéndote una obligación en sus planes- la miró de reojo, sin sorprenderse en la expresión de la zorrita- Por eso, en vez de capturarme junto a los mocosos en su ataque a _Konoha_, hizo todo un _show_ para que se descubrieran sus planes falsos, junto con _la ruta segura_ a _Uzushiogakure_, obligándonos a tomarte a ti como _guía_, y traerte de regreso a la isla, porque él no se atrevía- miró enojado a Ryusei, que temblaba, enfurecido.

-… ¿Ryusei…?- murmuró Natsumi, sorprendida.

-Natsumi, ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?- Kurama la miró de reojo.

-Lo conocí cuando él tenía ocho años. Vivió un tiempo aquí con Kushina-chan- murmuró su pareja, aun sin digerir del todo lo que escuchó.

-Ya veo… Tu primer y único amor…- Kurama miró divertido a Ryusei, que apretaba su puño, furioso- Pues eres un maldito engendro. Eres de los que aman lastimando a tu _supuesto ser amado_. ¡Me das nauseas! ¡No sabes todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le has causado a Natsumi, y aun así tienes el descaro de llamarla traidora por sentir algo por mí, un _Biju!_ ¡El único que está traicionando a los _Uzumaki_ y a los _Yokai_ eres tú, _Uzumaki Ryusei!_\- le rugió, enfurecido.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, _KYUBI!- _lo miró enfurecido Ryusei, activando su _Idenmechigan_.

Kurama no logró reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta, sus ojos rojos habían visto los ámbar de Ryusei…

El contacto visual entre ambos, hizo que los ojos de Kurama perdieran su pupila y se volvieran de un color entre rojo y amarillo.

-¡Kurama!- se asustó Natsumi, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedió en tres segundos.

El _Kyubi_ empezó a jadear, sin ser capaz de moverse y de no ver los ojos del pelirrojo, que empezó a acercarse a él.

"_Ma… Maldición…"_ jadeo Kurama, sin saber por qué aún era capaz de pensar… _"Maldición…"_

-¡Despierta…!- Natsumi lo iba a empujar, pero una cadena la azotó con tanta fuerza que la tiró contra una ruina, lastimándola.

Kurama se quedó rígido, y, con todas sus fuerzas, intentó observar a su pareja, pero no podía desviar su mirada de los ojos ámbar de Ryusei, que se detuvo.

"_Na-Natsumi…"_ hizo su mayor esfuerzo para desviar sus ojos para asegurarse que ella estaba a salvo, pero no era capaz...

-Me hablaste como si de un humano vulgar me tratase, y ese ha sido tu gran error, _Kyubi_. Soy un ser superior y merezco el respeto de criaturas inferiores a mí- aseguró fríamente el pelirrojo, mientras su cadena se sacudía a su alrededor- Y te referiste a Natsumi como si fuera lo más importante para ti…- frunció el ceño, y su cadena golpeo con fuerza a la zorrita, quien gritó de dolor-… Veamos si ella te importa tanto…-

Kurama sintió que le acortaban la respiración al poder ver como la cadena de Ryusei se levantaba, y se sacudía violentamente, escuchando después un golpe y el grito de dolor de Natsumi…

La estaba azotando, y él sin ser capaz de detenerlo.

"_Pa-para…"_ Kurama sintió su respiración agitada, empezando a escuchar los golpes y quejidos de la _Yokai "Para… Detente maldito… Déjala…"_ no era capaz de desviar su mirada de Ryusei, que lo miraba enfurecido y cruelmente, ignorando a la zorrita que lastimaba sin piedad.

"_Maldito… Detente… Detente…"_ suplicó Kurama, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar como aumentaban los golpes de la cadena, y los gritos de Natsumi _"Ayúdame, Naruto…"_

* * *

Naruto se detuvo de golpe.

El grupo de humanos había estado caminando sin problemas, ya cerca de las ruinas.

-¡¿Qué pasa, papá?!- preguntó molesto Bolt, con un vendado _canoso-chan_ en su cabeza. El pequeño estaba corriendo, entusiasmado de que iba a reencontrarse con _Kurama-chan_, sin demostrar que estuvo el día anterior agotado por su _chakra_, sin saberlo.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó Sasuke, siendo ayudado a caminar por Sakura.

-¿Naruto-san?- lo miró extrañada Sarada, con _Cuervo-chan_ vendado en sus brazos.

-¿Naruto?- Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-… Voy a adelantarme…- murmuró Naruto, y, antes de que lo detuvieran, el rubio ya había desaparecido de un salto.

-¡Naruto!- se sorprendió Sakura.

-¡Papá! ¡¿A dónde vas-dattebasa?!- pataleo Bolt, molesto.

Himawari, con _Pájaro-chan_ en su cabeza, y con _Sapo-chan_ en brazos, lo abrazó más, preocupada.

"_Cuernitos-san… ¿Qué está pasando…?"_

"… _Una desgracia…"_

* * *

Gritos de dolor…

Eso era lo que resonaba en esas antiguas ruinas, donde el líder de los _Jashinistas_, con su cadena, golpeaba sin piedad a Natsumi, quien intentaba levantarse para interrumpir el _Dojutsu_ que tenía prisionero a Kurama, pero, cada vez que se paraba, la cadena la golpeaba, tirándola al piso, o contra una pared.

-Deberías alegrarte, Natsumi- le aseguró Ryusei- La penitencia es un modo por el cual muchas ovejas perdidas han regresado al lado de su dueño, siendo perdonados sus pecados. Eso estoy haciendo por ti- levantó sus brazos- Limpio tus pecados por cada intento inútil de salvar a este _Biju_ lleno de oscuridad- aseguró, sin perder contacto visual con Kurama, disfrutando y saboreando el horror que reflejaban esos ojos por cada golpe y gemido de dolor que escuchaba, que no era capaz de detener, y ni siquiera de ver, siendo una tortura para él.

-… El… El único que está lleno de oscuridad aquí…- jadeo Natsumi, levantándose, sin importarle los moretones en su pelaje sucio- Eres tu… Ya no eres ese pequeño niño que tanto apreciaba, con el que viajaba por la isla, enseñándote sobre nuestra historia…-

Ryusei bajo sus brazos, sin decir nada…

-… Ryusei… Yo amo a Kurama… Y me avergüenzo de haber sido la _Yokai_ que te enseñó a usar el _Kongo Fusa _y el uso de sellos en los objetos- aseguró Natsumi, decidida.

El pelirrojo se quedó rígido, abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido. El _Kyubi_ también se sorprendió.

-N-No importa lo que vivimos en el pasado, Ryusei… Todo lo que has hecho no tiene perdón…- aseguró la _Yokai, _cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la cadena empezaba a elevarse, para darle el golpe final-… No tienes el mío… _¡Henge!_\- hizo una pose de manos, pero, en vez de transformarse en humana, una estatua apareció encima de Kurama, aplastándolo, creando una explosión, sorprendiendo a Ryusei.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- se sorprendió el pelirrojo, mientras Natsumi caía cansada al piso.

-… Nunca soy buena… para distinguir los sellos de mano…- sonrió la _Yokai_, cansada.

Ryusei la miró, y, al escuchar un rugido enfurecido, miró al frente, solo para ver como un furioso _Kyubi_ se le abalanzaba, mordiéndole con fuerza el hombro, clavando por completo sus colmillos.

El _Uzumaki_ gritó de dolor, y, de un golpe de su cadena, se liberó de Kurama, quien derrapó. Al verse libre, Ryusei se tapó la herida, sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo quedó inutilizable.

-¡Natsumi!- Kurama se acercó de inmediato a la _Yokai_, que se levantó algo adolorida.

-P-perdona… Se me debió ocurrir lo de la estatua un poquitín antes- admitió la magullada zorrita, y se sorprendió cuando Kurama la abrazó- ¿Eh?-

-Maldición… Maldición… ¿Cómo pude permitir que ese desgraciado te…?- se enfureció Kurama, separándose de ella- Aléjate de aquí, me encargare de ese gusano- miró a Ryusei, que cayó de rodillas.

-Pero…- se asustó Natsumi.

-¡Rápido!-gruñó Kurama, preparándose para pelear contra el _Uzumaki_-Tal vez te encuentres con…- pero no pudo terminar, porque una cadena apareció debajo de él, atravesándolo por completo.

-¡KURAMA!- se asustó Natsumi, y, para su horror, la cadena, aun en el cuerpo del _Kyubi_, lo tiró contra unas ruinas, destrozándolas y siendo enterrado por los escombros- ¡KURA…!- pero no fue capaz de decir más, porque otra cadena la golpeo tan fuerte, que cayó inconsciente al piso.

Ryusei, apoyándose en sus cadenas para estar de pie, sujetándose su hombro inutilizado, se acercó a la inconsciente _Yokai_.

-… Ya verás… Te limpiare de tus pecados aunque tenga que mandar tu alma a _Jashin_\- aseguró el pelirrojo, mientras regresaba a él la cadena que hirió a Kurama.

Enterrado entre los escombros, agotado por haber caído en la técnica de aquel _Dojutsu_, y herido por esa cadena, Kurama abrió uno de sus ojos, siendo capaz de ver desde un orificio como Ryusei ponía con fuerza su pie en la cabeza de Natsumi…

"_Maldito…"_ Kurama entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que le abandonaban las fuerzas en el peor momento _"Déjala… Deja a Natsumi…"_ ya no podía más… antes de que se diera cuenta… había cerrado los ojos…

* * *

-¡Kurama! ¡Amigo, abre los ojos-dattebayo! ¡Kurama!-

El _Kyubi_ frunció el ceño, notando la falta del peso de los escombros en su cuerpo, por lo que abrió los ojos, para ver sentado a su lado a Naruto, con su _modo sennin_, mirándolo sumamente preocupado.

-Al fin despiertas- sonrió aliviado el rubio.

-… ¿Na… Naruto…?- murmuró el zorro, cansado.

-Vine tan pronto pude. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Natsumi-chan?- preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

-… ¿Q-Qué…?- lo miró desorientado Kurama, sentándose con ayuda de su _Jinchūriki_,

El zorro observó el lugar, notando los rastros de la pelea anterior, pero ninguno de Natsumi…

La cruda realidad lo golpeo con crueldad…

Ryusei se llevó a Natsumi cuando él perdió el conocimiento.

-… ¿Kurama…?- Naruto miró preocupado al zorro, y se asustó al ver como este se agarró la cabeza, soltando un grito enfurecido, que resonó en todas las ruinas.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!- rugió enfurecido Kurama- ¡SE LA LLEVÓ…! ¡SE LA LLEVÓ…! ¡ESE DESGRACIADO MAL NACIDO…! ¡MALDICIÓN…!-se agarró con fuerza la cabeza, sintiendo que la desesperación recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Fallo… Falló rotundamente… No pudo proteger a la _Yokai_ que tanto amaba, aun aunque se lo había prometido… No pudo mantener a salvo a _su ser amado…_

-¡MALDICIÓN…!- gruñó, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en sus ojos-… Maldición… Natsumi… Natsumi…-

-… Kurama…- Naruto, sintiendo la congoja de su compañero, puso su mano en su hombro, sintiendo sus temblores-… Kurama, vamos a rescatar a Natsumi-chan- le aseguró.

-¡No lo entiendes!- lo miró enfurecido Kurama, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, dejándolo callado- ¡Me enamoré de ella… le confesé mis sentimientos… ella los aceptó…! ¡Y ESTE ES EL RESULTADO!- se agarró la cabeza-… Un _Biju_ no se enamora… No se enamora porque va a herir a su ser _amado_… Maldición… Maldición…-

Naruto se quedó en silencio, y apretó sus puños.

-¡REACCIONA, KURAMA!- el rubio le dio un puñetazo a su compañero, callándolo- ¡NO SALVARAS A NATSUMI-CHAN LAMENTANDOTE-DATTEBAYO! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Normalmente ya estarías buscando su olor para rastrearla-dattebayo!- aseguró, enojado, pero serio.

-…- Kurama no dijo nada, solo puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada-… Gracias… Naruto… Lo necesitaba…-

El rubio sonrió.

-¿No te dije que entenderías por qué me preocupaba tanto por Hinata si alguna vez te enamorabas-dattebayo?-le recordó su compañero.

-… Sí… Más o menos… Nos ponemos locos…- sonrió levemente Kurama.

Naruto asintió, y lo miro serio.

-Vamos, Naruto- se levantó Kurama, decidido- Tengo que salvar a mi pareja…-

* * *

_**-¡UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!- suspiré, cansada- Me apresuré con este cap, porque me parece que algunos lectores querían leer la conti, aunque creo que los deje en suspenso^^'**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero desearle Feliz Cumpleaños a **_"J.A. Uzumaki"_**, y la pareja de hoy también lo hará, ¿verdad~?- miré a los dos zorros.**_

_**-¡Happy Birthday~!- sonrió Natsumi, mientras Kurama miraba para otro lado.**_

_**-Kurama-chan- lo miré, a lo que él bufó, molesto.**_

_**-Sí, sí... feliz cumpleaños...-**_

_**-¡Espero la pases bien, **_"J.A. Uzumaki" _**, y ojala te gustara el cap de hoy que, como te habrás dado cuenta, como muchos, se centró específicamente en esta pareja, y su gran desarrollo^^!**_

_**-Si, sí...- murmuró Kurama, tomando mi atención- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR TE CENTRAS EN TODAS ESTAS PORQUERÍAS?!- señaló los atuendos de matrimonio colgados por Hinata, quien parpadeó, extrañada.**_

_**-¡A mi me gustan mucho los vestidos y trajes que **_"Andrea-_chan_","Dragonzord" y "Sean-Raizou" _**nos **__**dieron~!**__** ¡Y el listón de **_"KazumiMisty"_** es muy lindo~! ¡Y también los regalos de **_"Nee-chan" _**y **_"Cleo"_**~!-sonrió encantada la Yokai.**_

_**-¡¿Qué es esto de un pastel, **_"ronaldc v2"**_?!- exigió saber Kurama, leyendo los comentarios- ¡MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!_**

**_-Oye, eso fue cruel¬¬' (disculpalo _**"ronaldc v2", _**sabes como se pone este gruñón¬¬')**_

_**-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES...?!- se enfureció Kurama, pero Natsumi lo abrazó por detrás, sonrojandolo- ¡¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?!**_

_**-Es el abrazo que **_"Astron" _**quería para ti^^-sonrió la zorrita roja, dejándolo callado- Además quiero el pastel de **_"ronaldc v2"-_**agregó, inflando los cachetes.**_

**_Kurama la miró, y se sonrojo al notar el lazo que tenía atado, regalo de _**"KazumiMisty".

_**-Tsch. Haz lo que quieras-**_

_**-¡Entonces quiero un pastel de 10 pisos~!-**_

_**-¡TE ESTÁS PASANDO!-**_

_**-Oye, Kurama-chan.** _"Andrea-chan"_** quiere un saludo tuyo- avisé.**_

_**-¡¿Qué cosa quiere esa mocosa...?!- se enfureció Kurama, aun con Natsumi apegada a él.**_

_**-Prometimos dar saludos, así que ponte los pantalones y has tu trabajo¬¬-**_

_**-B-Bien...- murmuró molesto Kurama-... Saludos a esa loca...-**_

_**-¡¿Es en serio?!- lo miré atónita, pero el zorro miró para otro lado-... Nunca cambias...- suspiré.**_

_**-Na-Naruto-kun, **_"Sean-Raizou-san" _**quiere un saludo nuestro- avisó Hinata, y se extraño que su marido estuviera absorto mirando una foto- ¿Naruto-kun?-**_

_**-¡KYA!- el rubio ocultó de inmediato la foto que le regaló "**_Astron".

**_-¿Naruto-kun?- se extrañó la pelinegra._**

**_-¡No pasa nada-dattebayo!- aseguró Naruto, nervioso- Bueno- abrazó a su esposa, sonrojandola- ¡Te mandamos un saludo, "_**Sean-Raizou"-_**dattebayo"!**_

_**-Gracias por leer, "**_Sean-Raizou-san"_**\- sonrió Hinata.**_

_**-Es con un beso el saludo- avise, leyendo los comentarios, sonrojando al matrimonio.**_

_**-¿E-Eh?- se sonrojó Hinata- ¿U-Un beso...?- miró a su marido.**_

_**-¡OK! ¡Besaría a mi Hinata de aquí al espacio exterior-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, y besó a su esposa, quien se sorprendió, pero correspondió al gesto.**_

_**-..Guau~- se sonrojó Natsumi- Kyu-chan, nosotros también- le sonrió a su pareja, sobresaltándolo.**_

_**-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿No crees que hubieron muchas cursilerías estúpidas en este cap?!- exigió saber, pero se calló al ver como la Yokai miraba el piso, desanimada.**_

_**-... Perdona por ser una cursilería...- murmuró Natsumi.**_

_**Kurama la miró incomodo, y después de aguantar mi mirada (y mas que seguro la de algún lector en este momento^^'), se acercó a la Yokai y la besó, sorprendiendola.**_

_**-... L-Listo...- Kurama miró para otro lado, sonrojado. Natsumi sonrió contenta.**_

_**-Bien hecho, tigre- le sonrió Naruto, abrazado a Hinata, sonrojandolo por completo.**_

_**-¡DESGRACIADOOOOO!-**_

_**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

_**Y Jinchuriki y Biju se pusieron a pelear.**_

_**-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Natsumi, extrañada de la actitud de su pareja.**_

_**-Demos la despedida- le sonrió Hinata, mientras su marido se defendía con uñas y dientes. La zorrita asintió, contenta.**_

_**-¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar~!-se despidió Natsumi.**_

_**-Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y esperamos que les haya gustado este- sonrió Hinata.**_

_**-Y feliz cumpleaños a **_"J.A. Uzumaki"_**-agregué- Y les mando un saludo a **_"Andrea-chan"_** y a mi **_"Nee-chan^^" **_(y una enorme disculpa a "_**Elias Uzumaki123" _**por pensar que era mujer-_-')**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	12. Memorias

_**Memorias...**_

* * *

-… Entonces… ¿Kushina será la _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi?_\- preguntó el pequeño Ryusei, en el salón de reunión de concejeros en la mansión de _Konoha_.

-Efectivamente- asintió su padre, sentado a su lado. Era un hombre de lentes, cabello rojizo y lacio como el de su hijo, pero de ojos negros.

-… ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?- murmuró Ryusei, nervioso- ¿Iré a la academia junto a ella?-preguntó, esperanzado.

-… No- escuchó, mientras se abría la puerta.

El niño se volteo, para ver quien entraba.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro, con su ojo derecho vendado, y una cicatriz en forma de _"x"_ en el mentón, seguido de dos ninjas de capucha con máscaras de animales.

Al verlo, el pequeño _Uzumaki_, sin saber cómo, pudo entender que ese hombre no era alguien en quien confiar.

-Ah, me alegra que llegara- sonrió el padre de Ryusei, mientras el sujeto se sentaba en el sillón frente a ellos, y los dos ninjas encapuchados se apostaban detrás.

-Sí, lamento el retraso, pero Hiruzen me entretuvo un poco- admitió el hombre- Considera que él también debería hacerse cargo del niño, además de la _Jinchūriki_-

-Bueno, en lo personal me gustaría que el _Tercer Hokage_ se hiciera cargo de mi hijo- admitió el líder del clan _Uzumaki_.

-Los métodos de Hiruzen no permitirían que el niño pueda controlar su poder como debe ser. Es demasiado blando- aseguró el pelinegro, abriendo un poco su único ojo- Recuerde nuestro trato: _Konoha_ mantendrá seguros a la _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi_, y al portador del _Idenmechigan, _siempre y cuando nos permita disponer de ambos-

-Sí…- asintió el pelirrojo, serio.

Ryusei miró extrañado a su padre. _¿Disponer de ellos?_ ¿A qué se referían con eso?

Ese día había llegado a _Konoha_ antes que Kushina, porque, según su padre, no sería sospechoso que dos _Uzumaki_ llegaran a la aldea con diferencia de tiempos.

-Este…- llamó el niño, algo temeroso, tomando la atención de los adultos- ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a la academia?- preguntó, bastante curioso.

-Si estuvieras en la academia, estarías expuesto- aseguró el hombre del vendaje en su ojo, poniendo más nervioso al niño- Se lo he dicho a Hiruzen, pero él insiste en que la nueva _Jinchūriki_ esté relacionada con otros humanos. Que blando- le dijo al padre del niño- Has tenido suerte que el concejo decidiera que yo me haga cargo del niño, e Hiruzen de la _Jinchūriki_. Si él estuviera a cargo de ambos niños, no puedo asegurarte que sean sacados sus potenciales- miró a Ryusei, quien se asustó un poco-En _Raíz_ estarás mucho mejor, y podremos darle un buen uso a esos ojos que tienes-

"_¿Mis ojos…?"_ se extrañó más Ryusei, sin poder evitar sentir, de alguna forma, oscuridad en ese hombre. Sí, avaricia, envidia, rencor, y odio… Eso emanaba aquel sujeto…

-… Disculpe… ¿Q-Quién es usted?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

-Cierto, todavía no me he presentado contigo- se dio cuenta el sujeto- Me llamo _Shimura Danzo_, y desde hoy seré quien te enseñe lo que te ayudará a sobrevivir-

* * *

Ryusei abrió los ojos, sudando un poco.

Enfocó más su vista, para ver el techo de piedra que estaba encima suyo.

Cierto… Había regresado a _Uzushiogakure_ esa tarde, arrastrando a la _Yokai_ inconsciente, pero, cuando llegó a la aldea y fue recibido por el resto de la secta, la herida causada por el _Kyubi_ le hizo perder el conocimiento…

El pelirrojo, recostado en su habitación momentánea, frunció el ceño, sin sorprenderse que le hubieran amputado el brazo izquierdo tras la mordida de aquel zorro.

_-Eres lamentable…_-

Ryusei frunció nuevamente el ceño, y sus ojos ámbar se posaron en la repisa de la pequeña habitación de piedra, para ver, sin mostrar sorpresa, en un pequeño frasco, una pequeña masa negra de ojos amarillos, mostrando una sonrisa divertida, aunque el _Uzumaki_ no era capaz de decir si sonreía porque encontraba divertida su situación, o porque estaba serio, ya que siempre mostraba esa expresión.

-Soy un humano, _Zetsu Negro_. Soy lamentable por naturaleza- le aseguró el pelirrojo, sentándose, observando que solo traía sus pantalones, y su pecho y hombro manco estaban vendados.

-_¿Te royeron como un hueso? ¿Fue un perro salvaje, o un zorro idiota?_\- preguntó divertido Zetsu.

-Sabes la respuesta- aseguró el líder de los _Jashinistas, _levantándose y empezando a ponerse una blusa.

-_No deberías moverte. Te necesito con vida-_le recordó el ser de masa negra, empezando a salir del frasco.

-Lo sé. Supongo que les dijiste a todos que vigilarías mi recuperación, mientras les encargabas interrogar a Natsumi- comentó Ryusei, terminando de ponerse la ropa, sin asustarse de que la masa negra aumentara de tamaño, hasta cubrir casi la totalidad de la habitación como si fuera una ola preparada para derrumbar todo a su paso…- Zetsu, tu no me das miedo-aseguró, mirándolo de reojo.

-_… Je… Je, je, je-_ se rió Zetsu, y, de un movimiento violento, se unió al hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo, formando un nuevo brazo negro, donde sus ojos y sonrisa estaban en su palma- _Para ser un humano, eres interesante. No eres como Madara. No eres prepotente, y creído, por lo que puedo interactuar contigo como realmente soy, sin ocultarte nada-_

-¿No querrás decir _"Un muñeco controlable"?_ _–_le preguntó Ryusei a su nueva mano, sin sorprenderse en absoluto del sorpresivo trasplante.

-_… Algo así_\- sonrió más Zetsu-_ Contigo cerca, esta vez no habrá fallo alguno. Resucitando a Jashin, podré resucitar a madre. Es esplendido_-

-Aunque tu otra mitad no hubiera fallado hace ya 14 años, mi misión de resucitar a _Jashin _no hubiera cambiado-aseguró Ryusei, colocándose su túnica.

-_Cierto, cierto… Si madre hubiera renacido sin problemas, según lo tenía planeado mi otra mitad, y no hubiera sido sellada, tu, con tus ojos, y ella, con la oscuridad del Kyubi, con su Rinne Sharingan, y siendo inmortal, hubieran podido liberar a padre… Pero esos niños…-_la voz de la mano sonó molesta.

-Desde que tu otra mitad fue sellada con Kaguya, sus memorias fueron traspasadas a ti- recordó Ryusei, tomando su guadaña que había estado apoyada en la pared.

_-Si… Todo era tan simple… Una de mis mitades se encargaría de revivir a madre, y la otra a padre… Aun no entiendo qué falló con madre…_\- aseguró Zetsu, a lo que Ryusei miró su palma.

-Subestimaron a estos muñecos controlables- aseguró el pelirrojo, haciendo que su palma sonriera, divertido- ¿Y la interrogación?-

-_Le indiqué a Hiruki que tenía que sacar la información de la Yokai sobre el ritual para abrir el Templo Uzumaki_-respondió su palma, sin dejar de sonreír- _Espero que no la haya matado del todo, ya que aún la necesitamos sellar-_

Ryusei, que iba a tomar su máscara, se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

_-… A ti te gusta Natsumi-_

El pelirrojo apretó su mano, extrañando a Zetsu, pero fue un movimiento momentáneo, ya que de inmediato tomó su máscara de ogro que se encontraba al lado del frasco donde solía estar Zetsu, para ponérselo, y ocultar su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos ámbar, que no dejaban de brillar.

_-Ya veo… Tu primer y único amor…- Kurama miró divertido a Ryusei, que apretaba su puño, furioso- Pues eres un maldito engendro. Eres de los que aman lastimando a su supuesto ser amado. ¡Me das nauseas! ¡No sabes todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le has causado a Natsumi, y aun así tienes el descaro de llamarla traidora por sentir algo por mí, un Biju! ¡El único que está traicionando a los Uzumaki y a los Yokai eres tú, Uzumaki Ryusei!- le rugió, enfurecido._

-… Zetsu…- murmuró Ryusei, quieto.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ronda por tu cabeza?_\- sonrió su palma.

-… Mátame y llévate mis ojos, si en algún momento empiezo a dudar sobre lo que estoy haciendo- ordenó el pelirrojo, extrañando al ser negro, quien sonrió, divertido.

-_Bien, bien, bien-_sonrió Zetsu- _Hasta tu vez que puedes terminar como Obito, ¿no?-_

-No…- negó Ryusei, extrañando a Zetsu- Es solo que tal vez no me sienta capaz de pagar el precio para traer a _Jashin_, y no lo digo por mi vida-

-_Oh…-_sonrió más su palma- _Ya veo, ya veo… Cuando eras niño siempre me preguntabas si era necesario que tu querida Yokai también se sacrificara. ¿Aun tienes esas dudas? ¡Humanos! ¡Son tan enamoradizos que son muy fáciles de manejar! ¡De mujeres, familia, amigos, ideales, metas, dinero, países, poder…! ¡Se enamoran de lo más absurdo! _\- aseguró, divertido- _Aun así, Ryusei, tú eres diferente. Te diste cuenta que el amor no sirve en esta vida. Tu padre te abandono a la protección de Danzo, creyendo que así te volverías fuerte, y así protegiéndote por ser Uzumaki. ¡Que idiota! ¡Ese shinobi hizo lo imposible para hacerte fuerte, sin importarle tu estado!- _sonrió más contento- _¡Y cuando él mandó a todos esos ninjas de Raíz para arrebatarte tus ojos, que por primera vez habían despertado el Idenmechigan…! _

-… Tu _"Yo"_ completo estuvo vigilando ese momento, y observaste como controle la oscuridad de todos esos _shinobi_, matándolos a todos- terminó Ryusei- Aunque Danzo hizo lo imposible para arrebatarle los sentimientos a los miembros de Jashin, el matar y atacar a alguien ya crea una pequeña oscuridad que estos ojos pueden controlar como si de un juego se tratasen-aseguró, mientras su palma sonreía más aun- Después de eso, me dijiste el _por qué_ de mis poderes y el temor que tenían mi padre y el clan de mí, y que por eso no me escogieron para ser el _Jinchūriki _del _Kyubi_, una masa de odio puro que por naturaleza debería controlarlo yo…-

_-… Ryusei… Yo amo a Kurama… Y me avergüenzo de haber sido la Yokai que te enseñó a usar el Kongo Fusa y el uso de sellos en los objetos- aseguró Natsumi, decidida._

Ryusei frunció el ceño, molesto.

-_¿Sucede algo?_\- lo hizo reaccionar su palma izquierda.

-No… Estupideces humanas- aseguró el pelirrojo, acomodándose la máscara y saliendo de la habitación.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto el encontrarse en un pasillo de piedra, donde estaban apostados varios _jashinistas_, quienes, al verlo salir, se arrodillaron de inmediato.

-¡Ryusei-sama! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?!- preguntó un miembro de la secta, pero, al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta, como los demás, del brazo negro que tenía el pelirrojo.

-… ¿Eso…?- murmuró uno, asombrado.

-Nuestro camino es el camino de _Jashin_\- les recordó Ryusei, mostrando su brazo negro, colocando a propósito su palma al frente, para que vieran los ojos y sonrisa de Zetsu- Debemos usar los medios necesarios para ser dignos de emprender su misma senda. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!- asintieron los presentes, asombrados y admirados por el escogido de _Jashin._

-Al fin esa cosa negra tuya ha servido de algo- escuchó Ryusei, levantando la mirada, para ver acercarse a un grupo _peculiar_ de _Jashinistas._

-_Que cruel eres, Hiruki_\- sonrió Zetsu.

Efectivamente, la mujer que guiaba a ese grupo _peculiar_ de _Jashinistas_ era Hiruki, la misma mujer que había atacado la _Residencia Uzumaki_, derrotada por _Uzumaki Hinata_, y revivida junto a todos los _jashinistas_ que murieron en el ataque a _Konoha_ por el _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, _gracias al pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella.

-Soy realista. Normalmente nos das indicaciones desde ese frasco. No sabes lo útil que al fin serás fuera de esa cosa- aseguró la ninja _revivida_.

-_En efecto. Aseguro que como brazo de Ryusei, seré más útil de lo que fuiste en Konoha_-sonrió ampliamente Zetsu, a lo que la mujer muerta de pelo café lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Adefesio!- exigió saber Hiruki, vendando con fuerza la mano negra de Ryusei, quien la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Hiruki… Aunque esta extremidad es Zetsu Negro, sigue siendo mi brazo- murmuró el pelirrojo, observando como la pelicafé terminaba de vendar con fuerza la palma, haciendo que Zetsu no fuese capaz de hablar o mirar desde ahí.

-_La muerte no te ha favorecido en nada-_los ojos y sonrisa de Zetsu se asomaron por el antebrazo, fastidiando a la mujer- _Tu y ese grupo de humanos deberían ser más agradecidos por la información que le di a Ryusei sobre el Edo Tensei_\- aseguró, mirando al grupo peculiar de revividos que acompañaban a la enfurecida mujer

-Y lo estamos, Zetsu-sama- asintió uno de los revividos.

-Con estos cuerpos inmortales, podremos ser de más ayuda para usted, Ryusei-sama y el _gran Jashin_\- asintió otro.

-_Vaya, si hay humanos más listos que Hiruki después de todo- _sonrió con más fuerza Zetsu, fastidiando más a la mujer, que cortó por la mitad con su guadaña el brazo negro de Ryusei, que la miró con un tic en el ojo.

El brazo cortado, en realidad, se mantuvo separado del hombro vendado por solo unos segundos, para seguir pegado a este, aunque con una forma sustancial y extendiendo la mano, para que así Zetsu mirara de frente a la molesta Hiruki.

-_Humanos como tú me recuerdan que tan simios pueden ser tu especie-_ sonrió Zetsu, volviendo a su forma de brazo.

-¡MALDITO…!- Hiruki se le abalanza si los _Jashinistas _vivos y revividos no la detienen a tiempo.

-¡O-Oye, Hiruki! ¡Deja de ser tan irrespetuosa con Zetsu-sama!-ordenó molesto uno.

-¡Sé más comprensiva con Ryusei-sama!- pidió otro- ¡Perdió su brazo este día, así que está delicado!-

-¡No tengo nada contra Ryusei! ¡Es contra ese idiota!- pataleo enojada Hiruki.

-Zetsu…- el pelirrojo miró su palma, a lo que el ser sonrió más divertido- ¿Han sacado alguna información de Natsumi?- preguntó, calmando las aguas de los miembros de la secta.

-Takumi y los suyos la están interrogando- respondió uno de los revividos.

-¿Y Hidan?- preguntó Ryusei.

-Durmiendo- respondieron los presentes.

-_Es lo mejor. Es el único que sirve para el ritual, pero su condición salvaje por la sangre lo hace un inútil_\- mencionó Zetsu- _Su inmortalidad es diferente a la que tienen ustedes, los revividos-_agregó- _Es, por así decirlo, "pura", y no depende si Ryusei deshace o no el jutsu_-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se extrañó Hiruki.

-_Que no nos sirves ni revivida-_

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- pataleo enfurecida la mujer revivida, sacudiendo su guadaña.

-¡Cálmate!- suplicaron los vivos y muertos.

-¿Dónde tienen a Natsumi?- preguntó Ryusei, decidiendo ignorar la escena.

-En la plaza de la aldea- informó uno de los _jashinistas _ que no intentaba detener a la revivida- Como ordenó, la empapamos para que tuviera su forma humana-

-Sí. Los _Yokai_ son más sensibles al dolor en aquella forma, así que podrán sacarle información de manera más efectiva- recordó Ryusei, caminando junto a ese _jashinista_ afuera del pasillo donde Hiruki seguía con su ataque de rabia, empezando a subir unas escaleras de piedra.

-Ryusei-sama, ¿seguro que ella sabe cuál es el ritual para entrar al _Templo Uzumaki?_\- preguntó el miembro de la secta.

-Su padre fue el líder de su tribu, así que debería saber cómo acceder al templo. Se requiere un _jutsu_ en especial, y espero que ella sea capaz de decírnoslo después del interrogatorio de Takumi- asintió el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta al final de las escaleras, llegando a una terraza.

Era de noche, y, en _Uzushiogakure_, una aldea con casas de piedras, pero con una perfecta arquitectura, era iluminada por los faroles que colgaban en las paredes de las casas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué y caí dormido?- preguntó Ryusei al integrante de la secta.

-Usted llegó al medio día con la _Yokai_, y ya es media noche- recordó el sujeto.

-Ya veo… casi doce horas- murmuró el pelirrojo, y empezó a bajar por la escalera de la terraza a las calles, seguido del _jashinista_\- Espero que Takumi haya logrado sacarle la información requerida a Natsumi-

-_Esa información es crucial, y lo que más necesitamos es tener el Templo Uzumaki abierto antes de que Uzumaki Naruto y sus compañeros vuelvas a interferir en mis planes-_aseguró Zetsu, algo molesto.

-No permitiré que el hijo de quien me robó el poder que debía ser mío vuelva a interferir en el destino de este mundo- aseguró Ryusei, caminando por aquellas desoladas calles, ignorando algunos monumentos donde se encontraban sellados los antiguos habitantes del recinto.

Zetsu sonrió satisfecho al ver que encontró un mejor _conejillo_ que su otra mitad, ya que consideraba a Madara demasiado excéntrico, en cambio, Ryusei sabía lo que venía para él y lo aceptaba. Una gran diferencia.

Entonces, al llegar a la plaza de la aldea, donde se encontraban los demás _Jashinistas,_ Ryusei se quedóquieto, al igual que su acompañante.

Había una estaca negra en medio de la plaza, de la cual salía una cadena que tenía amarrada por el cuello a Natsumi, quien, en su forma humana, se devoraba por completo una pierna de pollo asada, mientras el revivido Takumi y los demás _jashinistas_ la miraban fastidiados.

-¡¿Ahora recuerdas el _jutsu?!_-exigió saber el revivido, mientras la pelirroja tragaba con fuerza.

-Mm…- sonrió Natsumi, mirándolo divertida- Veamos… El _jutsu_ para entrar al _Templo Uzumaki_ era…- empezó a decir, ante la expectación de los miembros de la secta-… Tal vez con un poco de caldo me acuerde- ante eso, todos se cayeron de espalda.

-¡SIGUES DICIENDO ESO TODO EL DÍA!- le gritaron los _jashinistas_.

-¡Dijiste que lo recordarías comiendo una porción de arroz…!-

-¡Después fue el pescado…!-

-¡De ahí la carne de cerdo…!-

-¡Luego la porción de _Onigiri…!_-

-¡Las frutas…!-

-¡El pollo…!

-¡¿Y ahora el caldo…?!

-¡¿AUN PUEDES COMER MÁS?!- le gritaron enfurecidos la horda de _Jashinistas_.

-No saben cómo llegar al conocimiento de una dama- aseguró Natsumi, volviendo a la pierna de pollo- No puedo recordar el _jutsu_ sin estar llenita-

-Esto es malo… No hemos podido sacarle la información- suspiró Takumi, rascándose el cabello negro.

-… Eso puedo ver-

Todos se quedaron quietos, y observaron a Ryusei, que los miraba con un tic en el ojo, fastidiado.

-¡Ryusei-sama!- se alegraron los _Jashinistas_, acercándose a él.

Natsumi dejó su pollo y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿C-Cómo se encuentra?!- preguntó un miembro de la secta- ¿S-Su brazo…?- miró sorprendido el nuevo brazo negro que tenía el pelirrojo.

-_¿Qué se supone estaban haciendo? ¿Alimentando a quien deberían estar interrogando?_\- preguntó molesto Zetsu.

-Ya veo, fue Zetsu quien te concedió un nuevo brazo- se dio cuenta Takumi, y se fijó en la miradita que le pegó el _Uzumaki_\- No me mires así- pidió, suspirando- Necesitamos a la _Yokai_ con vida, y si la hubiéramos torturado para sacarle la información dudo mucho que hubiéramos tenido buenos resultados-

-¡Exactamente!- Natsumi le tiró lo que quedaba del pollo a Takumi, tirándolo al piso- ¡Pueden hacerme lo que quieran, pero no les diré como entrar al _Templo!_\- aseguró, mirando enojada a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Y por qué dijiste que si te dábamos comida nos dirías?!- preguntaron los _jashinistas_.

-Tenía hambre- parpadeo Natsumi, dejando en blanco a los miembros de la secta.

-¡Te estabas burlando de nosotros…!- se enfurecieron, pero se callaron porque Ryusei levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

-Déjenos solos- ordenó el pelirrojo.

Takumi, sobándose la cabeza, frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó el revivido.

-Sí… Creo saber cómo sacarle la información a esta traidora- aseguró Ryusei, a lo que Natsumi frunció el ceño- Pon un ojo en Hidan. Me dijeron que está durmiendo, pero preferiría que lo vigilaras.

El muerto asintió, y se retiró de la plaza junto con el resto de los humillados _jashinstas, _dejando solos al _Uzumaki_ y a la _Yokai_, que se levantó, haciendo tintinear la cadena de su cuello.

-… No puedo creer que conozcas el _Edo Tensei_ de Tobirama-san… Usarlo para traer de regreso a tus compañeros caídos… ¿Por eso sueles desecharlos con facilidad? ¿Porque sabes que los puedes revivir sacrificando a un inocente…?- la _Yokai_ puso su mano en la cadena negra de su cuello, triste-… ¿En serio crees que la vida vale tan poco?-

-Sabes a que vine, Natsumi- la calló el líder de los _Jashinistas._

-No importa si me torturas, Ryusei…- Natsumi frunció el ceño-… No te entregaré las almas de tus ancestros-

-Eres la única que conoce el _jutsu_ que me permitirá entrar al _Templo Uzumaki_, Natsumi. Los monumentos donde se encuentran los otro 11 líderes _Yokai_ ya han sido apostados en sus lugares en el salón principal que da al templo, según tengo entendido. Aun así, aunque al fin te tenemos, necesitamos ese _Jutsu_ para que los poderes de ustedes 12 abran las puertas de piedra que me impiden entrar en contacto con las almas de los _Uzumaki_ que residen ahí-

-… ¿En serio lo dices de un modo tan simple?- se molestó Natsumi, cruzándose de brazos- Ya no tienes respeto por tu clan, ¿verdad? Incluso el alma de tu padre se encuentra ahí… También la de Kushina-chan… ¡¿En serio te has vuelto tan egoísta?! ¡Dañas a mi gente, insultas a tu pueblo por hacer que los _jashinistas_ pisen nuestra tierra, y humillas a tus antepasados con tus deseos de liberar a _Jashin_…! ¡¿Quién eres?!-exigió saber.

-_Es Uzumaki Ryusei, escogido por Jashin para traerlo de regreso_\- respondió Zetsu, desde la palma de la mano del pelirrojo, dándole un susto de muerte a Natsumi.

-¡KYAAAA!- saltó asustada la _Yokai_\- ¡¿Y- Y ese brazo parlanchín?!-

-¿No lo sabes?- Ryusei levantó las cejas, mirando serio a la pelirroja- La herida que me causó el _Kyubi_ obligó que me apuntaran el brazo izquierdo, así que tengo un reemplazo-

"_¿T-Tan fuerte lo mordió Kurama…?"_ se sorprendió Natsumi, sin creer que aquel zorro tuviera esa fuerza solo en sus mordidas, o se había enfurecido por completo cuando aquel pelirrojo la apaleo con sus cadenas…

Sus orejas bajaron al recordar como el _Kyubi_ había sido golpeado y lanzado contra esas ruinas, quedando sepultado…

"_Kurama… Estás bien, ¿verdad?"_ se preocupó.

Ryusei se dio cuenta del cambio en la mirada de la _Yokai_ y frunció el ceño.

Entonces, de un movimiento, una de las cadenas del pelirrojo salió de su espalda y golpeo a Natsumi, tirándola contra el piso.

-¿Nos dirás el _Jutsu?_\- preguntó Ryusei.

-…A-Ay…- Natsumi se sentó con cuidado, sobándose la mejilla lastimada-… S-Se lo dije al grupo anterior… y te lo digo a ti… N-No voy a vender las almas de los _Uzumaki_ por mi propio bien… P-Puedes traerme un banquete completo… Puedes torturarme hasta que te canses… Pero no hablaré- aseguró, mirándolo seria.

-_No tenemos tiempo para esto_-se molestó Zetsu- _Estás ganando tiempo para que vengan a rescatarte, ¿verdad?_-

-¡Adivinas muy bien, brazo parlanchín!- lo señaló asombrada Natsumi, pero ella misma se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta que metió la pata.

Más cadenas salieron de la espalda de Ryusei, y antes de que la _Yokai_ se diera cuenta, la sujetaron de los brazos, lastimándola.

-Takumi, para ser un _jashinista_, es muy condescendiente cuando tiene que sacarle información a un sujeto vital para nuestra misión- confesó Ryusei, mientras que sus cadenas levantaban a Natsumi, dañándola y dejando sus pies descalzos centímetros sobre el suelo- Hiruki, en cambio, ya te habría dejado moribunda por tu actitud, o tal vez ya te hubiera matado- mencionó, ignorando como sus cadenas apretaban con tanta fuerza a la _Yokai_, que ella gritó de dolor.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que podíamos torturarte hasta que nos cansáramos?_\- le preguntó Zetsu a Natsumi, quien se mordió el labio para intentar ignorar el dolor, pero volvió a gritar cuando unas púas salieron de las cadenas, clavándose en su piel.

-Y-Y planeo… p-planeo q-que así sea- jadeo Natsumi, mientras que de sus mangas blancas empezaban a brotar manchas de sangre.

La sonrisa de Zetsu se volvió una mueca, y, de golpe, las cadenas lanzaron a la _Yokai _contra el suelo, golpeando con fuerza su cabeza.

-Ya veo. Al entrar en contacto conmigo como mi brazo, también puedes controlar mis cadenas- mencionó Ryusei, mirando su palma, ignorando a Natsumi, que se agarraba la cabeza encogiéndose de dolor, gimiendo adolorida.

-_Sí. Podrías decir que ahora tienes dos ojos más a tu favor_-sonrió Zetsu.

-A-Ay…-gimió Natsumi, sentándose con cuidado, mientras unos hilos de sangre salían de su frente, bajando hasta su mentón-… U-Un golpe así… A-Ay… N-No me lo esperaba- admitió, adolorida, y, cuando levantó la mirada, una cadena le golpeo la mejilla, tirándola al piso.

-¿Quieres continuar, o hablarás?- preguntó Ryusei, haciendo que las cadenas en los brazos de la _Yokai_ la volvieran a levantar.

-… B-Bueno…- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi, sorprendiendo al _Jashinista_-… N-No hablaré, así que creo que lamentablemente me queda la opción "_A"-_admitió, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su mejilla.

-_¿No tienes miedo a morir?_-preguntó Zetsu, molesto, haciendo que las cadenas en los brazos de la pelirroja se apretaran, clavando más aun las púas, lastimándola.

-L-Los _Yokai_ nacimos con un solo propósito… E-Evitar que _Jashin_ regrese- sonrió adolorida Natsumi, sorprendiendo a Ryusei-… S-Si no cumplo la única razón de mi vida… ¿C-Cómo podría ver a la cara a mi padre, que murió por protegerme a mí, y a nuestro pueblo…? ¿C-Cómo podría mirar a mi gente si fracaso de esta forma…? ¿Cómo miraría al grupo al que guío…?- sonrió tristemente-… ¿Cómo podría mirar a esa bola de pelos?-

La sorpresa de Ryusei se volvió en furia, y, de un movimiento, sus cadenas lanzaron a Natsumi contra el suelo, dejándola semiconsciente.

-Eres una traidora…- murmuró el pelirrojo, apretando su mano, haciendo que la cadena negra que tenía la _Yokai_ al cuello se apretara levemente.

A Natsumi se le acortó la respiración, recobrando el sentido.

-Eres una traidora, Natsumi- repitió Ryusei, colocando su pie en la lastimada cabeza de la _Yokai_, quien cerró los ojos de dolor- ¿Evitar que _Jashin_ regrese? ¡Estúpida hereje!- empezó a pisarle la cabeza, haciendo que ella se cubriera con las manos, siendo estas las lastimadas- ¡La única razón de vivir para ustedes, los _Yokai_, es obedecer a los _Uzumaki_! ¡Soy el líder de los _Uzumaki!_ ¡¿Por qué harías esto por un simple _Biju?!_\- exigió saber, deteniéndose.

Natsumi jadeo adolorida, mientras Zetsu miró divertido al pelirrojo.

-… Y-Yo… A-Ahora mismo… E-Estoy obedeciendo a un _Uzumaki_\- jadeó la _Yokai_, tomando la atención de Ryusei-… T-Tú… E-Eres el nieto del hermano mayor de Mito-san… Y-Y eres el líder de los _Uzumaki…_ A-Aun así… D-Debes recordar que tu padre tuvo una hermana… y su hija es Kushina-chan…-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- murmuró Ryusei, apoyando con fuerza su pie en una de las manos que protegían la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Na-Naruto es hijo de… de… K-Kushina-chan… Q-Quien sería la nieta del hermano mayor de Mito-san…- jadeo Natsumi, sonriendo adolorida-… A-Así que-que de alguna forma, estoy cumpliendo una petición de Mito-san, p-porque ella quería que, nosotros los _Yokai_ protegiéramos a _Uzushiogakure_ y evitáramos el regreso de _Jashin_, y Naruto quiere lo mismo…- sonrió- Así que, en teoría, no estoy desobedeciendo a ningún _Uzumaki_…Y-Y uno es el compañero de Kurama… Y él quiere lo mismo… ¿P-Por qué no apoyarlo?- se preguntó, sonriendo adolorida, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Ryusei apretó con fuerza su guadaña, y estuvo a punto de sacudirla hacia la _Yokai_, si su brazo negro no se extiende y sujeta el arma, dejando la punta de esta a unos centímetros del cuello de la lastimada pelirroja.

_-Vamos, vamos, Ryusei. Si la matas, no podremos revivir a padre. Es la líder de la tribu de los zorros, y como no tiene descendientes, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderla-_le hizo notar Zetsu, sonriendo-_A menos a que quieras pedirle al Kyubi que se encargue de…-_pero no pudo terminar porque Ryusei le picó los ojos, haciéndolo soltar su guadaña, la cual apoyó en su hombro.

-Deja de intentar imitar a Zetsu Blanco, y no vuelvas a insinuar semejante aberración- ordenó el pelirrojo a su brazo negro, que volvía a su forma original. Zetsu sonrió divertido al ver como Ryusei se molestaba con esos temas.

-_Entonces, ¿qué harás?_\- sonrió Zetsu, y se sorprendió cuando él lo movió hacia Natsumi, quien respiraba levemente.

-Entrarás a su mente, y sacarás la información de ahí- ordenó el _Uzumaki_.

-_Oh… ¿No te importa que veamos cosas indebidas?_\- preguntó Zetsu, moviendo sus ojos y boca hacia la mano, para ver al pelirrojo, que frunció el ceño- _Parece que la Yokai tiene algo con el Kyubi, y sé que ella te importaba en el pasado_-

-¿Te preocupas por lo que piense?- ironizó Ryusei, mientras la sonrisa de su mano se extendía.

-_No… Solo quiero asegurarme que no la mates_\- confesó Zetsu, volviendo a la palma, que estaba a unos centímetros del rostro inconsciente de Natsumi-_Bien… Hagámoslo…_\- sonrió, y su masa negra se extendió hasta cubrir también la cabeza de la _Yokai_, quien frunció el ceño.

Ryusei cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Sintió que estaba en un espacio negro, donde las memorias de la _Yokai_ empezaban a aparecer, pero sabía que no debía distraerse y buscar aquella tan importante…

Frunció el ceño cuando apareció rápidamente la imagen de Natsumi con Kurama en la cueva de la cascada, y se enojó cuando esa imagen se quedó, mostrando como el _Kyubi_ besaba a la zorrita roja, después que ella dijera que sabía las consecuencias de estar a su lado.

Apretó los puños, enfurecido…

-_Ryusei, no te distraigas en memorias que no nos sirven_\- pidió Zetsu, haciendo que esa imagen se desvaneciera.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, buscando aquella memoria importante, aunque aún se sentía molesto al haber visto esa memoria… ¿Cómo se atrevía ese _Biju_ a tratar de esa forma a una de sus sirvientes…?

Entonces, Ryusei abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un bosque.

Era uno de los bosques de la isla, mientras esta se encontraba en buen estado. Miró a la _Yokai_ en forma humana, sentada aburrida frente a un hombre de pelo largo color negro y puntas blancas, con orejas y cola de zorro del mismo color, de ojos verdes, usando una túnica azul con bordes dorados, y, a diferencia de la pelirroja, llevaba unas sandalias.

-_¿No podemos saltarnos esta clase?- _preguntó Natsumi, aburrida.

_-Debes aprender el __Jūnibuzoku no shīru jūni, el "Sello de las Doce Tribus"_\- aseguró el _Yokai_ de pelo negro y puntas blancas.

-_Pero… Si ni siquiera soy la líder de nuestra tribu- _murmuró amurada Natsumi- _Ese lo eres tú, padre-_

El adulto la miró serio, pero después suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

-_En efecto, yo, Kurokiba, soy el líder de nuestra tribu, pero sabes que después lo serás tú a mi muerte, o cuando sepa que estas preparada para el cargo-_

_-¿Y si no lo quiero?-_se amuró Natsumi- _No soy la mejor Yokai para el trabajo, padre… Aun me cuesta diferenciar algunos sellos…_-pero se calló porque su padre le dio un leve tirón de orejas.

-_Siempre se te olvida que no se puede escoger al próximo líder a menos a que tenga la sangre del primer Yokai Zorro-_le recordó el adulto, tirándole ambas orejas, ignorando las quejas de dolor de su hija- _Es una regla vital para todas las tribus, y a ti siempre se te olvida-_suspiró, soltándola.

-_… Yo no seré la líder… Para eso estas, padre… Yo sería un desastre…-_aseguró Natsumi, inflando los cachetes.

-_Natsumi, tienes 80 años, deja de actuar como alguien de 20_\- pidió Kurokiba, a lo que la pelirroja de puntas negras infló más los cachetes- _Algún día no estaré, y eres tu quien puede reemplazarme. Este jutsu tienen que saberlo todos los líderes de las tribus_-

-…_ Pero si al final lo usa solo uno de los doce cuando van al Templo_\- señaló amurada Natsumi.

-_Oh… ¿Eso significa que al menos si me estabas prestando atención a la explicación?_\- la quedó mirando Kurokiba, haciéndola sudar a mares- _¿Entonces no estabas tan aburrida?_-

-_¡Pa-Padre!_\- se avergonzó Natsumi.

El pelinegro de puntas blancas sonrió.

-_Vamos, sé que es una lata, pero intenta al menos aprenderte lo básico-_pidió Kurokiba.

-_… Bien…_\- asintió aburrida la pelirroja de puntas negras, haciendo sonreír al líder de la tribu de zorros _Yokai_.

-… Gracias, Kurokiba-sonrió Ryusei, observando como el padre de Natsumi decía y explicaba el preciado _Jutsu_ que tanto necesitaba- Incluso después de muerto, me eres útil-

* * *

Ryusei abrió los ojos, encontrándose de rodillas frente a la lastimada Natsumi, en medio de la plaza de _Uzushiogakure_, que era iluminada levemente por las antorchas pegadas a las paredes de las casas de piedras.

-_Lo tenemos…_\- sonrió Zetsu, separándose de la _Yokai_, que, al verla, sorprendió a Ryusei, ya que lloraba, sin despertar- _¿Qué sucede?_\- le preguntó, volviendo a su forma de brazo.

-Para el _Jutsu_, necesitamos que ella haga la poses de mano y transmita el _chakra_\- le recordó el pelirrojo, queriendo ignorar que la _Yokai_ lloraba inconscientemente por haber recordado a su padre muerto- Tú te encargarás de obligarla a hacerlo-

-_Me parece bien_-sonrió su palma, encantado- _¿Y cuándo será la ceremonia para abrir el Templo?_-

-Hoy- las cadenas de Ryusei amarraron a Natsumi y la levantaron, haciendo que su cuerpo inconsciente vacilara levemente- Después de la ceremonia, la sellaremos, e iremos por el _Kyubi_, los nietos de Kushina, y la hija de Sasuke-

-_Me parece bien_\- repitió Zetsu- _Mientras lo hagamos rápido, tal vez esos niños no vuelvan a interponerse_-

-Niños…- murmuró Ryusei- Sí, para ti, somos niños.-

-_¿Y sabes por qué?_\- sonrió Zetsu de manera más amplia, haciendo que Ryusei mirara su palma negra- _Porque ustedes se alteran por todo. Incluso tú, Ryusei… Pude sentir como tu sangre hervía y tu odio aumentaba con tan solo ver al Kyubi junto a la Yokai…_\- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño- _… Olvídala, ¿quieres? Cuando decidiste tomar el camino por el que naciste, juraste dejar todo atrás, incluyendo a la Yokai que te trató tan bien de pequeño, y permaneció en tu corazón_-

-… Es extraño escucharte hablar de sentimientos, cuando tu no los tienes-le mencionó Ryusei, divirtiéndolo- Así que olvidarla, ¿eh?- se preguntó, mirando a Natsumi, que empezaba a abrir los ojos, recuperando el conocimiento-… Sería más fácil que ella lo olvidara… Sí…- empezó a hacer sellos, mientras las cadenas le acercaban a la lastimada pelirroja, que lo miró desorientada-… Sería más fácil… _Fuinjutsu: __Fūji-sa kioku-_puso su mano en la frente de la _Yokai_, provocando que una marca saliera de esta y cruzara su frente, lastimándola.

-_Ya veo, ya veo… ¿Sellaste sus memorias?_\- preguntó sonriendo Zetsu, observando como Natsumi cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, mientras las marcas de sello recorrían su rostro, hasta retroceder el proceso y quedar como una sola línea de sellos en su frente.

Natsumi se quedó quieta, y, de a poco, abrió sus ojos verdes, mostrando que habían perdido las pupilas y el brillo de vida que los caracterizaba.

-_… Eres muy celoso_\- sentenció Zetsu, mientras las cadenas soltaban a Natsumi, quien aterrizó de pie, sin mostrar gestos de dolor por sus heridas- _¿Cuánto le sellaste?_-

-Solo sus recuerdos, pero su instinto y conocimientos básicos están intactos, así que no habrá más problemas para abrir el templo- sentenció Ryusei, observando a Natsumi, que tenía la vista perdida. Chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que la cadena negra en el cuello de la pelirroja se desvaneciera- Vamos, tenemos trabajo para preparar la ceremonia- se volteo, siendo seguido por la _Yokai_.

Natsumi no entendía… No sabía quién era ella, ni dónde estaba, pero sí sabía que debía obedecer a ese hombre de mascara de ogro y brazo negro…

No se olvidó de algo o alguien importante… ¿verdad…?

* * *

Kurama abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, molesto, pero solo pudo observar el cielo estrellado…

Había estado corriendo por el bosque junto a al grupo, con los tres niños dormidos en su lomo, para ir a rescatar a Natsumi,. Los pájaros los acompañaban, aun un poco vendados, pero volaban cerca de ellos.

El _Kyubi_ se detuvo, nervioso…

… ¿Qué fue esa sensación…? Algo, algo había pasado… Y le dio mala espina…

-¿K-Kurama-chan?- bostezó Himawari, despertándose, pero volviendo a dormirse, haciendo que el _Kyubi _la mirara de reojo.

-Kurama, ¿sucede algo?- le preguntó Naruto, deteniéndose, haciendo que los demás también. Sasuke, al oírlo, también se detuvo, ya que era capaz de correr sintiendo hacia donde iban sus _chakras_.

-… No deberíamos llevar a los mocosos con nosotros- le dijo el zorro, mirando a los tres niños dormir.

-No tenemos de otra- le aseguró Sasuke, haciendo que lo mirara- Antes de venir asumimos que habrían momentos en que deberíamos llevar a los niños al campo de pelea, para mantenerlos protegidos, así que dudar ahora es innecesario-

Kurama frunció el ceño.

-¿Todo está bien, Kurama?- lo miró preocupado Naruto.

-… Sí…- murmuró el _Kyubi_, pero ni él mismo se lo creía…

Desde que había permitido que secuestraran a Natsumi, sentía sus nervios algo alterados, pero no tanto como antes de que Naruto le diera ese puñetazo que le había ayudado a calmarse y pensar bien las cosas…

Nunca antes se había alterado así en su vida como para llegar a llorar de dolor… A excepción de la partida del _Sabio_…

… ¿Tan importante se volvió Natsumi para él…?

¡¿Cómo pudo distraerse y permitirse ser derrotado, dejándola a merced de aquel maldito _jashinista…?!_

"_Natsumi…"_ las orejas del zorro bajaron un poco al recordarla…

Él era consciente de cuan salvajes eran los _Jashinistas…_ Y si Ryusei estaba enfurecido o indignado con Natsumi por las cosas que él le dijo…

… Temía lo peor…

-Kurama-san- lo llamó Mirai, tomando su atención- Salvaremos a Natsumi-chan- le aseguró, seria-

-Así que no te preocupes- agregó Sakura, haciendo chocar sus puños.

-… Sí…- murmuró el _Kyubi_, emprendiendo el camino junto con los demás.

-¿Aun detectas su olor?- le preguntó el peliblanco.

-Sí- asintió Kurama. No lo entendía muy bien… Pero, a pesar de que había pasado medio día desde el incidente, aún era capaz de detectar el aroma de Natsumi perfectamente…

Se familiarizó demasiado con su aroma… era lo que más le gustaba de ella… y no quería que fuera lo único que le quedara… No lo aguantaría…

Naruto, corriendo junto con los demás, miró de reojo al _Kyubi_.

Solo él sabía del avance de la relación de su compañero con la _Yokai_, por lo que estaba seguro de que el zorro estaba controlando su desesperación por la inquietud del estado de la pelirroja. Él lo entendía perfectamente… Cuando Hinata había sido secuestrada por Toneri, y él acababa de entender sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo actuar…

Le estaba pasando lo mismo a Kurama.

Naruto miró al frente, nervioso…

Si algo le pasaba a Natsumi, sabía que Kurama jamás se lo perdonaría. Entraría en un estado de desesperación, odio y angustia que el mismo zorro temía entrar…

Kurama lo sabía… Natsumi era la mujer que amaba, y, si la perdía en tan poco tiempo de poder compartir sus sentimientos con ella, entonces él comprendería de la manera más cruel que él, el _Kyubi_, el _Biju_ del Odio… No podía amar…

Si perdía a Natsumi… ¿Cómo podría amar de nuevo…?

No podría… No podría… Natsumi era a quien amaba… Y no quería perderla…

Maldito Ryusei… ¿Por qué aun existían humanos que lo atormentaban de esa forma…?

"_Espérame… Natsumi…"_ miró al frente, decidido… _"No quiero… No quiero que el haberte amado sea una maldición… No quiero que tu vida me… me demuestre que no puedo amar… Sé que puedo… Sé que tengo ese derecho… He cometido tantas atrocidades en toda mi vida que no podrías imaginártelas… Todas por el odio…"_ frunció el ceño _"Tú me has hecho convertir mi odio en amor… Si te pierdo…"_ apretó sus colmillos, enfurecido y temeroso _"Volvería al odio… Espérame, Natsumi… Espérame, por favor…"_

El Búho blanco, volando alrededor de ellos, miró de reojo al _Kyubi_, y después al frente…

No quería que a Natsumi le pasara nada malo…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo…? No lo notaron, hasta que la noche aclaró un poco, haciendo que Naruto levantara la mirada, dándose cuenta que las estrellas empezaban a opacarse.

Estaba empezando a amanecer…

Naruto frunció el ceño, y miró a Kurama, que se mostraba serio, pero aun así podía sentir el temor que invadía al _Kyubi_. Nunca antes lo había visto tan asustado, a excepción de cuando aquellos renegados habían secuestrado a Bolt y a Himawari.

[Natsumi-chan estará bien, Kurama] le aseguró Naruto, serio.

Kurama lo miró de reojo, y continúo sin decir nada. Prefería evitar cualquier pensamiento negativo, para no volver a caer tan bajo como para que aquel rubio le volviera a dar un puñetazo.

-… ¿Aun no llegamos?- se empezó a despertar Bolt, tomando la atención del zorro.

-¿Te parece?- le preguntó fastidiado el _Kyubi_, molestándolo.

-¡Ya quiero que lleguemos para apalear al tipo malo que se llevó a Natsu-chan-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt, despertando a Sarada y a Himawari.

-¡Serás…!- se molestó Kurama.

-Guarden silencio- ordenó Sasuke, cabreando al zorro y al niño.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntaron las dos niñas, restregándose los ojos.

Kurama las miró un rato, y continuo el trayecto, sonriendo levemente al ver como Sasuke no las callaba.

Entonces, después de unos minutos, se detuvieron, ya que acababan de llegar a las afueras de _Uzushiogakure_.

-… A-Al fin- jadeo Mirai, limpiándose el mentón. Kurama, a su lado, frunció el ceño, molesto.

-_Uzushiogakure…_\- murmuró Naruto, sin evitar sorprenderse de la visión que tenía.

Era una aldea en que las casas estaban compuestas por piedra, y, según podía deducir, antes era esplendorosa, pero con la mano de los _jashinistas_ en la aldea, daba la impresión de ser un pueblo en ruinas.

-Guau…- Bolt se bajó de Kurama al igual que Sarada, mientras Himawari abrazaba su peluche, observando el lugar- ¡Natsu-chan! ¡¿Estás ahí…?!- empezó a gritar, pero Sarada le tapó la boca, mientras Mirai y Naruto le _chistaban. _

-… No veo guardias…- murmuró Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño, tomando la atención de todos- Esta es la entrada, por lo que debería al menos haber dos personas vigilando-

-Tal vez no lo creen necesario –mencionó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño- No detecto a nadie además de nosotros. ¿Naruto?- preguntó al rubio, sabiendo que él ya había entrado a _modo sennin_.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Naruto al abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo miró Kurama.

-… No siento a nadie dentro…- explicó el rubio, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿A… nadie…?- murmuró Mirai, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es eso?- murmuró Sakura.

-¿Se-Se habrán vuelto fantasmas?- preguntó algo temeroso Bolt, ganándose una mirada fastidiada de Sarada y las tres aves.

-Mirai, quédate con los niños. Los demás sepárense y registren la aldea- ordenó Kakashi.

-¡¿Eh?!- se molestó el pequeño rubio, mientras Himawari se bajaba del lomo del _Kyubi_.

-Ten cuidado, Kurama-chan- pidió Himawari, algo temerosa.

-… Estaré bien- aseguró el zorro y, como los demás, desapareció, mientras los pájaros tomaban vuelo, dejando a Mirai con los tres niños.

-¡Nosotros también-dattebasa!- Bolt casi emprende camino si Mirai no lo agarra de la polera.

-No. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- le contradijo la joven, amurándolo.

-¡Pero también me preocupa Natsu-chan!- pataleo el niño, mientras Sarada se acomodaba los lentes.

Himawari miró el lugar, y se acercó a uno de los monumentos que adornaban la entrada, observando los dibujos del _remolino_ que estaban en su superficie.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Sarada, acercándose.

-… ¿Natsu-chan está bien?- la miró la niña, preocupada.

-… No lo sé…- admitió la pelinegra.

Mirai las miró, preocupada. Natsumi se volvió su amiga, y estaba tan preocupada por ella como las pequeñas, y aquel niño al que aun sujetaba de la polera para que no escapara.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos?- les sugirió, tomando la atención de los tres- Somos un blanco fácil desde aquí- explicó.

-¡Sí!- asintieron alegres Bolt y Himawari, en cambio Sarada tranquilamente.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, el grupo se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal… Buscaron por todos los rincones de la aldea, pero no había ninguna señal de humano y _Yokai_.

Kurama aterrizó en un techo, olfateando el aire, buscando el aroma de Natsumi. Tenía que encontrarla a como dé lugar. Al notar el aroma de la _Yokai_, al fin, se dirigió al lugar, pero, al llegar, se detuvo de inmediato…

Tres de los cuatro _shinobi_ se reunieron en una calle, después de una rápida búsqueda.

-No encontré a Natsumi, ni a los _Jashinistas_\- informó Kakshi, serio.

-No puedo detectar a nadie…- murmuró Naruto, aun con su _modo sennin_.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Sasuke-kun?- Sakura se percató que su marido no estaba.

-No deberíamos dejar que nos apoye en su estado- murmuró Kakashi, serio.

-Él puede aún en su estado- aseguró Sakura, algo ofendida.

En eso, llegaron _Pájaro-chan_ y _Cuervo-chan_.

-¿Encontraron algo?- les preguntó Kakashi, pero ellos negaron-…Tal vez hayan salido de la aldea- sugirió serio- Naruto, ¿puedes aumentar el rango de búsqueda?-

-Sí- asintió el rubio, cerrando los ojos.

[… Estoy maldito…]

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, extrañando a Kakashi, a Sakura y a los dos pájaros.

[¿K-Kurama?] se sorprendió Naruto… ¿Por qué la voz del zorro sonaba… tan neutra…?

[… No hay necesidad de buscar más, Naruto… No debí… No debí enamorarme… Estoy maldito…]

El rubio se quedó quieto, y, de inmediato, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el _Kyubi_.

-¡Naruto!- se sorprendió Kakashi, y lo siguió junto a Sakura y las aves.

Naruto corría, nervioso… ¿Por qué su compañero decía esas cosas…? No le gustaba nada.

Llegó a la plaza del pueblo, deteriorada por la falta de cuidado, y ahí encontró al zorro, dejándolo sorprendido.

Kurama estaba sentado frente a unas manchas de sangre, con las orejas gachas y las colas tiradas en el piso, sin fuerzas. A su lado estaba el búho alvino, que le ululó algo, pero el zorro no le hizo caso, entristeciéndolo.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, y más cuando Kurama lo miró de reojo, sin expresión alguna.

-… No es necesario decir una maldita palabra con solo ver esto, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kurama, volviendo a ver las manchas secas de sangre-… Son de Natsumi… Llegué tarde…-

-… Kurama…- Naruto se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del zorro, tomando su atención-¡Aun no es tarde! ¡Ella sigue con vida-dattebayo!- le aseguró, serio.

Kurama lo miró en silencio, y asintió levemente.

-… Tal vez tengas razón… Se supone la necesitaban viva…- murmuró Kurama, mirando al piso-… Entonces tal vez solo la torturaron un poco… para divertirse…-

Naruto se quedó quieto, y se agachó a la altura del zorro, mientras _Canoso-chan_ ululaba, triste.

-La salvaremos, Kurama- lo miró a los ojos- Natsumi-chan es nuestra amiga, y es alguien muy importante para ti. No dejaré que le hagan daño, y tampoco que tú caigas en la oscuridad-dattebayo- aseguró, serio.

-…- el zorro lo miró, y después a las manchas de sangre-… Mocoso metiche…-

Naruto sonrió levemente, pero miró serio las manchas de sangre.

-Están secas, así que debió haber ocurrido hace unas horas- escuchó, y miró atrás, para ver llegar a Kakashi, las aves y a Sakura, que se veía sumamente preocupada- Debieron intentar sacarle la mayor información posible-

-… ¿Información…?- murmuró Kurama, mirándolo de reojo- ¿Qué información?-

-Por lo que descubrimos cuando Sasuke interrogó a aquel _jashinista_, al parecer existe un Templo donde se resguardan las almas de los _Uzumaki_, como parte de la llave para liberar a _Jashin_\- le explicó el _Hokage- _Tal vez la llevaron ahí, al ser ahora la líder de su tribu-

Eso sorprendió a Kurama.

"… _¿Aun puedes estar viva…? ¿Natsumi?"_ pensó preocupado el zorro, observando las manchas de sangre.

Si ella estaba con vida… ¿En qué estado se encontraba?

* * *

-¡Natsu-chan!- llamaba Bolt, caminando entre las calles, mientras Mirai se preguntaba como el pequeño podía ser tan poco táctico en territorio enemigo.

-Vamos, Bolt- le pidió la pelinegra, intentando calmarlo.

-¡Pero es que si nos quedamos quietos y callados no encontraremos a Natsu-chan-dattebasa!- pataleo el rubio, haciendo que Sarada lo mirara reprobativamente.

Himawari miró el cielo del amanecer, sin una pizca de sueño. Abrazó su peluche, observando el lugar. Parecía un pueblo fantasma. ¿Dónde estaban los malos?

Entonces, desde un techo cercano a donde estaba el pequeño grupo, se asomó una figura, preparando su guadaña, pero, antes de abalanzarse, alguien le sujetó con fuerza la mano, haciéndolo voltearse…

Sarada, que caminaba junto al grupo, se detuvo al igual que los demás al ver caer con fuerza a un _jashinista_, con su padre encima de él, sin ningún problema.

-¡¿Pa-Papá?!- se sorprendió Sarada, ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-Vayan a buscar al resto- ordenó el _Uchiha_, frunciendo el ceño, amenazando con su espada al _jashinista_.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió Mirai, alejándose, sorprendida de que aquel _shinobi_ pudiera aun pelear, a pesar de no tener su visión.

-¿Él es un malo?- preguntó Bolt, mientras su hermanita estaba detrás de él, nerviosa.

-Es una fuente de información- aseguró Sasuke, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

Después de que el resto del grupo llegara, Sasuke ya había amarrado al _jashinista_, para sorpresa de los niños y Mirai.

-¿Entonces si había un _jashinista_ en la aldea?- murmuró Kakashi, observando al _prisionero_.

-¿Por qué no lo habré detectado?- se preguntó Naruto, al lado de Kurama, que miraba frunciendo el ceño al _jashinista_.

-Tal vez logren sellar su presencia- sugirió Mirai, mientras Bolt le hacía muecas burlonas al hombre amarrado, quien lo miró de reojo, siendo suficiente para que el niño se ocultara detrás de su padre, quien suspiró.

-¡Bien hecho, Sasuke-kun!- alagó Sakura.

-Me alegra ver que aun puedes ir a nuestro ritmo- sonrió Naruto, mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-_Mph_. No me subestimes. Si Madara pudo enfrentarse a los _Biju_ sin su visión, entonces esto no es un problema para mí- aseguró, haciendo que una gota en la cabeza saliera del rubio.

El _Jashinista_ intentaba, en silencio, quitarse las amarras, pero aquel _shinobi_ de un brazo era bastante hábil con los nudos. Se detuvo al escuchar un gruñido, por lo que levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de un enfurecido _Kyubi_.

-No intentes escapar, gusano- le gruñó Kurama, siendo suficiente para que dejara de forcejear.

-¿Dónde están los demás _jashinistas?_\- preguntó Kakashi, serio, pero él miró para otro lado, dispuesto a no decir nada- ¿No hablarás?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Kurama, te lo encargamos- le cedió el paso Kakashi, ya que no tenían mucho tiempo. Himawari se asustó un poco, y abrazó su peluche.

El _Kyubi_, frunció el ceño, y de su pelaje salió una mano de _chakra_ que tomó el rostro del _jashinista_.

-¿Vas a decirnos dónde la tienen?- preguntó Kurama, enfurecido, pero el sujeto negó- Que así sea…-

El _chakra_ empezó a tomar un color rojo sangre, haciendo que el _jashinista_ se viera envuelto en un agujero de oscuridad donde caía sin parar, siendo llenado de gritos y un dolor insoportable que lo dejó helado…

-¡HA-HABLARE!- jadeo el _jashinista_\- ¡HABLARÉ, PERO QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA!- suplicó, aterrado.

Kurama bufó, y soltó al hombre, que estaba pálido y sudaba mucho.

-¿K-Kurama-san? ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Mirai, algo nerviosa, observando como el _chakra_ volvía al zorro.

-Solo le di una pequeña muestra de mi odio- bufó el zorro, mirando con indiferencia como el _jashinista_ aun temblaba, aterrado.

-K-Kurama-chan a veces puede dar miedo- murmuró Himawari, detrás de Bolt, tomando la atención de Kurama.

-N-No da miedo-dattebasa- aseguró Bolt, detrás de Sarada, quien no mostraba ningún miedo.

-¡Compórtense!- exigió avergonzado Kurama.

Naruto frunció el ceño, se agachó y agarro de la túnica al tembloroso _jashinista_.

-¿Dónde están los demás miembros de tu secta?-preguntó el rubio, serio.

-E-Están todos en el _Templo Uzumaki_. Y-Yo regresé porque se me había quedado la máscara, y ahí fue cuando m-me encontré con los cuatro niños-

-¡Soy una adolescente!- se ofendió Mirai.

-¿Para qué fueron al _Templo Uzumaki?_ ¿Está con ellos Natsumi-chan?- preguntó Naruto, molesto.

-S-Se llevaron a la _Yokai_ para que haga la ceremonia para abrir el _templo_, y así tener al-al alcance a las almas de los demás _U-Uzumaki_ para traer de regreso al _Gran Jashin_-jadeo el sujeto, y se asustó cuando Kurama gruñó, enfurecido- ¡L-La ceremonia va a efectuarse cuando salga el sol, y-y después la van a sellar!- habló rápidamente, al ver que el zorro podía volver a tocarlo con su _chakra_.

-¿Dónde queda el _Templo?_\- preguntó Kakashi.

-A-A las afueras del pueblo… A-Al norte-

-¿Tienen guardias apostados?- preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-S-Sí…. A-Alrededor del _templo_…-.

-¿Algo más que debamos saber?- le preguntó Sakura, seria.

-S-Sí…- murmuró el _Jashinista_\- T-Todos ustedes van a terminar muertos por la mano de Ryusei-sama- escupió, haciendo que los niños retrocedieran asustados.

Sakura sonrió.

-_¡Shannaro!_\- le dio tal puñetazo al _jashinista_ que lo mandó contra una casa, destruyéndola, mostrando después entre los escombros al inconsciente religioso.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… Pudimos sacarle más información- le comentó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza, mientras Kakashi suspiraba, y Mirai sonreía nerviosa. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño.

-Le sacamos la suficiente- aseguró Sakura, molesta- Me preocupa más Natsumi-

-Sí…- asintió Naruto- Oye, Kurama…- miró a su lado, pero el zorro no estaba- ¡¿EH?!- miró para todos lados, al igual que los demás- ¡SE ADELANTÓ ESE IDIOTA-DATTEBAYO!- se enfureció, empezando a irse.

-¡E-Espere, Naruto-san!- quiso pararlo Mirai, pero el rubio se había ido-… Y se fue- suspiró.

-¡Se fueron ambos-dattebasa!- pataleo molesto Bolt, ofendido porque los dejaran plantados.

-¿Por qué Kurama-chan se fue así?- preguntó Himawari.

-Porque pronto va a salir el sol- murmuró el _Hokage_, mirando el cielo, viendo que pronto se haría de día…

Quedaba poco tiempo.

* * *

Kurama corría saltando por las ramas de los árboles, frunciendo el ceño. Miró de reojo al rubio que se unió a él.

-¡Eres un cabeza hueca peor que yo-dattebayo!- le aseguró Naruto, ganándose un bufido- ¡¿Al menos tienes un plan?!-

-Solo tengo que sacar a la _Yokai_ de ese lugar sin ver los ojos de ese imbécil- murmuró Kurama, sin distraerse.

-¡Estás peor que yo!- le aseguró Naruto, al ritmo del zorro- Kurama, no vayas a hacer una locura-

-…- Kurama lo miró de reojo, y después al frente-… Lo sé… No pienso fallar de nuevo-

-Eso espero- ambos miraron de reojo para ver de reojo a Kakashi, Sasuke y Mirai- No podemos fallar- aseguró el peliblanco.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-Está con los niños, junto a Nii-san y los demás- Sasuke frunció el ceño- _Kyubi_, si te precipitas, nos harás fallar la misión- le aseguró, ganándose un gruñido del zorro.

-No quiero que me digas que hacer, _Uchiha_\- le gruñó Kurama, mirándolo de reojo- Tu solo quieres rescatarla por tu maldita visión- aseguró.

-_Mph_\- Sasuke frunció el ceño- Solo busco la seguridad de _Konoha_. Si sellan a la _Yokai_, estarán más cerca de su meta. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu motivo para alterarte tanto?-

Kurama frunció el ceño, gruñéndole al _Uchiha_.

-_Mph_. Ya lo suponía- murmuró el pelinegro.

-Sasuke, suficiente- le dijo Kakashi, serio-

-Natsumi-chan es una buena amiga, es normal que Kurama esté preocupado-dattebayo-aseguró Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Todos estamos preocupados por ella- agregó Mirai, preocupada.

El _Uchiha_ solo frunció el ceño.

Kurama los miró de reojo, y después al frente.

Su preocupación era mayor de la que creían. Solo Naruto podía entenderlo… Entender sus nervios…

"_Natsumi… Solo un poco más, espérame solo un poco más"_ frunció el ceño.

* * *

El cielo comenzó a ser iluminado por la aparición del sol, que esparció sus cálidos rayos a la moribunda isla.

En medio de un claro en el enfermo bosque, se encontraba un enorme templo antiguo, de madera fina, con un elegante diseño del remolino en sus paredes.

Este templo tenía en especial que sus puertas estaban compuestas de piedra, que tenían grabadas en su superficie un sello antiguo. Frente al templo, había una superficie circular de piedra, con doce círculos con los _Kanji_ de _Zorro, Lobo, Conejo, Caballo, Tiburón, Cangrejo, Pulpo, Tortuga, Aquila, Cuervo, Murciélago y Escarabajo_ en cada uno.

Los puestos estaban ocupados cada uno por un monumento sellado, donde se encontraba el líder de su respectiva tribu, a excepción del de la tribus de zorros, donde se encontraba de rodillas, con las manos juntas, a Natsumi, que traía puesto el cabello rojo en un moño, y una túnica roja de mangas largas, pero, como el concentrar _chakra_ hacia ondear su cabello y su ropa, se podía apreciar levemente las vendas que tenía en sus brazos.

Rodeando a la _Yokai_ y a la piedra circular en donde estaba sentada, se encontraban los _Jashinistas_, cada uno con su rosario, rezando en silencio, siendo rodeados por _chakra_.

-Tenemos mucha formalidad- le mencionó Hiruki a Ryusei, que era el único que no rezaba, y miraba a la _Yokai_ con el ceño fruncido.

-_Esta es una ceremonia sagrada-_le respondió Zetsu, fastidiándola- _Todo tiene que ser con el debido respeto a mi padre-_

-Zetsu tiene razón- apoyó la copia de Hidan, al lado del líder de su secta, con su rosario en mano.

-Abriendo las puertas del _Templo Uzumaki, _daremos un paso más para traer de regreso al gran _Jashin_\- agregó Takumi.

-No escucho sus ruegos- les mencionó Ryusei, haciendo que Hidan, Hiruki y Takumi se sobresaltaran y volvieran a su rosario.

Zetsu sonrió en la palma de Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño, observando a la _Yokai_, que continuaba acumulando _chakra_, haciendo resonar los monumentos donde se encontraban sellados los demás líderes.

-_Ya va siendo la hora, Ryusei-_le mencionó Zetsu, haciendo que el pelirrojo observara el cielo, apreciando como el sol estaba por terminar de iluminar la isla.

Natsumi abrió sus ojos verdes sin vida, ya que los rayos del sol habían llegado hasta donde estaba ella.

-Sí…- asintió Ryusei- Zetsu-

-_Voy_\- sonrió su brazo negro, para separarse de él, y, como sombra, acercarse a Natsumi y apegarse a sus brazos. La pelirroja no dijo nada, pero eso no sorprendió a Zetsu, ya que, al perder la memoria, ella era como un muñeco que podía manejar sin problemas.

-¡Que comience el primer paso para traer al gran _Jashin_ a nuestro mundo!- gritó Ryusei- ¡Abramos, mis hermanos, el _Templo…!_-

-_¡BIJU DAMA!-_

De la nada, una enorme esfera de _chakra_ se abalanzó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los _Jashinistas_, quienes se vieron en la obligación de saltar, aunque algunos se vieron envueltos por la explosión, que hizo temblar el lugar, y creó un enorme cráter.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir esta ceremonia sagrada?!- se enfureció Hidan, aterrizando al lado de Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño.

-_… Tenían que ser ellos…-_frunció el ceño Zetsu, en las manos de la _Yokai_.

Natsumi abrió levemente los ojos, sintiendo una leve sorpresa por la enorme explosión que ocurrió cerca de ella. Lentamente volteo la cabeza al frente, para ver aparecer a unos metros del centro ceremonial a un grupo de humanos y a un peculiar zorro de nueve colas, del cual emanaba vapor su hocico por la resiente técnica.

Al verla, Kurama se quedó sin habla, aliviado de que ella estuviera a salvo… o no…

"_¿N-Natsumi…?"_ la miró preocupado… ¿Por qué la pelirroja no mostraba sorpresa por verlo…

-¡Natsumi-chan!- llamó Naruto, pero la aludida los miraba sin expresión alguna, hasta bajar la mirada, para ver la sustancia negra que retenía sus manos.

-_Son solo metiches_\- le aseguró Zetsu, sonriendo, sin importarle la sorpresa que se llevó los miembros del equipo 7.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuró Mirai, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿N-No es…?!- se quedó atónito Naruto.

-¡¿Zetsu Negro?!- Kakashi frunció el ceño, haciendo que el ser de masa negra le dedicara una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-… ¿Metiches…?-murmuró lentamente Natsumi, mirando a los recién llegados.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Por qué Natsumi lo miraba como si no le importara que hubiera llegado, al fin?

-_Sí… Son metiches. Continuemos con la ceremonia_\- sonrió más Zetsu. Natsumi asintió levemente la cabeza, y continúo acumulando _chakra_, ante la sorpresa de Kurama.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?!- le preguntó Naruto- ¡Yo mismo vi como eras sellado con Kaguya-dattebayo!- recordó, enojado.

-Lo que viste fue a la mitad de Zetsu- le respondió Ryusei, dando unos pasos al frente, mientras el resto de los _jashinistas_ aún se recuperaban del ataque del _Kyubi._

_-_¿La mitad?- Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-_Sí, la mitad de mi_\- sonrió Zetsu- _Después de apreciar el combate entre Madara y Hashirama, supe que al fin podría mover las piezas para liberar a madre, pero, también necesitaba liberar a padre, así que me dividí en dos_\- explicó-_Ustedes se enfrentaron a la mitad que buscaba traer de regreso a madre_-la sonrisa de Zetsu se agrandó más.

Naruto frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¿Así que eres tu quien está detrás de todo esto?-murmuró molesto el rubio, a lo que la masa negra sonrió más.

Mirai frunció el ceño, pero se percató en los _jashinistas_ que se levantaban, adoloridos.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió- ¿P-Por qué esos _jashinistas_ son diferentes?- murmuró, tomando la atención de todos.

-¿Diferentes…?- Kakashi se fijó en aquellos religiosos, y se quedó sorprendido al ver a algunos de ellos con ciertas marcas en la piel y unos ojos que reconoció de inmediato- ¡¿Edo Tensei?!- murmuró, sorprendido y enojado, sorprendiendo a los de _Konoha_.

-_Sí_\- sonrió Zetsu, mientras los revividos se levantaban adoloridos.

-Traje de regreso a los hermanos que perdimos en nuestro ataque a _Konoha-_explicó Ryusei, sin sorprenderse.

-¡Tú…!- se enfureció Naruto, sin poder creer que él lo decía con tanta naturalidad- ¡¿No valen nada para ti tus compañeros-dattebayo?!-

-… Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir para que el gran _Jashin_ regrese- aseguró Hiruki, tomando la atención del rubio- Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra tu mujer?- preguntó, sonriendo.

Naruto se sorprendió, y apretó los puños, enojado.

-Desgraciada…- gruñó enfurecido Kurama, entendiendo todo-… Fuiste tú quien atacó a los mocosos y a la mujer esa vez-

-Sí, y me llevé una sorpresa con el _chakra_ de esa pequeña oveja perdida- admitió Hiruki.

-Pero al final fallaste- Hidan dio unos pasos al frente, para poder apreciar mejor a los intrusos, y ellos a él, dejándolos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Hidan?!- se sorprendió Kakashi, tomando la atención de Mirai- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!-

-Oye, oye, oye- se molestó Hidan- Más respeto ante nuestra ceremonia, y la _Yokai_ que la dirige- pidió, señalando a Natsumi, a quien Kurama no dejaba de mirar preocupado- No soy el _Hidan_ que conocieron, soy una copia del verdadero-explicó, acomodándose su guadaña de tres filos.

Kakashi y Naruto fruncieron el ceño.

-Entonces… Ya tienen al inmortal que querían…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, a la que la copia del _Akatsuki_ sonrió, divertido.

"_¿Hi… Hidan…?"_ Mirai intentó controlar sus temblores _"Él es… Él es quien… mató a papá…"_

-_Ryusei, la Yokai reunió todo el chakra suficiente_\- informó Zetsu.

-Entonces, comiencen- Ryusei hizo una pose de mano con su único brazo, tomando la atención de Naruto.

Natsumi, guiada por Zetsu, quien seguía apegada a sus manos, empezó a hacer sellos de mano, alertando a Kurama.

-¡Detente, Natsumi!-le grito, pero no hubo reacción de la _Yokai_, dejándolo sorprendido.

De golpe, de debajo del grupo, salieron cadenas que amarraron a los cuatro _shinobi_ y al _Kyubi_, tirándolos contra el piso.

-Mucho mejor- murmuró Ryusei, mientras los _Jashinistas_ sonreían divertidos.

-¡N-Nos tiene atrapados…!- murmuró Naruto, forcejeando.

-¡Natsumi, detente!- gruñó Kurama, pero la pelirroja continuaba haciendo esos sellos.

-¿Por qué ella debería hacerle caso a alguien que no recuerda?- le preguntó Ryusei, tomando su atención.

-¿N-No recuerda…?- murmuró Mirai, sorprendida.

-¿A-Acaso esas marcas de sello en su frente…?- Kakashi frunció el ceño, enojado-… ¿Sellaste sus memorias?-

-Sí- respondió el pelirrojo, a lo que Kurama se quedó quieto- No recuerda quien es, ni quienes son ustedes- miró a los miembros de _Konoha_, especialmente al _Kyubi_, que estaba sin habla- Ni los momentos que pasó con ustedes…-

Kurama estaba helado… Natsumi… ¿No lo recordaba…?

Levantó la mirada, para ver a la pelirroja haciendo los sellos, sin prestar atención a nada más.

"_¿No me recuerdas…?" _Kurama frunció el ceño, apretando sus puños _"Estúpida… ¡¿NO ME RECUERDAS?!"_pensó, enfurecido, forcejeando con las cadenas _"¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME OLVIDES, NATSUMI…! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES!"_

_-_¡Detente, Natsumi-chan!- le pidió Naruto, pero la _Yokai_ no se detuvo.

-¡PARA, IDIOTA!- gritó Kurama.

-_Hazlo-_sonrió Zetsu, al terminar el último sello.

-… _Jūnibuzoku no shīru jūni no jutsu…_\- murmuró Natsumi, efectuando el _jutsu_.

El _chakra_ de la pelirroja se elevó, al igual que el de los monumentos que contenían a los demás líderes, se unieron en el cielo del amanecer, y se dirigieron a las puertas de piedra del templo, eliminando las marcas de sello, deshaciendo el flujo de _chakra_.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y, lentamente, las puertas de piedra se movieron, dejando abierto el _Templo Uzumaki_.

El grupo se quedó quieto, mientras los _Jashinistas_ vitorearon, contentos.

-… Lo hicieron…- murmuró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-Un paso más- murmuró Ryusei, mientras los _jashinistas_ vivos y muertos levantaban sus guadañas, contentos.

-_Al fin_\- Zetsu se separó de Natsumi y volvió a ser el brazo de Ryusei, para sorpresa de los de _Konoha_\- _Ahora solo nos faltan el odio del Kyubi y el Sharingan puro-_

Natsumi cayó al piso, cansada por haber ocupado tanto _chakra_.

-… Natsumi…- murmuró Kurama, preocupado- ¡Oye, _Yokai! _¡Idiota, presta atención!- gruñó, pero la pelirroja solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber que debía hacer.

-Vaya, el _Kyubi_ es bastante salvaje- sonrió Hidan, acercándose a los _shinobi_ encadenados-Oh, oh- se detuvo ante Mirai, que se quedó quieta- Eh, eres bastante joven- le mencionó.

-Ella es _Sarutobi Mirai_\- le explicó Ryusei.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó el rostro de la copia del _Akatsuki_.

-¡¿Así que eres tú?!- sonrió contento Hidan, preparando su guadaña, ante la asustada Mirai- ¡Bien! ¡Esto era lo que quería! ¡¿Qué mejor que brindarle un sacrificio al _Gran Jashin_ después de dar un paso más para traerlo de regreso?!- preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡No lo hagas!- le gritó Naruto, pero ya era tarde, Hidan sacudió su guadaña en contra de Mirai, quien desapareció en una bola de humo al ser golpeada…

¿Eh?

-… ¿Ah?- parpadeo en blanco Hidan.

Los vitoreos de alegría de los _jashinistas_ se detuvieron al ver como aquella _kunoichi_ de _Konoha_ desapareció de esa forma, y no solo ella, sino que Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke también. El único que quedó fue el _Kyubi_, que los miró sonriendo divertido.

-¡¿Eh?!- Hidan miró para todos lados, atónito- ¡¿A dónde fue mi sacrificio…?!- pero no pudo terminar, porque unas cadenas lo amarraron con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Oye, Ryusei!- miró al pelirrojo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no eran sus cadenas.

-… ¿Qué…?- murmuró Ryusei, sin entender que acababa de pasar.

-_¡ERAN CLONES!- _gritó Zetsu, tomando la atención de todos- _¡SOLO EL KYUBI ES REAL! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!_-

Ryusei abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

_-… Fūton…- _escucharon todos, y se voltearon, para ver en el techo del templo a los tres _shinobi_ de _Konoha_, y a _Sarutobi Mirai_ haciendo una pose de mano.

Ryusei se sorprendió al ver que las cadenas que ataban a Hidan provenían, efectivamente, de la espalda del rubio, quien frunció el ceño.

-_¡… Fūjin no Jutsu!-_Mirai expulsó una rápida y fuerte ráfaga de viento combinado con el polvo de su alrededor, que creo una gran cantidad de polvo en el lugar, nublando la vista.

-¡Era una trampa!- se enfureció Ryusei, intentando ver algo entre todo ese polvo, pero solo podía escuchar los ataques de los miembros de _Konoha_ a los _jashinistas_.

Entonces, su brazo negro se sacudió hacia el rubio que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, bloqueando el puñetazo.

-_Uzumaki Naruto…_-murmuró el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ryusei!- Naruto frunció el ceño…

* * *

"_Tsch…"_ Kurama, al sentir las cadenas más flojas, de un movimiento de las quitó _"Al menos un plan del Uchiha funciona sin problemas"_ pensó, molesto, dándose cuenta de los sonidos de golpes y choque de _Kunai_ que habían a su alrededor.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

A pesar de que no podía ver mucho a causa del polvo, se dirigió hacia donde detectaba el aroma de Natsumi, subiéndose a la placa de piedra circular y encontrándola ahí, tirada, sin ningún cambio.

-¡Natsumi!- se le acercó, a lo que ella levantó la mirada.

-… Tú… ¿Un metiche…?- murmuró la pelirroja, mirándolo con sus ojos sin vida.

Kurama se quedó quieto, y apretó sus puños, enojado.

-… ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?- murmuró, mirándola serio.

-… ¿Recordar…?- la _Yokai_ se sentó, mirándolo curiosa, aunque no hubiera luz en sus ojos verdes-… ¿A quién…?-

Kurama apretó sus colmillos, enfurecido.

-… Estúpida, ¡¿realmente pudiste olvidarme así de simple?!- la tomó de los hombros, dolido, tomando levemente la atención de la _Yokai_-¡Contéstame, Natsumi!-

No quería creerlo… No quería aceptar que llegó tarde… Que la perdió de la manera más humillante que existía…

La _Yokai_ abrió un poco más los ojos.

-… ¿Me llamo _Natsumi…?_\- preguntó sin expresión, y se extrañó que el zorro abriera por completo los ojos, y la soltara lentamente.

… No había caso… Había fallado… Había llegado tarde…

Natsumi lo había olvidado, y él no podía hacer nada contra ese sello, ya que solo la _Yokai_ podía romperlo, pero, si no recordaba siquiera si nombre… ¿Cómo lo haría…?

¿Cómo haría que la mujer que amaba lo recordara…?

-… ¿Yo…?- murmuró Natsumi, tomando su atención-… ¿Soy importante…?-

-…- Kurama la miró, entre dolido y serio, y la tomó de la mano con la cicatriz-… Para mí, sí lo eres-

-… ¿Para… ti…?- murmuró Natsumi, mirando esos ojos rojos que se veían sumamente tristes-… Me gustan…- murmuró, extrañándolo-… Tus ojos… Me gustan… Creo…- frunció levemente el ceño, y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza- ¡Arg!- gimió de dolor, agarrándose la cabeza, mientras el sello en su frente tambaleaba.

Sentía que su mente iba a explotar en cualquier momento, mientras varias imágenes pasaban por su cabeza sin control…

-¡Natsumi!- se preocupó Kurama, mientras ella gemía de dolor.

El zorro sintió un leve resplandor, y miró, sorprendido, como los monumentos que sellaban a los otros líderes de las tribus brillaban levemente, provocando que del suelo se filtrara _chakra_ de cada uno que se dirigió a Natsumi.

Entonces, de golpe, el sello en la frente de la _Yokai_ desapareció, por lo que dejó de filtrarse _chakra_ de los monumentos, para sorpresa de Kurama.

Natsumi estuvo a punto de caer si Kurama no la detiene de los hombros.

-¡Oye!- se asustó Kurama, pero se quedó quieto cuando la _Yokai_ puso una de sus manos en su brazo.

-… ¿Kurama…?-Natsumi se aferró a su otro brazo, sorprendiéndolo.

-… ¿Tú…?- murmuró Kurama, a lo que la pelirroja levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo, mostrando sus ojos verde con pupila y el brillo que los caracterizaba-… ¿Me recuerdas?-

-S-Sí…- gimió Natsumi, incorporándose, sobándose la frente, adolorida.

-El sello… ¿se rompió? ¿Cómo?-la miró Kurama, sin poder creerlo.

-N-No lo sé…- admitió Natsumi-… Pe-Pero creo que estamos en problemas…- no pudo evitar sonreír, para mirar el resto del lugar, nublado por el polvo, sintiendo los sonidos de los combates a su alrededor.

-Sí. Las charlas para después- sentenció Kurama, incorporándose, aunque debía admitir que tenerla a su lado de nuevo, con esa sonrisa, lo aliviaba…

-… Gracias por venir por mí- le sonrió Natsumi, a lo que él se sorprendió, pero sonrió levemente.

-_Tsch_. ¿Creíste que me perdería la diversión?- le preguntó, a lo que ella infló levemente las mejillas, algo ofendida.

No la perdió, llegó a tiempo.

Natsumi hizo unos sellos de mano, mientras su pelo rojo de puntas negras deshacía el moño que tenía, mientras se volvía blanco, y sus ojos, amarillos.

-_¡Byakko no Jutsu!_\- fue rodeada de _chakra_ platino, del que salieron figuras de zorros que se abalanzaron a los _jashinistas_, y apoyando a Kakashi, Mirai y Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño al detectar ese _chakra_ apoyándolo

-¡Natsumi-chan!- Mirai se volteo, para distinguir entre el polvo a la _Yokai_ de pelo blanco, quien le sonrió, divertida.

* * *

Ryusei y Naruto chocaban su guadaña y _kunai_ respectivamente, de una forma bastante veloz.

-¿Así que aprendiste el _Kongo Fusa?_\- le preguntó el pelirrojo, serio- Debo decir que es sorprenderte de alguien que es solo mitad _Uzumaki_-

-Siempre hablas de los _Uzumaki _de esa forma- murmuró Naruto, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Idiota!- logró darle una patada- ¡La sangre no te dice quién eres-dattebayo!- estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe con su _Kunai_, pero el brazo negro se volvió un escudo, interceptando el ataque, por lo que se vio obligado a saltar para atrás.

-_Siempre es lo mismo, Uzumaki Naruto_\- murmuró Zetsu- _No te cansas de entrometerte, ¿verdad?_

-Hasta que no pares de tratarnos a los humanos de esta forma, hasta que no pares de lastimar a inocentes como Natsumi-chan, ¡no me detendré-dattebayo!- aseguró, lanzando unos _Kunai_ explosivos, haciendo retroceder a Ryusei, quien, al aterrizar, puso su mano en su pecho, que empezaba a sangrar.

-_Ryusei_\- lo miró Zetsu.

-… Al parecer se ha abierto una de las heridas que me causó el _Kyubi_-murmuró el pelirrojo, molesto.

-_Entonces permíteme…_\- la sustancia negra se alargó, abalanzándose a Naruto, pero un zorro espiritual se interpuso, deteniendo su camino- _¡¿Qué?!- _retrocedió, sorprendido.

-… Esto es…- murmuró Naruto, y sonrió- ¡Natsumi-chan!-

Ryusei abrió los ojos, sorprendido… Que se estuviera empleando el _Byakki no Jutsu_ solo significaba que la _Yokai_ se había librado de su sello.

Miró para todos lados, observando las siluetas de los zorros que se abalanzaban a sus seguidores.

-¡Retírense de esta zona!- ordenó Ryusei- ¡Vayan a un lugar con mejor vista!-

-¡SI!-

De la enorme nube de polvo que se encontraba frente al templo, salieron de inmediato los _jashinistas_, derrapando, y algunos aterrizando cerca de Hidan, que seguía pataleando, intentando quitarse las cadenas de encima.

-¡Herejes hipócritas…!- pataleaba la copia del _Akatsuki_\- ¡Cuando ponga el castigo del _Gran Jashin_ encima de ustedes…!- no pudo continuar porque Ryusei, de un movimiento, rompió las cadenas- Ah, gracias- se levantó sin problemas, limpiándose la túnica.

* * *

-¿Se alejaron de la nube?- Kakashi frunció el ceño- ¡¿Están todos aquí?!-preguntó.

-¡Vivita y coleando~!- avisó Natsumi, levantando la mano, fastidiando a Kurama. Mirai sonrió.

-Natsumi-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Naruto, acercándose al grupo.

-Algo apaleada, pero bien- la peliblanca levantó el pulgar, mientras los zorros espirituales los rodeaban.

-Idiota- murmuró Kurama.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- lo miró ofendida Natsumi.

-Parece que los _Jashinistas_ se fueron, y nos esperan fuera- murmuró Sasuke- ¡Oye, _Yokai!_-

-¿Qué?- parpadeo la peliblanca.

-Has tu trabajo y quítame este sello- ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, cierto- Natsumi hizo chocar su puño con su palma, recordando el percance del _Uchiha_\- Pues…- se levantó la manga de la túnica, concentrándose, haciendo aparecer unos _Kanji_ en el brazo, y en su palma el _Kanji _de _Vista_\- ¡Aquí voy…!- para sorpresa de los presentes, se abalanzó a Sasuke, dándole una fuerte palmada en la cara, haciéndolo rodar levemente.

Naruto y Mirai se quedaron en blanco, en cambio Kakashi suspiraba y Kurama negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Listo~!- sonrió Natsumi, satisfecha, mientras Sasuke se levantaba, sobándose la cara, que tenía la marca de mano de la peliblanca- ¡Con esto, puedes ver! ¿Verdad~?- lo miró, pero palideció al ver que el pelinegro tenía ambos ojos abiertos, uno con un _sharingan_ rojo sangre, y el otro, un _rinnegan_ morado mortal-… ¿Eh…?-

* * *

-Al parecer, van a esperar a que desaparezca el polvo, en vez de salir- murmuró Hiruki, en guardia, al igual que los demás _jashinistas_.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, mientras Zetsu guardaba silencio.

Entonces, de golpe, un brazo de _chakra_ morado emergió de entre el polvo, disolviendo la nube que obstruía la visión, mostrando al _Susanoo_ _Completo_ de _Uchiha Sasuke_, quien frunció el ceño. A su lado estaba el resto del grupo de _Konoha_.

-¿R-Recupero sus ojos…?- murmuró Takumi, apretando su guadaña.

-¡No importa cuántos herejes sean!- aseguró molesto Hidan, ignorando la sorpresa en los demás _jashinistas- ¡Sarutobi Mirai!_\- señaló a la pelinegra con su guadaña, sorprendiéndola- ¡Me encargaré de llevar tu alma con el _Gran Jashin…!_\- se le abalanza si Zetsu no se extiende, impidiéndoselo- ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- miró ofendido a la masa negra.

-_No fui yo_\- sonrió Zetsu.

-¿Eh?- Hidan miró a Ryusei, que observaba al _Uchiha _frunciendo el ceño.

-… Nos retiramos- ordenó.

-¡¿EH?!- se ofendió Hidan.

-Varios de los nuestros están heridos, y mi herida aun no sana del todo- le dijo sin mirarlo el pelirrojo-… Combatir contra los herejes en este estado podría ser inconveniente para nuestros planes, además…- miró el templo abierto-… Ya cumplimos con nuestra misión-

-G-Gh…- Hidan miró para otro lado- Evitar una matanza para el_ gran Jashin_-murmuró, molesto.

-No la evitamos- aseguró Ryusei, mirándolo de reojo, con sus ojos ámbar brillando- Solo la aplazamos… ¡Retirada!-

-¡SI!-

De un salto, los _jashinistas_ se fueron de la zona.

-… Se-Se fueron…- Mirai se sentó en el piso, cansada.

-Fue conveniente que usaras el _Susanoo_, Sasuke- admitió Kakashi, mirando al pelinegro dentro del _chakra_ morado-… Así que, ahora… ¿podrías liberar a Natsumi?- pidió.

En efecto, mareada por el movimiento brusco del _Uchiha_, se encontraba Natsumi, apresada en una de las manos del _Susanoo_.

Sasuke, aun con la marca de la palma de la _Yokai_ en el rostro, frunció el ceño, y miró para otro lado.

"_¿Me está ignorando…?"_ parpadeó Kakashi, mientras Naruto sonreía algo nervioso, y Kurama bufaba, sin poder creer que su pareja se metía en semejantes problemas.

-… Oye…- Kurama miró a Naruto, que se extrañó-… ¿Así que… _Kongo Fusa…?_ –murmuró, sorprendiéndolo.

-Ah- el rubio se rascó la mejilla- T-Te iba a decir que lo aprendí, aunque, bueno, no es como si la supiera de verdad-dattebayo- aseguró, algo nervioso, mientras Sasuke deshacía al _Susanoo_, dejando a una mareada Natsumi en el césped.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Kurama-… Con esas cadenas tan débiles, apenas y puedes retener a un mocoso- le comentó, sorprendiéndolo- Kushina se retorcería en la tumba si supiera que ella, siendo una experta con ese _Fuinjutsu_, ve como las cadenas de su hijo son tan _delicadas_-

-¡Estoy diciendo que recién aprendí a…!- empezó a defenderse Naruto, pero se sorprendió de la sonrisa de Kurama.

-¿Qué se le hará? Das pena, Naruto. Así que me pensaré en ayudarte o no a desarrollar la técnica- murmuró el zorro, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Naruto parpadeo, y sonrió, contento.

-Eh… ¿Natsumi-chan?- escucharon, y observaron a Mirai sacudiendo un poco a la mareada peliblanca, mientras los zorros espirituales observaban la escena, preocupados, aunque uno estaba mordiendo la capa de Sasuke, que ignoraba la situación.

-Esa loca…- suspiró Kurama.

-Vamos, Kurama- sonrió Naruto, y, entonces, se percató en un zorro en particular.

Un zorro espiritual color negro, que estaba rezagado a los blancos, observándolos a cada uno.

Naruto no fue el único en darse cuenta, también Kurama, Kakashi, Sasuke, y por último Mirai, quien dejo de sacudir a la mareada _Yokai_.

-… ¿Un zorro negro…?- murmuró Kakashi.

El espíritu se acercó a Kurama, extrañándolo. Se detuvo frente a él, y parecía que lo analizaba, cabreándolo. Iba a reclamar, cuando se fijo que el zorro negro tenía ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Natsumi…

Un momento… Se supone que todos esos zorros eran los anteriores líderes de la tribu…

-… Acaso…- murmuró Kurama, tomando la atención del espíritu-… ¿Eres el padre de Natsumi?-

El zorro negro asintió, y, como los demás, desapareció como una neblina, haciendo que el pelo blanco de Natsumi volviera a ser rojo con puntas negras.

-… ¿Eh…?- la pelirroja parpadeo, desorientada, tomando la atención de todos-… No estiré la pata, ¿verdad?- preguntó, aun un poco mareada.

-Bueno, estuviste cerca- admitió Kakashi, rascándose la mejilla, sonriendo nervioso, a lo que Sasuke miró para otro lado.

Naruto sonrió, y, cuando escuchó el movimiento de un arbusto cercano, se puso alerta como el resto del grupo, pero de las hojas salió la cabeza de su hijo.

-¡Los encontramos-dattebasa!- el pequeño salió del bosque seguido de las dos niñas, Sakura y los tres pájaros sobrevolando cerca de ellos.

-Lo siento, pero como vi que los _jashinistas_ escapaban, pensé que era mejor reunirnos- explicó la pelirrosa.

-Está bien- murmuró Sasuke, tomando su atención junto con la de Sarada.

-¡Aw~! ¡Sasuke-kun, recuperaste tu vista!- Sakura se le acercó, encantada.

-… Entonces…- Bolt, Himawari y Sarada dirigieron su vista de Sasuke a Natsumi, que se levantaba, al fin distinguiendo la tierra del cielo, limpiándose la túnica.

-¿Eh?- la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la miraban- Hola~- levantó la mano….

-¡NATSU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Bolt, Himawari y un llorón _Canoso-chan_ se le abalanzaron contentos, tirándola al piso.

Kurama suspiró fastidiado, y se percató que Sarada se le acercó, mientras Naruto estaba en un rincón, deprimido porque sus hijos no le prestaran atención, a lo que Mirai intentaba animarlo.

-¿Qué?- se molestó el zorro.

-… No- sonrió la niña de lentes- Me alegro mucho de que estés contento, Kurama-chan-

El zorro se sonrojó levemente, y miró para otro lado, molesto.

-¡N-No estaba preocupado!- lloró Bolt a mares, sentado frente a Natsumi, quien abrazaba a Himawari y al búho blanco- ¡Para nada-dattebasa!-

-Así me gusta- la pelirroja levantó su pulgar, en aprobación.

-… Sabes que está mintiendo, ¿verdad?- la quedó mirando Kurama, sorprendiéndola.

-No…- se quedó atónita.

-¡Está claro, estúpida!- la asustó Kurama, pero la pelirroja, de inmediato, se agarró un brazo, tomando la atención de todos.

-¿Natsu-chan?- Himawari se separó de la _Yokai_.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró la joven, sonriendo nerviosa.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y levantó una de las mangas de la túnica, para mostrar que los vendajes en los brazos de la _Yokai_ empezaban a mancharse de sangre.

-¡Estás herida…!- Sakura se le acercó de inmediato, inspeccionando los brazos de la pelirroja.

-No es nada…- aseguró Natsumi, pero ella no podía engañar al ojo profesional de la pelirroja.

-Esto no me gusta…- Sakura revisó uno de los brazos de la joven, frente a las miradas de los demás- Puas, ¿verdad?- miró a Natsumi, que sonrió nerviosa- ¿Y esto?- le tanteo la cabeza, y, al separarla, vió que su mano estaba un poco manchada de sangre- ¡¿Te golpearon la cabeza esos _shannaro?!- _se enojó Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿Se abrió la herida?- murmuró Natsumi, levantando la mirada, en un intento en vano de mirar su nuca, por lo que recibió un tirón de orejas por parte de Sakura- ¡A-Ay, no! ¡Duele, _ogra-san!_\- lloriqueó.

-¡Debiste decirme que estabas herida!-aseguró molesta Sakura.

-¿Son graves sus heridas?- se le acercó Kakashi, preocupado.

-Si las atiendo ahora, no debería haber un problema-respondió la _kunoichi_, levantándose, mientras Natsumi se sobaba sus orejitas.

-Tendremos que ir a buscar refugio- sugirió Naruto, preocupado.

-¡Vayamos ahí!- Bolt señaló el templo.

-Vamos, Bolt, no podríamos…-empezó a decir Mirai, sonriendo nerviosa por las insinuaciones del niño.

-Está bien- apoyó Natsumi, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡P-pero…! ¡¿No es un lugar sagrado?!- le preguntó Mirai, sorprendida.

-Sí, pero pueden entrar si quieren- parpadeó Natsumi, extrañada.

-Seríamos un blanco fácil dentro- aseguró Sasuke, serio.

-Nop~- negó Natsumi- Solo aquellos con buenas intenciones pueden entrar en el _Templo Uzumaki_\- informó- Ryusei y los demás no pueden entrar-

-Pero… ¿Para qué querían tenerla abierta?- se extrañó Naruto.

-Para que, cuando intenten liberar a _Jashin_, haiga un flujo perfecto de almas- explicó Natsumi- Así que, en resumen, los únicos que no podrían entrar al templo serían los _jashinistas_, Kurama y _emo-san_\- señaló a los dos nombrados, cabreándolos.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?- preguntó molesto Kurama, tirándole las mejillas.

-L-Lo _shento_\- lloriqueo Natsumi.

-¡Vamos a entrar-dattebasa!- se adelantó Bolt.

-¡E-Espera…!- lo siguió Naruto, para vigilar que no hubiera peligro.

-¿Puedes caminar, Natsu-chan?- le preguntó Himawari.

-¡Sí~!- asintió Natsumi, haciéndola sonreír. En eso, recibió un leve tirón de orejas por parte del _Kyubi_\- ¡Ay!- lo miró, dolida en dos sentidos.

-… No me vuelvas a ocultar tus heridas- le ordenó serio Kurama, a lo que ella sonrió, avergonzada.

Himawari los miró, curiosa.

* * *

El interior del templo era espacioso, y bastante elegante, por lo que se pudieron acomodar en el salón principal, donde Sakura atendió las heridas de Natsumi, mientras Naruto y Kurama controlaban a Bolt para que no subiera al segundo piso, ya que, según la _Yokai_, solo los líderes de las tribus tenían permitido subir.

-¿Por qué?- la miró curiosa Himawari, sentada a su lado.

-P-Pues…- Natsumi tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya que Sakura usaba su _jutsu_ sanador en su nuca- Porque ahí se encuentra una sala especial, que, bajo las reglas del _espacio-tiempo_, puede permitirnos ver y comunicarnos con las almas de los _Uzumaki_-explicó.

-¡¿F-F-F-Fantasmas-dattebayo/dattebasa?!- se asustaron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo, fastidiando a Kurama.

-Más o menos- sonrió Natsumi, asustándolos más.

-Vamos, vamos…- suspiró Kakashi, observando el diseño del lugar, al igual que Mirai y Sarada, mientras Sasuke estaba posado en una pared, y las tres aves posadas en un borde, dormitando.

-Bien…- sonrió Sakura, deteniendo su _jutsu_\- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Sí…- Natsumi se rascó la cabeza- Gracias, _ogra-san_-

Sakura, ya acostumbrada al apodo, sonrió y se acercó a su hija.

-Me alegra que estés bien- le mencionó Himawari, tomando su atención-A _Cuernitos-san_ también le alegra-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Natsumi- ¿Quién…?-

-¡Papi, Onii-san!- Himawari se levantó y acercó a su familia- ¡Veamos a los fantasmas~!-pidió.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- suplicaron los _Uzumaki_.

Natsumi se rascó la mejilla, extrañada, en eso, se fijó en que Kurama la miró, y después salió del templo.

Ella sonrió, y lo siguió, sin darse cuenta que Mirai, Sakura y Sarada intercambiaron miradas, las mayores sonrieron contentas, pero la pequeña no entendió nada.

* * *

Al salir, Natsumi vio a Kurama sentado en el piso de madera del templo. Sonrió, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? No me has dicho una frase _heroica_, como buen caballero en _sedoso_ _pelaje_ que vino en mi ayuda- le sonrió Natsumi, fastidiándolo.

-¿En tu ayuda?- Kurama se sentó, mirándola serio- No hice casi nada, además de servir de distracción… Recuperaste tu memoria por el poder de los _yokai_ sellados- aseguró, molesto.

-… Kurama…- Natsumi le tomo una mano, tomando su atención- No estoy segura… Pero… Pero recuerdo bien que tus ojos rojos tomaron mi atención- le sonrió, sonrojándolo.

-_T-Tsch_\- Kurama se soltó y cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado, avergonzado- N-No estaba preocupado por ti-

-Mentiroso~-

-¡No lo estaba!- gruñó Kurama, molesto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tus colas se mueven así?- señaló las nueve colas del zorro, que se sacudían de vez en cuando, nerviosas- Estás mintiendo~-

-_Tsch_\- el zorro cerró los ojos, molesto, pero los abrió cuando la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme- le sonrió Natsumi.

Kurama la miró un rato, y se fijó en las vendas en los brazos que podía ver debajo de las mangas.

-… Aun así, no llegué a tiempo…- murmuró Kurama, tomando su atención-… No pude protegerte del todo, porque fui un imbécil estúpido que permitió que ese desgraciado te hiriera, te torturara…- apretó sus puños, molesto-… Incluso te borró la memoria…-

-Estoy bien~- Natsumi lo abrazó, dejándolo mudo, y bastante rojo- Gracias a ti, y mi gente, regresé, así que la batalla no está perdida- aseguró, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del zorro, que miró para otro lado, pero le acarició la cabeza- Así que no es necesario que te disculpes.

-¿Eh?- Kurama se separó de ella- ¿Y quién rayos dice que me estoy disculpando?- exigió saber, cruzándose de brazos.

Natsumi se quedó en blanco.

-… ¿No te estabas disculpando?- preguntó, parpadeando unas dos veces.

-¡Claro que no!- se ofendió Kurama- ¡Un _Biju_ nunca se disculpará!-

Natsumi volvió a parpadear, pensando que esas frases serían el perfecto _slogan _para el zorro.

Sonrió forzadamente, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_.

-¡Bien!- se levantó indignada, extrañando a Kurama- ¡Sí así vamos a estar…!- hizo una pose de manos- _¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE! ¡HENGE!-_

Exactamente, en ese momento, unas veinte estatuas aparecieron encima de Kurama, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, fue aplastada por ellas.

-¡G-GHAAAAA! ¡O-OYE, _YOKAI!- _se enfureció Kurama, pero la pelirroja ya se iba, indignada- ¡TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ Y QUITAME ESTAS PORQUERÍAS!-

-No quiero- Natsumi le mostró la lengua, pero después le sonrió, sonrojándolo, y regresó al templo.

Kurama parpadeo, recuperándose del sonrojo.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

"_Gracias, Kyu-chan"_

* * *

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

**_-Oye... ¬¬- me miró Kurama, fastidiado, ya que yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente frente al computador- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- me gritó, asustandome._**

**_-¡O-Oye, un poco de consideración!- le pedí- ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta organizar una boda?!-exigí saber, dejándolo en blanco- ¡Tenemos casi la torta de diez pisos, aunque aun tengo que decidir si la hacen _**"Dragonzord" o "ronaldc v2"_**!-**_

_**-¿Y si la hacen los dos?- preguntó Natsumi, sentada a mi lado, comiendo una porción de helado- ¿O dos tortas de diez pisos~? Una de tres leches sin alcohol para Kyu-chan, y una de frutilla con mucas cerezas~-**_

_**-No suena mal- sonreí- Ya tenemos el ramo de flores gracias a** "Zafir09",_ _**y**__** aun tienes que escoger un vestido, tienes varios- le recordé, a lo que ella asintió, enérgica.**_

_**-¡Estoy muy contenta porque nos regalaron una luna de miel~!- admitió Natsumi, emocionada- **__**¡Muchas gracias, **_"Elias Uzumaki123" y "FearyWarrior", _** aunque... ¿qué es Hawaii...? ¿Se come...?- se preguntó.**_

_**-Vamos, vamos... Después de la luna de miel, tendrían...- miró mi notebook-La ****Guía De Viaje de Novios de las Cinco Grandes Naciones, **__**por parte de **_"takedigi"-

-_**¡Y tenemos que pensar en nuestra casa propia~!- le sonrió Natsumi al cabreado Kurama- ¡Hasta nos dieron ya una cama matrimonial...! Pero... ¿por qué "**_Sean-Raizou" _**también nos dio una cuna?-se preguntó, bastante curiosa.**_

_**-Vamos, vamos, no pienses esas cosas^^''-le pedí...**_

_**-¡SUFICIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- explotó Kurama, sobresaltándonos- ¡¿Por qué tienen que planear estupideces como esas?! ¡Natsumi y yo no nos vamos a casar!-**_

_**-Oh, oh¬¬, ya llegó el "Grinch", pero en versión matrimonial- suspiré- Si sigues así, solo espero no verte echando una bronca de las de tu tamaño original si se aparece un pretendiente para Natsumi- le pedí, mientras la Yokai aun se preguntaba sobre la cuna.**_

_**El zorro se quedó en blanco.**_

_**-¿Qué demonios dijiste?- me exigió saber, agarrándome de la chaqueta.**_

_**-Vamos, vamos...^^' No me mates todavía, solo era una suposición^^'**_

_**El zorro me soltó lentamente, pero sin dejarme de mirar asesinamente.**_

_**-Que carácter¬¬- suspiré- En fin, veamos, los saludos de hoy...-**_

**_..._**

_**-¡A **_Dragonzord _**le mandamos un saludo-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, junto a Hinata, que sonreía tranquilamente, un entusiasmado Bolt, y una contenta Himawari, con pájaro-chan en la cabeza.**_

_**-... ¿Por qué nosotros también?- murmuró molesto Kurama.**_

_**-Tu eres parte de la familia Uzumaki, y como voy a casarme contigo, me volví parte de ella~- sonrió Natsumi.**_

_**-¡QUE NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR!-**_

**_..._**

**_-¡A _**"takedigi" **_un saludo de mi parte-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt._**

**_-Pobre lector¬¬'- murmuró Kurama._**

**_-¡¿EH?!- se molestó el pequeño._**

**_-Eres insoportable, engreido, orgulloso e idiota- aseguró Kurama, sonriendo divertido- ¿Quien querría recibir un saludo de tu parte?-_**

**_-¡Cállate, KURAMA!-le gritó, poniendo enfasis a lo último._**

**_-...- Kurama se fue a un rincón deprimido, extrañando al pequeño rubio de seis años que, aunque le hacía travesuras, al menos lo llamaba con "chan"-_**

**_..._**

**_Bien, es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el cap (que lo hice medio largo, un poquito más que los demás, pero era porque se abarcaron muchas cosas, y espero no se hayan aburrido por eso^^')_**

**_¡Esta vez me despido yo^^! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap, y no olviden comentar^^!_**

**_-¡Y denos más ideas para la boda~!- pidió Natsumi, mostrando mi computadora- ¡Voy a leer los review que me ayuden a planificar todo para el día especial con Kyu-chan~!-_**

**_-¡SUFICIENTE!- Kurama golpeó mi notebook, tirandolo al suelo, dejandome de piedra- ¡No quiero más de esas porquerías!-_**

**_-... Ku-ra-ma...- murmuré, haciendo que el zorro me mirara, y se asustara porque tenía una katana en mano (la de mi Nee-chan^^´)- Puedo aceptarte que me mandes a volar con tus Biju Dama... ¡Pero mi notebook es sagrado!- intento cortarlo, pero el zorro esquiva la espada a tiempo- ¡¿TIENES IDEA EN LOS LÍOS QUE PUEDO METERME SI PIERDO TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE TENGO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD?!- exijo saber, persiguiéndolo por todos lados._**

**_-Oh- se sorprendió Natsumi- Kyu-chan y Zoe-chan intercambiaron mentes, o tal vez Zoe-chan tiene una "Inner Zoe-chan", como la Ogra-san tenía una "Inner Ogra-san", ¿alguno de los lectores tiene algún "Inner lector"?- preguntó, curiosa- ¡Yo solo lo tengo uno cuando tengo hambre^^!_**

**_¡Como Zoe-chan esta persiguiendo a Kyu-chan, me despido, y le mando un saludo a la Nee-chan de Zoe-chan (la dueña de la katana) y a una amiga de Zoe-chan, _**_"Andrea-chan"__**!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y gracias por su apoyo^^!**_


	13. La decisión de Natsumi

_**La decisión de Natsumi...**_

* * *

El _Templo Uzumaki_ era una estructura antigua, con varios salones en el primer piso donde los líderes de las tribus _Yokai_ entraban en meditación, o donde se resguardaban tesoros sagrados, como pergaminos con _Fuinjutsus_ y armas antiguas.

En una de esas salas, ignorando que los adultos, en el salón principal, hablaban sobre el siguiente movimiento que harían, Bolt miraba ensimismado una lanza antigua posada en la pared.

En ese salón habían varios jarrones con el símbolo de los _Uzumaki_, en pedestales de madera con formas de un remolino elegante, y las paredes estaban cubiertas por los dibujos de animales que representaban a los _Yokai_, aunque, claro está, al rubio no le interesaba en absoluto la arquitectura del lugar.

-Mm…- el pequeño frunció el ceño, intrigado.

Su padre y Kurama le dijeron _"No toques nada del templo"_, pero, como él ya había desobedecido _"No te alejes del salón"_, ¿por qué no desobedecer la segunda regla?

Bolt sonrió, y levantó la mano para tomar la lanza, si es que no le dan una palmada en su mano.

-¡AY!- se quejó, sobando su mano, mirando molesto a la _Yokai_ que estaba a su lado.

-_No touch_\- Natsumi movió un dedo negativamente, a lo que el niño infló los cachetes, molesto, e intentó nuevamente tomar la lanza, recibiendo una palmadita por parte de la _Yokai_.

Ambos se quedaron mirando….

Bolt acercó una mano a la reliquia, recibiendo esta una palmadita de la pelirroja. Intentó con la otra, recibiendo el mismo castigo, después con la otra, y la otra, y la otra, recibiendo en cada intento una palmadita.

Se quedaron mirando, y, después de un rato, ambos empezaron a tirarse palmaditas cómicamente, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-

Los dos contrincantes se detuvieron, y miraron a Kurama entrar al salón.

-Intento agarrar la lanza-dattebasa- avisó Bolt.

-Y yo se lo impido con mi súper técnica _"Las mil palmaditas del dolor"_\- agregó Natsumi, tomando pose de pelea.

Kurama los miró con un tic en el ojo, y, de un momento a otro, los dos _contrincantes_ tenían un doloroso chillón en la cabeza.

-Mocoso, no toques nada- le ordenó Kurama a Bolt, quien se agarraba la cabeza, adolorido- No sabemos si esas armas absorben _chakra_ o sellan, así que es peligroso entrar en contacto con ellas si no eres un inútil _Yokai_\- miró a la pelirroja, que infló los cachetes, ofendida- Y tú, deja de actuar como una niña chica-

-¿Qué tiene malo divertirse un rato?- exigió saber Natsumi.

-Estamos aburridos-dattebasa- aseguró Bolt.

-Entonces lárguense al salón principal con los demás- ordenó Kurama, fastidiado.

-Pero queremos seguir turisteando- se amuraron ambos.

-¡Por el _Sabio…!_\- gruñó Kurama- ¡Bolt, regresa al salón!-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Es una orden!-lo miró molesto Kurama.

El niño infló los cachetes, molesto, y se fue, claro está que pisándole una pata al zorro.

-¡ARG!- Kurama lo miró irse- Ese crío…- gruñó- Y tú- miró a Natsumi, quien parpadeó- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Actúas como si fuera la primera vez que estás en este sitio-

-Pero si nunca he estado- aseguró Natsumi, sorprendiendo levemente a Kurama- Solo sé sobre el templo por lo que me decía mi padre- agregó, sonriendo con suficiencia- Este es un lugar sagrado donde se suelen reunir los líderes de nuestras tribus para tratar temas con las almas de los _Uzumaki_, convocar una reunión, o meditar en los salones del primer y tercer piso…-

-Sí, sí, sí…- la ignoró Kurama, dejándola ofendida- Oye… ¿No te lastimaste las manos golpeando las de Bolt?-

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí?- Natsumi lo miró sumamente conmovida, cabreándolo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- le gruñó Kurama, molesto- ¿No se supone que ustedes reciben los daños que le hacen a un _Uzumaki_ dentro de la isla?-le recordó.

-Ah, pero eso es solamente con los que han pasado la mayoría de edad, porque su _chakra_ es completamente estable- informó Natsumi, rascándose la punta de la nariz, algo ofendida por la poca preocupación por parte del nueve colas.

-…Ya…- la quedó mirando un rato Kurama, fastidiado.

Ella le mostró la lengua en forma burlona, y se acercó a un pergamino encima de uno de los pedestales del salón, y empezó a leerlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Kurama, extrañado por el repentino cambio.

-Es solo un pergamino del manejo del _fuinjutsu_ en objetos- explicó Natsumi, sin despegar la vista- "_Tamashī to shīru niku"_, un _fuinjutsu_ que permite sellar almas y cuerpos humanos en un objeto. Por ejemplo, esa lanza esta imbuida con este _fuinjutsu, _y permite sellar humanos_-_miró el objeto en el pedestal.

-Y ese mocoso quería tocarla…- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado.

-No le hubiera hecho nada- le aseguró Natsumi, tomando su atención- Solo la podemos usar los _Yokai…_\- pero se quedó pensativa, frunció el ceño, y empezó a leer.

-Oye- la quedó mirando Kurama, pero no recibió respuesta. Ella ya se había concentrado en la lectura.

La quedó mirando, observando su rostro con una seriedad muy inusual en ella, pero también se veía bien con esa expresión…

Se sonrojó al pensar en eso, por lo que negó con la cabeza de inmediato, pero sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en ella, que movía su cola inconscientemente, concentrada.

En eso, se fijó en algo que le molesto…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a andar con esa porquería?- preguntó, extrañándola- ¡Hablo de esa estupidez que te pusieron!-

-¿Eh?- Natsumi se miró, dándose cuenta que el zorro hablaba de la túnica roja de los _Jashinistas_ que llevaba- ¿Qué tiene esta ropa?-

-Que no me gusta, ¿bien?- gruñó Kurama, dándole la espalda- Demonios, con eso apestas a esos imbéciles…- le informó, pero después se quedó callado-… Espera…- la miró, molesto, extrañándola más-… ¿Quién te puso eso?-

-¿La túnica? Las mujeres _jashinistas_\- parpadeó extrañada Natsumi, haciendo una pose de manos, y una leve explosión rosada apareció donde estaba ella, mostrando que volvía a ocupar su traje de sacerdotisa.

Se confundió porque el zorro suspirara, aliviado al escuchar lo de las mujeres…

-¿Estás pensando algo vergonzoso?-pidió saber, poniendo una mano en la cintura, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una mueca _detectivesca_.

-… _Tsch_\- Kurama miró para otro lado, avergonzado-… Solo me preocupe por ti, ¿está mal acaso?- la miró, molesto.

Natsumi, que cerraba el pergamino, se sorprendió. La pelirroja sonrió sonrojada, se agachó y abrazó por la espalda al zorro, sobresaltándolo.

-Gracias, _Kyu-chan_\- murmuró Natsumi, cerrando sus ojos.

-_T-Tsch_\- el zorro miró para otro lado, y se sonrojó cuando la pelirroja le besó la mejilla.

-Me gusta que te preocupes por mí- aseguró.

-… ¿Me intentas provocar?- murmuró Kurama, algo molesto.

-Es que~- Natsumi infló los cachetes- Desde que estamos aquí ni siquiera me has dado un besito~- aseguró, poniendo una cara cómica- Cuando estuvimos solos te portaste como todo un galán y ahora me tratas como antes… ¿Te da vergüenza que alguien nos vea?-

-¡¿C-Cómo que un galán?!- se molestó Kurama, a lo que ella le mostró la lengua burlonamente- Escucha, idiota… T-Tal vez sí fui algo _c-cursi_ a-al principio- admitió, avergonzado- ¡Pero eso fue porque esto es nuevo para mí! ¡Nunca antes he ama…!- pero no se atrevió a decir esa palabra, por lo que miró a otro lado, ganándose un puchero silencioso de Natsumi-… Nunca he sentido algo así por alguien, ¿bien?-

-O sea… ¿Soy tu primer amor?- se sonrojó Natsumi, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, y la otra con el pergamino en el pecho, toda soñadora, descolocando a Kurama- Vamos~ _Kyu-chan~. _Eres una ternurita~-aseguró algo avergonzada.

Kurama la miró molesto, empezando a sonrojarse fuertemente.

-¡Serás…!- le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- lloriqueo Natsumi- ¡Kurama…!- lo miró molesta, pero el zorro la calló besándola.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, mientras duraba el beso entre ambos, donde Natsumi cerró los ojos, después del sorpresivo gesto…

\- _T-Tsch…_\- Kurama se separó de ella, molesto- L-Listo… ¿No querías un beso…?- preguntó, fastidiado.

Nastumi solo parpadeo, sonrojada.

-No sabes tratar a una dama- sentenció, abrazándolo por detrás, ganándose un bufido fastidiado de su pareja-… ¿Al menos me dejarías estar un rato así contigo?- pidió, extrañándolo.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?-la miró fastidiado Kurama.

-… Es que… Es que te extrañé…- murmuró la pelirroja, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del zorro-… Antes de que sellaran mis memorias, estaba preocupada por ti…- confesó, sorprendiéndolo-… Temí que estuvieras lastimado, ya que lo último que supe de ti es que te enterraron vivo… Por eso…-cerró los ojos.

Kurama la miró serio, algo sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Frunció el ceño, y tomo una de sus mano, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos, sin esperarse ese gesto.

-… Me estaba arrepintiendo de esto- murmuró el _Kyubi_, sorprendiendo a Natsumi- Empezaba a pensar que no debí decirte mis sentimientos ni aceptar los tuyos. Pensaba que lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa…-la miró de reojo, serio-… Me asusté por ti.

Natsumi lo quedó mirando, empezando a enrojecer tanto que salió vapor de sus orejas, a lo que Kurama la miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Kya~!-la pelirroja ocultó el rostro en el hombro del zorro, apegándose más a él- ¡Estás actuando muy genial~!-

-… ¿Ah…? Estoy hablando en serio, idiota- la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado, a lo que ella lo miró sonrojada- Cuando vi tu sangre pensé que te perdí- eso sorprendió a Natsumi-… Maldición- miró para otro lado, enojado- Casi pierdo la calma si Naruto no me recuerda que te necesitan con vida… Aunque el saber que te…-

-Kurama- lo interrumpió Natsumi, extrañándolo y haciendo que la mirara. La _Yokai_ lo miraba seria, pero al mismo tiempo triste-… Viniste por mí, y me ayudaste a recordar quien soy- le recordó, y sonrió- Eso es suficiente-

El zorro la miró, sorprendido y sonrojado. Le acarició la mejilla, sonrojándola, pero no le importó.

El hecho de tenerla a su lado, sana y salva, le era suficiente.

Kurama se acercó a Natsumi y la besó, abrazándola.

La pelirroja dejó caer el pergamino de la sorpresa, pero después cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la unión de sus labios con los del zorro, abrazándolo.

Lo necesitaban… Necesitaban al otro a su lado, y el sentimiento al haber vuelto a estar juntos lo confirmaba aun más.

Se separaron lentamente, abriendo un poco los ojos.

-… Estúpida _Yokai…_\- murmuró Kurama, acariciándole la mejilla-… En todos mis años nunca he mostrado este tipo de gestos de afecto-

-Vamos, suenas como un anciano- sonrió Natsumi, y cerró los ojos, para sentir mejor la mano del zorro en su piel- Aunque, bueno, eres mucho mayor que yo. ¿Cuán viejo eres?-lo miró, curiosa, fastidiándolo bastante.

-Serás…- Kurama la miró con un tic en la ceja, haciendo que ella sonriera nerviosa-… Llorona- la abrazó por la cintura, volviendo a besarla, a lo que ella le abrazó el cuello…

-¡Kurama-chan~!- escucharon la voz de la más pequeña del grupo, haciendo que se separaran de inmediato, sonrojados.

-¡Kurama-san!- llamó Mirai, quien, de la mano con Himawari, caminaba por los pasillos con _Pájaro-chan_ sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas- ¿Estará por aquí?- se preguntó.

-Onii-san dijo que estaba por aquí- recordó la niña, y, al ver una puerta corrediza del pasillo abierta, sonrió, se soltó de Mirai, y se fue corriendo a ese salón- ¡Kurama-chan! ¡Aquí estás~!- sonrió contenta.

-… Y por eso es que el templo tiene estos dibujos de mi pueblo- informó Natsumi, quien estaba de espalda a la puerta junto a Kurama, mirando la pared del salón- Porque los _Uzumaki_ que vivieron aquí nos tenían mucho respeto-

-Y-Ya veo…- murmuró Kurama, y miró de reojo a Himawari entrar-Ah, las mocosas- murmuró, ya que Mirai acababa de aparecer en el umbral.

-¡Kurama-chan!- la niña lo abrazó, contenta- ¿Eh? ¿Te enfermaste?- lo miró, preocupada.

-¿Ah?-se fastidió el zorro.

-Estás rojito- indicó la pequeña, preocupada.

Kurama se sonrojó más, ya que aún estaba avergonzado de que Himawari casi lo pilla con Natsumi. No quería que la inocencia de la niña se viera afectada por sus estupideces.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Mirai, haciendo que del _Kyubi_ saliera una gran cantidad de vapor- ¿Eh?-

_Pájaro-chan_ se posó en el hombro de la pelinegra, extrañado.

-¡Le estaba mostrando al pulgoso la arquitectura!- explicó Natsumi, sonriendo- Para que vea que nosotros los _Yokai_ somos bastante importantes- aseguró, cruzándose de brazos, jactanciosa.

-Los _Yokai_ son geniales~- aseguró Himawari, _apapachando_ a Kurama, quien miró para otro lado, molesto e incómodo.

-¿Eh?- Mirai se fijó en el pergamino en el suelo, por lo que lo tomó- ¿Y esto…?-

-¡AH!- Natsumi lo miró, recordando sonrojada que lo había dejado ahí durante un beso con el _Kyubi_\- ¡KYA! ¡No, no!- ¡Mirai-chan! ¡Esto es de propiedad _Yokainiana!_-lo tomó, algo avergonzada- ¡Si deseas ocuparlo pásate por servicios al cliente!- sentenció, haciéndolo desaparecer en un _*pof*_ entre un humo rosa- ¡Y si hay algún reclamo háblalo con mis representantes!-

-… ¿Eh…?- parpadeó extrañada la pelinegra, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar…

-¡C-Como sea…!- gruñó Kurama- ¡¿Qué quieren?!- exigió saber.

-Naruto-san necesita hablar con Natsumi-chan- avisó la _Sarutobi_, extrañando a ambos zorros.

-Y papi dijo que, si te encontrábamos, encontrábamos a Natsu-chan~- sonrió Himawari- Pero, ¿por qué?- se preguntó, curiosa.

"_Maldito Naruto… Lo estás disfrutando…"_ pensó enojado Kurama, ya imaginándose la sonrisa burlona del rubio. El _Uzumaki_ era el único del grupo que sabía que él tenía algo con la _Yokai, _y por eso se aprovechaba de esa forma de las circunstancias para que los pillaran en alguna estupidez.

Pero esto, metiendo a Himawari a propósito, no tiene perdón…

* * *

-No me gusta- murmuró Sasuke, sentado apoyado en la pared del salón principal, frente al grupo de _Konoha_.

-Lo sé-asintió Naruto, observando las escaleras que daban al segundo piso- ¡Tengo miedo de que aparezca un fantasma-dattebayo!- aseguró, temeroso.

-No hablo de fantasmas- Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Realmente abran fantasmas?- se preguntó Sarada, sentada abrazando sus rodillas, curiosa, con _Cuervo-chan_ en la cabeza.

-N-No lo creo-dattebasa- aseguró Bolt, sentado a su lado, temblando levemente- Natsu-chan debe habernos dicho una broma-dattebasa- se intentó convencer, pero era tan cobarde como su padre al momento de hablar de fantasmas.

Sakura, sentada al lado de ambos pequeños, sonrió, algo nerviosa, aunque, claro está, no lo iba a demostrar como Naruto.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho- admitió Kakashi, con _canoso-chan_ en el hombro.

-¡Papi~!-escuchó Naruto, por lo que dejo de lado el drama, para ver entrar al lugar a su hija seguida de los dos zorros y Mirai.

-¡Ah! Natsumi-chan, te estábamos esperando…- saludó Naruto, pero recibió un puñetazo en pleno estomago por parte de Kurama.

Los presentes los quedaron mirando, parpadeando un poco.

[¡TU SABES _POR QUÉ_ EL GOLPE!] aseguró Kurama enfurecido, con el puño echando vapor, mientras su compañero se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

[V-Vamos… ¿N-No aceptas una simple broma-dattebayo?] preguntó adolorido Naruto [¿O estaban haciendo algo indebido…?] y palideció cuando su compañero lo miró tronando los nudillos, rodeado de su _chakra _oscuro.

-… ¿Eh…?- Kakashi miró en blanco la paliza del _Kyubi_ a uno de sus alumnos- ¿Natsumi?- miró a la _Yokai_, quien movió los hombros, señalando que ella también ignoraba la razón de la masacre.

-¿Por qué papi es apaleado por Kurama-chan?- preguntó Himawari, acercándose a su hermano y a Sarada.

-Tal vez hizo algo malo- sugirió Sarada.

-O porque los dos son payasos-dattebasa- sonrió divertido Bolt.

-Dejémoslos de lado y concentrémonos en lo que importa- Sasuke se levantó, y acercó a Natsumi.

-No importa cómo me lo pidas, _emo-san_, no pienso entregarte un autógrafo mío- sonrió la pelirroja, jactanciosa, a lo que recibió un tirón de mejilla por parte del _Uchiha- L-Lo shento… M-Me pondle shelia…_-se disculpó.

-Queremos preguntarte sobre el segundo piso- explicó Kakashi- ¿Crees que nosotros podamos subir?-

-Mm…- Natsumi se cruzó de brazos-… Los humanos pueden estar en el primer y tercer piso, pero en el segundo no…- se quedó pensando.

-¿Por qué no podemos subir?- preguntó Sakura, sin encontrar la lógica a eso- ¿Ese salón fue construido por los _Yokai?_-

-Se dice que fue construido por el mismo _Jashin_\- informó la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a los presentes, tanto así que Kurama dejó de darle puñetazos a Naruto, a quien sujetaba de la chaqueta- Y, para que los _Yokai_ pidiéramos concejos a los _Uzumaki_ que están en _El Mundo Puro_, lo construyó. Si un humano vivo entra a ese lugar…- se quedó pensativo-… Tal vez su alma sea llevada al _más allá_, y su cuerpo se quedé _más acá_\- indicó cómicamente, recibiendo un leve golpe en la cabeza con la funda de la espada de Sasuke-…M-Me pondré más seria- prometió, llorando adolorida.

-Entonces solo tú podrías subir- señaló Kakashi.

-S-Sí…- asintió Natsumi, jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿También te dan miedo los fantasmas-dattebayo?-le preguntó Naruto, acercándose. Ella negó- ¿Entonces?-

-… No quiero subir…- aseguró-… ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a Mito-san con todo lo que ha pasado…?-

-¿Mito?- se sorprendió Kakashi.

-Mi primer _Jinchūriki_\- le recordó Kurama, sorprendiendo al peliblanco- Sí, Natsumi la conoció, al igual que a Kushina-

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió Naruto.

-¿Es verdad?- Sasuke miró a la _Yokai_, que asintió, tristemente. Himawari la miró, extrañada.

-Ya veo…- sonrió Naruto [De alguna forma, ustedes dos ya estaban conectados-dattebayo] le hizo notar a su amigo.

Kurama lo miró de reojo, y, con un movimiento de sus colas, le hizo una zancadilla, botándolo al piso.

-¡AY!- gimió Naruto, mientras los demás lo miraban fastidiados- ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?!-

-… Recordarme estupideces- murmuró Kurama, serio, extrañándolo.

El zorro lo miró un rato, y, sin decir más, fue a recostarse cerca de los niños. Claro está, Himawari se le acercó, curiosa.

-¿Estás enojado?- parpadeó la girasol.

-… Algo- el zorro cerró los ojos, empezando a dormitar. Himawari lo miró, preocupada.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué le dijiste a Kurama-dattebasa?!- exigió saber Bolt.

-Nada malo…- aseguró Naruto, algo extrañado…

Tal vez Kurama no quería saber nada de sus anteriores _Jinchūriki_… Era lo normal…

Natsumi miró curiosa a Kurama, y, al darse cuenta que parecía molesto, bajó levemente las orejas…

-¿Por qué las almas están en el segundo piso y no en el tercero?- preguntó Mirai, extrañada, tomando la atención de la _Yokai._

-Ah, por la luna- señaló Natsumi- Cuando la luna se encuentra en el cielo, la luz que irradia ilumina directamente al templo en el segundo piso, permitiendo que las almas aparezcan levemente- explicó- Cuando es una noche de luna llena, las almas pueden materializarse por completo-

-¡KYA!- se asustó Bolt, abrazando a su hermanita, que parpadeo, curiosa.

-Ya veo…- murmuró pensativo Kakashi- Y esta noche es luna llena… ¿No crees que podamos entrar esta noche?-

-Nop- negó Natsumi- A menos…-

-¿A menos qué?- Sakura se levantó, mirándola extrañada.

-… Puede que si tienes relación con los _Uzumaki_, puedas subir- Natsumi señaló al techo, mirando a los _Uzumaki_\- O no ser de este mundo- miró a las aves- O estar compuesto de _chakra_\- miró a Kurama, que abrió un ojo, molesto.

-Entonces, solo Naruto, sus hijos, Nii-san, las dos aves, y el _Kyubi_ podrían subir esta noche- resumió Sasuke.

-¡Denle un premio!- sonrió Natsumi, recibiendo otro golpecito con la funda del _Uchiha_\- Ya me callo…-

-¡KYAAA! ¡NO QUIERO VER FANTASMAS-DATTEBASA!- gritó asustado Bolt.

-Entonces, solo dependemos de ti, Naruto- sentenció Kakashi, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Las tres aves se miraron, y asintieron, de acuerdo a que los tres también irían.

-¿Y para qué rayos irías a hablar con esos fantasmas?- le preguntó Kurama a su _Jinchūriki_, tomando su atención.

-Tal vez mis antepasados sepan algo sobre como derrotar a los ojos de Ryusei-dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto, serio- Aunque no quiero ver fantasmas-dattebayo- se lamentó.

-Aun así, es nuestra única oportunidad para investigar lo que más podamos- sentenció Kakashi- Natsumi, contamos en que ayudes a Naruto si algo más pasa ahí arriba.

-_Ok~_\- la pelirroja levantó el pulgar.

-_Tsch_… Pues suerte con eso- bufó Kurama, tomando su atención.

-¿Eh? No pienso que me dejes sola cuando Mito-san me regañe por todo lo que está pasando- le aseguró la _Yokai_\- Tú también vienes-

-¡¿Eh?!- el zorro la miró, atónito- ¡¿P-Por qué yo?!

-Tus conocimientos son diferentes a los de Naruto- le recordó Sasuke- Tal vez, de lo que digan esas almas, puedas detectar algo que él no-

-… ¿Qué quisiste insinuar?- lo quedó mirando Naruto.

-Hablando de ti, hasta este _Uchiha_ estúpido tiene razón- aseguró Kurama, cabreado. Por el comentario, Sakura le dio un buen pisotón en una de las colas- ¡ARG! ¡Mujer loca! ¡Las colas no!- le gruñó, molesto.

Sarada suspiró.

-Cierto, cierto. Las colas son su único orgullo, pobre- suspiró Natsumi, seriamente, haciendo que el zorro la mirara, molesto.

-¡Papi~! ¡Yo también quiero ir a ver a los fantasmas~!- pidió Himawari, sobresaltando a Bolt.

-¡Yo no-dattebasa!-suplicó el niño de ocho.

Naruto miró a sus dos hijos, pensativo…

-¡Bien! ¡Los dos me acompañarán-dattebayo!-

-¡Sí~!-sonrió Himawari, mientras Bolt se quedaba de piedra. Sarada, al lado del niño, lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Naruto, esto no es un viaje al parque- le recordó Sasuke, molesto.

-Los niños no van a molestar, además…- Naruto sonrió, rascándose la cabeza- Bueno, ellos merecen conocer a su abuela-dattebayo- aseguró, algo emocionado.

Eso sorprendió al _Uchiha_, y, simplemente, prefirió darle la razón en silencio.

Kurama miró de reojo a Naruto, moviendo sus orejas, habiendo escuchado muy bien lo que dijo el rubio…

La abuela…

-_Tsch_\- el zorro bufó, empezando a retirarse- Como si los muertos pudieran resolver los problemas de los vivos-

-¡O-Oye!- lo miró Naruto.

-Voy a caminar- y, sin más se fue.

-¡Pero regresa cuando anochezca-dattebayo!- le ordenó molesto Naruto, algo ofendido.

-Je, Kurama-san siempre hace lo que quiere- Mirai se rascó la mejilla, algo nerviosa.

-Es muy creído- suspiró Sakura.

-¡Voy con él…!- Bolt lo sigue si Natsumi no lo detiene, agarrándolo de la polera- ¡Natsu-chan!- se amuró, mientras ella le sonreía, burlona.

-Vamos, vamos, _tornillo-kun_\- le sonrió la pelirroja- Ambos sabemos que a ese zorro apestoso no le gusta escuchar a los demás cuando está gruñón-

-Si… pero…- se desanimó Bolt.

-_¡Don't Worry!_ \- Natsumi lo soltó, sonriendo- Ya me aseguro que ese gruñón no pueda decir que _"No"_ a nuestra excursión fantasmal-le prometió, y se fue por el pasillo.

-¡Bien…!- sonrió Bolt-… ¿Eh? ¡¿EXCURSIÓN FANTASMAL-DATTEBASA?!-se aterrorizó.

-¡N-No lo llames así-dattebayo!- le pidió Naruto, no queriendo pensar que eso era realmente a lo que iría.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Mirai y Sarada los quedaron mirando, mientras los tres pájaros negaron con la cabeza, fastidiados.

Himawari, en cambio, los miró, sonriendo divertida.

Una excursión fantasmal… ¡No sonaba mal en lo absoluto…!

* * *

-Oye~- Natsumi, que había estado caminando por uno de los pasillos, encontró al _Kyubi_ sentado en unos escalones al tercer piso, fastidiado- No dejes regados tus pelos por los pasillos. Este es un lugar sagrado-

Kurama la miró, y, sin más, se levantó y subió por los escalones.

-¡¿Me quieres evitar?!- se ofendió Natsumi, siguiéndolo.

-¿Qué hay en este piso?- preguntó el zorro, ignorándola.

-¡Solo pergaminos!- respondió molesta la pelirroja, mientras llegaban al tercer piso- ¡En el primero se encuentran armas sagradas, más pergaminos de _fuinjutsus_, aquí solo pergaminos históricos, y el segundo es nuestro objetivo!- le recordó, levantando los brazos.

-… El segundo…- el _Kyubi_ observó el piso de madera, sabiendo que, debajo suyo, tal vez se encontraba aquel salón _espacio-temporal _que, según la pelirroja a su lado, permitía la aparición de las almas de los _Uzumaki_ desde el _Mundo Puro…_

… Volvía a estar cerca de Mito y Kushina… No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Bufó molesto, y prefirió dar un paseo por ese piso, sin percatarse que Natsumi lo observaba, moviendo sus orejas, molesta.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Al menos compraste tu _ticket_ para estar en este piso?!- Natsumi lo siguió, molesta- ¡Voy a cobrarte! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Voy a…!

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpida _Yokai!-_ le gruñó Kurama, deteniéndose, molesto.

Eso sorprendió a Natsumi, quien también se detuvo, a lo que Kurama se dio cuenta que le gritó…

Maldición… Estaba tan nervioso por estar tan cerca de sus antiguas _Jinchūriki_ que se acababa de desquitar con Natsumi.

-O-Oye… no quise…- murmuró…

-Estás en el periodo menstrual, ¿verdad?- le preguntó seriamente Natsumi, descolocándolo por completo- Digo, por los cambios de humor…-

-¡IDIOTA!- Kurama le mordió la pierna.

-¡AY! ¡AY!- gimió Natsumi, saltando en un pie, sobándose el otro, adolorida- ¡Que cruel eres, Kurama!- lloriqueó.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme semejante pregunta?!- la miró exasperado el zorro- ¡¿Qué tan idiota eres?!-

-¡Pues entonces dime que te enoja!- Natsumi chocó nariz con él, dejándolo callado- ¡Soy una _Yokai_, no una adivina!

-…- Kurama la miró un rato, pero después a otro lado-… No es tu problema-

-¡Si lo es!- pataleó Natsumi- ¡¿Cómo quieres que vayamos a nuestra excursión fantasmal con alguien que intenta hacer _cosplay_ de muerto viviente con la cara de tres o cuatro metros que va a poner?!

Kurama la quedó mirando…

-… En serio… ¿Qué demonios te vi?- se preguntó, algo temeroso y dudoso de su decisión, dejándola en _mute…_

-¡Kurama!- Natsumi se le abalanzó, ofendida, tirándolo al piso.

-¡O-Oye!- el zorro la miró sonrojado, pero se quedó algo descolocado al sentir como ella lo abrazaba.

-… Lo sé… Sé lo que sentirás al ver a Mito-san y Kushina-chan- murmuró Natsumi, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del _Kyubi_, que se sorprendió-… Lo sé… Sé que el poder verlas tal vez no sea muy bueno para ti- lo miró, nerviosa.

Kurama la miró serio, percatándose en la preocupación en esos ojos verdes…

-No lo será en absoluto- Kurama se sentó, a lo que Natsumi lo imitó-… No quiero estar cerca de ellas-

-… Kurama… Pero… Ellas son buenas personas- le aseguró la pelirroja.

-¿En serio?- Kurama gruñó levemente, mirando para otro lado- Lo que recuerdo de ellas, es que me ataron una cadena al cuello-

-… Pero…-

-No lo entiendes- Kurama puso su mano en su brazo-… Los sellos en los que estuve nunca fueron agradables, especialmente el de Kushina…- cerró los ojos, recordando claramente todos esos años donde estuvo atado a cadenas y estacas en aquel sello-… No me entiendes…- apretó su mano, sintiendo el leve recuerdo de las estacas perforando su piel.

Natsumi lo miró triste, y lo abrazó con cariño.

Kurama abrió levemente los ojos, sin sorprenderse del gesto por parte de la _Yokai_.

-… No lo comprendo…- murmuró Natsumi- No soy capaz de entenderte, porque nunca he sufrido lo que tú has sufrido…Y sé que fueron grandes y dolorosas injusticias… No me gusta verte tan molesto, tan triste…- se separó un poco de él, colocando sus manos en el rostro del _Kyubi_, haciendo que la mirara- No quiero verte así, Kurama-

-…- el zorro miró para otro lado, desanimado-… No puedo olvidar el pasado, y tampoco sé si perdonarlas… Las acepto como _kunoichi_ respetables, pero nada más-

-Está bien- sonrió Natsumi- No te pido que, al verlas, les sonrías o te animes, solo quiero que no te dejes llevar por sentimientos negativos-le pidió, algo triste.

-… No te prometo nada- aseguró Kurama, algo molesto.

-Está bien, ya que, si te pones un gruñón total, me aseguraré de que Mito-san y Kushina-chan conozcan a _Princess Kyubi~_\- sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo una pose de manos.

Kurama la miró, enojado.

-¡NADA DE ESA PORQUERÍA!- empezó a tirarle las mejillas con fuerza.

-¡AY-AY-AY! ¡P-pero si tus seguidores quieren verte de nuevo con vestido!- se lamentó Natsumi.

-¿De qué demonios hablas ahora?- Kurama empezó a tirarle una oreja.

-¡L-Las orejitas no!- suplicó la _Yokai_, a lo que el zorro la soltó, fastidiado.

-_Tsch_, idiota- Kurama se cruzó de brazos, observando como la pelirroja se sobaba las orejas, adolorida-… Cuento contigo-

-¿Eh?- Natsumi lo miró extrañada.

-… Sé que a tu lado, tal vez no pierda el control cuando las vea- aseguró, serio.

Ante eso, Natsumi sonrió, totalmente contenta.

-¡Así se habla~!- lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, sonrojándolo fuertemente- Tu manera de cortejar gruñendo y actuando avergonzado es muy buena-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- el zorro se sonrojó más- ¡Y-Yo no ando cortejando a nadie! ¡Y menos a alguien como tú!-

-Pero que cruel eres…- Natsumi lo miró llorando a mares, ganándose una gota en la cabeza por parte del _Kyubi_.

Kurama la miró un rato, y, al ver que aún no se le pasaba lo de llorona, suspiró.

-No estoy cortejando a nadie- gruñó fastidiado Kurama, tomando la atención de la _Yokai_, que dejó de llorar-… Lo que digo es la verdad- la miró, serio- Natsumi, tú eres capaz de cambiar mi odio en amor, así que es verdad que, a tu lado, no perderé el control de mi oscuridad-

Natsumi se quedó quieta ante eso, sonrojándose.

-Bueno, admites que me necesitas, gruñón- murmuró Natsumi, avergonzada- Pero quiero saber que te atrae de mí-insistió.

-Nada-Kurama miró para otro lado, aun a la defensiva en ese tema.

-¡¿Eh?!-la pelirroja volvió a ponerse a llorar, a lo que él la miró, fastidiado otra vez.

-_Tsch_, llorona- Kurama bufó, sabiendo que de nuevo él tuvo la culpa, y la abrazó, besándola.

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y, dejando el drama, lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello, correspondiendo al gesto.

Kurama se dio cuenta de algo… No se equivocaba con Natsumi…

Hasta hace unos momentos, él había estado nervioso y enojado por saber que podría volver a ver a sus antiguas _Jinchūriki_, sin saber cómo podría actuar, porque no quería herir los sentimientos de Naruto por su madre…

Pero, gracias a Natsumi, podía calmarse y pensar con claridad. Podía darse cuenta que no tenía que volver a su odio para enfrentar el problema… Tal vez no lo aceptaría del todo, pero podía soportarlo, mientras ella estuviera a su lado…

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Natsumi, sonrojada, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue otro beso por parte del zorro.

-… ¿Tú que crees?- la miró Kurama, sonrojándola, y, sin más, la volvió a besar, a lo que ella lo abrazó…

De repente, el zorro se separó de la _Yokai_, extrañándola.

-Idiota, tú no eres así- bufó Kurama, extrañándola, y dejando algo dolida- Así que deja de ocultarte- miró de reojo hacia las escaleras, sorprendiendo a Natsumi.

Entonces, alguien se asomó, sonriendo…

* * *

-¡Por aquí se fue-dattebasa!- Bolt y Himawari, que habían estado corriendo por los pasillos del enorme templo, llegaron derrapando frente a una de las escaleras que daban al tercer piso- ¡Ahí arriba debe estar ese gruñón-dattebasa!-

-¡Hay que alegrar a Kurama-chan!- sentenció Himawari, y ambos hermanos estuvieron a punto de subir, si no ven bajando de la escalera a Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Papá?- parpadeó Bolt, sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí-dattebasa?-

-¿Yo?- sonrió Naruto, que parecía contento por alguna razón- Estaba buscando a Kurama, como ustedes-

-¿Kurama-chan está arriba?- preguntó Himawari, señalando al techo.

-¿Te refieres al tercer piso?- preguntó Naruto, a lo que sus hijos asintieron- Pues no- sonrió- Kurama no está en el tercer piso, pero no se preocupen-dattebayo. Él aceptó a acompañarnos-

-¡Bien-dattebasa!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt- ¡Hima! ¡Vamos a seguir explorando-dattebasa!-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió su hermanita, y así, ambos se retiraron de inmediato, entusiasmados.

Naruto los miró irse, y suspiró, sonriendo.

[Me debes una, Kurama] miró al techo.

[… Lo sé…] admitió el zorro, que, en ese momento, estaba sentado apoyado en una de las paredes del tercer piso, abrazando a Natsumi, que, sentada apoyada en él, leía el pergamino que había sacado antes, ambos disfrutando del momento a solas que al fin podían tener gracias al rubio que había seguido a Kurama de más lejos que la _Yokai_.

[Te avisaré cuando anochezca-dattebayo] y con eso, Naruto se fue, siguiendo la dirección de sus niños.

[_Tsch_. No hables como si estuviera haciendo alguna estupidez] se molestó levemente Kurama, a lo que su amigo sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?- Natsumi levantó la mirada de la lectura.

-No. Es solo que Naruto ya nos dio el espacio que queríamos- bufó el zorro.

La pelirroja sonrió, y continúo la lectura, tomando una de las manos del _Kyubi_ que la abrazaba, a lo que él apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la _Yokai_.

-¿Qué demonios lees?-preguntó, sin querer mostrar curiosidad.

-Es solo que… este _jutsu…_\- murmuró Natsumi, que se veía algo seria.

-¿Solo qué?- Kurama la miró extrañado.

Ella simplemente le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él la miró más extrañado.

-Es solo curiosidad- Natsumi continúo con la lectura.

-_Tsch…_\- Kurama apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la pelirroja- Haz lo que quieras… Oye-

-¿Sipi?-

-… ¿Segura que los ancestros de Naruto puedan ayudarnos con respecto a Ryusei?- Kurama la miró, serio.

-… Bueno…- Natsumi puso cara de concentración al máximo- Sí- asintió, sonriendo, aunque con un toque de seriedad- Lo harán. Espero no te moleste que…-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…- Kurama la abrazó más, sonrojándola-… Mientras estés a mi lado, no me preocupa mi oscuridad-

Ante eso, Natsumi sonrió, y continuo con la lectura, pero, al rato, sus ojos le pesaron, y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kurama, quien bufó, sin reprocharle nada.

¿Cómo podría, si hace unas horas ella acababa de recuperar sus memorias, después de haber sido secuestrada por los _Jashinistas?_

Le había pasado mucho a Natsumi, lo que a él no le gustaba mucho…

En eso, mirando el rostro dormido de Natsumi, se percató en algo sobre su apariencia…

No traía su collar de perlas…

Kurama frunció levemente el ceño… ¿Dónde estaba…?

* * *

**…..**

-¡¿Qué se creen todos esos _Yokai_-dattebane?!-exclamó enojada e indignada la pequeña Kushina de ocho años.

La pelirroja de mal carácter estaba caminando por uno de los senderos del bosque de _Uzushiogakure_, al lado de un incómodo Ryusei, que suspiró, tan desanimado como ella.

-Tal vez nos tratan así porque somos niños…- le sugirió el niño de pelo lacio.

-¡Pero no es justo-dattebane!- Kushina se detuvo, a lo que su primo la imitó- ¡Hoy llegamos a nuestra tierra natal después de tantos problemas con los ninjas enemigos, y ellos nos tratan así-dattebane…!- pataleó, molesta- ¡¿Por qué solo miran al tío y a los demás como gente?!-

-… ¿Porque son adultos…?- sugirió Ryusei, incómodo.

Ese día, como dijo aquella pelirroja, habían desembarcado ella, su primo, y parte de los sobrevivientes del clan _Uzumaki_ a la isla de sus ancestros, reuniéndose con aquellas extrañas criaturas llamadas _Yokai_, para hablar sobre un asunto de pergaminos que los pequeños no entendieron en absoluto.

El lugar en sí mismo era espectacular.

Los árboles eran firmes y gruesos, sus ramas duras y hojas saludables. El césped era totalmente verde, y podía a llegar a ser tan grande que les llegaría a las rodillas a los niños.

Aun así, a pesar de que estaban en un lugar tan espectacular, se sentían discriminados.

Por alguna razón, los _Yokai_, cuando hablaron con el líder del clan, algunos de esos seres miraban con recelo a Ryusei. Eso incomodaba y entristecía mucho al pequeño…

Durante aquel día, cuando estuvieron paseando por el pueblo _Yokai_, algunas de esas criaturas miraban de manera tan desconfiada a los pequeños que Kushina explotó, y salió corriendo, siendo seguida por Ryusei, y, así, terminaron caminando por aquel bosque de ensueño.

En eso, el pequeño pelirrojo miró el cielo, percatándose que en esa isla parecía algún manto celeste que abarcaba toda la tierra, y las hojas verde vida que caían de los árboles por el movimiento de las ramas, causadas por la brisa del viento, daban lugar a un hermoso espectáculo natural de brillos y colores que hicieron que el niño sonriera, encantando…

-¡Son todos unos gruñones-dattebane!- volvió a explotar Kushina, arruinando la tranquilidad que había disfrutado su primo.

-¡WOA!-

Ese grito de sorpresa hizo que los pequeños Ryusei y Kushina dieran un salto de la sorpresa, tan grande que terminaron tropezando y cayendo colina abajo…

-¡A-Ay…!- se quejó Kushina, que había aterrizado encima de Ryusei, y este en la dolorosa tierra- ¡E-Eso dolió-dattebane!-

-L-Lo sé…- gimió Ryusei, con los ojos dándole vueltas- K-Kushina… p-pesas…-

-¡¿EH?!- se enojó la pelirroja, asustándolo- ¡Yo no peso nada, Ryusei-kun-dattebane!- explotó, empezando a darle coscorrones sin piedad.

-¡L-Lo siento…!- lloriqueo el niño.

-¡Woa~!- escucharon, por lo que Kushina detuvo su lluvia de combos.

Ambos primos levantaron la mirada, para ver, encima de una rama de un árbol cercano, a una joven que aparentaba tener al menos 14 años… O, eso parecía…

Era una _Yokai_ joven, de pelo rojo con puntas negras, orejas y cola de zorro, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, descalza, mirándolos divertida con sus ojos verdes.

Los niños, al verla, parpadearon, sorprendidos.

-¡¿Entonces lo que me dijo Tsume es verdad?!- se preguntó asombrada la _Yokai-_ ¡Niños humanos en la isla!- la pelirroja aterrizo frente a los niños, dándoles tal susto que retrocedieron hasta quedar de espaldas en el árbol detrás de ellos.

-_¡¿Y-Yokai?!_\- tartamudearon ambos primos, ya que esa era la primera vez que tenían a un ser de esa especie tan cerca de ellos-

_-¡Bingo~!_\- sonrió la joven- ¡Tienen frente a ustedes a una _Yokai_ en carne y hueso!- se señaló, e hizo una pose.

Los niños la quedaron mirando…

-…- Natsumi se quedó quieta, aun con la pose- ¡¿Cuál es esa expresión?!- los miró, sacudiendo sus brazos- ¡Al menos un _"Oh", _o un _"Ah"_ me esperaba!- admitió, molesta.

-… ¿Quién eres…?- preguntó Kushina, dejándola en blanco…

-… Parece una rara…- murmuró Ryusei, dejándola ahora de piedra…

-¡BHUAAAAAA!- la _Yokai_ se fue a un rincón, llorando a mares, descolocando a ambos niños- ¡Que crueles son…! ¡BHUAAAA! ¡S-Solo trataba de animarlos!-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Ryusei- ¿Animarnos?-

-¡S-Sí!-la _Yokai_ se levantó, aunque seguía llorando a mares- L-Los escuche hablando sobre mi gente…- gimió

-¡AH!- Kushina la señaló con un dedo acusador- ¡¿Escuchas conversaciones ajenas?!- exigió saber- ¡Eres lo peor-dattebane!-

-… No lo hice con mala intención…- la joven se había ido nuevamente al rincón.

-… Es rara…- admitió Ryusei-… Eres rara- le dijo, haciendo que un aura deprimente rodeara a la _Yokai_-… Muy rara… para hablar con nosotros-

-¿Eh?- las orejas de la joven se movieron, y los miró, extrañada- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es la primera vez que conozco cachorros humanos- le aseguró- Solo hay que mirar lo débiles y frágiles que son- se les acercó, empezando a piñizcarles la mejilla a cada uno.

-¡Duele-dattebane!- Kushina le dio una patada en las rodillas.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!- la _Yokai_ empezó a dar saltitos, adolorida- ¡Fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo!- hizo una pose de pelea- ¡En guardia, _tomate-chan!-_

Kushina la miró, inflando los cachetes, molesta, y, después de que ambas se quedaran mirando un rato, empezaron a mover sus brazos en contra de la otra, intentando darse golpes sin resultado…

Ryusei las quedó mirando…

-… ¿Eh…? Eres una _Yokai_, ¿verdad?- el pequeño miró a la joven de orejas de zorro, que lo miró, dejando de _combatir salvajemente_ con Kushina.

-Sipi- asintió.

-… ¿Por qué te nos acercas…? El resto de tu gente nos mira… mal…- murmuró Ryusei, incómodo.

-Ellos, no yo- corrigió la _Yokai_, sorprendiéndolo- La mayoría de los _Yokai_ son unos viejos amargados que, por vivir unos cientos de años, ven a los humanos inferiores, y no solo en tamaño- aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿C-Cientos de años?!- se sorprendieron ambos niños.

-¡P-Pero esos _Yokai_ se veían con la edad de mi papá!- le hizo notar Ryusei.

-Los _Yokai_ envejecemos lentamente- explicó la pelirroja de puntas negras- A diferencia de los humanos, que no pueden aguantar un siglo de vida-

-… ¿Cuántos años tienes-dattebane?- la quedó mirando Kushina, dejándola en blanco…

-¡Cuando conoces a alguien, primero le preguntas sobre su nombre!-la corrigió la _Yokai_, aplastando la cabeza de la niña con sus nudillos, haciendo tanta fricción que salía humo del movimiento.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!- lloriqueo Kushina.

-¿C-Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Ryusei, incómodo.

-¡Natsumi!- la pelirroja de puntas negras soltó a la adolorida Kushina- ¡Una _Yokai_ del clan de los zorros…!-

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?- la ignoró Ryusei.

-¡Que cruel! ¡Al final solo quieren saber mi edad!- se ofendió Natsumi.

-¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!- pataleó Kushina.

-Bueno…- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, pensativa-… Mm… 53 años-

-… Vieja- se les soltó a ambos primos, dejando quieta a la _Yokai…_

-¡PARA LOS _YOKAI, _53 AÑOS SON 14 AÑOS HUMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- resonó la voz de Natsumi, más algunos tirones de mejillas.

-¡Duele-dattebane!- gimió Kushina, con las mejillas rojas, al igual que Ryusei, que se sobaba, adolorido- ¡Eres cruel!-

-¡Cruel primero el que cataloga de cruel, porque es cruel al decir que otro es cruel, dando a entender que esa persona es la cruel, y no a la que declara un ser cruel!- aseguró Natsumi, dejándola en blanco.

-.. Entonces… ¿por qué te acercaste a nosotros?- le preguntó Ryusei, todavía sin entender.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó Natsumi- Mm…- se quedó pensativa-… Mm… _Toy abulya._-

-¡No somos diversión para los _Yokai-_dattebane!- pataleó Kushina.

-Pero aun así están muy aburridos- suspiró Natsumi, tomando la atención de ambos- Lamentándose porque los mayores de mi gente son unos viejos cascarrabias que no aceptan a los cachorros de otras razas… ¡Por favor!- los miró sonriendo- ¡Están en la isla de sus antepasados! ¡¿No deberían estar alegres?! ¡¿Turistear?! ¡¿Ir a comprar recuerdos en la tienda de la esquina?! ¡¿Sacarse fotos?!-

La quedaron mirando en blanco…

-¡Ningún turista se quedará sin ver lo hermosa que es esta isla!- aseguró Natsumi, e hizo una pose de manos- _¡Henge!_-

Entonces, encima de Kushina y Ryusei apareció una estatua, dándoles un susto de muerte, y, a tiempo, lograron esquivarla. Al caer, la estatua creó un enorme cráter.

-¡¿Nos quieres matar-_dattebane?!_\- preguntaron asustados ambos primos.

-Lo siento… No me salen muy bien las transformaciones- se disculpó Natsumi, bastante apenada- Ahora sí que sí, _¡Henge!_-la _Yokai_ desapareció en una bola de humo rosa, sorprendiendo a los niños, que se quedaron atónitos al ver a una zorrita roja, con patas negras, al igual que las puntas de sus orejas y cola, sonriéndoles- Listo~-

-¡Guau ~!- Kushina se le acercó, entusiasmada, y se alegró más al ver que la zorrita era más grande que ella- ¡Que genial-dattebane~!-

-¿Q-Qué pasó…?- Ryusei miró a la zorrita roja, que lo miró con sus ojos verdes.

-Esto es, señoras y señores, la verdadera forma de su servidora- sonrió Natsumi, moviendo la colita- Y ahora…- de un repentino movimiento, levanto en los aires a ambos niños, haciéndolos aterrizar en su lomo- ¡Es hora de mostrarles que en esta isla las caras tristes no cuentan!-les sonrió.

Ambos primos se miraron, y asintieron, contentos.

-Bien…- Natsumi se preparó a correr, pero los miró, curiosa-… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban?-

-¡Soy Kushina-dattebane!- se presentó la pelirroja, contenta.

-Me llamo Ryusei- sonrió el niño, y se sorprendió en la mirada curiosa que le dedicó la zorrita.

-… Esos ojos…- Natsumi frunció el ceño, poniendo nervioso a Ryusei-… ¡Son bastante brillantes~!- le sonrió, descolocándolo.

-¿Eh? ¿T-Te gustan mis ojos?- se sorprendió Ryusei, a lo que ella asintió, contenta.

-Ryusei-kun es el único del clan que tiene esos ojos- sonrió Kushina- ¡Los demás los tenemos oscuros-dattebane!-

-Oh- sonrió Natsumi- Escucha, Ryusei. No olvides que como mires y actúes, es como eres tú y nadie más-

-… ¿Eh…?- el pequeño la miró sin entender nada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Solo tienes que pensar que esos ojos son muy bonitos!- sonrió Natsumi, algo incómoda porque no entendieron su moraleja del día.

Ryusei parpadeo, y, lentamente, empezó a sonrojarse…

-¡Bien! ¡Kushina-chan! ¡Ryusei! ¡Es hora…!- sonrió Natsumi-… De que me digan cuál de los dos es el que me está rompiendo la espalda con su peso-

El niño volvió a parpadear, y miró a Kushina, que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Ryusei se rió, divertido.

-¡Natsumi-san!- se avergonzó Kushina- ¡¿N-No nos ibas a dar un paseo-dattebane?!-

-¡¿M-Me llamaste con _"San"?!_\- la zorrita la miró conmovida- ¡AW~! ¡Que ternurita~!

-¡Natsumi-san!- se avergonzó más aun la pequeña de pelo rojo.

Ryusei, simplemente, continúo riéndose, divertido…

**…...**

* * *

En _Uzushiogakure_, Ryusei, sentado en el techo de una de las casas de piedra del pueblo, sin su brazo izquierdo, observaba el cielo anaranjado que cubría esa isla moribunda.

El resto de los miembros de la secta estaban concentrados en sanar a aquellos que fueron heridos por los _shinobi_ de _Konoha_, o por los zorros espirituales de la última _Yokai_ que quedaba en libertad…

Ryusei frunció el ceño, y sacó algo de sus alforjas…

El collar de perlas que, cuando era niño junto a Kushina, confeccionó y regaló a Natsumi, antes de separarse…

¿Por qué lo conservaba…? ¿Por qué prefirió guardarlo para él, y no dejarlo como una de las prendas ceremoniales para la pelirroja…?

_-… Te estás volviendo débil…_-

Ryusei miró de reojo a la masa negra que emergía sin problemas desde la superficie rocosa a su lado, mostrando sus ojos y sonrisa característicos.

-¿Lo hiciste?-preguntó sin rodeos Ryusei.

-_Sí… Te aseguro que clavé tan fuerte a Hidan en la pared, que esta vez no intentará escapar para ir al Templo Uzumaki_\- aseguró Zetsu, ya que la copia de aquel _Akatsuki_ había estado intentando todo el día, después de la retirada, regresar a ese lugar sagrado para encargarse de la _Sarutobi_, pero, como era peligroso, se vieron en la obligación de detenerlo de varias formas- _No creo que salga por su cuenta. Aunque sea una copia, sigue teniendo ese amor al dolor y sufrimiento propio que está prácticamente ido-_agregó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-… El dolor es el camino a _Jashin_. Era de esperarse que alguien tan devoto como Hidan disfrute de uno de los caminos para mostrar su amor a _Jashin_\- sentenció Ryusei, volviendo a observar el cielo, pero frunció levemente el ceño cuando la masa negra se extendió rápidamente y rodeo su cuello, formando una cuchilla a unos centímetros a su garganta.

-_¿Y tú? ¿Eres tan devoto como él para disfrutar el dolor?_\- preguntó Zetsu, sonriendo más.

Ryusei cerró los ojos, y, picándole varias veces los ojos a la masa negra, logró librarse de ella.

-El dolor que le entrego a _Jashin_ no es un dolor físico- aseguró el pelirrojo, mirando al cielo, mientras Zetsu abría y cerraba los ojos, recuperándose del reciente ataque- Ese tipo de dolor lo encuentro demasiado vulgar para él-

-_Cierto… El destruir todo lo que creías y amabas, es un dolor bastante profundo, ¿verdad?_\- preguntó Zetsu, mirándolo divertido.

-En parte… Siempre respeté a los _Yokai_ y a mi pueblo-le recordó Ryusei- Pero cuando me desecharon, al igual que a Kushina, solo porque ambos íbamos a ser un gran peligro, me di cuenta que el separarse de un ser querido no solo destruye los lazos formados con este, sino que también dan camino para que el odio llene tu alma, y ese odio se convertirá en dolor, que es la fuente de mi devoción a _Jashin_-

-_¿Y la Yokai?_\- preguntó Zetsu.

Ryusei lo miró de reojo, y después observo el collar en su mano derecha.

-… Al principio, no entendía por qué los _Yokai_ nos evitaban a Kushina y a mí, cuando pisamos por primera vez esta tierra… Pensé que, simplemente, al ser humanos, nos consideraban inferiores… pero…- Ryusei entrecerró los ojos- Pero ahora sé que era porque tenían miedo de mis ojos, ya que todos ellos sabían lo que eran y podían hacer… Aun así, Natsumi lo sabía y no iba a permitir que Kushina y yo nos sintiéramos mal en nuestro primer día en la isla, solo porque los demás _Yokai_ tenían un miedo _injustificado…_-

-_Lo sé… De entre todos los Yokai, fue la única en entablar conversación y amistad con el elegido de Jashin, porque solo era un niño inocente sufriendo por algo que nunca pidió_\- sonrió Zetsu, a lo que Ryusei lo miró- _Ella es tu fuente de dolor más grande… ¿verdad?-_el pelirrojo miró al frente- _Especialmente ahora que… está con el Kyubi_-

-… El relacionarse con un _Biju_ puede considerarse una blasfema, no solo ante _Jashin_, sino contra la naturaleza misma- Ryusei lo miró de reojo- Los _Biju_ son solo seres compuestos completamente de _chakra_, a los cuales el _Sabio_ dio una personalidad a cada uno… No son seres vivos, especialmente porque no pueden morir-

Zetsu sonrió ampliamente.

-_Ahora que la Yokai cumplió su propósito de abrir el Templo, puedes desahogar tus celos en contra de ella-_le mencionó la masa negra, sonriendo, satisfecho del apretón de puño que vio- _Sí… Ahora debes sellarla, para tener a todos los Yokai para Jashin, pero eso no significa que no puedes castigarla por su traición-_

-… Ya veo… Si la lastimo, mi odio y furia crecerán- murmuró Ryusei, entendiendo a lo que quería llegar la masa negra que, de un movimiento, volvió a ser su brazo izquierdo.

-_Sí… Y estoy seguro que el Kyubi no se quedará lejos…_\- sonrió su palma, divertida.

Y, así, llegó la noche a _Uzushiogakure…_

* * *

_Templo Uzumaki_.

-Vamos, Bolt, deja de temblar-

Sakura, en el salón principal junto al resto del grupo, se cruzó de brazos, observando temblar al pequeño rubio, que, de una de las salas del templo, había sacado una armadura de samurái que le quedaba extremadamente grande, llevando solo el protector de pecho como si de un vestido se tratase, y un casco tan grande, que le tapaba hasta la nariz.

-¡Y-Yo no estoy temblando-dattebasa!-aseguró Bolt, sin saber que se veía sumamente tierno con ese intento de armadura que tenía- ¡E-Estoy preparado para los fantasmas-dattebasa!-

-¡A-Así se habla, hijo mío!- sonrió Naruto, que solo llevaba un casco como el de su hijo.

Las tres aves en el suelo negaron coordinadamente, dándose cuenta que _tal padre, tal hijo_.

Himawari, al lado de Sarada, sonrió divertida. Ella también traía un casco como su padre y hermano, pero, a diferencia de ellos, lo traía porque lo encontraba divertido, ya que no tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

Kurama, al lado de Natsumi, Mirai y Kakashi, bufó, fastidiado, sin poder creer que aquellos _Uzumaki_ eran tan idiotas…

-No pierdan tiempo- Sasuke miró a Naruto- Tenemos que actuar rápido-

-Lo sé- lo miró algo molesto el rubio- Natsumi-chan- le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Sí- Natsumi hizo una pose de manos, y, de golpe, un humo rosa apareció donde estaba ella, y no solamente ella, también Kurama y las tres aves, para mostrarlos a cada uno con una armadura parecida a la de Bolt, que la miró impresionado- ¡Estamos listos para la excursión~!-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Kurama se quitó el casco, enojado- ¡¿No entiendes que esto es serio, estúpida?!-

-¡Te queda muy bien, Kurama-chan~!- Himawari se le acercó, contenta.

-¡Tu armadura es genial-dattebasa! ¡Es como la mía!- se entusiasmó Bolt.

-Te ves bien- aseguró Sarada.

-…- Kurama los quedó mirando, y, sin decir nada, se puso el casco tapando sus ojos, queriendo ocultar el sonrojo que le dio porque sus tres mocosos lo alagaran de esa forma…

-¿Quién más quiere armadura?- Natsumi miró al resto del grupo, y, cuando Mirai iba a levantar la mano, Sasuke empezó a darle varios golpecitos en la cabeza a la _Yokai_.

Kakashi suspiró, y observó como Obito intentaba levantar vuelo, pero imposible con el protector de samurái que tenía puesto, mientras Neji se acomodaba el casco e Itachi solo los observaba, avergonzado…

Después de que las cosas se calmaran, y que Natsumi hiciera desaparecer las armaduras del _Kyubi_ y las tres aves, los tres _Uzumaki_ y Kurama subieron al misterioso segundo piso, guiados por Natsumi, seguidos de los tres pájaros.

Al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, para sorpresa de Naruto, el piso no era de madera, sino que estaba cubierto de una tela roja, al igual que las paredes y el techo, y no adornada de dibujos sobre los _Yokai_, como el primer y tercer piso.

No solo eso, sino que también solo había un solo pasillo, que daba directamente a una puerta de dos hojas de tela rojo oscuro, y, en medio de ella, había un circulo de sello.

Él y sus hijos estaban sorprendidos, al igual que las aves, en cambio Kurama solo frunció el ceño.

-Vaya- sonrió Natsumi, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Es tal como dijo papá, además del vapor fantasmagórico-

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Bolt, levantando un poco la visera del casco, para poder ver mejor- ¿Qué vapor…?- pero no necesito respuesta, ya que se dio cuenta, al igual que los demás, que de las hendiduras de aquella puerta, salía un humo azulado, que los dejó a todos en blanco.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-resonó la voz de padre e hijo en todo el templo.

* * *

-… Ya empezamos- suspiró Kakashi, en el salón principal con el resto del grupo, que también soltó un suspiro, aunque Sasuke solo frunció el ceño.

Sarada miró al techo, algo preocupada.

* * *

-… ¿Harían… el maldito favor….? ¡¿DE DESPEGARSE DE MI?!- rugió enojado Kurama, ya que Naruto, Bolt y _Canoso-chan_, por el susto que recibieron por el humo fantasmal, se habían abrazado al zorro, que estaba por enviar tres almas más al _Mundo Puro_ si no lo soltaban.

Natsumi los miró divertida, sonrojando a Kurama, mientras _Cuerno-chan_ y _Pájaro-chan_ negaban con la cabeza.

-L-Lo siento- Naruto soltó al zorro, al igual que Bolt y el _señor canoso_.

-¡Es muy bonito~!- Himawari miró alegre el humo que salía de la puerta- ¡Parece de un cuento de hadas~!-

-¡Pesadilla!- le corrigió su hermano, alterado.

-Vamos, vamos- Natsumi empezó a hacer sellos de mano, tomando la atención de Naruto y Kurama- Bien…- terminó de hacer los sellos, y se sobresaltó cuando una estatua le cayó encima a Kurama.

-¡Ah!- los tres _Uzumaki_ lo miraron, sorprendidos.

-… M-Maldita…- gimió Kurama, con la enorme estatua en la espalda- ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre soy yo?!-

-Ups- Natsumi sonrió, avergonzada, haciendo desaparecer la estatua.

-Kurama, eso te pasa por quitarte el casco-dattebasa- le aseguró sabiamente el pequeño de ocho, cabreándolo bastante.

-Bien, ahora sí que sí- Natsumi miró decidida el sello, ignorando que Kurama ahorcaba a Bolt.

La pelirroja respiró hondo, se mordió el dedo, a lo que un pequeño hilo de sangre apareció en su pulgar, y empezó a hacer los sellos de mano, siendo rodeada levemente por _chakra_ blanco.

_-¡Kaikō-bu!_-puso su palma con el pulgar con sangre en el círculo de sello.

Entonces, el hilo de sangre de la _Yokai_ empezó a fluir por las manillas de la puerta, transformándose en marcas de sellado color negro, y, después de un momento, se escuchó un _"click"_, y ambas puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un enorme salón negro, iluminado brevemente por la luz de la luna en la única ventana del lugar, rodeado de aquel humo azulado que se movía a ras del suelo.

-… Guau…- se quedaron asombrados ambos pequeños, ante el panorama que tenían por delante.

-¡Bien hecho, Natsumi-chan!- sonrió Naruto, pero se percató que la pelirroja empezó a retroceder y a caer- ¡Natsumi…!-

Pero la _Yokai_ no cayó al piso, porque las colas del _Kyubi_ la agarraron a tiempo, amortiguando la caída.

-¡Natsu-chan!- Bolt y Himawari se acercaron a ambos zorros, al igual que Naruto y las tres aves.

-Oye, _Yokai_\- Kurama hizo sentar a la pelirroja, que tenía los ojos cerrados, cansada- Natsumi-

-E-Estoy bien…- aseguró la _Yokai_, sobándose la cabeza- E-Es que… no sé… se me bajó todas las energías…-

-Es normal- Naruto se agachó para estar a su lado- Recuerda que Ryusei y Zetsu Negro te obligaron a abrir este _Templo_, lo cual ocupa mucho _chakra_-dattebayo, ¿verdad?- preguntó, serio.

-Además de que usaste ese _jutsu_ tuyo de los zorros- agregó Kurama, serio, a lo que ella lo miró cansada, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del zorro.

-… Lo siento- se disculpó, a lo que Naruto sonrió.

-Está bien, Natsumi-chan- le aseguró el rubio- Ya hiciste suficiente con abrir el salón-

-¿Puedes pararte?- Kurama frunció el ceño.

-Si…- Natsumi levantó el brazo sin mucho ánimo, cabreándolo un poco.

-Mm…- escucharon los tres y se fijaron en las miradas que les dedicaban Bolt y Himawari, que se veían muy meditativos.

-… Kurama está siendo muy tierno con Natsu-chan-dattebasa- hizo notar seriamente el rubio, a lo que las tres aves asintieron.

-¿Van a casarse~?- preguntó Himawari, totalmente entusiasmada.

El _Kyubi_ se sonrojó de golpe, y soltó a Natsumi, que cayó al piso, golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡AY!- gimió la _Yokai_.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- lo miró algo molesto Naruto, pero el zorro ya miraba para otro lado, avergonzado.

-¡No digan esas estupideces!- Kurama miró molesto a los dos niños- ¡No tengo nada con la _Yokai!_-

-Mm…- ambos pequeños lo quedaron mirando.

Natsumi, que se sobaba la cabeza, adolorida, movió las orejas, sorprendida al escuchar lo dicho por el _Kyubi_.

-¿Eh?- lo miró, dolida, tomando su atención- ¡¿EH?!- se levantó de golpe, sobresaltándolo al igual que a Naruto- ¡¿NADA?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!-

Kurama tragó saliva, y miró para otro lado, por lo que Natsumi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo salir un poco de vapor de sus orejas.

-¿Na-Natsumi-chan?- llamó Naruto, algo nervioso.

-¡TODOS FIRMES!- les gritó la pelirroja, a lo que el adulto, los niños y las aves se pusieron en fila, mientras Kurama la miró asustado- ¡VÁMONOS!-y, echando humo de la cabeza, entró a la sala, ante la mirada del grupo.

-¿Q-Qué le pasó-dattebasa?- preguntó asustado Bolt, a lo que Himawari negó, curiosa.

[Kurama…] Naruto miró reprobativamente al zorro, que aún no se recuperaba del susto.

[¡¿Q-Qué?!] lo miró, molesto.

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza, suspirando, y, junto a sus niños, entró a la misteriosa habitación.

Kurama los vio entrar, sabiendo muy bien que el haber negado a Natsumi de esa forma fue algo que se le escapó de las manos, pero, él no quería que los niños se enteraran. No quería que lo molestaran con ella…

En eso, se fijó que las tres aves a su lado lo quedaron mirando.

-¡¿Algún maldito problema?!- preguntó molesto, y, enojado, entró al salón.

Las tres aves se miraron, suspiraron, y entraron…

-… E-Es muy grande…- murmuró Bolt, apegado a la pierna de Naruto, quien miraba el salón rodeado de aquel humo azul e iluminado por la luz lunar.

-¿Natsumi-chan?- llamó a la _Yokai_, que caminaba frente a ellos, tomando su atención- ¿Segura que veremos a mis antepasados-dattebayo?-

-Sí- asintió la pelirroja.

-No me gusta este lugar- murmuró Kurama, caminando al lado de Himawari, que se aferraba levemente al pelaje del zorro, sin piñizcarlo, algo temerosa.

-A ti, viejo pervertido, no te gusta NADA ni NADIE- mencionó Natsumi, mirando para otro lado, dejándolo atónito.

"_C-Creo que no me la va a perdonar fácilmente…"_ se lamentó en silencio, extrañando a Himawari.

-_**Estoy de acuerdo con Natsumi-chan. Este lugar me da mala espina**_-escucharon una voz de niño…

Naruto, los dos niños, Kurama y Natsumi se quedaron quietos de inmediato.

_**-Parece ser un salón espacio-temporal que funciona mediante la luz lunar, como puente hacia el Mundo Puro**_\- se escuchó una segunda voz, más adulta.

-_**Un lugar bastante místico**_\- admitió una tercera voz…

-… ¿Ah…?- Naruto parpadeo, reconociendo esas tres voces, y, mecánicamente, miró para atrás, para encontrarse a tres personas muy peculiares...

-¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-Bolt y Natsumi se abrazaron del susto, mientras Kurama estaba tan asombrado como Naruto, en cambio Himawari miró a los tres individuos, curiosa.

-¿C-Cómo…? ¿Ne-Neji…? ¿I-Itachi…? ¿O-O-Obito…?- tartamudeó Naruto, señalándolos…

En efecto, frente al pequeño grupo, donde antes los seguían las tres aves, se encontraban _Hyuga Neji_, _Uchiha Itachi_, y _Uchiha_ _Obito_, este último con la apariencia de niño. Los tres con una leve aura celeste rodeándolos…

_**-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-**_ se extrañó el _Hyuga_.

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasa si hace un momento eras un pájaro y ahora estas como humano-dattebayo?!- Naruto movió los brazos arriba abajo.

-_**Ya veo…-**_ Itachi observó su mano, rodeada de aquella aura celeste- _**Este salón trae de regreso a los seres humanos que se encuentren en el Mundo Puro, así que nosotros, al ser muertos, deberíamos regresar**__-_hizo notar.

-_**Oh**_\- Obito se acomodó sus _googles_ naranjas, meditativo- _**Debimos haberlo imaginado**_-suspiró.

-_**Bueno, aun así no podríamos hacer mucho…**_\- le aseguró Neji, pero se quedó callado cuando Naruto lo abrazó de golpe.

-… N-No pude agradecerte…- murmuró el rubio, separándose, restregándose los ojos, ante el sorprendido _espíritu_-… Nunca pude… por esa vez… yo… yo…-

Neji lo miró sorprendido, pero después sonrió.

-_**No necesitas decir algo, Naruto**_\- le aseguró, haciendo que lo mirara- _**He vivido durante dos años con ustedes, porque mi voluntad fue fuerte. He visto cómo has hecho feliz a Hinata-sama, y para mi es suficiente**_\- miró a los dos niños, uno abrazando a Natsumi, quien estaba tan sorprendida como él, y la otra oculta detrás de Kurama, algo temerosa.

-… T-Tú…- murmuró Bolt, recobrando el valor-… ¿Eres una mujer?- eso descolocó por completo al _Hyuga._

-_**¡Hombre!**_-corrigió, mientras Obito intentaba no reírse.

-Te pareces a mamá…- murmuró Himawari, tomando su atención-… ¿Quién eres?-preguntó, asomándose desde el lomo de Kurama, que la miraba, serio.

-Hija, él es…- iba a presentarlo feliz Naruto, pero Neji negó, extrañándolo.

-_**Soy yo, "Pájaro-chan"**_\- le aseguró el pelicafé a la niña, quien, al oírlo, sonrió contenta, y se acercó corriendo al _espíritu_, quien la tomó en brazos y levantó.

-¡¿En serio eres _Pájaro-chan~?!_\- sonrió contenta la pequeña Himawari, a lo que Neji asintió- ¡Bien~! ¡Siempre quise abrazarte así~!- la pequeña lo abrazó, contenta, a lo que él correspondió al gesto.

-… ¿Es _Pájaro-chan?_\- Bolt se separó de Natsumi, y se acercó a Neji, quien le sonrió y acarició el cabello- ¡SÍ!- sonrió el niño- ¡Eres el ave de la familia-dattebasa!- le abrazó la pierna.

Neji miró a sus dos sobrinos, dando un profundo respiro… Siempre quiso abrazarlos de esa forma…

-… Neji…-murmuró Naruto, sorprendido.

-_**Está bien**_\- le aseguró Itachi, tomando su atención- _**Si el Sabio nos permitió regresar, fue como entidades nuevas. Permítele permanecer como el pájaro de la familia**_\- pidió serio el pelinegro.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero después asintió.

-_**Naruto, gracias por haber ayudado a Sasuke**_\- sonrió Itachi, sorprendiendo a Naruto, pero este sonrió.

Obito los miró sonriendo, hasta darse cuenta que Natsumi se había agachado, para mirarlo mejor.

-… _¿Señor Canoso…?_\- murmuró la pelirroja, sorprendida-… ¿E-Eres un niño?-

-_**Soy Uchiha Obito**_\- sonrió el pelinegro, y se sobresaltó cuando la _Yokai_ le dio un abrazo del oso.

-¡Eres una lindura, _señor canoso~!_\- sonrió contenta Natsumi, moviendo la colita.

Obito se rascó la mejilla, sonriendo, pero abrió los ojos de golpe cuando cierto _Kyubi_ le mordió la parte trasera.

-_**¡KYAAAAAA!**_\- el _espíritu_ empezó a correr por todos lados, con el zorro sin dejar de morderlo.

-¿K-Kurama…?- lo quedó mirando Naruto, al igual que los demás.

-_**¡S-Suéltame!- **_suplicó Obito, pero sin resultado- _**¡Tú sabes que tengo a Rin!**_\- ante la insinuación, Kurama lo mordió con más fuerza- _**¡KYA!**_-

Ante eso, Itachi solamente cerró los ojos.

-Vamos, Kurama…- pidió Naruto, mientras Neji bajaba a Himawari, y Bolt, aun abrazando la pierna del _Hyuga_, miraba al niño, dándose cuenta que era mayor que él.

-Grrr…- gruñó Kurama, que estaba bastante enojado- ¿Por qué debería permitir que el imbécil que me controló una vez se vaya así como así?- exigió saber, dejándolo callado, al igual que a Obito.

Natsumi lo miró, extrañada…

_**-…-**_ el niño de pelo negro, ya aguantando la mordedura del _Kyubi_, miró para otro lado- _**… Entonces, no me has perdonado**_-

-Nunca lo haría, desgraciado- aseguró Kurama, enojado.

-_**Vamos, Kyubi. Ambos sabemos que, al final, Obito fue engañado-dattebane…-**_

Las orejas de Kurama se movieron de golpe, soltando al niño, que estaba tan sorprendido como él.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al darse cuenta que, de golpe, el pequeño grupo había sido rodeado por gente como Neji, Itachi y Obito. Personas con diferentes atuendos y edades, pero todos con un cabello rojo como característica esencial.

Bolt y Himawari, de inmediato, se aferraron a las piernas de Neji, algo temerosos. El _Hyuga_ los miró, sonriendo, y les acarició la cabeza a cada uno, para tranquilizarlos.

-… Son todos…- murmuró Natsumi, identificando a algunos _Uzumki_ conocidos, que sonrieron.

Entonces, de entre la multitud, una mujer de largo pelo rojo y ojos grises dio un paso adelante, dedicándole al sorprendido Naruto una sonrisa maternal.

-… Ma…- el rubio estaba sin habla, a lo que ella sonrió enternecida, y le dio un abrazo maternal, sorprendiéndolo.

-_**… Te has vuelto un hombre muy apuesto, Naruto**_\- le sonrió Kushina a su hijo, separándose- _**Bueno, no puedes superar a tu padre-dattebane**_\- aseguró la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Ma…- murmuró Naruto, con un hilo de voz-T-Tienes… ¡Tienes razón!- el rubio sonrió, contento- ¡A mi padre nadie lo puede superar-dattebayo!-

Kushina sonrió, orgullosa.

-¿P-Papá te dijo?- le preguntó su hijo, extrañándola.

-_**Oh-**_Kushina sonrió- _**Sí. Veo que te has alimentado bien. Te has cuidado, sé que tienes muy buenos amigos, y veo que te has convertido en un gran shinobi-dattebane**_-

-S-Sí- asintió el rubio- Y-Y he evitado los tres vicios _shinobis_\- aseguró-Y… sobre todo…- sonrió, y miró contento a su madre- ¡Encontré a una mujer tan fuerte y bella como tú-dattebayo!-

La pelirroja, ante eso, sonrió, encantada.

-Se llama _Hinata_\- explicó Naruto, sonriendo- Es una gran mujer. Es muy bella y bondadosa, y acepta estar al lado de alguien tan torpe como yo-dattebayo. No sé qué haría sin ella… Ojalá pudieras conocerla…- aseguró, algo entristecido-¡Pero puedes ver las fotos que tengo-dattebayo!- sacó una foto donde se veía a Hinata, de la cual empezaron a bajar una hilera de fotos más de la pelinegra, descolocando a todos los presentes.

-_**… ¿Eh…?**_\- parpadeo Kushina.

-¡ESTÚPIDO!- Kurama le dio un fuerte coscorrón, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

-¡AY! ¡D-DUELE-DATTEBAYO!- Naruto se agarró la cabeza- ¡O-Oye, Kurama! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo tener fotos de mi vida y cielo-dattebayo?!- exigió saber.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Cualquiera diría que, en vez de marido, eres acosador!- Kurama tomó una de las fotos- ¡Solo mira! ¡¿Hasta le tienes una foto comiendo ramen?! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto por tu mujer, desgraciado! ¡¿Qué ejemplo quieres darles a tus hijos?!-

-Pero… ¡Extraño a mi Hinata-chan!- lloró Naruto, a lo que Kurama lo empezó a ahorcar ahí mismo.

Kushina los quedó mirando, y, entonces, se percató en Natsumi, que la miraba sorprendida.

De inmediato, la _Yokai _señaló a su lado, a lo que Kushina miró, para ver a los dos niños ocultos detrás de Neji, que la miraban, algo nerviosos.

Al verlos, la pelirroja abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Sonrió enternecida, y se acercó a los dos pequeños de marcas en las mejillas, por lo que Neji retrocedió, alejándose de los niños, extrañándolos.

-Hola- les sonrió Kushina, percatándose que ambos eran sumamente tiernos, especialmente por los cascos que llevaban puesto- ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-B-Bolt…- murmuró el pequeño rubio, sonrojándose por la sonrisa de la mujer.

-¡Himawari~!- sonrió la pequeña de pelo negro azulado- Disculpa, _espíritu-san_. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó, curiosa- ¡Eres muy bonita~!- le aseguró, sonrojándola- ¿Verdad, Onii-san?-

-…- el niño se sonrojó por la pregunta de su hermana, y miró al _espíritu_ frente a ella-… P-Pues… T-Tiene… lindo pelo…- eso sonrojó más a Kushina- ¡Hima, no me hagas decir cosas vergonzosas-dattebasa!- pataleó el pequeño, avergonzado.

-_**... ¿D-Dattebasa…?**_\- murmuró Kushina, sorprendida, y comenzó a reírse, sobresaltando a los niños- _**¡Ya veo…! ¡Tú también…!**_-

-… Tienes risa de monstruo-dattebasa- le dijo sinceramente Bolt, dejándola en blanco.

-_**¡Más respeto!**_\- Kushina le dio un buen coscorrón a su nieto, mientras su cabello rojo se levantaba en nueve coletas.

-¡AY!-gimió Bolt, ya que el golpe fue monstruosamente fuerte.

-… Había olvidado ese detallito de ella…- murmuró Kurama, fastidiado, dejando de zarandear a Naruto, quien asintió, de acuerdo.

Neji suspiró, mientras Itachi miraba para otro lado, buscando a alguien…

Natsumi la miró, sonriendo, pero después bajo las orejas, desanimada, tomando la atención de Obito a su lado.

-… Kushina-chan…- murmuró ella, tomando la atención de la mujer espíritu que le tiraba las mejillas a Bolt, junto con los demás miembros del grupo-… Lo lamento… Ryusei tomó el mal camino… No pude evitarlo…- ante eso, Kurama frunció el ceño.

La mujer dejo en paz a su nieto, y miró tristemente a la _Yokai_.

_**-No tienes nada de que disculparte, Natsumi-chan**_\- escuchó, por lo que se volteo, para ver acercarse entre los espíritus a _Uzumaki Mito_, a un pelirrojo de ojos morados por completo, y a un anciano.

-¡M-Mito-san!- sonrió Natsumi, y fue a abrazar a la mujer, quien le acarició la cabeza.

-_**Me alegro de volver a verte, Natsumi-chan**_\- sonrió Mito, a lo que Natsumi asintió, sumamente contenta- _**Te has vuelto una joven muy hermosa**_-aseguró, sonrojándola.

Kurama miró a ambas mujeres, incomodo de que a quien amara se llevara tan bien con su primera carcelera, por lo que miró para otro lado, pero su gesto fue visto por Kushina, que lo miró tristemente…

-¡¿N-Nagato?!- sonrió Naruto, al ver al pelirrojo pálido.

-_**Hola, Naruto**_\- saludó Nagato- _** Puedo ver que has sido una excelente tercera parte**_\- le mencionó, a lo que él sonrió, rascándose la mejilla, algo sonrojado.

-_**Como suponía, tú también estarías presente. Eres un Uzumaki, después de todo**_\- mencionó Itachi, a lo que Nagato sonrió.

-_**Sí… El tema de Jashin nos involucra a todos nosotros**_-aseguró Nagato, serio, tomando la atención de todos- _**¿Verdad, Naruto?**_\- miró al rubio, que asintió, mientras Bolt y Himawari se ocultaban detrás de él, ya un poco temerosos por todo lo que veían.

-Sí- asintió serio el rubio- Pero, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Pudiste reencontrarte con Yahiko y Konan?-preguntó, preocupado.

-_**Sí… Los cuatro nos reunimos al fin, en paz, orgullosos de que al fin encontraras la respuesta que tanto buscamos**_\- sonrió Nagato.

-… ¿Los cuatro…?- murmuró Naruto, confundido, pero entendió de inmediato- ¡¿E-Ero-sennin?!- se atrevió a preguntar, a lo que el ojimorado asintió.

Ante eso, Naruto sonrió encantado.

Nagato sonrió, y se dio cuenta que los hijos del rubio lo miraban ocultos en Neji, nerviosos.

-_**Has tenido dos maravillosos legados**_\- sonrió el pelirrojo, a lo que los dos niños, aunque nerviosos, sonrieron sonrojados.

-Mito-san- Natsumi se separó de la mujer, que le sonreía maternalmente- Y-Yo, pe-perdón- se disculpó- Permití que Ryusei me controlara… Me hiciera usar el _jutsu_ para abrir el templo, y ahora…

-_**Y ahora él tiene acceso a nuestras almas**_**\- **interrumpió el anciano al lado de Mito, dejándola callada.

-Yo…- Natsumi miró al piso, avergonzada.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?- gruñó Kurama, molesto.

-_**Cuidado con tu tono de voz, Kyubi**_\- ordenó el anciano, mientras Mito observaba seria a Kurama, que frunció el ceño, intentando controlar un leve temblor que apareció en su brazo, al recordar haber sido prisionero de esa mujer- _**Soy Uzumaki Kazuki, el anterior líder del Clan Uzumaki, por ende, el padre de Ryusei-**_

_**-¡¿EH?!-**_ se sorprendieron Naruto y Obito, mientras los dos niños se miraron, sin entender del todo la noticia.

-Oh… ¿Así que ese desgraciado tiene padre?- bufó Kurama.

-_**Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Kyubi**_\- aseguró el anciano, enfureciendo a Kurama.

-¡Maldito…!- se le abalanza si Natsumi no lo detiene- ¡Suéltame, Natsumi!-

-Por favor, no te enojes- le pidió la _Yokai_, nerviosa. Verla así calmo a Kurama, pero aun así le dedicó una mirada de odio a aquel anciano.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Kushina y Mito, que intercambiaron miradas, serias.

_**-… Entonces, eres el padre de Ryusei, ¿verdad?-**_ preguntó Neji, mientras Naruto miraba serio al anciano, quien asintió.

-_**Sí… Hace unos cincuenta años atrás, con la noticia de que a Uzumaki Mito le quedaba poco tiempo como la Jinchūriki del Kyubi, decidí regresar a esta isla acompañado de compañeros de confianza, y nuestras dos opciones de Jinchūriki: mi hijo, Ryusei, y mi sobrina, Kushina**_\- el anciano miró a Kushina, quien asintió.

-_**Como ya debes saber, Naruto, en vez de a Ryusei-kun, me escogieron como la nueva Jinchūriki**_\- le recordó su madre a su hijo, quien asintió, serio. Kurama bufó, molesto, aun sujetado por Natsumi, que parecía nerviosa- _**Poco tiempo de que se tomó la decisión, y de que se encontrara el pergamino para el sello, nos fuimos para siempre de Uzushiogakure, para llevarnos a mí y a Ryusei-kun a Konoha. Nuestro clan aún estaba en peligro a causa de nuestro poder, así que quedábamos pocos niños, por lo que se decidió que nosotros viviéramos en Konoha, yo como la Jinchūriki del Kyubi, y Ryusei como mi compañero… pero…-**_

_**-Los ancianos de Konoha tomaron otra idea**_\- aseguró Kazuki, a lo que Itachi frunció el ceño-_**Decidieron dividir la labor sobre los dos Uzumaki, dejando al Tercer Hokage a cargo de mi sobrina, y a Danzo a cargo de mi hijo, para que así hubiera un equilibrio donde ambos pudieran vivir en paz… o eso planeaban-**_

_**-**_¡¿D-Danzo?!- se sorprendió Naruto, y miró a Itachi, quien fruncía el ceño, sin darse cuenta que había activado sus ojos rojos al escuchar ese nombre-

-_**No lo sabía**_**\- **le aseguró el _Uchiha_, serio.

-_**Al parecer, Danzo ya era consciente de los mitos de Jashin, y sospechaba que Ryusei tuviera el Idenmechigan, y quiso apoderarse de ellos una vez estuvieran despiertos, al igual que con mi Rinnegan**_\- continuo Nagato.

-_**¿Qué es exactamente el Idenmechigan?-**_preguntó Obito- _**Ni Madara o Zetsu alguna vez lo mencionaron**_-

-_**Es natural, Madara no sabía de su existencia, además de los Uzumaki, y no era un secreto a voces**_\- aseguró Mito, estrictamente, dándole un leve sobresalto- _**El Idenmechigan es el único Dojutsu de los Uzumaki, que solo aparece cada ciertos años. Es, por así decirlo, un ojo que nace con aquel al que la voluntad de Jashin ha escogido para su liberación. Es un poder que aumenta las capacidades de sellado del portador, pero, sobre todo, puede sentir, comprender, y hasta controlar la oscuridad**_-

Naruto se sorprendió, y frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo… Por eso estaban entre mi mamá y Ryusei para ser los _Jinchūriki_ de Kurama-dattebayo- murmuró, serio, tomando la atención de los espíritus, del _Kyubi_ y la _Yokai_-… Al fin y al cabo, consideran a Kurama solo una masa de odio-dattebayo…-

El zorro abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Pues les digo que se equivocan- Naruto miró serio a los espíritus- Mamá- miró a Kushina, que estaba seria, pero con una leve atisbo de tristeza en su rostro- Puedo asegurarte, que Kurama no es la bestia que siempre pensaste que era-dattebayo- aseguró- Es mi amigo, parte de mi familia, y parte de _Konoha_-dattebayo-

La pelirroja se entristeció, y miró al _Kyubi_, quien miró para otro lado, molesto.

-¡Opino lo mismo!- Natsumi se levantó con la mano en alto- ¡Mito-san!- se acercó a la mujer- ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Kurama es un monstruo, pero no de maldad, sino de mal olor, humor, gruñón y con ronquidos que harían llorar a todos mis antepasados…!- pero no pudo terminar porque le pisaron con fuerza el pie descalzo.

-¡¿Me quieres poner bien o mal?!- exigió saber Kurama, enojado, mirando a la _Yokai_ que se sobaba el pie, adolorida.

-¡Te estoy defendiendo, pero no puedo negar lo innegable, apestoso!- lloriqueo Natsumi, a lo que Kurama empezó a tirarle ambas mejillas.

-_**Kyubi**_-

Las orejas de Kurama se movieron, y, soltando a Natsumi, el zorro miró a Mito, que la miraba seriamente, al igual que Kushina.

-¿Qué demonios quieren? Me sorprende que se dignen a verme a los ojos, pero esa manera de creerse superiores no ha cambiado mucho- gruñó Kurama, a lo que recibió un coscorrón por parte de Kushina.

-_**¡Tú tampoco diste de tu parte-dattebane!**_\- le dijo enojada la pelirroja, sorprendiendo al adolorido zorro- _**Siempre intentabas escapar, maldiciendo, y amenazando mi vida como la de Minato y Konoha-dattebane. Cuando esperaba a Naruto me decías que nos matarías a todos. ¡¿Cómo querías que alguna vez intentara comprenderte, si tú mismo te encerrabas en tu propia jaula-dattebane?!-**_

_**-**_¡Perdí la esperanza en el ser humano después de la muerte del _Sabio!_\- le aseguró enojado Kurama- ¡Solo querían mi poder, y por eso el imbécil de tu esposo me encerró en ti!- miró a Mito, que frunció el ceño- ¡Y claro, tú no te negaste! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Si con eso podrías ser llamada la _Esposa del Hokage_ con mayor dignidad! ¡Humanos! ¡Son todos iguales! ¡Solo desean ser reconocidos, y el camino más fácil para ello es sobrellevar a otros!-

-… Kurama…- murmuró Naruto, mientras Natsumi lo miró, triste.

Bolt y Himawari, al lado de Neji, lo miraron, nerviosos.

-Lo siento, Naruto- el zorro miró al rubio, sorprendiéndolo- Pero aunque ella sea tu madre, hay cosas que no puedo olvidar ni perdonar tan fácilmente-sentenció, y miró de reojo a Natsumi, que se veía preocupada.

-_**Es verdad**_\- confesó seriamente Mito, sorprendiendo a Kurama- _**Es verdad que nuestro trato hacia ti fue injusto, pero Hashirama decidió que no se te podía dejar libre después de su batalla contra Madara, porque tu poder es bastante destructivo, y, sin control, hubieras causado más muertes**_-

-¿Muertes? ¿Crees que yo perdería tiempo con insectos como ustedes?- preguntó molesto Kurama- ¡Lo único que quería era vivir tranquilo! ¡Aun así, humanos como _Madara_ tuvieron que aparecer…! ¡Y me arrebataron lo único que tenía! ¡Libertad! ¡¿Cómo querías que confiara nuevamente en tu raza, cuando solo me tratabas como si fuera una bestia sin sentimientos?! ¡Si ustedes nunca me dieron una oportunidad para expresarme…! ¡¿Por qué debía expresarme a ustedes?!- miró a Kushina- ¡¿Qué hubiera ganado?! ¡Solo una mirada rencorosa llena de compasión por ser un monstruo que intentaba engañar con sus palabras a su carcelera…! ¡Que estupidez!-

-… Kurama…- murmuró Bolt, preocupado…

Solo una vez en su corta vida lo había visto tan enojado. Cuando el zorro estuvo a punto de asesinar a los ninjas renegados que lo secuestraron junto a su hermanita, si ambos no lo detienen…

Kurama hablaba con rencor contenido.

-… Kurama…- Natsumi miró triste al zorro, que miraba enojado a ambas _ex –Jinchūriki._ El _Kyubi_ se percató en como la miraba ella, por lo que suavizo el semblante, y bufó, sentándose, fastidiado.

-Mamá…- Naruto se acercó a la pelirroja, quien levantó la mano, pidiéndole silencio.

-_**No necesito escuchar nada más, Naruto**_\- le aseguró Kushina, y se acercó a Kurama, agachándose a su altura, sorprendiéndolo- _**Perdóname por todo, Kurama-**_le pidió sinceramente, dejándolo sin palabras.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste…?- murmuró el _Kyubi_, con un hilo de voz, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-_**Ambas te debemos una disculpa**_\- Mito se les acercó, seria- _**No debimos pensar en ti solo como una bestia que quería lastimar a toda la aldea, cuando era la aldea que te lastimaba**_-

-_**Minato me lo dijo… Me dijo que, al final, nos equivocamos contigo-dattebane- **_le dijo tristemente Kushina, bajando la mirada- _**Eso… Eso me hace pensar que tal vez pudimos recorrer un camino diferente… Un camino similar al que transitas junto a Naruto-**_confesó, sorprendiéndolo- _**Las cosas hubieran sido diferente para ambos si nos hubiéramos aceptado, y hasta me hubieras dicho tu nombre-dattebane… Tal vez, si hubiéramos vivido diferente, cuando te controlaron para atacar Konoha, hubieras cesado el ataque al ser liberado por Minato, evitando más muerte… -**_ante eso, Obito bajo la mirada, serio- _**No hubiéramos tratado de hacer lo imposible para intentar sellarte nuevamente, quitándote la libertad, dividiéndote… y…-**_

-… Y no te hubiera asesinado junto a Minato…- murmuró Kurama, haciendo que Kushina levantara la mirada, para darse cuenta que el zorro tenía las orejas gachas, serio, sorprendiéndola- Si te hubiera dado una oportunidad, al igual que lo hice con Naruto, tal vez esa noche hubiera aceptado volver a tu interior para salvarte… y hubiera visto una infancia diferente en Naruto…-

-… Kurama…- murmuró Naruto, sorprendido- ¡Está bien!- le sonrió, tomando su atención como la de su madre- ¡Sigo aquí! ¡Y todos aquí hemos hecho las paces-dattebayo! ¡¿Verdad?!- miró contento a Mito, que lo quedo mirando-… ¿Eh…?-

-Serás…- Kurama se tapó el rostro con la mano, sintiendo vergüenza ajena, a lo que Kushina sonrió, nerviosa- … Entiende, esto no es fácil-miró fastidiado al rubio, pero se quedó callado cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó.

-_**Sí… Es difícil… El ver todo lo que se pudo cambiar si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de quién eres en realidad, me hace sentir una idiota-dattebane-**_sonrió Kushina, sintiendo como el cuerpo del zorro estaba completamente rígido de la sorpresa- _**Lo lamento, Kurama-**_

El _Kyubi_, al escuchar esas palabras, se quedó completamente sorprendido.

La que una vez fue su carcelera, se disculpaba de corazón por todos los años en que lo mantuvo encerrado, sufriendo tras esas cadenas y estacas en su cuerpo…

No lo entendía, pero de repente empezó a dolerle la garganta y a arderle los ojos…

-¡S-Suficiente!- Kurama se separó de la mujer, molesto- Q-Que estupidez- murmuró, dándole la espalda, ignorando la sonrisa de Naruto, quien sabía que significaba esa reacción.

-_**Oye, me estoy disculpando contigo-dattebane**_\- Kushina se levantó, poniendo las manos en las caderas, mirándolo molesta, y se extrañó de que Mito sonriera, algo divertida- _**¿Eh?**_-

-¿Oh?- Himawari se acercó a Kurama, sobresaltándolo- Kurama-chan, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó, curiosa.

-¡C-Claro que sí! ¡¿Q-Que me importa a mí lo que diga un muerto?!- exigió saber, mirando para otro lado.

-Es que, es que- Bolt se asomó por el otro lado, dándole otro sobresalto- Estás llorando-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-

-Sipi- asintió Himawari- Mira, tienes una lagrimita- señaló.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se percató que, realmente, una única lágrima cruzaba por su mejilla.

-¡M-Maldición!- se restregó el ojo de inmediato, mientras sus dos mocosos sonreían, contentos- ¡No estoy llorando!- les aseguró.

-Pero…- empezó a decir Himawari.

-S-Solo me metió algo al ojo- Kurama se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado- ¡Los _Biju_ no lloramos!-

-¿De qué hablas?- lo miró burlón Bolt, haciendo que una de sus orejas se levantara- ¿No eras tú quien lloraba la primera vez que fuimos a _Isla_…?- empezó a preguntar, mientras el zorro se avergonzaba, sonrojándose, y, de un momento a otro, le tapó la boca, ahorcándolo cómicamente.

-¡No sé de qué demonios hablas!- le aseguró molesto Kurama, ignorando las pataletas del niño, mientras Himawari sonreía, divertida.

Los tres _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi_ se miraron, y sonrieron, satisfechos.

Obito los miró sonriendo nostálgicamente, hasta que se percató que Natsumi apretaba fuertemente sus puños, tomando su atención y la de los otros dos espíritus.

_**-¿Sucede algo, Natsumi?-**_ la miró Itachi, serio.

-… No lo sé…- la pelirroja le sonrió tristemente, extrañándolo- Kazuki-sama- se acercó al anciano espíritu, que miraba al _Kyubi_ seriamente, a diferencia de Nagato, que sonreía. El anciano la miró, serio- Tiene razón: Es culpa mía que Ryusei tenga ahora la capacidad de acercarse a sus almas. Como líder de los _Yokai_ zorro, cometí una gran falta. Al final, mi gente no ha podido cumplir la promesa de evitar que _Jashin_ se abra paso a este mundo… - hizo una reverencia- Lo lamento mucho-

-¡Oye, levanta la cabeza!- se enojó Kurama, molesto de que ella se humillara ante ese anciano.

-No hables- le pidió Natsumi, nerviosa, dejándolo callado.

-… Natsumi-chan- se preocupó Naruto, y miró a Kazuki, que parecía meditativo- Oye, anciano. Natsumi-chan ha hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar que Ryusei y los demás _Jashinistas_ se salgan con la suya-dattebayo- le aseguró, serio.

-_**Y estuvo dos años complicándole los planes a los Jashinistas, capturando a los que pasaban a la isla por el bosque Shakaku**_\- agregó Obito.

Kazuki los miró un rato, y después a Natsumi, que no se había movido.

**-"Tamashī to shīru niku"-** murmuró el anciano, haciendo que Mito, Kushina y Natsumi abrieran los ojos, sorprendidas.

Naruto los miró serio, al igual que Kurama, quien frunció el ceño, seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes…

-_**¡Pero, tío!**_\- Kushina lo miró, molesta- _**¡Ese jutsu es…! ¡¿Entiende lo que significa-dattebane?!- **_preguntó.

-_**Sí… Ese jutsu sería la única forma para redimirte por haber causado semejante atrocidad en contra nuestra-**_sentenció Kazuki, observando como Natsumi, temblando un poco, se incorporaba, seria, pero nerviosa- _**Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Puedo sentir que has mantenido como posesión el pergamino que indica su forma de usarlo**_-

Ante eso, Natsumi asintió, haciendo aparecer en un humo rosado el pergamino que había estado leyendo en la tarde, en compañía de Kurama.

-… Lo suponía… Si matáramos a Ryusei, tarde o temprano nacería otro _Uzumaki_ con el _Idenmechigan-_aseguró Natsumi, nerviosa, tomando con ambas manos el pergamino cerrado-… Lo que significaría que, tal vez, el siguiente poseedor de ese _Dojutsu_ podría ser el hijo de uno de ellos…- miró nerviosa a Bolt y a Himawari, que seguían sin entender nada.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- se asustó Naruto- ¡¿E-Estás diciendo…?! ¡¿Q-Que si ganamos…?!- la miró sin creerlo.

-… Si lo derrotamos… Y si uno de los mocosos tiene hijos… uno de ellos nacerá con esos ojos…- murmuró Kurama, atónito- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- miró a Natsumi, enojado.

-… No permitiré que la vida de Bolt y Hima-chan se arruine- Natsumi le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- Por eso, utilizare el_ "Tamashī to shīru niku" _para sellar a Ryusei y a sus ojos en la isla, al igual que lo hizo _Kaguya_ en el pasado-

-_**Natsumi-chan, ¿eres consciente de lo que significa usar ese jutsu siendo una Yokai?**_\- preguntó Mito, seria.

-… Bueno, nunca he sido una _Yokai_ digna de ser la hija de mi padre, así que sea consciente o no, es algo muy complicadísimo- sonrió nerviosa la pelirroja de puntas negra.

-_**Natsumi-san, esto es serio-**_Kushina puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven- _**¿Lo entiendes? **_–

-… Comprendo cual es mi trabajo…- aseguró Natsumi, sonriendo, aunque bajando sus orejas-… Ya no quiero perder a nadie más-

Kushina la miró tristemente, y la abrazó, a lo que la joven cerró los ojos, nerviosa.

Kurama miró a la _Yokai_ frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué tenía ese _jutsu_ de peligroso?

-… ¿Qué significa ese _jutsu?_\- Naruto miró a Nagato, quien negó, sin saber el contenido.

-_**Solo tienen que saber que permitirá sellar a Ryusei y a su Idenmechigan en Uzushiogakure-**_le aseguró Kazuki.

-_**A mí me parece que deberíamos saber más-**_aseguró Neji.

-_**¡¿Acaso es un jutsu peligroso para Natsumi-chan?!**_\- exigió saber Obito, pataleando, pero se detuvo cuando Itachi puso su mano en su cabeza, calmándolo.

-_**Lo mejor será que no se oculte la información. Tal vez, en vez de Natsumi, Naruto pueda ejercer el jutsu. Es bastante poderoso**_\- aseguró el _Uchiha_, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Un humano no puede usar el _"Tamashī to shīru niku"-_aseguró Natsumi, separándose de Kushina, que la miraba tristemente, al igual que Mito- ¡Está bien!- le sonrió al grupo- ¡Con ese _jutsu, _salvarán a _Konoha!_-

-No me gusta nada este secretismo- gruñó Kurama, y miró a Kazuki- ¿De qué se trata ese _jutsu?_-

-_**Ya dije lo que tenían que saber, y Natsumi es consciente que así pagará el error fatal que cometió**_\- le aseguró el anciano.

-¡Ella no cometió ningún error! ¡El imbécil de tu hijo fue quien la secuestró y selló sus memorias, para usarla como un muñeco!- rugió enojado Kurama- ¡Aquí, el único que cometió el error de ocultarle a su hijo la verdad de sus poderes, fuiste tú!-

-¡Kurama!- lo calló Natsumi, sorprendiéndolo.

-_**Mph. Si hablamos de secretismos, entonces Natsumi también sería culpable**_**-**sentenció el anciano- _**Fue ella quien jamás se atrevió de decirle la verdad a Ryusei, estando un gran tiempo con él, y, consciente de lo que era, le enseñó las técnicas de Fuinjutsu que nos han condenado a todos**_-

-¡No te atrevas a ponerla en tu categoría…!- se enfureció Kurama.

-_**Además…-**_continuo el anciano, para rabia del zorro- _**Tenía mis razones para ocultar la verdad a mi hijo de sus poderes. Supongo que el Sabio también tuvo sus motivos para ocultarte a ti la razón de tus poderes, si es que realmente hubo una razón, y no fue un poder desechable**_-

¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

Kurama, ya enojado, se abalanza al anciano si Naruto, Neji y Obito no lo detienen.

-_**Kazuki**_\- Mito miró molesta al anciano, quien suspiró.

-_**¡Tío! ¡Eso fue innecesario-dattebane!**_\- aseguró enojada Kushina.

-_**Que sus pensamientos hacia el Kyubi cambiaran, no significa que los míos también**_-aseguró el anciano. Ante eso, Itachi y Nagato fruncieron el ceño.

Natsumi miró nerviosa a Kurama, que gruñía enojado.

-Tú… ¡No hables de Kurama como si lo conocieras-dattebayo!- pidió Naruto, enojado.

-¡No le hables así a Kurama-dattebasa!-

-¡Discúlpate con Kurama-chan!-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

Los dos pequeños, que habían estado rezagados, algo temerosos de los _fantasmas_, se habían enojado al ver que insultaban a Kurama, y acercado lo suficiente al anciano espíritu sin que nadie los notara.

-¡Kurama es súper genial! ¡Y diferente al malo que ataca a mi familia-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Cuernitos-san hace las cosas porque quiere mucho a Kurama-chan!- Himawari infló los cachetes- ¡Lo quiere mucho, mucho y mucho! ¡Hasta el infinito…!-

-¡…Y más allá-dattebasa! ¡No te compares con él!- Bolt lo miró enojado.

-_**¡Así se habla-dattebane!**_\- sonrió orgullosa Kushina, pero se tapó la boca cuando la miró Kazuki, molesto.

Naruto miró a sus dos hijos, sorprendido…

Cierto… Hagoromo era totalmente diferente a Kazuki…

-¿No lo crees?- miró a su compañero, que estaba sin habla de la sorpresa. Bufó, satisfecho, calmándose.

Esos mocosos se las mandaban cuando menos se lo esperaba. Bueno, eso era parte de ellos, y lo que más le gustaba…

Neji y Obito sonrieron, satisfechos.

Natsumi se alegró de que Kurama se calmara. Respiró hondo, y miró a Kazuki, que soportaba los gestos burlones de Bolt, y que Himawari le mostrara la lengua.

-Kazuki-sama- lo llamó, tomando su atención-Yo…- se aferró con fuerza al pergamino en sus manos-… Cumpliré la misión que me ha encomendado- prometió, seria.

El anciano la miró un rato, aun molesto por la intervención de los niños.

-_**Espero que no nos falles esta vez. Ya has deshonrado el título que alguna vez tu padre y abuelo ostentaron con dignidad**_-le recordó, a lo que ella asintió, bajando las orejas.

-Desgraciado…- gruñó enojado Kurama, ya harto de como ese vejestorio le hablaba a la _Yokai_.

-… Prometo no volver a fallar- Natsumi miró seria al espíritu, quien frunció el ceño.

-_**No me agrada esto**_\- Mito miró molesta a Kazuki, quien decidió ignorarla.

-_**Será mejor que nuestro descendiente vele para que se cumpla la orden dada a la líder de los Yokai zorros- **_Kazuki miró a Naruto, quien asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

-_**Entonces…**_-Nagato se fijó en la ventana que iluminaba el gran salón con la luz lunar, la cual empezaba a ser cubierta por las nubes- _**Hemos estado suficiente tiempo en este plano de la vida**_\- sentenció empezando a desaparecer como el resto de las almas y el humo azul que rodeaba el lugar, sorprendiendo a Naruto, y a los demás- _**Naruto**_\- lo llamó, tomando su atención- _**Me aseguraré de enviarle a Jiraya-sensei tus logros**_-

-¡Sí!- el rubio levantó el pulgar, sonriendo.

-_**Nos vemos, Itachi, Obito**_\- Nagato se despidió de ambos _Uchiha_, que asintieron, observando como el _Uzumaki_ desaparecía con el resto de su gente.

-_**Entonces es la despedida-**_Mito miró a Natsumi, que parecía deprimida- _**Natsumi-chan, no estás obligada a nada**_\- le recordó, abrazándola.

-… Sí- asintió ella, nerviosa.

Mito sonrió, separándose de la pelirroja de puntas negras, acariciándole la cabeza.

-_**Kyubi, más te vale actuar como un hombre y proteger a Natsumi-chan**_\- le dijo al zorro, sobresaltándolo bastante.

-¡¿Q-Q…?!- se sorprendió Kurama, sonrojándose, y se sorprendió más que aquella mujer le sonriera.

-_**Cuento contigo, Kurama**_\- se despidió Mito, y desapareció.

-_T-Tsch_\- bufó Kurama, algo sonrojado, a lo que Natsumi lo miró sonriendo, algo apenada.

-_**¡Yo también cuento contigo-dattebane!-**_Kushina le chasconeó la cabeza a Kurama, descolocándole la banda negra de _Konoha_.

-¡Serás…!- Kurama intentó mirarla, pero no podía porque la banda le tapaba los ojos.

Kushina sonrió, y miró a su hijo, que sonreía.

-_**Cuídate, mi pequeño**_\- se le acercó, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sí- sonrió Naruto.

-¡Oye, oye!- Bolt se acercó a la mujer que empezaba a desaparecer- ¡Papá es un hombre casado-dattebasa!- le informó, molesto porque fuera tan cariñosa con él.

-_**¡No seas así-dattebane!**_\- Kushina le dio un buen coscorrón.

-¡Duele-dattebasa!- se lamentó el niño.

-¡Espiritu-san!-Himawari se le acercó- No nos dijiste tu nombre- sonrió.

-_**Mi nombre…**_\- sonrió Kushina, agachándose y abrazando a ambos niños, sorprendiéndolos- _**Me llamo "Abuela"**_-

-… ¿Abue…?- murmuró Bolt, y entonces cayó en la cuenta, y miró atónito a Himawari, que estaba igual de sorprendida que él.

-_**Son muy tiernos**_\- sonrió la pelirroja, a punto de desaparecer.

-¡NOS VEMOS, ABUELITA!-de golpe, los dos niños la abrazaron, aferrándose con fuerza a ella.

Kushina los miró, sorprendida, y, conmovida, correspondió al gesto de ambos, ya empezando a desaparecer.

-_**Nos vemos…**_\- sonrió la pelirroja, sin evitar que unas lágrimas cursaran su rostro, y desapareció, haciendo que los niños abrieran los ojos, sorprendidos.

La habitación entonces se volvió oscura, sin el humo azul de antes.

Naruto sonrió, feliz de haber visto a su madre…

En eso, sintió un aleteo a su lado, por lo que miró al _pájaro, _al _cuervo_, y al _búho_ que estaban sobrevolando a su lado.

-¡Decidan si serán aves o personas-dattebayo!- suplicó el rubio, ya mareado con ese temita.

-Ya veo… El salón perdió su poder místico por esta noche- murmuró Natsumi, mirando el oscuro lugar.

-A-Abuelita…- Himawari empezó a restregarse los ojos, al igual que Bolt.

El padre de ambos se agachó y los abrazo, dejando que desahogaran sus penas.

Kurama los miró, algo culpable, y se fijó que Natsumi se aferró al pergamino que tenía en sus manos, nerviosa.

-… Oye- la llamó, queriendo hablarle, pero ella solo le sonrió.

-El _"Tamashī to shīru niku"_ necesita una gran cantidad de _chakra_-avisó la _Yokai_, tomando la atención de todos- Así que, así que voy a ir a meditar~- y, sin más, se retiró, siendo seguida del búho alvino.

-¡Oye…!- se sorprendió Kurama, pero ella lo ignoró…

¿Qué le pasaba…?

Kurama bajó un poco las orejas, molesto de no poder saberlo…

Naruto observo al zorro algo preocupado, mientras sus hijos se miraban, curiosos, aunque con los ojos brillantes…

* * *

Después de aquella reunión espiritual, Naruto, ya quitándose el casco, le informó al resto del grupo sobre la situación, mientras Bolt, Himawari y Sarada yacían dormidos, junto a _Pájaro-chan_ y _Cuervo-chan_.

-_"Tamashī to shīru niku"…_-murmuró Kakashi, serio.

-¿Un _jutsu_ que puede sellar a Ryusei y su _Idenmechigan?_\- Sasuke frunció el ceño- Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto-

-Lo sé, pero según el antiguo líder del clan debería funcionar-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, serio- Lo malo es que no sabemos cómo es, y Natsumi-chan no ha querido decirlo-

-Ella solo bajo, nos dijo que iría a meditar y que descanzarmos, porque mañana planeaba efectuar un _"plan secreto secretísimo que es tan secreto que no parece un plan sino una misión encubierta"_\- recordó Mirai, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que la _Yokai_\- ¿Tanto _chakra_ debe ocupar?-se preguntó, algo preocupada.

-Aun así, ella tiene razón- le aseguró Kakashi- Todos aún seguimos cansados por lo de hoy, y lo mejor será guardar fuerzas para mañana-

-Sí, Sasuke-kun, deberías descansar- le dijo su esposa.

-Mis ojos no tienen ninguna anomalía- le aseguró Sasuke- Tu descansa-

Sakura sonrió sonrojada, y se fijó en Kurama, esperando su comentario crítico y despectivo hacia ella, contrastando la situación con el pasado con Sasuke, lo cual era lo usual en el zorro.

No, no hubo crítica. Kurama solo miraba la salida del salón, molesto.

-… Oye, Kurama…- Sakura lo miró, preocupada- ¿Sabes algo sobre ese _jutsu_ que planea ocupar Natsumi?-preguntó.

-Un _Jutsu_ de ese tipo debería tener al menos un riesgo, si las antiguas _Jinchūriki_ estaban en contra- le mencionó Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño, preocupado por ese detalle…

-… No sé nada- aseguró Kurama, empezando a retirarse- Pero planeo averiguarlo…-y, sin más, se fue.

-Confiemos en que Kurama logre descubrir algo. Es el más cercano a Natsumi- sentenció Kakashi- Los demás descansemos. Si mañana será el combate contra Ryusei, necesitamos todo nuestro _chakra_\- ante eso, los dos _shinobi_ y las dos _kunoichi_ asintieron…

* * *

¿Estaba molesto? No. ¿Preocupado? Sí. ¿Mucho? Bastante...

Kurama, caminando por los pasillos del primer salón de aquel antiguo templo, seguía el aroma de Natsumi, el cual, como siempre, le agradaba aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Aun así, estaba preocupado.

Natsumi había empezado a actuar extraño desde que encontró ese pergamino en el salón donde estaba aquella lanza. Estaba seguro que ella lo releyó varías veces, y ahora resulta que aquel viejo decrepito quería que usara el _jutsu_ de aquel pergamino para sellar a Ryusei…

En eso, se fijó que el aroma de la _Yokai_ lo llevó, efectivamente, al salón donde él la había pillado _peleando_ con Bolt hacia unas horas…

-… Entonces…- escuchó a la pelirroja desde dentro del salón, a lo que se detuvo, extrañado-… Entonces… ¿Kurama mató a Kushina-chan…?

El _Kyubi_ se quedó helado, y, lentamente, se asomó por la puerta abierta, para ver a Natsumi dando la espalda, mirando la lanza que reposaba en el salón, como el tesoro más preciado del lugar, y a _Canoso-chan_, en el medio del salón, bastante deprimido.

El ave ululó, tristemente.

-… ¿Tu lo controlaste, y provocaste que Kushina-chan muriera?- Natsumi miró de reojo al ave blanca-… ¿Sabes? No me hubiera dado cuenta que el ave que fue mi compañero durante dos años, y el _Biju_ a quien amo me hicieran esta broma, Kurama, Obito- miró al zorro entrar al salón.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Kurama, aunque sospechaba un poco la situación.

-… Le pregunte a Obito sobre las palabras de Kushina-chan y las tuyas- Natsumi se volteo, para verlos mejor. Se veía sumamente seria- Además de que dijiste que Obito te controló… Le pregunte que significó todo eso, y me acaba de decir que, como dijiste, tú mataste a Kushina-chan y a su marido, aunque él empezó todo controlándote-

Kurama miró para otro lado…

Se había enterado…

-… ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- preguntó Natsumi, mirando a ambos.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- gruñó levemente Kurama, mientras Obito bajaba la mirada, deprimido.

-Porque siento que ambos se han burlado de mi- admitió Natsumi, con la voz quebrada, dejándolo helado. Kurama levantó la mirada, para ver que ella estaba llorando-… T-Todo este tiempo…E-Estuve con q-quienes me quitaron a Kushina-chan… P-pero…- empezó a restregarse los ojos- ¡Pero no estoy enojada!- se sentó de rodillas, tapándose el rostro- ¡No me enojo por lo que hicieron…! ¡Porque pasó y no se puede hacer nada más…! ¡Me enoja que ninguno me lo dijera! ¡¿Y-Y se hacen llamar hombres?!- gimió, temblando.

Kurama la miró con las orejas gachas, y se fijó que Obito lo miró, nervioso.

-… Yo me encargo- le aseguró- Ándate-

El búho asintió, algo nervioso, y, dando un último vistazo a Natsumi, se retiró volando del salón, dejando a ambos zorros solos.

-… Oye, Natsumi…- Kurama se acercó a la pelirroja, que se restregaba los ojos-… Jamás pensé que te afectara tanto que yo no te lo dijera-

-¡Pulgoso garrapatero pervertido…!- Natsumi lo abrazó, llorando- ¡¿C-Cómo no me va a-a afectar?!- gimió, acurrucándose en el pecho del zorro, que la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello.

-… Tienes razón… Tal vez por eso no te lo dije- admitió Kurama, por lo que ella levantó el rostro, para verlo-… No quería que me odiaras. Sabía que Kushina fue especial para ti, y si sabías que yo…- miro su mano, recordando aquella noche-… No quiero que me odies-

Natsumi lo miró tristemente, y lo besó brevemente, para abrazarlo, nerviosa.

-… ¿Natsumi?- Kurama la miró preocupado-… ¿Por qué tienes miedo?-

-¿L-Lo sentiste?- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi- M-Metiche-cerró los ojos, nerviosa.

-Natsumi- el zorro se separó de ella colocando sus manos en los hombros de la _Yokai_, para verla mejor- He sentido temor de ti desde que ese viejo decrepito de dio la orden de usar ese _Jutsu…_ ¿En qué consiste?-

-…- Natsumi lo miró, nerviosa, restregándose un ojo-… El _"Tamashī to shīru niku"_ es un _fuinjutsu_ que consiste en sellar a un ser vivo en un objeto…- recordó, tristemente- Pero, es posible ocuparlo para sellar a un humano en un templo, o, si es demasiado poderoso, en un terreno que tenga una _energía natural_ lo suficientemente potente como para retenerlo… Ese es el caso con esta isla… Así se selló a _Jashin_…-

-Y quieren que tu hagas lo mismo, ¿no?- Kurama le acarició una mejilla- Natsumi, no lo harás sola. Todos vamos a apoyarte. Pelearemos, para darte la oportunidad para sellar a ese imbécil…-

Natsumi entrecerró los ojos, nerviosa…

-… ¿Natsumi?- Kurama frunció el ceño, mientras ella tomaba su mano, para sentir mejor la caricia- Oye, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?-

-… Kurama… Este _fuinjutsu_ lo creó la propia Kaguya…- Natsumi miró el pergamino que había dejado al lado de la lanza, para después mirar a Kurama, que estaba sorprendido-… Una técnica de sellado tan complicada, y ella lo hizo simplemente en su estado cercano a la locura… Kurama… Usó mucho _chakra…_-

-… U-Un minuto…- el zorro la miró desconfiado- ¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-… E-Este _jutsu- _Natsumi respiro hondo-… Este _jutsu_ va a tomar mi vida…-

… ¿Eh…?

-¿Q-Qué…?- Kurama la miró sin creer lo que escuchó- ¡¿QUÉ?!- la tomó de los hombros con un poco de fuerza- ¡¿C-Cómo que tomará tu vida?!-

-E-En eso consiste. Un humano no podría usar este _fuinjutsu_ porque su _chakra_ no se compara al de Kaguya, p-pero los _Yokai_ somos las criaturas creadas por _Jashin_… E-Es por eso que una vida puede sellar a otra… No tengo opción-cerró los ojos, asustada, y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- le gruñó Kurama, enojado.

No le gustaba, no le agradaba… ¡No quería perder a Natsumi!

-P-pero…- Natsumi lo miró, nerviosa.

-¡Siempre hay una!- la abrazó, nervioso-… Estúpida ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así, sin siquiera decírnoslo?

-E-Es que… ya le fallé mucho a mi gente… S-Si sello a R-Ryusei, e-ellos serán liberados… Y-Y podré reivindicar el título que ostentaron mi padre y mi abuelo…- gimió Natsumi.

-¡No le hagas caso a las estupideces que te dijo ese imbécil!- ordenó Kurama, recordando las palabras de aquel anciano espíritu- ¡Entonces por esto Kushina y Mito se enojaron tanto…! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres morir…?!-

-¡No quiero!- Natsumi correspondió al abrazó, temblando- No quiero… Quiero ir a _Konoha_ contigo, quiero conocer todo lo que me he perdido, quiero conocer a la madre de Bolt y Hima-chan, quiero divertirme con ellos y con Sarada-chan, quiero seguir molestando a _emo-san_ y _ogra-san_, quiero seguir ocultándole el libro al _Hokage, _quiero hablar más con Mirai-chan, quiero ver cómo vive Naruto… ¡Quiero vivir contigo!-

-Y-Y lo harás- le aseguró Kurama, nervioso- ¡No permitiré que uses semejante _jutsu!_\- le prometió.

No quería perderla, no quería verla llorar así, no quería sentir aquel miedo incontrolable en su frágil cuerpo… ¡No quería que la hicieran sufrir!

-G-Gracias- Natsumi se acurrucó en su pecho, tristemente.

-No debimos subir al segundo piso- gruñó Kurama, acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo el llanto de la joven- No debimos…-

-E-Está bien… P-Pudiste a-arreglar las cosas con Mito-san y Kushina-chan- Natsumi entrecerró los ojos, nerviosa.

-… Sí… Y eso fue gracias a ti-Kurama la miró nervioso, le acarició la mejilla y la beso.

Natsumi cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, separándose del zorro lentamente.

-Descubriremos otra forma para derrotar al imbécil de Ryusei-prometió Kurama, serio- No quiero perderte-

-… Tampoco quiero perderte…- Natsumi lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello, nerviosa-… Pero eres el objetivo de Ryusei, al igual que Bolt, Hima-chan y Sarada-chan- recordó, apretando sus puños.

-_Tsch_. No te preocupes. Ese imbécil no podrá hacerle daño a los mocosos mientras estén aquí, y no planeo permitir que me controle-aseguró Kurama- Lo derrotaremos-

-… Sí…- murmuró Natsumi, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro-… Pero… si lo hacemos… tal vez arruinemos el futuro de tus mocosos-

Kurama la miró, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Natsumi hizo una pose de manos y una estatua casi le llega si no la esquiva.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás…?!- Kurama la miró sorprendido, pero tuvo que esquivar otra estatua- ¡Detente!- se le abalanzó, haciendo que ambos chocaran contra uno de los pedestales del salón, a lo que el jarrón encima de este se tambaleo- ¡¿Por qué me atacaste?!-

-¡Porque me vas a detener!- pataleo Natsumi, molesta, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿Planeas hacer esa estupidez…?!- se enfureció Kurama, pero se calló porque el jarrón del pedestal cayó encima de su cabeza, rompiéndose en su nuca…

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Natsumi, y se quedó en blanco al ver como Kurama, mareado por el golpe, retrocedía, y, sin más, cayó semiconsciente al piso-… Guau…- se sentó, sorprendida.

Kurama sentía que todo le daba vueltas, tanto así que ya veía a dos Natsumi acercarse a él…

-… P-Perdón- Natsumi se agachó para verlo, a lo que él frunció el ceño, luchando por no perder el conocimiento-… No quería, pero creo que no me dejarás hacer esta locura-

-I-Idiota…- Kurama intento enfocarla, pero su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa-… ¿P-Por qué…?-

-… No quiero morir, Kurama… Quiero vivir contigo, pero sé que ya eres feliz con los niños, así que no planeo que Ryusei sea capaz de arrebatarles la felicidad- Natsumi sonrió, nerviosa-… Gracias por todo, _Kyu-chan_-

-…N-no…- Kurama la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola-… No… vayas…- pero ya no pudo soportarlo más, y quedó inconsciente.

Natsumi se mordió el labio, tristemente.

-… Gracias- se inclinó y besó la mejilla del inconsciente _Kyubi_…

* * *

Ryusei abrió sus ojos ámbar.

Seguía sentado en el techo de uno de las casas de piedra de _Uzushiogakure_, bajo la luz nocturna, con Zetsu como su brazo.

-_¿Qué sucede?_\- preguntó la masa negra, sonriendo como de costumbre.

-Ha empezado…- el pelirrojo se levantó, sujetando con su mano derecha el collar de la _Yokai_ a la que una vez sintió un gran aprecio.

-_Oh… Puedo sentirla… Se alejó del Templo_\- sonrió Zetsu…

* * *

Natsumi aterrizó en la rama de uno de los débiles arboles del bosque, se incorporó, sujetando con fuerza aquella lanza antigua conectada a "_Tamashī to shīru niku"_,y se volteo para observar el _Templo Uzumaki_, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, a causa de la luna llena tapada por las nubes….

-… Gracias por todo, Kurama- sonrió tristemente Natsumi, aferrando la lanza, y miró al frente, decidida-… Es hora, Ryusei…-

* * *

-… Veamos, Natsumi… - murmuró Ryusei, observando la luna oculta entre las nubes oscuras- ¿Quién va a sobrevivir al juego de _Jashin?_… Empecemos con este juego de supervivencia absurdo…-

* * *

En el _Templo_ _Uzumaki, _ mientras que en el salón principal se encontraba la mayoría del grupo de _Konoha_, descansando, en uno de los salones del primer piso, el cual estaba cerrado y sellado con un pergamino, Kurama dormía profundamente, amordazado, pero sin mostrar noción de su situación…

Frente al _Kyubi_, se encontraba una bellota…

Aquella bellota, que le dio esperanzas a Natsumi de que su hogar podía ser salvado, le fue concedida al zorro…

La esperanza de Natsumi...

* * *

**_¡UF! Este cap si que fue largo- suspiré, con la espada de la novela de mi Neechan "Yomotsu-Hirasaka" en mano, mientras cierto Kyubi estaba tirado en el piso, sufriendo las represalias de su "intento de compucidio"._**

**_-¡Woa~!- Natsumi miró encantada el prendedor azul, regalo de _**"KazumiMisty"_**\- ¡Es muy bonito~!**_

_**-¿Y-Ya mandan más cosas para esa estúpida boda que te imaginas?- gruñó Kurama, recuperándose.**_

**_-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Natsumi infló los cachetes- "_**ronaldc v2" _**prometió la **_**_torta de frutilla y cerezas, así que junto con la de _**"Dragonzord" _**tenemos dos~. ¡Y **_"Astron-sama"_** nos dio una barra libre de postres~!**_

_**-¡¿C-Cómo que **_"Sama"_**?!**_\- _**se enojó Kurama.**_

_**-Porque me da la posibilidad de llenar mi pequeño y delicado estomaguito- sonrió Natsumi, y recibió varios tirones de mejilla- L-Lo shento... Em-Empezale a penzal sin el etomago-se disculpó.**_

**_-Oye, Kurama- llamó Naruto, leyendo los review- ¿Qué te parece invitar a los demás Biju-dattebayo?-sonrió._**

**_-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-_**

-"Andrea-chan"_**quiere invitarlos, y hasta ya tiene un traje para cada uno- le expliqué- Y, según **_"Rodrigo"_**, parece que Shukaku quiere ser tu padrino, y Matatabi la dama de honor-**_

_**-¡Primero: No me casaré! ¡Segundo: si lo hiciera, no invitaría a los Biju! ¡Tercero: QUE EL IMBÉCIL DEL ICHIBI DEJE DE METERSE EN DONDE NO LE IMPORTA!**_

**_-Si, si¬¬. Por cierto, _**Elias Uzumaki123 _**te trajo tres **_**_trajes de novios, y _**Sean-Raizou _**anillos de compromiso... Mm... ¿Qué hacemos? **_ronaldc v2 _**ya les había dejado anillos...-**_

_**-Pero él ya nos ha dado un regalo de matrimonio. ¡Una torta~!- sonrió Natsumi, mirando el anillo nuevo-... ¿No le molestará si ocupamos los de **_Sean-Raizou?_**\- se preocupó bastante.**_

_**-Bueno, también debes escoger entre todos los vestidos que te han dado- le hice notar, dándome cuenta que íbamos a calentarnos la cabeza con la elección...**_

_**-¿Y si mejor lo tiran todo por el retrete?- sugirió Kurama...**_

**_*momentos después...*_**

**_-Bien- suspiré- Natsu-chan, creo que han sido suficientes estatuas- le aseguré, ya que la Yokai había sepultado al Kyubi en una montaña de estatuas._**

**_-Oki doki~- sonrió la pelirroja._**

**_-... Mm... Oye, Zoe- me llamó Naruto- ¿Haremos despedida de soltero-dattebayo?-_**

**_-¡¿AH?!- me sonrojé fuertemente._**

**_-Es que _**JAUzumaki**_ pidió que recordáramos ese detalle, y ya _**Dragonzord _**va a enviar stripers para Natsumi-chan-dattebayo...-**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ?!- Kurama levantó la montaña de estatuas, para mirarnos, enojado y sonrojado.**_

_**-Mm... Hasta te tienen amenazado si intentas detener a los stripers, Kurama-dattebayo- avisó Naruto, algo incómodo.**_

_**-¿F-Fiesta de soltero...?- suspiré- Me había olvidado por completo... Pero, si nos ponemos a pensar, y con la suerte del Kyubi, este puede terminar tomando algo con alcohol y hasta ahí no más llego el presupuesto para la boda- hice notar- Natsumi, ¿y tú? ¿Quieres una despedida...?**_

_**-¿Y si mejor me llevan a un restaurante tenedor libre?- pidió, poniendo carita de zorrita abandonada.**_

_**-¡¿No dijiste que dejarías de pensar con el estómago?!- exigió saber Kurama, liberándose de la montaña de estatuas.**_

_**-Son stripers o tenedor libre, tu decides- le avisé al Kyubi, callándolo.**_

_**-... Lo segundo...- gruñó molesto, a lo que sonreí.**_

_**...**_

-_**¡Un saludo para**_Zafir09~!-_**sonrió N**_**_atsumi, al lado de un fastidiado Kurama._**

**_-S-Sí¬¬- este miró para otro lado._**

**_..._**

-JAUzumaki_**...- gruñó Kurama-... ¿Despedida de soltero en las Vegas? ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS IRÍA A HACER AHÍ?!-**_

_**-¿Venden mucha comida ahí?- preguntó Natsumi, a lo que el zorro se tapó la cara con la mano- ¿Qué?-**_

_**-Solo dale el saludo que quiere- pidió el zorro, retirándose.**_

_**-Oki~¡**_JAUzumaki**_, _**_**un saludito de parte mia~!**_

**_..._**

**_-...- Natsumi está comiendo rápidamente cierto pollo frito- ¡Un saludo a _**Guest_**! ¡Y gracias por el pollo...!- pero se dio cuenta que se se lo habían quitado- ¡AH! ¡KYU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-fue a perseguir al ladrón...**_

_***al rato...***_

_**-T-T... Kyu-chan me quito el resto del pollo...y esquivo el armamento mieloso de** _Dragonzord..._**T.T**_

_**-...Oye...-**_

_**-¿Eh?- Natsumi se volteo, para ver a Kurama, que tenía el pollo frito en un plato, intacto- ¡Mi pollito! Espera... ¿no te lo comiste?-**_

_**-¡Idiota! ¡Estabas comiendo como animal...! Y te podías ensuciar, así que fui a buscarte un plato... servilleta... servicios...- empezó a sonrojarse- ¡Come como la gente!- ordenó avergonzado, pero se sorprendió de que Natsumi lo mirara conmovida-... ¿Eh...?-**_

_**-¡KYU-CHAN~!- Natsumi se le abalanzó, tirándolo fuera de pantalla, y empezaron a salir corazoncitos (esos tortolos ¬/¬')**_

**_..._**

_**-¡A**_ Elias Uzumaki123_**, le mando un saludito^^~!- sonrió Natsumi, sentada al lado de Kurama, que estaba fastidiado, sonrojado, y con cierto tipo de marcas femeninas en el rostro- ¡Y gracias por los trajes que le traijste a Kyuc-han! ¿Verdad?- le sonrió al zorro a su lado, quien seguía avergonzado.**_

_**-T-Tsch. Haz lo que quieras- bufó.**_

**_Natsumi sonrió, contenta._**

**_..._**

**_-¡Al fin me piden un saludo!- sonrió Sakura- ¡A _**Sean-Raizou _**le mando un saludo junto a**_**_ Sasuke-kun...!- miró a su lado, pero el pelinegro no estaba- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿S-Sasuke-kun?!-_**

**_-... Creo que nunca veré un beso entre papá y mamá- suspiró Sarada._**

**_-En ese sentido, tu padre sabe cuando escapar por su vida-_-'-aseguré(por cierto, _**Sean-Raizou, _**tus pensamientos hacia Sasuke son idénticos a los mios^^)**_

_**...**_

**_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños _**Dragonzord~!-_**felicita todo el equipo de Konoha.**_

**_-¡Espero la pases bien!- sonrió Mirai._**

**_-¡Sonríe con tu familia!- recomendó Sakura, a lo que Sarada asintió, mientras que el padre más sonriente solo miraba para otro lado._**

**_-Disfruta de tu día- sonrió Kakashi, con su libro en mano._**

**_-¡En lo posible, disfruta este día importante con tu familia!- recomendó Naruto, al lado de Hinata, con Bolt en los brazos, y la pelinegra con Himawari en los suyos._**

**_-¡Feliz Cumple~!- sonrieron los dos hermanos._**

**_Pájaro-chan, Cuervo-chan y Canoso-chan piaron, graznaron, y ulularon respectivamente^^'_**

**_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños~!- sonrió Natsumi._**

**_-T-Tsch...- Kurama se rascó la nariz._**

**_-Vamos, Kura-chan. El cumplañero pidió un beso~- le recordé, fastidiándolo._**

**_-Maldición-se sonrojó el zorro, y más porque Natsumi lo abrazó por detrás._**

-_**Te avergüenzas muy rápido- sonrió la pelirroja de puntas negras, a lo que su pareja bufó.**_

_**-Solo para que me dejen tranquilo...- Kurama puso sus manos en las mejillas de Natsumi, y la besó. **_

_**La Yokai cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, para después separarse.**_

**_Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron, sonrojados._**

**_¡Y de mi parte te digo un Feliz Cumpleaños~!_**

* * *

**_Listo, saludos dados._**

**_Espero te haya gustado el cap (que fue más largo que el anterior^^') y me pregunto si han quedado expectantes con lo que se nos viene._**

**_En fin, espero que no me lleguen amenazas contra mi vida universitaria (para eso tengo las pruebas -_-')_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap y no olviden comentar o pedir saludos!_**

**_¡Un saludo a mi Neechan y a _**_Andrea-chan_**!**

_***También me gustaría sugerirles lees el fic de **_takedigi_** de Naruto: **Los recuerdos de un sabio Los deseos de un padre_

_**Lo hizo de Hagoromo y, en lo personal, me gustó. ¡Así que, si pueden, pasen al canal de este lector para leer^^!**_

_***¡Y aprovecho también de hacerle propaganda al fic de **_Andrea-chan:_ Un Pasado Diferente!** ¡Es muy bueno! **_

_**En realidad... ¡Los dos fic que estoy propagandeando son muy buenos^^!**_

_**En fin, con la espada de la novela de mi hermana **_**_"Yomotsu-Hirasaka", me despido cordialmente hasta el próximo capitulo^^_**


	14. El juego cruel de la oscuridad

_**El juego cruel de la oscuridad...**_

* * *

Era una noche iluminada por el fuego que incendiaba gran parte del pueblo de los _Yokai_, _Uzushiogakure,_ junto a los árboles de la isla, donde se efectuaban los combates entre los nativos y los intrusos.

Natsumi saltaba por las ramas de los árboles que se quemaban, junto a algunos _Yokai_ zorros, tanto en forma humana como en su verdadera forma, vestidos con trajes similares a los de la hija del líder de la tribu, quien era la única que destacaba por su cabello rojo con puntas negras.

-¡Natsumi, están por todos lados!- le gritó una joven _Yokai_ casi de su misma edad de pelo café.

-¡No por todos!- gruñó uno de los zorros, enojado al ver a un grupo de _Jashinistas_ combatiendo contra un pequeño grupo de _Yokai_ conejos, que se destacaban por tener orejas del animal que representaban.

Natsumi frunció el ceño.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Ustedes divídanse y vayan a apoyar a otros _Yokai!_\- ordenó la pelirroja, consciente de que aquellos _Yokai_ no eran buenos en el combate.

-¡Sí!- asintieron sus compañeros, y continuaron camino.

Natsumi miró enojada a los _Jashinistas_ que, con sus guadañas, golpearon fuertemente a uno de los _Yokai_ conejo, que cayó adolorido al césped. Era un chico más joven que Natsumi, de cabello esponjoso color rosado, ojos carmesí, y una túnica color rosa crema.

-¡Aprende tu lugar, hereje!- el sujeto de guadaña lo vuelve a golpear si Natsumi no aterriza en su cabeza, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡¿Na-Natsu-chan?!- se sorprendió el _Yokai_ conejo.

-¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!- la _Yokai_ zorro empezó a trotar en la cabeza del _Jashinsta_, y saltó para esquivar la guadaña de otro de los humanos.

En el aire, la pelirroja les lanzó una hoja a los invasores, que aterrizaron en la frente de cada uno, y, al aterrizar, hizo una pose de manos que hizo aparecer una estatua encima de cada _Jashinista_, tirándolos con fuerza al piso.

-¡Sorprendente, Natsumi!- sonrió uno de los _Yokai_.

-Uf…- suspiró la pelirroja- Esto es más difícil que intentar quedarse despierta en las lecciones del abuelo- aseguró, y miró al niño _Yokai_ de pelo rosado- ¿Estás bien, _Hiroshi-kun?_\- le tendió la mano.

-S-Sí- el pequeño se levantó con su ayuda, moviendo sus orejitas, sorprendido- Eres genial, Natsu-chan-

-¡Vamos~! ¡Me da vergüenza ajena que el _líder_ de los _Yokai_ conejo me alague~!- se sonrojó la pelirroja, ignorando que los _Jashinistas_ pataleaban para librarse de las estatuas.

-Lo mejor será reunirnos con el resto del clan- sentenció uno de los _Yokai_ conejo, mientras el pequeño _líder_ sonreía, contento.

-Creo que se fueron al _este_ de la isla- Natsumi miró el fuego de los árboles, preocupada.

-Todo esto es por culpa de estos humanos…- uno de los _Yokai_ miró enojado a los _Jashinistas-_¿Cómo fue que llegaron a la isla?-

-No vinieron por mar, eso es seguro- murmuró Natsumi.

-Sí. Las anguilas no permiten a los barcos de intrusos llegar a la isla, a menos a que sienta…- murmuró el pequeño Hiroshi, moviendo sus orejas, algo molesto.

-… A que sienta a un _Uzumaki_ en el barco-

Natsumi se quedó quieta, mientras sus orejas se movían al escuchar esa voz familiar, pero más madura…

Se volteo como los demás _Yokai_, y se agacharon para esquivar la enorme guadaña que se les abalanzó, que destrozó las estatuas de la pelirroja, que miró el ataque, sorprendida.

-¡Ryusei-sama!- se alegraron los _Jashinistas_, incorporándose.

Natsumi se quedó quieta, y miró sorprendida al _Jashinista_ pelirrojo que se les acercaba, blandiendo su guadaña.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber uno de los _Yokai_.

-¿Yo?- el enmascarado se detuvo, y, para sorpresa de los _Yokai_, pudieron apreciar unos ojos ámbar debajo de la máscara- Soy el líder de los _Jashinistas_, al igual que del clan _Uzumaki_…- se quitó la máscara, para que apreciaran su _Idenmechigan_ desactivado- _Uzumaki Ryusei-_

Los _Yokai_ se quedaron sin palabra, especialmente Natsumi, quien no sintió que el pequeño Hiroshi se ocultó detrás de ella.

-¡¿U-Un _Uzumaki?!_\- Hiroshi se asomó, sorprendido- ¡Eso es imposible! Pero… Pero esos ojos…-miró serio al pelirrojo- E-Es el _Idenmechigan…_-

Natsumi se quedó más quieta aun.

No podía ser posible… No podía serlo… Ryusei… El pequeño Ryusei… ¿Era…? ¿Era el líder de los humanos que atacaban la isla?

-_Hayato-san_\- murmuró la pelirroja, tomando la atención de uno de los _Yokai_ conejo, que tenía el pelo azul, quien era el primo y protector del pequeño _Hiroshi_, el líder de su clan -… Lleva a Hiroshi-kun y al resto con los demás. Yo me encargaré aquí-

-¡Pero…!- se molestó el adulto.

-¡Alguien tiene que hacerle saber a los demás _líderes_ que un _Uzumaki_ nos ha traicionado!- Natsumi miró a su superior, nerviosa y decidida.

Hayato la miró preocupado, sabiendo que era peligroso aquel _Uzumaki_, pero tenían que poner a salvo al pequeño Hiroshi… Además que tenían que hacer saber al resto de los líderes la noticia…

-… Natsu-chan- se preocupó el pequeño líder.

-Está bien- la pelirroja hizo una pose de manos, observando al líder de sus enemigos, sintiendo como los demás _Jashinistas_ empuñaban sus armas, rodeando al grupo de _Yokai_-… Yo ya sé que ustedes no son buenos peleadores. Así que _mua_ les dará la paliza que ustedes les darían-le sonrió al pelirrosado.

El pequeño líder la miró, preocupado, pero se sobresaltó cuando Hayato lo levantó.

-Lo lamento, Natsumi- se disculpó el peliazul, y, de un salto, junto al resto de los _Yokai_ conejo, se alejó del lugar.

-¡No los dejen escapar! Ese niño, a pesar de su apariencia, es uno de los doce líderes de los _Yokai_\- informó Ryusei.

-¡Sí!- los _Jashinistas_ saltaron para seguir al grupo.

-¡No les dejaré!- Natsumi les lanzó unas hojas, pero fueron cortadas por Ryusei, que aterrizó cerca de ella, a lo que la pelirroja saltó para tomar distancia, y observar como los _Jashinistas_ fueron a perseguir a los _Yokai_.

Frunció el ceño, preocupada, pero miró seria al pelirrojo, que dejó su pose de pelea, para observarla un rato.

-… ¿Eres… _Ryusei?_\- se atrevió a preguntar la _Yokai_, algo nerviosa.

-Depende… ¿A qué _Ryusei_ te refieres?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Pues a quien más?!- se enfadó Natsumi, sacudiendo sus brazos- ¡Al pequeñín que conocí hace cincuenta años!-pataleo, exasperada.

-Ya veo… Me recuerdas- murmuró el líder de los _Jashinistas_, algo sorprendido- Debo admitir que no esperaba que recordaras a un humano de mi categoría-

-¡¿Ah?!- se extrañó más Natsumi.

-Hablo de que ustedes los _Yokai_ siempre me odiaron por mis ojos-

Eso dejo callada a la pelirroja de puntas negras, que detuvo su pataleta.

-… No te odiamos- le aseguró Natsumi-… Ryusei… ¿En serio tú estás liderando a los invasores?- preguntó, seria.

-Sí-

Natsumi abrió los ojos, dolida.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?!- le preguntó, dolida- ¡¿Qué te ha hecho mi gente para que planees un ataque a esta escala?! ¡Ryusei!-

Entonces, de golpe, del suelo emergieron cadenas que la ataron, sorprendiéndola.

-E-Esto es… _K-Kongo Fusa…_\- murmuró Natsumi con un hilo de voz, observando como las cadenas salían de la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Recuerdo que me diste la teoría de cómo utilizar mis cadenas, y, como habrás visto, la he aprendido bien- le dijo Ryusei, asustando a la _Yokai_.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- le exigió saber, dolida- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi gente?!-

-¿Lo que quiero…?- el _jashinista_ se acercó a Natsumi, hasta tomar uno de sus cabellos rojos, dejándola quieta- Quiero sus almas- le dijo, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente.

Natsumi lo miró sin habla, horrorizada.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ryusei al oído- La promesa que le hicieron tus antepasados a los míos tendrá que ser rota, porque la voluntad de _Jashin_ ha despertado en mí-

-¡No!- Natsumi pudo haberle dado una patada si el pelirrojo no salta para tomar distancia- ¡No ha despertado nada! ¡El tener esos ojos no te hace el siervo de _Jashin_, Ryusei! ¡Estás confundiendo todo!-

-No, es solo que tu no quieres aceptar la verdad- le dijo tranquilamente el humano- Tu gente sabía que aquel _Uzumaki_ que naciera con los ojos de _Jashin_ tendría por destino ser su siervo. Tú, en cambio, no quisiste aceptar esa verdad. No querías aceptar que estaba ligado a un destino cruel que no había escogido, y por eso me tendiste la mano, a diferencia del resto de tu pueblo-

-¡Lo dices como si hubiera sido algo malo!- le dijo echando humo de la cabeza Natsumi- ¡Mejor detén el ataque! ¡No ganarás nada!-

-¿No lo dije antes? Ganaré las almas de tu pueblo, Natsumi- Ryusei la señaló con su guadaña- ¿Lo entiendes? Es hora de que _Jashin_ regrese a este mundo, a brindar sus enseñanzas en esta tierra plagada de ovejas perdidas, sin rumbo fijo. Es hora de que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

Natsumi lo miró, sorprendida.

-… No eres Ryusei- murmuró la pelirroja, extrañando al humano- Ryusei… Él es un buen niño… Q-Que se preocupa por los demás… ¡No es un psicópata!- le gritó, enojada y dolida, poniendo una mano en el collar de perlas que traía.

De un rápido movimiento, Ryusei le tapó la boca, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba contra un árbol.

-Quien se equivoca eres tú, Natsumi- le aseguró Ryusei, observando como la _Yokai_ forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre, junto a las cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos- Soy el mismo Ryusei que conociste junto a Kushina- eso hizo que la _Yokai_ dejara de forcejear, para verlo asustada- Soy el mismo humano al que diste tu confianza, y observa en lo que terminó… Natsumi, tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé de _Fuinjutsu_. Tengo que agradecerte por eso… Gracias a ti… Este primer paso para el renacimiento del gran _Jashin_ está por ser completado-

Natsumi lo miró horrorizada, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas emergieran de sus ojos verdes.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, y soltó a Natsumi, liberándola de sus cadenas.

Ella cayó de rodillas, tosiendo, y observó el panorama de destrucción que apreciaba en el bosque… En la isla… En su hogar…

-Dices… ¿qué esto es mi culpa…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz la pelirroja, temblando.

-Sí…- Ryusei la miró de reojo- Me has permitido llegar muy lejos, Natsumi- le aseguró.

-… Detente, por favor- le suplicó Natsumi- ¡Deja a mi gente en paz!-

-No le debo nada a tu gente- le aseguró Ryusei- Así que solo son piezas sin sentido ni valor para mí- la miró, frunciendo el ceño-… Pero tú eres otro caso…- levantó su mano hacia ella, dispuesto a tomar uno de sus cabellos, pero Natsumi retrocedió, asustada- Está bien. Los _Jashinistas_ le retribuimos muy bien a los que apoyan en nuestra causa-

Natsumi lo miró asustada.

Entonces una silueta negra se abalanzó a Ryusei, mordiendo su hombro, sorprendiendo a la _Yokai_…

-¡Padre!- se sorprendió Natsumi, sin habla.

El zorro negro saltó para atrás, quedando al lado de su hija, gruñéndole al pelirrojo que se levantaba, sacudiendo el polvo de su hombro intacto.

-¡Padre…! ¡Tú hombro…!- se asustó Natsumi, observando la herida del zorro.

-Estoy bien- gruñó Kurokiba- Si el atacarte me retribuye el daño, significa que en ti corre la sangre de los _Uzumaki_… Eres un traidor-

-No. Solo soy quien va a cumplir el legado de _Jashin_\- se explicó Ryusei- Y me parece que tú eres el líder de los zorros, ¿verdad?- en respuesta, recibió un gruñido.

-Pa-Padre… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Natsumi, temerosa- Nuestra gente te necesita-

-Ya los disperse para que estuvieran a salvo- le aseguró Kurokiba, mirándola de reojo con sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de ella- Además, tú también me necesitas, hija-

Natsumi se mordió el labio, y asintió, asustada.

-Así que intentas traer de regreso a _Jashin_, ¿no?- Kurokiba miró a Ryusei, gruñendo, mostrando sus colmillos.

-En efecto. Para eso, necesitaré tu alma, Kurokiba- lo señaló con su guadaña.

El enorme zorro negro gruñó, mientras su pelaje se erizaba.

-¡Padre, tenemos que salir de aquí!- le dijo asustada Natsumi, tomando su atención- ¡Ya lo viste…! ¡Si lo atacamos…!- pero unas cadenas salieron del suelo y la amarraron, alejándola del zorro.

-¡Natsumi…!- Kurokiba se volteo asustado, pero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Ryusei, que lo lanzó contra un árbol, partiéndolo.

-¡Padre!- se asustó Natsumi, forcejeando. Con esfuerzo, sacó de su manga una cuchilla pequeña, y empezó a usarla para romper las cadenas que la retenían.

-No seas tan irracional, Kurokiba- Ryusei se acercó al zorro negro, quien sacudía su cabeza para recuperar el sentido después de aquel golpe, pero se sobresaltó cuando las cadenas de Ryusei lo amarraron contra el suelo- El destino no es algo que puedas cambiar- sacudió su guadaña contra él, pero fue detenida por Natsumi, que chocó el filo de su arma con el de la cuchilla que tenía en mano.

-¡Natsumi!- se sorprendió Kurokiba.

-E-El destino… Alguien que ha olvidado lo más importante… ¡No puede hablar de esa forma de la vida de los demás!- le gritó Natsumi, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño, y sacudiera tan fuertemente su guadaña, que rompió la cuchilla de la _Yokai_, pasando a llevar la mano derecha de ella.

La _Yokai_ cayó al suelo, agarrando su mano derecha, que mostraba una fea herida, mientras sangraba peligrosamente.

-¡NATSUMI!- se horrorizo el padre de la pelirroja, quien gemía de dolor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Ryusei la quedó mirando, serio, sintiéndose algo incómodo por haberla lastimado. Sentimiento el cual, descartó de inmediato, como el resto de sus emociones…

-… ¿Lo entiendes, Natsumi?- le preguntó, agachándose y agarrándola del cabella, obligándola a sentarse, ignorando los gemidos de dolor de la _Yokai_\- Lo único que encontrarás será dolor y sufrimiento si vas en contra mía, el líder de los _Uzumaki_, y, por tanto, el amo de tu raza- le aseguró, sin prestar atención a los gruñidos enfurecidos de Kurokiba- Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?-

La _Yokai_ no respondió, solo gemía de dolor, por lo que Ryusei la soltó, haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Humano…!- gruñó enfurecido Kurokiba- ¡No me importa que tengas la sangre del pueblo al que sirve mi gente, ni que seas el líder del clan _Uzumaki…!_\- empezó a ser envuelto por _chakra_ platino, mientras sus ojos verdes se volvían amarillos, tomando la atención de Ryusei- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJA!-rugió, provocando que se rompieran las cadenas que lo sujetaban, y emergieran de su _chakra_ zorros blancos tan grande como él, que se abalanzaron al pelirrojo, quien retrocedió dando un gran salto.

Natsumi frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, sorprendida de ver el _Byakko_ _no jutsu_ de su padre, quien se le acercó de inmediato, preocupado.

-L-Lo siento…- la pelirroja se sentó, sobándose la cabeza- Padre, perdóname por ser tan débil-

-No digas eso-gruñó Kurokiba, y observó como los zorros espirituales le gruñían al humano, manteniéndolo a raya de ambos. El zorro negro respiro hondo, calmándose y miró a su hija, que temblaba, nerviosa- Natsumi, vámonos. Voy a sacarte de aquí- ordenó, serio.

-Realmente crees que les permitiré escapar- preguntó Ryusei, sacudiendo su guadaña, haciendo desaparecer a algunos espíritus, a lo que Kurokiba frunció el ceño- Eres consciente de que no eres capaz de herirme sin recibir el daño, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto- aseguró el zorro negro, mientras su hija se subía a su lomo, nerviosa- Pero no buscaré mi salvación- le gruñó, extrañándolo- ¡No me importa que le pase a mi cuerpo, si mantengo a mi hija a salvo!- rugió, y los zorros espirituales se abalanzaron al pelirrojo, mordiendo sus hombros y piernas.

Entonces esas mismas heridas aparecieron de golpe en el zorro negro, asustando a Natsumi.

-¡Padre!- se asustó la _Yokai_, pero se sujetó con fuerza al pelaje negro, ya que el zorro, ignorando las heridas, empezó a alejarse velozmente del lugar.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, e intento seguirlos, pero, para su sorpresa, aunque no tenía ninguna herida, los zorros lo mantenían bien sujetos.

¿Así que ese era el plan del líder de los zorros?

-¡Padre…! ¡Detente…! ¡E-Estás herido!- le pidió Natsumi, sujetándose con fuerza al pelaje del zorro negro, ya que corría a una gran velocidad.

-T-Tal vez no puedan herirlo, pero nuestros antepasados pueden retenerlo suficiente para permitirte escapar- jadeo su padre, mirándola de reojo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Por qué voy a escapar de mi hogar?!- refunfuñó, incorporándose un poco, para recibir un golpe de la rama de un árbol por el que pasaron, dejándola con un puñado de hojas en la boca.

Kurokiba, a pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hija solía salir con cada cosa, hasta en situaciones como esas.

-Natsumi, esto es grave- le dijo, volviendo a mirar al frente, ignorando como ella escupía las hojas, asqueada- No creo que podamos con esto-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó Natsumi, molesta.

-Son _Jashinistas_, hija. Conocen maldiciones que pueden atarnos o retenernos- gruñó Kurokiba- Además, si el líder de ellos es un _Uzumaki…_ No tenemos posibilidades. Ya viste que ni siquiera nuestros antepasados pueden causarle daño… Si derrotáramos a todos los invasores, aun así no podríamos tocarlo… Sería una lucha sin sentido-

-… No… Ryusei…- Natsumi entrecerró los ojos, nerviosa- ¡No quiero creerlo! ¡Ryusei…! ¡Él no es así!- aseguró, haciendo que su padre la mirara de reojo.

-Hija, los humanos cambian- le aseguró su padre, tomando su atención, entristeciéndose al ver unas lágrimas en el pálido rostro de su pequeña- Sus actitudes, sus ideales, sus emociones, sus metas… Todo… Hasta ser irreconocibles, como él-

-Pero… Pero solo han pasado unos cincuenta años…-

-Je, Natsumi, tal vez para nosotros cincuenta años no es nada, y no solemos cambiar nuestra forma de ser hasta los ciento veinte- le recordó Kurokiba, sin evitar sonreír levemente por la inocencia de su hija.

-… Pero…-

-Ryusei es lo que han creado los humanos, o lo que ha creado el mismo- aseguró Kurokiba, poniendo fin a la discusión, pero no por sus palabras, sino porque otra herida apareció en su brazo, haciendo que gimiera y su hija lo mirara, asustada- P-Parece que nuestros antepasados siguen reteniéndolo…-

-¡Padre! ¡Padre, desactiva el _jutsu!_\- le pidió Natsumi, pero él negó.

-No hasta llevarte fuera de la isla-

-¡¿Pero por qué yo…?!- lo miró asustada Natsumi.

Pero su padre no respondió, sino que derrapó, deteniéndose en uno de los riscos de la isla, mostrando las fuertes olas que chocaban sin piedad ante la roca, terminando en un estruendoso sonido que, aun así, no podía apagar los ruidos de batalla que resonaban en la isla.

-¡Padre!- Natsumi exigió una respuesta, pero el zorro solo aulló con un tono agudo- ¡Padre! ¡¿Por qué llamas a las anguilas?!-exigió saber, más confundida.

-Escúchame, hija. Si escaparamos todos los _Yokai_ en las anguilas, seríamos cazados por los _jashinistas_, y tal vez más de un inocente pueda ser lastimado en el proceso- le aseguró su padre, observando el turbulento mar, esperando a aquella criatura- Pero tu eres un caso diferente, y por eso quiero que te marches-

-¡Me niego rotundamente como me llamo _Natsumi!_\- la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos y piernas, haciendo que su padre la quedara mirando, y, dando un brinco, hizo que ella cayera de cabeza al césped-¡AY!-

-Nunca cambias- suspiró Kurokiba, observando a su hija levantarse, sobándose la cabeza con el chillón con su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha aun sangraba.

El zorro negro se percató de ese detalle, y le lamió la herida, tomando su atención.

-Perdóname… Un hijo nunca debe defender a su padre, ya que es el padre quien tiene que proteger a su pequeño- se disculpó Kurokiba, apenado.

-¡Papá!- la pelirroja empezó a darle varios coscorrones, sobresaltándolo- ¡Preocúpate por ti, no por mí! ¡No soy yo quien parece un _Yokai vampiro!_-

-¿N-No querrás decir un _Yokai murciélago?_\- corrigió Kurokiba, sonriendo levemente, aceptando los coscorrones de su hija.

-¡Son lo mismo!- pataleo la pelirroja- ¡Mejor atendamos tus heridas!- le pidió, mirándolo nerviosa.

Kurokiba, en cambio, se sentó, sonriendo levemente, y, para horror de Natsumi, una horrible herida apareció en el lomo de su padre.

-¡Papá!- se asustó Natsumi, sin entender por qué él sonreía.

-… Los derrotó a todos- Kurokiba abrió sus ojos, mostrando que eran verdes- Je… Es un humano muy capacitado-

-¡No alagues al enemigo!- pataleo Natsumi, y, entonces, una larga silueta emergió del mar.

La enorme anguila blanca, ciega, emergió, llegando a la altura del risco. Al verlo, Kurokiba silbó, haciendo que el antiguo animal agachara la cabeza, hasta el nivel de la isla.

-Anda, la anguila te llevará lejos de la isla. No te preocupes, como tienes mi sangre no te lastimaran, como al resto de los _Yokai…_\- aseguró Kurokiba, y se sobresaltó cuando su pequeña empezó a tirarle los bigotes- ¡A-Auch!-

-¡N, O, NO!- Natsumi se cruzó de brazos- ¡No pienso abandonar la isla, ni a mi gente!-

-Tranquila, no creo que vinieran a matarnos- le aseguró Kurokiba, sobándose una mejilla- Nos vienen a sellar-

-¡¿EH?!- se asustó Natsumi- ¡¿Cómo es eso que dijiste, padre?!-

-Escúchame bien, hija- le pidió Kurokiba, serio, tomando su atención- Ese pelirrojo, el _Uzumaki_, ha estado sellando a los _Yokai_ con los que se ha encontrado- le informó, sorprendiéndola- Por eso, cuando Hiroshi-kun, después de librarlo de esos _Jashinistas_, me informó que te quedaste peleando con él, temí que te sellara…- confesó, dejándola callada-… Pero no lo hizo… Lo único que hizo fue intentar convencerte de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, nada más… Significa que no te ve como una amenaza, y no planea sellarte a menos a que sea necesario…-

-¿Y qué significa eso?- parpadeo Natsumi, interrogante.

Kurokiba suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-No sé si a veces eres sorprendente por ser tan inocente de corazón, o es que aun te faltan años para madurar- sonrió incomodo, haciendo que ella inflara los cachetes- Hija, para que lo entiendas, él no te lastimará si no es necesario, por eso sé que serías a la única _Yokai_ a la que no perseguiría-

-Pero…- lo miró angustiada Natsumi.

-A mí no me hará nada, me necesita- le sonrió Kurokiba.

-…- la pelirroja lo miró agachando las orejas, y negó.

-Natsumi-

-¡Es que este es mi hogar! ¡No quiero irme solo porque estamos en peligro! ¡Quiero proteger esta isla como el resto…! ¡¿Por qué solo yo…?! ¡Hay otros _Yokai_ más importantes para escapar…!-

-…- Kurokiba la miró preocupado, suspiró, y le beso la frente, sorprendiéndola- Lo sé, y estoy siendo egoísta… Hago esto porque eres mi pequeña-

-Pa… Padre…- gimió Natsumi, restregándose el ojo con su mano sana.

Kurokiba sonrió tristemente, pero levantó las orejas al detectar algo, y empujó a su hija, ya que unos segundos después salieron del piso unas cadenas que pudieron atarla.

-¡Humano…!- gruñó Kurokiba, en posición de protección, dejando a su hija fuera de la vista del pelirrojo que había aparecido, intacto.

-…R-Ryusei…- lo miró Natsumi, nerviosa.

-¿Planean escapar?- preguntó el pelirrojo, a lo que el zorro negro gruñó, enojado.

-Natsumi, ándate- le gruñó Kurokiba, sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo, que empezaba a avanzar, apretando con fuerza su guadaña negra.

-… No quiero- lo miró angustiada Natsumi.

-¡Sube a la anguila!-la miró molesto el zorro.

-¡Lo haré si subes conmigo!- lo miró decidida Natsumi.

Kurokiba sonrió ampliamente, agradecido por la oferta.

Todo pasó muy rápido…

Ryusei se había abalanzado a la pequeña familia, por lo que Kurokiba empujó con fuerza a su hija, esquivando su guadaña, y, mordiendo su túnica, la lanzó hacia la cabeza de la anguila, que, al recibir a su pasajero, se incorporó.

De inmediato el pelirrojo levantó su brazo a Natsumi, quien se incorporaba, e hizo aparecer en su palma una cadena, la cual Kurokiba sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole acercarse a su hija, pero, lo que no se esperaba, era que la cadena se sacudiera con tanta fuerza que lo lanzara contra un árbol, haciendo que cayera desorientado al césped.

-¡Padre!- se asustó Natsumi, sentándose, intentando no perder el equilibrio por el movimiento de la anguila, ya que empezaba a bajar- ¡No, espera!- le pidió al animal, pero no había caso, ya que solo obedecían a los _Uzumaki_ y a los líderes de los _Yokai._

Pero la anguila se detuvo porque las cadenas de Ryusei la sujetaron con fuerza.

-No tan rápido- murmuró el _jashinista_, haciendo que las cadenas empujaran con fuerza a la anguila, que se retorcía, queriendo escapar del agarre, mientras Natsumi se aferraba como podía a las escamas del animal.

Kurokiba recuperó el conocimiento, por lo que se paró cuanto podía, a causa de las heridas en su cuerpo, para observar como su hija estaba en aprietos. No podía hacer nada… Si atacaba una vez más a Ryusei, no la contaría… pero su hija estaba en peligro…

¡¿CÓMO PERMITÍA QUE ESTUVIERA EN PELIGRO FRENTE A ÉL?!

-¡Ryusei…! ¡Detente!- pidió Natsumi, temerosa.

-Eso no me es posible- aseguró el pelirrojo…

Entonces, sucedió…

Kurokiba, con un último esfuerzo, se abalanzó al líder de los _Jashinistas_, mordiendo su hombro, obligándolo a soltar a la anguila, que, al verse libre, se dispuso a cumplir el encargo por el que fue convocada…

Aun así, antes de que la anguila comenzara a nadar a ras del mar, Natsumi pudo verlo todo…

Vio como el pelirrojo, molesto por la interrupción del sangrante zorro negro, con un movimiento veloz de su guadaña, le dio fin a su vida… de una cuchillada…

Natsumi abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

-¡PADRE!- gritó horrorizada, mientras que, por unos momentos, sus ojos se volvían amarillos y su cabello blanco, indicando que el poder de su padre le fue traspasado…

Ryusei, observando el cuerpo inerte del zorro negro, frunció el ceño, ya que no tenía planeado el asesinar a uno de los líderes… lo que significaba que Natsumi acababa de convertirse en uno…

Se acercó a la orilla del acantilado, solo para apreciar a lo lejos como la enorme anguila ciega se llevaba a la pelirroja de puntas negras…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, al darse cuenta que había cometido un gran error en tan solo unos segundos…

Esto retrasaría sus planes…

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Después de un día en alta mar, encima de aquella anguila que cumplía el recado de su padre, Natsumi estaba encima de las escamas blancas, sin moverse, llorando en silencio…

Todo había sido tan rápido… Si hubiera obedecido a su padre… A su amado y querido padre…

Cerró sus ojos verdes, mientras más lágrimas cursaban su pálido rostro, y se acurrucó aún más, ignorando que empezaban a caer copos de nieve del cielo gris, indicando que había llegado el invierno.

Entonces, la anguila se detuvo, por lo que ella levantó la mirada, para ver que habían llegado al continente… Lo que no se esperaba era que el mítico animal se sacudiera con fuerza la cabeza, lanzándola a la orilla, haciendo que tragara un poco de arena.

-¡O-Oye!- indignada, la _Yokai_ se levantó, solo para observar como la anguila se reunía con el resto de las suyas, y, juntas, se sumergieran en el agua helada-… Gracias…-

La pelirroja, desanimada, empezó a caminar por el nevado césped, sin sentir frío por sus pies descalzos, ya acostumbrados a caminar en lugares con ese clima.

Ignoraba por completo el hermoso paisaje que daban los árboles con aquel manto blanco, dando un brillo mágico al enorme bosque…

¿Qué importaba…?

Ella ya lo suponía… Tal vez era la última _Yokai_ que no fue sellada… Gracias a su padre…

Se detuvo, percatándose que su cabello rojo empezó a ponerse blanco por los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo, pero no le importó. Observó su mano derecha, manchada de sangre seca, con la herida latente…

Solo salió de la isla con ese pequeño rasguño, gracias a su padre…

-Pa-Papá…- gimió Natsumi, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro, sin querer comprender aún que el pequeño niño al que antes tenía tanto afecto, había causado una desgracia… le había arrebatado a su padre...

Ya no pudo evitarlo…

Cayó de rodillas en medio de la blanca nieve y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, soltando toda la pena que había acumulado desde el día anterior… Todo el miedo, todo el horror, todo el dolor…

Sus amigos, su familia… su gente… su padre…

Empezó a restregarse los ojos inútilmente, llorando sin parar, mientras sentía un horrible dolor en su garganta y en su corazón a causa de la pérdida…

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Ryusei…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué su padre…?

Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, pidiendo que alguien la despertara de esa pesadilla…

Entonces, por el cansancio acumulado, tanto físico como mental, ya no se sintió capaz de seguir llorando, y, de un momento a otro, estuvo a punto de caer en el césped nevado, sino la detiene suavemente una mano de tez gris, rodeada de una blancura que llegaba a contrastar con la blancura de la nieve.

La figura acomodó a la _Yokai_ suavemente en el hueco de un árbol cercano, protegiéndola del frío de la nieve, mientras un búho blanco se posaba en una rama, haciendo caer la nieve que había en esta, tomando la atención de la figura.

-_Una tragedia ha ocurrido… No importa cuántas generaciones pasen, siempre habrá alguien que se ata a la oscuridad y al odio, sin importarle que inocentes se vean envueltos en sus actos…_\- murmuró _Hagoromo_, levantándose, y mirando al búho, que se posó en su hombro- _No habría podido intervenir. Mi presencia es solo temporal, por lo que no debería involucrarme más de lo debido… Y no soy capaz de hacer mucho contra la voluntad de mi padre…-_miró a la durmiente _Yokai, _pero después al búho, que ululó levemente-… _Todavía no es el tiempo para detenerlo… Debe ser liberado, para ser eliminado…-_

El búho ululó.

_-… ¿Informarle a Naruto…?...-_murmuró el anciano espiritual, observando a la durmiente- _No… Las cosas deben llevar su curso natural, porque ellos mismos deben ser capaces de seguir sus propios ideales, descubriendo más aun de este mundo, tanto la oscuridad como la luz…-_otro ulular, que lo hizo sonreír-_… Sí… Puedo sentir a mi hijo fuera del sello de Naruto, junto a sus pequeños…-_cerró los ojos morados un momento, sintiendo como si viera al menor de los _Biju_, en un tamaño más pequeño que el verdadero, abrazando en un patio nevado a los dos pequeños _Uzumaki_, prometiéndose protegerlos con su vida-…_ Me hace sentir feliz-_

El ave albina volvió a ulular.

-_Aun mantengo chakra para residir en este plano de la vida unos meses más… En primavera ocurre un día especial, y ahora que soy capaz de permanecer en el Mundo Impuro... me gustaría permanecer un poco más…-_no pudo evitar sonreír-…_No debería ser tan egoísta…_\- se agachó, tomando la mano herida de Natsumi- _Pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ella…-_aseguró tristemente, curando la herida y haciendo desaparecer la sangre, para mostrar una cicatriz.

El anciano la miró tristemente, depositando la mano de la _Yokai_ en su regazo, observando como respiraba tranquilamente.

-_Las generaciones anteriores me han llamado con diferentes nombres, como el Dios Shinobi o el Sabio de los Seis Caminos… Me tienen como una figura de poder y sabiduría, pero es solo una ilusión… No fui capaz de librar a mis hijos del daño que le ocasionaron los humanos, no pude evitar que Indra y Asura comenzaran su conflicto sin fin, siendo incapaz de solucionarlo y dejarlo en los hombros de otros… Y ahora, solo pude observar como una hija presenció la muerte de su querido padre…-_murmuró, haciendo que el búho lo mirara preocupado-… _Tan solo soy un anciano con un gran poder, que no ha sido capaz de arreglar el mundo como alguna vez soñó-_dijo tristemente.

Ante eso, el búho empezó a ulularle, algo molesto.

-_Gracias, Obito… A veces, cuando se tiene cierta cantidad de poder, no se sabe qué hacer con él, como emplearlo, ni cómo controlarlo…- _se levantó, haciendo aparecer su bastón-_… Al igual que Ryusei… el escogido de mi padre…-_suspiró, y negó con la cabeza- _El deseo de regresar a causar destrucción es lo único en lo que mi madre y padre piensan-_

El búho le ululó, dejando su hombro, y aterrizando al lado de Natsumi.

-_Entonces, ¿quieres cuidarla?_\- le preguntó el _Sabio_, a lo que el ave albina asintió- _Los Yokai, al vivir en Uzushiogakure, tienen un don para entender a las almas, así que sería normal que ella fuera capaz de entenderte-_ eso alegró al búho, que asintió-_… Mande a Itachi para que acompañe en sus viajes a Sasuke, y Neji va de camino a Konoha… Los tres han sido apostados en puntos claves-_

El ave nocturna le ululó, algo curioso.

-_¿Coincidencias?-_repitió el anciano, sonriendo un poco- _Las coincidencias no existen, sino el destino… El destino predijo que mi alma regresara este día a este plano de la vida, y que enviara a dos almas a juntarse con sus seres queridos, permitiera a uno redimirse protegiendo a una inocente que sufrió ante las calamidades de la oscuridad_-miró al búho, que ululó, algo avergonzado de que le recordaran _esos detallitos de su antigua vida- Y… este día… Kurama comprendiera que puede volver a querer a otros, y, en este caso, a los pequeños de Naruto y Hinata…- _sonrió, pero suspiró pesadamente, agachándose- _Aun así, siento que mi pequeño va a tener problemas con humanos rencorosos del pasado, pero sé que podrá sobrellevar el problema junto a Bolt y Himawari. Tengo fe en que la nueva generación pueda hacer comprender a Kurama la necesidad del amor, al igual que Naruto le hizo entender que el odio era su única atadura…-_le acomodó unos mechones de cabello a Natsumi-_… Hasta que sea el momento en que te conozca, Natsumi…-_sonrió, y desapareció en una esfera espiritual, que se elevó y se retiró.

Obito no se sorprendió de que el _Sabio_ se retirara de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, solo era una entidad momentánea en ese mundo, y, para permanecer un tiempo más, hasta el cumpleaños de los _Biju_, debía regresar al _Templo de los Jinchūriki_, en _Isla Tortuga…_

Miró a su nueva compañera, y le acarició levemente la mejilla con su pico, indicándole que no estaría sola, y él se encargaría de cuidarla hasta que el día que predijo el _Sabio_ llegara… el día en que tendrían que detener la oscuridad de _Jashin…_

* * *

Natsumi abrió sus ojos amarillos, tristemente.

Se encontraba dos años después de aquel incidente, en el bosque sin vida de _Uzushiogakure_, en frente de los espíritus blancos de sus antecesores, esperando órdenes.

La peliblanca se restregó los ojos con la manga de su túnica, mientras el único espíritu negro se le acercaba.

-Lo siento, padre… Si tan solo te hubiera obedecido…- murmuró Natsumi, mirándolo tristemente.

El zorro negó con la cabeza, mirándola serio.

-… Sí… Si te hubieran capturado, habría sido una desgracia para el mundo, porque tendrían a los doce líderes… Una vida a cambio del bienestar de miles… No es justo…- murmuró, bajando sus orejas-… ¿Respetaras mi decisión?- le preguntó, nerviosa-… ¿Todos?- observó a sus antecesores-… Yo…- tomó con sus dos manos la sagrada lanza, imbuida por el "_Tamashī to shīru niku"_-… Si sello a Ryusei y al _Idenmechigan_ a coste de mi alma, moriré, y provocaré una anomalía en la naturaleza de los zorros, porque no tengo un descendiente, ni escogí a alguien más para el cargo…- en eso, el zorro negro le gruñó-¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo que solo se puede escoger a alguien directo?- otro gruñido- ¡¿Qué el abuelo te escogió a ti porque eras su hijo, y te consideró listo?!- el alma de su padre asintió- ¡¿Significa que necesito un hijo para ceder el cargo…?!- se quedó en blanco.

Su padre le mordió la cola, haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡AY!- la _Yokai_ se soltó del agarre de su padre, mirándolo dolida- ¡No es mi culpa el haberme quedado dormida en esa explicación de la _transferencia del liderazgo!_\- se defendió.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

"_Entonces… Eso significa…"_ Natsumi, sobándose su cola blanca, bajó las orejas _"Que de todas formas no hubiera podido vivir a tu lado, Kurama… Perdóname…"_

Los zorros espirituales miraron a Natsumi, intercambiaron miradas, y comenzaron a aullar.

La peliblanca miró sorprendida a sus antepasados, entendiendo el significado del aullido.

"_Estamos listos para seguir a la líder de nuestra tribu…"_

Natsumi se mordió el labio, conmovida, y se dio cuenta que su padre se sentó a su lado, por lo que ella le acarició la cabeza.

-… Gracias, a todos… Y perdónenme por usar este último recurso…- Natsumi miró el cielo de la noche, decidida- Vamos-

Los zorros asintieron y, junto a ella, desaparecieron de un salto…

* * *

_Templo Uzumaki…_

Naruto dormía plácidamente recostado en el salón, junto a sus dos pequeños, mientras Sakura dormía abrazando a Sarada, que tenía sus lentes posados encima de su libro, Kakashi dormía con su preciado libro encima del rostro, Mirai acurrucada, Sasuke sentado apoyado en la pared, y las aves en uno de los pilares del techo, aunque el búho dormía algo inquieto.

El rubio mayor frunció levemente el ceño ya que su pequeño se estiró, poniendo su pie en su cara, pero además de eso no mostró algún otro gesto que indicaba que despertaría…

[¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Naruto se sentó de golpe, sintiendo que sus oídos retumbaban, sin darse cuenta que despertó de golpe a todos los presentes, tanto así que las aves llegaron a perder el equilibrio y caer encima de Sasuke.

-¡PAPÁ!- se molestó Bolt, mientras Himawari bostezaba.

-Naruto… por favor, déjanos dormir- bostezó Kakashi, rascándose el cabello.

-Si tiene pesadillas, no es necesario que las grite- pidió Mirai, adormecida, a lo que Himawari asintió, bostezando.

-_¡Shannaro!_\- Sakura le dio un fuerte coscorrón- ¡Déjanos dormir!-

-A-Ay… N-No es eso…- gimió el rubio, adolorido.

[¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!] volvió a resonar en su cabeza, haciendo que se tapara los oídos, extrañando a los presentes.

[¡¿Q-Qué te pasa-dattebayo?!]pidió saber el rubio, adolorido [¡Me estás matando-dattebayo!]

[¡NATSUMI ES QUIEN VA A MORIR!]

O fue por lo que dijo, o por el tono de desesperación y miedo en el zorro, que Naruto se quedó sin palabras…

-Naruto, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Kakashi, pero su alumno se fue de inmediato del salón, para su extrañeza como la de los demás.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ignorando el hecho que tenía tres aves en su cabeza, aun recobrándose del susto.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde estás, Kurama?!- Naruto corría por los pasillos del templo, frunciendo el ceño.

[¡P-Primer piso…! ¡El pasillo de la derecha…! ¡El salón del medio…!]

Obedeciendo al _Kyubi_, el rubio siguió esa dirección, hasta llegar derrapando a un salón donde la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada.

-¡Kurama!- la abrió de golpe, para encontrarse con el poderoso _Kyubi_ forcejeando con las ataduras, dejándolo en blanco-… ¿Ah…?-

[¡NO TE QUEDES PARADO Y AYÚDAME!] Kurama lo miró enojado y avergonzado, sin ser capaz de hablar por estar amordazado.

-S-Sí…- recobrándose de la impresión, el rubio se agachó al lado del zorro, que dejo de forcejear para que lo soltara-… Este… Giro la punta por aquí… Eh… Jalo esta…-

[¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?!]lo quedó mirando enfurecido Kurama, empezando a forcejear.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es un buen nudo-dattebayo!- se lamentó Naruto-… ¿Y quién te ató?-

[¡NATSUMI!]

-… ¿Ah…?- Naruto miró desconfiado a Kurama, extrañándolo-… ¿Q-Qué estaban haciendo…?-

[¡MALDITO MAL PENSADO!] Kurama comenzó a patearle la espalda con su pata [¡INTENTÉ DETENERLA, ME DEJÓ INCONSCIENTE, Y ME ATÓ! ¡DESGRACIADO DE PORQUERÍA!]

-¡L-Lo siento mucho-dattebayo!- se disculpó el rubio, haciendo que el zorro dejara el castigo.

[¡Al menos quítame esto!] Kurama miró molesto el paño que le impedía hablar.

-Pero si estoy disfrutando del silencio-dattebayo- le confesó Naruto, aun luchando con el nudo, cabreando a Kurama.

[¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!] el zorro volvió a golpearle la espalda con su pata.

-¡Duele! ¡DUELE! ¡PARA!-

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Kakashi entró al salón junto al resto del grupo, y se quedó sorprendido en ver a Kurama en esa situación.

Las aves entraron al salón, posándose en un pedestal vacío, mirando sorprendidos al _Kyubi_.

-¡Kurama!- se asustó Bolt, acercándose al zorro.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari y Sarada también se le acercaron, a lo que la última le quitó el paño de la boca.

-¡A-Al fin!- jadeó el _Kyubi_, aliviado de poder respirar como se debe.

-Kurama, ¿quién te hizo esto?- le preguntó Sakura, preocupada, mientras Mirai se acercaba al zorro.

-F-Fue…- jadeo Kurama, pero gritó de dolor cuando Bolt, en un intento de desatarlo, empezó a tirar con fuerza las cuerdas- ¡ARG! ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Quieres despellejarme?!- le gruñó, molesto.

El pequeño infló los cachetes, pero se quedó quieto al sentir una leve brisa a su lado que, de una, cortó las cuerdas que retenían al _Kyubi_.

-N-No te daré las gracias- Kurama se sentó, sobándose las muñecas, mirando molesto a Sasuke, quien guardaba su espada, sin pedirle un agradecimiento.

Bolt miró al _Uchiha_ bastante impresionado…

-Kurama-san, ¿quién lo atacó?- le preguntó Mirai, preocupada.

-No me atacó nadie- gruñó Kurama, sobándose las muñecas- ¡Fue Natsumi!-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

El búho blanco se quedó quieto…

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntaron Kakashi y Sakura, uno curioso y otra desconfiada.

-¡DESGRACIADOS MAL PENSADOS!- les gruñó Kurama, haciendo que se taparan los oídos.

-_Kyubi_, explica que sucedió- le dijo Sasuke.

_-_¡El maldito "_Tamashī to shīru niku"!-_gruñó Kurama- ¡Si Natsumi lo usa va a morir!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se asustaron Mirai y Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo es esto, Kurama?!- pidió saber Kakashi, sorprendido y asustado.

-¡Ese _Fuinjutsu_ utiliza demasiado _chakra_…!- gruñó Kurama, sobándose un brazo.

-… Va a arrebatarle la vida…- murmuró Naruto, entendiendo todo- ¡Por eso mi mamá estaba en contra…! ¡Y ese viejo…!-recordó enojado al padre de Ryusei darle la orden a la asustada _Yokai-_ ¡Rayos! ¡¿Dónde está Natsumi-chan?!-

-¡¿Crees que estaría aquí si lo supiera?!- lo miró enojado Kurama- Intenté detenerla, pero me cayó un maldito jarrón en la cabeza- se sobó la nuca, molesto-… Ahora debe estar afuera, preparándose para sacrificarse…- apretó su puño, enojado- ¡Rayos!- le dio un puñetazo al piso-… Maldición-

Naruto lo miró, preocupado.

-Na-Natsu-chan…- gimió Himawari, asustada.

-¡N-No van a permitir que eso pase, ¿verdad?!- Bolt miró enojado a los adultos- ¡No pueden solucionar el problema del malvado sacrificando a Natsu-chan-dattebasa!-

-Papá…- Sarada miró preocupada a su padre, quien miró para otro lado.

-… Niños- murmuró Naruto, y observó al _Hokage_, que parecía meditar.

-… Kurama- llamó Kakashi, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_-… ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Natsumi?-

Eso sorprendió al zorro, al igual que a los tres niños, que se quedaron callados.

-…- Kurama miró de reojo, molesto, a los tres _shinobi_ y a las dos _kunoichi_. Bufó y miró para otro lado-… Ríanse si quieren-

-… Kurama…- murmuró Naruto, preocupado.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa, pero _Pájaro-chan_ se posó en su cabeza, pidiéndole silencio.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, se acercó a Kurama, y puso su mano en la cabeza de este, sobresaltándolo.

-Lo suponía- le sonrió, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido- Tenemos que movernos- se incorporó, observando al resto del grupo- No podemos permitir que Natsumi se arriesgue de esta forma-

-¡Sí!- asintieron decididos Naruto, Sakura y Mirai.

-Parece que aún estamos a tiempo- mencionó Sasuke, tomando la atención de los presentes- Puedo sentirla… Está a las afueras de _Uzushiogakure_-

-¡¿En serio?!- se alegró Mirai, mientras los hermanos se miraron sonriendo, y Sarada le sonrió a su padre, que miró para otro lado.

-… Sí…- Naruto, después de meditar, abrió los ojos, mostrando el modo _sennin_\- Siento varias entidades a su lado-dattebayo… Debe ser el _Byakko no jutsu_-

-No perdamos tiempo- sentenció Sakura, golpeando su palma- Hay que detenerla-

-¡Misión: Salvar a Natsu-chan de una metida de pata-dattebasa!- se entusiasmó Bolt…

-… No los entiendo…-

Todos miraron a Kurama, que los miraba serio, pero algo curioso.

-Deberías entendernos- le sonrió Naruto, tomando su atención- ¡Después de todo, eres parte de nuestro equipo-dattebayo!-

Kurama sonrió levemente. Los pequeños se miraron, y sonrieron, contentos.

-Entonces, vamos- sentenció Sasuke, retirándose raudamente, sobresaltando a los _shinobi_.

-¡AH! ¡Espera-dattebayo!- Naruto también lo siguió.

-… Ese _Uchiha…_\- Kurama sonrió levemente, y también se fue raudamente.

-Sasuke-kun no lo va a admitir, pero se encariño con Natsumi, como todos nosotros.- sonrió Sakura- Niños, quédense aquí- les dijo a los pequeños, observando como Bolt se intentaba escabullir.

-¡¿EH?!- se molestó el rubio, mientras el búho albino se posaba en su desordenada cabellera.

-Nada de _¿Eh?_\- lo regañó Sakura, empezando a retirarse.

-Será mejor que se queden aquí- les sonrió Mirai.

-E-Está bien- asintió Sarada, sin extrañarse que el cuervo se posara en su cabeza, haciendo que los tres pequeños tuvieran en sus cabezas a las aves.

-Los _Jashinistas_ no pueden entrar al _templo_, así que estarán seguros aquí- les aseguró Kakashi- Se los encargo- miró a las aves, que asintieron.

Kakashi sonrió levemente, y se iba a retirar si la más pequeña de los niños no tira levemente de su manga, extrañándolo.

-Salven a Natsu-chan- le pidió Himawari, asustada- La extraño mucho-cerró los ojos, restregándose uno.

El _Sexto_ _Hokage_ sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza.

-Es una promesa-

-¡Más le vale!- sonrió Bolt, mientras Sarada asentía, preocupada.

Kakashi asintió, por lo que Himawari lo soltó, y, sin más, se fue raduamente del salón, dejando solos a los niños con las tres aves, que se miraron, serios.

"_Tú puedes… Kurama"_ Bolt frunció el ceño, preocupado…

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿Eh?- Kakashi miró de reojo para atrás.

El grupo de _Konoha_ corría velozmente por el bosque, mientras la noche se volvía más oscura a causa de las nubes que tapaban la luna.

-Kurama, ¿me dijiste algo?- se extrañó el _Hokage_.

-Solo quiero saberlo…- Kurama frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad- Sobre lo de la _Yokai_ y yo… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Cierto, Kakashi-sensei- se extrañó Naruto, mirando al peliblanco- Nunca lo mencioné-dattebayo-

-Era demasiado obvio, _shannaros_\- aseguró Sakura, sobresaltando al _Jinchūriki_ y al _Biju_.

-¡¿EH?!-

-Yo también me di cuenta de que Kurama-san empezó a preocuparse mucho por Natsumi-chan- sonrió incomoda Mirai.

-Y hasta pasaban _mucho_ tiempo _juntos~_\- sonrió divertida la pelirrosa, cabreando al zorro.

-_Mph_\- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO TU TAMBIÉN?!- le gruñó avergonzado Kurama.

-Me siento mal… Todos se dieron cuenta por sí solo, y yo solamente porque Kurama me pidió _asistencia social_-dattebayo- suspiró Naruto.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA!- gruñó avergonzado el zorro.

Maldición… ¿Había sido tan obvio…?

-No te preocupes, Kurama- Kakashi lo miró de reojo, tomando su atención- Natsumi no es solo importante para ti… Ella se ha vuelto una compañera importante para todos nosotros-le aseguró, sorprendiéndolo.

Naruto, Sakura y Mirai sonrieron, afirmando lo dicho por el _Hokage_.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, y, mirando para otro lado, sonrió levemente.

-Por eso, te prometo que la traeremos de regreso- Kakashi miró serio a Kurama, quien asintió- Después, te encargamos el correctivo para que aprenda a no hacer estupideces, Sakura- miró a la pelirrosa.

-¡Déjamela a mí, Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura apretó su puño- ¡Esa niña debe aprender a no escaparse!-

[Más que a salvarla… va a matarla…_dattebayo]_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kurama, uno asustado y otro fastidiado.

Mirai sonrió, algo nerviosa.

-Mirai- la llamó el _Hokage_, tomando su atención- No quiero que te separes de alguno de nosotros- ordenó- Ya lo viste… Eres el objetivo de _Hidan_\- la miró- Normalmente te hubiera dejado con los niños, pero necesitamos de tu fuerza… Además que sé que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados-

-Claro- sonrió la pelinegra- También debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para proteger a todos…- miró al frente, decidida- Para proteger a los _reyes_-

Kakashi sonrió levemente, y aumentó el paso como los demás.

"_Estúpida Yokai…"_ Kurama frunció el ceño _"Más te vale no hacer una locura antes de que llegue a tu lado, Natsumi…"_

* * *

_Uzushiogakure_.

-… Eres sumamente desagradable- sentenció Hiruki, fastidiada.

La aldea, iluminada solo por las antorchas, se encontraba en movimiento, a causa de que se tenían que atender a los heridos por el combate que tuvo la _secta_ contra el equipo de _Konoha_.

La _Edo Tensei Hiruki_, cruzada de brazos, observaba fastidiada a la copia de Hidan, quien, clavado en la pared, parecía disfrutar mucho del dolor de las estacas en su cuerpo.

-No soy desagradable… Solo me agrada poder enviarle este dolor al gran _Jashin_\- sonrió Hidan, sumamente _ido…_ por así decirlo…

-No lo vayas a soltar- le pidió el _Edo Tensie Takumi_, acercándose a ella, tomando su atención- Él, además de pensar en el dolor, piensa en sacrificar a esa _kunoichi_ de _Konoha_. No podemos negarle el querer sacrificar a alguien, pero no podemos permitirnos que lo _sellen_-

-… Lo sé- Hiruki se rascó el cabello, fastidiada.

-… Se siente bien…- murmuró Hidan…

-… Pero no puedo negar que me repugna…-aseguró la pelicafé.

Entonces, con un suave movimiento, parte de las antorchas de la aldea se apagaron, haciendo que los _Jashinistas_ se detuvieran, mirando las antorchas apagas, sorprendidos.

-¿Q-Qué fue…?- murmuró Hiruki, sintiendo como si algo o alguien se moviera a gran velocidad entre las calles, dejándolas a oscuras al apagar las antorchas.

Y no solo ella… Varios _Jashinistas_ sentían como si más de una figura corría por las calles, sin ser vista, apagando las antorchas con su velocidad.

-¡¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?!-preguntó un miembro de la secta, sosteniendo su guadaña.

Takumi frunció el ceño, y se percató que Ryusei se acercaba, con su guadaña en mano, sin mostrar sorpresa en la última antorcha que se apagó, dejando la aldea a oscuras.

-¡Ryusei! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó el _no-muerto_, frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero que todos se preparen- habló el líder de la secta, tomando la atención de todos los miembros, incluso de Hidan.

-¿Qué nos preparemos…?- preguntó un miembro, hasta percatarse, en los demás, en la luz blanca que apareció en un techo.

Todos levantaron la mirada, para ver, encima del borde de un techo, a Natsumi, con su cabello blanco y ojos amarillos brillando ante la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que los zorros blancos apostados en otros techos, observándolos. Al lado de la _Yokai_, se encontraba un zorro negro, que gruñía amenazadoramente.

-¡Es la _Yokai!_\- todos los _Jashinistas_ empuñaron sus guadañas, a excepción de Hidan, que pataleó para intentar despegar sus brazos de la muralla, lo cual fue inútil.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Ryusei, sin extrañarse en que él y su gente se vieran rodeados por los espíritus.

-¡A detener esto!- Natsumi frunció el ceño, mirándolo molesta- ¡No planeo permitir que continúen lastimando a mi gente, y a mis amigos!- señaló al pelirrojo con la antigua lanza que tenía, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño- ¡Voy a detenerlos, aquí y ahora!-

Los _Jashinistas_ la miraron sorprendidos, hasta que empezó a crecer levemente un murmullo de risas.

Natsumi parpadeo, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- pataleó, haciendo que el zorro a su lado bajara las orejas de la vergüenza ajena que sentía.

-¡¿Tú?!-Hiruki señaló a la _Yokai_ con su guadaña- Puedes hacer el teatrito que quieras, e incluso actuar como si fueras a derrotarnos, pero se nota de inmediato que nunca has quitado una vida- sonrió, haciendo que Natsumi se quedara quieta- A diferencia de nosotros… Que ya hemos probado el sabor de la sangre…-

Natsumi apretó sus puños, asustada.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Natsumi- le aseguró Ryusei, mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente- Alguien que no es capaz de quitar una vida, no puede decir que nos detendrá-

La _peliblanca_ tragó saliva, y apretó sus dientes.

-No me… ¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN!- los miró enojada, callando el murmullo de risas- ¡Yo…! Yo soy la líder de mi tribu… ¡Ya he permitido que ustedes, humanos, se burlen de mi gente y nos usen como si de seres sin conciencia nos tratásemos! ¡Como objetos!-apretó con fuerza la lanza- ¡Ya no les permitiré jugar con nuestras vidas!- levantó su brazo.

Los zorros aullaron, tomando la atención de todos los _Jashinistas_, mientras Ryusei fruncía el ceño, al igual que Zetsu.

Entonces, los zorros espirituales se abalanzaron contra los _Jashinsitas_, quienes intentaron cortarlos, solo para ver que se regeneraban, y contraatacaban de peor manera.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que la _Yokai_ iba en serio, y abrió los ojos al ver que la peliblanca apareció encima suyo.

-¡Ryusei!- Natsumi sacudió la lanza contra él, por lo que saltó, aunque recibió un tajo en la mejilla, rompiendo parte de su máscara…

¿Eh…?

-_¡¿C-Cómo?!_\- Zetsu se quedó sorprendido, mientras el pelirrojo se limpiaba la sangre- _¡Debería ser la Yokai la herida!-_aseguró, mientras la peliblanca aterrizaba, frunciendo el ceño, con la mejilla intacta.

-_ "Tamashī to shīru niku"_\- murmuró Ryusei, sintiendo como el zorro negro aterrizaba detrás suyo, gruñéndole- Permite sellar a un humano, tal cual lo hizo _Kaguya…_-miró serio a Natsumi- Un _Yokai_ solo puede emplear ese _Jutsu_ si un líder del clan _Uzumaki_ le da su aprobación, porque es la única técnica que les permite herir a uno de los míos sin salir herido-

-Tú no eres del clan _Uzumaki_\- Natsumi frunció el ceño- ¡No quiero que te compares a Naruto, Hima-chan, Bolt, Kushina-chan, y a Mito-san!- se le abalanzó, al igual que el zorro negro.

-… Ya veo…- Ryusei frunció el ceño, blandiendo su guadaña- Así que se ha vuelto una venganza familiar-

* * *

El grupo de _Konoha_ corría por el bosque, hasta llegar a la aldea a oscuras, donde, para sorpresa de los ninjas, se escuchaban ruidos de peleas.

-¡Ya comenzó!- Kakashi frunció el ceño- ¡Tenemos que de traer de regreso a Natsumi, aunque sea a la fuerza!- ordenó.

Los _shinobi_ y _kunoichi_ asintieron…

-¿Eh?- Naruto se percató en la ausencia de cierto zorro- ¡¿Kura…?! ¡Kurama!- miró al zorro, que ya se había adentrado a la aldea.

-Ese idiota…- Sasuke lo siguió, al igual que el rubio.

-No debería ser tan _shannaro_\- murmuró Sakura, aunque igual estaba bastante preocupada- Mirai-chan, quédate a mi lado- miró a la _Chunnin_, que asintió, seria.

Kakashi las miró un rato, y reemprendió el camino…

* * *

-¡Estas bestias…!- Hiruki, con su guadaña, atacó a dos zorros que se le abalanzaron, pero estos volvieron a regenerarse, haciendo que ella saltara, esquivando sus mordidas.

-Al parecer te equivocaste- le dijo Takumi, aterrizando a su lado mientras los zorros atacaban al resto de los _Jashinistas_, que intentaban defenderse y esquivar a esos espíritus-… Aunque la _Yokai_ no se atreva a matar, esos zorros sí-

-¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?!- lo miró enojada la _no-muerta_\- ¡Sería peor confundir a dos objetivos renacuajos por otros por el simple color de pelo!-

-¿En serio me restregaras los fallos de mi vida, estando muerto?- la quedó mirando Takumi, pero tuvo que saltar junto con ella para esquivar a otro zorro.

-Esto está mal… Si matan a todos los vivos de la secta, y nos quedamos solo los revividos por el _Edo Tensei… _sería una pelea eterna-

-_Tsch_\- Takumi frunció el ceño- Y Ryusei se vio obligado a alejarse de aquí… Todo dependerá del resultado del combate entre él y la _Yokai…_-

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- escucharon, y se voltearon, para ver a Hidan, quien seguía clavado, pataleando enfurecido- ¡DÉJENME PARTICIPAR!-

Ambos _no-muertos_ intercambiaron miradas, asintieron, y, de un movimiento de sus guadañas, rompieron las estacas en los brazos de la copia del _Akatsuki_, quien aterrizó de pie en la tierra.

-¡ESTO ES DE LO QUE HABLO!- Hidan se incorporó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sabes que no importa lo que hagamos, esos zorros no desaparecerán?-le preguntó Hiruki, pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, le había arrebatado la guadaña, y, contento de la _vida_, fue a enfrentarse a los zorros, sobresaltándolos- ¡OYE!-

-… Creo… Que no estamos tan desesperados para dejarlo suelto- suspiró Takumi, mientras Hiruki soltaba improperios, pataleando con fuerza.

Entonces, ambos revividos del _Edo Tensei_, al notar un temblor en la tierra, saltaron, esquivando a tiempo las cadenas que emergieron, al igual que algunos más revividos, aunque otros no tuvieron la misma suerte, siendo amarrados por las _cadenas de chakra_.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- se sorprendió uno de los revividos que se salvó a tiempo de las cadenas.

-_¡Fuin!_-

Las cadenas envolvieron por completo a los revividos del _Edo Tensei,_ y empezaron a derretirse, secándose rápidamente, sellando a los _Jashinistas_.

-¡¿Un _Fuinjutsu?!_\- se sorprendió Hiruki.

-¡¿D-De dónde provino?!- preguntó uno de los revividos que se salvó del sellado, pero de repente de su cuerpo apareció una llama negra, que comenzó a quemarlo sin control, sobresaltando a los demás… hasta que quedó hecho cenizas…

-Eso era… _Amaterasu…_\- Takumi frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Si no nos sellan, nos harán calcinarnos hasta que desaparezcamos?!- se dio cuenta Hiruki, enfurecida- ¡Maldición! ¡Suficiente con estos estúpidos zorros y tenemos más problemas…!

Entonces una enorme mano de _chakra _morado agarró a un puñado de Jashinistas, y los lanzó con fuerza al piso, mientras Sasuke aterrizaba, frunciendo el ceño, y detrás de él su esposa se encargaba de algunos.

-¡¿Son los de _Konoha?!_\- se sorprendió Takumi, y se vio obligado a esquivar las _Kunai_ que le lanzó la más joven del grupo, que acababa de aterrizar junto a Kakashi, quien ya había utilizado el Raikiri contra unos _Jashinistas_ vivos.

El pelinegro, al aterrizar, tuvo que detener la mano del _Susanno_ que hizo aparecer Sasuke, que estuvo a punto de aprisionarlo.

-Tú de nuevo- el _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño- Parece que, después de todo, quieres que te enseñe por completo el castigo de quien se atreve a tocar a mi hija- aseguró, con su ojo rojo brillando peligrosamente.

Takumi frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Pero quién es capaz de sellarnos?!- Hiruki intentó encontrar al responsable, hasta esquivó al rubio que se le abalanzó, sorprendiéndola más- ¡¿Tú…?!-

-¡¿Dónde está Natsumi-chan-dattebayo?!-exigió saber Naruto, aun con algunas cadenas en su espalda, mirando enojado a la _no-muerta_.

-Son realmente los zorros de Natsumi-chan-se sorprendió un poco Mirai, observando a algunos de los zorros, que seguían combatiendo, sin mostrar mucha sorpresa en la reciente _caballería_.

-Esa _Yokai_ debe de estar contando sus últimos lamentos- sonrió Hiruki, tomando la atención de Naruto- Al igual que tu mujer-

Ante eso, el rubio frunció el ceño, y abalanzó sus cadenas a la mujer, pero ella las rompió fácilmente con una _kunai_ que sacó de su alforja.

-Tendrás que hacer más que eso, _Héroe_\- sonrió la mujer.

-_Tsch_\- Naruto dio unos saltos para tomar distancia- ¡Kurama! ¡Nos encargaremos de ellos! ¡Ve por Natsumi-chan!- miró al zorro, pero este no había ni aparecido.

-Él se fue al no verla- le avisó Kakashi, bloqueando con su _kunai_ la guadaña de un _jashinista_, que fue empujado con fuerza por uno de los zorros blancos.

-¡ESEO ZORRO EGOÍSTA…! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO PIENSA QUE ES EL ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTA NATSUMI-CHAN-DATTEBAYO?!- pataleó, enojado.

Mirai no pudo evitar sonreír después de patear a un _jashinista_… Todos estaban preocupados por la _Yokai…_

Entonces, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, al igual que una leve risita aterradora, llena de satisfacción.

Tragó saliva, y se atrevió a mirar de reojo para atrás, para apreciar como Hidan la observaba, sumamente entusiasmado.

-¡Mirai-chan!- se dio cuenta Naruto, tomando la atención de los miembros de _Konoha_.

-¡Cuidado!- se asustó Sakura, incorporándose después de golpear fuertemente a dos _jashinistas_.

-¡Siéntete con suerte…!- Hidan preparó su guadaña-… ¡Sacrificio…!-pero, antes de sacudir su guadaña hacia su objetivo, la pelinegra de ojos rojos hizo una pose de manos, desapareciendo en un remolino, dejando en blanco a la copia del _Akatsuki_\- ¡¿Eh?!- miró para todos lados- ¡¿D-Dónde está…?!- no pudo hablar más, porque un gran árbol creció rápidamente detrás de él, sacudiendo sus ramas, apresándolo y dejándolo inmovilizado- ¡¿EH?!-

-Bien hecho- sonrió Kakashi, reconociendo la técnica de Kurenai, _Magen: Jubaku Satsu._

-_Mph_. Es un buen _Genjutsu_-admitió Sasuke, deteniendo a algunos _Jashinistas_ con el puño del _susanno_, y con otra mano de _chakra_ se protegía de la guadaña de Takumi, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro! ¡Es la discípula de Shikamaru-dattebayo!-sonrió Naruto, mirando de reojo el árbol ilusorio, mientras Hiruki frente a él fruncía el ceño.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- pataleaba Hidan- ¡¿Desde cuándo crecen árboles de la nada?! ¡¿Dónde está la hija de _Sarutobi Asuma?!_ ¡¿Qué no se ha enterado que tendrá el honor de ser mi último sacrificio?!-

-No soy sacrificio de nadie- escuchó, por lo que levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con el cuerpo de la joven de 14 años emergiendo del tronco, dejándolo con la boca abierta- ¡Soy _Sarutobi Mirai!_\- le informó, seria, sacando sus cuchillas, que fueron impregnadas de su _chakra_, aumentando el filo- ¡Recuérdalo!- de un movimiento, salió del árbol, aterrizando frente al _jashinista_, que se había quedado quieto, con la herida en la garganta hecha por la pelinegra.

Mirai lo miró de reojo, y, al ver que no se movía, suspiró, aliviada, pero se asustó al escuchar su fría risita…

-… E-Esto duele… Me gusta…-

Sudando levemente, la _Sarutobi_ miró de reojo al _Jashinista_, que, a pesar del enorme hueco que hizo su cuchillada en la garganta de este, se reía, con una expresión de placer que le dejó la sangre helada.

-… Imposible…- murmuró la joven.

-¡Hidan…! ¡Esa copia realmente tiene su inmortalidad!- se sorprendió Kakashi, pero se vio obligado a esquivar a un _Jashinista_.

-¡Esto me gusta!- la copia del _Akatsuki_, sacudiendo con fuerza su guadaña, deshizo el _Genjutsu_ de la _Sarutobi_, quien se recuperó de la impresión y se puso en guardia- ¡Esta vez…!- se le abalanzó, haciendo que ella saltara para atrás, pero, en medio del aire, le agarró el tobillo con el borde de la guadaña, no solo hiriéndola, sino que también tirándola con fuerza al piso-… ¡Seguirás los pasos de tu padre!- sacudió su guadaña para acabar con la _chunnin_, que miró para atrás, asustada, por lo que cerró los ojos…

Solo sintió el goteo de un líquido en su mejilla…

Temerosa y adolorida, abrió los ojos, para ver que el goteo era el de su sangre cayendo por el filo de la guadaña, que temblaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, a causa de que Hidan había sido frenado por la mano de _chakra_ de Naruto, quien había entrado en modo _Biju_.

-¡NO ESTA VEZ!- gritó enfurecido Naruto, y lanzó con fuerza al _jashinista_ a unos metros, destruyendo parte del piso.

Hiruki frunció el ceño, al igual que Takumi…

-¡Mirai-chan!- Sakura se acercó a la joven, que se sobaba el tobillo- Tranquila, pronto…- iba a aplicar su _jutsu_ médico, pero por detrás casi la ataca un _Jashinista_ si uno de los zorros no se le abalanza con fiereza.

Sasuke miró de reojo eso, y después a los zorros que ayudaban a Kakashi a pelear, y a algunos que lo rodeaban, para encargarse de algún _jashinista_ que estuviera fuera de su campo de visión…

"_Yokai…"_ el _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño _"Eres una idiota… Natsumi_…"

* * *

La batalla en _Uzushiogakure_ aumentaba bastante, según podía notar Ryusei, que se había visto arrastrado al bosque, en busca de refugio, mientras su brazo derecho sangraba, a causa de una herida causada por la lanza de la _Yokai_.

-_Esto pinta fatal-_ sonrió Zetsu, mientras el pelirrojo aterrizaba en la rama de uno de los árboles muertos de la isla- _La Yokai no era tan débil después de todo. Es capaz de mantener activo el Byakko no jutsu y el "Tamashī to shīru niku" al mismo tiempo…_\- sonrió de manera más amplia- _¿Cómo es que se volvió tan fuerte de repente?-_

-No se volvió más fuerte- Ryusei se quitó la máscara, para tener un mejor panorama- Es simplemente que ya no tiene dudas en acabar conmigo… Tanta decisión que no muestra odio… No puedo controlarla-

-¡RESPUESTA CORRECTA!-

El pelirrojo saltó a tiempo para esquivar el filo de la lanza de la _Yokai_ peliblanca, quien aterrizó en la rama donde él había estado, mientras él aterrizaba en el césped gris, preparando su guadaña.

Entonces una silueta negra se le abalanzó por detrás, mordiendo el bastón de su guadaña, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Maldito Kurokiba…!- Ryusei frunció el ceño, ya que, como el espíritu no podía herirlo, porque el daño iría a la _Yokai_, entonces solo podía retenerlo, lo cual era más molesto aun.

-¡Ahora…!- Natsumi se abalanzó a Ryusei, quien extendió su brazo negro, que estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a ella, si la peliblanca no hace un sello con su mano libre, haciendo aparecer una estatua encima de la mano negra, tirándola al piso y reteniéndola con fuerza.

La peliblanca sacudió su lanza en contra de Ryusei, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el enorme vuelco de la situación….

Pero no pasó nada….

El pelirrojo miró lentamente para abajo, para ver que Natsumi había aterrizado frente a él, y dejado el filo de la lanza a unos centímetros de su cuello… pero aun así no lo atacaba…

-_¿Q-Qué…?_\- Zetsu, adolorido por tener encima la enorme estatua, que le impedía moverse, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

La lanza empezó a temblar, pero aun así la _Yokai_ no le daba al _Uzumaki_ el golpe de gracia, mientras ella misma temblaba con fuerza…

-… No puedo…- murmuró Natsumi, temblando, tomando la atención de Ryusei-… ¡No puedo sellarte!- gimió, con las lágrimas corriendo por su blanco rostro-… ¡No puedo…! ¡Aun quiero creer que puedes salvarte…! ¡Volver a ser el pequeño Ryusei que conocí…! ¡No puedo…! ¡Aunque sellaste a mi gente…! ¡Me arrebataste a mi padre…! ¡No puedo hacerlo…!- cayó de rodillas, con la tristeza invadiendo su ser al ver que, al final, no se sentía capaz de quitarle la libertad a otro…

Entonces, el cabello blanco de la _Yokai_ se volvió rojo, haciendo que los espíritus que habían estado combatiendo contra los _Jashinistas_ desaparecieran…

El zorro negro, empezando a desaparecer, al ver que su hija no se atrevía a sellar al humano, bajó las orejas.

No importaba la seguridad en las palabras de su hija… Tampoco su fuerte convicción...

Un inocente no podía arrebatar la vida de otra persona… Para Natsumi… Le era imposible sellar a Ryusei, porque sería casi lo mismo que matarlo…

Y ella no mata…

Kurokiba desapareció, respetando la decisión de su pequeña…

* * *

Naruto, que sujetaba con varias manos de _chakra_ a los _Jashinistas_, mientras a algunos los sellaba con sus cadenas, se percató, como los demás, de que los zorros blancos desaparecieron.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Sakura, que había estado atendiendo a Mirai, bajo la protección de los espíritus, se sorprendió de la desaparición de estos.

-… ¿Natsumi-chan…?- murmuró Mirai, asustada.

-Sí- sonrió Hiruki, que había estado esquivando los brazos de _chakra_ del _Uzumaki_, que la miró, enojado- Ya suponen lo que significa que desaparecieran los fantasmas, ¿verdad?-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, enojado, al igual que Kakashi, quien apretó su puño, observando que aún quedaban varios _jashinistas_, tanto vivos como _no-muertos_.

-Natsumi-chan…- murmuró Naruto, preocupado.

[¡Kurama…! ¡No puedes demorarte más…!]

[¡LO SÉ!]

* * *

Ryusei miró algo sorprendido a Natsumi, que lloraba en silencio.

El pelirrojo apretó sus puños, mientras Zetsu, con la estatua encima, lo miraba fijamente, esperando su reacción.

Para su sorpresa, el líder de los _Jashinistas_ le extendió la mano a Natsumi, quien, con lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas, levantó la mirada, con sus orejas rojas de puntas negras gachas.

-… ¿R-Ryusei…?- murmuró la pelirroja, sorprendida.

Entonces, una mueca apareció en el rostro del _Jashinista_, y agarró con fuerza el cuello de la _Yokai_, lastimándola.

-Inocente…- murmuró Ryusei, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente, levantando a la pelirroja, dejándola a unos centímetros del suelo, sacudiendo sus descalzos pies-… ¿Realmente crees que puedes cambiar a los demás con unas simples lágrimas, diciendo lo que te gustaría de lo que es en realidad este mundo…? Esta realidad…-

-R-Ryusei…- gimió Natsumi, agarrándose a su brazo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire- D-Detente… P-Por favor…-

-Hablaste con el alma de mi padre, ¿verdad? De otra forma no podrías usar esa cosa- miró de reojo la lanza en el suelo- ¿No te das cuenta? Me ve, incluso después de muerto, como una simple amenaza… Como un mal recuerdo o un pequeño fallo…- apretó con más fuerza la garganta de la pelirroja, quien cerró los ojos, ya sintiéndose débil- Solo mírate… A él no le importa si vives o no… Pero no te preocupes, yo no veo a los _Yokai_ como simples objetos desechables- aseguró, observando como la joven dejaba de forcejear, mientras sus brazos caían sin gracia- Sus almas son demasiado importantes para mí-

Zetsu sonrió, satisfecho… Ryusei era el indicado…

-¡SUÉLTALA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-

Ryusei abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y miró para atrás, recibiendo un fuerte zarpazo en el pecho por parte del _Kyubi_, quien lo miró enfurecido, con sus ojos rojos brillando ferozmente en la oscuridad de la noche.

El _Jashinista_ se vio obligado a saltar, cubriendo su herida, por lo que la inconsciente Natsumi estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si Kurama no hace que caiga en su lomo, gruñéndole ferozmente al humano.

-_¿Oh? ¿El Kyubi?_\- sonrió Zetsu, tomando la atención del enfurecido _Biju_\- _Me parece bien que llegaras… Así podríamos ponerte una buena correa al cuello. Claro, te aseguro que de mejor calidad que la de Madara-_

Kurama lo miró más enfurecido aun.

-Pero primero…- Ryusei apretó su guadaña, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ lo mirara, pero solo el pecho, ya que no debía mirar sus ojos, sintiendo que había activado el _Idenmechigan_-… Debemos sellar a la doceava líder de los _Yokai_.

El zorro apretó con fuerza sus colmillos, y comenzó a formar una enorme _Biju Dama_, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y a la masa de negra, que dejó de sonreír.

-_¡BIJU DAMA!- _rugió, lanzando la enorme esfera de _chakra_ hacia el _Jashinista_, creando tal explosión que la isla tembló levemente, arrasando la tierra y los árboles, dejando un enorme cráter que emanaba vapor, mostrando solo los monumentos que retenían a los _Yokai_, que también despedían humo…

Pero no solo a ellos, sino que también a la pequeña esfera negra que empezó a deshacerse, mostrando a Ryusei, quien tosió un poco.

-Escapó…- murmuró, observando como su largo brazo negro, después de protegerlo, intentaba volver a su forma original, pero imposible por estar la mayor parte de su masa encima de la estatua de la _Yokai_, que también sobrevivió a la técnica.

-_Pero, no podrá escapar muy lejos_\- sonrió Zetsu, mientras el pelirrojo se le acercaba, y empujaba con el pie la estatua, dejándolo libre- _Aun así, está controlando mucho su odio… Debemos hacer algo para que lo desate por completo, como la bestia que es_-

-¿Alguna idea?- Ryusei levantó las cejas, algo curioso.

-_Algo así…_\- la sonrisa del tercer hijo de _Kaguya_ se extendió aún más, mientras volvía a la forma de una palma…

* * *

Natsumi frunció el ceño, sintiendo que la depositaban con cuidado en el césped, que le hizo un poco de cosquillas en la mejilla.

Comenzó a toser, e inconscientemente se agarró la garganta, aun sintiendo las secuelas de haber estado ahorcada.

Se detuvo al sentir que le acariciaban la mejilla unos dedos peludos que reconoció de inmediato, por lo que abrió cansada sus ojos verdes, intentando enfocar al zorro de nueve colas que estaba sentado a su lado, que frunció el ceño, molesto.

-… ¿K-Kura…?- intentó hablar, pero empezó a toser.

-Maldita idiota, no hables si no puedes- le gruñó Kurama, enojado.

-… G-Grosero… C-Con la da-damisela en apuros…- tosió Natsumi, ya sintiendo que su vista se recuperaba, pudiendo notar que el ceño del zorro ocultaba su preocupación.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes ser una damisela en apuros?- gruñó Kurama- ¡Fuiste tú la idiota que me amarró como si de una cuerda me tratase! ¡Aun me duelen las muñecas!- le indicó, echando humo de la cabeza.

Pero se quedó callado al ver como ella sonreía, cansada.

-Ups… Mi súper mega técnica del nudo ciego no funciono… Tengo que volver a la escuela- sonrió cansada.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama se rascó la mejilla, sonrojado- Bueno, fue un buen nudo- admitió.

Natsumi volvió a sonreír, e intentó sentarse, pero los brazos no le respondían, por lo que pudo volver a caer si Kurama no la ayuda, sosteniendo sus brazos

-… Idiota, si no puedes moverte, no lo hagas- le gruñó Kurama.

-… _Graci-dona_\- le sonrió Natsumi.

-¿Ah?-

_-Gracias_ por venir a salvarme, y _perdona_ por amordazarte- se explicó la pelirroja.

-Serás…- Kurama la quedó mirando- Ni en una situación de esta magnitud te pones seria-

-Nop~-

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- la miró cabreado Kurama- ¡Si no estuvieras delicada ya te habría llenado la cabeza de golpes, idiota!-

-¡KYA! ¡Mi cabecita no! ¡Mi cerebrito sigue intacto!-

-¡Intacto y sin uso, cabeza hueca!- le gruñó Kurama- ¡Escaparte para morir…! ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡No entiendes que no queremos perderte…! ¡Que eres importante para todos nosotros…!- la miró enojado, sorprendiéndola.

-_¿N-Nosotros?_\- lo miró sorprendida- ¡¿A-Acaso…?! ¡¿Acaso tu _mega escuadrón de pulgas_ _guiados por el general garrapatas tercero _ lideran un grupo que está enfrentándose a los _Jashin?!_\- lo miró, atónita…

La quietud de la noche fue interrumpida por varios golpes…

-¡Veo que estás mejor, estúpida _Yokai!_\- le gruñó Kurama, con el puño emanando vapor, mientras la pelirroja se sobaba la cabeza, adolorida- ¡Hablo de Naruto y los demás!-eso la sorprendió- ¡Todos estamos arriesgando el pellejo por una inútil que no respeta su propia vida!

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y puso sus manos en su regazo, mordiéndose el labio.

Kurama la miró extrañado, y abrió los ojos al ver que empezaba a llorar.

-F-Fui débil… T-Tuve una oportunidad, Kurama… Tuve una… por un momento estuve a punto de sellar a Ryusei… Pero… Pero… ¡Fui cobarde…!- se tapó el rostro, temblando de miedo- ¡Dije que quiero que el pequeño Ryusei regrese…! ¡Y lo quiero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡También temo morir!- admitió, avergonzada- ¡No quiero morir…! ¡Quiero…! ¡Q-Quiero…! ¡Quiero estar contigo, Kurama!- lo miró angustiada, pero se sorprendió por el sorpresivo abrazo que recibió del zorro.

-… Melodramática… ¿Te calmaste?- le preguntó Kurama, sorprendiéndola- Idiota… Es normal que le temas a la muerte, y me alegro que por una estupidez así perdiste esa oportunidad- le aseguró, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, llorando en silencio-… Me alegro por no haberte perdido-

Eso hizo que Natsumi abriera los ojos, sorprendida, y se separara un poco de Kurama, que sonreía sinceramente…

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa forma…

-¿Te duele algo?- lo miró preocupada, dejándolo en blanco- No es muy de ti sonreír… ¿O es otro gesto grotesco que estás experimentando…? ¡AY!- gimió, ya que Kurama empezó a tirarle sin piedad de las mejillas.

-¡EN SERIO...! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE VI?!- preguntó, sin dejar de tirar las mejillas de la pobre _Yokai_.

-_E-Escho tamven quelo sabel_\- admitió Natsumi, a lo que Kurama la soltó, fastidiado.

-¿Y bien?- Kurama la miró serio, ignorando que ella se sobaba las enrojecidas mejillas- ¿Algún plan para derrotar al maniaco ese?- preguntó, tomando su atención- No estamos muy lejos de la explosión, así que nos encontrará pronto. Sabes que no puedo verlo a los ojos, y eso es bastante molesto, así que… ¿Alguna idea…?-

Natsumi lo miró preocupada, agachando las orejas.

-… Puedes matarlo si quieres… Pero eso condenaría a la herencia de Bolt o Hima-chan- aseguró, nerviosa, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño-… Si lo selláramos a él y a sus ojos…-

-¿Y tiene que ser por el maldito método que te dijo ese vejestorio de porquería?- gruñó Kurama, molesto.

-… No hay de otra- lo miró, seria y triste, dejándolo callado-… No quiero condenar la vida de los niños-

-… Yo tampoco…- Kurama levantó una de sus colas, mostrando la lanza imbuida por el "_Tamashī to shīru niku"_, sorprendiendo a la _Yokai_.

-… ¿La trajiste…?- Natsumi miró sorprendida a Kurama, quien, para más sorpresa suya, tomó con sus manos la lanza.

-¿Qué hay que hacer para sellar a ese maldito?- el _Kyubi_ la miró serio.

-Pues… Solo hay que hacerle una herida mortal, que produciría tal reacción que el "_Tamashī to shīru niku"_ lo sellaría en el terreno que este pisando… ¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡HEY!- se interrumpió de golpe, mirando sorprendida a Kurama, que había estado escuchándola seriamente, golpeando con una de sus garras el filo de la lanza, frunciendo el ceño- ¡¿C-Cuál es tu motivo para este boletín informativo?!-

-Hagas lo que hagas, no digas rimas- gruñó un poco Kurama- Estoy harto de ellas-

-¡Kurama!- Natsumi lo miró enojada.

-¿No es obvio?- bufó Kurama- Si no hay otro método que este para asegurarnos que Bolt y Himawari tengan un futuro mejor, habrá que hacerlo…- la miró serio-… **Pero lo haré yo**-

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-… No…- tembló, tomando la atención del zorro-… No quiero…- lo miró empezando a llorar, sobresaltándolo-… ¡No quiero perderte!- lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo- ¡NO QUIERO!-

-… ¿En verdad…?-murmuró Kurama, haciendo que ella lo mirara, nerviosa, para ver que él estaba sumamente sorprendido-… ¿En verdad te importo tanto?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, BOLA DE PULGAS Y GARRAPATAS CON CUATRO PATAS!- aseguró ella, levantando los brazos, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonreír levemente- ¿Eh?-

-Tranquila… A diferencia de ti, tengo una mayor reserva de _chakra_\- le aseguró, pero Natsumi tomo una de sus manos.

-… Kaguya tiene una mucho mayor a la tuya- le aseguró, seria.

-…- Kurama la miró un rato, y correspondió al gesto de la _Yokai_, aferrándose a su mano-… Lo sé-

-… Tendrías el mismo resultado que yo…- le dijo tristemente Natsumi, bajando las orejas-… ¿E-Esto significa… que no podemos estar juntos?- lo miró angustiada, pero levantó la mirada cuando Kurama puso su mano en su hombro, serio.

-… Te dije que te quedes tranquila- Kurama le acarició la mejilla, mientras ella se mordía el labio, nerviosa-… Escúchame, Natsumi. Los _Biju_ somos prácticamente inmortales… Si muero sellando a Ryusei, con el tiempo renaceré en algún rincón del mundo, así que… Bueno… Solo te pido que me esperes un poco más-

Natsumi lo miró asustada.

-E-Estás haciendo lo mismo que mi padre- le aseguró, extrañándolo- É-Él murió para protegerme… y ahora la única forma que tengo para volver a verlo es… su espíritu… Y ahora tú… tú vas a hacer lo mismo…- cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero volver a quedarme sola!-

Kurama frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Y no lo harás…- le aseguró, acercando su frente a la de ella, haciendo que lo mirara- Volveré por ti… Solo sé un poco paciente… Aunque eso es mucho pedir para una _problemática_ como tú-

Natsumi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-… Regresaré por ti- Kurama besó a la _Yokai_, quien cerró los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla-… Te lo aseguro- se separó un poco, mirándola serio.

Natsumi asintió, bajando las orejas.

-… No me gusta-

-Lo sé… Pero no quiero perderte- Kurama se levantó, dando por terminada la discusión- Ahora… ¿Harías el favor de mostrarte, porquería?- habló, mirando a los árboles, haciendo que Natsumi lo mirara algo extrañada y preocupada- Puedo sentir tu aroma a sangre, así que ocultar tu odio no sirve de nada- gruñó, levantando sus colas, con una sujetando fuertemente la lanza.

Entonces, de entre los árboles, se acercó Ryusei, que se había hecho un vendaje provisorio en el pecho con tiras de su túnica que el mismo rasgo para ese propósito.

Al verlo, Natsumi se quedó quieta, asustada.

-Natsumi, retrocede. Esta vez seré yo su oponente- Kurama la miró de reojo.

Ella lo miró queriendo replicar, pero, ante la mirada seria del _Kyubi_, cerró los ojos, por lo que se levantó y retrocedió, ocultándose detrás de un árbol, asomándose, nerviosa.

Kurama, al verla en lugar seguro, sonrió levemente, y miró gruñendo a Ryusei, que había observado en silencio a la _Yokai_, enojando al zorro.

-¿Planeas sacrificarte?- le preguntó Ryusei, preparando su guadaña con ambas manos, preparándose- ¿Realmente crees que así harás que Natsumi te perdone el haber asesinado a Kushina?-

-Cierra la boca, escoria- gruñó Kurama, acumulando _chakra_ en su cuerpo, llegando a tomar un color dorado y marcas negras en su cuerpo, destacando especialmente las marcas gruesas de sus bigotes, mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño, sorprendido- Ambos estamos en igualdad de condiciones-

-… ¿K-Kurama…?- murmuró Natsumi, sorprendida con ese manto de _chakra…_

Nunca se hubiese esperado que el zorro se guardara semejante truco bajo la manga… Pero, para empezar… ¿Él siguiera tiene una manga…?

-… No lo niego- Ryusei se abalanzó al _Kyubi_, quien saltó esquivando la guadaña, e intentó sujetarlo con sus ocho colas libres, pero estas fueron cortadas a la mitad por el pelirrojo, haciendo que el zorro retrocediera.

-¡Kurama!- se asustó Natsumi.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Kurama, sin mirarla, mientras sus colas se regeneraban- Confía en mi-

Eso la sorprendió, y, nerviosa, asintió.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, y extendió su palma hacia Kurama, haciendo que de su espalda salieran cuatro cadenas de _chakra_ que se abalanzaron al zorro, pero, lo que no se esperaba, era que del _chakra_ dorado que cubría a Kurama salieran varias manos de _chakra_, que detuvieron y destrozaron las cadenas.

El _Kyubi_ aprovechó ese momento para abalanzarse con fuerza a Ryusei, tirándolo al piso, sujetándolo con sus manos, patas y colas, mientras la que tenía la lanza se levantaba, haciendo que Natsumi lo mirara, asustada…

"… _Espérame, Natsumi… Lo lamento… Naruto, Hinata, Bolt, Sarada… Perdóname Himawari, creo que no podré verte entrar a la academia… Solo deseo que me esperen… mi familia…"_sacudió la lanza hacia el rostro de Ryusei, quien abrió sus ojos…

-¡ARG!-

El escuchar el grito de Natsumi hizo que Kurama errara, y clavara la lanza a unos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla y en la oreja.

-¡NATSUMI!- se volteo, para verla caer, siendo atrapada por una sustancia negra que provenía del piso, la cual reconoció de inmediato, dejándolo sin habla.

-¡S-Suéltame…!- gimió Natsumi, sintiendo que el contacto con la masa negra le quemaba la piel, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a ella…

-_¿Sorprendido?_\- le preguntó Zetsu, a quien el zorro sujetaba con una de sus manos. Kurama miró bruscamente a la palma, dándose cuenta que parte de ella se había conectado al piso-_¿Lo olvidaste, Kyubi? Puedo alargar mi cuerpo cuanto quiera y moverme bajo tierra como me plazca-_

Kurama lo miró enfurecido.

-¡A-AH!- gritó de dolor Natsumi, tomando su atención, para ver como la sustancia negra le cubría el rostro.

-¡PARA!- rugió Kurama, pero se distrajo, por lo que Ryusei hizo salir de su pecho una cadena, que atravesó al zorro, lanzándolo con fuerza al piso a varios metros, al igual que la antigua lanza…

El _Kyubi_, tirado en el césped negro, dejó de ser envuelto por el manto de _chakra_ dorado, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a ser rojos sangre. Intentó levantarse, pero las cadenas de Ryusei se le abalanzaron, clavándolo al piso perforando si piel, haciendo que rugiera de dolor.

-Te tengo, _Kyubi_\- Ryusei se levantó, limpiándose el polvo de la túnica, mientras Zetsu soltaba a Natsumi, que jadeo al verse libre- Debo admitir, que hasta los demonios que se atan sentimentalmente a alguien terminan debilitándose vergonzosamente- aseguró.

Kurama cerró los ojos, sin ser capaz de mover sus brazos, sus piernas, y ninguna de sus colas, clavadas dolorosamente contra el suelo.

-K-Kurama…- Natsumi abrió sus ojos, jadeando, mirándolo preocupada y asustada.

-E-Estoy bien- gruñó Kurama, intentando no demostrar dolor, para no preocuparla más de lo que estaba.

Entonces, otra cadena se clavó cruelmente en su espalda, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-¡Kurama!- se horrorizó Natsumi.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No estabas bien?- le preguntó Ryusei, observando al zorro temblando de dolor- _Kyubi_-

Kurama apretó sus colmillos, sintiendo como si fuera una pesadilla el recuerdo de ciertas cadenas y estacas perforando por veinte años su piel… Rayos… Estaba reviviendo la misma pesadilla…

-Con esto te quedarás sumiso, demonio del odio- aseguró Ryusei, levantando su mano negra, de la cual salió una cadena envuelta en oscuridad pura, que se abalanzó a Kurama, quien abrió los ojos, asustado….

…

…

…. ¿Qué acababa de pasar…?

* * *

-¡GHA!- Naruto, que había logrado lanzar a Hiruki contra Takumi, haciéndolos chocar con fuerza contra una pared, se abrazó el estómago, desactivando el _Modo Biju_, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

-¡Naruto!- Kakashi se volteo, para ver como unos _Jashinistas_ pudieron herir al rubio si el brazo del _susanno _de Sasuke no los golpea con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Naruto?!- el _Uchiha_ aterrizó al lado del rubio, mirándolo de reojo, para abrir sus ojos, sorprendido al ver que su amigo lloraba en silencio-… ¿Naruto…?

-K-Kurama… E-Está… Está…- el _Jinchūriki_ cerró los ojos-… Esta tristeza… Este horror… Esta desesperación… Esta angustia…- apretó con fuerza su chaqueta, donde estaba el sello que lo unía al _Biju,_ sintiendo como si le quemara la piel sin piedad-… No… Natsumi-chan…- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, sorprendido…

* * *

…

… No lo entendía….

… No tenía sentido...

…

… ¿Por qué Natsumi, gritando su nombre desesperadamente, corrió hacia él, recibiendo el impacto de la cadena negra en su pecho…?

… ¿Por qué cayó con un ruido sordo al piso…?

… ¿Por qué…?

… ¿Por qué, mientras el piso se llenaba de su sangre… no se movía…?

Kurama se quedó sin habla… observando exactamente todo lo que su mente casi en blanco se preguntaba…

Natsumi, en un intento desesperado de protegerlo, había recibido la cadena del sorprendido _Uzumaki_, haciendo que le atravesara el pecho, y, al sacarla de su cuerpo, ella cayó al césped, mientras el negro de la hierba muerta se bañaba con el rojo de su sangre…

-… Na… Na… ¿Na… Natsumi…?- la llamó débilmente Kurama, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Oye… Te estoy hablando… presta atención-ella no se volteo a verlo-… Contéstame…- intentó gruñir, pero sentía que había olvidado siquiera como hablar, siendo un gran esfuerzo para su tembloroso cuerpo-… Re-Respóndeme…- nada…- Oye…- nada…- ¡OYE! ¡NATSUMI!- rugió, completamente asustado- ¡DI ALGO, MALDICIÓN! ¡NO ME IGNORES…! ¡NATSUMIII!-

-… Esa idiota…- Ryusei hizo regresar la cadena negra, manchando su palma negra con la sangre de la _Yokai_\- Esto retrasará todo-apretó su puño, algo enojado, ignorando como Kurama, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, seguía llamando a la _Yokai_\- Déjalo, _Kyubi_… Está muerta…-

… ¿Eh…?...

Kurama se quedó sin habla, mirando con los ojos totalmente abiertos el cuerpo de Natsumi, que, no importaba cuantas veces la hubiera llamado… No se volteaba a dedicarle una de sus divertidas y traviesas sonrisas…

… ¿Estaba muerta…?

-… ¿Por qué…?- preguntó con débil voz, mientras Ryusei se le acercaba-… ¡MALDITA…! ¡TE DIJE QUE ERA INMORTAL…! ¡AUN ASÍ…! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?! ¡CONTÉSTAME…! ¡CONTESTA…!-pero el cuerpo de la _Yokai_ siguió sin moverse- ¡DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS MIEDO DE MORIR…! ¡ENTONCES…! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HICISTE POR MI?!-

Kurama empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, sintiendo que iba a perder la cordura…

-¡NO ME DEJES SOLO!- rugió- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR SOLO…! ¡DEJA DE TORTURARME…!- jadeo, mirando totalmente enfurecido a Natsumi, pero, al darse cuenta que ya no había caso… la miró horrorizado…- Por favor… a-abre los ojos… voltéate... mírame…- cerró los ojos, dejando que su rostro cayera al césped muerto-… ¿Por qué…?...-no pudo evitarlo, el ardor en su garganta lo estaba matando, al igual que sus ojos, que le ardían tanto que no se dio cuenta que unas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a cursar sus mejillas-… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Realmente quieres una respuesta?- Ryusei se detuvo a su lado, haciendo que Kurama abriera un poco sus ojos, cansado de tanto gritar y sufrir, mirando sus pies, que ocultaban el cuerpo de la _Yokai _de su vista- Los humanos, especialmente las ovejas perdidas, se aferran y protegen a lo que aman, de manera incluso desesperada… Fue lo mismo con ella- miró de reojo a Natsumi, haciendo que Kurama abriera más sus ojos-… El amor hacia ti la mató… Era de esperarse… Amar a un _Biju…_\- miró al zorro, que estaba cercano a un _shock_-… Que ridiculez…

Kurama abrió por completo sus ojos…

-… ¿P-Por mi culpa…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-Sí… Solo tienes que ver lo que le sucede a los humanos que se relacionan contigo- le aseguró Ryusei- Tu padre murió por darte vida, a ti y a tus hermanos; Mito sufrió el tener que ver a su marido e hijos morir, teniendo una salud estable por tu causa; Kushina sufrió un intento de secuestro, y murió sin siquiera ver crecer a su hijo; Naruto, le arruinaste la infancia con solo tu presencia… y solo debes recordar que, por vivir junto a ellos, les hiciste pasar una horrible experiencia a _tus mocosos_, sin contar que la esposa de tu _Jinchūriki_ estuvo a punto de morir- miró a Kurama, que miraba a Natsumi con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro-… Eres una maldición… Y los que se acercan a ti, y te dan su afecto… Terminaran pagando por semejante _tabú_\- sentenció.

Kurama se quedó en blanco, mientras observaba el cuerpo de la única mujer que había amado en su larga vida…

-… Yo… He vivido cientos de años…- murmuró, tomando la atención de Ryusei-… Siempre conocí el odio y la soledad… Siempre pensaba en mí mismo… Y-Y me estás diciendo que… que ahora… que al fin había encontrado a alguien que… que llenaba mi soledad…- entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que algo lo estaba matando por dentro-… ¿De-debía morir… por haberme amado…?-

-Sí-

Entonces… su oscuridad lo invadió…

Kurama rugió de dolor, de furia, de enojo… de odio… Odio puro y cruel…

Su rugido hizo que una gran cantidad de su _chakra_ lo rodeara, haciendo que las cadenas que lo tenían clavado al piso se destruyeran, por lo que el pelirrojo se cubrió con los brazos, pero aun así salió volando hasta chocar fuertemente con un árbol, quedando semiconsciente.

El zorro anaranjado, rodeado de su _chakra_, que burbujeaba peligrosamente, se acercó lentamente a Natsumi… Al estar a su lado, con sumo cuidado, la volteo, mostrando que tenía sus ojos verdes sin vida, tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y mentón… y su pecho estaba manchado de sangre…

Kurama soltó un gemido de dolor y rabia, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro, y caían en el de la _Yokai_…

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS…!- le gritó, mientras su _chakra_ se volvía más inestable- ¡TE DIJE QUE REGRESARÍA POR TI…! ¡PERO…! ¡¿AHORA A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VOY A REGRESAR…?!… ¡¿POR QUÉ…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJAS SOLO…?! ¡NATSUMI…!- gimió, cerrando los ojos-… Yo… Yo…-la miró, horrorizado-… Te amo…-bajó la cabeza, acercando su frente a la de ella-… Te amo…-

Se detuvo al escuchar el bufido de Ryusei, que se levantaba, sobándose el brazo.

-Deja de actuar, _Kyubi_… Es imposible que el monstruo del _Odio_ sea capaz de _Amar…_ Esa es solo una mentira, un engaño, que te inculcó _Uzumaki Naruto_-

Kurama abrió levemente la boca, pero después la cerró, mostrando una sonrisa tenebrosa, mientras su _chakra_ burbujeante empezaba a oscurecer.

-… Si… El monstruo del odio…- Se incorporó, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Natsumi, queriendo que fuera lo último que viera antes de estallar-… Sí… Je, je, je, je, je…- se rió levemente, mientras su pelaje se erizaba-… ¿No quieres verlo…?- miró de reojo al _Uzumaki_, con sus ojos rojos brillando tenebrosamente-… Al monstruo del odio…-

Una enorme bola de humo se formó donde había estado el _Kyubi_, haciendo que Ryusei se cubriera con sus brazos del humo.

Mientras la estela se agrandaba, algo cayó al lado de la _Yokai_… Una banda negra de _Konoha_…

Ryusei entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que una enorme silueta había aparecido, y no se equivocaba.

Frente a él se encontraba el _Kyubi_ en la totalidad de su tamaño, gruñéndole totalmente furioso, con sus ojos rojos brillando amenazadoramente, mientras su pelaje se erizaba por la rabia…

-¡MALDITO…!- Kurama levantó su enorme mano hacia Ryusei, quien no se movió, solo abrió los ojos, activando el _Idenmechigan_, mirando directamente al zorro…

Al tener un contacto directo con sus ojos, enloquecido por el odio y el dolor, Kurama abrió los ojos, mientras estos se volvían ámbar sin pupila ni brillo…

Se detuvo de inmediato, con una de sus garras a unos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo, quien sonrió.

-Debo admitirlo, Zetsu, tus planes siempre resultan- admitió, observando de reojo el cuerpo de Natsumi, sin extrañarse que, de la herida de la pelirroja, saliera una sustancia negra…

Al salir de la herida, Natsumi frunció el ceño y empezó a toser sangre, volviendo a respirar. Se agarró el pecho, encogiéndose de dolor, sudando, sintiendo enfermarse…

-_Kyubi iluso… Olvidarse que puedo dividirme…_\- sonrió Zetsu, mientras su pequeña parte, salida de la herida de la _Yokai_, volvía a él.

-¿Q-Qué…?- jadeo Natsumi, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz-… ¿Q-Qué…?- empezó a toser, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho.

-_¿Qué pasó?_\- sonrió Zetsu, observándola desde la palma de Ryusei- _El cuerpo de los Yokai no difiere del de los humanos, así que es muy simple… Lo único que hice fue incrustar una pequeña porción de mí en tu pequeña herida, y sujete con fuerza tu sistema circulatorio, deteniendo el bombeo de sangre de tu corazón, haciendo que tu pulso se detuviera… Al no tener suficiente nutrientes y oxígeno, es normal que te desmayaras, y hasta dejaras de respirar… Tus células se han dañado un poco sin los nutrientes y el oxígeno necesario… Un humano en estas condiciones, hubiera muerto por muerte cerebral entre cuatro y seis minutos después de que se detuviera su corazón… Me alegro al saber que ustedes, los Yokai, se diferencian en ser tan resistentes_\- sonrió ampliamente.

-… ¿P-Por…? ¿Por qué…?- jadeo Natsumi, intentando, con todas sus débiles fuerzas, en sentarse, hasta percatarse en la banda de _Konoha_ tirada a su lado, con parte de las cintas negras rotas-… E-Esto…- la tomó, reconociendo de inmediato de quien era su dueño.

-Necesitábamos que el odio del _Kyubi_ reaccionara de tal forma que el _Idenmechigan_ pudiera controlarlo por completo- Ryusei se le acercó- Así que _tu muerte_ fue el perfecto detonante para lograrlo-

Natsumi se quedó quieta, no solo por lo que acababa de escuchar, sino porque se percató de que una gran silueta estaba encima de ambos.

Lentamente, se volteo, para abrir los ojos, sorprendida, al ver a Kurama en su tamaño normal…

Pero… sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al percatarse en que el zorro parecía como dormido, con sus ojos de un horrible color ámbar…

-No…- gimió- ¡KURAMA!- lo llamó, pero no hubo una reacción- ¡KURAMA…!- se tapó la boca, tosiendo sangre.

-_Oye, oye… Lo mejor sería que no hicieras escándalo. El Kyubi piensa que estas muerta, que lo abandonaste… Así que déjalo así_\- sonrió Zetsu, dejándola horrorizada.

-… ¿K-Kurama…?- Natsumi lo miró triste, con las lágrimas empezando a cruzar su rostro-… ¡PERDÓNAME…!- se aferró a la banda negra- Perdóname…- se quedó callada cuando Ryusei la señaló con su palma.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ryusei, mientras salían cadenas de su palma, formando un círculo alrededor de la _Yokai_, que lo miró seria.

-… Naruto va a derrotarte… Y Kurama te dará una paliza- le aseguró, seria.

-Eso lo veremos…- sonrió Ryusei, haciendo un sello de mano-… _Fuin…_-

Natsumi cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la banda del _Biju_ al que amaba, mientras unas lágrimas cursaban su rostro, cayendo al metal con el símbolo de _Konoha_…

-… Te lo encargo, Naruto…- Natsumi sonrió-… Salva a mi querido _Kyu-_chan-…y, en un brillo blanco… se volvió un monumento…

… Los doce líderes de los _Yokai_ habían sido sellados…

El líder de los _Jashinistas_ frunció el ceño, extrañado por las últimas palabras de la _Yokai…_

-¡RYUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

El pelirrojo miró para atrás, para ver abalanzársele a Naruto, con su _Rasengan_ en mano.

Zetsu se extendió, creando un escudo que hizo rebotar la técnica, haciendo que Naruto aterrizara a unos metros, enojado, con lágrimas de dolor en sus mejillas con marcas.

-Ya veo… Sientes el mismo dolor que el _Kyubi_-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Naruto lo miró totalmente enfurecido- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!- puso su mano en su estómago- ¡NO ENTIENDES TODO EL DOLOR, EL SUFRIMIENTO, LA AGONÍA, LA PENA, LA DESOLACIÓN…! ¡NO ENTIENDES TODA LA AFLICCIÓN POR LA QUE ÉL ESTÁ PASANDO-DATTEBAYO!- apuntó al enorme zorro, que seguía sin moverse, y ni siquiera mostró interés por la llegada del rubio- ¡APROVECHARTE DE SU AMOR A NATSUMI-CHAN…! ¡LIBERALO!-

-¿Por qué debería? Es una bestia inmunda, después de todo- lo miró serio Ryusei, enojando más al rubio, que hizo una pose de manos, haciendo aparecer varios clones.

-¡LOS LIBERARÁS A AMBOS…!- los clones y el original se abalanzaron al pelirrojo- ¡A KURAMA Y A NATSUMI-CHAN!-

Pero, para su gran sorpresa, las garras del enorme zorro se le abalanzaron, haciendo que una gran ventisca lo lanzara contra los árboles que cayeron tras la magnitud del movimiento, deshaciendo a los clones.

-A-Arg…- Naruto se sentó encima de los escombros de un árbol, sobándose la costilla, observando sorprendido al _Kyubi_, que lo observaba con esos ojos ámbar sin vida-… ¿Kurama…?-

-Hazlo- ordenó Ryusei.

El enorme zorro levantó su mano hacia Naruto, y estuvo a punto de aplastarlo si él no da un gran salto, quedando bastante arriba del nueve colas, que levantó sus ojos muertos, para observar como Naruto creaba un enorme _RasenShuriken_.

-¡Perdóname, Kurama…!- le pidió, a punto de lanzar su técnica…

"-_Para empezar, el __Kyubi__ nunca existió- sonrió Naruto, sorprendiéndolo- Siempre has sido __Kurama-_

_El zorro se quedó sin habla…_

_-Tú siempre has sido tú. Eres el noveno y más poderoso de los __Biju__, hijo de __Otsutsuki Hagoromo__, que sufrió un simple resfriado-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto- Tal vez para mi es algo extraño que todo esto te confunda, pero eso es porque no he vivido tu vida. Sé que has pasado por tantas dificultades que mis problemas resultan unas pequeñeces al lado de los tuyos, pero eso no significa que no pueda apoyarte-dattebayo- le tendió el puño vendado- Nunca ha existido un __tú__ antiguo, ni un __tú __actual… Siempre has sido __tú__-_

_Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada._

_-Dices que quieres estar solo, pero eso no es verdad. Tú temes estar solo, pero sabes que mis pequeños no dejarían que eso…- sonrió Naruto, pero fue interrumpido porque el puño de Kurama chocó con brusquedad con el suyo._

_Naruto se quedó callado al sentir de manera directa todas las emociones que pudo comprender del contacto con el zorro, quien tenía la mirada gacha, sin decir nada._

_-… Ya veo…- sonrió el rubio tristemente- Tengo razón… Tu problema no parece un gran problema para cualquiera que no haya vivido tu vida-dattebayo… Jamás pensé que estuvieras tan confundido… tan asustado-lo miró triste._

_-Trato… Trato pero no puedo comprenderlo… ¿Por qué soy tan débil con tu familia? Admito que siendo simpatía hacia Hinata, Bolt y Himawari… Pero aun así… Aun así…- Kurama cerró los ojos, nervioso-… No lo comprendo bien-_

_Naruto le sonrió, y puso su otra mano en el hombro del zorro, sin alejar su puño vendado del de Kurama, quien levantó la mirada._

_-No hay nada de malo en sentirse agradecido, ni tampoco querido-dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Por eso somos familia!-le sonrió, contento._

_Kurama se quedó sin palabras, y separó su puño del de Naruto, quien sonrió…"_

Naruto frunció con fuerza el ceño, recordando esa charla que tuvo con aquel zorro, después de que se recuperara cuando cayó enfermo… Él tenía dudas de lo que quería, sin aceptar o sin poder creer que una familia de humanos lo apreciara tanto… Había estado tan agradecido que le dolía…

Entonces, se percató…

A pesar de que su rostro estaba inexpresivo por el _Idenmechigan_, pudo ver que, de las mejillas de Kurama… había un leve rastro de lágrimas…

Cerró los ojos con pesar, y deshizo el _RasenShuriken_ que había estado formando, extrañando a Ryusei.

-… No puedo…- murmuró Naruto, observando como el _Kyubi_ preparaba su brazo para golpearlo mientras caía-… No puedo volver a herirte, Kurama… No puedo herir a mi familia-dattebayo- sonrió con pesar, antes de que el zorro lo golpeara con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó a varios _kilómetros_ lejos, provocando una pequeña explosión al aterrizar.

-Debería haber muerto con semejante impacto- murmuró Ryusei, observando, desde donde estaba, la pequeña nube de polvo que desprendían los escombros destrozados… Para él era pequeña por la distancia, pero en realidad era un enorme cráter, donde Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con un hilo de sangre en la sien…

-_Sobrevivió lo suficiente cuando le arrebataron al Biju_\- sonrió Zetsu- _Pero ahora se le deben haber roto varios huesos, así que supongo que no nos dará más problemas… ¿Qué haremos con él?-_observó a Kurama, que seguía inexpresivo, incluso después de haber golpeado con su fuerza descomunal a su mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón...- Ryusei miró la lanza antigua en el suelo, e, indicándola, de golpe la mano de Kurama aterrizó encima del objeto, destruyéndola-... Pero aún falta algo para el ritual…- levantó la mirada, haciendo que el zorro bajara la suya, para verlo-… _Kyubi_, necesito que me traigas _tres_ cosas…-

* * *

…. Aunque pasaron siglos sin verse, llegando a llamarse solo por los nombres dados por los humanos, olvidando los que el _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_, con cariño, les dio a cada uno de los nueve, el lazo de hermandad entre los _Biju_, gracias a Naruto y su familia, había empezado a restituirse…

Por eso… Cuando Kurama cayó ante la rabia y el dolor, cierto enorme mono de cuatro colas, viviendo en las montañas, levantó la mirada; al igual que la babosa de seis colas que dormía en unas enormes cuevas subterráneas, la gata de dos colas que había estado durmiendo en un gran bosque, con los animales acurrucados en su pelaje de fuego por la calidad que emanaba; la caballo-delfin de cinco colas, que había estado haciendo un trote nocturno por un páramo, la tortuga de tres colas que, en el fondo del mar, abrió su único ojo, ahuyentando a los peces que pasaron frente a él; el insecto de siete colas que había estado sobrevolando el cielo nocturno, y el mapache de una cola junto al pulpo buey de ocho colas, que, en sus tamaños _en miniatura_, habían estado llevando cada uno una tabla de madera, y, por el extraño presentimiento, Gyuki se volteo a ver a su hermano mayor, golpeando, sin querer, su nuca con la tabla que llevaba.

-¡ARG!- el mapache cayó al suelo, adolorido.

Estaban en _Konoha_, que, ya a casi un mes del ataque que recibió (incluyendo el de cierto borracho), se había recuperado con gran rapidez, tanto así que solo quedaban restituir unas tres casas más, incluyendo la _Residencia_ _Uzumaki_, a la cual se le estaba remodelando por completo…

-¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!- Shukaku se sobó la cabeza, levantándose.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó sinceramente Gyuki.

Ambos habían estado ayudando (el mapache de muy mala gana) y ahora estaban transportando unos tablones por las calles desiertas de _Konoha_, a causa de la hora tardía que era.

-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ, ESTÚPIDO _HACHIBI!_-Shukaku blandió su trozo de madera contra Gyuki, que lo detuvo con el suyo, mirándolo fastidiado.

-Ya dije que fue un accidente… ¡Oye, detente! ¡Estos materiales son importantes!- le pidió, ya que el mapache blandía el tablón como si de una espada se tratase.

-_¡Yho! ¡Parece que entre sus dilemas tienen nuevos problemas!_\- se les acercó Bee, que también llevaba un tablón al hombro- _¡Hablen, hable, que este humano los problemas de los hermanos quiere que entablen!_-

-¡Cállate!- Shukaku le tiró su tablón, haciendo que lo recibiera casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Ignóralo, _Ichibi…_\- Gyuki frunció el ceño, pensativo, sin ver como su compañero intentaba no perder el equilibrio con los dos tablones.

-¿Lo sentiste?- Shukaku miró frunciendo el ceño al _Hachibi_-… Algo le pasó a…- pero se calló porque Gyuki se llevó el dedo a los labios.

-Bee, lo siento, pero esta vez no podremos ayudarte con el trabajo nocturno- le entregó la tabla, haciendo que el moreno casi se cayera para atrás.

-_¡Yho! Este aprieto no es perfecto, que este sujeto se siente inquieto. ¿Por qué son tan traviesos, dejándome con este peso?_\- pidió saber Bee, después de recuperar el equilibrio, para darse cuenta que ambos _Biju_ lo dejaron solos-_… He sido abandonado como un alocado, sintiéndome algo marginado… Mis rimas saben que mis lágrimas son legítimas…-_ rimó, sumamente deprimido por haber sido abandonado…

* * *

_Mansión Hyuga…_

Hinata, que dormía inquieta en un futón en una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión, frunció el ceño, nerviosa…

_-… No puedo…- murmuró Naruto, observando como el Kyubi preparaba su brazo para golpearlo mientras caía-… No puedo volver a herirte, Kurama… No puedo herir a mi familia-dattebayo- sonrió con pesar, antes de que el zorro lo golpeara con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó a varios kilómetros lejos, provocando una pequeña explosión al aterrizar..._

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata se despertó y sentó de golpe, asustada…

Empezó a jadear, sudando levemente, aferrando sus temblorosas manos a la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, e inconscientemente puso su mano en su abdomen…

Su herida al fin había sanado una semana antes, sin dejarle alguna secuela, pero, aun así, no podía alcanzar a su marido…

Estaba tan preocupada por su familia, que a veces soñaba cosas que la atemorizaban…

Había soñado que los convertían en animales, que eran arrastrados por la corriente marina en una cueva, que alguien pelirrojo lastimaba a su pequeño, quien volvía a estar rodeado del _chakra_ de Kurama, y hasta una vez soñó con el propio zorro siendo lanzado a unas ruinas, quedando sepultado…

Se limpió el mentón, nerviosa por su familia…

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió, para sorpresa de Hinata, para ver a Gyuki y Shukaku, ambos mirándola serios.

-¿Volviste a tener una pesadilla?- el _Hachibi_ se le acercó, preocupado.

-S-Sí…- asintió tristemente la _Uzumaki_.

-_Bha_. Eso te pasa por haber vivido dos años con aquel viejo zorro- le recordó Shukaku, extrañándola- Recuerda, su _chakra_ tal vez se impregnó con el tuyo en algún momento, y por eso ahora puedes sentir lo que le sucede a quien esté lejos de ti que comparte ese _chakra_, como Naruto, las pulgas, o el mismo zorro idiota-

-Cierto, se me olvida- sonrió Hinata, avergonzada.

-Aunque aún me pregunto cómo pudiste obtener ese _chakra…_ Ni que te hubiera estornudo en la cara- medito Shukaku, algo intrigado.

Hinata sonrió poniéndose azul, recordando que aquel zorro le había escupido, sin querer, un remedio casero que le había servido durante su tiempo enfermo, contagiándola después…

Ella suponía que en ese momento obtuvo, sin querer, esa pequeñísima cantidad de _chakra_ que le permitía sentir a otros con el _chakra_ de Kurama, siendo una _kunoichi_ sensor, al igual que la escogida por Hamura…

-¿Qué soñaste esta vez?- le preguntó Gyuki, preocupado.

-Bueno…- medito Hinata- E-Esperen… Gyuki-san, Shukaku-san, ¿qué hacen aquí?- los quedó mirando, sobresaltándolos- Mi padre ya les ha dicho que no entren _ilegalmente_ a la casa-

-¡No quise romper ese jarrón!- se defendió Shukaku- ¡Tu hermana loca casi me asfixia con uno de sus abrazos…! ¡Salve mi vida!- recordó, avergonzado y enojado, pero Gyuki lo calló con una de sus colas.

-Tuvimos un mal presentimiento, y pensamos que tal vez algo ocurrió…- se explicó el _Hachibi_, serio, sorprendiendo a Hinata- ¿Podrías decirnos que soñaste?-

-… Bueno…- Hinata bajó la mirada, nerviosa-… Vi… Vi… Vi como Naruto-kun era atacado por Kurama-san, en su tamaño real…- murmuró, algo asustada, sorprendiendo a ambos _Biju_.

-… Que el zorro… ¿a-atacó a Naruto?- murmuró Shukaku, mientras la cola de su hermano lo soltaba.

Gyuki frunció el ceño, enojado y nervioso.

-¿Gyuki-san?- Hinata lo miró, nerviosa.

-…- el pulpo la miró serio, y respiró hondo-… Gracias a Naruto, los nueve estamos, por así decirlo, conectados, pero… Pero nunca antes habíamos sentido…-

-¿Qué?- la pelinegra lo miró, más nerviosa.

-… Sentimos que Kurama volvía a ser el _Kyubi_\- murmuró Shukaku enojado, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-Hinata, al parecer Naruto esta inconsciente, y por eso nosotros no podemos contactarnos con los demás _Biju_, pero tú tienes un poquito de _chakra_ de Kurama al haber vivido tanto tiempo con él, pero es casi imperceptible, creo que sería el 0, 001% de tu _chakra_, pero aun así puedes incluso ver en sueños lo que le suceda al que tenga al menos una milésima de porción de _chakra-_le recordó, a lo que ella asintió- Además eres la escogida de nuestro tío… Tal vez…- levantó su puño hacia ella, sorprendiéndola- Tal vez podríamos contactarnos con los demás mediante ti, por tus _chakra_, pero, cuando lo hagamos, absorberíamos esa milésima de _chakra_ que tienes de Kurama, así que no volverías a poder ver lo que ocurre allá afuera- le dijo, serio.

-Está bien- le dijo decidida Hinata, sorprendiéndolo un poco, al igual que a Shukaku- Si con esto puedo ayudar a mi familia, lo haré-

Shukaku la miró impresionado, y bufó.

-Verás…- también puso su puño en alto-… Eres una caja de sorpresa, humana-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, y tendió su puño, tocando el de ambos _Biju…_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en un espacio oscuro, pero con agua en el piso, con una luz algo _verde amarillento_, y se sorprendió en verse rodeada de los _ocho biju_, todos en sus tamaños originales.

-¡AL FIN!- rugió Son Goku, haciendo que la mujer se tapara los oídos- ¡NARUTO! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE…?!- como los demás, se percató en la pelinegra, que lo miró parpadeando- ¡¿Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- la señaló.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó avergonzada.

-¡¿Y DE QUÉ TE DISCULPAS?!- la quedó mirando el enorme mono.

-Idiota, la asustaste- lo quedó mirando Isobu, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Hi-Hinata-chan, qué haces en el interior de Naruto-kun?- la miró Matatabi, sorprendida, al igual que los demás _Biju_.

-Y-Yo…- tartamudeo Hinata, algo nerviosa por estar frente a los _Biju_ en ese tamaño, acostumbrada a que normalmente le llegaran al codo-

-Es solo su conciencia- aseguró Gyuki- _Ichibi_ y yo la trajimos para poder conversar… De alguna forma se había bloqueado la conexión con Naruto, pero gracias al _chakra_ de ella pudimos abrirla- miró a Hinata, que sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Parece que Naruto está inconsciente- Chomei miró para todos lados.

-… Sí, no lo veo…- Kokuo frunció el ceño, mientras Saiken seguía mirando.

-Tampoco el zorro idiota- Shukaku apretó su puño- Lo sintieron, ¿verdad?- miró a sus hermanos, que lo miraron, serios-… Algo le pasó a Kurama-

-Sí…- Son Goku entrecerró los ojos- Esa oscuridad y odio… Pensé que tu familia la había eliminado por completo- miró a la humana, que había estado adentrándose al círculo que formaban los _Biju_, mirando el agua.

Hinata no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero estaba segura que algo encontraría mirando el agua… hasta que lo encontró…

Su marido estaba bajo el agua, inconsciente…-

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- llamó asustada, agachándose, sentando a su marido, haciéndolo emerger, tomando la atención de los _Biju_.

-¡Es Naruto!- se asustó Isobu.

-¡¿Q-Qué le pasó?!- exigió saber Son, observando como la mujer miraba angustiada a su inconsciente marido, con su _Byagukan_ activado.

-E-Esto es solo la conciencia de Naruto-kun… pero… Pero puedo verlo…- la pelinegra miró nerviosa a los _Biju_\- Los huesos de sus piernas están rotos, al igual que algunas costillas, y tiene una contusión en el cráneo… Al parecer uso el brazo que le hizo Tsunade-sama para amortiguar un golpe…- pero se quedó callada, entendiendo porque el hombre que amaba estaba herido-… ¿K-Kurama-san…?-

-¿Q-Qué pasa con Kurama?- preguntó Son.

-… Al parecer él fue quien dejo así a Naruto- Gyuki frunció el ceño, tomando la atención de los siete _Biju_.

-¡¿P-Por qué Kurama lastimaría a Naruto?!- preguntó Son Goku, enfurecido.

-Algo debió suceder…- murmuró Chomei, preocupado.

-Tenían una misión…- explicó Shukaku, tomando su atención- Un _Uzumaki_ atacó _Konoha_ hacia un mes ya, buscando al _Kyubi_ y a sus pulgas por el _chakra_, y de paso a Sarada por ser _Uchiha…_ Tiene unos ojos que pueden controlar la oscuridad… Debió haber controlado a Kurama después de hacerlo enfurecer…-

Los demás _Biju_ se quedaron helados.

Son apretó sus puños.

-… ¿Por qué…?- miró al rubio inconsciente-… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJO?!-

-… Tal vez no quería interrumpir nuestro descanso…- murmuró Saiken, tristemente.

-Aun así…- Isobu frunció el ceño-… ¿Dónde es la misión a la que fueron?-

-_U-Uzushiogakure_\- le respondió Hinata, preocupada.

-¿Esa isla abandonada?- se sorprendió Matatabi-... No me agrada-

-Me preocupa bastante…Fueron con los niños- murmuró Gyuki.

-¿C-Con los niños…?- Kokuo lo miró asustada- ¿Hablas de Bolt-kun y Himawari-chan?-

-Y también fueron con Sarada- Shukaku frunció el ceño, enojado.

Eso dejo quieto a Son Goku…

-¡NO SE HABLE MÁS!- estalló- ¡TENEMOS POCO TIEMPO! ¡CHOMEI!- miró al escarabajo volador, dándole un buen sobresalto- ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO TE DEMORARÍAS EN IR A _UZUSHIOGAKURE_ DESDE DONDE ESTAS?!

-C-Con mi velocidad normal… Una hora- respondió el _Nanabi_.

-Desde el agua puedo ir a esa misma velocidad, estoy cerca de las costas de _Kumokagure_\- informó Isobu.

-Yo estoy en ese continente- le avisó Kokuo.

-Yo igual- asintió Matatabi.

-Yo estoy en una isla cercana a _Kirikagure_\- avisó Saiken.

-Si me apresuro y nado velozmente, puedo llegar a _Uzushigakure_ en una hora y media- Gyuki frunció el ceño, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¡Entonces dejémoslo así: Chomei, tu nos llevarás a Saiken y a mi a _Uzushiogakure!_-lo señaló Son.

-¡¿Me quieres matar con tu peso?!- se asustó el insecto.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡IREMOS EN LAS FORMAS PEQUEÑAS QUE NOS DIO NARUTO!- lo miró enojado el mono de cuatro colas.

-Entonces yo llevaré a Matatabi y a Kokuo- sentenció Isobu, serio.

-El _Ichibi_ y yo partiremos de inmediato- Gyuki asintió- No iremos ni con Bee ni con el _Kazekage_\- avisó- Es demasiado peligroso para Gaara, y si algo me pasa, bueno, no quiero meter a Bee-

Los _Biju_ asintieron.

-_Tsch_. Miren, como hemos vuelto al pasado- sonrió levemente Shukaku, tomando la atención de sus hermanos- De nuevo, tenemos que salvarle el pellejo a nuestro pequeño hermanito-

Los siete _Biju_ sonrieron, recordando aquella época…

-Por favor, Gyuki-san- escucharon y miraron a Hinata, que lo miraba seria, decidida, y algo nerviosa- Lléveme con usted.

-¡¿AH?!- la quedó mirando Shukaku- ¡Pero si hace unos días la fin te sanaste de esa herida que tenías! ¡Vas a estorbarnos!-

-¡Prometo que no lo haré!- aseguró Hinata, nerviosa- ¡Se los pido por favor! ¡Estoy preocupada por mis hijos…! ¡Por mi marido…! ¡Por Kurama-san…!- empezó a temblar, dejando callado a los _Biju_\- ¡Se lo pido por favor, Gyuki-san! ¡No puedo quedarme sentada mientras siento que mi familia está en peligro!-

Los ocho _Biju_ intercambiaron miradas.

-… Je… Suplicándole a un _Biju_, en vez de ordenarle, y catalogando a uno como parte de su familia…- murmuró Son, extrañando a Hinata- Mujer, estas tan loca como tu marido-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

-… No solo Kurama-san es parte de mi familia- aseguró la pelinegra, tomando la atención de los _Biju_-… También los considero cada uno parte de ella… Shukaku-san, Matatabi-san, Isobu-san, Son Goku-san, Kokuo-san, Saiken-san, Chomei-san, y Gyuki-san…- les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a las ocho criaturas, dejándolos callados.

La pelinegra no se había percatado, pero el agua en el interior de Naruto se sacudió levemente cuando llamo por sus nombres a los _Biju_, que sí se dieron cuenta de ese detallito…

Los ocho sonrieron, extrañando a la mujer.

-Eres… digna esposa de Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan- le sonrió Matatabi, sonrojándola.

Además de ella… Solo Naruto y Hagoromo habían dicho sus nombres de esa forma… Con cariño en cada palabra pronunciada, con el deseo de ser cercanos a ellos, sin observarlos como armas…

-Entonces, está decidido- sentenció Gyuki, mientras Hinata depositaba con sumo cuidado a su marido, mirándolo preocupada- Todos partamos ahora. No importa si alguno de nosotros llega antes o después. Debemos ir a salvar a Naruto y a Kurama-

-¡SÍ!- asintieron los siete _Biju_.

"… _Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata miró preocupada el rostro de su marido _"Por favor, espérame un poco más… Esta vez seré yo quien vaya en tu ayuda…"_ miró a los _Biju_ _"Kurama-san…"_

* * *

_Templo Uzumaki…_

-Mm…- Bolt, parado en el pasillo que daba a la salida del sagrado lugar, hizo una mueca molesta, observando a las tres aves que tenía en frente, quienes, de pie frente a la salida, tenían sus alas extendidas, dándole la enorme indirecta que no le dejarían salir- ¡DÉJENME A IR A APOYAR AL RESCATE DE NATSU-CHAN-DATTEBASA!-pataleó, indignado.

-_Shannaro…_ Seríamos un estorbo- le aseguró la pequeña _Uchiha_ de ocho años, acomodándose los lentes, apoyada a una de las paredes de madera, mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡TAL VEZ TU,_ CUATRO OJOS!_\- la señaló con un dedo acusador su amigo de la infancia- ¡PERO RECUERDA QUE YO TENGO UNA _TÉCNICA SECRETA-_DATTEBASA!-hizo con sus manos el sello del _tigre_\- ¡ME LA ENSEÑÓ KAKASHI-SAN! ¡ES SÚUUUUUPEEEER PODEROSA! ¡RECUERDA QUE LA OCUPE ESA VEZ PARA SALVARTE-DATTEBASA!-

-N-No recuerdo tal cosa- Sarada miró para otro lado, levemente sonrojada.

-¡¿EH?!- la quedó mirando Bolt, hasta sentir que cierto cuervo aterrizó en su hombro, mirándolo fijamente-… ¿Qué…?-

El cuervo, con ojos rojos, le graznó con fuerza, y empezó a picarle la cabeza sin piedad, haciendo que el pequeño empezara a correr de un lado a otro, intentando quitarse al ave negra de encima.

Sarada parpadeó, y no pudo evitar sonreír, algo divertida y agradecida con su _tío_.

-…-

-¿Eh?- Sarada miró a su lado, donde Himawari estaba sentada, abrazando a su _Sapo-chan_, algo pensativa- ¿Eh? ¿Himawari, por qué lloras?- la miró, preocupada.

-¿Eh?- la niña de ojos azules parpadeo, extrañada, y se percató que tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- ¿Eh? ¿Qué me _pasho?_\- se preguntó, extrañada.

-¡HIMAAAAAAAAAA!- ignorando que le picaban cruelmente la cabeza, Bolt se le acercó preocupado, al igual que _Pájaro-chan_\- ¡¿Qué te pasa-dattebasa?!-

-… ¿A mi…? Nada- se extrañó más la niña…

Entonces, al parpadear, se encontró en aquel lugar blanco puro, y se fijó, curiosa, en el anciano que, cruzado de piernas, levitando gracias a esas esferas negras, le daba la espalda.

_-¿Cuernitos-san?-_ se le acercó, extrañada- ¿Ocurre algo?- pero, al ver su rostro lleno de tristeza, se quedó quieta- ¿Por qué estás triste?- le preguntó, tomando su atención- ¿Hi-Hice algo malo…? ¿Himawari se portó mal?- preguntó tristemente.

-_… No_\- le sonrió Hagoromo, y le acarició su liso, pero al mismo tiempo desordenado cabello negro azulado-_… Es solo que, como padre, siento un profundo pesar y dolor, al ver sufrir a mi pequeño_-

-¿Eh?- Himawari ladeo su cabeza, haciéndola ver tierna- ¿Sufrir? ¿Pequeño? ¿Le pasó algo a Kurama-chan?-

Hagoromo la miró con suma tristeza, pero, por las circunstancias, debía decirle, para que estuviera alerta…

-_… Escucha, pequeña…_\- empezó a hablar…

-_¡Kurama!-_

La voz del pequeño rubio hizo que ambos miraran a un lado…

* * *

Himawari abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que _Pájaro-chan_ le tomaba la temperatura, llorando a mares, causándole una pequeña risita.

-Estoy bien- sonrió, calmando al ave- Tengo sueñito- aseguró, y se fijó que su hermano se asomaba a la salida del templo, junto a Sarada, el cuervo y el búho.

-¡Lo sabía!- sonrió Bolt, observando como, saliendo entre el claro, Kurama, en su tamaño _pequeño_, se mostraba, aunque lentamente- ¡Sabía que eras tú, Kurama!- salió contento, para recibir al zorro.

-¿Salvó a Natsu-chan?- Sarada sonrió y miró al cuervo y al búho, que fruncieron levemente el ceño-… ¿Pasa algo?- se preocupó.

Himawari se asomó a la salida, con el ave en su cabeza y su preciado peluche en los brazos, observando a su hermano llegar hasta el zorro, deteniéndose, jadeando.

-¡Lo lograste! ¡¿Verdad?!- le preguntó Bolt al zorro- ¡Pateaste los traseros de los malos-dattebasa! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿O viniste por mi ayuda?!-le preguntó emocionado, pero se extrañó que Kurama no le dijera nada… el zorro solo tenía la cabeza gacha…-¡¿Te estás burlando de mi-dattebasa?!-se indignó- ¡¿Y dónde está tu banda!?- exigió saber- ¡¿Se te perdió?! ¡Esta vez mi persona no te ayudará a buscarla-dattebasa!- lo señaló dramáticamente…

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-… ¿Qué sucede?- Sarada frunció levemente el ceño.

Himawari miró preocupada.

-Oye, Kurama…- Bolt se acercó más al _Kyubi_, quien levantó la vista, mirando al niño con sus ojos ámbar sin vida ni pupila…

El niño se detuvo al ver esos ojos, extrañado… Y más de que el zorro no mostrara expresión alguna…

-… ¿Kurama…?-

* * *

**_-... ¿Q-Qué es esto...?- gruñó Kurama._**

**_-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- pregunté, fastidiada, bajo una pila de documentos para los preparativos de la boda._**

**_-¡¿CÓMO QUE "QUÉ ME PASA"?!- el zorro me mostró el notebook, con la página abierta de los review._**

**_-Ah, sipi. Pasamos los 200 comentarios TuT- levanté el pulgar, para recibir un doloroso coscorrón- N-No es eso lo que te sorprende... ¿verdad...? T-T._**

**_-¡CLARO QUE NO!_** _**¡**_Dragonzoard _**quiere que el Ichibi, el Yonbi y el Hachibi sean padrinos! ¡Que estupidez!-**_

_**-¿Te molesta que pusiera que Hima sea quien tire los petalos de flores, y les dé los anillos?¬¬-**_

_**-... ¬/¬-**_

_**-Oki~^^- sonreí (mientras no sepa de los stripper del restaurante que está ofreciendo... -_-')**_

**_-Pues a mi me gusta el vestido blanco que me dejo~- sonrió Natsumi._**

**_-Aun tienes que ver cual vas a ocupar- suspiré, haciéndola sonreír, nerviosa- Bueno, también les dejó dulces con licor con servicio de buffet-_**

**_-¡Yay~!- sonrió Natsumi, mientras Kurama bufaba._**

**_-_**HinataYaoi **_les dejó dos ticket de un crucero para río de Janeiro- sonreí (y no te preocupes... nunca pondría a Sasuke romántico x-x')_**

**_-¿Río de Janeiro...?- se extrañó Natsumi- ¿Quién es Janeiro?- _**

**_-Tsch. Es solo una ciudad humana- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado-_**

**_-Por cierto, entonces, decididos a usar los anillos de _**Sean-Raizou**_?- pregunté._**

**_-_**ronaldc v2 _**nos dará un enorme pastelito~- sonrió Natsumi**_._**\- ¡Y quiere un saludo nuestro~!- miró a su pareja, que se sonrojó.**_

_**-B-Bueno...- Kurama se rascó la mejilla, sonrojado-... E-En este capitulo no la pasamos muy bien... supongo que...- pero no termino porque Natsumi lo abrazó, cariñosamente.**_

_**-Estoy segura que todo se solucionará- la pelirroja de puntas negras le sonrió- No creo que nos separen para siempre- me miró.**_

_**-Claro- sonreí- Pero a veces las cosas tienen que pasar para aprender de los errores. No se preocupen, estarán bien-**_

_**-¿Ves?- Natsumi le sonrió a Kurama, quien la miró, algo serio.**_

_**-... Es que pensé que te perdí, ¿bien?- gruñó, enojado.**_

_**-Está bien- la Yokai le besó la mejilla, sonrojandolo- No será para siempre esta separación-**_

_**-... Ojalá...- sonrió levemente Kurama- Oye, **_ronaldc v2... _**T-Te mandamos un saludo- gruñó, fastidiado.**_

_**-Uno de pareja~- sonrió Natsumi, abrazando a Kurama, quien sonrió levemente, sonrojado...**_

-_**Oh, oh, oh... **_Zafir09 _**manda 1**__**5 tortas de 15 pisos de triple chocolates- leyó Shukaku, tomando la atención de todos- UFF. Con tantas tortas que les mandan no tendrás problemas con los antojos...- miró a Natsumi, que parpadeo varias veces...**_

-¡_**MALDITO Y CONDENADO ICHIBI!- Kurama empezó a ahorcarlo- ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-**_

_**-¡APARECÍ EN EL CAPITULO Y QUISE VENIR! ¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA, BOLSA DE PULGAS?!-**_

_**-... Este...- Gyuki leía los review, al igual que los demás Biju-..**_.Mkristal_** está dando una despedida de soltera-**_

_**-... No es por nada, pero creo que los lectores se entusiasman con esas cosas -_-'- suspiró Isobu.**_

_**-Disculpen... ¿Ustedes son...?- los miró Natsumi, dándose cuenta que le llegaban al codo, como el zorro que se tiraba de las mechas con el mapache.**_

_**-Nos conocerás pronto- le sonrió Matatabi.**_

_**-¡Y si tienes problemas con las tortas, yo me encargo!- Son levantó el pulgar, a lo que Chomei e Isobu negaron con la cabeza.**_

-JAUzumaki _**pregunta sobre otra historia...-medité-... Depende ¬u¬, a menos a que, cuando termine, los lectores queden satisfechos... o querrán más... ¬u¬**_

_**-Me das miedo, mocosa-aseguró Kurama, tirandole las mejillas a un enojado Shukaku.**_

_**-Que no soy yo quien da miedo, son los lectores. Solo observa que **_Guest _**te regala como decoración **__**fotos de ustedes en toda Konoha.**_

_**-¡¿EH?! °/°-**_

**_-Por cierto, _**seba1005,_** gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra no ser la única universitaria. TuT-**_

-**_Oye, oye, oye. Miren, _**Rodrigo _**amenaza que si Kurama no invita a Shukaku se extenderá las fotos de sus trajes de Natsumi...- leyó Son-**_

_**-¿Qué trajes?- preguntó Chomei.**_

_**-¡¿Y ES QUE IMPORTA?! ¡¿QUE HAY DE NOSOTROS?!- pataleó Son, ganándose una mirada fastidiada de todos.**_

_**-¡¿Ves?! ¡Me quieren en tu boda!- señaló burlón Shukaku, recibiendo un fuerte tirón de orejas- ¡ARG!**_

_**-¿Oferta de canciones? Mm...- meditó Natsumi- ¡No~! ¡Si Kyu-chan se pone a cantar me hará doler mis orejitas~!**_

_**-¡¿KYUC-HAN?!- la quedaron mirando los demás Biju, mientras Kurama empezaba a enrojecer.**_

_**-Este... ¿Vamos a unas vacaciones, Kurama-chan...? No suena mal tu propuesta, Rodrigo... ¬u¬... Tal vez^^- sugiero, mientras Kurama le tiraba las mejillas a Natsumi.**_

-EliasUzumaki123 _**nos da **__**un Dj y una casa al lado de la torre Hogake-leyó Kokuo- Y quiere un saludo de Himawari-chan**_

_**-¡Sí~! ¡Gracias todo~!- sonrió la pequeña girasol, asomándose, con Pájaro-chan en la cabeza..**_

_**-Tal vez esto le guste a Kurama- sonrió Son, dándole mala espina al zorro- Aqui **_Sean-Raizou _**d**__**a una liga para Natsumi~ Y quiere que practiques poniendosela~- miró al zorro, que estaba completamente rojo.**_

_**-¡BIJU DAMA!**__**-**_

_**-Vaya, también para Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan-leyó Matatabi, con una gota en la cabeza, ignorando al "mono volador"-**_

_**-¿A qué se refiere con "saludo pendiente"?- preguntó Saiken.**_

_**-Lo que haremos ahora~- Sakura apareció arrastrando con fuerza a su marido, siendo observados por Sarada y el cuervo en su hombro, que intercambiaron miradas- ¡Sasuke-kun~! ¡La despedida~!-**_

_**-...- el pelinegro miró para otro lado-**_

_**-No seas así~- pidió la pelirrosa-... ¿Y si voy por el regalo de **_Sean-Raizou..._**?-**_

_**-Gracias por leer- el Uchiha miró de golpe la pantalla, con su Sharingan activado.**_

_**Sarada y el Cuervo se quedaron en blanco...**_

_**-... ¿Qué clase de hombre es papá...?- Sarada miró al cuervo, que se había caído de espaldas.**_

_**\- ¡Al fin! ¡**_Chicxulub Kukulkan _**ToT Are you alive! ¡Pensé que te enojaste cuando apareció Obito, y mencione en el capitulo posterior a su aparición que fue idea tuya T-T ¡Me alegro que volvieras...! Y... ¿Qué será lo que se acerca por el horizonte...?**_

zardX _**¡Tu también te me desapareciste-T! ¡Cuando leí tu "entierro" al terminar "Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan", y tu alegría al saber de la tercera parte, esperaba tus comentarios T-T...! Pensé que no te había gustado el comienzo del fic... T-T...**_

_**-Tsch. No me extrañaría- murmuró Kurama, tomando mi atención.**_

_**-... Y ahora que me fijo... ¿No te has dado cuenta que te has entusiasmado con lo de la boda?- le pregunté, dejandolo quieto.**_

_**-Cierto...- se dio cuenta Natsumi, mientras el zorro empezaba a sudar a mares- ¡¿Significa que también quieres casarte conmigo~?!- sonrió, mirando emocionada a Kurama, que se percató de eso, poniendose totalmente rojo.**_

_**-¡ARG! ¡MUJERES IDIOTAS! ¡S-SOLO-SOLO ESTOY ABURRIDO! ¡PERO SI VAN A ESTAR ASÍ ME VOY AL SALÓN DE FIESTAS A DECORAR!- dijo, rodeado de su chakra.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo harás?- preguntó Natsumi.**_

_**-¡No decorará! ¡Va a destruirlo todo con las Biju Dama!- le explique a Natsumi- Ese idiota..- soplé la flauta de **_zardX, **_haciendo que apareciera en su forma de Charizard X- Por el bienestar de la boda, llevatelo a un volcán en erupción- suplique, señalando al zorro, que ya iba de camino al lugar donde se efectuaría la boda._**

**_El lector asintió, y, agarrando sorpresivamente de una de las colas al Kyubi, se fue volando con el Biju._**

**_-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NATSUMI, HAZ ALGO!- le gritó Kurama, boca abajo, empezando a alejarse junto al lector._**

**_-Que te vaya bien~- se despidió Natsumi, dejándolo en blanco._**

**_-¡NO OLVIDARÉ ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- y, sin más, se fue._**

**_UFF... Idiota- sonreí._**

**_En fin, espero les haya gustado el cap (largo, dramático, dramático plus, dramático delta, dramático alfa, dramático omega) pero espero lo disfrutaran y aguanten para el siguiente^^'_**

**_-¡Nos vemos, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar~!- se despidió Natsumi._**

**_¡Un saludo de mi parte a _**takedigi**_, a _**Andrea-chan, _**y a mi Nee-chan: RilaZou^^!**_


	15. La verdadera oscuridad Quién la controla

_**La verdadera oscuridad… ¿Quién la controla…?**_

* * *

-_¿Estás seguro de dejar al zorro solo, Ryusei?_\- preguntó Zetsu, mientras el pelirrojo caminaba por el bosque muerto de la isla, ignorando que su herida del pecho, que había vendado anteriormente con parte de su túnica, había comenzado a abrirse.

-No hay forma de que se libere del _Idenmechigan_\- aseguró Ryusei, apoyándose en un árbol para descansar- A menos a que yo lo decida-

-_¿Irás a preparar el santuario ahora?_\- sonrió su palma- _Parece que te caerás en pedazos_-

-Mi estado no importa… Cuando _Jashin_ pise esta tierra pagana… Mi vida ya no tendrá sentido…- jadeo Ryusei, pero sus piernas le temblaron y cayó sentado al césped muerto.

-_Te caíste, pero no en pedazos_\- sonrió Zetsu.

Ryusei decidió ignorarlo, y sacó de sus alforjas un collar de perlas negras.

Al verlo, frunció el ceño, molesto con la _Yokai_, y sus últimas palabras antes de que la sellara…

¿Cómo podía sentir amor por un _Biju…?_ ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse por un ser inmortal? Aunque todo fue un engaño por el plan de Zetsu, la misma Natsumi recibió aquella cadena negra para proteger al _Kyubi_, sin importarle que pudiera morir…

¿Cómo puede amarlo…?

Apretó su puño, sin poder comprender la relación entre la _Yokai_ y el _Biju_… Eran diferentes… Vivieron vidas diferentes… Una vivió la paz y amor en su hogar, en cambio el otro vivió la crueldad de los humanos, sin hogar y sin nada ni nadie que le importara…

¿Cómo pudieron crear un lazo de amor tan fuerte, en tan poco tiempo…? ¿Eso era posible…?

-_¿Arrepentido?_\- le preguntó Zetsu, sonriendo.

-Pensativo- corrigió Ryusei, guardando el collar- A veces no puedo comprender los _tabú_ de los paganos… Con la excusa de que son felices, están destinados, no se dan cuenta que abarcan dos naturalezas distintas y opuestas- se levantó, apoyándose en su guadaña- No lo entiendo…-

-_Estos temas humanos no son de mi interés_\- sonrió Zetsu.

-Ninguno de ellos es humano- le hizo notar Ryusei, ganándose una leve risita.

-_Pero, aun así, creo que podría decirte que fueron las circunstancias… Es eso lo que une a los que se encuentran solos, a los que sufrieron, a los que no les queda nada… Buscan cobijo… ¿Y qué mejor que alguien que siente la misma soledad? Es necesidad, Ryusei… Pura conveniencia…_-sonrió su palma.

-… ¿Conveniencia…?- murmuró el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

Si era por conveniencia… ¿Por qué el _Kyubi_ lloraba desesperadamente ante la _muerte_ de Natsumi…? ¿En qué le convenía…?

-… Enamorarse de un mortal…- murmuró Ryusei, tomando la atención de Zetsu- Lo único que le traería sería una cruel despedida… Solo adelantamos el dolor que sufriría tarde o temprano-

_-Oh, oh, oh-_lo miró curioso Zetsu- _¿Escucho arrepentimiento? ¿Intentas justificar tus acciones?_-

-Intento entender las suyas- admitió el pelirrojo- Un monstruo enamorado… No lo comprendo del todo… No suena posible…-

-_Y no lo será y lo sabes_\- sonrió su palma negra, haciendo que él la mirara- _Una vez traigas de regreso a padre… No será necesario comprender anormalidades como esas-_

-… Sí…- el _jashinista_ frunció el ceño, y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo, y molesto, miró salir de entre unos arbustos a cierta pequeña criatura que caminaba sobre dos patas, con pequeños brazos, con nariz y boca torcida, con un _Sharingan_ de tres aspas como único ojo, que no se sorprendió en ver al pelirrojo.

-_¿Te ocultas como rata de laboratorio tras tu mascota…?_\- sonrió Zetsu, observando salir de detrás de un árbol a un hombre alto, vistiendo una túnica y capucha negra, acompañado de un niño con las mismas prendas- _Uchiha Shin_-

-Ocultarme sería innecesario- aseguró el hombre, acercándose a Ryusei, que lo miró serio- Si mi presencia produjera otro conflicto, además de los que puedo sentir en esta isla, entonces mi forma de actuar y de proceder estarían en lo correcto-

-¿A qué has venido, Shin?- Ryusei frunció el ceño- Sabes que no me eres grato. Tú mente científica y pragmática es la que provoca que los paganos y ovejas perdidas se pierdan del verdadero camino hacia la verdad-

-Tampoco me agrada tu manera de pensar en los que poseemos los _genes_ libres de seguir una entidad existente o creada por los humanos como guía para nuestras vidas- sonrió el hombre, haciendo que se deformara levemente su cicatriz que daba a su ojo derecho, inyectado en sangre, mostrando claramente su _Sharingan_\- Eres muy… _pasivo_-

-Y tú eres bastante sistemático- Ryusei frunció el ceño-Ya pagué mi deuda contigo por conseguirme la información sobre las experimentaciones de Orochimaru y Kabuto, para crear al clon de Hidan. Te di los recursos para que continuaras produciendo tus clones, así que nuestro trato se acabó…- miró de reojo al niño pálido de ojos negros-… ¿No tiene _Sharingan?_-

-En efecto. De entre todos mis _hijos_, él es el único que aún no ha despertado el _Sharingan_\- asintió Shin, señalando al niño con su brazo, haciendo que se mostraran levemente los ojos rojos insertos en su piel- Algo que no me sorprende, en realidad. La probabilidad de que todos los genes funcionen al mismo tiempo, o con la misma capacidad, no suele ser del todo acertada- sonrió levemente- Pero eso es lo fascinante… Los cambios pueden producirse naturalmente, y por eso, con esta época de _Paz_, los genes ya no pueden producir esos cambios porque nos hemos estancado en nuestra evolución. No hay cambios, y el instinto de supervivencia apagado no permite que se produzcan esos cambios. Si liberas a _Jashin_ con ese maravilloso _Dojutsu_ que tienes, los conflictos nacerán, produciendo esos _cambios_ que tanto he anhelado. De esa forma, sobrevivirán los más aptos, y ya no estarán mezclados entre las masas los _genes sobrevivientes_, de los _genes muertos_-

-… Esos _genes muertos _ de los que hablas, pueden ser ovejas perdidas que solo necesitan _un guía_, que los vuelva _genes sobrevivientes_\- Ryusei frunció el ceño.

Shin se rió por lo bajo, mientras el pelirrojo no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Tu ideología nunca va a concordar con la mía, ¿verdad?- sonrió amenazadoramente el _Uchiha_, con sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad.

-Religión y Ciencia… Nunca van a concordar… Y sus roces siempre generaran conflictos- aseguró Ryusei, haciendo que sus ojos ámbar activados brillaran más de lo usual.

-… Es en lo único en que podemos estar de acuerdo- aseguró Shin.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Ni siquiera el niño al lado de su _padre_ hizo un ruido… Parecía no estar interesado en la situación, ya que, siendo un clon… ¿Su vida valía algo…?

-_Je, je, je… Pueden quedarse aquí parados, intentando ver que rama es la que tiene la razón, Religión o Ciencia, o pueden actuar y hacer lo que tienen que hacer en este bosque muerto_\- sonrió Zetsu, tomando la atención de ambos poseedores de _Dojutsu_.

-Shin, ¿a qué has venido?- volvió a preguntarle Ryusei.

-Recordé que me hablaste que, para traer de regreso a _Jashin_, necesitas un _Sharingan_ que no ha sido despertado aun…- Shin miró al niño a su lado- Así que, como muestra de mi apoyo a la posible erradicación de _genes_ _muertos_ que producirá _Jashin_, decidí traerte este pequeño _obsequio_, u _ofrenda,_ como a ustedes los _religiosos_ les gusta llamar- ante lo dicho, el niño dio unos pasos adelante, quedando al frente del _Uzumaki_, que frunció el ceño.

-No será necesario… Tendré dentro de poco a _Uchiha Sarada_. Ella tiene _mejores genes_ que tu clon, o así les gusta decirle a ustedes los _científicos_ a los poderes hereditarios-informó Ryusei.

-Deberías tener cuidado… Los _genes_ de los que tanto presumes son de alguien que ha sido imbuido por la _desastrosa paz_ que reina este mundo… El _Sharingan_ se relaciona con los sentimientos, recuérdalo- Shin lo miró serio, a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño- Sé que, al final, los genes que necesitarás serán los de aquel que ha ido evolucionando tras un duro entrenamiento, y no en una vida cómoda- sentenció, dándose la vuelta, acercándose a la criatura, que no se había movido de su posición-… Si eres capaz de traer la chispa que produzca la evolución, te estaré eternamente agradecido…- lo miró de reojo- Pero si fallas, te pediré que falles sin mostrar mi existencia… _Uchiha Sasuke_ parece haber escuchado rumores de mí en sus viajes, y sería una gran complicación si encuentra _evidencias _de mi existencia- advirtió- Vámonos-

Obedeciendo a su amo, la criatura activó su _Sharingan_, utilizando un _jutsu espacio-tiempo_ que lo hizo desaparecer del lugar junto con el hombre en un vórtice, dejando solamente al pelirrojo y al niño, que no se sorprendió en absoluto de su destino.

-_Mph…_\- Ryusei frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso cree que los _Jashinistas_ somos niñeras?- se indignó levemente.

-_Bueno, solo mira las humillaciones del Kyubi. Las tuyas no son tantas-_le hizo notar Zetsu, recibiendo varias punzadas en sus ojos dadas por Ryusei.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y miró al niño a su lado.

-Sabes que te trajeron para morir, ¿verdad?- le habló, a lo que el niño asintió- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Cultivar… 8 años…-murmuró el niño, sin expresión.

-_No es una rata de laboratorio, es un mono de laboratorio_\- sonrió Zetsu.

-… A tu padre no le importa tu vida, solo tus ojos, ¿lo entiendes?-Ryusei frunció el ceño.

-… Obedecer… Propósito…-respondió la copia sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

El pelirrojo lo miró, serio.

-_Es como verte en un espejo, ¿verdad?_\- sonrió su palma.

-... Similar- admitió Ryusei- Si tu vida no tiene sentido, yo le daré una… Y si acaba esta misma noche, significa que ese era el sentido de tu creación- le dijo al niño, que asintió- Vamos, pronto me deberán traer las _tres cosas_ que faltan- y, siendo seguido por el clon, continuo su camino por el bosque muerto…

* * *

-_¡Amateratsu!_\- Sasuke abrió su ojo izquierdo, con su _Sharingan_ activado, haciendo que aquellas llamas negras e inapagables aparecieran en los cuerpos de varios _Jashinsitas_ revividos por el _Edo-Tensei_, quienes intentaron alejarse, pero terminaron cayendo al piso con un fuerte ruido, desvaneciéndose en cenizas.

-_¡Shannaro!_\- Sakura golpeo con tanta fuerza el piso que varios miembros de la secta salieron volando junto con los escombros.

Kakashi, después de patear a un _jashinista_, lanzándolo contra otro grupo, botándolos, miró ese destrozo algo incómodo, esperando que, si todo terminara bien, los _Yokai_ que habitaban la aldea no se enfurecieran con los destrozos que causaba la pelirrosa, que ya había levantado el muro de una casa, lanzándolo contra un grupo de la secta, aplastándolos…

-¡Q-Quítenme esto!- gritó uno de los _jashinistas_ atrapado en el _genjutsu_ de Mirai, que los amarraba en un árbol que crecía sin parar, estrujándolos con sus ramas.

La _Sarutobi_ frunció el ceño, y lanzó _kunai_ explosivos hacia sus enemigos, dejándolos fuera de combate y deshaciendo el _genjutsu_.

La pelinegra, al ver derrotados a esos _jashinistas_ miró de reojo para atrás y saltó para esquivar a tiempo a Takumi, que clavó con fuerza su guadaña en el piso.

La joven aterrizó pero tuvo que sacar sus cuchillas de _chakra_ para detener la _kunai_ de Hiruki, que la hizo retroceder.

-Ya es suficiente, niñita. Deja de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos- ordenó la _Edo-Tensei_.

-No puedo… Este es mi camino ninja- Mirai frunció el ceño.

En eso, la joven se sorprendió que la mujer _no-muerta_ soltara su _kunai_ de golpe y le agarrara ambas manos, tomándola desprevenida.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- la pelinegra intentó zafarse, pero le era imposible, ya que la _jashinista_ hasta clavo sus uñas, lastimándola- ¡S-Suéltame…!-

-¡Mirai!- Kakashi se volteo al darse cuenta del aprieto de la joven, y más al sentir como una silueta salía de entre los escombros en donde Naruto lo había lanzado…

-¡AL FIN!-Hidan apareció detrás de Hiruki, asustando a Mirai, y, de un movimiento de la guadaña que portaba, partió a la mitad a la _Edo-Tensei_, pasando a llevar a la joven, haciéndole un enorme tajo en el abdomen…

-¡MIRAI!- Kakashi, usando su _Chidori_, hizo retroceder a la copia del _Akatsuki_, mientras la joven caía al piso y Hiruki, al no morir con semejante herida, se regeneró, y también saltó, ya que el _Hokage_ estuvo a punto de golpearla con su técnica.

-¡MIRAI-CHAN!- se asustó Sakura, después de darle un puñetazo al último _Jashinista _en pie, haciendo que Sasuke mirara de reojo a la joven, a quien Kakashi sentó con cuidado, intentando parar el sangrado.

Mirai, jadeando, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, ya que la herida era profunda.

-Interesante…- Takumi, encima del borde de un techo, no miró a Hiruki aterrizar a su lado, ya que observaba como Sakura se acercaba a la joven herida, mientras Kakashi intentaba parar el sangrado- Se preocupan del miembro más joven, siendo este el más propenso en morir-

-Las ovejas perdidas siempre cuidan a las más débiles, porque pueden ser útil en el futuro- aseguró Hiruki, disfrutando del panorama.

-Aguanta, Mirai-chan- Sakura se agachó al lado de la joven, comenzando a emplear su _jutsu_ médico.

La joven sonrió levemente, pero gimió cuando una herida profunda apareció en su brazo, tomando la atención de Kakashi y Sakura.

-¡Mirai-chan!- se asustó Sakura, mientras el peliblanco se volteo de inmediato, para ver, varios metros lejos, a la copia de Hidan, quien, con su piel de un color negro y blanco, encima de un círculo de ritual que acababa de hacer con su sangre, mientras que de su arma goteaban las gotas de sangre de Mirai, quien gimió de dolor.

El _Jashinista_, que se había perforado su brazo con una estaca negra, sonrió encantado por el dolor que estaba experimentando, al igual que el que sentía en esos mismos momentos Mirai, quien se sujetó el brazo, temblando de dolor.

-¡Hidan!- Kakashi se levantó sacando su _kunai_, pero se detuvo cuando la _copia_ sonrió más ampliamente y, sacando la estaca, la clavo en su rodilla, a lo que Mirai gritó de dolor cuando la misma herida apareció en su piel.

-¡Mirai-chan!- se asustó Sakura.

-¡ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA!- se rió divertido Hidan- ¡SIGUE LOS PASOS DE TU PADRE, _SARUTOBI MIRAI!_\- le gritó encantado, clavando más la estaca en su rodilla, a lo que la joven gritó de dolor, sujetándose del brazo de Sakura, que se asustó.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?- Hiruki frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo piensa salir de esta una vez mate a la niña?

-No creo que lo haya pensado- le aseguró Takumi, suspirando.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¿No es una de las maldiciones de los _Jashinistas_?- Sasuke, que no se había movido, frunció el ceño.

-Sí…- Kakashi frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra Hidan, que sonreía sádicamente, disfrutando del dolor que resonaba en sus heridas, como las que sentía Mirai, quien había empezado a sudar, gimiendo levemente.

Sasuke miró a la joven, y después a Hidan, quien acababa de sacar la estaca de su rodilla, por lo que Mirai se mordió el labio, gimiendo de dolor.

-Solo hay que sacarlo del círculo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Kakashi, empezando a caminar hacia Hidan, que lo miró extrañado.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?- Sakura lo miró preocupada, atendiendo la herida en el abdomen de Mirai, quien abrió un poco los ojos, nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- se molestó Hidan, observando al pelinegro acercarse a él sin miedo alguno- ¡ESTA ES UNA CEREMONIA SAGRADA! ¡UN POCO DE RESPETO…!- pero se quedó callado al sentir como el _Uchiha_ apareció detrás suyo, dándole la espalda.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano haya estado con semejante basura- murmuró Sasuke, sin mirarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- el _jashinista_ se volteo ofendido, solo para que el pelinegro lo agarrara de la túnica y lanzara fuera del circulo de sangre, haciéndolo rodar- ¡Duele! ¡OYE! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO INTERRUMPAS…!-

-_Amateratsu_\- Sasuke lo miró con su _Sharingan_, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a incendiarse con el fuego negro.

-¡E-ESTO ES MALO…!- Hiruki y Takumi se levantaron de golpe, observando como el _inmortal _se retorcía en el piso mientras su cuerpo era quemado por el fuego negro.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de saltar, pero, al darse cuenta que Sasuke iba a mirarlos de reojo, desaparecieron de un salto.

Sasuke miró de reojo el techo donde suponía habían estado los dos últimos _Jashinistas_ del _Edo-Tensei_, pero ya se habían ido.

Frunció el ceño, y observó como Hidan, quemándose entre las llamas del _Amateratsu_, sonrió encantado, extrañándolo.

-… Esto… se siente bien…- murmuró encantado-… Este dolor… Fantástico…-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, enojado.

-… Fantástico… Pronto… Todos ustedes… lo sentirán… y se lo darán… al _Gran Jashin_…- aseguró, sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que _Amateratsu_ lo consumió por completo, dejando solo de él las marcas del piso quemado…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

Mirai, jadeando, observando el _final del inmortal_, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero después gimió, agarrándose el brazo.

-Tranquila, Mirai-chan- le sonrió Sakura, tratando la herida en su abdomen- Todo terminó-

-… Al final, Hidan no era tan _inmortal_ como pensaba- Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño.

-Él es inmortal- le aseguró el _Uchiha_, serio- **El verdadero**…- eso sorprendió al peliblanco- Supongo que una mera copia podía quemarse con el _Amateratsu_, pero estoy seguro que, si hubiera sido el real, solo hubiera podido quemarle la piel-

Ante eso, Kakashi frunció el ceño.

Si Sasuke decía eso… Eran afortunados que el verdadero Hidan continuase enterrado en el bosque de los _Nara…_

Llamó la atención de ambos el gemir de dolor de Mirai, por lo que se voltearon, para ver a la joven siendo atendida por Sakura.

-La herida es profunda- la pelirrosa frunció el ceño, usando sus poderes en el enorme tajo en el abdomen de la pelinegra- No solo dañó la piel, sino también el estómago- miró seria a ambos hombres- Debo atenderla en un mejor lugar-

-Tú y Kakashi llévenla a un lugar seguro- ordenó Sasuke, quitándole las palabras de la boca al _Hokage-_Yo iré a perseguir a los _Jashinistas_ que escaparon-

-¿Seguro?- lo miró Kakashi.

-Eran _Edo-Tensei_. Podré encargarme de ellos al igual que con la copia-le aseguró el pelinegro, empezando a retirarse.

-P-Pero…- gimió Mirai, tomando la atención de los tres-… Na-Natsumi… chan…-

Eso detuvo al _Uchiha_, a lo que Sakura lo miró.

-… Iré a ver si Naruto y el _Kyubi_ hicieron algo al respecto- murmuró, y desapareció.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No quiere admitirlo… Pero a eso iba al principio- sonrió levemente Sakura.

-Él nunca admite nada- Kakashi se acercó a ambas, y, con cuidado, tomó en brazos a Mirai, quien gimió de dolor- Debe de haber una casa en buen estado que podamos usar para que sanes, Mirai- le aseguró a la joven, quien sonrió levemente.

* * *

Kurama frunció el ceño, sintiendo que estaba recostado en un lugar espacioso, y un poco de agua en el piso, por lo que le dio la impresión de que, de alguna forma, había vuelto al interior de Naruto.

Aun así… Había algo raro… ¿Por qué todo estaba silencioso…?

Normalmente estaría escuchando el sonido del goteo en el agua, o las voces en el exterior del rubio…

Entonces… ¿Por qué no escuchaba nada?

Frunció el ceño, y, cansado, abrió sus ojos rojo sangre, para ver…

Oscuridad…

Solamente había oscuridad a su alrededor. Una gran y basta oscuridad que solo era iluminada por las ondas en el agua que provocaban sus movimientos.

Kurama, extrañado, se sentó con cuidado en medio de esa oscuridad, sin darse cuenta que el agua en su pelaje mojado caía y provocaba ondas que volvieron a iluminar el lugar, al igual que las provocadas por sus movimientos. Tampoco se percató de que estaba en su tamaño original, pero no le importó.

Sentía que algo faltaba… Algo, para que entendiera esa situación sin sentido.

Miró su reflejo en la oscura agua, iluminada por la onda que produjo al inclinarse para adelante.

No se sorprendió en que su reflejo le devolviera su triste mirada.

¿Por qué estaba triste?

Si hay algo que sabía, era que ese no era el interior de Naruto. El interior del rubio era algo oscuro, pero llenó de luz amarillenta…

-… Naruto- llamó, mirando para todos lados lentamente, aunque sabía que no había caso…

Ese no era el interior de Naruto… Entonces… ¿De quién…? ¿Dónde estaba…? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

-… Yo…- murmuró, y observó su reflejo-… ¿Perdí algo…?-

No sabía por qué se lo preguntó, pero sentía que _perdió ese algo_, que hacía que las cosas no tuvieran sentido… ¿Qué fue lo que perdió…?

Como si aquel misterioso lugar le respondiera, las ondas en el agua comenzaron a formarse, para reemplazar el reflejo del zorro por el rostro de una joven de piel pálida, con ojos verdes, cabello rojo puntas negras, y orejas de zorro.

El reflejo de Natsumi sonrió, divertido, como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

Kurama abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, y los cerró con pesar, mientras sus colas perdían su gracia y caían pesadamente en el agua del piso…

-… Ya veo…- murmuró, tocando con uno de sus dedos el agua que le mostraba a la mujer que amaba, y se entristeció que, al querer tocarla, la onda que formó al tocar el agua borrara el reflejo-… Este no es el interior de Naruto…- alzó sus ojos rojo sangre, intentando ver algo además de toda esa oscuridad-… Es el mío…-

Cerró los ojos con pesar, sin ánimos…

Ya no podía hacer nada… Todo se arruinó por su culpa… Si se hubiera controlado… Si hubiera mantenido estable sus emociones al perder a Natsumi…

-… Esta oscuridad…- abrió un poco sus ojos rojos, siendo estos iluminados por las ondas de agua-… Mi oscuridad… Nunca antes… Me había ganado…- bajó la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos-… Naruto… Te lo imploro… Debes impedirme dañar a alguien… No quiero perder a los mocosos… Si les hago daño…- apretó sus puños, temblando-… Me muero…-

* * *

_A las afueras del Templo Uzumaki…_

En el claro que rodeaba a la enorme estructura, cerca de la superficie ceremonial donde se abrían las puertas del templo, Bolt, siendo sujetado por una de las colas del _Kyubi_, empezó a patalear, enojado.

-¡S-SUÉLTAME…! ¡K-KURAMA!-gimió el niño, mientras el zorro, mirándolo con sus ojos ámbar sin vida, lo levantó más, apretando con tanta fuerza al pequeño que este gritó de dolor.

-¡NO! ¡BOLT!- se asustó Sarada, a las puertas del templo, mientras que detrás suyo Himawari, abrazando su preciado peluche, abrió los ojos, asustada.

Raudamente, el ave café que había estado junto a Himawari unos segundos antes se abalanzó al _Kyubi_, arañándole la cara, haciendo que soltara al niño, y retrocediera, sacudiendo su brazo para quitarse al pájaro de la cara.

Bolt cayó sentado al césped muerto, por lo que se levantó sobándose su parte trasera, saltando levemente.

-¡DUELE! ¡DUELE-DATTEBASA!- gimió- ¡¿Qué te sucede, Kurama?! ¡¿Estás enojado por algo?! ¡No te desquites conmigo-dattebasa!- pataleó enojado- ¡AH! _¡Pájaro-chan_, deja a…!- se dio cuenta que el ave café seguía arañándole el rostro al zorro, haciéndolo retroceder.

Iba a reclamar pero el cuervo y el búho blanco se unieron al ave, empezando a tirarle las orejas y picarle los ojos al zorro, que gruñó de dolor.

-¡Kurama-chan!- se asustó Sarada, nerviosa por la situación, mientras Himawari se aferró a ella, aterrada.

-¡Dejen a Kurama!- se enojó Bolt, acercándose al zorro y agarrando al _Cuervo-chan_, que era el que le picaba los ojos.

El ave se retorció en su agarre, y, para extrañeza del niño, tenía ojos rojos. ¿Desde cuándo el ave de Sarada tenía ojos rojos…?

Entonces, con un movimiento de sus colas, Kurama se libró de las aves, provocando tal onda de aire que Bolt también salió disparado, rodando por el césped gris.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando…?- murmuró Sarada, asustada, observando como _Canoso-chan_ chocaba contra uno de los monumentos de piedra que se encontraban en el pedestal ceremonial en medio del claro, y _Pájaro-chan_ chocaba con una de las puertas abiertas del templo, asustándola.

-_¡Pájaro-chan!-_se asustó Himawari, acercándose al ave amoreteada, y tomándolo en brazos- ¡Re-resiste!- gimió, empezando a llorar, abrazándolo.

Su tío le pió, intentando calmarla.

-Duele… Duele…- Bolt se sentó, sobándose la cabeza, ignorando al cuervo debajo de él que golpeaba con su ala negra el piso, pidiendo que se bajara de encima- ¡Kurama! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan gruñón-dattebasa?!- miró enojado al zorro, pero se preocupó al ver que las heridas en el rostro de este se regeneraron, mientras gruñía, erizando su pelaje- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué atacaste a Kurama?!- miró enojado al cuervo debajo suyo, quien ya estaba aleteando, pidiendo su liberación.

-… N-No lo entiendo… K-Kurama-chan… ¿P-Por qué…? ¿Por qué está peleando con mi tío… y-y los demás…?- murmuró Sarada, nerviosa, observando como Bolt agarraba al cuervo y lo zarandeaba, exigiendo la verdad.

-¿T-Tío?- lo miró extrañada Himawari, que hipaba mucho, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-N-No importa- aseguró la niña, recordando que su padre le pidió que mantuviera ese secreto de los demás- ¿Có-Cómo está _Pájaro-chan?_-

-B-Bien…- lloró Himawari, mientras el ave tomaba vuelo frente a ella, intentando calmarla.

El _Kyubi_ rugió con fuerza, asustando a los niños, y tomando la atención de las tres aves.

-… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Kurama-chan... n-nos está atacando…?- murmuró Sarada, asustada.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- la miró enojado Bolt, tomando la atención de la niña- ¡KURAMA NUNCA NOS ATACARÍA-DATTEBASA! ¡TAMPOCO PELEARÍA CON _PÁJARO-CHAN…!-_

La niña de pelo negro tragó saliva, dándole la razón con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-¡SARADA, LLEVA A HIMA ADENTRO DE LA CASA-DATTEBASA!- le pidió Bolt, levantándose, observando como Kurama empezaba a acercársele, gruñendo, levantando las colas- ¡S-Sí el actúa como un malo… n-no debería entrar…!-pero no alcanzó a terminar…

El zorro de nueve colas se le abalanzó de golpe, golpeando con una de sus colas al cuervo que intentó detenerlo, lanzándolo contra el piso.

Kurama tiró al piso a Bolt con él encima, sujetando con sus manos sus brazos, gruñéndole, mostrándole, por primera vez, sus filosos y peligrosos colmillos, asustando al niño…

-¡Onii-san!- se asustó Himawari, mientras Sarada se quedaba sin habla, y _Pájaro-chan_ emprendió vuelo para ayudarlo, pero el zorro lo miró de reojo y golpeó con una de sus colas, lanzándolo cerca de _Cuervo-chan_, que aún se reponía del golpe que había recibido.

Bolt se quedó callado… Siempre supo que Kurama podía dar miedo cuando se enojaba, y el único momento en que realmente lo asusto fue hacia dos años, cuando el zorro estuvo a punto de matar a aquellos renegados si él y su hermanita no lo detienen… calmándolo…

Ahora era diferente… Por primera vez en su vida… Se aterró de Kurama…

La manera en que le gruñía, mostrando los colmillos, dándole la sensación de que iba a acabar con su corta vida de un mordisco… Le hizo entender, comprender, por qué había personas que siempre respetaban a Kurama, le temían…

Por primera vez, el niño vio la otra cara de Kurama… El lado oscuro del zorro con el que había vivido esos dos años…

Entonces, además de sus rasgos amenazante, el pequeño abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, al darse cuenta que las mejillas del zorro tenían unas marcas que lo dejaron sin habla…

Lentamente, se fijó en los ojos ámbar del _Kyubi_, que brillaban mientras aumentaba su gruñido, sin expresión alguna…

-… Kurama…- murmuró Bolt, sin darse cuenta que el miedo que le había dado el zorro desapareció al darse cuenta de todo-… Todo salió mal, ¿verdad?- se entristeció, haciendo que el gruñido del zorro aumentara-… ¿Le pasó algo a Natsu-chan…?-

Eso hizo que los ojos ámbar del zorro se abrieran levemente, mientras su gruñido dejaba de ser tan potente.

-… ¿Na-Natsu-chan…?- murmuró Sarada, asustada, abrazando a Himawari-… N-No…-

-P-Por eso estás triste, ¿verdad?- Bolt miró triste al zorro, que se había quedado quieto, y hasta dejado de gruñir-¡Tú nunca me permitirías verte llorar-dattebasa! ¡Y estabas llorando…! ¡Tú nunca lloras…! ¡Tampoco haces llorar a Himawari…! ¡Nunca asustas a Sarada…! ¡Te peleas, pero nunca le pegas a _Pájaro-chan…!_ ¡¿Qué te pasa, **Kurama-chan**?!- le preguntó llorando.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras una pequeña pupila rasgada apareció en sus ojos ámbar, que reflejaban el rostro lleno de pena de su querido mocoso…

Se agarró la cabeza, soltando a Bolt, comenzando a gritar de dolor.

-¡Kurama!- el niño se levantó, observando como el zorro gritaba de dolor, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Sarada, sin poder aguantarlo más, salió del templo, para ver al zorro.

Himawari la hubiera seguido, pero sus piernas le temblaron en uno de los escalones y cayó de rodillas en la superficie de madera… Tenía demasiado miedo…

Los gritos del _Kyubi_ hicieron que el búho albino, que había estado inconsciente tras el fuerte golpe que se había dado con uno de los monumentos, comenzó a despertar, algo desorientado…

-¡Aguanta, Kurama-chan!- le pidió Sarada, poniendo su mano en la espalda del zorro, que se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza, sin dejar de gritar- ¡Kurama-chan!-lo miró asustada, mientras el cuervo y el ave a unos metros, levantándose adoloridos, observaban la situación, nerviosos…

* * *

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kurama, en su interior, se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo que se le iba a partir en pedazos, sin darse cuenta que el agua negra empezaba a volverse turbulenta, haciendo que las ondas que provocaba brillaran peligrosamente.

El zorro, sintiendo ese punzante dolor, abrió cuanto pudo los ojos rojos, intentando soportar esa tortura…

Tenía que hacerlo… No lo sabía… No tenía idea qué sucedía afuera… Que estaba haciendo él… Pero algo le decía… Algo que debía luchar contra esa oscuridad y esas aguas que comenzaban a sacudirse con violencia.

Volvió a gritar con más fuerza, haciendo que su voz resonara en aquella oscuridad…

Se quedó quieto al sentir algo encima, por lo que, costosamente, levantó la mirada, para ver que el agua a su alrededor había creado una enorme ola de agua, más grande que él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar… La ola se le tiró encima, ahogándolo, y haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento…

* * *

-¡Kurama, tú eres fuerte…!- Bolt se acercó al zorro, que aún se agarraba la cabeza, pero había dejado de gritar- ¡Tú puedes-dattebasa…!- pero no terminó, porque el _Kyubi_ lo miró con sus ojos ámbar sin pupila, dejándolo callado-… ¿K-Kurama…?-retrocedió un poco, al igual que Sarada, que se había quedado callada…

Gruñendo amenazadoramente, Kurama golpeó a ambos niños con sus colas, tirándolos al piso, haciendo que cayeran inconscientes.

Himawari abrió los ojos, asustada.

Neji e Itachi se quedaron sin habla, observando a sus sobrinos tirados en el césped, lastimados. Ambos emprendieron vuelo y se abalanzaron a Kurama, que los miró de reojo y golpeó con fuerza con una cola, lanzándolos tan lejos que chocaron con fuerza contra un árbol muerto que rodeaba al claro, haciendo que cayeran inconscientes al césped gris.

-… ¿O-Onii-san?- llamó Himawari, asustada, tomando la atención de Obito y Kurama, que la miró, gruñendo, erizando su pelaje-… ¿S-Sarada-chan…?- pero, al no recibir ninguna respuesta de ambos niños, comenzó a llorar, abrazando su peluche- ¡O-ONII-SAN!- lloró.

El zorro gruñó con fiereza, alertando a Obito, quien, con sus alas adoloridas, voló hacia la pequeña, que lloraba fuertemente, restregándose un ojo. Al llegar a su lado, intentó empujarla para que subiera los escalones y entrara al templo, pero la niña solo se quedó dónde estaba, llorando, teniendo, por primera vez, miedo a Kurama-chan.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PA-PAPIII! ¡PAPÁ!- llamaba la niña, mientras Kurama empezaba a caminar hacia el templo, alertando al búho- ¡KURAMA-CHAN, AYÚDAME!- lloró con más fuerza Himawari.

El zorro se detuvo, haciendo que Obito también se detuviera en sus intentos de empujar a la niña. El búho miró al _Kyubi_, esperando que los gritos de terror de la pequeña lo volvieran en sí… pero nunca se esperó que el zorro abriera la boca, comenzando a formar una _Biju Dama…_

Alertado, emprendió vuelo y, con sus garras agarró los tirantes de la jardinera de Himawari, queriendo sacarla de allí, pero la niña no se movía…

… Kurama lanzó la enorme esfera de _chakra_ en contra del _Templo Uzumaki_, creando tal explosión que destruyó la antigua estructura con una enorme onda de choque que lanzó a volar a alguno de los árboles que rodeaba el claro…

* * *

Sasuke había estado corriendo por el bosque, saltando de rama en rama, molesto.

Había encontrado encima de un arbusto el cinturón roto del _Kyubi_, lo que le dio un mal presentimiento, por lo que había empezado a buscar el _chakra_ de Naruto, encontrándolo, y, al darse cuenta que se encontraba muy débil, había emprendido una rápida búsqueda.

Se detuvo al observar que había llegado a una zona donde los árboles estaban caídos, por lo que frunció el ceño, aterrizó en el césped, y comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo a unos metros, al darse cuenta del cráter con el que se encontró.

Frunció el ceño, enojado, pero abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, al ver al rubio inconsciente en medio del cráter…

-¡Naruto!- bajó derrapando por la superficie rocosa, aterrizando al lado de su compañero, que no mostró ningún signo ante su presencia.

Sasuke se agachó para ver mejor a su compañero…

Estaba bastante herido, e incluso, con solo verlo, podía decir que tenía varios huesos rotos.

Tenía que llevarlo con Sakura.

Activó su _Sharingan_, haciendo aparecer un brazo de _Susanno_, con el cual tomó con mucho cuidado a Naruto, quien gimió de dolor.

En ese momento, la tierra tembló, tomando su atención. Levantó la mirada, para observar como aparecía de golpe una enorme explosión en una zona del bosque, lanzando bocanas de humo y fuego…

Se quedó quieto al identificar el lugar de la explosión, palideciendo bastante…

* * *

-¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?!- Sakura, en una de las casas de los _Yokai_, atendiendo las heridas de Mirai, a quien habían recostado en una cama, levantó la mirada, sintiendo el temblor que resonó en la isla.

-N-No era un temblor- Kakashi, que había estado observando el pueblo mirando por una de las ventanas, alerta, se sujetó a la pared, para no caerse.

Mirai, inconsciente, frunció el ceño, sin despertar.

-Fue una explosión, ¿verdad?- Sakura miró al _Hokage_, que abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa, para observar el panorama- ¿Naruto está combatiendo?-

-… No lo sé…- Kakashi, observando la enorme torre de fuego que salía del bosque, frunció el ceño-… Los niños…- murmuró, con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba…

Sakura se volteó, asustada.

-¿Qué…?-

* * *

En una de las montañas más altas de la isla, que dejaba ver todo el panorama de la zona, Ryusei frunció el ceño, observando la explosión que ocurrió a kilómetros de donde estaba, que formaba tal bola de fuego entre los árboles muertos, que destacaba bastante en esa oscura noche sin luna…

-_Parece que al Kyubi se le pasó la mano_\- sonrió Zetsu, en su palma.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y miró para atrás, observando la zona donde estaba él, y el niño _clon_ de Shin, que se encontraba rezagado, mirando las marcas religiosas en la roca del piso, que formaban un circulo enorme, donde se leían un ritual en un idioma antiguo.

-¡Ryusei!-

El _jashinista_ observó como Hiruki y Takumi aparecieron cerca de donde estaba el niño, quien no mostró sorpresa alguna.

-¡Ryusei…! ¡Tenemos malas noticias!- Takumi se acercó a su líder, mientras Hiruki se sobresaltaba con la presencia del niño.

-¿Qué sucedió?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-El equipo de _Konoha_ acabó con toda nuestra gente, incluso con los que tu trajiste de vuelta- le dijo su compañero, srprendiendolo.

-Y Hidan…- Hiruki frunció el ceño, ignorando al niño-… Hidan está muerto-

La sonrisa de Zetsu se borró de inmediato.

-_¿Cómo muerto? ¡Es inmortal!_\- le recordó la masa negra, indignado.

-No cuando usan el _Amateratsu_ en el idiota que se expuso-lo calló Hiruki, enojada- ¿Y quién es el niño?- señaló al pequeño, que no mostró interés en la conversación.

Ryusei apretó sus puños, y observó la llamarada que alumbraba la noche oscura…

Sin el inmortal… Todos sus planes se retrasaron por completo…

O tal vez no…

-Preparen lo que queda del ritual-ordenó a Takumi y Hiruki, sorprendiéndolos- Iré por lo que falta-

-¡Pero si no tenemos a Hidan…!- le recordó Hiruki, pero calló cuando Ryusei la miró con sus ojos ámbar-… Bien-

-¿Significa que sellaste a la _Yokai?_\- le preguntó Takumi, a lo que él asintió.

-Y tengo el control del _Kyubi_, por eso la destrucción- señaló con un movimiento de cabeza la pequeña llamarada que se podía ver- Iré por él y los niños. Terminen el ritual, y no hagan nada con el niño de ahí- ordenó, y, de un salto, desapareció de esa zona de la montaña…

* * *

-Agua tenía que ser… ¿Por qué no mejor fueron a un lugar lleno de arena…?- se lamentó Shukaku, temblando como gelatina…

El _Ichibi_ temblaba bastante, sujetándose a uno de los cuernos de Gyuki, quien, en su tamaño original, nadaba por el mar con el agua hasta la nariz. Hinata se sujetaba al otro cuerno. La mujer llevaba un buzo lila con partes moradas, y su banda de _Konoha_ al cuello.

-Shukaku-san, no se preocupe. No caerá al agua- le aseguró la mujer.

-¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA EL AGUA!- aseguró aterrado Shukaku- ¡LO QUE TEMO ES CONVERTIRME EN LODO!-

-Oye, oye… ¿Cómo fue que has viajado a _Isla Tortuga_ con ese miedo? Pensé que lo habías superado- murmuró Gyuki, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Para tu información usamos un barco que pueda cargarme sin ningún problema- sonrió Shukaku- Bueno, eso fue la primera vez. Pero cuando Gaara descubrió que me puedo volver a este tamaño vamos en un barco normal- recordó de mala gana.

En eso, un leve oleaje salpicó el rostro de Gyuki, haciendo que unas gotitas cayeran en el pie de Shukaku.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MÁS CUIDADO, _HACHIBI! _¡NO QUIERO VOLVERME LODO!-le gritó enfurecido y asustado Shukaku.

-¿Te olvidaste que, cuando te seques, puedes volver a tu forma de arena?- preguntó Gyuki, pacientemente.

-¡¿Y TU CREES QUE AUN ASÍ ME GUSTA VOLVERME LODO?!-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Kurama tenía una especie de _trauma_ con la miel, y ahora resultaba que Shukaku tenía miedo del agua. ¿Qué otros temores tendrían los demás _Biju?_

En eso, Gyuki se detuvo, serio.

-¿Sucede algo, Gyuki-san?- se extrañó Hinata, mientras el mapache de arena temblaba a más no poder.

-Hinata, ¿recuerdas que mencionaste, la primera vez que viajaron a _Isla Tortuga_, que se encontraron con unas anguilas antiguas, del tiempo del _Sabio?_\- le preguntó el _Hachibi_, a lo que ella asintió, más extrañada.

Entonces, alrededor del pulpo-buey, emergieron varias anguilas gigantes, todas ciegas, pero identificando al _intruso_.

-¡Son…!- se sorprendió Hinata, aferrándose al cuerno, mientras Shukaku, por tanta agitación, se aferró con piernas incluidas al cuerno, aterrado.

-Son exactamente iguales a las que vivían en los tiempos del _Sabio_. ¿Las miras, _Ichibi?_\- le preguntó Gyuki, mirando el cuerno al cual se aferraba su hermano mayor.

-A-ahora que lo mencionas…- se dio cuenta Shukaku, calmándose- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora que recuerdo…! ¡EL ESTÚPIDO ZORRO Y EL MONO CASI HACEN QUE ME COMA UNA CUANDO ÉRAMOS CACHORROS!- recordó de golpe, enfurecido- ¡SI EL _SABIO_ NO INTERVIENE ME HUBIERAN DEVORADO!-

-… ¿Kurama-san hacía ese tipo de travesuras?- sonrió incomoda Hinata, dándose cuenta que sus dos hijos eran unos angelitos al lado del zorro.

-No te lo decía para que recordaras ese incidente- suspiró Gyuki- No nos han atacado- observó a las anguilas ciegas.

"_Esto es extraño… Normalmente huirían por mi presencia… ¿Recibirán órdenes para impedir que se acerquen extraños al rango de la isla?"_ Gyuki frunció el ceño, emergiendo levemente, alertando a las anguilas, y que Shukaku se aferrara a él hasta con su cola _"Ahora lo entiendo… Esta es la ruta peligrosa que mencionó Gaara a Hinata… ¿Cuál ruta habrán tomado Naruto y los demás?"_

Las anguilas mostraron sus colmillos amenazadoramente, y se abalanzaron al _Hachibi_, quien sacudió sus ocho colas, repeliendo a varias de ellas.

-¡NO TE SACUDAS!- gritó asustado Shukaku.

Para sorpresa de Gyuki, algunas anguilas lo esquivaron y estuvieron a punto de morderlo si Hinata no golpea al aire, formando tal onda que las anguilas cayeron con fuerza al mar, asustando más a Shukaku porque unas gotas de agua casi lo tocan, por lo que subió hasta la punta cortada del cuerno de su hermano menor.

-Gracias, Hinata- sonrió Gyuki, observando como se retiraban las anguilas, magulladas- Definitivo, Naruto y los demás no pudieron tomar esta ruta. Con los niños, esto habría sido difícil-

-¿P-Por qué nosotros… n-no tomamos también la otra ruta…?- pidió saber Shukaku, llegando a llorar de miedo.

-Deja de temblar- le pidió serio Gyuki- Ahora mismo debemos…- pero no pudo terminar porque las anguilas se le abalanzaron por debajo, mordiendo sus colas- ¡ARG!-

-¡Gyuki-san!- se asustó Hinata, haciendo que el _Ichibi_ dejara el drama.

El pulpo-buey no pudo evitar que las anguilas lo sumergieran en el agua, haciendo que Hinata y Shukaku cayeran de su cabeza, y, cuando estaban a punto de caer al agua, el _Ichibi_ junto sus manos, y un montículo de arena apareció debajo de ambos, donde aterrizaron.

-¡Gyuki-san!- Hinata se asomó del montículo, asustada- ¡Gyuki-san!-

-¡Un _Gracias_ no hace falta!- la miró ofendido Shukaku- ¡No te preocupes por el pulpo, estará bien…!-se quedó mudo cuando una anguila emergió detrás de ellos, salpicando tanta agua que varias gotas le cayeron en la cola- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se aferró asustado a la mujer.

Hinata lo miró preocupada, pero después miró seria a la anguila que estuvo a punto de atacarlos si la mano del _Hachibi_ no emerge y la agarra por el cuello, sumergiéndola. Todo eso provoco que el oleaje salpicara tanta agua que el _Ichibi_, del miedo, ya lloraba a mares.

Después de un rato en que se agitara el agua, esta se calmó, y emergió un cansado Gyuki.

-¡ESTÚPIDO _HACHIBI!_ ¡DEJA DE SALPICAR!- le gritó llorando Shukaku, aferrado a Hinata, que le acariciaba la cabeza en un intento vano de calmarlo.

-Deja de ser tan quisquilloso- le pidió pacientemente Gyuki.

-Gyuki-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Hinata- le sonrió el pulpo- Pero si son bastantes anguilas- murmuró, preocupado.

-¡SUFICIENTE CON EL AGUA!- gimió Shukaku.

Hinata sonrió incómoda, hasta que algo emergió al lado del _Hachibi_, quien se puso en guardia.

-¡DEJEN DE SALPICARME!- rugió asustado el _Ichibi_.

-¿Sabes…?- la tortuga de tres colas que emergió lo quedó mirando- Esto es algo que no podemos controlar, y deberías hacer algo con ese miedo tuyo al agua- aseguró el _Sanbi_.

-¡Isobu-san!- sonrió Hinata.

-No solo yo- sonrió la tortuga, mostrando que de un hueco de su caparazón se asomaron Matatabi y Kokuo, ambas en sus formas pequeñas.

-Me alegra verte bien, Hinata-chan- le sonrió la gata de fuego.

-Al final nos terminamos juntando la mayoría de nosotros- Kokuo frunció el ceño- Shukaku, se un hombre y deja de temblar. Hinata necesita su brazo-

-¡¿QUÉ ME QUIERES DECIR?!- se indignó Shukaku, sin soltar a la mujer, quien ya no sentía circular su sangre en su brazo.

-Que la sueltes- Gyuki le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza con sus dedos.

-Si hemos llegado hasta aquí significa que, tal vez, Son, Saiken y Chomei están por llegar a _Uzushiogakure_\- dijo Isobu, pensativo, mientras Gyuki extendía su mano para que Hinata se subiera a su palma, y con la otra mano agarraba sin delicadeza al tembloroso Shukaku, subiendo a ambos a su cabeza.

-Debemos apresurarnos. Temo por Naruto-kun y Kurama- murmuró Matatabi.

-Si algo les pasó a ellos, tal vez los niños están en peligro- murmuró Kokuo, preocupada.

-¡SEA LO QUE SEA! ¡VAYAMOS A UN LUGAR SECO!- suplicó Shukaku, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerno de Gyuki, quien estaba fastidiado- ¡YA SIENTO QUE ME VUELVO LODO!- lloriqueó.

-… ¿Realmente eres el mayor de nosotros nueve?- lo quedó mirando Isobu.

-¡CÁLLATE!- lloriqueo Shukaku.

Hinata sonrió algo apenada, pero después vio el cielo nocturno, preocupada…

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento…

* * *

El _Templo Uzumaki_ caía en llamas, incendiándose, tanto su estructura, como las reliquias en su interior, incluyendo cierto salón de un segundo piso que se derrumbó, el cual nunca más volvería a contactar el pasado con el presente…

Kurama observó la destrucción del antiguo edificio sin expresión alguna, mientras sus ojos ámbar brillaban ferozmente.

Parece que acabó con la niña que lloraba en ese lugar, pero no importaba… Solo necesitaba a uno de los dos niños con su _chakra_, y a la niña de lentes… Esas eran sus órdenes.

Se acercó a Bolt y Sarada, que estaban inconscientes por el fuerte coletazo que recibieron, por lo que no sabían de la destrucción que sucedió cerca de ellos.

Se detuvo de inmediato, y miró para atrás, para ver aparecer en un torbellino, a unos metros del edificio que se incendiaba, a la niña que pensó haber matado, y al búho blanco que había intentado salvarla, cayendo este al césped, cansado.

Obito, en el último momento, y con el poco _chakra_ que tenía, se transportó junto a Himawari a su otra dimensión, pero, con tan poca energía que tenía, debió regresar, o la pequeña se quedaría estancada en el otro lado para siempre…

Himawari, asustada por los repentinos cambios que vivió en unos momentos, abrazó su peluche, temblando de miedo. Miró nerviosa los escombros incendiados del Templo en donde conoció la forma humana de _Pájaro-chan_ y de su abuelita, y lloró levemente…

-_C-Cuernitos-san… _Tengo miedo…- gimió la niña, pero no recibió respuesta alguna…

Lo que escuchó fue un gruñido que la asustó, por lo que miró a Kurama, quien la miró gruñendo enfurecido, erizando su pelaje y levantando sus nueve colas.

-K-Kurama-chan…- murmuró asustada, por lo que Obito, cansado, levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta que no era momento para descansar.

El _Kyubi_ rugió y se abalanzó a la niña, que hubiera sido víctima de sus garras si el búho no la empuja a tiempo, haciendo que el único que saliera destrozado por el ataque del zorro fuera el peluche de la niña, que terminó partido por el zarpazo que recibió en el césped gris.

Himawari cayó al césped, adolorida, y comenzó a llorar…

-_¡S-SAPO-CHAN!- _miró llorando lo que quedaba de su amado peluche.

Kurama, sin saber por qué odiaba oír llorar a esa niña, gruñó, ignorando el objeto que había destrozado, y observó a la pequeña, a quien Obito protegía cubriéndola con sus alas lastimadas, mirando con sus ojos rojos al _Kyubi_, quien gruñó con más fuerza…

-Déjala…-

Las orejas del zorro se movieron, por lo que miró para atrás, para ver a Bolt de pie, envuelto en _chakra_ burbujeante color naranja, mientras su cabello rubio se erizaba, sus dos marcas se agrandaban y unos colmillos aparecían en sus dientes…

-Déjala… en paz… **¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HERMANA-DATTEBASA!**\- rugió Bolt, abriendo sus ojos rojos, rasgados por una pupila negra, haciendo que una ventisca se produjera.

El niño, poniéndose en cuatro patas, haciendo que emergiera una cola del _inestable chakra_ que lo rodeaba, se abalanzó a Kurama, quien gruñó y se abalanzó al niño, agarrándolo de la polera y golpeándolo con fuerza al piso.

Bolt, sin sentir dolor por el _manto de chakra_, miró enojado al zorro, y le dio una patada, soltándose de él, por lo que se levantó y arañó el rostro de Kurama, quien retrocedió.

Kurama retrocedió varios pasos, con la marca del arañazo en su mejilla, la cual se curó de inmediato. Miró enfurecido a Bolt, quien, a pesar de no poder controlar sus emociones a causa del _chakra_ que lo rodeaba, no pudo evitar retroceder, asustado con esa mirada.

El _Kyubi_ rugió y, de un movimiento de su brazo, arañó el pecho de Bolt, deshaciendo el _chakra_ que rodeaba a este, tirándolo al piso, inconsciente.

Estuvo a punto de morderlo si Obito no intenta detenerlo picándole la oreja, por lo que lo golpe con su brazo, lanzándolo con tanta fuerza al piso que el ave quedó inconsciente.

Kurama miró con odio al niño herido, e iba a darle otro golpe al levantar su garra, si…

-¡PARA!- Himawari lo abrazó llorando, dejándolo quieto- ¡PARA, KURAMA-CHAN!- suplicó, mientras era rodeada de un _chakra_ blanco que iluminó el claro…

* * *

En su interior, Kurama se encontraba flotando en esa agua oscura…

… No lo entendía… Jamás pensó que su oscuridad lo controlara de esa forma… Antes nunca tuvo ese problema, ya que él aceptaba y saboreaba esa oscuridad… Pero, después de conocer a Naruto, empezó a rechazarla, y hasta querer iluminarla…

No sabía que sucedía afuera… No sabía lo que hacía… Pero sentía su oscuridad bastante perturbada…

"_¡PARA, KURAMA-CHAN!"_

Kurama abrió sus ojos rojos de golpe al escuchar el llanto lleno de miedo y terror de su mocosa…

-… Hi-Himawari…- miró para todos lados, pero solo podía verse sumergido en esa oscuridad- ¡HIMAWARIII!- rugió desesperado…

_-Tranquilo, hijo mío…_-

Kurama se quedó sin habla, y más cuando, frente a él, apareció una esfera de _chakra_ blanco, que, de un momento, iluminó por completo el lugar, eliminando la oscuridad y el agua que lo habían estado apresando, por lo que él aterrizó en una superficie blanca, jadeando.

El _Kyubi_, sorprendido, miró el nuevo espacio en el que estaba, el cual era lo contrario a su interior…

Era un espacio blanco, con una leve neblina plateada, que llegaba a iluminar aún más el lugar…

-_¿Cómo te encuentras, Kurama?_-

Se quedó quieto, y, lentamente, se volteó para ver la pequeña figura humana del _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_, quien, parado, con su bastón en mano, sonrió.

-… V-Viejo…- Kurama se le iba a acercar, pero, al dar un paso, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó al piso, cansado.

¿Por qué estaba tan cansado…?

-_Aunque seamos padre e hijo, nuestros tipos de chakra nunca van a aceptarse_\- Hagoromo había caminado hasta el zorro, y le acarició su enorme mejilla, tomando su atención- _Y siempre será el tuyo el que se vea afectado. Lo lamento, Kurama- _se disculpó sinceramente.

-… Cierto… Algo así pasó en… en _Isla Tortuga…_\- murmuró el zorro, pensativo…

-_Aun nuestro lazo es fuerte, hijo_\- sonrió Hagoromo, tomando su atención- _Al tocarte, Himawari logró permitirme entrar en tu interior, y expulsar el odio que el Idenmechigan te imponía. Ya no eres, y no serás nunca más, un títere de los poderes de mi padre-_

Al escuchar lo último, la mirada de Kurama se ensombreció, extrañando al anciano.

El zorro se incorporó con cuidado, recostándose en la superficie blanca, sin mirar a su padre.

_-…_\- entendiendo la reacción de su hijo, Hagoromo lo miró con pesar- _He sido un hombre egoísta, Kurama. Debí decirte, de cachorro, que tu habilidad de sentir la oscuridad de los demás seres fue, en realidad, mía, heredada de mi padre Jashin…-_

_-_… El primer humano en el que confíe…- gruñó Kurama, tomando la atención del anciano-… Al que pensé que era… era mi padre… Al final… ¡AL FINAL ME CONDENASTE!- se incorporó, mirando dolido a Hagoromo- ¡NO TIENES IDEA, ANCIANO, LO QUE ES SENTIR EL ODIO EN CARNE PROPIA…! ¡NO LO SABES! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HABÍA EN MI VIDA ERA ESE ODIO QUE ACUMULÉ…! ¡Y CUANDO AL FIN ENCUENTRO EL AMOR…! ¡MUERE POR MI CULPA! ¡NATSUMI ESTÁ MUERTA POR MI CULPA! ¡MURIÓ PORQUE LA AME…! ¡AL FINAL SÍ SOY EL MONSTRUO DEL ODIO!-

Al terminar, empezó a jadear, mirando dolido a Hagoromo, quien se entristeció al verlo así…

-… Ayúdame…- Kurama cerró los ojos, agachando las orejas-… Ya no sé qué pensar…-

Hagoromo miró con pesar a su hijo menor. Se acercó, y le acarició la mano, tomando su atención.

_-El Jubi era oscuridad pura…_\- murmuró Hagoromo, serio- _Aun así, tenía atributos poderosos, poderes peligrosos… Logré dividir esas habilidades en ocho… __**La **__**Arena que sella la vida, el Fuego que quema lo que florece, la Coraza que soporta las tormentas, la Lava que incendia los bosques, la Velocidad del viento, el Ácido que deforma la superficie, las Alas que sacuden el cielo, y la Fuerza para destruir-**_suspiró tristemente- _Eran tantas sus habilidades, que para amortiguarlas las concentre en esas ocho…_-miró a Kurama, que estaba en silencio, sorprendido-_… Pero no podía hacer nada con la oscuridad… No debía dejarla dentro del cascarón del Jubi, sino su voluntad regresaría, aun con la falta de sus ocho partes concentradas… Entonces, basándome en esa última peligrosa habilidad que quedaba, di vida a una novena criatura…_\- acarició el pelaje anaranjado-_ La cree siendo sensible, para que comprendiera la oscuridad que tenía, y que debía controlar, aunque… Je, también me salió algo orgulloso y sarcástico-_le sonrió a su hijo, que estaba sin habla-_El poder que heredaste de mí no fue un poder desechable, Kurama… Te di la habilidad de sentir la oscuridad, porque no quería que tú mismo te vieras en vuelto en ella… Tu habilidad es como un mediador. Tal vez te hace sentir la oscuridad de otros, pero al mismo tiempo mantiene controlada tu propia oscuridad… Hasta ahora…-_ se alejó de su hijo con pesar- _El poder del Idenmechigan de mi padre alteró tu habilidad varias veces, pero jamás te controló por completo. Debías estar desesperado, desestabilizar tu oscuridad, para así ser merced de ese poder y control-_se detuvo y miró a Kurama, que se había sentado.

-…- el zorro cerró los ojos, tristemente-… Perdóname, padre… Desde que ese humano me dijo que esta habilidad…- miró su mano-… Proviene de ti, no sabía que pensar… No sabía si pensar que lo que decía Naruto era cierto, o las palabras de Ryusei eran la realidad… Estaba desesperado…- apretó su puño, y lo puso en la superficie blanca-… No quería pensar que todo el amor que me brindaste fue un engaño… Que solo era una reserva desechable… Yo… Desconfíe de ti…- admitió con pesar-… Deje que esa sabandija inmunda me engañara con sus palabras… Que pensara diferente de ti… Yo… Perdóname, padre…- le pidió, mirándolo tristemente.

El anciano lo miró serio, pero después sonrió, levantando su mano.

Kurama, recordando ese gesto, lentamente, agachó su cabeza, permitiéndole a su padre acariciarle la mejilla.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando esa caricia que hacía siglos no sentía… Su mano seguía siendo tan cálida como en esos tiempos, y sus movimientos suaves demostraban que quería acariciar su pelaje sin desordenarlo…

_-… Ambos hemos cometido errores, hijo-_ le aseguró Hagoromo, tomando su atención-_Pero ambos podemos redimirnos_-

Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, cerrando los ojos…

-_Ella está viva-_

Kurama se quedó quieto, y miró a su padre, que se había detenido, y lo miraba sonriendo.

-_La líder de los Yokai Zorro está viva-_

El _Kyubi_ abrió sus ojos rojos, sorprendido.

-… La vi morir…- murmuró Kurama, helado-… E-Ella ya no respiraba, padre… No sentía su pulso…-

-_Si conoces el cuerpo humano y sus funciones, hijo, sabrás que hay formas de inducir un estado de coma, o acercar el metabolismo al borde de la muerte_\- le aseguró Hagoromo, bajando su mano, haciendo que su hijo se incorporara, atónito- _Lamentablemente, Zetsu negro, mi hermano, sabe mucho sobre esos temas-_

Kurama se quedó sin habla…

Na-Natsumi… Ella estaba con vida…

-¡MALDICIÓN!- se tapó el rostro con una mano, completamente enfurecido- ¡MALDICIÓN!-

Había caído en el juego de sus enemigos…

-_La sellaron, Kurama. Y a ti te controlaron con el Idenmechigan. Por eso estabas en ese estado de… de desolación_\- le explicó su padre seriamente, observando como su hijo gruñía enojado por la trampa en la que cayó.

-¡Debo salir de aquí!- el zorro se levantó- ¡Debo salvarla! ¡No pienso perderla de nuevo!- miró a su padre, y se quedó callado al verlo sonreír contento.

-_Me siento satisfecho, Kurama, al saber que encontraste el amor. Como padre, estoy orgulloso_\- sonrió Hagoromo.

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO, VIEJO!- le dijo rojo de la vergüenza Kurama, haciendo que el anciano se riera levemente.

-_Sigues avergonzándote por cosas naturales-_sonrió Hagoromo, a lo que el zorro bajó las orejas, fastidiado-…_ No te preocupes… Saldrás pronto de aquí… El chakra que tenía en Himawari no era mucho…-_

Eso sorprendió a Kurama.

-U-Un minuto… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- miró al anciano, que lo miró serio.

-_Hace dos años, cuando mi chakra resonó en el de Himawari, quedó una pequeña porción de mí en ella… He podido presenciar junto a ella la vida que te concedió Naruto y su familia…-_Hagoromo sonrió levemente- _He sido muy feliz al verte sonreír, Kurama-_

-… Viejo…- murmuró Kurama, sorprendido.

-_Disculpa que Himawari y yo hayamos mantenido esto en secreto, pero quería respetar tu espacio-_ se disculpó el anciano.

-No importa, viejo… Al final, siempre sentí algo de ti en la mocosa…- Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pero de repente palideció-… E-Espera… D-Dijiste que… que estabas en el in… interior… de… de…-

Hagoromo lo miró tristemente, y asintió.

Kurama sintió que le acortaban la respiración de golpe…

-… Yo… Fui controlado… por Ryusei…- murmuró Kurama, abriendo sus ojos rojos-… Y… Y pudiste entrar aquí porque entré en contacto con Himawari…- miró horrorizado a su padre, que lo miró con pesar-… ¿Qué le hice a los mocosos…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Hagoromo no respondió, solo cerró los ojos, aferrándose a su bastón.

-… ¿Qué les hice…? ¡¿LES HICE DAÑO?!- Kurama miró horrorizado a su padre- ¡RESPÓNDEME, POR FAVOR…! ¡¿LOS LASTIME…?! ¡¿E-ESTÁN HERIDOS…?! ¡¿LES HICE ALGO?! ¡RESPONDE, PAPÁ!-

Al ser llamado así, el anciano respiró hondo, y, sin querer mirar el horror en los ojos de su hijo, asintió lentamente…

Kurama se quedó sin habla, dejando de respirar.

-… No…-se sentó horrorizado- ¡NO!- se agarró la cabeza- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡MALDICIÓN…!-rugió, enfurecido consigo mismo.

¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué a sus mocosos…?!

Hagoromo observó tristemente a su hijo, quien estaba desesperado por el horror de saber qué pudo hacerle a los pequeños humanos…

-_Kurama…-_ lo llamó, haciendo que el zorro lo mirara, con los ojos rojos brillando- _… El Idenmechigan no volverá a afectarte, aun así, el perder el control por tu propia oscuridad es una opción que solo tú debes tomar…- _le dijo de manera seria, mientras empezaba a desaparecer, y la niebla del lugar aumentaba- _Si tu oscuridad te controla por tu decisión, realmente tendrás una muerte que lamentar… Eres fuerte, hijo_\- le sonrió- _Evita esas desgracias…_-

* * *

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Podía sentir el calor de la estructura en llamas a unos metros de donde estaba, iluminando el claro…

Reaccionó al darse cuenta que Himawari lo abrazaba.

-… ¿Mocosa…?- la miró, pero se quedó mudo al ver que la niña estaba inconsciente, pálida- ¡Himawari!- la sentó, preocupado…

La pequeña respiraba levemente, con esfuerzo, a causa de haber perdido el _chakra_ del_ Sabio de los Seis Caminos_, pero, además de eso, no mostraba nada anormal…

-… Himawari…- Kurama la miró bajando las orejas, y, al escuchar un gemido, se percató en el pequeño rubio frente a él, herido…

Abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

-¡BOLT!- deposito con sumo cuidado a Himawari en el césped gris, y se acercó al niño, quien gimió de dolor-… ¿Yo te herí…?- murmuró, helado.

Recordando las palabras de su padre, cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse… Si volvía a descontrolarse tal vez podría matar a Bolt… Debía mantener la mente clara…

Sentó al pequeño con cuidado, y puso su mano en la herida del pequeño, impregnándola de su _chakra…_

La herida comenzó a sanar de a poco, cerrándose lentamente.

Al sanar, Bolt tosió un poco, haciendo que Kurama lo mirara, y se aliviara en ver que ahora el niño dormía tranquilamente, respirando sin problemas.

-… Bolt- le acarició la mejilla, y acercó su frente a la del niño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras unas lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas y caían en el rostro del pequeño-… Perdóname, Bolt… Yo jamás… Lo siento mucho, mucho…-

Entonces, una cadena se ató a su cuello, acortándole la respiración.

Jadeando, y aferrando con su brazo libre la cadena, miró, enfurecido, al pelirrojo parado a varios metros detrás de él, quien, para horror de Kurama, tenía a Sarada con su brazo negro.

-¡MALDITO!- rugió enfurecido Kurama, sorprendiendo a Ryusei- ¡SUELTA A MI MOCOSA!-

-… ¿Estás consciente…?-murmuró el _jashinista_, sin creerlo.

-_No es posible… Contrólalo-_ le ordenó Zetsu, serio.

-Tengo activado el _Idenmechigan…_y lo estoy mirando a los ojos… No puedo controlarlo- Ryusei frunció el ceño, enojado.

-_¿Encontró una forma para librarse del Dojutsu…?_\- Zetsu frunció el ceño, enojado- _Bueno, no puede librarse de tu cadena, así que llévatelo a la fuerza-_

Ryusei frunció el ceño, y la cadena que sujetaba a Kurama dio un tirón, tirando al zorro al piso, haciendo que botara a Bolt, quien frunció el ceño, sin despertar.

-¡GHA!- Kurama agarró la cadena con ambas manos, intentando romperla- ¡MALDITO RYUSEI…!- lo miró enfurecido- ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ…! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE…! ¡PENSÉ QUE ELLA HABÍA MUERTO…!- se sentó, forcejeando con el tirón que le daba la cadena, sorprendiendo a Ryusei-… ¡VOY A MATARTE Y LA TRAERÉ DE REGRESO!- le aseguró el _Kyubi_.

"_¿Ya se dio cuenta…? ¿Cómo…?"_ el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, enojado.

Entonces la cadena que sujetaba a Kurama se alargó, sujetando también sus brazos, y empezó a formar espinas en su superficie, hiriendo al zorro.

Kurama gritó de dolor, y cayó al piso, sin ser capaz de moverse…

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANO MENOR, MALDITO HUMANO?!-

Ryusei se quedó sin habla al sentir como una enorme figura aterrizó a varios metros detrás suyo, formando tal temblor al caer que él cayó, soltando a Kurama, quien gimió de dolor, sin ser capaz de moverse por sus heridas…

-_¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!- _se enfureció Zetsu mientras Ryusei se incorporaba, sin soltar a Sarada, que frunció el ceño, sin despertar.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y abrió un poco sus ojos rojos, para apreciar la enorme silueta del _Yonbi_ levantar su brazo hacia el humano pelirrojo que se volteó de inmediato…

-¡SUELTA A SARADA!- Son Goku estuvo a punto de agarrar a Ryusei si este no hace aparecer de su espalda cadenas que amarraron su brazo, sorprendiéndolo.

-_¡¿Otro Biju?!-_ se sorprendió Zetsu, mientras Ryusei jadeaba, ya que sus heridas se estaban abriendo, aunque eso no le impedía mantener firme el agarre en el mono de cuatro colas, quien frunció el ceño- _¡¿No tenemos suficiente problemas con el estúpido Kyubi?!-_

-¡ARROGANTE ESTUPIDEZ! ¡¿SIGUES VIVO?!- rugió enojado Son al darse cuenta de la presencia de Zetsu, quien frunció el ceño.

Kurama, cansado, no pudo no sorprenderse de ver a uno de sus hermanos mayores, hasta darse cuenta de que en el cielo se veía una enorme figura, por lo que levantó los ojos, para ver, sorprendido, al _Nanabi_ sobrevolando el cielo de la isla.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo- sonrió Saiken, en su tamaño pequeño, en la espalda de Chomei.

-Sí, pero aun así Son volvió a precipitarse- suspiró el enorme escarabajo.

-¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- se enojó Son, rompiendo la cadena que lo retenía- ¡MEJOR BAJEN A AYUDARME!-

-_¡Ryusei! ¡Llévate a la Uchiha y a uno de los Uzumaki! ¡No podremos llevarnos al Kyubi, pero pudiste tomar un poco de su oscuridad al controlarlo, con eso será suficiente!_\- le ordenó Zetsu, enojado.

-Lo sé…- el pelirrojo clavó su mano en su brazo negro, extrayendo su guadaña, alertando a Kurama.

-¡SON, ESQUÍVALO!- le gritó a su hermano, tomando su atención, pero el _Jashinista_ ya había sacudido su guadaña, lanzando una _Biju Dama_ hacia el mono de cuatro colas, que no pudo esquivarla…

Se formó tal explosión que el cielo nocturno se iluminó, tanto así que Chomei se vio afectado por la onda, cayendo a varios metros lejos de las ruinas del _Templo Uzumaki_.

Kurama cubrió con sus colas a Bolt y a Himawari, protegiéndolos de las ondas, pero no esperaba que Ryusei se le apareciera por detrás. Se dio vuelta, recibiendo la cuchillada del humano, cayendo a varios metros, herido.

El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo, y, agarrando a Bolt, desapareció de un salto, mientras las secuelas de la técnica aumentaban…

* * *

En _Uzushiogakure_, Sakura terminó de vendar el brazo de Mirai, quien dormía profundamente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Kakashi la miró, preocupado.

-Estará bien. Solo debe descansar- sonrió Sakura.

Entonces, un temblor volvió a sentirse en la aldea, por lo que Sakura se sujetó al borde de la cama, mientras que Kakashi a la puerta abierta, para ver la enorme explosión que se produjo en el mismo punto que en el anterior. Aun así, el _Hokage_ pudo ver como si una enorme figura cayera del cielo…

-¿Qué está pasando?- Sakura miró asustada al peliblanco, que frunció el ceño.

-Volvió a ser en la zona donde se encuentra el _Templo…_\- Kakashi no pudo decir nada más, porque Sasuke acababa de aterrizar frente a él, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Sasuke-kun…!- Sakura se levantó, sorprendida, pero se asustó al ver que el pelinegro cargaba, ayudado por un brazo del _Susanno_, a un malherido Naruto- ¡Naruto!-

-Atiéndelo, Sakura. Es tu especialidad- el _Uchiha_ entró en la casa y deposito al rubio herido en el suelo, por lo que su mujer comenzó a curarlo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No eran ustedes los que se están enfrentando ahora?- preguntó Kakashi, serio.

-… No- Sasuke se levantó, desactivando el brazo- Encontré esto- sacó de su capa el cinturón roto de Kurama, dejando sorprendido al _Hokage_, quien tomó el cinturón de inmediato- Algo debió pasar, y está relacionado con lo que está pasando ahora mismo-

-¿Y Natsumi?- lo miró nerviosa Sakura, pero su marido negó.

-Al parecer, el _Kyubi_ llegó tarde- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Sakura lo miró asustada y bajó la mirada, tristemente.

En eso, Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido al sentir ciertos _chakras_ acercándose, por lo que salió de golpe de la casa, seguido de Kakashi, quien se extrañó de ese movimiento.

Al salir, el peliblanco abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al ver caminando por las calles desiertas de la aldea a un muy lastimado Son Goku, en su tamaño pequeño, cargando con un brazo a una inconsciente Himawari, con el otro a Kurama, herido e inconsciente, en su cabeza tenía a tres aves lastimadas, y en su espalda, con la ayuda de sus cuatro colas, a Saiken y a Chomei, ambos pequeños, inconscientes y lastimados.

-Alcancé… a salir de la explosión cambiando de… tamaño…- jadeo Son, del cual su pelaje desprendía un poco de humo-… L-Los sentí y vine…- murmuró, sin darse cuenta que ambos adultos estaban sorprendidos al verlo-… Perdonen… No pude impedir… Que se llevara a Sarada y a Bolt…- y, sin aguantar más, el _Yonbi_ perdió el conocimiento, y casi cae al suelo si Sasuke no hace aparecer una mano de _Susanno_, sujetándolo a tiempo.

-¡Son!- Kakashi se le acercó al igual que el _Uchiha_, que lo puso en el suelo, haciendo desaparecer su brazo de _chakra_.

-¿Cómo es que los _Biju_ están aquí?- le preguntó Sasuke, tomando con su brazo al cuervo, quien tenía las alas lastimadas.

-No lo sé, pero creo que llegaron a tiempo- aseguró Kakashi, depositando con cuidado a Saiken y a Chomei en el piso- Al parecer ambos solo recibieron las ondas de esa explosión- murmuró, preocupado, y observó al búho y al pájaro en el suelo, inconscientes.

Miró a Kurama, quien mostraba heridas similares a las de Son, pero tenía un tajo en el pecho, el cual era la herida más profunda.

-Él está grave- murmuró Sasuke, observando al _Kyubi_, pero después miró a Himawari, que respiraba levemente.

Frunció el ceño, y, dejando a _Cuervo-chan_ en el suelo, puso sus dedos en el cuello de la niña, tomándole el pulso.

-… Ella está más grave aún- murmuró, tomando la atención de Kakashi- Su respiración es débil al igual que su pulso, y siento que su _chakra_ ha disminuido- se levantó- Les dejo a los _Biju_ y a Naruto a su cuidado-

-Sí. Tienes que buscar a Sarada y a Bolt- asintió Kakashi, tomando en brazos a Himawari.

-… Las… montañas…-

Ambos _shinobi_ se voltearon para ver a Kurama, que abrió uno de sus ojos, cansado.

-… Pude verlo… En su mente... cuando me controló…- jadeo Kurama, mirando a Sasuke- En las montañas e-están los pr-preparativos para revivir a ese malnacido de _Jashin…_ Allí… s-se llevó a los mocosos-

-Entonces te controló- entendió Sasuke, haciendo que Kurama cerrara su ojo, apretando su puño. Eso sorprendió a Kakashi- Por eso Naruto está en ese estado-

Las orejas del _Kyubi_ se levantaron de golpe, por lo que lo miró con ambos ojos, sorprendido.

-… _Kyubi_… ¿Lastimaste a mi hija?- le preguntó Sasuke.

El zorro no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y bajó las orejas con pesar.

-… Ya veo…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, activando su _sharingan_\- Cuando salve a mi hija, atenderé cuentas contigo- y, de un momento a otro, desapareció del lugar.

Kurama no dijo nada, solo apretó su puño.

-… Kurama…- Kakashi lo miró, preocupado- ¿Natsumi está…?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-… La sellaron…- Kurama abrió sus ojos levemente-… No pude hacer nada…- se levantó lentamente.

-No te levantes- quiso detenerlo Kakashi pero el zorro negó.

-Atiendan a mi mocosa… A mis hermanos- pidió, empezando a retirarse, mientras sus heridas sanaban- Les encargo a Naruto…-lo miró de reojo, y, de un salto, desapareció.

-… Sí…- Kakashi miró a la inconsciente Himawari-… Te encargo a Sarada y a Bolt-

* * *

-Espero no seas un estorbo- murmuró Sasuke, corriendo velozmente entre los árboles, mirando de reojo al zorro que lo alcanzó.

-Lo mismo te digo- Kurama lo miró de reojo, ya con sus heridas curadas.

-…- Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño- Si algo le pasa a mi hija, te haré conocer el infierno-

-Como si no lo conociera- Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír zorrunamente- Deja de actuar como el mejor padre, _Uchiha_. A diferencia de ti, he cuidado a la mocosa más de lo que te puedas imaginar. No es importante solo para ti- miró al frente- Al igual que Bolt-

Sasuke no dijo nada, y aumentó la velocidad al igual que el zorro.

"_Bolt… Sarada… Espérenme…"_ Kurama frunció el ceño…

* * *

En las costas de _Uzushiogakure_, se crearon unas bolas de humo, mostrando en su tamaño pequeño a Gyuki e Isobu aterrizando en las arenas de la playa, al igual que Hinata, Matatabi, Kokuo, y un muy, pero muy aliviado Shukaku, que se tiró de panza a la arena, abrazándola.

-Tierra… Firme y seca tierra…- murmuró aliviado el _Ichibi_.

-… Eso es arena- le hizo notar Isobu.

-¡NO ME ARRUINES EL MOMENTO!-

Hinata sonrió levemente, pero observó seria el panorama que podía ver de la vegetación de la isla.

-… La isla…- murmuró Matatabi, tomando su atención-… Su ecosistema… Está muriendo- murmuró, sorprendida.

-Debe ser obra de humanos- Kokuo frunció el ceño- Siempre la naturaleza debe pagar por sus fechorías-

-…- Hinata las miró tristemente, sin poder refutarlas, hasta que Gyuki se colocó a su lado.

-Vamos, Hinata- le dio su apoyo el _Hachibi_.

La mujer asintió y miró decidida al frente.

"_Llegué… Naruto-kun"_

* * *

Boruto frunció el ceño, sintiendo que lo habían amarrado con algo, y estaba en una superficie rocosa.

Costosamente, abrió los ojos blanco-grises, para ver que estaba en un risco en una montaña, encima de un círculo religioso, junto a Sarada, que estaba inconsciente, amarrada como él.

-… ¿Q-Qué…?- el niño se sentó desorientado, y levantó la mirada al ver acercarse a él a Ryusei, que lo miró serio.

-Es hora de que cumplas tu motivo para vivir, _Uzumaki Bolt_-le aseguró- El gran _Jashin_ aceptara con gusto el _chakra_ en tu interior que le perteneció alguna vez a ese salvaje ser-

El niño frunció el ceño, molesto.

* * *

**_-... Eh...- Natsumi parpadeo varias veces, rascándose la mejilla, observando a Kurama, quien, amurado, quería ignorar el hecho de que todo su pelaje estaba chamuscado, echando vapor- ¿Fuiste a broncearte?-_**

**_-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Ese lector, _**zardX, _**me envió a una isla con volcánica con un monstruo! ¡¿Tienes idea cuanto tuve que correr, traidora?!- exigió saber Kurama.**_

_**-No era un monstruo, era Groudon, un pokemon- le corregí.**_

_**-¡¿TE PARECE QUE ME INTERESA LA DIFERENCIA?!-**_

_**-Nunca te interesa nada, ¿tú que crees?- miro al Lucario que me regaló **_Elias Uzumaki123. _**El pokemon, cruzado de brazos, asintió varias veces- ¿Ves?-**_

_**-¡Solo cierren la boca!- gruñó enojado Kurama, echando más humo de la cabeza.**_

_**Lucario tocó mi hombro, señalando la pantalla del notebook.**_

_**-Sí, **_Elias Uzumaki123 _**también ha dado un tour guiado por Argentina- sonreí- Ustedes dos realmente tienen varios lugares para visitar como luna de miel- miro a la pareja, observando como Natsumi tapa con una tela a Kurama, lo destapa, haciendo que una bocanada de humo saliera de este-... ¿Estás haciendo señales de humo?-**_

_**-Toy abulia- sonrió la pelirroja, volviendo a tapar a Kurama, que parecía a punto de explotar.**_

_**-Bueno^^'. Sarada-chan, **_Elias Uzumaki123 _**quiere un saludo tuyo- le sonreí a la Uchiha, que tenía a Cuervo-chan en la cabeza.**_

_**-Bien- sonrió la pequeña- Gracias por leer, **_Elias Uzumaki123- _**sonrió, a lo que el cuervo asintió, contento- Y **_HinataYaoi, _**no te preocupes por papá, suele ser muy serio- agregó**_

_**-Sí, sí...- Sakura, guardando la caja que le regaló **_Sean-Raizou _**con ropa interior, sonrió misteriosamente, haciendo que al Uchiha le diera un escalofrío en la espalda.**_

_**-Humanos raros...- murmuró Kurama, ya ignorando que Natsumi seguía usándolo para hacer señales de humo.**_

_**-**_ _**, ¿te parecen bien las señales de humo que te mandamos con amor Kyu-chan y yo~?- preguntó Natsumi, ya que el lector quería un saludo.**_

_**-... Que estupidez-_-'- murmuró Kurama, fastidiado.**_

_**-Mandale un saludo- le pidió Natsumi.**_

_**-... Grrr... Hola...-**_

_**-Es un inicio con él- le aseguro a la Yokai, que sonrió de acuerdo.**_

_**-Ah, mira, mira- la pelirroja se detuvo, y sacó un álbum de fotos, tomando la atención del zorro- Mira, mira, **_HinataYaoi _**encontró fotos mias cuando era niña...- no pudo decir más porque el Kyubi le arrebató el libro-... ¿Ah...?-**_

**_Kurama hojeo varias veces el libro, mirando a Natsumi, y después a las fotos, serio._**

**_-... ¿Cómo demonios resultaste ser tan tierna de niña? Solo hay que mirarte ahora para ver lo cruel que es el tiempo- aseguró Kurama._**

**_Natsumi parpadeo, y sonrió contenta, haciendo una pose de manos._**

**_-Oye, _** _**da paños y vestidos para los Biju- medité, mirando a Lucario, que parecía serio, ignorando como Kurama era aplastado por las estatuas de Natsumi- Además **_Dragonzord _**envió trajes negros para Shukaku, Son y Gyuki, vestidos para Matatabi, Kokuo y... eh... ¿C-Chomei...?- miro al lector, en blanco.**_

_**-¡¿P-POR QUE YO?!- preguntó avergonzado el insecto, con el vestido puesto, mientras Shukaku y Son se retorcían de la risa.**_

_**-C-Creo que se confundió conmigo- murmuró apenada Saiken, a lo que Matatabi y Kokuo suspiraron.**_

_**-Al menos te mandaron algo- murmuró Isobu, en un rincón- Todos siempre se olvidan de las tortugas-**_

_**-T-Tranquilo- Gyuki le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano mayor.**_

_**-... Pero... ¿Por qué un vestido...?- lloró Chomei.**_

_**-S-Supongo que error de caligrafía...- sonreí incómoda-... Eh... Gaara, mandale el saludo a **_ _**para calmar las aguas- pedí murmurando.**_

_**-Muchas gracias por leer, y apoyar la historia- saludó Gaara.**_

-Dragonzord _**me envió un vestido y una diadema- sonrió Himawari- ¡Sipi~! Y le mando el saludo a **_Mkristal_**~^^-**_

_**-... Hasta a Himawari le mandó correctamente ropa...- murmuró Chomei, en un rincón, al lado de Isobu.**_

_**-... Y se deprimieron- suspiré, a lo que Gyuki se rascó la cabeza, incómodo- ¿Y si les das los dulces que **_Astron _**envió?-lo miro, dudosa.**_

_**-No creo que funcione, pero veamos...- el pulpo se alejó con la caja de dulces...**_

_**-Cambiando de tema, **_Miss Simpaty _**manda un enorme ramo de flores de margaritas para cada mesa de los invitados y un ramo de flores blancas para la dama de honor. Nice~-sonreí- Y **_HiNaThItHa.16241, **_Naruto y Kurama siguen conectados, no los han separado. Es solo que, al haber sido controlado por Ryusei, se produjo como un bloque en la conexión con ambos, que influyó en las comunicaciones entre los Biju-_**

**_-... Me haces sentir como un centro telefonico especializado para Biju-dattebayo- me hizo notar Naruto, algo desanimado._**

**_-El mismo Sabio le pidió a Kurama que "resguardara el punto de encuentro" Dijiste lo mismo a lo que quería llegar él- le aseguré, a lo que el rubio se lamentó en silencio._**

_**-¿Dejaste de ponerte gruñón?- le preguntó Natsumi a Kurama, quien salía de la montaña de estatuas, fastidiado.**_

_**-Tsch-**_

_**-Mm...- Natsumi frunció el ceño- Voy a cambiarme- aviso, haciendo una pose de manos.**_

_**-¿Y?- Kurama la miró, fastidiado.**_

_**-Con la ropa que me regaló **_Zafir09~-_**agregó, haciendo que Kurama se pusiera completamente rojo.**_

_**-¡YA! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡DEJO DE PONERME GRUÑÓN!- la miró alterado.**_

_**-Mm~- Natsumi lo miró sonriendo divertida, moviendo su cola juguetonamente- Kyu-chan~-**_

_**-¡NO TE PONGAS ASÍ!- se cruzó de brazos, enojado, a lo que su pareja lo abrazó por detrás, divertida.**_

_**-Era una broma~- le aseguró- No te enojes con Natsu-chan~-**_

_**-Tsch- Kurama bufó, aun sonrojado.**_

_**-¿Le damos un saludo a **_kerencita uchiha?- _**pidió Natsumi- Nos mando regalos secretos y un pastel de mora casero~-**_

_**-Mm...-**_

_**-... ¿Quieres que saludemos con una condición?-**_

_**-... -/-**_

_**-... ¿Quieres un besito?- adivinó Natsumi, a lo que Kurama siguió haciendo una mueca molesta- Bien~- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pareja- ¡Te mandamos un saludo, **_kerencita uchiha_**~!- saludo, mientras Kurama asentía varias veces...**_

Janshin_** al principio te confundía con el nombre de Jashin, pero después me di cuenta de la N^^' , así que no te preocupes. Los helados por doquier que has mandado, aunque no lo creas... se terminaron... -_-'**_

_**-Es que tengo mucho apetito- murmuró Natsumi, abrazada a Kurama, que bufó.**_

_**-Ya quiero verte en la época de antojos, zorro idiota- le dijo Shukaku, haciendo que sus orejas se levantaran- Apuesto a que la vas a sufrir... ¡ARG!- no pudo más porque su hermano se le abalanzó, enfurecido.**_

_**-No peleen...- pidió Hagoromo, observando la situación.**_

_**-No han cambiado en nada, ¿verdad?- miro al Sabio, quien asintió- Ahora que me fijo, es la primera vez que vienes- señalé, algo curiosa.**_

_**-El lector, **_Janshin, _**pidió un saludo de mi parte, así que vine a dárselo- sonrió el anciano- A **_Janshin, _**este hombre te envía un saludo, y agradece tu apoyo en las historias de mi hijo.**_

_**-N-No te pongas melodramático, viejo- murmuró Kurama, avergonzado, ahorcando a Shukaku, que pedía tiempo golpeando al piso, asfixiado. Su padre le sonrió al ver que seguía siendo sensible.**_

_**-En nombre de los Biju te doy un saludo- sonrió Matatabi.**_

_**-Nosotros también-dattebayo- saludó Naruto, al lado de Hinata, con su pequeño en los hombros, y su girasol abrazándolo.**_

_**-Aquí también~- Natsumi abraza a Kurama, haciendo que soltara a su hermano mayor.**_

_**-Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás- sonrió Sakura, al lado de su hija y su marido.**_

_**-Gracias por el apoyo- sonrió Mirai.**_

_**-Sí...- Kakashi, pegado a su libro, solo levantó el pulgar.**_

_**Pájaro-chan, Cuervo-chan y Canoso-chan piaron, graznaron, y ulularon respectivamente.**_

_**-Mm... veo y leo...- murmuré, al rato, ignorando como los Biju y los mocosos intentaban animar al Sanbi y al Nanabi, que aun estaba desanimados con respecto a las ropas...**_

*ronaldc v2_**~cuna extra...**_

*valeria_**~ quiere hacerse cargo de un**_ _**baby shower...**_

*Rodrigo_**~ sugiere el cuidado de los Biju o Hinata para cachorros...**_

*zardX_**~ quiere ser violinista...**_

*Mkristal_**~ hacer las invitaciones con lista de invitados...**_

*Sean-Raizo_**~lista con curas y sacerdotes...**_

*Miss Simpaty_**~ habla de hijo de ciertos zorritos...**_

_**Vaya, los lectores realmente quieren una boda y, bueno, una familia. ¿Qué les parece esto? Avisé en el último One-Shot que subí (no sé si lo leyeron. se basa en como Kurama arruinó la fiesta de una compañera de Bolt. ¿la recuerdan?) que cree la semana pasada un Blog, donde subí unas cuantas imágenes de mis fic. **_

_**Ahora, como todos están entusiasmados con respecto a la boda, quería proponer subir la boda a mi Blog, ya que es un evento especial, y que, realmente, ustedes, los lectores, me envíen Review con sus nombres (o apodos) y el regalo de bodas que darán, para así invitarlos. **_

Mkristal, _**tu quieres hacer las invitaciones, ¿verdad? Te parece que, no sé como, pero podríamos ponernos en contacto para que hagamos el diseño, me mandas la imagen con la invitación vacía, y después la subo con todos los nombres en mi Blog antes de que termine **_Zorro de Konoha**_. Podríamos contactarnos por DevianArt, suena más facil^^-_**

**_-¡¿QUÉ?!- se me acercó enojado Kurama- ¡Escúchame, mocosa! ¡Te estas pasando! ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa...!- empezó a decirme, hasta que se dio cuenta que empecé a tocar la flauta de _**zardX, _**quien apareció, y lo agarró por la cola, llevándoselo- ¡NO DE NUEVOOOO!-**_

_**-Mandale saludos de mi parte a Kyogre- me despedí, mientras Lucario miraba algo incómodo al Kyubi...**_

_**Bien, volviendo al tema. ¿Qué les parece?**_

_**Espero poder recibir sus nombres y el presente que darán para la boda, para así invitarlos^^**_

_**-Oye, Zoe-chan- me llamó Natsumi, tomando mi atención- ¿Por qué a veces te llaman Zoey-chan?-**_

_**-Ah, al principio no lo entendía, pero después investigué y comprendí que era porque un programa de televisión se llamaba así- sonreí- Pero, lectores, su servidora es Zoe^^. El nombre de TheZoe611 se me ocurrió porque sentía que rimaba, y ni tenía idea que existía uno parecido. Además de que me gusta mucho el nombre Zoe^^. Pero, si quieren, llámenme Zoey si se les hace más cómodo. Me hace sentir niñita~**_

**_En fin, espero les haya gustado este cap, y nos vemos en el próximo._**

**_Un saludo a _**takedigi_**, a **_Andrea-chan_**, y a mi hermana **_RilaZou_**, que tuvo problemas de salud esta semana, pero ahora se encuentra mejor^^ [Solo espero que, con mi suerte, no sea yo la próxima... Soy ALGO delicada de salud -_-'. ¡Pero solo falta un día para pasar Agosto...! Aunque no soy una persona mayor para decir eso T-T]**_

_***PD: espero sus invitaciones. En el próximo capitulo veré cuando será el cap limite para que me envien sus nombres y para ver el diseño con **_Mkristal, _**si aun quiere. Obviamente, si alguien más quiere participar en hacer las invitaciones (no sé, para mujeres y hombres) puede mandar mensaje por PM o en devianArt. Ah, sí, envíen también su género... es que a veces, con sus apodos... no sé si son hombres o mujeres... perdón**__**^^'-**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-**_

_**-Tu sigue escapando de Kyogre¬¬'**_

_**oooooooooooooooo**_

_**Mm...- Natsumi miró la pantalla, curiosa-... ¿Creen que lleguemos a los 300 review?- pregunta a los lectores, curiosa- ¿Qué les parece un dibujo de regalo al Blog de Zoe-chan si llegamos? Es que ella esta contenta con haber superado los 250^^-**_

_**-¿Y qué dibujo sería?- la quedo mirando-**_

_**-Pues... ¿Uno donde estemos solamente Kyu-chan y yo? ¡¿ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?!- se asustó Natsumi.**_

_**-¡NATSUMI, NO SOBORNES A LOS LECTORES!-**_

_**-Lo shento T-T-**_

_**Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta^^'**_

_**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_**-Dibujo~ Dibujo~ Dibujo~-**_

_**-Natsumi, si sigues así acompañaras a tu futuro marido a ver a Kyogre-**_

_**-Ya me callo T-T**_


	16. El Ritual

_**El Ritual…**_

* * *

Son Goku sintió dolor.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa clase de dolor… Desde la Cuarta Guerra _Shinobi_…

Pero… No era solo físico…

Frunció el ceño, mientras en su mente se ordenaban todos los sucesos que le ocurrieron cuando llegó a _Uzushiogakure_ junto a sus hermanos, Chomei y Saiken…

Había peleado contra aquel pelirrojo, enfurecido porque había encadenado a Kurama, como si el ser un _Biju_ lo hacía una mascota o algo así…

Pero algo más lo había enfurecido…

¿Qué o quién…?

La imagen de aquel humano de cabello rojo agarrando a la pequeña _Uchiha_ con su brazo negro le hizo entender todo…

-¡Sarada!- Son se despertó de golpe y sentó de inmediato, sobresaltando a Mirai, quien estaba vendando una de las alas de Chomei, quien también se asustó.

El _Yonbi_ de inmediato se abrazó el toráx, adolorido, sintiendo el vendaje que le habían puesto, al igual que en la cabeza, en una de sus colas, y en su pata.

-Me alegra que despertaras- le sonrió Kakashi, vendando el brazo de Saiken, quien sonrió, contenta.

-… ¿Qué…?- murmuró el mono de cuatro colas, observando el lugar donde estaba.

Era un pequeño salón de piedra, donde había una chimenea, una mesa, sillas, y una cama.

Encima de la mesa de madera, se encontraban _Pájaro-chan_, _Cuervo-chan_ y _Canoso-chan_ durmiendo, vendados y cansados.

Pero el ver a esas aves no lo sorprendió. Lo sorprendió al ver a Naruto recostado en el piso cerca de ellos, inconsciente, pero rodeado de _chakra_ anaranjado que identificó de inmediato: el de Kurama.

-… Naruto… ¿Se está sanando?- murmuró Son, extrañado.

-Después de que Sasuke y Kurama se fueran, el _chakra_ de Kurama comenzó a actuar en Naruto- recordó Kakashi- Lo mejor será dejar que sus heridas se curen por si solas-

-Entonces, Kurama ya está bien, ¿verdad?- Son se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido- ¿Y en dónde estamos?

-Estás en _Uzushiogakure-_ le sonrió Mirai, sobándose el vientre, el cual estaba vendando, haciendo que el mono la mirara.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tú nos trajiste aquí después de la explosión- le recordó Chomei, quien estaba con tres de sus alas vendadas, junto con el pecho.

-Y aquí nos atendieron. Gracias- le sonrió Saiken a Kakashi, quien sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, sonrojándola levemente.

-_Tsch_. Ese golpe que me dio ese humano me ha dejado medio _atontado_\- bufó Son, sobándose la cabeza.

Mirai sonrió, algo cansada, pero después se levantó y acercó a Sakura, quien atendía sin distracciones a Himawari.

La pequeña, recostada en la única cama del pequeño y humilde hogar, tenía algunos rasguños y estaba sumamente pálida, incluso con ojeras…

Al verla, Son se quedó sorprendido, y se acercó a la cama junto a los dos _Biju_.

-¿Ella está bien?- le preguntó Saiken a Sakura, quien no respondió, solo frunció el ceño, mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y sus brazos.

Los _Biju_ no eran tontos… El hecho de que una _kunoichi_ médico con respondiera a una pregunta mientras atendía a un paciente, era porque estaba concentrando todo su _chakra_ para sanar las heridas.

-… No lo está- les respondió Kakashi, tomando la atención de los tres hermanos, que se sorprendieron al ver al _Hokage_ tan preocupado, y hasta triste.

-… Sakura-san no ha podido utilizar su _chakra_ para sanar las heridas de Himawari-chan- murmuró Mirai, tristemente, haciendo que los _Biju_ la miraran de golpe-Por alguna razón, no puede…-

Son frunció el ceño, preocupado y enojado por ver a esa pequeña niña insoportable en ese estado…

-Oye- miró a Sakura, quien, sin desconcentrarse, frunció el ceño, dándole la señal de que lo escuchaba- Utiliza mi _chakra_\- le ordenó, sorprendiendo a Kakashi y a Mirai- Ella es hija de Naruto, el _Jinchūriki_ de Kurama. Tal vez nuestros _chakras_ puedan, de alguna forma, conectarse y…-

-No… La matarías- le dijo Sakura, sin mirarlo.

Eso sorprendió por completo a los tres _Biju_.

-¿C-Cómo es eso?- le preguntó Chomei, sorprendido.

-… No es que el flujo de _chakra_ de Himawari esté obstruido, ni que haya sido herida de muerte- murmuró Sakura, seria-… Es solo que ella… Ella está perdiendo su _chakra_-

-¿Q-Qué…?- se sorprendió Mirai, asustada, mientras Kakashi se levantaba, frunciendo el ceño.

-Explícate, Sakura- le pidió Kakashi, a lo que ella lo miró de reojo, preocupada.

-… Como Son dijo, ella es hija de Naruto… En parte, ella tiene _chakra_ de Kurama…- Sakura cerró los ojos, y dejó de utilizar sus poderes en Himawari, extrañando al resto.

Sakura los miró tristemente y se sentó al lado de Himawari, permitiéndoles ver el rostro de la pequeña…

… En una de las mejillas de Himawari… Una de las dos marcas había desaparecido…

-… ¿Qué…?- murmuró Chomei, con un hilo de voz.

-… Su marca…- Saiken tragó saliva, asustada.

-Desapareció…- Son miró a la niña, sin poder decir nada más de la impresión.

-…- Sakura miró preocupada a Himawari, quien no mostraba signos de despertar- No sé cómo ni por qué, pero el _chakra_ que tenía de Kurama esta comenzado a desaparecer. Es como si hubiera sido expuesta a algún _chakra_ puro, tan puro que el _chakra_ de _Biju_ que heredó de Naruto se esté eliminando- frunció el ceño.

-… ¿Qué significa eso?- se atrevió a preguntar Mirai, nerviosa por la pequeña.

-Himawari está perdiendo su _chakra_\- le dijo Kakashi, que había palidecido. La _Sarutobi_ lo miró, preocupada- Su _chakra_ debe de estar fusionado con el de Kurama, al igual que Bolt y Naruto… Si el _chakra_ de Kurama es eliminado, su _chakra_ natural también…- Kakashi entrecerró los ojos con pesar-… Entonces Himawari morirá-

Mirai palideció y miró a Himawari, quien seguía sin mostrar algún cambio, además de su mejilla con solo una marca de bigote.

-… ¿No puedes curarla?- le preguntó Saiken a Sakura, claramente asustada por la vida de la pequeña.

-Mi _chakra_ está siendo repelido, y no puedo usarlo para frenar o detener el proceso- murmuró Sakura, tristemente.

-Y no podemos llevarla con Kurama para que su _chakra_ se reponga… Él ahora mismo está con Sasuke para detener a Ryusei, y rescatar a Bolt y a Sarada… Sería llevarla a las puertas de la muerte- murmuró Kakashi, observando las montañas a lo lejos por la puerta abierta de la humilde vivienda.

-¿Por qué se llevaron a los dos mocosos?- le preguntó Son, enojado.

-… Necesitan el _sharingan_ puro de Sarada, y el _chakra_ de Bolt, o, en específico, el que tiene de Kurama-

-¡Entonces…!- se asustó el mono.

-Si le quitan el _chakra_ de Kurama…- se dio cuenta Chomei, y cerró los ojos, enojado.

-Estará como Himawari-chan…- Saiken miró preocupada a la pequeña.

-Los rescatarán-aseguró Mirai, decidida- Y también a Himawari-chan, ¿verdad?- miró a la pelirosa

-Tenemos un tiempo límite- aseguró Sakura, acariciándole una mejilla a la niña-Las marcas provienen del _chakra_ de Kurama… Cuando desaparezcan todas…-

Son apretó sus dientes, enfurecido.

No serviría de nada darle su _chakra_ a la pequeña… Sería eliminado o rechazado al instante… Tampoco el de Naruto, quien tenía el _chakra_ de los nueve _Bijus_. Exponer a la niña a tanto poder sería matarla al instante…

Necesitaban el _chakra _de Kurama…

Necesitaban a Kurama…

* * *

Por el bosque de _Uzushiogakure_, unas rápidas siluetas pasaron tan velozmente que en un parpadeo hubieran sido vistos, para luego desaparecer.

Eran Hinata y los demás _Biju_. Ella, Gyuki, Isobu y Shukaku estaban encima de unos montículos de arena, mientras que Kokuo y Matatabi corrían cerca de ellos a gran velocidad.

-¿Ves algo, Hinata?- le preguntó Gyuki a la mujer, quien tenía activado el _Byakugan_, observando y vigilando la oscura noche sin luna.

-No… En realidad, está muy callado…- empezó a decir la pelinegra, pero se detuvo y miró un punto fijo, haciendo que Shukaku deteniera la arena, y las dos _Biju_ se detuvieran.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo?- le preguntó Isobu, pero Hinata ya había bajado del montículo y caminando a unos metros, para extrañeza de los _Biju_.

-… ¿Querrá ir al baño?- sugirió Shukaku, solo para recibir un puñetazo por parte de Gyuki.

Hinata se detuvo frente a un monumento con marcas de sellado, siendo seguida por Matatabi y Kokuo.

-¿Qué es eso?- se extrañó la gata de fuego.

-Parece ser solo un monumento religioso- le señaló Kokuo- ¿Hinata?- miró a la mujer, quien, mirando el monumento de piedra, frunció el ceño.

-… No- Hinata se agachó y miró con detenimiento la estructura con su _Byakugan _\- Lo puedo ver… Hay alguien sellado en esta piedra- informó, mirando la llama de _chakra_ en el interior del monumento.

Eso sorprendió a los _Biju_.

-¿A-Alguien sellado?- preguntó Shukaku, incorporándose, sobándose la adolorida nariz.

-¿Es alguno de los niños?- le preguntó Matatabi, pero Hinata negó.

-Es un _chakra_ bastante diferente- aseguró Hinata, algo pensativa- Es… Es _natural__**-**_

_**-**_¿Natural?- se extrañó Isobu- ¿Hablas de energía natural?-

-Sí- Hinata se levantó y asintió, mirándolo seria- Es muy parecida al tipo de _chakra_ que utiliza Naruto-kun en el _modo sennin_-

-Ya veo, ya veo- asintió Shukaku, cruzado de brazos- ¿Pero puedo sugerir que dejemos el turismo para otra ocasión…?- esta vez fueron las tres colas del _Sanbi_ que golpearon al _Ichibi_.

-Shukaku, esto puede ser importante- le reprochó Kokuo, algo molesta, ignorando los quejidos de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ya lo sé!- pataleó Shukaku.

-Hinata, ¿puedes descubrir algo más?- le preguntó Gyuki, bajándose del montículo de arena, ignorando la pataleta del mapache.

-Bueno… No creo ser capaz- admitió Hinata, algo preocupada, y, sin darse cuenta, su mano rozó el monumento…

Al momento de entrar en contacto con la piedra, el _chakra_ natural del monumento se transfirió a Hinata, siendo está rodeada por la energía, alertando a los _Biju_.

-¡HINATA!- se asustaron los _Bijus_.

La mujer estuvo a punto de caer si Gyuki no la detiene con sus colas, mientras el _chakra_ que la había estado rodeando desaparecía.

Hinata frunció el ceño, sintiendo a Matatabi, Kokuo, Isobu y Gyuki rodearla, preocupados.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó la gata de fuego, mientras ella se sentaba, sobándose la cabeza.

-S-Sí…- asintió Hinata, recuperándose.

Por un momento… Aquel ser encerrado en el monumento acababa de transmitirle el significado de los _Yokai_, el _Templo Uzumaki_, y _Jashin…_

-¡Suficiente…!- Shukaku creó un martillo de arena, listo para aplastar el monumento de una.

-¡Ah! ¡No, Shukaku-san…!- quiso detenerlo Hinata, pero no fue necesario.

Shukaku al martillar el monumento, lo único que recibió fue que su cuerpo y el martillo de arena temblaran por el choque, sin que la piedra resultara dañada.

-… Eso no me lo esperaba- admitió Isobu.

-Hinata, ¿qué sucedió?- le preguntó Kokuo, ignorando como los demás al vibrante Shukaku, que de tanto vibrar hasta se trasladaba solo.

-Quien está encerrado en la piedra…- murmuró Hinata, bajando la mirada al monumento-… Me dijo… Sobre todo lo que está pasando…- les dijo a los _Biju_, extrañándolos.

-¿Te dijo?- se extrañó Isobu.

-Sí. Gyuki-san- llamó Hinata, tomando su atención- ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto-kun?- preguntó, preocupada.

El _Hachibi_ se sorprendió levemente, pero, como Isobu, Matatabi y Kokuo, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir el _chakra_ del _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyubi_, y, en parte, de cada uno de ellos…

-… ¿Eh?- Matatabi abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó Hinata.

-… Puedo sentirlo…- murmuró la gata, mientras sus hermanos abrían los ojos, tan sorprendidos como ella-… El _chakra_ de Naruto-kun está estabilizándose… Está sanando-

Al escucharla, Hinata soltó un suave suspiro de alivio, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Su marido estaba a salvo… Pero aun no podía decir lo mismo de sus hijos.

-Al parecer, Naruto se encuentra bien, al igual que Kurama- sentenció Gyuki, serio- ¿Qué harás, Hinata? ¿Te llevamos con Naruto?- pero la mujer negó.

-No. Tengo que cumplir con el pedido que me acaban de hacer- le aseguró la mujer, y miró al monumento-… Los _12 líderes…_\- cerró los ojos, y los abrió, activando el _Byakugan_\- Puedo sentir esos doce _chakras_ completamente naturales… Aunque uno está lejos del grupo. Es el más cercano- miró al monumento y asintió, decidida.

Los _Biju_ se miraron, algo confundidos con la reacción de Hinata, pero después asintieron, seguros.

-Hinata, te acompañaremos a donde vayas- le prometió Gyuki, sorprendiéndola.

-Si Naruto se encuentra mejor, entonces pronto se armará un lío por aquí- le explicó Isobu- Es muy extravagante a la hora de pelear-

-Al lugar que irás puede interferir con los planes del enemigo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kokuo, a lo que ella asintió.

-Entonces iremos. Si aún no nos notan, podremos ir sin problemas-sonrió Matatabi.

-… Matatabi-san- Hinata miró agradecida a los cuatro _Biju_\- Sí, gracias- asintió sonriendo, decidida.

Los _Biju_ sonrieron, pero todos cerraron los ojos cuando Shukaku, sin dejar de vibrar por el impacto de su martillo de arena con el monumento, había chocado con fuerza contra un árbol, para ser sepultado por una gran cantidad de hojas secas.

Los _Biju_ suspiraron, sintiendo que todo iba a ser más pesado.

-Debimos haberlo dejado en la playa- les comentó Isobu al resto, a lo cual asintieron, de acuerdo con el _Sanbi_.

Hinata sonrió, algo nerviosa y apenada.

* * *

En las montañas de la isla, un fuerte viento golpeaba la superficie de las rocas, haciendo que un suave sonido recorriera la zona.

En el risco donde se efectuaba la ceremonia para el regreso de _Jashin_, Bolt cayó al suelo, mientras el pie de Ryusei se ponía en su nuca.

-¡Bolt!- se asustó Sarada, sujetada por Hiruki.

El rubio frunció el ceño, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por el golpe que había recibido.

-¡T-Todavía no!- gimió Bolt, mirando con sus ojos blanco-gris a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño- ¡Dañaste a Kurama…! ¡A Sarada, a mi hermana, a _Pájaro-chan…! _¡A Natsu-chan!- intentó sentarse, pero el pelirrojo le dio tal patada en las costillas que el niño se quedó por unos momentos sin respiración, cayendo al piso sin energía.

-¡BOLT!- se horrorizó Sarada, pero la mujer _Edo Tensei_ que la sujetaba de las muñecas la agarró del cabello, haciéndole daño.

-Deja el melodrama por tu novio, _Uchiha_\- le pidió Hiruki, sonriendo divertida- Ambos tendrán un gran papel en esta sagrada ceremonia, así que quédate tranquila y observa-

Sarada, abriendo apenas sus ojos llorosos, la miró molesta, pero después se percató en aquel niño de cabello blanco, pálido, con una túnica negra y ojos negros como los suyos, pero, a diferencia de ella, no mostraba interés, o miedo ante lo que sucedía…

"_¿Q-Quién es…?"_ Sarada lo miró extrañada, dándose cuenta que el niño era como de su edad. No pudo seguir viéndolo porque Hiruki agarró su cabello con tanta fuerza, que le causó más daño.

-Tú…- gimió Bolt, sentándose, intentando quitarse las amarras del brazo- ¡No le hagas daño a Sarada-dattebasa!- le gritó a la mujer, pero el pelirrojo volvió a darle un puntapié, dejándolo nuevamente en la superficie rocosa, gimiendo de dolor.

_-Vamos, Ryusei. Lo matarás_\- le hizo notar Zetsu, sin parar de sonreír.

-Quédate ahí, y no te muevas- le ordenó Ryusei, a Bolt, alejándose, mientras Takumi hacía unos sellos de mano.

Al hacerlo, las marcas religiosas en el piso comenzaron a brillar, sorprendiendo a Bolt, quien gimió de dolor cuando de golpe fue rodeado de un manto de _chakra_ anaranjado, comenzando este a ser succionado por las letras del conjuro.

"_Duele… ¡Duele…!"_ gimió Bolt, con lágrimas de dolor en sus mejillas, las cuales tenía sus marcas grandes, pero, aun así, una de ellas comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco _"Papá… Papi…"_ abrió cuanto pudo sus ojos rojo, intentando enfocar la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bolt…- se asustó Sarada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué se le va uno de sus bigotes?- se extrañó Hiruki, tironeando un poco a Sarada, causándole daño.

-Debe ser porque le estamos arrebatando el _chakra_ del _Kyubi_\- sugirió Takumi, concentrándose.

-¿Oh?- silbó la mujer, curiosa.

-_Cuando le arrebataron al Kyubi a Naruto, no le pasó eso_\- le comentó Zetsu, fastidiando a la _Jashinsita_\- _Debe de ser porque ese rasgo lo obtuvo Naruto al ser concebido con el Kyubi encerrado, pero sus hijos fueron concebidos con el Kyubi libre…-_

-En otras palabras, la vida de los hijos están ligadas al _chakra_ del _Kyubi_ mediante esas marcas, por haber nacido con el _Kyubi_ libre- sentenció Ryusei, no tomándole importancia al tema.

Sarada miró preocupada a Bolt, quien gemía de dolor mientras su _chakra_ anaranjado era succionado, y ya una marca estaba desapareciendo por completo.

-No vamos mal, no vamos mal- le señaló Hiruki a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño al llegar junto a Sarada, quien lo miró asustada.

-_Ahora, el Sharingan_-sonrió Zetsu, alargándose tanto que parecía que del brazo del pelirrojo había salido una serpiente.

Sarada palideció, y se asustó cuando aquella palma tenebrosa se comenzó a acercar a su rostro.

-N-No, ¡no!- gimió Sarada, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza, pero Ryusei la agarró del mentón, y la obligó a poner la cabeza al frente, por lo que su rostro comenzó a ser imbuido por la sombra de Zetsu, quien sonrió.

-¡NO!- gritó Bolt, asustado- ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡DEJA A SARADA-DATTEBASA!- le gritó a Ryusei, pero este lo ignoró.

El pequeño se enojó, haciendo que su cabello rubio comenzara a erizarse mientras su _chakra_ era succionado con mayor rapidez.

"_Ese Ryusei…"_ Takumi, sin dejar de efectuar la ceremonia, observó algo curioso al pequeño en medio del circulo religioso _"Sabe aprovechar bien los sentimientos de los demás para usarlos en su contra. Si el Uzumaki sigue enfureciéndose, el proceso de arrebatarle el chakra del Kyubi será mucho más rápido"._

-¡DETENTE!- gritó Bolt, mientras podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de Sarada- ¡AYUDA!- miró para todos lados, pero en el risco solo estaban él, aquellos tres _Jashinsitas, _su amiga, y aquel niño…- ¡TÚ!- llamó al niño pálido, tomando levemente su atención- ¡AYÚDAME!- le pidió, pero, para su sorpresa, aquel niño volvió la vista al frente- ¡NO ME IGNORES-DATTEBASA!- se molestó más.

-Es inútil- le aseguró Ryusei, haciendo que el rubio de ojos rojos lo mirara enojado- Tu destino está sellado, al igual que el de ella- miró a la sombra de Zetsu negro, que continuaba succionado una energía roja del rostro de Sarada, quien gemía de dolor mientras unas lágrimas cursaban por sus mejillas…

Entonces, de golpe, Zetsu se detuvo, y se retiró del rostro de Sarada, quien había quedado inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó?- se extrañó Ryusei, soltando a Sarada, siendo esta sujetada por Hiruki, quien también se extrañó.

-_… No sirve_\- murmuró la masa negra, enfurecido, golpeó con fuerza a Sarada, haciendo que la pequeña rodara un poco por el piso, inconsciente.

-¡SARADA!- se enfureció Bolt- ¡SARADA!-

-¿Cómo que no sirve?- le preguntó Ryusei a Zentsu, molesto.

-_Este Sharingan puro debería estar imbuido de tristeza-_murmuró enojado Zetsu, observando indignado a la niña inconsciente- _¡Tendría que tener odio y dolor acumulado! ¡Se supone que es la hija de Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Es imposible que haya tenido una buena crianza en la aldea de la que una vez desertó!- _le explicó al pelirrojo, como si le exigiera a él una explicación.

Takumi frunció el ceño… ¿Cómo era posible eso…?

-¿Qué acaso en _Konoha_ nunca la trataron mal?- preguntó con desdén Hiruki, mirando a la inconsciente _Uchiha_.

-… Te equivocas-

Los tres _Jashinistas_ y la sombra miraron a Bolt, quien jadeaba y sudaba, mientras desaparecía la segunda marca en su mejilla.

El rubio sonrió, con sus ojos rojos brillando ferozmente.

-… Sarada… Ella si la pasaba mal…- jadeó Bolt, frunciendo el ceño- Siempre habían niños que la molestaban con su papá… Yo quería protegerla… Pero no era suficientemente fuerte-dattebasa- les aseguró a aquellos adultos, recordando cómo había recibido una paliza con tal de proteger a su mejor amiga de unos matones, hacia un tiempo atrás-… Pero… ¡FUE KURAMA QUIEN LA PROTEGIÓ-DATTEBASA!- les gritó enojado, emitiendo más _chakra_\- ¡KURAMA SIEMPRE NOS HA CUIDADO, A MI, A HIMAWARI, Y A SARADA-DATTEBASA! ¡ÉL ES UN HEROÉ, Y TÚ QUISISTE HACERLO PASAR POR UN VILLANO-DATTEBASA!- miró enojado a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño, enfurecido- ¡PERDISTE, NO SÉ CÓMO, PERO PERDISTE…! ¡PORQUE KURAMA NOS DIO AMOR Y NOS CUIDO…!- no pudo decir más, porque una sombra de Zetsu se amarró en su boca, callándolo.

-… Entonces… Es culpa del Kyubi que no haya ningún rastro de odio en ese Sharingan puro_-_sentenció Ryusei, mientras Zetsu demostraba claramente su furia en la palma de la mano del pelirrojo.

"_Salvar a una oveja perdida del odio que debería recibir por ser hija de su padre, siendo él mismo una masa de odio…"_ Ryusei frunció el ceño y miró a la inconsciente Sarada, ignorando la pataleta de Bolt por querer seguir gritándole a los _malos_ "_Un ser de odio que salva del odio a una humana… Y después se enamora… ¡No tiene sentido!"_ apretó con fuerza su guadaña, enojado.

-Maldición…- murmuró Hiruki- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- le preguntó a Ryusei, quien la miró con el _Idenmechigan_ activado, y después miró de reojo al niño clon, quien seguía rezagado de todo lo que pasaba.

-Zetsu- llamó Ryusei.

-_También lo entendí…_\- su brazo negro volvió a alargarse, mientras la palma hacía una mueca algo molesta- _Shin debe de estar informado de que Uchiha Sarada fue imbuida con amor en vez de con odio… Él ya lo sabía y se debió divertir por vernos persiguiendo a quien no debíamos-_

-Tenía que ser un experimento de laboratorio-sentenció Ryusei, y Zetsu se abalanzó a al niño, quien lo miró de reojo antes de que la sombra se enroscara en su cabeza, empujándolo con fuerza contra una roca.

Bolt, aun amordazado por una de las sombras de Zetsu, vio con horror como aquel niño de casi su edad comenzaba a temblar levemente, mientras Zetsu succionaba algún tipo de energía roja oscura de sus ojos.

Fueron varios segundos donde todos estaban atentos a la masa negra…

Entonces, el temblor del clon se detuvo, y no volvió a moverse…

Zetsu terminó de succionar la energía roja oscura, y se despegó del rostro del niño, quien cayó sentado al piso de roca, sin moverse…

Bolt abrió los ojos, horrorizado al ver que, donde debían estar los ojos del niño, solo habían dos espacios negros…

El pequeño retrocedió cuanto podía, asustado, y más aún cuando el cuerpo de aquel niño cayó al piso, con un poco de sangre saliendo de sus orificios negros, como si llorara lágrimas rojas…

-_¿No lo sabías?-_ le preguntó Zetsu a Bolt, quien lo miró, para horrorizarse al ver que la palma negra tenía los ojos negros de aquel niño como si fueran los suyos- _El sharingan proviene en un principio del cerebro… Si extraigo de esta forma un sharingan que no ha despertado, el resultado es que el cerebro no aguante y se desmorone-_ sonrió ampliamente, a lo que Bolt palideció.

… Ese niño había muerto…

Había muerto, sin quejarse o llorar… Como si no le importara…

Bolt tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que, si Kurama nunca hubiera protegido a Sarada de aquellos que la lastimaban de pequeña, ella hubiera crecido con odio… y quien hubiera muerto en ese momento… habría sido ella…

Bolt, enfurecido, con lágrimas de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos rojos, cruzando aquella mejilla sin marcas, y la otra con una marca y media, soltó algo parecido a un grito, siendo contenido por la sombra que le retenía.

Estaba enojado… Enfurecido… Asustado…

Ryusei observó al niño sin pizca de tristeza o compasión, mientras Zetsu volvía a la forma de mano, y, después de apretarlo levemente, extendió su palma, con los dos ojos negros en su mano.

-_Tenemos la oscuridad del Kyubi, su chakra, los sharingan puros, las almas de los Uzumaki, y la de los Yokai… Pero no tenemos al inmortal-_ le comentó Zetsu, mientras Ryusei se acercaba al círculo religioso que succionaba el _chakra_ de Bolt, quien jadeaba, cansado.

-No, tenemos todo- le aseguró Ryusei, lanzando los dos ojos negros al círculo, los cuales nunca llegaron a tocar al suelo, porque fueron evaporados en energía roja oscura, haciendo que los símbolos religiosos tomaran ese mismo color.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó intrigada Hiruki, empuñando dos _kunai_, mientras Takumi fruncía el ceño.

-… Primero acabemos con los intrusos- le pidió Ryusei, mirando de reojo la _kunai_ que había sido lanzada hacia él, la cual una sombra de Zetsu repelió, mientras a lo lejos se acercaban corriendo _Uchiha Sasuke _ y el _Kyubi_, quien frunció el ceño.

-Perfecto, lo que faltaba- sonrió algo nerviosa Hiruki, lanzando las dos _Kunai_ contra los intrusos, que fueron repelidas por una cola de Kurama, que gruñó, enojado.

-… K-Kurama…- gimió Bolt, ya con solo una marca en su mejilla.

-Takumi, te encargamos al niño- le ordenó Ryusei al _jashinista_, quien asintió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras su cabello negro dejaba ver levemente su _Rinnegan_.

Entonces, en un parpadeo, donde había estado corriendo Sasuke apareció la _kunai_ que había lanzado, y el _Uchiha_ apareció donde había caído el arma, al lado de Ryusei, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió tal patada por parte del pelinegro que rodó con fuerza por el piso.

-¡Ryusei!- se sorprendió Hiruki, pero se distrajo y Kurama se abalanzó con fuerza contra ella, dándole tal zarpazo que la lanzó contra unas rocas, destruyéndolas.

Ryusei intentó incorporarse mientras Sasuke se abalanzaba a él con los ojos cerrados, blandiendo su _katana_, preparado para darle el golpe final…

-Kurama…- gimió Bolt, cansado, ya sintiendo que desaparecían sus fuerzas.

El zorro de nueve colas le gruñó con furia al _Jashinista_ que mantenía la ceremonia, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Libera a mi mocoso, maldito engendro!- ordenó Kurama, enfurecido, y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a él si no escucha el grito de dolor de Sarada, haciendo que se detuviera derrapando…

Sasuke, al escuchar el grito de su hija, también se detuvo, y, al igual que Kurama, se volteó, para ver a la niña siendo apresada por la sombra de Zetsu.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y miró el brazo oscuro de Ryusei, el no mostraba algún cambio, además de que uno de los dedos se había metido bajo tierra…

… Maldición…

-¿Planeas contenerte y abstenerte a interrumpir esta ceremonia sagrada?- le preguntó Ryusei a Sasuke, levantándose costosamente a causa de sus heridas, haciendo que su dedo conectado al piso se alargara, no perdiendo la conexión- Al fin y al cabo, tu hija puede ser un buen sacrificio en honor al regreso de _Jashin_\- le aseguró.

El _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño, demostrando su enojo ante la situación.

-Lo mismo va para ti, _Kyubi_\- agregó el pelirrojo, mirando a Kurama, quien le gruñía enfurecido, erizando su pelaje- ¿O quieres perder a otro de tus _mocosos?_

Kurama gruñó, enojado.

-Maldito desgraciado, Himawari se encuentra bien- le gruñó enojado Kurama, diciendo todo con odio puro hacia aquel humano.

-¿No lo sientes?- le preguntó Ryusei, caminando y acercándose al círculo religioso, pasando cerca de Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño, enojado por no poder hacerle algo por temor a que lastime de gravedad a Sarada- El _chakra_ de esa niña está comenzando a desaparecer, al igual que el de él- miró a Bolt, quien jadeaba, con solo una marca de bigote, haciendo que Kurama lo mirara de reojo, frunciendo el ceño, enojado y preocupado a la vez- Creo que, al final, perderás a esos tres niños- le aseguró-… Y todo, porque eres un peón muy fácil de controlar- sonrió levemente, enfureciendo más a Kurama.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- le gritó enojado Kurama, pero tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para esquivar un _Kunai _explosivo lanzado por Hiruki, haciendo que Sasuke rápidamente se volteara, solo para ser golpeado con fuerza por la guadaña de Ryusei, chocando contra Kurama.

Aprovechando ese momento, Hiruki lanzó otro _Kunai_ con un sello explosivo, que se clavó cerca de donde estaban Sasuke y Kurama, explotando y lanzándolos a ambos contra unas rocas, algo lastimados.

-_Mucho mejor-_ sonrió Zetsu, alargando otro dedo, el cual amarró con fuerza a Sasuke y a Kurama, a uno tapándole los ojos y al otro amarrando su hocico, para evitar cualquier _Biju Dama_.

-… K-Kurama…- gimió Bolt, observando como el zorro forcejaba con las sombras, al igual que Sasuke.

"_Maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN!" _gruñó enfurecido Kurama, sintiendo, como le había dicho Ryusei, como el _chakra_ de Himawari de a poco se apagaba…

Tenía miedo… Tenía miedo que sus acciones le quitaran la vida a uno de sus mocosos…

¡No quería perder a ninguno…!

El zorro miró a Bolt, que lo miraba cansado, y, de a poco, cerró los ojos, mientras desaparecía la última marca, quedándose quieto…

Kurama dejó de moverse, quedándose helado…

Las letras religiosas en el círculo religioso, de rojo oscuro, pasaron a un naranja.

-¿Qué pasó?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, notando el cambio en el ambiente

-Listo, tenemos el _chakra_ del _Kyubi_\- habló Takumi.

_-Vamos bien-_sonrió Zetsu, arrastrando a Bolt por la sombra que lo sujetaba, alejándolo del circulo anaranjado de energía.

La sombra soltó sin miramientos a Bolt, a unos metros de donde estaban Kurama y Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño, sintiendo solamente los cambios de _chakra_ en el ambiente.

Kurama miró a Bolt, quien no se había movido y estaba pálido…

Maldición… Si tan solo pudiera hablarle… Llamarlo…

"_Bolt… ¡BOLT!"_ Kurama bajó la mirada, con las orejas gachas, sintiendo un dolor en la garganta y en el pecho, comenzando a temblar.

Apretó con fuerza sus colmillos, enfurecido…

-… G…g…-

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y levantó la cabeza, para ver como Bolt gemía de dolor, frunciendo levemente el ceño…

… Aún seguía con vida…

-¿Oh?- silbó Hiruki, también dándose cuenta de ese detalle- ¿No se suponía que si desaparecían sus marcas, ya no tenía el _chakra_ del _Kyubi_, así que moriría?- le preguntó burlona a Zetsu.

-_Es un Uzumaki. Son resistentes. Naruto resistió bastante tiempo sin el Kyubi-_ se defendió la palma, algo ofendido.

-Y Kushina también- murmuró Ryusei, clavando su guadaña en el piso, y señalando con su propia mano a Kurama, poniéndolo en alerta-… Es hora de usar nuestra oscuridad, _Kyubi_\- le dijo al zorro, activando su _Idenmechigan_.

De su palma, salió una cadena que entró de golpe en el pecho de Kurama, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor contenido por la sombra que le impedía hablar, haciendo que Sasuke volteara la cabeza hacía él, sin ser capaz de ver.

De la cadena, comenzó a salir _energía _roja con negro… El odio de Kurama…

"_S-Se suponía que ya-ya no debía ser capaz de manipularme…"_ gimió Kurama, abriendo cuanto podía sus ojos, para ver a Ryusei, quien, con la palma de Zetsu, hizo aparecer otra cadena que se clavó en un círculo de las escrituras religiosas en el piso, dando su odio al ritual _"No… No me está manipulando… Solo está llevándose parte de mi odio… Maldición… Me confié…"_ gimió, cerrando los ojos.

-…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, y levantó la cabeza, como si fuera capaz de ver a Ryusei, quien seguía transportando la oscuridad del _Kyubi_ al círculo religioso- Parece que crees que has vencido- mencionó, tomando la atención del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué debería creer lo contrario?- pidió saber Ryusei, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente.

Kurama abrió un poco sus ojos, para ver la expresión del _Uchiha…_

Estaba sonriendo…

Que Sasuke sonriera… ¿Qué tenía en mente…?

-Solo pienso que malgastas tu tiempo, mientras pones tu vida en peligro- le aseguró Sasuke- Te atreviste a lastimar a mi hija, y por tu culpa los dos hijos de Naruto también salieron gravemente lastimados-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- exigió saber Takumi, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke sonrió un poco más.

-… Quieren revivir a _Jashin_, ¿verdad?- preguntó el _Uchiha_\- Entonces, es simple… Revívanlo… Y Naruto y yo lo destrozaremos, y después a ustedes- les dijo seriamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Kurama, ya que su tono había cambiado bastante- Viste a los _Biju_, Ryusei- le recordó a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño- Eran unos pocos… Deben de haber más en camino porque te atreviste a lastimar a uno de los suyos- le hizo notar-… ¿Lo entiendes? Se están enfrentando a fuerzas más allá de su comprensión, y actúan como si supieran todo, al igual que Madara, quien al final fue engañado… Fue derrotado por nosotros… Y tú y _Jashin_ también lo serán- le aseguró.

-… Lo tendré en cuenta- le prometió Ryusei, terminando de extraer el odio suficiente de Kurama, sacando de un tirón la cadena en su pecho, a lo que Kurama jadeó un poco, adolorido.

Al obtener la oscuridad del _Kyubi_, el círculo religioso pasó de un naranja, a un color negro, empezando a emitir una ráfaga mucho más fuerte que la que había a causa del viento que chocaba contra la superficie rocosa de la montaña.

-Ya es el momento- murmuró Ryusei, observando la energía oscura que emitía el circulo- Takumi, ya no es necesario que mantengas el hechizo protegido-

Su compañero asintió, y dejó la pose de manos, haciendo que una gran energía comenzara a salir del círculo, sorprendiendo a Kurama y a Sasuke, mientras comenzaban a sentir como la isla, de a poco, comenzaba a temblar.

-_Espera. Aún nos falta el inmortal. ¿Usarás al Kyubi?_\- le preguntó sonriendo Zetsu, haciendo que Kurama gruñera, enfurecido.

-… Me parece lo más aceptable- murmuró Ryusei, observando el circulo negro, tomando con su mano su guadaña.

-_Entonces, si me permites…- _la palma de Zetsu se alargó hacia Kurama, hasta volverse una gran mano con garras, haciendo que el zorro frunciera el ceño, gruñendo enfurecido- _Es hora de que nos des otra de tus habilidades, Kyubi…- _sonrió anchamente Zetsu, acercándose tanto a Kurama que este cerró los ojos, enojado…

… Hasta que su palma fue atravesada por una cadena, sorprendiendo al _Kyubi_.

-_… ¿Q-Q-Qué significa esto…?-_ Zetsu se volteó lentamente, para observar a Ryusei, quien había hecho aparecer la cadena de su hombro, atravesándolo hasta la palma-_¡RYUSEIIIII!-_

_-_La inmortalidad del _Kyubi_ no es constante- le explicó sin inmutarse el pelirrojo- Él puede morir, pero, al ser parte de la naturaleza, puede regresar a este mundo- al decir eso, más cadenas salieron de su hombro, envolviendo a Zetsu, quien se retorció en el agarre de aquellos objetos de _chakra_, pero sin resultados- En cambio, tu inmortalidad es bastante **efectiva**\- agarró su guadaña, y, de un movimiento, cortó su conexión con Zetsu.

Con un tirón a las cadenas, lanzó a la masa negra al círculo sagrado, haciendo que Sasuke, Kurama y Sarada fueran liberados, para sorpresa de los dos primeros.

Al entrar en contacto con las marcas religiosas, estas comenzaron a brillar, mientras toda la montaña empezaba a temblar.

Sasuke y Kurama se incorporaron, e iban a atacar a Ryusei si Hiruki y Takumi no se interponen.

-_… Así que así será, ¿no?-_ Zetsu comenzó a desintegrarse, mirando a Ryusei, que lo miraba sin inmutarse- _Je… Jeje… No me equivocaba…-_ sonrió ampliamente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a Kurama- _Tu eres… diferente a Madara y Obito… JE. ¡Tienes imaginación!-_y desapareció…

-… No necesito imaginación- aseguró el pelirrojo, abriendo sus ojos ámbar, que brillaban peligrosamente- _¡JASHIN!_\- levantó su único brazo en dirección al círculo, que brillaba más aún- _¡Regresa a este mundo pagano, y has tu voluntad!-_

El temblor comenzó a intensificarse, haciendo que Takumi clavara su guadaña en el piso, intentando quedarse en pie, mientras Hiruki caía sentada, en cambio Kurama se aferró a la superficie rocosa, y Sasuke se agachaba para no perder el equilibrio.

Pero el risco… La montaña en si comenzaba a derrumbarse…

El borde cercano a donde estaba Sarada comenzó a resquebrajarse, por lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño y la alejó de inmediato, mientras Kurama se acercaba a Bolt y lo ponía en su lomo con sus colas, sin dejar de mirar enfurecido a los tres _Jashinistas_.

-¡Ryusei!- lo llamó Hiruki, algo molesta con todos los temblores.

-_Jashin_ renacerá…- sonrió levemente el pelirrojo-¡Retirémonos! ¡Solo somos un estorbo para el resurgimiento del gran _Jashin!_\- les ordenó a ambos _Edo Tensei_, quienes asintieron, y desaparecieron de un salto.

-¡Malditos cobardes…!- gruñó Kurama, pero no pudo decir más porque todo comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Todo, menos el circulo religioso que brillaba aún más…

-_¡Kyubi!_\- lo llamó Sasuke, tomando su atención- ¡Nosotros también nos retiramos!-

-¡¿Planeas dejar esa cosa funcionando?!- gruñó enojado Kurama.

-¡El _Amateratsu_ no funciona, y no creo que tengas energía para hacer una _Biju Dama _con la oscuridad que te quitaron!- lo miró de reojo Sasuke, haciendo que el zorro frunciera el ceño, enojado-¡Vamos!- desapareció de un salto.

Kurama lo vio irse, y frunció el ceño, enojado de dejar todo como quería aquel desgraciado de pelo rojo…

Lo volvió a la realidad el gemido de Bolt, recordándole que el pequeño estaba en peligro.

Bufó enojado y desapareció, mientras la montaña comenzaba a derrumbarse produciendo un gran temblor en toda la isla.

* * *

-¡Todos, sujétense!- les ordenó Kakashi a Sakura, Mirai, y los tres _Biju_ con ellos, que se sujetaban a los muebles o a las paredes de la casa.

-¡¿Qué se supone está pasando?!- rugió enojado Son, sujetándose a la pared, aferrando a las tres aves inconscientes.

-¡N-No es un temblor normal!- le aseguró Chomei, encima de forma protectora en el inconsciente Naruto, junto a Saiken.

-D-Deben ser los _Jashinistas-_murmuró Mirai, apoyándose en la pared- ¡S-Sakura-san! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Himawari-chan?!- le preguntó a la pelirrosa, que se sujetaba a la cama donde reposaba la pequeña de cabello negro.

-E-Está por desaparecer su segunda marca- murmuró la _Kunoichi_, mirando preocupada a Himawari, que no mostraba signos de despertar.

Son las miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡RAYOS! ¡DESPIERTA, NARUTO!- miró enojado al rubio envuelto en el _chakra_ del _Kyubi_, pero sin respuesta…

* * *

-¡T-Toda la isla está temblando!- murmuró sorprendido Isobu, viajando rápidamente por el bosque en los montículos de arena del _Ichibi_, aunque esta vez también iban Kokuo y Matatabi.

-No me gusta nada lo que está pasando- murmuró Gyuki, observando como temblaban los árboles muertos, pero, especialmente, los extraños monumentos que se encontraban esparcidos por el bosque.

Por alguna razón, brillaban y emitían _chakra_ al suelo…

-Hinata-chan- Matatabi miró a la mujer, quien seguía observando al frente con su _Byakugan_ activo, sin importarle la gran velocidad a la que iban.

-Estamos cerca de uno de los _12_\- murmuró Hinata, frunciendo el ceño.

Matatabi la miró preocupada, pero después negó con la cabeza. Ella confiaba en Hinata.

-Que la isla no sé hunda. Que la isla no se hunda y me empape- rezaba Shukaku, con las manos juntas, haciendo que sus hermanos lo quedaran mirando.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?-lo quedó mirando Isobu.

-¡Cállate!- se ofendió Shukaku, sin dejar la pose del rezo, pero se quedó callado cuando se escuchó un rugido en toda la isla…

-¿Qué fue eso…?- murmuró sorprendida Hinata, pero se percató que los _Biju_ habían palidecido- ¿Gyuki-san?- los miró, preocupada.

-… No los sé… Pero esa cosa no es buena- el _Hachibi_ frunció el ceño, observando algo en el cielo, por lo que Hinata levantó la mirada, para quedarse totalmente sorprendida, y atemorizada.

* * *

-… ¿Qué es eso…?- murmuró Chomei, observando algo en el cielo nocturno desde la puerta abierta de la vivienda en la que se encontraban.

-… No es bueno, mires por donde lo mires- gruñó Son, enojado.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, y miró al inconsciente Naruto… Si no despertaba… Estarían en problemas...

* * *

Sasuke y Kurama aterrizaron derrapando en el bosque, aunque el humano rodó un poco, sujetando con fuerza a su hija inconsciente, mientras el terreno temblaba con gran fuerza.

-G-G… No deja de temblar- gruñó Kurama, intentando mantenerse en pie, pero apenas y pudo sentarse.

-Que no te preocupe la tierra. Transfiérele tu _chakra_ al hijo de Naruto- le ordenó Sasuke, poniéndose de rodillas y aferrándose a su hija, preocupado por su estado- Aún respira, ¿o no?-

-_Tsch_. Desearías lo contrario, ¿no?- le gruñó Kurama, sacando a Bolt de su espalda y sentándolo, aferrándolo con fuerza por un temblor más fuerte aun- Maldición- puso su mano en el pecho de Bolt, mientras era rodeado de _chakra_, haciendo empezara a entrar en el pequeño.

"_Esto no me gusta… ¿Toda la isla está reaccionando a Jashin…? ¿Tan fuerte es el sello?_"pensó Sasuke, mirando como los árboles temblaban, o algunas llegaban a caerse.

Entonces, se percató que habían algunos monumentos cerca, los cuales brillaban y enviaban _chakra_ al piso.

"_¡Eso es!"_ Sasuke miró al suelo _"El sello se encuentra bajo tierra… En el interior de la isla…"_ frunció el ceño… No podía hacer nada.

Si al menos fuera capaz de liberar, al menos, a un _Yokai_, tal vez se podría interrumpir el proceso…

Entonces, un rugido resonó en toda la isla, haciendo que las orejas de Kurama se levantaran de golpe.

De golpe, el temblor cesó…

Ambos levantaron la mirada, para ver, en la montaña que se derrumbaba… un enorme brazo de piel rojiza… la cual emergía del circulo religioso, que era lo único que aún permanecía intacto en los escombros de lo que antes había sido una majestuosa montaña…

-… _Jashin_…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, activando su _Sharingan_.

Kurama vio la aparición de ese enorme brazo, apretando sus colmillos, sorprendido del tamaño de aquella extremidad… Equivalía a lo menos el tamaño de su verdadera forma…

* * *

-Está de regreso- murmuró Hiruki, en una parte del bosque junto a Ryusei, quien era ayudado por Takumi a mantenerse de pie a causa de sus heridas.

Ambos compañeros levantaron la mirada, observando el enorme brazo rojizo que había emergido de lo que quedaba de las montañas.

-_Jashin…_\- murmuró Ryusei, sin saber cómo debía sentirse…

-… ¿Era tan grande?- le preguntó Takumi.

-Tiene dos formas… Una humana y otra… Ogro…- murmuró el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues vaya- silbó Hiruki, sonriendo- Con esto, el mundo podrá ser corregido- miró a sus compañeros, que la miraron- Al fin… Nuestros esfuerzos…- sonrió y se sentó-... Puedes deshacer el _jutsu_, Ryusei-

Eso extrañó al pelirrojo.

-… Hiruki tiene razón- murmuró Takumi, tomando su atención- El _Edo Tensei_\- le explicó- Recuerda, estamos _muertos_. Nuestra existencia solo podría mancillar el regreso de _Jashin_-

-…- Ryusei los miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hazlo, por favor- le pidió Hiruki, sacudiendo su mano como si espantara una mosca- Me hiciste presenciar como traicionabas a Zetsu, y más encima _Jashin_ está por regresar- señaló el enorme brazo que se destacaba en el cielo oscuro sin luna- Ahora sí que sí puedo decir que _moriré en paz_-

-…- Ryusei miró el brazo-… Los mantendré en este plano de la vida… Un poco más…-

Eso extrañó a ambos _Edo Tensei_, pero después sonrieron levemente, y apreciaron, junto al líder de la secta, como el brazo se movía, y colocaba su enorme mano con garras negras en parte del bosque, como si quisiera apoyarse en algo para sacar el resto de su cuerpo…

* * *

-¡Una mano gigante! ¡Un brazo gigante!- Shukaku levantaba sus brazos arriba abajo, intentando hacer que sus hermanos y Hinata lo escucharan, mientras el montículo de arena que los llevaba aumentaba la velocidad- ¡¿No deberíamos ir por la dirección contraria?!-

-No vamos por él- le aseguró Hinata, mirando al frente con su _Byakugan_-… ¡Aquí!- miró a los _Biju_.

-Entendido- Kokuo golpeó con sus patas traseras a Shukaku, lanzándolo fuera de la arena, haciendo que esta se detuviera, y suavemente, aterrizara en el césped.

Hinata y los _Biju_ se bajaron de la arena, ignorando al mapache que había aterrizado de cara, intentando despegarla del piso.

-Está por aquí cerca- murmuró Hinata, corriendo por el lugar acompañada de los _Biju_.

-Hinata, ¿qué es lo que buscas?- le preguntó Gyuki, a su lado.

-Es…- la mujer iba a responderle, pero se detuvo frente a un monumento de piedra.

-Esto es, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Matatabi a Hinata, quien asintió, e iba a acercarse a la roca si no escuchan otro enorme rugido, haciendo que Shukaku se incorporara de golpe, para apreciar, como los demás, un segundo brazo que había emergido de los escombros de la montaña.

-Otro…- Isobu frunció el ceño-… Creo que no está mal si pienso que él es el tal _Jashin_\- miró a Hinata, quien frunció el ceño, para después ver el monumento que tenía en frente.

-… Puedo detener, o al menos limitarlo- murmuró Hinata, tomando la atención de los _Biju_-… Aquel anciano… Me dijo que se necesitan _doce_ lideres _Yokai_ para que la ceremonia se efectúe-

-_¿Yokai?_\- se sorprendió Matatabi, al igual que los demás _Biju_, que se miraron, extrañados.

-Bien, mujer. Es seguro, te has golpeado la cabeza- sentenció Shukaku, rascándose la nariz, pero Kokuo volvió a golpearlo con sus patas traseras, mandándolo a volar y chocar contra un árbol.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- le preguntó _Gobi_ a la pelinegra.

-… Con mi _chakra_-Hinata miró sus manos, y apretó un poco sus puños-… Con el _chakra_ de _Hamura_-

Eso sorprendió a los _Bijus_.

-¿P-Podrás ocuparlo…?- le preguntó Shukaku, despegando su cara de la madera grisácea.

\- Eso espero- Hinata levantó la vista, observando los dos gigantes brazos que estaban apoyándose en la superficie de la tierra, como si quisiera emerger el cuerpo completo-… Debo hacerlo…-sus manos fueron envueltas en _chakra_ morado que tomó forma de leones, haciendo que los _Biju_ reconocieran el _chakra_ de Hamura en Hinata…

Hinata respiró hondo, ya que era una técnica que no había ocupado hacía muchos años, pero además porque era muy peligrosa, y cualquier error podía costarle caro…

_-¡__Jūho Sōshiken!_\- se abalanzó al monumento, golpeándolo con su palma, resquebrajándolo, haciendo desaparecer los sellos, por lo que la fisura fue llenada de luz morada, iluminando el lugar, por lo que todos se taparon el rostro.

Cuando se detuvo la luz, Hinata, desactivando el _Kenjutsu_, abrió los ojos al igual que los _Biju_, para ver, sentada frente a ella, a una joven de pelo rojo puntas negras, con orejas y cola de zorro, vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa sin zapatos, aferrándose a una banda negra que no logró identificar.

Natsumi, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, movió un poco sus orejas, haciendo un tierno sonido. Frunció la nariz, y abrió un ojo, curiosa, hasta ver al curioso grupo que estaba frente a ella…

-¡INVASORES!- Natsumi, de un salto, se colgó en el árbol que tenía más cerca, sobresaltando a todos- ¡O LADRONES! ¡¿QUÉ SON?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN?! ¡¿SON ALIADOS O ENEMIGOS?! Aunque uno tiene cara de pesado- señaló pensativa a Shukaku, quien bajó las orejas, fastidiado- ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…!- pero no pudo decir más porque la rama no la aguantó y cayó de cabeza al césped, quedando mareada…

-… Eh…- parpadearon los _Biju, _intentando asimilar la presencia de aquella joven, extraña en muchos sentidos.

-… Hinata… ¿No le pegaste muy fuerte?- le preguntó Gyuki, algo preocupado.

Hinata no respondió, estaba azul del miedo de realmente haber golpeado sin cuidado a la _Yokai…_

La preocupación de ella se detuvo cuando se escuchó un rugido de dolor en toda la isla, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver, al igual que Kakashi, Sasuke, Kurama, Ryusei y los _Biju_, como las dos manos se retorcían, sin la energía de uno de los doce líderes.

De golpe, ambos brazos comenzaron a ser succionados, y, sin que alguien pudiera ver más, desaparecieron.

* * *

-… ¡¿Q-Qué…?!- Hiruki no podía dar crédito a lo que vio…

-…. _Jashin… _ ¿Desapareció?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Takumi.

Ryusei no dijo nada… No era capaz de decir algo…

* * *

-¿Lo lograron?- murmuró Mirai, tan sorprendida como los demás de lo que acababan de apreciar- ¿Kurama-san y Sasuke-san?-preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

-… No lo sé… Pero algo pasó, o algo hicieron… Para detener a _Jashin_\- murmuró Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura los miró preocupada, y después a Himawari, que ya había perdido la segunda marca…

-¡Bien!- sonrió Son, sobresaltando a todos- ¡Eso significa que Kurama podrá traer su trasero aquí para sanar a Himawari…! ¡Y DESPUÉS SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO POR METERNOS EN ESTO!- pataleó, enojado de repente.

Chomei y Kakashi suspiraron, en cambio Mirai y Saiken sonrieron, algo nerviosas.

Sakura miró al mono de cuatro colas patalear, algo fastidiada, para después sonreír, y mirar a la inconsciente niña.

-Aguanta, Himawari-chan…- le acarició el cabello negro-… Pronto Kurama-chan vendrá a sanarte-sonrió.

No estaba preocupada por Sarada… Sabía que su marido la salvó…

Su instinto se lo decía…

-G-G…- escucharon todos, por lo que se voltearon, para ver a Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Naruto!- se le acercó Kakashi, al igual que Mirai y los _Biju_.

El rubio hizo una mueca, para después abrir sus ojos azul cielo, intentando enfocar bien.

-… Kurama…- murmuró débilmente, tomando la atención de los que lo rodeaban-… Al final… Tú le ganaste a la oscuridad-dattebayo- sonrió cansado-… Buen trabajo, amigo-

Son, Chomei y Saiken, al escucharlo, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Kakashi sonrió, y miró a Mirai, quien asintió, al igual que Sakura.

Ahora solo faltaba que Kurama regresara, para sanar a Himawari…

* * *

-Desapareció…- murmuró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño, mirando el cielo nocturno sin luna, donde antes habían estado aquellos brazos rojos- Oye, _Kyubi_\- miró a Kurama, quien seguía transmitiendo _chakra_ a Bolt- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-¡¿Te parece que puedo hacer algo así?!- lo miró cabreado Kurama- ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?!- lo señaló molesto- ¡¿No hiciste algo con uno de tus podridos ojos?!-

-_Mph_. Si lo hubiera hecho no te habría preguntado- le señaló Sasuke, depositando a Sarada en el césped, para que descansara- Realmente, la estupidez de Naruto se pega, y hasta aumenta-

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. ¡PÚDRETE, EMO IMBÉCIL!- le gritó Kurama, haciendo _cierto_ gesto con la mano dirigido al _Uchiha, _quien decidió ignorarlo.

Kurama se calmó cuando escuchó gemir a Bolt, por lo que miró al pequeño, que fruncía el ceño, mientras recuperaba sus cuatros marcas de bigote.

El zorro frunció el ceño, preocupado, e hizo desaparecer su _chakra_, para no sobrepasar la fuente de _chakra_ de Bolt, quien hizo una mueca, incómodo, y abrió sus ojos azul cielo…

¿Eh…?

Kurama abrió sus ojos, sorprendido al ver el cambio en los ojos de Bolt, que parecía desorientado.

-… Sus ojos…- murmuró el _Kyubi_, sorprendido.

-Debe ser porque perdió el _chakra_ que obtuvo de ti al momento de nacer- le mencionó Sasuke, haciendo que lo mirara- Tal vez, de alguna forma, tu _chakra_ fue quien produjo esa anomalía en sus ojos. Al perderlo, recuperó su verdadero color de ojos. Bueno, puedo ver que ahora solo tiene tus bigotes- le comentó, sin darle mucha importancia.

Kurama lo miró pensativo, y después a Bolt, quien aún estaba desorientado.

-Mocoso… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó el zorro, preocupado.

-… ¿Kurama…?- murmuró el rubio, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Kurama le sonrió, y asintió.

Bolt lo miró un rato, y de repente, se le tiró encima, tirándole una oreja y una mejilla de tal forma que mostraba sus encías.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!- Kurama intentó quitarse de encima al rubio, pero este comenzó a tirar con más fuerza, por lo que ambos comenzaron a tirarse de las mechas- ¡¿QUÉ MALDITA CLASE DE DESPERTAR ES ESTE?!-

-¡DESPIERTA, KURAMA!- lo tironeaba Bolt, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- ¡NO DEJES QUE EL MALO TE GANE-DATTEBASA!-

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡MALDITO…! ¡ESTOY DESPIERTO, ESTÚPIDO!-le aseguró Kurama, pero el niño le mordió una cola- ¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!-

Sasuke los quedó mirando.

-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ MIRANDO Y SACAMELO DE ENCIMA!- le gritó Kurama, intentando quitarse de la espalda a Bolt, quien apoyaba sus pies en la nuca del zorro, tirándole las orejas- ¡GHAAAAA! ¡LAS OREJAS NO!-

En vez de hacer algo, Sasuke comenzó a acomodarse un mechón de cabello, ignorando lo que sucedía.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡LO ESTÁS DISFRUTANDO, MALDITO!- le gruñó Kurama, hasta que Bolt le mordió el brazo- ¡DUEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-

En eso, Bolt parpadeo, dejando de morder el brazo del _Biju_.

-Momento… Kurama, estás diciendo muchas malas palabras-dattebasa- meditó el rubio, pensativo.

-¡¿TE PARECE?!- le gruñó Kurama, adolorido.

-… ¿Eres tú…?-le preguntó Bolt, parpadeando con sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre.

Kurama lo miró haciendo una mueca, fastidiado y preocupado.

-… Sí- le acarició la desordenada cabellera- Soy yo, mocoso-

Bolt abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, para después morderle el labio mientras comenzaba a llorar, sorprendiendo al zorro.

-¡KURAMA!- Bolt lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos, llorando, descolocando al _Kyubi_\- ¡K-Kura-rama…!- lloró, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Kurama no reaccionó al principio… No podía creer que, después de lo que lo hizo pasar, el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente al saber que él había regresado.

Apretó sus colmillos, y correspondió al gesto del niño, que hipaba, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro.

-Bolt… Yo lo siento… Lo lamento- murmuró Kurama, sobándole la espalda-… Sé que es estúpido disculparme por lo que les hice, a ti, a Sarada… a Himawari… Pero… No sé qué más puedo decirte…- bajó un poco sus orejas, cerrando los ojos con pesar-… Perdóname, tornillo-

-¡N-NO!- Bolt se separó del zorro, mirándolo enojado, con las lágrimas en sus ojos azules- ¡¿Por q-qué te disculpas?!- exigió saber, extrañándolo- ¡NO FUISTE TÚ!-

Eso sorprendió por completo a Kurama, mientras que Sasuke alzó las cejas, también impresionado por la respuesta del pequeño.

-¡No fuiste tú! ¡Kurama, tú nunca me pegarías con tu cola-dattebasa! ¡Nunca harías llorar de esa forma a Himawari…! ¡No asustarías a Sarada…! ¡NO FUISTE TÚ-DATTEBASA!- comenzó a lanzarle golpes sin efecto, pataleando, volviendo a llorar.

Kurama lo miró serio, y después abrazó al niño, dejándolo quieto.

-…- Kurama se aferró al pequeño con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlo, o no quisiera que se alejara de él-… Gracias…-

Bolt abrió los ojos, sorprendido, especialmente por sentir un temblor en los brazos del zorro, por lo que quiso separarse para verlo a la cara, pero Kurama lo abrazó más aún, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, y las lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.

-… Por no odiarme… Gracias…- murmuró Kurama, abrazando con cariño al niño.

Era muy importante para él… Aunque solía tratarlo diferente a Sarada y a Himawari, Bolt seguía siendo uno de sus preciados mocosos, y lo trataba diferente, no porque era un niño, sino porque quería verlo madurar y creer…

… Que no lo odiara… Era lo único que pedía…

Bolt sonrió sonrojado, dándose cuenta de por qué Kurama no quería soltarlo…

… Él nunca lo dejaba verlo llorar…

El pequeño sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho del zorro, quien le acarició la desordenada cabellera.

-Bienvenido, Kurama-chan- sonrió Bolt, con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-_T-Tsch_\- sonrió Kurama- Mocoso metiche- ante eso, el pequeño se rió levemente, contento.

Sasuke los miró, y sonrió de lado, acariciándole la mejilla a su hija dormida, quien parecía estar mucho mejor.

El _Uchiha_, aun así, frunció el ceño, y levantó la mirada, apreciando, a lo lejos, los escombros de las montañas de _Uzushiogakure_…

¿Realmente se había terminado todo…?

-… ¿Papá…?- escuchó, por lo que bajó la mirada, para ver que Sarada había abierto un poco sus ojos negros, algo desorientada- ¿Qué pasó…?-

Sasuke la miró, y le acarició la mejilla.

-Todo acabó- le aseguró a su hija, quien sonrió, cansada- Oye, _Kyubi_, deja el llanterío y ayúdame a llevarlos con Sakura. Necesitan reposo-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITO ENGENDRO!- le gritó enojado Kurama, amenazándolo con el puño, dejando de abrazar a Bolt, quien lo miró sonriendo, rascándose la nariz.

-¡Ah! ¡Sarada!- el rubio se acercó a la niña, que se sentaba, sobándose la cabeza- ¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó, algo preocupado.

-S-Sí…- asintió Sarada, sintiendo que algo había cambiado con Bolt… ¿Qué era?

-… ¿Segura…?- Kurama se acercó un poco a ambos, algo reacio, ya que no quería volver a asustar a la niña.

-… ¿K-Kurama-chan?- se sorprendió Sarada, a lo que el zorro se detuvo…

… Tal vez ella seguía asustada de él…

Entonces, la niña le quitó la funda de la espada a su padre, y, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, comenzó a golpearle la cabeza a Kurama.

-¡AY! ¡ARG! ¡AUCH! ¡P-PARA!- le pidió Kurama, después del cuarto golpe, pero la niña volvió a golpearlo, por lo que se cubrió con los brazos- ¡AYYY! ¡MOCOSA, DETENTE, MALDICIÓN!-

Ante eso, Sarada se detuvo, parpadeando, sorprendida.

-… Dijiste una mala palabra… ¿Eres esta vez Kurama-chan?- le preguntó Sarada, bajando la funda.

-Sí…- gruñó el zorro, sobándose la cabeza, hasta que la niña lo abrazó.

-Que alivio… Pensé que te perdería, Kurama-chan- le aseguró Sarada, acurrucándose su pelaje.

Kurama la miró preocupado, y le acarició la cabeza, hasta que recibió una bofetada por parte de la funda de Sasuke, siendo usada por el mismo _Uchiha_.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Sarada, observando al _Kyubi_ en el piso, sobándose adolorido la mejilla, que hasta echaba humo.

-¿Terminaste, _Kyubi?_\- le preguntó Sasuke, dejando la funda en su cinto, mientras los dos niños miraban como el adolorido zorro se incorporaba, con la mejilla roja- Debemos irnos pronto. ¿Acaso no sientes como el _chakra_ de Himawari disminuye?-

-Lo sé- le aseguró Kurama, serio- Pero…- lo miró de reojo- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡SOLO ERES UN MALDITO CELOSO!- le gritó enfurecido, agarrándolo de la capa con una mano y con su garra le tiraba el cabello, mientras Sasuke le tiraba una oreja y ponía su rodilla para alejarlo de él.

-Deja de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y vámonos antes de que aparezcan los _Jashinsitas_ exigiendo venganza porque fallaron en resucitar a _Jashin_\- le dijo Sasuke, cerrando los ojos, sin alterarse por la situación.

-¡ERES TÚ EL QUE HACE ESAS COSAS!-aseguró enojado el _Kyubi_.

Bolt y Sarada parpadearon, mirando la escena, para después intercambiar miradas.

-… Tu papá y Kurama nunca harán trabajo en equipo-dattebasa- le mencionó el rubio a Sarada.

-Sí. No sirven para eso. Son _Shannaro_\- asintió la pelinegra, de acuerdo.

* * *

-… Ay… Ay… Ay…- lloriqueaba Natsumi, sobándose la cabeza, mientras Hinata la miraba preocupada, al igual que los _Biju_, aunque ellos preocupados en otro sentido- Son malos, atacándome de esa forma- los miró dolida.

-Eh… Nosotros no te atacamos- le aseguró Isobu, con una gota en la cabeza- Tu misma subiste y te caíste-le señaló.

-¿Cierto?- se extrañó la _Yokai_, levantando la vista, moviendo un poco sus orejas- No me di cuenta-

"… _Tiene problemas…"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Shukaku, Isobu y Gyuki, los dos últimos con una gota en la cabeza.

-… Entonces, ¿eres una _Yokai?_\- le preguntó Matatabi, queriendo cambiar el tema, sabiendo el pensamiento que recorría las mentes de sus hermanos.

-Sipi. Natsumi, _Yokai_ zorro, a tus servicios, pero no tan gratis. Hago descuentos cuando el trabajo incluye comida para mi pancita- le aseguró la pelirroja, haciendo que la _Biju_ sonriera con una gota en la cabeza.

-… Lo tendremos en cuenta- le prometió Kokuo, tan incómoda como su hermana mayor.

-¿Estás bien, Natsumi-san?- le preguntó Hinata, aun preocupada, pero no en el mismo sentido que los _Biju_.

-¡Pues claro!- la _Yokai_ se levantó, moviendo su colita- No hay piso ni madera tan dura que me haga perder mis sentidos- aseguró sonriendo.

Los _Biju_ la miraron no muy seguros de eso.

-Por cierto, ¿quiénes son?- les preguntó Natsumi, rascándose la frente con el borde de la placa metálica de la banda negra que tenía en las manos, la cual el grupo observó, sintiendo que era muy familiar- No creo que sean turistas, o _Jashinistas_. Aunque…- se quedó mirando a las criaturas con colas, parpadeando-Mm…- los miró pensativa, comenzando a contar la cantidad de colas de cada uno, extrañándolos- Je, je, je- se rió, algo divertida- Vaya, cualquiera diría que ustedes son _Biju_ o algo así- les comentó, descartando esa idea.

Los hermanos la quedaron mirando, intercambiaron miradas, y volvieron a mirar a la pelirroja, que seguía riéndose.

-… _Ichibi_\- se señaló Shukaku.

-… _Nibi_\- Matatabi levantó la pata.

-… _Sanbi_\- asintió Isobu.

-_… Gobi_\- asintió Kokuo.

-… _Hachibi_\- Gyuki levantó la mano, algo dudoso.

-… Oh…- sonrió Natsumi, contenta, para después comenzar a sudar a mares, preocupando a Hinata- _¡¿BIJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS?!- _ resonó en esa parte del bosque, mientras ella escalaba un árbol, asustada.

-T-Tranquila- le pidió Hinata- Ellos no van a lastimarte-

-No tenemos ningún motivo- le aseguró Gyuki, preocupado de que la propia _Yokai_ se lastimara.

-…- Natsumi los miró, algo nerviosa, pero después miró la banda que tenía en la mano, tomando la atención de los _Biju_-… L-Los _Yokai_ no confiamos en los _Biju_\- les aseguró, bajando lentamente- Pero…- se acercó a ellos, algo avergonzada-… Pero prometí confiar en ustedes… Aprendí que son diferente… A lo que me decían…- murmuró, sonrojada.

Hinata se sorprendió, y sonrió.

-Sí. Los _Biju_ no son seres del mal. Son solo buenos amigos- le aseguró a la _Yokai_, que la miró algo nerviosa y sonrojada, moviendo sus orejas- Me llamó Hinata- agregó- _Uzumaki Hinata_-

-¡¿Eh?! _¡¿Uzumaki?!_\- Natsumi dejó el nerviosismo a un lado y se acercó a Hinata, curiosa- Pero… Eso es el _Byakugan_. ¿Eres de doble personalidad? ¿O estás disfrazada de una _Uzumaki?_\- preguntó, curiosa.

-No- le aseguró Matatabi, con una gota en la cabeza- Es solo que Hinata-chan tiene el apellido por casarse- le explicó.

-Oh- Natsumi hizo chocar su puño con su palma, entendiendo todo- Ya veo, ya veo- sonrió.

-Disculpa, Natsumi-san- la llamó Hinata, tomando su atención.

-Nop, si no has hecho nada malo- se extrañó la pelirroja- ¡Y no me llames con _san, _que me siento vieja!-pataleó.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?- la quedó mirando Shukaku.

-98- se extrañó Natsumi, especialmente de las caras que pusieron los _Biju_-

-_*cof* _Vieja_*cof*_\- tosió Shukaku, haciendo que Natsumi lo quedara mirando.

La pelirroja sintió, y, haciendo una pose de manos, de golpe el mapache estaba enterrado en una gran cantidad de estatuas de zorros, sobresaltando a los demás.

-Creo… Que no es la noche de Shukaku- suspiró Isobu, negando con la cabeza, mientras que Gyuki se rascaba la frente, cansado.

-Este… ¿Natsumi-chan?- la llamó Hinata, tomando su atención- Esa banda…- señaló el trozo de tela que tenía la pelirroja.

-¿Eh?- Natsumi miró la banda de _Konoha_ que tenía, recordando de repente las circunstancias en las que fue sellada- ¡KURAMA!- se alertó, sobresaltando a todos, y comenzó a irse hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de cara al césped, preocupando a Hinata y a los _Biju_, que se le acercaron- Ay…-

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kokuo.

-Mi cuerpecito lindo mío de mi está entumecido- lloriqueo Natsumi.

-¿Y pudiste subir dos veces a un árbol así?- la quedó mirando Isobu, mientras Hinata y Gyuki la ayudaban a sentarse.

-¿Conoces a Kurama?- le preguntó Matatabi, a lo que ella asintió, triste.

-Natsumi-chan, ¿fuiste tú quien condujo a un grupo de _Konoha_ a _Uzushiogakure?_\- le preguntó Hinata, a lo que ella asintió, desanimada, observando la banda de _Konoha _ en su regazo.

Gyuki se percató de ese gesto, y después miró el rostro de la hiperactiva _Yokai_, que por primera vez se veía triste

-Tranquila, Kurama ya está a salvo-le aseguró el pulpo, tomando su atención.

-¡¿De verdad?!- sonrió Natsumi, sorprendiéndolo un poco- ¡Que alivió~!- abrazó la banda negra, contenta.

El _Hachibi_ la miró, extrañado, ya que esa sonrisa era diferente a las que había mostrado antes…

Era de felicidad pura.

-Ay… Ay…- Shukaku salió arrastrándose de la montaña de estatuas que le habían caído encima- ¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por ese zorro apestoso?- la quedó mirando el mapache, adolorido.

-¿Eh? ¿Está mal?- se extrañó Natsumi.

-N-No le aseguró Isobu, negando con la cabeza.

-Es que nos sorprendiste. Dijiste que no confías en los _Biju_, pero te preocupas por uno- se explicó Kokuo.

-Bueno… Antes no confiaba, pero Kurama me hizo ver que ustedes son diferentes, aunque aún me asusta un poquito la presencia de ustedes- admitió, sonriendo incomoda.

-Ya veo- sonrió Hinata, tomando la atención de la pelirroja- Eres amiga de Kurama-san-

-¿Eh? No- se extrañó de nuevo la _Yokai_, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó Shukaku, levantándose adolorido.

Gyuki miró frunciendo el ceño a la _Yokai_… No sería posible que… ¿o si…?

-¿No son amigos?- se extrañó Matatabi, ladeando la cabeza, curiosa.

-Nop- negó Natsumi- Somos pareja-

-Aah- entendieron los _Biju_.

-Ya veo, eres la pareja de ese zorro apestoso- Shukaku se rascó la cabeza, ya comenzando a entender- Eso lo explica…- pero, de golpe, se quedó de piedra al igual que los demás _Biju_.

-… ¿Ah…?- parpadeó Hinata, totalmente sorprendida-… ¿Eh…?-

_-Ih, Oh, Uh_\- sonrió divertida Natsumi, sin darse cuenta del _shock_ en el que dejó a los presentes, sino se vuelve todo el lugar silencioso, con una fría brisa pasando cerca de ellos- ¿Qué _pashó?_-

-… ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?- tartamudeaba Isobu, en _shock_ total.

-U-Un minuto- Kokuo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

-N-Natsumi-chan… ¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó Matatabi, parpadeando, sin creer lo que escuchó.

_-¿Qué pashó?- _repitió la pelirroja.

-N-No- negó Gyuki, tanto con la cabeza como con las manos- Lo anterior- le pidió, aun en blanco.

_-Ih, Oh, Uh-_Natsumi exageró la forma de sus labios al hacer los sonidos, sonriendo contenta.

-¡NO! ¡LO ANTERIOR, LO ANTERIOR!-Shukaku comenzó a zarandearla fuertemente- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-¡Sh-Shukaku-san!- Hinata lo hizo soltar a una mareada Natsumi.

-Esto… no puede ser…- Isobu seguía en _shock_.

-¡TÚ!- Shukaku, afirmado por Hinata, señaló con un dedo acusador a la _Yokai_, quien se agarraba la cabeza para que sus ojos volvieran a su lugar- ¡¿C-CÓMO QUE…?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE…?! ¡¿TÚ Y EL ZORRO APESTOSO…?! ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?!-

Natsumi lo quedó mirando, parpadeando.

-Tienes problemas- le comentó.

-¡TÚ LOS TIENES!-

-N-Natsumi-chan- la llamó Hinata, incomoda, tomando su atención- Lo que dijiste… D-De que tú y Kurama-san son… son pareja… ¿es… es verdad…?- preguntó, tan sorprendida como los demás.

-Sipi- asintió extrañada Natsumi.

-¡MENTIROSA! ¡IMPOSIBLE QUE ESA BOLA DE PELOS CONSIGA _NOVIA!_¡ADEMÁS SOMOS _**BIJU**__!_\- pataleó Shukaku- ¡NOS INTENTAS ENGAÑAR!-

-¡C-Claro que no!- se ofendió Natsumi, inflando los cachetes- ¡Para que lo sepas, incluso ya nos hemos besado!-miró para otro lado, dolida con la actitud de los presentes.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

… En _shock_ se quedaron los _Biju…_

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- resonó, no solo en el bosque, no solo en la isla, sino que la voz de los hermanos mayores resonó en todo el mar, llegando a las orillas de las costas de _Hi_, como las costas de _Kaminari…_

Natsumi parpadeó, extrañada de que los cinco _Biju_ frente a ella estaba completamente de piedras, mientras que Hinata la miraba sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué les _pashó?_\- Natsumi agarró una ramita y comenzó a picotear a Shukaku, sin resultado- _Hello~_ ¿Hay alguien ahí?- le preguntó, metiendo la ramita en la oreja del mapache, sin conseguir reacción alguna.

-P-Pronto volverán- le aseguró Hinata, avergonzada, impidiendo de que la _Yokai_ pusiera la punta de la rama en la lengua del _shockeado_ _Ichibi_.

-_Okey~_\- sonrió Natsumi.

* * *

De entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme y magnifica montaña, ahora, de entre los destrozos, lo único que se encontraba intacto era el círculo religioso de los _Jashinistas_, y, encima de él, se encontraba un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello rojo brillante, vistiendo una túnica negra bordes blancos, descalzo…

El hombre abrió sus ojos, de un color ámbar misterioso…

Miró sus manos de uñas negras…

Sentía que no tenía todo su potencial. Tal vez, porque el proceso de resurrección se vio interrumpido cuando se liberó uno de los doce líderes de las tribus _Yokai_, por lo que no pudo absorber todo su poder…

Si absorbía al líder que interrumpió el ritual… Tendría todas sus fuerzas…

* * *

_**-¡Yojou, Yojou! ¡Nada mejor que la vida en el mar~!-cantaba Natsumi, sumamente animada- ¿Eh? Kyu-chan, ¿por qué estás tan empapado con agua marina?- le preguntó al zorro a su lado, quien gruñó por lo bajo, con ojeras, sin querer recordar el castigo que había tenido.**_

_**-Déjalo, Natsumi- le pedí, sentada en la cómoda silla que me regaló **_Sean-Raizou, _**mientras Lucario acomodaba unos libros de Civil 1- Mejor callado que hablador-**_

_**-Mm- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, pensativa- ¡Pues a mi me gusta de las dos formas~!- aseguró, sonrojando de golpe al zorro.**_

_**-¡S-Serás...!- le gruñó avergonzado Kurama.**_

_**-¿Qué?- se extrañó Natsumi.**_

_**El Kyubi no encontró que decirle, por lo que se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado, molesto.**_

_**-¡Dime~! ¡Dime~!- la Yokai lo abrazó por detrás, pataleando- ¡Tengo curiosidad~!-**_

_**-Je, bueno, dejando a los tórtolos...- me inclino para leer los "Reviews"- Veamos... **_Fenrir Kholer _**quiere saludos de parte de el "centro telefónico andante" y del "hidrofóbico"... Naruto, Shukaku, os toca- los llamé.**_

_**-¡Gracias por leer-dattebayo! Prometo tener mayor participación en el próximo capitulo- sonrió Naruto- Vamos, Shukaku...- miró al mapache, pero este estaba totalmente shockeado- ¡¿EH?!-**_

_**-Ups... ¿Eh...? ¿C-Cómo están Gyuki, Matatabi, Kokuo e Isobu?- me atrevo a preguntar.**_

_**-Pulpo-oniichan, Minina-chan, Corcel-chan y Lento-oniichan están fuera de servicio- informó Himawari, sonriendo.**_

_**-Al igual que Gordo-chan- señaló Sarada, piñiscandole la mejilla al mapache de arena, sin resultado.**_

_**-Ups... Bueno, queridos lectores, creo que, por problemas técnicos, los saludos que pidieron por parte de estos cinco Biju tendrán que ser cancelados- me disculpo.**_

_**-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- se preguntó Natsumi, a lo que Kurama se encogió de hombros, ignorante de la verdadera situación...**_

-_**Veamos, **_Dragonzord _**envía ****_K_imonos para Hinata y Himawari, trajes para Naruto y Bolt, ropa en compensación a Chomei, Saiken, y a la tortuga petrificada, y el arma especial del Chapulin Colorado... Ah, y quieres saludos. Bueno, sabes que cinco de los Biju no están en condiciones, así que espero aceptes ese detallito.**_

_**-Te enviamos un saludo- sonrió Saiken, junto a Son, Chomei, Kurama (quien continua con Natusmi pegado a él, sonrojándolo) y, detrás de ellos, al Sabio, quien sonrió contento.**_

_**-Je, **_takedigi_** pide un saludo de parte del Sabio y de Himawari- avisé.**_

_**-Sipi~- sonrió la girasol, colgándose a la túnica del anciano, quien le sonrió y acarició la cabeza- ¡Cuernitos-san y Hima-chan te mandan saludos~!- **_

_**\- También quisiera mandarle un saludo a **_eden de orion, _** y agradecerle por enviar a mis hijos, Chomei e Isobu, un traje para cada uno- sonrió Hagoromo, para después mirar algo preocupado al Sanbi-... Aunque uno de mis hijos no esté en condición para agradecerte-**_

_**-¡Ah, sí!- sonrió Himawari, soltando al anciano y tirándose a un enorme peluche de sapo, abrazando el peluche de Kurama que le dio**_ Rodrigo-_** ¡También un saludo a **_Sean-Raizou~_**!-**_

_**-Yo*glup* le mando un saludo *glup* a **_Rodrigo_** \- avisó Anko, comiendo unos dangos junto a Chocho, haciendo que la quedara mirando, para después suspirar... Lo de la dieta constaría... y mucho...**_

_**-Gracias por los saludos, **_Arilene_**\- sonrió Gaara, a lo que Kakashi levantó el pulgar, sin dejar de leer su libro.**_

_**-Kakashi... Suelte ese libro al menos para saludar- le pedí fastidiada, pero fui ignorada, a lo que golpee al peliblanco con el Chipote-chillón- Al menos saluda a **_alexproblematico-

_**Pero el Hokage levantó el pulgar simplemente, sin dejar la lectura.**_

_**-Bien, bien, entonces, no podré darte esta caja con tomos de Icha Icha originales y con la firma de Jiraiya-sensei- suspiré, señalando la caja que tenía Lucario, consciente de que las orejas del peliblanco se movieron, y, de un momento a otro, la caja desapareció de las manos del pokemon tipo lucha-acero.**_

_**-¡Gracias por los saludos!- sonrió Kakashi.**_

-_**¿No dirás por los regalos...?- lo quedé mirando, y suspiré- **_ronaldc v2, _**disculpa, pero, como sabrás, Shukaku no está en condiciones de darte un saludo, así que solo podemos contar con Kurama- miro al zorro, quien sigue con Natsumi abrazándolo por detrás-... Con Natsu-chan como bono^^'**_

_**-... Grrrr... Bien... saludo... saludo...- dijo de mala gana el Kyubi, a lo que Natsumi sonrió, contenta.**_

_**-También uno a **_claudia-chan 2002 -_**le recordó la pelirroja.**_

_**-¡¿AH?! Los lectores se aprovechan mucho...- refunfuñó Kurama, hasta que Natsumi le besó la mejilla- Saludos-saludos-saludos-**_

_**Suspiré.**_

_**-Bueno, **_Valeria, _**sipi, tengo Face, pero prefiero comunicarme con los lectores por fanfic, mi blog, o devianart (mejor si es por youtube^^'), y actualmente no veo ningún anime, ya que terminaron las temporadas de "Rokka no yusho" (o algo así) "Overlord" y "Ore Monogatari" (aunque esas son las únicas nuevas, ya que las demás son las de la vieja escuela *pokemon, digimon, metabot, inuyasha, naruto, one piece, Dragon ball para pasar el rato, detective conan, etc^^)**_

_**-juzumaki**_. _**quiere un saludo, pero, ¿de quién-dattebasa?- le pregunta Bolt a Sarada, quien mueve los hombros, sin saber, mientras las tres aves intercambian miradas, extrañados...^^'**_

_**-Vaya, **_Carol-Miss Morning- Miss Morning Sun_**, eres bastante entusiasta, pero, por si acaso, no planeo ni contestar, ni opinar a ese tipo de petición... Lo shentoT-T**_

-_** Lucario, **_seba1005 _**quiere un saludo de tu parte- le avisé al pokemón, sorprendiéndolo bastante, pero después sonrió, y asintió en frente a la cámara- Je, ¿así que es tu pokemón favorito? También es uno de los mios. Incluso en pokemon x luche y luche para encontrar un Riolu variacolor, pero al final me lo regaló un compañero^^'. Es macho (me parece, hace tiempo que no lo juego, al igual que el pokemon alpha, donde lo traslade) y es bastante fuerte. En realidad, recolecto pokemon shiny, aunque tengo apenas unos cuantos T-T (que triste la vida de los buscadores d**__**e shiny... tanto así que aun no he dado vuelta el pokemon alpha por eso mismo... y me lo compré en diciembre del año pasado T-T) [y sipi, fuiste el review 300^^]**_

_**-Que mal lo de tu computador, **_mkristal, _**pero, no te preocupes, aun tenemos tiempo para hacer las invitaciones ^^-**_

_**-Je, **_NovaStarPrime _**manda a Bolt nachos con queso, a Hima-chan tamales, y a Kurama burritos- los miro comer sus respectivos regalos, aunque Kurama "supuestamente de mala gana" comparte con Natsumi. Sonrío, contenta.**_

_**-Ups, **_Astron, _**disculpa por saltarme tu saludo en el cap anterior. Es que a veces, o se me pasa por alto un comentario, o el fic no guarda un nombre (pasa con juzumaki, por ejemplo- -') Bueno, os mando un saludo.**_

_**-Gracias por tanto regalo, **_kerencita uchiha, _** y no te preocupes, Lucario no ha dejado que los demás abran ese regalo que no quieres que abramos- avisé- señalando al pokemón alejando a una curiosa Natsumi del paquete ^^'**_

-zardX, _**mis respetos. Espero que con el castigo que le hiciste pasar a cierto gruñón en alta mar, este aprenda a no ser tan malhumorado- sonreí, y miré a Kurama, quien tuvo un escalofrío al recordar sus días en cierto barco, por lo que negó la cabeza, queriendo olvidarlo- U, bueno, el clon de Shin... Ya debes saber que es imposible... bueno, que te mande saludos... La verdad no quería que él terminara así... Pero quería dejar en claro el tipo de vida que tienen los clones de Uchiha Shin, y dar mayores motivos para que se entendiera su traición a ese tipo loco... Además... Si no hubiera sido él... Hubiera sido Sarada... (aunque, siendo honesta, si digo ese argumento en algún debate, pierdo, porque eticamente hablando, toda vida es importante. No hay mas ni menos... Eso se aprende en Derecho..)**_

**_... Espero que entiendes, y me entristecí al leer tus comentarios de que te encariñaste con aquel clon... Lo siento mucho..._**

**_-... _**Asuna No kitsune _**... Lo siento... Pero petición denegada^^'**_

_**-**_¡Andrea-chan!_** ¡Cuanto tiempo^^! ¡Gracias por el saludo, y por ponerte al día! Prometo que, cuando salga de pruebas en la U, me pondré a darte un buen review en "Un Pasado Diferente". La otra vez pude leer el último cap que subiste, pero no tengo time para darte un buen review, lo lamento mucho T-T-**_

* * *

_**Bien, sé que, tal vez, me salté a alguien, así que pido perdón de antemano. **_

**_Quería agradecerles por el entusiasmo de todos por la boda (que se efectuará en mi blog^^. Yo avisaré cuando, no se preocupen, además que aun debo hacer las invitaciones con _**mkristal**_), y, como ya habrás leído..._**

**_¡+ de 300 review!_**

**_¡Estoy sumamente contenta y agradecida de saber que hay lectores que disfrutan las aventuras de Kurama con los retoños de Naruto, y especialmente que se encariñaron con Natsumi! ¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_Como lo prometí, hace unos días subí a mi blog el dibujo en agradecimiento a su apoyo a este fic, junto a algunos otros, tanto de Naruto, como de mis otros fic^^. Para que vayan a ver._**

**_Ahora, disculpas..._**

**_Estuve ausente mucho time, pero eso fue porque tenía pruebas pesadas (exámenes),y, más encima, en Chile nos golpeó un fuerte terremoto, más encima donde mi ciudad fue la más afectada (Coquimbo) Me fue complicado concentrarme después de eso, porque el susto que pasé se los encargo, además que por un pequeño golpe en mi mano (lo bueno que casi insignificante, casi no se notaba, pero si se sentía) tenía un tic nervioso. (me rascaba como gata...) Después, me dio como un estado sin ánimos, porque mis padres, por salud, debían viajar... Y que fueran a viajar con tantas replicas... Apenas y sonreía... pero al menos ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque lamentablemente las replicas continúan, y, según el "Frente Fantasma" o como sea, se nos viene otro grande..._**

**_He estado ocupada... Perdonen por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo..._**

**_Por eso, quería agradecer a "_**_Andrea-chan"_**, a **_"takedigi"__**, y a **_"_Dragonzord92"_ **_(y obviamente a mi hermana_**_, Rila Zou)__**por su preocupación a mi estado... Muchas gracias^^.**_

_**Si hay algún lector/a chileno/a, y más encima de Coquimbo igual que yo, espero que ya esté bien, y, que igual, con tantas replicas y el asunto de ese posible mega-terremoto que se nos acerca... (se supone arriba de 8.5...) mantenga la calma, esté con su familia, y, si tiene miedo, que sonría, porque la sonrisa es quien aleja el miedo... ¡Esforcémonos^^!**_

* * *

**_Bien, disculpen, lectores, si les bajé los ánimos con lo último, pero hacia tiempo quería enviar mi apoyo a los lectores chilenos, y esperé mucho para hacerlo en este cap^^. Disculpen este pequeño egoísmo mio..._**

**_Bueno, como saben, mua les tiene listo el dibujo de los 300 review, para que vayan a verlo, junto a los demás dibujos^^. Espero que les guste._**

**_En fin, se me hizo muy tarde, así que aviso que aun tienen tiempo para enviar sus datos para la boda._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden comentar (gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_... Como que es muy tristona la despedida... ¡Ya sé!_**

**_-¡Oye, Kurama!- llamé al zorro, tomando su atención._**

**_-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora...?- pero no pudo continuar porque le dí tantos golpes con el Chipote-chillón que quedó enterrado en el piso._**

**_-Mucho mejor- sonrió, contenta._**

**_-¿Qué pashó?- se extrañó Natsumi._**

**_-Que tu pareja me mandó a volar en el pequeño fic que estoy escribiendo de la primera cita de Naruto y Hinata- me expliqué- La venganza llega, tarde, pero llega^^-_**

**_-Oh- entendió la pelirroja- ¡Y se come en un plato caliente^^!-_**

**_-... Es en uno frío¬¬'... Pero estás cerca^^- le sonreí a la Yokai, acariciándole la cabeza._**

**_Natsumi sonrió, contenta._**

**_¡Nos vemos^^!_**

**_¡Y gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia^^!_**


	17. Interludio

_**Interludio**_

* * *

En el enorme claro donde se encontraban los restos quemados del _Templo Uzumaki_, se podía apreciar que el lugar, en vez de estar cubierto por aquel manto de césped gris, mostraba un cráter de gran tamaño, constituyendo la mayoría de la zona…

Aun así, lo único que había quedado intacto a la _Biju Dama_ de Ryusei era el pequeño círculo sagrado de piedra, con los once monumentos de piedras intactos…

Pero, después de que aquellos dos inmensos brazos de piel rojiza desaparecieran porque el contacto que se tenía entre los doce líderes _Yokai_ se interrumpió a causa de la liberación de uno de ellos, los monumentos comenzaron a resonar…

Entonces, se agrietaron con un sonido seco, y, después de unos momentos, cada una comenzó a brillar, iluminando aquel desolado paisaje…

Cuando la luz se extinguió, en donde estaban los monumentos se encontraban once figuras humanas, algunas con extraños rasgos…

-¡Yai~! ¡Natsu-chan lo hizo~!- el niño pequeño rompió el silencio que se había creado entre los sorprendidos _Yokai_. El pequeño tenía una nariz de conejo, corto y esponjoso pelo rosado al igual que sus orejas, ojos rojos, y tenía puesto un traje de tonalidades rosas.

-… ¿Qué ha sucedido…?- murmuró una mujer, ignorando al pequeño. Ella tenía el pelo celeste corto, ojos amarillos, orejas y cola de lobo, un traje de sacerdotisa con tono gris, y pantalones celestes. Llevaba un collar de colmillos de bronce en el cuello.

-No estoy seguro, _Hantā-san _– le aseguró un hombre joven, meditando, con orejas puntiagudas, ojos negros, cabello café oscuro atado a una cola de caballo, con un traje azul con una simple armadura negra encima- _¿Hoshi-sama_, que opina usted?- miró a un anciano de tez verdosa, con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, quien solo llevaba una toga atada a sus pantalones naranjas, apoyado a un bastón de madera.

-…- el anciano lo miró, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, entonces una burbuja salió de su nariz, indicándole al joven que estaba dormido.

-No hay caso con Hoshi-ojisan, _Soyokaze-osan. _Las tortugas son lentas para actuar- le recordó un joven que aparentaba catorce años. Tenía la tez anaranjada, en sus mejillas sobresalían una especie de antenas, tenía el cabello rojizo atado, traía un _yukata_ color verde claro, y en su espalda sobresalían seis patas de cangrejo.

-Tienes razón, _Mimasu_\- suspiró Soyokaze, sin extrañarse que el niño mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

-Parece que la suerte está de nuestra parte- sonrió una joven de ojos verdes con un poco de maquillaje rojo alrededor de ellos, cabello café amarrado, con un kimono rojo con puntos negros, y en su mano tenía un trébol de cuatro hojas de tal tamaño que parecía una flor.

-_Rakku, _no es momento para actuar confiadamente- la miró severamente un hombre con patilla, de cabello cobrizo con puntas blancas atado a una cola de caballo, de ojos amarillos penetrantes, con una túnica plateada con bordes dorados, en el cinto azul llevaba una daga antigua, y en su mano una pipa elegante. Se podía apreciar debajo de la manga de la túnica que en su brazo estaban pegadas algunas plumas de su misma tonalidad de cabello.

-Lo siento, _Seidō-sempai_~- se disculpó despreocupadamente Rakku, moviendo arriba abajo su trébol- ¿Qué opinas, _Kuromi-kun?_-miró al joven a su lado, quien aparentaba a lo menos 14 años, un poco menor que ella.

El joven tenía su cabello negro cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro blanco, siendo este el contraste con la túnica y pantalones negros que tenía puesta.

-…- el niño la miró de reojo-… Cálmate-

-_Tsch_. Hasta Kuromi-kun me regaña- se amuró Rakku, inflando los cachetes, ofendida.

-Podrías tomar este tema en serio- la miró molesta una joven de piel morena, de ojos amarillos, con una banda gris con bordes café en su frente, impidiendo que su corto cabello negro azulado le tapara la vista. Tenía un traje azul, con su pecho vendado, al igual que sus pies, y en su mano tenía un tridente cobrizo, que se veía bastante peligroso.

-Y ahora es _Hiromi-chan_\- suspiró Rakku- Pero que _calamar_ con tan mal genio- mencionó, tapando su boca con su trébol.

-¡Soy un _pulpo_, estúpida _mariquita!_\- Hiromi la amenazó con su tridente, claramente enojada.

-¡Se ha enojado, se ha enojado! ¡Hiromi-chan se ha enojado~!- se burló Rakku- Así demuestras que tan poco femenina eres~-

-¡RAKKU…!- se enfureció Hiromi, pero se mordió la lengua porque recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Hiromi, aprende a controlar tu genio- le ordenó quien la golpeó. Un hombre de tez celeste, con el rostro con características de un tiburón de orejas puntiagudas, con barba, con su cabello negro amarrado a una fina coleta. Llevaba un traje blanco con bordes azules, y el abdomen vendado, aunque aun así se podía ver una cicatriz en su pecho.

-P-Pero, _Shio-sama…_\- gruñó molesta Hiromi, pero el hombre le tiró una mejilla- _E-eta ben-_

Al escucharla, Shio la soltó, haciendo que Hiromi, sobándose la mejilla, aguantara las burlas de Rakku.

-_Nininini_, Hiroshi, deja de moverte, chico- se rió levemente un joven de cabellos morados algo desordenados, con orejas de murciélago azules, mirando al pequeño _Yokai_. Traía puesto la parte de arriba de un kimono rosado sin amarrar, pantalones azules, y, al igual que su tórax, sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente vendados- Pareces una esponja bailando, _nininini_\- le aseguró, haciendo mover la botella de sake que llevaba en su mano, mirando divertido con sus ojos rojos al pequeño _Yokai_ conejo.

-_¡Seiya-san!_\- se molestó el pequeño Hiroshi, inflando los cachetes.

El _Yokai_ murciélago se rió por lo bajo, divertido.

-Entonces, ¿todos nos hemos calmado?- preguntó serio Shio, cruzándose de brazos, observando a los _Yokai_\- Hemos estado mucho tiempo sellados. Estamos presentes los cuatro _Yokai_ _"Que gobiernan los mares"_-informó, observando al anciano Hoshi, al joven Mimasu, y a Hiromi, quien aún se sobaba la mejilla.

-Igual que los cuatro _Yokai "Que gobiernan el aire"_\- informó serio Seidō, observando de reojo a Kuromi, a Seiya, quien tomaba un sorbo de su sake, y a Rakku, quien aún sonreía divertida por la pobre Hiromi, que la miró asesinamente.

-A nosotros nos falta uno…- murmuró Hanta, seria, observando a Soyokaze y a Hiroshi, que se miraron preocupados.

-¿Dónde está Natsu-chan?- preguntó el pequeño conejo, preocupado.

-No lo sé- admitió preocupado Soyokaze- Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarla, para ver que ella esté a salvo- miró a los demás líderes _Yokai_.

-Apoyo a Soyokaze-osan- aseguró Mimasu, preocupado, quien miraba siempre al piso, aunque eso no extrañaba a ninguno de los _Yokai_.

-No- negó serio Seidō, haciendo que el joven inclinara la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño- Ya hemos hecho mucho por ella, y ella nos ha fallado lo suficiente-

Ante eso, Mimasu, Soyokaze, Hanta, Rakku y Hiromi fruncieron el ceño, mientras Hiroshi lo miraba nervioso.

-Oye, oye, oye, oye- Seiya tomó un sorbo de su sake, mirando algo divertido a Seidō- No es por nada, viejo Seidō, pero el ser un _Yokai _águila siempre te ha hecho menospreciar a los demás- aseguró, acercándose al hombre.

-¿Me dirás que un murciélago como tu podría tomar mejores decisiones?- preguntó Seidō, alzando una ceja- No olvides que entre nosotros, los voladores, quien nos lidera soy yo-

-Pero que chico tan enojón- Seiya se rió por lo bajo, sin asustarse en lo más mínimo- La señorita Hanta es actualmente la líder de aquellos que _"Dominan las praderas"_, así que ella debería decidir si vamos a buscar a la líder de los _Yokai_ zorro- miró a la mujer de cabello celeste, quien parecía preocupada- ¿Qué opina, viejo Hoshi?- miró al anciano, quien seguía dormido- ¿Shio?- al ver así al _Yokai_ tortuga, miró al _Yokai_ tiburón, quien asintió, de acuerdo- ¿Ves?- sonrió divertido, mirando a Seidō, quien frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Hanta-san?- Soyokaze se acercó a la mujer lobo, quien meditaba.

-Me preocupa mucho Natsumi-chan- le aseguró la mujer, seria- Pero… Pero primero, debemos investigar lo que ha pasado- suspiró tristemente- La resurrección de _Jashin_ fracasó, eso lo tenemos todos claros, pero, no creo ser la única que siente algo extraño en el aire, ¿verdad?-

-Concuerdo contigo, Hanta- asintió Shio- Mimasu, ¿qué dices?-miró al joven.

-Sí…- Mimasu frunció el ceño, moviendo sus patas de cangrejo- Una energía natural bastante peligrosa se encuentra en algún punto de la isla-

-… Tal vez nosotros hemos sido liberados al ser líderes- murmuró Kuromi, tomando la atención de todos- Si Natsumi fue liberada durante el proceso de resurrección, por efecto dominó nuestras almas también-

-Sí…- asintió Rakku, meditando, jugando con su trébol- Pero, aun así…- miró tristemente los restos de madera quemada a varios metros del grupo- El _Templo Uzumaki_… Que horror-

-Fue ese _Kyubi_\- Hiromi apretó su tridente, enojada-Después de todo, de que todos vimos como amaba a Natsumi, terminó atacando a muerte a esas crías humanas…-

-No juzgues rápidamente- la miró serio Shio, callándola- Es verdad. Si no hubiéramos visto y sentido el amor del _Kyubi_ a Natsumi, pensaría como tú. Pero estoy seguro que algo debió pasarle. El _Uzumaki_ detrás de todas estas desgracias es bastante peligroso- ante eso, la _Yokai_ pulpo infló los cachetes.

-Tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado si Natsumi cumple su deber y realiza el "_Tamashī to shīru niku"_ en el _Uzumaki_\- suspiró decepcionado Seidō.

Al escucharlo, Seiya, quien tomaba como era usual en él un trago de sake, comenzó a toser, sorprendido.

-¡SIEDO!- se enfureció Hiromi, y se le iba a abalanzar si Shio no la agarra de su traje, poniéndola a varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- exigió saber Hanta, mostrando sus colmillos, mientras su cabello se erizaba.

-Seidō-san, le pediré que se guarde para sí ese tipo de opiniones- exigió Soyokaze, apretando sus puños, molesto, mientras Hiroshi se escondía detrás de él, asustado.

-¿Qué dijo…?- Rakku miró molesta al _Yokai_ águila, pero se calló cuando Seiya la empujó levemente, poniéndose frente a Seidō.

-Vaya, vaya. Viejo Seidō, esto nos ha tomado de sorpresa. En efecto, el uso del _Tamashī to shīru niku _habría sido beneficioso, pero, aun así, no creo que arriesgar la vida de un _Yokai_ valga la pena para algo así- aseguró Seiya, sonriendo- O… **¿No crees que los **_**Yokai**_** zorro ya han sufrido suficiente?**\- preguntó dejando de sonreír, haciendo que sus ojos rojo sangre brillaran peligrosamente- Primero perdieron al señor Kurokiba, sería demasiado doloroso perder a la chiquilla-

-_Mph_. Hay sacrificios que valen la pena- aseguró Seidō, sin asustarse.

-_Ninininini-_sonrió divertido Seiya- ¿Qué te parece entonces que me des el lujo de que ahora los _Yokai_ águila hagan su sacrificio…?- pero no pudo decir más porque Shio le dio un coscorrón bastante doloroso.

-Suficiente, ustedes dos- ordenó el _Yokai_ tiburón, agarrando a Seiya y a Hiromi, quien pataleaba, enojada, mientras el murciélago se sobaba la cabeza, adolorido- Y, Seidō, opino igual que Soyokaze- miró serio al hombre, quien frunció el ceño.

-…- Kuromi miró la escena sin mostrar mucho interés. Miró de reojo a Hoshi, quien seguía dormido, y volvió a mirar al resto de los _Yokai_\- Dividámonos en tres-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron los más jóvenes _Yokai_, tanto así que Hiromi dejó de patalear en el agarre de Shio.

-Un grupo que busque a Natsumi, otro que vaya a buscar y pedir respuestas al grupo humano que está en _Uzushiogakure_, y el tercero que vaya al origen de la energía oscura que se siente- murmuró Kuromi.

-Me parece muy bien- sonrió Rakku- Sería interesante ver a esos humanos- admitió.

-Entonces, Soyokaze, Hiroshi-kun y yo iremos a buscar a Natsumi-chan- sentenció Hanta, seria.

-Yo iré con ustedes- aseguró molesta Hiromi- Tengo que enderezar a esa zorrita- lo último lo dijo levantando su tridente.

Shio suspiró pesadamente.

-_Ninininini._ Pobre chiquilla, lo que se le viene- se rió Seiya- Entonces, ¿se me permite ir a ver al pretendiente de la zorrita?- pidió.

-Me gustaría conocerlo- admitió Mimasu, moviendo curioso sus patas de cangrejo.

-Quiero ver lo que la suerte nos depara- sonrió Rakku.

-Nosotros iremos- sentenció Shio.

-Entonces, eso nos deja a Kuromi, a Hoshi y a mí para buscar la fuente- sentenció Seidō.

-¿Buscar qué?- el anciano Hoshi se despertó de golpe, rompiendo su burbuja, haciendo que los _Yokai_ lo quedaran mirando.

-_Nininini_. Suerte con estos viejos amargados, chico- Seiya apoyó su brazo en los hombros de Kuromi, quien lo miró curioso- Bueno, tu eres el _Yokai_ más inteligente de los doce líderes, cuervito, así que creo que serán ellos quienes te aguanten. _Nininini_\- se rió, divertido, tomando un trago de sake, a lo que el pelinegro se tapó la nariz.

-Dividámonos, _lideres_\- ordenó Shio, serio.

Los once _Yokai_ asintieron, y, de un salto, desaparecieron del desolado y lastimado claro…

* * *

Himawari se sentía cansada…

Le dolía un poco su cuerpo, y sentía como si pesara mucho, mucho…

Aun así, de un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir una mano peluda muy conocida para ella posándose en su frente, y, después de eso, sentía que ya no le pesaba ni dolía tanto el cuerpo, aunque el cansancio era mucho para ella…

No sabía cuánto tiempo comenzó a sentirse mejor, tanto así que sentía que podía respirar mucho mejor… Además, comenzó a escuchar voces familiares a su alrededor, que hablaban preocupados…

Frunció el ceño, y comenzó a toser, dándose cuenta un poco que las voces se callaron, como si estuvieran atentas a ella…

-¿Mocosa…?- escuchó, y sintió que le acariciaban la mejilla.

Himawari abrió un poco sus cansados ojos azules, intentando enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba…

Podía ver como si estuviera rodeada de un _chakra_ burbujeante naranja, y un rostro muy familiar a su lado, mirándola preocupado…

-… ¿Ku… Kurama-chan…?- murmuró débilmente la niña…

Kurama, al ver que su _chakra_ funcionó, sonrió aliviado…

Él, junto a Sasuke y los dos pequeños, habían regresado rápidamente a _Uzushiogakure _a reunirse con el grupo_, _para darse cuenta que Naruto recién estaba despertando, y, al verlo, Bolt sonrió contento y corrió a abrazarlo, dejándolo sin respiración por unos momentos.

Sakura, después de intentar abrazar a su pequeña, ya que un llorón Son Goku se lo impedía (para vergüenza de Saiken y Chomei), le explicó de inmediato la situación de Himawari a Kurama, por lo que el zorro comenzó de inmediato a transmitir su _chakra_ a la pequeña, mientras Sasuke le explicaba la situación a Kakashi, quien meditaba.

Mirai les ponía atención, pero estaba más preocupada al estado de la pequeña Himawari, y de que Sarada terminara asfixiada por el sentimental _Yonbi…_

Y ahora, Himawari no solo había despertado, sino que había recuperado sus marcas de las mejillas, indicando que su _chakra_ se había estabilizado gracias al de Kurama, quien estaba sumamente aliviado al verla mejor.

-¡Que alivio!- suspiró Mirai, poniendo una mano en su pecho, aliviada, mientras Kakashi sonreía contento.

-¡Himawari!- Naruto se acercó a la cama, con Bolt aun abrazándolo por detrás- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-¡Hima!- se preocupó Bolt.

-Tranquilo, Bolt- Mirai lo tomó, liberando a Naruto.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Himawari-chan?- le sonrió Sakura, ayudándola a sentarse en la cama, mientras Kurama retrocedía un poco, haciendo que la pequeña dejara de ser rodeada por su _chakra_.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- parpadeó la pequeña, curiosa por el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Kakashi miró preocupado a Kurama, quien se había sentado cerca de él.

-…- el zorro lo miró, pero bajó la cabeza.

El _Hokage_ lo miró tristemente… Kurama debía sentirse bastante mal por todo lo que les hizo a los niños…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Macaco-chan? ¿Tierna-chan? ¿Luciérnaga-chan?- Himawari miró sorprendida y desorientada a los tres _Biju_\- ¿Hima está viendo cosas…?- se preguntó.

-¡¿Cómo te sientes, mocosa?!- exigió saber Son con lágrimas de cocodrilo, aun abrazando a Sarada, quien pataleaba exigiendo su libertad.

Kakashi sonrió nervioso al notar que Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño, controlándose.

-Nos alegra verte a salvo- le sonrió Chomei a la pequeña, a lo que Saiken asintió.

-¿Eh?- Himawari los miró cansada, sin entender mucho la situación, incluso cuando su padre se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, extrañándola más- ¿Papi?-

-Lo siento, Himawari… Perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, acariciándole la cabeza, sumamente decepcionado de sí mismo.

Las orejas de Kurama se movieron al escucharlo, haciendo que bajara la mirada, sin darse cuenta que Sarada, aun retenida por el llorón _Yonbi_, lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó más curiosa Himawari, mientras su padre se separaba de ella- ¿Qué le pasó a Hima?-

-¿No recuerdas?- se preocupó Sakura, sin darse cuenta que Kurama entrecerró los ojos, nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa…?- la niña se cruzó de brazos, y ella misma se extrañó de ese gesto- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Hima no abraza a _Sapo-chan?_\- se preguntó.

Al escucharla, Kurama apretó sus puños, más nervioso aun…

_-¿Sapo-chan~?_\- la niña miró para todos lados, sin darse cuenta que los adultos la miraban preocupados- Onii-san, ¿has visto a _Sapo-chan?_\- le preguntó a Bolt, a quien Mirai bajó.

-Mm…- el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, pensativo- Nop-

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde está _Sapo-chan?_\- la pequeña infló los cachetes- ¿Y _Sapo-chan?_ Papi, a _Sapo-chan_ le da miedo estar solo. ¿Dónde está?-miró amurada a su padre, quien solo le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Himawari… Pero _Sapo-chan_… Ya no está-le dijo tristemente Naruto, entendiendo el valor que tenía aquel peluche para su pequeña hija.

-¿Eh? ¿Salió de paseo?- preguntó curiosa Himawari.

-¡A-Algo así!- mintió rápidamente Son, soltando a Sarada- ¡L-Lo invitaron el _León y la Liebre_ a un concierto en una montaña de chocolate con crema sobre las nubes de algodón y… y…!-pero se avergonzó de sí mismo por su historia, ya que Kakashi y Mirai se taparon la boca para no reírse de él.

-¿En serio?- lo quedó mirando Chomei.

-¡¿Y qué se te ocurre a ti para ocultarle que Kurama lo destrozó cuando intentó matarla?! ¡¿EH?!- exigió saber Son chocando cabeza con el _Nanabi_, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca por lo que se le fue.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Himawari, al principio extrañada, pero después asustada.

-¡SON, IDIOTA!- Naruto le dio un merecido coscorrón al mono de cuatro colas.

-¡¿No aclaramos que haríamos que Himawari-chan se acordara de a poco, _shannaro?!_\- exigió saber Sakura, zarandeando sin piedad al _Yonbi_.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó de nuevo Himawari, y miró al zorro, sentado rezagado al lado del _Hokage_, que lo miraba preocupado- ¿Kurama-chan?- lo llamó, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos, sin querer verla.

Sasuke miró de reojo al _Kyubi_, frunciendo el ceño.

-N-No te preocupes, Himawari-chan- Sarada se acercó a la pequeña, que miraba preocupada al zorro- Estamos todos bien- le aseguró.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ya pasó!- Bolt se sentó a la cama, intentando animar a su hermanita- ¡Kurama es Kurama de nuevo-dattebasa!- le sonrió levantando el pulgar, pero no se esperó que la niña se destapara y bajara- ¡Ah!-

-Ah, Himawari, no te levantes…- se dio cuenta Naruto, quien, al igual que Sakura, le daba coscorrones al _Yonbi_ por _boca floja, _pero su hija los pasó de largo y se detuvo frente a Kurama, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Himawari-chan, ve a acostarte, aun debes descansar- le pidió Kakashi, pero la niña miraba curiosa al _Kyubi_.

-Kurama-chan- Himawari lo llamó, haciendo que el zorro frunciera el ceño-… Entonces… Todo lo que pasó… ¿No fue un mal sueño…?-

Esa pregunta lo hizo abrir los ojos, y mirarla de inmediato, dándose cuenta que ella estaba preocupada.

-… Que Kurama-chan se puso malo… lastimó a Onii-san y Sarada-chan… y apaleó a _Pájaro-chan, Cuervo-chan y Canoso-chan…_ ¿No fue un sueño malo…?-murmuró tristemente la pequeña- ¿I-Incluso que me… asustaste mucho…?

-…- Kurama la miró tristemente, y negó.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Himawari- E-Entonces… _¿S-Sapo-chan…?_\- se asustó la niña- K-Kurama-chan lo… lo…-

-Y-Yo…- Kurama bajó las orejas, pero se quedó sin habla cuando la niña comenzó a restregarse los ojos.

-_S-Sapo-chan_ era de mi abuelita… Hoy conocí a mi abuelita… Y-Y ahora se va a enojar conmigo porque _Sapo-chan_… _Sapo-chan… Sapo-chan…_\- gimió la niña.

-Himawari…- Naruto se le acercó, preocupado.

-Himawari-chan, no fue culpa de Kurama- le aseguró Kakashi, preocupado.

-Mocosa… yo…- Kurama la miró, nervioso-… Lo siento…- le acarició la cabeza.

-¡NO!- Himawari se alejó de él y abrazó a su padre… sin darse cuenta en como dejó a Kurama ante el rechazo… - ¡KURAMA-CHAN, DISTE MIEDO…! ¡MUCHO MIEDO…! ¡TENGO MIEDO…!-gimió, asustada.

Kurama la miró sumamente dolido, y bajó el brazo. Sus hermanos lo miraron, preocupados.

-Himawari, Kurama no quiso hacerte daño…- Naruto la miró, preocupado.

-¡Cierto, cierto!- asintió Bolt, acercándose preocupado a su hermanita- ¡Él nunca nos haría daño…!-

-¡ONII-SAN ESTABA HERIDO!- lloró Himawari, aferrándose a su padre- ¡Sarada-chan…! ¡_Pájaro-chan…!_ ¡Kurama-chan me da miedo!- gritó asustada- ¡Y _Cuernitos-san…!_\- miró nerviosa a Naruto- ¡Papi, ya no escucho a _Cuernitos-san! _¡¿Qué le pasó a _Cuernitos-san?!_ ¡¿ÉL TAMBIÉN ME DEJÓ?!-

-… Himawari…- se entristeció Naruto, ya al tanto de que el _Sabio_ estuvo con su hija todo ese tiempo… hasta que tuvo que dejarla para salvar a Kurama.

-_¡Sapo-chan…!_ _¡Cuernitos-san…!_\- Himawari se restregó los ojos, llorando- ¡¿Dónde están?!-

-Himawari-chan…- se preocupó Sakura, al lado de Mirai y Sarada, quien la miró tristemente.

Naruto miró preocupado a su hija. Se agachó y la abrazó, dejando que recargara en su hombro todo el miedo que había acumulado…

Bolt se entristeció al ver así a Himawari, y se percató que Kurama se había ido silenciosamente de la humilde casa.

-¡Kurama…!- lo sigue si Sasuke no lo agarra de la polera- ¿Eh?- el pequeño se sorprendió ante eso.

-Lo siento, Bolt- Kakashi se le acercó, mientras el _Uchiha_ lo soltaba- Deja a Kurama solo… Necesita estar solo…-le pidió tristemente.

El pequeño se preocupó, pero se sobresaltó cuando Son por detrás puso su mano en su cabellera rubia.

-Déjanos a nosotros- le pidió serio el mono, mientras Chomei y Saiken se les acercaron.

-Somos sus hermanos- le sonrió Saiken.

-…- Bolt infló los cachetes, molesto, pero aceptó de mala gana.

Son sonrió levemente, le desordenó su ya desordenada cabellera, y se retiró junto a _Rokubi_ y _Nanabi_.

"_Se los encargo, chicos…"_ Naruto los miró irse, preocupado, mientras su hija seguía llorando, acurrucada en su hombro, triste y asustada por todo lo que había pasado…

* * *

Los _Biju_ salieron de la residencia, buscando a Kurama, solo para verlo caminando lentamente cerca de la casa, dándoles la espalda.

El _Kyubi_ los miró de reojo, y después a otro lado, deteniéndose, entendiendo que no lo dejarían irse.

-Oye, Kurama…- Chomei se le acercó, preocupado.

-¡No seas escandaloso!- Son se le acercó empujando al escarabajo de seis alas y una cola, haciéndolo rodar, sobresaltando a Saiken- ¡Era solo un peluche! ¡¿Qué acaso los humanos no tienen _tiendas_ para comprar cosas?! ¡Cuando se acabe esto, ve a comprarle uno!- le dijo animadamente, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Chomei lo quedó mirando… Solo empeoraba todo, ese simio sin delicadeza…

-…- Kurama miró de reojo a Son, quien dejó de sonreír al ver la mirada seria en esos ojos rojos- ¿Dijiste _comprarlo?_-pidió saber, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ahora te fallan los oídos…?- Son se rascó la nariz, hasta que Kurama lo agarró del pelaje.

-¡¿CREES QUE COMPRAR _OTRO_ PODRÁ REEMPLAZARLO, IMBÉCIL?! ¡¿CREES QUE ELLA ME PERDONARÁ LA PESADILLA QUE LE HICE PASAR CON _COMPRARLE OTRO?!_\- exigió saber enfurecido Kurama, dejando callado a su hermano mayor- ¡INTENTÉ MATARLA…! ¡INCLUSO LA ATAQUÉ CON UNA _BIJU DAMA…! _¡ELLA LLORABA Y ME SUPLICABA QUE ME DETUVIERA…! ¡ME PEDÍA QUE LA AYUDARA…! ¡PERO LO ÚNICO QUE **YO** HACÍA ERA INTENTAR MATARLA UNA Y OTRA VEZ…!- sus brazos temblaron, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos-… Intenté matarla… La lastimé…- soltó a Son, con las orejas gachas-… Pude haberla perdido… Yo… Yo le quité la compañía de nuestro padre… y el único recuerdo que conservaba de su abuela… Yo…-pero no fue necesario que dijera más, ya que Son lo había abrazado con un brazo.

-… Lo sé, Kurama. Lo sé…- murmuró Son, serio, sintiendo como su hermano menor temblaba- Pero quedarte aquí, y no hacer nada, no la ayudará, ni a ti-

-L-Lo sé- Kurama se soltó del mono, molesto y avergonzado, haciendo que Chomei y Saiken sonrieran al verlo así- Pero…- miró al suelo, sin saber que decir.

-Solo tienes que disculparte- Saiken se le acercó.

-No se atreve a verme… Me tiene miedo… Puedo sentir miedo de ella hacia mí- admitió Kurama, apretando sus puños, sintiéndose sumamente dolido ante eso-… No sé qué hacer-

-Disculparte con ella-le aseguró Chomei.

-¡Ya dije que no servirá de nada!- gruñó Kurama.

-Te equivocas. No te disculpes por temor a que ella te tenga miedo el resto de su vida- lo calló Chomei, serio- Discúlpate por haberla lastimado, por haberla asustado… Por todo-

-Pero… Pero no te podemos asegurar que tu relación con la niña vuelva a ser la misma- le aseguró Son, serio- Tal vez… Ella comience a alejarse de ti, Kurama-

Ante eso, el zorro abrió los ojos, para entrecerrarlos, dolido…

Eso era, precisamente, lo que no quería…

No quería que su relación con Himawari cambiara… No quería que ella ya no lo tirara al piso en un intento de abrazarlo al verlo… Que dejara de decirle que lo quería, que era parte de su familia… Que lo dejara estar a su lado, cuidarla, aguantarla…

Si su relación con Himawari cambiaba por completo… SI ella, por temor a él, dejara de… de quererlo…

Esa idea lo asustó, por lo que cerró con fuerza los ojos, apretando sus puños, queriendo no pensar en algo como eso…

No quería… No quería dejar de recibir cariño por _su girasol_…

-¿Kurama?- Saiken lo miró, preocupada.

-… No quiero que ella me odie, me tenga temor… Yo… No lo aguantaría…- admitió Kurama, con las orejas gachas…

-¿Terminaron?-

Los cuatro _Biju_ se voltearon, para ver que quien habló fue Sasuke, saliendo de la casa, seguido de Kakashi, Mirai y Sakura.

-Sí, terminamos. ¡Ahora es tiempo de darte un…!- Son se abalanza al _Uchiha_ si Chomei no lo detiene.

-Lo que Sasuke-kun quiere decir…- Sakura se acercó a Kurama y se agachó, para estar a su altura- Kurama, no te preocupes. Himawari-chan se asustó, es lo normal- le acarició la cabeza, a lo que el zorro miró para otro lado, incomodo. No le gustaba mucho de que ella lo tocara, lo cual le divertía un poco a la mujer- Pero, te aseguro que, cuando se calme, las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes- le sonrió, segura.

-…- Kurama la miró, no muy convencido-… No creo que ese imbécil estúpido me haya querido decir eso con una palabra- aseguró, bufando.

Sakura sonrió, y le dio tal coscorrón a Kurama que este quedó con la cabeza enterrada en el piso, asustando a los _Biju_ y a Mirai.

-Bien, parece que Kurama ha vuelto- sonrió Sakura, contenta y satisfecha, apretando con fuerza su puño- Volvió a ser un _shannaro_-

Mirai suspiró, incomoda.

-¿Ahora recuerdas, Son? Lo mejor será no hacer ningún movimiento en falso con ella cerca- le murmuró Chomei al mono, que estaba tan asustado como él.

-Quedémonos calladitos- pidió Saiken, sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡L-LO SÉ!- pataleó Son Goku, molesto.

-Lo siento mucho, Kurama- Kakashi se acercó al zorro, quien acababa de sacar su cabeza de la tierra- Pero, como sabrás, tenemos que hacernos cargos de Ryusei y los dos compañeros que le quedan- le recordó.

-… Sí, cierto…- murmuró el zorro, quitándose polvo de la nariz.

-Bueno, si derrotamos a Ryusei, tal vez podamos liberar a Natsumi-chan- Mirai se le acercó, diciendo eso con la intención de animarlo.

-…- Kurama la quedó mirando, haciendo una mueca molesta e incómoda, indicando que quería sonreír pero su orgullo se lo impedía, causándole una sonrisa a la joven.

Son, Chomei y Saiken intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

-¿Quién es _Natsumi-chan?_\- preguntó Saiken, curiosa.

-Bueno, ella…- empezó a decirle Mirai… hasta que Kurama la calló de golpe con su cola, dándole un buen susto.

-¿Eh?- parpadearon los tres _Biju_, a lo que Kakashi suspiró mientras Sakura sonreía, nerviosa, ambos entendiendo la reacción del _Kyubi_.

-_¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas?!_\- Kurama, sujetando aun a Mirai, la hizo agacharse a su altura, murmurando, molesto.

-¿Eh? Nada, Kurama-san- aseguró la _Sarutobi_, quitándose la cola del zorro.

-_¡Entonces no digas nada de Natsumi!_\- le ordenó murmurando Kurama- _¡No tienes idea de lo que podría hacer el maldito Yonbi si se entera!_-

-¿Si se entera…?- parpadeó la joven, hasta caer en la cuenta de todo.

Que los _Biju_ se enteraran que el _Kyubi_ tenía pareja… Podría crearse un conflicto que arrasaría toda la isla.

-_¡¿Lo entendiste?!_\- exigió saber Kurama, avergonzado y molesto.

-S-Sí- sonrió nerviosa Mirai- Lo siento… ¡AY!- se había incorporado, pero se abrazó el estómago, donde tenía vendado.

-¡Mirai-chan!- Sakura se le acercó junto a Kakashi- Lo sabía, no estás totalmente recuperada- se preocupó la pelirrosa.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró la joven, sobándose el vientre.

-¿Segura?- se preocupó Kakashi.

-S-Sí- asintió la pelinegra.

-Mira lo que haces, Kurama- lo miró reprobativamente Sakura, haciendo que Kurama mirara para otro lado.

-Y ninguno respondió _quién_ es esa tal Natsumi- hizo notar Son, fastidiado- ¿Es otra humana?

-Es solo una _Yokai_\- le dijo Sasuke, sin mirarlo, tomando la atención de los _Biju_, haciendo que Kurama se le erizara todo el pelaje- Fue nuestra guía para llegar hasta aquí, y actualmente es…- pero no dijo más, porque tuvo que agacharse y esquivar la mano de _chakra_ que casi lo agarra.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO _EMO!_ ¡SOLO HABLAS CUANDO TE CONVIENE!- rugió enfadado Kurama, intentando agarrar al _Uchiha_ con su mano de _chakra_, hasta que Sakura volvió a enterrarle la cabeza al piso de un puñetazo, incomodando a los _Biju_, a Mirai y a Kakashi.

-¡Deja de molestar a mi marido, _shannaro!_\- ordenó Sakura, molesta.

-¿_Yokai_…?- murmuró Saiken, curiosa.

-Creo que son espíritus de la naturaleza… Aunque nunca pensé que fueran reales- admitió Chomei, pensativo.

-¡Contésteme alguien!- pataleó enojado Son.

-¡Pues tú no has dicho _por qué _rayos están ustedes aquí!-le señaló enojado Kurama, sacando la cabeza del piso por segunda vez- ¡¿Por qué demonios están aquí?!- exigió saber.

-Cierto, no nos han dicho- se dio cuenta Kakashi. Había estado tan preocupado por Himawari que se había olvidado de ese detalle.

-¡FUE POR TU CULPA, ESTÚPIDO KURAMA!- Son comenzó a zarandear a Kurama- ¡TODOS NOSOTROS SENTIMOS CÓMO EMPEZASTE A SER CONSUMIDO POR LA OSCURIDAD! ¡Y DESPUÉS QUE NARUTO ESTABA GRAVE…! ¡¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERAMOS?!-

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Y cómo demonios supieron dónde estaba?!- exigió saber Kurama, intentando soltarse de Son.

-¡FUE GRACIAS A LA MUJER DE NARUTO!- le gritó Son.

-¡¿AH…?!-lo quedó mirando Kurama, sorprendido.

-¿Gracias a Hinata?- se sorprendió Kakashi.

-¿Cómo es eso?- murmuró Sakura, extrañada.

-Gyuki sabe cómo- les aseguró Chomei- Creo que es por haber estado viviendo tanto tiempo con Kurama, que ella obtuvo el suficiente _chakra_ para comunicarse con nosotros, pero me parece que lo perdió al comunicarse-

-Woa… Hinata-san es sorprendente- murmuró Mirai, bastante sorprendida.

-Ya veo. Se comunicaron, y Hinata les explicó sobre _Uzushiogakure_\- meditó Kakashi.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE SOBRE ESE _UZUMAKI_ Y SU CONTROL DE LA OSCURIDAD?!- exigió saber Son, chocando cabezas con Kurama.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DEBERÍA DECÍRTELO?!- gruñó Kurama- ¡MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS, _YONBI!-_

-¡¿ASÍ LE HABLAS A QUIÉN TE SALVO TU TRASERO DE NUEVE COLAS?!-

-¡NO NECESITABA TU AYUDA, IMBÉCIL! ¡SOY EL MÁS FUERTE DE LOS _BIJU!-_

-¡¿YA EMPEZASTE CON ESO DE LAS COLAS?!-

-¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA…?!-

Y ambos hermanos comenzaron a tirarse de las mechas, para fastidio de los presentes.

Sasuke los miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye, Sasuke- lo llamó Kakashi, tomando su atención- ¿Seguro que no sabes nada sobre el niño que mató Ryusei?- preguntó, serio.

-… Según el hijo de Naruto, tendría su edad, y, al parecer… el _Sharingan_\- murmuró Sasuke.

-… Ambos sabemos que eso no podría ser posible- le dijo el _Hokage_, serio.

-… Pero lo fue…- el _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño, serio…

* * *

-¿Estás mejor, Himawari?-le preguntó Naruto, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña, mientras Bolt y Sarada la miraban, preocupados.

-S-Si…- Himawari asintió, restregándose un ojo, sumamente triste- Pero… _Sapo-chan…_-

-Himawari-chan, Kurama-chan no tiene la culpa de nada- le aseguró Sarada, preocupada.

-…- la pequeña la miró nerviosa- Kurama-chan… Me da miedo-

-¡No digas eso!- le pidió Bolt, acercándose a su hermana- ¡Hima, tú lo viste…! ¡Quien nos atacó no era Kurama-dattebasa! ¡El malo lo controlaba!-

-… Pero…- la niña puso su mano en el tirante de su jardinera, nerviosa.

-Himawari- Bolt puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermanita, haciendo que lo mirara- Kurama nunca nos lastimaría- le aseguró, serio- ¡La familia no se lastima!-

Himawari abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no solo porque se había dado cuenta que los ojos de su hermano ahora eran azul cielo, iguales a los de ella y a los de su padre, sino por lo que dijo.

-Himawari, el malo selló a Natsumi-chan- le dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndola-… Ahora mismo, Kurama está triste. Está muy triste, y el malo se aprovechó de eso y lo controló, haciendo que los atacara a los tres-dattebayo- eso sorprendió más a la niña- Se aprovechó del amor que siente Kurama por ustedes… Por Bolt, por Sarada-chan, por Natsumi-chan y por ti… Kurama está triste, Himawari, porque te asustó, y ahora ya no lo quieres…-

-¡NO!- negó la pequeña, haciendo que su padre sonriera- ¡Hima quiere mucho a Kurama-chan!- le aseguró, decidida.

-Lo sé, pero creo que Kurama ya no piensa eso- le aseguró tristemente Naruto.

-¡EH! ¡NO!- Himawari salió de inmediato de la casa, haciendo que el rubio sonriera. Era tan tierna su hija…

* * *

-¡MONO IMBÉCIL!-

-¡ZORRO IDIOTA DEBILUCHO LLORÓN!-

-¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir?- suspiró Chomei, observando a los hermanos tirarse de las mechas.

-¿Han sido siempre así?- le preguntó Mirai a Saiken, quien asintió. La _Sarutobi_ le acarició la cabeza, en condolencia.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes- suspiró Kakashi- Sakura- llamó.

-Parece que les llegó la hora de la ración de _"castigo"_\- asintió la pelirosa, preparando su puño…

-¡Kurama-chan!-

El llamado de Himawari hizo que el zorro dejara de tirarle un cuerno y la mejilla a su hermano, para voltearse y ver, al igual que el resto, a la pequeña Himawari saliendo de la casa.

-¡Kurama-chan…!- la niña se abalanzó al zorro, sin darse cuenta que empujó de tal manera a Son que este terminó rodando un poco- ¡Kurama-chan!- comenzó a lloriquear, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Eh…- Kurama la miró, sorprendido.

-P-Perdóname, Kurama-chan. Hima ha sido egoísta- Himawari lo miró tristemente- Papi me dijo que Kurama-chan ha estado triste por el malo… Si Hima se asusta de Kurama-chan, tendrás más tristeza… Y no me gusta eso… Que Kurama-chan este triste por mi culpa… ¡Hima es una niña mala!- se acurrucó en su pelaje- ¡Perdóname, Kurama-chan!-

Al escucharla, el zorro la miró sorprendido, y después bajó las orejas.

-¿Niña mala…?- murmuró, haciendo que la pequeña levantara la vista- ¿Qué demonios dices…?- le acarició la mejilla con marcas, sorprendiéndola- Mocosa… Eres la niña más buena que conozco-

-¿D-De verdad…?- gimió Himawari.

-Kurama tiene razón- Saiken se les acercó, al igual que Chomei, mientras Mirai levantaba al mareado Son- Eres la niña más buena que hemos conocido los _Biju_. Además de Sarada-chan- sonrió la _Rokubi_.

-¿De verdad?- se sonrojó Himawari- Pero…- miró triste a Kurama- Pero trate mal a Kurama-chan- se preocupó.

Kurama sonrió y la abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza.

-… No te preocupes por estupideces, mocosa- murmuró el _Kyubi_\- Y lo siento, por todo-

-Pero…- la pequeña se preocupó.

-_Tsch_. Uno se disculpa, después la otra, y no terminan en nada- bufó Son, haciendo que los demás lo miraran- ¡Mejor cómprale otro peluche y listo…!- y Sakura le dio tal puñetazo que quedó atascado en la pared, para suspiró de Mirai, quien fue a sacarlo de ahí.

Himawari parpadeó, y sonrió nerviosa, mientras que Kurama lo miró fastidiado.

-_Tsch_. Al menos quedamos en paz, ¿no?- Kurama la bajó de su regazo- Así que deja de molestar- se cruzó de brazos.

Ante eso, Himawari infló sus cachetes, amurada.

-Kurama, si estás contento, no tienes que ocultarlo- comentó Kakashi, mirando con una gota en la cabeza como se movían las nueve colas del zorro.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan parece un perrito!- señaló Himawari, haciendo que Kurama se diera cuenta de que sus colas se movían de un lugar a otro.

-¡G-G! ¡NO!- aseguró Kurama, rojo de la vergüenza- ¡Y USTEDES NO SE RÍAN, MALDITOS!- miró enfadado a Saiken y Chomei, que se reían por lo bajo.

-Que tierno eres, Kurama-chan- se burló Sakura.

Himawari se reía contenta, hasta que se dio cuenta que, despacio, sus pies habían dejado el suelo, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Eh…? Hima está levitando, pero no sé cómo- miró sus pies, extrañada.

-¡Himawari!- se sorprendió Kurama, mientras todos estaban sorprendidos, y se dio cuenta, al igual que Sasuke, quien sacó de inmediato su espada, que había un hilo en los tirantes de la niña.

Antes de que el pelinegro cortara el hilo, este fue jalado y elevó a Himawari.

-¡MOCOSA!- gritó asustado Kurama, poniéndose alerta como los demás.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Naruto salió de la casa de inmediato, al igual que Bolt y Sarada- ¡HIMAWARI!- se asustó al ver a su hija elevándose hacia uno de los techos de la casa.

-¡PAPIIIII!- llamó asustada Himawari, hasta que alguien la agarró del tirante, dejándola suspendida.

-_Ninininini_. Pero miren que tenemos aquí- escuchó la niña, por lo que levantó la cabeza, para ver al _Yokai_ murciélago que la había agarrado del tirante de su jardinera con un hilo, que la miraba algo curioso y divertido- Dime, chiquilla, ¿qué te ha parecido la isla?- pidió saber, sonriendo.

* * *

En medio del bosque, caminando en dirección a _Uzushiogakure_, Hinata miró nerviosa el aura asesina que rodeaba a Shukaku y Matatabi, quienes caminaban al frente, mientras los demás Kokuo, Isobu y Gyuki estaban algo pálidos.

Natsumi, junto a ellos, los miraba, curiosa.

-Hinata-chan- la llamó, tomando su atención- ¿Cómo fue que supiste sobre nosotros?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Bueno, me comuniqué sin querer con un _Yokai_ sellado. Dijo que mi _chakra_ logró la conexión, y que debía liberar a uno de los doce _Yokai_ para detener el resurgimiento de _Jashin_-recordó Hinata.

-Ya veo, ya veo- asintió Natsumi, entendiendo todo.

-Además dijo que estaba preocupado, porque su nieta era uno de los lideres, y era muy inmadura, desordenada, de poca confianza, y que era pésima para reconocer los sellos de mano- agregó Hinata, pensativa, sin darse cuenta que la _Yokai_ sintió todo eso como piedras en su cabeza- ¿Sucede algo, Natsumi-chan?-

-E-El _Yokai…_ ¿T-Te dijo su nombre…?- preguntó Natsumi, sonriendo incómoda.

-Sí. Dijo que se llamaba _Kazuma_\- recordó Hinata.

-¡GRRR! ¡¿ENTONCES CONOCISTE A MI ABUELO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARME _DE POCA CONFIANZA?! _¡¿Y QUÉ TIENE DE MALO CONFUNDIR UNOS CUANTOS SELLOS DE MANO?! ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ CONMIGO!- pataleó Natsumi, roja de la furia.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?- preguntó Gyuki, aun algo incomodo de la presencia de la _Yokai_.

-¡Se burla siempre de mis progresos, el muy malo!-lloriqueo Natsumi-… ¿Y por qué los _Biju_ parecen _zombies_ preparados para una festividad donde piden dulces?- preguntó, curiosa, dándose cuenta del estado del pulpo, la tortuga, y el corcel.

-S-Solo están recuperándose del _shock_\- le aseguró Hinata, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Oh. ¿Y el mapache y la gata?- la joven señaló al _Ichibi_ y a _Nibi_.

-Bueno…- se puso nerviosa Hinata.

-¡Estamos preparándonos para cortar _colas!_\- le aseguró Shukaku, echando humo de la cabeza.

-Kurama nos debe una conversación a nosotros, los hermanos mayores- aseguró Matatabi, seria, rodeada de aura asesina.

-V-Vamos, no creo que tengan que ponerse así- intentó calmarlos Isobu.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO?!- exigió saber Shukaku- ¡HEMOS DESCUBIERTO QUE NUESTRO _HERMANITO_ HA IDO POR AHÍ HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS!- señaló a Natsumi- ¡¿PAREJA?! ¡VA A VER LO QUE ES BUENO! ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENE AUTORIZACIÓN, Y SE CREE QUE PUEDE HACER TODO SIN DECIRNOS NADA! ¡ESE ZORRO IMBÉCIL VA A APREDER LO QUE ES BUENO!-continuo caminando, echando malas vibras.

-M-Matatabi, creo que también deberías tomarlo con calma- le pidió Kokuo a la gata de dos colas.

-Estoy calmada-aseguró Matatabi, aun con su mirada tenebrosa- Es solo que tengo que velar que Kurama recuerde **ciertos** puntos en una relación. Al fin y al cabo, puedo ver que Natsumi-chan es bastante inocente-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó la pelirroja.

-Matatabi-san…- suspiró Hinata.

-Si siguen así, creo que yo reemplazaré a Kurama como el menor- suspiró Gyuki, sobándose la cabeza.

-A-aun así, me sorprende que alguien sienta algo romántico por Kurama- admitió Kokuo, mirando a Natsumi, quien miraba extrañada a los dos _Biju_ mayores.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó la _Yokai_, rascándose la cabeza con el borde de la banda negra que tenía en la mano.

-Él no es el más romántico, ni tampoco el más delicado- le aseguró Isobu.

-Bueno, todos estamos sorprendidos- admitió Hinata, rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente.

-Y supongo que tu diste el primer paso- suspiró Gyuki- No me imagino a Kurama siendo el primero en aceptar sus sentimientos… ¿Él te corresponde?- le preguntó, serio.

-Sí- asintió Natsumi, sonriendo contenta, haciendo que el _Hachibi_ suspirara, aliviado.

-Entonces fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso, ¿no?- sentenció Isobu, quien sentía cierta curiosidad por el tema.

-No- sonrió Natsumi, haciendo que todos la miraran, incluso los dos _Biju_ que irradiaban aura asesina- Fue Kurama, quitándome mi primer beso…-

Eso dejó de piedra a todos los presentes, incluso a Hinata.

-¿Eh?- la mujer de repente se sonrojó bastante- ¿K-Kurama-san hizo eso…?-preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí- respondió sin problemas Natsumi- En una cueva-

-… ¿Ah….?-

-A solas-sonrió la pelirroja.

Todos se quedaron en blanco, extrañando a Natsumi.

-¡KURAMA! ¡TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR!- Shukaku comenzó a correr, enfurecido…

-¡¿QUÉ HAS INTENTADO HACERLE A NATSUMI-CHAN?!- lo seguía Matatabi…

-Woa. Si son veloces al correr- se sorprendió Natsumi, sin darse cuenta que Hinata aún estaba sonrojada, al igual que Kokuo, Isobu y Gyuki.

-Supongo que Shukaku-san y Matatabi-san, al ser los hermanos mayores, se sienten responsables- admitió Hinata, nerviosa.

-Aunque Natsumi dice las cosas de tal manera que no podemos entender muy bien cómo fue la situación en realidad- suspiró apesadumbrado Isobu, observando a los dos hermanos corriendo asesinamente.

Gyuki suspiró, pero, de repente, se puso alerta, al igual que Kokuo e Isobu. Shukaku y Matatabi dejaron de correr de inmediato, mirando para todos lados.

-Hay alguien cerca, Hinata-chan- le dijo seria la gata a la mujer, quien se sorprendió, y de inmediato activo su _Byakugan_, observando los alrededores.

-¿Eh?- Natsumi los miró, curiosa, y comenzó a mover sus orejitas, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor- ¿E-Esto es…?- comenzó a olfatear el aire.

-¿Sientes algo, _Yokai?_\- le preguntó Shukaku, mirando para todos lados.

-Me llamo _Natsumi_, _pachoncito_-se ofendió Natsumi.

-¿Será el enemigo?- Gyuki frunció el ceño, nervioso.

Entonces, por instinto, saltó para atrás, esquivando a tiempo el tridente cobrizo que se clavó a unos centímetros en donde estaba él.

-¡Gyuki-san!- se asustó Hinata.

-¡Estoy bien!- aseguró el pulpo, incorporándose.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- exigió saber Shukaku, ya molesto.

Natsumi miró el tridente, sorprendida, y más cuando sintió un aura asesina detrás de ella…

Tragó saliva, y se volteó lentamente, para observar entre los arboles unos ojos amarillos que la miraban asesinamente.

-¿Hi-Hiromi…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz la _Yokai_, y se asustó más al ver salir de entre los arbustos a la joven de piel morena- ¡Si eres _Hiromi!_\- se asustó por completo.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber Shukaku.

-Mi tridente iba hacia ti, pero cayó cerca del pulpo ese- la joven lo ignoró, acercándose a Natsumi tronando los nudillos.

-U-Un minuto, Hiromi… ¡¿Estás liberada?!- se dio cuenta Natsumi, empezando a sonreír…

-¡PARA DARTE UNA PALIZA!- Hiromi se le abalanza si no aparece alguien por detrás y la agarra de la túnica- ¡AH! ¡S-Soyokaze-san!- se asustó al ver al hombre de cabello café amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-¿Así que por eso te adelantaste?- la miró reprobativamente Soyokaze- ¿Querías atacar a los _Biju_, o a Natsumi?- pidió saber.

-¡A LOS DOS!- pataleó la joven, ganándose un suspiro por parte de Soyokaze.

-¡¿S-Soyokaze-san?!- sonrió Natsumi, sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando aquí…?- preguntó Isobu, sorprendido como el resto—

-¡¿Quién es este tipo…?!-exigió saber Shukaku…

-¡Natsu-chan~!-

Todos miraron salir de entre unos arbustos cercanos a un pequeño niño de orejas de conejo, seguido de una mujer con orejas de lobo.

-¡Hiroshi-kun!- se alegró Natsumi, emocionada- ¡Hanta-san!- se acercó al pequeño, abrazándolo- ¡Están bien, que alegría!-

-¡Estamos bien, y tú también lo estás!- sonrió contento el pequeño, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Hanta sonrió, aliviada de ver sana y salva a Natsumi, por lo que miró a la mujer humana y a los _Biju_, que estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-Lamento mucho que Hiromi los haya atacado- se disculpó Hanta, acercándose a los _Biju_\- Ella es una líder, como nosotros, pero es bastante agresiva-

-S-Sí…- asintió Hinata, sorprendida- ¿Q-Quiénes son?-

-¿Son _Yokai?_\- preguntó Kokuo, seria.

-Sí- asintió la mujer- Estuvimos dos años sellados en la isla, pero fuimos liberados después de que interrumpieran la resurrección de _Jashin_ al liberar a Natsumi-explicó.

-¡¿Qué acaso buscas pelea por eso?!- Shukaku la miró alzando los puños, como si estuviera listo para el _ring_.

-No…- negó la mujer, y miró a Hinata, quien parpadeó- Eres tú la _Princesa Byakugan, _¿verdad?-preguntó, sorprendiéndola- ¿Aquella que posee el _chakra_ de Hamura-sama?-

-S-Sí…- asintió Hinata, y se sorprendió cuando la mujer se sentó de rodillas frente a ella.

-Yo soy _Hanta_, líder de los _Yokai_ lobos, y actualmente líder de los _Yokai_ _"Que gobiernan las praderas"_-se presentó formalmente la mujer- Y me gustaría agradecerte, en lo profundo de mi ser, el haber, no solo salvado a Natsumi, sino por también haber detenido el regreso de _Jashin_. Los doce líderes, no, las doce razas de _Yokai_ están en deuda contigo-agradeció, haciendo una reverencia.

Hinata se sorprendió, al igual que los _Biju_.

-Nosotros también estamos agradecidos- Soyokaze también se sentó de rodillas, al igual que Hiromi, Hiroshi, y Natsumi, quien movía su cola, contenta.

-¡Muy agradecidos!- sonrió contenta Natsumi, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Hiromi por la falta de educación por parte de ella- Lo siento…-

Hinata miró sorprendida a los cinco _Yokai_, pero después sonrió, agradecida.

-¿Hanta-san?- Hinata se le acercó y tendió la mano, extrañando a la mujer- Por favor, no se arrodille frente a mí- le pidió, ayudándola a levantarse, extrañando a los otro cuatro_ Yokai-_Yo solo hice lo que pude- aseguró.

Hanta la miró, algo curiosa.

-Es curioso que un humano rechace cordialmente un agradecimiento de este tipo- admitió la mujer lobo.

-Hinata-chan es una humana muy especial- aseguró Matatabi, tomando su atención- Nos respeta, y considera a los _Biju_ parte de su pequeña familia- sonrió la gata.

Hanta sonrió.

-Los _Biju_ son criaturas interesantes- admitió Soyokaze, levantándose como los otros _Yokai_.

-Lo sé- sonrió Natsumi- Pensamos mal de ellos incorrectamente. Pero son geniales~-

Los _Biju_, al escucharla, se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreír…

Tal vez por eso Kurama se enamoró de aquella _Yokai…_

-¿Por eso te gusta el _Kyubi?_\- le preguntó Hiroshi, inocentemente.

-Vamos~ Me dejas sin habla~- Natsumi puso sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, moviendo su colita- No es que él sea el más romántico o el más sensible, pero… KYA~- se tapó el rostro- ¡Hiroshi-kun, no me hagas esas preguntas~!-

Los _Biju_ volvieron a mirarse…

¿En serio Kurama se enamoró de ella…?

-Un minuto con unos cuantos segundos. ¿Cómo sabes de mi relación con _Kyu-chan?_\- preguntó Natsumi, mirando extrañada al pequeño conejo.

-_¡¿KYU-CHAN?!- _los _Biju_ se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Fue cuando usamos nuestros _chakra_ para traer de regreso tus memorias- le explicó Soyokaze- Pudimos ver parte de las tuyas-

-_Lo shento~_\- se disculpó Hiroshi, sonriendo apenado.

-Que vergüenza~- Natsumi sonrió nerviosa, pero palideció cuando Hiromi la apuntó con su tridente.

-Y una de las almas de los _Uzumaki_, _Mito_, nos habló de que te ordenaron usar el _Tamashī to shīru niku… _Y supongo que intentaste hacerlo, ¿no?- sonrió tenebrosamente Hiromi.

-B-Bueno… _Mua…_ casi… lo… hace…- Natsumi comenzó a sudar a mares.

-¡ERES UNA IMBÉCIL!- Hiromi casi la empala si ella no salta a tiempo- ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO HUYAS, IDIOTA! ¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE A GOLPES A DEJAR DE HACER TUS ESTUPIDECES SIN PENSAR!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Los demás miraron la persecución con una gota en la cabeza.

-Realmente lamento los problemas que causa Hiromi- se disculpó nuevamente Hanta, para incomodidad de Hinata.

-¡CALMA, HIROMI! ¡CUENTA HASTA DIEZ!- pedía Natsumi, esquivando el tridente.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE LA IDIOTA QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ USAR EL _TAMASHI TO SHIRO NIKU?!_\- preguntó amenazadoramente Hiromi- ¡FUISTE TÚ!-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

-No entiendo, ¿qué pasó?- murmuró Hiruki, molesta, caminando junto a Takumi y Ryusei por los escombros de lo que antes había sido una magnifica montaña.

Tan concentrados estaban buscando alguna respuesta en aquellos escombros, que no se percataron en el cuervo negro de pico y garras blancas como la nieve que se posó cerca de una roca, ocultándose de la vista de ellos, mientras la silueta de una enorme águila de plumaje cobrizo se aterrizaba en la arboleada cercana a lo que quedaba de la montaña, con una tortuga grande en su espalda.

Seidō, en su forma animal al igual que Hoshi, había aterrizado en esa parte, por si tenía que ayudar a Kuromi si lo descubrían espiando a los _Jashinistas…_

-No lo sé…- Takumi frunció el ceño, observando en silencio a Ryusei, quien tropezaba de vez en cuando con las piedras, pero no decía nada- ¿Ryusei?-

El pelirrojo se detuvo, y lo miró, serio.

-… No puedo creer que el ritual haya tenido algún error- aseguró el _Uzumaki_\- Algo más debió haber pasado…-pero se quedó callado al sentir a alguien detrás de él.

Se volteo de inmediato, para encontrarse con un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello más rojo que el de él, vistiendo una túnica negra con bordes blancos, con los pies descalzos…

Ryusei se quedó sin habla al verlo, especialmente porque aquel sujeto lo miraba con sus mismos ojos ámbar.

Al verlo, el cuervo oculto en esas rocas abrió sus ojos blancos, totalmente sorprendido, al igual que la enorme águila oculta entre los árboles, quien frunció el ceño, molesto…

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber Hiruki, sacando sus _kunai_ mientras Takumi preparaba su guadaña.

Pero ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Ryusei arrodillarse frente a ese hombre.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta frente a quién están?- preguntó molesto Ryusei, mirando a los _Edo Tensei_ de reojo.

Ambos se sorprendieron, y más cuando aquel hombre los miró con sus ojos ámbar…

-N-No puede ser…- mustió Hiruki, y de inmediato se arrodilló al igual que Takumi.

-Lo hemos logrado…- murmuró el _jashinista_ de cabello negro, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-_Jashin-sama_, díganos, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros por usted? Somos solo unas simples criaturas sin rumbo, pero podemos serle de utilidad- aseguró Ryusei, sin levantar la mirada.

**-…**\- Jashin los miró, curioso-**… Ustedes me liberaron**\- habló, haciendo que los tres _jashinistas_ sintieran como esa voz fría y áspera era como un cuchillo en sus almas- **¿Verdad?**-

-S-Sí, Jashin-sama- asintió Ryusei, sin levantar la cabeza en respeto a aquel peligroso ser- Usted fue quien me escogió para abrirle el paso a este mundo, dándome estos ojos-recordó.

-**Sí… El único **_**Uzumaki **_** fiel a mis enseñanzas… Pero… Fallo todo…**_**\- **_murmuró Jashin, tomando la atención de sus servidores- **… Uno de los descendientes de mis creaciones **_**Yokai**_** fue liberado durante el ritual… Absorbí los poderes de los actuales líderes **_**Yokai**_**, pero no el de ella-**miró su mano de uñas negras, pensativo.

Al escuchar la palabra _"ella"_, Ryusei abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido… No sería posible, ¿o sí…?

-¿L-Los poderes?- murmuró sorprendido Takumi, tomando la atención de ambos pelirrojos.

-**Yo… cedí poderes a mis primeros **_**Yokai…**_** Poderes que pasaban solo por línea de sangre… Eran dados, o por elección propia del **_**Yokai**_** a su primogénito, o este lo obtenía tras la muerte de su antecesor…**_**-**_murmuró Jashin- **Recuperé esos poderes de esos once **_**Yokai…**_** Ya no existen líderes… Excepto… Una mujer **_**Yokai**_** descendiente directo de mi primer **_**Yokai zorro…**_

Ante esas palabras, Ryusei abrió los ojos sorprendido, para entrecerrarlos, sin saber qué pensar…

-**Debo absorber, sí… Debo recuperar el **_**Byakko no jutsu**_** que les cedí a los zorros…**\- murmuró Jashin, pensativo.

-Le traeremos a esa _Yokai_, gran Jashin- prometió Hiruki, poniendo su mano en su pecho- Tal vez mi alma ya no pertenece a este mundo, y este cuerpo no es mío, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo para hacer que usted se sienta complacido y comodo en este mundo pagano-

-Deje en nuestras manos traerle a la _Yokai_-pidió Takumi.

-**… Sí… Está bien…-**murmuró Jashin, serio.

-¿Qué pasaría…?- preguntó Ryusei, tomando su atención- ¿Qué pasaría si no obtiene el _Byakko no jutsu_ de la _Yokai_ que necesita?-

-**…- **Jashin miró el cielo nocturno, donde las nubes oscuras ocultaban la luna y las estrellas-**… La noche oculta mi ser. Me mantiene firme ante esta tierra… Pero el sol y sus rayos me causaran daño, ya que se darán cuenta que no estoy defendido ante su poder natural, que ilumina y elimina las sombras…**\- miró a su sucesor, serio- **Si no absorbo ese poder que le cedí a la tribu de los zorros, este cuerpo no aguantará el día, y solo podrá vivir de noche**-

-Tenemos hasta que amanezca- murmuró Takumi, serio.

-Nos dividiremos y buscaremos a la _Yokai_\- sentenció Hiruki.

Ryusei frunció el ceño…

Natsumi… ¿Por qué de nuevo ella…? ¿Acaso siempre estaría en la línea de fuego de esa forma…?

Entonces, Jashin levantó su mano a unas rocas. De sus dedos salieron disparados sus _huesos_, que destruyeron las rocas, haciendo que del polvo saliera rápidamente el cuervo que los había estado escuchando.

-¡¿Un animal?!- se sorprendió Hiruki.

-Es un _Yokai_\- Takumi sacó unas _shuriken_, y las lanzó hacia el cuervo, quien no podía volar bien a causa de su ala algo lastimada.

Las _shuriken_ no lograron lastimar a Kuromi, ya que Seidō tomó vuelo al ver que atacaron su escondite, y agarró al cuervo con sus garras, sacándolo de la trayectoria de las armas.

-¡¿Otro _Yokai?!_\- se sorprendió más Hiruki, observando como la enorme águila se iba volando del lugar- ¡¿Y tiene una tortuga?!-

-**Descendientes de los cuervos, siempre han sido los más listos… Las águilas, orgullosas en el aire, siempre han tenido una mirada fría ante los demás… Y las tortugas, más longevas que cualquier **_**Yokai**_**, tan sabias que sus decisiones pueden ser peligrosas…**\- murmuró Jashin, observando a los tres _Yokai_ retirarse por el cielo nocturno.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, y observó como los huesos que había disparado Jashin regresaban a sus dedos.

-¿No le molesta que comuniquen al resto su regreso?- preguntó Ryusei.

-**Lo que pase, pasará…**\- Jashin se mordió la muñeca, de la cual brotó sangre negra, que se esparció como un pequeño río por los escombros del lugar- _**Hone no dansu-**_hizo una pose de manos.

Entonces, de cada gota de su sangre se formó una pequeña esfera, sorprendiendo a los _jashinistas_. Las esferas negras se volvieron masas grises, creciendo de tal forma que tomaron forma de esqueletos humanos con garras amenazadoras.

Ryusei, Hiruki y Takumi se levantaron, sorprendidos al ver a todos esos seres esqueléticos a su alrededor.

Jashin chasqueó sus dedos, y todos aquellos esqueletos fueron rodeados de _chakra_ rojo por unos momentos.

-**Humanos que aún creen en mi-**les habló a los tres _jashinistas_\- **Yo he comido humanos. Me he alimentado de su carne y huesos, volviéndolos parte de mí. Ellos los obedecerán, siempre que me sean fieles**-indicó con su mano al pequeño pero peligroso ejército.

-Sí- asintieron Takumi y Hiruki.

-… Lo que usted mande, Jashin-sama- asintió Ryusei.

-**… Estos cuerpos son inmundos, y débiles ante las llamas negras y los sellados…**\- Jashin se acercó a Hiruki y Takumi, colocando sus manos en los hombros de los _Edo Tensei_\- _**Fukugen shimasu**_-

Ambos no-vivos fueron rodeados de aquel _chakra_ rojo por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para que las marcas de _Edo Tensei_ desaparecieran, y sus ojos y piel tomaran su verdadero color.

Después de eso, cayeron de rodillas por la impresión, mientras Ryusei los miraba, sorprendido.

-… Están vivos- murmuró el pelirrojo, sin habla.

-Siento… mi sangre correr por mis venas…- murmuró Takumi, mirando sus manos vivas.

-E-Esto…- Hiruki se miró, sorprendida, y después a Jashin- No tengo palabras… pero juro que daré esta nueva vida para ser devota a usted, y no cometeré los mismos errores que antes. Se lo juro-

-También yo, gran Jashin- aseguró Takumi.

Jashin los miró un rato, y después a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño. Se acercó al humano, y puso su mano en su hombro, haciendo que de la manga de este saliera _chakra_ rojo, que se volvió el brazo que Ryusei había perdido, sorprendiéndolo.

-**Tus manos han sido útiles para mi regreso. Que siga siendo así-** le ordenó Jashin, serio.

-… Sí…- Ryusei apretó el puño de su nueva mano, mirando serio a Jashin- Le traeremos a la _Yokai_ que falta- le aseguró.

* * *

En _Uzushiogakure_, el grupo de _Konoha_ miraba alerta a aquel joven de pelo morado y orejas de murciélago azules, quien, en uno de los techos de la aldea, tenía agarrada a Himawari por el tirante de su jardinera, haciendo que la niña mirara para abajo, sorprendida.

-¿Q-Quién es…?- murmuró Sakura, sorprendida.

-E-Esas orejas…- murmuró Naruto, notando las orejas azules del pelimorado.

-Es un _Yokai_\- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¡OYE, BAJA A MI HERMANITA!- pataleó Bolt.

-¡SUELTA A LA MOCOSA, ENGENDRO!- ordenó Kurama, furioso.

-_Nininini_\- se rió por lo bajo el _Yokai_\- Esperaba que me llamaras _roedor,_ chico zorruno. Así podría corregirte diciéndote que soy un _murciélago_-admitió, a lo que el _Biju_ frunció el ceño, causándole una sonrisa.

-**Suelta a la mocosa**\- gruñó Kurama, enojado.

-Espera, Kurama. No parece ser enemigo-dattebayo- le dijo Naruto, mirándolo de reojo, serio.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, chica?- el _Yokai_ levantó un poco más a Himawari- ¿Qué te ha parecido la isla?

-Pues…- meditó la niña- ¡Faltan más flores! ¡Girasoles!- sugirió, contenta.

-¿Flores?- parpadeó el murciélago- _Nininini_\- se rió por lo bajo, extrañando a la niña.

-¿Por qué te ríes así?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa.

-_Nininini_. Esa es una buena pregunta- aseguró el joven, sentando a Himawari en sus hombros- ¡Pero no tengo idea! _¡Nininini!_\- confesó, y, de un salto, bajó, aterrizando cerca de Naruto- Solo quería conocer a uno de los nuevos _Uzumaki_\- aseguró, entregándole a Himawari, quien parpadeó, muy extrañada de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Y-Ya veo- murmuró Naruto, algo extrañado, mientras su hija lo miraba curiosa.

-¡Mocosa!- Kurama se acercó al rubio, quien dejó a Himawari en el piso.

-¡Fue genial! ¡Hima se sintió como un muñeco, voló, y después estuvo con _Nini-chan!_\- le aseguró la pequeña, entusiasmada.

-_¿Nini-chan?_\- parpadeó el _Yokai_, pensativo- Mm… No suena mal, _nininini_\- admitió divertido de sí mismo.

-_Tsch_\- Kurama lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Genial!- se entusiasmó Bolt- ¡Oye!- se acercó al pelimorado- ¡Hazme volar-dattebasa!-

-¿Él es un _Yokai?_\- le preguntó Son a Kakashi.

-Sí- el _Hokage_ asintió, serio.

-¿Quién eres?- Sasuke se acercó al joven.

-_Nininini_. Que horror, me ha hablado un _Uchiha_\- se rió por lo bajo el pelimorado, tomando un trago de su sake, haciendo que Kurama se pusiera un poco azul al darse cuenta de la presencia del licor- Pero al menos no preguntaste _"qué soy"_ – admitió- La mayoría de los humanos hacen eso, chico. Es muy incómodo-

-Responde- ordenó Sasuke, serio.

-_Ninini_\- se rió por lo bajo el _Yokai_\- Mi nombre es _Seiya_. Soy el líder de los _Yokai_ murciélago- y tomó otro trago de su sake.

-¿Líder _Yokai?_\- se sorprendió Mirai, al igual que los demás- Pero, ¿no estaban sellados?- preguntó, ignorando como los demás que Bolt se colgaba de la manga de Seiya, pidiendo que lo hiciera volar.

-_Nininini_. Esa es la sorpresa. De alguna forma solo nosotros doce nos hemos librado. Muy curioso, ¿verdad?- sonrió Seiya.

-¿Doce? Entonces, Natsumi…- murmuró Sakura, sonriendo, y miró a Sarada, quien sonrió, contenta.

"_Ella también…"_ Kurama miró al piso, sorprendido _"Estás bien… ¿verdad, Natsumi?"_ se preocupó un poco.

Quería verla… Quería volver a su lado…

-Lo que hiciste con Himawari, ¿fueron hilos?-le preguntó Kakashi.

-Si- asintió Seiya, levantando su mano libre, mostrando que de las puntas de sus dedos vendados salían hilos- Los _Yokai_ murciélago podemos crear hilos de _chakra_ y manejarlos a largas distancias, además de nuestra visión nocturna y nuestro _ecolocalizador_-

-Woa- se sorprendió Bolt- ¿Un _eco-qué?_\- se quedó extrañado- Papi, ¿qué es un _eco-qué?_

-B-Bueno… Es una cosa que… permite…- Naruto comenzó a pensar, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Los _Biju_ lo miraron fastidiados.

-¿Eres un vampiro?- le preguntó Sarada al _Yokai_, haciendo que Sakura sonriera, nerviosa- Eres diferente a los que salen en mis libros- le aseguró, causándole una risita.

-¿Vampiro? _Ninininini_. Es verdad que puedo beber sangre para robar _chakra_, pero prefiero el _sake_\- aseguró Seiya, tomando un sorbo del licor- Y lo mejor que los _Yokai_ no nos emborrachamos con licor humano. _Ninininini_-

"_Suertudo…"_ pensó fastidiado Kurama, y hasta algo celoso.

-¡Seiya!-

Esa voz proveniente de un callejón alerto a todos, y más al _Yokai_, quien tuvo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Todos se voltearon, para ver acercarse a tres _Yokai_.

-_Nininini_. No se enoje, señor _Shio_\- pidió Seiya, rascándose la cabeza con el borde de su botella, observándolo acercarse junto a Rakku y Mimasu- Me adelanté porque quería conocer al grupo humano que trajo Natsumi- aseguró.

-Tienes suerte que llegáramos. Contigo, eran trece personas los aquí reunidos- le señaló Rakku, tapando su boca con su trébol- Habrías tenido mala suerte-

-La tendré cuando ya no pueda usar _chakra_ para llenar mi botella- aseguró Seiya.

"_¿Usa el chakra para eso…?"_ lo quedaron mirando los _shinobi_ y los _Biju…_

… A excepción de Chomei, quien miró curioso a Rakku.

-¡Woa~! ¡Más _Yokai~!_-se entusiasmó Bolt, al igual que Himawari, mientras Sarada expresaba su emoción con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Harás que piensen mal de nosotros- le aseguró Shio a Seiya.

-_Nininini_. Tendré más cuidado-

Al ver a _Shio_, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kurama y Son se sorprendieron de inmediato, y acto seguido se pusieron en guardia.

-¡TÚ!- se enfureció Son Goku, haciendo que Shio se detuviera, extrañado- ¡ERES EL TIPEJO QUE CAPTURÓ A _ROSHI!_\- rugió enojado, asustando a los niños- ¡ERES _KISAME!_

Al escucharlo, Shio abrió un poco los ojos, algo sorprendido.

-¡Es-Espera, Son!- le pidió Naruto, sin dejar de mirar al _Yokai_, quien los miraba serio- Yo mismo vi como Kisame moría- recordó, serio.

-¿Kisame?- Mimasu levantó las cejas, extrañado- ¿No era el nombre que le pusiste a tu hijo, Shio-san?- preguntó, sin verlo.

-¡¿HIJO?!- se sorprendieron Naruto y Son Goku.

-¿Eres el padre de _Hoshigaki Kisame?_\- le preguntó Kakashi, serio.

-Ya veo. Así que este grupo humano conoció a Kisame. Es una irónica coincidencia- admitió el _Yokai_.

-Contesta- ordenó Sasuke, serio- ¿Eres el padre de Kisame?

-Biológicamente, sí- Shio se cruzó de brazos, serio- Fue hace muchos años. Salí de la isla para investigar sobre el mundo humano. En _Mizu no Kuni _ conocí a una mujer humana de quien me enamoré, _Hoshigaki Yume_, y tuvimos un hijo-recordó.

-Pero el padre del viejo Shio falleció, convirtiéndose él en el líder de su tribu, así que tenía que venir y hacerse responsable de su gente- recordó Seiya, mirando el licor en su botella, serio.

-Viniste, abandonando a tu esposa e hijo- sentenció Sasuke, serio.

-Los _mestizos_ no son aceptados por los demás _Yokai_\- corrigió Shio- Era peligroso para ambos acompañarme, así que preferí lo mejor para los tres-

-Ya veo…- murmuró Naruto, bajando la mirada, algo triste.

-Entonces, Kisame era un mestizo de humano y _Yokai_\- murmuró Son, frunciendo el ceño- Con razón derrotó a Roshi…-

-A Kisame se le conocía como _El Biju sin Cola_\- le recordó Kakashi, serio- Ahora sabemos cómo obtuvo tanto poder… Pero… Creo que él envejecía normalmente-

-Los mestizos con humanos no duran mucho- aseguró Seiya- Ninguno hereda nuestra longevidad.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- opinó Mimasu- Sería malo que los humanos comenzaran a volverse longevos, a diferencia de los _Uzumaki_-

-Sería mala suerte- sonrió Rakku, jugando con su trébol.

-Oye, _Uzumaki_\- llamó Shio a Naruto, tomando su atención- No sé qué clase de persona fue mi hijo- le aseguró, serio- Pero, me gustaría preguntarte, ¿cómo murió?-

Naruto se sorprendió, y bajó la mirada.

-Él… Él murió como un _shinobi_\- le aseguró Naruto, serio- Era mi enemigo, pero… Murió creyendo en sus ideales, y manteniendo su orgullo firme-dattebayo-

Shio lo miró serio, y después sonrió, tristemente.

-Ya veo…-

-¿Estás bien con eso?- preguntó Mimasu, sin mirarlo, haciendo que el tiburón lo mirara- Ya no tienes descendencia-

-Será un problema cuando muera- admitió Shio- No tendré a nadie que legará mi papel de líder… Pero, tú sabes, Mimasu. Los _Yokai_ nos enamoramos una vez en la vida-

-Mm… Cierto… No lo entiendo- admitió el joven, a lo que Rakku sonrió, divertida.

-¿Se enamoran una vez?- se extrañó Mirai.

-_Nininini_. En efecto- Seiya asintió, sonriendo- Es parte de la naturaleza _Yokai_, no importa la raza. Cuando un _Yokai_ se enamora, se enamora de por vida. A diferencia de los humanos, nunca se ha visto un _Yokai_ con amantes o parejas extras. _Nininini_. Ustedes si son pillos- agregó, incomodando un poco a Mirai.

"_Una vez…."_ Se sorprendió Naruto [Oye, Kurama…] miró de reojo a su compañero, para asustarse al darse cuenta que este estaba atónito, totalmente rojo, echando vapor de las orejas.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama! ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?!- Son, Saiken y Chomei se le acercaron.

-¡Papi, Kurama-chan se volvió tetera!- se preocupó Himawari, mientras Bolt y Sarada estaban sorprendidos.

-Oh…- se sorprendió Seiya, e intercambió una mirada divertida con Rakku- _Nininini._ Parece que no sabía- se rió por lo bajo, al darse cuenta que el _Kyubi_ no sabía sobre lo de las parejas _Yokai_.

"_U-Una pareja… Se enamoran una vez en la vida… S-Significa que-que Natsumi… Q-Que soy la pareja… S-Su a-a-a-a-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o…"_ Kurama estaba cerca del _shock_.

-¡REACCIONA, KURAMA!- Son comenzó a zarandearlo, sin resultado.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Disculpa que hayamos sido agresivos contigo- se disculpó con Shio- Pero te pareces mucho a Kisame-

-Lo sé- sonrió levemente el _Yokai- _No necesitan presentarse. Sabemos quiénes son. Al estar sellados por Ryusei, logramos ayudar a Natsumi con su memoria, y cuando lo hicimos, los once de nosotros comprendimos la situación- aseguró, haciendo que Son dejara de zarandear a un casi _shockeado_ Kurama- Soy _Shio_, líder de los _Yokai_ tiburón-

-Me llamo _Mimasu_, soy el líder de los _Yokai_ cangrejo- sonrió el joven de piel anaranjada, moviendo levemente sus seis patas.

-¡Genial~!- Bolt se le acercó- ¿Son de verdad?- tocó una de las patas, que tembló levemente- ¡Si lo son-dattebasa!-

-Vamos, Bolt- lo regañó Naruto.

-_Tomate-chan_ ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?- preguntó, Himawari, curiosa.

-_¿T-Tomate-chan?_\- Mimasu alzo las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Puedes vernos con los ojos cerrados?- preguntó Sarada, curiosa.

-No podría aunque los abriera. Soy ciego- sonrió el _Yokai_, sorprendiendo al grupo- Puedo detectar el lugar donde están los seres vivos y los objetos gracias a mis habilidades sensoriales de _chakra_\- eso sorprendió a los pequeños, y más cuando Mimasu abrió sus ojos blancos, que tenían un brillo misterioso- Puedo verlos, pero al mismo tiempo no-cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.

-Eres… ¡Genial-dattebasa~!- aseguró Bolt, ya entusiasmado.

Mimasu alzó las cejas, pero después sonrió, rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Verdad? Mimasu-kun es quien tiene la mejor habilidad sensorial de nosotros doce- aseguró la joven de kimono rojo con puntos negros, tomando la atención de los pequeños- Soy _Rakku-chan_, la líder de los _Yokai_ escarabajos. Soy una _mariquita, _la que trae la buena suerte y la buena fortuna- le tocó la nariz a Himawari con la punta de su trébol, haciéndola sonreír.

Chomei parpadeó, sorprendido…

-Y eso la hace una fanática de las supersticiones- suspiró Seiya- Chico, es bastante compleja. _Nininini_\- le aseguró a Bolt.

-Estamos en su bando. Nosotros doce- aseguró Shio al grupo, dándole un coscorrón a Seiya- Tres de los nuestros han ido a ver qué ha sucedido con respecto a _Jashin_, y otros cuatro a buscar a Natsumi-

Eso sorprendió a Kurama.

-Entonces, ¿el asunto con _Jashin_ no ha terminado aún-dattebayo?- murmuró Naruto, serio.

-Siento una energía oscura en la isla- aseguró Mimasu, moviendo sus patas, ignorando que Bolt intentaba agarrar una.

-Significa…- se sorprendió Sakura.

-Que de alguna forma, el enemigo tuvo éxito-Sasuke frunció el ceño, serio.

Todo el grupo _Shinobi_ comenzó a meditar, preocupado.

Himawari y Sarada intercambiaron miradas, extrañadas, ignorando que Bolt había sido detenido por Shio para que dejara las patas de Mimasu en paz, quien no se había dado cuenta de ese detallito.

-No se preocupen. Aunque _Jashin_ haya regresado, tendremos que sellarlo- sonrió Rakku.

-Eso es lo preocupante. Necesitaremos estar los doce lideres- le recordó Shio, serio, soltando a Bolt, quien infló los cachetes.

-Ah- suspiró Son, fastidiado- Y esto nos pasa por preocuparnos de nuestro hermano llorón-se rascó la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exigió saber enojado Kurama.

-Reaccionaste al fin. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó Son.

-N-Nada- gruñó Kurama, intentando no recordar que los _Yokai_ se enamoraban una vez en la vida…

-Así que así se ve un _Biju_, ¿no?- Rakku se les acercó, tapando su boca con su trébol.

-¿Son feos?- preguntó Mimasu, curioso.

-Todos somos bellos por dentro, Mimasu-kun- le sonrió Rakku.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decirnos con eso, insecto?!- se enfadó Son.

-No se preocupe, _Hokage-sama_\- le pidió Shio a Kakashi, tomando su atención- El grupo que fue a investigar, vendrá a _Uzushiogakure_ para informarnos todo. Les sugiero a todos descansar, para prepararnos-

-Me parece bien. Gracias, Shio-san-asintió el peliblanco.

-Aun así, quedarnos con la guardia baja será favorable para el enemigo- le mencionó Sasuke, serio.

-Si efectuaron el ritual, estarán cansados. Lo mejor sería atacarlos, pero es peligroso salir sin saber si realmente _Jashin_ está fuera de la aldea- le señaló Shio, serio.

-… Está bien. Esperaremos- Sasuke fue a apoyarse a una pared, a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Esta vez no me quedaré dormido-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, seguro- Esta vez no te dejaré solo, Kurama- miró al zorro, quien aún seguía sonrojado.

-_T-Tsch_. Haz lo que quieras- murmuró por lo bajo Kurama. Naruto sonrió.

-¿Habrán más peleas?- se preocupó Mirai, mirando a Sakura.

-Tranquila. Les daremos una buena golpiza a Ryusei y a sus secuaces- le aseguró la pelirosa- Y a _Jashin_ si es necesario-

-_Ninininini_. Ojala fuera tan fácil como lo dices, chica- sonrió divertido Seiya, sentándose y apoyando su espalda en la pared de la casa donde descansaban las tres aves.

-¿Chica? Soy adulta y madre, _shannaro_\- se ofendió Sakura.

-No se preocupe- Mimasu se le acercó, aunque mirando al piso- Seiya tiene la costumbre de llamar a todos como _"chicos" o "chicas"_-

-_Ninininini_. Mi forma de hablar es peculiar- sonrió divertido el pelimorado- Y para mi si eres una niña- miró a Sakura- Tengo 114 años, aunque me veo como un joven de 20, ¿verdad? _Ninininini_-

-Sorprendente… Y Natsumi-chan solo tiene 98- se sorprendió Mirai.

-Ella es mayor que yo- sonrió Mimasu, tomando su atención- Tengo 63 años-

-Guau. Todos los _Yokai_ son viejos- se sorprendió Bolt.

-Vamos, Bolt- sonrió nervioso Naruto.

-_Pez-chan-_ Himawari se acercó a Shio, y tiró de su pantalón, tomando su atención- ¿Tienes la misma edad que _Nini-chan?_-

Al escuchar el apodo del tiburón, Seiya se atragantó.

-N-No- el _Yokai_ marino se rascó la mejilla- Tengo 254 años-

-Woa…- se sorprendió Sarada.

-¿Cuánto sería eso para un humano?- preguntó Mirai, bastante curiosa con el tema de las edades.

-Deberían ser unos 35 años, o 40- meditó Shio, ignorando que Himawari se colgó a su manga blanca.

-Ustedes sí que viven mucho- sentenció Chomei.

-Bueno, no somos inmortales como los _Biju_-le aseguró Rakku, dejando de observar divertida la pataleta de Son- Así que tengo suerte de conocer a los _Biju_\- se le acercó, curiosa, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡¿Y ahora que tienes contra Chomei?!- le preguntó molesto Son Goku- ¡¿Ahora dirás que _él también es bello como todo ser que existe?!_ ¡¿Verdad?!- pataleó.

-¿S-Sucede algo?- preguntó Chomei, incomodo.

-…- Rakku lo miró un rato, después sonrió, y le dio un toque en la nariz con su trébol, dejándolo sorprendido- Seis alas, y una cola. Siete colas. Tú eres la representación de la buena suerte- aseguró, incorporándose- Que suerte tengo al conocerte-le sonrió tiernamente.

Ante eso, de golpe un poco de vapor salió de la cabeza del _Nanabi_, sobresaltando a los _Biju_.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Chomei?!- exigió saber Son, empujando a Rakku lejos de su hermano menor.

-Solo he dicho lo que escuchaste- aseguró Rakku, tapando su boca con su trébol- No he usado mis polvos ni nada. Y deja de tocarme. Tienes cuatro colas, y el cuatro es signo de mala suerte-

-¡¿QUÉ ME INTENTASTE DECIR…!?-

-¡ARG! ¡Cálmate, _Yonbi!_\- Kurama, ya enojado, lo agarró por detrás.

-¡¿MALA SUERTE **YO**?! ¡SOY EL REY DE LOS MONOS!- pataleó enojado.

-Cálmate, se abrirán tus heridas- le señaló Saiken, preocupada.

Sasuke los miró de reojo, algo fastidiado con tanto bullicio, hasta darse cuenta que Chomei se había ocultado detrás de él.

-Pensé que los _Biju_ me odiaban- le comentó el _Uchiha_.

-Sí, pero no me expreso como Son- le aseguró el escarabajo de seis alas y una cola- Lo hago por Sarada-

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo, pero aun así me usas de escudo- le señaló, sobresaltándolo.

-B-bueno…-

Sasuke lo miró, y después a Rakku, quien le había tirado unos polvos amarillos a Son, haciendo que este comenzara a estornudar.

-Ya veo… Así que no solo el _Kyubi_\- sentenció el pelinegro, extrañando a Chomei- Ustedes sienten atracción por los _Yokai_\- lo miró de reojo, sin impresionarse de que la armadura del _Nanabi_ se volviera roja,

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Q-qué…?! ¡¿Qué cosa?!- se alarmó Chomei.

-Vamos, vamos. Calmante, Son- le pidió Naruto al _Yonbi_, mientras Shio le tiraba la mejilla a Rakku por ponerse a pelear con un _Biju_.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

Esa voz sorprendió a los miembros de _Konoha_, junto a los _Biju_.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se volteo, para ver llegar corriendo a Hinata, seguida de Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuo, Gyuki, y tres _Yokai_ más…

-… ¿Hi-Hinata…?- el rubio se quedó sin habla.

-¿Ma-Mami?- parpadeó Bolt, atónito, mientras su hermanita estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Gordo-baka, Minina-chan, Corcel-chan, Lento-oniichan y Pulpo-oniichan?- parpadeó Himawari.

-¡PULGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Shukaku se abalanzó llorando a Sarada, colgándose a ella en el fuerte abrazo que le dio.

-G-Gordo-chan, te extrañe- sonrió la pequeña _Uchiha_.

-¡SHUKAKU! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- Son intentó hacer que su hermano mayor soltara a la niña.

-¡SUELTA A LA MOCOSA!- tironeo Kurama.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de su sorpresa, y se puso nerviosa al ver la miradita que les pegó Sasuke a los tres _Biju_ que se peleaban por su hija.

-¿Hinata…? ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí…?- se sorprendió Kakashi.

-¡Hinata!- Naruto se le acercó corriendo, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su esposa.

-¡Estas a salvo, que alegría!- Hinata correspondió al abrazo.

-¡MAMI!- Bolt y Himawari se colgaron a las piernas de su madre, contentos y conmovidos.

-_Nininini_. Ha llegado el otro grupo- sonrió Seiya, mientras Hanta, Hiroshi y Soyokaze se acercaban.

-Sipi~- asintió Hiroshi, contento, ignorando que Mirai lo miró sonrojada.

"_Es… una ternurita~"_ la joven lo miró con ganas de abrazarlo, sin darse cuenta que Kakashi sonrió incomodo al ver que ella era rodeada de estrellitas entusiasmadas por la ternura de aquel pequeño _Yokai_.

-¿Qué les pasó?- Isobu se acercó a Saiken- ¡¿Por qué están vendados?!-

-Bueno, el enemigo nos lastimó, pero estamos bien- le aseguró su hermana.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Chomei está con fiebre?- preguntó la tortuga, observando a su hermano, del cual salía vapor de la cabeza.

Saiken movió sus hombros, indicando ignorancia.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?!- Naruto se separó y la miró, sorprendido.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun. Pero sentí como estabas en peligro… Le pedí a Gyuki-san que me trajera… ¡Estaba preocupada por todos!- admitió Hinata.

-Naruto, Hinata estaba asustada por ustedes- le aseguró Kokuo.

-Así que la trajimos- agregó Gyuki, aliviado de ver a todos sanos y salvos.

-¡Mami, te extrañe mucho-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, tomando la atención de su madre.

-Tranquilo… ¡Eh! ¡Bolt!- se agachó a la altura de su hijo, tomándolo de los hombros- ¿T-Tus ojos…?-murmuró, sorprendida al ver que eran idénticos a los de Naruto.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo Bolt, extrañado.

-Tranquila, Hinata- le pidió Kakashi, tomando su atención- No es nada grave-le aseguró.

-Y-Ya veo…- murmuró la pelinegra, aun sorprendida. Miró a su hijo, percatándose que con ese color de ojos, era más parecido aun a su padre.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Aun así, traer a la mujer ha sido peligroso- Kurama miró enojado a los _Biju_ que acompañaban a Hinata- ¡Oye! _¡Ichibi!_\- logró hacer que el llorón _Biju_ soltara a Sarada- ¡¿Qué tienes que decir al respec…?!- pero no pudo decir más, porque Shukaku le dio un martillazo en plena cara con un martillo de arena.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadearon los _shinobi_ de _Konoha_, al igual que los _Yokai_ presentes.

-¡ARG! ¡MALDICIÓN!- Kurama retrocedió, sobándose la cara- ¡ESO DOLIÓ, MALDITO…!- miró enojado a Shukaku, pero no se esperó que Matatabi le lanzara sus ratones de fuego- ¡AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

-¡AH! ¡Shukaku y Matatabi están atacando con todo a Kurama-dattebasa!- se sorprendió Bolt, parpadeando.

-¿Qué pasó?- parpadeó Himawari, curiosa.

Sarada movió los hombros, sin saber, mientras Seiya se reía por lo bajo de la situación.

-Ay… Auch…- Kurama había terminado en el piso, bastante chamuscado- Maldición…- se sentó, adolorido- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?!- miró enojado al mapache de arena y a la gata de fuego, que lo miraron asesinamente- ¿Eh…?-

-**Tienes mucho que explicarnos, KU-RA-MA-**aseguró Shukaku, asustando al zorro.

-**Y más te vale que sean convincente tus argumentos**\- agregó Matatabi, con la misma fiereza.

-¿Q-Qué demonios… les pasa…?- preguntó Kurama, con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿QUÉ "QUE" NOS PASA?!- Shukaku lo agarró del pelaje- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ACTUEMOS, NOSOTROS, TUS HERMANOS **MAYORES**, SI NOS ENTERAMOS QUE TE METISTE CON UNA _YOKAI?!_-exigió saber.

Kurama se quedó en blanco…

-… ¿Ah…?- parpadeó Son Goku, mirando atónito a sus hermanos- E-Esperen, esperen, esperen- negó con los brazos- ¿C-Cómo que Kurama…?-

-Es difícil de aceptar, pero es cierto- suspiró Isobu, tomando la atención de Son, Saiken y Chomei.

-Nos enteramos que Kurama, bueno… Está con una _Yokai…_-admitió Gyuki, rascándose la mejilla, algo incómodo con la situación y el tema, mientras que Kokuo asentía, sintiéndose igual que él.

Los tres _Biju_ se quedaron en blanco, en _shock…_

-¡AH! ¡Tierna-chan, Macaco-chan, Luciérnaga-chan, aguanten!- Himawari se les acercó, preocupada.

-Parece que la noticia si es impresionante- parpadeó Sakura, sonriendo incómoda.

-S-Siento un poco de pena por Kurama-san- admitió Mirai, incómoda.

"_Así que así nos pusimos nosotros, ¿no?"_ suspiró Gyuki.

-¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!- exigió saber Shukaku a Kurama, quien miraba para otro lado, sudando a mares y sonrojado.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios se meten en mis cosas?!- gruñó molesto Kurama.

-¡Porque es peligroso!- le aseguró Matatabi, seria, haciendo que su hermano menor la mirara, incomodo- ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes lo que significa que un _Biju_ este enamorado?! ¡¿Por qué crees que el _Sabio_ nunca nos habló de estos temas?! ¡Entiéndelo, Kurama! ¡Somos inmortales! ¡Lo único que haces es hacerte daño!- le aseguró su hermana.

Kurama miró para otro lado, serio, sin darse cuenta que los _Biju_ y _shinobi_ lo miraban, preocupados.

-_Nininini._ El amor es tan complicado-se rió por lo bajo Seiya.

-Seiya-lo miró reprobativamente Shio, dándole un tirón de mejillas.

-Pe-Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron?- preguntó sorprendido Naruto, mirando a Hinata.

-Bueno… Ella nos lo dijo- sonrió nerviosa la pelinegra, y se volteo, haciendo que los demás la imitaran.

De la calle vieron acercarse a Hiromi, quien bufaba satisfecha, mientras arrastraba de la túnica a una pobre Natsumi, quien lloraba en silencio.

Al verla, Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido…

-¡Natsumi-chan!- sonrió contento Naruto.

-Oye, Hiromi. ¿Qué le hiciste a Natsumi?- exigió saber Shio, mientras el grupo que había permanecido en la aldea estaba en blanco.

-¡Solo le di el castigo que merecía por intentar usar el _Tamashī to shīru niku!-_ se defendió la _Yokai_ pulpo, soltando a Natsumi, quien se soltó, lloriqueando- ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta!- le dio un coscorrón a la joven de pelo rojo.

-Entonces se me adelantaron- sonrió Sakura, a quien le había caído muy bien esa _Yokai_, haciendo que Kakashi y hasta Sasuke la quedaran mirando.

-Hiromi… Eres matona…- lloraba Natsumi.

-¡NATSU-CHAN!- Bolt, Himawari y Sarada se abalanzaron a la llorona _Yokai_.

-Debiste dejar a Hanta-san que le diera el correctivo- Shio se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado.

-Bueno, creo que con el daño físico y psicológico que tuvo Natsumi al ser perseguida por una persona atemorizante con un tridente enorme es suficiente para que aprenda la lección- Hanta se cruzó de brazos, a lo que Soyokaze sonrió, incómodo.

-Aun así, me da penita~- sonrió divertido Hiroshi.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- Mirai se acercó contenta a la joven pelirroja, quien se reía divertida por los abrazos que le daban los niños.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás enojado conmigo?- se preocupó Hinata, tomando la atención de su marido.

-Este lugar es peligroso…- aseguró Naruto, serio, pero después sonrió- Aun así, el tenerte a mi lado no impide que me sienta seguro-dattebayo- le besó la frente.

Hinata sonrió, sonrojada.

-_Tsch_. Son escandalosos. No los entiendo- sentenció Shukaku, que no había soltado a Kurama, quien se había quedado en silencio- ¡OYE, ZORRO IMBÉCIL! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE PREPARES…!-

-**Cállate**-lo miró serio Kurama, dejándolo callado.

Kurama se soltó de Shukaku, y se alejó de él y Matatabi, quienes intercambiaron miradas, extrañados de ese repentino cambio.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho, Natsu-chan!- aseguró Himawari.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer cosas malas-dattebasa!- pataleó Bolt.

-Lo mismo opino- Mirai le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a la _Yokai_.

-Ya sé… Natsumi comenzará a portarse bien- suspiró la pelirroja.

Sarada sonrió, mientras Mirai se rascaba la cabeza, aliviada de ver a su amiga a salvo…

Hasta que Natsumi tuvo que agacharse y esquivar unas garras bastante peligrosas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se asustó Natsumi abrazando a los niños, especialmente al ver que era Kurama quien intentó arañarla. El verlo la dejó sorprendida.

-¡Kurama! ¡No quiero un corte de cabello-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, inflando los cachetes.

Pero el zorro no le hizo caso, solo miró a Natsumi con el ceño fruncido, molesto.

-K-Kurama…- murmuró Natsumi, sin darse cuenta que soltó a los niños- E-Entonces, sí estás bien…- sonrió, sumamente contenta, hasta recibir un fuerte coscorrón por parte del zorro- ¡AUCH!- se sobó la cabeza, adolorida- ¡¿P-Por qué…?!- lo miró dolida, pero solo recibió una cachetada.

Bolt se quedó atónito, mientras Himawari y Sarada tenían la boca abierta, mientras los demás _shinobi_ estaban sorprendidos, incluyendo a los _Biju_.

Hasta los _Yokai_ se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso. Seiya había dejado de tomar sake, a Rakku casi se le cae su trébol, mientras Hanta, Shio, Soyokaze, Hiroshi, y Hiromi estaban quietos de la sorpresa. Mimasu, simplemente, alzo las cejas al escuchar el ruido del golpe.

-¡Ku-ra-ma…!- murmuró Sakura, enojada, lista para entrar en acción, pero se detuvo cuando su marido puso su mano en su hombro, tomando su atención

-¿Eh…?- Natsumi se sobó la mejilla roja- ¡¿EH?!- miró enojada al _Kyubi_\- ¡¿Una cachetada…?! ¡Coscorrones aguanto, pero una ca….!-

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó Kurama, dejándola más sorprendida, sin darse cuenta que sobresaltó a los niños y a Mirai, - ¡TE DIJE QUE SOY INMORTAL, PERO TU, IMBÉCIL, HACES QUE CASI TE MATEN!-le recordó, enfurecido, haciendo que bajara la mirada.

-Pero… estabas en problemas…- murmuró Natsumi, bajando las orejas.

-¡CONFÍA UN POCO EN MI PODER, IDIOTA!- gruñó Kurama, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, triste- ¡SI NO CONFÍAS EN MI…! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VOY A PROTEGERTE, ESTÚPIDA?!-

Eso sorprendió a Natsumi, quien miró a Kurama, quien se había quedado callado y algo sonrojado al darse cuenta que hablo de más.

-K-Kurama…- lo miró conmovida Natsumi, con sus ojos verdes brillando…

-¡NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR!- le ordenó avergonzado Kurama- ¡SUFICIENTE CON ESTE ESCANDALO FRENTE A TANTOS, IDIOTA!- se dio la vuelta, echando humo de la cabeza- ¡Y-Y NO ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI! ¡EN LO ABSOLUTO!-

Natsumi se mordió el labio.

-¡Kurama~!-se le colgó a la espalda, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué demonios haces?! ¡SUÉLTAME!- Kurama intentó sacarse de encima empujando su mejilla, sin resultado, ignorando que Sakura, Mirai, Hinata, Rakku y Hanta sonreían, algo enternecidas- ¡QUE ME SUELTES!-

-¡T-Te extrañe…! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- lloraba a mares Natsumi, haciendo que Kurama la mirara incomodo, y dejara de forcejear, permitiéndole abrazarlo como peluche.

-¡NO SE RIAN, MALDITOS!- le ordenó de inmediato a sus hermanos, sobresaltándolos.

-N-No nos hemos reído…- lo quedó mirando Isobu, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Estamos respetando tu espacio- agregó Gyuki.

-Aunque se ven tiernos juntos- sonrió Saiken, quien se había recuperado de la impresión al igual que Son y Chomei, aunque el mono estaba temblando…

-Sí- asintió Kokuo, de acuerdo

-_Tsch_\- bufó Kurama, ignorando a la llorona Natsumi. La miró de reojo, y sonrió levemente…

Ella estaba a salvo, al fin…

Naruto lo miró sin que se diera cuenta, sonriendo, contento de verlo feliz…

-Ah…- suspiró Matatabi, tomando la atención de Sakura- Creo que ya no puedo enojarme con Kurama-negó con la cabeza, mientras Shukaku bufaba, de acuerdo.

-No se preocupen- les sonrió Sakura, tomando la atención de los dos hermanos mayores- Al fin y al cabo, aunque Kurama es un _shannaro_… Hace lo imposible por proteger a Natsumi- miró a ambos zorros, donde el _Biju_ aguantaba las burlas de Bolt y los comentarios tiernos de Himawari sobre su situación, y Sarada y Mirai le sobaban la espalda a la llorona _Yokai_.

Ambos _Biju_ se miraron, y asintieron, de acuerdo…

Le darían la oportunidad a Kurama…

-¡Oye, zorro apestoso! ¡Te autorizamos a tener novia!- le avisó Shukaku, sobresaltando a Kurama.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!-

-Pero eso no significa que te aproveches de la inocencia de Natsumi-chan- agregó Matatabi.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAN QUE SOY?! ¡¿Y DESDE CUÁNDO NECESITO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA ALGO?! ¡NO SE METAN EN MIS COSAS, MALDITOS!- ordenó Kurama, sumamente rojo- ¡Y DEJA DE LLORAR!- miró molesto a Natsumi.

-¡Kurama…!- lloraba a mares, fastidiándolo más.

Naruto sonrió, algo divertido, en cambio Hinata algo apenada.

-_Nininini. _Los _Biju_ son muy divertidos- sonrió entretenido Seiya.

-Puedo sentir buenas vibras por parte de ellos- admitió Mimasu, sonriendo levemente.

-Son interesantes- Hanta le acarició la cabeza, sonrojando un poco al joven ciego de piel anaranjada.

-Bueno… Yo los encuentro tiernos- sonrió Hiroshi, haciendo que Soyokaze sonriera levemente.

-_Bha_. Solo son criaturas con cola- Hiromi apoyó su tridente en su hombro, bufando fastidiada, tomando la atención de Shio. Gyuki la miró de reojo- No confío en ellos-

Shio suspiró.

En eso, Hiromi se dio cuenta que Gyuki la había quedado mirando un rato, fastidiándola.

-¡OYE, ESTÚPIDO PULPO!- le lanzó su tridente al _Hachibi_, haciéndolo retroceder esquivando el arma y quedando hasta la pared- ¡¿Qué miras?!-

-N-No…. Nada…- murmuró Gyuki, bastante azul _"Q-Que agresiva…"_suspiró, aliviado de no haber perdido ninguna cola con aquella _Yokai_ pulpo…

Shio volvió a suspirar, pidiendo paciencia con aquella _Yokai_ tan peligrosa.

Chomei miró con una gota en la cabeza a Gyuki, hasta notar que Rakku se le había acercado.

-Tu hermanito tiene muy mala suerte, ¿no es así?- le sonrió la _Yokai_ mariquita, sin darse cuenta que el _Biju_ se había quedado quieto al tenerla a su lado.

-S-S-Sí…- asintió levemente Chomei, y se sonrojó cuando Rakku le sonrió, contenta.

-**KU… RA… MA…-**

La voz de Son Goku extrañó al zorro, y más encima cuando este se le estuvo a punto de abalanzar con cara de asesino a sueldo.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO HACIENDO A NUESTRAS ESPALDAS, ESTÚPIDO ZORRO?!- rugió Son, asustando al zorro, a la _Yokai_, a Mirai y a los niños…

Pero el mono quedo colgando en el aire, sin abalanzarse al pequeño grupo, ya que los hilos de Seiya lo habían sujetado.

-¡GRRRRR! ¡SUÉLTAME, MURCIELAGO!- pataleó enojado Son.

-_Nininini_. Creo que ya ha habido mucho revuelo por aquí- sonrió Seiya- No olviden que el enemigo puede atacar si nos distraemos lo suficiente-

-Seiya-san tiene razón- asintió Kakashi- Son, cálmate. Después puedes amenazar o golpear a Kurama-

-Maldito _Hokage…_\- gruñó Kurama, causándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Naruto- ¿Y dejaste de llorar?- miró de reojo a Natsumi, quien había dejado el lloriqueo a un lado, pero seguía abrazándolo, nerviosa y triste.

Kurama la miró serio, consciente de que ella realmente se había preocupado por él… Tal vez lo había visto cuando ya era controlado por Ryusei…

Agarro una de las manos de la _Yokai_, tomando su atención. Él estaba serio, indicándole que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Natsumi sonrió, agradecida, y se acurrucó en el hombro de Kurama, quien bufó, fastidiado.

Entonces, las patas de cangrejo de Mimasu comenzaron a moverse, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Eh? Siento a Seidō-san, a Hoshi-osan, y a Kuromi- avisó el joven.

-¿Son los otros _Yokai_?- Kakashi miró a Shio, quien asintió.

-Eran quienes debían investigar lo sucedido con _Jashin_\- recordó el tiburón, serio.

-¡Ahí vienen~!- avisó el pequeño Hiroshi, señalando con su dedo una silueta que se acercaba por el cielo nocturno a la aldea.

-¡W-Woa…!- Bolt se quedó sin habla, igual de sorprendido que los humanos y _Biju_ al ver al enorme águila de plumaje cobrizo aterrizar en la calle donde estaba reunido todo el grupo- ¡GENIAL-DATTEBASA~!-

-¡Sí, es genial-dattebayo~!- asintió Naruto, igual de entusiasmado que él, causándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Hinata y un fastidio a Kurama.

-¿Eh? ¿Tiene una tortuga en la espalda?- se dio cuenta Mirai…

-¡Kuromi-kun!- se asustó Rakku, haciendo que todos se percataran en el lastimado cuervo de pico y garras blancas que era sujetado por una de las garras del águila.

Los _Yokai_ de inmediato se alertaron.

Natsumi se levantó, soltando a Kurama, extrañándolo…

Entonces las tres criaturas desaparecieron en un pequeño humo verde, cobrizo y negro, mostrando la forma humana de los _Yokai_.

Kuromi, ayudado a sentarse gracias a Seidō, se agarró el brazo herido.

-¡Kuromi-kun!- Natsumi se acercó al joven junto a los demás _Yokai_.

-E-Estoy bien…- murmuró el joven de piel blanca, y se sorprendió cuando Sakura se le acercó y comenzó a aplicar su _jutsu_ sanador en él.

-Tranquilo, voy a ayudarte- sonrió Sakura.

-Gracias, _ogra-san_\- se alivió Natsumi.

-¿Así de que algo sirven los humanos?- se sorprendió Hiromi, incomodando a Natsumi.

-¿Quién los atacó?- preguntó Shio de inmediato.

-Mm… Fue _Jashin_\- respondió pensativo Hoshi, el anciano de piel verdosa, acariciándose la barba.

Eso dejó sorprendido a los presentes.

-Entonces, lo resucitaron- Sasuke frunció el ceño, serio.

-Sí- asintió Hoshi, bastante pensativo.

Naruto apretó sus puños, molesto.

-Maldición…- gruñó Kurama.

-Y también tiene a tres _jashinistas_ a su lado- avisó Kuromi, tomando la atención de los _shinobi_\- Y uno de ellos es el _Uzumaki_ traidor-

Ante eso, Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se tomó su mano con la cicatriz, nerviosa.

-Así que ese humano está vivo…- murmuró Seiya, serio.

-El que mató a Kurokiba-san…- Hiromi apretó su tridente, enojada.

"_Ryusei… ¿Aun sigues con esto-dattebayo?"_ pensó Naruto, serio.

-¿Hay algo más?- preguntó Hanta, seria- ¿Seidō?- miró al _Yokai_ águila, que había estado callado, serio.

-…- el hombre la miró de reojo, y después cerró los ojos-… Sí-

-¡¿Algo más?!- pataleó Son, pero Kakashi le indicó que se mantuviera callado…

Natsumi, como los demás _Yokai_, miró preocupada a Seidō, hasta que él la miró con sus ojos amarillos, y, de un segundo a otro, se le había abalanzado, sacando una de sus plumas, la cual se volvió una cuchilla dorada, y la sacudió hacia ella…

Todo fue tan rápido que Natsumi solo alcanzó a retroceder, esquivando por poco la cuchilla, recibiendo solo un corte en la mejilla, mientras casi la mitad de su cabello era cortado.

-¡NATSUMI!- se alertó Kurama, mientras todos los demás miraban lo ocurrido, sorprendidos…

Natsumi cayó al suelo dolorosamente, y se asustó cuando Seidō se le abalanzó, preparado para darle el golpe final con su cuchilla, y con otra que había tomado en su otra mano, pero, de un momento a otro, se detuvo ya que Sasuke había puesto el filo de su espada en el cuello del _Yokai_, Naruto en modo _Biju _agarró por detrás la mano con la cuchilla, y Kakashi la otra mano, y las colas de los ocho _Biju_ lo habían sujetado firmemente, mientras Kurama se había puesto encima de Natsumi, en son de protegerla de alguna de las cuchillas.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte en el lugar…

-¡Na…! ¡Natsu-chan!- se asustó Bolt, y se acercó si Mirai no lo detiene, asustada.

Natsumi jadeaba, sumamente asustada por lo que le había pasado solo en unos segundos, mientras Seidō la miraba, enojado…

-No te atrevas a lastimar a Natsumi-chan- ordenó Naruto, serio.

-Esto es bastante interesante. Atacar así a uno de los tuyos…- murmuró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No sé lo que te pasa, pero no te atrevas a tocar a Natsumi, escoria!- gruñó amenazadoramente Kurama, mostrándole los colmillos.

-¡Seidō!- gritó enojada Hiromi, reaccionando como los demás _Yokai_.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!- exigió saber Shio, acercándose a Seidō, alejándolo de Natsumi al agarrarlo de la túnica.

-¡Ibas a matar a Natsumi!- le gritó enojada Hanta, mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Natsu-chan!- Hiroshi se le acercó, asustado, mientras Kurama la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Y-Yo… N-No sé…-tartamudeó Natsumi, temblando de miedo.

Al verla así, Kurama miró enojado al _Yokai_.

-Explíquese, señor Seidō- pidió Seiya, sonriendo- **Ahora**\- lo miró enojado.

-S-Seidō… Estás haciendo todo mal- aseguró Kuromi, ayudado a estar sentado por Rakku, y curado por Sakura, quien estaba preocupada por la situación al igual que la _mariquita_\- ¡Matar a Natsumi no será una victoria!- le aseguró el cuervo.

-…- Seidō lo miró de reojo, serio, ignorando como lo retenía Shio- Jashin nos robó a todos nosotros nuestros poderes de líderes-

Eso sorprendió a los _Yokai_.

-¿Q-Qué cosa…?- murmuró Soyokaze, sorprendido.

-Mm, cierto, cierto- asintió Hoshi, de acuerdo con el águila- Durante el ritual, nos robó a nosotros once los poderes que había cedido a los primeros _Yokai_ de nuestras razas. Ya no somos líderes, somos _Yokai_ normales-

-N-No puede… ser…- musito Hiromi, totalmente sorprendida.

-Todos, menos Natsumi- Seidō miró de reojo a Natsumi, a quien Hinata intentaba calmar por el reciente intento de asesinato- La _Hyuga_ fue quien la liberó, ¿verdad?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Hinata?- se sorprendió Naruto, mirando a su mujer, que abrazaba a Natsumi, quien no paraba de temblar, enfureciendo a Kurama.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!- exigió saber Shukaku, enfadado- ¡Si te vuelves a meter con la novia de mi hermano, voy a cocinarte, pajarraco!-

-Decirlo así no hará que te tomen en serio- lo quedó mirando Isobu.

-No, está bien dicho- aseguró Matatabi, mirando seria a Seidō, quien frunció el ceño.

-Sí…- asintió Hinata, acariciando el cabello de Natsumi, que había quedado mitad largo, mitad corto.

-¿Qué tiene que Hinata haya liberado a Natsumi durante el ritual?- exigió saber Kakashi, serio.

-_Mph_. Jashin no logró absorber por completo el poder que poseen los lideres _Yokai_. Ahora mismo, ella es la única líder que queda- explicó Seidō, serio, haciendo que Natsumi, aun asustada, lo mirara, nerviosa- Si antes de que amanezca Jashin te encuentra, te arrebatará el _Byakko no jutsu_, y obtendrá todo su poder-

-Ya veo… Así que por eso querías matar a Natsumi- Gyuki frunció el ceño, enojado- Mejor matarla que permitir que Jashin regrese, ¿no?-

-Desgraciado…- se enojó más Kurama.

-No es necesario matar a nadie-aseguró Naruto, serio- Solo debemos proteger a Natsumi hasta que amanezca-dattebayo-

-O simplemente la sacamos de la isla- señaló Sasuke, guardando su espada.

-Algo así no detendría a Jashin, y pudimos ver que creó un ejército con su sangre- informó Seidō, sorprendiendo a los presentes- Un ejército peligroso, que vendrá solo por Natsumi y su poder- miró serio a Natsumi, quien se abrazó, asustada, preocupando a Hinata, y a Kurama, quien la miró de reojo.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Sakura miró a Kuromi, quien asintió respirando pesadamente.

-Entonces… Eso explica esas presencias- murmuró Mimasu, moviendo sus patas.

-¿Sientes algo?- le preguntó Seiya.

-Sí, a lo lejos-

-¿Por dónde vienen?- le preguntó Kakashi.

-Están divididos en tres grupos- meditó el _Yokai_ cangrejo, serio, haciendo que sus patas se movieran más rápido- Por el norte, noroeste y noreste-

-Deben estar siendo liderados por esos _Jashinistas_\- Kokuo frunció el ceño, seria.

-Sí- asintió Soyokaze, de acuerdo.

-Aun así- Shio miró molesto a Seidō- El intentar matar a Natsumi… ¡No estamos tan desesperados como para traicionarnos mutuamente!- le aseguró, enojado.

-Sé muy bien, Seidō, que siempre has mirado por lo bajo a las demás razas- aseguró Hanta, seria- Pero **deja de menosprecias nuestras vidas**\- ordenó.

-¿Acaso consideran a Natsumi uno de los nuestros?- preguntó Seidō, serio.

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Se está pasando mucho con sus palabras, señor Seidō- aseguró Seiya, serio.

-Ella nos traicionó hace dos años. Fue la única en poder escapar de los _jashinistas_ cuando **nos sellaron a todos**, pero no hizo nada por nosotros- les recordó Seidō, molesto- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- miró a Natsumi, quien estaba quieta, nerviosa- Estuviste en un bosque, oculta, mientras nosotros estábamos atrapados en esas rocas. No pediste ayuda, no intentaste ayudarnos, solo te quedaste a salvo, y tuvo que **obligarte** un grupo humano a venir a ayudarnos… En lo personal, no te considero uno de nosotros, Natsumi-

Ante eso, Natsumi se mordió el labio…

-Realmente, Kurokiba murió por nada- sentenció Seidō.

Kurama apretó sus colmillos, enfurecido.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO…!- rugió enojado, pero, como todos los presentes, no se esperó que Natsumi se levantara y le diera una cachetada a Seidō, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Bolt, Himawari y Sarada se quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos.

-¡Deje de decir esas cosas, Seidō-san!- pidió dolida Natsumi, mientras el _Yokai_ la miraba sorprendido- ¡Sí, soy una traidora! ¡Durante estos dos años estuve pensando en eso, y de que debía hacer algo…! ¡Pero…! Pero…- tomó su mano con la cicatriz, nerviosa- ¡¿Cómo podía confiar en los humanos, después de todo lo que hizo Ryusei…?! ¡Mató a mi padre…! ¡Lo vi y no pude hacer nada…! ¡Y más que nada su muerte fue ocasionada porque empecé a contradecirlo, sin confiar en su criterio…! ¡Dejé de confiar en los humanos! ¡Prefería que fueran animales y me dejaran tranquila…! S-Solo permitía que Obito estuviera a mi lado… ¡Pero… pero después…! ¡Conocí a Kurama…! ¡A Naruto, a Bolt, a Hima-chan, a Sarada-chan, a Mirai-chan, al _Hokage_, a _ogra-san_, a _emo-san_…! ¡Todos me ayudaron a volver a confiar en los humanos!- le aseguró a Seidō, seria- ¡Pero, pero todo lo que ha pasado está noche es mi culpa…! ¡No confíe en ninguno, actué sin pensar, y cause todo esto! ¡Kurama fue controlado por mi culpa…! ¡Debió hacer cosas que de seguro lo lastimaron…! ¡Y ahora Jashin…! ¡¿Y qué si me quiere?!- miró enojada al sorprendido Seidō- ¡¿No cree que acaso soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme?! ¡¿Es porque soy tan inmadura… tan IDIOTA?!- exigió saber, molesta- ¡SÍ, SOY IDIOTA! ¡Hago tonterías y no he aprendido nada…! ¡No he madurado en nada estos dos años…! ¡Y mis errores cuestan caro…! ¡Ya no quiero eso…!- aseguró, decidida- ¡Mira-chan!- se volteó a ver a la _Sarutobi_, sobresaltando a los tres niños con ella.

-¡¿S-Sí?!- se sorprendió la joven, especialmente porque la _Yokai_ se le acercó.

-Préstame una _kunai_\- pidió.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Mirai, pero se sorprendió al ver la seriedad en los ojos de Natsumi- E-Está bien- sacó una _kunai_ de _porta-armas_, y se la entregó a la _Yokai_, quien miró el filo de la _Kunai_, seria.

-¿N-Natsumi?- se sorprendió Kurama.

La pelirroja se volteo, para ver seria a Seidō.

-¡SOY IDIOTA!- le aseguró- ¡Pero eso no significa que quiero que otros tomen decisiones sobre **mi vida!**-le gritó enojada- ¡Y si para que entiendan eso debo cambiar…! ¡Entonces lo haré!- se agarró la mitad de su cabello largo, y, sin más, se lo cortó, sorprendiendo a los presentes- ¡Cambiaré, y no permitiré que otra de mis acciones terminen en tonterías!- aseguró Natsumi, con su cabello rojo con puntas negras en la mano- ¡Lucharé para impedir que Jashin obtenga mi poder…! ¡Y si veo que no queda escapatoria, entonces yo misma me quitaré la vida!- y tiró su cabello al piso, enojada.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, ya que todos aún estaban sorprendidos por la decisión de Natsumi.

-¡¿ENTENDISTE?!- pataleó la joven de cabello corto rojo de puntas negras- **¡MUA** TOMARÁ SUS PROPIAS DECISIONES!-

Ante eso, Kurama suspiró, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-_Nininini_. Está chiquilla- sonrió divertido Seiya.

-Es una _Yokai _llena de sorpresas- sonrió Rakku, a lo que Hiromi bufó, sonriendo levemente.

-¡AH! ¡Natsu-chan! ¡A Hima le gustaba tu cabello largo!- pataleó Himawari, tomando la atención de la zorrita.

-¡No es justo que solo tú te cortes el pelo-dattebasa! ¡Que el pajarraco también!- Bolt señaló a Seidō- ¡Que lo dejen calvo!-

Sarada asintió enérgicamente, de acuerdo con el _Uzumaki_.

Natsumi los miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que Mirai.

-¿Entendiste, Seidō?- Hanta miró seria al _Yokai_, a quien Shio aun sujetaba.

-Más vale que respetes la decisión de Natsumi- ordenó el tiburón, soltándolo.

-Sino, supongo que _Konoha_ se centrara en asegurarse que así sea- sonrió Kakashi.

-…- Seidō los miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos que prepararnos, si es que viene ese ejercito del que hablaban- Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien asintió, serio.

-Sí, si vienen por el norte, lo mejor será que Natsumi-chan se traslade hacia el sur-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, pensativo.

-Debemos mantenerla alejada de Jashin y sus tropas- asintió Hanta, mientras Soyokaze intentaba despertar a Hoshi, quien se había vuelto a quedar dormido de pie, ignorando lo sucedido.

-Me aseguraré de que no la toquen- gruñó Kurama, tomando la atención de ellos.

-¡Los _Biju_ nos encargaremos!- Son chocó sus puños, emocionado.

-No, solo yo- Kurama lo miró, serio- Ustedes ayuden a Naruto y al resto-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se ofendió Son.

-Si los acompañáramos, seríamos un grupo fácil, y un gran blanco al que seguir- aseguró Gyuki, serio, dejando amurado a su hermano.

-Está bien-asintió Matatabi, de acuerdo.

-Entonces, Kurama-san, le encargaremos la seguridad de Natsumi- sentenció Shio, sin darse cuenta que incomodo a Kurama al llamarlo por su nombre.

-Mirai, Hinata, y los niños se quedarán aquí- ordenó Kakashi, mirándolos- Estarán a salvo, especialmente cuando las aves despierten- agregó.

-S-Sí- asintió Hinata.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Yo quiero ver más acción-dattebasa!- pataleó Bolt, molesto, haciendo que Sarada la quedara mirando.

-… No- negó Himawari, tomando la atención de su hermano- Hima no quiere más violencia- aseguró, nerviosa.

Kurama la miró de reojo, preocupado…

-Hiroshi y Kuromi también se quedarán- ordenó Hanta, mirando a ambos _Yokai_ jóvenes.

-¡¿EH?!- se amuró Hiroshi.

-Aun no sabes pelear, y Kuromi está herido- le explicó Soyokaze, intentando calmar al pequeño.

-Yo iré al noreste- informó Sasuke- Y quiero que me acompañen Sakura, el _Yokai_ murciélago, la _pulpo_ y tú- miró de reojo a Seidō, quien frunció el ceño.

-_Ninini_. Que horror, me veré obligado a hacer equipo con un _Uchiha_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya.

-¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para escogernos?!- exigió saber indignada Hiromi.

-Está bien- asintió Shio, de acuerdo, amurando a la joven de piel morena- Mimasu y Rakku, acompañen al _Uzumaki_ al norte- ordenó.

-Sí, Shio-sempai- sonrió la mariquita, mientras el cangrejo asentía, de acuerdo.

-Hanta, Soyokaze, Hoshi y yo lo acompañaremos al noroeste, _Hokage-sama-_le avisó Shio a Kakashi, quien asintió, de acuerdo.

-Cuentas con nosotros, Naruto- Kokuo, Chomei, y Matatabi se acercaron al rubio, quien sonrió.

-_Tsch_, supongo que tendremos que aguantarte- Son miró fastidiado a Sasuke, junto a Isobu y Gyuki.

-Nosotros iremos con usted, _Hokage_\- sonrió Saiken, junto a Shukaku.

El peliblanco asintió, agradecido.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Hinata miró preocupada a Naruto, quien le sonrió.

-Volveremos victoriosos- le aseguró su marido- Cuida a los niños-dattebayo- pidió, a lo que ella asintió, segura- Kurama, ten cuidado- le pidió a su compañero, quien frunció el ceño.

-Lo mismo digo… No permitas que algún imbécil como yo te vuelva a lastimar- ordenó.

-Sí- sonrió de lado Naruto.

-Vamos- ordenó Sasuke, serio.

-¡SÍ!-

Y, así, los cuatro humanos desaparecieron de un salto, al igual que los ocho _Biju_ y los nueve _Yokai_.

-¡AH! ¡PAPÁ!- se sorprendió Bolt, pero él ya se había ido, amurándolo.

-No te preocupes, mocoso- Kurama se le acercó, al igual que Kuromi y Hiroshi- Tu viejo no será derrotado dos veces en una misma noche- le aseguró, serio.

-Mm… Está bien- el rubio infló los cachetes.

-Lo mejor será que entremos a la casa, y estemos alerta- sentenció Hinata, seria.

-Sí…- asintió Himawari, preocupada.

\- Kurama-chan, ¿vas a irte con Natsu-chan?- le preguntó Sarada, a lo que él asintió- Cuídense- pidió, nerviosa.

-_Tsch_. No volveré a fallar- aseguró Kurama, serio- Oye, Natsumi…- miró a la _Yokai_, para ver que estaba concentrada.

-Madurar… madurar… madurar… madurar…- recitaba la pelirroja, descolocando a los presentes.

-Natsumi-chan, uno no madura pidiéndolo- aseguró Mirai, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Será más difícil para Natsu-chan- sentenció Hiroshi.

-¡Que son malos!- se amuró Natsumi.

-Como sea, mujer, mantenlos seguros- le ordenó Kurama a Hinata, quien asintió.

-Tengan cuidado- pidió Hinata.

-Lo sé- Kurama agarró de la cintura a Natsumi con una de sus colas, y la hizo sentarse en su lomo- ¡Solo refúgiense!- y, de un salto se fue del lugar junto a la sorprendida _Yokai_.

-… Es bastante mal hablado- mencionó Kuromi, pensativo.

-Siempre es así- Bolt se cruzó de brazos, dándose aires.

-¡Pero así queremos a Kurama-chan!- le aseguró Himawari, contenta.

* * *

-¡Pudiste avisarme que me agarrarías!- se amuró Natsumi, mientras Kurama saltaba unos árboles hacia el sur.

-Grrr. No me reclames, que aún estoy enojado contigo- aseguró el zorro, haciéndola inflar los cachetes- ¿Estás herida?- la miró de reojo.

-Eh, bueno- Natsumi se sobó el corte que tenía en la mejilla- No es nada, Kurama- le aseguró.

-…- el zorro frunció el ceño, observando el pelo corto de Natsumi- _Tsch_\- bufó, enojado, extrañándola- Me gustaba cuando lo tenías largo- aseguró, sonrojándola.

-¿Y-Y ahora?- preguntó Natsumi, sonrojada.

-… _Tsch_\- volvió a bufar, sonriendo levemente- Sigues igual…-

-¡Oye…!- se ofendió Natsumi.

-… Igual de bella-

Natsumi abrió sus ojos verdes, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué d-dijiste…?- tartamudeó Natsumi, atónita.

-N-Nada- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado, sonrojado. No iba a reconocerlo, ni a repetirlo…

Se sonrojó más cuando Natsumi lo abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se detuviera en una rama, sorprendido.

-Te quiero- le sonrió Natsumi, haciendo que la mirara-… Me dolió mucho verte controlado...- aseguró, triste- Por eso, por eso quiero volverme una mejor _Yokai_, que ya no haga estupideces- paso sus dedos por su cabello corto, seria- Quiero ser digna de llamarme "_La pareja del Kyubi"-_confesó.

Kurama la miró, sonrojado…

-… ¿Es cierto… que cuando un _Yokai_ se enamora, lo hace de por vida?- preguntó cuidadosamente Kurama, a lo que Natsumi parpadeo.

-Sí- asintió, extrañada-

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!- exigió saber Kurama, avergonzado.

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene?!- se ofendió Natsumi, pero se calló cuando el zorro la agarró del mentón y la besó.

-… Porque…- Kurama se separó de Natsumi, quien estaba sorprendida- Eso me hace feliz-

Natsumi parpadeo, y sonrió, sonrojada…

-Y, cuando acabe todo, pagarás las consecuencias por decirle a los demás _Biju_ sobre lo nuestro- agregó Kurama, retomando el camino.

-¡¿EH?!- se asustó Natsumi.

Kurama la miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente, pero después miró serio al frente…

Protegería a Natsumi, a como dé lugar…

* * *

_**Bien, cap subido^^.**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo de los lectores por el asunto del terremoto^^. Muchas gracias^^.**_

_**-Yhohohohoho-asintió "Brook", el invitado que trajo **_Rodrigo _** a escena, que tomaba un té humeante- Tienes razón, Zoe-san-**_

_**-S-Sí- sonrío incomoda por el esqueleto.**_

_**-Woa~. Eres puro hueso- se sorprendió Natsumi- ¿Cómo comes? ¿Cómo vas al baño? ¿Necesitas bañarte?- comenzó a preguntar, curiosa.**_

_**-Natsumi...- suspiro, tapándome el rostro.**_

_**-Que linda señorita, ¿me mostrarías tus...?-empezó a preguntar el Brook.**_

_**-¡GRRR! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!- y Kurama le lanzó encima la silla que me había regalado **_Sean-Raizou, _**para mi incomodidad.**_

_**-¡Yhohohohoho! ¡Que agresivo!- gimió Brook, en el piso.**_

_**-Kurama, así no se tratan a los invitados- suspiro, cansada.**_

_**-¿Quién te manda a aceptar a un invitado pervertido como él?- escucho por detrás, dejándome callada.**_

_**-Oh, oh- me volteo, para ver a una joven de trece años, corto cabello café oscuro, de ojos del mismo color, y lentes rojos, mirándome aburrida- ¡¿S-SAMANTA?!- **_

_**-Gracias por recordarme mi nombre- me quedó mirando la niña-**_

_**-¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! ¡Eres de "Proyecto Iluminati"! ¡Regresa a tu fic!-le pido, nerviosa.**_

_**-Ya veo. Aceptas invitados por parte de lectores, pero no permites que personajes de tus otros fic pasen por aquí. Si que eres "justa"-**_

_**-¿Estás burlándote indirectamente de lo que estoy estudiando?-la quedé mirando.**_

_**-¿Lo notaste?-**_

_**-Si lo estás haciendo- suspiro...**_

_**-Yhohohoho. Un gusto en saludarla, señorita- saluda Brook a Samanta, quien lo miró de reojo sin mucho interés- ¿Me mostrarías tus "panties"?- preguntó, sin darse cuenta que me tapé el rostro, mientras Kurama bufaba, fastidiado.**_

_**-¿Ah?- Samanta alzó una ceja- Ya veo, ya veo. Así que así actúa un pirata que en su otra vida quería alegrar a los niños con sus canciones, ¿no?- suspiró levemente, mirando para otro lado, dejando quieto a Brook- De un buen hombre a un acosador pervertido, más encima con una niña- negó con la cabeza, dejando de piedra al esqueleto- Que decepción, pero, ¿qué se puede esperar de un hombre?-**_

_**-Q-Que cruel eres, Samanta-san...-Brook se fue a un rincón, deprimido, llorando a mares- Me lastimaste en el corazón. Ah, pero...-**_

_**-Pero tu no tienes corazón, ¿no?- lo quedó mirando Samanta, fastidiada.**_

_**-¡KYA! ¡QUE CRUEL! ¡TAMBIÉN ME ROBA MIS DIÁLOGOS!-lloró Brook.**_

_**-¡Y por estas razones es que eres un peligro público para el resto!- empiezo a empujar a Samanta- ¡Fuera! ¡Espantaras a los que deben dar los saludos y a los lectores!-**_

_**-Yo solo digo las cosas tal como son¬¬-**_

_**-¡Hiciste llorar a Brook!- la quedé mirando, mientras Natsumi consolaba al esqueleto.**_

_**-Tsch. Que niña más malcriada- bufó Kurama, fastidiado.**_

_**-¿Ah? Kyubi, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?- preguntó Samanta, alzando las cejas.**_

_**-Tú sabes que sí- le aseguró el zorro, mientras yo los miraba, preocupada.**_

_**-Ya veo. Sigues molesto porque demostré en el blogg de Zoe, en los comentarios hacia "**_takedigi"_**, de que soy más peligrosa que tu, ¿no?- sonrió levemente la niña- Si que eres un Biju rencoroso, siendo perfectamente fácil de manipular-**_

_**-Grrrr. ¿Dijiste algo, niña? Te aseguro que puedo derrotarte- gruñó amenazadoramente el Kyubi.**_

_**-¿De verdad?- Samanta frunció el ceño, sonriendo sarcásticamente.**_

_**-¡AH! ¡Sam, deja de provocar un conflicto apocalíptico con Kurama!- le pedí, empujándola con fuerza- ¡Mejor ve a conocer al Rayquaza variacolor que me regaló **_NovaStarPrime! _**Se supone que te gustan los dragones, ¿no?-**_

_**-Primero: Si, me gustan. Segundo: Soy del mundo de los digimon, no de Pokemon. No congeniamos- aseguró Samanta, mirándome fastidiada- Tercero:...-**_

_**-¡Iras a verlo igual!- empujo a la niña hasta dejarla junto al pokemon, y me regreso, para ver a Kurama aun molesto- Vamos, Kurama. Aguanta a Samanta. Sé que no te agrada por su forma de ser-**_

_**-Es prepotente-gruñó Kurama.**_

_**-Yo la considero demasiado realista- suspiro, pidiendo paciencia- Natsumi, ¿cómo va Brook?-**_

_**-En los huesos- sonrió la pelirroja puntas negras, observando como el pirata estaba llorando en silencio.**_

_**"Samanta... ¿Por qué debes ser tan hiriente en tus comentarios?"suspiro.**_

-_**Bueno, **_HinataYaoi _**pide un s**__**aludo de Sasuke, y uno decente- miro al Uchiha, quien frunció el ceño.**_

_**-...- miró para un lado-... saludos...**_

_**-Eh... algo es algo-_-'-**_

_**-Un saludo para **_ronaldc v2- _**sonrió Natsumi, junto a los Biju- ¡Y gracias por la ****caja de chocolate sin licor~^^!**_

-eden de orion _**avisa que**__** tiene un Charizard-dattebayo- leyó Naruto- Así que ustedes dos compórtense- miró a su hijo y a su compañero.**_

_**-¡¿EH?!- se molestaron ambos.**_

-_**Bueno, mua, Zoe, mando un saludo a **_Elias Uzumaki123_** ^^.**_

_**-¡Todos, denle un saludo a **_Dragonzord92_**!- ordenó el Hokage al grupo de Konoha, incluyendo a Hagoromo, Hinata y los ocho Biju restantes.**_

_**-Lo que hace el Hokage por libros autografiados^^'- sonrió nerviosa Mirai, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza.**_

_**-Bueno, también nos ha dado un banquete~- sonrió contenta Natsumi, ya comiendo una porción de pasteles-**_

_**-Definitivo, zorro apestoso. Tendrás problemas con los antojos- se rió por lo bajo Shukaku.**_

_**-¡¿DIJISTE ALGO, IMBÉCIL?!- rugió enojado Kurama.**_

_**-¡Si! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Agradece que te dí autorización para tener novia!- pidió Shukaku.**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**_

_**-Y empezaron a pelarse¬¬'-suspiro, con el Wobbuffet del lector a mi lado, quien asintió, de acuerdo, al igual que Lucario.**_

-_**¡DEJA DE INSINUAR ESTUPIDECES, GORDO ESTÚPIDO!- gruñó Kurama.**_

_**-¡Pues no soy el único que piensa eso! ¡Solo mira a **_Zafir09_**!**__** ¡Les regala dos cunas, unos pañales y ropas de bebe, porque sabe que...!-**_

_**-¡DEJA LAS ESTUPIDECES...!**_

-Citrino, _**No hay problema en que quieras venir a la boda, solo manda tus datos^^. Y sobre la amenza de Kurama a Sasuke... Aun falta para eso^^**_

-Asuna No Kitsune, _**no sé si viste, pero mandé el dibujo que me pediste al blogg, donde apreciaras a los hermanos de Kurama schokeados al descubrir la verdad por parte de Natsumi**_ ^^. _**Veamos, saludas a Kurama, a Natsumi, a Hima-chan, y le envías a ella un peluche de Matatabi, a Sarada un libro, y con respecto al collar de Bolt...**_

-_**¡Pontelo, Son Goku-dattebasa!- el pequeño peleaba por ponerle el collar al Yonbi.**_

_**-¡NO! ¡BÁJATE!-**_

_**^^'...Le mando el saludo a **_Janshin^^_**.**_

_**-Nosotros también~- sonrió Natsumi, abrazando a Kurama, haciendo que dejara la pelea con Shukaku, quien sonrió, divertido.**_

**-Sí, sí... también a **Uchiha-Uzumaki1, _**p****ara que deje de molestar- murmuró Kurama.**_

_**Sobre avisar los capítulos, no podría, ya que escribo en mi tiempo libre a causa de las pruebas^^**_

.Hikari-chan Uzumaki _**ma**__**nda un apapacho a Himawari. Y a Hinata, Natsumi,Himawari, Kokuo, Saiken y Matatabi un ramo de jazmines y rosas para cada una (que linda^^). Ademas de una caja de bombones para el gruñón de Kurama, Hinata, Himawari y para mi (ternurita~)..**_

_**-¿También tengo que saludarlo?- bufó Kurama, a lo que Natsumi sonrió.**_

_**-Vamos, Kurama- le sonrió su padre, al lado de Hinata y Himawari.**_

_**-Mm... saludo¬¬- aceptó de mala gana.**_

*zardX _**lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo, y espero estés bien y superes esa etapa de la vida, dolorosa per****o natural**_

-Sean-Raizou _**m****anda el libro que Kurama quiso que Naruto leyera mientras buscaba información de citas~- avisé, sonrojando fuertemente a Kurama.**_

_**-¡Ah! Que lindos~- Natsumi miró contenta los trajes de maid- ¿Y de qué libro hablan?- miró curiosa a Kurama, que estaba sudando a mares.**_

_**-N-No... Nada...- murmuró Kurama, sumamente avergonzado.**_

_**-Antojos~- silbó Shukaku.**_

_**-¡VOY A MATARTE!-**_

_**-¡INTÉNTALO! ¡TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA!-**_

_**-¡TRÁEME TU CARA, PARA ROMPERLA YO!-**_

_**-Si que se quieren mucho~- sonrió la Yokai, a lo que la quedé mirando...**_

_**Y, sipi, **_-Sean-Raizou, _**vamos cerca de los 400 reviews^^**_

* * *

_**Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo, donde hicieron aparición los Yokai, y, como dice el nombre, es el interludio para la batalla final. Sipi, pronto terminara el cap,a sí que espero su colaboración, entusiasmo y apoyo que han dado desde siempre^^.**_

_**Les pido visiten mi blogg, para que vean los dibujos que hago a partir de mis fics. Hice dibujos de los Yokai, y de Halloween, pero es muy tarde, así que mañana cuando pueda los subiré^^'**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo cap^^!**_


	18. Enfrentamiento en Uzushiogakure

_**Enfrentamiento en Uzushiogakure.**_

* * *

Entre los árboles del bosque marchito de la isla donde alguna vez vivieron los _Uzumaki, _en un sector al noroeste de la aldea, se pudo vislumbrar levemente la figura de un murciélago volando entre los troncos secos y delgados, dejando tras de si finos hilos que salían de las puntas de sus alas.

El murciélago se elevó, sobrevolando la copa de los árboles, mostrando su color morado, que se distinguía de sus orejas, que eran, además de las alas, de color azules.

El roedor volador frunció el ceño, observando con sus ojos rojos como se movían algunos árboles a varios kilómetros, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a volar en la dirección contraria, hasta llegar a donde estaba su grupo entre algunos árboles.

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño, observándolo aterrizar en el caparazón de Isobu, quien lo miró, al igual que Sakura, Son Goku, Gyuki, Hiromi y Seidō, quien soplaba un poco de su pipa, observando los alrededores con sus ojos amarillos.

-_Nininini_\- se rió el murciélago, divertido, y, en una bola de humo morada, apareció Seiya, sentado tranquilamente encima del _Sanbi_\- Señor _Uchiha_, al parecer nuestros invitados están por llegar- aseguró, moviendo los dedos vendados de su mano derecha, donde se podían ver conectado a las puntas los hilos que había puesto entre los árboles- Se llevarán una sorpresa cuando se topen con mis hilos, _nininini_-

-Entonces pusiste las trampas- sentenció Sasuke, serio, causándole otra risita al _Yokai_.

-¿Realmente son esqueletos los que vienen?- se preocupó Isobu.

-¿Estás asustado?- lo miró burlón Son.

-¡¿No crees que es algo escalofriante?!- se excusó la tortuga, molesto.

-_Ninini_. Calma esos ánimos, chico- Seiya, quien parecía haberse acomodado perfectamente en su caparazón, le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza.

-Huesos o no, los destrozaré- aseguró Hiromi, clavando su tridente en el césped muerto, para estirar los brazos, seria- Y cortaré la cabeza del humano que los lidera-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- sonrió Sakura, chocando sus puños.

-_Ninini_. No quiero ver algo tan fuerte, censúralo para mí, ¿te parece?- se rió burlonamente Seiya, incomodando a Isobu por su humor.

-¿Por qué debes ser tan _agresiva?_\- le preguntó incomodo Gyuki a la _Yokai_ pulpo, tomando su atención- No debemos confiarnos. El enemigo no es solo numeroso, sino que tampoco conocemos sus puntos débiles, y cabe la posibilidad de que, mientras Jashin esté vivo, puedan reponerse de nuestros ataques…- meditó, serio, ignorando que, al decir cada cosa, cabreaba lentamente a la joven de piel morena y cabello negro-azulado-… Debemos estar prevenidos, no confiarnos, y…-

-¡YA, CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITO PULPO!- estalló Hiromi, agarrando su tridente y clavándolo frente a Gyuki, dándole un susto de muerte- ¡GRRR! ¡SI SIGUES HABLANDO, Y HABLANDO, Y HABLANDO, JURO QUE TE SERVIRÉ COMO _TAKOYAKIIII!_\- cada vez que decía eso, clavaba su tridente, a lo que Gyuki retrocedía cuanto podía para salvarse del filo del arma.

-¡Y-Yo solo decía lo que debíamos hacer!- se defendía Gyuki, viéndose obligado a esconderse detrás de un árbol- ¡N-No creo que debieras reaccionar…!- pero no alcanzó a terminar, porque el tridente de la _Yokai_ se clavó en la madera a unos centímetros de su cabeza, dejándolo sin habla.

-¡Así se hace, Hiromi-chan! Las mujeres debemos dejarle en claro a los _shannaro_ quien manda aquí- aseguró Sakura, sonriendo, apretando su puño.

Sasuke la quedó mirando…

-_Nininini_. Parece que Hiromi se ha conseguido un nuevo juguete- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, divertido, y tomó un poco de su _sake_.

-¿Y supongo que tú crees que yo soy el tuyo, no?- lo quedó mirando Isobu.

-_Nininini_. Eres una buena silla movible- aseguró el pelimorado, dándole unas palmaditas en el caparazón gris.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE SOMOS LOS _BIJU?!_-Son bajó al _Yokai_ de su hermano agarrándolo de la manga- ¡MÁS RESPETO, _ROEDOR!_\- ordenó el mono, enfadado.

-_Nininini_. Pero que genio, chico. Con razón tienes esa cara de viejo- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, sentándose en el césped muerto.

-¡GRRR! ¡NO TE SOPORTO, NI A TI NI A TU RISITA!- Son se rascó la cabeza, exasperado.

-_Nininini_-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Gyuki, aun observando el filo del tridente clavado a unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza, suspiró, preguntándose cómo se metió en semejante lío.

Se sobresaltó cuando Hiromi sacó su arma del árbol, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Escucha, _Biju_. Tal vez Natsumi, Seiya, Rakku, y la mayoría de los nuestros están cambiando su forma de pensar hacia ustedes, pero yo, **no**.- le aseguró seria la joven- Si haces alguna cosa…- puso la punta del tridente cerca del mentón de Gyuki, dejándolo quieto- Algo, que ponga en peligro a los demás, juro que te despedazaré, **cola, por cola**. ¿Quedó claro?-

-N-No planeo hacerlo- aseguró pacientemente Gyuki, alejando el tridente de su cuello- Y, en serio, deja de amenazarme solo a mi. ¿No ves que él puede ser más peligroso que yo?- señaló como el _Yonbi_ perseguía al divertido Seiya por el lugar, siendo detenido por el puñetazo de Sakura.

-_Mph_. Los callados siempre son los más peligrosos- aseguró Hiromi, volviendo a poner la punta de su arma cerca del pulpo, quien la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿N-No sería mejor, entonces, que vigilaras a Isobu?- sugirió Gyuki, volviendo a alejar el arma de sí.

Hiromi frunció el ceño, se incorporó, y volvió con el grupo, pero se detuvo, miró a Gyuki, quien no se había movido, lo apunto, y después hizo como si degollara algo, para después retirarse.

Gyuki suspiró, apesadumbrado…

¿Por qué solía ser el _BIju_ con más mala suerte? ¿Qué hiso para que esa _Yokai_ lo detestara tanto?

-Estén alertas- ordenó Seidō, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-Ya vienen- murmuró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura miró preocupada a su marido, hasta notar como el suelo comenzaba a temblar levemente, como si una gran cantidad de personas corrieran a esa dirección.

-_Tsch_. Parecen ser varios- Son frunció el ceño, molesto.

Seiya miró con sus ojos rojos al _Uchiha_, y después a sus dedos, para notar como sus hilos de _chakra_ estaban comenzando a moverse.

-_Nininini_. En efecto, ya están llegando- sonrió Seiya, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hazlo- le ordenó Seidō, serio, mientras Hiromi se preparaba con su tridente, Sakura apretaba sus puños, Sasuke sacaba su espada, y los _Biju_ se ponían alerta.

-_Nininini_\- Seiya hizo un sello de manos- _Mojiretsu no dansu-_sonrió.

Entonces, los hilos de sus dedos se cortaron, causando que los que estaban esparcidos entre los árboles, donde se podían vislumbrar unas siluetas corriendo, brillaran con un tono azulado, iluminando esa parte, para después, cada uno, desprender tal onda de _chakra_, que los árboles frente al grupo fueron cortados a la mitad, al igual que las figuras que habían estado corriendo.

Sakura y los _Biju_ se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los árboles caer, al igual que la parte de arriba del cuerpo de los esqueletos, haciendo que las piernas también cayeran con un fuerte sonido.

-S-Sí eran esqueletos- murmuró Isobu, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke miraba frunciendo el ceño la técnica del _Yokai_, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo una persona no había sido cortada con los hilos, protegiéndose con su guadaña.

Takumi, sacudiendo su arma, miró serio a sus enemigos.

-Entonces, ¿realmente están libres los demás _Yokai?_\- el pelinegro levantó las cejas- ¿Y más _Biju_ en la isla?- miró a Son, a Gyuki y a Isobu, quienes fruncieron el ceño.

-Oye, oye, oye, oye- Hiromi miró enojada al humano- ¡¿Lograste detener los cortes de los hilos de Seiya?!- exigió saber, pero Seidō levantó brevemente la mano, pidiéndole que se callara.

-_Nininini. _Esto no se ve todos los días_-_Seiya miró frunciendo el ceño al humano, sonriendo levemente, aunque con una gota de sudor en su mejilla- Supongo que no me dirás como lo hiciste, _ninini_-

-S-Sasuke-kun…- murmuró sorprendida Sakura, observando al _Jashinista_ que estaba en medio de los esqueletos y árboles partidos a la mitad- ¿Él no era un _Edo Tensei?_\- miró de reojo a su marido.

-Sí…- Sasuke frunció el ceño- Al parecer, encontró una forma de revivir, sin usar un _Rinnegan_\- blandió su espada, serio.

-Jashin brindará su mano hacia los que le sirvan fielmente- aseguró Takumi, sin mirar a los esqueletos, que comenzaban a reponerse lentamente.

-Lo sabía…- Gyuki frunció el ceño al ver la recuperación de aquellas criaturas.

-No hay necesidad de pelear- aseguró el _Jashinista_, observando como sus enemigos se preparaban para atacar- Si entregan a la _Yokai_ zorro, tal vez Jashin se apiade de sus almas-

-…- el _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño, mientras su _Rinnegan_ brillaba levemente- Sakura- miró de reojo a su esposa, quien chocó sus puños.

-Lo aplastaré- aseguró la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo miró a uno de los esqueletos que se reponían cerca del _Jashinista_, y, en un parpadeo, habían cambiado lugares, sorprendiendo a su enemigo, a los _Biju_, y a los _Yokai…_

El esqueleto con el que cambió su lugar abrió la boca, rugiendo…

-_¡SHANNARO!-_en el momento en que Sasuke chocaba sus armas con el _jashinista, _Sakura había aplastado al esqueleto de un puñetazo en el cráneo, formando tal onda destructiva que los demás taparon sus rostros con sus brazos.

-_Nininini_. Pero que chica tan peligrosa- sonrió nervioso Seiya, mientras Hiromi clavaba su tridente en el lastimado suelo, intentando mantenerse en pie frente a la fuerte ventisca y polvo del puñetazo.

-¿C-Con ese mismo puño me golpea…?- se quedó en blanco Son.

-Al menos eso significa que se compadece de nosotros cuando lo hace- suspiró Gyuki, tan nervioso como Isobu.

Cuando las represalias de su puñetazo terminaron, Sakura se incorporó, observando el polvo gris que antes había sido el esqueleto, sin darse cuenta que unos tres de esos se le abalanzaban por detrás…

La pelirrosa se volteo al notarlos, pero estos se detuvieron cuando se les clavaron unas plumas cobrizas en sus cuerpos. Las plumas brillaron con un tono dorado, y explotaron, destruyendo por completo a los esqueletos.

Sakura miró sorprendida los restos carbonizados de los esqueletos, y miró a Seidō, quien, entre la nube de polvo provocada por el anterior puñetazo, había podido apuntar a la perfección sus plumas.

-Son débiles a los golpes y explosiones- murmuró Seidō, y miró de reojo a Seiya y a Hiromi, quien sacaba su tridente, preparada ante las criaturas esqueléticas que se les estaban por abalanzar al grupo- Los cortes no funcionarán. Destrócenlos hasta que sean polvos- ordenó, serio.

-_Nininini_. Eso será difícil, pero haré mi mejor intento- sonrió Seiya, tomando un trago de su botella.

-¿Difícil? Je, los quemaré- aseguró Son, haciendo suspirar a Isobu por su entusiasmo.

-Lo mejor sería no separarse- murmuró Gyuki, serio-Y no actuar precipitadamente…- pero, para su sobresalto, Hiromi ya se había abalanzado a los esqueletos- ¡OYE! ¡¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?!-

-¡Malditos!- la joven aplastó con fuerza a uno de los esqueletos, esquivando las garras de otro.

-Je, realmente, Hiromi-chan me cae bien- sonrió Sakura, apretando sus puños- ¡Sabe que las mujeres no se quedan atrás!- se abalanzó a los esqueletos, mientras los demás hombres la miraban- _¡Shannaro!-_y comenzó a dar tales puñetazos dirigidos a los esqueletos, que estos se destrozaban de tal manera que sus partes saltaban por el lugar.

-… Mujeres…- suspiró Son, a lo que sus hermanos asintieron, de acuerdo.

-_Nininini_. Estoy con ustedes, pero tampoco puedo quedarme atrás- Seiya tomó un trago de _sake_, mientras Seidō comenzaba a caminar, haciendo aparecer a su alrededor sus plumas cobrizas- ¡Aquí voy!- se abalanzó, saltando hacia un esqueleto, aterrizando en su rostro, pero saltó de inmediato, y, en el aire, lanzó sus hilos en plena boca de la criatura, aprovechando que había rugido, haciendo que sus hilos se enredaran en todos sus huesos, destrozándolos.

-¡Nosotros menos!- Son se abalanzó a unos esqueletos, seguido de Gyuki, mientras Isobu escupía agua hirviendo hacia algunos, y Seidō, señalando con su pipa a un grupo, lanzó sus plumas cobrizas, que se incrustaron en los huesos de sus enemigos, haciéndolos explotar.

Sasuke continuaba chocando armas con Takumi, haciéndolo retroceder bastante, mientras esquivaba sin mirar a los esqueletos que intentaban agarrarlo, cortándolos a la mitad, sin dejar de pelear con el _Jashinista_.

-Esta vez no perderé contra ti, _Uchiha_\- aseguró el _Jashinista_, dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar terreno.

-_Mph_, ¿estás seguro de eso?- Sasuke cortó a la mitad el cráneo de un esqueleto que se le abalanzó por detrás, y pateó sus restos, sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo- El hecho de haber revivido solo te hace un blanco más fácil de matar-

-Daré esta nueva vida para que Jashin esté completo- Takumi lanzó _kunais_ con sellos explosivos al _Uchiha_, quien, dando un corte al aire, cortó los pergaminos, provocando unas explosiones entre él y su enemigo.

Takumi se preparó, pero se sorprendió al ver salir de entre el humo una enorme esfera de fuego que lo obligó a saltar, aterrizando en uno de los troncos partidos de la zona.

Se quedó quieto al sentir el filo de la espada de Sasuke en su garganta, mientras el dueño del arma aparecía al mismo tiempo detrás de él, serio.

-Darás tu vida, pero no para Jashin- aseguró el _Uchiha_, serio.

Takumi frunció el ceño, y sacudió su guadaña, haciendo retroceder a Sasuke, quien sabía muy bien que no debía dejar que una sola gota de su sangre fuera obtenida por el _Jashin_, ya que era consciente de la técnica que este podría hacer con ella.

El _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño, preparando su espada, mientras Takumi bajaba del tronco, blandiendo su guadaña.

-Obtendremos a la _Yokai_, al igual que la primera vez- aseguró el _Jashinista_.

-No cometeremos el mismo error dos veces- contradijo Sasuke, y se abalanzó a su enemigo, haciendo que el sonido del choque de sus armas resonara en el bosque…

* * *

_-¡Rasen Shurinken!_-

Una explosión ocurrió entre la arboleada del bosque del bosque muerto de _Uzushiogakure_, al norte de la aldea. Del humo salió Naruto, con el modo _sennin_ activado, escapando de algunos esqueletos que habían esquivado por poco su ataque demoledor, pero estos fueron detenidos por el disparo pegajoso de Chomei, quien sobrevolaba el lugar.

-Fue un buen tiro con precisión- mencionó Rakku, llegando a su lado volando, con alas de mariquita en su espalda- Realmente eres la suerte- comentó, levantando su palma hacia unos esqueletos, lanzando de ella unos polvos verdes que, al tocar la superficie de sus enemigos, comenzó a derretirlos.

Su comentario hizo que del _Nanabi_ saliera una gran bocanada de vapor, extrañándola.

Los esqueletos a los que Chomei disparó se quedaron atascados en el piso, por lo cual Matatabi lanzó de su pelaje de fuego sus ratas que los incineraron.

La gata frunció el ceño, molesta por tantos enemigos, sin darse cuenta que Ryusei se apareció detrás de ella, con su guadaña en mano.

-¡Matatabi!- se asustó Kokuo, quien acababa de dar un fuerte cabezazo a unos esqueletos.

_Nibi_ se dio vuelta de inmediato, pero no fue necesario, ya que el filo de la guadaña del _Uzumaki_ fue detenido por los dos brazos de Mimasu, los cuales, sin ocultarlos en sus largas mangas, demostraban ser pinzas de cangrejos, mientras sus delgadas patas se sacudían velozmente.

-No podrás hacerlo, _Uzumaki-san_\- sonrió levemente Mimasu, abriendo un poco sus ojos ciegos- Tal vez no pueda atacarte, pero puedo detenerte-

-_Tcsh_-Ryusei frunció el ceño, y saltó para atrás, tomando terreno, levantando su palma a Mimasu, de la cual salió una cadena que se abalanzó al _Yokai_, quien, gracias a sus patas, la detectó a tiempo, esquivándola junto a Matatabi.

-Ese humano es bastante peligroso- murmuró la gata, reagrupándose junto a Mimasu con Kokuo, Chomei y Rakku.

-Tenemos mala suerte de no poder dañarlo- admitió la pelicafé, observando molesta al pelirrojo.

-Y los enemigos aumentan- murmuró Kokuo, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Mátenlos-Ryusei apuntó al grupo, haciendo que los esqueletos se les estuvieran por abalanzar, poniéndolos en posición, a excepción de Mimasu…

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- Chomei se dio cuenta de la ausencia del rubio.

-¿No lo saben?- se extrañó el _Yokai_ cangrejo.

-¿Eh?- se extrañaron los demás.

Entonces, de debajo del grupo, a su alrededor, emergieron cadenas de _chakra_ que los rodearon, protegiéndolos de las garras de los esqueletos, y después de la embestida de ellos, se sacudieron de tal formas que la mayoría de los enemigos quedaron hecho añicos.

-¡Woa!- se sorprendió Rakku, al igual que los demás- La suerte está de nuestro lado- sonrió, tapando su boca con su trébol.

-Como era de esperarse de Naruto-kun- Matatabi sonrió de lado, abalanzándose al resto de los esqueletos como el resto.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, molesto, por lo que no se dio cuenta que el piso debajo de él se agrieto, y, cuando miró abajo al sentir un temblor, emergió el puño de Naruto, golpeando su mentón, elevándolo a varios centímetros.

-¡Tú contrincante soy yo, Ryusei!- aseguró Naruto, y, en el aire, le dio una patada al pelirrojo, lanzándolo contra unos árboles sobrevivientes a su anterior técnica- ¡Voy a detenerte-dattebayo!-

-¿No lo entiendes? Jashin no puede ser detenido- aseguró el _Jashinista_, incorporándose, blandiendo su guadaña.

-¡NO! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!- Naruto se le abalanzó con una _kunai_ en mano, chocando armas con el pelirrojo- ¡¿No comprendes que todo lo que haces es innecesario-dattebayo?!- preguntó, molesto- ¡Si Jashin gana, terminará matándote! ¡¿No te importa?!-le dio una patada, esquivando a tiempo el filo de la guadaña.

-¿Importarme?- Ryusei no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, mientras apoyaba su arma en su hombro, observando al rubio, quien frunció el ceño- Mi vida nunca ha importado. Nací con estos ojos porque tengo solo un motivo para mi existencia. Lo cumpliré, ya que es lo único que a esta oveja perdida se le ha permitido hacer- aseguró, y de su espalda salieron cadenas que se abalanzaron a Naruto, quien se mordió el labio, haciendo que de su espalda salieran de esas mismas cadenas, que chocaron contra las del _Jashinista_, ambas rompiéndose.

-… ¿Solo un motivo?- murmuró Naruto, frunciendo el ceño- Tú realmente… ¿Realmente crees que por tus poderes tienes solo un destino…?- apretó sus puños, enojado- ¡IDIOTA!- se le abalanzó, lanzando _kunai_ explosivos, los cuales Ryusei desvió lanzando _shuriken_ a cada uno, clavándose en unos árboles cercanos y explotando cada uno.

El _Jashinista_ observó de reojo las explosiones, y retrocedió de inmediato, esquivando el puñetazo de Naruto, quien lo miró molesto.

-¡Uno es quien decide su futuro-dattebayo! ¡No otras personas!- aseguró enojado Naruto- ¡Tú mismo defines tu destino!-

-¿Una oveja pérdida puede hacer eso?- sonrió levemente Ryusei, mirando a su familiar, algo divertido- Dependo solamente de Jashin y sus actos. Él es quién me dio un propósito y una misión… Si muero por ella, estaré complacido.

Naruto apretó sus dientes, enojado.

-¡¿NO TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!- el rubio saltó, y lanzó rápidamente un _Rasen Shuriken_ hacia Ryusei, quien lo bloqueó con su guadaña, absorbiendo la técnica- ¡ERES UN ESCLAVO!-le aseguró, aterrizando en una rama y lanzando _shuriken_, bloqueadas fácilmente por su enemigo.

-Para las metas de Jashin, siempre deben haber ovejas dispuestas a servirle sin vacilación, decididas a sacrificar todo por él-

-Tú…- Naruto apretó sus puños, enojado- ¿No puedes pensar por ti mismo acaso-dattebayo?-

-Solo para aportar conocimientos a Jashin- aseguró Ryusei, señalándolo con su guadaña, la cual comenzó a concentrar la técnica absorbida anteriormente.

-¡NO! ¡Lo único que causas es daño! ¡A mi aldea, a mi familia, a Kurama… a Natsumi-chan!- aseguró molesto Naruto, haciendo fruncir el ceño al _Jashinista_-¡Solo dañas a inocentes! ¡¿Qué tiene eso de bueno, Ryusei?!-

-Solo los salvo de este plano doloroso de la vida- aseguró el pelirrojo- Y haré lo mismo con Natsumi. Su vida volverá a serle útil al gran Jashin- y lanzó el _Rasen Shuriken_ al rubio.

-¡RYUSEI!- se enfureció Naruto.

Entonces hubo una explosión en esa zona, de la cual salió Naruto, con su _modo Biju_ activado, abalanzándose a Ryusei, quien preparó su arma…

* * *

_-¡Same ginō: Mizu no ken!_-

El puño de Shio fue rodeado de agua, y al dar este un puñetazo a uno de los esqueletos que peleaban con el grupo del _Hokage_, no solo destrozó el cráneo de su enemigo, sino que del agua de su puño se desprendieron gotas que tomaron las formas de tiburones que se abalanzaron a los demás esqueletos en su rango.

Mientras Hanta destrozaba con un movimiento de sus garras a unos esqueletos, Saiken escupía ácido hacia unos, derritiéndolos sin problema.

-¡GRRR! ¡DEJEN DE APARECER!- Shukaku, con sus manos extendidas hacia unos esqueletos, los apretaba con fuerza, destrozándolos.

-Mm…- Hoshi, con su bastón, elevaba a varios metros a algunos esqueletos rodeándolos de un _chakra_ verde, y, después de un momento, los tiró con fuerza al piso, dejándolos destrozados.

Entonces, el anciano se quedó dormido ahí mismo, sobresaltando a los _Biju_ cerca de ellos.

Unos esqueletos se abalanzaron detrás del _Yokai_ _tortuga_, pero Soyokaze les dio tal patada a estos, que terminaron destrozados por completos.

-_Fiuuu_. Buena patada, _pony_\- silbó Shukaku, algo impresionado. Saiken asintió, de acuerdo.

-Soy un caballo- corrigió incomodo Soyokaze, y se sobresaltó con el esqueleto que estuvo a punto de agarrarlos si Kakashi no aterriza encima de él, clavando en su cráneo una _kunai_ con sello explosivo, y lanzándolo contra unos esqueletos. Al chocar con ellos, el sello explotó, destrozando a varios de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kakashi, mirándolo de reojo

-S-Sí, gracias, _Hokage-sama_\- sonrió incomodo Soyokaze.

-Soyokaze, no te desconcentres-ordenó Shio, esquivando las garras de uno de los esqueletos, para destrozarlo de un puñetazo en el cráneo.

-Aún no sabemos que puede venir- aseguró Hanta, aterrizando entre medio de unos esqueletos, y, con un elegante movimiento de pies y manos, los destrozó con sus poderosas garras.

-Sí, lo lamento- aseguró Soyokaze, mientras Shukaku zarandeaba al anciano _Yokai_ dormilón.

-¡OYE, DESPIERTA ANTIGÜEDAD!- se enojó el mapache, zarandeando con más fuerza.

-Calma, Shukaku- pidió su hermana.

-Esperaba que al menos uno de los _jashinistas_ liderara a estas criaturas- admitió Kakashi, sacando dos _kunai_ explosivos, y, de un movimiento casi imperceptible los lanzó hacia los esqueletos, creando tal explosión que el grupo se cubrió con los brazos.

-Sí, no me gusta que no sienta la presencia de alguno de ellos- murmuró Shio, frunciendo el ceño- _Hokage-sama_, ¿cree que sean una distracción?- miró de reojo al humano, quien había comenzado a hacer sellos de mano.

-Es algo que temo- aseguró Kakashi, serio- Pero no podemos dejar a estas cosas entrar a la aldea- sentenció- ¡Todos, atrás!- ordenó, haciendo que Hanta y Soyokaze saltaran, alejándose de los enemigos- _¡Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!_\- Kakashi lanzó tal bola de fuego que varios esqueletos se desintegraron, iluminando aquella zona del bosque….

* * *

_Uzushiogakure._

-Mm…- Bolt entrecerró los ojos, observando a Kuromi, a quien Hinata atendía.

El grupo se encontraba en aquella humilde casa en la que se habían instalado, resguardados de las batallas que ocurrían a las afueras de la aldea, esperando el resultado de estas.

-¿Sucede algo, Bolt?- se extrañó su madre, dejando de curar a Kuromi.

-Mm… ¿Eres un _zombie?_\- le preguntó el rubio al _Yokai cuervo_, dejándolo perplejo.

-Jijijiji. Kuromi es un cuervo- se rió por lo bajo Hiroshi, quien estaba sentado en la cama del lugar, junto a Himawari, quien acariciaba al inconsciente _Pájaro-chan_ en su regazo, algo preocupada.

-Mami, ¿_Pájaro-chan_ está bien?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Solo necesita descansar- aseguró Hinata, sentándose a su lado.

-Ella tiene razón- sonrió Mirai, sentada a la mesa de madera junto a Sarada, quien observaba al cuervo y al búho alvino dormir sin problemas.

-¡Piensa positivo~!- sonrió Hiroshi, levantando sus brazos.

"_¡E-Es tan tierno!"_ Mira se tapó la boca, observando sonrojada y con estrellitas al pequeño _Yokai_.

-…- Himawari, aun así, acarició la ala vendada del pájaro café, preocupada.

-Hiroshi-kun tiene razón, Himawari- le aseguró su madre, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡¿Verdad?!- sonrió contento el pequeño, abrazando por detrás a Hinata, sorprendiéndola con su velocidad- ¡Sonríe~! ¡Sonríe~!-

-¡Suelta a mi mamiiii-dattebasaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Bolt se tiró al regazo de la ojiperla, sumamente celoso.

-_Shannaro_\- suspiró Sarada.

Himawari miró el pequeño escándalo de su hermano, y sonrió, divertida.

-¡Sipi! ¡La sonrisa gana~!- se alegró Hiroshi, saltando en la cama, sin darse cuenta que Hinata, ignorando que Bolt se pegó a su regazo, lleno de celos, lo miraba, curiosa.

-¿Hiroshi-kun?- lo llamó la pelinegra, tomando su atención.

-¿Sí?- sonrió el pequeño, y se extrañó cuando la pelinegra lo tomó de los hombros, curiosa.

-… Eres…- murmuró Hinata, tomando la atención de sus hijos y del pequeño _Yokai_ de ojos rojos, quien parpadeo, curioso- ¡Adorable~!- lo abrazó tiernamente, sonrojada, chocando sus mejillas con las del niño, quien sonreía, contento.

-¡AH! ¡MAMÁ!- se horrorizó Bolt, mientras Himawari parpadeaba.

-¿Hi-Hinata-san?- parpadeó Sarada, extrañada.

"_¡KYA! ¡Debió habérseme ocurrido antes!"_ se lamentó en silencio Mirai, con ganas de _apapachar_ al pequeño _Yokai_ rosado.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Sarada aún no entendía la situación.

-… Todas son así- murmuró Kuromi, quien seguía sentado en el piso, tomando su atención- Hiroshi es considerado _demasiado tierno_ por las hembras- explicó.

-Oh- se dio cuenta la pelinegra.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Bolt se apegó a la espalda de Hinata, quien seguía _apapachando _al _Yokai_.

-Creo que mami reemplazó a Onii-san-sentenció Himawari, curiosa.

-¡NOOOO!-se horrorizó el rubio.

Sarada lo quedó mirando y suspiró.

-Hinata-san, creo que es Naruto-san- la _Uchiha_ señaló la pared.

-¡¿N-Naruto-kun?!- Hinata se levantó de inmediato, poniendo sus manos en sus pálidas pero sonrojadas mejillas.

Se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta que su marido no había llegado…

-¿Q-Qué me pasó…?- Hinata se tapó el rostro, sumamente avergonzada, ignorando que su hijo aún estaba pegado a ella.

Hiroshi, sin saber que él era el causante de todo, sonrió divertido.

-¿Quién quiere comer?- preguntó, divertido, dando un salto fuera de la cama, aterrizando en la mesa de madera, sobresaltando a Sarada y a Mirai- ¡Digan yo~!-

-¡Yo!- levantaron las manos los hermanos _Uzumaki_, aunque el mayor seguía colgado de la espalda de su avergonzada madre.

-¡Bien!- Hiroshi bajó de la mesa, y se acercó a la alacena de la cocina del lugar.

-E-Este, Hiroshi-kun. No creo que deberías…- empezó a decirle Mirai, pero el pequeño la miró, sonriendo _"¡Que tierno~!"_ se tapó el rostro de inmediato, extrañando a Sarada.

-¡Miren, miren!- Hiroshi sacó un gran jarrón de greda, y lo dejó en medio del salón-cocina-dormitorio, haciendo que los niños y Mirai se asomaran, para ver, sorprendidos, una gran variedad de _Anpan, Daifuku, Manyu, Melonpan, _y _Monaka_.

-¡Dulces~!- sonrieron los dos _Uzumaki_, entusiasmados.

-¿T-Tienes tantos?- se sorprendió Mirai, sacando un _Monaka_.

-Jijijiji. Esta es mi reserva de dulces~- sonrió satisfecho Hiroshi, mientras los dos hermanos sacaban unos _Manyu_ y se los servían.

-Guau…- murmuró sorprendida Sarada, sacando un _Anpan_.

-Hiroshi, esos dulces los tienes desde hace dos años-le recordó Kuromi, haciendo que la _Sarutobi _y la _Uchiha_, quienes iban a probarlos, se quedaran quietas, en cambio los hermanos seguían comiendo, contentos.

-¡Está bien~!- Hiroshi regresó a la alacena, y sacó de ella una esponja rosada- ¡Puse mis _Esponjas_ para que se mantuvieran bien~!-

-¿E-Esponjas?- se extrañó Mirai, asomándose a la alacena, para ver que esta estaba llena de esponjas rosadas, como si fueran nubes- ¡G-Guau!- se sorprendió, mientras los niños también se asomaban.

-¡Genial~!- se asombró Bolt, mientras Sarada parpadeaba, sorprendida.

-¡Se siente fresquito~!- sonrió Himawari, con migas de dulces en las mejillas.

-Mientras Hanta-san no se entere que he usado mis poderes para conservar mis dulces, no pasa nada~- sonrió Hiroshi.

-Ya veo… ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Está es tu casa?!- se sorprendió Mirai, mirándolo atónita.

-Sipi- sonrió Hiroshi, sacando un _Monaka_ y comiéndoselo, contento.

-¿Vives solo?- se sorprendió Sarada, a lo que él asintió.

-Mi mamá falleció cuando me dio a luz- recordó Hiroshi, comiendo su dulce- ¡Pero no me importa~! ¡Mamá me quería mucho, y yo la quiero a ella~!-aseguró dulcemente, sin darse cuenta que fue rodeado de su aura de ternura…

"_¡Que tierno~!"_ Mirai se sonrojó, tapando su boca, extrañando a Bolt, quien tenía la boca llena.

-¡Ten uno, _Zombie-chan!_\- Himawari le dio un _Daifuku_ a Kuromi, sonriendo contenta, extrañando al _Yokai_.

¿No deberían estar atentos, por si los atacaba el enemigo?

-¡Para mami también~!- Himawari se acercó a su madre con el mismo dulce, pero se extrañó al ver que seguía en un estado de vergüenza- ¿Mami?-

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun… Pero Hiroshi-kun es muy tierno- se lamentaba Hinata…

-¿Eh?- parpadeó la girasol, comiendo el _Daifuku_, extrañada…

Entonces, Kuromi levantó la vista, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bolt, curioso, pero el _Yokai_ de tez pálida pidió silencio con la mano, amurándolo.

Hiroshi miró extrañado a Kuromi, sin dejar de llenarse la boca de dulces, hasta que sus orejitas esponjosas se movieron al escuchar algo, por lo que dejó de comer, curioso.

-¿Huesos?- se extrañó Hiroshi, levantando la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño y moviendo un poco su nariz, haciendo que Mirai pusiera sus manos en su mejilla por lo tierno que se veía, extrañando mucho a Sarada- ¿Por qué escucho huesos?-

-¿Eh?- Hinata, recobrándose, se quedó quieta al escuchar un movimiento en el techo, haciendo que su hija se aferrara a su brazo, nerviosa- Tranquila, Himawari- le sonrió, pero después miró arriba, activando su _Byakugan_, para ver, sorprendida, a unos seis esqueletos en el techo, moviéndose de manera sigilosa, preparando sus garras, que comenzaban a alargarse…- ¡ABAJO!-

En ese momento, del techo aparecieron garras, asustando a los niños. Hinata tomó a Himawari, mientras Kuromi a Bolt, Mirai a Sarada, en cambio Hiroshi, en vez de asustarse, solo levantó su mano, de la cual salieron _esponjas_ rosadas que se abalanzaron a las garras, deteniéndolas, dejándolas atascadas.

-Listo~- sonrió Hiroshi, comenzando a buscar otro dulce.

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró Sarada, sorprendida.

-Ma-Mami- se asustó Himawari, a lo que su madre la abrazó, seria.

En eso, Obito comenzó a despertar, por lo que se sentó con cuidado, solo para ver el filo de una garra cerca de su cabeza, volviendo a desmayarse, haciendo que Mirai sonriera, incomoda.

-_¡Canoso-chan!_\- Himawari tomó en brazos al ave alvina, abrazándola junto al inconsciente _Pájaro-chan_\- No te harán queso agujereado- le aseguró al ave desmayada.

-…- Sarada tomó en brazos al cuervo vendado, y miró preocupada las garras del techo…

-¡GUAU~! ¡Salieron uñas del techo-dattebasa!- se sorprendió Bolt, haciendo que la _Uchiha_ lo quedara mirando, fastidiada.

-No son uñas. Parece que algunos enemigos lograron pasar a los demás- murmuró Kuromi, soltando al niño.

Entonces, antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo, una _kunai_ con sello explosivo llegó desde la ventana, enterrándose en el piso, alertando a los demás.

De un rápido movimiento, Hinata tomó a sus dos hijos, saliendo de la casa junto a Mirai, quien había tomado a Sarada, y Kuromi, que agarraba de la pierna a Hiroshi, ya que este no había querido soltar su jarrón con dulces.

Unos segundos después de salir, el sello explotó, incendiando la casa.

-¡AH! ¡MI CASA!- se asustó Hiroshi, boca abajo al ser aun sujetado por Kuromi- ¡PAPÁ VA A CASTIGARME!- lloriqueó.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- se asustó Mirai, abrazando a Sarada, quien, nerviosa, abrazó al cuervo en sus brazos.

-Ma-Mamá- se asustó Himawari, aferrándose a las dos aves en sus brazos.

-Está bien, Himawari- sonrió Hinata, dejando a sus hijos en el suelo.

-¡AH! ¡HUESOS!- Bolt señaló el techo de la casa incendiada, haciendo que todos miraran, para ver parados en ella a seis esqueletos, que al parecer se habían arrancado las garras al quedar estas atascadas, pero comenzaban a crecer.

Mirai frunció el ceño, preocupada, al igual que Hinata, quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta al sentir unos pasos, para abrir sus ojos perlados, sorprendida.

-De nuevo te salvaste del fuego del juicio, hereje- sonrió Hiruki, deteniéndose a unos metros, mirando con suficiencia a Hinata, quien estaba sorprendida al verla, con vida…

Al verla, Bolt y Himawari la reconocieron de inmediato, especialmente la pequeña, quien recordaba lo que había hecho aquella mujer a su querida madre…

-Oh- sonrió la _jashinista_\- Al parecer el gran Jashin fue piadoso con su mascota- miró a Kuromi, quien, soltando a Hiroshi, se agarró el brazo lastimado, serio.

-¡Mi casa! ¡Págame mi casa!- pataleó Hiroshi en el suelo, haciendo que Mirai se concentrara en no mirarlo por su tierna escena, para poder concentrarse en los siete enemigos.

-¡T-Tú…!- Bolt miró enojado a Hiruki, quien se sorprendió un poco al verlo.

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer lograron salvarte, junto a tu hermana- sonrió de lado la _Jashinista_\- Je, bueno, se nota que recuperaste tus bigotes, mocoso-

-¡NO ME LLAMES _MOCOSO!_\- pataleó enojado Bolt- ¡Solo Kurama puede hacerlo-dattebasa!-

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar al pueblo?- preguntó Hinata, seria, con su _Byakugan_ activado, usando su visión de _360°_ para vigilar a la mujer frente a ella, y a los seres esqueléticos que los observaban desde el techo, asustando a los niños.

-¿Hablas de los grupos de inútiles en el norte?- silbó Hiruki, mirando divertida a la pelinegra- Solo debo hacer que se distraigan con los servidores del Gran Jashin, y venir yo misma a buscar a la _Yokai_, pero no esperaba encontrarme contigo- señaló a Hinata con una _Kunai_\- Jashin-sama me ha dado una nueva vida, _Hyuga_, y como prueba de mi determinación, no solo le llevaré a esa _Yokai_ problemática, sino que daré tu vida a él. Esta vez no pienso perder contra ti, hereje- aseguró seria, sacando otra _Kunai_ y tomando una pose.

Hinata frunció el ceño, seria, y se percató que sus hijos la abrazaron, asustados.

-¡Ven y te daré una paliza-dattebasa!- Bolt levantó su puño, mirando enfadado a la _Jashin_, quien sonrió divertida.

-Mamá… ¿Te va a lastimar de nuevo esa mala persona?- murmuró asustada Himawari, aferrándose a ella con su manita, mientras que con su brazo abrazaba a las dos aves inconscientes.

-… No esta vez, hija- aseguró Hinata, acariciándole la cabeza, y mirando seria a Hiruki, quien sonrió aún más, tanto así que le dio tal aspecto que los dos hermanos se asustaron más.

-¿De verdad? ¿Acaso crees que _ellos_ están de paso?- Hiruki señaló los esqueletos, alertando a Hinata y a Mirai. Kuromi frunció el ceño, ignorando la pataleta de Hiroshi- Bueno, no todos. Ustedes tres, vayan tras la _Yokai_\- ordenó, y tres de los seis esqueletos comenzaron a correr.

-¡No les dejaré!- Mirai lanzó unas _shuriken_, que fueron interceptadas por una _Kunai_ lanzada por Hiruki, clavándose en la pared de la casa incendiada, con las _shuriken_ en el mango de esta, sorprendiendo a la _Sarutobi_.

-No tan rápido, hereje- sonrió Hiruki.

-¡AH! ¡Los tres calcios se fueron!- se molestó Hiroshi, dejando la pataleta.

-¡Irán tras Natsu-chan!- se asustó Sarada.

-Estará bien- aseguró Hinata, poniendo pose de pelea, mirando seria a Hiruki, quien parecía disfrutar de la situación, especialmente del miedo que despedían los tres pequeños- Mirai-chan, ¿puedo encargarte a los esqueletos?-

-¡Sí!- la _Sarutobi_ sacó unas cuchillas que fueron rodeadas de _chakra_\- ¡Cuente conmigo, Hinata-san!-aseguró, mirando a los tres esqueletos, que abrieron la boca, asustando a los niños.

-Lo siento, yo no sé pelear- murmuró Kuromi, mientras Hiroshi asentía, de acuerdo con él.

-Está bien, Kuromi-kun- sonrió levemente Hinata, dando unos pasos hacía Hiruki, quien sonrió tenebrosamente- ¿Puede cuidar a los niños?- lo miró de reojo.

-Mami…- se preocupó Bolt, mientras ambos _Yokai_ asentían.

-¡No es necesario!- sonrió Hiruki, chasqueando sus dedos- ¡Mátenlos!- ordenó.

Los esqueletos se abalanzaron al grupo, pero, mientras estaban en el aire, Mirai lanzó una de sus cuchillas hacia uno de ellos, y, con un sello de manos, logró hacer que el _chakra_ que rodeaba al metal se extendiera, partiendo a la mitad a uno de los esqueletos.

_-¡Hakkesho Kaiten!_-Hinata, liberando sus puntos de _chakra_, giró rápidamente en su propio eje, creando una rotación de _chakra_ que protegió al grupo, deteniendo a los dos esqueletos y arrojándolos a varios metros, mientras Bolt, Sarada y Himawari abrían la boca, sorprendidos en el interior de la esfera.

-_T-Tsch_…- Hiruki se mordió el labio, mirando molesta como la _Hyuga_ se detenía tras haber lanzado lejos a los esqueletos- Herejes como tú, que no se dan por vencidos ante el destino, me irritan-

-El destino lo crea uno mismo- aseguró Hinata, mirándola seria- Y si me diera por vencida, nunca avanzaría-

-Lo siento, Hinata-san- se disculpó Mirai, sacando otra cuchilla, observando como los esqueletos se reponían.

-No te preocupes, pero tampoco te confíes, Mirai-chan- pidió Hinata.

-¡Sí!- asintió segura la _Sarutobi_, y se abalanzó a los esqueletos…

-Guau…- murmuró atónito Bolt- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó, entusiasmado.

-Tranquilo, Bolt. Solo es un _Taijutsu_ de mi clan- sonrió su madre, pero después miró seria a su enemiga- Hijo, quédate con Kuromi-kun- pidió.

-¡Pero…!- se molestó el pequeño, pero, al ver como Himawari cerraba los ojos, sin querer ver como Mirai destrozaba a la mitad a uno de los esqueletos, esquivando a tiempo al otro, de mala gana asintió.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte de tus hijos bigotudos?- preguntó Hiruki, haciendo que Hinata la mirara seria, frunciendo el ceño.

-No volveré a perder contra ti- aseguró Hinata, haciendo aparecer en sus brazos un poderoso _chakra_ con la figura de leones.

-¡Esa es mi línea, hereje!- Hiruki se abalanzó a Hinata, quien frunció el ceño y también se le abalanzó.

-¡Dale duro, _Princesa Byakugan!_\- vitoreó Hiroshi, usando sus esponjas como si fueran pompones, dándole ánimos.

-Mami…- murmuró Himawari, abrazando a las aves, sin notar que _Pájaro-chan_ comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, cansado…

* * *

Al sur de _Uzushiogakure_, una silueta anaranjada se movía velozmente entre las armas de los árboles marchitos, sin preocuparse en parar a descansar, o vigilar que su acompañante estuviera cómoda…

En eso, Kurama sintió un malestar, por lo que, sin dejar de correr, miró de reojo para atrás, serio…

Había tenido un muy mal presentimiento…

-¡Detente! ¡Vas contra el tráfico! _STOP! _¡PARA!- pidió Natsumi, aferrándose al pelaje del _Kyubi_, quien la miró de reojo, molesto.

-¡Deja de quejarte, Natsumi!- gruñó el zorro, sin detenerse.

-¡Pero es que no podemos correr sin pensar en algo!- aseguró Natsumi, inflando sus cachetes- ¡Y tampoco sin saber a dónde vamos!-

-Vamos lejos de esos desgraciados, y si puedo sacarte de la isla, mejor- Kurama frunció el ceño, molesto.

Ante eso, Natsumi se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Kurama después de que este aterrizara en una rama, obligándolo a detenerse.

-¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?!- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado- ¡¿No ves que tengo que alejarte lo más que pueda?!-

-¡L-Lo sé!- aseguró ofendida Natsumi- ¡Pero no quiero irme de la isla y abandonar a todos! ¡No de nuevo!-lo miró, seria.

Kurama frunció el ceño, entendiendo a lo que se refería la _Yokai_.

-_Tsch_. No me importa lo que pienses, solo quiero mantenerte a salvo- sentenció Kurama, mirando el cielo nocturno cubierto por nubes- Demonios, aun ni siquiera amanece, pero no hay señales de que Jashin haya puesto alguna barrera en la isla… por ahora- hizo una mueca, molesto.

La pelirroja lo miró preocupada, y volvió a aferrarse a su cuello, pero esta vez sin lastimarlo.

-… Tengo miedo- admitió Natsumi, cerrando los ojos, para así poder sentir mejor el pelaje del zorro, quien la miraba serio.

-Sería absurdo no tenerlo- bufó Kurama, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-…- la _Yokai_ entrecerró los ojos, preocupada, e, inconscientemente, tocó con sus dedos uno de sus cabellos rojizos con punta negra-… Sí…- murmuró.

Kurama la miró, serio, queriendo eliminar el miedo que despedía ella a causa de lo sucedido anteriormente…

-_Tsch_\- bufó fastidiado, tomando la atención de Natsumi- Sigo sin comprender por qué demonios tuviste que cortarte el pelo por una estupidez como esa- aseguró, mirando para otro lado, sin ver como su pareja abría la boca, sumamente ofendida- Maldición, ¿qué acaso las mujeres consideran que cortarse unos pelos las hace más fuertes o algo así? Que estúpido sentimentalismo femenino-

-¡KURAMA!- Natsumi le dio un codazo en la nuca, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua.

-¡G-GRRR! ¡Maldita, eso dolió!- gruñó Kurama, tapándose la boca, adolorido.

-¡Más me duele mi orgullo femenino!- Natsumi empezó a tirarle los bigotes.

-¡GRRR! ¡SOLO DIJE LA VERDAD!-

-¡NO! ¡DIJISTE LO QUE PIENSAS, MACHISTA, Y TÚ NO PIENSAS, BRUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!-

Y ambos comenzaron a tirarse de las mechas ahí mismo, sin darse cuenta que la rama no iba a aguantar mucho más tanto alboroto…

-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE, LLORONA?!- exigió saber Kurama, tirando de una mejilla a Natsumi, mientras ella le tiraba unos bigotes y una oreja.

-¡QUE ES UNA DETERMINACIÓN, BRUTO CARA DE FLACUCHO CON BOMBAS OLORIFICAS DEL SIGLO TREINTAIUNO!-

-¡NADA DE RIMAS, ESTOY HARTO DE ELLAS!-

Entonces la rama no aguanto más el pleito, rompiéndose, y botándolos al césped con un tierno pero doloroso sonido, especialmente para el _Biju_, quien terminó debajo de la mareada _Yokai_.

-G-Grrrr… Maldición…- gruñó adolorido Kurama, sentándose y sobándose una mejilla, sintiendo que Natsumi estuvo a punto de arrancarle el pelaje.

Se quedó callado cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó por detrás, acurrucando su rostro en su espalda, extrañándolo.

-… Es absurdo… Lo sé… Cortarse unos pelos no significa nada…- murmuró Natsumi, preocupada- Pero… Quiero mostrar mi determinación… Mi fortaleza… Pero no sé cómo-

Kurama la miró, serio, y tomó una de las manos de Natsumi, la cual correspondió al gesto.

-… Oye, Natsumi…-

-¡Además Seidō-san me cortó la mitad de mi pelo cuando intentó volverme la _Yokai-sin cabeza!_\- le recordó Natsumi, mirándolo seria, dejándolo en blanco- ¡¿Qué acaso querías que estuviera _mitad y mitad?!_\- señaló sus hombros- Ya sabes, una mitad con largo cabello hermoso mío de mí, y la otra mitad corto- se explicó-¡Parecería una _Yokai asimétrica!_ ¡Ni Mimasu-kun o algún otro _Yokai cangrejo_ podría arreglar tal fenómeno del cuero cabelludo!- aseguró horrorizada, sin darse cuenta que Kurama apretaba con bastante fuerza su puño, levantándolo lentamente- ¡Sería el hazmerreír del mundo del cabello femenino!- lloriqueó…

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó en esa parte del bosque, más un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡A-AY!- gimió Natsumi, con un brillante chillón en su cabeza- Que malo eres, _Kyu-chan_\- lloriqueó.

-¡ERES TÚ QUIEN ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS!- aseguró Kurama, con su puño echando vapor- ¡PRIMERO ME SALES QUE ERA POR TU DETERMINACIÓN! ¡¿Y AHORA DE QUE LO DEL CORTE FUE POR UN ASUNTO DE ESTÉTICA?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?!-

-Mm… Mitad y mitad- sonrió Natsumi, cabreando más al nueve colas.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- y le dio otro coscorrón- ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces!- sentenció enojado, levantándose, ignorando a la llorosa _Yokai- Tsch_, y yo pensando que habría algo _digno_ de toda esta tontería-

-¡BHUA! ¡Me haces sentir mal, _Kyu-chan!_\- lloriqueó Natsumi, colgándose a su espalda.

-¡GRRRR! ¡SI SIGUES ASÍ QUIEN TE MATARA SERÉ YO!-

-¡Bhuaaaa!- lloriqueaba Natsumi, pero se detuvo mientras sus orejas se movían- ¿Eh?- parpadeó curiosa, mirando a un lado, extrañando a su fastidiado Kurama.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa…?- preguntó exasperado el _Kyubi_, pero…

-¡VEN!- Natsumi lo agarró de una de las colas, y comenzó a correr, arrastrándolo por el piso.

-¡GHA! ¡O-OYE, NATSUMI! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!-gritó Kurama, aferrándose al piso, solo para dejar las marcas de sus garras en la tierra mientras su pareja corría velozmente, sin soltar su cola- ¡¿TE PAREZCO UNA ESCOBA?! ¡DEJA DE ARRASTRARME, ESTÚPIDA!-

-¡Mira, mira!- Natsumi se detuvo, sin soltar a Kurama, quien, sumamente adolorido, se sentó, para ver que habían llegado a un arroyo- ¡Agua~!- soltó a su pareja, y se acercó al borde, para tomar un poco de agua.

-A-Auch… Estúpida…-Kurama se sobó la cola que Natsumi le había tirado sin piedad, observándola como tomaba agua, llegando a mover contenta su cola roja de puntas negras- Pareces un animal-

-¡Soy una zorrita!- corrigió Natsumi, incorporándose y limpiándose el mentón, sonriendo contenta- ¡Una zorrita satisfecha!-

-Y-Ya…- la quedó mirando fastidiado Kurama- Como sea. Si ya terminaste de tragar…-

-¿No tienes sed?- preguntó curiosa Natsumi.

-No necesito comer o beber, si lo hago es porque quiero probar, nada más- Kurama rodó los ojos, fastidiado por como Natsumi tomaba _seriedad_ a su situación.

-¡Toma!- Natsumi tomó un poco de agua con sus manos, y se la tendió a Kurama, dejándolo extrañado- Aunque la tierra está enferma, el agua sigue siendo sana- sonrió, contenta.

-B-Bueno, eso debía ser obvio- bufó Kurama- Después de todo, los _Jashinistas_ necesitaban un lugar de donde sacar agua- señaló.

-Vamos- insistió Natsumi.

-…- Kurama la miró fastidiado, y, algo sonrojado, comenzó a tomar el agua que Natsumi le ofrecía.

-¡Jijijiji! ¡Tú lengua me hace cosquillas!- se rió Natsumi.

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO A UN PERRO!- ordenó enojado Kurama, con su pelaje color rojo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- sonrió Natsumi.

-Lo haré cuando dejemos de perder el tiempo en estas estupideces- Kurama miró para otro lado, enojado y avergonzado, pero se quedó callado cuando Natsumi, sacando una banda del bolsillo de su manga, se la ató en su frente, tomando su atención.

-Definitivo, ahora sí te sientes mejor- sonrió Natsumi, observando contenta como Kurama levantaba la vista, sorprendido de tener de vuelta su banda de _Konoha_.

-…- el zorro se acomodó un poco la tela, mirando serio para otro lado-… No te preguntaré de dónde demonios la sacaste… Creo saber la maldita respuesta- murmuró, molesto consigo mismo.

Ante eso, Natsumi lo miró preocupada, y lo abrazó suavemente.

-… Cuando todo esto termine, si quieres, podemos hablar de ese asunto en _modo tranquilo_\- murmuró Natsumi, acariciándole la cabeza a Kurama, quien había apoyado su mejilla en el hombro de la pelirroja, serio-… Debió ser… bueno… humillante…-

-… No sé qué lo fue más… El no darme cuenta que estabas con vida, o dejarme llevar por mi oscuridad… Maldición, soy un imbécil- Kurama apretó sus colmillos, erizando su pelaje.

Natsumi se percató de eso, por lo que lo abrazó con más suavidad, preocupada.

-… No eres un imbécil- aseguró, a lo que Kurama miró para otro lado, haciendo una mueca amarga-… Y si lo fueras, serías _mi_ imbécil-

Eso hizo que las orejas de Kurama se levantaran, y mirara a Natsumi, quien inflaba sus cachetes, sonrojada.

-_T-Tsch_\- Kurama miró para otro lado, molesto y sonrojado- ¡Maldición, no perdamos el tiempo!- se levantó, fastidiado- Vamos-

-… ¿Pero a dónde…?- murmuró Natsumi, mirando el arroyo- Dijiste que me llevarías lejos, ¿pero eso servirá?- bajó sus orejas, preocupada-… ¿De algo servirá…? ¡AYYYYY!- su preocupación se detuvo cuando el _Kyubi_ le tiró una mejilla, fastidiado- ¡Kurama!- lo miró molesta.

-Deja de preocuparte por esas tonterías, y confía más en nosotros- ordenó el zorro, serio, sorprendiéndola- Bueno, en ese inútil del _Uchiha_ no se puede confiar, te lo aseguro, pero Naruto es otra cosa. Se puede confiar en él, aunque sea humano- aseguró, mirando el arroyo-… Puede hacer lo imposible, tanto como para tener mi confianza, y la del resto de los _Biju_-

La _Yokai_ lo miraba sorprendida, pero después sonrió, contenta.

-Podemos ir a los acantilados del sur- Natsumi se levantó, haciendo que Kurama la mirara de reojo- No sabemos si Jashin pondrá una barrera a la isla, ya que debe estar cansadito después de crear calcios movilizados- murmuró pensativa, a lo que el _Kyubi_ la miró alzando las cejas, fastidiado-¡Así que podremos conseguir tiempo para que Naruto le patee _la parte esponjosa con la que se sienta!_\- sonrió segura, y se extrañó de que Kurama negara con la cabeza- ¡¿A qué viene ese gesto nada alentador de tu parte?!-

Pero, entonces, Natsumi se quedó quieta al igual que Kurama, ambos moviendo sus orejas, por lo que de inmediato se pusieron alerta, logrando escuchar un rápido movimiento a su alrededor, como si alguien o algo estuviera corriendo en círculos, dejándolos a ellos en el medio.

-¿Es el enemigo?- murmuró nerviosa la pelirroja, intentando ver las siluetas que corrían, pero sin ningún resultado, ya que eran sumamente veloces.

-_Tsch_. Deben ser los títeres que mencionó la _águila_\- murmuró molesto Kurama, frunciendo el ceño-Maldición, debieron pasar a alguno, o escapar para venir- pensó, enojado- ¡Natsumi, no te alejes de mi lado!-ordenó, mirándola de reojo- El objetivo de estas cosas eres tú, recuérdalo-

-¡No me gusta recordar que mi vida depende de un hilo, muchas gracias!- se ofendió Natsumi.

-¡ABAJO!- Kurama agarró a Natsumi y la tiró al piso, esquivando las garras que iban dirigidas hacia ella, las cuales se clavaron en un tronco cercano.

"_Tsch. Maldición. Lo que menos quiero hacer es indicarle al enemigo donde estamos, y termino en algo así"_ pensó molesto Kurama, ya acostumbrándose a la velocidad de las siluetas, mientras Natsumi se tapaba la cabeza, nerviosa.

Entonces, dos siluetas saltaron, mostrando que eran los esqueletos creados por Jashin.

-¡Calcios vivientes! ¡Son realeeees!- se sorprendió Natsumi.

-_¡Tsch!_\- el _Kyubi_ se abalanzó a los esqueletos, aunque solo uno logró salvarse de sus garras, que dejaron destrozados a su objetivo.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Natsumi hizo un sello de manos, haciendo aparecer sus estatuas encima del esqueleto que había esquivado el ataque, aplastándolo y destrozándolo por completo… y también encima de Kurama, tirándolo con fuerza al piso.

-¡¿ESTO ES UN MALDITO CHISTE?!- exigió saber enfurecido Kurama, mientras Natsumi parpadeaba, en blanco.

-B-Bueno… En la vida a veces uno se equivoca- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi, rascándose la mejilla.

-¡DEFINE _"A VECES"!_\- gruñó el zorro, intentando quitarse de encima las estatuas.

Natsumi sonrió, nerviosa, pero de inmediato sus orejas se movieron al escuchar el sonido de césped pisado detrás de ella, por lo que por instinto se alejó de donde estaba, a tiempo, ya que el tercer esqueleto, que se había mantenido escondido, se le abalanzó, clavando sus mortíferas garras en el lugar donde antes había estado la _Yokai_.

-¡¿Había otro?!- se sorprendió Kurama.

-¡Ahora si no fallaré!- aseguró Natsumi, incorporándose y a punto de hacer una pose de manos, pero el esqueleto lanzó su propia mano hacia la pelirroja, agarrando uno de sus brazos y clavándolo al árbol que estaba detrás de ella, lastimándola.

-¡Natsumi!- se alertó Kurama.

-D-Duele…- gimió Natsumi, intentando quitarse la mano esquelética del brazo, sin resultado, sin percatarse que el esqueleto se le abalanzó con su únicas garras extendidas.

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!- rugió Kurama, enfurecido, creando tal onda de energía que las estatuas que tenía encima desaparecieron, obligando al esqueleto a detenerse, con sus garras a unos centímetros de Natsumi, asustándola, y lanzarlo con fuerza contra unos árboles.

Antes de que se incorporara, Kurama se abalanzó al esqueleto y, con sus garras, lo destrozó de un zarpazo, derrotándolo.

-G-Guau…- murmuró sorprendida Natsumi, parando sus intentos de quitarse la mano esquelética…

Siempre le sorprendía el poder que mostraba Kurama a la hora de pelear.

-_Tsch_. Parece que no hay más- murmuró molesto el zorro, mirando los alrededores- Maldición, alguien permitió que unos cuantos enemigos vinieran hacia nosotros. Debió ser el inútil del _Uchiha_-

-E-Espero que-que Hinata-chan y los de-demás estén-bien- jadeó Natsumi, quien había puesto sus pies en el árbol en el que estaba atascada, intentando sacarse la mano esquelética- ¡Sueltameeeee!-

Kurama se le acercó, fastidiado, y, con un movimiento de su garra, destruyó la extremidad esquelética que retenía a la _Yokai_, liberándola.

-_FREEEDOOOOM!_\- se alegró Natsumi, olvidándose que sus pies no estaban en la tierra, literalmente, por lo que cayó al piso, en frente del fastidiado _Biju_\- A-Auch…-

-¿Sabes qué? Aun me sorprende que sigas con vida, después de todo lo que ha pasado en esta estúpida noche- mencionó Kurama, mirándola a la cara, alzando las cejas.

-Estás al revés- señaló Natsumi.

-Eres tú quien está al revés, llorona-

Natsumi meditó lo que dijo el zorro, y, simplemente, se rió por lo bajo, fastidiándolo, pero después haciendo que sonriera de lado.

-Supongo que no te lastimaste, ¿no?- preguntó Kurama, mientras ella se sentaba.

-¡Estoy bien~!- aseguró Natsumi, pero tosió, seria, extrañando al zorro- D-Digo, estoy en perfectas condiciones para seguir nuestro camino-

-… ¿Ah…?- la quedó mirando el _Kyubi_, y de inmediato se le acercó tomándole la temperatura- ¿S-Segura que no te pusieron algún veneno?- preguntó, ahora inspeccionando su brazo- Ya sabes, uno que te haga más estúpida-

Natsumi lo miró, parpadeando unas dos veces.

-¡¿ASÍ TRATAS A TU DAMISELA EN PELIGRO?!- se ofendió la _Yokai_, empujando al zorro con su pie- ¡Estaba en mi _modo maduro!_\- aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah? ¿Sigues con esa tontería?- se fastidió Kurama, sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Si, sigo con ella!- se levantó Natsumi, ofendida- ¡Solo mira en el lío que nos acabamos de meter porque se me ocurre tomar un poco de agua!- señaló, sorprendiendo un poco a Kurama- ¡A pesar de que dije que quiero madurar…! ¡A pesar de eso…!- Natsumi tocó sus cabellos, nerviosa-… Sigo fallando…- bajó sus orejas, sentándose de rodillas-… Tal vez… tal vez debí dejar que Seidō-san no solo me cortara… la mitad de mi cabello…- murmuró, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, hasta que Kurama le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos- ¡AUCH!-

-¿Terminaste con tu drama?- preguntó Kurama, serio.

-¡A-Ay…! ¡Tus dedos duelen!- aseguró Natsumi, sobando su frente, que había quedado roja.

-_Tsch_. Tu no necesitas madurar ni nada por el estilo- le aseguró Kurama, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera un poco.

-… Pero…- murmuró la _Yokai_, preocupada.

-¡Grrr! ¡Natsumi!- se molestó Kurama, sobresaltándola- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Tú eres tú, y nada ni nadie te va a cambiar! ¡Y si cambias porque otros te obligan, entonces dejaste de ser tú!-le aseguró gruñendo.

-…- eso sorprendió a Natsumi, quien se abrazó, nerviosa-… ¿Por qué lo dices…?-

-Porque a mí los humanos me obligaron a cambiar- respondió Kurama, enojado, sorprendiéndola- Me volví un monstruo a los ojos de los humanos, y también a los míos… Ese no era yo… Y Naruto me lo hizo entender… Estúpido mocoso…- murmuró, serio.

-… Kurama…- sonrió Natsumi.

-A-además…- Kurama miró para otro lado, haciendo una mueca, molesto-… T-Te prefiero… no madura…- murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo parpadear a la _Yokai_-… Eres más interesante así…- la miró de reojo, esperando su reacción.

-… Kurama…- se sorprendió la pelirroja- _¡Kyu-chan~!_\- se le abalanzó y lo abrazó, moviendo su colita, sumamente contenta- ¡Tú también eres interesante como un gruñón lindo~!-

-¡GRRRR! ¡Déjame en paz y vámonos!- gruñó avergonzado Kurama.

-Es que quiero _apapacharte~-_sonrió Natsumi, provocando que del _Kyubi_ saliera una gran bocanada de vapor de la cabeza.

-¡G-G-G!- la miró sonrojado Kurama- ¡ARG! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SOLO VÁMONOS A ESO MALDITOS ACANTILADOS DEL SUR!-

-Si me das un besito~-

-¡GHA! ¡DEJA DE ACOSARME!-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-¡ME LARGO!-

-¡AH!- se amuró Natsumi, mientras el zorro ya se alejaba- ¡Malo~!-saltó y aterrizó en la espalda de Kurama, fastidiándolo- No me trates como acosadora. Eso fue feo- pidió, tirando levemente de sus bigotes, para tomar su atención- Solo me gusta estar contigo, ¿eso está mal?-

-_Tsch_. Para mí, no- bufó Kurama, haciéndola sonreír- Pero cuando te poner _cargante_, sí- ante eso, la _Yokai_ infló las mejillas, amurada.

Kurama la miró de reojo, sonrió, y comenzó a correr velozmente, a lo que Natsumi se aferró a su pelaje, sin evitar sonreír dulcemente por tenerlo a su lado…

* * *

Jashin miraba el cielo nocturno, donde las nubes oscuras ocultaban las luces de la luna y las estrellas…

La luna…

Aun podía recordar cuando vio aparecer hacia siglos a Kaguya, en una noche parecida a esa, donde solo las estrellas eran los testigos de lo que ocurría tras ocultarse el sol… En esa época de oscurantismo en el mundo, la luna aún no había sido creada…

Había visto a la mujer descender del cielo, con todo su esplendor. Él tan solo era un guerrillero de su tribu, conocida por su sanguinaria forma de matanza, para así mantenerse firmes ante los constantes combates que ocurrían en la tierra…

Ella lo había visto y sonreído, diciendo su nombre y su propósito de detener los conflictos terrenales con la obtención del _fruto_ del árbol sagrado, el _Shinju_.

_Uzumaki Jashin_ cerró los ojos, recordando como él prometió servirle, y ayudarla en su misión.

Y lo hizo.

Las habilidades de ambos les dieron paso hacia el _Shinju_, donde Kaguya obtuvo el poder del _fruto_, y así, de una manera magnifica que aun recordaba, no solo había detenido los conflictos humanos, sino que también le sonrió y, con su voz suave, le dijo lo que sentía por él…

Jashin abrió sus ojos, recordando los años que pasó junto a Kaguya, manteniendo la paz en el mundo, y descubriendo los secretos del clan de su esposa, de tal modo, que, tras un arduo entrenamiento, logró formar y despertar, en sus propios ojos, el _Idenmechigan_, el primer _Dojutsu_ humano, con la capacidad de manipular la oscuridad. Poder que usó para servir a su señora…

Aun así, después de unos años, su esposa utilizo una técnica llamada _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ a dos tribus que aun mantenían sus conflictos, haciendo que cayeran en un _Genjutsu_, y, al final, se volvieran unas criaturas que ella nombró como _Zetsus… Zetsu Blanco_…

Desde aquel incidente, las personas, que la habían venerado como Diosa, comenzaron a temerle, llamándola _Demonio_…

Kaguya estaba temerosa… Tenía miedo, y se lo decía acurrucada en su pecho, ya que podía sentir que, de alguna forma, algo en su interior le había obligado a hacerle _eso_ a esos humanos…

Él la entendía, y la consolaba, sin importarle el temor que comenzaban a tener de ella… Para él, siempre sería su amada esposa…

Después de unos años, tuvieron dos hijos, dos mellizos… _Hagoromo_ y _Hamura_…

Con el nacimiento de los pequeños, el miedo de Kaguya se calmó, y ambos los criaban con sus diferentes culturas, enseñándoles a los hermanos que, tanto humanos, como _los que viven más allá de las estrellas_, haciendo que ambos aprenderían un gran conocimiento y sabiduría.

Durante ese tiempo, él, gracias a los conocimientos que le brindó el clan _Otsutsuki_, logró crear una nueva forma de vida, a la que denominó _Yokai_, para que velaran los secretos que le concedieron los _Otsutsuki…_

Pero, el _chakra_ que había obtenido su esposa, Kaguya, volvió a afectarle, viéndolo a él como un enemigo, y, usando a los _Yokai_, lo selló en su isla natal, _Uzushiogakure…_

La batalla entre ambos fue feroz, ya que él había, de alguna forma, tras permanecer tantos años al lado de Kaguya, había desarrollado su propio _chakra_, tomando el aspecto que tenía en esos momentos, como forma de _reserva_, mientras la verdadera forma de su poder era mucho mayor y peligroso…

Aun así, fue derrotado y sellado…

Pero ahora, no importaba lo que le cueste, ni las vidas que debía tomar, haría todo lo que esté en su alcance para liberar a Kaguya…

Lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba sellada… De alguna forma, al parecer, una criatura creada por su esposa, _Zetsu Negro_, fue un ingrediente para su resurgimiento, y gracias a eso entendía lo que sucedía, como traer de regreso a su esposa, y quienes se lo impedían…

No le preocupaban sus enemigos…

Solo quería salvar a su esposa de la locura que le trajo el _Shinju…_

Jashin volvió a levantar la mirada, dándose cuenta que le quedaban, a lo menos, tres horas para que comenzara a amanecer…

Esperaría una hora sentado en aquella la piedra, en el mismo lugar donde había ordenado a sus _seguidores_ y a esos humanos traerle a la única _líder Yokai_ que quedaba…

Si no cumplían con sus órdenes, no se quedaría quieto, y él mismo entraría al campo de batalla…

* * *

-_¡Shannaro!_\- Sakura se abalanzó a los últimos esqueletos que quedaban, y, tras dar un puñetazo al que se encontraba en medio del grupo, creo una reacción en cadena que destrozó a sus enemigos.

Sakura miró seria el destrozo que hizo, y respiró hondo, calmándose, ignorando que Son se había ocultado tras Gyuki, quien suspiraba, al igual que Isobu.

-_Nininini_. Pero que chica con poder tan maquiavélico- sonrió divertido Seiya, sentado en una rama, jugando con una calavera- ¿Tú que crees, chico _calcio?_\- miró la calavera, y la movió afirmativamente- _Nininini_. Hasta los muertos saben de qué aterrorizarse- se rió por lo bajo, lanzando al aire la calavera, sin darse cuenta que le cayó en la cabeza a Hiromi, quien pisoteaba los restos de unos esqueletos, enfadada

-¡AUCH! ¡SEIYA!- se enfadó la _Yokai_ pulpo, mirando al _Yokai_ murciélago, quien simplemente tomó un sorbo de su preciado sake.

-Lo siento, chiquilla, pero yo no controlo la ley de gravedad- aseguró Seiya, sonriendo divertido- Pero si puedo decir que el señor Seidō sigue en contra de la naturaleza- miró al _Yokai_ águila, quien, apoyado en el árbol donde estaba el pelimorado, fumaba de su pipa, ignorándolo.

-Terminamos con el enemigo de esta zona, a excepción de aquel humano…- Seidō miró de reojo a Takumi, quien, atado con los hilos de Seiya a una roca, miraba molesto a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con sus dos _Dojutsus_ activados.

-Ya veo… De alguna forma, ya no puedo sacarte información- el _Uchiha_ se incorporó, mirando con el ceño fruncido al enemigo que derrotó.

-La vida que me brindó Jashin no se compara con la _otra_\- aseguró Takumi, serio.

-_Nininini_. Pero aun así fuiste derrotado por Don _Uchiha_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, colgándose boca abajo a la rama con ayuda de sus pies- No importa que creas en nuestro creador, los limites humanos son limites humanos- sentenció, tomando un sorbo de su sake, aunque estuviera cabeza abajo.

-¿Oh? ¿Y desde cuándo a ti se te da decir cosas con lógica?- lo quedó mirando Hiromi, con las manos en las caderas y alzando las cejas.

-_Nininini_. Que bochorno, me arruinaste el momento de sabiduría, chica- se rió por lo bajo Seiya.

-Con solo ponerte a beber lo arruinas- bufó Son, sin poder soportar a ese murciélago.

-Vamos, Son. Dejemos las cosas así- pidió Gyuki, rascándose una mejilla, temiendo que su hermano mayor causara un alboroto.

Hiromi lo escuchó, y lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca molesta, extrañando al _Hachibi_.

-¡¿Y TÚ PARA QUE TE METES?!- Hiromi casi clava su peligroso tridente en los tentáculos de Gyuki si este, por instinto, no se sube al caparazón de Isobu, quien, del susto, metió patas y cabeza al interior de su _fortaleza, _aterrado- ¡NADIE PIDIÓ SABER TU OPINIÓN, _TAKOYAKI!-_

-Eso mismo, Hiromi-chan- se le acercó Sakura, chasconeándole la cabeza, contenta- ¡Debemos demostrar a los hombres quienes mandan, _shannaro!_-

-¡Eso me gusta!- sonrió Hiromi, riéndose jactanciosamente.

-¿Pero qué mosco le pico contra Gyuki?-Son se rascó la cabeza, sumamente confuso.

-Gyuki, sé que no eres como el bruto de Son y de Kurama… ¿Pero seguro que no le dijiste nada malo?- le preguntó Isobu, sacando un poco su cabeza, aun algo temeroso.

-Sí…- asintió Gyuki, sudando un poco…

¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a la _Yokai_ para que, cada vez que hablaba, lo amenazara con ese enorme tridente?

Hiromi lo miró de reojo, sobresaltándolo.

La joven frunció el ceño, y miró para otro lado, extrañándolo aún más.

-_Ninininini_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, nervioso, con una gota en la cabeza- Las mujeres son inentendibles- sentenció.

-**Dijiste algo, Seiya**\- exigió saber Hiromi, amenazándolo con su tridente.

-_Nininini_. Nada, su señoría, nada de nada- aseguró Seiya, sonriendo forzadamente, sudando a mares.

Hiromi frunció el ceño, y le dio la espalda, cortando de paso la rama en la que se colgaba el pelimorado, causando que cayera de cabeza al piso.

-Realmente, Hiromi-chan es la digna imagen de una mujer fuerte- sonrió Sakura, sumamente contenta de haber encontrado a _una igual_…

"_Define fuerte…"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Son e Isobu, ambos incómodos.

Seiya, incorporándose, sobándose el chillón en la cabeza, se rió por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta que Seidō se incorporó y, pasándolo de largo, se acercó a Sasuke, quien, al igual que él, ignoraba la situación.

-¿Qué harás con el humano, _Uchiha?_\- le preguntó el _Yokai águila_, serio.

-Lo mejor sería intentar sacarle información- murmuró Sasuke, serio- Pero si no puedo hacerlo con mis _Dojutsus_…- señaló a Takumi con su espada, pero Seidō puso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro, tomando su atención.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo… A los _Jashinistas_ les gusta el dolor- le aseguró Seidō, serio, a lo que Sasuke guardó su arma.

-Si queremos seguir la senda de Jashin, debemos ser capaces de aceptar cualquier dolor- aseguró Takumi- Aunque, claro, no he caído tan bajo para ser alguien como Hidan- agregó, algo molesto.

-Supongo que no nos hablarás de alguna manera de volver a sellar a Jashin- sentenció Sasuke, serio.

-Ustedes no derrotarán a Jashin- aseguró Takumi, serio.

-… Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- murmuró Seidō, fumando su pipa, meditativo- Lo mejor sería eliminar el objetivo de Jashin- suspiró, expulsando un poco de humo.

-_Ninininini_. Señor Seidō, mejor no diga esas cosas a la ligera- pidió Seiya, levantándose- Ya sabe nuestra opinión con respecto al valor de la vida de la chiquilla zorruna- le recordó, serio.

Seidō frunció el ceño, serio…

-¿No sería mejor acabar con Jashin de una?-le murmuró Son a Isobu, quien meditaba el tema al igual que Gyuki, quien, por su seguridad, aun se mantenía encima de su hermano mayor.

-No creo que podamos hacerlo- murmuró el _Sanbi_, pensativo- ¿Viste esos enormes brazos de hace un buen rato?-

-¡¿Cómo no verlos?!-

-Supongo que eran de Jashin- meditó Gyuki- ¿No se supone que no se encuentra en todo su estado, porque le falta ese _jutsu_ de Natsumi?- le señaló a Son, quien, cruzado de brazos, intentaba meditar…

-¡GHA! ¡SOLO PATEEMOSLE EL TRASERO Y PUNTO!- Son Goku se rascó la cabeza, exasperado con el temita.

-Pienso igual que el mono- aseguró Hiromi, seria, ganándose un suspiro de Gyuki, haciendo que lo mirara molesta, sobresaltando al _Biju_.

-…- Sasuke miró a los _Yokai_ un rato, serio- Oye- miró a Takumi, quien forcejeaba con los hilos de Seiya, aunque sin resultado alguno- ¿Recuerdas la información que me diste, antes de que murieras?-

Eso tomó la atención de los presentes, especialmente de Sakura, quien frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿La verdadera, o la falsa?- preguntó con cierta ironía Takumi.

-Quiero saber si es verdadera **la forma en que ustedes, **_**Jashinista**_**, entraron a la isla**\- aclaró Sasuke, serio.

-… ¿La forma?- murmuró Hiromi.

-Ahora que lo dices…- Seidō frunció levemente el ceño-… No tenemos certeza de cómo nos invadieron hace dos años- recordó, serio.

-¿No saben?- se sorprendió Sakura.

-No…- murmuró Seiya, serio-… Aparecieron de la nada, destruyendo nuestro hogar, atrapando a nuestra gente y permitiéndole al _Uzumaki_ traidor sellarlos…- apretó levemente su puño- _Nininini_. Que tenemos mala suerte, ¿no?- sonrió algo divertido, ladeando la cabeza, ganándose un tirón de mejillas por parte de Sakura- _N-Ninini_…-se quejó.

-¿Cómo van a aparecer de la nada?- los quedó mirando Son, aburrido- ¿No se aparecieron por invocación o un camino subterráneo o un barquito en la playa?- se limpió la nariz.

-…- Seidō miró de reojo al _Yonbi_, y después a Takumi-… **Traición-**

-¿Eh?- se extrañaron Seiya y Hiromi.

-Ahora, que estamos libres, y tenemos esta información, puedo comprender como nuestros enemigos pisaron nuestra tierra, sin que los vigías los descubrieran…- murmuró Seidō, sumamente serio-… Un _Yokai_ nos traicionó, y trajo a los _Jashinista_ a la isla- miró a los dos líderes, quienes se quedaron quietos.

-Un trabajo por dentro, ¿no?- sentenció Son, pero Gyuki le dio un coscorrón, para que se callara.

-¿Qué? ¿U-Un _Yokai?_\- se sorprendió Sakura, sin poder comprender lo que había dicho Seidō.

-Sí. Es algo que descubrí cuando le saqué toda la información que pude después de rescatar a Sarada- recordó Sasuke, mirando de reojo a Takumi, quien frunció el ceño- Un _Yokai_ guió a los _Jashinistas_ a la isla hace dos años. Discutí el tema con los Kakashi y Naruto, y después con los _Kage_. Esa era una de las razones de _por qué_ la información que conseguí debía estar en secreto, y en posesión de los menos posibles, aunque al final la mitad fue información manipulada-

-… No puede ser…- Sakura se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida- Sasuke-kun, ¿por eso desconfiabas tanto en Natsumi?- se dio cuenta.

-Sí. No sabemos quién pudo ser el traidor, y cabe la posibilidad de que sea uno de los once _Yokai_ que se liberaron esta noche- Sasuke miró de reojo a los tres _Yokai_ presentes.

-Es el fumador compulsivo, dilema resuelto- Son señaló a Seidō, quien lo quedó mirando, alzando las cejas.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- aseguró enojada Hiromi, sobresaltando al mono- ¡LOS LIDERES SOMOS FIELES A NUESTRA GENTE! ¡LOS _YOKAI_ SOMOS FIELES UNOS A OTROS! ¡Tenemos nuestras disputas como cualquier otro, pero…!-

-Hace una hora intenté asesinar a _una de los nuestros_, así que el termino de que _"somos fieles"_ no es del todo cierto- la calló Seidō, dejándola más sorprendida- En efecto, los primero _Yokai_ eran así. Según los pergaminos, éramos como sirvientes sin a quien servir, creando una civilización para proteger nuestro objetivo, pero, con el tiempo, hemos adoptado un _"carácter"-_le recordó, dándole unos golpecitos a su pipa- No diré que varias de nuestras formas de vida han cambiado, porque no es cierto. Los _Yokai_ siguen enamorándose una vez en la vida, seguimos sin aceptar a los mestizos, aceptamos lar órdenes de los espíritus _Uzumaki_ cuando se contactan con nosotros, aunque no queramos o tengamos miedos del resultado, y seguimos sin dejar la isla, a menos a que sea para investigar el mundo humano- aseguró Seidō, serio.

-G-G…- Hiromi apretó sus puños, enojada, sin querer creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Gyuki la miró, algo preocupado, e intercambió miradas con sus hermanos…

Una traición… Ese era el golpe más bajo que podía recibir una sociedad…

-_Nininini_. Ya lo comprendo, señor Seidō- entendió Seiya, sonriendo levemente, pero con un leve sudor en su piel- Hemos evolucionado de ser sirvientes a seres que podemos incluso rechazar órdenes de nuestro creador- señaló.

-En efecto, por eso Natsumi era capaz de rechazar las órdenes de Ryusei, aunque le costaba- le dio la razón Sasuke, serio- Porque es de la generación que _tiene su propio ideal_, si quieres verlo así-

-Entonces puede que haya algún _Yokai_ que vaya al extremo de no olvidar el objetivo de sus antepasados- murmuró Isobu, serio.

-¡JA! ¡Debe ser uno de la vieja escuela!- sentenció Son, seguro, pero de inmediato él mismo se quedó quieto al escuchar lo que dijo, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba…

-… Alguien que sigue las tradiciones, porque es de aquellos que siguen el _antiguo ideal…_\- murmuró lentamente Seiya, para abrir los ojos, sorprendido- ¡Señor Seidō!- miró al _Yokai_ _águila_, quien fruncía el ceño, con sus ojos amarillo brillando peligrosamente.

-Sí… **Es él**…- murmuró el hombre, mientras Hiromi apretaba su tridente, enfurecida.

-Sakura, comunícate con Kakashi de inmediato-ordenó Sasuke, serio.

-¡Sí!- asintió su esposa, sacando el comunicador que traían para la misión, pero, antes de prenderlo, tuvo que retirar su mano de inmediato, ya que un largo hueso estuvo a punto de clavarse en ella, aunque solo la rozó.

-¡Sakura!- se sorprendió Sasuke, y se volteó de inmediato, para ver que el hueso había salido de la rodilla de Takumi, quien lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, mientras su hombro, el cual había sido tocado por Jashin, comenzaba a despedir unas letras en todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Takumi se ensanchó, rompiendo los hilos de Seiya, quien se agarró una de sus manos vendadas, ya que los _Yokai_ murciélagos eran sensibles con respecto a sus hilos, sintiendo con fuerza cuando eran tironeados o rotos.

Todo el grupo tomo distancia de inmediato, observando como el cuerpo de Takumi crecía, mientras su piel se volvía azul, y su rostro la forma de un ogro.

-¡¿G-Grande?!- se le ocurrió decir Son, observando el nuevo tamaño de su enemigo, olvidando por completo que su verdadera forma era muuucho más grande…

-Jashin me dio este poder y este cuerpo para hacer su voluntad, y así lo planeo- sentenció lo que antes había sido un humano, mirando con sus ojos rojos a sus enemigos.

-_Mph_. Así que tenía un _as_ bajo la manga- Sasuke desenvainó su espada, mientras Seidō hacía aparecer sus plumas, Seiya preparaba sus hilos y los _Biju_ se ponían en posición, al igual que Sakura, quien miraba al ogro con el ceño fruncido…

-¡¿Y qué me importa que te agrandaras?!- Hiromi se abalanzó a Takumi blandiendo su tridente- ¡El resultado será el mismo!-

-¡Aléjate, Hiromi!- ordenó Seiya, pero ya era tarde…

Con un rápido movimiento de su enorme brazo, Takumi golpeó a Hiromi en el abdomen, acortándole la respiración, lanzándola a varios metros, chocando contra varios árboles, destrozándolos.

-¡Hiromi!- se asustaron Seiya y Sakura, pero de inmediato tuvieron que saltar como los demás, ya que Takumi, con sus puños, golpeó la tierra, formando tal temblor que el suelo se resquebrajó de manera peligrosa.

-Entonces Jashin le dio estos poderes- murmuró Sasuke, en el aire como los demás.

-Sigue siendo mortal- Seidō preparó sus plumas, pero, lo que no se esperó, era que Takumi abriera su boca hacia ellos, lanzando tal energía que los dañó, lanzándolos a varios metros, lastimados.

-_N-Ninini…_ D-Diré algo al estilo Natsumi, pero…- gimió Seiya, boca abajo, lastimado como los demás-… Que se consiga una menta-

-¡No lo digas tú, borracho!- Son se levantó de inmediato, señalándolo, molesto.

-Señor mono, yo cuido mi aseo dental- aseguró Seiya, sentándose adolorido, sobándose la cabeza- Mis colmillos deben estar relucientes, _nininini_-

-Sakura- Sasuke se levantó de a poco, observando de reojo a su esposa, quien se sentaba, sobándose el brazo.

-E-Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun- aseguró la pelirrosa.

-… Parece que será más complicado- murmuró Sasuke, mirando al ogro azul, quien sonrió levemente, mostrando sus colmillos amarillos- _Tsch_-

-N-No será fácil- murmuró Isobu, incorporándose. Era el menos lastimado gracias a su caparazón, pero aun así el golpe y la caída fueron dolorosas.

En eso, la tortuga se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien más, además de Hiromi…

* * *

A varios metros de donde el grupo se incorporaba tras la técnica recibida, cerca de los árboles destrozados al chocar contra ellos, y las marcas en la tierra tras rodar por el impacto, Hiromi frunció el ceño, sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo tras el puñetazo que recibió…

Ese humano, u ogro, o lo que fuera, era mucho más poderoso que antes.

Intentó sentarse de a poco, pero sus brazos le temblaban, y estuvo a punto de caer si no la detienen rápidamente sujetándola del brazo.

Ante eso, abrió un poco sus ojos, para ver que quien la ayudaba era Gyuki.

-… ¿Tú?- se sorprendió Hiromi.

-Logré aterrizar lejos tras ese rayo que lanzó el _Jashinista_\- se explicó el _Hachibi_, sobándose el brazo, el cual estaba lastimado.

-…- _Tsch_\- Hiromi se sentó, sobándose las costillas- Rayo, súper fuerza. ¿Qué falta?- murmuró molesta.

-Falta que pensemos en una estrategia, eso es todo- le aseguró Gyuki, y como ella se percató en una explosión en donde estaban los demás, alertándolos.

-Solo debo destrozarlo con mi…- Hiromi observó a su lado, para darse cuenta que no estaba su arma- ¡¿Dónde está mi tridente?!- se asustó, mirando para todos lados, hasta darse cuenta que Gyuki se lo tendió con una de sus colas- ¡Dámelo!- lo agarra si él no lo aleja.

-Te lo daré, si prometes que esta vez no iras a pelear a quema ropa- aseguró Gyuki, serio.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME ÓRDENES, _TAKOYAKI?!_\- exigió saber Hiromi, poniendo tal cara que asustó al _Biju_.

-¡N-No me creo nadie!- aseguró Gyuki- Pero lo único que ganarás peleando de esa forma es que te maten-

-Peleo directamente, no perderé fácilmente- aseguró seria y enojada Hiromi, pero se extrañó que Gyuki la mirara parpadeando, y se tapara la boca para no reírse- ¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?!-

-¡N-No, de nada!- aseguró Gyuki, algo temeroso-… Es que dijiste una rima-

-… ¿Ah?- lo quedó mirando Hiromi, descolocada.

-Lo siento, pero es que mi mejor amigo siempre habla con rimas- se explicó Gyuki, extrañando a Hiromi- Y, bueno, no pude evitar acordarme de él- sonrió, rascándose la mejilla, algo apenado.

Hiromi lo miró sorprendida…

-¡S-Solo dame mi tridente!- ordenó, molesta.

-Solo si prometes, al menos, hacerme caso- pidió Gyuki- Tengo un plan-

-…- Hiromi lo miró, sumamente desconfiada, pero, recordando como el _Biju_ había sonreído anteriormente, hizo una mueca molesta, y extendió su mano…

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura aterrizaron en las ramas de un árbol, para saltar de inmediato, esquivando la energía que les lanzó Takumi al abrir la boca, obligando al matrimonio a aterrizar derrapando.

-¡Suficiente, _shannaro!_\- se molestó Sakura, pero su marido la detuvo agarrándola del hombro.

-Piensa, Sakura. Si Jashin le dio esos poderes, no solo lo hacen peligrosos, sino que también nos hace pensar que puede tener algún _fuinjutsu_ en su piel- le señaló Sasuke, mirando serio a Takumi, quien sacudía su brazo en contra de los _Biju_ y _Yokai_, obligándolos a esquivarlo- Por alguna razón su cuerpo presenta estas anomalías… Tengo la sensación de enfrentarme a la guadaña de Ryusei- admitió, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendiendo a su esposa.

-… ¿Una habilidad de sellado por contacto?- entendió Sakura.

-Sí, y no sabemos aún cómo funcionaría- aseguró Sasuke- El _Amateratsu_ no funciona, así que lo tengo descartado. Lo más seguro sería acabarlo usando armas- miró el filo de su espada, serio.

-¡DÉJAMELO A MI, _UCHIHA!_-

El tridente de Hiromi salió disparado en contra de Takumi, quien había levantado su puño para aplastar a los _Biju_, pero el arma no solo atravesó la muñeca del ogro, sino que también la clavó en una pared de roca.

Los presentes miraron a Hiromi, quien, aun con las secuelas del golpe que recibió, pudo lanzar perfectamente su arma con la ayuda de Gyuki, quien la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

-¡SEIYA, SEIDO, INMOVILICEN EL OTRO BRAZO PARA DARLE CAMINO A SASUKE!- ordenó el _Hachibi_\- ¡SON, ISOBU, SUS PIERNAS!-

-¡SÍ!- rugió el _Yonbi_, inflando su pecho, y escupió una gran cantidad de lava a las piernas de Takumi, al mismo tiempo que Isobu escupía agua, volviendo rápidamente en piedra volcánica la combinación de las técnicas, inmovilizando las piernas del ogro.

-_Nininini_. ¡Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás!- Seiya sacudió su mano, mandando sus hilos hacia un árbol, torciendo su camino, y dirigiéndolos a la mano libre de Takumi, atándola, usando así el árbol como soporte para sujetarlo.

Seidō frunció el ceño, y lanzó sus plumas, las cuales se clavaron en el brazo que retenía el tridente, dejando a Takumi más sujeto a la piedra.

Sasuke, entendiendo que tenía la oportunidad, lanzó su espada hacia el ogro, clavándose en el pecho de este.

Pero aun así la criatura aguantó, poniendo en guardia al grupo. El ogro rugió, y escupió sus propios colmillos hacia los humanos, _Yokai_ y _Biju_, obligándolos a saltar, para esquivarlos.

-¡G-G!- Seiya no alcanzó a esquivar uno, clavándose este en su hombro, haciéndolo caer.

El murciélago se alertó al darse cuenta que otros colmillos se le abalanzaron, pero una de las plumas de Seidō fue lanzada a su dirección, chocando contra un colmillo y explotando, salvándolo.

-_N-Nininini_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, sentándose y arrancándose el colmillo del hombro, mientras el _Yokai águila_ aterrizaba cerca de él- Salvado por el señor Seidō, eso es más vergonzoso que trabajaron con un _Uchiha, ninininini_\- admitió, riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Sakura, clava más la espada!- ordenó Sasuke, aterrizando después de esquivar un colmillo.

-¡SÍ!- su esposa comenzó a correr en dirección a Takumi, quien, intentando liberarse, expulso los huesos de su brazos hacia la mujer, pero, para sorpresa del ogro, Sasuke usó su _Rinnegan_, cambiando el lugar de una porción de césped frente al _Jashinista_ por Sakura- _¡SHANNARO!_\- extendió su palma, y con ella enterró con fuerza la espada de su esposo en la piel azul del ogro.

La criatura rugió de dolor, mientras, la roca a la que había estado clavado, se destrozaba, ya que Sakura empujó de tal forma la espada, que esta no solo atravesó al ogro, sino que también la roca, destruyéndola.

Entonces, el ogro desapareció en una explosión de tal magnitud que el grupo se tapó el rostro con los brazos, para después ver que, frente a Sakura, había un círculo de césped quemado…

-… ¿Qué…?- jadeo la pelirosa, sorprendida.

-Tal vez Jashin no le brindó una vida humana- Sasuke se acercó a su esposa, observando el césped quemado- Sino que lo volvió una de sus criaturas… Era inestable, así que un golpe de gran magnitud debía ser suficiente para que su _chakra_ se rebalsara y lo consumiera… Bien hecho- la miró de reojo.

Al escucharlo, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, acomodándose un mechón de cabello.

-… Eso fue sumamente asqueroso- aseguró Son, limpiándose el pelaje.

-_Nininini_. Bueno, no todos los días se ve a un monstruo gigante explotar por sí mismo- comentó Seiya, con su mano encima de su herida, moviendo levemente sus dedos, guiando a los hilos que cocían la piel rota, sin mostrar signos de dolor.

-Hablaba de ese matrimonio escalofriante- aclaró Son, solo para recibir una piedra en plena cara, lanzada por Sakura.

-¡¿Dijiste algo?!- exigió saber la esposa de Sasuke, quien miraba frunciendo el ceño lo que antes había sido un humano…

Jashin era peligroso… Si podía dar tal poder a un ser humano…

Hiromi, aun sujetada por Gyuki, cayó de rodillas, aferrándose las costillas, adolorida.

-¡Oye!- se asustó el pulpo, tomando la atención del resto.

-¡Hiromi-chan!- se dio cuenta Sakura, comenzando a acercarse.

-M-Me rompió una costilla- gimió molesta Hiromi, limpiándose un hilo de sangre azul que salió de su boca. Estuvo a punto de caer pero Gyuki la sujetó con sus colas.

-Lo hiciste bien- le aseguró Gyuki, sonriendo, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-…- Hiromi lo miró sorprendida, y miró para otro lado, incómoda…

-Tranquila, Hiromi-chan. Te atenderé en seguida- Sakura llegó junto a ellos y comenzó a aplicar sus _jutsu_ sanador en el abdomen de la _Yokai_, quien apretó su puño, adolorida.

-_Nininini_. Bueno, Hiromi está bien y le ganamos al ogrito- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, tomando un trago de sake- Podríamos decir que ganamos nuestro _round_-

-No- murmuró serio Seidō, haciendo una pose de manos, y, en un humo cobrizo, tomó la forma de una enorme águila, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara de reojo, serio- Debemos ir por el traidor- y, sin decir nada más, emprendió vuelo.

-Oye, bruto. ¿Seguro de dejarlo ir solo?- le preguntó Son a Sasuke, serio.

-Es el más rápido para ir a comunicarse con Kakashi. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es descansar y prepararnos por si Jashin trae más enemigos, o viene él mismo a por nosotros- sentenció Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño, serio.

* * *

Kuromi miraba serio el enfrentamiento entre la _Hyuga_ y la _Jashinista_ en la calle iluminada por la casa incendiada, mientras los niños se aferraban a sus piernas, nerviosos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- se sorprendió Mirai, esquivando las garras de uno de los esqueletos, mientras el que había destrozado a la mitad se regeneraba- ¡No lo harás!- con un rápido movimiento de manos, cortó verticalmente a aquel esqueleto, impidiendo su regeneración, destrozándolo.

-¡G-Guau~!- se sorprendió Bolt, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Ellos se regeneran?- murmuró Kuromi, y de inmediato comenzó a buscar con la mirada el esqueleto al que se suponía la _Sarutobi_ había partido a la mitad cuando se les habían abalanzado los tres, pero no estaba en ninguna parte…

-¡Muele los huesos~!- vitoreó Hiroshi, con sus _pompones, _haciendo que Mirai lo mirara de reojo.

"_¡KYAAAAA!"_ sin ser capaz de resistir su ternura, le dio la espalda y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas _"¡Es muy tiernoo~!"_pensó avergonzada, extrañando un poco al esqueleto al que se enfrentaba.

El esqueleto rugió y se abalanzó a Mirai, quien salió del _estado en el que quedó atrapada_, y se agachó a tiempo, esquivando sus garras. La _Sarutobi_ hizo un sello de manos, y desapareció en una estela de humo, mientras el esqueleto comenzaba a ser amarrado por raíces que emergieron del suelo.

-¡WOA~!- se asombró Bolt, en cambio Sarada estaba impresionada con lo que veía.

-¿Un _Genjutsu?_\- murmuró Kuromi, sorprendido-… Es uno bastante fuerte…-

-¡DALE~!- vitoreaba Hiroshi, aun haciendo porras.

El esqueleto intentaba arrancarse las raíces, pero, al cortar unas cuantas, aparecían más. Entonces, de una salió la mano de Mirai, con una _kunai_ con sello explosivo que clavó en el agujero del cráneo, donde debía estar el ojo del esqueleto.

De inmediato, el cuerpo completo de la joven salió de la raíz, saltando a varios metros, aterrizando y cubriéndose con sus brazos tras la explosión del sello, destruyendo al esqueleto.

-¡Sí!- saltó Bolt, entusiasmado- ¡Mirai-oneechan lo hizo-dattebasa!-

-¡Victoria, victoria~!- sonrió Hiroshi.

Mirai se incorporó, suspirando aliviada y acomodándose un mechón de cabello, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Himawari-chan, Mirai-san lo hizo- le sonrió Sarada a la pequeña, quien, simplemente, abrazaba a las aves en sus brazos, nerviosa. Eso preocupó a la _Uchiha_, hasta darse cuenta en que esas aves se movían- Himawari-chan, están despertando-

Eso hizo que la pequeña levantara la cabeza, y mirara a las aves, quienes, parpadeando, cansados, la miraron, algo preocupados.

-… _P-Pájaro-chan… C-Canoso-chan…_\- gimió Himawari, a lo que el pájaro y el búho le piaron, para tranquilizarla- ¡BHUAAA!- los _apapacho_, haciendo que las aves comenzaran a chillar a causa de sus heridas.

Sarada no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta que sintió que le picoteaban cariñosamente la mano, para darse cuenta que el cuervo en sus brazos también había despertado.

-… Tío…- sonrió la _Uchiha_, contenta, abrazando tiernamente al cuervo, quien cerró los ojos, aliviado de ver que su amada sobrina estaba a salvo.

-¡Despertaron!- se alegró Bolt- ¡Mamá! ¡Solo falta que le ganes a la vieja bruja-dattebasa!- vitoreó a su madre.

Hinata, con su _Juho Soshiken _activado, mantenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la mujer de pelo café, intentando darle un golpe certero, pero la _jashinista _desviaba sus puños con la ayuda de sus _kunai_, las cuales, al entrar en contacto con el _chakra_ de la pelinegra, se resquebrajaban de a poco.

Al verla, _Pájaro-chan_ abrió su pico por completo, haciendo parecer que se había descolocado, y, molesto, se soltó del abrazo de su sobrina y comenzó a piarle molesto a Bolt.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, loco?!- se molestó Bolt.

-Pregunta _¿Por qué tu madre está aquí?_\- le tradujo Kuromi, quien seguía buscando con la mirada aquel esqueleto que había sido partido a la mitad, pero no destruido.

-Ah- entendió Bolt, y se fijó que el ave señaló con una de sus alas al pelinegro de piel pálida y al niño de pelo rosa- Ah, son como Natsu-chan- respondió, entendiendo la duda que tenía el ave.

"_Si tan solo pudiera darle un golpe"_ Hinata frunció el ceño, y concentró más _chakra_ en sus brazos, logrando romper las _kunai_ con las que la _Jashinista_ había estado desviando sus golpes.

-_Tsch_\- Hiruki frunció el ceño, y saltó, esquivando un puño de Hinata, aterrizando en el techo de una casa- Que aburrido, hereje. Parece que, desde nuestro último encuentro, te has vuelto muy lenta- le señaló.

Ante eso, Hinata frunció el ceño, recordando que hacía poco tiempo se había recuperado de la herida que le había ocasionado aquella mujer…

Hiruki sonrió al darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras a su enemiga. En eso, se fijó que la otra _kunoichi_ había derrotado a los esqueletos… Iba a divertirse…

-¡Gánale, mamá!- vitoreó Bolt.

Kuromi frunció el ceño… El esqueleto no estaba en ninguna calle…

Entonces, Hiruki silbó, extrañando a los presentes, haciendo que Hinata de inmediato se preparó para lo que vendría, al igual que Mirai.

-… ¿Silba?- se sorprendió Bolt, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Está llamando a alguien?- murmuró Sarada.

El _Yokai_ cuervo lo comprendió… El esqueleto no estaba, ni en las calles, ni en el techo, ni en la casa en llamas… Estaba en…

-¡EL SUELO!- avisó de inmediato, en el momento en que dos brazos esqueléticos emergieron del piso, agarrando a Himawari y a Sarada, haciendo que soltaran al búho y al cuervo, mientras el resto del cuerpo del esqueleto emergía, sin soltar a las niñas.

-¡HIMAWARI! ¡SARADA-CHAN!- se asustó Hinata, dándose vuelta.

-¡HIMA! ¡SARADA!- Bolt se abalanza al esqueleto si Kuromi no lo agarra y lo aleja de inmediato, salvándolo de una de las costillas de la criatura, que se había extendido peligrosamente.

-¡Suelta, cobarde…!- se le abalanzó Hiroshi, sacudiendo sus brazos arriba abajo, solo para recibir tal patada que lo lanzó a volar, haciendo que Mirai lo atajara a tiempo, para ver que había terminado con los ojos dándole vueltas.

Las tres aves se abalanzaron por detrás al esqueleto, pero simplemente fueron pateadas, lanzándolas con fuerza a una pared, cayendo lastimadas.

-_¡Pájaro-chan! ¡Canoso-chan!_\- se asustó Himawari, con lágrimas de miedo.

-_¡Cuervo-chan…!_\- se asustó Sarada.

-Debí darme cuenta de antes lo que planeaba la _jashinista_…- murmuró Kuromi, enojado, usando su brazo bueno para sujetar a Bolt, quien estaba asustado-… Aún estoy algo adormilado por esos dos años de sellado- apretó el puño de su brazo lastimado.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó asustada Himawari, mientras el esqueleto la tenía agarrada firmemente, al igual que a Sarada, quien cerraba los ojos, asustada.

-¡VOY…!- su madre comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo cuando una _kunai_ por detrás se clavó en su pierna, hiriéndola y haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¡MAMÁ!- se asustó Bolt.

-¡HINATA-SAN!- se le acercó Mirai, sujetando al inconsciente y mareado Hiroshi.

-E-Estoy bien…- Hinata arrancó el arma de su pierna, y miró molesta a Hiruki, quien había lanzado la _kunai_.

-No tan rápido, hereje. Pueden destruir a ese siervo del gran Jashin, no se los impediré- aseguró Hiruki- Pero ya le di la orden de destruir los cuerpos que sostiene si lo atacan- sonrió.

Ante lo que dijo, Hinata y Mirai abrieron los ojos, asustadas.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Himawari, aterrada.

-¡S-Suéltame…! ¡Suéltame…!- Sarada comenzó a forcejear, pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡SUÉLTALAS!- se enojó Bolt.

El pájaro, el búho y el cuervo se levantaron cuanto pudieron, aun sintiendo sus cuerpos adoloridos, no solo por el golpazo que recibieron, sino también por las garras del _Kyubi_, pero no tenían tiempo para eso…

-… _Uzumaki-san_\- llamó Kuromi, tomando la atención de Hinata- Pelee contra la _Jashinista_\- pidió, soltando a Bolt, y haciendo aparecer de su mano una pluma negra- Me encargaré de, al menos, hacerlo soltar a las crías humanas-

Ante eso, Hiruki se rió, divertida.

-¡¿Un _Yokai cuervo_ como tú?!- se divirtió la mujer- Ustedes no están hechos para las batallas. ¡Son solo inútiles!- aseguró, haciendo que Kuromi la mirara de reojo- ¿Qué piensas hacer, especialmente con un brazo herido?- preguntó, curiosa.

-… No me moveré- murmuró Kuromi, sorprendiendo a los presentes, especialmente a Bolt, quien, sentado en el piso, lo miraba sorprendido-… Dijiste que, si atacamos al esqueleto, matará a las humanas, ¿no?-

-No me gusta repetir las cosas- se molestó Hiruki.

Kuromi sonrió levemente, y, sin más, solo lanzó su pluma al piso, cerca del esqueleto, quien mantenía firme su agarre en las niñas.

Entonces, la pluma clavada en el piso, en una grieta del agujero por el cual emergió la criatura, comenzó a resquebrajar esa parte, y, de un momento a otro, el piso, ya debilitado por el agujero, más la grieta provocada por la pluma, se derrumbó, haciendo que una de las piernas del esqueleto también cayera, perdiendo el equilibrio, y soltando a las niñas, quienes de inmediato se alejaron del alcanza de aquella criatura.

-¡AHORA!- Mirai lanzó varias _kunai_ con sellos explosivos, que se clavaron en el esqueleto, haciéndolo explotar.

Al ver como era derrotado aquel esqueleto, Hiruki apretó sus puños, mordiéndose el labio, enojada.

-_¡Pájaro-chan! ¡Canoso-chan!_\- Himawari se acercó a las aves junto a Sarada, quien abrazó al cuervo.

-Estoy bien- le aseguró la _Uchiha_ al ave negra, quien graznó, aliviado.

-¡Woa…! ¡Eres genial, _Zombie!_\- aseguró Bolt, mirando a Kuromi, quien lo miró con una gota en la cabeza por el apodo.

-Muchas gracias, Kuromi-kun- agradeció sinceramente Hinata, y miró seria a Hiruki, quien frunció el ceño- ¿Continuamos nuestra batalla?- preguntó, tomando pose de pelea.

-… Sí…- sonrió Hiruki-… Por el bien de Jashin… Del Gran Jashin, pienso acabar con las vidas de todos ustedes, y después ir por la despreciable _Yokai-_juró, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante eso, y abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, al darse cuenta que los canales de _chakra_ de la _jashinista_ comenzaban a alterarse desde los puntos del hombro, contaminándose.

-¿Q-Qué pasa…?- se asustó Bolt, levantándose.

Entonces, una onda salió del cuerpo de Hiruki, lanzando a todos a diferentes partes.

Hinata chocó contra una pared, perdiendo el sentido por unos momentos por el golpe; Kuromi abrazó y protegió a Bolt del impacto contra unos barriles, sorprendiendo al pequeño; Mirai, sujetando al mareado Hiroshi, rodó por el piso, al igual que Himawari, quien quedó inconsciente, preocupando al pájaro y al búho que aun mantenía en sus brazos, que se levantaron y la miraron, nerviosos.

Sarada también rodó por el piso, cerca de una pared, abrazando al cuervo negro, quien graznaba, preocupado por ella.

-E-Estoy bien…- la niña se sentó, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, ya que le dolía el cuerpo.

-¡Hima!- Bolt se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba inconsciente, y se acercó corriendo a ella.

Cuando llegó con Himawari, se dio cuenta, como todos, que el cuerpo de Hiruki había cambiado. Era enorme, de piel anaranjada, con colmillos y garras…

Era como un ogro…

* * *

-Parecen ser todos- suspiró Kakashi, observando como Shukaku, fastidiado de tantos esqueletos, pulverizaba a uno con un martillo de arena, haciendo que Soyokaze sonriera incomodo por su entusiasmo, y Hanta suspiraba.

-Discúlpenlo, discúlpenlo- se disculpaba Saiken, avergonzada.

-E-Está bien, Saiken-san- aseguró Shio, entendiendo que la _Rokubi_ se avergonzara, ya que el _Ichibi_ ahora saltaba en los polvos de lo que había sido el último esqueleto.

El _Hokage_ se rascó la cabeza, mirando de reojo como el anciano Hoshi se había vuelto a quedar dormido parado… Si no era un _Biju_, era un _Yokai…_

-_Hokage-sama_, aun considero que pasamos por alto algo- admitió el _Yokai tiburón_, acercándose a él, mientras Hanta calmaba a Saiken dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, yo también- admitió Kakashi, serio.

-¡Estúpidos huesos! ¡Son polvo bajos mis poderosos pies!- seguía pataleando Shukaku, incomodando a Soyokaze.

"_Aun así…"_ Kakashi miró de reojo a los cuatro _Yokai_ con los que se encontraba, meditativo _"… Si es verdad lo que descubrió Sasuke… ¿Alguno de ellos será el traidor…?"_

Los pensamientos del _Hokage_ se vieron interrumpidos cuando una enorme águila aterrizó en la punta de uno de los árboles del lugar, tomando la atención de todos.

-¡Seidō!- se sorprendió Hanta.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Shio, serio.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE _HOSHI!_\- ordenó el águila, extrañando al grupo.

-¿Hoshi-san?- se extrañó Soyokaze, mirando al anciano, quien seguía dormido.

-Me tinca que a ese pajarraco se le zafó otro tornillo- le murmuró Shukaku al _Yokai caballo_, haciendo que sonriera, incomodo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Seidō?- le volvió a preguntar Shio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Lo descubrimos…! ¡Fue él quien guió a los _Jashinistas_ a la isla, sin que los vigías los notaran!-

Eso hizo que los _Yokai_ abrieran los ojos, sorprendidos, al igual que los dos _Biju_.

-¡¿Una antigüedad como esa?!-Shukaku, divertido, señaló a Hoshi, quien seguía durmiendo.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave, Seidō-san- le dijo Soyokaze, serio.

-Es imposible que nos traicionemos entre nosotros- aseguró Hanta.

-Además, Hoshi debería saber las intenciones de quienes ayuda- agregó Shio- Seidō, sé muy bien que nos ves por debajo, pero deja de hacer acusaciones sin fundamentos-

El ave frunció el ceño, enojado.

En cambio, Kakashi miraba serio al ave, analizando sus gestos y expresiones… No mentía.

-Disculpe, Seidō-san- llamó el peliblanco, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, tomando la atención del águila-… Pero… ¿Qué ganaría Hoshi-san con algo así?- preguntó cuidadosamente, mirando de reojo al anciano de tez verde.

Seidō se enojó más, pensando que el humano no le creía, pero, al darse cuenta que sacaba algo de su bolsillo, decidió seguirle el juego.

-… Lo que ganaría… Sería seguir las órdenes de un _Uzumaki_ y de Jashin, a coste de su libertad…- respondió cuidadosamente Seidō-… Porque esa es la forma de pensar de los antiguos _Yokai_…

-Y yo soy uno, ¿no?-

Kakashi se quedó quieto de inmediato, sintiendo la punta del báculo de madera de Hoshi en su nuca, mientras el _Yokai_ tortuga, detrás de él, lo miraba seriamente.

Shio, Hanta, Soyokaze, Shukaku y Saiken se voltearon de inmediato, mientras Seidō fruncía el ceño, sorprendido al no darse cuenta cuando Hoshi se movió tan rápido.

-_¡Hokage!_\- se preocupó Saiken.

-Sí, en efecto- admitió Kakashi, levantando sus manos, mostrando que no tenía nada- En realidad, Naruto, Sasuke y yo sospechábamos que uno de los _Yokai_ traicionó a los suyos para hacer entrar a los _jashinistas_, pero cuando descubrimos que la mayor parte de nuestra información fue mentira, nuestras sospechas bajaron…- miró de reojo a Hoshi, quien había abierto sus ojos, que eran de color celestes- Aun así, tenía la corazonada de que, si había un _Yokai_ traidor, se mostraría en cualquier momento… A veces no sé si es bueno que mis corazonadas sean acertadas-

Hoshi frunció el ceño.

-N-No puede ser… ¡¿Es esto cierto, Hoshi?!- exigió saber Hanta, enojada.

-¡Hoshi! ¡Ambos somos _Yokai marinos!_ ¡¿Por qué harías algo como esto?!- exigió saber Shio.

-¡Es quien ha sido líder por mayor tiempo…! ¡¿Por qué traicionarnos?!- preguntó Soyokaze, sorprendido.

-No… Yo no he traicionado a nadie- aseguró Hoshi, sin dejar de mirar a Kakashi- Es solo que, a diferencia de ustedes, yo he vivido más de un milenio, y conservo aun las enseñanzas de mi antigua generación _Yokai, _de servir, cuando sea necesario, al _Uzumaki_ elegido por Jashin para traerlo a este plano de la vida… Esa es la misión de los _Yokai_. La verdadera… El hecho de que evitemos su resurrección, es solo porque Kaguya-sama lo ordenó- miró de reojo a los _Yokai_, quienes lo miraban, sumamente sorprendidos- No somos creaciones de Kaguya-sama, somos creaciones de Jashin-sama. A él le debemos nuestra lealtad-

**-… Hoshi…-** Shio frunció el ceño, apretando tanto sus puños que comenzó a salir sangre de sus manos- **No somos esclavos de nadie… **La decisión que tomamos, de retener a Jashin, fue para proteger a los seres humanos…-le recordó.

-¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?- gruñó enojada Hanta, con su cabello erizándose-… No solo nos traicionaste, sino que, por tus acciones… Por tu culpa… Perdimos a nuestro compañero… A Kurokiba-

-… Natsumi le tiene respeto…-murmuró Soyokaze, aun sin creer la verdad-… Kurokiba-san también lo respetaba… ¡¿No entiende lo que hace?!-

-La muerte del padre de Natsumi no fue mi culpa, aunque tampoco es de mi interés- aseguró Hoshi, sorprendiendo a los Shukaku y a Saiken, especialmente al mapache- Esperaba poder seguir con mi perfil bajo, gracias a tu intervención al intentar matar a Natsumi, Seidō- miró de reojo a la águila, quien tenía el plumaje erizado, enfurecido- Sabía que serías una distracción con tu forma de pensar, tomando la atención de los humanos y el rencor de alguno de los nuestros, pero al parecer ese _Uchiha_ notó demasiado mi falta de intervenciones en el asunto, ¿no es así?-suspiró.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?- Kakashi lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-… A Jashin-sama ninguno de ustedes les sirve, ni siquiera yo o mi gente o nuestra raza…- aseguró Hoshi-… ¿Lo entiende, _Hokage?_-

-… Supongo, que realmente uno de los _jashinista_ lideraba los esqueletos a los que enfrentamos, y tú le diste un camino para que pasara, haciéndonos creer que nadie guiaba al enemigo, ¿no?- frunció el ceño Kakashi.

-… Sí-

-…- Kakashi cerró los ojos, y después los abrió-… Denle con todo- dijo al aire, y, sin más, desapareció en una bola de humo, siendo reemplazado por un hueso, sorprendiendo a Hoshi.

"_Ya veo, un jutsu de sustitución"_ se dio cuenta el _Yokai tortuga_, y se volteo al ver que los _cuatro Yokai_ y los _Biju_ se le abalanzaron.

-"_Shin no unmei: Shizen'na gaikan o abake"_-murmuró, y de su bastón salió una onda de energía natural que, no solo afecto a los _Yokai_ a su alrededor, haciendo que una bola de humo apareciera en cada uno, a excepción se Seidō, quien se detuvo al igual que los _Biju._

Kakashi, oculto en la rama de un árbol, abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

Del humo color café cayó fuertemente un caballo café oscuro, mientras que del humo celeste cayó una loba de pelaje celeste, y del humo azul cayera un tiburón.

-¡¿EH?!- se quedó en blanco Shukaku.

-¿S-Son sus verdaderas formas…?- se dio cuenta Saiken, sorprendida.

"_¿Pero qué…?"_ se sorprendió Kakashi.

-¡HOSHI!- se enfureció Seidō, sabiendo que él mismo ya no podía volver a su forma humana- ¡ESA ES UNA TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA!-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exigió saber el _Ichibi_.

-U-Una técnica… que nos obliga a volver a nuestra verdadera forma… - murmuró la loba celeste, incorporándose de a poco, con su pelaje erizado- Hasta que el usuario la cancela, o sea derrotado-

-Y, aunque entremos al agua, no servirá de nada- gruñó el tiburón, sin ser capaz de levantarse, a diferencia del caballo.

-¡¿Es una broma?!- se sorprendió Shukaku- ¡¿Se han vuelto animales inútiles?!-

-N-No solo nosotros…- murmuró Soyokaze, tomando la atención del mapache-… Es una onda expansiva… que abarcará toda la isla…-

Eso sorprendió a los _Biju_ y al _Hokage_ en su escondite.

Si los _Yokai_ eran _animales inútiles_ en sus verdaderas formas, y la técnica era una onda expansiva, significaría que los doce _Yokai_ se verían afectados… Al igual que Natsumi…

Shukaku apretó sus dientes.

-¡ESCÚCHAME, VEJESTORIO!- el _Ichibi_ señaló a Hoshi, quien frunció el ceño- ¡LOS _BIJU_ NOS METIMOS EN ESTE LÍO, NO POR LOS _YOKAI_, SINO PARA PROTEGER A LA NOVIA DE NUESTRO HERMANO! ¡Puede sonarte absurdo, pero lo que ahora le está pasando a uno de los nuestros es algo parecido a un milagro para todos nosotros!- aseguró serio, haciendo que Saiken mirara al _Yokai_ _tortuga_, de acuerdo con su hermano- ¡Y SI LO QUE HICISTE ENTONCES TAMBIÉN LE AFECTA A ELLA…! ¡ENTONCES YO MISMO TE ENTERRARÉ VIVO ANTES DE QUE ALGO LE PASE!- rugió Shukaku, enojado.

* * *

-¡RYUSEI!- gritó enojado Naruto, enfrentándose al pelirrojo, chocando sus armas.

Ambos tomaron distancia, ignorando el terreno lleno de cráteres y cortes en el que se encontraban, mientras Rakku, Mimasu, Matatabi, Kokuo y Chomei derrotaban en conjunto al último grupo de esqueletos.

-Lo hicimos- sonrió Kokuo, a lo que su hermano asintió, contento.

-Ha sido una suerte tenerlos como apoyos- les sonrió Rakku, haciendo que del _Nanabi_ saliera una bola de vapor, extrañándola, al igual que Kokuo, quien parpadeo, sorprendida.

-No canten victoria- ordenó Matatabi, observando la batalla de Naruto contra Ryusei-… No lo entiendo-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mimasu, curioso.

-Naruto-kun… Él no está peleando con todo su poder- murmuró Matatabi, sorprendiendo a los dos _Yokai_.

-Entonces no era solo mi imaginación- murmuró Kokuo, seria.

-¿Por qué se retiene?- se preguntó Chomei, preocupado.

-… Lo mismo quiero saber- murmuró el pelirrojo, haciendo que los _Biju_ y _Yokai_ se alertaran al darse cuenta que, desde esa distancia, podía escucharlos- ¿Por qué?- Ryusei miró a Naruto, quien frunció el ceño, desactivando el modo _Biju_.

-… Le causaste mucho daño a Kurama- le aseguró serio Naruto-… Eso es algo que muy difícilmente voy a perdonarte-dattebayo… No solo a él, te atreviste a dañar a mis hijos y a Sarada-chan… Has causado mucho daño, Ryusei-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas darme un _castigo divino?_ Los herejes como tú, que consiguen un poder impuro, suelen pensar de esa forma- aseguró el _jashinista_.

-… Aun así…- murmuró Naruto, frunciendo el ceño-… Aun así, sé muy bien que Natsumi-chan quiere salvarte de lo que eres ahora-dattebayo-

Eso sorprendió a Ryusei.

-Puedo sentirlo… Yo también estuve en su posición una vez, queriendo salvar a un amigo de la oscuridad en la que él mismo se metió, porque es una persona preciada para uno-dattebayo…- el rubio puso su mano en su pecho- ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NATSUMI –CHAN SE TIREN A LA BASURA SI TU NO COMPRENDES LO QUE HACES, IDIOTA!- le aseguró enojado.

Ryusei abrió sus ojos ámbar, más sorprendido, pero después frunció el ceño, molesto.

Entonces, una onda de energía natural pasó por donde estaban, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

De golpe, Rakku y Mimasu desaparecieron en humo, sorprendiendo a los _Biju_ y a los humanos.

-¡RAKKU-CHAN, MIMASU!- se asustó Naruto.

De un humo fucsia salió una mariquita del tamaño de Isobu, y de humo naranja salió un cangrejo anaranjado de casi su mismo tamaño, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Eso es…- se dio cuenta Ryusei.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!-se asustó el cangrejo de ojos ciegos- ¡¿E-Esto es energía natural que anula nuestras formas?!- preguntó, moviendo sus patas para sentir lo que había en el ambiente.

-Tranquilízate, Mimasu-kun- le pidió Matatabi, acercándose a él y poniendo su pata en su caparazón, para que entendiera que estaban con él, calmándolo.

-E-Esto es mala suerte… Veas por donde lo veas…- murmuró la mariquita, temblando.

-¿Están bien?- le preguntó Kokuo.

-S-Sí… V-Volvimos a nuestra forma verdadera… pero…-se preocupó Rakku, haciéndola ver tierna, sonrojando sin darse cuenta a Chomei.

-… ¿Qué pasó…?- murmuró Naruto- ¡RYUSEI!- se volteó a ver al _jashinista_.

-Yo no fui- le aseguró serio el pelirrojo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, enojado.

* * *

En donde estaba el grupo de Sasuke, también pasó la onda de energía, alertándolos.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- murmuró Son, desconfiado.

-_Nininini_. No lo sé, pero es muy…- habló Seiya, pero, de golpe, desapareció en humo al igual que Hiromi, alertando a todos.

-¡Hiromi!- se asustó Gyuki.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- se asustó Sakura.

Entonces, de un humo morado salió Seiya en su forma de murciélago, y de un humo azul oscuro salió un pulpo café, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Son… sus verdaderas formas?- se sorprendió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!- se enfureció Hiromi en su forma de pulpo, apretando sus ocho tentáculos, enojada.

-Jijijiji. Ahora tu pareces un _takoyaki_\- se rió por lo bajo Son, solo para ser estrangulado por un tentáculo.

-_Nininini_. A Hiromi nunca le ha gustado estar en esa forma- Seiya se posó en el hombro de Sakura, que los miraba preocupada- Pero que chiquilla tan avergonzada-

-¡No me avergüenza mi forma!- aseguró molesta Hiromi, sin darse cuenta que golpeaba a Son contra el piso.

-L-Lo entendimos, cálmate- pidió Isobu, nervioso.

-¿Te avergüenza?- se extrañó Gyuki, dejando quieta a Hiromi- Yo no le veo lo malo- aseguró, rascándose la mejilla.

-¡G-G-G-G-G! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, _TAKOYAKI!_\- enojada, Hiromi le lanzó al _Yonbi_, haciendo que Isobu cerrara su ojo por unos momentos, ya que fue doloroso el choque.

-_Auch_. Esta chiquilla sigue con su actitud explosiva. _Nininini_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿habrá sido Jashin?- preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

-… Eso temo...- admitió el _Uchiha_.

* * *

En _Uzushiogakure_, Hinata saltaba para atrás, esquivando los puñetazos de la enorme ogra anaranjada, que alguna vez había sido humana, mientras los demás se reponían del golpe que habían recibido tras la onda de la transformación de Hiruki.

-¡¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, _hereje?!_\- preguntó divertida Hiruki, logrando darle un puñetazo a Hinata, quien se cubrió con los brazos, chocando contra una pared, lastimándose.

-¡MAMÁ!- se asustó Bolt, aferrando a su hermana inconsciente, a quienes _Pájaro-chan_ y _Cuervo-chan_ miraban, preocupados.

-Hi-Hinata-san…- gimió Mirai, queriendo levantarse, pero no podía, y no porque sujetaba al aun mareado Hiroshi, sino porque sentía que la herida en su abdomen se había abierto.

Kuromi intentó levantarse, pero, al haber protegido a Bolt del impacto del golpe, sentía que perdía sus fuerzas.

-… Hinata-san- murmuró preocupada Sarada, abrazando al cuervo, quien fruncía el ceño.

Entonces, una onda de energía natural surcó el pueblo, tomando la atención de todos.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Bolt, sorprendido-… ¿Y esto…?-pero se quedó mudo cuando vio a Kuromi y a Hiroshi desapareciendo en humo- ¡NO!- se asustó.

-¡Kuromi-kun! ¡Hiroshi-kun!- se asustó Hinata, levantándose cuanto podía.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?!- se asustó Mirai, hasta que, en un humo rosado, salió un tierno conejo esponjoso color rosa, cayendo en su regazo-… ¿Eh?-

De un humo negro, salió un cuervo de pelaje negro, pero de pico y patas blancas como la nieve, y de ojos blancos, sorprendiendo a Bolt y a Sarada.

-¿Q-Qué pasó…?- gimió Kuromi.

-Woa. ¿Volvieron a su forma original?- se sorprendió Hiruki, sonriendo divertida, haciendo que la sorprendida Hinata la mirara, molesta- No está mal, ¿no crees?-

Hinata frunció el ceño, molesta,

Sarada miró preocupada a los dos _Yokai_, hasta percatarse que el cuervo en sus brazos brillaba, sorprendiéndose.

Y no solo el cuervo. De repente, _Pájaro-chan_ y _Canoso-chan_ también comenzaron a iluminarse.

-¡¿Q-Qué sucede con esos pajarracos?!- se sorprendió Hiruki.

-… ¿Qué…?- murmuró Bolt, sorprendido.

Entonces, las tres aves desaparecieron en humo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-G-G-G- ¡NO ME GUSTA ESTO!- Hiruki abrió la boca, lanzando un rayo de energía hacia Sarada, a quien cubría gran parte del humo.

El rayo cayó en la casa cercana a la _Uchiha_, provocando que unos escombros cayeran en donde ella estaba…

-¡SARADA-CHAN!- se asustaron Hinata y Mirai.

-¡SARADA!- se asustó Bolt.

-Je, no sé que son esos plumíferos, pero ellos son los siguientes- Hiruki miró a Bolt, quien era rodeado junto a Himawari de aquel misterioso humo.

Entonces, de ese mismo humo emergió rápidamente una persona, y, con su palma, golpeo a la ogra, lanzándola a varios metros, haciéndola chocar contra una pared, destrozándola.

Hinata no se sorprendió por aquel golpe, sino por quien dio aquel golpe…

Parado frente a ella… Estaba la forma humana de _Pájaro-chan…_

-¿N-Ne… Neji-n-nisan…?- Hinata se tapó la boca, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verlo ahí, parado, con aquella mirada de determinación y análisis que siempre lo caracterizaba.

El joven de pelo café la miró, sonrió, y le tendió la mano.

-Perdone por no haber podido hacer algo mejor antes, Hinata-sama…- se disculpó Neji.

-E-Está bien…- Hinata tomó su mano, y con la ayuda de su primo se levantó- D-Digo, yo…-

-No se preocupe- le sonrió el _Hyuga_, haciendo que ella, conmovida, se restregara los ojos.

-… ¿El ave…?- parpadeó Mirai, atónita-… El pájaro de Himawari-chan… un ave… persona…-

\- _¡Pájaro-chan!_\- se alegró Bolt, haciendo que Neji lo mirara y sonriera- ¿Volviste a ser mujer?- se decepcionó, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas.

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE!-

En eso, el rubio escuchó que alguien a su lado tosía, y mientras desaparecía el humo, se dio cuenta que era la forma humana de _Canoso-chan_.

-P-Parece que_*cof*_ s-sea lo que sea que fue esa o-onda nos- nos hizo tomar nuestra verdadera forma- tosió Obito, sentado al lado de Bolt, quien sonrió contento al verlo.

-Un minuto…- se dio cuenta Bolt- ¡¿Entonces…?!- el pequeño sonrió, y miró a un techo, para ver parado en el borde a la forma humana de _Cuervo-chan_, quien tenía en sus brazos a Sarada- ¡Lo sabía!- se alegró.

Itachi sonrió de lado, y miró a Sarada, quien fruncía el ceño, y abrió sus ojos negros, para ver al joven que la cargaba.

-…- la niña lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero después sonrió-… Eres… muy parecido a las fotos que tiene papá de ti, tío- sonrió Sarada, sin evitar sonrojarse de la emoción.

Itachi sonrió, contento de ver que su querida sobrina estaba a salvo.

-… ¿Aves…? ¿Personas…? ¿Aves…? ¿Personas…?- Mirai seguía sin entender nada.

-Y-Ya veo…- Kuromi se levantó, sacudiendo sus alas, tomando la atención de todos- Sea lo que fuese esa onda, nos volvió a nosotros, _Yokai_, a nuestras formas animales, pero a ustedes, espíritus, a su forma humana- entendió.

-Eso lo explica- comprendió Neji, y miró serio como Hiruki se levantaba de entre los escombros- Hinata-sama, ¿me permitiría luchar una vez más a su lado?- le pidió a su prima.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la petición, sonrió agradecida, y después decidida.

-Sí, gracias, _Pájaro-chan_\- agradeció Hinata.

Neji sonrió, y, así, ambos primos tomaron la misma posición de pelea, preparados para enfrentarse a aquella ogra.

Bolt, abrazando a su hermana, quien dormía profundamente, sonrió, emocionado…

Iba a ver una pelea épica…

* * *

-¿Es aquí?- Kurama se asomó al borde de un risco, observando como las olas del mar golpeaban fuertemente la piedra, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Sí- asintió Natsumi, parada a su lado, mirando para todos lados, seria- Estamos en los acantilados del sur- murmuró, inquieta.

-¿Qué te sucede?- se extrañó Kurama.

-E-Es que… Este olor…- murmuró la joven, nerviosa-… Aun con el olor del mar… Puedo sentirlo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- el _Kyubi_ frunció el ceño, y se sorprendió al ver como Natsumi lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-E-El aroma de mi padre…- murmuró con un hilo de voz la _Yokai_, sorprendiendo a Kurama.

Entonces, la pelirroja no perdió tiempo, y comenzó a correr cerca del borde del risco, tomando desprevenido al zorro de nueve colas, quien la siguió de inmediato.

-¡E-Espera, Natsumi…!-Kurama la alcanzó, serio.

-¡Estoy segura! ¡Papá…! ¡Es el aroma de él!- aseguró Natsumi, aumentando su velocidad.

Después de un rato de correr, la joven se detuvo, a lo que Kurama también lo hizo, para ver, sorprendido, de que se habían detenido en frente de una piedra, la cual estaba insertada en lo que parecía….

Una tumba…

Natsumi abrió sus ojos verdes, sorprendida, mientras el viento marino sacudía su cabello.

-… Papá… - murmuró la pelirroja-… Pero… ¿C-Cómo…? ¿A-Acaso… Ryusei te enterró…?- entrecerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas cursaban sus pálidas mejillas-… Padre…- cayó de rodillas, sin poder expresar las emociones que la embargaban-… Padre…- se tapó el rostro, temblando.

Kurama la miró serio, entendiendo a la _Yokai_…

El humano que había asesinado a Kurokiba, en vez de usar su cadáver para algún ritual de su secta, lo enterró en un lugar alejado de las manos de los demás _Jashinistas_…

¿Cómo debía sentirse uno tras enterarse de algo así?

Entonces, una onda de energía natural pasó donde estaban ellos, deteniéndose al final del borde de los riscos, desapareciendo.

-¿Q-Qué demonios…?- se sorprendió Kurama, hasta darse cuenta que la _Yokai_ había desaparecido en humo- ¡NATSUMI!- se horrorizó, pero, para mayor sorpresa suya, del humo salió uno rosado, mostrando a la verdadera forma de Natsumi, sentada frente a la tumba de Kurokiba, llorando, sin importarle estar ahora en ese aspecto.

-¡Padre…!- lloraba la zorrita de pelaje rojo con puntas negras, temblando fuertemente- ¡Papá!-

Kurama la miró sorprendida, y apretó sus colmillos, enojado por verla llorando así.

Se le acercó y empujo suavemente su mejilla roja con su nariz, haciendo que lo mirara, aunque las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿K-Kurama?- gimió Natsumi, con sus orejas gachas.

El zorro no dijo nada, solo inclinó su rostro y besó brevemente a la zorrita, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y después de ese gesto, lo miró, confundida.

-… Deja de llorar… No me gusta…- aseguró Kurama, serio- Y sé que a él tampoco…- miró la tumba, haciendo que la _Yokai_ también.

Natsumi bajó las orejas, haciendo sonidos con la nariz, y, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, se acurrucó en el pecho de Kurama, quien le acarició el lomo, serio.

-… Kurama… Lo extraño mucho… Mucho…- gimió Natsumi-… A-Aunque pueda verlo con el _Byakko no jutsu_… Me duele más… porque sé que está muerto…-

-… Lo entiendo…- murmuró Kurama, entrecerrando los ojos-… A mí también me duele cuando veo al viejo como espíritu… Me recuerda que lo perdí cuando era cachorro-

-K-Kurama…- gimió Natsumi, temblando, a lo que el _Kyubi_ la abrazó, haciendo que ella apoyara el mentón en su hombro, llorando en silencio.

-… No lo retengas… Te comprendo, Natsumi… Está bien…- murmuró Kurama, cerrando los ojos.

Natsumi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, para después comenzar a llorar tristemente, siendo consolada por el _Biju_ al que amaba, quien era el ser que podía comprenderla a la perfección…

La pérdida de un padre era difícil… Sin importar el tiempo que pase…

* * *

_**UFFF. Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, he aquí el nuevo cap del fic^^. Espero perdonen mis retrasos, pero estoy en periodo de exámenes, y escribo en mi tiempo libre^^'**_

_**-¡ZOE-CHAAN!- se me acercó molesto Bolt.**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-**_

_**-¡Tu invitada se comió todo el puesto de comida del festival con el ticket que me dio **__takedigi__**, junto a Natsu-chan!- acusó el rubio.**_

_**-U-Un momento… l-los invitados de hoy por parte de **__Zafir__** son…- recordé, poniéndome azul.**_

_**Erza y Pikachu.**_

_**-Estoy muy contenta de haber sido invitada por **__Zafir__**\- aseguró Erza, limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo, después de haber terminado de comer.**_

_**Pikachu, en la cabeza de Himawari, negó con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a la niña.**_

_**-Zoe, ¿qué más tienes para comer?- me preguntó la pelirroja, incomodándome.**_

_**-B-Bueno…- sonreí, nerviosa.**_

_**-¡Er-chan~!- Natsumi abrazó a la maga, contenta, llevando un broche de camelia blanca, regalo de **__Hikari-chan Uzumaki__** \- ¿Te gustaron los dulces~?-**_

_**-Sí, estuvieron deliciosos- sonrió Erza.**_

_**-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien^^'-sonreí, dándome cuenta que ambas pelirrojas eran amantes de la comida, o específicamente dulces - -'….- ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Qué dulces?!-**_

_**-Ah, bueno, todos los banquetes que nos han dado para la boda- sonrió Natsumi- **_

_**¡¿EH?!**_

_**-¡¿Cómo es eso, señorita?!- la miré, molesta.**_

_**-Pero Kyu-chan estuvo de acuerdo- la Yokai señaló a Kurama, quien, chamuscado por haber sufrido el estornudo de **__zardX__**, estaba extrañamente sentado en un montículo de tierra.**_

_**-Sí…- bufó el zorro.**_

_**-Natsu-chan es una excelente anfitriona- sentenció Erza, sonriendo segura, incomodándome bastante.**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Dijo que Natsu-chan era una "anfibia"?- entendió mal Bolt, mirando a Sarada, quien levantó los hombros, sin entender.**_

_**-¡A mi me gusta Pikachu~!- sonrió Himawari, apapachando al pokemón, quien aceptaba el cariño pacientemente.**_

_**Al ver eso, Kurama apretó su puño, enojado.**_

_**-Si tienes celos, ¿por qué no vas a hacer algo?- lo quedé mirando.**_

_**-No. Me quedo aquí-**_

_**-… Bueno… Si eso quieres…-**_

_**-¡Le mandamos un saludo a **__takedigi__**-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, abrazando a Hinata, quien también sonrió, sonrojada.**_

_-__**¡Nosotros le mandamos un saludo a **__** y a **__NovaStarPrime__**~!- sonrió Himawari, apapachando al pobre Pikachu, al lado de Bolt y Sarada- ¡Y gracias a **__Hikari-chan Uzumaki__** por los peluches de zorrito, lobo y Kirara para Hima~!-**_

_**-Nininini. A me me gustaron bastante sus presentes, chica- sonrió Seiya, sentado frente al vino tinto y vino blanco que había recibido- Y gracias por los saludos, ninininini.**_

_**-... Este, supongo que no podremos usar estar armaduras- sonrió incomodo Obito, junto a Neji e Itachi- ¡Pero gracias~!- sonrió contento, poniéndose la armadura como sombrero.**_

_**-¡Zoe-chan! ¡Ponte tu armadura-dattebasa!- ordenó Bolt.**_

_**-Tengo sueñito-_-**_

_**-¡A **__Akime Maxwell__** le mandamos saludos~!- sonrió Natsumi, sentándose en el montículo de tierra junto a Kurama, quien hizo una mueca molesta, que se borró cuando la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**-Ya… saludos… Saludos… ¡¿Y QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES ESE **__RODRIGO__** PARA ELOGIAR TU CABELLO?!- recordó de repente, mirando molesto a la Yokai, quien parpadeó, curiosa.**_

_**-¿Un fans de las leyes de la naturaleza del crecimiento del cuero cabelludo?- sugirió, ganándose un leve tirón de mejillas- L-Lo shento Kyu-chan…-**_

_**-Te aseguro, **__Astron, __**que los abrazos de Kurama realmente son suavecitos, pero sabes lo orgulloso que es para dar uno^^' Aunque no sé si los de Son Goku también lo son…**__**¡Vas con el examen de grado! ¡Vamos que se puede! ¡BANZAIIIII!-**_

_-__**¡La familia Uzumaki te manda saludos, **__Ronald v2 __**–dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt. **_

_**-Nosotras también- sonrió Sarada, al lado de Natsumi.**_

_-Asuna no Kitsune, __**que bien que te**__**gusto el dibujo^^-**_

_**-¡Y te mandamos un saludito!- sonrió Nastumi, fastidiando a Kurama- ¿Y para qué es el libro de "tips para cuidar a un bebe"?- se preguntó, dejando en blanco al Kyubi.**_

_**-¡No le hagas caso!- aseguró molesto Kurama.**_

_-__**¡KYA! ¡**__Sara-chan! __**¡¿Has leído "Plumas del Fénix" y "Viajes Comerciantes?! ¡KYA! ¡Que alegría más grande! ¡Dime, dime! ¿Has leído "Proyecto Iluminati"?**_

_**-¡¿Por qué tengo que mandarle a la lectora un saludo contigo, takoyaki?!- exigió saber Hiromi, al lado de Gyuki, quien suspiraba, apesadumbrado por su suerte-**_

_**-Porque ella quiso, no es que yo quisiera- aseguró el Hachibi.**_

_**-¿Ah?- la Yokai entrecerró los ojos, asustando al Biju- ¡¿O SEA, QUE ES HORRIBLE DAR UN SALUDO CONMIGO?!-**_

_**-¡¿EH?! ¡N-No!- negó Gyuki.**_

_**-¡VOY A COCINARTE!-**_

_**-¡¿P-PERO QUE HICE AHORA…?!- y Gyuki huyó de la Yokai con tridente, molesta en varios sentidos^^'.**_

_**-Nosotros te mandamos un saludo- sonrió Rakku, al lado de Chomei, quien parecía muy nervioso- Vamos- le sonrió al Biju, y se extrañó que, con solo hablarle, un poco de vapor saliera de la cabeza de este.**_

_**-S-a-l-u-d-o- tartamudeó Chomei, extrañando a Rakku, quien simplemente sonrió, encontrándolo tierno.**_

_**-¡De nuevo nosotros, Triple Saludo Combo 3000!- sonrió Natsumi, fastidiando a Kurama.**_

_**Con respecto a la boda, aun hay tiempo. Creo que en vacaciones haré las invitaciones.**_

_**¡Y! ¡AUNQUE ES MUYYY ATRASADO, QUISIERA DECIRLE "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" A BRIDGET-CHAN, QUIEN CUMPLIÓ AÑOS EL PASADO 6 DE NOVIEMBRE!**_

_**Me hubiera gustado decirte feliz cumpleaños ese día, pero no pude actualizar porque debía hacer un trabajo de Ética -_-'. Lo siento mucho, y espero hayas disfrutado tu día^^**_

_**¡Le doy gracias a **__Rukia36 __**por su apoyo! ¿Realmente leíste tan rápido el fic O-O?**_

_Miss Simpaty__** regala una cadena a Natsumi, Hinata, Sakura, Mirai, Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken. ¡Que tierna~!**_

_**Por cierto, **__Dragonzord92__**, tus libros explosivos dejaron en shock al Hokage- señalo a Kakashi, deprimido en un rincón, siendo usado por Shukaku y Bolt para practicaron sus lanza miel, mientras Matatabi los miraba, resistiéndose a unirse, ya que no quería deprimir más al Hokage.**_

_**-¡¿P-por q-qué esto?!- exigió saber avergonzado Chomei, con un ramo de flores.**_

_**-**__Dragonzord92__** lo mandó con algún propósito- le aseguré.**_

_**-¡P-P-e-pero…!- tartamudeó el Nanabi, sonrojado.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?- se acercó Rakku, dejando en blanco al insecto- ¡Ah! ¡Que lindas flores!- sonrió, haciéndolo sonrojarse.**_

_**-¿T-Te gustan?- murmuró Chomei, volviendo su caparazón, de un azul oscuro, a un rojo brillante.**_

_**-Sí. Además, son siete flores- señaló Rakku, haciéndome parpadear- La suerte esta presente en ese obsequio- sentenció, jugando con su trébol.**_

_**-… L-l-l-l-lo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-tartamudeó Chomei, levantando el ramo con su cola, extrañando a Rakku.**_

_**Me tapé la cara con la mano.**_

_**-Chomei pregunta si es que lo quieres- traduje.**_

_**-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró Rakku, tomando el presente- Gracias- sonrió, sonrojando al Biju, y se fue, contenta.**_

_**-Consejo: trabaja en ese tartamudeo tuyo- le sugerí al Nanabi, haciendo que agachara la cabeza.**_

_**-¡Ah!- Rakku se acercó, sonrojando a Chomei- ¡Le mando al lector un saludo por parte de los Yokai~!- avisó, y se retiró.**_

_**-… Y con tu sonrojo- agregué, avergonzando al Biju- Bueno, con respecto a las invitaciones de la boda, solo debes mandarme, por PM o Review, tu nombre o apodo, genero, y regalo que darás a la boda, nada más^^.**_

_**-WOAAAAAAA: ¡**__x-Chappy-x! __**¡¿Leíste en un día todos los fic de Kurama?! G-Guau… M-Me siento alagada… y preocupada… ¿dormiste algo?. Je, ¿realmente tú y tu hermano tuvieron ese susto cuando Zetsu negro hizo el engaño de la muerte de Natsumi^^´? ¿A cuántos lectores habré asustado con esa escena^^'?**_

_-Sean-Raizou, __**me aseguraré que la foto de la pareja zorruna se coloque en el espacio indicado^^.**_

_-zardx. __**Ojalá estés mejor ahora. Y parece que a todo el mundo le cayó bien el borrachin de allí- señaló con el pulgar a Seiya, quien bebía de su sake-**_

_**-Nininini. Pero chica, si el licor humano no me emborracha, así que tu acusación no tiene fundamentos- aseguró Seiya.**_

_**-… Apestas a alcohol¬¬-**_

_**-Nininini. Bueno, hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden evitar, chica- se rió por lo bajo el Yokai. **_

_**-¡Mandamos saludos a **__LorenaUchiha-RogersHarun__** –dattebasa!-sonrió Bolt, al lado de Sarada y Himawari, quien apapachaba tan fuerte a Pikachu que este estaba azul.**_

_**-¡Y un cuarto saludo! ¡BOOOM!- sonrió divertida Natsumi, sentada en el montículo junto a Kurama.**_

_**-Oye, Kurama… Ya no aguanto la curiosidad. ¿Qué hay debajo de ti?- pregunté, curiosa.**_

_**-¿Tierra?-gruñó Kurama.**_

_**-… ¿Y debajo de ella?¬¬-**_

_**-…-pero el zorro miró para otro lado, molesto.**_

_**-Kurama… ¿Qué está enterrado debajo de ti?- exigí saber.**_

_**-Grrr. Bien, te lo diré…- gruñó Kurama-… ¿Recuerdas al escandaloso **__oristrong__**?-**_

_**-Hey, él no es escandaloso- corregí- Es un **__**lector bastante entusiasta…-admití- Pero, ¿qué pasa con él?-**_

_**-…- el zorro hizo una mueca, y golpeo el montículo con sus colas.**_

_**-… ¿Kurama?-**_

_**-…Tal vez… por sus estúpidas insinuaciones a mi persona, que no me gustaron… tal vez…- Kurama miró el montículo…**_

…_**. ¿Ah…?-**_

_**-¡¿ENTERRASTE A UN LECTOR?!- me di cuenta, atónita.**_

_**-¡PARA QUE APRENDA A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR TONTERÍAS!- se defendió Kurama.**_

_**-¡KYA! ¡KURAMA, SERÁS…! ¡Los lectores son lo más preciado para un escritor! ¡Mueve tu bote de nueve colas, y déjame desenterrarlo!-**_

_**-¡NO!-**_

_**-¡SAL!-**_

_**-¡NO!-**_

_**-¡GHA! ¡Himawari, ve a buscar a Gaara!- le ordené a la pequeña.**_

_**-¿Eh?- la girasol se sonrojó de golpe-¿A… A… él…?- preguntó avergonzada.**_

_**-¡TÚ NO IRÁS A BUSCAR A NADIE!- Kurama la agarró del tirante, enojado.**_

_**-¡BIEN! ¡SE SALIÓ EL MATÓN! ¡NATSUMI, AYÚDAME A DESENTERRAR A **__oristrong!_

_-__**Sí~**__\- __**sonrió contenta Natsumi.**_

_**-¡B-Bueno, lectores, antes de despedirme, agradezco el apoyo de los lectores, especialmente en esta época del año, ya que en Diciembre se cumple un año desde el primer capítulo de **__Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan__**, el fic con el que comenzó todo esto! ¡Muchas gracias también, por comentar en los dibujos de mi blog a los lectores que lo hacen! ¡Me siento muy feliz con eso^^!-**_

_**¡En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, no olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Y POR FAVOR, EVITEN QUE ESE MATÓN DE KURAMA LOS ENTIERRE! ¡AGUANTA, **__oristrong__**!**_

_**-Tsch- bufó fastidiado Kurama, haciendo sonreír a Himawari, quien ahora tenía un Pikachu de color verde, a causa de la falta de aire…**_


	19. AYUDA CON ESTA LOCURA QUERIDOS LECTORES!

**¡Queridos lectores de Zorro de Konoha! ¡Escribo esta pequeña nota entre los capítulos del fic para pedir un poco de su apoyo^^!**

**En la pagina de Facebook ****_Los Premios NarutoFanfics, _****donde se premian los mejores fics de diferentes categorías ¡Me invitaron a participar! ¡Estoy que no me puedo sorprender que me pidieran algo así^/^!**

**Como autora, puedo nominar solo una de mis historias, y estoy entre escoger "¡Juega con Nosotros, Kurama-chan!" en la categoría "Mejor confort" o "¡Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan!" en la categoría "¡Mátame de risa!". "Zorro de Konoha" no podría, porque no está terminado ToT, aunque creo que podría ponerlo en Mejor Fanfic 2015, ya que está casi al 80% de terminarlo...**

**El limite de postulación es hasta el 15 de diciembre, y me gustaría que me dieran su apoyo para escoger uno de estos fic para nominar.**

**Además, me gustaría pedirles un gran favor. ¿Podrían nominar mis fisc^/^?**

**Los que no son los autores, pueden nominar 3 historias por categoría, y créanme que me harían muy feliz si aportaran alguno de mis One-Shot, o los fics. Los que a ustedes más les gustó (os lo pido rogando, de rodillas, juntando las manos, llorando, lo que que quieran, pero pido vuestro apoyo para que mis historias puedan brillar TTTT_TTTT)**

**Si quieren apoyarme, solo deben ir a Facebook e ir a "****_Premios NarutoFanfics"_**

**¡Espero por favor me ayuden en esta locura! ¡Se los agradecía desde el profundo de mi corazónT-T!**

**Planeo nominar el fic que ustedes me ayuden a escoger el 1 de Diciembre. Así que, os lo ruego...**

**¡APOYENME EN ESTA LOCURA^^!**

**Ahora sí, gracias por leer este aviso. (¡Aun estoy emocionada porque me invitaran a participar en este evento^^!)**


	20. VOTACIONES

**¡Hola, queridos lectores^^! ¡Espero estén bien y preparándose para la Navidad^^!**

**Antes que nada, pido disculpas por no poder subir un cap de "Zorro de Konoha", pero lo haría si pudiera… pero mi último examen es este sábado, así que tengo que, cuando de ese examen (que ojalá me vaya bien T-T) comenzaré a hacer los dibujos pedidos y escribir el próximo cap (que prometo, tendrá muuucha acción^^)**

**Agradezco en lo profundo de mi corazón a todos los lectores que me nominaron en **_**Premios NarutoFanfic^^.**_

**El 15 salieron las listas de categorías y los fics que concursan en cada una, ¡y varios de los nuestros, queridos lectores, han sido nominados^^!**

* * *

_***Personaje Original 2015**_**: **

-Natsumi.

**-¡Sipi~!- salta contenta la **_**Yokai**_**, al lado de un aburrido Kurama- ¡Estoy en el concurso, viva yo, viva yo y toda la carne que me darán!-**

**-¿Y por qué diablos te darían carne¬¬?- la quedó mirando el zorro.**

**-¡¿No es obvio, Kyu-chan?!- la joven pone su dedo en la nariz negra del **_**Biju**_**, fastidiándolo- ¡Para llegar al corazón de una mujer, la comida es un elemento fundamental de la materia prima para poder proceder a este procedimiento desde tiempos antiguos cuando tu abuelita tejía con palillos chinos!- aseguró sabiamente.**

**-… P-Primero… n-no creo que esa-esa tipa… no me la imagino co-con algo así…- aseguró fastidiado Kurama, mirando el dedo de la pelirroja en su nariz- Segundo: es obvio que a una mujer como tú se llega con el estómago, porque cerebro no creo que tengas- bufó, fastidiado.**

**-…- Natsumi parpadeó unas tres veces, para después sonreír, y hacer una pose de manos, provocando que, en una estela de humo rosa, salieran estatuas que enterraron al zorro de nueve colas en el suelo, formando un cráter- Lindo precioso, Kyu-chan, quédate calladito-**

**-¡S-Serás una…!- gruñó Kurama, enterrado.**

**-¡Y queridos lectores~!- avisó la **_**Yokai**_**, moviendo contenta la mano- ¡Espero el apoyo de todos para la votación~! ¡Quiero mi carne~!- admitió, sonriendo avergonzada.**

* * *

_***Mejor Pareja Canon: **_

-"Cómo perder a tu novia en la primera cita"

-"Kyubi al rescate"

**-¡Bien, me gusta-dattebayo!- aseguró Naruto, al lado de Hinata, quien sonreía, contenta- ¡Estos son nuestros, Hinata~!-**

**-V-Vamos, Naruto-kun. Es gracias a los lectores que nominaron estas historias- le recordó la pelinegra, sonriendo.**

**-¡Nop!- de repente, el rubio la apapacho, sonrojándola- ¡Es nuestro amor que llega a todo el mundo **_**shinobi**_** el que conmueve a los lectores-dattebayo!-**

**-N-Naruto-kun- se sonrojó Hinata.**

**-¡Esperamos vuestro apoyo en las votaciones, queridos compatriotas de mi amor-dattebayo~!- Naruto levantó el pulgar, contento- ¡Pero les recuerdo...!- besó a su esposa-¡Que Hinata es solo MÍA!- avisó, ignorando que había sonrojando más a su ya sonrojada esposa.**

* * *

_***Mátame de risa:**_

-"Cuidando a Kurama-chan"

-"T-Tus deseos son órdenes - -'"

-"Vamos a hacer una visita, Kurama-chan"

**-¡Sipi~!- se alegró Himawari, saltando contenta- ¡Nuestras historias están~!- sonrió.**

**-¡Claro, Himawari!- Bolt se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo seguro- ¡Los lectores saben que, en los fics en que aparezco yo, son los mejores-dattebasa!-**

**-…- Sarada lo quedó mirando, con una gota en la cabeza.**

**-… U-Un momento…- Kurama parpadeó, mirando extrañado la lista- ¡¿Por qué rayos están en la categoría de comedía?! ¡DEBERÍAN ESTAR EN LA CATEGORÍA DE TERROR, CON LO QUE ME HACEN ESTOS MOCOSOS!-**

**-Kurama-chan, sino te gusta que te hagamos cariño, solo dilo- le señaló Sarada, dejándolo callado- **_**Shannaro**_**\- sonrió, divertida al percatarse que el zorro no iba a negarse a recibir cariño, o alguna que otra maldad con o sin intenciones…**

**-¡Mantén la boca cerrada!-gruñó Kurama, sonrojado.**

**-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari apapachó al zorro, fastidiándolo- ¡Agradécele a los lectores~!-**

**-Nop-**

**-Ah…- se amuró Himawari, incomodando al **_**Kyubi**_**.**

**-¡Si no lo hace Kurama…!- Bolt hizo una pose de manos, desapareciendo en humo, para mostrar su transformación **_**"femenina del Kyubi"-**_**¡Kurama-chwan lo hará!- aseguró la zorrita, mandando un beso a los lectores, ignorando al **_**Kyubi**_** en **_**shock**_**, mientras Sarada tapaba los ojos de la extrañada Himawari**_**-**_**¡Queridos lectores~! ¡Esperamos sus votos-dattebasa~!- la zorrita guiñó coquetamente un ojo.**

**-¡BASTARDO!- Kurama se abalanzó enfurecido a su **_**"alter ego"**_**, no solo desactivando la transformación de Bolt, sino que también haciendo una bola de humo por el tirón de mechas que ambos se daban.**

**-¡Esperamos su apoyo~!- aseguró Himawari, aun con los ojos tapados por Sarada, quien asintió, de acuerdo con la pequeña.**

* * *

_***Confort del año:**_

-"Diente de leche"

-"Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan"

-"Kurama-san, ¿está celoso?"

-"¡Mi súper técnica-dattebasa!"

-"T-Tus deseos son órdenes - -'"

**-…- Sarada, aun tapando a Himawari, parpadeó varias veces, observando los _dos_ últimos títulos de los fics, dándose cuenta que esos fics… E-Estaban centrados en ella... y-y en el **_**shannaro**_** que se tiraba de las mechas con Kurama-chan…**

**De golpe, la **_**Uchiha**_** se puso completamente roja, extrañando a Himawari y haciendo que Kurama dejara de tirarle una oreja y mejilla a Bolt, y este se detuviera en morder una oreja del zorro, y tirar sus colas.**

**-¿Sarada-chan?- parpadeó Himawari- ¿Te sientes bien?- **

**La roja niña asintió, jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa. Kurama suspiró fastidiado al darse cuenta del bendito "tick nervioso" que tenía la mocosa…**

**-Oye, Cuatro-ojos- se le acercó curioso Bolt, sobresaltándola- ¿Te sientes, bien-dattebasa?- se le acercó más, poniéndola más roja.**

**-**_**S-S-S-h**_**\- tartamudeó Sarada- **_**¡Shannaro!**_**\- le dio tal bofetada que lo mandó a rodar, sobresaltando a Kurama.**

**-¡Oh~!- se sorprendió Himawari, sonrojada de la emoción- ¡Sarada-chan volvió a Onii-san una ruedita~!- miró admirada a la avergonzada **_**Uchiha-**_**Me pregunto si Hima será igual de fuerte algún día…- se preguntó, pensativa.**

"_**¿A-Acaso S-Sarada… heredó fuerza de esa "pelo de chicle"?"**_**Kurama miró fastidiado a Bolt, inconsciente, con los ojos dándole vuelta **_**"Estos mocosos…"**_** suspiró, armándose de paciencia…**

**Bolt era desordenado y payaso, Sarada tenía un temperamento y al parecer fuerza similar a la de su madre…**

**... Al menos la única inofensiva era Himawari…**

* * *

_***Fanfiction 2015:**_

-"El zorro de Konoha"

**-¡Sipi, sipi, sipi!- saltó contenta Natsumi.**

**-Que bien que este fic fue nominado a esta categoría- le sonrió Mirai.**

**-¡Sipi~!- sonrió la pelirroja.**

**-**_**Ninininini**_**. Chiquillas, están cantando victoria antes de tiempo- se rió por lo bajo Seiya.**

**-¿Eh?- se extrañaron ambas.**

**-Dependerá de cuántos votos tengamos, para ver si este fic resulte ganador y el mejor de este año- explicó Kakashi, sin despegar la vista de su preciado libro.**

**-¡Los lectores nos apoyarán~!- aseguró sonriendo Natsumi, contenta- Y si quieren, les arrendamos un rato a Seiya~- sugirió.**

**-**_**Nininini**_**, sí, si quieren rentamos un rato a… ¡¿A quién?!-la quedó mirando el pelimorado.**

**-¡Es que, mira, Seiya! ¡Si lees los **_**review**_**, te darás cuenta que tienes muchas fans~!- explicó emocionada Natsumi.**

**-**_**N-ni-ni…**_**\- sonrió incomodo el **_**Yokai**_** murciélago, con una gota en la cabeza- E-Eso la-la explica…- miró a la lectora (no diré nombre, sé que ella sabe quién es^^') que dormía al lado del pequeño Hiroshi, después de beber mucha cafeína.**

**-…- Kakashi se quedó meditativo, y cerró el libro- Oye, Seiya- llamó al **_**Yokai**_**.**

**-A sus órdenes, señor **_**Hokage-**_**sonrió el pelimorado.**

**-No estoy muy seguro… ¿Estás casado?- le preguntó, algo curioso.**

**-**_**Nininini**_**. Mi vida se estancaría si me casara- aseguró Seiya, tomando un trago de **_**sake**_**-Vivo la vida de los solteros, **_**nininini**_**-**

**-Ya escucharon, lectoras- sonrió Kakashi al público femenino, dejando quieto a Seiya- Un voto para este fic, será una cita con el **_**Yokai**_** aquí presente-avisó.**

**Ante eso, Seiya se atragantó, tosiendo, a lo que Natsumi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.**

**-¿Ves, Seiya? Tomar mucho alcohol hace mal- señaló la joven pelirroja.**

**-T-Te equivocas, chiquilla… N-No es el **_**sake, ninini**_**…_ni..._\- aseguró el **_**Yokai**_** murciélago, algo azul, extrañando a Natsumi.**

**-B-bueno, lectores, esperamos su apoyo- sonrió Mirai.**

* * *

_***Autor 2015:**_

-"TheZoe611"

**-J-Jeje^^. ¿Q-Qué puedo decir…? N-No esperaba estar en esta categoría^^.**

**Me conmueve y estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo de los lectores que me nominaron, tanto a mí y a nuestros fics, porque no son solo míos. Escribo para hacerles pasar un buen rato a cada uno de ustedes, haciéndonos imaginar cómo pudo haber sido la infancia del pequeño tornillo y la pequeña girasol junto al nueve colas gruñón^^. Me han apoyado tanto con ideas, como con su sola presencia, que estoy muy contenta por lo que hemos alcanzado.**

**¡Muchas gracias^^!**

* * *

**¿Saben? Hoy, 18 de Diciembre, se cumple un año desde la publicación del primer cap de "Juega con nosotros, Kurama-chan", siendo que hace un año comenzó todo esto^^. Si tuviera tiempo, haría un dibujo conmemorativo, pero solo puedo decirles que, como adelanto, en mi blog subí la "primera versión" de la invitación para la gran boda que todos estamos esperando^^. Espero les guste, y si quieren algún cambio, avisen sin problema^^**

**Bueno, aquí termina este segundo aviso sobre el concurso^^. Si quieres votar, solo tienes que dirigirte a **_**"Premios NarutoFanfics"**_** y seguir las instrucciones sobre cómo votar^^ (solo debes ir a la imagen que tenga la categoría que buscas, y en los comentarios de este están los fics nominados. Para votar, solo debes poner el "Me gusta" al fic, y el que tenga más "Me gusta" cuando termine el concurso, gana^^. Ah, puedes votar por más de un fic en cada categoría^^)**

**Solo me resta agradecer una vez más por todo el apoyo que nos han dado, y pedir paciencia para el próximo cap. Prometo que la próxima semana, después que termine el último examen que me queda, subiré el nuevo cap.**

**Hasta entonces, ¡muchas gracias por todo, queridos lectores^^!**

***PD: las votaciones son del 15 al 31 de diciembre^^**

** ¡Gracias por todo :)!**


	21. Lo que un líder debe hacer…

_**Lo que un líder debe hacer…**_

* * *

Goteaba…

En su interior, parado en medio de los 9 _Biju_, los cuales mostraban su verdadero aspecto, Naruto meditaba con los ojos cerrados lo que le acababan de comunicar Saiken y Shukaku.

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Matatabi, algo sorprendida.

-… Traicionados por uno de los suyos, ¿no?- Isobu frunció el ceño, serio.

Gyuki frunció el ceño, pero sin decir nada…

¿Qué reacción tendrían los demás _Yokai_, si se enteraban que Hoshi, el _Yokai_ tortuga, era quien había traicionado a su gente?

Especialmente Hiromi…

Esa misma pregunta se la hacía Chomei, pero pensando en Rakku…

-¡¿Así que la culpa de todo es la de ese vejestorio?!- pataleó enfurecido Son Goku, sobresaltando al _Hachibi_ y al _Nanabi_\- ¡Haciéndose el inocente con su _numerito dormilón! _¡GRRRR! ¡Nos tomó por tontos!-se ofendió.

-Es difícil de creer…- murmuró Kokuo, seria- ¿Qué piensas, Kurama?- miró al zorro, quien se había mantenido en silencio, serio.

El zorro la miró, haciendo que Son dejara la pataleta.

Naruto lo miró de reojo.

-… -el _Kyubi_ miró serio al humano, para cerrar los ojos- Solo tomémoslo como el enemigo. _Ichibi_, _Rokubi_, encárguense de él- ordenó.

-¡Eso estoy haciendo! ¡Y NO ME DES ÓRDENES!- exigió ofendido el mapache, haciendo sonreír incomoda a Saiken.

-_Yonbi, Hachibi_, será mejor que regresen a la aldea. Tengo un mal presentimiento- Kurama miró a sus dos hermanos.

-¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO LLEVAS EL LIDERAZGO?!-exigió saber molesto el mono, zarandeando al zorro, quien miró para otro lado- ¡NO ME IGNORES!-

-… ¿Le pasó algo a Natsumi?- le preguntó Gyuki, tomando la atención de los presentes, haciendo que Son dejara de zarandear al _Kyubi._

-…- Kurama lo miró sin decir nada, serio-… Sí-

-¿Está bien?- se preocupó de inmediato Matatabi.

-… Físicamente, sí…- murmuró el zorro, y miró a Naruto, quien estaba serio- Naruto, estás peleando contra ese maldito de Ryusei, ¿no?-

-Sí. Quiero hacerlo entrar en razón, por Natsumi-chan… Pero si por lo que hizo Hoshi, Jashin decide hacer un movimiento, temo que no tendré de otra que terminar con esto rápidamente-dattebayo- aseguró el rubio, serio.

-... Si por mi fuera, te pediría que lo acabaras de inmediato- admitió Kurama, frunciendo el ceño- Ese imbécil me hizo lastimar a los mocosos, y me engañó de tal forma que el resto de los _Biju_ vinieron a salvarme el maldito pellejo…-ante sus palabras, sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño, preocupados y serios-… Pero, sobre todo, me hizo lastimarte…- lo miró, serio, sorprendiéndolo levemente-… Naruto, ese desgraciado no tiene perdón…- le aseguró, casi gruñendo-… Pero… Pero…- apretó levemente sus puños, sin estar seguro de lo que diría.

-¿Kurama?- Naruto frunció levemente el ceño, notando la indecisión en su amigo.

-…- Kurama cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y miró a su compañero humano-… Sálvalo-

Los ocho _Biju_, que habían estado observando la conversación en silencio, se quedaron totalmente en blanco.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! ¡ESTÚPIDO ZORRO!- Son comenzó a ahorcarlo, sobresaltando a Saiken, Isobu y a Chomei.

-E-Esperen un poco…- pidió Gyuki, con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Kokuo y Matatabi se miraban, algo preocupadas por la petición del hermano menor.

-¡ESE IDIOTA YA LE HIZO MUCHO DAÑO A MI SARADA…! ¡¿Y QUIERES SALVARLO?!-Shukaku le tiró ambas mejillas al _Kyubi_, enfurecido.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE **TU** SARADA?!- reaccionó Kurama, tirando de una mejilla al _Ichibi_, ignorando al mono de cuatro colas que lo estrangulaba por detrás- ¡ES **MI** MOCOSA, MAPACHE IDIOTA!-

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO USTEDES DOS, DEBILUCHOS?!- exigió saber Son, de repente más enojado, agarrando una oreja de Shukaku, quien, sin soltar una mejilla de Kurama, lo empujaba por la nariz verde- ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENEN LA MANÍA DE QUERER ACAPARAR A LA _UCHIHA?!-_

-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!- gruñeron ambos hermanos, soltándose de su agarre.

-¡Y AHORA QUE ME FIJO, ESTÁS APEGANDOTE MUCHO A LA MOCOSA!- le señaló molesto Kurama, sobresaltándolo.

-¡CIERTO, CIERTO!- lo apoyó indignado Shukaku- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO DIJISTE QUE: _NUNCA CONFIARÍAS EN ELLA?!_-le recordó, haciendo sudar a mares al mono.

Son Goku miró para otro lado, silbando, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡EXPLÍCATE!- exigieron saber Kurama y Shukaku, hasta que Matatabi les arañó la cara a ambos- ¡AAAYYY!-

-¿Pueden mantenerse callados?- pidió la gata de dos colas, con sus garras brillando peligrosamente, observando como ambos hermanos se tapaban el rostro, adoloridos.

Son suspiró aliviado, sin darse cuenta que Chomei, Isobu y Saiken se fijaron, intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron levemente.

Gyuki solo negó con la cabeza, aliviado de que se resolviera la infantil disputa.

-M-Maldita gata…- gruñó Kurama, adolorido.

-Kurama- lo llamó Naruto, quien había estado mirando serio la _discusión_ entre _Biju_.

El _Kyubi_ dejó de soltar improperios, y lo miró, serio.

-Creo entender tu situación…- admitió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Pero no te preocupes, Sarada-chan sigue queriéndote, aunque Son y Shukaku quieran quitártela-dattebayo!- le aseguró, levantando el pulgar, sonriéndole seguro.

Los nueve _Biju_ lo quedaron mirando…

Y una cola de cada uno aplastó al rubio, haciendo salpicar una gran cantidad de agua…

-¡QUE CRUELES SON USTEDES!- se enfadó Naruto, incorporándose rápidamente, con nueve chillones en la cabeza- ¡¿ACASO NO PUEDO DAR MI OPINIÓN-DATTEBAYO?!-

-Volvamos al tema- pidió Gyuki, interrumpiéndolo- Kurama, ¿por qué quieres salvar a Ryusei, a pesar de todo el daño que ha causado, a ti, a los niños, a Naruto, y a Natsumi?- miró serio a su hermano.

-… ¿Y desde cuándo me llamas por _mi nombre?_\- el zorro frunció levemente el ceño, notando que, desde que se habían encontrado en la isla, el _Hachibi_, al igual que el _Ichibi_, habían comenzado a llamarlo por _Kurama_.

-¡No cambies el tema y responde!- exigió impaciente Son.

-¿Tiene algo que ver Natsumi-chan?- le preguntó Matatabi, seria.

-… _Tsch_. Sí- admitió Kurama, bufando, y miró a su _Jinchūriki-_ Naruto, sabes que ese imbécil mató al padre de Natsumi, ¿no?- le preguntó sin miramientos, haciendo que el rubio asintiera, serio-… Encontramos su tumba-

Eso sorprendió a Naruto.

-¿Una tumba? ¿Qué acaso los _Jashinistas_ no son _bestias sanguinarias con sed de sangre?_\- se extrañó Shukaku, rascándose el mentón- Momento… así nos llamaban a nosotros- recordó, siendo rodeado de un aura deprimente, haciendo sonreír nerviosas a Kokuo y a Saiken.

-No son graciosos- les aseguró Matatabi, seria, recordando como Yugito había sido derrotada por Hidan…

Los _Jashinistas_ eran peligrosos… lo sabía muy bien…

-¿Por qué enterraría a una de sus víctimas?- murmuró Chomei, igual de consciente de lo sanguinarios que eran los _Jashinistas_ a causa de Fu…

Los demás _Biju_ fruncieron el ceño, meditativos.

-… ¿Por respeto…?- Naruto habló lo primero que pasó por su mente, sorprendiéndose de sus palabras, y miró a Kurama, quien asintió, serio.

-Eso es lo que temo…- le aseguró el zorro, frunciendo levemente el ceño-… Ahora mismo, Natsumi está llorando…- murmuró, sorprendiéndolo- Escucha, Naruto. Si ese desgraciado **realmente** tiene una posibilidad de salvarse… de redimirse… Eres el único que puede descubrirlo. Lograste salvarme a mí del odio, lograste salvar a Sasuke de su oscuridad… Por eso, sé que puedes hacer algo por ese tipo, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho-sentenció, serio.

Naruto lo miró, al principio sorprendido, pero después serio.

Asintió.

-Lo haré- le aseguró al _Kyubi_\- No _trataré_, lo **haré**\- puso su puño en el pecho-Por favor, díselo a Natsumi-chan- le pidió.

-… Sí- asintió Kurama, ya que aquel humano nunca le había fallado…

Tanto como compañero de pelea y como amigo…

-Nosotros haremos lo que podamos- les aseguró Son, tomando su atención- La novia de Gyuki aún está herida, así que no podemos movernos del lugar, pero estaremos alerta por si Jashin se aproxima- informó.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miró de golpe Gyuki, descolocado- ¡¿Ha-Hablas de Hi-Hiromi?!- exigió saber, ignorando que los demás _Biju_ y Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Vamos, vamos, hermanito. ¿No te has dado cuenta de todas las miraditas que ella te pega~?- le preguntó divertido el mono, dándole varios codazos amistosos.

-¡T-Te equivocas!- aseguró honestamente Gyuki- E-Ella solo quiere empalarme cada vez que me ve. Estas malinterpretando las cosas-

-¿Oh~?- sonrió burlón Son- Isobu, ¿tú que crees?- preguntó, sobresaltando un poco a la tortuga al meterlo en el tema.

-B-Bueno… Estoy de acuerdo con Gyuki sobre que quiere empalarlo…- admitió el _Sanbi_, con una gotita en la cabeza- Pero… No sé…- se rascó la mejilla, pensativo-… Puede ser cualquier cosa-suspiró.

-¿Tal vez Hiromi-chan sea el tipo de mujer que en vez de expresarse sentimentalmente como mi Hinata, sea la que demuestra su amor a golpes-dattebayo?- se preguntó Naruto.

-¡No te metas, Naruto!- pidió el _Hachibi_.

-Probablemente…- murmuró pensativa _Nibi_.

-¡MATATABI!- se escandalizó Gyuki.

-JAJAJAJA. Al parecer nuestros hermanos menores se aprovechan de las circunstancias- se burló Shukaku, fastidiando a Kurama- ¡Si, Chomei, a ti también te hablo!- miró al _Nanabi_, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿EH?!- parpadeó el escarabajo.

-Vamos, vamos, galanazo, que vi que te ponías nerviosito con la mariquita-Shukaku le dio unos codazos amistosos.

-¡T-TE EQUIVOCAS!- aseguró Chomei, de golpe todo rojo.

-Es verdad…- se dio cuenta Saiken, sobresaltándolo.

-Eso lo explica…- meditó Kokuo, algo curiosa.

-¡KOKUO! ¡SAIKEN!- se horrorizó el insecto.

Kurama los quedó mirando, fastidiado, hasta darse cuenta que Naruto se reía, tomando la atención de los demás _Biju_.

-¡Así me gusta verlos!- aseguró el rubio, sonriendo- ¡Hablando como familia!-

Los _Biju_ lo miraron, sumamente sorprendidos, pero no solo por lo que había dicho, sino _cómo_ lo había dicho…

Por unos momentos… Por unos momentos, detrás del sonriente Naruto, habían visto a _Otsutsuki Hagoromo_ sonriéndoles…

Los nueve hermanos se miraron, y suspiraron levemente, extrañando al rubio.

-¿M-Me van a golpear de nuevo-dattebayo…?- preguntó Naruto, sonriendo algo temeroso, hasta que el puño de Kurama se le acercó, extrañándolo.

-…- el _Kyubi_ no dijo nada, solo le tendía su puño.

Naruto se sorprendió levemente, y chocó su pequeño puño con el del enorme zorro, para comprender lo que sucedía.

No pudo evitar sonreír, contento.

-¡V-Vamos…! ¡M-Me hacen sonrojar-dattebayo!- aseguró avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza.

Kurama sonrió de lado.

-Je, no te alagues tanto- le pidió Son, mientras Kurama separaba su puño- Bien, como dijimos, nosotros tres haremos lo que podamos- recordó, serio.

-Nosotros también- asintió Matatabi- Kurama, te encargamos a Natsumi-chan-miró a su hermano.

-… Sí- murmuró el zorro.

-Kurama, recuerda mandarle mi mensaje a Natsumi-chan- le pidió el adulto.

El zorro asintió, serio…

* * *

-¿K-Kurama…?- escuchó, por lo que abrió los ojos, para ver a Natsumi, en su forma de zorrita, mirarlo, preocupada.

Seguían en uno de los acantilados del sur de _Uzushiogakure, _pero se habían alejado de la tumba de Kurokiba, para poder estar más atentos al entorno.

Aun así, Natsumi de vez en cuando hacía ruidos con la nariz, indicando que aún se sentía pésimo por haber visto esa tumba.

En esos momentos, estaban sentados cerca de un árbol, donde sus ramas muertas se sacudían por la ventisca que provocaba el choque del oleaje con las rocas de la isla.

-Estoy bien…- le aseguró Kurama, serio, mirando el estruendoso mar, pensando si fue bueno o no alejar a Natsumi de la tumba.

-¿Y-Ya hablaste con Naruto?- le preguntó la zorrita roja, haciendo un ruido con la nariz, por lo que con su patita negra se la rascó, nerviosa.

-… Sí- murmuró Kurama, mirándola de reojo- Maldición, ¿cómo puedes ponerte a llorar en la situación en la que estamos?- le preguntó fastidiado.

-¡Si vosnia, zorro con patas, tenes problema con mi persona, id a reclamar a la casa de compensación!- le reclamó ofendida Natsumi.

-¿Ah?- Kurama alzó las cejas, algo descolocado-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese acento?- preguntó, dudoso, ofendiéndola más.

-¡Vos ser un desconsiderado del año del cuete!- le aseguró la zorrita.

-… Ya, en serio. ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo así?- Kurama la quedó mirando, algo preocupado.

-_¡BIJU_ CRUEL!- Natsumi comenzó a llorar a mares, desprendiendo dos enormes cataratas que sobresaltaron a Kurama.

-¡GHA! ¡C-CÁLMATE!-exigió incomodo Kurama, pero no había caso. El _desagüe_ de la _Yokai_ no se detenía- ¡TE VAS A QUEDAR SECA SI SIGUES ASÍ!- explotó, exasperado.

-Ah, cierto- se dio cuenta Natsumi, dejando en blanco al _Kyubi_\- Lo mejor será conservar mi parte liquida para no deshidratarme- murmuró, pensativa, sin darse cuenta que Kurama se golpeó la cara con la mano.

"_¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ella…?"_ se preguntó Kurama, algo deprimido e implorando ayuda.

-… Oye, _Kyu-chan_\- lo llamó Natsumi, tomando su atención, extrañándolo al verla de repente deprimida-… Tú… ¿Tú extrañas a tu padre?- preguntó, algo dudosa.

Esa pregunta lo dejó algo sorprendido.

Kurama la miró serio, entendiendo lo que había detrás de la pregunta de la _Yokai_, quien, mirando al piso, hacía ruidos con la nariz, con sus ojos verdes algo húmedos.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó el _Kyubi_, haciéndolo verlo.

-¡No _responded_ con una _preguntés_!- pidió Natsumi, señalándolo con su patita acusadora, fastidiándolo.

-_Tsch_. Sí, si extraño a ese viejo- bufó Kurama, sorprendiendo un poco a la zorrita- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es el humano que me crió y cuido… El que me quiso…- murmuró, serio, para después suspirar- Natsumi, es bastante doloroso perder a un padre, lo sé muy bien- la miró, a lo que ella bajó un poco la mirada, agachando sus orejitas- Lo sé, pero… Si te quedas estancado, sufriendo, no avanzarás…-

Las palabras del _Biju_ sorprendieron a la _Yokai_, quien lo miró, para ver que este hacía una mueca con los labios, molesto, sin siquiera mirarla, como si hubiera recordado algo que lo amuraba pero no iba a admitirlo.

Natsumi parpadeó, y sonrió, comprendiendo que Kurama, a pesar de todos sus años después de la muerte de su padre, seguía sintiendo _pena_ al recordarlo. Aunque, claro está, aquel zorro de nueve colas no iba a admitirlo, no tan fácilmente, y menos frente a ella.

Se le acercó y le lamió la mejilla, dejándolo estático, con todo el pelaje erizado, como si la muestra de su cariño hubiera sido alguna especia de energía estática que lo electrocuto por completo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- saltó Kurama, retrocediendo hasta chocar de espaldas contra un árbol, sorprendiendo a Natsumi por su velocidad- ¡¿A-A QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!-exigió saber, bastante sorprendido.

-Mm…- la zorrita roja lo miró seria, muy pensativa, dándole mala espina al _Biju_\- Creo que _Sir Peludo de olores cuartetos_ presenta un claro caso de _"Mieditis femenitis aguditis, caso tercero con síntomas al colesterol"_\- diagnosticó, descolocando al _Kyubi_\- Nunca antes se te había presentado frente a mí, ¡¿te estás enfermando?!- le preguntó, asustada.

Kurama la quedó mirando, y, sin más, se tiró de cara al piso, fastidiado, extrañando a la zorrita.

-_¿Kyu-chan?_\- parpadeó Natsumi, mirando como el _Kyubi_ apoyaba el mentón en su mano, mientras que con la otra contaba hasta diez, sumamente fastidiado…

¿Por qué Natsumi… tenía que ser **tan Natsumi…**?

* * *

Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente, y los abrió, observando como Ryusei se le abalanzaba con su guadaña en mano, después de haber cruzado el campo lleno de cráteres y árboles caídos a causa del combate que llevaban.

-¡Cuidado!- se alertó Rakku, pero la cola de Chomei se posó en su cabeza, tomando su atención.

-…-

-Él estará bien- le aseguró Matatabi a la _Yokai mariquita_, al ver que su hermano, rojo como tomate, echando mucho vapor, no iba a decir nada a causa de su vergüenza- Naruto-kun está decidido a terminar con esto- miró seria al rubio esquivar la guadaña del pelirrojo, para darle un puñetazo, el cual fue detenido con el bastón del arma, haciendo fruncir el ceño al _Jinchūriki_.

-Siento… Siento mucho _chakra_ peligroso…- murmuró Mimasu, algo nervioso.

-…- Kokuo miró al joven _Yokai_ ciego- No te preocupes. Estamos a buena distancia, así que no creo que nos veamos involucrados- le sonrió.

Lo que dijo alegró levemente a Mimasu.

-Matatabi… ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Naruto?- le preguntó Chomei, serio, recuperándose de su anterior _shock_.

-…- _Nibi_ frunció levemente el ceño, y presenció la batalla-… Es verdad que, si intervenimos, podríamos derrotar fácilmente al _Jashinista_…- admitió- Pero recuerda lo que hablamos, y lo que quiere Kurama…- le recordó, seria, haciéndolo asentir con la cabeza al igual que a Kokuo-… Además… Además… Son _Uzumaki_… Deben resolver esto, solos…-

* * *

-Y esa es la situación- declaró Son Goku al grupo en el que estaba.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Sakura- Así que Naruto quiere intentar hacer algo por Ryusei…-

Ella sabía que su amigo era así… Pero estaba realmente sorprendida de que hasta él, Naruto, entendiera que se podía hacer algo por el líder de los _Jashinistas_.

-_Nininini_\- se rió Seiya, en su forma de murciélago, sentado en el caparazón de Isobu, quien lo miró- O sea, o sea, señores _Biju_. Este famoso señor _Uzumaki_ a mí me suena más como un _pacifista_ que como un _guerrillero_\- admitió.

-Bueno, a Naruto no le gusta utilizar la violencia si no es sumamente necesario- admitió Gyuki, a lo que Hiromi lo miró de reojo, cruzando sus ocho tentáculos- Él prefiere resolver los problemas con palabras…-

-¡Y si no funciona, a golpes!- terminó _Yonbi_, quien prefería la segunda opción a lo que el _Hachibi_ lo quedó mirando.

Gyuki suspiró, sin darse cuenta que Hiromi lo miró frunciendo el ceño, entendiendo que con ese gesto a aquel _Biju_ no le gustaba llegar a golpes…

No era… agresivo…

-Mm…- Seiya se quedó pensativo, e hizo una pose de manos, tomando la atención de los presentes- "_Talk no jutsu"_, y "_Fight no jutsu"_\- bromeó, haciendo que lo quedaran mirando- _Nininini. _Acabo de hacer un gran nombramiento, ¿no creen, chicos?- miró al resto, para parpadear al verlos aburridos.

-… ¿Todos los _Yokai_ son igual de raros…?- le preguntó Son a Sakura.

-B-Bueno… N-Natsumi no es muy… normal… que digamos…- admitió la pelirrosa, sonriendo incomoda.

-Ese ha sido uno de tus peores chistes- aseguró Hiromi, fastidiada.

_-… Ni… ninini…-_el murciélago morado se fue a un rincón, con las orejas gachas- Yo solo quería… alegrar el ambiente, chiquillos…- suspiró- Ah, tengo sed. ¿Nadie tiene un poco de _sake_ que me convide?- preguntó.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, _ALCOHÓLICO!_\- aseguró de inmediato Son, enfadado y harto de ese borracho.

-… Naruto está perdiendo el tiempo, queriendo sacar algo bueno de Ryusei- murmuró Sasuke, tomando la atención de Sakura, quien lo miró, preocupada- Pero… a veces, con él _perder el tiempo_ puede resultar _ganar tiempo_…- admitió, haciendo sonreír a su esposa- Estaremos alerta, por si Jashin decide viajar al sur desde aquí-

-¡¿No sería mejor ir a patearle el trasero nosotros mismos?!- pidió saber Son, levantando su puño, hasta que recibió tal palmada en la espalda por parte de Sakura, justo en donde tenía vendado, que se quedó estático, tembló, y cayó al piso, adolorido.

-¿Qué dices? _¡Shannaro!_ ¡Tus heridas no están del todo sanas, y aunque seas un _Biju_, no deberías arriesgarte mucho!- le aseguró la pelirosa- Ya has hecho suficiente ayudándonos en esto-se cruzó de brazos.

Isobu miró con una gota en la cabeza como Son, tirado en el piso, gemía de dolor, con lagrimitas en sus ojos amarillos.

-¡Apoyo al _Biju!_\- asintió Hiromi, haciendo suspirar a Gyuki, dejándola quietita- ¡MALDITO _TAKOYAKI!_\- se enfureció, persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar tirándole las piedras que encontraba.

-¡¿ACASO TE HE HECHO ALGO?!- preguntó asustado el _Hachibi_, corriendo por su vida.

Ante eso, la pulpo frunció el ceño, indignada…

Aquel _Biju_, _Hachibi_, siempre actuaba de tal manera como si le molestara cada acción o palabra que ella realizaba…

Y no le gustaba que él pensara eso de ella…

-¡MUERETE, MUERETE, MUERETE!- aumentó la velocidad junto con la cantidad de piedras que lanzaba al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, aterrorizando tanto a Gyuki que este se subió al primer árbol que encontró, aferrándose a la punta de este.

-…- Isobu parpadeó al igual que Seiya, y ambos intercambiaron miradas-… Esto sería… _¿"Kill no jutsu"?_\- se le ocurrió, algo aburrido.

-_Ninininini_\- se rió por lo bajo el murciélago- ¡Esa está buena, chico tortuga!-

-No sería prudente ir contra _Jashin, Yonbi_\- le aseguró Sasuke a Son, ignorando al pobre Gyuki- Si es tan poderoso como creemos, iríamos a una muerte segura- eso hizo fruncir el ceño al mono- Eso lo aprendí con Madara. Pensé que tenía la oportunidad para acabarlo, pero al final termine al borde de la muerte, y la habría alcanzado si _Kabuto_ no me atiende…- el _Uchiha_ frunció levemente el ceño, recordando aquel momento en _La Cuarta Guerra Ninja_\- Esperaremos- sentenció.

-_Tsch_\- Son se cruzó de brazos, sin querer admitir que iba a obedecer a aquel humano.

Sakura sonrió.

-¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE!- Hiromi agarró con sus tentáculos el árbol en el que se aferraba Gyuki, y comenzó a zarandearlo de tal forma que estaba a punto de desprenderlo.

-¡TE PROMETO NO HACER LO QUE SEA QUE TE HAYA MOLESTADO!- aseguró asustado el _Hachibi_, sudando a mares.

-Hi-Hiromi-chan…- Sakura se rascó la mejilla, comenzando a pensar que aquella _Yokai_ pulpo podía cruzar la línea mucho más que ella misma…

* * *

_Uzushiogakure_.

_-¡Hakke Kūhekishō!_

Hinata y Neji, en conjunto, golpearon sus palmas al aire en la dirección de lo que una vez fue Hiruki, quien se les abalanzaba, liberando una gran cantidad de _chakra_, deteniendo a la ogra naranja, quien se protegió con los brazos.

-¡Hinata-sama!- llamó Neji, abalanzándose a la ogra por un extremo.

-¡Sí!- asintió Hinata, corriendo por la otra dirección.

-¡¿QUÉ PRETENDEN?!- Hiruki sacudió sus brazos, librándose de la ráfaga de _chakra_ del anterior ataque.

_-¡Hakkeshō Kaiten!- _ambos primos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo a los lados izquierdo y derecho del enemigo, y, girando sincronizadamente, expulsaron sus puntos de _chakra_, formando dos barreras que aplastaron a Hiruki, deformándola con una gran cantidad de fuerza.

-¡G-GUAU!- se sorprendió Bolt, sin haberse movido de donde estaba, sujetando a su hermanita inconsciente, al lado de Obito, quien miraba serio el combate.

-¿N-No vas a ayudarlos?- le preguntó Sarada a Itachi, quien aún la tenía en brazos, parado en uno de los techos de la aldea, mirando serio la situación.

-Confía en ellos- le sonrió el joven, haciéndola meditar, algo preocupada- Tal vez el enemigo se vea peligroso, y tiene una fuerza descomunal…- admitió el _Uchiha_, mirando como Hiruki, rugiendo enfurecida, volvía a sacudir sus brazos, lanzando a Hinata y a Neji en diferentes direcciones, pero, para sorpresa de Mirai, Bolt, y de Sarada, ambos primos aterrizaron en las paredes, sujetándose a ellas con sus pies rodeados de _chakra_-… Pero, le falta experiencia- le aseguró a su sorprendida sobrina.

-¡MALDITOS HEREJES!- rugió enojada la ogra, irradiando una gran cantidad de _chakra_ rojo.

Al ver ese _chakra_, Itachi frunció levemente el ceño, serio.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso es mucho _chakra_ malo!- aseguró Hiroshi, quien se había recuperado de su _mareamiento_, y estaba en la cabeza de Mirai, sumamente sorprendido.

Kuromi se levantó cuanto pudo, sintiendo como no podía volar a causa de su ala lastimada.

Podía sentir, como aquel conejo rosado que no paraba de sorprenderse, que aquel _chakra_ era demasiado oscuro…

-_¡Uzumaki-san!_\- llamó el cuervo de pico y ojos blancos, tomando su atención- ¡Ese _chakra_ es una bomba de tiempo! ¡Lo acumula de tal forma que explotará!-le informó.

-¡Entendido! ¡Neji-nisan!- llamó Hinata, preparada para saltar.

-¡Sí, Hinata-sama!- asintió Neji, también preparado.

Ambos se impulsaron en las paredes en las que habían estado agachados, abalanzándose a aquel monstruo de _Jashin_, con sus manos preparadas, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, Hiruki los apuntó con sus palmas, lanzando una onda expansiva contra ellos.

-¡MAMÁ!- se asustó Bolt.

-_¡Kamui!_\- Obito activó de inmediato su _Sharingan_, haciendo desaparecer a los primos en el momento en que aquella energía destructiva estuvo a punto de dañarlos, impactando solamente contra unas casas, destruyéndolas por completo.

-¡¿D-Desaparecieron?!- se sorprendió Mirai, pero puso su mano en su abdomen, sintiendo el punzante dolor de su herida a punto de abrirse.

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró atónita Sarada, a lo que Itachi sonrió levemente.

-¿M-Mamá…? ¿Y-Y mi mamá…?- murmuró asustado Bolt.

-Tranquilo, los mandé a un lugar seguro- le sonrió Obito, para asustarse por la miradita que le pegó el niño-… ¿Eh?-

-¡MI MAMÁ! ¡DAME A MI MAMÁ-DATTEBASA!- exigió, zarandeándolo con una mano, mareándolo rápidamente.

-E-En… c-camino…- aseguró el mareado pelinegro- _K-Kamui_\- gimió, haciendo aparecer a los dos _Hyuga_ cerca de él, quienes aterrizaron sin problemas en el piso.

-¡¿R-Regresaron?!- se sorprendió más Sarada.

-¿C-Cómo…?- murmuró Mirai, atónita.

Al verlos, Hiruki apretó sus colmillos, y rugió, enfadada.

"_Eso… Eso fue el Sharingan…"_ Kuromi frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡MAMÁ!-se alegró Bolt, soltando al mareado Obito, quien cayó al piso.

-¡Bolt! ¡Himawari!- Hinata se les acercó, y tomó el pulso de su pequeña, para aliviarse al ver que se encontraba estable.

-Nos salvaste- Neji miró de reojo al pelinegro- Ese _chakra_ nos hubiera eliminado-

Al escucharlo, Obito se sonrojó un poco, rascándose la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

-¡MALDITOS…! ¡MALDITOS…! ¡MALDITOOOOS….!- rugió enfurecida Hiruki, ondeando fuertemente su _chakra_ que llegó a formar una gran ventisca, logrando hacer que hasta se desprendieran varias tejas de los techos de las casas que habían sobrevivido al combate.

-¡S-Se enojó…! ¡La mala se enojó-dattebasa!- se asustó Bolt, mientras Hinata miraba seria a su enemiga.

-Como dijo el _Yokai_, la _Jashinista_ ha perdido total control de su _chakra_-sentenció Itachi, tomando la atención de los presentes- Explotará en cualquier momento, llevándonos a nosotros con ella-

-¡NOOOO!- se asustaron Bolt, Hiroshi y Obito.

-Entonces debemos derrotarla cuanto antes- Hinata se levantó, decidida.

-No, Hinata-sama. Eso no serviría- le aseguró Neji, también levantándose- Si la matamos, solo la haríamos explotar como un globo que ha sido pinchado-

Hinata lo miró, seria y preocupada.

Itachi observaba calmadamente la situación, analizándola correctamente.

El usar el _Amateratsu_ sería lo mismo que tirar una piedra al agua, expandiendo sus ondas peligrosamente, y aunque activara al _Susano_, la agarrara, y lanzara contra el cielo, igualmente se verían envueltos en la explosión…

-¿M-Moriremos?- le preguntó Sarada, asustada, tomando su atención.

Itachi no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver en los ojos negros de su sobrina miedo.

-Ahora que estoy a tu lado, nadie te volverá a tocar, Sarada- le sonrió su tío, a lo que ella asintió, aun algo nerviosa.

La ogra rugió con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a hincharse, y su peligroso _chakra _a expandirse de tal forma que el área había tomado un tinte rojizo, asustando a Bolt y a Sarada.

-¡Luz roja, luz roja!- señaló Hiroshi, silbando.

"_I-Incluso en estos momentos… ¡Es tan tierno~!"_ se lamentó Mirai.

-Esto es malo…- murmuró serio Neji, tomando pose de pelea, aunque sabía muy bien que no iba a poder detener la explosión por sí mismo, a menos que…- ¡Obito!- miró al niño, sobresaltándolo.

-Te la encargamos- le dijo Itachi, sobresaltándolo aún más.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿YO?!- se señaló Obito, atónito.

-Usa la técnica de recién, _Uchiha_\- le pidió Kuromi, tomando su atención- Teletransporta a la _Jashinista_ a un lugar lejos de nosotros-

-¡Ah!- comprendió Obito, chocando su puño con su palma- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Usaré el _Kamui!_-

-¡Te lo acabamos de decir!- le señaló Neji, sin creer que era tan idiota como Naruto.

Hiruki volvió a rugir, mientras la tierra temblaba, asustando a los niños.

-¡Obito!- llamó Itachi, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Sí!- el niño de pelo negro se subió los _googles_ naranjas, para tener una mejor visión- _¡Kamui!_-

Entonces, la criatura naranja fue succionada y enviada a una dimensión desconocida para ella, dejándola sin palabras, mientras todo su _chakra_ estaba por explotar, iluminando con un tono rojizo aquel extraño lugar.

"_D-De nuevo…"_ Hiruki abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como unos haces de luces salían de su cuerpo hinchado, indicando su pronta destrucción _"… te fallé…"_ cerró los ojos con pesar, mientras la totalidad de su cuerpo era iluminado, junto con aquella dimensión, y, en silencio y en soledad, formando una peligrosa onda de _chakra_, explotó…

* * *

Bolt abrió sus ojos azules, sumamente sorprendido al ver que aquella mala había desaparecido como si la hubieran succionado, junto con aquella ventisca y tinte rojo que estuvieron causándole un gran temor.

-G-Ge… Genial…- musitó el rubio, sumamente sorprendido.

-¿D-Desapareció…?- murmuró Sarada, tan impresionada como su amigo.

-… Al fin…- murmuró Hinata, observando el punto donde había desaparecido aquella mujer que le causó tanto daño a su familia-… Ha acabado…-

-¡G-Gha!- Obito se tapó un ojo, tomando la atención de todos.

-¡Obito!- Neji se le acercó.

-E-Estoy bien…- aseguró el niño, restregándose un ojo-E-Es solo q-que pude sentir… pude sentir levemente c-como explotaba…- explicó, sorprendiendo un poco al _Hyuga._

-Debió ser una gran cantidad de _chakra_, como para que lo sientes desde este lado- le señaló Itachi, aterrizando en la destrozada calle, dejando a Sarada en el suelo, quien de inmediato se acercó a Bolt y su hermana.

**-**¡Tranquila, _Cuatro Ojos!_ ¡Estoy perfectamente-dattebasa!- aseguró el rubio, dándose aires, levemente sonrojado.

-… Me preocupa Himawari-chan- le aseguró Sarada, mirándolo fastidiada, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras atravesaron dolorosamente al pequeño.

Neji respiró hondo al ver la actitud de _su sobrino_, hasta darse cuenta que Itachi había fruncido el ceño, activando su _Mangekyo Sharingan_, sobresaltándolo bastante.

-**Neji… ¿No hemos hablado que **_**tu sobrino**_** no respeta **_**a mi sobrina?**_**\- **le preguntó el _pacifico Uchiha_, con la sombra de su _Susano_ en la espalda.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto…- le aseguró Neji, con un tic nervioso en la ceja- Salió a Naruto… lamentablemente…-

Hinata los miró a ambos con una gota en la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosa, pero después miró a Himawari, en los brazos de Bolt, quien inflaba los cachetes, amurado por las palabras de Sarada, la cual miraba para otro lado.

-¿Esto es un final _feliz?_\- preguntó esperanzado Hiroshi, mirando a Mirai, quien se mordió el labio al ver que aquel conejito rosadito ponía una carita que daban ganas de _apapacharlo_ y quitarle el relleno esponjosito sin piedad alguna.

-No lo creo…- le aseguró Kuromi, serio- No hasta que _Jashin_ sea derrotado-le recordó.

-¡V-Vamos, ya derrotamos a uno de sus secuaces!- señaló Obito, queriendo ver el lado positivo.

-Esperemos que los demás tengan la misma suerte- murmuró Neji.

-Y aún falta saber _quién_ utilizó la _técnica_ que nos trajo a todos nosotros a estas formas- agregó Itachi, mirando una de sus manos.

-¿Ustedes, los _Yokai_, saben algo?- Neji se acercó al cuervo de pico y ojos blancos.

-No estoy seguro…- admitió el _Yokai_, ignorando como Hiroshi, aun en la cabeza de la _Sarutobi_, intentaba en vano en pensar en algo-… Pero debe haber sido efectuada por un _Yokai_\- aseguró, serio, sobresaltando al conejo, como a los presentes.

-¡¿Eh?!- lo miró sorprendido Hiroshi- ¡Pero si somos _debiluchos_ en estas formitas!- le señaló, levantando su patita blandita.

-… Lo sé…-Kuromi frunció levemente el ceño- Por eso temo… Que fue uno de los nuestros- admitió, serio.

Hiroshi abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido, pero después bajó sus orejitas, deprimido.

-… N-No digas eso… No lo d-digas…- le pidió el conejo rosado, triste.

-Hiroshi-kun…- murmuró Hinata, preocupada.

* * *

Jashin levantó levemente la mirada, sintiendo la pérdida de los _chakras_ de aquellos _seguidores_ a los que había brindado poder…

Ambos habían fallado…

… ¿Fallaría también… su escogido… contra aquel que desprendía el mismo poder que… su hijo…?

Quedaba media hora…

* * *

_Bosque Uzushiogakure…._

Shio emergió levemente del lago en el que acababa de entrar, sin evitar poder disfrutar de estar en agua, a causa de su forma de tiburón.

Al borde del lago, se encontraban Hanta, en su forma de lobo, y Soyokaze, en su forma de caballo, junto a Saiken, quien miraba sonriendo al _Yokai_ tiburón.

-Disculpe que me haya tenido que traer aquí, Saiken-san- se disculpó de antemano Shio, comprendiendo bien la situación en la que estaban.

-Está bien. Mi hermano Isobu es una tortuga, y él suele preferir estar en agua que en tierra, aunque no le molesta estar en el suelo- aseguró la _Rokubi_, asintiendo.

-Pero… ¿Pero es correcto que nosotros tres estemos fuera de esto?- preguntó Soyokaze, algo nervioso- Incluso Seidō-san ha ido a la captura de Hoshi…san…- murmuró, preocupado.

-Incluso yo no podría hacer algo contra Hoshi- le aseguro Hanta, seria, mirando su reflejo en el agua en la que estaba Shio, quien frunció levemente el ceño- Soy una cazadora nata, Soyokaze, pero, a diferencia de Seidō, mi experiencia en batalla es baja…-

-Seidō también es un cazador- murmuró Shio, serio- Pero, como tú dijiste, Hanta-san, la diferencia entre ambos es grande-

-… Yo no me preocuparía mucho- aseguró Saiken, tomando la atención de los tres _Yokai_\- Shukaku, aunque es un _Biju_ escandaloso, es realmente fuerte. Y el _Hokage_ también lo es… La verdad, una vez me enfrenté a él- admitió algo avergonzada, sorprendiéndolos- Aunque sea humano… es muy fuerte…-

* * *

Una veloz silueta corría entre los árboles muertos, esquivando la peligrosa arena en forma de bala que se le abalanzaba, dirigida a sus pies.

-¡No escaparás, vejete!- le aseguró Shukaku a Hoshi, quien lo miró de reojo, sin importarle que sus piernas fueran el objetivo del _Biju_.

El mapache perseguía al _Yokai_ encima de una porción de arena, aunque su velocidad no se comparaba a la de su presa.

"_Tsch. Este vejete es bastante veloz"_ pensó molesto Shukaku, y miró de reojo a las ocho siluetas pequeñas que lo alcanzaron, con la misma misión de capturar y, si era necesario, derrotar a Hoshi.

Ocho _Ninken_… Los _Ninken_ de Kakashi.

-Oh… Es una tortuga muy veloz…- murmuró _Pakkun_, aunque su cara y voz no denotaban entusiasmo alguno, a pesar de sus palabras.

-Que molesto…- bufó Shukaku, y miró la silueta de la enorme águila que también participaba en la persecución- ¿Por qué tuvo que invocar a sus canes?-

-_Tsch_. Debí darme cuenta desde antes que fue Hoshi el traidor…- murmuró molesto Seidō, observando con sus hábiles ojos amarillos al _Yokai_ tortuga que corría velozmente por el bosque.

-Enojarnos ahora no nos ayudará a detenerlo- le aseguró Kakashi, sentado en su espalda, observando seriamente al enemigo.

-…- el águila lo miró de reojo, serio- ¿Por qué invocó a esos _Ninken_, _Hokage?_\- le preguntó, tomando levemente su atención- Y más encima informarles sobre nosotros, los _Yokai_… No lo entiendo- aseguró.

-Bueno, Pakkun y los demás han sido mis compañeros casi toda mi vida- sonrió levemente Kakashi- No voy a pedirles arriesgar sus vidas sin antes al menos informarles la situación- aseguró- Aunque temo que se estén volviendo viejos al igual que yo-

-¡Te escuchamos, Kakashi!- le ladró enfadado _Urushi_, haciendo sonreír incomodo al peliblanco.

-Bueno, no creo que seamos tan viejos como tú o Shukaku- se corrigió Kakashi.

-¡¿ACASO TE PAREZCO UN VIEJO?! ¡SOY UN _BIJU_ JOVEN!- le aseguró ofendido el _Ichibi_.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó sinceramente el peliblanco, hasta que se aferró a las plumas de Seidō, quien había hecho un viraje brusco a causa de las peligrosas ramas que se les habían abalanzado.

Eso sorprendió al _Hokage_, quien se asomó cuanto pudo, para apreciar como Hoshi, sin dejar de correr, blandiendo su bastón, hacía que las ramas y rocas que estaban a su alrededor se levantaran y se abalanzara, no solo a ellos dos, sino que también al _Biju_ y a los _Ninken_, quienes las esquivaron por poco.

-Ya veo_… Pitcha no shizen-_murmuró serio Seidō, elevando un poco su altura para esquivar unas peligrosas rocas.

-¿Conoces sus técnicas?- le preguntó Kakashi, usando una _Kunai_ para cortar a la mitad una rama que casi le lastima el rostro.

-No todas… Los _líderes_ solemos ocultar nuestras técnicas de las otras razas, así que lo único que sabemos de los otros son solo rumores o suposiciones- aseguró serio Seidō, y, dando un gran aleteo con sus poderosas alas, produjo tal ventisca que logró detener y desviar varios de esos proyectiles.

-¡Ya me enfadé!- aseguró molesto Shukaku, después de recibir una dolorosa piedra en la frente_\- ¡Fūton: Renkūdan!-_ con un sello de manos, abrió su boca, lanzando de ella una poderosa bala de aire comprimida, la cual logró destruir las ramas y piedras que se habían estado abalanzado a él y a los _Ninken_

-_Tsch_. La tortuga se aprovechó de esto para tomar terreno- murmuró molesto _Bisuke_, observando como Hoshi había alcanzado una gran cantidad distancia entre ellos al protegerse y esquivar los proyectiles.

-Eso es malo…- aseguró Pakkun, sin mostrar mucha sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Basta de huidas!- Shukaku levantó su brazo en dirección del _Yokai_.

Su brazo de arena comenzó a agrandarse y alargarse, en dirección a Hoshi, quien miró de reojo, sorprendido, en el momento en que la enorme mano del _Biju_ lo agarró con fuerza, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡Ahora, babosos!- les gritó el mapache a los canes.

-¡Somos _Ninken!_\- corrigió molesto Urushi.

-¡Vamos, todos!- ordenó Pakkun, y seguido de sus compañeros, se abalanzó al _Yokai_ retenido por la mano gigante de Shukaku, quien frunció el ceño al notar un leve forcejeo por parte de la tortuga en su palma.

Pero, antes que los _Ninken_ llegaran con Hoshi, este, en el firme agarre en que lo tenía el _Ichibi_, logró tomar su bastón, desprendiendo tal _chakra_ verde que formó una fuerte onda que no solo lanzó a los canes a varios metros, sino que también destrozó el brazo de Shukaku, con tanto impacto que lo tiró de la porción de arena en la que estaba, rodando por el piso, chocando de espaldas contra un árbol.

-¡Pakkun! ¡Shukaku!- se sorprendió Kakashi.

El _Biju_ de una cola frunció levemente el ceño, inconsciente, mientras los _Ninken_ tirados se movían levemente, sin despertar.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡Es su bastón!- le explicó de inmediato Seidō, sobrevolando el área, observando molesto a Hoshi incorporarse, aunque algo adolorido, como si el apretón que le dio Shukaku le hubiera roto varias costillas- ¡Los líderes de los _Yokai_ tortuga dependen de ese bastón…! Es como una reliquia que pasa de generación en generación-

-Pensé que ya no habían líderes- le señaló Kakashi, serio, sacando un pergamino y extendiéndolo en la espalda del _Yokai_.

-Yo igual, pero si pensamos que fue Hoshi quien llegó a esa conclusión…- murmuró la águila, tomando levemente la atención del _Hokage_\- Tal vez, en vez de _once_ exlíderes, somos solo _diez_-

-¿Acaso existe alguna forma para que haya mantenido sus poderes, aunque tenía que darlos a _Jashin?_\- preguntó Kakashi, acomodándose un guante, mirando serio el pergamino que tenía frente a él.

-Ya te lo dije, _Hokage_\- Seidō lo miró de reojo, serio.

-… Ya veo… Su bastón- entendió Kakashi, mirando a Hoshi, quien acababa de levantarse, aun apoyándose en su bastón, con una mano en el abdomen- Aunque le arrebaten a su cuerpo su _chakra_ y poderes de líder, mientras tenga su bastón, lo seguirá siendo… Parece como una reserva de _chakra_ infinita-

-Debe de serlo- aseguró Seidō, serio- Esa reliquia de las tortugas ha conservado _chakra_ por milenios-

-Entonces nuestro objetivo cambió-sentenció Kakashi, poniendo su mano en la superficie del pergamino- No nos enfrentamos a un _Yokai_ traidor: nos enfrentamos a **un líder **_**Yokai traidor-**_frunció levemente el ceño-_¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-_invocó del pergamino una enorme espada que, a pesar del peso, tomó con una mano del mango sin ningún problemas.

Al aparecer en su espalda, Seidō sintió molesto como esa arma era bastante pesada.

-Ah, lo siento. Debí avisarte primero- se disculpó Kakashi, al notar la miradita que le pegó el _Yokai_.

-¿Qué clase de espada es esa?- preguntó Seidō.

-¿Esta? Es _Kubikiribocho_-el _Hokage_ le mostró la espada que sostenía- Una de las espadas de los _Espadachines de la Niebla_… Es un tesoro que me brindó un buen contrincante hace muchos años- posó la espada en su hombro, mirando serio a Hoshi, quien los apuntó con su bastón.

Aquella reliquia de los _Yokai_ fue rodeada de _chakra_ verde, el cual fue impregnado varios árboles muertos del lugar, desprendiéndolos y lanzándolos en dirección al águila que sobrevolaba la zona.

-_Tsch_\- Seidō frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que no iba a poder esquivar esos enormes _proyectiles_.

-Quédate estable- le pidió Kakashi, levantándose en su espalda y sosteniendo con fuerza su arma.

El _Yokai_ lo miró serio, pero después asintió, de acuerdo.

Kakashi miró serio los enormes árboles, y, con una sacudida de _Kubikiribocho_, los partió a la mitad de tal forma que ninguno de los escombros los lastimó, sorprendiendo levemente a Hoshi, quien frunció el ceño.

"_Lo siento, Zabuza, Haku… De nuevo tengo que emplear esta espada para pelear…"_ Kakashi frunció el ceño, saltó, y aterrizó a unos metros cerca de Hoshi, quien lo apuntó con su bastón, pero escupió sangre, cayendo de rodillas…

Al parecer, aquel _Biju_ de una cola le rompió más que una costilla…

-¡Pakkun! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- Kakashi miró de reojo a los _Ninken_.

-D-Define… bien…- gimió levemente Pakkun- Tal vez si nos estamos volviendo viejos-

El comentario de su fiel amigo le hizo sonreír levemente.

-¡Shukaku!- llamó al _Biju_, pero este seguía inconsciente. Frunció el ceño, preocupado, ya que al mapache le faltaba un brazo.

-_¡Dō-wa no ame!_\- Shio sacudió sus alas, lanzando varias plumas que se abalanzaron a Hoshi, quien levantó su brazo, deteniendo las plumas.

-¿No consideras que estás en el bando equivocado, Seidō?- le preguntó Hoshi, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Eres un _Yokai_ que siempre ha pensado en el bienestar de nuestro pueblo, y consideras que cumplir nuestra obligación es el mayor honor de todos- le recordó- Pero no te das cuenta que la _obligación_ que tienen los de tu generación ha sido alterada por el tiempo… No debemos evitar el resurgimiento de Jashin-sama, sino que debemos apoyarlo, con todo nuestro poder-

Seidō frunció el ceño, y se posó en una de las ramas de los pocos árboles que estaban intactos.

-Te confundes, Hoshi… A mí me preocupa mi gente, no _Jashin_\- corrigió el _Yokai_, serio- Es verdad que estoy dispuesto a cruzar la línea, y si es necesario matar a uno de los nuestros- le aseguró, haciendo que Kakashi lo mirara de reojo, serio- Busco el bien mayor que se le puede brindar a nuestro pueblo, porque estoy consciente que no se puede obtener bienestar sin dar una cosa a cambio, o sacrificarla…- lo miró fríamente, con sus ojos amarillos brillando- **Mi objetivo es salvar a todos los que puedan, y, si es posible, evitar perder vidas si no es totalmente necesario**-

Kakashi lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, mirando su espada.

Ese era un pensamiento realista, y tal vez algo frío… Pero un líder, a veces, tenía que pensar así por su gente…

Aunque, gracias a Naruto, y el mundo que logró cambiar, habían muy pocas situaciones en las que había que tomar una decisión como esa…

Lamentablemente, estaban en esas _pocas_ situaciones…

-Entonces, ¿no podemos llegar a un consenso?- preguntó Hoshi, levantándose costosamente, limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su mentón.

-No- Seidō emprendió vuelo, en dirección al _Yokai_ traidor, con sus peligrosas garras extendidas.

Hoshi lo apuntó con su bastón, pero no se esperó que Kakashi se le abalanzara blandiendo su enorme espada, obligándolo a detenerlo con su bastón.

-Te pediré que no te olvides de mí- le pidió Kakashi, chocando a _Kubikiribocho_ contra aquel bastón.

Hoshi frunció el ceño, algo molesto, y, para sorpresa del peliblanco, del circulo que componía la punta del bastón del _Yokai_, se desprendió un _chakra_ esmeralda que se extendió, formando un filo de _chakra_ que se clavó en el hombro de Kakashi, atravesándolo.

-¡GHA!- Kakashi no pudo evitar gritar, y, a pesar del dolor, no soltó su espada, sabiendo que si la soltaba permitiría que ese filo de _chakra_ lo cortara a la mitad.

Ese bastón no era una reliquia, sino un arma de _chakra_, que formaba una lanza.

-¡Kakashi!- se asustó _Guruko_, el más joven de los _Ninken_.

-_¡Hokage!_\- Seidō se abalanzó a Hoshi, agarrando uno de sus brazos con sus garras, permitiendo que Kakashi saltara para atrás, tomando distancia del _Yokai_.

El peliblanco observó sorprendido como ambos _Yokai_ se enfrentaban. Hoshi atacaba con su lanza a Seidō, quien, a pesar de recibir varios cortes en sus garras, arañaba con fuerza al traidor, hiriéndole los brazos, obligándolo a retroceder y lanzar un árbol, el cual el águila no alcanzó a esquivar, cayendo a varios metros, lastimado.

-¡Seidō!- Kakashi, apoyándose en su espada, se levantó, preocupado, pero se agarró el hombro herida, sintiendo algo extraño su extremidad lastimada…

Se miró el hombro, para darse cuenta que del corte salían letras de _chakra_ esmeralda, que se propagaban a su brazo derecho por completo, causándole un gran daño.

-¡K-Kakashi!- ladró Pakkun, preocupado.

-Y-ya veo…- gimió Kakashi-… A-Así que está es la habilidad del líder de los _Yokai_ _tortuga_\- miró serio a Hoshi, quien se recuperaba de su combate contra Seidō- Natsumi puede invocar a los espíritus de sus antepasados… Pero tú, puedes sellar las extremidades de tus enemigos con ese filo creado de _chakra_…- se dio cuenta, y miró de reojo al enorme águila de plumaje cobrizo, quien intentaba incorporarse, adolorido, pero le era imposible, ya que los cortes que tenía en sus garras formaban letras que se propagaron en ellas, haciéndolo caer, sin poder moverse.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, y miró serio a Hoshi, quien se le acercaba, con su lanza en mano.

-No es personal- le aseguró el _Yokai_, preparado para degollarlo.

Los _Ninken_ ladraron, enojados, a pesar de que no podían moverse aun a causa de sus moretones.

Los ladridos de los canes hicieron que, por unos momentos, las orejas de Shukaku se movieran levemente, pero el _Biju_ seguía inconsciente.

Antes de que el _Yokai_ actuara, el _Hokage_ agarró con su mano izquierda a _Kubikiribocho_, y la sacudió de tal forma que Hoshi retrocedió, algo sorprendido.

-E-Es verdad que es difícil moverse con un brazo sellado…- aseguró Kakashi, levantándose con la ayuda de la espada, para sacudirla levemente, haciendo ondear el césped muerto que pisaban- Pero eso no significa que esté fuera de combate- miró serio al_ Yokai_ que tenía enfrente, quien frunció el ceño y blandió su lanza de filo esmeralda- Soy el _Hokage_ de _Konoha_. Mantengo intacta y con honor la _Voluntad de Fuego, _para proteger y luchar por el bien de mi aldea y mi gente- el filo de _Kubikiribocho_ fue imbuido con el _Raikiri_, sorprendiendo a Hoshi- Por eso, no puedo perder contra ti- lo miró, decidido.

-Sí, esa es la actitud- aseguró Pakkun, aunque, como siempre, tanto su voz como la expresión de su rostro contradecían sus palabras.

El _Yokai_ frunció el ceño, y, sin más, se abalanzó al humano, comenzando ambos a chocar sus armas, siendo solo el sonido de metal y el de sus pisadas lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

Seidō miraba serio el combate que se llevaba, jadeando levemente, sintiendo que las escrituras de sellado se extendían por la mayor parte de su cuerpo…

_Voluntad de Fuego…_

Luchar por el bien de una aldea… de su gente…

Entrecerró los ojos, serio…

Los humanos tenían ideologías… bastante extrañas…

El choque de armas entre _Yokai_ y humano se volvió más peligroso.

Hoshi no se esperaba esto… Pensaba que con solo sellar una extremidad sería suficiente para volver presa fácil a aquel humano… Se equivocó por completo.

Se distrajo, recibiendo un corte en el brazo por parte de Kakashi, por lo que aprovechó de que la espada estuviera arriba para lastimar la pierna del humano, pudiendo retroceder con un salto, tomando así una distancia segura, observando como su contrincante caía de rodillas, sintiendo como de la herida aparecían letras de sellado, cubriendo toda su extremidad.

Kakashi jadeó, aferrando su arma que había dejado de ser imbuida con el _Raikiri_, y miró serio al _Yokai_, quien parecía estar en igual estado de cansancio.

Hoshi frunció el ceño y señaló al humano con su lanza, lanzando una peligrosa bala de _chakra_ que el _Hokage_ logró detener clavando su _Kubikiribocho_ frente a él, aunque el impacto hizo que la espada saliera volando y cayera a varios metros, mientras él caía sentado para atrás.

El anciano se molestó levemente, y se propuso a lanzar otra bala de _chakra_ hacia Kakashi, pero se quedó quieto al sentir arena en su pierna, por lo que bajó la mirada, para ver, sorprendido, efectivamente arena aferrada a su extremidad, de tal manera que, aunque él quiso sacarla, no hubo resultado.

Estaba retenido.

Kakashi se incorporó, adolorido, para mirar sorprendido lo que retenía al _Yokai_, por lo que miró para atrás, para ver a un cansado Shukaku señalando con su brazo izquierdo al enemigo, jadeando y con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado por el cansancio.

-… Rayos… E-Estoy algo oxidado…- admitió el _Biju_, cansado- Últimamente en _Suna _no he hecho más que dormitar o hablar con… con ese mocoso _Shinki _que le gusta tanto mis habilidades… Je…- sonrió levemente, recordando a aquel niño de la edad de Sarada, con una actitud algo similar a la de la _Uchiha_, pero intrigado tanto en las marionetas como en el control de arena… especialmente la _arena de hierro_\- V-Veamos si sigo igual de hábil que en los viejos tiempos- abrió ambos ojos, alertando a Hoshi- _¡Sabaku Kyū!-_ apretó su puño.

En ese momento, la arena que retenía la pierna del _Yokai_ se aferró con tanta fuerza que el silencio del lugar fue roto por el sonido de un hueso al romperse, sorprendiendo a Seidō.

Hoshi gritó de dolor, cayendo de rodillas, mientras la arena dejaba su pierna rota.

-Jeje… No he perdido el toque…- sonrió de lado Shukaku-… Eso es… Eso es por la novia de mi hermano, vejete traidor… Oye, _Hokage_… Dale el tiro de gracia- le pidió, serio, jadeando levemente.

El hombre enmascarado sonrió levemente.

El _Yokai_ tortuga apretó sus puños, sintiendo el latente dolor de su hueso roto. No esperaba que aquel _Biju_ fuera tan peligroso. Frunció el ceño, pero se sorprendió al ver que Kakashi se levantaba costosamente, jadeando.

-S-Soy… un irresponsable…- aseguró el peliblanco-… T-Tsunade-sama… me ha dicho q-que debería de dejar de usar el _Raikiri_… incluso aunque lo utilizo en armas…- miró de reojo su brazo izquierdo, el cual desprendía varios hilos de sangre, a causa de las heridas causadas por los rayos de la técnica- Pensé que, aunque no tengo el _sharingan_, podía ocuparlo al menos una vez al día… A veces solo obtengo una mano quemada, y otras veces quedo así…- suspiró, y sonrió levemente- Soy un _shinobi_ bastante terco-

Lo que dijo, causo una leve sonrisa en los cansados _Ninken_, quienes sabían muy bien lo terco que podía ser a veces aquel hombre con el que habían peleado lado a lado por tantos años.

-… Soy un _shinobi_ terco…- repitió Kakashi-… Pero creo que hasta yo sé cuándo mi cuerpo no me reacciona como antes… y cuando debo tirar la toalla… y entregarla a la próxima generación…-respiró hondo, sintiendo como venía la imagen de Naruto a su mente…

Esta sería la última vez que pelearía como _shinobi_… como el _Hokage_…

Era hora de pasarle el cuidado de la _Voluntad de Fuego_ a la próxima generación.

A pesar del gran dolor que sentía, para gran sorpresa de Hoshi, Kakashi extendió su mano derecha, luchando contra aquel sellado que retenía fuertemente sus movimientos, mientras de su palma y de sus dedos comenzaban a desprenderse una corriente de electricidad purpura.

El _Yokai_ frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que, si recibía un golpe más, ya no podría mantener el "_Shin no unmei: Shizen'na gaikan o abake"_

Se aferró con ambas manos a su bastón de madera, y formó un círculo en el aire con él, creando una gran cantidad de balas de _chakra_ al hacerlo, sorprendiendo a Shukaku y a los _Ninken_.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, enojado, y más aún cuando las balas fueron expulsadas a gran velocidad.

No iba a poder esquivar algo así con la pierna en ese estado.

-¡Rayos!- Shukaku levantó su brazo para proteger a Kakashi, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que esas balas se dirigieron a él, por lo que extendió su palma, creando una pared de arena.

Pero, para mayor sorpresa suya, las esferas doblaron su rumbo cerca del escudo, impactando en sus costados con tanta magnitud y fuerza que gritó de dolor, mientras las balas explotaban, creando una bola de humo en donde estaba.

-¡Shukaku!- se asustó Kakashi, mirándolo de reojo.

La bola de humo se deshizo rápidamente, mostrando a Shukaku tirado en el piso, herido, jadeando adolorido.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y miró a Hoshi, quien había preparado otra gran cantidad de balas, las cuales fueron expulsadas contra él, haciendo que abriera los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Kakashi!- ladró asustado Pakkun, levantándose pero cayendo de inmediato, sin estar totalmente recuperado.

Pero las balas no le dieron a Kakashi, ya que, a una gran velocidad, la enorme águila de plumaje cobrizo batió sus alas, dándose impulso para interponerse entre el _Yokai_ y el humano, recibiendo todo el daño él mismo, siendo envuelto en la explosión formada por las balas.

-¡SEIDO!- se asustó Kakashi.

Hoshi se quedó en silencio, bastante sorprendido con lo que acababa de presenciar.

Los _Ninken_ se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de aquel _Yokai_, pero la sorpresa de ambos no se comparaba a la de Shukaku, quien, con los ojos totalmente abierto, no podía creer que aquel sujeto había utilizado su propio cuerpo para proteger a Kakashi.

El _Yokai_ águila cayó al piso, sumamente lastimado, con sus plumas cobrizas manchadas de sangre.

-S-Seidō…-murmuró Kakashi, totalmente sorprendido y asustado.

-N-No… N-No creas q-que te protegí…- jadeo el águila, sorprendiéndolo- S-Si un _Yokai_ asesinara al _Hokage…_ P-Podría ocasionar una guerra entre humanos y _Yokai…-_aseguró, haciendo que abriera sus ojos, sorprendido-… Si eso pasara… Mi pueblo… peligraría…

-… Seidō…- murmuró Kakashi, comprendiendo los sentimientos de aquel _Yokai…_

Tal vez sus métodos eran cuestionables, tal vez no ganara la empatía de todos… Pero a Seidō no le importaba…

Solamente le interesaba proteger a su pueblo, y si era posible, salvar a la mayoría…

Era un líder…

Hoshi frunció el ceño, cansado…

Había utilizado la totalidad de la energía que le permitía usar el bastón dos veces… Si lo usaba una tercera vez, perdería la vida…

"… _L-Lo siento, Jashin-sama…"_ jadeó Hoshi, observando como el _Hokage_ lo apuntaba con su mano llena de electricidad purpura _"Al parecer… al final… Esta generación es más fuerte…"_

_-¡Raiton: Shiden!-_gritó Kakashi, desatando la corriente eléctrica que retenía hacia Hoshi, quien, comprendiendo que lo habían acorralado y vencido, cerró los ojos, aceptando su derrota.

Se creó una enorme explosión en el bosque, acompañado de una ventisca que dobló los árboles muertos, mientras una cantidad de ellos comenzaban a quemarse a causa de la electricidad a la que entraron en contacto.

Kakashi, jadeando, observó el pequeño incendio que había provocado aquella técnica que creó al no poder usar en su totalidad el _Raikiri_, para darse cuenta algo salió volando de entre las llamas, clavándose a unos metros cerca de él.

El bastón de Hoshi…

Aquella reliquia comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una onda blanca que abarcó toda la isla.

Al tocarlo, esa onda deshizo los sellos en su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha, al igual que los sellos en las garras de Seidō, quien frunció levemente el ceño, con sus ojos agotados…

* * *

_Uzushiogakure._

En la calle que había sido utilizada para el combate, se encontraba el grupo que se había quedado en la aldea.

-¡WOA~!- sonrió Himawari, como si nunca se hubiera desmayado- _¡Pájaro-chan~!_-apapachó por el cuello a Neji, quien no sabía si sentir que su pequeña sobrina, o era tan tierna como Hinata, o tan entusiasta como Naruto.

Era un completo misterio.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Mirai-chan?- le preguntó Hinata a la joven, terminando de aplicar el _jutsu_ _"Palma Sanadora"_ en su abdomen lastimado, siendo observadas por Hiroshi.

-S-Sí… El dolor pasó- sonrió la _Sarutobi_\- Gracias, Hinata-san-agradeció.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Hinata, contenta de que la hija de su _sensei_ estuviera a salvo.

-Ya veo…- comprendió Kuromi, posado en el brazo de Itachi, después de que este le explicara su situación, la del _Hyuga_ _apapachado_ por Himawari, y la del otro _Uchiha_ persiguiendo al pequeño rubio que le había quitado sus preciados _googles_ naranjas, observados por una fastidiada Sarada- El _Sabio de los Seis Caminos…_\- murmuró, pensativo- ¿Acaso él sabía sobre esto? ¿Sobre _Jashin?_-

-Tenemos poco conocimiento de este tema- le aseguró Neji, tomando su atención- Él nos envió a Itachi y a mí con nuestros respectivos parientes el día que comenzó el invierno, hace dos años- recordó, levantándose, haciendo que Himawari, quien no lo soltaba, estuviera sentada en su brazo-

-Para compensar el tiempo que no pudimos tener en vida, y vigilarlos, por si alguna vez algún miembro de _Jashin_ se presentaba- continuo Itachi- Por eso, cuando comenzaron a escucharse rumores de que habían _Jashinistas_ merodeando _Konoha_, le pedí a Sasuke que regresara a la aldea- eso tomó la atención de Sarada- Aunque, claro, no fue necesario- le sonrió su tío- Él ya había decidido venir a protegerte-

Ante eso, la pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír, algo sonrojada.

Ese gesto tomó la atención de Bolt, quien dejó de correr, mirando ensimismado a su compañera de clases…

-¡Mis _googles!_\- Obito chocó con Bolt, cayendo encima suyo, comenzando ambos una riña por el accesorio.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, Obito se quedó junto a Natsumi, también para protegerla de los _Jashinistas_\- continuó Itachi, mirando el revuelo de _ambos_ _niños-_ Y de informarle cuándo llegarían aliados al bosque _Shakaku_… Aunque lo último no lo completaste- agregó, recordando el lío que hubo cuando conocieron a la _Yokai_.

-¡No es mi culpa!- aseguró el pelinegro, tirando un lado de sus _googles_, mientras Bolt hacía lo mismo con el otro extremo- ¡Natsumi-chan nunca escucha!-

-¡Voto a favor!- lo apoyó Hiroshi, levantando su esponjosa patita.

Mirai y Hinata se quedaron mirando al _Yokai conejo…_

"_¡Es muy tierno~!"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-… El _Sabio_ sabía desde un principio sabía lo que pasaba en esta isla, y lo que estaría pasando esta noche…- murmuró Kuromi, serio.

-No creo que él haya sabido que uno de sus hijos sería cruelmente controlado, para atacar a quienes ama- aseguró Itachi, acariciando la cabeza de Sarada, quien bajó levemente la mirada, sin querer recordar al _Kurama malo…_

Neji acarició el cabello de Himawari, quien seguía abrazándolo, sin escuchar la conversación… Y tal vez eso era lo mejor.

-¡¿_Cuernitos-san_ sabía que iban a apalear a _Pájaro-chan, Cuervo-chan_, y a _Canoso-chan_-dattebasa?!-se sorprendió Bolt, soltando los _googles_, haciendo caer a Obito.

La mirada que recibió de los tres usuarios de _Dojutsu_ lo aterrorizaron por completo.

-**Bolt… No vuelvas a decir eso**\- ordenó Neji, activando su _Byakugan._

-¡S-SÍ!- asintió asustado el rubio.

Hinata puso su mano en su mejilla, pensando que Bolt debía comenzar a aprender la magnitud de lo que decía, mientras Mirai, sin aguantar más, _apapachaba_ de tal forma a Hiroshi que este se estaba quedando sin aire.

Pero, entonces, el conejo se quedó quieto, extrañando a Mirai.

-… No puede ser…- murmuró Kuromi, abriendo sus ojos blancos, horrorizado, levantando la vista-… Hoshi…-

Entonces, una onda blanca comenzó a pasar por el pueblo, tomando la atención de los presentes.

El cuervo y el conejo desaparecieron en una bola de humo negro y rosado respectivamente, para mostrar que habían vuelto a sus formas humanas.

-¿Volvimos…?- se sorprendió Kuromi, a quien Itachi sostenía con ambas manos, para dejarlo en el suelo.

-¡Guau~! ¡Soy _yo_ de nuevo~!- sonrió contento Hiroshi.

"_¡Que tierno~!"_ pensó Mirai, _apapachando_ al niño.

-¿Eh?- Obito miró sus manos, sorprendido-… ¿P-Por qué nosotros… seguimos así?- miró a Itachi y a Neji, quienes también se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

Sarada miró nerviosa a su tío, quien miró su mano, serio.

-¿Neji-nisan?- Hinata se acercó a su primo, quien, aun sosteniendo a Himawari con su brazo, se miraba, pensativo.

-… No volvemos a nuestra forma animal…- murmuró el _Hyuga_, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Eso es mejor-dattebasa!- Bolt levantó el pulgar, contento.

-Esto está mal- aseguró Itachi, extrañando al rubio- Somos habitantes del _Mundo Puro_… Estar presentes de esta forma puede causar un desequilibrio…-apretó su puño.

El pequeño _Uzumaki_ lo miró, sin comprender muy bien la situación.

-… Debe ser… porque no es el poder del _Sabio_\- murmuró Neji, tomando la atención del _Uchiha_\- Solo el poder del _Sabio_ nos permite tomar nuestras otras formas, para vivir en este plano sin causar alguna anomalía…-

-Es más fácil _deshacer_, que _rehacer_, ¿no?- Obito frunció levemente el ceño, y se colocó sus _googles_-… Solo Naruto puede ayudarnos a volver a la otra forma…-

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño, hasta que Sarada se aferró a su túnica negra de _Akatsuki_, tomando su atención.

-… Kurama-chan… quemó mi libro favorito…- murmuró la pequeña, sorprendiéndolo un poco-… Por eso… por eso, para que él no se entere y no se sienta mal, tío… ¿Puedes ser tu quien me compre otro…?- le preguntó, nerviosa.

Eso sorprendió a Itachi, quien sonrió al ver lo bondadosa que era su sobrina.

-Lo haré-se agachó para estar a su altura- Lo prometo…- iba a darle un toque en la frente, pero se detuvo, y le acarició la cabeza, a lo que Sarada sonrió.

Ese gesto… se lo debía dar Sasuke…

-Si esta onda nos está volviendo a la normalidad, significa que el _Yokai_ traidor fue derrotado…-murmuró Kuromi, quien tenía sus ojos amarillos abiertos-… Y… Y la existencia de _Hoshi_ se ha ido…- apretó sus puños, temblando levemente- Eso… Eso significa que el traidor… era…-

Mirai lo miró preocupada, y después a Hiroshi, quien hacía ruidos con la nariz, con sus ojos rojos lagrimeando levemente.

La joven abrazó al pequeño, dejando que recargara su tristeza en su hombro.

-_¿Zombie-chan? ¿Esponjoso-chan?_\- los miró Himawari, preocupada.

-…- Obito miró serio a los _Yokai_, y respiró hondo- Me preocupa Natsumi-chan- les aseguró a Neji y a Itachi.

-… Comprendo lo que quieres…- le aseguró Itachi, haciendo que el niño tragara saliva, no muy seguro de que lo iban a aceptar- Está bien- sonrió el joven, sorprendiendo a Obito.

-A mí también me preocupa Natsumi- asintió Neji- Te acompañaremos-

* * *

Saiken levantó la vista, sorprendida al ver aquella onda pasando por el lugar.

Se sorprendió al ver como los _Yokai_ a los que acompañaba desaparecieron en humo celeste, café, y azul, de los cuales aparecieron respectivamente Hanta, Soyokaze y Shio en sus formas humanas.

-¡Volvieron!- se alegró la _Rokubi_, mientras la mujer se miraba las manos, y el joven correspondía a su sonrisa, contento.

-_¡ACHU!_\- escucharon, y miraron a Shio, quien, parado en aquel lago, empapado, se tapó la boca-… Hacía tiempo que no entraba en contacto con el agua…- aseguró apesadumbrado, saliendo del lago.

-E-Está bien…- sonrió Hanta, para mirar seria y preocupada el cielo-… Pero… Pero esta sensación…-

-… Sí…- Shio también levantó la vista al cielo nocturno, tapado por las nubes-… Hoshi… ha muerto…-

Soyokaze apretó un puño.

-… Si es así… Debió oponer resistencia…- murmuró el joven-… ¿Por qué traicionarnos de esta forma?- miró a los _Yokai_ mayores.

-… Él mismo lo dijo- Shio lo miró de reojo, serio, pero comprensivamente-… Su ideología era diferente a la nuestra… A veces los ideales y objetivos de un pueblo cambian según pasan las generaciones, pero siempre habrá quienes conservan las bases de estas… Eso puede ser tanto bueno como malo… En este caso, tenemos una respuesta clara…- frunció el ceño, preocupado.

Soyokaze y Hanta bajaron un poco la mirada, afectados por la situación.

Saiken los miró, preocupada…

Ojalá Shukaku estuviera bien… Al igual que el resto de sus queridos hermanos…

* * *

-¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE! ¡MUERETE!- Hiromi zarandeaba con sus tentáculos el árbol en el que se sujetaba el aterrorizado Gyuki, ignorando como la miraba el resto del grupo.

-_Nininini_. Oye, Hiromi. Si destruyes ese arbolito, llevarás cinco- le señaló Seiya, acomodado en el caparazón de Isobu, señalando los cuatro árboles destrozados en los que antes se había subido el _Hachibi_ para mantenerse a salvo.

-Vamos, Hiromi-chan- le pidió Sakura, sintiendo un poco de pena por el _Biju_ que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la punta del árbol.

Sasuke, simplemente, cerró los ojos, pero después los abrió al percatarse en la onda blanca que comenzó a pasar por el lugar.

Entonces, Seiya desapareció en un humo morado, y Hiromi en un humo azul oscuro, para mostrar a los dos _Yokai_ en sus formas humanas.

-¡Volvieron!- se sorprendió Son- ¡Bien! ¡Debieron derrotar a ese vejete!- se alegró.

-Lo hicieron- Sakura le sonrió a su marido, quien cerró los ojos.

-…- Hiromi no decía nada, solo miró el tridente que tenía en sus manos, ignorando como Gyuki bajaba silenciosamente por el árbol.

-S-Supongo… q-que ya no estás enojada… ¿no?- preguntó el _Biju_, pero se extrañó al ver que la joven temblaba- ¿Hiromi?

-…- Seiya entrecerró sus ojos rojos, sentado en el caparazón de Isobu- … El Señor Hoshi…- murmuró serio.

-… Él… d-dejó este mundo…- murmuró Hiromi, apretando su tridente- ¡Se lo merece!- gritó, y miró molesta a Seiya, quien estaba serio- ¡Él nos traicionó, así que el morir es su castigo!- aseguró.

-… Chiquilla… **Nadie merece morir**…- le aseguró Seiya, serio, dejándola callada.

Hiromi bajó la mirada.

Gyuki la miró, preocupada.

El _Yokai_ _murciélago_, simplemente, tomó un sorbo de su botella, ya que sentía seca su garganta…

¿Cuándo volvería el señor Seidō, para decir con su típico aire de superioridad que cumplió correctamente la misión?

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Así era ese viejo _Yokai_…

* * *

Con un último movimiento, las cadenas que controlaba Naruto amarraron a Ryusei en uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban del lugar en el que ambos combatieron.

El rubio, con unos hilos de sangre saliendo de su cabeza, frunció el ceño, bajando el brazo, cortando las cadenas que dirigía, las cuales se aferraron aún más al pelirrojo, quien frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Crees que el derrotarme, hará una diferencia?- preguntó Ryusei, serio- El matarme no cambiará nada- le aseguró- Solo soy un pilar, sin uso, que solo intenta usar su degastado cimiento para abrir el camino a _Jashin_-frunció el ceño- Un hereje como tú no podría comprender el tamaño de esta obra-

-…- el _Jinchūriki_ frunció levemente el ceño.

-… Naruto-kun- murmuró Matatabi, junto a sus dos hermanos y los dos _Yokai_.

-… Tú…- murmuró Naruto, apretando su puño vendado- ¡Deja de parlotear cosas sin sentido-dattebayo!- le dio un fuerte coscorrón, sobresaltando a los _Biju_ y a Rakku.

-¿Eso fue un golpe?- preguntó Mimasu, moviendo sus patas de cangrejo.

-S-Sí…- asintió Kokuo, aunque algo descolocada.

Ryusei miró algo sorprendido a Naruto, quien lo miraba enojado, apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

-¡Para empezar…!- el rubio agarró al _Jashinista_ de la túnica- ¡¿Por qué hablas de esa forma tan rara?! ¡No te entiendo casi nada de lo que hablas-dattebayo! ¡Habla como la gente para que podamos conversar, idiota!-

-¡Naruto-kun, ese no es el problema aquí!- lo regañó Matatabi, sobresaltando al humano.

-Pero…- se amuró un poco el rubio, hasta suspirar, y mirar serio a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño.

Naruto respiró hondo, soltó al pelirrojo, mientras se desactivaba su manto de _chakra_ de Kurama, mirando serio a su enemigo.

-Sé… Sé lo que le hiciste al padre de Natsumi-chan- le aseguró.

-…- Ryusei frunció levemente el ceño- Él era solo un sacrificio más para la llegada de _Jashin_\- aseguró, mirando para otro lado, sin darse cuenta en como Naruto apretó sus puños- Después de todo, los _Yokai_ son solo herramientas, súbditos para _Jashin_, el creador de todos ellos- añadió, cerrando los ojos.

Naruto apretó sus dientes, enojado.

-… ¿Es eso… lo que realmente piensas…?- le preguntó Naruto, tomando su atención, para sorprenderse que la pupila de los ojos azules del rubio se habían vuelto rasgadas- ¡¿Crees que puedes engañarte a ti mismo y a los demás con esas palabras, aunque las digas tu-dattebayo?!- exigió saber, enojado- ¡Lo sé!- agarró de la túnica- ¡Sé sobre la existencia de la tumba de Kurokiba!-

Eso hizo que Ryusei abriera los ojos por completo, y mirara molesto para otro lado.

-… ¿L-La tumba…?- murmuró Rakku, sorprendida, tomando la atención de los _Biju_, quienes miraban la situación seriamente-… ¿D-De Kurokiba-san…?-se quedó sin habla, pero después miró arriba, mientras las patas de Mimasu se movían velozmente.

-¡¿E-Esto es…?!- se sorprendió el joven cangrejo ciego.

Entonces, una onda blanca pasó cerca de donde estaban, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- se molestó Naruto, hasta darse cuenta que los dos _Yokai_ desaparecieron en bolas de humo fucsia y naranja- ¡Rakku-chan! ¡Mimasu!- se volteó, sorprendido

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía apreciar que ambos volvían a sus formas humanas.

-… ¿V-Volvimos…?- preguntó Mimasu, moviendo sus patas, sintiendo el cambio de energía en el ambiente.

-Sí- sonrió Matatabi.

-… Ya no está…- murmuró Rakku, tristemente, tomando la atención de Chomei-… Hoshi-san… Ya no está…-

-…- Mimasu frunció levemente el ceño, abriendo levemente sus ojos ciegos-… Tal vez… era lo mejor, Rakku…-

La pelicafé asintió levemente, mirando preocupada su trébol, sin notar que Chomei la miró preocupado.

-…- Naruto miró triste a ambos _Yokai_-… ¿Ves, Ryusei?- apretó sus puños- Esto es… Esto es lo que estas logrando, lo que estás ga…- pero de repente abrió horrorizado sus ojos azules, que recuperaron su forma normal de la pupila, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el estómago-…nan…do…- jadeó…

Los _Biju_ se voltearon de inmediato, y abrieron los ojos horrorizados al ver como Naruto era atravesado por detrás por la cadena de Ryusei, la cual salía de su cabeza…

-¡NARUTO_-KUN!_\- se horrorizaron los tres _Biju_, comenzando a acercarse al rubio, quien estaba estático.

Rakku se tapó la boca, horrorizada, mientras Mimasu abría la boca, sorprendido, sintiendo un cambio en el _chakra_ del _Uzumaki_.

-… R-Ryusei…- jadeó Naruto, agarrando la cadena con sus manos-… ¿P-Por qué…?- lo miró de reojo, enojado-… ¿Por q-qué… atacaste… el… sello… de Kurama…?- exigió saber, sintiendo como la cadena de _chakra_ atravesaba exactamente el lugar donde tenía grabado el _Hakke Fūin_ en su piel.

-Porque esa bestia es un estorbo para _Jashin_\- aseguró Ryusei, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Al igual que tú, hijo de Kushina-

-… ¿No lo entiendes aún…?- Naruto frunció el ceño-… Lo que dices… lo que haces… no lo haces por ti, lo haces… por… _Jashin_…- escupió sangre, la cual se limpió con la manga-… Solo eres… un esclavo…-le aseguró, serio.

Ryusei frunció el ceño.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Matatabi destruyó con sus garras la cadena de Ryusei, liberando a Naruto, quien cayó de rodillas, abrazándose el vientre herido.

-¡Naruto!- Kokuo y Chomei se le acercaron, y se asustaron cuando el rubio se apoyó en _Gobi_, jadeando.

-… E-Esto es malo…- jadeó Naruto, apretando su mano vendada, con la cual paraba la hemorragia en su herida-… El sello… fue dañado…-eso asustó a los _Biju_-… Kurama… volvió… Natsumi-chan está sola…-

* * *

-54 pulgas, 55 pulgas, 56 pulgas, 57 pulgas, 58 pulgas…-

Natsumi, recostada en la tierra, con el mentón en el suelo, movía su cola, aburrida, tarareando, observando como Kurama, ignorándola, miraba serio el borde del acantilado en el que estaban, donde el choque de las fuertes olas golpeaban las rocas.

Frunció el ceño.

Natsumi ya declaró que no huiría, lo cual ni él podría hacer que cambiara de opinión, y aunque estaban a salvo en ese lado de la isla no significaba que se quedarían quietos, siendo un blanco fácil.

-… 61 pulgas, 62 pulgas, 63 pulgas…- seguía tarareando Natsumi, comenzando a cabrearlo…- 64 pulgas, 64 pulgas…-

-¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- explotó enfadado Kurama, tomando la atención de la zorrita.

-¡Mi estar aburrida!- se amuró Natsumi, pataleando.

-¡¿Te parece que me importa?!- el _Kyubi_ chocó nariz con la _Yokai_, haciéndola inflar los cachetes- ¡Escucha, y escucha bien, idiota! ¡Estoy revisando si hay algún camino en este estúpido acantilado para que podamos seguir y alejarnos del maldito _Jashin!_ ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE CONTAR TUS PULGAS!- exigió.

-Nop, no ser mías, ser de _Kyu-chan_\- corrigió sabiamente Natsumi.

-¡YO NO TENGO PULGAS!- le gritó Kurama, cabreado, y se alejó, volviendo a la búsqueda de otra ruta entre el acantilado.

-…- Natsumi se quedó con los cachetes inflados, y volvió a apoyar su mentón en la tierra-… 1 garrapata, 2 garrapatas, 3 garrapatas…- comenzó a tararear, dejando estático al zorro de nueve colas- 4 garrapatas, 5 garrapatas, 6 garrapatas, 7 garrapatas…-

-¡NATSUMI!- la calló enfurecido Kurama, dándole tal susto que la zorrita pegó un salto, pero tan alto que terminó aferrándose con sus garras a una rama de uno de los árboles del acantilado.

-¡VOS SER UN DESCONSIDERADO PERRITO DE LA EDAD VIEJA!- aseguró Natsumi, ofendida.

-¡DEJA ESE MALDITO ACENTO DE UNA VEZ!- exigió exasperado Kurama, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver pasar encima de ellos una onda blanca, muy similar a la anterior- ¿E-Eso no es…?- se sorprendió.

Entonces, Natsumi desapareció en humo rosado, mostrando que había vuelto a su forma humana.

-…- La joven de pelo rojo bordes negros parpadeo, sorprendida, mientras se aferraba a la rama- _I'm back!_\- levantó los brazos, contenta, hasta darse cuenta que haciendo eso se soltó, y cayó encima del sorprendido Kurama.

-¡ARG!- gimió el zorro naranja, con la _Yokai_ encima suyo, mareada- ¡NO IMPORTA EN QUE MALDITA FORMA ESTÉS, SIGUES SIENDO UNA IDIOTA QUE NO HACE NADA BIEN!-aseguró enfadado, dando puñetazos al piso.

-¡BHUA! ¡Kurama, vos estáis atacando la moral de esta madura _Yokai_ sin piedad alguna!- lloriqueo la jovencita.

-¡MADURO MI TRASERO, IDIOTA!-estalló Kurama, pero abrió los ojos, horrorizado, sintiendo un dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Gritó de dolor, abrazándose el estómago, haciendo que Natsumi se bajara de inmediato de su espalda.

-¡N-No estoy tan pesada!- aseguró ofendida la pelirroja, hasta darse cuenta que en el cuerpo del _Kyubi_ comenzaron a salir marcas de sellado desde el vientre- ¡Kurama!- se asustó, mientras el zorro gritaba de dolor- ¡E-Esto es…! ¡Estos _kanji…!_\- se dio cuenta- ¡Son marcas del _Sello de los Ocho Trigramas, _el_Hakke Fūin!_-

-N-Na… ru… to…- jadeó Kurama, apretando un puño, intentando aguantar el dolor-… El sello… fue… da-dañado…- intentó levantarse, sin resultado, aunque Natsumi impidió que cayera, abrazándolo-… Hi-Hirieron… a Naruto… en… el sello…- gimió de dolor.

-T-Tranquilo… P-Puedo arreglarlo- le aseguró Natsumi, preocupada- Si es un daño en la superficie en la que está inscrito el sello, es posible repararlo. Mientras no se altere el equilibrio del sello con un impar…- pero se quedó callada, y puso su mano en el brazo de Kurama, leyendo los _kanji_ que estaban impregnados en su pelaje-E-Espera, si el daño es tan grave que afecta a ambos seres ligados al sello, entonces… Entonces sería una anomalía como si se colocara un sello impar…- abrió los ojos, asustada.

-… Je…- a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, el zorro no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, extrañando a Natsumi-… S-Suenas… diferente cuando hablas… de sellos…-

-¡KYA! ¡EL DAÑO ES TAN GRAVE QUE EL PACIENTE ME ESTÁ ALAGANDO!- se horrorizó Natsumi- ¡Tranquilo, _Kyu-chan! _¡No dejes de ser el mal hablado _Biju_ que todos amamos!-

-… Perdona… Natsumi…- jadeo Kurama, dejando callada a la pelirroja-… Pero… ya no lo aguanto…- se aferró a la mano de la joven que estaba posada en su brazo-… Lo… lamento…- y, sin más, desapareció en humo blanco, dejando atónita a Natsumi.

La _Yokai_ abrió sus ojos verdes, completamente sorprendida…

Kurama había regresado al interior de Naruto…

Ella estaba sola…

-… ¿K-Kurama…?- murmuró la _Yokai_, mirando para todos lados, sintiéndose sola sin el zorro- ¡Kurama!- se tapó el rostro, asustada. No por ella… Sino por el _Kyubi_.

Fue entonces que lo sintió… La vida de Hoshi, el _Yokai_ tortuga, se había desvanecido…

Se quedó quieta, y más aún al sentir que una segunda vida estaba por desaparecer…

* * *

Goteaba…

Kurama abrió sus ojos rojo sangre de golpe, dándose cuenta que estaba recostado en el interior de su _Jinchūriki_, en su tamaño real, por lo que se levantó costosamente, mirando para todos lados, hasta sentir algo en su mano, por lo que la miró, para ver algo pequeño en medio de su enorme palma…

Se había traído su banda de _Konoha_…

El zorro apretó su puño, mostrando sus colmillos, enojado.

-¡NARUTO!- rugió, pero no hubo respuesta.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez los demás _BIju_ también habían regresado, pero no… Solo le afectó a él por ser el _Biju_ de Naruto…

-¡RESPONDE, NARUTO!- volvió a llamar, pero no había caso.

Intento recordar lo que había dicho Natsumi sobre lo que le pasó al sello…

Habló de los efectos de sello impar en uno par, como el _Hakke Fuin_… Tal vez sucedió lo mismo cuando Orochimaru uso aquel _Gogyō Fūin_ durante la segunda fase del _Examen Chunnin_, en el _Bosque de la Muerte…_

Ese sello impedía que Naruto usara su _chakra_…

Si el resultado eran los mismos, tanto en dañar el sello, como en imponer uno impar en él… Entonces esa era la razón de que él regresara al interior de Naruto, sin siquiera poder contactarse con él…

El _Kyubi_ rugió, enfurecido.

* * *

El bastón de los _Yokai_ tortuga dejó de irradiar aquella onda, quedando estático, ahí en el piso, cerca de aquel incendio que iluminaba aquella zona del bosque.

Kakashi miró serio eso, y después movió levemente su brazo y su pierna, ya que, aunque se había librado de aquel sello, las heridas seguían latentes.

-Oye, Kakashi- le habló Pakkun, acercándose a él junto a los demás _Ninken_, que mostraban varios rasguños y moretones.

-Lo siento, chicos- se disculpó el peliblanco, acercándose a ellos, y tomando en brazo al pequeño _Ninken_.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- lo quedó mirando Urushi.

-Al final, no pudimos darte un buen apoyo- se disculpó _Uhei_.

-Creo que sí nos estamos volviendo algo viejos- admitió _Shiba_.

-¡No me cuenten a mí!- pidió Guruko, el más joven, a lo que Bisuke negó con la cabeza.

_Buru_ se rió levemente, y cerró los ojos por la caricia que le dio Kakashi.

-¿Vas a necesitarnos?- le preguntó _Akino_, mirando de reojo al _Yokai_ y _Biju_ herido a unos metros.

-Ambos necesitan atención médica, pero me preocupa más Seidō- aseguró Kakashi, acariciando la cabeza de Akino- Al igual que ustedes- dejó a Pakkun en el suelo e hizo un sello de manos.

-No olvides llamarnos si necesitas ayuda- le recordó Pakkun.

-Gracias- sonrió Kakashi, e hizo desaparecer a sus ocho _Ninken_, para que pudieran descansar- Shukaku, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó, levantándose costosamente.

-G-G…E-Esto no es nada- aseguró Shukaku, con un ojo cerrado, mientras su brazo derecho se regeneraba- Me cansé solo por esta forma… Aunque Naruto arregló el problema del manejo de _chakra_, igual no tengo al alcance mi verdadero poder, y ya gasté mucho para llegar aquí y al enfrentarme a esos huesos vivientes…- bufó.

El _Hokage_ sonrió levemente, y se acercó a Seidō, quien, a pesar de haber recibido la onda de _chakra_ del bastón, seguía en su forma de águila.

-…- el _Yokai_ miró acercarse a Kakashi, quien se agachó e inspeccionó sus heridas.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al darse cuenta que el _Yokai_ había perdido bastante sangre, y sus heridas eran profundas.

-S-Seidō…- murmuró Kakashi, mirando horrorizado al águila, quien miraba el incendio con sus ojos entrecerrados-… ¿A-Acaso tu…?-

-…- el _Yokai_ volvió a mirar al humano-… ¿Qué es… la _Voluntad de Fuego…?_\- preguntó cansadamente.

Kakashi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero, comprendiendo al águila, se sentó de rodillas frente a él, apretando sus puños.

Shukaku se levantó un poco, con su brazo aun regenerándose, extrañado de que el _Hokage_ no atendiera las heridas del _Yokai_.

-La _Voluntad de Fuego_ es una creencia que heredamos del hijo del _Sabio, Asura_\- le explicó Kakashi- La cual cree que el amor es la clave para la paz-

Al escuchar eso, Seidō frunció levemente el ceño.

-… ¿El amor…? Es extraño…- murmuró el águila-… Los humanos… usan la violencia… para llegar a sus fines…-

-… No lo niego…- aseguró Kakashi, tristemente-Según lo que nos decía el _Tercer Hokage_, la Voluntad de Fuego es lo que da al _shinobi_ la fuerza para seguir luchando contra viento y marea, con una gran fuerza de voluntad y carácter-recordó-… Es también un símbolo de fe y esperanza para todos aquellos que creen en los sueños de las generaciones anteriores-

-… Generaciones anteriores…- murmuró Seidō, mirando el bastón tirado a varios metros-… Varios de nosotros… nos quedamos estancados en nuestra propia forma de vida…- entrecerró los ojos-… No solo Hoshi… Yo también cometí esos errores-

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, preocupado.

-… No creo que seas igual a él…- le aseguró el _Hokage_, haciendo que el _Yokai_ _águila_ lo mirara, cansado-… Él decidió poner sobre encima de su gente a _Jashin_… Tú en cambio… Incluso para evitar provocar una guerra entre humanos y _Yokai… _tú…- apretó sus puños, temblando levemente.

-… Esta noche, intenté asesinar a la líder de los _Yokai_ _zorros_\- le recordó cansado Seidō, haciendo que el humano lo mirara, tristemente-… Siempre fui criticado por el resto de los _Yokai_ por mi forma de hacer las cosas… Nunca me ha importado, ni tan poco ser considerado un buen líder…- aseguró-… _Hokage…_ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-… Sí- asintió Kakashi.

-… ¿Podrías… podrías decirle a Natsumi… _que lo siento_…_?_\- preguntó cansadamente.

Al escuchar su petición, Kakashi apretó levemente su puño.

Shukaku se acercó lentamente a ambos, frunciendo el ceño, serio.

-… Lo prometo, Seidō- aseguró el peliblanco, bajando la cabeza.

-…- el águila miró el gesto del humano, y después miró al mapache de arena-… Al parecer… también debemos cambiar… nuestra forma de ver a los _Biju_-

Eso dejo atónito a Shukaku.

-… O-Oye, pajarraco…- murmuró Shukaku, apretando levemente su puño- No me digas que vas a…- pero se quedó callado, ya que la cabeza del _Yokai_ había ladeado levemente.

Kakashi al ver eso, apretó sus puños, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Lentamente, levanto una de sus manos, y con ella cerró los ojos de Seidō.

-… Me salvaste a costa de tu vida… para evitar un conflicto entre humanos y _Yokai_…- murmuró el _Hokage_-… A pesar de todo, eres… fuiste un gran líder, Seidō…-

Shukaku miró sin habla el cuerpo inerte de la enorme águila, y apretó sus dientes, enojado…

Él era un _Biju_… Un poderoso ser… pero, aun así… no pudo evitar la muerte de alguien que buscaba proteger a su pueblo…

Sus orejas se movieron levemente cuando escuchó como Kakashi daba un puñetazo a la tierra, enojado, sintiéndose igual que él…

* * *

Shio dejó de caminar por el bosque, al igual que Soyokaze y Hanta, por lo que Saiken, quien los seguía, también se detuvo, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó _Rokubi_, pero se dio cuenta en la expresión de horror y tristeza que había en los tres _Yokai_.

-… S-Seidō…- murmuró Hanta, horrorizada, tapando su boca.

Soyokaze cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños, enojado y triste.

-…- Shio frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- se le acercó Saiken, preocupada.

-… Ha ocurrido un _tabú_, Saiken-san- le aseguró tristemente el _Yokai_ tiburón, extrañándola-… Tal vez, para los humanos el matarse unos a otros es considerado algo _natural_…- admitió- Pero para los _Yokai _eso es considerado un _tabú_, y los que lo hacen, aunque no accidentalmente como Hiromi, se les quita todo honor y respeto… Por eso nos enfadaba tanto la decisión de Seidō sobre Natsumi…- murmuró, y apretó sus puños-… Pero… Ahora mismo, Seidō…- cerró los ojos, haciendo que la _Biju_ entendiera a lo que quería llegar-… No creo que haya sido un humano o uno de sus hermanos, Saiken-san… Por eso… la única opción que nos queda… Es que fue Hisho quien… lo ha asesinado…-

* * *

Seiya golpeó su puño contra un árbol, haciéndolo temblar levemente.

-… Seiya…- murmuró Hiromi, acercándose a él.

-¿Q-Qué le pasa al borracho?- se extrañó Son, ya que aquel _Yokai_, de repente, se había bajado del caparazón de Isobu y comenzado a golpear un árbol.

-L-Lo siento, chica…- murmuró Seiya, bajando el brazo y apoyando su frente en el árbol-… Pero… pero…-apretó sus manos, temblando levemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se preocupó Sakura, mientras Sasuke miraba serio la situación.

-…Seidō murió…- murmuró la joven de piel morena.

La noticia sorprendió a los presentes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, serio.

-_¡Bha!-_bufó Son, recuperándose de la impresión- B-Bueno, eso le pasa por meterse con la novia de mi hermano- se cruzó de brazos, pero de un momento a otro Hiromi le dio tal golpe con su tridente, que lo lanzó contra un árbol.

-¡SON!- se asustó Isobu.

-¡Hi-Hiromi-chan…!- se le acercó Sakura.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, ESTÚPIDO _BIJU?!_\- le gritó enfadada Hiromi, con lágrimas cursando sus mejillas, dejando quieto a Son, quien había estado incorporándose, adolorido- ¡ES VERDAD QUE SEIDO ACTUÓ MAL AL QUERER… LASTIMAR A NATSUMI!- aseguró, aferrándose a su tridente- ¡PERO ÉL ES UN LIDER COMO TODOS NOSOTROS…! ¡SE PREOCUPA DE SU GENTE…! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO CRITICAS POR LO QUE HIZO HOY?! ¡ACABAMOS DE DESPERTAR DE UN LETARGO DE DOS AÑOS…! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE PENSEMOS CALMADAMENTE AL DESPERTAR EN ESTA SITUACIÓN…?!- exigió saber.

-… Hiromi-chan…- murmuró Sakura.

Gyuki miró preocupado a la _Yokai_ _pulpo._

-…- Son se sentó, y la miró serio-… N-No es que yo haya querido…-

-¡SI, CLARO!- lo calló enojada Hiromi- ¡¿PERO QUÉ LES IMPORTA A USTEDES, _BIJU_, LA MUERTE DE UN _YOKAI?!_ ¡SIENDO USTEDES INMORTALES!-

-… Te equivocas…- murmuró Gyuki, tomando su atención-… Es solo que no sabemos reaccionar a estas situaciones- le aseguró, serio.

Hiromi lo miró sorprendida, se mordió el labio, para después taparse la boca, mientras las lágrimas cursaban su rostro.

Sakura se le acercó, y le acarició la cabeza, por lo que la joven no aguantó más. Soltó su tridente, y abrazó a la pelirrosa, comenzando a llorar.

-Tranquila, Hiromi-chan…- Sakura le acarició tristemente la espalda, sintiendo el temblor de la joven.

-... Oye, Son…- murmuró Isobu, acercándose a su hermano, quien estaba callado.

-No me lo digas… Sé que he dicho algo completamente estúpido- lo calló el _Yonbi_, mirando para otro lado, enojado.

Isobu lo miró preocupado, al igual que Gyuki, quien después miró a Hiromi, quien lloraba tristemente…

Frunció el ceño…

No le gustaba verla así…

Sasuke se levantó, y acercó a Seiya, quien se sentó apoyándose en el árbol al que había estado golpeando, tomando su atención.

-… _Ninini_… Supongo que los _Uchiha_ saben mantener la calma… en momentos así…- murmuró el pelimorado, mirando al piso.

-¿Cómo saben lo de _Seidō?_\- preguntó Sasuke, serio.

-… Vaya, señor _Uchiha_, no te andas con rodeos- sonrió levemente Seiya- No lo sé… Es solo que los _Yokai_ podemos sentir cuando la vida de otro se apaga… No es agradable…-

-…- Sasuke lo miró de reojo y se dio vuelta-… Lo siento-

-_Ninini_… Ahora sí que me dan ganas de llorar…- Seiya se tapó el rostro con una mano, temblando un poco- Y-Yo debería lamentarme… Q-Quería demostrarle al señor Seidō que no soy un cobarde como mi padre… y que los _murciélagos_ podemos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera…-lo que dijo hizo que Sasuke lo mirara de reojo, serio- Esto… es un mal chiste…-murmuró, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban a su mentón.

-¿Era tu maestro?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

-… _Nini_, a pesar de que él provocó que mi padre me abandonara… Y creía que los _águila_ eran los más fuertes…- apretó su puño-… Me enseñó cómo debe ser un _líder_, a pesar de que soy un _murciélago… _Es el hombre al que respeto… No, _respetaba_-Seiya se mordió el labio.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y se alejó de Seiya, comprendiendo que aquel joven _Yokai_ necesitaba su espacio…

Al igual que Hiromi, a quien Gyuki miraba, sumamente preocupado.

* * *

Corriendo por uno de los senderos del bosque, Natsumi tropezó y cayó al piso dolorosamente.

La pelirroja se levantó cuanto pudo, ignorando las lágrimas que cursaban sus pálidas mejillas.

-S-Seidō-san…- murmuró Natsumi, apretando sus puños-… N-No alcancé a demostrarte… que al final de este día…- se restregó los ojos- ¡Iba a superar tus expectativas!-se tapó el rostro con las manos.

… Kurama se había ido de su lado… Y ahora… otro _Yokai_ había muerto…

-¡Natsumi-chan!-

La _Yokai_ abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y bajó sus manos, observando que a unos metros frente a ella, apareciendo succionados por el aire, se le acercaron Obito, Itachi y Neji.

-O-Obito…- murmuró la pelirroja, hipando.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- se le acercó el niño, tomándola de los hombros.

-¿C-Cómo…?- Natsumi miró a los tres jóvenes, sin palabras.

-Usamos _Byakugan_ para rastrearte, y el _Kamui_ para llegar aquí- explicó Itachi.

-¿Dónde está Kurama?- le preguntó Neji, sorprendido de no ver al _Kyubi_ junto a la _Yokai_.

-C-Cierto… Kurama…- murmuró Natsumi- ¡Cierto!- miró a Obito, extrañándolo- ¡Te lo pido, _señor canoso…!_-gimió la pelirroja, sorprendiendo al niño, especialmente porque lo llamaba por el apodo que le dio ella- ¡Llévame junto a Naruto!- pidió, nerviosa- ¡Naruto y Kurama están sufriendo, y por culpa de Ryusei!-

Los tres usuarios de _Dojutsu_ abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos.

-Natsumi-chan…- murmuró Obito, y asintió, serio- Déjamelo a mí-

* * *

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Aguanta, Naruto-kun!- le pedía Matatabi al rubio, quien, tirado en el piso, jadeaba, apretando levemente su puño vendado.

-Tú…- Kokuo miró enfadada a Ryusei, quien, aun atado a aquel árbol, frunció el ceño- Sino fuera por Natsumi, ya te habría…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la traidora en esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo, levantando las cejas.

-_¡Jashinista…!_\- se enojó Kokuo, pero Chomei se interpuso entre ambos, mirando serio al humano.

Aquel _Uzumaki_ podía hacerles algo con solo acercarse a ellos…

-¡Rakku-chan! ¡¿No puedes hacer algo con el sello?!-le preguntó Matatabi a la joven _Yokai_, pero se sorprendió que ella estuviera sentada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, dejando tirado su valioso trébol de cuatro hojas.

Chomei miró a Rakku.

-S-Seidō… sempai…- gimió la pelicafé, con las lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas.

-… Dos _Yokai_… han muerto…- murmuró Mimasu, apretando sus puños-… Seidō-osan… Te mató Hoshi-ojisan, ¿verdad?- se mordió el labio, temblando.

-…Aquel _Yokai_… ¿ha muerto…?- murmuró Kokuo, sorprendida.

-Que horrible… Seidō-sempai…- Rakku se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Uno a uno, caerán los que van en contra de _Jashin_\- aseguró Ryusei.

-¡TÚ…!- se enfureció Matatabi, al igual que Kokuo.

Chomei miró enojado a aquel humano, pero se elevó un poco y acercó a la joven _Yokai_ que lloraba tristemente.

-…- la miró, no muy seguro de qué podría decirle, ya que los _Biju_ no podían comprender muy bien _qué hacer_ en esas situaciones.

Se fijó en el trébol en el piso, y lo tomó con su cola, para tenderlo a Rakku, quien, al darse cuenta de eso, bajó sus manos, mirando sorprendida al _Biju_.

-… Lo siento…- murmuró Chomei.

Rakku abrió sus ojos verde oscuro, sorprendida. Se mordió el labio, y abrazó a Chomei, dejándolo estático.

-G-Gracias…- gimió Rakku-… N-No solo representas… la suerte…T-Tienes… un buen… corazón- gimió.

Chomei, quien al principio se había puesto totalmente rojo, reaccionó a lo que dijo la joven, y le sobó la espalda con su cola.

Matatabi, a pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta sobresaltarse por el torbellino que se formó de la nada, cerca de ella, donde salieron Natsumi, y tres humanos que sorprendieron a la _Biju_.

-¡Natsumi!- se sorprendió Kokuo.

Al verla, Ryusei se quedó sorprendido.

-¡Y tú!- Matatabi miró enojada a Obito, quien palideció y sonrió, nervioso, recordando su muy mala relación con los _Biju_.

-¡Na-Natsumi-chan!- Rakku se quedó sin palabras al verla.

-¡¿E-Es Natsumi?!- se sorprendió Mimasu, moviendo sus patas- ¡¿En qué momento apareció?! ¡¿Y quiénes son esos tres _chakras?!_

-¡Naruto!- la pelirroja se acercó de inmediato al rubio, y se asustó al ver la herida en su abdomen, por lo que, con sumo cuidado, abrió la chaqueta naranja y le subió la polera, para apreciar mejor la herida, y el estado en el que estaba el sello…

Estaba desestabilizado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Neji.

-P-Puedo reparar el daño- aseguró Natsumi, levantándose la manga de su brazo derecho hasta su hombro- P-Puedo hacerlo- se restregó los ojos, decidida a que la pena que la embargó por la muerte de Seidō no debía distraerla de la misión que tenía ahora.

-¿S-Segura?- Obito se sentó a su lado.

Ella asintió, respirando hondo.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo-

Las palabras de Ryusei la dejaron quieta, por lo que miró en silencio al pelirrojo, quien la miraba serio.

-… Ryusei… Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?- preguntó Natsumi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Él es un _Uzumaki_ que ha manchado el legado del gran _Jashin_\- aseguró Ryusei- Va en contra del objetivo de nuestra sangre, y, peor aún, se involucró con estas _criaturas_-miró de reojo a Matatabi y Kokuo, quienes fruncieron el ceño, enojadas- Al igual que tú- miró con sus ojos ámbar a Natsumi.

Itachi se puso frente a Natsumi, tapándola de la vista de Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño.

-No digas nada más- ordenó Itachi, activando su _sharingan_\- Para mí, eres imperdonable, especialmente por lo que le hiciste a mi sobrina- aseguró.

-Puedo decir lo mismo- Neji se acercó a Itachi, mirando al _Jashinista_ con su _Dojutsu_ activado.

-_¿Sharingan _y _Byakugan?_\- murmuró Ryusei, para después sonreír levemente- Vaya… dos, no, tres ovejas perdidas que perdieron sus vidas hace muchos años, y han regresado a este plano de la vida. Pero, ¿para qué?- preguntó, alzando las cejas- Son solo unos atisbos errados del pasado-

-… Es verdad…- aseguró Obito, mirándolo de reojo- Pero, aun así, podemos hacer algo correcto ahora mismo-

-…- Natsumi miró preocupada a Naruto, y miró seria a Ryusei-… Ya sabía que tú le hiciste esto a Naruto- le aseguró, sorprendiendo levemente al _Jashinista_-… Lo que no sabía muy bien, era si fuiste tú quien enterró el cadáver de mi padre- lo que dijo sorprendió a Ryusei-… Por eso…- bajó levemente la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Obito-… Gracias, por respetar la memoria de mi padre…-

-… Natsumi-chan…- murmuró Obito.

-Solo agradezco, no doy mi lealtad- Natsumi levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole al niño- Compañero-

Obito no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-Bien…- Natsumi miró seria el dañado _Hakke Fuin_\- Primero, para repararlo…- se mordió el pulgar, y puso su mano en el piso, provocando la aparición de una superficie de piedra en forma de octógono, con una vela en cada punta, en donde estaban ella, Obito y Naruto, sorprendiendo al niño, quien se levantó, atónito- ¡Yupi~! ¡Me salió a la primera~!- se alegró.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- la regañó Obito.

-Jeje…- sonrió nerviosa, pero no podía evitar alegrarse de haber hecho una invocación sin hacer aparecer una estatua que aplastara a Kurama…

Dejo de sonreír… Tal vez, porque Kurama no estaba a su lado, no apareció ninguna estatua…

Eso la deprimió un poco, pero se dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas, espabilándose.

Manchó uno de sus dedos con la sangre de Naruto, y, con ella, comenzó a escribir _kanji_ en su brazo, murmurando algo tan rápido que los demás, además de Rakku y Mimasu, no entendían.

Cuando Natsumi terminó de escribir, los _kanji_ de sangre se volvieron negros, y de la punta de sus dedos brotaron _chakra_ anaranjado.

_-¡__Kaifuku…__!- _puso su mano en el lastimado sello, preparada para repararlo, pero, lo que no se esperó, era que el sello palpitara, y de él se desprendiera tal cantidad de _chakra_ rojizo que obligó a Itacho, Neji, Obito, Matatabi y a Kokuo alejarse, intentando aterrizar correctamente a causa de la presión de las ráfagas de _chakra_.

-¡S-Siento _chakra_ oscuro!- se sorprendió Mimasu, notando la violenta ráfaga desde donde estaba.

-¡E-Eso es…!- Chomei miró sorprendido el _chakra_ que salía del sello.

-¡E-El _chakra_ de Kurama!- Kokuo abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡El tener el sello desestabilizado está afectando el _chakra_ que retiene de Kurama!- se dio cuenta Itachi, protegiéndose con los brazos.

-¡GHA!- gritó Natsumi, sintiendo como su brazo se quemaba al estar en contacto con aquel desestabilizado _chakra_.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- se asustó Obito, intentando ver algo entre toda esa ráfaga de _chakra_.

-N-No me permite… estabilizar el… sello…- gimió Natsumi, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, intentando tocar con su mano el sello para repararlo, pero el _chakra_ la retenía.

-¡El _chakra_ de Kurama es oscuro por naturaleza…!- le recordó Matatabi, aferrándose con sus garras al piso- ¡Debe de estar reaccionando solo, ya que ni él ni Naruto-kun pueden controlarlo!-

-¡Natsumi, detente!- le pidió Neji- ¡Este _chakra_ te va a eliminar!-

-¡Me niego rotundamente y tontamente a hacerlo!- aseguró Natsumi, aguantando el dolor de su brazo quemado- ¡Y no hago esto solo por Kurama…! ¡Naruto es mi amigo, y el hijo de Kushina-chan…!- recordó, cerrando los ojos, sorprendiendo un poco a Ryusei- ¡No puedo llamarme a mí misma _líder_ si no lidio con algo como esto! ¡¿Verdad, Seidō-san?!- apretó con sus manos el _chakra_ que le impedía tocar el sello, bajándola, de a poco y costosamente, logrando sumir toda esa energía- _¡KAIFUKU!-_logró tocar el sello, y, girando su mano, mandó los _kanji_ de su brazo quemado al _Hakke Fuin_, comenzando a estabilizarlo, haciendo entrar todo el _chakra_ que había salido despedido como sistema de defensa.

Cuando todo aquel _chakra_ regresó al sello, Natsumi sacó su mano, para mostrar que el _Hakke Fuin_ había vuelto a la normalidad, y la herida había sanado.

Naruto frunció el ceño, tosió, y abrió los ojos, para ver a Natsumi.

-¿N-Natsumi-chan…?- se sorprendió el adulto.

-¡Logrado…!- la _Yokai_ se tiró de espaldas, sumamente cansada.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- Obito y Rakku se acercaron a la pelirroja, mientras Neji ayudaba a Naruto a sentarse.

-¿Neji…? ¿Itachi? ¿Obito?- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Es largo de explicar- aseguró Neji.

-Natsumi reparó tu sello- le informó Itachi, sonriendo levemente.

-Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Matatabi, Kokuo y Chomei se le acercaron, preocupados.

-S-Sí… Estoy mejor…- murmuró el _Jinchūriki_, poniendo su mano en el abdomen, y miró serio a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño.

-N-Natsumi-chan, no has tenido mucha suerte esta noche…- le aseguró Rakku a su amiga, quien tenía los ojos dándole vueltas y vueltas, mientras Mimasu se les acercaba.

-¿Natsumi quedó muy para el arrastre?- le preguntó a su amiga.

-Lamentablemente sí, Mimasu-kun- suspiró Rakku.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso _mua_ deber ir a ponerse bloqueador solar en su bracito e irse a dormir como niña buena…- Natsumi levantó su brazo quemado, moviéndolo para todos lados.

-Tu condición no es un juego- la regañó Obito, haciéndola sonreír.

Naruto miró preocupado a Natsumi, y de inmediato puso su mano en su abdomen.

-¿Sucede algo?- se preocupó Kokuo.

-N-No… Estoy bien…- sonrió nervioso Naruto, aunque era mentira…

Acababa de sentir la furia de Kurama, quien, en su interior, apretaba sus colmillos, enfurecido, ya que acaba de ver el estado en el que había quedado Natsumi tras reparar el sello…

¡Su _chakra_ la había lastimado! ¡Su brazo…!

[T-Tranquilo, Kurama… Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan puede sanarla-dattebayo] le aseguró su amigo, calmándolo un poco.

[… Sí…]

Naruto sonrió levemente, pero, como los demás, se percató en alguien que acababa de acercarse caminando, a varios metros de donde estaban.

Al principio, no sabía quién era, pero, al ver su cabello rojo brillante, y sus ojos ámbar, comprendió quien era…

-**… Se ha acabado el tiempo…**\- murmuró _Jashin_, deteniendo sus pies descalzos, mirando sin expresión a los enemigos que tenía en frente…

* * *

_**-¡Sí! ¡Terminé, terminé al fin este cap**__**!**_\- _**salté del escritorio, contenta, pero me quedé quieta y crucé de brazos-… Seiya- llamé.**_

_**-Te escucho, chiquilla-**_

_**-… ¿Dejarías de usarme de asiento?- levanté la mirada, para ver al joven de pelo morado sentado en mi cabeza, con un equilibrio que no me sorprendió.**_

_**-Nininini. Lo siento, chica, pero creo que será imposible- aseguró Seiya, sonriendo algo nervioso- La verdad, desde tu aviso sobre que mi persona es el premio a las lectoras si este fic gana, ha hecho que tenga que esconderme, especialmente por **_Sol_**, la amiga del pobre lector de tierra**_-

-_**Oye, no llames a **_oristrong_** así. No es culpa suya que a Kurama le guste enterrarlo vivo¬¬'-**_

_**-Nininininini-**_

_**-¡Un minuto, lector! ¡A mi no me importa si ese estúpido zorro tuvo novia antes que yo!- aseguró Shukaku, ofendido.**_

_**Sí, claro¬¬.**_

_**-¡Cállate, Zoe!-**_

_**-¡No te preocupes, **_oristrong, _**estás invitado~!- aseguró Natsumi.**_

_**-… Si, a tu funeral- le gruñó Kurama al lector.**_

_**-¡Kyu-chan! Pero… ¿Por qué él no quiere que este a solas contigo?- se preguntó, sonrojando al zorro.**_

_**-¡PORQUE ES UN IDIOTA!-**_

_**Bueno, **_oristrong, _**sobre si mis fics se conectaran a **_Boruto, Naruto the Movie_**… Es algo que estaba pensando, y, siendo honesta, me gustaría hacer, pero no estoy segura si los lectores querrán una continuación de este fic, porque, si lo fuera, sería otra Trilogía, conectada al Gaiden de Sarada, a la Película de Bolt, y otra historia que por ahora mantendré en silencio…**_

_**Si es que quieren los lectores….**_

_**¡Ah, por cierto, **_oristrong!_** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…!**_ _**Atrasados T-T**_

_**¡Perdona por haberme tardado tanto, pero te aseguro que más abajo explicaré la razón de mi ausencia tan larga! **_

_**¡Espero hayas pasado un muy buen feliz cumple^^! **_

_**-En fin - -'. **_HinataYaoi_**, os aviso que la cesta de Sasuke, después que te la di, desapareció misteriosamente^^'- aseguré- Pero, gracias a tus dangos…- señalé con el pulgar a Itachi, quien, sentado con Sarada sentada en su regazo, le leía un libro, ambos comiendo los dangos que regalaste- ¡Has creado un buen ambiente tío-sobrina ;)!**_

_**-Ah, sí- Itachi detuvo la lectura- Mando un saludo a**_ oristrong_** de parte de nosotros, y a**_ .puentes_**-**_

_**-¿No es un nombre muy largo?- parpadeó Sarada.**_

_**-No importa en lo absoluto- aseguró Kakashi, abrazando como niño pequeño la caja de tomos de Icha-Icha regalo del lector.**_

_**-Nininini. También le mando un saludo al chico de nombre largo- sonrió Seiya.**_

_**-Mejor bájate de mi cabeza- suspiré.**_

_**-¡It's Tasting Time!**_**-**_**apareció de repente Cilan, el invitado de **_takedigi_**, lleno de brillitos que me incomodaron un poco.**_

_**-¿Quién es el cabeza de verdura?- lo quedó mirando Kurama.**_

_**-No shé… Pero me dieron ganas de una ensaladita…- murmuró Natsumi, incomodando al zorro.**_

_**-¡Soy Cilan, el Pokemon Sommelier!- se presentó el invitado a ambos- ¡Estoy aquí para comprobar si ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro!-**_

_**-¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?!- se molestó el Kyubi.**_

_**-¿Cómo una prueba?- parpadeó Natsumi.**_

_**-¡Tú no le sigas el juego!-**_

_**-Ah…- suspiró Iris, a mi lado.**_

_**-Lo siento por la actitud de Kurama- me disculpé.**_

_**-No te preocupes. Sabía que no sería una buena idea…- me aseguró la pelimorada, y se acercó a su amigo, comenzando a alejarlo- ¡Vámonos!-**_

_**-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendió Cilan- ¡Espera, no he hecho siquiera…!-**_

_**-¡No!-**_

_**-Ah…- se amuró Natsumi- Me hubiera gustado hacer esa prueba-**_

_**-Serás una…- suspiró Kurama.**_

_**-Bueno, tranquilo, **_ronaldc v2_**, el EMOtivo Sasuke no dijo nada a tu comentario porque desapareció junto a la caja de tomates^^'-**_

_**-Tsch, justo no se aparece ese idiota- bufó Kurama, ignorando como Natsumi leía divertida el libro que le regaló el lector- ¡No leas eso!- **_

_**-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Por qué?!-**_

_**-¡NO ME HAGAS ESA PREGUNTA!-**_

_**-¡En nombre de todos acepto tus saludos, **_Dragonzord92_**!- sonrió Obito **__**.**_

_**Y sobre lo de Shio… En realidad, es extraño, pero, cuando un Yokai se enamora, es correspondido. ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando un Yokai nace, nace destinado a una pareja, quien también está destinada a él, ya sea humana, Yokai… o Biju.**_

_**-Sipi- sonrió Natsumi, contenta.**_

_**-GRRRRR. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme con esa foto?!- exigió saber molesto Kurama.**_

_**-¿Qué foto?- parpadeó Natsumi, sin conocer el contenido.**_

_**-¡NINGUNA!-**_

_**-B-Bueno…- Chomei miró parpadeando el ramo que había recibido, junto con la caja con todos esos objetos de la buena suerte por parte de **_Sara-chan_**\- ¡¿EH?!- se alertó, todo rojo.**_

_**-¡Woa~!- se le acercó Rakku- 7 rosas, 7 trébol de cuatro hojas, y una caja de la fortuna. Eres afortunado porque los lectores te dan estos regalos-**_

_**-…- Chomei asintió varias veces, con su armadura color escarlata, y se lo dio todo a Rakku.**_

_**-¡Woa~!- lo tomó, contenta- ¡Gracias!-**_

_**El Biju asintió varias veces.**_

_**-Oye, Chomei. Estoy segura que los lectores no quieren estas reacciones tan monótonas tuyas- le comenté¬¬.**_

_**-¡N-No es mi culpa!-se avergonzó el Nanabi.**_

_**-¡Eso debería decirlo yo!- Gyuki miró el ramo de flores- ¡¿P-Por qué de-debo darse-dárselas a Hiromi?!- preguntó asustado- ¡Ya me intentó matar en este capítulo, no quiero que lo haga en esta sección…!-**_

_**-… Oh…- escuchó, y palideció al notar a la joven Yokai detrás de él- ¿Así que eso piensas de mi…?-**_

_**-Ah… b-bueno…- se asustó Gyuki.**_

_**-Además… Esta nota de **_Janshin…_**\- mostró el papel que decía:**_

"Deja de torturar a tu novio.

Mejor _apapáchalo_ y bésalo como Natsumi"

_**Gyuki se quedó en shock…**_

_**-… ¿Novios…? ¿Apapachar…? ¿Besar…? –preguntó enfurecida Hiromi-¡VEN AQUÍ, TAKOYAKI…!- y se fue a perseguir al pobre Biju.**_

_**-¡¿DÓNDE DEJÉ LA ARMADURA QUE ME DIO **_SARA-CHAN_**?!**_

_**-… Bueno, creo que así se quieren- sonrió nerviosa. ^^' Y nop, **_Janshin_**, no creo que Gyuki te lo agradezca -_-'**_

_**-¡Oye, chica **_Sara_**!-llamó Seiya, aun en mi cabeza- ¿Y si mejor me das ese licor tan rico de otra forma?- pidió, sonriendo- ¿Y qué son esos números que dices…? "24, 7, 12, 365. ¿Es matemática? Lo siento, chica, pero soy malo para ella, aunque, ¿Quién no? Nininininini- se rió por lo bajo.**_

_**-Oh, vamos, no digas eso en mi presencia¬¬- le pedí fastidiada- Tal vez estudio Derecho, tal vez soy humanista, pero me gustan las matemáticas y tuve promedio 7 en media en esa asignatura¬¬-**_

_**-Nininini. Pobre chiquilla, no te alcanzó al 10-**_

_**-¡Oye! Bueno, en fin **_soranomomo93_**, espero con ansias poder ver tu dibujo, al igual que el que hizo **_x-Chappy-x _**(perdón por no contestar tu PM- -', pero he estado ocupadita T-T) Por cierto, **_CCSakuraforever_**, el telefónico andante no usa todo su poder, porque quiere salvar a Ryusei, no acabarlo (aunque muchos quieren lo segundo, ¿no?^^')**_

_**Bien, desde ahora debo conocer a **_Rodrigo_** como **_Kitsuneblue_**, Oka **__**. Y disculpa a Kurama, pero ya sabes cómo es referente a Natsumi¬¬'.Y sobre el pastel de "la gran fruta…" Erza y Natsumi se lo comieron en el cap anterior, sorry T-T…**_

_**Pero no te preocupes, al menos Natsumi está disfrutando del álbum de fotos del pequeño Kyu-chan…**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ?!- se asustó Kurama- ¡Maldición, por eso se quedó tan callada!- miró enojado a la Yokai.**_

_**-¡Aw~! ¡Kyu-chan~! ¡Eras una cosita pechocha hemocha esponjosha tan lindurita con unos ojitos tan bonititos~!- aseguró encantada la Yokai, hojeando el libro.**_

_**Kurama se quedó callado, totalmente rojo.**_

_**-Bueno, "eras", ahora nop- sonrió Natsumi.**_

_**-¡ARG!- enfadado, Kurama lanzó a volar el libro.**_

_**-¡AH! ¡Kyu-chan!- se amuró Natsumi.**_

_**Bien, **_Zafir_**, no puedo decirte nada sobre Soyokaze-Kokuo, Gyuki-Hiromi y Chomei-Rakku, pero sí de Shukaku-Hanta… Eso sería imposible. Hanta está casada y tiene un hijo^^', y tampoco podría ser Hiroshi-Mirai, sorry^^' (y no te preocupes, tus regalos, especialmente "los del sobre"^|||^', están escondidos de Kurama, para que los vea en la boda^^')**_

_**-¡A Hima le gusta su peluche de Kurama-chan~!-aseguró Himawari, apapachando al peluche siendo mirada por Neji, quien sonrió, mientras el Pikachu regalado jugaba con Bolt, Rayquaza y Lucario.**_

_**¡GUAU! ¡C-Calmante, **_Janshin_**! N-No sé cocinar sopa de tortuga, je… así que no podrás hacerlo…^^'**_

_**-¡¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE HAGO CONTRA TI?!- gruñó Kurama, sujetado por Naruto.**_

_**-¡C-Cálmate-dattebayo!-**_

_**-¡NO TE METAS!-**_

_**-No comprendo por qué te pones celoso porque hablan del cabello de Natsumi-chan- suspiró el rubio.**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-**_

_**-¡AH, NO, CÁLMATE, KURAMAAAAAA!-**_

_**Eso dice Naruto, pero si alagaras a Hinata los papeles se intercambiarían¬¬'**_

_**Je, gracias por el saludo….**_

_**-¡Lo recibo con alegría!- me corre Erza, levantando el pulgar.**_

_**Auch T-T**_

_**Por cierto… sigue **_zarX_** durmiendo aquí- señalo a la lectora- ¿No puede venir alguien a recogerla? Temo que Kurama la entierre como a **_oristrong_**\- -'**_

jaUzumaki_**, no te preocupes, yo me demoré siglos en subir este cap T-T**_

Asuna Kitsune_**, ¿seguro que tu amigo quiere una cita con Natsumi?- pregunto, notando la mirada asesina de Kurama- Porque él… no creo que lo permita ^^'**_

* * *

_**Bien, queridos lectores, es hora de justificar mi ausencia, pero, antes que nada…**_

_**¡Pasé el examen^^!**_

_**Fíjense que fue algo curioso… Normalmente el profe sube las notas a un blog, pero esta vez había que ir a la U a buscar la nota, ¿y saben con qué me encontré? Me habían sumado mal los puntos y puesto un rojo. Hablé con el profesor, y me puso el azul que me correspondía ;).**_

_**Moraleja: Siempre cuenta tus puntos en una prueba o examen. Pueden salvarte el pellejo ^^'**_

_**Bueno, la razón es que, después de hacer el examen, no pude escribir porque estuve de repostera, cocinando galletas para navidad (sipi, vuestra escritora cocina un poco de repostería**__**) Después fui de pascuera, comprando y envolviendo regalos (no hay nadie aquí que aun crea en santa, o si ^^'), después fue navidad (¡PERDÓN POR NO SUBIR NADA, NI UNA FELICITACION! T-T), el viernes fui a ver Star Wars 7 (ASOMBROSA. ME RECORDÓ MUCHO A LA 4), el fin de semanas estuve pasando tiempo con mi papá, porque solo lo veo sábado y domingo, y como ya no tenía que estudiar, quise estar con él, y esta semana estuve con mi primita de 4 años (una lindura, pero tiene un temperamento…)**_

_**Y ahora, en año nuevo, estuve todo el día y casi toda la noche de ayer pegada a esta cosa llamada notebook, escribiendo como loca el cap (por eso, disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y que no haya contestado algunos review o mensajes -_-') Que bueno que mi mami entendió que no tuve tiempo para escribir, y me dejo estar todo este tiempo en esto (I LOVE YOU, MOM)**_

_**En fin, ahora que estoy en vacaciones, y las matriculas de la U son en Marzo, podré, no solo escribir regularmente, sino que haré los dibujos que me han pedido, queridos lectores, así que les pido un poco de paciencia **_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! (de manera atrasada, sorry) ¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (wiii. Esto lo dije o'clock)**_

* * *

_**PD: si **_takedigi_** no me escribe un PM, no me doy cuenta, pero en Facebook, en Premios NarutoFanfics 2015, extendieron el plazo para las votaciones al 6 de enero, por lo que pido a los lectores que no han votado, si podrían votar, plis (Y AGRADEZCO DE RODILLAS, CARA AL PISO A TODOS LOS MARAVILLOSOS LECTORES QUE ME HAN DADO SU VOTO EN LAS CATEGORÍAS. NOMBRARIA A CADA UNO, PERO, SI LO HAGO, TEMO NO PODER SUBIR ESTE CAP A TIEMPO, PORQUE DEBO IR A PASAR AÑO NUEVO CON MI FAMILIA^^')**_

_**¡Espero vuestro apoyo!**_

* * *

_**PD2: Por cierto… ¿Hay algún fan de "Ladybug" entre ustedes? Ya saben, esa serie que salió hace un tiempo y ha sido un gran éxito^^.**_

_**Resulta que mi hermana, **_RilaZou_**, escribe un fic de esa serie, (y esto no lo digo porque sea mi Nee-chan) y es un muy buen fic. Ha tenido una buena recepción y críticas positivas, por lo que, si eres fans de Ladybyg y Chat Nori, te sugiero pasar a leer su fics^^**_

* * *

_**En fin. ¡PERDÓN POR HABERME DEMORADO TANTO, PERO HE CUMPLIDO Y SUBIDO ESTE CAP! (no siento mis manitas… T-T….) **_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUERIDOS LECTORES!**_


	22. La búsqueda de la propia voluntad…

_**La búsqueda de la propia voluntad…**_

* * *

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, pero no…

El viento soplaba levemente en la pequeña parte del lastimado y enfermo bosque, con los rastros del combate entre el _Jashinista_ y el _Héroe de Konoha_, mientras _Jashin_ detenía sus pasos a unos metros de aquel grupo conformado por humanos, _espíritus, Yokai_ y _Biju_.

**-… Se ha acabado el tiempo…**_**-**_murmuró Jashin, mirando sin expresión a sus enemigos.

Al verlo, Ryusei abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Quién es…?- Naruto frunció el ceño, sin agradarle nada el recién llegado, aunque parte de él sentía que sabía quién era…

-E-Esta energía oscura…- Mimasu frunció el ceño, mientras sus patas se movían rápidamente- No lo sentí venir… ¿En qué momento…?-

-Esto… Esto es mala suerte…-Rakku tragó saliva, levantándose al igual que Natsumi, alejándose un poco poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, nerviosa.

La _Yokai_ _zorro_ tragó saliva, sumamente pálida.

Kokuo frunció levemente el ceño, preparándose al igual que sus hermanos.

-¿El tiempo…? ¿Qué tiempo?- murmuró Neji, tomando pose de pelea al igual que Obito, mientras Itachi fruncía el ceño, serio.

-**… Vivos que dejaron este mundo…**\- el pelirrojo los miró, haciéndolos retroceder un paso al ver el _Idenmechigan_-**… No tiene papel en estos acontecimientos-**los señaló con su mano, poniéndolos en alerta de inmediato…

-¡No te dejaré!- Naruto apareció enfrente de los tres usuarios de _Dojutsu_, sorprendiéndolos un poco.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido, pero después serio, comprendiendo perfectamente que ellos no podrían contra aquel sujeto.

No importaba que estuvieran en sus _formas humanas_… Seguían siendo entidades que provenían del _Mundo Puro_, por lo que hasta su propio _chakra_ no tenía la misma _magnitud_ ni _vitalidad_ que la que tenía cuando eran seres _terrenales._

Ninguno de ellos era rival para el enemigo, y menos en ese estado…

-_**…**__-_Jashin miró a Naruto un rato, mientras que un _chakra_ negro comenzaba a rodear su mano, haciendo fruncir el ceño al rubio, y que los _Biju_ se pusieran alerta de inmediato-**… Está en ti la presencia de mi hijo…** **Pero también corren por tus venas la sangre de mi clan… Mi sangre…-**

**-**¡No me compares contigo, Jashin!- pidió serio Naruto.

Él lo sabía. Aquel pelirrojo de piel bronceada, con el _Idenmechigan _presente en sus ojos, era, definitivamente, _Jashin_…

-¿Su _hijo?_\- Matatabi frunció levemente el ceño, sin comprender muy bien lo dicho por el enemigo

-**…Además, tienes una parte de aquella criatura que fue usada por Kaguya… El **_**Jubi**_**… **-murmuró el pelirrojo, sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Naruto-**Y esos fragmentos de **_**chakra…**_**\- **miró a los tres _Biju_ presentes, haciendo tomaran posiciones, serios- **Son similares… casi idénticas… ¿Qué son?**\- ladeo la cabeza, y, a pesar de su curiosidad, su fría mirada y nula expresión de sentimientos daba la impresión de que él esperaba una respuesta.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

Podía sentirlo claramente… Incluso podía verlo…

La oscuridad que rodeaba a aquel hombre… El instinto asesino…

Podía ver su maldad desbordándose por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una parte nata de su existencia…

[No le quites la mirada de encima] le gruñó en advertencia Kurama, desde su interior [Este tipo… Esa oscuridad…] frunció el ceño, mientras su pelaje se erizaba instintivamente [No se compara a la mía…]

[Lo puedo sentir…] admitió serio Naruto, retrocediendo lentamente su pie, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-Jashin-sama, son _Biju_\- le contestó Ryusei, quien ya no forcejeaba con las cadenas que lo ataban- Bestias creadas por _Otsutsuki Hagoromo_ con el _chakra_ del _Jubi-_

Lo que dijo tomó de inmediato la atención de Naruto, mientras Kurama maldijo a aquel _Uzumaki_.

-¡Ryusei!- Natsumi lo miró nerviosa, pidiendo con la mirada que no delatara nada.

-Pierdes el tiempo, Natsumi-chan- le aseguró Matatabi, mirándola de reojo, seria.

La _Yokai_ la miró nerviosa, y después al _jashinista_, quien la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-**… Hagoromo…**\- murmuró Jashin, bajando su mano-**… Ahora lo comprendo...****Dividió al **_**Jubi**_** en **_**mascotas**_** para mantenerlo controlado… Siempre le gustaron los **_**animales**_**…**-

Aquellas palabras…

… _Mascotas_… _animales… _

… Hicieron que Matatabi, Kokuo, Chomei y Kurama abrieran los ojos, enfurecidos y llenos de indignación.

Rakku miró nerviosa a Chomei, especialmente al ver que este temblaba enfurecido al igual que sus hermanas.

Natsumi miró a los _Biju_, y después a Naruto, quien temblaba de furia.

-No te atrevas…- gruñó el rubio - A hablar de esa forma sobre Kurama y los demás-dattebayo- le exigió a Jashin, quien lo miraba sin expresión.

-**… Son criaturas creadas por un niño jugando a ser un **_**Dios**_**\- **aseguró fríamente el pelirrojo- **El producto de un **_**Niño iluso**_-

… _Niño iluso…_

Una cosa era que los insultaran a ellos…

Otra cosa, muy diferente, es que se atrevieran a insultar al hombre que les dio la vida…

… Fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestro padre?!- se enfureció _Nibi_, y, como sus hermanos, se abalanza al pelirrojo si Naruto no levanta su brazo, deteniéndolos bruscamente, ante la sorpresa de los _Yokai_ y los usuarios de _Dojutsu._

Jashin frunció levemente el ceño.

-Esperen…-murmuró Naruto, mirando con ojos rojos y pupila rasgada al enemigo- Espera, Kurama…- pidió, tapándose parte del rostro con su mano, sintiendo los impulsos de ira del _Kyubi._

-Naruto…- murmuró Kokuo, dándose cuenta que el rubio no solo los intentaba calmar, sino también a Kurama.

[Sé que estás enojado… Lo sé, pero tienes que calmarte-dattebayo] el _Uzumaki_ frunció el ceño, sintiendo como las marcas en sus mejillas se agrandaban lentamente.

[¿Calmarme?… **Me estás pidiendo un milagro**…] gruñó Kurama, enojado, con su pelaje erizándose instintivamente, apretando con fuerza sus colmillos.

[Entonces recuerda la última vez que te dejaste llevar por la ira y lo que provocaste-dattebayo] lo calló Naruto, sin dejar de mirar seriamente con sus ojos rojos al enemigo a unos metros frente a él.

El zorro abrió sus ojos, recordando de golpe a Bolt herido en el césped, a Himawari pálida abrazándolo, a Sarada inconsciente sujetada por Ryusei… y a Natsumi en el piso, inerte…

Dejó de apretar sus colmillos, haciendo una mueca, molesto.

No debía caer en el mismo truco dos veces… No de nuevo… No podía… no debía…

Naruto sintió como la ira de Kurama se calmaba, al menos un poco, ya que sus ojos volvían a ser azules, y la pupila regresó a su forma al igual que sus marcas.

-**… ¿Calmaste a una mascota?**\- murmuró Jashin, alzando las cejas, a lo que Naruto frunció el ceño, serio- **Es bastante tu similitud con Hagoromo**\- admitió.

-Lo que quiere es provocarlos- les aseguró Itachi a los tres _Biju_, quienes miraban enfurecidos al pelirrojo frente a ellos.

-Lo sabemos…- murmuró enojado Chomei.

-Pero su lengua es muy afilada- gruñó Matatabi, a lo que Kokuo frunció el ceño, de acuerdo con su hermana.

-… _Nanabi…_\- murmuró Rakku, preocupada.

-¡Lo que temía!- chilló Natsumi, sobresaltándola junto a Mimasu- ¡¿Todos los _Biju_ son gruñones como _Kyu-chan?!-_exigió saber, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza- ¡¿Significa que también son apestosos, y pulgones?! ¡¿Tienen pulgas?! ¡Pero un momento…! ¡¿En su tamaño real tienen pulgas gigantes que podrían acabar con toda la vida en la tierra?!- le preguntó a su amiga, que la quedó mirando…

-… Creo que Natsumi se está recuperando…-le comentó Mimasu, a lo que la pelicafé asintió varias veces, de acuerdo con él.

-… No tenemos… pulgas…- la quedó mirando Kokuo, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Natsumi-chan… ¿Ni incluso en estos momentos…?- suspiró Obito, mientras Neji e Itachi estaban vigilando los movimientos de Jashin, quien también ignoraba la situación.

[Je… jeje…] Naruto sonrió incomodo [¿T-Tan peligrosas son tus pulgas-dattebayo?]

[¡NO TENGO GENIO PARA TUS TONTERÍAS!]

-¿Significa que no es posible esa invasión global…?- se quedó pensativa Natsumi, moviendo sus orejas.

-Ni en el peor de los casos…- murmuró Obito, con una gota en la cabeza, pero abrió los ojos al ver emerger en el piso cadenas de _chakra _rojas, por lo que él, Itachi y Neji saltaron de inmediato.

-¡¿No es…?!- se sorprendió Naruto, y más al ver salir de debajo suyo cadenas, por lo que también saltó.

No solo donde él estaba, sino que en toda el área comenzaron a emerger cadenas, haciendo que los _Biju_ y _Yokai_ también saltaran.

Las cadenas rojas, que salían de la espalda de Jashin en dirección a la tierra, destrozándola, rompieron de un movimiento las de Naruto, liberando a Ryusei, quien se levantó apoyando su mano en el árbol muerto.

-**… ¿Aun puedo contar contigo…?**\- murmuró Jashin, mirándolo de reojo, mientras una de sus cadenas le ofrecía al pelirrojo su guadaña, la cual mostraba varias grietas a causa de contra quien había combatido-**... Los otros fallaron…**-

Eso sorprendió un poco al _Uzumaki_, quien frunció el ceño unos momentos, entendiendo que tanto Takumi como Hiruki habían fallado…

Ya no estaban…

Apretó levemente el puño, agarró su guadaña y levantó la vista, para ver al hombre frente a él.

Asintió, serio.

* * *

Naruto, junto a los demás, aterrizó entre las ramas de uno de los árboles cercano, para así tomar terreno.

-Entonces puede usar el _Kongo Fusa_, y sin problemas…- murmuró el rubio, serio.

-Es _Jashin_… Recuerda que tan peligrosa fue _Kaguya_\- le recordó Obito, serio.

-Sí, la recuerdo…- Naruto frunció el ceño, recordando aquella batalla de hacía años.

-…- Chomei frunció el ceño, serio, aun molesto por las palabras de aquel pelirrojo, al igual que sus hermanas.

Rakku y Natsumi los miraron, preocupadas, hasta darse cuenta que Mimasu estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio si no lo sujetan a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, Mimasu-kun?- le preguntó la pelicafé.

-S-Sí, tranquilas. Es que, incluso desde aquí… ese _chakra…_ esa _energía natural…_\- murmuró el joven, nervioso, mientras sus patas se sacudían velozmente, indicando cuanto poder era capaz de sentir en el aire.

-Va a representar un desafío enfrentarnos a él- le aseguró Itachi, haciendo que el _Yokai_ asintiera, de acuerdo con él- Naruto, no creo que nosotros te seamos de mucha ayuda- miró al rubio, tomando su atención.

-¿De qué hablas?- sonrió el _Uzumaki_\- Me están cuidando la espalda-dattebayo- le señaló.

Itachi lo miró un rato, y después no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Mm… ¿Qué podemos hacer…?- se preguntó Natsumi, con interrogaciones en la cabeza- _Señor canoso_, ¿sugerencia para este concurso de pensamiento intimo pero expuesto?- le preguntó a Obito, quien sonrió, incomodo.

-Natsumi-chan, esto es serio- le aseguró Matatabi, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso tengo esta carita tan linda _pechocha_ de seriedad y madurez que dejaría sin palabras a cualquiera que quisiera ver la magnitud del poder del aburrimiento en…!-le dijo la pelirroja, pero después se quedó quieta-… Me perdí…- confesó, poniendo su mano quemada en su mejilla, sin poder creer que ella misma acababa de enredarse con sus propias palabras.

[Naruto, dale un golpe de mi parte…] suspiró cierto _Biju_, fastidiado.

[Vamos, vamos…] sonrió incomodo Naruto, pero después miró serio los alrededores, frunciendo el ceño.

-No han venido por nosotros…- murmuró Neji, serio- Naruto- llamó.

-Sí…- el rubio cerró los ojos, concentrando _energía natural, _activando el _modo sabio._

-El _chakra_ de Jashin se mantiene dónde está-avisó Mimasu, también verificando la zona con su habilidad _sensorial_.

-Sí…- Naruto frunció el ceño- Pero…-

El de _Ryusei_ se había movido… hacia…

-¡Natsumi-chan, agáchate!- le ordenó.

Natsumi parpadeó, hasta que una cadena apareció por detrás suyo, amarrándola.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- se asustó Rakku, mientras los demás se volteaban rápidamente, para ver como Ryusei, en una rama alejada, con la cadena saliendo de su palma, jaló a Natsumi, alejándola.

[¡Natsumi!] gruñó Kurama, enfadado, mientras Naruto lanzaba unas _shuriken_ contra el pelirrojo, las cuales, a pesar de clavarse en el hombro y brazo de este, no lo detuvieron, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¡Déjala!- ordenó Matatabi, y de su pelaje de fuego salieron sus _Ratas_ que se abalanzaron contra Ryusei, pero, para su sorpresa, este usó su guadaña para absorber la mayoría de la técnica, aunque algunas de esas bolas de fuego rompieron la cadena que sujetaba a Natsumi, haciéndola caer.

-¡Te tengo!- Neji dio un salto y agarró en el aire a la mareada _Yokai_, mientras Obito e Itachi saltaban en dirección a Ryusei, quien se protegió con los brazos de la patada que recibió de ambos, provocando que cayera fuertemente al césped.

-Nos encontraron rápidamente- sentenció Itachi, aterrizando en una rama junto a Obito- ¿Qué sugieres, Naruto?- miró de reojo al rubio, quien miraba a Neji aterrizar en una rama cercana, con Natsumi aún bastante mareada por lo reciente.

Miró serio a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño, con sus ojos ámbar brillando peligrosamente.

[Kurama… Solo necesito un poco de tiempo… Así que, ¿aguantarías estar en mi interior un rato más?] le pregunto al _Kyubi_ [No siento que _Jashin_ se haya movido, así que supongo que primero quiere ver cuánto podrá hacer Ryusei para capturar a Natsumi-chan… Y pienso darle fin a este combate sin sentido de una buena vez-dattebayo]

[…] Kurama frunció el ceño, serio [Confío en ti]

Eso fue suficiente para que el rubio sonriera de lado, mientras entraba lentamente a _modo Biju_, tomando la atención del resto.

-Obito, quiero que lleves a Natsumi-chan y al resto a tu dimensión- le pidió, mirándolo de reojo, sorprendiéndolo un poco con la petición- Estarán más seguros allá-dattebayo-

-Confía en mí- asintió el pelinegro, haciendo una pose de manos, comenzando a acumular _chakra_, ya que transportaría a una gran cantidad de personas.

-¡¿EH?!- se ofendió Natsumi, haciendo que Neji se tapara un oído- ¡Pero…!-

-**¡Ya escuchaste a Naruto!**\- el rubio la miró enojado, con sus ojos rojos.

Natsumi se quedó callada al darse cuenta que quien habló fue Kurama, por lo que miró a otro lado, amurada.

-**…-** el rubio la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero después bufó, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser naranjos- Ah… Ese zorro tan enojón que es-dattebayo- suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, algo ofendido de que el _Biju_ tomara su cuerpo de esa forma.

-¿Planean escapar?- Ryusei frunció levemente el ceño, haciendo aparecer varias cadenas de su espalda.

-¿Aun es capaz de pelear?- Kokuo frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Es un _Uzumaki_… Tiene una gran cantidad de _chakra_\- le recordó seria Matatabi, también alerta.

-…- Chomei frunció el ceño, tomando un poco de altura.

-Chicos, ustedes también irán con Obito- les avisó serio Naruto, sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Con **él**?- Matatabi miró amenazadoramente al niño, sobresaltándolo bastante.

-Naruto, también podemos ayudarte- le aseguró Chomei, acercándose a él, serio.

-No lo dudo, pero…- el rubio miró serio a Ryusei, quien estaba preparado para actuar en cualquier momento- Pero él ya una vez intentó volverse el _Jinchūriki_ de Kurama… Temo que intente hacerlo con alguno de ustedes-dattebayo- miró al escarabajo- Confíen en mi-

-…- el _Nanabi_ intercambió una mirada con sus hermanas, quienes asintieron, de acuerdo- Lo haremos como siempre ha sido-

Naruto sonrió, satisfecho, y aterrizó a unos metros frente a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño, preparando su dañada guadaña, con sus cadenas sacudiéndose peligrosamente.

-¡Todos, prepárense!- avisó Obito, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando el _Mangekyo Sharingan_.

-Ah, Itachi. Si puedes traerme un _soporte_, te lo agradecería- dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto al _Uchiha_, levantando el pulgar.

-… Entendido- sonrió de lado Itachi, comprendiendo lo que pedía el _Uzumaki_.

Natsumi, aun algo amurada, miró al rubio, quien no apartaba la vista de Ryusei.

"… _Kurama…"_ apretó sus puños, nerviosa al no poder ayudar en esos momentos al _Biju_.

-_¡Kamui!_-Obito activó la habilidad, comenzando a _succionar_ a los _Biju_, _Yokai_, a Itachi y a Neji.

-_Tsch_\- Ryusei dirigió sus cadenas hacia el niño, pero una gran mano de _chakra_, proveniente de Naruto, las agarró y destrozó en el momento.

-¡No te dejaré!- el _Jinchūriki_ se le abalanzó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, pero, para su sorpresa, su enemigo desapareció en una bola de humo, mostrando que había golpeado una rama seca- ¡Un reemplazo!- se dio vuelta de inmediato, para ver que el grupo ya había desaparecido en la dimensión del _Kamui_.

Miró para todos lados, pero el _jashinista_ no estaba en el lugar.

-Demonios… Fue más rápido…- apretó sus puños, molesto, pero después respiró profundo, y miró serio al sujeto que detuvo su caminar a unos metros de él-… Jashin… Tenías planeado eso ¿no?-

-**… Debo recuperar el poder de los zorros, para estar completo-**murmuró Jashin, sin expresión-**… Pero, para Kaguya… necesito esas mascotas-**

-¿No te dije que cuidaras tus palabras sobre Kurama y el resto-dattebayo?-Naruto frunció el ceño, serio.

Jashin no respondió, simplemente levantó un poco su brazo y clavó sus garras en él, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

El pelirrojo sacudió su mano, impregnando de su sangre negra el piso muerto. Las gotas de sangre se expandieron, y de ellas emergieron esqueletos de aspecto amenazador.

-¡¿Más de esas cosas?!- se molestó Naruto, tomando pose de pelea.

[_Tsch_. Van a ser un dolor en el trasero…] gruñó amenazadoramente Kurama [Sabes que son un intento de cansarte, ¿no?]

-Sí…- frunció el ceño, serio.

Jashin movió levemente su cuello, señal con la cual los esqueletos se abalanzaron al rubio, quien hizo una pose de manos.

-_¡Kage Bunshin no justu!_-

* * *

_Dimensión del Kamui…_

En el silencioso y oscuro espacio, aparecieron succionados el grupo, aterrizando en diferentes prismas, mientras que Obito aparecía en uno, para caer sentado, agotado por haber trasladado a tantos.

-Entonces… este es el famoso lugar en donde te ocultabas- Matatabi miró de reojo al niño, quien seguía jadeando, bastante cansado.

-Supongo… que puede ser suerte tener este enorme lugar como escondite- murmuró Rakku, mirando el espacio en el que estaban, bastante impresionada.

-Se siente… como el vacío…- admitió Mimasu, sacudiendo sus patas, sintiendo _nada_.

-¡Hagamos una excursión~!- les pidió Natsumi a sus amigos, con entusiasmo en sus ojos y su colita moviéndose rápidamente, indicando más aun su estado de ánimo.

-… Natsumi… No es el momento…- murmuró Kokuo, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ahora mismo debemos pensar en nuestros siguientes movimientos- aseguró Neji, mirando a Itachi.

-Sí. En nuestro estado, nosotros no podemos hacerle frente correctamente al enemigo, pero podemos ayudar llevando refuerzos- asintió el _Uchiha_, pero se calló cuando Natsumi lo jaló del cabello junto a Neji por detrás.

-¡No sean aguafiestas, _cabellos de ángel!_ –ese _apodo_ dejó a ambos _genios_ en blanco-¡Solo vean…! ¡Este lugar no termina nunca!- los soltó y miró el horizonte, contenta-¡¿Y si estamos en una caja o algo así…?! ¡¿O nos volvimos tan pequeños que esto es polvo…?! ¡¿Y NOS PUEDEN PISAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO?!- se asustó, hasta que Rakku le dio unas suaves palmaditas en las mejillas.

-Cálmate, Natsumi-chan. Si Mimasu-kun dice que no siente a nadie más, significa que no hay nadie más aquí, además de nosotros-le aseguró la pelicafé.

-¡Gracias, Rakku-chan!- la abrazó la pelirroja, más calmada.

-…- Chomei las quedó mirando, algo celoso de la zorrita.

Matatabi y Kokuo se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, así que no pudieron evitar sonreír algo incomodas.

-Esperen…- murmuró Mimasu, moviendo sus patas, serio, mientras Obito se levantaba, aun cansado- ¡Siento a Ryusei!-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a mirar para todos lados, aunque Natsumi nerviosa, sin poder creer que aquel _Uzumaki_ había logrado seguirlos hasta ahí.

-¡¿Seguro?!- Itachi miró de reojo al _Yokai cangrejo_, quien fruncía el ceño.

-S-Sí…- asintió el joven, concentrándose- ¡Arriba!-

En el momento en que habló, todos de inmediato levantaron la mirada, para ver cayendo al mencionado _Jashinista_, haciendo que Natsumi abriera los ojos, sumamente sorprendida al verlo.

Itachi de inmediato activo el _Mangekyo Sharingan_, lanzando las llamas del_ Amaterasu _al pelirrojo, pero este se protegió con sus cadenas, siendo estas las afectadas y quemadas, para molestia del _Uchiha_, quien, como los demás, se vio obligado a esquivar las otras cadenas del enemigo, ya que estas comenzaron a clavarse con fuerza al piso y atacar a los presentes.

Obito intentó esquivar algunas, pero cayó de rodillas a causa del cansancio por el uso del _Kamui_, y cuando las cadenas se le abalanzaron, sintió que le mordían la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, además que lo comenzaron a arrastrar, librándolo a tiempo de las cadenas.

-¡¿E-Eh?!- sorprendido, levantó la cabeza, para ver que quien lo arrastraba era Matatabi- ¡¿T-TÚ?!- se sorprendió más aún, pero se calló porque la _Biju_ saltó para esquivar unas cadenas.

-No te confundas- gruñó la gata, aterrizando en un lugar seguro y soltándolo sin delicadeza- Sin ti, nos quedaremos atrapados en este lugar para siempre. Además, como mis hermanos, siento un gran odio hacia ti- le aseguró fríamente.

-…- Obito no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, avergonzado.

-Pero… gracias a ti conocimos a Naruto y aprendimos mucho- murmuró la felina, sorprendiéndolo- Como no dejarnos llevarnos por el odio y la ira-

Obito la quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-_¡__Hakkeshō Kaiten!-_Neji giró en su propio eje, desviando las cadenas, protegiendo así a Natsumi, Rakku y a Mimasu, a quien sujetaba la pelirroja, nerviosa.

-¡Es bastante persistente!- murmuró molesta Kokuo, esquivando unas cadenas junto a Chomei e Itachi, quien miraba serio a Ryusei, el cual, al usar sus cadenas como soporte, se encontraba suspendido en el aire- _Tsch_\- la _Biju_ derrapó después de esquivar una cadena, y abrió la boca, formando una esfera negra de _chakra_\- _¡Biju…!_-

-¡No lo hagas!- le advirtió Chomei, haciendo que su hermana se detuviera- ¡Absorbería y nos lanzaría la _Biju Dama_ encima! ¡Algo así nos hizo a Son, a Saiken y a mí!- recordó, serio.

-… Está bien- _Gobi_ deshizo la técnica, confiando en el criterio de su hermano.

-¡Obito! ¡¿Puedes hacerlo desaparecer?!- le preguntó Itachi al niño, quien negó, cansado.

-S-Si tuviera más _chakra…_\- murmuró Obito.

-¡Esperaba que con haber sido derrotado por Naruto no le quedara _chakra_, pero parece que le queda bastante!- confesó Neji, deteniendo su técnica.

-Tal vez _Jashin_ le transfirió un poco más de _chakra_\- murmuró Itachi, serio.

-¡Ryusei! ¡Detén esto!- le pidió Natsumi, nerviosa.

El _jashinista_ simplemente la miró frunciendo el ceño, y concentró todas sus cadenas en la dirección en la que estaba, provocando que ella, Rakku, Mimasu y Neji saltaran en diferentes direcciones para esquivarlas.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- se asustó Obito, al verla caer al piso.

-¡Obito, si vas a tener una dimensión personal al menos ponle colchones en el piso!- le criticó la pelirroja- ¡Además te falta una ventanita y un aromatizante! ¡Aire acondicionado suena mejor!-

-¡Como si pudiera hacer algo así!-

-¡Cuidado!- le alertó Itachi, corriendo hacia la _Yokai_, quien parpadeó extrañada hasta que una cadena de Ryusei la agarró y la elevó a la altura del pelirrojo.

-¡Suéltala!- ordenó enfadada Matatabi, dispuesta a usar sus _Ratas de Fuego_, hasta que Ryusei sacudió su guadaña y puso rápidamente el filo en el cuello de Natsumi, quien había estado forcejeando hasta ver el arma.

Itachi se detuvo, mirando enojado al _Uzumaki_.

-¡D-Deja a Natsumi-chan!- exigió Obito, pero se le agotaron las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas, cansado.

-¡Suéltala, no ganarías nada lastimándola!- le señaló Rakku, quien estaba de rodillas en el piso, nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrirle a su amiga, mientras Mimasu, que se apoyaba en ella para sentarse, fruncía el ceño, comprendiendo la situación.

-Tengo muchas preguntas para ustedes- admitió Ryusei, tocando la piel de Natsumi con la punta de guadaña, haciéndola tragar saliva, asustada- Es muy extraño que paganos muertos regresen a la vida sin el uso del _Edo Tensei, _pero supongo que tienen un _chakra_ limitado para actuar, ¿no?-

Ante eso, los tres usuarios de _Dojutsu_ fruncieron el ceño.

-Tal vez tenga razón…- murmuró Neji, levantándose de a poco, algo adolorido por la caída de recién- Naruto es quien nos podría regresar a nuestras otras formas… Pero si ocupáramos todos nuestro _chakra…_-

-Desapareceríamos y regresaríamos al _Mundo Puro_\- sentenció Itachi, mirando seriamente al enemigo- ¿Para qué te interesa saber eso? ¿Acaso te extrañaba que no pueda usar todas mis habilidades contra ti?- sugirió.

-Supongo que me siento seguro al darme cuenta que no tengo que enfrentarme a muerte a ti- admitió Ryusei, sin sacar su arma del cuello de Natsumi, quien temblaba, nerviosa.

-Ryusei… Ya para…- le pidió la pelirroja, asustada- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Qué ganas?! ¡Después de esto _Jashin_ solo te ataría, mataría, descuartizaría y hasta podría usar tu piel como…!- pero se detuvo cuando el hombre cambió la ubicación de la punta de la guadaña a su nariz-… Me callo-gimió, llorando a mares.

-Natsumi tiene razón- le aseguró Kokuo, seria- ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es causar daño, sin propósito alguno!-

-Mi propósito es _Jashin_, bestia- corrigió Ryusei, alejando su guadaña, a lo que la _Yokai_ suspiró, aliviada.

-Suenas como un esclavo que hace caso omiso a los horrores de su amo- le dijo Chomei, serio.

-… Ustedes…- Ryusei miro a los tres _Biju_-… Son como la escoria del _Kyubi_\- los apuntó con su mano libre, mientras su _Idenmechigan_ brillaba ferozmente- Son un obstáculo-

Entonces, los tres hermanos se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde al ver los ojos del enemigo, ya que sintieron que no eran capaz de moverse, mientras sus propios ojos se tornaban levemente ámbar.

Era extraño… con solo verlos ya no podían moverse….

-¡Rayos, están en su _Genjutsu!_\- se dio cuenta Neji, levantándose y acercándose a Chomei, tirándolo al piso, liberándolo de la técnica.

-¡Despierta!- Obito zarandeo a Matatabi, mientras Itachi aparecía frente a Kokuo y le tapaba la vista.

Con esos gestos, ambas fueron libradas de la técnica, pero se sumieron a tal cansancio que cayeron al piso, alertando a ambos _Uchiha_.

-¿Q-Qué fue…?- jadeó Chomei, sintiendo el mismo cansancio.

-…- Rakku lo miró, nerviosa.

-¡Déjalos en paz, Ryusei!- le pidió nerviosa Natsumi al pelirrojo, quien ahora apuntaba a los _Biju_ con su guadaña, la cual comenzó a despedir un fuego azul…

Estaba preparado para lanzar la técnica que había absorbido de Matatabi.

-¡DÉJALOS!- sin poder aguantarlo más, la _Yokai_ sacudió su pierna, dándole una fuerte patada al pelirrojo en el estómago, sobresaltando a Rakku y a Obito.

Ryusei se agarró el vientre, adolorido, sin darse cuenta que se le calló la guadaña, mientras Natsumi tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-…- abrió un ojo, curiosa- ¿Eh? ¿No duele?-se miró, algo sorprendida de no haber recibido el impacto de su patada al pelirrojo.

-¡Chomei!- llamó Itachi.

-¡Lo sé!- aseguró el escarabajo, tomando vuelo rápidamente en dirección a Ryusei, quien se percató en el último segundo de su ataque_-¡Gekitō Yōkaku!-_ lo golpeó fuertemente con su cuerno bifurcado, de tal manera que las cadenas desaparecieron, incluyendo a la que sujetaba a Natsumi.

El _Nanabi_ de inmediato hizo que la _Yokai_ aterrizara en su espalda, por lo que descendió mientras Ryusei aterrizaba en otra plataforma.

-¡¿Están bien?!- Matatabi y Kokuo se les acercaron, ya que el escarabajo se había tirado al piso, agotado, con la pelirroja encima de él.

-S-Se me van a abrir… las heridas…- gimió el _Nanabi_, a quien se le había olvidado el vendaje que traía a causa de aquella _Biju Dama_ que había recibido al llegar a la isla…

-Buen trabajo- Itachi lo miró, mientras Rakku y Mimasu se les acercaban.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- la pelicafé se agachó al lado de su amiga, preocupada.

-¡BHUA! ¡En lo único que va el capítulo solo he sido la dama en peligro!- lloriqueó Natsumi.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Rakku, sin comprender.

-Creo que de nuevo se ha golpeado fuertemente la cabeza- sugirió Mimasu, a lo que la _Yokai mariquita_ asintió, de acuerdo con él.

Ryusei intentó incorporarse correctamente, pero los dos golpes anteriores, más el daño que había recibido de Naruto, le estaban comenzando a afectar.

Neji e Itachi miraron serio al _Uzumaki_, hasta que se percataron que Obito se les acercó, con la guadaña del pelirrojo en las manos.

-…- el niño miró serio el arma, y se las tendió a ambos.

Neji asintió, y, con un golpe de su palma, la partió a la mitad, cayendo los trozos al piso, los cuales fueron incinerados por el _Amaterasu_ de Itachi.

-… ¿Terminó?- murmuró Obito, mirando a Ryusei, quien frunció el ceño, con un hilo de sangre saliendo del mentón.

-No parece que pueda seguir peleando, ni mantenerse en pie- admitió Matatabi, quien seguía alerta.

-Aunque… Natsumi-chan- Rakku miró a su amiga, quien se sentaba, aun lloriqueando, permitiendo a Chomei levantarse con cuidado- Realmente… ¿Le diste un golpe… sin recibir daño…?- pidió saber, algo nerviosa.

-¿A quién?- preguntó la pelirroja, dejando el llanto.

-Al _Jashinista_\- suspiró Kokuo.

-Bueno…- Natsumi puso su mano en su estómago, el lugar donde había golpeado a Ryusei, pero no sentía dolor alguno.

-Cierto. Ya no estamos en _Uzushiogakure_, así que esa ley de recibir el daño al atacar a un _Uzumaki_ no tiene ningún efecto- se dio cuenta Neji, tomando la atención de los tres _Yokai_.

-¡¿Entonces no estamos en el piso como criaturas diminutas que pueden ser pisadas por cualquier gigante?!- se sorprendió Natsumi, haciendo suspirar a los tres hermanos.

-Obito, ¿puedes concentrar _chakra_ para un viaje de ida y vuelta?- le preguntó Itachi al niño, quien asintió- Mimasu, tienes habilidades sensoriales, ¿no?- se acercó al joven, quien, sin mirarlo, asintió- ¿Sería mucho pedirte que, con la ayuda de Obito, puedas detectar exactamente la ubicación de otro _Uchiha_ en _Uzushiogakure?_\- le pidió- Pudimos transportar a Natsumi junto a Naruto porque su _chakra_ es muy parecido al _Sabio_, así que no tuvimos dificultades en reconocerlo con el _Byakugan_\- explicó.

-¿El otro _Uchiha?_\- preguntó el joven- Sí, no creo tener problema- aseguró, y se acercó a Obito, quien comenzaba a concentrar _chakra_.

-…- Itachi miró en silencio al joven _Yokai_, dándose cuenta de la condición visual de este al ni siquiera levantar la cabeza al hablarle. Sonrió levemente- Hay gente sorprendente en el mundo-

A su lado, Kokuo sonrió levemente, de acuerdo con él.

-Itachi, ¿seguro que Ryusei no intentará atacarnos?- le preguntó Neji, mirando al pelirrojo en aquella plataforma, algo lejos de ellos.

-Ambos sabemos que él llegó a su máximo, y solo está sobrepasando su propio límite por _Jashin_\- le recordó Itachi, a lo que las orejitas de Natsumi se movieron levemente al escuchar eso, quien bajó la mirada, algo preocupada-Pero al parecer el cansancio ha podido con él. Aun así, no debemos bajar la guardia- le aseguró al _Hyuga_, quien asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos con él?- se preguntó el pelicafé- ¿Matarlo?-

-… Esa sería la mejor opción… Pero…- Itachi miró de reojo a la _Yokai zorro_\- Todo lo ocurrido esta noche comenzó por el intento de sellarlo por parte de Natsumi. ¿Recuerdas el _por qué?_-

-…- Neji frunció levemente el ceño, pero abrió los ojos, recordando lo que había escuchado que, si no se sellaba el _Idenmechigan_ de Ryusei… Tal vez, si Bolt o Himawari tuvieran hijos, ellos podrían heredarlo… por voluntad de _Jashin_…

¿No habría una forma evitarlo…?

Natsumi se levantó, extrañando un poco a Neji, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella miraba a Ryusei, preocupada.

No podía decirle nada… Él ya sabía que antes fueron amigos… Y ahora, esto…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Chomei?- Matatabi miró a su hermano menor, quien miraba sus alas, las cuales estaban bastante dañadas, y el vendaje de algunas se había roto.

-Lo estaré después de descansar un poco- admitió el escarabajo, pero se sobresaltó cuando Rakku posó su trébol en su mejilla, tomando su atención de inmediato.

-Por salvar a mi desafortunada amiga, gracias- sonrió la _Yokkai mariquita._

-… S-Sí…- asintió Chomei, y se sonrojó cuando Rakku sonrió y, más aun, sacó el trébol de su mejilla y le dio un beso en ella.

La armadura del _Nanabi_ se volvió escarlata de golpe, con vapor saliendo de sus orificios, y, sin más, el _Biju_ se desmayó ahí mismo, sobresaltando a sus hermanas y a la _Yokai_.

-¡¿Ch-Chomei?!- lo quedó mirando Kokuo, sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿A-Acaso lo lastimé?-preguntó Rakku, sonriendo nerviosa, temiendo haber causado un daño con su gesto de agradecimiento.

-N-No, Rakku-chan… Solo está agotado…-la tranquilizó Matatabi.

-Creo que en parte es eso…- los quedó mirando Neji, con una gota en la cabeza, aunque Itachi sonrió de lado.

"_Q-Que envidia…"_ lloriqueo Obito, concentrando _chakra_ _"La conoce recién esta noche y ya recibió un beso… ¿Cuánto fue que me costó que Rin siquiera me diera uno en la mejilla?"_se lamentó en silencio.

Ryusei tosió sangre, por lo que se tapó la boca con la túnica, molesto.

Ya no le quedaba _chakra_, y su cuerpo ya no respondía como debía a causa del cansancio. El combate de esa noche era demasiado extenuante.

Se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que alguien se le acercaba, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver, parada en el borde de la plataforma frente a la suya, separados por aquella caída sin fondo, a Natsumi.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsumi-chan!- Obito se percató que la _Yokai_ se había acercado al enemigo, tomando la atención de los demás.

Matatabi y Kokuo se le iban a acercar, pero se detuvieron porque Itachi levantó levemente la mano, pidiendo que les dieran un espacio a ambos.

Él lo sabía muy bien… Natsumi debía, al menos, intercambiar unas palabras con él para poder llegar, en lo posible… a algo…

-…- Natsumi miró algo nerviosa al pelirrojo, quien la miraba seriamente, tanto así que podría estar en el límite entre la seriedad y el odio su mirada, entristeciendo un poco a la joven-… ¿Alguna vez, mi pueblo te causó algún daño?-pidió saber, con las orejas gachas.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, serio.

-En estos momentos, ¿eso sería importante?- murmuró.

Natsumi se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero después se entristeció.

-Sé que… Sé que te sentiste usado por mi gente y por la tuya… a causa de tus habilidades… A ti, y a Kushina-chan… Pero… llegaste tan lejos… ¿solo por algo así?- entrecerró los ojos, nerviosa.

-Te repito, ¿eso es importante?- la calló Ryusei, sorprendiéndola- Mis sentimientos o los tuyos ya no importan. Ahora lo único que interesa es que le permitas a _Jashin_ regresar por completo, como siervo que eres de él-

Natsumi se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-… Pero yo no quiero…- murmuró la joven-… Solo porque otros quieran que yo haga algo, no significa que yo debería hacerlo. ¡Tengo mi propia voluntad!- le aseguró a Ryusei, seria- ¡Todo lo que hago, lo hago porque yo quiero! ¡Ryusei…! ¡¿Para qué realmente has hecho todo esto…?! ¡Todo este daño en qué te beneficia?!- le pidió saber, triste.

-Ya sabes la respuesta…-la miró fríamente Ryusei- Todo es por la voluntad de _Jashin_-

-¡Ni yo digo estupideces como esa!- le aseguró molesta la _Yokai_\- ¡¿Cómo siquiera sabrías la voluntad de _Jashin_, si recién lo has conocido hoy?!- exigió saber, dejando algo sorprendido al pelirrojo, quien miró para otro lado- ¡Solo lo haces para darte un propósito!- le informó- ¡¿Acaso porque tienes esos ojos y esas habilidades has creído que solo tienes un destino, sin voluntad para negarlo?! ¡IDIOTA! ¡UNO ESCOGE SU DESTINO, NADIE MÁS LO HACE POR UNO!-

Ryusei frunció el ceño, serio.

"_-… ¿No lo entiendes aún…?- Naruto frunció el ceño-… Lo que dices… lo que haces… no lo haces por ti, lo haces… por…__Jashin__…- escupió sangre, la cual se limpió con la manga-… Solo eres… un esclavo…-le aseguró, serio"_

-¡Dime algo y no me dejes en suspenso, Ryusei!- exigió Natsumi, ofendida, y más cuando no recibió respuesta alguna del pelirrojo.

-… Puedes matarme si quieres- la miró el pelirrojo, callándola- Pero la voluntad de _Jashin_ persistirá mientras existan hombres con su herencia en sus venas… Si fallo esta noche… Entonces el siguiente _Uzumaki_, el que herede nuevamente el _Idenmechigan_, saldrá victorioso por la voluntad de quien lo escogió-

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y los entrecerró, sumamente dolida.

-… Cierto… Para eso intentaste sellarme antes, ¿no? A mí y al _Idenmechigan_\- recordó con cierta ironía el pelirrojo- Para impedir que los descendientes de alguno de esos niños se le transmita estos ojos y la voluntad de _Jashin…_\- comentó, notando como la joven se mordía el labio, nerviosa- Los que tienen mis ojos… Solo tenemos una misión, Natsumi… Quieras, o no-

-¡¿Y QUE HAY DE TU LIBERTAD DE ESCOGER?!-exigió saber la _Yokai_, dolida-… ¿Qué hay de ella…?- cerró los ojos, sin ocurrírsele una respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Ryusei, simplemente, se quedó en silencio, por lo que la _Yokai_ bajó la mirada, entristecida de que sus palabras no le llegaran al _Uzumaki_… Ni pudiendo conversar… Ni después de ser derrotado…

Nada…

Pareciera que todas sus acciones, todos sus esfuerzos… sus palabras… fueran **nada**…

-Es suficiente, Natsumi- se le acercó Itachi, tomando su atención- Le has dicho lo que querías decirle, ¿no?- le preguntó, haciendo que se restregara un ojo, amurada- Las personas no cambian de un momento a otro, necesitan su tiempo para poder hacerlo- le aseguró.

-…-la _Yokai_ infló levemente un cachete, por lo que el _Uchiha_ le acarició la cabeza al considerar esos gestos bastante infantiles, algo similares a los que hacía Sasuke cuando era pequeño.

Sin más, la joven se alejó, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ryusei, quien continuaba en silencio.

-Tres cosas- lo llamó Itachi, haciendo que lo mirara, serio-Como te dije antes, para mi es imperdonable lo que le hiciste a mi sobrina- le recordó, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño, serio- No intentes interponerte en nuestro camino. Queremos detener a _Jashin_ a como de lugar- le aseguró- Y, una última cosa: Espero entiendas que, incluso con todo lo que has causado, ella aún cree que puede haber algo bueno en ti-

-… Una cosa es que _crea_, otra que _sea_\- murmuró Ryusei, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso lo decidirás tu- aseguró Neji, acercándose junto a Obito y Mimasu- ¿Pueden sacarlo?- les preguntó a ambos.

-A un sector donde no debería haber alguien-asintió Mimasu, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Obito, permitiéndole sentir la ubicación.

-¿Pero están seguros?- preguntó el niño, algo preocupado- A mí, en lo personal, me preocupa sobre si habrá que sellarlo… por Bolt y Himawari-chan…- admitió.

-….- Itachi lo miró, serio, y después al _Uzumaki_-Ahora mismo, si lo dejáramos en la isla no causaría ningún daño, en cambio sí lo dejamos en este lugar, cabe la posibilidad de que intente atacarnos nuevamente… Después de esta batalla, veremos qué podemos hacer para impedir que la maldición del _Idenmechigan_ no afecte a la futura familia de los niños- aseguró-Háganlo- les pidió.

-Bien…- Obito respiró hondo, algo más seguro- _¡Kamui!_ – activó su _jutsu_ _espacio-tiempo_, provocando que el pelirrojo desapareciera succionado del lugar, sin decir nada.

Aun así, pudo ver como Natsumi se volteaba levemente al ver que lo salía del lugar, con una expresión de tristeza que solo le causó molestia…

Entonces, en un parpadeo, el rostro de la _Yokai_ desapareció junto con el resto de aquella extraña dimensión, para abrir paso al bosque muerto en el que había sido transportado.

Se levantó costosamente, apoyándose en uno de los árboles secos. Intentó dar unos pasos, dispuesto a seguir las explosiones que se podían ver a lo lejos, lo cual indicaba la zona de batalla entre los _Uzumaki_, pero su cansancio pudo más con él, por lo que se detuvo y, apoyando su espalda en un árbol, se sentó, mirando el cielo azul…

Faltaba poco para el amanecer…

¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que _Uzumaki Naruto_ derrotara a _Jashin?_

Si _Jashin_ no estaba en su 100% a causa de la ausencia del poder de los _Yokai zorros_, entonces el _shinobi_ de _Konoha_ tendría las de ganar, incluso, hasta podría sellar nuevamente a la entidad…

"_-¡Solo lo haces para darte un propósito!- le informó- ¡¿Acaso porque tienes esos ojos y esas habilidades has creído que solo tienes un destino, sin voluntad para negarlo?! ¡IDIOTA! ¡UNO ESCOGE SU DESTINO, NADIE MÁS LO HACE POR UNO!-"_

Frunció levemente el ceño…

Natsumi seguía siendo una mujer que hablaba de más… junto con varias tonterías…

A pesar de que pensaba eso, inconscientemente, puso su mano en la alforja donde tenía el collar de perlas de la _Yokai…_

¿Qué le pasaba…?

* * *

_Dimensión Kamui._

-Encuentro peligroso dejarlo así- aseguró de inmediato Matatabi, mientras los dos _Uchiha_, el _Hyuga_ y el _Yokai_ se les acercaban.

-Preferiría pensar que la fuerza letal no es la respuesta- admitió Itachi, observando como Natsumi, arrodillada, tiraba una de las patas de Chomei, quien, aun inconsciente, estaba de color escarlata- ¿Tu qué opinas, Natsumi?-

La _Yokai zorro_ lo miró inflando un cachete, mientras Rakku la hacía soltar la pata del _Nanabi_, para que lo dejara en paz.

-… Yo… quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes…- admitió la pelirroja, mirando sus pies descalzos- Pero tampoco puedo hacer que _mua_ no ve el daño que causa… Que ha causado… Que sus ojos pueden causar…- puso su mano en su brazo quemado, para después tocar la cicatriz en su mano-… Espero que, al menos, el poder haber hablado con él… haga algo… Ojala… ¡QUE USE EL CEREBELO DE UNA VEZ!- se rascó la cabeza, sin poder pensar en alguna otra forma para hacerle entender la idea del _arrepentimiento_ al _Uzumaki_.

Obito la miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pero después la miró serio, tomando la atención de Neji.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, extrañado.

-… Es que…- el pelinegro apretó sus puños, nervioso- Creo que… Sí, creo que deberíamos dejar que Jashin tenga el poder de Natsumi-chan- admitió…

La _Yokai_ _zorro_ lo quedó mirando un rato, parpadeando varias veces. Se restregó una oreja, y respiró hondo.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

* * *

-Shukaku... Shukaku… ¡Shukaku!-

El mapache de una cola, que estaba apoyado en un árbol, frunció el ceño, y, de a poco, abrió cansado los ojos, encontrándose con _Rokubi_ frente a él, quien suspiró, aliviada de ver que recuperó el conocimiento.

-¿S-Saiken…?- algo confundido, se sentó, rascándose la cabeza, adolorido, observando que seguía en esa zona del bosque, donde los árboles que habían sido víctimas de las llamas ahora estaban quemados por completo, saliendo humo de ellos.

Además de ellos, para su sorpresa, estaban Hanta, Soyokaze y Shio. La mujer atendía a Kakashi, quien estaba sentado junto él.

Kakashi no llevaba la chaqueta de _jounin_, ya que con esa había cubierto el cuerpo inerte de la enorme águila cobriza ubicada hacia unos metros, la cual observaban en silencio los otros dos _Yokai_.

El _Biju_ frunció el ceño al ver a ese _Yokai_, bajando la mirada…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó su hermana menor, aun preocupada.

-S-Sí… Mejor…- admitió Shukaku, moviendo un poco su brazo derecho, verificando que se hubiera regenerado por completo.

Cierto… Después de la muerte de Soyokaze, por haber ocupado tanto _chakra_ en lo que iba de la noche, había terminado inconsciente…

-¿Y usted, _Hokage-sama?_\- le preguntó Hanta al humano, levantándose, mientras este ponía su mano en su hombro vendado.

-He estado mejor…- admitió con una sonrisa cansada el peliblanco, haciendo sonreír levemente a la mujer-… Pero…-miró el cuerpo del _Yokai_ caído, a lo que Hanta lo imitó, seria-… Realmente… lamento no haber podido evitarlo-

-No es su culpa- le aseguró Shio, sin mirarlo, tomando su atención- Todos los combates que han ocurrido en esta isla, en un principio eran nuestro problema… Como _nativos_ que somos…- miró el bastón de Hoshi que sostenía en sus manos-… Es nuestra responsabilidad… Así que nosotros somos los que deberían disculparse con usted, _Hokage-sama_\- lo miró de reojo, sonriendo tristemente.

-… Shio-san…- murmuró Kakashi, pero bajó la mirada-… Aun así, eso no cambia el hecho de que no pude salvar a Seidō…-

El _Yokai tiburón_ lo miró y después el cuerpo inerte de su viejo camarada.

-…- Shukaku frunció el ceño, aun enojado por no haber podido hacer algo, siendo un _Biju_… Solo fue un estorbo…

Saiken se percató que su hermano mayor apretaba su puño, por lo que lo miró tristemente.

-… ¿Qué hacemos, Shio-san?- le preguntó Soyokaze.

-…- el hombre de tez azulada respiró profundo, y miró al humano y a los _Biju_\- Nuestra prioridad ahora es llevar a un lugar seguro a _Hokage-sama_ y a Shukaku-san, para así atender sus heridas-

-No estamos muy lejos de la aldea- comentó Hanta- Aunque tendremos que trasladarnos con cuidado. La pierna lastimada del _Hokage_ no le permitirá caminar en algunas semanas-

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso, algo apenado.

-¡Y-Yo estoy bien!- aseguró de inmediato el _Ichibi_, levantándose de una- ¡¿Ves?! ¡S-Solo debo recu-recuperar… _cha…kra…!_\- se puso azul, y sin más se cayó de espaldas, preocupando un poco a Saiken por su hermano y su orgullo.

* * *

_Uzushiogakure_.

El pueblo se encontraba en silencio, con los claros rastros de los combates vividos en ella.

En la habitación de una casa que solo tenía parte del techo roto, dejando entrar una parte de la luz natural, Hinata depositó con cuidado a su hija, que se encontraba dormida, en una cama matrimonial, donde ya dormían Bolt y Sarada, ambos exhaustos.

La ojiperla los miró, algo preocupada, y le acarició la mejilla a su hijo, quien bostezó levemente.

-¿Cómo están, _Uzumaki-san?_\- le preguntó Kuromi, entrando a la habitación.

-Descansando- le sonrió la mujer, acercándose al joven- Ninguno de ellos ya podía con el cansancio...- miró a los tres niños durmiendo profundamente- Gracias por dejarnos estar en tu casa- le agradeció.

El pelinegro asintió, retirándose de la habitación junto con ella, entrando al pequeño comedor y salón, el cual era muy parecido al de Hiroshi, solo que, en vez de contar también con un dormitorio, tenía dos separados al cuerpo principal de la casa.

Hablando del pequeño, este dormitaba en el regazo de Mirai, quien, sentada en una de las sillas, _apapachaba_ en silencio y moderadamente al dormido _Yokai_.

-¿Hiroshi-kun también se quedó dormido?- sonrió Hinata, acercándose a la joven, quien se sobresaltó al ser pillada _in fraganti_ _apapachando_ al pequeño.

-S-Sí…- asintió la _Sarutobi_, aun algo avergonzada por lo de recién- Aunque, es normal… Ha sido una noche muy larga- admitió, preocupada.

-… Sí…- asintió Hinata, recordando como los pequeños se empezaban a quedar dormidos después de que Neji y los otros dos usuarios de _Dojutsu_ se fueran extrañamente.

Aunque, claro está, Bolt negaba su situación de cansancio, hasta que se quedó dormido apoyándose en Sarada, incomodando a la pequeña _Uchiha_.

-… Han ocurrido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo… Ojalá todo se resuelva- Hinata se sentó en una silla, algo preocupada- ¿Seguro que estamos a salvo, Kuromi-kun?- le preguntó al joven, quien había apoyado su espalda en la pared.

-El enemigo quiere a Natsumi, y a nadie más… Los tres _espíritus_ fueron a escoltarla, y con este ataque se comprobó que ella no se encuentra en la aldea… Así que tal vez con eso se concentre la visión del enemigo a donde ellos deben estar…-

-N-No lo entendí bien… Pero si ahora, al menos, podemos descansar un poco, me sentiré mejor-admitió Mirai, sonriendo aliviada, hasta darse cuenta que Hinata estaba seria-… Hinata-san- llamó, tomando su atención- Usted… Usted quiere ir a ayudar a Naruto-san, ¿verdad?- sugirió, sonriendo levemente.

-S-Sí- asintió segura la mujer- Sé que no sería de utilidad en el campo de batalla, y que debo concentrarme en proteger a mis hijos y a Sarada-chan… Pero aun así…- tomó sus manos, nerviosa-… Quisiera poder ayudarlo-

-Je, Hinata-san, yo creo que cuidando a los pequeños es suficiente ayuda- admitió Mirai, sonriendo, tomando la atención de la _kunoichi_\- ¿Verdad?-

-…- Hinata se quedó pensativa, poniendo inconscientemente su mano en su banda ninja.

Mirai tenía razón… Tal vez no podía ayudar del todo a su marido en combate, pero sí podía proteger a sus hijos.

Sonrió, decidida a cumplir con su deber.

La joven también sonrió, acariciándole la espalda al dormido _Yokai_.

-Por cierto…- se percató Mirai, extrañando a la mujer- Hinata-san, ¿no cree que, a esta hora, debieron descubrir que usted se fue de _Konoha_, junto a Gyuki-san y Shukaku-san?- se percató, dejando quieta a la pelinegra.

-C-Cierto…- Hinata se tapó el rostro, avergonzada, temblando levemente- Padre… y Hanabi… Ellos ya se debieron dar cuenta… Y Bee-san y Gaara-kun… E-Espero que no se enfaden…- pidió, imaginándose ya al rapero de _Kumo_ llorando a mares al no encontrar a su fiel compañero en el lugar.

Mirai sonrió, algo incomoda y sintiendo un poco de pena ajena por Hinata.

-A-Aunque… aun no puedo tragar que las mascotas de Bolt y Sarada-chan… fueran… espíritus…- admitió la _Sarutobi_, algo azul al recordar ese _pequeño_ detallito.

Kuromi las miró en silencio, y después miró el cielo, serio, aun sintiendo la pérdida de la esencia de Hoshi… y Seidō…

Dos _Yokai_ habían muerto… ¿Moriría alguien más?

-¿Hasta cuándo duraran los combates?- se preguntó Mirai, mirando el techo.

-… Depende- murmuró Kuromi, tomando su atención- _Jashin_ está incompleto… Si se le impide obtener el poder de Natsumi, su cuerpo actual no resistirá y cuando los rayos del sol toquen su piel, el sello de la isla tomará fuerzas nuevamente, y volverá a ser encerrado… Aunque no sé dónde podría ser, ya que las montañas están prácticamente destruidas…- admitió, algo preocupado por ese detalle.

-Si eso pasa… ¿recuperarían sus poderes?- le preguntó Hinata, pero el pálido negó.

-Los poderes de los líderes son de _Jashin_… Una vez regresados, no se irán… Eso podría complicar el tiempo de sellado- el joven volvió a mirar al cielo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- la _Uzumaki_ se levantó y acercó, preocupada.

-… Duraría 10 años, a lo mucho-

Eso dejó sorprendida a ambas _kunoichi_.

-Después de ese tiempo… el sello volvería a debilitarse…-

Hinata frunció el ceño, y miró preocupada el cielo, que mostraba que pronto amanecería…

-¿Cuánto queda para que sea de día?- preguntó.

-… Por la posición de la luna, los rayos del sol deberían tocar toda la isla en una media hora…-

-¡¿Media… hora…?!- Mirai se levantó de la sorpresa, sin darse cuenta que Hiroshi terminó en el suelo, aunque sin despertarse.

Hinata puso sus manos en su pecho, nerviosa, pero respiró profundo y volvió a mirar al cielo…

Su marido nunca le había fallado… No fallaría ahora…

* * *

El grupo liderado por Sasuke corría por el bosque, en dirección al norte, donde se podían apreciar a lo lejos un poco de humo, producto del combate que debía realizarse en esos momentos.

Y no solo eso indicaba el peligro de la situación, sino que también el temblor de la tierra.

Aún estaban bastante lejos de la ubicación exacta del conflicto, pero podían sentir el efecto de este en las sacudidas sufridas en el terreno por donde caminaban.

Sakura, que había estado pensando en que Naruto podría estar enfrentándose al enemigo principal, se percató que Gyuki, quien corría cerca de ella junto a los otros dos _Biju_, miraba de reojo en dirección en donde corrían Hiromi y Seiya, ambos en silencio.

La pelirrosa los miró, preocupada, entendiendo que los jóvenes _Yokai_ debían sentirse aún afectados por la muerte de dos miembros de su pueblo…

No era algo que superabas de inmediato…

-…- Gyuki frunció levemente el ceño, mirando el semblante sombrío de Hiromi, por lo que miró al frente, comprendiendo que ni sus palabras podrían calmar a la morena.

-…- Isobu miró de reojo a su hermano menor [Mejor déjala en paz, Gyuki]

[Lo entiendo…]le aseguró el pulpo, mirando al frente [Es solo que… No lo sé] no pudo evitar suspirar levemente.

Son Goku los miró de reojo, serio.

[No serviría de nada si intentaras consolarla ahora mismo] concordó el mono rojo.

[Sí, primero deberías disculparte con ella] lo quedó mirando el _Hachibi_, sobresaltándolo.

[¡No me metas! ¡No es mi culpa que tu _novia_ se altere tanto por unas simples muertes!] se defendió Son, fastidiado.

[Que no es mi _novia_ ni nada por el estilo…] suspiró el pulpo, con una gota en la cabeza [Solo me preocupo por ella porque me recuerda a Bee: Impulsiva y algo cabeza dura… Además, ¿no sería extraño algo así en tan solo **una noche**?] le señaló calmadamente [Esta es la realidad, no un cuento]

[Pero…] se quedó pensativo Isobu, tomando la atención de ambos hermanos [… ¿Cuánto tiempo se han conocido Kurama y Natsumi?] se preguntó.

[…] Son y Gyuki se miraron, ambos sin saber la respuesta [… Buena pregunta] concordaron.

Entonces, Sasuke se detuvo, haciendo que el resto también se detuviera.

-_Nininini_. ¿Qué sucede, don _Uchiha?_\- preguntó Seiya, sonriendo levemente- ¿Quiere el baño?-

-…- Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo, hasta que lo encontró levantando la mirada hacia un árbol- Entonces realmente eras tú… Nii-san- sentenció, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Eh?- Sakura parpadeó, y, como el resto, miraron el árbol, para ver, en efecto, a Itachi encima de la rama, junto a Obito y Mimasu.

El _Uchiha_ sonrió levemente.

-¡¿M-Mimasu?!- se sorprendió Hiromi, mientras Seiya silbaba, sumamente sorprendido.

-Son los _chakra_ y las voces de Hiromi y Seiya- Mimasu asintió, algo contento de no haberse equivocado.

-¡¿Y ese desgraciado…?!- Son señaló al niño de pelo negro, quien se sobresaltó bastante.

-¿P-Por qué los _Biju_ me saludan así…?-se preguntó Obito, incomodo, hasta que Isobu le lanzó un chorro de agua en la cara, dejándolo empapado-… Olvídalo… prefiero la amenaza…-

-V-Vamos, si lo atacan de inmediato no sabemos qué hace en este plano- Gyuki intentó calmar a sus hermanos, aunque ambos, el mono y la tortuga, echaban humo de la cabeza del enojo que les daba el ver al _Uchiha_.

-¿Cómo es que…?- murmuró Sakura, sorprendida- ¿N-No se suponía que eran… aves?-

-Debió ser la onda de Hoshi- le explicó su marido, tomando su atención- Si volvió a los _Yokai_ en sus formas verdaderas, tal vez hizo lo mismo con las aves, ¿me equivoco?- miró a su hermano aterrizar frente a él.

-No, estás en lo correcto- le sonrió Itachi.

-Supongo que vinieron para llevarme al lado de Naruto-Sasuke miró de reojo a Obito, quien se limpiaba los empapados _googles_\- Él es quien está combatiendo ahora, ¿no?-

-Sí- asintió su hermano mayor, serio- Pero, antes que nada, tenemos que decirte algo, y quiero saber si ellos también están de acuerdo- miró a Hiromi y a Seiya.

-¿D-De qué habla este _espíritu?_\- se quejó la joven de piel morena, sin entender.

-_Nininininini_\- Seiya se rió por lo bajo- Los _Uchiha_ siempre hablando entre líneas. _"Ellos también"_, ¿significa que es algo con lo que ya has hablado con otros de los nuestros, pero quieres ver nuestra opinión? _Ninininini_. Me siento alagado, señor _playboy_-admitió, para después mirar serio a Itachi, quien no se ofendió por el apodo, aunque Obito se atragantó de la sorpresa, mientras Mimasu sonreía levemente por las palabras de su viejo amigo- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo tan importante que quieren saber?- sonrió.

* * *

_Dimensión del Kamui_.

En el misterioso lugar solo se encontraban Matatabi, Kokuo, Chomei, Neji, Rakku y Natsumi, quien miraba en silencio el enorme horizonte oscuro, pensativa.

-Natsumi-chan…- la miró preocupada Rakku, quien estaba sentada en el piso, con el aun inconsciente y escarlata _Nanabi_ en su regazo, siendo este ignorante de su _posición actual_.

-¿Sipi?- la pelirroja se volteo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Eso entristeció a la mariquita.

-Natsumi-chan, no debiste aceptar lo que dijo Obito- murmuró Matatabi, preocupada.

-No, está bien- sonrió Natsumi- Sí así puedo hacer lo que quería, desde un principio, estoy _Ok_\- levantó el pulgar.

-Pero…- Rakku la miró triste-… Ya no podrías ver a tu padre-

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de la joven _Yokai_ se quedara estática.

-… L-Lo sé- sonrió forzadamente Natsumi- Parte de mi… Parte de mi aun no supera que mi padre ya no está… Pero no quiero verlo como espíritu para aferrarme a la idea infantil de que sigue con vida…- admitió-… Además, suena aburrido que termine siendo la única _líder_ que queda, ¿no? ¡Me darían todo el trabajo, y no _quelo_ eso!- infló los cachetes, hasta que Neji le acarició la cabeza-… _¿Pájaro-chan?_\- se extrañó.

El _Hyuga_ sonrió.

-No… Es solo que me recordaste a mi padre- admitió el pelicafé, bajando su mano, extrañando a la joven- Él también decidió su destino, a pesar de todo- le explicó, a lo que ella sonrió algo apenada- No puedo evitar sentirme agradecido de tu decisión… Ya que, si todo resulta como ha dicho Obito… Tanto Bolt como Himawari…-

-… Sí…- sonrió Natsumi, satisfecha- Ambos podrán tener familia sin la maldición de los _Uzumaki_-

Matatabi y Kokuo la miraron preocupadas, al igual que Rakku, quien le acarició la cabeza al inconsciente Chomei.

* * *

Naruto retrocedió de un salto, esquivando las garras de aquellos esqueletos, siendo observado de lejos por Jashin, quien no mostraba expresión alguna.

"_Tsch. Solo quiere ver mis habilidades-dattebayo"_ pensó algo molesto el _Jinchūriki_, aterrizando en una roca dañada y haciendo aparecer una mano de _chakra_ que aplastó por completo a un grupo grande de esqueletos.

[Naruto, ¿siquiera estas tomando este combate en serio?] le preguntó Kurama, quien, por precaución, moldeaba un poco de _chakra_, meditando.

[Sí. Solo mira que estas cosas derrotaron a mis clones de una] le señaló Naruto, juntando sus manos, haciendo que un brazo de _chakra_ apareciera en su espalda y se sacudiera, formando tras de sí seis _Rasengan_ [Son más fuertes que los de antes] frunció el ceño- _¡Rasenrangan!_\- el brazo de _chakra_ se dividió en seis, y cada uno tomó un _Rasengan_, abalanzándose a seis esqueletos, destrozándolos de una.

[Puede que sean más duros de roer por estar cerca del creador, ¿no?] Kurama frunció el ceño, serio [Jashin debe de estar transmitiendo poder a sus creaciones para hacerlos más fuertes]

[Entonces solo debo, al menos, distraerlo para que desaparezcan todos estos esqueletos-dattebayo] Naruto sonrió de lado, y de un salto esquivó a uno de sus enemigos que lo iba a atacar por la espalda, aterrizando en la cabeza de otro, con el cual se impulsó para saltar en dirección a Jashin, destruyéndolo por el impacto.

El pelirrojo miró serio al rubio que se le estaba por abalanzar.

[Supongo que tienes un plan] el _Kyubi_ frunció el ceño, mirando al Naruto en el espacio mental, quien concentraba _chakra_.

[… Sí] Naruto sonrió de lado, mirando al pelirrojo, haciendo una pose de manos- _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-_ hizo aparecer nueve clones, quienes también se dirigían al enemigo.

-**… Más clones…**\- Jashin levantó su mano hacia los diez enemigos, hasta percatarse que todos ellos hacían una pose de manos.

-_¡Harem no Jutsu!_\- los clones y el Naruto original desaparecieron en bolas de humo, aterrizando frente a Jashin, quien retrocedió un salto, preparado para lo que fuera- _¡Versión Kaguya!_\- entonces, el pelirrojo se encontró frente a diez _Kaguya, _cada una con ropa provocativa, guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo coquetamente.

Jashin las quedó mirando, parpadeando varias veces, sin saber cómo reaccionar. En cambio, Kurama se quedó con la boca abierta, con un tic en el ojo….

-Vamos~, no me mires tanto~- pidió una con traje de baño de dos piezas, acercándosele, haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

-No seas malo~, mi monjecito~- guiñó otra de traje gótico, colgándose en su espalda, levemente sonrojada.

-¿Sí~?- sonrieron las otras ocho _Kaguya_, abrazando al pelirrojo, quien aún no salía de la sorpresa.

Jashin parpadeó, tan sorprendido que perdió la concentración en sus esqueletos, los cuales se desmoronaron simultáneamente.

[¡¿Qué tal?! ¡Ningún hombre puede resistirse al ver a su esposa coqueteando de esta forma con él-dattebayo!] aseguró Naruto en su interior, cruzándose de brazos, ignorando que detrás suyo el enorme zorro apretaba con fuerza su puño, luchando por las enormes ganas que tenía de aplastar de un puñetazo al rubio frente a él.

[¡IDIOTA! ¡ES VERDAD QUE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ TE DIO UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA ESA TIPEJA, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE RESULTARÁ CON…!]le aseguró enfurecido el _Kyubi_, hasta ver que Jashin, de golpe, se tapó la nariz [¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?!]

-¡Chico malo~!- sonrieron las diez _Kaguya_, formando cada una, una esfera de _chakra_\- _¡Rasengan~!_\- las diez mujeres impactaron fuertemente las técnicas contra el pelirrojo, provocando que por la magnitud del ataque este saliera volando contra varios árboles, destrozándolos, para caer de lleno en un río, salpicando bastante agua.

Ante eso, las diez _Kaguya_ desaparecieron, mostrando a Naruto, quien, cruzado de brazos, sonrió de lado, satisfecho.

* * *

-¡Bien!- en su interior, el rubio chocó su puño con su palma, ignorando la expresión _neutra_ del _Biju_ detrás suyo- ¡Ahora que lo _noquee, _podemos preparar suficiente _chakra_ para el próximo _round_-dattebayo!- le sonrió a su compañero, hasta percatarse en la expresión de este- ¡O-Oye! ¡¿Por qué la _cara de Poker?!_\- exigió saber.

-¡¿Y QUÉ OTRA CARA QUIERES QUE PONGA, MALDITO MUJERIEGO?!- le gritó el zorro, mandando tanto aire que el _shinobi_ tuvo que protegerse con los brazos por las ráfagas.

-No seas así conmigo-dattebayo- le pidió comprensivamente el rubio- Funcionó efectivamente, aunque ya lo suponía- puso su mano en el mentón, con una pose _detectivesca_.

-¡SI, CLARO!- bufó Kurama, gruñendo

-¡Es verdad! Solo mira, él y Kaguya tuvieron dos hijos, así que se debieron querer mucho…- comenzó a explicarle tranquilamente Naruto, hasta que el _Kyubi_ lo agarró con su enorme mano, estrujándolo fuertemente- ¡GHA! ¡K-KURAMA!-

-¡UNO DE ESOS _HIJOS_ ES MI PADRE! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE INMISCUIR TU MENTE SUCIA CON ESA PARTE DE LA NATURALEZA, DEGENERADO!- le rugió el zorro, sin soltarlo- ¡Y PARA EMPEZAR, TU TAMBIÉN TIENES **DOS HIJOS!**\- le señaló.

-¡NO ME METAS EN EL MISMO SACO QUE ELLOS! ¡LO MÍO CON HINATA ES AMOR PURO-DATTEBAYO!- se defendió Naruto, mirando para otro lado.

-¡¿Y ERES CAPAZ DE DECIRME ALGO ASÍ TAN SERIAMENTE, CON LA IMBECILIDAD QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!- exigió saber Kurama, a punto de perder su delicada paciencia.

-¡SI SIGUES ASÍ TE DARÉ UN _HAREM NO JUTSU, VERSIÓN NATSUMI-CHAN!_\- aseguró el rubio, ofendido.

Un tic de ira apareció en los labios del zorro.

-¡¿CON QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO?!- le rugió Kurama, haciendo que Naruto cerrara los ojos.

-¡E-Era una bromita…!- intentó disculparse el _Uzumaki_, dándose cuenta que cruzó una línea que no debía.

-¡¿BROMITA?!- enojado, Kurama lo aplastó con fuerza contra el piso, salpicando bastante agua- ¡MAS TE VALE ASUMIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, MALDITO! ¡EN CUANTO PUEDA LE DIRÉ A TU MUJER LO QUE HICISTE!-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-Naruto se asomó por entre los dedos del _Biju_, aterrorizado- ¡NO! ¡NO LE DIGAS A HINATA!-suplicó, pero el zorro miró para otro lado, decidido- ¡NOOOO! ¡KURAMA, NO LO HAGAS! ¡SE DECEPCIONARÁ DE MI-DATTEBAYO! ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡LO QUE SEAAAAAAA, PERO NO SE LO DIGAAAAAAAAAAAS!-aseguró, llorando a mares.

Kurama lo miró de reojo, aun molesto por lo de recién, pero después bufó.

-_Tsch_. Más te vale que cumplas tu palabra, maldito degenerado- lo soltó el zorro, cruzándose de brazos.

-S-Sí, lo haré…- Naruto se restregó un ojo, aliviado- Y-Y no me llames así, me duele-dattebayo- aseguró.

-¡C-CÓMO SI ME IMPORTARA!- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado- ¡Ponte atento al enemigo, imbécil!-

* * *

[L-Lo sé] Naruto abrió los ojos, de vuelta a la realidad, en aquel campo lleno de huesos desmoronados, con la marca del ataque con el que mandó a volar a _Jashin_ hasta aquel río.

Frunció levemente el ceño, hasta percatarse que unas burbujitas salían del agua, por lo que parpadeó, sorprendido.

[Oye, oye… ¿Realmente lo dejaste fuera de combate con esa estupidez?] preguntó fastidiado Kurama, recordando todas las precauciones que tenían los _Yokai_ con aquel ser _tan peligroso_.

-S-Sí… Eso parece…-Naruto entrecerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez se sobrepasó con diez _Kaguya_… Debió hacer cinco… o tal vez más…

-Al parecer, no estás tan perdido como creía- escuchó, y miró a su lado, para ver, apareciendo en un vórtice en el aire, a Sasuke, Obito y Natsumi.

Al verla, Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Sasuke, llegaste en el mejor momento-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto- ¡Lo he _debilitado_ bastante, así que podremos darle el…! ¡¿NATSUMI-CHAN, QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja, quien hizo una _V_ con sus dedos, sonriendo.

-Yo… Je, yo solo he venido a dar mi granito de arena- sonrió la _Yokai_\- ¿Verdad, _Señor canoso?_-

-S-Sí- sonrió el niño, algo incómodo por su simpleza.

[¡Oye, Naruto! ¡¿Qué diablos hace Natsumi aquí?!] exigió saber Kurama, enojado.

-E-Eso quiero saber…- murmuró el rubio, sorprendido, extrañando a ambos amigos- N-Natsumi-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Yo?- se señaló la joven, a lo que Naruto asintió varias veces- A que me quiten el _Byakko no jutsu_\- sonrió.

-Ah- entendió el _Uzumaki_, chocando su puño con su palma- Ahora lo entiendo, eso tiene más sentido… ¡¿EH?!- la quedó mirando, atónito- ¡Pero…! ¡¿Y eso?!

[Esta idiota… Se habrá golpeado fuertemente] Kurama negó con la cabeza, fastidiado de tanta estupidez junta.

-¡Natsumi-chan!- Naruto tomó de los hombros a la pelirroja, haciéndola parpadear- ¡¿D-De qué hablas?! ¡Si Jashin obtiene tus poderes, revivirá por completo! ¡Eso es lo que **no** quiere tu gente-dattebayo!- le recordó.

-… Sí, lo sé…- Natsumi sonrió tristemente, dejando quieto al rubio-… Pero… Obito tiene razón- lo miró, seria- Naruto, si derrotas a Jashin en esta forma imperfecta, simplemente volvería al sello, al igual cuando amaneciera-

-… Acaso… ¿El sello se debilitaría?- le preguntó serio el rubio, soltándola.

-Lo hablé con Rakku y Mimasu, después con Seiya y Hiromi…- Obito se acercó Naruto-… Todos ellos me dijeron lo mismo… El nuevo sello sería débil, porque Jashin tiene sus poderes, así que solo duraría unos diez o doce años, y después se desvanecería, librándolo por completo-

Eso sorprendió a Naruto.

-Y la desventaja, es que una vez que Jashin toma un poder, no puede ser regresado- agregó Sasuke, mirando serio aquel río a lo lejos- Si no derrotamos a Jashin en su entidad completa, simplemente estaremos retrasando lo inevitable. Además, no sería provechoso para los _Yokai_ regresar a sus vidas, teniendo una condena en diez años más-

-… Siendo honesto… El _Sabio_ me lo había dicho, hacía dos años, cuando conocí a Natsumi-chan- admitió Obito, sorprendiendo al _Jinchūriki_, y al _Biju_ en su interior…

_"-…No habría podido intervenir. Mi presencia es solo temporal, por lo que no debería involucrarme más de lo debido… Y no soy capaz de hacer mucho contra la voluntad de mi padre…-_miró a la durmiente _Yokai,_ pero después al búho, que ululó levemente-… _Todavía no es el tiempo para detenerlo… Debe ser liberado, para ser eliminado…"_

-… Debe ser liberado… para ser eliminado…- recordó el niño-… El _Sabio_ desde un principio ya era consciente de lo que sucedía en esta isla cuando nos mandó a nosotros, a Itachi, a Neji y a mí, a nuestros respectivos lugares. Incluso cuando se reencontró con los demás _Biju_ en _Isla Tortuga_, tenía conocimiento de los planes de Ryusei, pero aun así calló y permitió a sus hijos celebrar un día tan importante, pudiendo estar dos años en paz… Él lo sabía, Naruto- miró serio al rubio-… Él sabía que el momento idóneo para darle fin a _Jashin_ debía ser esta noche-

-…- el _Uzumaki_ meditó, serio lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, queriendo saber su respuesta.

-…- el rubio cerró los ojos, los abrió, mostrando un color rojo, y miró a la _Yokai_, quien no dejaba de sonreír, parpadeando sorprendida por el cambio- **… ¿Estás de acuerdo con algo así?**\- preguntó Kurama, a quien Naruto le había dado el relevo.

Natsumi sonrió.

-Seidō-san murió… Hoshi-san murió… Mi padre murió…- Natsumi miró el cielo- No quiero que nadie más muera… No quiero que nadie más sufra…- miró sonriendo al rubio- Si doy este poder, lo único que perderé es ya no poder teñirme el pelo naturalmente-

-**… No me andes con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa-**le advirtió Kurama, dejándola quieta- **Te duele el solo pensar que ya no podrás contactarte con tu padre**-

El labio de Natsumi tembló, por lo que bajó la mirada.

-_Kyu-chan_, idiota…- murmuró la _Yokai_-… C-Claro que me duele… Me duele mucho, mucho, mucho… Pero… Pero… D-Debo hacerlo… ¡Así también salvaré a la descendencia de Bolt y Hima-chan de que alguno de sus hijos tenga el _Idenmechigan_, porque si no hay _Jashin_, no hay voluntad metiche que escoge al sucesor!- pataleó.

-**Grrrrr. No me recuerdes que ese fue el motivo principal por el que me dejaste amordazado y encerrado en ese maldito templo**\- el rubio chocó nariz con ella, enojado.

-¿Eh? ¿Hice eso?- Natsumi se señaló, parpadeando.

Kurama la quedó mirando con un tic en el ojo, pero, simplemente, le chasconeó el pelo antes de cruzarse de brazos, dándole la espalda.

La joven se quedó quieta, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el gesto.

[Eres todo un galán, _Kyu-chan_] sonrió burlón Naruto.

[_Tsch_. Muérete] Kurama sonrió de lado, devolviéndole el relevo al _Uzumaki_.

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules, y miró a Sasuke, quien lo miró de reojo y asintió.

-Natsumi-chan- llamó a la pelirroja, quien lo miró sonrojada, para poner cara de decepción al darse cuenta que era Naruto- ¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió-dattebayo!- le aseguró llorando a mares, sumamente dolido- ¡Solo iba a decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo-dattebayo!-

Pero se quedó quieto al sentir un chapoteo, por lo que de inmediato se volteó junto a Sasuke, para ver que Jashin acababa de emerger del río.

Ambos compañeros se pusieron alerta de inmediato.

El pelirrojo, empapado, levantó la mirada en dirección a Naruto, quien tuvo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo por miradita que le dio su enemigo.

Obito parpadeó unos momentos, percatándose que aquel rubio ahora estaba detrás suyo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿N-Naruto?!- lo quedó mirando el niño, sorprendido de que el _shinobi_ rodeado de _chakra_ proveniente de un _Biju_ se escondiera detrás de él.

-I-Imposible…- Natsumi miró sorprendida al pelirrojo- ¡¿J-Jashin está herido?!- se quedó sin habla, mirando las manchas de sangre en el rostro del enemigo- ¡Genial~! ¡Naruto, Kurama, son el mejor dúo dinámico de la historia~!- miró al rubio con estrellitas en los ojos, demostrando su claro entusiasmo.

-S-Sí…- sonrió forzadamente Naruto, sin querer arruinarle la felicidad a la joven e inocente _Yokai_.

[Eres de lo peor] bufó Kurama.

[Duele más que me lo digas tu] lloriqueo levemente Naruto, fastidiando al _Biju_.

-…- Sasuke miró frunciendo el ceño a Jashin, y después a Naruto- Hiciste una estupidez, ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Tan obvio es?!- se sorprendió el rubio- ¡D-Digo! ¡Solo hice un movimiento bastante preciso que bajó sus defensas-dattebayo!- se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido, especialmente porque Natsumi aun lo miraba admirada.

-… Eres de lo peor- sentenció Sasuke, mirando al enemigo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Tú también?!- lo quedó mirando dolido Naruto, ignorando como Natsumi aun lo miraba asombrada.

Jashin levantó su mano hacia el grupo, poniendo en alerta a los dos _shinobi_.

De la punta de sus dedos salieron disparados sus huesos, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos, quienes de inmediato saltaron para esquivar a tiempo los proyectiles, los cuales provocaron una gran explosión al impactar.

-¡G-Guau!- se sorprendió Natsumi, a quien Naruto sujetaba al hombro.

-Es como la técnica de Kimimaru y Kaguya- murmuró sorprendido el rubio, derrapando al aterrizar.

-El _Shikotsumyaku, _¿no?-Sasuke aterrizó cerca, junto a Obito- Debe de ser tan potente como el de ella…- murmuró, para después quedarse quieto al sentir un zumbido a su lado, dándose cuenta que tenía un tajo en la mejilla.

-¡Sasuke!- se sorprendió Naruto, quien también escuchó un zumbido en el momento en que un pequeño agujero aparecía en su pierna, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-¡N-Naruto!- se asustó Natsumi, aun sujeta por el rubio.

Obito también escuchó el zumbido, y, por reflejo, retrocedió, viendo que en el lugar donde había estado su pie había aterrizado algo pequeño, con fuerza y precisión. Eso sorprendió al niño.

[¿Qué fue…?] Kurama frunció el ceño, enojado, curando la herida de su compañero, quien levantó la mirada y, al escuchar otro zumbido, formó un brazo de _chakra_ que sujetó algo que iba dirigido a su rostro, lo cual era lo que provocaba el ruido.

Uno de los huesos que Jashin había lanzado anteriormente, que se movía a tan velocidad que producía ese sonido momentos antes de atacar al objetivo.

-Puede moverlos a su voluntad…- Sasuke sacó su espada y desvió el pequeño proyectil que se dirigía a su hombro.

-M-Me da escalofríos…- murmuró Natsumi, aun sujetada por el rubio.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y, con el mismo brazo de _chakra_, detuvo un proyectil que iba dirigido a su brazo

Jashin los observó en silencio, y juntó sus manos, causando que los huesos que se abalanzaban a sus enemigos se volvieran negros rodeados de _chakra_ rojo oscuro, y, para sorpresa de estos, cada uno comenzara a multiplicarse.

-¡¿Más?!- se sorprendió Obito, quien no pudo esquivar por completo una ráfaga que se le abalanzó, perforando con pequeños agujeros sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que por el impacto cayera al piso, adolorido.

-¡O-Obito!- se asustó Natsumi.

Naruto iba a ayudar al niño si no se ve obligado a retroceder por una gran cantidad de huesos que se le abalanzaban, teniendo que hacer aparecer tres brazos de _chakra_ que lograron detener los proyectiles.

Sasuke retrocedió un salto al ver la cantidad de proyectiles que se le abalanzaron, por lo que, con el _Amaterasu_, los quemó de inmediato.

El _Uchiha _frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que por detrás se dirigían a él más huesos, por lo que activó la capa torácica del _Susano_, logrando esto protegerlo de los ataques.

-G-G…- Obito se incorporó de a poco, hasta ver que varios huesos se le abalanzaban, pero, para su sorpresa, todos esos fueron detenidos por la enorme mano de _chakra_ que había formado Naruto en su dirección.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó Naruto, serio.

-S-Sí…- asintió el niño, aliviado.

Natsumi lo miró preocupada, hasta darse cuenta que un brazo de _chakra _salió de la espalda de Naruto y destruyó una porción de huesos que se le habían abalanzado por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

Naruto se sorprendió de eso, ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que esos proyectiles hicieron peligrar la vida de su amiga.

[¡Naruto, concéntrate!] le gruñó Kurama, enojado por haber sido él quien se dio cuenta que Natsumi estuvo en peligro y no Naruto, que se suponía la estaba protegiendo.

El rubio frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su negligencia, por lo que uso el brazo con el que había protegido a Obito para agarrar al niño y llevarlo a su lado.

-¡Kurama!- llamó, provocando que de su cuerpo saliera una gran cantidad de _chakra_, la cual tomó la forma del rostro del _Biju_, deteniendo todos los proyectiles que se les habían abalanzado.

-¡¿EH?!- Natsumi se quedó atónita, mirando para todos lados, sin poder creerlo- ¡¿La cabeza de Kurama?! ¡¿La cabeza de mi _Kyu-chan?!_ ¡Naruto! ¡¿Por qué me lo decapitaste?!- lloriqueó, incomodando al rubio.

En su interior, Kurama se pegó con su palma, pidiendo paciencia.

-S-Solo es una manifestación, Natsumi-chan… No es realmente Kurama-dattebayo-le aseguró pacientemente Naruto.

-Oh. Qué alivio…- suspiró aliviada Natsumi, aun llorando a mares- Ya iba a quejarme al _Sindicato de protección de animales_-

[¡¿Qué acaso cree que soy un animal?!] se ofendió el zorro.

-Vamos, vamos- suspiró Naruto, mientras Obito se levantaba, mirando sorprendido los huesos retenidos por el _chakra_ anaranjado que los rodeaba.

Sasuke, aun manteniendo la defensa del _Susano_, los miró de reojo, y después a Jashin, abriendo levemente los ojos al darse cuenta que del pelirrojo comenzaron a salir de su espalda una gran cantidad de huesos, al igual que en los brazos y en los hombros, saliendo de cada agujero un hilo de sangre negra.

Jashin miró a Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño.

-Naruto, no te distraigas- lo llamó Sasuke, haciendo que este lo mirara, y después a Jashin, sorprendiéndose de su nuevo estado.

El pelirrojo levantó su brazo, preparando una gran cantidad de _chakra_.

-Planea pelear con todo- murmuró Obito, frunciendo el ceño.

-…- Naruto meditó sus posibilidades- Queda poco para el amanecer…- miró el cielo, el cual ya estaba bastante claro-No tendríamos problemas si permitimos que sea sellado…-dejó a Natsumi en el suelo, extrañándola- ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?-

-¿Qué cosa?- parpadeó la pelirroja, extrañada.

-Perder tu poder- la miró serio el rubio.

-… Sí- asintió la _Yokai_, sonriendo levemente- Por el bien de Bolt y Himawari-chan-

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la bondad de la joven, por lo que le acarició la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

-Entonces hazlo- el _Uchiha_ miró de reojo a la _Yokai_-¿O te acobardaste?-

-¡Nop!- negó la pelirroja, mirando a Jashin- ¡ME RINDO!- levantó los brazos, en señal de que no ocasionarían resistencia.

Jashin frunció el ceño, pero, aun así, bajó el brazo.

"_Entonces, ¿no sospecha nada?"_ Sasuke entrecerró los ojos _"¿O él mismo sabe que de cualquier forma, es mejor recuperar todo su poder y pelear por su vida, que ser sellado nuevamente…?"_

Natsumi tragó saliva, se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, y se alejó en dirección a Jashin, quien frunció el ceño.

[… Esto no me gusta] gruñó Kurama, enojado, tomando la atención del rubio, quien estaba alerta [Después de quitarle ese poder, la matará…]

[Sabes muy bien que eso no lo permitiré] le aseguró serio Naruto.

El _Biju_ hizo una mueca, molesto.

Natsumi se detuvo a unos metros de Jashin, el cual la miró en silencio, aunque para la _Yokai_ ese silencio era mortal, indicando que en algún momento la atacaría…

-¡YO-SER-LIDER-ZORROS!- informó Natsumi, señalándose- ¡YO-DARTE-A-TI-PODER-ZORROS-SI-VOS-PROMETER-DEJARNOS-EN-PAZ!-lo señaló.

[… ¿En serio…?] Kurama la quedó mirando al igual que Naruto y Obito.

-Natsumi-chan… Lo harás enojar-dattebayo…- se lamentó el rubio, especialmente porque sabía que por culpa de él, aquel peligroso hombre _ya estaba enojado_.

Jashin frunció el ceño, siendo suficiente para dejar quieta del miedo a la _Yokai_.

Natsumi tragó saliva.

¡¿Cómo fue que terminó en semejante lío…?! Le temblaban las piernas, sentía sus manos sudando, la boca seca, y no era capaz de mirar sin miedo al pelirrojo frente a ella, después de todo… Él era el ser a quien los _Yokai_ más temían…

Jashin dio un paso hacia ella, asustándola de tal forma que su corto cabello y su cola se erizaron por completo.

Ante eso, Kurama frunció levemente el ceño, sin gustarle nada el estado de nerviosismo de Natsumi.

El pelirrojo levantó su brazo hacia la _Yokai_, quien se quedó más estática del miedo.

"_Señor canoso… Ojalá sirva…"_ pensó Natsumi, llorando a mares.

-**… La líder zorro…**\- murmuró Jashin, haciendo que la joven se volviera a sobresaltar-**… Cumples bien tu deber… como mi sirviente…**\- eso hizo que ella bajara la mirada.

Naruto apretó sus puños.

-¡Natsumi no es tu sirviente ni nada-dattebayo!- le aseguró el rubio, enojado.

La joven lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, para después mirar seria a Jashin.

-YO-HACER-ESTO-POR-MI-GENTE-NO-POR-VOS-lo señaló.

-N-Natsumi-chan debe de estar muy nerviosa… como para hablar como robot…- sonrió incomodo Obito.

Jashin frunció el ceño, y con una sacudida de su brazo abofeteó a Natsumi, tirándola con fuerza al piso.

-¡TÚ…!- se enfureció Naruto, pero Sasuke levantó el brazo, deteniéndolo.

-Cálmate. Si haces alguna estupidez perderemos nuestra oportunidad- le aseguró el _Uchiha_.

-Es fácil decirlo…- murmuró molesto Naruto, mientras Obito apretaba los puños, enojado.

Aun así, la rabia de ambos no se comparaba a la de Kurama, quien apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, mientras su pelaje se erizaba, y su instinto asesino peligraba por desbordarse y afectar a Naruto.

… ¿Cómo ese desgraciado se había atrevido a lastimar a esa _Yokai_ en frente suyo?...

Natsumi gimió de dolor, usando sus brazos para levantarse, hasta que la mano de Jashin la agarró de la cabeza, levantándola él.

Naruto apretó sus puños, enojado.

-**… Estás defectuosa…**\- murmuró Jashin, sin soltar el cabello de la joven, quien, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aguantaba en lo que podía el dolor- **… Piensas por ti misma… Los demás **_**Yokai**_** deben de presentar el mismo defecto…**\- miró a lo lejos, donde se apreciaban, entre los arbustos muertos, algunos de los monumentos que contenían a los sellados _Yokai-__**…**_**Deberé eliminar y crear nuevamente…-**sentenció, jalando con fuerza a la joven, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas.

-¿Eliminar y crear…? ¡¿Qué acaso crees que la vida no cuesta nada-dattebayo?!- exigió saber Naruto, enojado.

-**… Sí…**\- Jashin, aun sin mostrar expresión alguna, tironeo con más fuerza a la _Yokai_, obligándola a ver a los humanos y al espíritu, haciendo que los tres fruncieran el ceño, y que en el interior de uno de ellos cierto _Biju_ gruñera peligrosamente- **… Yo les di vida… con el conocimiento de Kaguya… Son mis mascotas…**-

La pelirroja, quien aún mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, negó levemente, tomando la atención de Jashin.

-… N-Nosotros… evolucionamos…- gimió Natsumi, temblando-… T-Tomamos nuestras… p-propias decisiones… N-No somos…- abrió apenas un ojo, para poder ver a Jashin-… No somos… mascotas de nadie… S-Somos… un _pueblo_-

Jashin frunció levemente el ceño, y soltó a Natsumi, pero al tiempo en que lo hacía, su mano comenzó a drenar un _chakra_ blanco proveniente de la _Yokai_, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡Eso es… el _Byakko no justu!_\- se dio cuenta Obito.

-Entonces, ya se lo está quitando- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Naruto apretó más aun sus puños, tanto así que un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de ellos, pero no le importaba. Odiaba ver a un amigo sufrir, y eso era, exactamente, lo que estaba viendo.

Kurama, en cambio, solo podía gruñir ferozmente, intentando que su ira no afectara el juicio de su compañero.

De un movimiento, Jashin drenó por completo aquel _chakra_ de la joven, quien tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos por completo.

Al perder ese poder… ese _chakra_… por unos momentos, Natsumi fue capaz de ver la espalda de su padre, quien se volteaba y sonreía levemente…

Unas lágrimas cursaron las pálidas mejillas de la joven, mientras sus ojos perdían su pupila y brillo, y, sin poder aguantarlo más, cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, inconsciente.

-**¡NATSUMI!-** rugió Kurama, tan enojado y asustado que tomó inconscientemente el cuerpo de Naruto, quien también estaba asustado.

Obito dio un paso adelante, pero, al ver que Sasuke no perdía de vista lo que sucedía, entendió que aún no era el momento de actuar.

Jashin observó la mano con la que le recuperó el poder de los _Yokai_ _zorros_, meditando, hasta que lo vislumbró una tenue luz en el horizonte, por lo que miró de reojo como comenzaba a salir el sol lentamente, siendo sus rayos una prueba de esto.

Acababa de amanecer… y la luz del sol no había activado el sello, lo que significaba…

Era libre…

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jashin.

Miró a la _Yokai_ inconsciente, y la apuntó con su mano…

Pero, en un parpadeo, la joven había desaparecido, intercambiando lugar con _Uchiha Sasuke_, quien, con su _Rinnegan_ brillando peligrosamente, le acuchilló la garganta, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¡Lo hizo!- sonrió Obito, hasta percatarse que la inconsciente Natsumi estaba en el lugar donde antes había estado Sasuke.

-**¡Natsumi!**\- Kurama deshizo el _chakra_ que tenía su forma, haciendo que los huesos que retenía cayeran al suelo, y se acercó a la pelirroja- **¡Oye, Natsumi!**\- se arrodilló y la sentó, enojado y preocupado, pero ella no reaccionó.

Jashin, al ser acuchillado, retrocedió varios pasos, mientras Sasuke preparaba su espada para otro golpe, pero se sorprendió al ver que la herida se regeneraba.

Otra sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo, quien señaló al _Uchiha_ con su brazo. Ese gesto hizo que los huesos de los esqueletos antes desmoronados fueran rodeados de _chakra_ rojo oscuro y se abalanzaran al pelinegro, quien frunció el ceño y, con su _Rinnegan_, intercambió lugar con el propio _Jashin_, siendo este el que fue clavado por sus propias armas, dejándolo quieto de la sorpresa.

Eso dejó sorprendido a Obito, mientras Kurama, aun sujetando a Natsumi, frunció el ceño.

-Que decepcionante…- murmuró Sasuke, mirando de reojo a Naruto, sabiendo que era Kurama quien controlaba el cuerpo- ¿Planean dejarme a mí todo el trabajo, mientras uno de ustedes se lamenta sin razón?-

-**¿Quién se está lamentando, desgraciado?**-gruñó el rubio, mirándolo enojado.

[Sabes que no se refiere a eso…] le señaló Naruto, serio, haciendo que el _Biju_ entrecerrara los ojos.

[… Estoy siendo un estorbo tomando tu cuerpo, ¿no?] lo miró Kurama, frunciendo el ceño.

[Te asustaste por Natsumi-chan, es normal que reaccionaras así para ver cómo está-dattebayo] sonrió el rubio [Ella está bien, Kurama. Así que déjame a mí el resto]levantó el pulgar.

[… _Tsch_]

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser naranjas, indicando que él volvía a tomar control de su cuerpo.

-¡¿C-Cómo está Natsumi-chan?!- preguntó Obito, acercándose, preocupado.

-Se encuentra bien, solo inconsciente- le sonrió Naruto, y miró preocupado a la joven.

Puso su mano en la de Natsumi, haciendo que de golpe ella fuera cubierta por un manto rojo y burbujeante de _chakra_.

Obito se sorprendió ante eso, y más al ver que los rasguños y heridas de la pelirroja, incluyendo su brazo quemado, comenzaban, de a poco, a sanar.

"_Perdona, Natsumi… Se me debió haber ocurrido esto antes…"_ Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

Entonces, Jashin rugió, tomando de inmediato la atención de los presentes.

Los huesos que atravesaban a Jashin se desprendieron, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia Sasuke, quien formó al _Susano_ _Incompleto_ para interceptar los peligrosos proyectiles.

Varios de esos cambiaron el rumbo hacia Naruto, Obito y Natsumi, por lo que el rubio volvió a hacer aparecer la cabeza de Kurama, siendo esta un escudo contra los huesos.

-E-Estuvo cerca…- murmuró Obito, serio- Perdona, Naruto, que no pueda al menos teletransportar algunos con el _Kamui_\- se disculpó, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara- Pero Matatabi y los demás siguen en esa dimensión-se explicó.

-No te preocupes- sonrió de lado Naruto, y observó serio como las heridas de Jashin se curaban sin problemas.

-**… Es como sentir…-** murmuró Jashin, quien comenzó a elevarse a una gran altura, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño-**… A Hagoromo…**_**-**_miró a Naruto-**… y a Hamura…**\- miró al _Uchiha_-**... No me agrada…**-

El cuerpo del pelirojo se hinchó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Naruto, y más cuando este mismo se empezó a estrujar, disminuyendo de tamaño al hacerlo.

-¿Puedes llevar a Natsumi-chan, Obito?- le preguntó el _Uzumaki_, pero el niño negó.

-He gastado mucho _chakra_, si lo uso sin cuidado volveré al _mundo puro_, y tal vez Natsumi-chan y los demás queden atrapados en la dimensión del _Kamui_ para siempre-

-… Ya veo…-Naruto frunció el ceño.

Entonces, el cuerpo de _Jashin_ se volvió una esfera negra, la cual se resquebrajó y rompió en mil pedazos, produciendo una gran cantidad de humo rojo que abarcó gran parte del cielo de la isla, haciendo que los diferentes grupos que estaba repartidos levantaran la vista, sorprendidos.

-¡Naruto, alerta!- le gritó Sasuke, comenzando a formar el _Susano Completo_.

-¡Sí!- asintió Naruto, juntando sus palmas, haciendo que el _chakra_ de la cabeza que lo rodeaba se agitara en gran medida, para tomar la gran forma completa del cuerpo del _Kyubi_.

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver salir de entre el humo un enorme brazo, con largas y peligrosas garras rojas, que se abalanzó a ellos, obligando a las dos figuras de _chakra_ tomar vuelo.

-Es conveniente… que aun pueda hacer flotar a Kurama…- murmuró Naruto, tomando distancia en el aire al igual que el _Susano_ de Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño al ver como el cuerpo completo del brazo rojo emergía de entre el humo.

Era un enorme ogro color rojo, con cuernos en la frente, dos grandes y dos pequeños, colmillos amarillos y alas negras, rodeado de un _chakra_ rojo oscuro.

Su tamaño era bastante estremecedor, ya que abarcaba gran parte de la isla.

Naruto se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-Obito, ¿puedes cuidar a Natsumi-chan mientras tanto?- le pidió.

-S-Sí- asintió el niño, agachándose al lado de pelirroja y sosteniéndola.

Naruto sonrió de lado y se levantó, mirando decidido al enemigo.

-¡Sasuke, debemos alejarlo de la isla!- miró al _Susano_\- ¡Puede destruirla de un golpe-dattebayo!-

-No necesito que me digas algo obvio- aseguró el _Uchiha_.

El _Susano_ preparó una flecha, a la cual el pelinegro hizo aparecer en la punta el fuego del _Amaterasu_, y, apuntando al rostro del ogro, disparó.

La flecha de _chakra_ voló velozmente contra Jashin, clavándose en la mejilla de este, pero sin resultado, ya que el manto de _chakra _rojo oscuro que lo rodeaba recibió el impacto, eliminado las llamas negras.

Miró enfurecido al _Susano, _que había comenzado a alejarse junto al _Biju_.

El ogro rugió, y, batiendo sus poderosas alas, comenzó a perseguirlos.

-Como suponía, al igual que Kaguya, su mente y cordura se desestabiliza cuando toma su verdadera forma- sentenció Sasuke, comenzando a alejarse a gran velocidad de la isla, seguido muy de cerca por Kurama- Por algo lo sellaron, ¿no?-

-Lo único malo es que nos persigue enojado-dattebayo- le señaló Naruto.

-Eso fue porque tu hiciste una estupidez- corrigió Sasuke, dejando estático al rubio.

-¡N-Ni siquiera tienes pruebas de eso-dattebayo!- se defendió el _Uzumaki_.

* * *

Sakura, en medio del bosque junto a los tres _Biju,_ los tres _Yokai _y el _Uchiha _que la acompañaban, había observado como el cielo del amanecer fue nublado por el humo rojo, para después presenciar la aparición de ese enorme ogro, el cual se había alejado, persiguiendo dos formas de _chakra_ color morado y naranja respectivamente.

No podía evitarlo… Se había quedado sin palabras.

-Sentí… mucho _chakra_ oscuro… Fue abrumador…- murmuró Mimasu, sudando levemente.

-R-Realmente… lo hicieron…- murmuró Hiromi, tan sorprendida como Seiya, quien solo atinó a silbar de la impresión.

-Ojala no fallen estos chiquillos… Sino todos nosotros nos extinguiremos- sonrió incomodo el pelimorado.

-Naruto nunca nos ha fallado- le aseguró Gyuki, serio.

-…- Hiromi lo miró, y después a otro lado.

Itachi, quien miraba calmado el cielo que mostraba aun rastros de humo rojo, solo esperaba que su hermano no se arriesgara lo innecesario.

* * *

-E-Ese era…- jadeo Kakashi, sorprendido, a quien Shio ayudaba a caminar por el bosque, al igual que Saiken ayudaba a Shukaku, que también estaba atónito.

-S-Sí…- Hanta asintió, sorprendida.

-… Jashin… regresó…- murmuró Soyokaze, sin palabras.

-¿Acaso Jashin logró capturar a Natsumi?- se preocupó _Rokubi_.

-… Estúpido zorro- Shukaku frunció el ceño, enojado, jurando que, si Kurama no había protegido a la entusiasta _Yokai_, le daría un buen correctivo.

* * *

_Uzushiogakure_.

Al haber visto los fenómenos en el cielo, Hinata, Mirai y Kuromi habían salido de la casa, para poder ver mejor lo que acababa de suceder.

-… Esa cosa… Ese monstruo… ¿E-Era…?- jadeo la _Sarutobi,_ asustada.

-Al parecer esas dos figuras de _chakra_ lograron alejarlo de la isla. Estamos a salvo, por ahora- murmuró Kuromi, con sus ojos amarillos brillando peligrosamente- ¿Quiénes eran?- miró a Hinata, quien juntó sus manos, nerviosa.

-N-Naruto-kun y-y Sasuke-kun…- respondió la mujer, mirando al cielo, aun asustada.

A pesar de que tenía su fe puesta en su marido, no podía evitar no preocuparse por él…

Lo amaba demasiado como para no hacerlo…

* * *

Cruzando velozmente el mar, _Susano_ sobrevolaba por las olas, seguido de Kurama, quien corría al nivel del agua. Ambos esquivaban las esferas de _chakra_ oscuro que les lanzaba el enorme ogro que los perseguía.

La forma de _chakra_ del _Biju_ esquivó a tiempo una, aunque la demasiada cercanía hizo que el impacto del ataque con el mar le afectara un poco, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño, sintiendo levemente un dolor en el costado.

-A-A pesar de todo… Parece más descontrolado que Kaguya…- murmuró Obito, sujetando a la inconsciente Natsumi, mirando serio al ogro de alas negras.

-Ten en cuenta que Kaguya tenía a _Zetsu Negro_ con ella- le señaló Sasuke, tomando su atención- Aunque fuera un parasito, logró mantener la cordura de la _Diosa Conejo_ por un largo periodo de tiempo-

-… Sí- Obito frunció levemente el ceño.

-Naruto, sabes que no podemos quedarnos huyendo para siempre, ¿no?- el _Uchiha_ lo miró de reojo.

-¡Sí!- asintió el rubio, haciendo que el enorme _Biju_ diera un salto, esquivando a tiempo una esfera, y derrapara, teniendo al frente al ogro- _**¡**__**Renzoku Bijūdama!**_**\- **lanzó de manera continua varias _Biju Dama_ en contra del enemigo, las cuales explotaron en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo retroceder- ¡Sasuke!-

-_ ¡Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!_\- el _Susano_ formó un arco de _chakra_, con el cual disparó una gran cantidad de flechas compuestas completamente por el _Amaterasu_, y, gracias a las explosiones causadas por la ráfaga de _Biju Dama_, estas se clavaron en la piel del ogro, haciéndolo rugir de dolor.

"_Sorprendente…"_ Obito no pudo evitar impresionarse por la combinación de las técnicas.

Naruto y Sasuke… Después de tantos años, ambos habían mejorado notablemente sus habilidades de combate.

Entonces, entre el humo producto de los múltiples ataques, las dos manos de Jashin emergieron, abalanzándose a las dos figuras de _chakra_.

Kurama retrocedió un salto, esquivando la mano del ogro, pero esta golpeó con tanta magnitud el agua que este cayó a varios kilómetros.

El _Susano_ esquivó a tiempo la otra mano del enemigo, que había intentado agarrarlo, pero no se esperó que del brazo de este salieran los enormes huesos del ogro, golpeándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo contra el mar, provocando una gran ola.

-G-G…- Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras Kurama se incorporaba, pero de golpe emergieron a su alrededor unas enormes anguilas blancas, que de inmediato sujetaron con fuerza al _Biju_, quien rugió de dolor- ¡¿N-No son…?!- se sorprendió el rubio, sintiendo el mismo dolor que su compañero.

_**-S-Son las mismas anguilas ciegas con las que nos topamos c-cuando viajamos a Isla Tortuga, hace dos años...-**_gruñó el zorro, forcejeando.

-N-Natsumi-chan me contó de ellas. Obedecen al líder de los _Uzumaki _y a los líderes de las tribus _Yokai_\- recordó Obito, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿P-Por qué intervienen…?- Naruto frunció el ceño, sin comprenderlo- E-Espera, Kurama… ¿N-No habías dicho que eran del tiempo del viejo?-

-_**S-Sí**_…- gruñó Kurama, y, ya harto, sacudió fuertemente las colas, librándose del agarre de las anguilas, tirándolas al agua.

-Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que Jashin las creó, después de todo, protegen _Uzushiogakure_-dattebayo- sentenció Naruto, serio.

-… Lo están obedeciendo…- murmuró Obito, mirando preocupado a Natsumi.

_**-Tsch**_\- bufó el zorro de _chakra _anaranjado, y saltó para atrás para esquivar una anguila que había emergido para morderlo.

Cuando aterrizó, se quedó quieto al sentir algo detrás suyo, por lo que él y Naruto se voltearon de inmediato, solo para ver la enorme mano de Jashin abalanzárseles, apresando con fuerza al _Biju_, quien aulló de dolor.

-¡ARG!- Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo el mismo dolor que su compañero.

Jashin se elevó, sin soltar a su enemigo, apretándolo con mayor fuerza.

Obito cerró los ojos, sintiendo la presión causada por Jashin, y miró preocupado a Naruto al ver que cayó de rodillas, abrazándose.

-No… ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!- aseguró el rubio, serio, levantando sus brazos al frente, ayudando a Kurama a formar una _Biju Dama_, pero, para sorpresa del _Jinchūriki_, los huesos de la mano del ogro emergieron de la palma, clavándose en el _Biju_, por lo que ambos compañeros gritaron de dolor.

-¡Naruto!- se asustó Obito.

En su interior, Kurama uso sus manos para evitar caer de frente en el piso alcantarillado, jadeando… Incluso en ese estado, podía sentir el dolor al igual que Naruto…

La forma de _chakra_ del _Kyubi_ amenazó con desaparecer, ya que el _Jinchūriki_ estaba bastante debilitado, especialmente porque Jashin aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre, clavando más profundamente sus huesos en el _Biju_.

En eso, Natsumi frunció levemente el ceño, sintiendo como su brazo quemado había sanado, al igual que los rasguños en su cuerpo, por lo que, cansada, abrió apenas sus ojos verdes.

Al principio veía todo borroso, pero con el tiempo logró distinguir la figura de Obito, quien la sostenía.

Miró a su alrededor, notando el manto de _chakra_ impregnado en su cuerpo, junto con la enorme cantidad de _chakra_ anaranjado que formaba a Kurama.

"_Esto es… ¿Otra manifestación de Kurama…?"_ pensó cansadamente, volviendo a mirar el manto de _chakra_ que la rodeaba _"Él y Naruto… ¿Están perdiendo…?"_ cerró los ojos, sin muchas fuerzas…

No podía hacer nada en ese estado… No podía ayudar… Pero… Al menos, si podía conectarse al _Biju_ mediante el manto de _chakra_…

* * *

-R-Rayos…- en su interior, Naruto frunció el ceño, sudando un poco- Je, nos tiene atrapados, ¿no, Kurama?- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿T-Te parece este el momento para bromear?- gruñó Kurama, tan adolorido como él.

[… ¿Kura… ma…?]

Ambos compañeros abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Natsumi.

En la realidad, el rubio costosamente miró de reojo a la _Yokai_, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados, cansada.

-¿C-Cómo Natsumi pudo…?- murmuró sorprendido el rubio.

-Debió ser gracias al manto de _chakra_\- le explicó Kurama, serio.

[¿Kurama…? ¿Naruto…? ¿E-Están bien…?] preguntó débilmente la _Yokai_, sintiendo la presión del agarre de Jashin.

-Natsumi-chan…- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecido de que ella se preocupara por ambos.

-Demonios… ¡Natsumi, descansa! ¡Déjanos este desgraciado a nosotros!- le gruñó Kurama, enojado, extrañando al rubio.

[… Sí…] la joven cerró los ojos, sintiendo que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarla [… S-Suerte…] sin aguantarlo más, quedó inconsciente.

-Natsumi-chan…- se preocupó Naruto- Oye, Kurama. No debiste ser tan gruñón con ella-dattebayo- le señaló, hasta ver el semblante serio del zorro-… Ya entiendo…- miró para otro lado, en forma de disculpa-… No quieres preocuparla más-

-… _Tsch_. ¿Qué te importa?- gruñó levemente Kurama, algo molesto.

-Mucho- sonrió Naruto, pero, al sentir una presión más fuerte por parte de _Jashin_, gimió levemente, mientras Kurama apretó levemente el puño por el dolor- A-Acabemos con esto, K-Kurama- lo miró, serio.

-Sí- gruñó Kurama.

* * *

Jashin levantó su mano libre hacia el _Biju_ que retenía, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, para así deshacer la forma de _chakra_ y devorar al humano, a la _Yokai, _al espíritu y al _Biju_ encerrado.

Pero del fondo del mar salió disparado una flecha compuesta de electricidad en dirección a Jashin, logrando partir a la mitad el brazo con el que acababa de agarrar la cabeza de Kurama.

-¡¿Qué…?!- Obito se quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio.

El ogro gritó de dolor, por lo que el _Biju, _al sentir aflojar el agarre, aprovechó para sacudir sus colas de tal manera que lastimó la mano de su enemigo, librándose, por lo que se alejó cuanto pudo de la criatura, mientras _Susano_ emergía del agua y se le acercaba.

-En buen tiempo, Sasuke- sonrió cansadamente Naruto, levantando el pulgar.

-_Tsch_. No le veo lo bueno- aseguró el _Uchiha_, quitándose restos de una anguila del hombro, indicando que había tenido que enfrentarse a esas criaturas antiguas para poder salir del agua.

-_**Maldito Uchiha… Esa flecha de recién…**_\- Kurama lo miró gruñendo.

-No me sorprende que la reconozcas. Sí, es la _Flecha de Indra_, la misma que usé en nuestro combate final, Naruto- admitió el pelinegro.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió el rubio- Y-ya sabía que la había visto antes… ¡Pero para usarla necesitabas _chakra_ de Kurama y los otros!- señaló.

-¿No recuerdas que esa vez logré arrebatarte un poco del _chakra_ del _Kyubi?_\- lo miró serio Sasuke- Es verdad que ocupe la mayor parte de lo que te quite para poder usar el _Chidori Kagutsuchi_, pero aun así, con el tiempo, descubrí que conservaba una mínima porción de ese _chakra_, así que lo estuve resguardando…- miró frunciendo el ceño al ogro que se agarraba el brazo manco, rugiendo de dolor- Y acabo de perderlo-

-Ah, lo siento- se disculpó sinceramente Naruto, sonriendo incómodo.

_**\- Eres un desgraciado, Uchiha**_\- gruñó Kurama, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara, serio- _**No te perdonaré haber conservado parte de mi chakra en tu asqueroso cuerpo por tanto tiempo, y más te vale no mencionar esa maldita técnica en mi presencia. Tu estupidez le costó un brazo a mi Jinchūriki**_-

Eso sorprendió a Naruto, quien, en su interior, miró a Kurama, que estaba claramente enojado.

Sasuke miró en silencio al _Biju_, y, simplemente, miró al frente.

-_**Tsch**_**-**bufó enojado Kurama.

Obito los miró preocupado, hasta darse cuenta de un detalle.

-Oye, Naruto- llamó al rubio, tomando su atención- Jashin no ha regenerado su brazo-

Eso sorprendió a Naruto, quien de inmediato miró al ogro, dándose cuenta efectivamente que era así.

-Es verdad…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, serio- Y si ves bien, verás que solo ha curado las heridas causada por mis flechas, pero hay resquicios en su cuerpo de las _Biju Dama_-

-Sí…- asintió Naruto, serio- Al parecer solo le afectan causados por el _chakra _de Kurama-

-O de cualquier otro _Biju_\- corrigió Sasuke, tomando su atención- Después de todo, fue Kaguya quien logró sellarlo, ¿no?-

-Sí- Naruto frunció el ceño- Eso explica todo… Sasuke, ¿te parece acabar con esto de una vez-dattebayo?-

-Por mí no hay problema- le aseguró el _Uchiha_\- El problema es el _Kyubi_-

-_**El problema es que estás vivo, desgraciado**_\- gruñó Kurama, haciendo sonreír nervioso a Obito y a Naruto- _**Maldición, si es necesario, está bien. Vamos, Naruto**_-

El _Uzumaki _sonrió, satisfecho.

Jashin se aferraba a su brazo cortado, gruñendo de dolor, hasta darse cuenta que hubo un cambio en sus enemigos.

De repente, el _Kyubi_ fue rodeado de _chakra_ morado, formando una armadura que cubrió al _Biju_ por completo, aunque dejando unas partes descubiertas, permitiendo mayor movilidad. En la gema ubicada en la frente se encontraban los dos humanos, la _Yokai_, y el espíritu.

Ante eso, el ogro rugió enfurecido y, señalándolos con su única mano, de la palma de esta lanzó una gran cantidad de huesos afilados.

Kurama _Susano_ hizo aparecer una esfera en su mano, la cual tomó la forma de una espada que el _Biju_ empuñó de inmediato, cortando a la mitad los enormes proyectiles, provocando que los restos fueran a parar al mar, creando enormes olas.

Jashin rugió, y comenzó a tomar altura a gran velocidad.

-¡Escapa!- señaló Obito, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No, no lo hará!- le aseguró Naruto, serio.

El _Biju_ también se elevó, apretando con fuerza la espada, a lo que el ogro formó una gran esfera de _chakra_, que lanzó de inmediato contra él, por lo que sacudió su arma de _chakra_ en un intento de detenerla, y en lo posible, cortarla.

El impacto del choque hizo que Kurama comenzara a perder altura, sin dejar de detener la técnica con la espada.

-¡HACE FALTA MUCHO MÁS PARA DETENERNOS!- aseguró serio Naruto, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño, y Kurama rugió, logrando, de un movimiento, partir a la mitad la esfera de _chakra_, pero fue tanta la magnitud de su ataque que también alcanzó a herir al enorme ogro detrás de la técnica.

Jashin abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Bien, no tenemos una Gudōdama….-Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras Kurama levantaba levemente su mano vacía, comenzando a acumular el _chakra_ para una _Biju Dama_ -… pero seguirá siendo resistente-

-Eso esperamos- murmuró Sasuke, haciendo sonreír levemente a su amigo.

Kurama logró formar una enorme _Biju Dama _en su mano, la cual Naruto, juntando sus manos, impregnó con su naturaleza de viento, formando al mismo tiempo un _Rasen Shuriken_.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Jashin rugió con ferocidad, e, ignorando su herida, se abalanzó al _Biju_ envuelto en la armadura de _Susano_.

-¡VAMOS!- gritó Naruto- _**¡**__**Bijūdama: Rasenshuriken!**__**-**_Kurama lanzó la peligrosa técnica contra el ogro, quien la recibió de lleno, formando tal explosión que iluminó el cielo del amanecer, llegando incluso a engullir al _Biju _en su luz…

… Sintiendo como pronto iba a explotar, la conciencia de Jashin se aclaró poco a poco…

… Tal vez ya no estaría sellado… tal vez fue derrotado… pero…

Pero… podía existir la posibilidad de que… pudiera encontrarse con Kaguya…

El ogro cerró los ojos al sentir su pronta muerte…

Imposible… su amada esposa se encontraba sellada… y ya había muerto cuando la locura la engulló…

Entonces, una enorme explosión se formó en el cielo, iluminando gran parte de este, provocando que, por el impacto, el oleaje del mar se sacudiera con fuerza…

* * *

_Uzushiogakure_.

En la isla moribunda, los débiles árboles se sacudieron fuertemente a causa de la ventisca provocada por la poderosa técnica, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, obligando a los pocos seres vivos en pie cubrirse con los brazos, mientras algunas casas en la aldea eran dañadas levemente, cayendo como máximo algunos tejados del techo.

* * *

-Al parecer Naruto ha hecho de las suyas- Son, cubriéndose incluso con las colas, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿E-Entonces sí son Sasuke-kun y Naruto?- preguntó Sakura, protegiéndose con los brazos al igual que Mimasu, Seiya y Hiromi, quien se aferraba a su tridente que había clavado en el piso para no perder el equilibrio.

-Al parecer lograron derrotar a Jashin- sentenció Itachi, cubriéndose con un brazo.

-_N-Nininini_. Que alguien anote por mí que no debo molestar al señor _emo_ y al señor _bigotudo_\- pidió el pelimorado, sonriendo nervioso.

Hiromi, por la fuerte ventisca, casi cae de espaldas si el tentáculo de Gyuki no se enrosca en su cintura, evitando la caída.

La _Yokai_ miró sorprendida al _Biju_, quien también se protegía del fuerte viento del mismo modo que Isobu.

Sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó un poco…

* * *

En ese momento, en toda la isla, cada uno de los monumentos de piedra que se encontraban dispersos en la tierra, en el bosque, y en la piedra, comenzaron a brillar y resquebrajarse lentamente, para después desaparecer en un fuerte brillo, mostrando, en cada uno, a un _Yokai_ diferente, a un hombre, una mujer, anciano o niño, que acababa de ser liberado del sellado de dos largos años….

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Podía sentir el sonido del oleaje, y el frío del agua en su cuerpo…

Solo recordaba que se vieron envuelto en la explosión causada por el _Bijūdama: Rasenshuriken_, y después todo se volvió negro… ¿Se había quedado inconsciente…?

Abrió los ojos, cansado, percatándose que flotaba en el mar.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, además de flotar en el mar, era rodeado de un _chakra_ rojo burbujeante…

El _chakra_ del _Kyubi_.

Miró para todos lados, observando que no solo él había sido protegido de la explosión con ese manto, sino que también Naruto y Obito, ambos flotando cerca de él, al igual que Natsumi, quien ya tenía de antes ese manto.

El _Uchiha_ se sorprendió al verlos también en ese estado, pero más al ver, flotando a la distancia, al enorme _Kyubi_, quien no estaba en su forma de manto de _chakra_, sino en su cuerpo real, inconsciente y algo magullado…

Al parecer, durante la explosión, como Naruto también quedó inconsciente, la conexión con el _Kyubi_ se rompió, viéndose este obligado a salir del cuerpo del _Jinchūriki_ para poder protegerlos de las represalias de la técnica, incluyéndolo a él…

Sasuke frunció el ceño…

No le agradaba la idea… pero le debía una a Kurama…

Costosamente, puso _chakra_ en sus pies para poder levantarse y permanecer de pie en el agua, por lo que se acercó a Naruto.

-Oye, perdedor. Despierta- puso su pie en la mejilla del rubio, quien frunció levemente el ceño.

-… Hinata… te quiero muuuchooo…- murmuró en sueños Naruto.

Un tic apareció en la ceja del _Uchiha_, quien, simplemente, optó por patear tan fuerte al _Uzumaki_, que lo mandó a volar, haciendo que aterrizara sobre Obito, despertando a ambos.

-¡GHA!- Naruto emergió tosiendo al igual que el niño, quien se sobaba adolorido el chillón en la cabeza- ¡SASUKE! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!- exigió saber, enojado.

-Cosas más sensatas que tú, perdedor- le aseguró el pelinegro.

-¡Serás…!- gruñó el rubio, hasta percatarse en el manto de _chakra_ que lo rodeaba a él y a los dos _Uchiha_\- ¿Esto es…?- miró para todos lados, hasta ver el estado del _Biju_ a lo lejos- ¡Kurama!- se asustó, haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke para poder caminar en el agua, corriendo a ver a su amigo.

-¿Nos… protegió…?- murmuró Obito, sorprendido, hasta darse cuenta que Natsumi, flotando cerca de él, frunció un poco el ceño, comenzando a recuperar el sentido- ¡Natsumi-chan!- nadó hacia ella.

-… ¿Eh?- la _Yokai_ lo miró cansada-… ¿Q-Qué pasó?- preguntó, desorientada.

-N-No lo comprendo muy bien…- admitió el niño- Pero al parecer, ganamos-

-¿Ga…namos…?- murmuró Natsumi, claramente aun cansada por perder el _Byakkko no jutsu_.

-Sí- Sasuke se le acercó, tomando la atención de ambos- Debo admitir que tu decisión nos permitió llamar a esto _una victoria_\- le tendió la mano.

-… _Oki… doki…_\- la pelirroja sonrió, cansada, y estrechó la mano del _Uchiha_, quien la ayudó a levantarse del agua, quedando de pie gracias a su control de _chakra_, mientras Obito se levantaba por si solo, con algo de cuidado por el _chakra_ que debía utilizar y el que no.

La _Yokai_ miró para todos lados, sin comprender que hacía en medio del mar, pero se olvidó de sus dudas al ver al _Kyubi_ inconsciente, a varios metros.

-¡Kurama!- caminó hacia el enorme zorro, asustada.

-¡Kurama, contesta!- Naruto se había acercado al rostro del inconsciente _Biju_, y comenzado a empujarlo, esperando que con eso se despertara- ¡Deja de asustarme y abre los ojos-dattebayo!- exigió, cerrando los ojos, nervioso.

-… Gh… gh…- el leve quejido de dolor del _Kyubi_ tomó su atención, por lo que levantó la vista, para ver que Kurama fruncía levemente el ceño, para después abrir cansadamente sus ojos.

-¡Kurama!- se alegró Naruto, a lo que el _Biju_ lo miró de reojo.

-… Idiota… Te salve el pellejo… y ni me dejas… dormir…- gruñó fastidiado el zorro, dejando en blanco al rubio.

-¡ERES UN DESAGRADECIDO!- llorando a mares, Naruto comenzó a tirarle de los bigotes, molestando al _Biju_\- ¡Y YO PENSANDO QUE ESTABAS HERIDO DE GRAVEDAD Y ME VIENES CON ESTO-DATTEBAYO!-

-_T-Tsch_\- Kurama simplemente decidió ignorarlo, ya que, al estar en su tamaño real, esos tirones solo le hacían cosquillas.

Se quedó quieto cuando Natsumi se acurrucó en su mejilla, lo cual detuvo de inmediato los tirones de Naruto.

El rubio la miró sorprendido, pero se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que la _Yokai_ estaba llorando.

Kurama también se dio cuenta de eso, aunque no era capaz de entender la razón de aquello.

-K-Kurama…- gimió Natsumi, levantando la mirada, mostrando las lágrimas de la joven- Y-Ya pasó todo, ¿v-verdad?- pidió saber, hipando un poco.

Eso sorprendió al _Biju_, que simplemente sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué preguntas lo obvio, llorona?- bufó, sentándose con cuidado, haciendo que Natsumi retrocediera un paso.

La pelirroja lo miró conmovida, y, sin decir más, abrazó cuanto pudo el brazo del _Kyubi_, quien suspiró resignado al ver que ella no lo iba a soltar, incluso estando en su verdadera forma.

Fastidiado, le acarició la cabeza con su pulgar, mientras ella hipaba, llorando tiernamente.

Obito los miró sonriendo, restregándose un poco el ojo, en cambio Sasuke solo observaba el cielo del día, libre de nubes a causa de la técnica con la que había terminado todo.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, hasta notar que algo estaba en sus pies.

Miró para abajo, para ver la banda de _Konoha_ de tela negra que flotaba entre sus pies.

-¿Eh?- extrañado, la tomó- ¿No es la de Kurama?- miró al enorme _Biju_, quien, algo fastidiado, le daba unas palmaditas a la _Yokai_, quien ahora lloraba a mares, sin poder contener su emoción.

Que extraño… ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí la banda…?

-_Kyubi_, deja el melodrama a un lado y llévanos de regreso a la isla- pidió Sasuke.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, DESGRACIADO! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA ESPECIE DE VEHÍCULO?!- exigió saber enojado Kurama.

-Cercano-

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡PÚDRETE, DESGRACIADO!-

-¡KURAMA, CUIDA TUS GESTOS-DATTEBAYO!-

* * *

_Uzushiogakure_.

Ryusei frunció el ceño, abriendo de a poco los ojos, viendo las luces del día que lo despertaron.

No podía creerlo… ¿Tanto cansancio lo había dejado dormido…?

… Había mucha tranquilidad… ¿Acaso… derrotaron a _Jashin?_

Entonces, solo debía esperar y morir, para que así el _Idenmechigan_ fuera otorgado al próximo elegido…

-Je… jeje…-

El _Uzumaki_ abrió los ojos, sorprendido al escuchar esa risa femenina que resonaba en el lugar.

Miró para todos lados, alerta, pero se quedó quieto cuando una cuchilla se enterró de golpe a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Vaya… vaya…- escuchó, por lo que miró en la dirección de la risa.

Se sorprendió al ver una figura ataviada en una capa negra que ocultaba su cuerpo, al igual que su capucha, mostrando solamente una boca de rasgos femeninos, junto con un mechón de cabello rojo amarrado en tela verde claro. Llevaba cruzado un bolso de cuero café, algo remendado.

-… ¿Tan bajo caen los _Uzumaki?_ Que destino tan fatídico-sonrió la figura.

-… T-Tú…- Ryusei frunció el ceño, apoyándose en el árbol detrás de él para levantarse- ¿Quién eres…?-

-¿Cómo ponerlo?- sonrió la mujer encapuchada- Podrías llamarme _Ermitaña, Viuda, Traidora…_\- suspiró, jugando con su mechón de cabello, haciendo que el _Uzumaki_ frunciera el ceño, alerta- No importa… Aunque, realmente, con la derrota de _Jashin-sama_, esperaba que tú hubieras muerto, pero veo que eres bastante duro como un hueso a roer- le señaló- Aunque ahora que los _Yokai_ han sido liberados, estas cercano a eso-admitió, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber el hombre, alerta.

-Que niño tan terco. Te he dado una respuesta y me sigues preguntando lo mismo- sonrió la _Ermitaña_, y fue entonces que Ryusei logró ver los ojos de aquella mujer tras la capucha.

Ojos fucsia con una rendija de pupila, que brillaban peligrosamente…

-Entonces, _Ermitaña_, ¿cómo es que llegaste a _Uzushiogakure_, y para qué?- preguntó cautelosamente el pelirrojo, serio.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios femeninos.

-Quería anotar los sucesos ocurridos en este rincón del mundo _shinobi_\- levantó su mano, mostrando sus largas uñas color morado, señalando el bolso que traía- No importa en qué mundo se este, estos combates con el fin de proteger algo querido son tan conmovedores- admitió.

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron que Ryusei desconfiara más de ella.

-Ah, cierto… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- la _Ermitaña_ recordó la otra pregunta, poniendo su dedo en su mentón, sonriendo- Si te lo dijera… ¿Me creerías?-

-… Tal vez… Dependiendo. Al fin y al cabo, los métodos _paganos_ son bastante _creativos_\- señaló serio Ryusei.

-_Paganos_… Que palabras tan vacías, pero son ideales para un humano vacío- sonrió la mujer.

Eso hizo que el _Uzumaki_ la mirara frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Humano vacío?- repitió, molesto.

-Sí. Puedo asegurarlo con solo ver esos ojos…- la _Ermitaña_ se le acercó, tanto que Ryusei solo atinó a retroceder hasta quedar de espaldas con el árbol, percatándose que ella solo era un poco más baja que él- Y no hablo del _Idenmechigan_, sino de unos ojos que se han dado cuenta que han perdido la voluntad de seguir, sus ideales se han confundido tanto que ya no pueden distinguir su propio ideal… Pobre niño perdido-

Ryusei apretó sus puños, aunque no fue capaz de decir nada para contradecir a la extraña mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes del _Idenmechigan? _¿Y de _Jashin?_\- exigió saber, sorprendido- Solo lo conocen la familia principal de los _Uzumaki_, y los _Yokai_… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Otra sonrisa cursó el rostro de la encapuchada.

-Te corroe la curiosidad, ¿verdad?- sugirió la mujer, tomando distancia, siendo seguida por la mirada seria de Ryusei- Pero no creo que debas preocuparte de simples detalles. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá ahora?- le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo- _Jashin_ no ha sido sellado, sino derrotado por completo. Eliminado- chasqueó sus dedos- Ya no hay peligro que el _Idenmechigan_ sea heredado por algún descendiente de esos pequeños angelitos, así que los _Yokai_ pueden, o encerrarte, o efectuar una ejecución para separar tu hermosa cabeza de ese perfecto cuerpo por todas tus travesuras-sonrió levemente- Aunque, a causa de esa ley, sería complicado hacerlo de tal forma en que seas tú quien pierda la cabeza y no uno de ellos-admitió.

-¿Parece como si me importara morir, o pasar el resto de mi vida en una jaula?- pidió saber Ryusei, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿He dicho que me importa, que te importe?- sonrió la _Ermitaña_\- No, en lo absoluto… Pero Natsu-chan lloraría mucho por ti…- suspiró, poniendo su mano en su mejilla, negando levemente- Pobre niña, y su sentimentalismo-

-¿Conoces a Natsumi…?- se sorprendió Ryusei- **¿Quién eres?**\- exigió saber, desconfiado.

Esa mujer no solo llegó a la isla de una forma misteriosa, sino que también estaba al tanto de todo y de todos…

-¿De nuevo esa pregunta? Pero que niño tan testarudo- sonrió la encapuchada, bajando su mano- ¿Te parece bien si te digo: _La mujer que te llevará con Orochimaru?_\- pidió saber, sin dejar de sonreír, ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre- Y claro, no puedo permitirme un _No_ de tu parte, pequeño… Después de todo, es por el bien de Natsu-chan-

* * *

_**-¡UFFFFFFF!- suspiré, estirándome bastante- Hi, queridos lectores. Perdón por toda la demora para subir el cap, pero en Enero me dediqué a dibujar, ir a la playa y a pasar tiempo con mis abuelos^^.**_

_**Me encantaría, como siempre, poder corresponder a los review, pero estoy corta de tiempo, así que espero perdonen esta negligencia mía T-T**_

_**Aun así, tengo tiempo para avisar que he hecho algunos dibujos pedidos, los que subí al blog, así que espero que los que no los hayan visto vayan a dar un vistazo;)**_

_**¡Desde hace un buen rato están los resultados de Premios Fanfiction 2015, pero igual los diré^^!**_

_*****__**Primer lugar Mejor personaje: Natsumi**_

_**-¡Yipi~!- se alegró la Yokai, saltando contenta- ¡Tengo carne de por vida!-**_

_**-Que tú quieras eso no significa que te lo van a dar- la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado.**_

_**-¡¿EH?!- lo miró dolido la pelirroja- ¿N-No tendré carnecita mía de mí y de nadie más…?- se lamentó.**_

_**-…- Kurama la miró, haciendo una mueca, molesto- Oye-**_

_**-¿Ehhh?- lo miró la dolida joven, hasta que el Kyubi la tomó de la manga, haciéndola agacharse, para después besarla.**_

_**El Biju se separó de la Yokai, quien se había quedado parpadeando, sonrojada.**_

_**-… F-Felicidades…- murmuró de mala gana Kurama, algo sonrojado.**_

_**-… Kyu-chan…- lo miró conmovida Natsumi, sobresaltándolo- ¡BHUA! ¡Si tienes corazoncito!- lo abrazó, llorando a mares.**_

_**-¡¿Qué clase de Biju crees que soy, idiota?!-**_

_*****__**Primer lugar Pareja Canon.**_

_**-Jejejeje. ¡Nuestras dos historias ganaron el primer puesto-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, contento.**_

_**-Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por su apoyo- sonrió Hinata, agradecida, y se extrañó que su marido la abrazara.**_

_**-Hinata-chan~ ¿Quieres que te felicite como lo hizo Kurama con Natsumi-chan?- le preguntó el rubio.**_

_**-¿Eh?- Hinata se sonrojó rápidamente, y miró el piso, nerviosa.**_

_**Naruto sonrió, y, tomando de las mejillas a su esposa, le dio un suave beso.**_

_**Ambos se separaron, y sonrieron, algo sonrojados.**_

_*****__**Primer-Segundo-Tercer lugar Confort:**_

_**-G-Guau…- Sarada parpadeó varias veces, acomodándose los lentes-… Ganamos… los tres puestos…-**_

_**-¡Pues claro-dattebasa!-sonrió Bolt, cruzándose de brazos, contento- ¡Después de que Kurama-chwan lo pidió, ningún lector se resistiría a no votar por nosotros! ¡JUAJUAJUA!- se rió exageradamente, fastidiando a la Uchiha, quien se sobresaltó un poco cuando le llegó un coscorrón al rubio.**_

_**-¿Quieres que te vuelva a colgar en el Monumento Hokage?- gruñó Kurama, con Natsumi abrazándolo por detrás, sin ganas de soltarlo.**_

_**-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari se acercó al zorro y lo abrazó, fastidiándolo- ¡Ganamos, ganamos!-**_

_**-Sí, sí…-**_

_**-Shannaro- sonrió Sarada, al ver como se sonrojaba el Biju por los dos abrazos que sufría.**_

_*****__**Primer lugar Mátame de risa**__**:**_

_**-¡Vamos, Kurama!- Bolt se acercó al fastidiado Biju, quien seguía sonrojado por el doble abrazo que sufría- ¡No puedes no alegrarte porque ganamos también esta-dattebasa!-**_

_**-Tal vez lo haga si no pierdes tu poca humildad, mocoso-**_

_**-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se ofendió el niño, echando humo de la cabeza.**_

_**-Ambos son Shannaro- sentenció Sarada, sonriendo levemente.**_

_**-No me metas en la misma categoría que este enano- pidió fastidiado el zorro.**_

_**-¡N-No soy enano! ¡S-Soy más alto que Sarada-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, pataleando.**_

_**Eso hizo que la Uchiha se sonrojara levemente, recordando ese detalle.**_

"_**Estos mocosos…" suspiró Kurama "Sino son ellos, es la llorona a mi espalda… Maldición, necesito vacaciones"**_

_*****__**Segundo lugar Mejor fanfiction: Zorro de Konoha^^.**_

_**-¿Eso significa que Seiya tendrá que ir en alguna cita?- se preguntó Mirai, a lo que el Yokai se puso algo azul.**_

_**-N-Nininini. N-No lo creo…- negó con la mano el murciélago.**_

_**-¿Y por qué no?- lo quedé mirando, dejándolo quieto.**_

_**\- Lectoras, es suyo- y Kakashi lo empujo al grupo femenino.**_

_**-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**_

_*****__**Segundo lugar Mejor autora^^**_

_**¿Qué puedo decir? ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE HABER LLEGADO TAN LEJOS, LO CUAL ES GRACIAS A TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO ESTE AÑO^^!**_

_**Realmente me encantaría poder responder los comentarios, presentar a los invitados, pero me queda poco tiempo, y quiero subir este cap lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Eso sí, queridos lectores, ya algunos lo han visto, pero no sé si el resto lo hizo^^. El asunto es que hice un amv de Boruto, como regalo a todos ustedes por todo el apoyo que me han dado:) Ojalá puedan pasar a verlo, o a mi canal de youtube, o a mi blog;) Ojalá les guste;)**_

_**Ah…. Realmente me siento mal por no poder corresponder a los comentarios, pero el time es poco T-T**_

_**Al menos puedo asegurarles que este fic le queda, a lo mucho, dos cap (sin incluir epilogo^^) así que me empeñaré para poder subir la versión final de las invitaciones a la boda (exacto, queridos lectores, no me he olvidado de ese importante evento en el que participamos todos^^) Debería tener las invitaciones listas, al menos, la última semana de febrero, para que en ese tiempo empiecen a pasar a mi blog (donde subiré las invitaciones) para que vean si están ustedes (puedo enredarme T-T)**_

_**En fin, ¡perdón por el retraso y el no tener time para contestar sus review T-T! (incluso no he podido responder algunos PM que me han mandado lectores, ni siquiera he visto quienes son T-T) **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado el cap y pasen a ver el regalito que les hice por todo su apoyo.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER^^!**_


	23. Respuestas

**_Respuestas._**

* * *

El cielo del día se hacía presente en _Uzushiogakure, _donde los rayos del sol bañaban la isla y sus habitantes…

Se podían presenciar las marcas de las batallas efectuadas en varias partes de la zona, aunque la que más destacaba era el derrumbe de las montañas de la isla…

Parado en la arboleada cerca de los escombros de piedra, se encontraba _Uchiha Sasuke_, quien observaba en silencio una pequeña tumba sin nombre frente a él.

Frunció el ceño, serio, y miró de reojo a Shio acercarse de entre los arbustos, con cierto cuervo en el hombro.

El _Uchiha_ no se sorprendió de que el _Yokai tiburón_ llevara puesto una túnica negra.

-¿Has descubierto algo de él?- le preguntó Shio, deteniéndose a su lado, mirando serio la tumba.

-No. Ni de quien lo ha enterrado- admitió Sasuke, observando como su hermano emprendía vuelo y aterrizaba en su hombro, por lo que le acarició la cabeza.

Había pasados unos días después de la derrota de Jashin, y todo había vuelto, de alguna forma, a la normalidad. Los _Yokai_ habían sido liberados, y su hermano, Obito y Neji, gracias a Naruto, volvieron a su forma de ave.

Era lo correcto. Ellos eran seres que habían dejado el _Mundo Impuro_, y estaban en ese plano en esa forma gracias al _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_. El estar en sus formas humanas era, en opinión de los tres usuarios de _Dojutsu_, un error… Además, si hubieran permanecido en esos cuerpos más tiempo, habrían agotado sus _chakra_, y regresado al _Mundo Puro_…

-…- miró serio la tumba de aquel niño que había sido usado para el ritual, quien, según su hija y el hijo de Naruto, también debía haber tenido el _Sharingan_…

Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que había alguien más que ayudó a Ryusei… alguien que sabía sobre el _Sharingan…_

Comenzó a alejarse de la tumba, por lo que Shio lo miró, serio.

-Debo agradecerte, por permitirme hablar con tu hermano- admitió el _Yokai_, por lo que el pelinegro lo miró de reojo, deteniéndose.

-Lo hice porque Itachi quería- aseguró Sasuke.

-…Sí. Je ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que él había sido compañero de mi hijo?- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, siendo observado por el cuervo- Al menos, ahora, puedo entender cómo vivió Kisame... Gracias, Itachi-san- le sonrió al ave negra, antes de dar un salto e irse del lugar.

El cuervo asintió, satisfecho, aunque su hermano menor simplemente saltó a otra dirección, alejándose…

* * *

La isla estaba bastante _activa_, ya que los _Yokai_ que habían estado sellados estaban poniendo empeño para recuperar los dos años perdidos. Trabajaban en conjunto en mantener los árboles saludables, sacar la gran cantidad de maleza y plantas marchitas, limpiar algunos ríos por la basura en estos por parte de los _jashinistas_, reconstruir parte de la aldea que se vio envuelta en combates, y, por supuesto, ver si se podía salvar algo de las ruinas del _Templo Uzumaki_.

A pesar de que los _Yokai_ trabajan activamente, incluso con otras razas, todos vestían una túnica negra por el luto que pasaban.

Habían muerto Kurokiba, Seidō y Hoshi… Se habían perdido _Yokai_ de cada una de las tres razas que los componían…

Uno murió protegiendo a un ser querido, otro protegiendo el bienestar de la gente, y el tercero, aunque los traicionó a todos, lo hizo por su creencia, una antigua forma de pensar que ellos, _Yokai_ de otra generación, sabían que no podían refutar ni criticar…

Los _Yokai_ habían sufrido bastante… Sufrió su ecosistema, sus tesoros, su cultura, su gente… Y habían desaparecido los _líderes_… Tenían mucho que reponer y pensar… Meditar y entender que eran nuevos tiempos y que, tal vez, el estar encerrados en aquella isla, más que bien, les estaba causando un mal…

Después de todos… Fueron extranjeros los que los salvaron…

* * *

_Catacumbas de Uzushiogakure_…

Debajo de la aldea existían unas catacumbas, de las cuales solo la entrada era conocida por los _Yokai_, por lo que ninguno de los _Jashinista_ supo de su existencia, incluyendo al propio Ryusei…

Esas _catacumbas_, en medio de un lago que daba a la piedra una tonalidad celeste, era el cementerio de los _Yokai_, donde enterraban a sus muertos para que sus cuerpos tuvieran un lugar de reposo…

Sentada frente a una tumba en especial, abrazándose las rodillas, estaba Natsumi, quien también vestía una túnica negra, además de que su cabello corto estaba peinado. A su lado estaba el _Búho_ blanco que siempre la acompañó desde hacía dos años, mirándola, algo preocupado.

La joven _Yokai_ miraba en silencio la tumba de su padre, quien había sido trasladado hacia unos días, enterrado en el cementerio junto a Seidō y Hoshi…

Natsumi entrecerró los ojos, abrazando un poco más sus rodillas. Obito la miró triste, se le acercó un poco y le acarició la pierna con su cabeza, por lo que la _Yokai_ le acarició un ala, tristemente…

-¿De nuevo, y de nuevo?- escuchó, haciendo que sus orejitas se movieran lentamente, y el ave levantara la cabeza- Natsumi, pasar mucho tiempo aquí abajo no te ayudará en nada-

-…- la joven infló los cachetes, y miró acercarse entre los pasillos de piedra a un anciano _Yokai zorro_, de baja estatura, de cabello café con puntas blancas atado a una cola de caballo, y también vistiendo de luto-... Lo sé… Pero, abuelo…- miró de nuevo la tumba, algo amurada- No es como si a nuestra gente le guste mi presencia… Me consideran traidora…-

_Kazuma, _su abuelo, sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza.

-No seas tan sensible- le pidió, levantando un poco el brazo, permitiéndole al búho que se le acercó posarse ahí- No te negaré que los jóvenes _zorros_ de tu edad están enojados contigo por enterarse que estuvimos dos años como piedras, y tu sin hacer nada…- admitió, ignorando que sus palabras hicieron sentir a su nieta que le caía una piedra encima, deprimiéndola más- Pero yo no soy un idiota, ni el resto de los adultos de nuestra tribu lo es-

-Pero…-lo miró Natsumi, entristecida.

-Somos como 20 _Yokai zorro_\- le recordó Kazuma- Descuenta a los 7 adultos que sabemos que hiciste todo lo que pudiste estos dos años, incluyéndome, descuéntate a ti, obvio, y quédate simplemente con 13 personas o más que te detestan- le sonrió, deprimiendo más a la joven- ¿Ves que es un número pequeño? No es todo el mundo- le indicó alegremente-Así que ignóralos. Ya se les pasará la pataleta que tienen contra ti todos esos cachorros inmaduras- sentenció.

-¡Rakku-chan dice que el 13 es de mala suerte!- lloriqueo Natsumi-

-Ah…- suspiró el anciano, mientras el búho albino negaba con la cabeza- Gracias por cuidar de mi _bruta_ nieta- le agradeció, acariciando la cabeza del ave, que ululó, contento con el cariño.

Al escuchar lo de _bruta_, Natsumi miró amurada al anciano, y simplemente volvió a ver la tumba frente a ella, en silencio.

Kazuma y Obito miraron a la pelirroja, y después intercambiaron miradas, en la que la del ave mostraba preocupación por ella.

-Vamos, vamos- Kazuma suspiró, rascándose la cabeza- En vez de envejecer de tristeza, deberías ir a ayudar arriba- le señaló a la joven- Incluso mi _futuro yerno segundo_ está laboreando- se rió por lo bajo, notando que las orejas de su nieta se levantaron de golpe- No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que un _Biju_ fue capaz de ver algo _femenino_ en ti- admitió, sonrojando a la pelirroja, y haciendo que el búho lo mirara con una gota en la cabeza- Digo, no es como si hubiera habido varios machos de los nuestros que pudieron ser tu pareja , porque tenían paciencia contigo por tus pésimos manejos de los _Fuinjutsu_, tu muy mal gusto de bromas, tu flojera, tu horrible caligrafía, tu…-

-¡Abuelo, calladito te quiero mucho!- lloriqueó Natsumi, chocando nariz con el anciano, sobresaltando al ave.

-Y tu infantilismo, pequeña _guagualona_\- se rió por lo bajo su abuelo, ignorándola, haciendo que ella inflara bastante sus mejillas, se sonrojara más, y unas lagrimitas infantiles salieran de sus ojos.

Obito suspiró… Kazuma era de los abuelos que disfrutaban molestar a sus nietos, siempre recalcando todos sus errores todos los días de la semana…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo conmigo?!- lloriqueó Natsumi.

-No soy malo, solo muestro tu _verdadero yo_\- recitó Kazuma.

-¡Abuelo!- lloriqueó la pelirroja- ¡Te aseguro que si soy femenina…! Bueno un poco…- se quedó pensativa, observada por el anciano y el búho- ¡Pero es que el estereotipo de feminismo es tener que pintarse, arreglarse, comadrear como viejitas que no tienen nada que hacer, comprar y cargar un montón de bolsas que al final solo sirven como floreros…!- contó, segura- ¡En cambio yo prefiero vivir _la vida loca!_ ¡Divertirme…!-

-Actuando como hombre- suspiró decepcionado Kazuma, dejándola quieta, a lo que Obito se dio un alazo en la cara- Ah… ¿Por qué no tuve una nieta como Rakku-chan?- se preguntó, negando con la cabeza- Ella es la más señorita en esta isla. Es linda, amable, sabe mantener el ambiente agradable, y es tan inteligente que fue escogida como _líder de los escarabajos_ simplemente por su intelecto… Ah…- volvió a suspirar, ignorando a su espalda los ojos tenebrosos de su verdadera nieta, los cuales sobresaltaron al búho e hicieron que este de inmediato emprendiera vuelo- ¿Por qué la realidad es tan _cruel?_ ¿No habrá un modo para cambiarla? Sería más fácil que sueñe simplemente, en que mi _verdadera nieta_ está perdida en algún lugar del cosmos…-

Pero fue detenido por un fuerte ruido que resonó en todas las catacumbas, siendo seguido de un goteo del lago subterráneo que estaba en medio del lugar.

-¡Eres un pésimo abuelo!- aseguró ofendida Natsumi, observando a Kazuma debajo de todas sus estatuas, bastante adolorido- ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡De por sí ya soy genial! ¡¿Por qué no lo reconoces?!-

-¿Genial?- suspiró el anciano, apoyando su mentón en la mano- Genial habría sido que mi nieta fuera tan _voluptuosa_ como las mujeres de las revistas- suspiró, dejando quieta a Natsumi- Así diría orgullosamente _"¡Ella es mi nieta! ¡No se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima!"_… Pero en tu caso, como ningún hombre es atraído por una niña en cuerpo de mujer, nunca pude pasar por esa etapa de la vida…-

-¡CRUEL!- totalmente ofendida, Natsumi hizo una pose de manos, haciendo aparecer más estatuas que aplastaron a su abuelo, creando una pequeña nube de polvo en el lugar.

_Canoso-chan_ se posó en una roca, y negó con la cabeza…

-No niego… nada… ni me arrepiento…- Kazuma suspiró dolorosamente, echando una bola de humo de la boca.

Natsumi solo lo miró amurada, y simplemente se volvió a sentar, dándole la espalda, desapareciendo las estatuas.

-Ah, ah…- Kazuma se sentó de una, dándose unos leves golpes en el hombro, mientras el búho se posaba en su rodilla- Mi espalda sigue doliendo como antaño. Tener 749 años está pasándome la factura…- suspiró- No, tengo 751. Me sigue pareciendo que fue ayer cuando me sellaron y no hace dos años- volvió a suspirar, hasta notar el ulular molesto que recibía del ave- Vamos, vamos. Tal vez todo lo que diga de Natsumi sea la verdad, pero sigo queriéndola tal y como es- le aseguró.

_Canoso-chan_ lo quedó mirando, fastidiado…

-Lo extraño- escucharon, por lo que miraron a la pelirroja, quien, con el rostro oculto en sus rodillas, temblaba- Mucho… mucho…-

Obito la miró triste, hasta notar que Kazuma la miraba serio, con un ojo abierto, mostrando su color verde. Lo cerró, y se sentó junto a su nieta, quien lo ignoró.

-…- Kazuma la miró, y después a la tumba- ¿Sabes? Siempre estuve orgullo de mi hijo- le comentó, haciendo que Natsumi lo mirara, con sus ojos llorosos- Era un _as_ para todo. Cuando tenía 54 años ya manejaba a la perfección nuestras técnicas, pero no solo eso. Era humilde. No miraba por debajo al resto de nuestra tribu por ser mi hijo, sino que compartía con ellos, les enseñaba, y los guiaba cuando tenían dificultades. Era inteligente, era humilde, era bondadoso… Era sabio… Así que cuando Kuro cumplió 60 años tu abuela y yo decidimos darle mi lugar de líder, el cual, je, cumplió perfectamente- aseguró- No cambió en lo absoluto cuando se volvió líder. Más bien, se volvió más bueno aun, porque sabía que tenía una gran labor y responsabilidad… Kurokiba fue un buen hijo, y un buen líder…- sonrió paternalmente.

Natsumi lo miró sorprendida, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran más, conmovida.

-En cambio tú, su hija, eres un desastre- aseguró de inmediato Kazuma, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera que una piedra cayó en su cabeza, a lo que Obito, quien los observaba por detrás, negó con la cabeza- Eres totalmente opuesta a Kurokiba. No tienes talento como él, prefieres la comodidad que el estudio, crees que todo se puede tomar en broma, eres inmadura, sueles hablar cosas sin sentido, y eres muy irresponsable- sentenció, a lo que Natsumi infló los cachetes- Pero al igual que Kuro, amas a nuestra gente…- eso sorprendió a la pelirroja, quien miró a su abuelo, para ver que le sonreía- Al igual que yo estoy orgulloso de Kurokiba, sé que él está orgulloso de ti, _bruta_-

Su nieta lo miró sorprendida, y después comenzó a restregarse los ojos con el antebrazo, llorando un poco.

-Mira, mira. Eres una bebita que llora- la señaló Kazuma, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras Obito se posaba en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-C-Calla-te…- gimió tiernamente Natsumi, a lo que el búho le picó amistosamente la mejilla- ¡BHUA! _¡Señor, canoso! _¡Eres el único que me comprende!- lo _apapachó_, asfixiándolo un poco.

-¿Y qué soy yo?- la miró dolido Kazuma.

-Un viejo malo- Natsumi infló un cachete.

-Ah… ¿Y si le pido a Rakku-chan ser mi nieta? No me importa que sea un volador- admitió Kazuma, hasta recibir a _Canoso-chan_ en plena cara, lanzado habilidosamente por Natsumi.

-¡Eres el peor abuelo!- aseguró ofendida la joven.

-Pues somos compatibles- Kazuma se quitó al mareado búho de la cara- Eres la peor nieta- sonrió burlón.

Natsumi infló un cachete, ofendida, y después miró la tumba frente a ella.

-Natsumi, Kurokiba está en paz- le aseguró su abuelo, poniendo la mano en su hombro, tomando su atención- ¿No crees?- le sonrió.

-… Sí- sonrió tiernamente su nieta, observando la tumba- Ahora estará con mamá, ¿no?- lo miró contenta, señalando la tumba al lado de la de Kurokiba.

Ante eso, Kazuma abrió un ojo de la sorpresa, pero después sonrió.

-Sí, sí. Kuro ahora debe estar al lado de _Momoka_\- admitió, acariciando el lomo del mareado búho que sujetaba- Bien por él. Tu madre fue una _Yokai_ bastante hermosa. Y bien _proporcionada_. Yo mismo lo comprobé cuando Kuro me dijo que sería su futura esposa- aseguró, moviendo la mano como si tocara algo esponjoso…

La sonrisa de Natsumi se quedó estática.

-¡ABUELO!- le dio un coscorrón, sobresaltando a Obito- ¡Eres igual que los machos humanos! ¡Siempre pensando en lo peor!-

-E-Esa fue una reacción similar a la de Kuro cuando lo comprobé…- murmuró Kazuma, sobándose la cabeza- Además no es mi culpa que tu abuela también fue bien proporcionada. Eres tú la única mujer de la familia que salió normalita…- se defendió, algo decepcionado, para recibir un puñetazo en plena mejilla- Me callo…-

-¡Solo las mujeres tenemos derecho de hablar de esas cosas! _Men out!-_ aseguró ofendida Natsumi.

-Soy un _macho alfa_, ¿qué esperabas?- murmuró amurado Kazuma.

-¡ANTIGÜEDAD _ALFA!_\- corrigió Natsumi, señalándolo dramáticamente.

-Que cruel, ¿y después me reclama que quiera a Rakku-chan de nieta…?-suspiró el anciano, ignorando la miradita fastidiada que le pegó el ave en sus manos.

-Bueno, bueno, buenito. Dejando eso de lado…- Natsumi miró sonriendo a Kazuma, extrañándolo- Dime, abuelo ¿A quién me parezco más? ¿A papá, o a mamá?- le preguntó, moviendo su cola, indicando su curiosidad.

Esta vez Kazuma la miró con ambos ojos verdes, algo sorprendido. Los cerró y comenzó a meditar.

-No eres ni inteligente como Kuro, ni bella como Momoka… No te pareces a ninguno- sentenció, dejándola en blanco-… ¿Será el momento oportuno para decirte que eres _adoptada_ de un molusco…?-

-¡ERES LO PEOR!- lloriqueó Natsumi, sobresaltando a su abuelo.

-S-Sabes que bromeo… Nunca bromeo… Críticos…- suspiró Kazuma, mientras Obito le daba palmaditas en la espalda a la joven.

"_Pero…"_ Kazuma abrió un ojo, mirando como su nieta abrazaba al búho albino, sin dejar de llorar _"Te pareces más a Kuro… Mm…"_ cerró el ojo, pensativo, mirando la tumba de su hijo _"Tal vez… eso sea lo mejor, ¿no crees, Kurokiba…?"_

* * *

_Uzushiogakure…_

Se podía ver trabajando en la reconstrucción a varios _Yokai_ de varias especies: _Zorros, Tiburones, Águilas, Cuervos, Conejos, Pulpos…_ Todos, trabajando en conjunto, ayudados por la gran cantidad de clones de _Uzumaki Naruto_, quien había usado el _Kage Bushin_ para ayudar en diferentes puntos esenciales de la isla…

-¡GHA! ¡QUITENME A ESTOS ANIMALES DE ENCIMAAAAA!-se escuchó a Son Goku, por lo que algunos _Yokai_ dejaron su trabajo para ver como al _Yonbi_ le tiraban las cuatro colas cuatro pequeños lobos de tonos grises y azules, que mordían y tiraban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sí, los _Biju_ también estaban ayudando, y de varias formas… Como llevando materiales, o distrayendo a los más pequeños… Aunque ese era el trabajo de Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken, quienes llevaban en sus lomos a varios niños _Yokai_, junto a Himawari y Sarada. La pequeña _Uzumaki_ entusiasmada en el lomo de Matatabi, jugando a las manitas con un niño _Yokai escarabajo_, y Sarada en el lomo de Kokuo, algo incomoda por la cantidad de preguntas que le hacían los niños _Yokai lobo, tortuga _y _cuervo_.

Saiken caminaba junto a ellos, sonriendo, llevando posados en su cabeza a unos pequeños pajaritos negros, morado oscuro, y azul oscuro, que eran los jóvenes _Yokai cuervo_ que disfrutaban la vista.

En fin, ayudar a distraer a los niños era el trabajo de las hermanas, y en la mano de obra era la labor hermanos… se suponía…

-¡DEJEN MIS COLAAAS!- rugió _Yonbi_, intentando alejarse de aquellos cachorritos, que no soltaban sus colas.

-Vamos, vamos. Son Goku-san, son solo niños- le aseguró Soyokaze, quien arreglaba un techo junto a Seiya, que se rió por lo bajo.

-¡SON BESTIAS!- aseguró el mono rojo, aferrándose a la pared, ya que los pequeños lobitos comenzaban a tironear tan fuerte que parecía que le iban a arrancar las colas- ¡ARG!-

-_Nininini._ Que irónico que diga eso una _Bestia con Colas_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, fastidiando más al _Biju_\- Son solo unos niñitos que se divierten al ver algo tan… _esponjoso_ y _masticable_-

-¡VOY A MASTICARTE A TI, MURCIÉLAGO BORRACHO!-

-E-Eso empeoró todo, Seiya…- lo quedó mirando Soyokaze, aunque el _Yokai_ simplemente se rió por lo bajo, para después tomar un trago de su preciado _sake_, por lo que su amigo suspiró.

-Y yo que pensaba que los monos y los lobos por naturaleza se ayudan mutuamente-dattebayo- admitió un clon de Naruto, rascándose la cabeza, extrañado.

-No está ayudando en nada- Chomei negó con la cabeza, llevando unas tablas con su cola, mientras Gyuki y Shukaku llevaban en conjunto una bastante grande, e Isobu, con Bolt sentado cómodamente en su caparazón, tenía una cajita de clavos que llevaban a todas partes, por si a alguien le faltaba.

En el hombro del niño estaba _Pájaro-chan_, algo obligado, ya que Bolt, al haber visto su poder en batalla en su forma humana, comenzó a _tomarle más cariño de lo normal_, por lo que, de una forma u otra, se lo había arrebatado _diplomáticamente_ a su hermanita con autorización de Hinata, para que dejaran de tironear al ave café por las alas, como si fuera un peluche al que romper….

-¡Te ven cara de peluche-dattebasa!- se burló el rubio, observando como los cuatro lobitos lograban que Son se soltara de la pared, comenzando a arrastrarlo por toda la calle.

-¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS Y HAGAN ALGO!- exigió Son.

-Son, que hayan sanado tus heridas no significa que debas lastimarte- lo quedó mirando otro clon de Naruto, que mantenía una tabla recta para que un _Yokai_ en el techo comenzara a martillar.

-¡¿TE PARECE QUE LO HAGO A PROPOSITO?!-rugió Son Goku, antes de desaparecer por un callejón, incomodando a algunos _Yokai_ que detuvieron por un momento el trabajo para apreciar ese extraño evento.

Los hermanos del _Yonbi_ suspiraron, mientras Bolt se reía bastante divertido.

En eso, Gyuki se fijó que Shukaku bufaba, fastidiado.

-¿Sigues molesto?- lo quedó mirando el pulpo, fastidiándolo.

-¡Pero si salimos de trabajar en _Konoha, _ a trabajar en _Uzushiogakure!_\- se defendió el _Ichibi_\- ¡No somos carpinteros!-

-Oye, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos. Necesitan ayuda para reconstruir su hogar- le recordó fastidiado Gyuki, haciendo bufar ofendido a su hermano mayor.

-Hay que ver…- Isobu suspiró, mientras Chomei negaba con la cabeza.

Pero entonces, de golpe, Gyuki recibió una patada por detrás, mandándolo a rodar, y de que el borde de la tabla que había cargado se cayera en la pata de Shukaku_, _quien gritó de dolor y comenzó a dar saltitos, agarrando su pie, adolorido.

-¡Deja de estorbar en el camino, _Takoyaki!_\- ordenó Hiromi, que había sido quien lo pateó, acompañada por Rakku, que llevaba una canasta, y una niña _Yokai Tortuga_, de corto cabello rubio, donde se posaba una flor rosada, ojos celestes, y con cierto sagrado bastón de su raza en mano.

-D-Debí imaginármelo…- gimió Gyuki, sentándose adolorido.

No importaba que él participara en la liberación de los _Yokai_, ni que los ayudara a reconstruir su hogar... Hiromi seguía tratándolo a patada limpia cada vez que lo veía…

-Vamos, vamos. Hiromi-chan- intentó calmarla Rakku, a lo que la morena bufó, mirando para otro lado.

-¡¿N-Ni una disculpa?!- exigió Shukaku, aun adolorido, pero solo recibió que el tridente de la _Yokai_ se clavara en su única cola- ¡AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

Bolt se abrazó el estómago, riendo divertido, mientras los _Yokai_ que miraban la escena sonreían, nerviosos, comprendiendo cómo era Hiromi.

-Nada cambia…- suspiró Chomei, y se sonrojó un poco porque Rakku le sonrió, de acuerdo con él.

-Hiromi-chan, debemos llevar estas verduras a Hinata-san- le recordó la _Yokai_ _mariquita_, tomando la atención de la _Yokai_ pulpo.

-Bien, bien- bufó la joven, comenzando a alejarse, aunque de pasada miró molesta a Gyuki, quien se sobresaltó- Idiota…- y sin más, se fue.

El _Hachibi_ suspiró.

-… Hiromi-obasan es _tsundere_\- aseguró sabiamente Bolt, haciendo sonreír nervioso a Isobu, ignorando como Shukaku se sobaba su lastimada colita, observado por la divertida niña _Yokai tortuga_.

-Bolt, no uses esas palabras…- suspiró Gyuki, sobándose la cabeza, haciendo reír al niño.

-Perdónala, Gyuki-san- le pidió Rakku, juntando las manos- Hiromi-chan es bastante explosiva-

-No tengo problemas con que lo sea… Pero nunca he prendido una mecha o algo así- le aseguró apesadumbrado el _Biju_.

-…- Rakku lo quedó mirando, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Gyuki.

-… Nop, nada- sonrió la pelicafé, comprendiendo que aquel _Biju_ era muy lento- ¡Bueno, vámonos, _Kameko-chan!_\- le avisó a la niña.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió la rubia de piel verdosa- ¡Oye, oye, Isobu-san!- se acercó al _Biju_, extrañándolo- ¡¿Después jugamos de nuevo en el río?! ¡Esta vez mis hermanos y yo superaremos tu velocidad de nado-_mite!_-aseguró.

-Veré si tengo tiempo- le sonrió Isobu, acostumbrado al _tic verbal_ de la joven _Yokai_.

-¡Ya verás-mite!- sonrió Kameko, y siguió a Hiromi.

-Kameko-chan y sus hermanos se llevaron rápidamente muy bien con usted, Isobu-san- sonrió Rakku, satisfecha.

-Son buenos niños- sonrió Isobu.

-Pero, ¿quién creería que esa niña tan tierna es la bisnieta mayor de ese vejestorio?- hizo notar Shukaku, aun algo sorprendido de que Kameko era familiar de Hoshi…

-Bueno, como el viejo Hoshi murió, alguien tenía que llevar ese bastoncito sin tener problemas de usarlo y al mismo tiempo que te drene la vida que se disfruta- le explicó Seiya, tomando su atención, fastidiándolo al ver que el pelimorado equilibraba el martillo en su dedo- Y la chica Kameko es quien tiene la mayor cantidad de _chakra_ entre las tortuguitas para eso. _Nininini_. Irónico, ¿no?-

-Solo esperamos que los padres y abuelos de Kameko-chan acepten la decisión de los líderes- opinó un _Yokai lobo_, a quien una copia de Naruto lo ayudaba a llevar unos baldes de agua.

-_Exlíderes_\- corrigió Seiya, haciendo sonreír nervioso al lobo y a la copia, quienes siguieron su camino.

-…- Isobu meditó lo que escuchó, extrañando a Bolt, quien infló los cachetes, celoso.

-¡P-Pues yo también soy genial-dattebasa!-le aseguró al _Biju_, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Lo sé, lo sé- eso dejó satisfecho al pequeño.

-Eres genial para andar molestando, pulga ruidosa- aseguró Shukaku, dejando quieto al niño- ¡Oye, pulpo! ¡Ven a ayudarme!-

-S-Sí…- Gyuki se le acercó, aun sobándose la cabeza.

Rakku sonrió.

-Bueno, yo los dejo. Gracias por todo- se comenzó a alejar, pero se detuvo, y miró sonriendo a _Nanabi_, quien se sobresaltó- Gracias, Chomei-san- le guiñó un ojo, y, sin más, se fue.

Chomei la miró irse, y no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta darse cuenta en las miraditas que recibía de sus tres hermanos, al igual que de Bolt.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- se avergonzó, moviendo nervioso su cola.

-Últimamente la _mariquita_ está muy tierna contigo- le señaló Shukaku, sonrojando al escarabajo.

-¡Exactamente-dattebasa!- Bolt lo señaló con un dedo acusador- ¡Anoche Hima, Sarada y yo los vimos volando muy juntitos-dattebasa~!- aseguró burlonamente, sobresaltando en gran manera al _Biju_.

Sus hermanos lo quedaron mirando, notando el sudor que corría en la armadura del _Nanabi_

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó extrañado Gyuki.

Eso dejó quieto a Chomei, extrañando más sus hermanos.

-¡¿A-ALGO?! ¡NO-NADA-NADA-NADA!- completamente rojo, Chomei se fue volando echo una bala, dejando tras de sí una gran ventisca.

Los _Biju_ se miraron entre sí.

-Algo pasó- dijeron al mismo tiempo, asintiendo, de acuerdo.

-¡Descubrámoslos -dattebasa!- sugirió entusiasmado Bolt.

-No, no haremos nada- negó Gyuki, comenzando a caminar junto a sus hermanos.

-¡¿EH?!- lo quedó mirando el niño, sin poder creer en que dijeran que _NO_a semejante aventura.

-Debemos respetar el espacio de Chomei- le explicó Isobu- Sabemos que siente algo por Rakku, y si pasa algo entre ellos… Bueno, mientras no sea malo, no veo que tenga que preocuparme- admitió.

-¡Pero es divertido!- Bolt le dio varias palmaditas en el caparazón, intentándolo hacer _entrar en razón_.

-Si lo hiciéramos, sí nos divertiríamos…- concordó Shukaku, haciéndolo sonreír- Pero estaríamos ofendiéndolo, ¿no crees?- lo miró, amurándolo- Hagamos que la pulga escandalosa de tu hermana tuviera novio, ¿te meterías con eso?-

-¡MATARÍA AL NOVIO-DATTEBAYO!- aseguraron de golpe la mayor parte de los clones de Naruto, sobresaltando a los _Biju_ y a los demás _Yokai_, ignorantes de la conversación. Tanto así, que algunos, como Seiya, terminaron rodando por el techo y cayendo de cara al piso dolorosamente.

Soyokaze simplemente suspiró, comenzando él a martillar.

_Pájaro-chan_ se tapó el rostro con un ala, algo avergonzado.

-Vamos, vamos…- suspiró Gyuki.

-¿Y bien, Bolt?- lo miró Isobu, extrañándolo- ¿Tú harías algo?-

-Pero… ¿Hima con novio?- parpadeó el niño, meditando- ¡No entiendo eso-dattebasa!- se restregó la cabeza, sin comprender eso de _novios_.

-Es como Naruto- suspiró el _Hachibi_.

-¡Yo soy mejor que papá!- aseguró Bolt, parándose, haciendo que el ave en su hombro fuera a posarse en el de Gyuki- ¡Hago muchos clones!- sonrió jactancioso.

-Pero… desde que perdiste todo ese _chakra_ que tenías de Kurama al momento de nacer… ¿Podrás seguir haciendo clones?- se preguntó Isobu.

-Bueno… He estado hablando de eso con Kurama- aseguró un clon de Naruto que se encontraba en un techo, tomando la atención de los _Biju-_Pensamos que esas habilidades de Bolt, que debería tenerlas un _gennin_, provenían en realidad del _chakra_ de Kurama. Ahora que no lo tiene…- miró al pequeño rubio ojiazul- Debería tener su propio talento, y no uno aventajado-dattebayo-

-¡Yo puedo hacer muchos clones-dattebasa!- aseguró testarudo Bolt, bajándose de Isobu, poniéndose enfrente de los _Biju_\- ¡Miren, _Kake Bushin no Jutsu!_\- hizo la pose de manos, para hacer aparecer, solamente, un solo clon a su lado-¡¿EH?! ¡¿UNO?!- ambos clones se señalaron, sorprendidos.

-Te lo dije- suspiró el clon de su padre.

-Entonces… ¿Este es tu _talento?_ -lo miró divertido Shukaku.

-¡Esto no es justo-dattebasa!- patalearon ambos clones.

-Bueno, a su edad, ya un clon de sombra es bastante sorprendente- admitió Isobu, intercambiando una mirada con su hermano.

-Sí. Me pregunto si ahora tendrá más habilidades que se muestren- comentó Gyuki- Y tal vez Himawari también pueda despertar su propio talento…-

-¿La pulga escandalosa? Tal vez invente el _Cry no jutsu_ o algo así- dijo burlonamente Shukaku, fastidiándolo

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE, **SHUKAKU!**\- exigieron los dos Bolt.

-Lo siento, pero no soy como ese zorro de pacotilla. Que ya no me llames por el apodo no me afecta~- aseguró Shukaku, pensando que era mejor el _nombre_ que el apodo de _Gordo-baka_.

Ambos rubios lo miraron molestos, e hicieron la misma pose de manos.

-_¡Jutsu Sexy!_\- y desaparecieron en una bola de humo, sobresaltando un poco a los _Biju_.

-¡O-Oye, Bolt!- se dio cuenta el clon- ¡No lo uses! ¡Kurama ya te ha advertido…!-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Mostrarnos a nuestra _Hermanita?_\- sonrió burlón Shukaku, recordando la versión _Kurama-chwan_ del pequeño, pero, como sus dos hermanos, se quedó en blanco al ver salir entre el humo a dos versiones femeninas de sí mismo-¡¿EH?!-

-_¡Biju-chwan: Gordita-chwan~!_\- sonrieron ambas _Biju femeninas_, ante el asombro de los _Biju_, los clones, y los _Yokai_, que tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-_Nininini_. ¿Quién pensaría que una criatura legendaria como el viejo Shukaku tendría estas aficiones?- se preguntó Seiya, aun en el piso, mirando divertido la escena.

-¡YO NO TENGO NINGUNA AFICIÓN DE ESE TIPO, BORRACHO!- le aseguró rojo como tomate el _Ichibi_, aunque el _Yokai_ se rió por lo bajo, divertido.

-Lo hizo…- se lamentó el clon de Naruto.

-Y-Ya había escuchado q-que Bolt creó algo como esto-admitió Gyuki, tapándose la cara, avergonzado, para no ver como sus _dos_ _hermanas_ hacían diferentes poses- Pero de aquí a verlo…-

-T-Tendré pesadillas…- murmuró Isobu, azul.

-¡No me miren así~!-pidieron ambas hermanas, guiñándole el ojo a los _Yokai_ que presenciaban la escena, quienes se quedaron en blanco, bastante incomodos…

-¡PULGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se enfureció Shukaku, totalmente rojo.

-No somos pulgas~, somos _Gordita-chwan_ _por dos_~- corrigieron sus dos versiones femeninas.

El _Ichibi_ apretó con fuerza sus puños, y, enojado, junto sus manos, alertando a sus hermanos y a los clones de Naruto.

-¡E-ESPERA, SHUKAKU!- intentó calmarlo Isobu, pero ya era tarde…

-_¡SUNAUMI!_-

Y, acompañado de gritos de sorpresas, toda la calle se llenó de la arena del _Ichibi_, estancando en ella a Bolt, a las copias de Naruto, a los _Yokai_, y a los _Biju_…

* * *

En la cocina de la casa de Kuromi, Hinata, Sakura y Mirai, la madre de Kuromi, una mujer _Yokai cuervo _de largo cabello negro y ojos amarillos, junto a otras _Yokai_, preparaban la cena a los trabajadores, observados por el propio Kuromi, Hiroshi, y Mimasu, quien más que nada disfrutaba el olor de comida en preparación que había en el ambiente.

-¡Ya verán! ¡Comerán esto y tendrán más fuerzas para trabajar, _shannaro!_\- aseguró Sakura, cortando una gran cantidad de vegetales junto a una _Yokai_ cangrejo que aparentaba su edad, quien cortaba gracias a sus pinzas.

-Huele bien…- admitió Mimasu, acercándose a la mesa donde la pelirrosa cortaba, haciéndola sonreír, mientras Kuromi ayudaba a su madre a sacar unos cuencos.

-Pero, ¿estará bien que Naruto-san use tantos clones?- se preguntó Mirai, mirando por la puerta abierta como pasaba un clon del rubio ayudando a unos _Yokai_ _Lobo_ a llevar una gran cantidad de tablones.

-Está bien- sonrió Hinata, sin dejar de revolver el caldo de guiso que preparaba junto a una _Yokai_ _Águila_, quien probó un poco de la comida para sonreír, satisfecha con el sabor, para después alejar a Hiroshi al ver que iba a poner su dedo en el guiso para probar- Naruto-kun no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y no ayudarlos. Al igual que nosotros- le sonrió a la joven, quien también sonrió.

-Hinata, los vegetales están listos- le avistó Sakura, a lo que la mujer asintió- Kakashi-sensei, ¿al menos no hará algo para ayudar?- le preguntó al peliblanco, quien, sentado frente a la mesa en la que ella trabajaba, leía cómodamente su libro, ignorando su pierna entablillada y su brazo en cabestrillo. A su lado, estaban sus dos muletas de madera que le ayudaban a caminar.

-¿Mm?- el _Hokage_ despegó por unos momentos sus ojos de la lectura, sin mucho ánimo- Sakura, ya escuchaste a Hanta-san. No podré moverme bien en unas semanas-

-Sí, sí. _Hokage-sama_, usted descanse todo lo que quiera- le sonrió la madre de Kuromi.

-A la orden- el peliblanco continuó en su lectura, pero Sakura le quitó _"Tacticas Icha Icha"_.

-Entonces podría ir a tomar un poco de sol, dejando de lado este libro, Kakashi-sensei- le señaló le pelirrosa, mientras las _Yokai_ que la ayudaban se reían por lo bajo por la actitud de uno de los héroes de los extranjeros- Sino está en un ambiente saludable, no podrá recuperarse correctamente-

-Estoy en una isla que está recuperándose de a poco, así que el ambiente saludable en el que debo recuperarme es mi mente- aseguró sabiamente Kakashi, hasta darse cuenta que eso molestó a Sakura- S-Sabes que es una broma…- intentó excusarse, hasta asustarse al ver como la pelirrosa había tirado su preciado libro al fuego de la chimenea donde cocinaban Hinata y la _Yokai_, sobresaltándolas- ¡MI TESORO!-

Como alma perseguida por el diablo, Kakashi tomó las muletas y corrió cojeando hasta la chimenea, tirándose de golpe al piso, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, incluso a Kuromi, quien parpadeó sorprendido, en cambio Mimasu ladeó la cabeza.

-_¡HOKAGE!- _Hinata, Mirai y las otras dos _Yokai_ lo agarraron y lo sacaron del fuego, mostrándolo con la cara y pelo chamuscados, pero con su preciado libro en manos, el cual solo estaba algo quemado.

-Vaya, vaya. Los _Hokage_ son muy divertidos- sonrió la madre de Kuromi, a lo que el joven la quedó mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿E-En qué estaba pensando, _Hokage-sama?!_\- exigió saber molesta Mirai, mientras detrás suyo Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Mirai… Pero hay cosas que valen más que mi propia vida- aseguró Kakashi, apagando con los dedos una llamita en la punta de su libro.

Hinata suspiró, algo aliviada y apenada por lo ocurrido, pero sonrió al ver entrar a la casa a Rakku, a Hiromi y a la joven Kameko.

-Trajimos verduras~- sonrió Rakku.

-Gracias, Rakku-san- Hinata recibió la canasta, contenta.

-Aun no puedo creer que los _jashinistas_ mantenían verduras en su almacén- admitió la _Yokai_ _cangrejo_, haciendo que Mimasu moviera su cabeza en la dirección de su voz.

-Supongo que era por su alimentación- señaló Sakura, tomando la atención de todos- Eran guerreros feroces, por lo que debían mantener una vida lo más cercana a lo saludable para poder mantener el cuerpo firme y fuerte para la batalla-

-Pues también eran bastante alcohólicos, ya que tenían varias botellas de _sake_\- comentó Hiromi, aburrida.

-¿Se lo han dicho a Seiya?- preguntó Kuromi.

-No. Él es el único _Yokai_ en esta isla que le gusta esa bebida tan suave- negó con la cabeza Hiromi- Preferimos que se la lleven los de _Konoha_, como obsequio-

-Supongo que tendremos que rechazarlo-se disculpó Kakashi, extrañando a las tres _Yokai_ por estar en el piso, con la mitad superior del cuerpo chamuscado- Pero para nosotros, los ninjas, existen las _Prohibiciones_ _Shinobi_, y entre ellas está el "_No pasarse con el alcohol"_, así que no podremos llevarlo, ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo exactamente han tenido ese _sake_-

-Es verdad… Se supone que los licores son más fuertes mientras más viejos son, ¿no?-se preguntó Mimasu.

-¡Significa que todos los adultos cuando prueben nuestro licor estarán borrachitos-mite!- sonrió divertida Kameko.

-Bueno, las botellas de _Yūsui_ no han sido abiertas, y han estado dos años sin probar…- meditó Rakku.

_-¿__Yūsui__?-_se extrañó Mirai.

-Es nuestro licor. Es más fuerte que el _sake_ de los humanos- le aseguró la madre de Kuromi.

-Y lo extraño es que a Seiya no le gusta el _Yūsui__\- _señaló Kuromi- Solo el _sake_-

-N-No sé por qué no me sorprende…- sonrió nerviosa la _Sarutobi_.

En eso, todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar varias voces afuera, por lo que se miraron, extrañados.

Los _shinobi_ de _Konoha_ salieron de inmediato de la casa junto a los demás _Yokai_, para apreciar, sorprendidos, como una calle entera de _Uzushiogakure _ estaba llena completamente de arena, ante las miradas atónitas de varios _Yokai_ y algunos clones de Naruto.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Kuromi miró sorprendido toda esa cantidad de arena.

-¡Rakku! ¿Q-Qué pasó?- Chomei se les acercó volando por detrás, también sorprendido.

-E-Eso quiero saber…- admitió Rakku, poniendo su mano en su mejilla, sin palabras.

-¡¿Acaso un ataque?!- por una esquina llegaron corriendo Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken, llevando cada una a sus pasajeros.

-¡Guau…!- se sorprendió Himawari, parpadeando varias veces- ¡Playa~!-sonrió.

-E-Esa arena…- murmuró Sarada, algo sorprendida.

-¡N-Naruto-kun!- Hinata se acercó a uno de los clones, preocupada- ¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!-

-B-Bueno…- el clon se rascó la mejilla, nervioso, extrañando a la pelinegra-… Fue…-

-Shukaku, ¿verdad?- Kakashi se les acercó con ayuda de sus muletas- Es el único que podría convocar tanta arena-

-Lo sabía- suspiró la pequeña _Uchiha_, mientras los cuatro _Biju_ negaban con la cabeza, avergonzados.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pidió saber Matatabi.

-Bueno…- suspiró otro clon, encima de un techo-… No sé- suspiró de nuevo.

-Esos…- Hiromi apretó su puño, enojada, alertando a los presentes- ¡ESOS _BIJU!_\- blandiendo su tridente, corrió en dirección a la gran montaña de arena, dispuesta a tener colgando en su arma la cabeza del responsable… lo cual sería muy cercano a la realidad.

-¿N-Nos matará a todos…?- se preocupó Chomei.

-Chomei-san, te aseguró que Hiromi-chan es cruel por fuera, pero muy blanda por dentro- le aseguró sonriendo la _Yokai mariquita_\- Confía en Rakku-oneechan-

-… S-Sí…- suspiró el _Biju_, ignorando como los demás como se acercaban por detrás cuatro lobitos arrastrando por sus cuatro colas al _derrotado_ _Yonbi_…

* * *

_Ruinas Templo Uzumaki_.

En el enorme claro rodeado por la arboleada de árboles marchitos, varios _Yokai_ y las copias de Naruto, en conjunto, liderados por Hanta y el Naruto real, sacaban de los escombros del antiguo edificio en ruinas todo lo que podía ser salvable.

Operación que llevaban hacia dos días, ya que, al haber sido tan grande y la explosión que la destrozó mucho más, era muy difícil poder encontrar algo entre la madera quemada, y que más encima estuviera en un estado cercano a lo _recuperable_.

-Hanta, ¿cuántos pergaminos hemos recuperado?- le preguntó Naruto, levantando con una mano de _chakra_ un enorme trozo de madera quemada, permitiéndole a los _Yokai_ y clones verificar lo que había debajo de esta.

-Hasta ahora solo cuatro que pueden ser leídos, y diez en mal estado, pero que podemos volver a reescribir- recordó Hanta, observando el pequeño montículo de objetos quemados a lo lejos, donde se depositaba lo salvable.

-Entre las herramientas sagradas, solo dos- suspiró un hombre _Yokai lobo_, de cabello gris y ojos grises- Oye, querida- miró a Hanta, tomando su atención- ¿Segura de permitir a _Tsume_ participar en la recuperación?- señaló a un joven _Yokai_ _lobo, _que aparentaba la misma edad de Natsumi, que intentaba levantar un enorme escombro quemado, sin resultado. Tenía el cabello celeste amarrado a una larga cola de caballo y ojos grises.

-Ten más confianza en nuestro hijo, _Jōhō-kun_-le pidió Hanta, sonriendo levemente al ver como Tsume terminaba cayendo sin poder levantar el escombro, siendo ayudado por un clon de Naruto a levantarse.

Su marido suspiró y la vio irse a ayudar a otros a sacar escombros, por lo que él mismo fue a hacerlo.

Naruto los miró, sonriendo.

En eso, el rubio se fijó que el escombro que intentó levantar Tsume era removido por las colas de Kurama, quien, llevando amarrado en su frente su banda algo dañada, ayudaba en silencio a los _Yokai_, que lo miraban entre nerviosos y serios.

-Ah, g-gracias, Kurama-san- jadeó Tsume, algo aliviado, buscando con la mirada si había algo salvable en el espacio vacío dejado por el escombro.

-… Sí- murmuró el _Biju_, comenzando a alejarse, pero miró serio al joven acercársele.

-E-Este, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Natsu?- le preguntó el peliceleste, deteniendo al zorro- Y-Ya sabe: de que si un _Yokai_ tiene puesto un manto de su _chakra_, es capaz de permanecer en esta forma semihumana aunque este completamente empapado- se explicó, sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Ah, cierto. Realmente me sorprendí cuando nos dimos cuenta esa vez que Natsumi-chan seguía en esa forma- dattebayo- admitió el clon de Naruto, quien se alejaba cargando un escombro.

Era verdad. Después de derrotar a _Jashin, _estando en medio del océano, Sasuke señaló que Natsumi, a pesar de haber sido empapada por completo al igual que ellos al estar en el mar, seguía en su forma humana y no había vuelto a la verdadera, lo cual sorprendió hasta a la misma _Yokai_, fastidiando al _Kyubi_.

Al parecer, el manto de _chakra_ de un _Biju_ es capaz de impedir que un _Yokai_ cambie de forma por el contacto al agua, y eso mismo quería corroborar el nervioso Tsume.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad...?- preguntó de nuevo, algo nervioso, y se asustó por la miradita que recibió del _Biju_.

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?-Kurama lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-B-Bueno, s-soy amigo de Natsu, y a veces sé que ella exagera con algunas cosas. Soy muy cercano a ella y….- admitió Tsume, y retrocedió un paso por el gruñido que salió del _Biju_\- C-Como amigos… ¿bien?-levantó su pulgar, algo temeroso.

-Eso, no es de tu interés. Escúchame bien, me importa un bledo que seas amigo de la infancia de Natsumi. Deja de apegarte a ella en mi presencia, ¿escuchaste?- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Y-Yo no me apego, solo intento animarla un poco! ¡Y no piense mal de mí, Kurama-san!- lloriqueó algo asustado Tsume- Yo quiero a Natsu como amiga, nada más…- aseguró, pero al decir la frase _"Yo quiero"_ se ganó una mirada asesina del _Kyubi_, dejándolo más asustado de lo que estaba.

-V-Vamos, Kurama. No seas tan celoso- se les acercó Naruto, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Tsume.

-¡Y-Yo no soy celoso!- aseguró de inmediato Kurama, levemente sonrojado.

-Sí, sí…- lo miró burlón el rubio, sin creerle nada, sonrojándolo más.

-¡Mira, es solo que este _quejica_ me desespera!-se defendió el zorro, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Q-Quejica…?- se deprimió Tsume, haciendo sonreír nervioso a Naruto- No soy _quejica_, es solo que soy un lobito _pacifista_\- suspiró, recibiendo unas palmaditas del rubio.

-Kurama…- lo miró burlón el _Jinchūriki_, sabiendo muy bien que la actitud agresiva de su compañero era a causa de que ese joven era un amigo muy cercano de Natsumi, provocando **celos muy peligrosos** por parte del _Biju_.

Kurama miró para otro lado, sin querer reconocer sus celos, hasta darse cuenta que algunos jóvenes _Yokai zorro, pulpo, águila y caballo_ se acercaban.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsume?- se extrañaron los amigos del _Yokai_.

-E-Estoy bien…- aseguró lloriqueando el peliceleste.

Sus amigos fruncieron levemente el ceño, y miraron a Kurama, quien los miró serio.

-Supongo que después de destruir nuestro templo, te ves con la libertad de tratarnos como alimañas, ¿no?- bufó el joven _águila_, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ frunciera el ceño.

-¡O-Oye, _Hane_!- lo miró algo incómodo Tsume.

-No hables así de Kurama- le pidió molesto Naruto, encarando al joven.

-…- al ver que le hablaba el _Uzumaki_, Hane miró para otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es necesario decir algo de él. Sabemos lo que nos hizo- el otro _Yokai caballo_ señaló con su brazo los escombros en los que estaban.

-Lo diré una última vez: Una palabra más en contra de Kurama y no me haré responsable-dattebayo- advirtió enojado Naruto, agarrando al _Yokai_ de la túnica negra.

-¿Q-Qué harás? ¿M-Me golpearás?- se molestó el joven- Entonces no eres diferente al otro _Uzumaki_-

-¡¿Qué me…?!- se enojó Naruto, pero la cola de Kurama rodeo su cintura y lo alejó del _Yokai caballo_.

-Déjalo, Naruto- Kurama frunció el ceño- No vale la pena-le aseguró, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, de acuerdo con él, pero con unas ganas de estrellar su nudillo en la cara del _Yokai_.

-L-Lo siento, Naruto-san…- se disculpó Tsume- Hane, _Hakusha_. Discúlpense- miró a sus dos amigos, quienes miraron a otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- ambos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos al sentir a Jōhō detrás de ellos, mirándolos seriamente.

-¡GHA! ¡¿J-Jōhō-san?!- se sobresaltaron ambos, al igual que los _Yokai pulpo_ y _zorro._

-No estarán con sus tonterías, ¿no?- gruñó el hombre, erizando su pelaje y mostrando sus colmillos, asustándolos un poco- No se les olvide que Naruto-san y Kurama-san son parte de los héroes que nos salvaron de permanecer más tiempo sellados, y Naruto-san es un _Uzumaki_. Le debemos respeto y lealtad. ¿Entendieron?- los miró, serio.

-S-Sí…- asintieron ambos, aun algo asustados.

-G-Gracias, padre…- suspiró Tsume, algo aliviado.

-_Tsch_\- bufó el joven _Yokai_ zorro, de pelaje café claro, tomando la atención de padre e hijo- Para empezar eres un lobo, no te deberías meter en esto. Y te incluyo, Tsume- miró a su amigo, quien lo miró nervioso.

-¿Tú también, _Chikaku?_\- lo miró molesto Jōhō.

-_Mph_. Soy un zorro, y la estúpida que nos traicionó también lo es, así que en mi caso sí tengo derecho a meterme con el _Uzumaki_ y el _Biju_ este- bufó Chikaku, mirando de reojo a Kurama, quien frunció el ceño.

-Cuida tu lengua, maldito mocoso- gruñó Kurama, a lo que el joven frunció el ceño.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Chikaku, Hane, Hakusha, Jūnan!- les dio un fuerte coscorrón a cada uno, sobresaltando a su hijo- ¡Lleven todo lo recolectado al pueblo!- ordenó Jōhō, ya enfadado.

-S-Sí…- asintieron los tres últimos, alejándose.

-Bien, bien, bien. No sé enoje tanto, Jōhō-san- bufó Chikaku, sobándose la cabeza y alejándose, pero se detuvo y miró a Tsume- No ganas nada intentando ser amigable con ese _Biju_, y yo que tú, sería inteligente y cortaría cualquier amistad con Natsumi. Sería lo mejor- le recomendó, alejándose.

Tsume frunció el ceño.

-¡Está bien! ¡Eso fue suficiente-dattebayo!- se enfureció Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que la cola anaranjada que lo sujetaba se aferró más a él, por lo que miró al _Kyubi_-¿Kurama…?-

-No valen la pena, Naruto, y lo sabes- le aseguró el zorro, serio- Además… tienen todo el derecho a restregarme en la cara lo que hice- miró los escombros que los rodeaban, los cuales alguna vez compusieron lo que fue un importante monumento para los _Yokai_-… Lo que les hice-

-Oye, Kurama…- lo miró Naruto- ¡No fue tu culpa nada de esto-dattebayo!- le recordó, pero su amigo solo miró para otro lado.

-Realmente lo lamento mucho, Naruto-san, Kurama-san- se disculpó sinceramente Jōhō, haciendo una leve reverencia, a la que se unió Tsume.

-Chikaku no suele ser así… Ni Hane y Hakusha- aseguró Tsume, algo nervioso- Pero… Con todo lo que ha pasado… Lo que hemos pasado…- negó con la cabeza- No me gusta la situación actual de los _zorros_\- admitió- Empieza a haber tanta enemistad con Natsu solo porque ella estuvo dos años sin poder salvarnos, y porque el _Jashinista_ que ocasionó todo fue, bueno… Ya saben- suspiró.

-Aun así, no metas a todos en el mismo saco, Tsume- le pidió Hanta, acercándose al grupo.

-Madre…- se sorprendió Tsume.

-Los adultos entre los _Yokai zorro_ comprenden la situación en la que se encontró Natsumi, como Kazuma-san- le recordó su madre, cruzándose de brazos- Son solo los adolescentes, pero eso solo muestra lo inmaduro que son- sentenció, haciendo sonreír un poco a su hijo- Además de que están decepcionado de que lo escogiera a usted como su pareja, Kurama-san- miró al _Biju_, extrañándolo un poco- Para ellos, ser pareja o casarse con Natsumi por ser de la línea de sangre de los líderes, era un buen objetivo para ser reconocidos- negó con la cabeza- Esa parte siempre ha sido incómoda para nosotros-

-¿Me incluyes a mí?- la quedó mirando Jōhō, haciéndola sonreír nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no- se defendió la mujer, sin darse cuenta que Naruto y Tsume se reían por lo bajo.

-…- Kurama simplemente se quedó en silencio, meditativo.

-No es su culpa, Kurama-san- le aseguró Hanta, tomando su atención- Ni el comportamiento inmaduro de los jóvenes, ni lo ocurrido aquí- sonrió- Y le sugiero no poner esa expresión cuando esté con Natsumi- le sugirió- Ella es bastante sensible, y se sentirá bastante mal si lo ve con esa cara-

-_Tsch_\- el _Kyubi_ miró para otro lado, fastidiado- No ha sido el día que me den órdenes- bufó, alejándose, extrañando a la loba.

-Jeje, recuperó el ánimo- sonrió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero… Pero si él se fastidió solo- lo miró confundido Tsume.

-Ese es el Kurama _normal_-dattebayo- le aseguró el rubio, estirándose y siguiendo a su compañero, preparado para continuar la recolección.

Madre, padre e hijo se quedaron mirando, algo confundidos…

Naruto agarró un escombro y comenzó a sacarlo, mientras cerca de él Kurama metía el brazo en un pequeño hueco que encontró, sacando un pergamino que se deshizo en sus manos.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y comenzó a sacar los escombros que tenía debajo, comprendiendo que podía haber más pergaminos que al menos podían salvarse…

-Oye…- llamó Naruto, por lo que el zorro movió una oreja, indicando que lo escuchaba-¿Desde cuándo eres tan calmado con estas cosas?- lo quedó mirando, haciendo que el _Biju_ hiciera una mueca, no molesto, sino pensativo.

-Viste como es ese tipo zorro, ¿no? Es de la misma raza que Natsumi. Si hago algo, él o el resto de esos _Yokai_ podrían tirárselo en cara- le señaló, sacando escombros con sus colas- _Tsch_. Ya le he dado suficientes problemas…-

Eso hizo que Naruto dejara de levantar un escombro, y lo mirara, serio.

Sí… Tal vez las demás razas de los _Yokai_ habían aceptado que uno de ellos y un _Biju_, parte del grupo que los salvó, estuvieran… juntos… Pero la mayoría de los _Yokai zorro_… no.

Eran los jóvenes los que estaban más afectados por la muerte de su querido líder, Kurokiba, y, aunque no lo expresaban con palabras, ponían la culpa de su muerte a Natsumi, quien no los ayudó en los dos años en los que estuvieron encerrados, siendo ella la líder en esos tiempos…

Además de que sospechaban que ella podía estar relacionada con la misteriosa desaparición de Ryusei, el _Uzumaki_ que había provocado todas esas desgracias, porque había sido amiga de él…

Y, como guinda del pastel… el enterarse que aquella joven más encima estaba junto al _Biju_ que destrozó un monumento histórico e importante para todos los _Yokai, _junto con sus reliquias y tesoros, provocaba… un ambiente de reprobación entre aquellos jóvenes zorros…

Naruto comprendía que Kurama aguantara el querer golpear o morder a todos esos _niñitos_, como los llamaba el _Biju_, pero sabía que su amigo también la estaba pasando mal a causa de la destrucción al _Templo Uzumaki, _y no solamente por culpa de los jóvenes _Yokai zorros_… sino por el resto…

Habían tres tipos de _Yokai_ respecto a esto:

_Yokai_ como Seiya y el resto que sabían que Kurama no tuvo la culpa y que, en realidad, ya no le tomaban importancia al asunto; otros como Tsume, que intentaban llevarse bien con él a pesar del nerviosismo que les daban el poder destructivo del _Kyubi_; y otros, como la mayoría de los jóvenes _Yokai zorro_, que no confiaban en él…

-…- Naruto miró tristemente a Kurama, y le iba a acariciar la cabeza si este no se lo impide con la mano.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, Naruto- lo miró serio el _Kyubi_\- Sino fuera por Natsumi, tus mocosos y porque me enseñaste a no aplastar a engendros como esos, bueno, ya habría hecho una de las mías- sonrió zorrunamente.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió y le chasconeó la cabeza a su amigo, quien alejó su cabeza, entre fastidiado y divertido.

-Por cierto, ¿lo has encontrado?- le preguntó el rubio, de vuelta al trabajo.

-_Tsch_. No, esperaba que estuvieran, al menos, sus restos… - murmuró, mirando por el agujero que hizo al sacar los escombros, mostrando varios artefactos en mal estado- Aun así, tu mujer podría repararlo, ¿no?- lo miró Kurama, algo dudoso.

-Ojalá…- Naruto se agachó junto al agujero y levantó un plato que se hizo polvo en sus manos, por lo que suspiró.

-…- Kurama lo miró, y se alejó un poco, para tener más terreno para cubrir.

* * *

-Ah…- Natsumi, caminando por el bosque junto a su abuelo, con _Canoso-chan_ posado en el hombro, se estiró, dando un gran bostezo- El aire está más limpio~-

-Sí, sí. Aun así, al bosque le queda mucho por sanar para volver a ser el de antaño- asintió Kazuma, sonriendo.

-Gracias, abuelo-le sonrió la joven, extrañándolo- Creo que me siento mejor… Sé que papá ahora está en un mejor lugar, pero aún me cuesta acostumbrarme…- admitió, mirando al cielo- Pero tus palabras… y las de él…- sonrió tiernamente-… Me ayudan a seguir-

-…- Kazuma la miró con un ojo, y después sonrió- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Natsumi-

Su nieta también sonrió.

-Y supongo que cuando hablas de _**"él"**_hablas de mi futuro _yerno_, o _bis-yerno_\- la miró divertido el anciano, sonrojándola.

-¡P-Pero es que él siempre me dice esas cosas!- aseguró sonrojada Natsumi.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Lo será, o no lo será?- pidió saber Kazuma, sin dejar de sonreír.

-B-Bueno…- Natsumi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sonrojadas- ¡No _she!_\- se tapó el rostro

-Empezaste una relación con una criatura de leyenda, ¿sin saber si llegaran al compromiso?- la quedó mirando el anciano.

-¡Si lo dices así me pones pésimo!- pataleó avergonzada Natsumi, a lo que Obito, en el hombro de Kazuma, negó con la cabeza- ¡Y mi relación con Kurama es **seria**!- aseguró, chocando nariz con su abuelo.

-Mm…- Kazuma la miró un rato, acariciando su pequeña barba- ¿Segura?-

-¡Al 100%, y hasta superando el límite de lo racional!- aseguró sonrojada la joven, sin dejar de chocar nariz con su familiar.

-Mm… ¿Muy segura?-

-¡SÍ!-

-…- su abuelo la miró un rato, y después sonrió complacido, extrañándola- Perfecto, perfecto. Eso quería escuchar- admitió, retomando el camino, dejándola confundida- Significa que me convertiré en **bisabuelo **en poco tiempo. Jejeje. Me parece bien, al fin y al cabo, no la mayoría de nosotros se vuelven bisabuelos-

-Ya veo, ya veo- asintió varias veces Natsumi, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo contenta- Debes estar contento por eso, abuelo- se alegró, ignorando la cara de estupefacción del búho blanco que la quedó mirando.

Natsumi se quedó en ese lugar un rato, sin dejar de sonreír, asintiendo varias veces… hasta que su pequeño e inocente cerebro comenzó a procesar y traducir lo dicho anteriormente por aquel viejo _Yokai_ que seguía caminando, silbando un poco.

Las orejas de Natsumi se movieron un poco…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-resonó en todo el bosque.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya te diste cuenta?- sonrió Kazuma, deteniéndose, viendo divertido el rostro rojo como tomate de su nieta, quien, agachada, se agarraba la cabeza, sudando a mares, haciendo salir bastante vapor de sus orejas- Eso ha sido más rápido de lo usual. Te has vuelto _un poquito_ más lista- admitió.

-¡ABUELO!- Natsumi lo miró dolida, avergonzada, y bastante nerviosa- ¡NO DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS!-

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó el anciano- Quiero ser _bisabuelo_, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?- la quedó mirando, notando como aumentaba el nerviosismo de su nieta- Ah… Pervertida- sentenció.

-¡NO SOY ESO TAN FEO!- chilló Natsumi, acercándosele, indignada.

-Mira cómo eres… Normalmente críticas a los machos por ese tipo de pensamientos, pero cuando es tu caso no sabes ni cómo actuar- suspiró Kazuma, sonrojando más a su nieta, quien jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa- Sigues siendo muy inocente. ¿Segura que esta relación es _seria?_-

-¡Como me llamo _Natsumi!_-aseguró la joven, aun sonrojada.

Obito negó con la cabeza.

-_¡Señor canoso!_\- lo miró ofendida la pelirroja, sobresaltándolo- ¡Te aseguro que estoy segura que me llamo _Natsumi…!-_ repitió, pero se quedó pensativa-… Aunque no estaría mal llamarme _Kazumi_\- admitió, ignorando como el ave suspiraba, mientras su abuelo la quedaba mirando- O tal vez _Rinzin, Kirara, Mizuki, Byakko _o _Ch'anari_. ¡Suenan muy bien!- se aseguró, sin darse cuenta que el anciano la dejaba atrás- Aunque también nombres como _Aoi _y _Aomi _son lindos… Pero un nombre exótico como _Ariana_ no estaría mal para mi persona... Me pregunto… ¡Abuelo! ¡¿Hicieron alguna tabla con diferentes nombres para mí cuando…?!- miró para todos lados, para darse cuenta que estaba solita y abandonada…

Parpadeo varias veces.

-¡LO QUE NO TIENEN DE CABALLEROSO LO TIENEN DE CRUELES Y ABUSIVOOOOOOOOS!- resonó su voz, siendo ignorada a lo lejos por el anciano y el búho blanco, que disfrutaban esa tranquilidad que al parecer les duraría un buen rato.

-Voy a ir a ayudar a Shio-kun y los demás- le comentó Kazuma a Obito, ignorando la voz ofendida de su nieta- Pronto atardecerá y será mejor terminar con todo antes de que las luces se apaguen-

El ave blanca asintió, de acuerdo.

* * *

_Restos Templo Uzumaki._

Después de un rato de búsqueda entre los escombros, lo único rescatable fueron dos lanzas algo rotas, y tres pergaminos, uno en un estado aceptable, pero los otros dos en tal estado que tendrían que ser reescritos.

Ya atardecía cuando depositaron lo encontrado junto a lo demás.

-Lo mejor será detener la búsqueda- suspiró Hanta, mirando el cielo- Con esta luz no podremos encontrar nada más-

-Sí-Naruto deshizo el _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_, haciendo desaparecer los clones que lo habían estado ayudando- ¡Oye, Kurama!- llamó al _Biju_, quien era el único que buscaba algo entre los escombros del _templo_.

-¿Qué?- lo miró el zorro, extrañado.

-Mañana seguiremos la búsqueda. ¡Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos pronto-dattebayo!-le aseguró, sonriendo

-…- Kurama lo miró, no muy seguro, y, sin decir nada, continuo caminando por entre los trozos de madera.

-No quiere darse por vencido…- suspiró Naruto, sonriendo levemente, ante la extrañeza de los demás _Yokai_.

-Disculpa, Naruto-san… Pero, ¿qué ha estado buscando Kurama-san?- preguntó extrañada Hanta, tomando su atención- Es verdad que nos ha ayudado por sentirse responsable por lo del templo, aunque no es su culpa… Pero él busca algo aparte, ¿no?- sugirió.

-Sí. Está buscando…- iba a responder Naruto, hasta darse cuenta que Sasuke apareció a unos metros- ¡Ah, Sasuke!- lo saludó.

Al ver al _Uchiha_, Kurama bufó, sumamente fastidiado. La presencia de ese tipo era mucho más estresante que todos esos _Yokai zorro_ juntos.

-Sakura me pidió que les avisara que la cena está servida- le comentó Sasuke, serio.

-¡Perfecto!- se alegró Naruto, mientras los demás _Yokai_ sonreían y comenzaban a alejarse, preparados para descansar después del trabajo- ¿E Itachi?- se extrañó al no ver al cuervo.

-Está con Sarada- Sasuke miró como Kurama caminaba entre los escombros.

-Ya veo- sonrió el rubio- ¿No estás, bueno, enojado porque lo devolví a… a esa forma?- preguntó, algo incómodo.

-Si estuviera en su forma humana, no podría mantenerse en este plano y se iría- le recordó Sasuke, serio- Está bien-

Naruto sonrió.

-¿Y qué está buscando el _Kyubi?_\- le preguntó el pelinegro, algo extrañado.

-B-Bueno…- el rubio se rascó la mejilla, sin saber si decirle o no a su amigo…

-¡Algo que no te importa, imbécil!- le gruñó Kurama al _Uchiha_, quien simplemente frunció el ceño, y comenzó a caminar entre los escombros- _Tsch_. Muérete-

-Aunque lo quieras, no lo haré-le aseguró Sasuke, sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Qué buscas?-

-Una cuchilla para degollarte-

-_Mph_\- Sasuke lo ignoró, y se detuvo, mirando algo en el piso- ¿Es pequeño?-

-Y bastante afilado para arrancarte tú repugnante lengua- gruñó Kurama, moviendo un escombro, preguntándose seriamente si se lo debía lanzar a ese desagradable hombre, aunque no habría caso. Lo esquivaría, y podría meterse en problemas si le cuenta a Sarada que intentó matarlo, o peor, la mocosa pelo de chicle….

-…- Sasuke lo miró un rato y, con su pie, corrió una escombro frente a él- ¿Es verde?-

-Si sigues preguntándome imbecilidades voy a envenenarte- le aseguró fastidiado Kurama, mientras Naruto los observaba, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

Ellos eran como el agua y el aceite…

-¿Con relleno?-

-¡ARG, MALDITO! ¡EL RELLENO QUE VOY A SACAR ES EL TUYO, DESGRACIADO…!- lo miró enfadado Kurama, hasta darse cuenta lo que tenía Sasuke en la mano…

… Los restos quemados de _Sapo-chan_, unidos por un fino hilo…

Naruto miró sorprendido al _Uchiha…_

_-_¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO..?!- Kurama se agarró la cabeza, mirando atónito a Sasuke- ¡¿PRIMERO SARADA Y AHORA TÚ, MALDITO?!- se rascó la cabeza, recordando que Sarada había encontrado el peluche de esa misma forma cuando él lo buscaba entre los escombros de la casa de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió nervioso, dándose cuenta que los _Uchiha_ eran buenos para encontrar cosas…

-Supongo que esto es lo que buscabas, ¿no, ciego?- le preguntó Sasuke a Kurama, quien lo miró indignado.

-¡DAMELO, DESGRACIADO!- exigió Kurama, acercándosele.

-Es el peluche que le destrozaste a la hija de Naruto, ¿no?- Sasuke miró el peluche quemado y roto, enojando más al _Biju_-… Debo admitir que, hasta para ti, esto es adorable-

-¡SUFICENTE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR AQUÍ Y AHORA!- y casi cumple su palabra el enfurecido Kurama si Naruto no aparece por detrás y lo agarra a tiempo- ¡SUÉLTAME, NARUTO! ¡VOY A DESTRIPARLO CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS!- pataleó enfurecido.

-C-Con más razón no te suelto-dattebayo…- suspiró el rubio.

Sasuke bufó, mirando para otro lado.

-Si se lo muestras en este estado, solo la harás llorar- le aseguró el _Uchiha_, dejando quieto al _Biju_.

Naruto lo miró, preocupado.

-Oye, Sasuke. Hinata podría repararlo- aseguró el rubio, seguro- Mi esposa es bastante buena con estas cosas. Ella podrá hacer algo-dattebayo-

-¿Realmente lo crees?- Sasuke le tiró los restos del peluche, haciendo que tanto _Jinchūriki_ y _Biju_ agarraran a tiempo unos trozos, pero al hacerlo lo separaron del pequeño hilo que los unía- Ahora es solo un montón de tela quemada con basura como relleno. No es reparable-

-…- Kurama lo miró molesto, y después el trozo que había agarrado, el cual mostraba parte de la cara de _Sapo-chan_…

Lo apretó levemente.

No le gustaba aceptarlo… Pero Sasuke tenía razón… Hinata no podría repararlo, sino hacerlo de nuevo, provocando en consecuencia que dejara de ser el peluche confeccionado por Kushina, lo cual le daba tanto valor para Himawari…

-Maldito…- gruñó Kurama, bajando las orejas.

-Oye, Kurama…- lo miró preocupado Naruto- ¡Es reparable!- le aseguró.

-No, no lo es… Ni esto… ni el daño que le estoy causando a Natsumi…- sentenció desanimado, entregándole el trozo que tenía, y, sin más, alejándose.

Naruto lo miró preocupado, y después molesto. Agarró un trozo de madera, y lo tiró en dirección al zorro, golpeándole fuertemente la cabeza, botándolo al piso lleno de escombros.

Eso extrañó al _Uchiha_.

-¡ARG!- Kurama se volteó, adolorido- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!-

Inmediatamente, Naruto apuntó a Sasuke, quien lo quedó mirando.

-¡MALDITO EMO…!- Kurama, ya harto, se le abalanza si el _Uchiha_ no intercambia lugar con él, apareciendo al lado de Naruto- ¡ESA PORQUERÍA DE OJO…!-

-El _Sabio_ también tiene un _Rinnegan_\- le recordó Sasuke, dejándolo callado.

-¡NO TE PONGAS A SU ALTURA! ¡NO LE LLEGAS NI AL TALÓN, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!-aseguró enojado Kurama, echando humo de la cabeza, siendo agarrado por el rubio.

-Kurama, tus insultos están pasando la línea- lo quedó mirando Naruto.

-¡TODOS LE QUEDAN PEQUEÑOS A ESTE IMBÉCIL…!- Kurama señaló al _Uchiha_, hasta darse cuenta que este no estaba- ¡DESGRACIADO…!- va a perseguirlo si su compañero se niega a soltarlo- ¡SUÉLTAME, NARUTO, VOY A MATARLO, DESTRIPARLO, EMPALARLO, DESCUARTIZARLO…!-

-S-Se me fue el hambre...- se lamentó Naruto, algo azul por escuchar todas esas cosas por parte del _Biju_ al que sujetaba fuertemente- Oye, Kurama. Vamos a comer-dattebayo- le pidió.

-¡PRIMERO DESMEMBRARÉ AL MALDITO EMO!- pataleó Kurama.

-… ¿No te vas a calmar?-

-¡CUANDO TENGA SU DESTROZADA CABEZA EN MIS MANOS ME CALMARÉ!-

-¡T-Tú te lo buscaste…!- sentenció Naruto, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Sin soltar al terco _Biju_, forcejando bastante con él, alcanzó a hacer un sello de manos, desapareciendo en una bola de humo, deteniendo de inmediato los forcejeos de Kurama al sorprenderlo, y más cuando del humo salieron dos brazos femeninos que lo abrazaron por detrás, dejándolo estático.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios…?!- se alejó de inmediato de esos brazos, para darse cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por varias siluetas…

O, más bien, por varias _Natsumi_ en su forma humana, que lo miraban coquetamente, moviendo la cola.

Kurama se quedó quieto, y más al darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas vestía algo…

-Cálmate~ _Kyu-chan~_\- una de las _Natsumi_ lo abrazó por detrás, mientras las demás se le acercaban coquetamente- No seas tan mal~- le susurró al oído.

-¿Sí~?- le pidieron las demás, haciendo ojitos, hasta darse cuenta que el _Biju_ temblaba- ¿Eh…?- parpadearon todas.

-**Desgraciado… Te doy… cinco segundos…**\- gruñó Kurama, con su pelaje erizándose, rodeado de su _chakra_, dejando azul del miedo a todas las _Natsumi_ que lo rodeaban- **1… 2…-**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- de golpe todas pelirrojas desaparecieron, mostrando al Naruto real corriendo por su vida.

-**3… 4…**\- el _Biju_ agarró un trozo de madera- **¡5!-** lo lanzó con fuerza, derribando al rubio que había corrido a varios metros, tirándolo al piso fuertemente.

-Duele… duele…- gimió Naruto, con un enorme chillón en la cabeza- P-Pensé que funcionaría el _Harem no jutsu: Versión Natsu-chan_-dattebayo- admitió, notando como Kurama se le acercaba, fastidiado- T-Te felicito… Eres más fuerte que _Jashin_\- levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¡Imbécil!- Kurama lo agarró del corto cabello, obligándolo a sentarse- ¡No vuelvas a hacer semejante tontería! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?!-

-¡D-DUELE! ¡K-KURAMA, DUELE! ¡MI-AY- MI PELO!- gimió Naruto, sumamente adolorido.

-¡Será mejor que dejes de hacer esos estúpidos _jutsus, _Naruto! ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que Bolt sabe hacerlos?! ¡Dime! ¡Eres el responsable de esa estupidez, así que comienza a actuar como un maldito padre de una vez!-lo regañaba el zorro, sin dejar de tirarle el cabello.

-¡KURAMA, ME DEJARÁS CALVO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡ARG, CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBÉCIL!- se enfadó Kurama, dando sin querer un gran tirón, arrancando varios mechones de cabellos, dejando estático al rubio…

Ambos compañeros se quedaron en blanco, con una leve brisa pasando cerca de ellos.

-K-Kurama… ¿Q-Qué me hiciste…?- tartamudeó Naruto, sudando a mares.

Pero el _Kyubi_ no respondió, tenía la mirada fija en el enorme punto libre de cuero cabelludo que acababa de darle a su _Jinchūriki_…

-¿Kurama?- lo miró Naruto, sobresaltando al zorro- ¿P-Por qué siento frío…?- se tocó la cabeza, para poner cara de muerto viviente al notar la enorme área calva que tenía en la nuca.

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer…- Kurama retrocedió un paso, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de su compañero.

-¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó en todo el claro, junto con varios golpes, rasguños, gruñidos, grititos, y quejidos…

Al rato, después de tanto tirarse de las mechas, ambos compañeros terminaron tirados en el césped gris, cansados.

-Mi pelo… mi querido pelo…dattebayo…- lloriqueaba Naruto, boca arriba, mientras que Kurama, recostado, lo quedó mirando, fastidiado.

-Idiota… Se regenerará pronto- bufó el zorro.

-¿Q-Qué dirá mi Hinata?- lloriqueó Naruto, ignorándolo-¡¿Y-Y si Hinata ya n-no me quiere porque me dejaste calvo-dattebayo?! ¡¿QUÉ HARÁS AL RESPECTO-DATTEBAYO?!- exigió saber, comenzando a zarandear al _Biju_.

-¡SUELTAME, MALDITO!- Kurama se libró del rubio.

-Pero… ¡Pero…!-lo miró llorando a mares el _shinobi_.

-Estúpido, ya no estás calvo- lo señaló el zorro.

-¡¿EH?!- Naruto se tocó la nuca, para darse cuenta que su cabello había vuelto a crecer- ¡SÍ!- se tiró al césped, aliviado.

-Además, tu esposa no es de las que se fija por el físico, como esa mocosa chillona- bufó Kurama, fastidiado- Solo mira, se casó contigo-

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir-dattebayo?!- Naruto se sentó de golpe-¡Y no hables así de Sakura-chan!-

-_Tsch._ Yo digo lo que quiero- gruñó Kurama.

El rubio lo miró molesto, pero después sonrió, mirando el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

Ambos compañeros se quedaron en silencio, observando el lugar. Sabían que debían ir con el resto, pero, por alguna razón, querían un momento de paz para poder pensar bien las cosas…

-Je, hemos estado muy ocupados con las reparaciones de _Uzushiogakure_, ¿no?- comentó Naruto al rato, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_\- Pareciera que fue ayer cuando derrotamos a _Jashin_-dattebayo-

-_Tsch_. Fue hace unos días…- le señaló Kurama, haciéndolo sonreír levemente- Aunque parece que fue hace semanas- admitió.

-Cierto… Pero Ryusei desapareció…- murmuró el rubio, haciendo que su compañero lo viera de reojo-… ¿Habrá escapado?- lo miró.

-_Tsch. _Esa alimaña debió haber escapado con esas anguilas…- bufó molesto Kurama, haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

-Bueno, después de esto, regresaremos a _Konoha_-dattebayo…- respiró hondo Naruto- Y supongo que también nos acompañará Natsumi-chan, ¿no?- le sonrió.

-…- Kurama lo miró, pero después miro el cielo anaranjado, serio- Ya no lo sé…- admitió, extrañando a su amigo- Ella al fin regresó con su gente, y tiene que demostrarle a todos esos imbéciles que lo que ella hizo fue todo lo que pudo hacer… Tiene que recuperar su imagen-

-…- Naruto lo miró serio, y después sonrió levemente- Ya veo… Esta será la despedida para nosotros-dattebayo-

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Kurama- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿No es obvio…?- sonrió tristemente Naruto- Si Natsumi-chan se queda, entonces tú también lo harás, ¿no?- señaló, sorprendiendo al zorro-Entonces será nuestra despedida…- bajó un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír- Que bien por ti, ¿verdad, Kurama?- lo miró.

-…- Kurama lo miró, y después al cielo-… No-

-¿Eh?- Naruto lo miró, extrañado.

-Si Natsumi decide quedarse, no la detendré. Aceptaré su decisión…- aseguró Kurama, serio- Pero yo…- puso su mano en su banda, serio- Yo regresaré a _Konoha_\- lo miró.

-… K-Kurama…- se quedó sorprendido Naruto- ¡Pero…! ¡Natsumi-chan es la mujer que amas-dattebayo!-

-Y no lo he negado…- suspiró el zorro- Es la primera mujer por la que siento esto… Es bastante profundo… y aunque no lo creas, yo aun no me lo creo… Pero… pertenezco a _Konoha_\- entrecerró los ojos-… Al fin, después de tantos años, encontré una _familia_\- lo miró sonriendo- No quiero abandonarlos tan fácilmente-

-… Lo haces por mis hijos, ¿verdad?- lo miró serio Naruto.

-… ¿Los mocosos?- Kurama volvió a mirar al cielo, sintiendo como venía a su mente la imagen de Bolt y Himawari sonriendo contentos, seguidos de Sarada, quien sonreía levemente-…No creo que sea eso-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Es solo que… le prometí a Himawari ser su compañero cuando ella sea _genin_-

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, observando la expresión de tranquilidad en su compañero, quien miraba el cielo en silencio.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y sacó de su bolsillo uno de los restos de _Sapo-chan_.

-Si estamos con ese ánimo, también podremos repararlo-dattebayo- le aseguró al zorro, tomando su atención.

-…- el _Kyubi_ lo miró y después sonrió- Bueno, debe ser más fácil que reparar lo que sea que esté dentro de la mente de Natsumi, ¿no?-sentenció.

-Eso fue feo-sonrió Naruto, levantándose y estirándose, hasta notar que algo pequeño emergía en el cielo anaranjado…

Un humo rojo…

-¿Eso no es….?- Kurama frunció el ceño, molesto.

-… ¿Una señal de alarma…?- murmuró Naruto, sorprendido, pero apretó sus puños, enojado…

* * *

Caminando ofendida y de muy mala gana por el bosque, Natsumi pateó una piedra, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡Los voy a demandar…!- murmuró enfadada, con sus mejillas tan infladas que la confundirían con una tierna ardilla- ¡Primero insinuando cosas personales y después dejándome solita! ¡¿Por qué mi abuelo es tan pesado conmigo?!- pataleó.

Después de ser ignorada y abandonada por su propio abuelo y su compañero, estaba de tan _malas pulgas_, que había terminado caminando por el bosque sin rumbo fijo.

Parecía una niña pequeña que, en vez de gritar su berrinche, lo ocultaba de una forma silenciosamente tierna…

En eso, se percató de la leve brisa que comenzó a notarse, por lo que se detuvo, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del viento que comenzó a mecer el césped gris y las ramas secas del lugar, brindándole un pequeño pero suave baile a las hojas cafés que se desprendían de los árboles.

Natsumi sonrió, respirando profundo… Tal vez su hogar aún seguía lastimado… Pero era su hogar…

Mientras disfrutaba el suave viento que movía sus cabellos rojos de borde negro, frunció levemente el ceño al notar que la brisa desprendía un aroma… ¿familiar…?

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos, extrañada, y comenzó a olfatear- ¿Quién…?- se quedó extrañada.

Podía sentir el aroma de alguien familiar, pero que jamás había conocido.

Esta vez, ni ella misma se entendía.

Ella nunca ha olvidado a quien le pertenece un aroma, no importa los años que pasen, habilidad natural que tienen los _Yokai_ _zorro_ y _lobo_. Pero, en este caso… Detectaba ese aroma y algo en ella le decía que era de alguien familiar… pero no sabía de quien…

"_¿M-Me estaré volviendo loca… de verdad…?"_ meditó preocupada Natsumi, pero, al notar que la brisa comenzaba a disminuir, se dio cuenta que si quería saber de quién provenía ese aroma, debía ir ahora…

Levanto un poco los puños y asintió, dándose ánimos a ella misma, y comenzó a correr en dirección del aroma, esperando que la brisa no comenzara a cambiar de dirección…

Estuvo corriendo por algunos minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño río, donde, para su gran sorpresa, había una figura en el borde, llenando a una cantimplora con agua.

No se extrañó que estuviera haciendo eso, lo que le preocupo era que la figura estuviera ataviada con una capa negra, con la capucha puesta. A su lado, había un bolso de cuero un poco remendado, demostrando su constante uso.

"_¿I-Intruso…?"_ Natsumi comenzó a retroceder lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido _"¿C-Cómo entró a la isla sin que lo-lo notaran los guardias…? ¿E-Es Jashinista c-como Ryusei…?"_ se tapó la boca, ya que sentía que su respiración podía ser escuchada _"D-Debo_ _dar la alarma…"_ se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a sacar del interior de su manga una de aquellas bengalas de humo que le había dado Sakura, como a varios _Yokai_, para advertir si había señal de enemigo en la isla…

Pero no esperó encontrarse de cara con la misma figura que había visto hacia unos instantes en el río.

Antes de poder reaccionar, una mano femenina salió de entre la tela negra, y agarró su boca, levantándola en el acto, dejando sus pies descalzos a varios centímetros del césped, y que la bengala roja cayera al piso, sin haber sido prendida.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿No fuiste capaz de darte cuenta cuando alguien usa el _Kawarimi no Jutsu_?- sonrió la encapuchada, sin molestarle que Natsumi se aferrara a su brazo, intentando librarse de él, mientras pataleaba inconscientemente- Pequeña, esperaba más de tu potencial- admitió.

"_¡¿Un justo de re-reemplazo?!"_ la _Yokai_ miró cuanto pudo la otra figura encapuchada, de la cual se resbaló la tela negra que la cubría, mostrando un tronco que cayó al piso _"¡¿E-Ella es una K-kunoichi c-como O-Ogra-san?!"_ la miró, y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa el percatarse en los mechones rojos que se podían ver en el rostro tapado de la intrusa _"¡¿U-Una Uzumaki?! ¡¿S-Será otra Jashinista…?!"_ frunció el ceño e intentó con más fuerza librarse, pero solo consiguió que la mujer sonriera levemente.

-Eres una joven con mucha determinación. Eso es bueno, en este mundo donde los hombres lamentablemente se llevan la gloria en todo- sonrió, suspirando levemente, comenzando a caminar hacia el río, sin soltar a la _Yokai_\- Sé muy bien quien eres, pequeña zorrita, y lo que has hecho- el aseguró, deteniéndose al borde del agua y bajando un poco a la joven, teniéndola cara a cara- Eres, prácticamente, la heroína de tu _tribu_. No, de toda tu gente- le aseguró seriamente, por lo que, costosamente, Natsumi la miró, para quedarse quieta al ver sus ojos…

Ojos fucsia con una rendija de pupila…

No era humana… P-Pero tampoco podía ser _Yokai_… Los _Yokai_ no podían usar técnicas _shinobi_…

-Pero, aun así, muchos de tu propia _tribu_ no toman en cuenta tus actos nobles, y prefieren mirar tus errores, ¿no?- sonrió la mujer, haciendo que sus palabras deprimieran un poco a Natsumi, quien bajó los orejas, entrecerrando los ojos- Incluso, intentan culpar al ser por el que sientes algo muy especial, para atacar tu _techo de cristal_\- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente- Que injusticia, ¿verdad? A ellos también se les puede tirar una piedra a su _techo_, porque todos tenemos una estructura de cristal que se puede romper fácilmente ya que nuestra vida está tan llena de errores, que somos frágiles a cualquier acto-

Natsumi entrecerró los ojos, dejando de forcejear…

No sabía quién era aquella mujer, si era aliada o enemiga, ni sus motivos… pero no podía negar que algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que la encapuchada tenía razón…

-Pero…- sonrió la intrusa, tomando la atención de la _Yokai_\- Si les demuestras que, al igual que ellos, eres una víctima inocente que ahora mismo ha intentado protegerlos de una peligrosa mujer de negro, hay una gran probabilidad de que te vean con otros ojos, y se vean a ellos mismos y a sus _techos de cristal_ como lo que realmente son…- le aseguró, dejándola confundida- Así que, pequeña… Intenta no aguantar mucho la respiración para no sufrir tanto, ¿sí?- sonrió.

Natsumi ni siquiera fue capaz de comprender lo dicho por aquella mujer, ya que ella, de un rápido moviendo, la había soltado, para rápidamente agarrarla de la nuca y, con una gran rapidez y fuerza, meter su cabeza al río, comenzando a ahogarla.

Después de salir del estado de sorpresa al sentir el impacto del agua en su cara, su fría temperatura en su rostro, y el tragar un poco de agua, cerró de inmediato la boca y comenzó a forcejear, pataleando e intentando agarrar la mano de la intrusa, quien, sin inmutarse, volvió más firme su agarre.

-Vamos, vamos, señorita. Te lo dije: no te resistas tanto, o sufrirás más- sonrió la encapuchada, observando los intentos de la joven de librarse, junto con sus gemidos de miedo y enojo al no lograrlo-Eso sí, debes lamentar que, como _Yokai_ que eres, el meter solo una parte de tu cuerpo al agua no te transforma en tu cuerpo real. Si fuera así, las cosas cambiarían…- le aseguró sin dejar de sonreír, y, con su fuerte agarre, empujó más la cabeza de la joven al agua, logrando meterla hasta el pecho, volviendo más desesperados los intentos de librarse de su mano.

Para Natsumi, fueron minutos de agonizante miedo y terror el no poder librarse de la intrusa, aguantando con dolor la respiración, sin ser capaz de concentrarse para pensar en algo, siendo su forcejeo un movimiento involuntario ante la situación en la que se encontraba…

Dejó de forcejear al sentir que sus pulmones comenzaban a doler, comprendiendo que no podría aguantar más la respiración, y su cuerpo ya no estaba reaccionando.

Intentó cerrar con más fuerza su boca, llegando a morder sus labios, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, implorando que alguien fuera en su ayuda….

Pero, ¿quién iría…?

Si estuviera dos años, pensaría de inmediato en que algún miembro de su tribu estaría allí para ayudarla, o su abuelo… o su padre… Pero en la realidad, la primera opción estaba pérdida, ya que perdió la confianza de sus amigos… La segunda era la más probable, ya que su padre… ya no estaba…

Aun así, a pesar de que esos eran sus pensamientos momentos antes de no poder aguantar más la respiración y comenzar a ahogarse, se le vino a la mente el rostro fastidiado del _Kyubi_, antes de que todo se nublara…

La mujer encapuchada frunció levemente el ceño al sentir como los esfuerzos de Natsumi se apagaban, y cierta cantidad de burbujas emergían cerca de donde sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza de la joven.

"_Diste una gran pelea, Natsumi…"_ sonrió levemente, dispuesta a sacar a la joven del agua al darse cuenta que la había dejado inconsciente, pero sintió rápidos pasos abalanzársele por detrás, por lo que agarró su bolso y dio un salto de inmediato, esquivando los colmillos y garras de un enorme lobo gris que derrapó en la orilla al perder a su presa.

La intrusa aterrizó en el otro lado del río, y miró fijamente al grupo de _Yokai_ que había aparecido en escena. Se dio cuenta que eran los que trabajaban en la recuperación de elementos del destrozado _Templo Uzumaki_, y que eran liderados por _Hanta_, la líder de los lobos, junto con su hijo _Tsume, _y su esposo _Jōhō_, quien estaba en su verdadera forma, gruñéndole amenazadoramente junto a un zorro, un águila, y un caballo.

-¡NATSUMI!- Hanta se acercó de inmediato a la joven, sacándola del agua, mientras los demás _Yokai_ se le acercaban, incluyendo a los amigos de Tsume.

-¡NATSU! ¡NATSU!- el peliceleste, quien había sido el que dio la señal de alarma al darse cuenta como el resto que algo ocurría por esa zona gracias a sus finos oídos, miraba asustado como su amiga era depositada en el piso.

Estaba pálida y no respiraba.

Los _Yokai_ a su alrededor palidecieron de inmediato.

Chikaku, el joven _zorro_ que desconfiaba de Natsumi, se quedó sin palabras.

-Oh, oh. Parece que la pequeña tragó mucha agua- sonrió la encapuchada, notando que la atención había sido desviada hacia la víctima, por lo que retrocedió un paso, pero se quedó quieta al sentir que de golpe el filo de una espada había sido puesto en su cuello- Vaya, vaya. Normalmente me quedo sin palabras cuando un hombre tan guapo invade mi espacio personal de esta forma…- miró de reojo a Sasuke parado detrás suyo, quien acercó más aun el filo de su espada a su garganta- Pero no me gustan cuando tienen estos juguetitos. Prefiero el amor y no la guerra-sonrió, segura.

-Cállate- ordenó el _Uchiha_, con su _sharingan_ activado.

La encapuchada sonrió levemente.

-M-Mamá, N-Natsu… ¿E-Ella…?- murmuró asustado Tsume, ignorando que en su hombro aterrizó el cuervo del humano que retenía a la intrusa, observó como su madre sacudía brevemente a Natsumi, buscando algún estimulo, pero no había ninguno.

-¡Denme espacio!- ordenó la mujer a los que los rodeaban, quienes retrocedieron, incluyendo al joven.

Hanta desató la cinta del _hakama_ negro de Natsumi, y abrió un poco la blusa. Colocó sus manos en el centro del pecho de la joven, y comenzó a comprimir fuerte y rápidamente siguiendo un ritmo.

-Mira tú. Los _Yokai_ saben _Primero Auxilios_\- sonrió la encapuchada, a lo que la espada que amenazaba con degollarla se inclinó un poco, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla- Que hombre tan rudo- miró algo divertida a Sasuke, que la miraba serio, con el semblante sombrío.

-T-Tú… ¡¿Quién eres?!- gruñó Jōhō, a quien, como a la mayoría, se les había olvidado la presencia de la causante de todo.

-¡¿Cómo te libraste de nuestros guardias?!- exigió saber el águila a su lado.

-¿Se preocupan por mí? Deberían preocuparse de que no estén por perder a otro _líder_ _zorro_, ¿verdad?-la intrusa, ante las miradas de furia que recibía, simplemente sonrió.

Lo que dijo hizo que los pocos _Yokai zorro_, como Chikaku, miraran de inmediato a Natsumi, a quien Hanta le levantó el mentón, y le dio dos veces respiración artificial sin resultado, por lo que la mujer, frunciendo el ceño asustada, volvió a efectuar comprensiones toráxicas, decidida a que sus nervios no le hicieran cometer un error.

Entonces, cuando volvió a efectuar dos veces la respiración artificial, la punta de los dedos de la joven temblaron levemente, siendo notado por los asustados _Yokai_.

Natsumi comenzó a toser entrecortadamente, a lo que Hanta volvió a hacer presión en el pecho de la pelirroja, quien de a poco comenzó a recuperarse, tosiendo, aferrándose a los brazos de la mujer, quien la abrazó, sumamente aliviada.

-Tranquila, Natsumi… Ya, ya…- Hanta le acaricio la cabeza, comprendiendo que la joven se aferrara fuertemente a ella, asustada y confundida al no comprender lo que sucedía.

-Q-Que… a-alivio…- Tsume cayó de rodillas, tapándose el rostro, mientras algunos _Yokai_ caían sentados del alivio.

-Oh, que interesante- sonrió la intrusa, y miró de reojo a quien la retenía al sentir que la espada que la amenazaba se había vuelto más firme al presenciar la reanimación de Natsumi.

-¡Sasuke!- de entre los árboles cercanos detrás del _Uchiha_, salieron Naruto y Kurama- ¡¿Qué está pasando…?!- iba a preguntar, hasta ver que su amigo retenía a una mujer ataviada en ropas negras, y que en la otra orilla del río estuvieran reunidos los _Yokai_ con los que había trabajado ese día- ¡Natsumi-chan!- se preocupó al ver el estado de la joven, a quien Hanta depositó en el suelo, para que se pudiera recuperar.

Kurama miró asustado a la pelirroja, que estaba empapada, se aferraba a su blusa, temblando y jadeando levemente.

Miró gruñendo a la mujer a quien retenía Sasuke, la que parecía la principal responsable de lo que sucedía.

Ella lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que el _Biju_ se enfurecía.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó serio Naruto, mirando en alerta a la encapuchada.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí?- preguntó la mujer, haciendo fruncir el ceño a ambos _shinobi_\- Es muy simple…- desapareció, para sorpresa del _Uchiha_ y del resto, quienes miraron de inmediato para todos lados para verla parada en la rama de un árbol a lo lejos.

-_Tsch_\- Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por no suponer que la intrusa podría ser rápida.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo? Soy una _Jashinista_\- sonrió la mujer, sorprendiendo a los _Yokai_\- Me salvé por los pelos de la batalla que tuvieron ustedes los de _Konoha_ con los míos. No saben lo difícil que ha sido no ser interceptada por ustedes, pequeñas bestias- miró sonriendo a los nativos, haciendo que la mayoría gruñera- Pero aquella pequeña si fue un problema-aseguró, acariciando su mejilla- Me descubrió y forcejeó bastante. Que mal que no pudo tragar tanta agua como esperaba- chasqueo la lengua, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres una maldita…- gruñó enfurecido Kurama.

-Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, _Biju-san_\- sonrió la mujer.

-Tú…- Sasuke frunció el ceño, tomando la atención de la intrusa- ¿Realmente eres una _Jashinista?_-

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, algo divertida.

-No todos somos amenazantes como Ryusei- aseguró- Existen ovejas que son guiadas por un pastor que son negras y blancas. Hacemos diferentes tipos de trabajos, así que necesitamos una… _piel de oveja_\- señaló su capucha, sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Pero ustedes, paganos, derrotaron al _gran Jashin_, así que cualquier lucha de ahora en adelante sería simplemente derramamiento de sangre por _venganza_. ¿Qué opinas, _Uzumaki-san?_\- miró a Naruto, quien la miraba serio- He escuchado rumores sobre que eres un _shinobi_ muy pero muy fuerte, pero lamentablemente… _pacifista_-

-Es verdad que no me gusta llegar a la violencia para resolver las cosas-dattebayo- admitió Naruto- Pero si es necesario para proteger a mis amigos, ¡lo haré!-

La encapuchada frunció el ceño, hasta sentir detrás de ella a tres clones del rubio abalanzársele, por lo que saltó y, usando las ramas de los árboles para movilizarse, comenzó a escapar.

-¡No tan rápido!- gruñó enfadado Kurama, mientras ya algunos _Yokai_ como Jōhō comenzaban a perseguir a la intrusa junto a los clones del _Uzumaki_.

Iba a unírseles si Naruto no lo detiene.

-¡Quédate con Natsumi-chan!- le pidió serio Naruto, mientras Sasuke desaparecía rápidamente- Me comunicaré con Gyuki para que de la alarma al resto-dattebayo-

-… Bien- aceptó serio Kurama, y cruzó el río al mismo tiempo que su compañero desaparecía, quedando solamente él, Hanta, Natsumi, Tsume, y Chikaku y sus amigos.

El cuervo en el hombro de Tsume se elevó rápidamente, comenzando a inspeccionar el aire, uniéndose a la persecución.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- se les acercó Kurama, gruñendo un poco.

-Esa _jashinista_ intentó matar a Natsumi- murmuró seria Hanta, dejando quieto al _Biju_\- No se preocupe, Kurama-san. Logré reanimarla a tiempo- miró a la joven, quien jadeaba un poco, cansada- Solo necesita descansar hasta que Sakura-san la atienda apropiadamente-

-…- el _Kyubi_ miró a la mujer, y después a la pelirroja-… Gracias-

Eso sorprendió a Hanta, al igual que a los cinco jóvenes _Yokai_.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y se acercó un poco más a Natsumi, quien, jadeando, lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-K-Kura… ma…- jadeó la joven, y cerró los ojos cuando el _Biju_ le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos.

-Tranquila- murmuró serio el _Kyubi_.

Natsumi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, hasta que, de a poco, su respiración comenzó a suavizarse.

Ante eso, Hanta sonrió.

-Kurama-san, lo mejor será llevar a Natsumi cuanto antes al pueblo- le aseguró al _Biju_, tomando su atención.

-Necesita atención, ¿no?- murmuró Kurama.

-Tsume, Chikaku, Hane, Hakusha, Jūnan, ¿puedo contar con ustedes?- preguntó la mujer, sentando con cuidado a Natsumi, quien aún parecía desorientada.

-¡Claro!- sonrió Tsume, claramente aliviado de que su amiga estuviera a salvo.

-… No- murmuró Chikaku, tomando la atención de sus tres amigos, quienes se miraron, algo preocupados.

Kurama frunció el ceño, serio.

-Oye, Chikaku…- se molestó un poco Tsume.

-Pueden llevar a Natsumi a _Uzushiogakure_ entre ustedes tres- le aseguró serio el _Yokai zorro_, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Esa intrusa era peligrosa, así que lo mejor será que vayamos a apoyar en la persecución- miró a sus amigos, quienes asintieron, sonriendo levemente.

-Es verdad. Podemos estar preocupados por Natsumi, pero atrapar a esa mujer también es una prioridad- asintió Hanta, sin poder evitar sonreír- Cuento con ustedes-

-¡Sí!- asintieron Hane, Hakusha y Jūnan, antes de alejarse rápidamente.

-…- Chikaku los miró irse, y después miró a Kurama, quien lo miraba seriamente-… Nosotros los _zorros_… ya no queremos perder a otro _líder_\- le aseguró serio.

-Lo tengo claro- Kurama frunció el ceño.

El _Yokai_ sonrió levemente, y se fue en la misma dirección que el resto.

Tsume sonrió aliviado, aunque el _Biju_ bufó, molesto.

-Rápido, ayúdenme con Natsumi- pidió Hanta, a lo que ambos asintieron…

* * *

La noticia de que quedaba un intruso en la isla se extendió rápidamente, junto con el hecho de que había atacado a Natsumi, por lo que la seguridad aumentó bastante, haciendo que _Yokai_, _Biju_ y humanos fueran en persecución de la susodicha, ya que habían perdido su rastro, volviendo más difícil la misión...

* * *

_Uzushiogakure._

Bolt, Himawari y Sarada comían en silencio sentado a la mesa de madera la cena dada por Hinata, quien miraba la puerta donde Sakura atendía a Natsumi, ayudada por Matatabi para mantenerla en calor…

Había pasado una hora al menos desde lo sucedido, por lo que el ambiente tenso comenzó a propagarse no solo entre ellos, sino también entre todos los _Yokai_ al enterarse de lo que pasó con Natsumi.

En el salón de la casa de Kazuma se encontraban los pequeños de _Konoha_, Hinata, Mirai, Kurama, Shukaku, Gyuki y Kakashi.

-¡Terminé-dattebasa!- Bolt dio un gran suspiro al terminar de tragar, haciendo que su hermana sonriera y la pelinegra la quedara mirando, fastidiada.

-¿Te gustó, Bolt?- le preguntó su madre, mientras Mirai, apoyada en una pared, sonreía.

-¡Sí!- el rubio se bajó de la silla, observado por Kakashi, quien sentado al lado de Himawari, cerró el libro que leía al percatarse que la pequeña se había inclinado, mirándolo curiosa.

-Kurama, ¿los demás saben algo de _nuestra invitada?_\- le preguntó el peliblanco al _Kyubi_, quien estaba recostado en una esquina, dormitando.

-No, los demás _Biju_ no han encontrado a la _jashinista-_contestó Gyuki, al lado de su hermano menor, y del mayor, sin extrañarse que el _Ichibi_ estuviera por completo vendado, solo con sus ojos visibles.

El _Biju_ de una cola hizo ruidos, intentando hablar.

-_Gordo-chan_ dice: _Pero ya verán, la encontraremos y enterraremos_\- tradujo Sarada, haciendo sonreír nervioso a Kakashi.

La razón de que el _Ichibi_ estuviera en ese estado era Hiromi, quien, enfurecida porque el _Biju_ llenara toda una calle de _Uzushiogakure_ con arena por una tontería, lo utilizo como afilador para su tridente… literalmente hablando… y frente a todos los afectados, traumándolos un poco, especialmente a Gyuki, Isobu, Chomei, Mirai y a Bolt…

Tanto daño recibió Shukaku, que Hinata y Sakura terminaron por vendarlo por completo para que su piel compuesta de arena no se desmoronara, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto para que pudiera ver a su alrededor.

Irónicamente, la única que podía entender al _Biju_ era Sarada, quien aseguro que era porque podía entender el movimiento de la boca vendada de Shukaku, y porque era muy obvio lo que decía, extrañando a los adultos…

-Natsu-chan estará bien, ¿verdad?- Himawari miró a su madre, quien le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¡¿Pero por qué _siempre_ le pasa algo a Natsu-chan-dattebasa?! ¡¿Por qué los malos le tienen tanta mala?!- pataleó Bolt.

-Oye, oye. No es como si ella pidiera tener problemas- le aseguró Gyuki, sonriendo nervioso.

Shukaku hizo ruidos, haciendo que Bolt lo quedara mirando.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Shukaku~?!- pidió saber el rubio, acercándose al _Biju_ de una cola, que lo miró enojado- ¡Habla, habla-dattebasa~!—

El _Ichibi_ comenzó a patalear, enojado.

-Vamos, Bolt- lo regañó Hinata, dejando quieto a su hijo.

Mirai sonrió, algo divertida.

-Sarada-chan…- la miró Kakashi.

-Primero dijo: _Todo es por culpa del zorro idiota_; y después: _¡Pulga rubia! ¡Voy a sellarte y a ver si sigues siendo tan hablador!_\- tradujo Sarada, haciendo sonreír al peliblanco al ver lo tierna que era al imitar la voz del _Ichibi._

Las orejas de Kurama se levantaron, abriendo sus ojos rojos, mirando molesto al _Biju _vendado, tomando su atención.

-Minuto, _Ichibi_. ¿Cómo que es mi culpa?- gruñó molesto Kurama, sentándose.

Shukaku se cruzó de brazos, diciendo algo, muy seguro de sí mismo, extrañando a Bolt y a Gyuki.

-_Porque es tu responsabilidad, sarnoso_\- tradujo Sarada, fastidiando al _Kyubi_.

-¡Serás un…!- se molestó Kurama, mirando a Shukaku, quien lo miraba divertido- ¡Y Sarada, no me llames así!- exigió a la niña.

-Fue _Gordo-chan_\- se defendió Sarada, terminando su plato y bajándose de la silla, a lo que Himawari sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que Sarada-chan tiene futuro como interprete- sonrió Mirai, a lo que Hinata y Kakashi sonrieron incomodos.

-Escúchame bien, obeso: lo que le pasó a Natsumi no fue mi culpa. ¡No puedo estar todo el tiempo a su lado, maldición!- le aseguró fastidiado Kurama a Shukaku.

-_Deberías, porque eres tu quien es el sensor de maldad en el lugar_\- tradujo Sarada, observando como el mapache vendado señalaba dramáticamente al zorro, fastidiándolo más.

-Kurama, no detectaste a la _jashinista_ en la isla porque tenía sus sentimientos sellados como el resto, ¿no?- preguntó Kakashi, alejando su libro de la mirada curiosa de Himawari.

-Debe ser eso- bufó Kurama, recostándose, fastidiado al sentir como Bolt, divertido, se subía a su lomo- Maldición, se mantuvo mucho tiempo oculta. Ojalá Naruto y ese idiota la atrapen pronto-

-¿Ese _idiota?_\- se extrañó Mirai.

Shukaku la miró e hizo ruidos, indicando que le decía algo, por lo que la pelinegra lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- Sarada miró al mapache, y después a Kurama- ¿Cómo que el _idiota_ es mi _papá, shannaro?_\- se ofendió, haciendo bufar al zorro y sonreír nervioso a Gyuki.

-Y-Ya veo- sonrió incomoda Mirai, a lo que Bolt sonrió divertido.

Kakashi suspiró, mientras Hinata se sentaba al lado de su hija, tomando la cuchara del plato medio lleno, dándole el avioncito, alegrando a Himawari.

Mirai volvió a apoyar su espalda en la pared, y miró un rato al techo, hasta que sus ojos rojos se posaron en los pequeños cuadros que habían en el mueble del salón, por lo que, curiosa, se acercó a ellos y tomó, para ver en ella un dibujo muy detallado y bastante preciso de una pequeño cachorro de zorro durmiendo acurrucado, de pelaje rojo con puntas negras.

Sonrió, enternecida.

-No es una fotografía, pero aun así puedo decir que Natsumi-chan era muy tierna de pequeña- le comentó a Kurama, mostrando el cuadro.

-…- el zorro, ignorando como Bolt se acomodaba en su lomo, la miró un rato, fastidiado, y con una de sus colas tomó el cuadro, comenzando él a verlo.

Mirai no pudo evitar sonreír, contenta.

Kurama miró en silencio la imagen que mostraba a Natsumi de pequeña, en su verdadera forma.

"_Tsch, eras una bola de pelos"_ el _Kyubi_ frunció el ceño, algo sonrojado _"No puedo creer… que algo tan tierno se volvió una lunática como tú…"_ miró la puerta de la habitación donde atendían a la _Yokai_ "_… Natsumi…"_

-¿Por qué es un dibujo?- preguntó el rubio, quitándole el cuadro, fastidiándolo.

-Es una pintura, ignorante- lo corrigió el zorro, ofendiéndolo.

-Los _Yokai_ no deben tener los medios para tomar una fotografía- le señaló Gyuki- Han estado bastante excluidos del mundo-

-Por eso su arte es tan bueno y preciso- sonrió Mirai, tomando otro cuadro, mostrándoselo a Sarada, quien se había acercado para ver- Mira, son Natsumi-chan, y tal vez su papá y su mamá-

Sarada tomó el cuadro, pero solo lo vio unos segundos porque la cola del _Kyubi_ se lo quitó, haciendo que lo mirara fastidiada.

Kurama observó la pequeña pintura, que mostraba a tres zorros en un prado: Uno grande, de pelaje negro y puntas blancas de ojos verdes, sentado al lado de una zorra de pelaje rojo, quien miraba a la pequeña cachorra que dormía acurrucada en su lomo, sin darse cuenta que al hacer eso le permitió al pintor poder marcar el momento en el lienzo sin ningún problema.

-Vaya, parece que Natsumi dormía bastante cuando era cachorra- señaló Gyuki, mirando por un extremo la pintura junto a Shukaku, fastidiando a Kurama, quien se la entregó de mala gana a Sarada- En ese sentido, se parece mucho a ti-

-Tal vez por eso Natsumi-chan es tan activa en esta época- sugirió Hinata, sonriendo.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Kurama, decidiendo ignorar la mirada burlona de Bolt.

En eso, la puerta de la calle se abrió, por lo que todos miraron, para ver a Hiromi entrar.

Lo primero que hizo la morena fue mirar asesinamente a Gyuki y a Shukaku, quien se escondió detrás del pulpo, fastidiándolo.

-Ah, Hiromi. Justo a tiempo- Kakashi cerró su libro, mientras la joven se les acercaba- ¿Alguna noticia?-

-_Tsch_. Vine porque Shio-sama me lo pidió- bufó Hiromi, clavando su tridente al piso y apoyándose en él- No se sabe nada de la _jashinista_. Los marinos hemos intentando darle caza por los bordes de la isla, pero solo están las anguilas-

-¿Tuvieron que pelear contra ellas?- preguntó Gyuki, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la _Yokai_.

-Pues no- bufó la morena- No han recibido órdenes de atacarnos ni nada por el estilo. Maldición, si ese _Uzumaki_ escapó, esperábamos que diera esa orden en venganza, pero nada-

-Él…- murmuró Kurama, tomando la atención de Hiromi- ¿No lo habrán matado?-

-Ojalá fuera así, pero no hemos encontrado el cuerpo- bufó la joven- ¡¿Y qué haces aquí tan calmado?!-exigió saber, haciéndolo sentarse de una, botando al piso a Bolt- ¡¿Qué acaso no te preocupa Natsumi?!-

-¡¿Qué acaso crees que estar aquí significa que no estoy preocupado por ella?!- la calló enojado Kurama- ¿Estar calmado? ¡¿Cómo podría estarlo cuando una tipeja de esa secta intentó matarla?!- le gruñó, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño- Pero lo peor que puedo hacer es molestar al resto con mi preocupación- le aseguró, y miró a Bolt, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

El pequeño lo miró, extrañado.

-Los mocosos ya están preocupados por Natsumi- Kurama miró serio a Hiromi- Por ellos no estoy cazando a esa bruja- frunció el ceño.

-…- Hiromi lo miró molesta, y después a otro lado, bufando.

-… Kurama-chan…- murmuró Himawari, y se bajó de la silla, para acercarse al zorro y abrazarlo- Estamos bien. Onii-san y yo sabemos que Natsu-chan está bien- le sonrió- Eres muy bueno-

-_Tsch_\- el _Kyubi_ bufó, mirando a otro lado.

-Eres muy blando, Kurama-dattebasa- se burló Bolt.

-Cierra la boca, mocoso idiota- Kurama le tironeó un mechón de pelo.

-Hiromi-chan, no te preocupes por Natsu-chan- le pidió Sarada, tomando su atención-Mi mamá la está cuidando, junto con _Minina-chan_-

-Y nos gustaría ir a ver su estado, pero Sakura-san pidió que evitáramos abrir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación- le explicó Hinata- Así no habría corrientes de aire constante que podrían afectar la salud de Natsumi-chan. Deben mantenerla en calor-

-_Tsch_. Bien, si así lo dicen- bufó Hiromi, cruzándose de brazos.

Kurama bufó, mirando para otro lado, haciendo sonreír divertido a Bolt y contenta a Himawari, fastidiándolo más.

Shukaku hizo ruidos, señalando molesto a Hiromi.

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo, gordinflón?!- exigió saber molesta la joven.

-_Gordo-chan_ dice: _¡¿Eso era todo lo que querías, matona sin cerebros?!_\- tradujo Sarada.

-¡¿QUIERES MORIR?!- Hiromi apuntó con su tridente al _Ichibi_, quien se ocultó de nuevo tras Gyuki, quien suspiró.

-¿Realmente Shukaku-san dijo eso?- le preguntó Mirai a Sarada, quien asintió- No le tiene miedo a nada, ¿no?- suspiró incomoda, a lo que la niña volvió a asentir.

-Eso pasa cuando se es inmortal- sentenció Kakashi, volviendo a la lectura- Toman riesgos innecesarios-

-¿Ves? Nos estás dando mala fama a todos- Gyuki se quedó mirando a Shukaku, quien se cruzó de brazos, ofendido- Hiromi, disculpa a Shukaku- le pidió a la joven, quien alzó las cejas- Es algo cabeza hueca, así que nunca sabe lo que dice-le aseguró.

Hiromi lo miró un rato, y después hizo una mueca, molesta, extrañándolo.

-_Takoyaki…_ ¡YA ME HARTASTE!-de golpe, el tridente aterrizó a unos centímetros de Gyuki, sobresaltándolo al igual que a Shukaku, Kurama y a Bolt, los dos últimos retrocediendo varios pasos, donde el zorro agarró a Himawari y también la alejó por las dudas, ya que la niña, en vez de asustarse, miraba curiosa a la _Yokai_ por su actitud tan llamativa.

-C-Cálmate, Hi-Hiromi- le pidió Kakashi, azul, tan asustado como los demás- E-Esta es la casa de Ka-Kazuma-san. N-No querrás destrozarla-

-¡A quien quiero destrozar es a este _Biju!_\- aseguró Hiromi, agarrando su arma y señalando con ella al asustado Gyuki- ¡Me harta el solo verte!-

-¡P-pero…! ¡¿Qué te hice?!- preguntó Gyuki, intentando calmarla- N-Nunca te he faltado el respeto ni nada por el estilo-

-¡Hi-Hiromi-chan, te aseguro que Gyuki-san nunca haría algo malo!- Hinata se acercó a la joven.

-¡No es que piense que hará algo malo!- aseguró Hiromi, extrañando a la ojiperla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente Himawari, sujetada por Kurama, quien la miró lamentando que abriera la boca en semejante momento.

-¡SU SONRISA, ESO ES LO QUE ME SACA DE LAS CASILLAS!- se explicó enfadada Hiromi, dejando en blanco a los presentes.

-¿E-Eh….?- parpadeó Gyuki- ¿C-Cuál sonrisa…?-

-¡ESA MISMA QUE ESTÁS MOSTRANDO!- lo señaló Hiromi, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Ah?- parpadeó Kurama, mientras Bolt y Himawari intercambiaron miradas, sin comprender.

-Desde que lo encontré en el bosque, durante nuestra batalla contra los sirvientes de _Jashin_, y estos días, incluso ahora… Siempre, siempre, siempre y siempre… ¡NO IMPORTA QUE ESTEMOS EN UN MOMENTO SERIO, O QUE ESTEMOS SUFRIENDO, TU SIEMPRE ESTÁS SONRIENDO!- estalló la morena, mirando enfadada a Gyuki, quien estaba en blanco.

-… No… Yo no… estoy sonriendo…- parpadeó el _Hachibi_, bastante descolocado.

-¡¿Y QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO?!- Hiromi puso el filo de su tridente en el cuello del _Biju_, haciéndolo retroceder, aplastando inconscientemente a Shukaku detrás suyo- Estamos persiguiendo a una intrusa, a la persona que intentó lastimar gravemente a uno de los nuestros, ¡¿Y TU SOLO PUEDES SONREÍR ANTE NUESTRA SITUACIÓN?! ¡¿TE PARECEMOS UNA BROMA O ALGO ASÍ, _TAKOYAKI?!_-

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente.

-¿Sonrisa…?- parpadeó extrañada Mirai, tomando la atención de Hiromi, mientras Kakashi se tapaba la cara con la mano, Hinata sonreía nerviosa, y Sarada, al igual que Bolt y Himawari, miraba extraña de que de Kurama negara con la cabeza, fastidiado.

-¡ESA MISMA QUE ESTÁ MOSTRANDO AHORA!- Hiromi señaló a Gyuki, para darse cuenta que tenía un aura deprimente, mientras detrás suyo el vendado _Ichibi_ se abrazaba el estómago, como si aguantara la risa-… ¿Eh?-

-… No es que este sonriendo todo el tiempo…- murmuró cabizbajo el _Hachibi_.

-¡Ahora mismo estás sonriendo, burlándote de nosotros!-se enfadó la morena.

-No, te equivocas, Hiromi- corrigió Kakashi, tomando su atención- Kurama, ¿puedes?-

-¿Por qué yo?- se fastidió el zorro, soltando a Himawari- Oye, pulpo escandalosa- miró fastidiado a Hiromi- Lo que tu tomas como una _sonrisa_, es en realidad la forma de la boca del _Hachibi_-

-¿La forma?- parpadeó Hiromi.

-Sí. Sé que parece que él estuviera sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero así es su boca. Lo que tú has tomado como una _expresión de burla_ a tu raza, es en realidad una equivocación- le aseguró Kurama, sorprendiéndola- Te aseguro que el _Hachibi_ sería el último de nosotros que se burlaría de alguna desgracia ajena. Es un estúpido pacifista- miró a su hermano, quien seguía deprimido- Y cuando la gente cree que es un _sonrisas_ todo el tiempo, queda así- bufó, fastidiado.

Shukaku señaló al _Hachibi_, haciendo algunos ruidos.

-_¡Gordo-chan!_\- se molestó Sarada, sobresaltando al mapache vendado y dejándolo amurado.

-¿Qué dijo Shukaku-san?- preguntó Hinata.

-_Siempre te hacen bulliyng por tu sonrisa radiante, dientudo_\- murmuró Sarada, fastidiada.

-Oye, eso fue feo- sonrió nerviosa Mirai.

-Entonces… ¡¿nunca te estuviste riendo de nuestra situación?!- exigió saber Hiromi, haciendo suspirar al _Hachibi_.

-Esta es la forma de mi boca… ¿Te parece que estoy sonriendo…?- suspiró Gyuki.

-_Pulpo-oniichan_, no te desanimes- le pidió Himawari, acercándose al _Biju_ y abrazándolo- A mí me gusta la forma de tu boca-le sonrió.

-Gracias, Himawari…- suspiró Gyuki, dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza, ya acostumbrado a las miraditas que le pegaba Kurama cuando lo hacía.

Hiromi se quedó mirando al pulpo-buey, después se sonrojó y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Gyuki, e intercambio mirada con Kurama, quien alzó los hombros, sin comprender la situación.

-Oh…- se dio cuenta Kakashi, antes de volver a la lectura.

Pero, al sentir un leve temblor, levantó la mirada, para darse cuenta que el techo comenzó a agrietarse.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Hinata también se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que los demás levantaron la mirada, para ver sorprendidos que las grietas comenzaron a extenderse por toda la casa.

-¡¿Derrumbe?!- se sorprendió Bolt.

-¡Maldición…!- Kurama se iba a dirigir a la habitación donde estaba Natsumi, pero el techo comenzó a caer.

-¡Rápido, salgamos…!- ordenó Kakashi, agarrando sus muletas, pero todos se vieron envueltos en la caída del techo…

* * *

_Momentos antes…_

Natsumi frunció levemente el ceño, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado... No recordaba muy bien lo que le había pasado, y, cuando lo intentaba, venía a su mente aquel aroma que había seguido antes de…

De encontrarse con aquella intrusa…

… Ese olor…. Realmente había sido muy familiar…

Que curioso…

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, sintiendo un poco de calor a su alrededor, que por lo que abrió los ojos.

Estaba recostada en una habitación en la casa de su abuelo, que constaba con una cama y una mesita de noche.

Al principio veía todo borroso, hasta darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, meditando preocupada, y, recostada a sus pies, estaba Matatabi, quien dormitaba un poco.

-… ¿Ogra… san….?- murmuró, extrañada, tomando la atención de la humana y la _Biju_.

-¡Natsumi…!- se alegró la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Natsumi-chan?- le preguntó Matatabi, preocupada.

-¿Mata… tabi…?- la pelirroja la miró más confundida, e iba a sentarse pero la _kunoichi_ la detuvo suavemente.

-Mantente recostada- le sonrió Sakura, a lo que la joven asintió cansada y puso su cabeza en la almohada- Veamos tu pulso- tomó la muñeca de la pelirroja.

-Natsumi-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió en el río?- le preguntó Matatabi, sentándose.

-Bueno… Estaba en el bosque y sentí un aroma desconocido… así que lo seguí…- recordó cansada Natsumi, mirando como Sakura le tomaba el pulso-Después me encontré con una mujer de negro… Debía ser humana porque usó técnicas _shinobi_… Me dijo unas cosas y…- negó con la cabeza.

-¿No recuerdas nada más?- le sonrió Sakura, a lo que ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, con sus orejas gachas- ¿Qué pasa? No te deprimas- le acarició la cabeza.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- sonrió Sakura, y, con cuidado, la ayudó a sentarse- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, ¿no?- le aseguró.

Natsumi la miró, y después sonrió tiernamente.

-Ahora quiero que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos- le pidió la _kunoichi_, sacando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y prendiéndola frente a uno de los ojos de la joven, observando cómo se dilataba la pupila- Ningún problema por aquí…- repitió lo mismo en el otro ojo, quien también respondió con la dilatación de la pupila- Todo está bien- sentenció, apagando la linterna y guardándola, mientras Natsumi se restregaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué la luz?- se extrañó Matatabi.

-Aunque no lo creas, el estado de la pupila puede indicar algún problema de salud- le explicó Sakura, observada por la curiosa _Yokai_-Pero no te preocupes, Natsumi. Lo único que tienes es fatiga por lo sucedido- le sonrió.

-… Ya veo…- sonrió la joven- ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?- preguntó curiosa, mostrando la túnica blanca que estaba ocupando, la cual estaba amarrada en la cintura con una pequeña cuerda del mismo material.

-Tuvimos que cambiarte, para evitar que te resfriaras- le respondió la _kunoichi_\- Y Matatabi decidió quedarse contigo para poder mantenerte abrigada- señaló a la _Biju_, quien sonrió.

-¿Lo logré, Natsumi-chan?- le preguntó Matatabi, acercando una de sus colas de fuego azul a la _Yokai_, quien la miró curiosa, y, con cuidado, la tomó, acariciando la punta con su mejilla.

-Sí… Es cálida…- sonrió cansadamente la pelirroja- Pero… ¿qué pasó?- miró a ambas, extrañada.

-La mujer con la que te encontraste fue una _jashinista_ que quedaba- le explicó seria Sakura- Intentó ahogarte para evitar que la delataras, pero Hanta-san y los demás llegaron a tiempo para evitarlo-

-Ya veo…- murmuró Natsumi, acariciando la cálida cola de _Nibi_\- ¿La capturaron?-

-No, se ha mantenido prófuga- aseguró seria Matatabi- Todos los _Yokai_ que están disponibles han comenzando a perseguirla, junto con Son Goku, Chomei, Isobu, Saiken y Kokuo-

-Incluso Naruto y Sasuke-kun la han estado buscando, pero no han tenido éxito- murmuró Sakura, algo preocupada con ese detalle.

-¿C-Cuánto tiempo pasó…?- preguntó curiosa la joven, haciéndola sonreír.

-Tranquila. Estuviste inconsciente solo una hora. Recién anocheció, mira- señaló la ventana de la pequeña habitación, que mostraba el cielo nocturno con algunos rayos de luz solar que, de a poco, comenzaban a extinguirse.

-… ¿Me perdí la cena?- se preocupó Natsumi, a lo que Sakura le acarició la cabeza.

-Voy a calentar un plato de guiso solo para ti- le sonrió la pelirrosa.

-… Ogra-san…- sonrió Natsumi- ¡Impostora!- la apuntó dramáticamente, dejándola en blanco, extrañando mucho a Matatabi- ¡La ogra-san de verdad no sería tan tierna y amable conmigo! ¡A los minutos ella ya me habrías golpeado cruelmente con su fuerza letal de mil hombres que no necesitan un guía por su ferocidad sin igual!- aseguró firmemente.

Sakura la quedó mirando, sonrió forzadamente, y, extendiendo su brazo a la pared, dio tal puñetazo que dejó casi destrozada la estructura, sobresaltando a la _Yokai_ y a _Nibi_.

-Natsumi, soy una _kunoichi médico_. Debo tratar con cuidado a mis pacientes… Así que cuando te recuperes, sabrás lo que te espera- sonrió la pelirrosa, asesinamente.

-¡Definitivo, eres ogra-san!- lloriqueo Natsumi, aferrándose a Matatabi, quien estaba con una gota en la cabeza por lo sucedido.

Pero, la humana, la _Yokai_, y la _Biju_ se quedaron quietas al ver que la grieta en la pared lastimada comenzó a extenderse por toda la habitación, y no solo eso, sino por toda la casa…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

Y así, la residencia de Kazuma terminó con parte de su techo y paredes caídas…

* * *

_Catacumbas de Uzushiogakure_…

Kazuma bajaba las escaleras que daba a las catacumbas con bastante rapidez, y al llegar al final comenzó a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos de piedra, iluminados por el lago que se encontraba en medio de la estructura subterránea.

Se detuvo de inmediato al ver, sentada frente a una tumba en especial, a la mujer encapuchada que estaba siendo buscada por toda la isla.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- murmuró serio Kazuma, abriendo sus dos ojos verdes.

-Y yo ya sabía que me encontrarías aquí- le sonrió la mujer, levantándose- Sigues tan arrugado como siempre, Kazuma-osan- le comentó, bajándose la capucha.

-Y tu lengua tan afilada como siempre, al igual que tus estupideces…- el anciano frunció el ceño- _Momoka_-

Al quitarse la capucha, la mujer mostró sus dos finas y delicadas orejas de zorro, y que su largo y liso cabello rojo cayera hasta su cintura, mostrando que su rostro era casi una copia al de Natsumi… No, en realidad Natsumi fue quien, sin querer, heredó el mismo rostro que el de aquella mujer, solo que este era un rostro más serio, más fino… más audaz, sin la pizca inocente que caracterizaba a la joven _Yokai_.

Al verla, Kazuma frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, vamos. Hace 98 años que no ves a tu _nuera_, y pegas esa mirada- suspiró Momoka.

-Tu presencia no me es grata- le gruñó el anciano, haciendo sonreír a la mujer- ¡¿Por qué lastimaste a Natsumi, tu propia hija?!-exigió saber.

-¿Puedo siquiera llamarla _hija?_\- se preguntó Momoka, levantando la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces, las orejas de ambos _Yokai_ se movieron, por lo que de inmediato Kazuma se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse de cara con _Uchiha Sasuke_, quien, con su _sharingan_ activo, lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿S-Sasuke-san?!- Kazuma retrocedió dos pasos, sorprendido- ¡¿Me siguió?!-

-Me pareció bastante sospechosa tu forma de actuar- le aseguró el pelinegro, mirando a Momoka, quien sonrió levemente- Tu nieta casi muere ahogada, y, en vez de quedarse a su lado al igual que el _Kyubi_, decidiste unirte a los que buscaban a la intrusa, pero te fuiste por tu propio camino. ¿Curioso, no?- lo miró serio.

-… Je…- Kazuma bajó los hombros, sonriendo derrotado- Los jóvenes son más listos que las antigüedades como yo. ¿Te siguió alguien?-

-Suelo trabajar solo… a veces…- admitió Sasuke, y en ese momento un cuervo llegó volando, posándose en la tumba que había estado observando la mujer, graznándole amenazadoramente a la intrusa.

-Si no tuvieras tantas plumas, y estuvieras vivo por completo, serías un galán- le aseguró Momoka al ave negra, sonriendo levemente, a lo que Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Tú no eres _jashinista_\- le dijo Sasuke, tomando su atención- Si lo fueras, entonces, en vez de ahogar a quien te descubrió, lo habrías matado y escondido su cuerpo. Así habrías tenido más tiempo para alejarte-ante eso, Momoka no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que la descubrieron por completo- Además, empezaste a hablar como uno después de catalogarte a ti misma como _Jashinista_-

-Me pillaste, me pillaste- suspiró la pelirroja- Y yo pensando que me descubrirían si miraran esto- levantó su capa, para mostrar su cola roja- No solo eres apuesto y fuerte, sino también inteligente… Ah, que hombre-

-¡Momoka!- gruñó molesto Kazuma.

-Kazuma, lo que dijiste recién antes que llegara, quiero que me lo expliques- ordenó Sasuke al anciano, quien suspiró- Repítelo-

-No, no hay necesidad- le aseguró Momoka, acercándose a Sasuke, deteniéndose frente a él- Me presentaré formalmente a ti: Me llamo _Momoka_, fui esposa de Kurokiba, madre de Natsumi, y una traidora en silencio a mi gente- le aseguró, sonriendo- Ah, y también una _mestiza_-

-¿Mestiza?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, al igual que Itachi- ¿Cómo _Kisame?_-

-Se podría decir que algo parecida- sonrió Momoka- Mi padre fue un _Yokai zorro_, y mi madre, je, una humana, pero no cualquier humana… Era _Uzumaki_-

Eso sorprendió a Sasuke.

-Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta- sonrió Momoka, dándose media vuelta, alejándose un poco.

-Quiero que me expliquen todo- exigió serio el _Uchiha_\- ¿Por qué atacaste a Natsumi? ¿Por qué te llamas _Traidora_? ¿Y qué relación tienes con todo lo que ha sucedido? Habla, o daré aviso de tu ubicación-

-Espera, Sasuke-san…- se le acercó Kazuma, pero se detuvo por la mirada seria del humano.

-Tú también lo sabías, ¿verdad? De la existencia de Momoka- dijo el pelinegro, serio.

-… Sí- admitió de mala gana el anciano.

-Explíquense-

Kazuma suspiró, y se dio cuenta que Momoka fue a apoyarse en una pared, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, bien. _Uchiha-san_, supongo que no te irás sin respuestas, así que me veré obligada a hablar contigo- sonrió la pelirroja, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño- Te lo explicaré desde el principio, para que comprendas mi situación, la de Kazuma-osan, y la de Kurokiba- le aseguró, mirando la tumba en la que estaba posado el cuervo.

-Empieza a hablar- ordenó Sasuke.

Momoka sonrió.

-Hace unos trecientos años, mi padre, un _Yokai zorro_ guerrero, escoltaba a una sacerdotisa de los _Uzumaki_ en territorio lejos de _Uzushiogakure_. Como supones, hubo _química_ entre ellos y el resultado es la bella mujer que estás presenciando- sonrió Momoka- Aun así, al parecer, como tengo sangre _Uzumaki_ en mis venas, soy más _Yokai_ que humana, así que conservo la forma y habilidades que cualquier _Yokai zorro_ tiene, pero aun así, soy capaz de usar técnicas _shinobi_, cosa imposible para un _Yokai_-

-¿No pueden usarlas?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, y miró a Kazuma.

-_Jashin_ formó nuestros canales de _chakra_ de tal forma que solo podemos emplearlo para utilizar las técnicas que nos enseñó- le explicó el anciano.

-Ya entiendo… Continua- ordenó, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

-Viví varios años con mis padres, lejos de _Uzushiogakure_, hasta que mi madre murió a manos de un _Uzumaki_ que se enteró de mi existencia, y, peor aún, que era mitad _Uzumaki_\- suspiró sonriendo Momoka- Después de eso, a pesar de que era mestiza, mi padre me llevó a esta isla, ya que sabía que ningún _Yokai_ se percataría de mi mezcla de sangre, lo cual fue verdad. Creo que soy la primera mestiza que se crió en esta isla… Je, los _Yokai_ son tan racistas, no aceptan a los hijos de _Yokai_ y humanos porque saben que somos un gran peligro-

-¿Y tú no lo eres?- gruñó Kazuma.

-Que cruel. Eres un suegro bastante malo- sonrió Momoka, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Sigue- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, gracias a que nací más como _Yokai_ que como humana gracias a la sangre _Uzumaki_, viví tranquilamente en la isla con la máscara de que era una _Yokai_ completa, durante muchos años… Aun así, siempre fui diferente. Todos los _zorros_ se interesaban en los combates y demostrar que eran lo mejor, en cambio yo, solo quería… conocimiento- sonrió Momoka- Para mí, el conocimiento es poder, y eso hizo que me autoexcluyera de los demás zorros por quedarme estancada leyendo y leyendo pergaminos…- suspiró- Pero…- se incorporó y acercó a la tumba en la que estaba Itachi, quien se bajó de ella- Pero este pacifista… Kurokiba…- acarició la lápida-… Siempre se quedó a mi lado….- murmuró- Él también pensaba que el conocimiento abriría grandes puertas, pero teníamos objetivos diferentes- miró seria al _Uchiha_\- Él quería conocimiento para proteger a su gente, y yo para obtener poder y no terminar como mi débil madre-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Los años pasaron, y, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, terminé casándome con Kurokiba, y unos años después, nació aquella escandalosa- sonrió Momoka-… Admito que me alegre bastante al ver que la cachorra que di a luz era completamente _Yokai_, y no había heredado ni una gota de sangre _Uzumaki_, a excepción de mi cabello rojo-

-¿Acaso no existen _Yokai_ con pelo rojo?- el _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño- Mimasu tiene ese tono de pelo-

-Bueno, es verdad que es peculiar este color entre los _Yokai_\- admitió Momoka, acariciando un mechón de cabello-Pero, si te darás cuenta, mi tono y el de Natsumi son de un rojo más fuerte que el de Mimasu-kun- sonrió levemente- Ambas tenemos cabello _Uzumaki_-

-Natsumi heredó mi peculiaridad de tener un color diferente en la punta del pelo, al igual que Kuro- le recordó molesto Kazuma- Ella no es como tú. Tal vez el cabello, la forma de su rostro y el tono de su piel sea idéntica a la tuya, pero Natsumi heredó los ojos verdes de nosotros los _lideres zorros_, y la voluntad de Kurokiba de proteger a su gente. Ella no es tú, no importa cuánto se parezca físicamente a ti-

-Vaya, eso fue emotivo- sonrió Momoka, haciendo fruncir el ceño al anciano.

-Supongo que tú y Kurokiba se enteraron que ella es mestiza antes que naciera Natsumi- Sasuke miró a Kazuma, quien suspiró.

-Lo supe después de que ella se lo dijera a Kuro, cuando comenzaron a salir- admitió el anciano- _Tsch_. Jamás había imaginado que un _Yokai_ fuera capaz de tener un hijo con un _Uzumaki_, siendo estos los descendientes de _Jashin_\- negó con la cabeza- Es como si un sirviente tuviera un hijo con su amo-

-Oye, oye. Eso sonó bastante feo. Veo que tu forma de pensar es igual a la de Hoshi- lo miró ofendida Momoka.

-Bueno, somos de casi la misma generación- bufó Kazuma.

-¿Entonces?- Sasuke miró frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué esa tumba tiene tu nombre?- señaló la tumba que estaba junto a la de Kurokiba, haciendo sonreír a Momoka.

-… Existe un rito entre los _Yokai_\- sonrió Momoka- Consiste en presentar a los recién nacidos en el _Templo Uzumaki_, en la noche de luna llena, para que los espíritus de nuestros antecesores sean capaz de darles su bendición- recordó- Yo ayudé en cuanto pude a Kurokiba a tener listas las preparaciones para la ceremonia… y fue entonces que lo vi, en el primer piso, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre tantos tesoros…- metió su mano en el bolso, haciendo fruncir el ceño al _Uchiha_\- La clave que me daría la capacidad de aumentar mi conocimiento…- sacó un viejo pero elegante pergamino- El mayor legado que pudo dejarnos _Jashin_: el secreto detrás de los portales dimensionales de _Kaguya, el __Yomotsu Hirasaka_-

Eso sorprendió por completo a Sasuke y a Itachi.

-¡T-Tú…!- se enfureció Kazuma- ¡¿Te atreves a sacar nuestra reliquia de esa forma, en mi presencia?!- se indignó.

-Ojalá fuera en tu ausencia, Kazuma-osan- suspiro Momoka.

-¿_Jashin_ conocía esa habilidad?- murmuró sorprendido Sasuke.

-Sí, sí. Es como el _Tamashī to shīru niku_, creado por Kaguya, quien era la única capaz de usarlo sin dar su vida a cambio- sonrió Momoka- Si un _Yokai_ o un humano intentara usar el _Yomotsu Hirasaka, _también perdería su vida. Lo mismo con un mestizo… Pero… yo soy la única mestiza que existe que tiene la sangre de los _Uzumaki_ corriendo por sus venas-

-Entonces tu…- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Sí- sonrió Momoka- Soy la única capaz de usar este _jutsu_ de espacio tiempo, además de Kaguya. Curioso, ¿no? Yo detesto a mi madre por haber sido tan débil, y por darme este cabello rojo, pero, ¿quién diría que su débil sangre en mi interior me permitiría entrar a este mundo de posibilidades?- guardó el pergamino en su bolso.

Itachi le graznó, erizando su plumaje.

-Sí, lo robé, la misma noche de la ceremonia de presentación de los recién nacidos- sonrió Momoka- Fui rápida. Después de que se presentaran a todos los bebés, aproveché que Kurokiba y Kazuma-osan intentaran sacar a Natsumi de debajo de un mueble porque la pilla tenía curiosidad por las telarañas, para ir al salón donde estaba mi tan preciado pergamino, y lo intercambié por uno que por fuera era idéntico, así que nadie notaría el cambio, ya que los _Yokai_ no lo pueden tocar. ¿Verdad, Kazuma-osan?-miró al anciano.

-Tú…- el pelicafé puntas blancas frunció el ceño, con sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente.

-Pensé que Hoshi había sido el primer traidor entre los _Yokai_\- murmuró Sasuke, serio.

-¿No has prestado atención a mi relato, guapo?- sonrió Momoka- No soy una _Yokai_ completa. Esas reglas naturales que están empezando a romperse no me influyen en lo absoluto-

El _Uchiha_ la miró serio, y se percató que Itachi volvió a graznar.

-¿Qué si me descubrieron?- sonrió la pelirroja- Lamentablemente, oculté mi pergamino en un mueble que, unos días después, Natsumi comenzó a roer, por lo que Kurokiba comenzó a sacar los documentos para evitar que fueran las nuevas victimas y, _ups_, encontró mi pequeño trofeo de guerra-

-Traicionaste la confianza de mi hijo, la mía, y la de nuestra gente- murmuró molesto Kazuma.

-Pero, aun así, ni tu ni Kurokiba se atrevieron a delatarme- le señaló Momoka.

-¡Lo hicimos por Natsumi!- gruñó el anciano.

-Ya veo…- Sasuke frunció el ceño- Si los demás _Yokai_ descubrían que habías robado un pergamino tan valioso como ese, se darían cuenta que eres una mestiza de _Uzumaki_, y las represalias irían contra ti, y la recién nacida-

-_Bingo_\- sonrió Momoka- Kurokiba me pidió devolver el pergamino, pero me negué. ¿Por qué debería? Era mi puerta a obtener más conocimiento, y si era necesario, entonces me iría de la isla para alcanzar mi meta- frunció el ceño- Fue entonces que me di cuenta… al decir esas palabras… Que tal vez tampoco valía en mí el hecho de tener un único hombre al que amar, como el resto de los _Yokai_… Porque yo abandoné a mi marido y a mi hija recién nacida por poder- aseguró, seria.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, muy en serio. Debió ser complicado alimentar a Natsumi sin mi leche materna, pero veo que se las arreglaron- comentó Momoka.

-Logramos engañar a nuestra gente haciéndoles creer que falleciste por problemas de salud, así que Hanta-chan fue quien le dio leche materna a Natsumi-Kazuma frunció el ceño.

-Ah, cierto. Hanta. Ella y su cachorro, Tsume, también estuvieron en la ceremonia de aquel importante día- la pelirroja le dio unas suaves palmadas a su bolso, por lo que Itachi erizó su plumaje, enojado- También fue ella quien salvó a Natsumi de ahogarse. Es una buena madre suplente-

-Es mejor madre de lo que tú pudiste ser- gruñó Kazuma.

-… Ahora lo comprendo- murmuró Sasuke- No eres ni enemiga, ni aliada. Haces lo que sea para cumplir tus metas…- miró serio a Momoka- … Estoy de acuerdo con Kazuma. Es un alivio que Natsumi solo haya heredado tu apariencia-

-Oh, oh. Eso me ha llegado al alma- la mujer puso su mano en su pecho, sonriendo levemente.

-Aun así, ¡Momoka! ¡No has respondido mi pregunta! ¡¿Qué haces de vuelta en la isla, y por qué lastimaste a Natsumi?!- exigió saber molesto Kazuma, gruñendo.

-¿Y no sientes curiosidad de lo que hecho estos 98 años?- suspiró Momoka- Que viejo aburrido-

-Has usado el _Yomotsu Hirasaka_, ¿no?- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Me he vuelto, por así decirlo, en una _Ermitaña_\- sonrió la pelirroja- Durante casi 100 años, he viajado por las diferentes dimensiones que existen en esta realidad-

-¿Diferentes?- murmuró el _Uchiha_.

-Sí. Tu peleaste contra Kaguya- La viste usar esta conveniente técnica, ¿verdad?-preguntó Momoka.

-Fue un estorbo a la hora de pelear- admitió serio Sasuke- Nos llevó a diferentes dimensiones, cada una con sus propias características y desventajas. ¿Has estado en ellas?-

-Bueno, son las más cercanas a nuestro mundo, así que si no quiero gastar tanto _chakra_ puedo pasar un rato por allí- sonrió la mujer- ¿Acaso quieres saber más?- lo miró curiosa, sin dejar de sonreír- Tú también eres capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, así que debería ser natural que quieras saber más de ellas-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- sonrió Momoka, alejándose hacia el lago que iluminaba las catacumbas- Te regalaré una pequeña hipótesis que me enseñó mi _maestro_-

-¿Ma-Maestro?- se sorprendió Kazuma- ¡¿Has hecho contacto con seres de otro mundo?! ¡Eso es _tabu!_\- se indignó.

-Bueno, él no es un _ángel_\- aseguró Momoka, agarrando una pequeña piedra del piso- Lo conocí hace 70 años. Es un veterano de guerra, en un mundo que perdió toda su tecnología e historia por una devastadora y absurda guerra mundial causada por humanos. Es mucho más viejo que los _Yokai_ e incluso me atrevería a decir que tiene la misma edad que los _Biju_\- miró de reojo a sus dos oyentes, sorprendiéndolos un poco- Escucha atentamente, _Uchiha-san_\- lanzó la piedra al lago, salpicando un poco el agua y provocando una onda- Piensa en esa onda de agua como el espacio dimensional que tiene nuestro mundo, donde el nuestro está en el medio, y a su alrededor otros más que pueden ser paralelos, o conectados por alguna otra razón, como las dimensiones de Kaguya. Viven en conjunto, en un espacio tan extenso que nuestras _galaxias_, o como aquí llaman _el espacio más allá de las estrellas,_ caben perfectamente, como si canicas se tratasen- señaló, y lanzó otra piedra a otra parte, provocando lo mismo que la anterior- Y esa onda, es otro extenso espacio que contiene mundos conectados entre sí, tanto por paralelismo como por otras conexiones- miró seria a Sasuke, quien la miraba serio, atento a todas sus palabras- Y existen muchas más ondas, en un enorme espacio infinito, donde están establecidos otros mundos, cada uno con su propia historia, su propia cultura, su propias guerras…- sonrió levemente- Bueno, él me enseñó esta teoría con un ramo de uvas, así que espero no haberte decepcionado-

-No…- Sasuke frunció el ceño- En realidad, lo que me has dicho, era algo que quería confirmar desde hace un tiempo- le aseguró, sorprendiéndola un poco- Según tu teoría, significa que nuestro mundo puede ser afectado por intrusos de otras dimensiones, dispuestos a robar nuestros conocimientos-

-Sí…- sonrió Momoka- Esas son las razones por las que viajas tanto, investigando las extensas dimensiones de Kaguya, ¿no?-

-…- el pelinegro frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre esos lugares, o _quiénes _pueden habitarlo?-

-…- Momoka lo miró, seria-… No te desmentiré que hay existencias más peligrosas que Kaguya en una de esas dimensiones- le aseguró, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño- ¿Acaso crees que ella crearía los _Zetsu blanco_ de adornos?-

-Entonces, como suponía, hay gente que es capaz de asustar a Kaguya de tal forma que ella creara a los _Zetsu_ como una especie de ejercito- sentenció serio Sasuke.

-Sí, son bastante peligroso- murmuró Momoka, seria- Una vez investigué las tierras de nieve, y fui vista por uno de ellos…- frunció el ceño- No son una broma, casi me matan si no desaparezco… Pero logré conseguir un poco de información- admitió, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Y esa es?-

-Oye, oye. Te he dado información desde que me descubriste, ¿y quieres seguir extorsionándome?- sonrió ofendida la pelirroja.

-Continua-

Ante eso, la mujer suspiró, dándose cuenta que tenía que obedecer sin chistar.

-Bueno, para que lo sepas, ellos _no tienen suficiente chakra_\- le informó Momoka.

-¿No tiene suficiente?- se extrañó Sasuke.

-No sé qué buscan, ni que es lo que quieren… Pero puedo asegurarte que están acumulando _chakra_, y tal vez sea para viajar a este mundo- sonrió la mujer.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo?- exigió saber.

-No soy matemática, pero, por la cantidad que sentí en aquella fuente…- meditó Momoka- Les falta cinco años, más o menos-

El _Uchiha_ la miró serio.

-Vaya, al parecer, mi información te ha dado nuevas tareas, ¿no?- sonrió la pelirroja- Bueno, como he resuelto tus dudas, creo que por fin podré responder a tus preguntas, suegro- miró a Kazuma.

-No te considero parte de mi familia- le aseguró el anciano.

-Lo sé perfectamente- sonrió Momoka- Regresé hace unos meses a este mundo, después de un buen viaje. Tengo un pequeño _conocido_ que me _hospeda_, y durante ese tiempo escuché sobre los movimientos de los _Jashinistas_, así que, mientras viajaba a la isla, investigué cuanto pude con el _Tōmegane no Jutsu_ lo que ocurría por estos lares- sacó levemente de su bolso una bola de cristal- Así descubrí lo que le pasó a los _Yokai_, sobre Ryusei, la importancia del _Kyubi_, y que me había quedado viuda. Así que me convertí en una _viuda, traidora,_ y _ermitaña_, aunque prefiero lo último- sonrió.

-¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con la huida de Ryusei?- gruñó Kazuma.

-Sí, yo lo saqué de la isla-

Eso sorprendió al _Yokai_ y al humano.

-¡ÉL MATO A MI HIJO!- gruñó enfurecido el anciano.

-Y a mi marido- le aseguró seria Momoka- Pero el matarlo no lo traerá de vuelta- miró de reojo la tumba- Aunque no me gusta apegarme a los muertos, estoy comenzando a pensar que debería buscar una forma de traer a los muertos, sin tener que utilizar un sacrificio como el _Edo Tensei_\- admitió, algo pensativa- Sí, ahora que recuerdo… Una vez visité un mundo donde, según los rumores, existe una espada única, que es capaz de traer a los vivos de regreso… Je, suena tentador. ¿Qué opinas, _Cuervo-chan?_\- miró a Itachi, quien frunció el ceño.

-Los muertos no deben ser revividos- le aseguró serio Sasuke, tomando su atención- Sus muertes abren el paso a la nueva generación. No juegues con la vida tan fácilmente-

-Era solo un comentario, no es como si lo fuera a hacer de verdad-sonrió Momoka- Además que también escuché que el que posee esa arma es un ser bastante peligroso con otra espada mucho más letal… No me gustaría arriesgarme tanto- admitió, pensativa.

-Momoka. ¿Por qué salvaste al asesino de tu marido?- exigió saber Kazuma, serio.

-…- la mujer lo miró un rato- Por Natsumi-

Su respuesta sorprendió al anciano, pero hizo fruncir el ceño al _Uchiha_.

-Natsumi no puede evitar sentir preocupación por aquel humano que conoció cuando era niño, llegando a tomarle tal cariño que sufría al verlo como enemigo, sabiendo que después debería pagar por sus pecados, pero sin querer presenciar su castigo- sonrió Momoka- Así que simplemente, para que mi hija no sufriera ese dilema, _desaparecí_ al _Uzumaki_ problemático de la isla-

-Tú…- Kazuma frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo, entonces por eso atacaste hoy a Natsumi- comprendió Sasuke, tomando la atención del anciano-Si sacaste a Ryusei de la isla, fue por el bien de ella, así que el atacarla también fue por su bien…- frunció el ceño-… Lo hiciste para cambiar su imagen frente a los jóvenes _zorro_ que pensaban mal de ella por los dos años en los que no fue capaz de hacer algo-

Momoka sonrió.

-Sí… Ella, una joven que hizo lo correcto, pero lo incorrecto al mismo tiempo, fue atacada horrorosamente por alguien de la secta que causó tanto daño a los nativos. Tanto daño sufrió, que casi muere ahogada si ellos no llegan a tiempo, comprendiendo que quien es objeto de críticas también es una víctima inocente ante las manos del enemigo, dando el hecho que quien actuaba incorrectamente eran ellos, y no la pobre heroína- sonrió de lado- Dime, Kazuma-osan, ¿ha cambiado la actitud de los jóvenes de la tribu tras el ataque a Natsumi?- preguntó, divertida.

-… Sí- admitió de mala gana el anciano-… Están enfurecidos contigo porque casi pierden a otro líder y, aunque no lo digan, puedo sentir hostilidad en ellos hacia ti porque lastimaste a Natsumi… Y también arrepentimiento por haber actuado tan injustamente con ella… ¿Realmente hiciste todo esto, para mejorar la imagen de mi nieta?-la miró, serio.

-Sí. Los _Yokai_ piensan que estoy muerta, así que me da lo mismo si me odian sin saber quién soy- aseguró Momoka- Además, puedes llamar a esto una compensación por los 98 años en los que estuve ausente-comenzó a irse-Ahora Natsumi está a salvo, y no hay nada que lamentar…- pero se detuvo porque notó la mirada de Sasuke en ella- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Dos- el _Uchiha_ frunció el ceño- ¿Fuiste tú quien enterró a un niño, cerca de las montañas de la isla?-

-Sí- aseguró seria Momoka- Te aseguro que no estoy segura quién es, pero sí sé que aquel pequeño merecía que su cuerpo descansara en paz-

-… ¿Quién es tu _maestro?_\- exigió saber Sasuke, serio.

Una sonrisa apareció en los finos labios de Momoka.

-¿No te lo dije? Es un veterano de guerra que ha vivido casi tanto como los _Biju_, que conoce casi a la perfección la situación sobre mundos y dimensiones- repitió la mujer.

-¿Qué más?-

-Esa es una tercera pregunta- suspiró Momoka- Veamos… Es uno de los seres más peligrosos de su mundo, pero al mismo tiempo el más inteligente. Vive en una biblioteca subterránea, que realmente es un paraíso para todo aquel que quiera aumentar sus conocimientos; muy hábil creando armas, un perfecto estratega, no tiene sentido del humor, no entiende el concepto del dolor, un asesino a sangre fría…- lo miró de reojo- Si quieres que te lo resuma, es tan peligroso como tú o el pacifista de tu amigo- sentenció- Aunque tiene muchos años más de experiencia, lo que lo volvería un digno rival para ti.

Itachi frunció el ceño, y miró serio a su hermano menor, quien parecía meditar lo que escuchó.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más…- Momoka miró a Kazuma- Espero que mantengas en secreto mi identidad. Logré recuperar la imagen de Natsumi, y si se descubre mi existencia será catalogada como la hija de una traidora, y mancharías el nombre de mi Kuro, así que mantén el secreto hasta ahora- pidió.

-Solo lárgate… No te agradeceré nada, pero tampoco te agrediré, porque eres la mujer que amó mi hijo, y quien trajo a este mundo la mejor nieta que se ha podido desear- le aseguró serio el anciano, haciéndola sonreír levemente.

La mujer comenzó a alejarse, pero volvió a detenerse al sentir la mirada de _Uchiha Sasuke_.

-¿Qué?- lo miró, extrañada.

-El nombre de tu maestro- exigió el pelinegro, haciéndola sonreír.

-Antes que nada, te daré este consejo: _No lo busques_\- le pidió, poniéndose la capucha, escondiendo sus orejas y cabello rojo- En su mundo, él se volvió una identidad desconocida, por lo que vive en paz encerrado en su biblioteca, siendo conocido solamente por su hermano caza recompensas, y yo… Aunque creo que había otro tipo peligroso que sabía que existía. Bueno, hace 60 años que no lo veo, tal vez las cosas cambiaron- admitió.

-El nombre-

Momoka suspiró.

\- Se le conocía como el _Asesino que va tras las estrellas…_\- le informó, alejándose, desapareciendo entre las sombras-… _Zodiaco…_-

* * *

_En alta mar._

Un veloz barco cruzaba las fuertes olas a la luz de la luna, conducido con un rumbo fijo_: Uzushiogakure_.

Parado en la cubierta, observando en silencio el cielo estrellado, estaba el _Kazekage_, Gaara.

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, preocupado, y miró de reojo al hombre de _Kumo_ que esta acurrucado en el piso, llorando a mares.

-_Me siento abandonado… como un peluche remendado que ha engordado… y ha sido desechado-_rimó desanimado Killer Bee.

-Llegaremos pronto a _Uzushiogakure_\- le aseguró Gaara.

-_Hach-chan se llevó sus colas por estas olas… Sin avisar ni plasmar su alejar… Dejándome de lado todo distanciado e imposibilitado… wii…-_murmuró deprimido Bee.

No había caso… Hace unos días, cuando se descubrió la desaparición de Gyuki, aquel ninja había entrado en un estado de depresión _máximo_, diagnosticado por la _Quinta Hokage_.

El _Kazekage_ miró el turbulento mar, esperando que la esposa de Naruto estuviera bien, al igual que Shukaku…

No podía negarlo… Estaba preocupado por el mapache…

Entonces, de golpe, frente al barco, emergió una anguila blanca, sorprendiendo a Gaara…

* * *

_**Hi~! He aquí, con un nuevo cap…**_

_**Este… tendré que disculparme por tener que volver a no presentar los créditos (sorry), pero debo descansar mi mano, porque ha comenzado a temblar un poco (tanto así que cuando sacaba las cosas para tomar once se me cayeron varias cosas, menos mal que nada de vidrio - -) Mi hermana me dijo que tal vez es por haber estado escribiendo tanto, así que, para poder subir este, cap, tendré que subirlo fomemente sin despedidas (2xsorry)**_

_**Eso sí, quiero dar aviso, especialmente a los que son autores como yo, de que hay páginas que están robando, no solo nuestras historias, sino que también nuestros perfiles. Sino es por **_Andrea-chan_**, no me entero…**_

_**Estas son las páginas que están robando todo el contenido de Fanfiction, como si fuera suyo, robando nuestros trabajos (si no tienes ADBLOCK, no entres a una, porque parece que tienen virus o publicidad desagradable, creo)**_

_***thefanfiction.**_

_***thebuystock**_

_***talkfictions**_

_***fictionavenue**_

_***tanfanfiction**_

_***hmofiction**_

_**Créanme que esto es grave, porque están robando todos nuestros trabajos, pasándolos como suyos. **__**Se hacen pasar por cada uno de nosotros**__**, lo cual, es un delito.**_

_**Hay una forma de reportar estos casos, y como mi mano me mata (3xsorry) les sugiero ir a Premios Naruto Fanfics en Facebook, donde sale más info sobre esto y la forma de reportar estos robos.**_

_**Sé que muchos de ustedes, queridos lectores, tienen sus propias historias por las cuales se esfuerzan por escribir, así que sé que tan grave es que venga alguien de la nada y tome todo tu trabajo como suyo, tomando hasta tu identidad. Esto es grave, así que les pido revisen con precaución estas páginas, y no intenten entrar en sesión en alguna de ellas, porque pueden robar tu correo y ahí comienzan los problemas - -…**_

_**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado el penúltimo cap, y no se preocupen, habrá epilogo^^**_

_**¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar XD!**_

_**PD: subí en Valentín unos dibujos para que vayan a verlos a mi blog, ojalá los disfruten.**_

_**PD2: perdón no escribir de nuevo las despedidas… pero mi mano está matándome (4xsorry)**_

_**PD3: la próxima semana comienzo a trabajar las invitaciones^^.**_


	24. Despedidas

_**Despedidas**_…

* * *

Hiroshi, caminando por las costas de _Uzushiogakure_, algo aburrido de que a todos los _Yokai conejos_, por ser los que tienen mayor rango auditivo, estuvieran vigilando los bordes de la isla por precaución a la intrusa, tarareaba una canción, jugando con una ramita que tenía en mano.

-_Conejo sobre la luna. ¿Por qué vas brincando?_\- tarareaba el pequeño- _¡Brincaré, pronto brincaré, sobre la gorda luna llena!_\- al ritmo, comenzó a dar saltitos, sonriendo levemente.

En eso, se detuvo moviendo sus orejas, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Acababa de escuchar algo de metal chocando con el oleaje.

Se agachó al borde del acantilado, observando el oscuro paisaje, moviendo inconscientemente su nariz.

Se sorprendió al ver anclar en la playa a un enorme barco, que, para más sorpresa suya, era rodeado por una gran capa de arena fina, la cual comenzaba a deshacerse.

-… ¿Ah?- el pequeño parpadeó varias veces, y, al ver bajar del barco a un humano de piel morena, rubio, con barba y unas gafas de sol que le daban pinta de _malo maloso_, se le erizó todo el cabello, ocasionando que sus orejas se levantaran de golpe.

"_¡V-VILLANO A LA VISTA!"_ Hiroshi se tapó la boca, sudando a mares por la apariencia tan tenebrosa de aquel humano.

Para más mal suyo, vio que otros humanos salían del barco. Eran varios _shinobi_ con diferentes trajes, y al parecer el humano _malvado_ era uno de rango, al igual que una mujer de vestido rojo, un peliceleste que llevaba a la espalda una enorme espada, un hombre moreno con capucha, y otro humano de cabello… ¿rojo…?

Al verlo, Hiroshi comenzó a sudar a mares.

¡Humano con pinta de malo maloso! ¡Un gran grupo de humanos raros! ¡Y, para peor…! ¡¿ERAN GUIADOS POR UN _UZUMAKI_ CON OJERAS DE OSO PANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

El pequeño se tapó más la boca, intentando ver sus opciones, pero se sobresaltó de gran manera al notar que el humano de piel morena con la capucha levantó la cabeza a su dirección, dándole tal susto que se fue corriendo del lugar al estilo _"patitas para que las quiero"_… Técnica que aprendió de Natsumi…

* * *

Mientras los demás ninjas que escoltaban a los _Cinco Kages_ y al _Jinchūriki_ del _Hachibi_ bajaban junto a ellos, Darui levantó la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero solo apreció un acantilado común y corriente.

Estaba seguro que lo habían estado observando.

-¿Qué sucede, _Raikage?_\- le preguntó Chojuro, acercándose a él.

-No, tal vez fue mi imaginación- suspiró Darui, rascándose el cuello.

-¿No me dirán que el _Raikage_ tiene miedo a una isla muerta?- lo miró burlonamente Kurotsuchi_, _apreciando el estado del bosque frente a ellos.

-Es más una precaución- le aseguró sin problema el moreno- No sabemos si el _Hokage_ y su grupo lograron derrotar a los _Jashinistas_\- le recordó, haciéndola inflar un cachete, algo amurada.

-El enemigo había dado un mes para su próximo ataque, pero no hubo ninguno- les recordó serio Gaara, mientras Kakuro, detrás de él, fruncía levemente el ceño al ver los árboles secos y marchitos- Además de que la mujer de Naruto se fue de la aldea al mismo tiempo que Shukaku y Gyuki- miró el bosque- Conociendo a Naruto, tal vez todo se ha resuelto-

Ante eso, el _Raikage _y el _Mizukage_ sonrieron levemente.

-_Kazekage_, pones mucha de tu confianza en Naruto- le señaló la _Tsuchikage._

-Sí, porque es mi amigo- sonrió Gaara, haciendo sonreír de lado a la pelinegra.

-Aun así, debemos tener mucho cuidado- le dijo su hermano mayor, tomando su atención.

-Es verdad. Esas _anguilas_ fueron un gran problema- asintió de acuerdo _Akatsuchi_, el guardaespaldas de Kurotsuchi, quien rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí, pero al menos el _Escudo de Arena_ del _Kazekage_ nos protegió de ellas- suspiró _Omoi_\- Aunque fue bastante peligro usarlo, porque nos protege, bien, pero estando en medio del mar pudo haberse vuelto una enorme capa de barro que hubiera enterrado a todo el barco y hasta tal vez, por aumentar el peso, hundirnos y volvernos una comida fácil y rápida para todas esas anguilas…- comenzó a hablar preocupado, sin notar la mirada que le daban los _Kage_, sus guardaespaldas, y el resto de los ninjas del grupo.

-Bien, eso es suficiente- Darui puso su mano en el hombro de su guardaespaldas, callándolo.

-Lo-lo siento…- suspiró Omoi, ignorando que _Misuno_, la guardaespaldas de Chojuro, se rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, no podemos desmentir lo que ha dicho el _más optimista shinobi_ de la historia- admitió Kurotsuchi, moviendo su mano como si espantara una mosca- La ruta por mar fue bastante peligrosa. El grupo del _Hokage_ tomó otro camino, ¿verdad?-

-Se supone que tomarían otro camino- asintió Chojuro, algo preocupado con respecto a eso.

-Esperemos que todo haya sido según lo planearon- suspiró Darui- Ustedes- miró a los ninjas que los escoltaban- Quédense resguardando el barco mientras vamos a explorar. No sabemos si los _jashinistas_ u otras personas puedan intentar sabotearnos-

-¡Sí!- asintieron.

-D-Disculpe, _Raikage-sama_. ¿I-Irán solo ustedes?- preguntó un _shinobi_ de _Kumo_, a quien no parecía agradarle mucho la idea al ver las condiciones de la isla.

-Oye, oye. La protección de los _Kage_ es nuestro trabajo, así que no te preocupes- le aseguró Kankuro.

-Estaremos bien- le aseguró Darui- Además, es imposible perdernos con él- señaló con el pulgar a Bee, quien caminaba como alma en pena en dirección a los árboles.

-_Después que he crecido… deje de estar incluido… Y como he temido… quedé en el olvido…_\- murmuraba sombríamente Killer Bee, como si ignorara a todos los demás.

-¿Quién diría que un _Jinchūriki_ podría ser un rastreador para un _Biju?_\- preguntó sonriendo Kurotsuchi, y miró a Gaara.

-Ya no soy _Jinchūriki_\- aseguró, siguiendo al _zombie shinobi_, junto a Kankuro, el _Mitsukage_, y su guardaespaldas.

La _Tsuchikage_ sonrió alzando los hombros, y lo siguió junto a Akatsuchi.

-Pero, aun así, seguir al _Sensei_ no es la mejor opción- murmuró Omoi, pensativo y preocupado- Su sentido de la orientación podría llevarnos a una fosa donde los _jashinistas_ desde arriba comenzarían a intentar empalarnos sin piedad y…-

-Nos arriesgaremos, nos arriesgaremos- Darui, ya ignorando su pesimismo, lo agarró de la capucha y lo arrastró hacia el grupo que entraba a la isla.

El resto de los _shinobi_ que se quedaron cruzaron miradas, aun algo preocupados de lo que los _Kage_ podrían encontrar en aquel desolador ambiente…

* * *

Naruto aterrizó en la copa de un árbol, haciendo caer suavemente sus hojas marchitas. Miró para todos lados, mostrando sus ojos en _modo sennin…_

No detectaba a la intrusa…

¿Dónde estaba…?

Cansado, desactivó el modo y se rascó el cuello, comenzando a pensar que la intrusa había logrado escapar de la isla. En eso, sintió dos aleteos, por lo que miró atrás, para ver a _Pájaro-chan_ y a _Canoso-chan_ acercársele.

-¿La encontraron?- les preguntó, pero ambos negaron- Ya veo…- miró al frente, donde podían apreciarse varias copas de árboles, junto con el manto oceánico que rodeaba la isla- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto…? Natsumi-chan…- entrecerró los ojos, preocupado por su amiga.

Ante eso, _Canoso-chan_ se posó en su hombro.

-Lo sé… Ella está a salvo ahora, y Kurama no permitirá que vuelva a estar en peligro-dattebayo- sonrió el rubio- Aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por esa mujer…- admitió-… Ella… Ella no me parecía una _jashinista_…- suspiró, meditando ese detalle.

_Pájaro-chan_ se posó en una rama cercana, mirándolo serio, para después mirar al frente, erizando levemente su plumaje.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Neji?- se extrañó Naruto, levantándose, para ver mejor lo que podía ver aquella ave café, que se elevó, para estar a su altura.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, ya adaptados a la oscuridad, para notar como corría por el césped a un pequeño conejo rosa que identificó de inmediato.

-¿Hi-Hiroshi?- parpadeó, extrañado, especialmente cuando el conejo se enredó con sus patitas, rodando y chocando de cara contra un árbol.

El rubio aterrizó cerca del mareado _Yokai_, y lo tomó, observando como los ojos de este daban vueltas.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiroshi?- lo zarandeó levemente, muy extrañado, pero miró con una gota en la cabeza al pequeño al percatarse que ahora estaba dormido- Oye~ Hiroshi~dattebayo~- le tiró levemente los bigotes.

-¡AH!- el conejo despertó de tal forma que, al levantar sus orejas, le dio un susto al _shinobi_.

Ante eso, las dos aves que los observaban posados en una rama, intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto-osan?- parpadeó Hiroshi, mirando extrañado al rubio.

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Me asustaste-dattebayo!- le aseguró algo molesto Naruto.

-Oh…- se sorprendió el pequeño- Lo siento~-sonrió, comenzando a usar su aura de ternura nata.

-…- el rubio lo miró, sorprendido… Hiroshi… tu… ¡Eres una ternurita-dattebayo~!- comenzó a apapacharlo, fastidiando a las dos aves.

_Pájaro-chan_ tomó vuelo, aterrizó en la cabeza de Naruto, y comenzó a picarle la oreja.

-¡AY! ¡Eso duele, Neji!- el adulto lo miró, molesto, solo para recibir una mirada de reproche- Lo siento, lo siento… Fui débil- se disculpó, dejando al pequeño conejo en el césped- Hiroshi, ¿qué haces con esta forma?-

-Ah. Es que puedo ser rapidito así- se explicó el conejo, escalándolo y subiéndose a su cabeza, echando sin darse cuenta a _Pájaro-chan_, quien se fue volando, algo ofendido- ¿Ves? Ni me viste~- sonrió, divertido.

"_Es un pequeñín tan tierno-dattebayo~"_ sonrió Naruto.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero por qué corrías?!- preguntó el rubio, volviendo a tierra.

-Ah, bueno yo…- el pequeño conejo se quedó pensativo, y parpadeó varias veces- ¡INTRUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- recordó de golpe, haciendo que su grito resonara en la cabeza del humano y las dos aves, que tambalearon levemente.

-A-Ay… Auch…- Naruto se tapó las orejas, sintiendo que iban a romperse sus tímpanos.

-¡Naruto-osan! ¡Naruto-osan!- Hiroshi comenzó a saltar en su cabeza- ¡Hay intrusos! ¡Hay intrusos!-

-_¿J-Jashinistas?_\- preguntó el rubio, parándose, rascándose una oreja, aun adolorido.

-¡Era un grupo de mafiosos!- aseguró el pequeño, extrañándolo- ¡Había uno con cara de _malote_…! ¡Y un _Uzumaki!_-

Eso sorprendió a Naruto.

-¿Seguro, Hiroshi?- preguntó serio el _Uzumaki_, mirando por la dirección en la que había estado corriendo el niño.

-¡Sí! ¡Tenía pinta de PANDAAAAAAAAAAA!- asintió Hiroshi, bastante alterado, tanto así que su nariz se movía, haciéndolo ver más tierno.

-…- Naruto frunció el ceño…

Invasores… Tal vez eran _Jashinistas_ que venían por venganza o no sabían la situación… y estaba la posibilidad de que fueran aliados de aquella intrusa…

-Está bien. Iré contigo- le aseguró.

-¿N-No daremos la alarma?- preguntó Hiroshi.

-Todos están cansados por buscar tanto- sonrió Naruto, observando como _Pájaro-chan_ y _Canoso-chan_ comenzaban a volar en la dirección en la que el conejo había estado corriendo-Guíame, Hiroshi- pidió al pequeño, quien asintió y, bajándose de su cabeza, comenzó a correr velozmente, por lo cual Naruto lo siguió…

* * *

_Uzushiogakure_…

-… ¿Eh…?- parpadeó Kazuma, mostrando su gran sorpresa en sus ojos verdes, los cuales se restregó para volver a parpadear-¡¿EEEEHHHH?! ¡MI CASA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A MI CASA?!- exigió saber, mirando horrorizado los escombros que habían compuesto media hora antes su humilde y cálido hogar.

Al lado del pobre anciano, Sasuke, con un sorprendido _Cuervo-chan_ al hombro, miraba la escena con un tic en el ojo, ignorando a los _Yokai_ que intentaban sacar lo salvable de entre las rocas, junto con algunos clones de Naruto, que sonreían nerviosos por lo que sucedía.

-Bueno, si se lo dijéramos, no sé si nos creería- admitió Kakashi, sentado en una caja, algo sucio por lo ocurrido, al igual que Sakura, quien, parada a su lado, jugaba con sus dedos, bastante deprimida.

-… Mi casa… mi casa…- Kazuma, del _shock_, cayó de rodillas, sobresaltando a los jóvenes _Yokai_.

-Tiene que admitirlo, viejo Kazu. Es un _rompecabezas. Ninininini_\- aseguró Seiya, riéndose por lo bajo, solo para recibir un coscorrón por parte de Shio.

-Al menos nadie salió lastimado- Shio miró a Kazuma, pero, al ver que el anciano estaba en _shock_, suspiró- Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos patrullando-

-Por favor- asintió sonriendo incomodo Kakashi- Avísenos si pasa algo- pidió.

El _Yokai_ _tiburón_ asintió y, arrastrando de la oreja a Seiya, se fue del lugar, ya que sabía que, a pesar de la situación, aún tenían que encontrar a la intrusa en la isla.

-Sakura, explícate- Sasuke la miró de reojo, sobresaltándola un poco.

-B-Bueno, Sasuke-kun…- sonrió nerviosa la mujer- F-Fue un accidente. Ya sabes, los accidentes ocurren a veces y, bueno…- intentó explicarse, sin resultado alguno.

-…- el pelinegro y el cuervo la quedaron mirando, serio- Kazuma, no nos cobrarás esto, ¿verdad?- miró al anciano, quien era consolado por un joven _Yokai_ _caballo_.

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!- se levantó el pelicafé de puntas blancas, ofendido.

-Entonces, estamos _**mano a mano**_\- sentenció Sasuke, mirando para otro lado.

Kazuma, al darse cuenta que ese "_**mano a mano"**_significaba "_**me quedaré callado sobre Momoka si no nos cobras en absoluto la perdida de tu hogar"**_, lo miró fastidiado, moviendo inconscientemente sus orejas por su estado de ánimo.

-Estos jóvenes, se aprovechan de sus mayores- bufó, dándose golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Oh? ¿Aceptó?- se sorprendió levemente Kakashi, mientras la _kunoichi_ a su lado sonreía, y _Cuervo-chan_ suspiraba.

-¿P-Por qué…?- parpadeó un clon de Naruto.

-Y cuando Kurama destroza cosas, es uno quien tiene que pagarlas-dattebayo- lloriqueó otro clon del rubio, haciendo sonreír nervioso al _Hokage_, quien era el que le cobraba los destrozos.

-¡Gracias, Kazuma-san!-se le acercó Sakura, aliviada.

-No, no me agradezcas- suspiró el anciano, casi ignorándola- Ahora tendré que dormir en la calle como un perro faldero- volvió a suspirar, incomodando a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura- llamó Sasuke.

-¡Realmente lo lamento!- se disculpó la mujer, deprimida.

-Por cierto, ¿y mi nieta?- le preguntó Kazuma, acariciando su pequeña barba- Tampoco me la rompiste, ¿o sí?- la miró alzando una ceja.

-N-No- sonrió incomoda Sakura- Hi-Hiromi la llevó a su hogar después de que, bueno…- miró los escombros-… Ya sabe-

-_Mph_\- Kazuma negó con la cabeza- ¿Al menos se encuentra mejor?-

-Aún sigue con fatiga tras lo sucedido, y, bueno, lo que acaba de pasar la ha asustado un _poquito_\- admitió la pelirosa, comprendiendo que una persona en estado delicado como Natsumi recibiera un susto de muerte cuando casi es enterrada viva tras recuperarse de un intento de asesinato.

-Y no se preocupe. Hinata la está cuidando, y creo que los demás _Biju_ fueron a verla, así que ahora está a salvo- le aseguró Kakashi, dándose unos golpecitos en el hombro derecho, ya que, al tener ese brazo en cabestrillo, sentía como este se adormecía, lo que le causaba una leve molestia.

-¿C-Cómo que _ahora_, Kakashi-sensei?- lo quedó mirando Sakura.

-¿Por qué crees?- la miró Sasuke, deprimiéndola- ¿Has hecho lo mismo en _Konoha?_-

-Ah, b-bueno…- sonrió nerviosa la pelirosa.

Eso le dio mala espina al _Uchiha_.

Itachi negó, comprendiendo que el futuro de los _Uchiha_ seguía siendo incierto…

* * *

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡¿Por qué siempre nos pasan este tipo de cosas-dattebasaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!-

En una casa de _Uzushiogakure _de una pieza cocina-comedor-dormitorio, que solo tenía grietas en la pared, pero lo demás intacto, Bolt infló los cachetes, queriendo una respuesta.

-Yo también tengo esa duda…- lloriqueó Natsumi, sentada bajo las tapas de la cama, con Himawari acurrucada en su regazo. Hinata estaba a su lado, sonriendo nerviosa por la actitud de su hijo.

-Que pesimistas…- sonrió nerviosa Mirai, sentada en el borde de la cama.

-_Tsch_. Mocoso llorón. Las cosas que suceden no tienen ninguna razón para estar relacionadas contigo- le aseguró fastidiado Kurama, junto al resto de los _Biju_, Hiromi y Rakku, quien parecía ver toda la escena como algo muy divertido- No eres el centro del universo, así que deja el drama-

-¡No quiero que el más insensible me diga esas cosas-dattebasa!- pataleó Bolt, haciendo que Sarada, sentada en la mesa de madera, lo mirara fastidiada, para después estirar los brazos, también algo aburrida con la rutina de sucesos extraños.

-Aun así, no puedo creer que la madre de Sarada-chan destrozara una casa- admitió Saiken, mirando a Matatabi, quien bajó la cabeza, a lo que Mirai sonrió, nerviosa.

-Me tomó por sorpresa… Sé que es una mujer temperamental… Pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que llegara a tales extremos para callar a Natsumi-chan- suspiró la gata de dos colas.

-¡Yo soy inocente!- lloriqueó Natsumi, hasta toser levemente, por lo que Hinata le acarició la espalda.

-Idiota, deja de alterarte- bufó molesto Kurama, acercándose a la cama- Conoces el significado de _tomar reposo_, ¿verdad?-

-¡BHUA! ¡Eres tan malo!- la pelirroja se restregó los ojos.

-_Tsch_. Mírenlo, tan _caballeroso_ con Natsumi- bufó Hiromi, fastidiando al zorro.

\- Que malo- sonrió Rakku- Natsumi-chan, sigue el consejo de tu amiga Rakku-oneechan y aléjate del _Nueve de la Mala Suerte_-

-¡GRRRR! ¡Cierra la boca, estúpida supersticiosa!- exigió ofendido Kurama, aunque la pelicafé miró a otro lado, tapando su sonrisa con su trébol.

-C-Cálmate, Kurama- pidió Chomei.

-Natsumi-chan, no te preocupes- le pidió Sarada, tomando la atención de la joven- Mi mamá suele derrumbar las casas cada dos o tres meses- le aseguró, acomodándose los lentes en _modo profesional_.

-¡¿Dos o tres meses?!- repitieron Isobu y Son, junto a Shukaku, quien simplemente hizo ruidos ya que, al estar vendado casi por completo, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Una vez escuché que uno de sus golpes afectó a la casa del vecino- admitió Mirai, sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Es verdad?- Kokuo miró a Kurama, quien quitaba cerumen de su oreja.

-Sí. Hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas casas lleva- le aseguró el zorro, soplando su garra.

-La primera vez que vi la casa de Sarada-chan derrumbarse me asusté mucho- le sonrió Himawari a la perpleja Natsumi- Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando- aseguró.

-Bueno… Es verdad que está comenzando a ser una costumbre- admitió Hinata.

-Solo espero nunca hacerla enojar para que mi casa no termine así- suspiró la _Sarutobi_, a lo que la mujer asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-… Woa…- Natsumi se quedó sin palabras- Ogra-san es _dura de matar_\- sentenció, ganándose un bufido por parte del _Kyubi_, amurándola.

-¡A mí no me da miedo-dattebasa!- Bolt se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué hablas?- lo quedó mirando Kurama, sobresaltándolo- La primera vez que vimos como derrumbaba una de sus casas, _alguien_ _**manchó**_ sus _pantalones_\- le recordó burlonamente, sonrojándolo de golpe.

-Que tierno- sonrió Rakku, avergonzando más al pequeño.

-¡KURAMA, IDIOTA!- Bolt empezó a tirarle los bigotes al zorro.

-¡ARG! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿NO HEMOS HABLADO YA SOBRE LOS BIGOTES?! ¡DEJA DE TIRARLOS!- y ambos comenzaron a tirarse las mechas.

-Jejeje. Onii-san y Kurama-chan se quieren mucho- le sonrió Himawari a Natsumi, quien le sonrió y acarició la cabeza.

-Ya empezaron…- Mirai se rascó la cabeza, observando como el _Biju_ y el niño se tiraban los bigotes, las mejillas, o el cabello… respectivamente.

-Bolt, Kurama-san. Dejen de jugar- pidió Hinata.

-Si rompen algo, lo pagan- advirtió Hiromi, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a la ojiperla, quien aún recordaba las deudas que llevaban a causa de los destrozos de Kurama.

En eso, comenzó a hervir la tetera en la chimenea, por lo cual Hinata se acercó a ella para alejarla del fuego, pero no fue necesario, porque la cola de Matatabi agarró el objeto de metal, depositándolo en la mesa de madera.

-Gracias, Matatabi-san- agradeció la pelinegra, por lo que _Nibi_ sonrió, satisfecha.

-Sarada ¿Cómo tu madre paga todas esas casas?- le preguntó Chomei, mientras Rakku meditaba, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Con el asqueroso fondo de los _Uchiha_\- bufó el _Kyubi_, ahorcando cómicamente a Bolt, quien pataleaba molesto.

-**Kurama-chan-** lo miró ofendida Sarada, sobresaltando al _Biju_.

Gyuki suspiró, mientras Mirai sonreía nerviosa al ver como la pequeña _Uchiha_ podía calmar con una palabra al _Kyubi_.

-Bueno, olvidémonos del asunto de la casa destrozada, los pagos, o cualquier otra cosa- pidió el _Hachibi_, tomando la atención de los presentes- Lo importante ahora es que nadie salió herido por lo que pasó, y Natsumi se encuentra bien-

-Es verdad- sonrió de acuerdo Kokuo.

Hiromi miró un rato a Gyuki, para después mirar al techo, queriendo ocultar su sonrojo. Aunque Rakku, al darse cuenta del detalle, sonrió, extrañando a Chomei.

-Hay que ver los sustos que nos da nuestra _cuñada_\- bufó Son, cruzándose de brazos, tomando la atención de Natsumi y Kurama. Especialmente la del _Biju_\- Pasa algo con ella y se revuela todo el lugar-

-Yo no lo diría de esa forma… Pero sí- admitió Isobu.

-_¿Cuñada?_\- parpadeó Natsumi, sin entender.

-Vamos, Natsumi-chan- Mira le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, extrañándola.

-_¡Yonbi, Sanbi!_ ¡No se metan, imbéciles!- gruñó Kurama, enfadado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que digamos la verdad?-lo miró burlonamente Son, fastidiando tanto al zorro que este bajó las orejas, mostrando los colmillos-¡JAJAJA!-

Shukaku se sacudió levemente haciendo bastante ruido, como si se riera y dijera algo al mismo tiempo.

-Mocosa, traduce- gruñó Kurama.

-_Se nos viene la boda_\- recitó Sarada, mientras Hinata servía un poco de agua caliente a una taza, pero, al escuchar a la niña, casi se le resbala la tetera, sobresaltando a Matatabi.

-¡¿Boda?!- sonrió Himawari, sentándose.

-¡¿Boda?!- se alegró Bolt, siendo soltado por el atónito _Kyubi_.

-¿Boda?- parpadeó Natsumi, más extrañada.

-¿Bo… Boda…?- jadeó Kurama.

-¡Así que apróntate!- Son le dio una fuerte pero amistosa palmada en la espalda- ¡Te tendrás que poner corbata!-

-¡IDIOTA!- el zorro le dio un coscorrón- ¡Esas son tradiciones humana, mono de hule!-

-¡No me llames así!-

-¡Pues no es a mí al que los cachorros _Yokai_ mordisquean como juguete!-

-¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san!- Himawari se bajó de la cama, acercándose al rubio- ¡¿Lo logramos?!- preguntó, esperanzada.

-¡Sí!- asintió Bolt, apretando su puño- ¡Al fin…! ¡Después de un largo camino…! ¡Nos esforzamos tanto…!-aseguró, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo, extrañando a Sarada y a Mirai- ¡La familia _Uzumaki_ ha cumplido su misión…! ¡LE CONSEGUIMOS UNA ESPOSA A KURAMA-DATTEBASA!- gritó a los cuatro viento.

-¡Sipi~!- se alegró Himawari.

Natsumi ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

-¡CÁLLENSE, MOCOSOS! ¡DEJEN ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-Kurama chocó nariz con Bolt, totalmente enojado y bastante avergonzado.

-¡Aunque te duela, cumplimos nuestra misión clase _S+_-dattebasa!-sentenció firmemente el pequeño.

-¡Ni siquiera existe esa categoría, idiota!-

Sarada los quedó mirando.

-¿Mi-Misión…?- Hinata miró a sus hijos, totalmente perpleja.

-Así que no se olvidaron de eso…-sonrió Mirai, sin saber si ver la situación como algo vergonzoso, divertido, o inocente.

-¿Q-Qué clase de misión es esa…?- se preguntó Isobu.

-Más bien… ¿Quién se las dio…?- suspiró Kokuo, a lo que Matatabi negó con la cabeza.

-Boda… Que lindo suena- sonrió Rakku, haciendo sonrojar de golpe a Chomei, por lo que Gyuki suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

Ante eso, Hiromi lo miró molesta, sobresaltándolo.

-Kurama, Bolt. Cálmense- intervino Saiken, fastidiando al zorro, y más al ver las sonrisas burlonas del rubio.

-Kurama, ¿de qué están hablando?- preguntó Natsumi, quien seguía sin entender la _razón_ de tanto escándalo.

Su pregunta fastidió y sonrojó al _Biju_, extrañándola.

-Natsumi-chan, no importa, no importa- Hinata le dio una taza de té de hierbas con agua caliente- Tómalo, te hará sentir mejor-

-Mm…- la pelirroja miró la taza de greda, pensativa.

-Bueno, creo que hemos descansado lo suficiente- sentenció Matatabi, tomando la atención de los _Biju_\- Será mejor que continuemos vigilando los alrededores. No sabemos si la _jashinista_ continua o no en la isla-

Los ocho _Biju_ asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Yo también iré- Mirai se levantó, ajustándose su banda _shinobi_\- He descansado mucho tiempo-

-No somos niñeras como el _Romeo_\- le aseguró Son, señalando con el pulgar a Kurama, quien lo miró molesto, y hasta ofendido.

-Lo sé- sonrió Mirai- Estaré bien- aseguró.

-¡¿Cómo que _lo sé?!_\- exigió saber ofendido el _Kyubi_, haciéndola sonreír nerviosa- ¡¿Estás afirmando que soy una _niñera?!_-

-Supongo que también tendremos que movernos- suspiró Hiromi, estirándose- Shio-sama también debió volver al trabajo-

-Debemos ir y dar nuestro granito de arena- sonrió Rakku- Cuídate, Natsumi-chan- le sonrió a su amiga, hasta notar que ella estaba cabizbaja al recordar a la _intrusa_.

La _Yokai_ _mariquita_ la miró preocupada, pero después le sonrió, se le acercó y acarició la cabeza, tomando su atención.

-Confía en tu amiga Rakku-oneechan cuando te dice que tu suerte cambiará para bien- le sonrió la pelicafé.

-… Rakku-chan- sonrió Natsumi, y asintió, agradecida.

Su amiga correspondió a la sonrisa.

-¡Responde, mocosa! ¡¿Realmente crees que soy una _niñera?!_\- le gruñía Kurama a Mirai, quien sonreía nerviosa.

-Te lo estás tomando muy personal- suspiró Kokuo.

-¡Claro que sí!- aseguró ofendido Kurama, ignorando como Mirai se iba de la casa para evitar más problemas.

-Ni que fuera tanta noticia tu _hobby_-le aseguró Son, también retirándose junto a Isobu.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Cuídate, Natsumi- se despidió Gyuki antes de irse.

La pelirroja sonrió, y se extrañó que Hiromi se quedara mirando al _Hachibi_, para después seguirlo.

Que extraño…

-¡Déjenme ir!- pidió Bolt, colgándose a la cola de Chomei, con el entusiasmo plasmado en sus ojos azul cielo.

-No- fue la negación rotunda del _Kyubi_, alejando al niño del _Nanabi_, quien suspiró antes de irse junto a Rakku

-¡Eres un pesado!- se ofendió el pequeño.

-Y tú, un dolor en el trasero- respondió el zorro, fastidiado.

-No se peleen- pidió Hinata, mientras Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken, después de despedirse de Natsumi, Himawari y Sarada, se fueran.

Shukaku se rió por lo bajo, sacudiendo bastante sus vendas.

-¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó Sarada, bajándose de la silla.

El _Ichibi_ se cruzó de brazos, haciendo ruidos, como si dijera algo jactancioso, haciendo sonreír levemente a la pelinegra, para después irse, dándose aires.

-_Tsch-_lo miró fastidiado Kurama- Como sea. Yo también…- se iba a retirar hasta notar que tocaron una de sus colas, por lo que miró para atrás, extrañado, para ver que fue Natsumi, inclinándose un poco, mirándolo nerviosa.

Esa mirada le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-_Tsch_\- volvió a bufar, sentándose, extrañando a los niños.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bolt, mirando a Natsumi, muy extrañado.

-… Hinata-chan… Yo…- la pelirroja miró a la mujer, quien, comprendiendo lo que ella quería, sonrió y asintió.

-Niños, ¿vamos a ver cómo está Kazuma-san?- les preguntó Hinata.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Quiero ver cómo le cobran a la mamá de Sarada-dattebasa!- admitió Bolt, saliendo de una de la casa, seguido de Himawari, quien, antes de salir, abrazó rápidamente a Kurama, al principio extrañándolo, pero después haciéndolo sonreír.

-_Shannaro_\- murmuró amurada Sarada- Kurama-chan- llamó al zorro, tomando su atención.

Para sorpresa del _Kyubi_, la niña lo señaló con dos dedos, para después señalar sus ojos, unas dos veces, indicándole que estaría vigilándolo.

-¡Oye!- se ofendió el _Biju_, pero la pelinegra se había ido.

-D-Discúlpela, Kurama-san- sonrió Hinata- Nos iremos un rato… para que hablen- le sonrió a Natsumi, quien asintió, agradecida, por lo que la mujer se retiró cerrando suavemente la puerta del pequeño hogar, dejándolos solos.

-…- la joven _Yokai_ miró al _Kyubi_, quien miraba la puerta cerrada, serio- Kura…-

-Tomate primero el té- la interrumpió Kurama- Necesitas relajarte, ¿no?- la miró de reojo, no seriamente, sino calmado.

Eso sorprendió un poco a la joven, pero después sonrió, y, después de soplar como unas siete veces el contenido de la taza, fastidiando al _Biju_, comenzó a tomar el té.

-Ah…- Natsumi suspiró al terminar de beber, sintiendo como el efecto de las hierbas comenzaban rápidamente a actuar, relajándola.

-¿Y bien?- Kurama le quitó la taza de greda con una cola, dejándola en la mesa.

-Estoy _hippie_\- sonrió la _Yokai_, fastidiándolo.

-_Tsch_, idiota. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó Kurama.

-… ¿Hablar?- se preguntó Natsumi, para después mirar su regazo, por lo que aferró levemente sus manos a la sabana que la cubría-… Yo… solo quiero que no te vayas de mi lado…-

-… Aun tienes miedo-sentenció el zorro, y se quedó quieto cuando la joven se tapó el rostro.

-Todo… es tan confuso… El solo recordar…- gimió Natsumi, temblando- Me dolía el pecho, la garganta… El agua me presionaba tanto… Esa mujer me dio tanto miedo… Tenía miedo de morir… De no volver a verte- lo miró, angustiada.

Kurama frunció el ceño. Se acercó a la cama, y tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja, haciendo que lo mirara.

-… Idiota- suspiró el zorro, levantándose en dos patas y tocando la frente de la joven con la suya, mirándola a los ojos-… Si así estabas… Imagínate como estaba yo cuando te vi ahí, tirada en el piso, temblando…- eso la sorprendió- Ambos sufrimos un buen susto, ¿no?-puso su mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-… Sí- Natsumi no pudo evitar sonreír, y tomar la mano en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos, para así sentir mejor el pelaje del zorro.

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso- le aseguró serio Kurama, haciéndola sonreír levemente- Rayos, el mocoso tiene razón con respecto a tu suerte- sentenció, juntando su nariz con la de ella.

-Yo… no estoy tan segura- sonrió Natsumi, cerrando los ojos, ya que el _Biju_ la había besado suavemente.

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición, acompañados únicamente del silencio que invadía el hogar, y del sentimiento de comodidad que sentía cada uno.

Cuando se separaron, Natsumi se acurrucó en el hombro de Kurama.

-¿Qué acaso aun tienes miedo?- sonrió algo divertido el _Kyubi_, haciéndola inflar los cachetes.

-Solo quiero que no te vayas de mi lado… ¿Es mucho pedir?- preguntó ella, jugando levemente con un mechón del pelaje del zorro.

-Eso depende de ti- sentenció Kurama, separándose, y subiéndose y recostándose al pie de la cama, mirando seriamente a la _Yokai_, que al principio se había sonrojado un poco.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Seré yo quien lleve el liderazgo en la relación?- pidió saber, esperanzada.

-Antes muerto-

-¡Pero si eres inmortal!-

-Exacto-

Natsumi infló los cachetes, ofendida.

-Oye, llorona… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó serio Kurama.

-Esperar que no intentes nada contra mi persona porque estamos solitos- sonrió Natsumi, cabreando al _Kyubi_.

-¡Idiota! ¡Hablo de **después**!- se explicó avergonzado el zorro.

-¿Después?- se extrañó la pelirroja, moviendo tiernamente sus orejas.

-_Tsch_. Sí… Te quedarás a ayudar a tu gente, ¿no?- bufó Kurama, mirando para otro lado.

-Sí, al igual que tú y el resto- sonrió Natsumi, pero se extrañó por la mirada seria del _Biju_\- ¿Qué?-

-Escucha, Natsumi. _Konoha_ ya cumplió su cometido: evitamos que los _jashinistas_ fueran capaces de dañar la aldea- le recordó Kurama, serio.

-… ¿Y?- parpadeó Natsumi, a lo que el zorro suspiró, algo fastidiado por su lentitud.

-Nos iremos pronto de _Uzushiogakure_\- le informó, sorprendiéndola- Eso es lo que pasa-

-…- la _Yokai_ lo miró sorprendida-… ¿No te… quedarás…?-

-Aunque no lo creas, esta misión causó muchas heridas en mis mocosos- aseguró serio Kurama- Quiero que olviden rápidamente todo el horror que sintieron, y sé que, si no estoy con ellos… Les costará más… Además, le hice una promesa a Himawari, y no pienso romperla-

Natsumi se aferró levemente a las sabanas.

-Pero… Pero a mí también me prometiste… quedarte a mi lado-

-Sé que te dije que te llevaría a _Konoha_ conmigo… Pero te lo dije sin pensar- admitió el zorro de nueve colas, dejándola sorprendida- Estaba demasiado… _Anonadado_ con respecto a _nosotros_… Ahora que pienso bien las cosas, sé que tu gente te necesita, al igual que a mí me necesitan mis mocosos… Y sé muy bien que necesitas quedarte aquí, hasta que todo sea resuelto…-

Natsumi abrió levemente la boca.

-… Esta es… ¿una despedida…?-

-Un "_hasta luego"_\- corrigió el zorro, sin mirarla- No es que no nos volveremos a ver…- la miró, para quedarse quieto al ver que unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la joven, quien lo miraba, dolida- ¡O-oye!- se levantó y acercó, mientras ella se restregaba un ojo- ¡Maldición, no es para ponerse así!-

-M-Me dejarás…- gimió Natsumi, dolida- Me… a-abandonarás-

-¡Nos separaremos un tiempo!- gruñó Kurama, molesto al verla así.

Tal vez, no fue el mejor momento para hablarle de ese tema… No cuando aún estaba algo afectada a causa de lo sucedido con la _jashinista_.

-¿Por qué…?- gimió la joven, restregándose ambos ojos- P-Pensé que lo nuestro… te era importante… era serio… Y-Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado. ¿T-Te irás…? ¿J-jugaste conmigo?-

Pero, al momento de terminar de hablar, las manos del _Kyubi_ la tomaron de los hombros y la recostaron bruscamente, quedando el enorme zorro encima de ella, dejándola sin habla, especialmente porque él la miraba… enojado…

-Nunca vuelvas, ni en broma, a decir que he jugado contigo o alguna imbecilidad de ese tipo- amenazó Kurama, claramente enojado- ¡¿Cómo siquiera se te ocurre pensar que **yo** haría semejante estupidez?! ¡Dime! ¡¿No te he demostrado lo importante que eres para mí?! ¡¿No te has dado cuenta cuánto te amo?!-exigió saber, gruñendo levemente.

Al principio, Natsumi se había asustado al ver lo enojado que estaba Kurama por sus dudas, para después sorprenderse por lo que él le dijo, y, con lo último, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿D-Dijiste…?- murmuró sonrojada, haciendo fruncir el ceño al enojado zorro-… ¿q-qué me… _amas…?_\- preguntó.

Eso tomó desprevenido al _Kyubi_, quien dejó de gruñir de golpe…

A pesar de que habían comenzado una relación, él, Kurama, nunca le había dicho un _Te amo_… Siempre decía que correspondía a sus sentimientos, o era la primera mujer por la que sentía algo así… pero nada más…

La única vez que se había declarado… confesado, fue cuando creyó que ella había muerto a manos de _Ryusei_, momentos antes de perder el control de sí mismo, desencadenando horribles sucesos que quería olvidar…

Aun así, el darse cuenta que, sin pensarlo, al fin le había dicho esas palabras… lo hizo sonrojarse de golpe, echando un poco de humo, haciendo parpadear a Natsumi, quien tenía sus mejillas algo rojas, haciéndola ver tierna.

-… Yo… bueno… yo…- balbuceó el _Kyubi_, quien hasta se le había esfumado el enojo- ¿P-por q-qué me-me preguntas…t-tonterías…?- exigió saber, avergonzado, tanto así que las orejas las tenía gachas, haciéndolo ver tierno.

En eso, se percató en la posición en la que se encontraba con la sonrojada _Yokai_…

-¡GHA! ¡M-Maldición!- retrocedió hasta chocar contra la madera del pie de cama, soltándola, permitiéndole sentarse- ¡Yo…! ¡N-No intenté hacerte nada!- aseguró de inmediato- ¡Me enojaste… y salté!- se defendió, avergonzado y enojado, ante la mirada curiosa y sonrojada de la joven- ¡No soy un pervertido!-

Natsumi lo miró pensativa, y sonrió, apenada, extrañándolo.

-Lo siento… No debí decir semejante tontería- se disculpó, avergonzada- Je, creo que aún tengo agua en la cabeza- se dio un suave golpecito en la nuca.

-…- Kurama, aun sonrojado por lo de recién, parpadeó, sorprendido- No es solo tu culpa- le aseguró, serio, extrañándola- No debí sacar el tema todavía… Más bien, debí decírtelo de mejor forma…-suspiró.

-Jejeje. Creo que ninguno va a llevar la cabeza en esta relación- sentenció divertida Natsumi, fastidiando un poco al sonrojado _Biju_.

El zorro anaranjado la miró un rato, haciendo una mueca, molesto, y, sabiendo que tal vez se arrepentiría, se atrevió a acercarse nuevamente a la joven, quien no había dejado de sonreír cansadamente.

-Quien lleva las riendas aquí, soy yo- le aseguró, serio, a pesar de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacían ver tierno.

-Somos una relación democrática- sonrió Natsumi, sin molestarse que el zorro estuviera tan cerca suyo.

-_Tsch_. No hables de política con un _Biju_, _Yokai_\- exigió Kurama, acercando su boca a la de Natsumi, dejándola a unos centímetros de separación

-¿Te volverás a enojar, _Kyu-chan?_-sonrió la pelirroja.

-_Tsch_. Idiota- bufó Kurama, y besó a la joven, quien correspondió al gesto, poniendo sus manos en la nuca del zorro, y, lentamente, recostándose, sin separarse de su pareja, quien le acarició levemente la mejilla.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos.

-… ¿Sabes algo, _Kyu-chan?_\- preguntó Natsumi, acariciándole las mejillas, sintiendo como los bigotes del _Biju_ le hacían cosquillas.

-Además de que si alguien abre la puerta y nos ve así, pensará que estamos en algo estúpido, no, no sé- bufó Kurama, alzando una ceja, fastidiado.

-¡Ya sabía que todos los machos son malpensados!- y, ofendida, le tiró los bigotes.

-¡ARG! ¡Es verdad!- se defendió el zorro, librándose de su agarre.

-¡Para empezar, estamos cómodamente juntos!- aseguró ofendida la joven, cruzándose de brazos-Y… Y yo sé que nunca me harías algo… _raro_-

Eso hizo que el _Kyubi_ bufara, mirando para otro lado, sonrojado.

-Idiota…- bufó, sonrojándola- ¿Y qué me querías preguntar?-

-Nada- sonrió la pelirroja, acariciando la mejilla del _Biju_\- Solo quería asegúrate que… que no importa cuánto tiempo pase… Esperaré a que vengas a buscarme-le prometió.

Eso sorprendió a Kurama, quien no pudo evitar sentir brotar algo cálido en su interior por las palabras de Natsumi…

Cariño…

Un cariño diferente al que sentía por sus mocosos o por Naruto…

Era un cariño… especial… personal…

Sentó a Natsumi, y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

La pelirroja lo miró, al principio confundida, pero, al notar la expresión de tranquilidad del_ Biju_, sonrió, y correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo como una mano del zorro le acariciaba la cabeza, jugando inconscientemente con un mechón de cabello.

Depositaban y unían su confianza mutua en ese gesto, junto con la certeza de que el otro era el ser más especial que tenían…

-_Kyu-chan…_-

-¿Q-Qué?- el zorro la miró frunciendo, algo sonrojado.

-M-Me aprietas…-

-¡Exagerada!- Kurama se separó de ella, molesto.

-Para ser un flacucho, eres bastante fortachón- sentenció Natsumi, pensativa.

-¡No soy flaco!- le aseguró ofendido Kurama.

-Pero mira tus brazos. Parecen palitos~- le aseguró la pelirroja, sonrojando al zorro- Eres el más flaquito de tus hermanitos~ Que ternurita~-pero no pudo decir más, porque el _Biju_ había agarrado la almohada y se la había tirado- ¡Auch!-

-_Tsch_. Idiota- bufó Kurama, ignorando como la _Yokai_ se quitaba la almohada.

-Aun así, me _queles_ mucho- sentenció la pelirroja, abrazando la almohada.

-…- el zorro de nueve colas la miró algo sonrojado, y después a otro lado, bufando.

Eso fue suficiente para que Natsumi sonriera, sonrojada…

* * *

-¡Por aquí, por aquí, Naruto-osan!- indicaba Hiroshi al _Uzumaki_, ambos saltando entre ramas, seguidos de cerca por ambas aves.

Naruto, con los ojos _modo sabio_, frunció el ceño, detectando varias fuentes de _chakra _cerca de donde estaban_…_

Pero, al detectar a _quiénes_ les pertenecían, se detuvo de inmediato, extrañando al conejo, quien también se detuvo al igual que las aves.

-Un… minuto…- murmuró sorprendido el rubio, y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió- ¡Llegaron!- se alegró.

-¡No es bueno!- Hiroshi se le pegó a la cara, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio- ¡Nos colgarán a todos de nuevooooooo!- le tiró ambas mejillas.

-T-Tranquilo, Hiroshi- Naruto lo agarró, tomando su atención- Créeme, cuando te digo que no son enemigos-dattebayo-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó el conejo.

-¡Son Gaara y los demás!- le avisó a Neji y a Obito, sorprendiéndolos, aunque más al búho, quien comenzó a sudar a mares- T-Tranquilo, Obito… Si no se enteran que eres **tú**, no creo que intenten… desplumarte-sonrió, algo incómodo al ver el temor en el búho- ¿Pueden ir a avisarle a Kakashi-sensei que tenemos visitas?- les pidió.

Ambas aves asintieron, y se retiraron raudamente.

* * *

Los cuatro _Kage_, junto a sus acompañantes, caminaban por el marchito bosque siguiendo al _Jinchūriki _del _Hachibi, _alerta a cualquier cosa.

-Se nota que una banda de lunáticos religiosos vive por aquí-comentó Kurotsuchi, observando el estado de las plantas- Parece un cementerio-

-No hay animales- señaló Chojuro, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Esta isla está muriendo poco a poco- sentenció Darui, serio.

"… _Shukaku…"_ Gaara frunció el ceño, preocupado por el _Biju_.

Entonces, los _Kage_ se detuvieron al escuchar una rama moverse, por lo que los escoltas de cada uno se pusieron alerta… aunque el _Jinchūriki_ seguía caminando, sin notar nada a su alrededor.

-_¡S-Sensei!_ ¡Esté alerta! ¡No vaya a ser que caiga en una fosa sin fondo!- le alertó Omoi, asustado por su maestro.

-_… Este rechazo… no ha sido un pinchazo… _ _sino un cabezazo…_\- rimaba Bee, ignorando al resto.

-Oye, oye. ¿Sigue así?- lo quedó mirando Kankuro.

-Es un hombre que no sabe de sigilo, ¿verdad?- suspiró Misuno, con una gota en la cabeza.

Bee se detuvo, y miró la rama de un árbol, en la cual apareció _Uzumaki Naruto_, con un conejo rosa en la cabeza, para sorpresa de los _shinobi_.

-¡Naruto!- se alegró Gaara.

-¡Lo sabía!- sonrió el rubio, bajándose de un salto- ¡Eran Bee-osan y el resto!-

-¿Eres el verdadero Naruto, o un _jashinista_ con una buena transformación?- preguntó Kurotsuchi, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Akatsuchi aún estaba alerta.

-Soy el verdadero- sonrió Naruto, deteniéndose- Veamos, ¿cómo se los pruebo…?- comenzó a preguntarse, pero Bee comenzó a zarandearlo de golpe, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-_¡Mi amigo no está conmigo! ¡Es una tragedia que no está cercana a la comedia! ¡Y tú eres el responsable de este acto dañable que no puede ni ser honrable!-_ aseguró Bee, sin dejar de zarandear al otro _Jinchūriki_, asustando de tal forma al conejo rosado que este se bajó de Naruto e intentó irse corriendo, hasta chocar con los pies de Gaara, quedando boca arriba.

El pelirrojo miró extrañado al animalito, y hasta curioso.

-¡B-Bee-osan! ¡C-Cálmate! ¡Y no te entiendo nada-dattebayo!- jadeó Naruto.

-Bueno, ahora podemos asegurar que es el verdadero- sentenció Darui, rascándose la cabeza, a lo que la _Tsuchikage_ bufó de lado, haciendo sonreír a su guardaespaldas.

-_S-Sensei_, deténgase, o hará que Naruto se maree tanto que nos vomitará a todos, convirtiéndonos en el hazmerreír de la historia _shinobi_\- aseguró apesadumbrado Omoi, incomodando a Misuno.

-¿Qué es esto?- Chojuro se acercó a Gaara, quien había tomado al pequeño conejo, quien temblaba como gelatina, erizando su pelaje- ¿Un conejo? Naruto, ¿es tu nueva mascota?- le preguntó al rubio, pero este había terminado mareado, con espuma saliendo de la boca.

El pelirrojo miró al _shinobi_ de _Konoha_, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró al conejo rosado, sobresaltándolo.

-Tranquilo-le sonrió.

-Pa…- escuchó al conejo, haciéndolo parpadear- ¡PANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito del pequeño hizo que los _Kage_, sus guardaespaldas y hasta Bee, se taparan los oídos, haciendo que el mareado Naruto cayera inconsciente al piso.

-¡¿HA-HABLA?!-se quedó atónita Kurotsuchi.

-¡PANDA! ¡PÁLIDO! ¡PELIGROSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Hiroshi huye del lugar si no es amarrado por los hilos de Kankuro.

-¡¿Q-Qué clase de conejo es este?!- el marionetista agarró al ser peludo, quien, llorando a mares, negaba con la cabeza.

-¡NO QUIERO SER COLGADO POR MIS PATITAS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¿L-Lo asusté…?- murmuró Gaara, recuperándose de la impresión como los demás.

-N-No tanto como él a nosotros…- sonrió incomodo Chojuro, mientras Akatsuchi y Kankuro tiraban las orejas del conejo, intentando ver si era alguna especie de invocación.

-¡Ah! ¡No lo toquen! ¡Puede ser un conejo de la mala suerte!- alertó Omoi, el más asustado.

-¿No que los conejos son _de buena suerte?_\- lo quedó mirando Kurotsuchi, sobándose una oreja.

-_E-Es una sorpresa… que aún se procesa…_-murmuró Bee, aun sorprendido.

-Oye, Naruto. ¿El animal _parlanchín_ es tuyo?- Darui se agachó al lado de Naruto, quien recuperaba el sentido.

-¿Animal…?- el rubio se sentó, algo desorientado- ¿Hablas de Hiroshi?-

-¿Esta bola de pelos tiene nombre?- Kankuro le tiró la mejilla al conejo, hasta que este lo mordió- ¡ARG!-

-¡Momia maquillada, no soy una _bola de pelos!_\- aseguró ofendido el pequeño.

-_¡¿M-Maquillada?!_\- lo miró enojado Kankuro- ¡Gaara! ¡¿No se te apetece un caldo de conejo?!- le preguntó a su hermano.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- y, asustado, el pequeñín se soltó del marionetista y fue a esconderse detrás de Naruto, quien sonreía incómodo.

-Naruto, ¿podrías explicar?- pidió Darui, rascándose la cabeza- ¿Acaso lograron frenar a los _jashinistas?_\- preguntó, serio.

-Sí…- sonrió el rubio, tomando la atención de los presentes- ¡¿Pero por qué no mejor me siguen a _Uzushiogakure?!_\- pidió, extrañándolos- ¡Así Kakashi-sensei y Kazuma-osan pueden explicarles todo-dattebayo!-

Los _Kage_ y guardaespaldas intercambiaron miradas, extrañados…

* * *

En _Uzushiogakure_, existía un edificio en especial que constaba con dos pisos, donde normalmente se hacían reuniones entre los líderes _Yokai_. Aun así, aquella estructura no estaba en el mejor de los estados, a causa de que fue ocupado por los _jashinistas_ por dos años como sede central durante su estancia en la isla, por lo que era normal, incluso a esas horas, ver como algunos _Yokai_ sacaban pertenencias algo escalofriantes de los pasillos…

Aun así, el salón principal de reuniones fue una prioridad, por lo que este ya se encontraba libre de artefactos _jashinistas_. Era una habitación circular de piedra color claro, donde en las paredes habían antorchas que iluminaban a la perfección el lugar, y contaba con una mesa redonda de mesa con un agujero en el centro, frente a doce sillas del mismo material.

Y, en cuatro de ellas, acababan de sentarse el _Kazekage, _el _Raikage_, el _Mizukage _y la _Tsuchikage_, mientras sus guardaespaldas se colocaban detrás de cada uno. Se sentaron al lado del _Hokage_, y, sentados en las otro cinco sillas, Kazuma, Shio, Hanta, Mimasu y Soyokaze. Detrás de los exlíderes estaban Seiya, Hiromi, Rakku, Kuromi, Kameko y unos muy inquietos Natsumi y Hiroshi, este último con su forma humana, apegado a la pierna de la pelirroja, quien tragó saliva, mirando nerviosa a los nueve _Biju_ apostados al otro lado, junto a Naruto, Bee, Sasuke y una nerviosa Hinata. Específicamente, miraba a Kurama, quien se percató de eso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que pueden tomar esto como _"reporte dado"_\- sentenció Kakashi.

Los _Kage_ habían sido traídos a _Uzushiogakure_ por Naruto, y, para que comprendieran la situación que se vivía en la isla, fueron llevados a una reunión con los _Biju_, los líderes _Yokai_, y algunos representantes de la misión, mientras un grupo de _Yokai_ iban en busca de los _shinobi_ que quedaron en el barco que los trasladó, ya que se llegó a la conclusión que la _intrusa_ había escapado del lugar…

-Es muy difícil de creer…- suspiró Darui, apoyando su mejilla en la mano, serio- La existencia de los _Yokai_ resultó ser cierta- miró a Kazuma, quien asintió.

-Y _Jashin_ resultó más que un cuento de hadas- sonrió de lado Kurotsuchi.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo, _Hokage_\- aseguró Gaara, mirando de reojo a Naruto, quien sonrió de lado, a lo que Kurama bufó levemente, fastidiando al rubio.

-Bueno, los más jóvenes se lucieron- aseguró Kakashi- Yo, en cambio, terminé bastante mal- sonrió, mirando su brazo en cabestrillo.

-… Upsi…- sonrió incomoda Kameko, pero la sonrisa del _shinobi_ la tranquilizó.

-Opino igual que el _Kazekage_\- aseguró Chojuro- Hicieron un gran trabajo-

Ante eso, Shukaku se cruzó de brazos, haciendo ruidos, tomando la atención de los humanos.

-Sí, Shukaku. Ustedes también lo hicieron- le aseguró Gaara, haciendo sentir bien al _Ichibi_.

-Ya no sé si es raro que Sarada entienda a Shukaku, o que el _Kazekage_ también sea capaz de hacerlo- le comentó Son a Chomei, haciendo que el insecto asintiera, de acuerdo.

-Y-Ya… B-Bee… ¡Suéltame…!- suplicó Gyuki, en un intento vano de despegarse de su _Jinchūriki, _quien, después de reencontrarse con él, lo sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-_¡Gruñía porque me habían quitado esta alegría, pero ahora recordaría que no sería obtenida como una psicología!_ _¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii~!_\- rapeaba contento Bee, ignorando las quejas del _Hachibi_.

-¡ARG! ¡Rayos, deja de pegarte a Gyuki, rapero de los cincuenta!- explotó Son, tirando al _Jinchūriki_ por un mechón de cabello.

-S-Son Goku-san, cálmese- le pidió Hinata, aunque Kurama bufó, fastidiado.

-Bee-osan realmente está contento de volver a verte, Gyuki- sonrió incomodo Naruto, haciendo suspirar al _Hachibi_.

Sasuke, ignorando a Bee, miraba serio la reunión.

-_Ninininini_. ¿Qué te parece, Hiromi? No todos los días ves como un hombre abraza cariñosamente a otro, ¿no?- le comentó por lo bajo Seiya a la morena, quien tenía cara de malas pulgas desde la aparición de ese pegadizo _shinobi_\- En lo personal, esta clase de escenas me podrían traumar, _ninininini_-

-Seiya…- suspiró Kuromi, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te estás empezando a emborrachar?- preguntó Hiromi, pegándole tal mirada que asustó a Natsumi y a Hiroshi, quienes se abrazaron, llorando a mares.

-Ustedes, guarden silencio- los miró Shio, algo molesto, sobresaltando a los jóvenes.

Kameko y Rakku sonrieron, algo divertidas.

-Bee, tú también- le ordenó Darui al _Jinchūriki_, quien seguía abrazando al muy incómodo _Biju_.

-_¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!_-

-No lo entendió- suspiró el _Raikage_.

-Ese humano es muy ruidoso- opinó Mimasu, a lo que Hanta le acarició la cabeza.

-En fin. No nos hemos presentado correctamente, _Yokai_\- sentenció Darui- Soy _Darui, el Quinto Raikage_-

-_Chojuro, Sexto Mizukage_\- se presentó el peliceleste.

-_Kurotsuchi_, _Cuarta Tsuchikage_-

-_Gaara, Quinto Kazekage_-

-¡Y yo Naruto, el futuro _Hokage…!_\- aseguró el rubio, hasta que la mirada molesta de Kakashi lo calló-… Lo siento-

-Nos estás dejando en vergüenza, idiota- le aseguró fastidiado Kurama, mientras Hinata sonreía, nerviosa.

Sasuke bufó.

-Bueno, nosotros somos los que alguna vez fuimos líderes- se presentó Kazuma, serio- Como sabrán gracias al relato del _Hokage_, a pesar de que perdimos los poderes concedidos por _Jashin_, momentáneamente seguimos con nuestro papel de líderes-

-Debe de ser difícil cambiar un orden cultural tan abruptamente- admitió Darui, haciendo sonreír de reojo al viejo _Yokai_.

\- Algo así… Él es _Shio_, líder de los _Yokai tiburones_\- presentó el pelicafé puntas blancas, a lo que el hombre asintió- Ella _Hanta_, de los lobos; _Mimasu,_ de los _cangrejos_ y _Soyokaze_, de los caballos- señaló a los _Yokai _ a su lado.

-_Nininini_. Que formales las presentaciones- se rió por lo bajo Seiya.

-El bebé borracho de atrás es _Seiya_, de los _murciélagos_\- aseguró Kazuma, haciendo que la sonrisa del pelimorado se quedara estática, causándole una risita a Hiromi- _Hiromi_ de los _pulpos_, _Rakku-chan_, de los _escarabajos_, _Kuromi_ de los _cuervos_, y _Hiroshi_, a quien ya conocieron- señaló al pequeño de orejas largas, quien seguía oculto detrás de Natsumi.

-No de la mejor forma, pero sí- sonrió Chojuro.

-Panda peligrosooooooooooooooooooo- murmuró Hiroshi, mirando a Gaara, quien se sintió incomodo al ser comparado con un oso blanco y negro.

-Mira, hasta un pequeño te hace _bullying_\- señaló burlonamente Kurotsuchi, incomodando más al _Kazekage_.

-Ah, también está _Kameko-chan_, en representación a las _tortugas_\- agregó Kazuma, ya que la pequeña se le había colgado al brazo, sin dejar de sonreír- Y, por supuesto yo, _Kazuma_, en representación de los _zorros_-

Eso hizo que Natsumi parpadeara…

-Por ahora, no tenemos un representante de las _águilas-_confesó Shio, cruzándose de brazos- Seidō era el último que quedaba de la línea de los líderes, y nunca tuvo descendiente-

-Aun así, _Sora_ sería una buena adición- opinó Kuromi.

-_Nininini_. Te interesan las señoritas de tu edad, pequeño Kuromi ~- Seiya le dio codazos amistosos, fastidiando al pálido.

-Seiya- Shio lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sobresaltándolo.

-_N-Nininini_. No se lo tomen tan personal- pidió el pelimorado, sonriendo forzadamente.

-La tienen difícil para volver a ser como antes- sentenció Darui, serio.

-Y lo peor es que ha sido por culpa humana- agregó Chojuro, también serio.

-Ah… que problemón- suspiró Kurotsuchi.

-Nosotros… Nosotros lamentamos que una cultura tan antigua haya sido arrasada por humanos-se disculpó Gaara, preocupado.

-No culpamos a los humanos- aseguró Soyokaze, tomando la atención de ambos _Kage_\- Lo que vivimos es solo un cambio. Cualquier cultura o sociedad sufre un cambio tarde o temprano-

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, para nuestra gente, es mantener la calma, y, primero que nada, ayudar a restaurar nuestro pueblo- sentenció Hanta, seria.

-Después de que _volvamos a la normalidad_, veremos si continuara la existencia de los _lideres_\- agregó Shio- Junto con la forma en que serán escogidos… Además, creo que lo mejor sería reducir su número a tres-admitió.

-Uno por los que _gobiernan_ las praderas, otro por el océano, y el último por los del aire- murmuró Rakku, jugando con su trébol- Bueno, no tengo nada contra el número _3_, así que no veo problemas-

-¿Ella es tan tonta que siempre piensa en esas cosas sin sentido?- bufó Son, mirando para otro lado, recibiendo por detrás un coletazo-¡ARG! ¡¿Quién fue?!- miró a sus hermanos, extrañándolos.

-¿Qué cosa?- se extrañó Saiken, mientras Kokuo, Matatabi e Isobu negaban con la cabeza.

-Deja de imaginar cosas, _Yonbi_. Estás interrumpiendo como si fueras un cachorro- lo quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado, siendo apoyado por el _vendado Ichibi_.

Eso enfureció a Son, pero, al notar que Kakashi lo miraba, bufó y miró para otro lado. Hinata le acarició la cabeza, en un intento de calmarlo.

Chomei lo miró de reojo, sin poder creer que tuvo suerte en que no lo descubrieran…

-Bee… Suéltame…- suspiró Gyuki, ya incómodo.

-¿No van… a guardarnos rencor o algo así…?- preguntó Kurotsuchi, mirando sorprendida a los _Yokai_\- Fueron los humanos quienes crearon esta situación- les recordó, seria.

-Eso sería algo absurdo de nuestra parte- le aseguró seria Hanta- Sus aldeas no tienen relación con los _jashinistas_, y, es más, están en contra de sus creencias. No podemos meter a todos los humanos en la misma categoría solo por unos pocos- le sonrió.

La _Tsuchikage_ se sorprendió al igual que los otros tres _Kage, _en cambio, el _Hokage_ sonrió, satisfecho.

-¡ABUELO!- explotó Natsumi, tomando la atención del anciano, y sobresaltando a los humanos y _Biju_\- ¡¿Por qué te catalogas a ti como líder en esta reunión reunitiva?!- se le acercó, ignorando como Hiroshi seguía colgado en su pierna.

-Soy uno de los pocos antiguos líderes que quedan- le recordó Kazuma, extrañado.

-¡Yo estoy presente, y fui la última líder de nuestra tribu!- pataleó la pelirroja.

-¿Tú, _líder_?- la quedó mirando el anciano- Es verdad que estamos en tiempos algo desesperados, pero antes muerto a permitir que tu participes en esta reunión tan importante- aseguró, moviendo la mano como si espantara a una mosca, indignando a su nieta- Mejor ve a que Rakku-chan te de consejos sobre ser una _señorita_\- pidió, acicalando su barba- Tu forma de actuar a veces me hace pensar que tengo un _nieto_…-suspiró, ignorando como la pelirroja temblaba peligrosamente, y, para susto de los _Yokai_, los _Biju_, el _Hokage_, Naruto y Hinata, hizo una pose de manos- Ah… ¿Por qué no saliste un poquitín más brillante y menos _guagualona_ con extracto de _masculinidad…?_\- se lamentó, pero, de golpe, una gran cantidad de estatuas le cayeron encima, tirándolo al piso con fuerza, sobresaltando tanto a Shio, Hanta y Soyokaze que estos se levantaron de una, mientras los guardaespaldas de los _Kage_, como ellos mismos, se sobresaltaban.

-¿Eh?- Mimasu ladeó la cabeza, extrañado- ¿Ya enterraron a alguien?- preguntó, sin mucha sorpresa.

-¡ERES EL PEOR ABUELOOOOOOO!- aseguró Natsumi, mirando indignada al anciano debajo de todas esas estatuas.

-N-Natsu-chan… miedoooo- gimió Hiroshi, fuertemente sujeto a la pierna de la pelirroja.

-N-Natsumi-chan…- sonrió forzadamente Naruto, mientras Hinata se tapaba el rostro.

-Arg… estúpida…- gruñó Kurama, golpeándose la cara con la mano, sin poder creerlo.

-Tenía que pasar algo como esto…- suspiró Gyuki, ignorando como Bee se había quedado estático.

Los demás _Biju_ asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

-¿A-Así se… se tratan los _Yokai_ entre sí…?- preguntó Chojuro, quien se había sujetado del asiento al igual que Kurotsuchi.

-No, no, no- aseguró de inmediato Kakashi, con una gota en especial- Les aseguro que Natsumi es un caso _"muy especial"_… Y… _Kazekage_, nadie lo dañará-

-¿Eh?- Gaara, quien miraba preocupado la escena, se percató que su arena lo protegía, lo cual hacía que Kankuro no pudiera evitar mirarlo algo divertido- ¡Eh! ¡N-No…! Es solo que…- sacudió sus manos, haciendo que la arena volviera a la botella.

-_Ninininini_. ¿Quién diría que la arena serviría de escudo, señor panda?- sonrió Seiya, tomando un poco de _sake_\- Bueno, si le echaran agua se volvería barro, ¿no?- sugirió, ganándose un suspiro por parte de Kuromi.

Al escuchar la palabra _barro_, Shukaku se sobresaltó, haciendo que Hinata le sonriera.

-¡Natsumi, estamos en medio de una reunión!-la regañó Shio, tirándole la mejilla, mientras Rakku y Kameko ayudaban a Kazuma a levantarse, bastante adolorido.

-¡Pero… pero…!-

-Nada de _pero_\- Soyokaze la agarró detrás de la túnica blanca.

-Es que…- lloriqueó la joven.

\- Deberías seguir descansando-la miró severamente Hanta, callándola- Aun estás nerviosa, eso es lo que pasa-

-…- el ver que la mujer loba la regañó, Natsumi bajó las orejas, desanimada.

La peliceleste suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-_Tsch_. Idiota- bufó Hiromi, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-V-Vamos, vamos. Kazuma-san sigue vivo, así que no hay que considerar que esto fue mala suerte, ¿no?- sugirió Rakku, intentando ver lo positivo.

-¡Fue bastante loco-mite!- admitió Kameko, sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Mimasu, aunque Shio, simplemente, le acarició la cabeza.

Los _Kage_ se miraron.

-_… La roja… me acongoja… Y supongo que ella, no se despioja…_-opinó Bee, aun algo temeroso.

Kakashi suspiró.

Sasuke, en cambio, miraba seriamente a Kazuma…

"_-Solo lárgate… No te agradeceré nada, pero tampoco te agrediré, porque eres la mujer que amó mi hijo, y quien trajo a este mundo la mejor nieta que se ha podido desear- le aseguró serio el anciano, haciéndola sonreír levemente."_

Esas eran las palabras que Kazuma le había dicho sin rodeos a Momoka…

Aquel anciano actuaba tan diferente con su _nuera_ y su _nieta_, a pesar de que eran físicamente tan parecidas…

Tal vez, por el parecido, Kazuma era tan diferente… No quería que, al ver a Natsumi, mirara a Momoka…

Frunció el ceño… Aquella _mestiza_ le había dado tanta información, tanto beneficiosa… como peligrosa…

-Natsumi. Esta es una reunión importante. Nuestra primera reunión entre humanos y _Yokai_\- le dijo Hanta, seria, a lo que la joven bajó más las orejas- Con todo lo que ha pasado, lo que has pasado, y lo que le ha pasado a nuestra gente, esperaba que fueras más consciente- negó con la cabeza.

Natsumi bajó la cabeza.

-Kazuma-san, ¿está bien?- le preguntó la peliceleste, observando como el anciano se sentaba nuevamente.

-Sí, sí, sí. Sé que mi nieta es una pequeña monstruo, así que ya estoy acostumbrado- aseguró el pelicafé puntas blancas, ofendiendo a la pelirroja- Continuemos, continuemos, _Cinco Kage_-

-Parece que le es fácil decirlo- sonrió algo incómodo Chojuro.

-Qué envidia. Los _Yokai_ parece que tienen una buena resistencia- suspiró Kurotsuchi.

-Disculpen que les hayamos dado este susto- se disculpó Shio, tomando levemente la atención de Natsumi- Pero les aseguro que nosotros, los _Yokai_, no somos peligrosos para los humanos- aseguró, serio.

Eso hizo que los _Kage_ lo miraran, serio… Al igual que Natsumi…

Cierto… Era decisión de esas cinco personas el catalogar si los _Yokai_ serían peligrosos para la humanidad…

Bajó la mirada, ignorando que Rakku se le acercó, preocupada.

-Natsumi, ve a descansar- le ordenó Hanta, mirándola de reojo, haciendo que ella la mirara, dolida.

El ver la severidad en los ojos de la mujer que la crió como si fuera su propia madre, fue suficiente para que la pelirroja asintiera.

-¿Natsu-chan?- se preocupó Hiroshi, solo para recibir una negación por parte de la joven, por lo que se soltó de su pierna, dejando que se retirara del salón, en silencio.

-Natsumi-chan…- murmuró Naruto.

Kurama frunció el ceño… enojado.

-Iré a acompañarla- le dijo Hinata al rubio, comenzando a dar unos pasos…

-Oh, no. Tú te quedas aquí- la quedó mirando Kurotsuchi, haciendo que Hinata se detuviera asustada- Aun no hemos hablado contigo por haber escapado de _Konoha_, llevándote en secreto a dos _Biju_, ¿verdad?- la miró, entre burlona y enojada.

-_¡Actuaste como ladrona, y eso no se perdona!_\- la apuntó dramáticamente Bee.

-¡BEE-OSAN!- lo miró enfurecido Naruto, ignorando que su mujer lloraba en silencio, sumamente apenada de su actuar, haciendo que los _Biju_ la miraran sintiendo pena ajena.

-Entonces, reanudaremos la reunión- sentenció Shio, sentándose junto a Hanta y Soyokaze, hasta percatarse que el _Kyubi_ pasó de largo cerca de ellos, saliendo del salón.

-_Ninininini_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya, al ver irse al _Kyubi_.

Naruto, en cambio, sonrió de lado. Después de todo, así era Kurama.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- se indignó Kurotsuchi.

-Se cree que puede hacer lo que quiere- suspiró Son, a lo que Saiken sonrió.

Chomei también sonrió, y se fijó que Rakku lo miró de reojo, sonriendo.

Eso hizo que el _Nanabi_ se sonrojara levemente, extrañando a Isobu y a Matatabi.

-…- Darui miró a los _Yokai_, serio-… ¿Le sucedió algo a la pelirroja?- les preguntó.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los nativos.

Kakashi miró al _Raikage_, al igual que al resto de los _shinobi_.

-Es que me extraña bastante la situación. Entiendo que, por las pérdidas que han tenido, todos ustedes estén de negro- explicó el moreno, serio- Es algo normal… Pero ella es la única que lleva ropa de otro color. ¿Acaso le sucedió algo, para que tuviera que vestirse diferente al resto?-

-…- Kazuma lo miró con un ojo, para después sonreír levemente- Es muy perspicaz, _Raikage-sama_\- aseguró.

Ante el cumplido, Darui sonrió levemente.

* * *

Kurama siguió a Natsumi hasta unas escaleras de piedra, sin extrañarse que no hubieran otros _Yokai_, ya que el edificio era utilizado únicamente por la tan importante reunión.

La pelirroja se detuvo en un escalón, por lo que el _Biju_ también se detuvo.

-… Normalmente… yo actuó así con mi abuelo…- murmuró Natsumi- Es normal entre nosotros este tipo de relación, y aunque no lo decimos, nos gusta esa forma de vida…- bajó la mirada-… Nunca pensé que esa forma… asustara a los humanos-

-¿Crees que es natural ver como aplastan a un anciano?- bufó Kurama.

Natsumi apretó sus puños.

-… Sí… Pero, Hanta-san y los demás se dieron cuenta de nuestra posición, y que debemos actuar como humanos para evitar que piensen en nosotros como… _salvajes…_\- eso tomó la atención del _Kyubi_\- Pero yo… tan tonta… No me di cuenta que ellos son _shinobi_ diferentes a Naruto o a Ogra-san… Humanos diferentes a Bolt, Hima-chan y Sarada-chan…- tembló levemente- ¡Sigo siendo una idiota!- dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Kurama la miró, serio, pero después fastidiado al ver que ella se agachaba, sobándose adolorida la mano.

-… Hay que ver…- se le acercó, a lo que ella, gimiendo adolorida, lo miró- Todos sabemos que eres una _idiota_\- le aseguró.

Natsumi bajó las orejas, avergonzada, pero se sorprendió cuando Kurama tomó su hombro y la acercó a su pecho.

Lo miró, pero él miraba para otro lado, fastidiado y avergonzado.

-Tú eres tú… Que nada ni nadie te haga cambiar…- murmuró el zorro- ¿No te lo había dicho antes?-

-…- Natsumi sonrió, conmovida, y se acurrucó en el pelaje del _Kyubi_\- … ¿Volverás a la reunión?-

-_Bha_. No me interesan esas conversaciones sin sentido- bufó Kurama- Si los humanos se están dando cuenta que los _Biju_ no somos peligrosos, entonces los _Yokai_ estarán bien-

La joven sonrió, aliviada.

* * *

-… Ya veo…- murmuró Darui, después de escuchar a Kazuma, quien, como los demás _Yokai_, lo miraba, serio- ¿Lograron encontrar a la intrusa?- miró a Kakashi, quien negó.

-Desapareció tan drásticamente como apareció- aseguró el _Hokage_\- Debe de haber huido en la misma dirección que Ryusei-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, serio.

-… Siendo honesta, me sorprende que a ustedes, al fin, les pasara algo- admitió Kurotsuchi, tomando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- Hiromi frunció el ceño.

-A ustedes… ¿les afectó el _Tsukuyomi Infinito?_\- preguntó la pelinegra, seria.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los _Yokai_, al igual que a los _Biju_ y a los tres _shinobi_ presentes.

-… Ahora que… lo dicen…- Naruto miró sorprendido a los nativos.

-…- Shio frunció el ceño, y miró a Kazuma, quien apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, pensativo.

-… No…- respondió el anciano, mirando al techo-… Durante las últimas décadas, ocurrieron dos sucesos que afectaron al mundo… el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ y los meteoritos de la Luna- recordó. Lo último tomó toda la atención del matrimonio _Uzumaki-_ _Uzushiogakure_, en ambos casos, fue protegida por los poderes de _Jashin_ que residían en esta tierra- aseguró, serio.

-Para nosotros, todos esos sucesos fueron, simplemente, una noche que se volvió día, y una lluvia de estrellas…- aseguró Hanta- Nuestra gente estuvo a salvo-

-Pero, ahora que _Jashin_ no existe, ya no tienen nada que los proteja del mundo exterior- les comentó Kakashi- ¿Qué harán al respecto?-

-… Eso es algo que aun debemos discutir entre nosotros- le respondió Seiya, algo serio- Digo. No creo que lo mejor fuera exponer nuestra existencia a los humanos, no por ahora-

-Pero tarde o temprano tendrán que hacer una conexión- le aseguró Matatabi, tomando su atención- Ryusei escapó, y tal vez regrese en contra de todos ustedes. Necesitaron la fuerza de extranjeros para poder sobrevivir, así que es posible que la necesiten nuevamente-

Eso sorprendió al pelimorado, especialmente por la mirada seria de la gata de fuego…

-_Ninininini_. Me han ganado en palabras, he quedado sin defensa- sentenció, riéndose por lo bajo, extrañando un poco a _Nibi_, al igual que al resto de sus hermanos.

Hiromi negó con la cabeza, fastidiada.

-_Hokage-sama_, lo que a usted quiere llegar, ¿es que debemos mostrarnos al mundo?- le preguntó serio Shio al peliblanco, quien asintió.

-Han estado mucho tiempo lejos de la civilización… Y eso, al final, les causó un gran daño-les recordó Kakashi, serio-Ya no están atados a la isla. _Jashin_ ya no existe, y él era la razón por la que residían aquí, ¿no?-

-… Es verdad…- admitió Rakku, pensativa, y algo preocupada.

-Pero no podemos asegurar que los humanos nos vean con buenos ojos- señaló Seiya, estirándose.

-Pueden considerarnos… enemigos- murmuró Kuromi, serio.

-¡¿Nos colgarían?!- preguntó aterrado Hiroshi.

-_Nininini_. Esponjosito, tienes que hacer algo con tu miedo a ser colgado- se burló el pelimorado.

-…- Naruto miró a los _Kage_, quienes meditaban el problema a los que se enfrentaban los _Yokai_…

Ahora que la existencia de su raza había sido descubierta, debían adentrarse al mundo de los humanos, pero… ¿sería para bien, o para mal?

-_Tsch_\- escuchó a Son bufar, por lo que lo miró, para percatarse que los _Biju_ estaban bastante serios…

Tal vez, era porque entendían los sentimientos de los _Yokai_, ya que a ellos les fue muy difícil poder adaptarse al mundo humano, y que este se adaptara al suyo…

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño, pensando en una posibilidad sobre el tema…

-¿Y?- le preguntó Sasuke, tomando su atención- ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

-…- el rubio lo miró, algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió- ¡Sí!-

-¿Qué sugieres, Naruto?- le preguntó Gaara, mientras su amigo se acercaba a la mesa.

-Una mediación- sonrió Naruto, consiente que todas las miradas estaban en él- Sé que es difícil que los _Yokai_ se adhieran de inmediato a nuestro mundo, a nuestra cultura. Por eso, creo que lo mejor sería que nos acompañen cinco _Yokai_, como representantes de _Uzushiogakure_ en el exterior frente a los _Daimyo_-

Eso sorprendió a los _Yokai_.

-¿Los _qué?_\- parpadeó Hiromi, sumamente extrañada.

-Son los _Señores Feudales_ de los países humanos-le explicó Kuromi- Son los dueños de los países-

-Por lo que me acuerdo, ellos son los que dan el voto final en cualquier decisión tomada, ¿no?- mencionó Shio, serio.

-En efecto, pero aquí entre nosotros, son muy fáciles de influenciar- admitió Darui, sobresaltando a Omoi por hablar así del _Señor Feudal_ de _Kaminari_.

-Aunque eso puede hacer que sus decisiones sean las peores- opinó Kokuo, seria, recibiendo una afirmación del _Raikage_, de acuerdo con ella.

-Entonces, Naruto, ¿propones hacer reuniones con los _Daimyo_ sobre los _Yokai_?- preguntó Chojuro.

-No. Hablo de una reunión donde el _Daimyo_ de un país conozca al _Yokai_ representante- se explicó Naruto-

-Reuniones en cada país, para que cada _Daimyo_ conozca a un _Yokai_ diferente, para así convencer a los cinco de que esta raza es pacífica- sentenció Kakashi.

-Pero, ¿y si ellos quieren que compartamos nuestros conocimientos del _Fuinjutsu_ con ellos?- preguntó seria Hanta- Esa es la razón principal de que se persiguiera a los _Uzumaki_\- recordó.

-Compartiríamos conocimientos respectivamente con el representante, y él se los pasaría a ustedes- sugirió Kurotsuchi, quien no veía nada malo con la idea planteada por Naruto.

-Claro está, nos aseguraríamos que estuviera protegido, pero no alejado de la población, para que así la gente, de a poco, comience a acostumbrarse a ustedes- aseguró Darui.

-…- los _Yokai_ intercambiaron miradas, serios.

-¡A mi me gusta~!- sonrió Kameko, acercándose a los _Kage_\- ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir a ver el mundo humano-mite~!- pidió, juntando sus manos.

-Kameko-chan, lo mejor será que, si es aceptada esta moción, ustedes mismos escojan a sus cinco representantes- Kakashi le acarició la cabeza a la niña.

-¡Por favor~!- pidió- ¡Isobu-san sabe que soy buena niña!- aseguró, acercándose al _Sanbi_.

-Vamos, vamos. Kameko, primero deberían aceptar la propuesta- le sonrió Isobu.

-Ah…- se amuró la niña.

-Es muy tierna- sonrió Kurotsuchi, apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

-… ¿Qué opina usted, señor Shio?- Seiya se acercó al hombre de tez celeste- En lo personal, no considero un mal el que algunos de los nuestros vayan a dar un vistazo al mundo exterior- opinó.

-Pero, ¿estaríamos a salvo?- preguntó Hiromi, cruzándose de brazos- No me extrañaría que intentaran _investigarnos_ por nuestra _longevidad_\- aseguró, seria- Nada nos asegura que **no** tratarán algo así-

-Te aseguro que nunca lo intentaríamos- le prometió Darui, haciéndola bufar.

-No hablo de ustedes. Se nota que son humanos decente. Hablo del _resto de los humanos_…- Hiromi frunció levemente el ceño-… ¿Nos tratarían como seres vivos… o una ganancia?-

-…- Darui la miró, serio, sabiendo que esa pregunta tenía una difícil respuesta.

Hiromi lo miró, seria, sin extrañarse que no contestara. Bufó, mirando para otro lado.

-Entonces, simplemente, me aseguraré que eso no pase- escuchó, por lo que miró sorprendida a Gyuki, quien se le había acercado.

-¿Qué…?- se sorprendió la morena.

-Escoltaré al _Yokai_ que vaya a _Kumo_\- le aseguró, y miró a Darui- No te molesta, ¿o si, _Raikage?_\- preguntó.

-No. En realidad, me parece perfecto- sonrió el moreno, satisfecho con la decisión del _Hachibi_.

-_¡Wiiiiiii~!_\- se alegró Bee.

-Gyuki…- sonrió Naruto, contento, a lo que el pulpo sonrió.

Hiromi miró sorprendida a Gyuki, para después sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Seiya.

-Entonces, ¿podemos pedirle esta cooperación a los demás?- les preguntó Kurotsuchi a los _Biju_, que intercambiaron miradas, algo sorprendidos con la decisión de Gyuki.

Shukaku comenzó a hacer unos ruidos, rascándose el brazo.

-Shukaku no tiene problemas en escoltar al _Yokai_ que vaya a _Suna_\- informó Gaara.

-¿Y ustedes?- Kakashi miró al resto de los hermanos.

-Bueno, yo estoy más familiarizada con _Kumo_, así que puedo ayudar a Gyuki con el trabajo- admitió Matatabi.

-Yo… Tampoco tengo problema para participar, pero en _Iwakagure_ estaré más cómoda- admitió Kokuo.

-Yo en _Kirigakure_\- Isobu asintió.

-También yo- sonrió Saiken.

-_Tsch_. Supongo que yo tendré que ir también a _Iwakagure_ y Kurama será el de _Konoha_, ¿no?- Son miró a Hinata, quien sonrió- Ya me lo imaginaba- bufó.

-Chomei, ¿tú que harás?- le preguntó Naruto, dejando pensativo al escarabajo de siete colas.

-Creo que… me quedaré a ayudar en la isla- sonrió el _Nanabi_.

Al escucharlo, Rakku sonrió, encantada.

-Bien, dejamos en claro a los que escoltarán a los _Yokai_\- sonrió Kakashi- ¿Les parece mejor esta idea?- miró a los nativos, que parecían pensativos.

-… Si aseguran el cuidado a los que irán a estas cinco aldeas, para tener esas reuniones de paz con los _Daimyo…_ No le veo el problema- sonrió Hanta.

-También estoy de acuerdo- asintió Soyokaze.

-¡Sipi~!- sonrió Kameko, haciendo sonreír a Kurotsuchi.

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos- opinó Mimasu.

-Sí…- asintió Kuromi, de acuerdo.

-Más bien, es una suerte que tengamos esta oportunidad- aseguró Rakku.

-_Ninininini_\- se rió por lo bajo Seiya.

-_Tsch_\- bufó Hiromi, aunque no negó nada.

-Me parece bien- asintió Shio.

-…- Hiroshi bajó las orejas, temblando un poco.

-Tranquilo, orejitas. No van a colgarte ni nada- le aseguró Seiya.

-¡Lo sé!- pataleó el pequeño.

-Je, entonces, está decidido- sentenció Kazuma- Aprobamos que cinco _Yokai_ dejen _Uzushiogakure_, y viajen respectivamente con el _Hokage, _el _Raikage_, el _Kazekage_, la _Tsuchikage_ y el _Mizukage_, acompañados de los _Biju_ que serían sus guardaespaldas-

-Le aseguramos que estarán a salvo- sonrió Chojuro.

-Bien hecho, Naruto- Kakashi miró de reojo al rubio, quien sonrió algo apenado, a lo que Bee le chasconeó la cabeza.

-Entonces, solo falta escoger a los que irán- sentenció Shio.

-Opino que don Shio debería ir a _Kirikagure_\- sugirió Seiya, extrañando al hombre- Eres el que más conoce esos lares, ¿no?-

-Es verdad- sonrió Hanta, de acuerdo.

-¿Te molesta, Shio-kun?- le preguntó Kazuma.

-Ah… No, no hay problema- sonrió el _Yokai tiburón_, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Eh?!- Kameko se le acercó- ¡Yo quiero ir!- le pidió- ¡Cambiemos-mite!-

-No te preocupes- Shio le acarició la cabeza- Prometo resolver pronto los problemas, y así tú y el resto de los nuestros podrán conocer el exterior-

-… ¡Bien!- sonrió la rubia.

Isobu y Saiken sonrieron, satisfechos.

-Me parece bien- sentenció Chojuro, sonriendo.

-_Nininini_. Déjenme ir con el gordo- pidió Seiya, haciendo que todos los _Yokai_ y _Biju_ lo miraran de golpe.

Al escuchar eso, Shukaku comenzó a patalear, enojado, haciendo que Gaara lo quedara mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Tú?!- lo señaló Hiromi- ¡¿Por qué tú?!-

-¿Te sientes bien, Seiya?- preguntó Mimasu, no muy convencido.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco!- aseguró Hiroshi.

-_Nininini_. Esta confianza me duele mucho-

-No creo que seas el más apto para esto- admitió Hanta- No darías muy… buena imagen de nosotros-

-_Nininini_. ¿Hasta la señorita Hanta también? Que horror- se rió por lo bajo Seiya- Pero yo voy más porque me interesa la técnica del pintadito- señaló a Kankuro, quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi técnica?- preguntó el guardaespaldas del _Kazekage._

-Eso que llevas a la espalda es una marioneta, ¿no?- sonrió Seiya- Significa que eres un usuario de _hilos _de_ chakra_-

-Sí, es una técnica muy común en _Suna_\- admitió Kankuro, algo sorprendido que se dieran cuenta de eso.

-_Ninininini_. Pues también es muy común para mi _tribu_\- aseguró Seiya, levantando una mano, mostrando que, de sus dedos vendados, salieron unos finos _hilos _de _chakra_, sorprendiendo al marionetista- Me gustaría ver cómo usan los humanos esta habilidad, e informarme de ella-

-…- Gaara lo miró, serio, ignorando como Shukaku se le acercó, haciendo ruido, suplicándole que no aceptara a tal borracho en _Suna_-… Entonces, me parece bien- asintió, dejando en _shock_ al _Ichibi_\- Si lo que dices es verdad, y tal vez ambas técnicas estén más relacionadas de lo que creemos, lo mejor será que seas tú quien venga a _Suna_. ¿Les parece bien?-miró al resto de los _Yokai_.

-¿E-Estás seguro, _Kazekage?_\- le preguntó Kakashi- Seiya no es… la mejor opción-

-_Ninininini_-

-No hay problema- aseguró Gaara.

-… Bueno…- suspiró Kazuma- Si lo vemos de esa forma, el más indicado es Seiya-kun… Muy bien, él irá a _Suna_\- sentenció.

-Suerte con él- Son, algo burlón, le dio palmaditas al deprimido Shukaku.

-…- Hiromi miró a Seiya, y después a Gyuki, extrañándolo.

El _Hachibi_ la miró confundido, hasta darse cuenta que ella miró nerviosa a otro lado, como queriendo decir algo y no se atrevía.

El _Biju_ sonrió.

-_Raikage_, ¿te molestaría que fuera Hiromi quien nos acompañara a _Kumo?_\- le preguntó a Darui, sobresaltando a la morena.

-¡N-No hables por mí!- le gruñó molesta la joven.

-¿Ah? ¿Significa que quieres ir?- le sonrió Rakku, sonrojándola fuertemente.

-¡¿Y-Y tú no?!- exigió saber Hiromi.

-¿Yo? No, no- sonrió la pelicafé- Prefiero quedarme aquí-

-_T-Tsch_\- Hiromi bufó, avergonzada- ¡¿Por qué me sugeriste?!- miró molesta al _Biju_.

-Es que parece que quieres ir, ¿no?- sonrió Gyuki, sonrojándola más.

-_Oh, Yeah! ¡Que venga la mujer sin sostén, para que vea que el mundo no es un almacén!_\- Bee apoyó contento la decisión de su amigo, hasta que el tridente de la _Yokai_ se clavara en la pared, a unos centímetros de su cara, sobresaltando a Naruto y a Hinata.

-Bueno, yo no tengo problemas- le aseguró Darui a Gyuki, ignorando como Omoi temblaba de miedo-Siempre y cuando, prevengas… eso…- señaló como Bee caía sentado al piso, azul por el susto recibido.

-Gracias- agradeció el _Hachibi_\- ¿Te parece bien?- miró a Hiromi, para extrañarse que ella jugara con sus dedos, sonrojada- ¿Eh?-

Shio la miró, y suspiró.

-Está bien. Hiromi también nos acompañará- accedió el hombre, a lo que Hanta y Kazuma asintieron, de acuerdo- Al fin y al cabo, esto servirá para que madure-

-S-Shio-sama…- se sorprendió Hiromi.

-Felicidades, Hiromi-chan- le sonrió Rakku, a lo que la joven miró para otro lado.

Gyuki sonrió, satisfecho.

-Entones, sugiero que Soyokaze vaya con la _Tsuchikage_\- sugirió Hanta, sobresaltando al joven.

-¡¿Y-Yo?!- se señaló- C-Creo que sería mejor que fuera Kuromi. Él nació fuera de la isla-

-Nací en el país de _Kaminari_, así que no sé cómo es _Iwakagure_-le recordó el pelinegro- Además no quiero…- miró para otro lado.

-Lo harás bien- le aseguró Kazuma, dándole unas palmaditas de aliento- ¿Permitido, _Tsuchikage-sama?_\- le preguntó a Kurotsuchi.

-Bueno, parece mejor opción que el _murciélago_\- aseguró la mujer.

-_Nininininini_. Me siento dolido- sonrió por lo bajo Seiya.

-A todos les das una mala impresión-sentenció Mimasu, dejando estático a su viejo amigo.

-Tendremos a un cobarde que proteger- le comentó Son a Kokuo, quien sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien, solo falta _Konoha_…- señaló Kakashi.

-¿Puede ser Natsumi-chan?- Naruto se le acercó- Sería la mejor opción, ya que nos conoce y tiene confianza-dattebayo-le indicó.

-Bueno, también he pensado que ella sería la indicada- admitió Kakashi, sonriendo- Además…- le susurró, para que solo él escuchara- Así mantendremos a Kurama feliz-

-¡Exactamente!- el rubio levantó el pulgar, de acuerdo con él.

-No, no, no, no, no- negó Kazuma, tomando la atención de ambos _shinobi_\- Nos dejaría a todos muy mal-aseguró.

"_Q-Que confianza…"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo maestro y pupilo.

-Considero que Hanta-chan debería ir- el anciano miró a la mujer, quien estaba pensativa.

-Mm… Bueno, no es que no quiera ir…- confesó Hanta, extrañando al _Yokai zorro_\- Pero, por ahora, prefiero quedarme junto a mi marido e hijo-

-Ya veo, ya veo…- suspiró Kazuma, acariciando su barba- Supongo que tendré que ir yo-

-¡¿Eh?!- se molestó Naruto.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- le pidió Hinata, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero…- la miró amurado el rubio, queriendo que fuera Natsumi la representante, para que así fuera a _Konoha_ con ellos.

-… Sería mejor Natsumi- opinó Sasuke, tomando la atención de los presentes.

-G-G….- Kazuma miró estático al humano que sabía el secreto de su _nuera_\- ¿Y-Y por qué, _Uchiha-san?_-

-Ella daría más confianza con las negociaciones- explicó el pelinegro- Y al _Daimyo_ de _Hi no Kuni_ es del tipo de persona que se comunica más fácilmente con gente confiable o que parece menos… seria-

-¿De verdad?- se sorprendió Kazuma, mirando a Kakashi, quien asintió.

-Sasuke una vez me acompañó a una reunión con él… Y al _Daimyo_ no le agradó mucho por su seriedad- admitió el peliblanco.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso-dattebayo?- Naruto se quedó mirando a Sasuke.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- aseguró el pelinegro, ignorándolo.

-Mm…- Kazuma meditó.

-Creo… que es la mejor opción- admitió Hanta.

-Sí… Como a Hiromi, a Natsumi le ayudará este viaje- concordó Shio.

-¡No soy como Natsumi!- aseguró ofendida la morena, haciendo que Gyuki negara, ganándose tal mirada de la joven que se quedó quieto, prefiriendo mejor no meterse.

El _Yokai zorro_ frunció el ceño , aun no muy seguro de permitir que su nieta saliera de la isla… no, con Momoka cerca…

Sus orejas se levantaron al darse cuenta de todo… El _Uchiha_ quería a Natsumi en _Konoha_ para poder tener contacto con Momoka para obtener información…

Se dio una palmada en la frente, extrañando a Hanta y a Shio.

-_Jaque mate…_-suspiró el anciano, dándose golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?- se extrañó Kakashi.

-No, nada… Está bien…- aceptó- Natsumi será quien nos represente en _Konoha_-

Al escucharlo, Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, y miró a Hinata, quien correspondió a la sonrisa.

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos, satisfecho con la decisión…

Le era conveniente tener a Natsumi cerca, ya que podría comunicarse con Momoka si la sentía cerca de _Konoha_.

-Perfecto. Le aseguro que ella estará en buenas manos- sonrió el _Hokage_.

-O patas- le murmuró Son a Saiken, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sí…- sonrió Kazuma.

-Con esto, terminamos la reunión, _Kage-_ Shio se levantó, junto a los demás- Por ahora, será mejor que descansen, ya que ha sido un arduo viaje-

-Gracias- Kurotsuchi se estiró.

-Ah, pero, antes…- Seiya se acercó a Gaara, quien escuchaba los reclamos del vendado _Ichibi_ sobre la decisión tomada- Señor _Kazekage_, espero no se enoje- se disculpó de antemano, extrañando al pelirrojo, hasta que el _Yokai_ intentó darle un coscorrón, solo para darle a la arena que protegió por inercia al _Kazekage_\- ¡Auch!- se alejó, sobándose la mano, adolorido.

-¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Shio le dio un fuerte coscorrón, ante la perplejidad de Gaara, Kankuro y Shukaku.

-L-Lo siento… Pero… quería… corroborar…- gimió Seiya, bastante adolorido.

-¿Corroborar?- Darui frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-¡¿También te diste cuenta?!- Hiroshi se acercó al adolorido _murciélago_\- ¡El panda es un _Uzumaki!_-señaló dramáticamente a Gaara, quien parpadeó.

-¿AH?- lo quedó mirando Naruto- ¡¿QUÉ?!-comenzó a reírse, extrañando a ambos _Yokai_.

-¿Gaara, un _Uzumaki?_\- Kankuro se rió por lo bajo, ignorando como su hermano menor estaba bastante extrañado- ¿Por qué creen eso?-

-¡Cabello rojo!- señaló Hiroshi.

-Esa es la característica física de todo _Uzumaki_\- explicó Hanta, mientras Shio le daba un coscorrón al pequeño- También pensé que el _Kazekage_ podría ser uno, pero no voy a hacerlo a golpes- miró reprobativamente a Seiya, quien se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y por qué el golpe lo corroboraría?- se extrañó Kurotsuchi.

-Recuerda que dijeron que, dentro de la isla, si lastimar a un _Uzumaki_ adulto, ellos reciben el daño- le recordó Akatsuchi.

-Ah, eso-

-Lo siento, pero no soy un _Uzumaki_\- aseguró Gaara.

-¡Y el pelo!- lo apuntó Hiroshi.

-Mira, conejo. Si Gaara fuera un _Uzumaki_, yo también lo sería- le aseguró el marionetista- ¿Y tengo que recordarte que me mordiste?- le mostró su mano, con la marca de la mordida.

-Ah- Hiroshi y Seiya chocaron sus puños, entendiendo- No son _Uzumaki_-sentenciaron.

Shio, simplemente, agarró a cada uno de la oreja y se los llevó primero.

-…- Hiromi los vio irse, fastidiada, hasta darse cuenta que Gyuki se le acercó, mientras el resto se retiraba.

-Bueno, como te lo pongo…- se rascó la mejilla, extrañándola- S-Solo espero no molestarte en nuestro viaje- le prometió.

La joven se sonrojó, y miró para otro lado.

-N-No te enojes…- suspiró Gyuki, y le entregó su tridente, sorprendiéndola un poco- Je, le diste un buen susto a Bee- le aseguró, antes de irse.

-…- la morena lo vio, y acercó su arma a su pecho, sonrojada-… Idiota- bufó, antes de seguir al _Biju_.

* * *

En la vacía plaza de _Uzushiogakure_, mientras se hacía la reunión entre los _Yokai_ y los _Kage_, Bolt estaba sentado al borde de una enorme fuente que carecía de agua, junto a Sakura y Mirai, que observaban como Tsume, en la forma de un enorme lobo celeste, llevaba sentadas a Sarada y a Himawari, quien era la más divertida.

_Pájaro-chan_, _Cuervo-chan_ y _Canoso-chan_ estaban apostados en un techo. Los dos primeros observando a los pequeños, pero el tercero miraba el cielo nocturno, pensativo…

-¡Ya me toca-dattebasa!- explotó Bolt, acercándose a Tsume y tirándole la cola.

-¡ARG! ¡B-Bolt-kun, no hagas eso!- le pidió el lobo, adolorido.

-Onii-san, espera tu turno~- sonrió Himawari.

-_Shannaro_\- suspiró Sarada.

-¡Ya llevan mucho rato y me aburrooooooooo!- pataleó el rubio.

-Pobre Tsume-san. Tuvo que distraer a los niños con esto para que no vayan a espiar en la reunión- suspiró Mirai, sintiendo pena ajena por el lobo.

-Pero pronto debe terminar- le sonrió Sakura- Je… Había olvidado que estábamos en una misión de un mes- admitió la pelirrosa, extrañando a la joven- Por un momento, pensé que habíamos vuelto a las misiones normales del equipo 7-

Ante eso, Mirai sonrió, conmovida.

-¿Tan peligrosas eran esas misiones?- preguntó, preocupada.

-¡N-No!- aseguró Sakura- Es que tuve esa sensación, al verlo a **él** trabajar en equipo con Naruto de esa forma- se explicó, mirando el cielo nocturno.

-Sakura-san…- se sorprendió la joven.

-Bueno, yo no me he quedado tan atrás esta vez- Sakura miró su puño, satisfecha- Soy tan buena como ellos- sentenció, sonriendo, a lo que Mirai correspondió la sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan! ¡Natsu-chan!- Himawari se percató que la _Yokai_ y el _Biju_ se acercaban a la plaza, tomando la atención del pequeño grupo.

-¡Holi~!- saludó la pelirroja, y se alegró cuando la pequeña se bajó de Tsume y se colgó a su cintura- ¡Hima-chan~!- la apapacho.

-¿Qué pasó?- Sakura miró extrañada a Kurama, quien se les acercó, fastidiado.

-Nada. Solo que echaron a la idiota por hacer uno de sus _numeritos_\- señaló con el pulgar a Natsumi, dejándola de piedra.

-_¿Numeritos?_\- se extrañó Sarada, bajándose, permitiendo a Tsume volver a su forma humana en una bola de humo celeste y gris, amurando a Bolt.

-Hizo lo de siempre- bufó Kurama, sentándose.

-_¡Kyu-chan…!_\- lo miró ofendida Natsumi.

-V-Vamos, cálmate, Natsumi-chan- le pidió Mirai, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Natsu-chan, Natsu-chan!- la llamó Himawari, tomando su atención- ¿Ha-Hablaste con él?- le preguntó, sonrojada.

-¿Quién?- la pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

-Con…- la niña se puso tan roja que tomó la atención de Kurama y Bolt- Con el… _Príncipe de arena…_\- preguntó, esperanzada.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra.

-¡¿P-Príncipe?!- se quedó atónita Natsumi, mientras Sakura se tapaba la cara con una mano- ¡¿Había un príncipe entre los _Kage?!_\- le preguntó a la pequeña, quien, sonrojada, asintió tímidamente.

-S-Sorprendente…- murmuró asombrado Tsume, mientras Mirai no entendía la conversación.

-¡¿Regresamos a pedirle su autógrafo?!- le sugirió Natsumi a Himawari, quien asintió, esperanzada, hasta que Kurama le dio un fuerte coscorrón a la joven- ¡A-AUCH!-

-¡Mocosa, para con eso de _"Príncipe de arena"!_\- le gruñó Kurama, molesto.

-¿P-Por qué?- Himawari jugó con sus manos, casi ignorándolo.

-¡Por esto mismo, maldición!- la señaló exasperado el _Biju_.

-Es hija de Hinata, Kurama. Hay cosas que no se pueden enseñar- le aseguró Sakura, con una gota en la cabeza.

Sarada suspiró.

-_¡Kyu-chan!_\- Natsumi le dio un fuerte pisotón en una cola, provocando que el _Biju_ aullara de dolor- ¡Por matón!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Bolt se rió de lo lindo.

-¡Estúpida _Yokai…!_\- le gruñó Kurama.

-¡Kurama apestoso!- Natsumi comenzó a chocar nariz con ella.

Tsume, Mirai y Sakura suspiraron, en cambio, Sarada negó con la cabeza.

En eso, _Canoso-chan_ se posó en la cabeza de la pelirroja, extrañándola.

-¿Qué pasa, _señor canoso?_\- le preguntó, extrañada.

Él le ululó, preocupando un poco a la joven.

-¿Qué le pasa al imbécil?- le preguntó Kurama, y se extrañó que el ave nocturna emprendiera vuelo.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió rápidamente Natsumi, para después seguir al búho.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

-¡¿AH?!- se quedaron confundidos Kurama, Sakura y Bolt.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios pasó?!- gruñó el zorro, confundido.

-Bueno, él le pidió que la acompañara- explicó Tsume, también algo extrañado.

-¿_Canoso-chan_ se lo pidió?- parpadeó Sarada, algo sorprendida.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios justo ahora?!- Kurama agarró de la túnica al _Yokai_, asustándolo.

-¡Y-Yo no sé! ¡No sé!- aseguró asustado Tsume, sudando a mares.

-Cálmate, Kurama- suspiró Sakura, fastidiando al _Biju_\- Ellos son amigos, ¿no? Tiene derecho a conversar cuando quieran, en cualquier momento-

-…- Kurama la miró, haciendo una mueca, molesto de no poder refutarle.

-Celoso~- se burló Bolt.

-¡NO LO ESTOY!- le gruñó, erizando el pelaje.

-¡Sipi~!- Himawari lo abrazó, divertida.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!-

-Lo estás- aseguró Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!- eso no se lo esperó el _Biju_\- ¡Tú no hables!- amenazó a Mirai, quien estuvo a punto de abrir la boca.

La _Sarutobi_ sonrió, incomoda.

-_Tsch_. Que ridiculez- bufó el _Kyubi_, comenzando a alejarse- Celoso, ¿yo? Tonterías…-

-¿A dónde va?- se extrañó Tsume, rascándose la cabeza.

-Con Natsumi- suspiró Sakura.

Los niños se miraron, y los dos hermanos no pudieron evitar reírse, divertidos, en cambio Sarada sonrió de lado.

Conocían a Kurama-chan como la palma de sus manos…

_Pájaro-chan_ y _Cuervo-chan_ los miraron, alegres, pero después no pudieron evitar mirar en la dirección en la que se había ido _Canoso-chan_…

Era la hora para él…

* * *

Natsumi estaba extrañada.

Era bastante extraño que su amigo alado le pidiera conversar lejos, tanto así, que estaban en medio de los árboles, cercanos al pueblo.

-¿Eh…? ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Natsumi, deteniéndose, haciendo que el ave se posara en una roca cercana- No es tu estilo el secretismo y esas cosas- le aseguró sabiamente.

El _búho_ sonrió de lado, y miró el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ver tu fortuna?- preguntó la pelirroja, mirando al cielo, extrañada.

-_**… Me alegro, que estés bien**_-

Sus orejas se movieron, por lo que miró sorprendida al búho, quien había tomado su verdadera forma, pero, a diferencia de antes… era rodeado de un suave y puro _chakra blanco_.

-… ¿Obito?- se extrañó.

-_**Realmente me molesté mucho cuando estuviste en peligro, y yo no estaba a tu lado**__-_admitió el pelinegro, levantándose- _**Pero… pero ahora sé, que estarás a salvo**_\- le sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué… _pasha?_\- parpadeó Natsumi.

-_**Natsumi-chan… Voy a regresar**_-

Eso dejó quieta a la joven…

¿Regresar…? Eso… ¿Eso no significaba… irse…?

-_**Estuve junto a Naruto y Sasuke cuando derrotaron a Jashin**_\- recordó Obito, mirando su mano rodeada de aquel _chakra_\- _**Y eso… Naruto no lo sabe, pero como estaba con él, dentro de la forma de chakra de Kurama… Absorbió una gran cantidad del chakra que el Sabio me dio para permanecer en este plano**_\- suspiró, y sonrió, apenado-_**Por eso es que lograron derrotar a Jashin tan rápidamente... Usaron el chakra de un Biju… e, indirectamente, el del Sabio de los Seis Caminos**_-

Natsumi no dijo nada… Estaba aún muy sorprendida.

-_**Je… ¿Por qué esa expresión…? Ambos sabíamos que esto ocurriría… Después de todo, no soy de este plano**_\- le recordó Obito, sonriendo tristemente- _**… ¿Sabes? Fueron muy divertidos estos dos años, a tu lado… A pesar de la situación, y que prácticamente estabas encerrada en ese enorme bosque, con el peligro constante del enemigo… Tú, tú simplemente no renunciaste, y te mantuviste firme… Eres asombrosa**_\- le sonrió, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella lloraba en silencio.

-¿Por qué…? N-No quiero… No quiero que tú también me dejes…- gimió Natsumi, dolida.

El joven bajó la mirada, triste.

-_**Ya estoy muerto, Natsumi-chan… E hice muchos pecados… Horribles… No fui un buen tipo, como para quedarme en este tiempo de paz… Y lo sabes**_-murmuró Obito, pero se sorprendió cuando la joven lo abrazó.

-¡Eres mi amigo!- le aseguró la pelirroja, hipando, dejándolo más sorprendido- ¡Estuviste en las buenas y en las malas conmigo…! ¡Todo este tiempo, cuando estuve tan sola…! ¡Cuando me sentía perdida por no saber qué hacer…! ¡Tú siempre me apoyaste…!- gimió- ¡No me importa… lo que hiciste en vida…! ¡P-Para mí…! ¡Eres un buen tipo!- le aseguró.

Obito abrió sus ojos negros, sorprendido, sin notar como, lentamente, unas lágrimas cursaban sus mejillas.

-_**… Maté a Kushina…**_\- le recordó- _**A muchos…**_-

-¡Y me salvaste!- Natsumi lo miró, con sus ojos brillosos- ¡Muchas veces…!- gimió-… No te vayas…-se tapó el rostro- Por favor… No te vayas tú también…-

Obito la miró, conmovido.

_**-… Ojalá…-**_ murmuró, haciendo que la joven lo mirara, hipando_**-… Ojalá… te hubiera conocido, cuando aún seguía vivo…-**_le comentó, sonriendo forzadamente, intentando ignorar sus lágrimas.

Natsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y más cuando su amigo comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡Obito!- intentó tocarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza, deteniéndola.

-_**… Te conté sobre Rin, ¿recuerdas?**_\- le sonrió el niño- _**Ella… Me espera… Natsumi-chan, ambos tenemos a alguien que nos espera en el lugar donde debemos estar, ¿no?**_\- le señaló, a punto de desaparecer- _**Así que, por favor, sonríe durante el resto de tu vida**_\- le pidió, desapareciendo.

La _Yokai_ se quedó sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo dolida, al darse cuenta que estaba sola.

Cayó de rodillas, llorando en silencio.

-T-Tú también… S-Sé feliz…- se tapó el rostro- Nunca fuiste… un caballero…-gimió.

Levantó levemente la cabeza al sentir la mano de Kurama en su hombro, por lo que miró, para encontrarse con el _Biju_, quien la miraba seriamente.

Él lo había visto y oído todo.

-K-Kurama…- lo miró Natsumi, con las orejas gachas- V-Volví… a estar sola- gimió.

-No lo estás- le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla- Nunca lo estarás-

La joven comenzó a hipar, y, sin aguantarlo más, lloró, restregándose los ojos.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y, suavemente, la abrazó, dejando que recargara su dolor en su hombro.

No le recriminó, ni se burló por ser tan sensible…

El perder a un amigo era un sentimiento inexplicable para él… y al que le tenía un gran temor…

No quería sentir ese dolor… cuando Naruto también se fuera…

* * *

_Meses después…_

-Así que, esa es la situación…- habló Kakashi.

El peliblanco estaba sentado en frente a una mesa de piedra, en una habitación algo lúgubre por ser solamente alumbrada por unas luces amarillas. A su lado, estaba _Yamato_, quien frunció el ceño.

Frente a ellos, estaba…

-Ya veo, ya veo…- sonrió _Orochimaru_\- Eso explica _por qué_ el _Sexto Hokage_ vino en mi búsqueda, pero me sorprende que se hayan tardado tanto- admitió.

-Eres muy escurridizo, y siempre cambias de _guarida_\- aseguró Yamato, serio.

-Nunca se es demasiado precavido- sonrió el hombre de piel pálida.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

El _Sannin_ no había envejecido nada… ¿Tan buenos resultados tenía aquel peligroso hombre gracias a sus investigaciones…? Pero… ¿a qué precio?-

-Entonces, quieren que elimine toda la información que me queda sobre los _genes_ de _Hidan_, para evitar otra copia del susodicho, a cambio de no culparme por tener estos _genes_\- resumió Orochimaru, juntando sus manos.

-Efectivamente. Ya investigamos a Kabuto, y no fue él quien le entregó esa información a los _Jashinistas_\- le recordó Kakashi, serio.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, pero sé que está haciendo un muy buen trabajo cuidando a los niños- sonrió Orochimaru, a lo que Yamato, desconfiado, frunció el ceño- Así que las reuniones de paz entre _Yokai_ y los _Daimyo_ han tenido éxito, ¿no?-

-Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta- le aseguró el _Sexto Hokage_.

-La revelación de su existencia en nuestro mundo, causó un gran revuelo- admitió el pelinegro- Pero de a poco las personas se están acostumbrando, y pronto los verán como seres naturales… Si es que no intentan investigar su preciada _longevidad_\- aseguró.

-Solo tú harías algo como eso- Yamato lo miró algo molesto.

-No considero que la _biología_ de los _Yokai_ y los humanos congenie, no forzadamente. Por algo existen los mestizos, ¿no?- sonrió Orochimaru.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

Como siempre, aquel hombre aparentaba saber más de lo que decía.

-Muy bien, _Hokage-sama_. Borraré la información que tengo de _Hidan_, pero no por el precio que me ponen- aseguró el _Sannin_.

-Eres sospechoso de haber actuado con los _jashinistas_, así que no te sugiero ser quien ponga las cartas- le recordó Yamato.

-Y, como les dije, **no fui yo** quien dio esa información- le recordó Orochimaru, sin dejar de sonreír- Me la robaron-

-¿Quién?- Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Si lo supiera, no tendríamos esta conversación- señaló el hombre de tez pálida.

El peliblanco no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Bien… ¿Cuál es tu petición?- le preguntó, resignado, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un balón al rebotar.

Extrañado, miró la entrada abierta de la habitación, para ver entrar rebotando una pelota blanca, siendo perseguida por un niño de ocho años, de tez pálida, ojos amarillos puntiagudos, pelo celeste algo revuelto, vistiendo una túnica celeste y sandalias negras.

Kakashi y Yamato se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño, quien, después de recoger la pelota, los miró, y sonrió.

-Un gusto- sonrió el niño.

-**¿De dónde sacaste al niño?**\- le preguntó enojado Yamato a Orochimaru.

-No pienses mal de mí. Hace años dejé de hacer eso, por el compromiso que tengo con _Konoha_\- le aseguró Orochimaru, tomando al niño y sentándolo en su regazo- Pero, esto ha sido oportuno-

-¿Oportuno?- Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Efectivamente, él es parte de mi petición- admitió Orochimaru, sorprendiendo a los huéspedes- Quiero que, en unos años, cuando él sea más grande, le permitan entrar a la _Academia de Konoha_, para que pueda pulir sus habilidades-

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kakashi y a Yamato.

-¿Podré ir?- sonrió el niño.

-Sí, siempre y cuando estos señores acepten- le sonrió Orochimaru.

El pequeño sonrió, y, bajándose del regazo del _Sannin_, se acercó a Kakashi.

-Me gustaría mucho ver _Konoha_\- le pidió.

-… ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Kakashi, serio.

-¿Yo?- se señaló el pequeño- Me llamo _Mitsuki_. Soy hijo de _Orochimaru_. Un placer-

* * *

Ryusei frunció el ceño, serio.

Estaba parado frente a un mirador de la guarida de Orochimaru, quien, en esos momentos, tenía una reunión con nada menos el _Sexto Hokage_, quien había sido su enemigo hacia unos meses atrás, en el incidente en _Konoha_, y en _Uzushiogakure._

Hacia unos meses… Para él, le parecía una eternidad.

Momoka, la _Yokai_ que lo trajo a ese lugar, no había vuelto a aparecer, y él, solamente, era un _huésped_ en el lugar, donde Orochimaru solo le pedía cuatro cosas:

No intentar matarlos, no huir, no sabotear sus experimentos, y entrenar al _Mitsuki_, o diría a _Konoha_ su ubicación.

Frunció el ceño…

Al parecer no tendría un objetivo, por ahora…

Inconscientemente, sacó de sus alforjas un collar de perlas negro…

… Parte de él, se preguntaba dónde y cómo estaría ella… Natsumi…

* * *

_Konoha_.

La salida había sido dada en la _Academia_, por lo que Bolt, junto a sus compañeros, salían del edificio, para encontrarse con sus padres.

El rubio estaba bastante desanimado, pero se alegró al ver a su madre esperándolo.

-¡Mamá!- se le acercó, contento.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le sonrió Hinata, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Je. ¡Sin problemas-dattebasa!- sonrió jactanciosamente el pequeño.

-_Shannaro_-escuchó por detrás, quedando estático.

-Ah, Sarada-chan. ¿Te fue bien?- le preguntó Hinata a la pequeña, que miraba fastidiado al rubio, quien le devolvió la misma mirada, amurado.

-Mejor que a él- señaló a Bolt.

-¡No es verdad!- pataleó el niño, avergonzado.

Hinata sonrió.

-Sarada-chan, vamos a ir a buscar a Himawari. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- le sonrió a la niña, quien negó.

-Debo ir a casa- se despidió- Saluden a Natsu-chan y a Kurama-chan de mi parte- y se fue.

Hinata la miró irse, sonriendo, hasta notar que Bolt la miraba inflando los cachetes, lo cual era señal de que estaba molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

-… ¿Y papá?- murmuró el rubio.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Hinata, quien miró, a lo lejos, el _Monumento Hokage_, donde se apreciaba el rostro del _Séptimo Hokage_…

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que fue el nombramiento, así que su marido ahora pasaba más tiempo en la oficina, con la convicción de abrir todas las puertas para que las relaciones entre _Yokai_, _Biju_ y los humanos fueran más estables.

-… Se está esforzando por todos nosotros- le sonrió a su hijo, pero se preocupó al ver que él bajaba la cabeza, algo molesto- Bolt-

-… Espero que pase más tiempo también-dattebasa- murmuró, algo deprimido, por lo que su madre le acarició la cabeza, y, tomándolo de la mano, comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

A las afueras de _Konoha_, frente al deteriorado _Templo de Máscaras del Clan Uzumaki_, Natsumi sonrió.

La _Yokai_ vestía su traje de sacerdotisa, y ahora su cabello estaba un poco más largo, llegando más abajo de los hombros.

-Eres… una antigüedad- sonrió la pelirroja, mirando la estructura- Prometo reconstruirte pronto- aseguró, haciendo una reverencia, y comenzando a caminar de regreso a _Konoha_.

No podía evitar sonreír al ver la vegetación, recordando que las negociaciones con el _Daimyo_ iban bastante bien. En realidad, aquel hombre se había encariñado con ella por su actitud tan inocente, así que ese era un buen punto a su favor.

Y, por lo que sabía, a Seiya, Hiromi, Shio y a Soyokaze también les iba bien en sus respectivos _objetivos_.

Tal vez, pronto… Humanos y _Yokai_ podrían convivir en paz…

Sus orejas se movieron al sentir una rama romperse, por lo que se detuvo y miró atrás, para ver asomarse de un árbol a un hombre de veinte años, con ropa bastante ostentosa.

Era _Ichiro_, el hijo del _Daimyo_ de _Hi no Kuni_, con quien Natsumi negociaba desde hacía meses.

-¡Ah! ¡Ichiro-san!- sonrió forzadamente Natsumi, pero se quedó quieta al ver que el hombre iba con sus guardaespaldas…

Upsi…

-Hola, Natsumi-san- Ichiro se le acercó, algo prepotente- Hoy tuviste otra reunión con mi padre, ¿verdad?- se detuvo a su lado, analizándola con la mirada.

-S-Sí…- sonrió incomoda la pelirroja de puntas negras, moviendo inconscientemente su cola- Están trabajando en plantear un campo laboral para humanos en _Uzushiogakure_. ¡Y eso suena genial!- intentó sonar animada, pero no había caso…

Ichiro solo la miraba, sin dejar esa sonrisa de suficiencia…

Natsumi entendía muy bien las intenciones de aquel humano… Para él, ella era una _presa_ bastante ostentosa solo por la peculiaridad de su cabello, y el hecho de tener orejas y cola de animal, lo que la volvía… un buen _partido_…

En las reuniones que ella tenía con el _Daimyo_, él solía ir, pero solamente para observar a Natsumi, lo que la incomodaba bastante…

No podía mandarlo a volar de una patada por ser el hijo con quien negociaba _la paz_, por lo que la violencia no estaba permitida… y peor, si estaban esos guardaespaldas tan peligrosos…

-Sabes que estas reuniones son innecesarias, si quieres entablar a tu raza en buen términos con los nuestros- le aseguró Ichiro, tocando el mentón de Natsumi, quien se quedó quieta- Existen _otras formas_ de _unificar_ dos razas, ¿no?-sonrió.

-¡Miles y miles formitas…!- Natsumi retrocedió varios pasos, sintiendo que el peligro era casi inminente- ¡Bueno, _chaito!_ _¡Mua_ solo venía a ver el templo y nada _mash…!_\- se aleja si el hijo del _Daimyo_ no la agarra de la muñeca.

-Son inútiles tus intentos de juntar políticamente a los _Yokai_ con nosotros- le aseguró Ichiro, serio, agarrándola con fuerza- Yo puedo darte una oportunidad de oro, y lo sabes muy bien-

-S-Solo me haces pensar que mis dichos sobre los _machos_ son 100% correctos, sin margen de error- sonrió Natsumi, intentando mantener la calma.

-No me cuesta usar la fuerza contigo- le aseguró ya molesto el noble- Como te trato yo, trataran al resto de tu gente, porque solo son animales con forma humana…- tocó una de las orejas de Natsumi, incomodándola- Con _peculiaridades_-

La pelirroja lo miró molesta, y, cuando ya se planteaba el uso de _"¡Patada voladora en zona Prohibida para los machos!"_, una fuerte ventisca emergió en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que un tajo aparecía en la mano que agarraba a Natsumi, haciendo que Ichiro soltara a la _Yokai_, quien cayó al piso, algo sorprendida.

-_¡Ichiro-sama!_\- sus guardaespaldas se le acercaron, pero se detuvieron al ver, frente a Natsumi, mirándolos enojado, a Kurama.

-K-Kurama-sama…- murmuró Ichiro, retrocediendo, sobándose la mano, asustado.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer, maldito hijo de…?- gruñó Kurama, pero la _Yokai_ le tapó la boca.

-¡No frente al lector!- suplicó la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué demonios hablas?!- la quedó mirando fastidiado el zorro- ¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?!- le gruñó a Ichiro, quien retrocedió más pasos, por lo que sus guardaespaldas se pusieron frente a él.

-Nada… No estaba pasando nada…- aseguró molesto Ichiro, mirando a Natsumi, quien frunció el ceño- Vámonos- le ordenó a sus guardaespaldas, yéndose del camino, indignado.

-… _Tsch_\- al verlo irse, Kurama bufó, molesto- ¿Qué demonios pasó?- miró a Natsumi, quien se acurrucó en su espalda.

-… ¿Tú que crees?- suspiró la pelirroja- Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces Ichiro intenta engatusarme y esas cosas románticas… ¿Por qué lo hace…?-lo miró, algo aburrida.

-Puede que no le guste que los _Yokai_ puedan ser vistos como iguales, o, simplemente, el desgraciado tiene interés en ti como mujer-gruñó Kurama, fastidiado.

-…- Natsumi se sobó la oreja que había sido tocada por aquel humano-… Costará mucho lograr igualdad entre nosotros, ¿no?-

-Claro… A los _Biju_ nos costó obtenerla después de siglos…- recordó serio Kurama- Tienes un largo camino que recorrer-la miró.

-… Sí…- sonrió Natsumi, y tomó la mano del _Biju_\- Pero no sola-

El zorro se sonrojó levemente, y miró para otro lado.

-Además~ Aunque Ichiro intente engatusarme, ambos sabemos que eso es imposible~- le comentó, sonrojando de golpe al _Biju_.

-¡Cierra la boca!- gruñó el zorro, siendo abrazado por la divertida _Yokai_\- Ya no veo la hora que Naruto te haga una habitación, maldición-

-Pero a mí me gusta dormir contigo~-sonrió la pelirroja, sonrojando más al _Biju_.

Después del ataque a _Konoha_ hacia unos meses, la residencia de los _Uzumaki_ había sido destruida, pero, cuando la familia regresó de _Uzushiogakure_ junto a Natsumi, se llevaron una sorpresa.

La habían reconstruido, pero esta vez como una casa de dos pisos, con las habitaciones arriba y el comedor-cocina-salón, lavandería, y baño abajo. Y, para más sorpresa, hasta le habían agregado una habitación para Kurama, en la cual actualmente estaban el _Biju_ y la _Yokai_, quien era la que se encargaba de ordenar la pieza, ya que todos los muebles eran suyos para poner sus pergaminos y utensilios que trajo de su hogar.

Y no solo con eso, sino que también ayudaba a Hinata con la limpieza de la casa, junto con hacer la comida, sin desatinar su tiempo como representante _Yokai_ en _Konoha_.

-… Idiota…- bufó Kurama, aun sonrojado.

-Vamos, sé que eres feliz conmigo- le sonrió Natsumi, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Ya que, al final, si logramos estar juntos-

-_Tsch_. Sí…- admitió Kurama, sin querer admitir que era gracias al _Uchiha_, ya que sabía, según Naruto, que él había dado la perfecta razón para que fuera Natsumi la _Yokai_ que viajara a esa aldea.

-¡¿Y dónde estabas?!- preguntó de repente Natsumi, sobresaltándolo- ¡Me dejaste solita!-

-F-Fui a ver a Himawari…- murmuró el _Kyubi_, algo sorprendido- Pero, como veo que ese maldito de Ichiro está empezando a acosarte más de lo usual, creo que me tendré que quedar a tu lado hasta que se canse… o tenga un _misterioso_ accidente- sentenció, aunque lo último lo dijo haciendo grujir sus dedos, mostrando sus filosas garras.

-Vamos, ya hablamos con Naruto- le recordó la _Yokai_\- Por ahora, mantenernos al margen con las acciones de Ichiro, pero, si empiezan a mostrar otro nivel, poner manos al asunto- sonrió.

-Grrrr. Maldición, si el maldito desgraciado no fuera hijo del _Daimyo_…- gruñó Kurama, molesto.

-Y, como siempre, tu vocabulario haría sangrar los oídos de un pacifista- suspiró Natsumi.

-¡No me critiques!- exigió Kurama.

La joven le sonrió, y se levantó.

-Himawari está entrenando para volver a derrotarte, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, haciendo que el zorro se pusiera azul de golpe, recordando como, el día en que su mocoso iba a ser nombrado _Hokage_, ocurrió cierto incidente…

Himawari había despertado el _Byakugan_, después de que, sin querer, Bolt y ella rompieran el peluche de oso panda que el _Kazekage_ le había regalado, ya que el pelirrojo había quedado algo pensativo sobre su apariencia de _panda_ dada por Hiroshi, y, como la niña le había pedido tímidamente algo para recordarlo… le había dado ese presente…

El asunto, que, tras enojarse, su mocosa tan angelical se había vuelto un peligro público, que, en un intento de golpear a Bolt con su técnica, terminó golpeando a Naruto y a Kurama, quienes habían tratado de detener la masacre, resultando con ambos _nockaut_.

El verlos así les había dado un susto a Hinata y a Natsumi, que habían salido por la capa del futuro _Hokage_…

El solo recordar ese día le daba un escalofrío a _Biju_ y _Jinchūriki_, que ambos decidieron tratar de no hablar del tema…

-¿Te entró el miedo?- sonrió divertida Natsumi, al ver como sudaba su pareja.

-Cierra la boca- gruñó Kurama, alejándose.

-Jejejeje- la pelirroja lo miró divertida, y lo siguió, sin extrañarse que, al rato, una de las colas del _Biju_ se enroscada en su mano.

Natsumi sonrió, sonrojada, a lo que Kurama hizo una mueca, también sonrojado…

* * *

[Entonces… Volvió a pasar…] suspiró el _Séptimo Hokage_, serio.

Naruto estaba sentado en la _Mansión Hokage_, escribiendo en su computadora unas cifras que calculaba de un documento, pero se había detenido al recibir el reporte dado por el guardaespaldas de la representante de los _Yokai_.

[Sí, ese desgraciado malnacido volvió a molestar a Natsumi] gruñó Kurama [Naruto, sé que no hacemos nada con ese tipejo porque puede jugarnos la movida en contra en dirección a Natsumi, pero si sigue molestándola así, no respondo y lo mato]

[Cálmate, Kurama. Trataré de hacer que regresen a ese idiota al _Palacio del Daimyo_-dattebayo] prometió Naruto, serio con el asunto.

[… Sé que no puedes, aunque quieras] aceptó Kurama, sorprendiéndolo un poco [¿Sabes qué? Dejémoslo ser. Desde ahora no me alejaré de Natsumi las 24 horas, aunque eso signifique no poder estar tanto tiempo con los mocosos]

Eso hizo que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos.

[No lo hagas… Ya les estoy haciendo falta… No lo hagas tu] le pidió.

[_Tsch_. Tranquilo. A diferencia tuya, el trabajo de Natsumi no le dura doce horas, así que no te preocupes] bufó Kurama, haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

[¿Seguro…?]

[Confía en tu compañero, _Hokage]_

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, y mirar los cuadros colgados en la pared, donde mostraban a los _Hokage_ anteriores…

A veces, aun no podía creer que había cumplido su sueño…

[Zorro idiota]

[Mocoso inútil]

Ambos sonrieron, contentos…

* * *

_Mansión Hyuga_.

Himawari estaba en medio de una de las habitaciones del edificio, donde habían muchas cajas desordenadas.

La pequeña abrió los ojos, mostrando el _Byakugan_, con el cual comenzó a mirar para todos lados, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba en medio del desorden.

-_¡Sapo-chan~!_\- sacó de entre unas bolsas su tan preciado peluche, el cual, gracias al trabajo arduo de su madre, había vuelto a ser el de antes.

-Muy bien, muy bien- Hiashi entró a la habitación, con _Pájaro-chan_ al hombro, aplaudiéndole a su nieta.

-¡Felicidades, Hima-chan!- Hanabi entró junto con ellos, y abrazó a su sobrina, quien sonrió, contenta.

-¡Ahora intentaré encontrar a _Panda-chan!_\- sonrió Himawari, decidida.

Hiashi asintió sonriendo.

No lo decía, pero era obvio… Desde que su querida nieta había despertado el _Byakugan_, estaba como un abuelo _chocho_ ya que más encima ella no necesitaba usar _sellos de manso_ para estaba activar el _Dojutsu_, lo cual era normal en novatos.

Hasta Neji usaba sellos para activar la técnica durante su juventud, declarando que su nieta… era un _genio_.

Aun así, él sabía que los ancianos del clan estaban interesados en lo que podría hacer el _Byakugan_ de la hija de un _Jinchūriki_, por lo que él mismo estaba entrenando a Himawari, alejándola cuanto podía de los ancianos.

-¡Lo encontré~!- Himawari se asomó por una caja, mostrando un peluche de oso, que extrañamente tenía cocido el cuello…

-¡Esa es mi niña~!- sonrió orgullosa Hanabi.

-Tienes un muy buen control de _chakra_, Himawari- le aseguró Hiashi a la pequeña, quien había desactivado el _dojutsu_\- Aun así, no quiero que lo ocupes más de cinco minutos- le recordó.

-Sipi, abuelito~- Himawari abrazó sus dos peluches, sumamente contenta.

En eso, tocaron la puerta, a lo que Hanabi dio permiso.

-Con su permiso, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama. Hinata-sama ha llegado- informó el mensajero.

-Gracias…- agradeció Hiashi.

-¡Mami~!- Himawari se fue echa una bala, botando al mensajero.

-Es muy entusiasta- sonrió Hanabi, haciendo suspirar a su padre.

Himawari, después de todo, era hija de Naruto… Nada cambiaría eso…

* * *

-¿Te has portado bien?- Hinata, en el pasillo de madera de la mansión, abrazó a su hija, quien sonrió, contenta.

-¡Sipi~!- Himawari se soltó y abrazó a su hermano- ¿Te fue bien, _Onii-chan?_\- preguntó, sonriendo.

-Sí- sonrió Bolt, sin extrañarse que ahora su hermanita lo llamara _"Onii-chan"_, ya que, después del incidente el día en que su padre se volvió _Hokage_, ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos aun, ya que una demostró su poder, y el otro se aterrorizó de este.

-Hinata, Bolt, bienvenidos- se les acercó Hiashi.

-Buenas tardes, padre- saludó Hinata.

-¡Abue!- saludó el rubio- ¡Practiquemos-dattebasa!- pidió.

Ante eso, Hanabi sonrió.

Como ahora entrenaban a Himawari con el _Byakugan_, Bolt había pedido que le enseñaran el _Taijutsu _de los _Hyuga_, ya que, según él, su madre se lució tanto en _Uzushiogakure_, que consideraba totalmente ASOMBROSAesa forma de pelear.

Claro está que, cada vez que el pequeño decía eso, Hinata se sonrojaba y avergonzaba un poco. En cambio, Hiashi hinchaba el pecho, orgulloso de que sus dos nietos, al final, decidieran seguir las técnicas _Hyuga_… lo cual, se lo recordaba cuando podía a cierto _Biju_ que siempre había dicho que eso de golpes de puño y patadas eran para _salvajes_…

Siempre recibía un gruñido amenazante del _Kyubi_ al recordarle la decisión de Bolt y Himawari, pero valía la pena.

-¡Vamos a entrenar-dattebasa!- pidió Bolt.

-Sí-sonrió su abuelo, satisfecho.

Bolt sonrió, contento.

* * *

_Residencia Uchiha_\- _Temporal_.

-Regresé- avisó Sarada, entrando a la casa, observando como habían varias cajas en el pasillo, ya que hacia unos días se habían mudado a ella.

-Ah, Sarada, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Sakura, asomándose por una puerta, mostrando que tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza para que el pelo no la molestara al ordenar las cosas.

-Normal- la pequeña se le acercó- ¿Sabes algo de papá?-

-Él sigue trabajando- le sonrió Sakura- Pero recuerda que te mandó con _Cuervo-chan_ una copia del libro que habías perdido, así que tal vez pronto de mande algo de nuevo- le recordó.

-Eso fue porque mi tío prometió comprarme el mismo libro, así que no cuenta-aseguró Sarada, haciendo sonreír incomoda a su madre.

-Vamos, vamos- Sakura le acarició la cabeza.

-…- la pequeña, ante el gesto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír levemente.

* * *

Caminando por unos bosques, con un cuervo en el hombro, _Uchiha Sasuke_ volvió a releer un mapa, donde se señalaba la ubicación de su objetivo.

Una zona deshabitada, donde se rumoreaba haber visto niños de ojos rojos por aquel desolador pasaje.

Estaba siguiendo las pistas que podía conseguir, para encontrar al responsable detrás de la muerte de aquel niño con _Sharingan_ en _Uzushiogakure_, hacia unos meses…

Si habían implantado ojos que activarían aquel _Dojutsu_ en un solo niño, entonces podrían hacerlo con muchos más…

Si es que eran implantados… porque también podían ser naturales.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, la investigaría en el tiempo en que su _Rinnegan_ estuviera inactivo tras estar viajando en una de las dimensiones de _Kaguya_, como ahora.

En eso, _Cuervo-chan_ le graznó, tomando su atención.

-Sí, debo apresurarme- asintió Sasuke, continuando el camino.

* * *

Caminando entre los árboles del _Bosque del Clan Nara_, seguido por varios ciervos, Shikamaru, quien fumaba, se detuvo en un lugar especial.

Un montículo con varias rocas.

El _Nara_ frunció levemente el ceño, se agachó, y, por uno de los orificios de las rocas, echó un poco de las cenizas de su cigarro.

No esperó mucho tiempo para escuchar una voz asqueada.

-¡ARG! ¡QUE HORRIBLE! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TORTURA ES ESA?!- exigió saber la voz de _Hidan_, enterrado desmembrado a varios metros.

-Solo quería asegurarme de escuchar tu estúpida voz- aseguró Shikamaru, sin restarle importancia.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡YA VERÁS, ALGÚN DÍA LA VENGANZA DE _JASHIN_ BAJARÁ SOBRE TI, SEPARANDO ESA MALDITA CABEZA DE TU CUERPO!-chilló indignado el _Akatsuki_.

-Ya te conté tu mala noticia- le recordó Shikamaru- Tu _"Dios"_ está muerto, y nadie, nunca más, intentará venir por ti-

-¡ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES! ¡TE LO ASEGURO! ¡ALGÚN DÍA SERÁS MI SACRIFICIO! ¡TÚ, O TU ESPOSA, O TUS HIJOS…! ¡O LA DESCENDENCIA DE TU ESTÚPIDO _SENSEI!_-juró Hidan.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, y, con cuidado, metió su cigarro por la misma apertura en la que había echado las cenizas, botándolo.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUEMA!-

-Jura cuanto quieras, pero tu juez aquí soy yo- le recordó serio Shikamaru- Se los encargo- le acarició la cabeza al ciervo líder, quien hizo un ruido en afirmación.

Sin más, al haberse asegurado que aquel sujeto seguía encerrado, comenzó a irse, ya que, al ser la mano derecha del _Séptimo Hokage_, tenía mucho trabajo…

Un problema…

* * *

_**Y, con esto, señoras y señores, terminó el fic^^.**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron su apoyo desde el comienzo. Muchas gracias^^.**_

_**Tranquilos, habrá Epilogo, ya que no puedo dejar todo así.**_

_**Sé que prometí que la boda sería esta semana, pero, lamentablemente, caí enferma. No fue grave, pero mi garganta me mataba - -'.**_

_**Me gustaría escribir más, pero mañana regreso a la U - -', así que no podré dar una buena despedida, pero, no se preocupen, lo haré en el Epilogo, el cual, tal vez, salga el fin de semana, al igual que la boda, así que aguántenme^^.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR TODO, QUERIDOS LECTORES^^!**_

_**PD: no sé si hacer una continuación… Así que lo dejaré a votación de ustedes^^.**_

_**PD2: la otra vez subí unos dibujos al blogg, donde en uno se ve a Momoka, por si quieren ir a ver^^**_

_**PD3: tranquilo, oristrong… nadie ha visto esas "imágenes" de Sol, ya que los Yokai y los Biju no saben usar la internet, a menos a que sean guiados por algún adulto (yo). Así que las borré, pero te pediré no mandar esas cosas. No es que sea discriminadora con esa clase de "relaciones"… pero prefiero mantenerme al margen, ¿entendido¬¬?**_

_**En fin… ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA BODA Y EN EL EPILOGO EL FIN DE SEMANA, QUERIDOS LECTORES^^!**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	25. 3 años después

**_3 años después..._**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de invierno, donde cristalinos copos de nieve bajaban del cielo nublado, cubriendo con un manto blanco los techos, las calles y a los rostros tallados en piedra de los siete _Hokage_ en la enorme montaña que cubría gran parte de _Konoha_, ya que encima se podían ver enormes edificios que indicaban, con su sola presencia, el desarrollo tecnológico que afloraba en la aldea y en el mundo.

En la _Mansión Hokage, _sentado frente a su escritorio lleno de carpetas, documentos, y un computador con el constante aviso de que se ha recibido un nuevo mensaje, Naruto suspiró, cansado.

Apoyó su espalda en la silla, mirando el techo, entre serio y aburrido.

Estaban en tiempos de paz, por lo que el desarrollo tecnológico estaba avanzando de tal forma, que el _Hokage_ temía levemente que las tradiciones y el significado de ser un _"ninja" _comenzaran a perderse, especialmente en la nueva generación...

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el progreso también podría causar un daño en la cultura...?

Suspiró y levantó el documento con el que había estado trabajando. Era su consentimiento, como _Hokage_, de aprobar la opción de trasladar en primavera a un grupo de personas seleccionadas y con su consentimiento, para que sean los representantes de _Konoha_ para la pequeña colonia que se estaba construyendo en _Uzushiokagure_ para los humanos. Así habría mayor interacción entre ambas razas.

Solo faltaba que la _Tsuchikage_ le diera el visto bueno a esta planificación, ya que era la única de los _cinco Kage_ que aun pensaba que era demasiado pronto para que un grupo de humanos viva junto a los _Yokai_. El _Raikage _era de la misma opinión, pero consideraba que lo mejor sería aprobar esta opción en tiempos de paz.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender que, durante esos tres años, las reuniones entre los _Daimyo_ y los _Yokai_ representantes estaban dando frutos. Incluso, el año pasado, se había invitado a los cinco _Daimyio_ a _Uzushiokagure_, donde quedaron maravillados al ver que aquella isla era completamente natural, con un ecosistema que se había recuperado rápidamente de la mano de los _Jashinistas_.

Aun así, no todo iba de perlas.

Los _Yokai_, aunque aceptaban la presencia de humanos, aun eran reacios a permitir que se instalaran en la isla postes telefónicos, un puerto, o cualquier medio tecnológico, así que la única forma de comunicarse con los _shinobi_ que residían temporalmente en aquel lugar era a la forma antigua, o a la forma de Sasuke: aves mensajeras.

Sin contar el incidente de hacia unos meses, en el que se había envuelto la representante de los _Yokai_ de _Konoha_, Natsumi, por culpa del hijo del _Daimyo_, Ichiro…

El buen punto de vista que habían tenido los aldeanos de _Konoha_ sobre Natsumi había caído muy bajo… Fue un tiempo muy difícil para la _Yokai_, y claro, obviamente para Kurama. Ambos habían logrado resolver el problema antes de que el propio _Daimyo_ de _Hi no Kuni _decidiera parar las negociaciones de paz, a pesar de que le tiene una gran estima a la pelirroja.

Pero eso no paso. Habían logrado limpiar el nombre de Natsumi, y que a Ichiro se le prohibiera salir del _Palacio del Daimyo _durante cinco años.

Según Kurama, el _arresto domiciliario_ no bastaba para perdonar a ese tipo, pero Naruto lo tranquilizó recordándole que, al ser un noble, lo único que podían demostrar es enseñarle al pueblo la verdad, para que no caigan en los errores que deseaba Ichiro.

Naruto se estiró, aun algo pensativo.

Existían diferencias entre humanos y _Yokai_, pero estas, de a poco, comenzaban a romperse. Era un proceso delicado, pero uno que estaba comenzando.

El _Hokage_ sonrió, relajándose un poco más... hasta que tocaron a la puerta, dándole un buen susto.

-Con permiso- Shikamaru entró a la oficina, llevando una carpeta amarilla. Se quedó algo extrañado al ver que Naruto tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora- Mira, pareces muy ocupado- se le acercó, sonriendo de lado.

-B-Bueno, claro- asintió Naruto, sin poder creer que estuvieron a punto de pillarlo _de vago_\- Esta semana tenemos las visitas de los otros cuatro _Yokai_ _Representantes_, además de Kazuma-osan, Rakku-chan, Kameko-chan y de los _Biju-_le recordó- Fue mucho el papeleo para que los otros _Daimyo_ permitieran la visita, así que intento avanzar con esto-dattebayo-

-Ya veo. Firmaste la petición de Seiya sobre el traslado de personas a la primera colonia humana- Shikamaru tomó el documento, leyéndolo- No puedo creer que un tipo como él tuviera esa idea-admitió.

-¿Qué opinas de ella?- le preguntó Naruto, dejando de teclear.

-Bueno, es algo apresurado, pero si lo piensas, lo mejor será hacerlo ahora que los _Daimyo_ están _de buena_\- confesó el _Nara_, dejando el papel en la mesa-La idea de ser conocidos como los _Daimyo_ que participaron activamente en las relaciones de paz entre humanos y _Yokai_ le son muy prometedoras-

-Je. Eso puedes decirlo por los otros, pero el nuestro lo hace por Natsumi-chan- sonrió Naruto- Según él, es la nieta que nunca tuvo-dattebayo-

-Je, ya me imagino-Shikamaru miró por la ventana los copos de nieves que caían desde el cielo-

-Sí. Hubieras visto los regalos que mandó cuando se enteró de que ella tuvo...- pero entonces estornudó, extrañando a Shikamaru.

-¿Un resfrío, o Kurama hablando de ti?- sugirió su mano derecha, algo divertido.

-Nunca me he resfriado...- le recordó algo ofendido el _Hokage_\- Así que puede ser Kurama... o Bolt-

Al escuchar el nombre del hijo de su amigo, Shikamaru lo miró, algo serio.

-Deberías dejar por hoy el trabajo- le sugirió, tomando su atención.

-Sabes que tengo mucho papeleo. Si lo dejo hoy, mañana será el doble, y ahí sí que no podré ir a casa mientras están despiertos los niños-dattebayo- le recordó- Pero Bolt aún no comprende eso...-

-Así son los niños- Shikamaru volvió a mirar por el vidrio, sonriendo de lado- El mío es más perezoso que yo, pero sé que más listo-

-Sí... respondió Naruto, volviendo a teclear.

-...- Shikamaru lo miró de reojo, y suspiró- Los cachorros de Kurama cumplen un mes hoy, ¿no?-

Eso detuvo al _Hokage_, quien, soltando un suspiro resignado, se apoyó nuevamente en el respaldar de la silla, más cansado que antes.

-Deberías tomar un descanso y pasar a la pequeña celebración. Por algo hiciste todo ese papeleo para permitir que los otros representantes, los amigos y familiares de los padres pasen la semana en _Konoha_\- le señaló Shikamaru, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver lo cansado que estaba su amigo.

-... Yo... Yo le dije a Kurama que haría lo posible para que, al menos, Kazuma-osan conociera a sus bisnietos... Pero que después yo tendría mucho trabajo y no iría-dattebayo. Él lo sabe y comprende mi situación, Shikamaru. Si envío un clon, él puede llegar a considerarlo un insulto a los cachorros y ahí se enojaría conmigo-suspiró el rubio, restregándose los ojos, cansado.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- suspiró el _Nara_, consciente que su amigo quería ir, pero no tenía tiempo para eso- Al menos les compraste un regalo-

-Bueno, acabo de mandar a un clon a comprarlo-admitió Naruto, restregándose la mejilla, algo incómodo- Planeo darlo cuando llegue en la noche-

-Ya veo- sonrió Shikamaru- Bueno, a lo que venía- le tendió la carpeta que traía- Hinata me pidió que te la trajera. Se te quedó en casa en la mañana-

-Ah, sí. Si, si- Naruto la recibió algo aliviado- Son el registro de misiones de los nuevos _gennin_. No se me debió haber pasado-dattebayo-

-Bueno, lo recuperaste, así que no hay problema- sentenció Shikamaru, comenzando a irse.

Naruto sonrió, y, al extrañarse que habían unas pequeñas marcas en la superficie de la carpeta, frunció el ceño y la abrió...

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOO?!-resonó en toda la _Mansión Hokage_.

Shikamaru se volteó de golpe, sorprendido.

Naruto estaba con cara de muerto viviente, horrorizado al ver que el contenido en la carpeta eran hojas rotas por rasguños...

Shikamaru, al ver el estado de las hojas, parpadeó, para después sonreír rascándose la cabeza.

-Te la han hecho de nuevo-

-¡ESTA ES LA CUARTA VEZ!- Naruto se levantó, indignado- ¡Le pedí a Kurama y a Natsumi-chan que mantuvieran a los cachorros lejos de mis cosas...! ¡Este registro me tomó toda la noche-dattebayo!-

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo. No pienso enseñarles a los _Jounin_ el juguete de unos pequeños zorros- aseguró Shikamaru.

-¡¿D-DE NUEVO?!- lo miró horrorizado Naruto, para después sentarse en blanco, totalmente conmocionado.

-No empieces...- suspiró el _Nara_, restregándose el cuello- Otro problema más- sentenció.

* * *

_Residencia Uzumaki._

Bolt, de once años, vistiendo solamente una chaqueta negra con una franja rosa, polera blanca, un pantalón negro, y su común collar atado a un tornillo, estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, boca arriba, miraba el techo, ignorando las voces alegres que se escuchaban en el pasillo.

Estaba entre molesto, celoso, y hasta amurado.

Ese día se cumplía un mes desde el nacimiento de los cachorros de Kurama… Eso, eso estaba bien… Pero ahora el _Kyubi_ no pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

Primero había sido durante el embarazo de Natsumi, lo cual el asumió por su amiga _Yokai_, y ahora era porque tenía que cuidar a los cachorros, lo cual le gustaba. Le gustaba que al fin el zorro tuviera su propia familia… pero seguía siendo de la suya…

El rubio frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

Ya casi no aguantaba que su propio padre estuviera tanto tiempo alejado de la familia, pendiente de aldeanos que ni siquiera conocía, pero el sentir el mismo _repudio_ a Kurama solo porque ahora era padre… No le gustaba comparar a Kurama con su papá.

El zorro, desde hacía cinco años, se había vuelto parte de su familia, y una parte importante para él, ya que, a diferencia de su padre, el _Biju_ no lo consentía tanto, dándole más consejos sobre la academia o cosas así…

Para Bolt, Kurama era tan cercano para él como su padre…

Eran importantes, y, aun así… comenzaban a alejarse de él…

-¡ARG!- se tapó el rostro con la almohada, pateando al aire- ¡¿Qué me pasa-dattebasa?! ¡Sentimentalista idiota!-

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruidito, por lo que miró su mesa de noche, donde reposaba el videojuego que acababa de hacer el sonido, indicando que la carga estaba completa.

-¡Bien!- se sentó de una, agarrando el objeto- ¡Carga completa!- se alegró, y sacó un _chip_ de la mesita- ¡Veamos si esto me ayuda a liberar el _nivel extra!_\- se entusiasmó, insertando la tarjetita.

Ese _chip_ era un regalo de _Katasuke_, un hombre que trabajaba en el _Centro de investigaciones de_ _Konoha _por lo que era un subordinado de su padre. Le agradaba bastante, especialmente porque siempre le conseguía formas de desbloquear un _nivel extra_ o un _ítem_ especial en sus juegos. Así era más sencillo pasar los niveles que quería, de la forma que se le diera la gana.

Al ver que en la pantallita se veía la opción de jugar el _nivel_ _extra_, sonrió, para después mirar algo molesto la puerta cerrada, ya que se escuchaban más voces animadas desde el otro lado.

Cierto… A Kurama no le agradaba Katasuke.

Bolt no lo comprendía. Natsumi, para aumentar la confiabilidad de los _Yokai_ entre los humanos, había accedido a la petición de Naruto en presenciar los proyectos que tenía el _Centro de Investigaciones de Konoha_.

Al parecer, Katasuke logró llegar a un acuerdo con Natsumi para poder hacer que ella les enseñara como funciona un _Fuinjutsu_ en especial, comenzando otro proyecto tecnológico.

Por lo que sabía, eso molestó mucho a Kurama, quien no le habló en mucho tiempo a Naruto por eso, e incluso estuvo de malas pulgas. Fue bastante extraño que no se enojara con Natsumi…

El niño no lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía de malo usar una técnica para el progreso? Además, Katasuke era un hombre bastante amable y bondadoso. Más que seguro, todo era a causa de que Kurama era un gruñón las 24 horas de la mañana, que aún no entendía como jugar un videojuego, y cuando lo intentaba, lo lanzaba por la ventana al salir en la pantalla _Game Over…_

Bolt frunció levemente el ceño, pensando que todos se estaban volviendo muy pesados.

Se recostó, y comenzó a jugar el _nivel extra_ que obtuvo sin esfuerzo alguno, ignorando nuevamente las voces exteriores…

* * *

-¡Celebración-mite!- sonrió Kameko, mirando entretenida como Hinata y Sakura preparaban una deliciosa cena, mientras los invitados Kazuma, Rakku, Soyokaze, Shio, Hiromi, Seiya, y las tres _Biju_ femeninas estaban en el salón.

_Pájaro-chan_ dormitaba en el sillón, cansado por haber sido mordisqueado y tironeado por ciertos cachorros…

-¿Tienes hambre, Kameko-chan?- le preguntó Hinata, sonriendo maternalmente.

-¡Quiero ver los regalos~!- aseguró la rubia, señalando una esquina del salón, donde habían varias cajas envueltas en papeles de colores.

-No, chiquilla- negó Seiya, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, con su inseparable botella de _sake _en mano- Sabes que cumplir un mes de vida es una importante etapa en la vida que se vive, _ninininini_\- le recordó.

-Lo _she_\- Kameko infló un cachete,

-¿Seguras que no quieren ayuda? Sería mucho mejor- señaló Soyokaze, observando como Himawari y Sarada ponían la mesa.

-Nop. Estamos bien~- le aseguró Himawari.

La niña de diez años llevaba un chaqueta amarilla manga larga sin cremallera con un patrón similar a un pétalo, una falda con el mismo diseño, y unas cómodas medias largas negras.

-¿S-Seguras?- preguntó algo incómodo Shio.

-Estamos bien, Shio-san- le aseguró la joven _Uchiha_.

Sarada, de once años, seguía ocupando lentes de marco rojo. La _Uchiha_ llevaba una blusa qipao roja sin mangas, con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, unos pantalones cortos color claro, y unos calentadores de brazo negro que le llegaban un poco más arriba del codo.

-Aun no puedo creer que tantos aldeanos hayan enviado estos regalos- admitió Sakura, poniendo carne en la sartén, comenzando a freírla.

-Sí, también me sorprendió. Pero nunca me esperé que el _Daimyo_ también mandara un presente- confesó Hinata, aun algo sorprendida con ese _detallito_.

-Bueno, hay que agradecer que el _Daimyo_ de este país le tiene estima a mi nieta- suspiró Kazuma, rascándose la barba.

-Supongo que también es en disculpa por lo que hizo su hijo- mencionó Hiromi, colocando globos en el techo junto a Rakku, algo molesta al recordar eso.

-Idiotas hay en todos lados- sentenció Matatabi, mientras Kokuo y Saiken llevaban serpentinas para que ambas _Yokai_ las colgaran.

-Al menos el asunto no llego a peor- admitió Kokuo, algo preocupada con ese tema.

-Sí… Si Natsumi-chan se hubiera visto en peligro…- meditó Saiken.

-Kurama-chan destroza el _Palacio del Daimyo_\- le asegura Sarada.

-Sí~- asintió Himawari, de acuerdo con ella.

_"Himawari… Sarada-chan… ¿Tan mal visto tienen a Kurama-san?"_ sonrió algo apenada Hinata, aunque no podía negar que en parte tenían razón…

-…- Kazuma frunció levemente el ceño, abriendo un ojo, serio.

-Bueno, la suerte siempre ha estado al lado de Natsumi-chan- recordó Rakku, queriendo animar al anciano- Y ahora es la primera de nuestro grupo que es madre. Emocionante, ¿verdad, Hiromi-chan?- le preguntó a la morena, quien frunció el ceño, incomoda.

-S-Sí… Mal por ella- bufó la joven morena.

-Hiromi- regañó Shio, sobresaltándola un poco.

-Que mal que Kuromi-kun y los demás no pudieron venir- comentó Soyokaze, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Naruto-kun intentó que ellos también vinieran, pero si llegaba un grupo más grandes que los _Representantes Yokai_, hubiera ocasionado un conflicto- recordó Hinata, en son de disculpa.

-Mirai-san no podrá venir porque tenía misión- recordó Sarada, poniendo los palillos- Pero dejó su regalo-

-Que mal. Yo quería hablar mucho con Mirai-chan- sonrió Rakku, inflando un globo.

-… Creo que Natsu-chan quiere llevar a sus hijitos a la isla- comentó Himawari, pensativa, colocando los vasos.

-Mm… Sí, algo me comentó… Pero creo que es muy pronto- admitió Kazuma, extrañando a la joven- A pesar de todo, aún hay _Yokai_ que no les agradan mucho los _mestizos_… En lo personal soy de esos pensamientos… Pero estamos cambiando de a poco- le aseguró, haciéndola sonreír- Pronto, tal vez, tengan un lugar en _Uzushiogakure_ si es que lo necesitan-

-… ¿Todo sea para evitar conflictos?- preguntó Sarada.

-Sí- sonrió Kazuma, asintiendo.

-_Ninininini_. Conflicto será el que hagan los tíos- se rió por lo bajo Seiya- ¿No las dejaron abandonadas, para acaparar a los sobrinos?- miró burlón a las tres _Biju_, que lo miraron algo fastidiadas.

-Es normal, después de todo, son la primera descendencia de un _Biju_\- aseguró Matatabi, fastidiada, haciendo sonreír al pelimorado- La sola existencia de ellos es un milagro y una bendición-

-_Ninininini_. No te enojes tanto, señorita felina- sonrió Seiya- Sabemos cómo llegaron al mundo, pero puede tomarlo como quiera, a menos a que quiera que se le dé una oportunidad…-

-¡Arg! ¡Seiya, deja de tus estupideces!- Hiromi le dio un coscorrón- ¡Y más te vale no andar con tu porquería de _sake_ cuando bajen los cachorros!-

-Con razón Shukaku dice que desearía ser el ejecutor que el guardaespaldas de Seiya- suspiró fastidiada Matatabi.

-Se hace odiar- confesó Saiken, con una gota en la cabeza.

-_N-ninininini_\- el pelimorado se sobó la cabeza, bastante adolorido- Deja esos cambios de humor, señora- le pidió a Hiromi, pero sin querer la enfadó más y recibió un puñetazo que lo tiró encima de Soyokaze, haciendo que la mayoría cerrara los ojos por el impacto.

Ante el escándalo, _Pájaro-chan_ despertó de golpe, bastante desorientado.

-_Shannaro_\- suspiró Sarada, mientras Himawari sonreía, contenta.

-Hiromi-chan, como siempre, dejas las desgracias en tu camino- sonrió Rakku, tapando su boca con su trébol, mirando algo burlona a la morena.

-¡Cierra la boca, Rakku!- exigió ofendida la _Yokai_, haciendo que la pelicafé mirara para otro lado, divertida.

Matatabi negó con la cabeza.

-De nuevo…- Shio se tapó el rostro, algo fastidiado, ignorando como Seiya y Soyokaze estaban tirados en el piso, bastante mareados.

-Estos jóvenes…- suspiró Kazuma, alargando el brazo y agarrando a Kameko, quien había aprovechado la conversación para acercarse a los regalos e intentar abrir uno, solo para ser descubierta por el anciano.

-¡Solo una miradita- mite!- suplicó la rubia.

-Parece que todos los _Yokai_ _marinos_ son algo especiales- sonrió Sakura, mirando a Shio, quien volvió a suspirar.

-Soyokaze, ¿estás bien?- Kokuo se acercó al pelicafé, quien aún no recuperaba del todo el sentido.

-Lo siento… Kokuo-san…- se disculpó mareado el _Yokai caballo_.

La _Biju_ lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente…

* * *

En el segundo piso de la residencia había cinco habitaciones. Una era la oficina de Naruto, y el resto eran la habitación del matrimonio, Bolt, Himawari, y la de los zorros. Esta última era casi del mismo tamaño que la oficina, pero contaba con unos estantes llenos de los pergaminos de Natsumi.

Contaba con una alcoba, la cual tenía las ventanas cerradas, pero aun así se podía vislumbrar la caída de los copos de nieve.

No tenía una cama, pero si había con un gran futon redondo color verde, en el cual estaba recostada Natsumi en su forma _zorruna_, sonriendo, algo incomoda, frente a cinco _Biju_ macho que tenía enfrente, y, sentado su lado, un muy fastidiado y malas pulgas Kurama, que observaba todo con un tic en el ojo.

La pareja de zorros había quedado en segundo plano, ya que los huéspedes estaban muy ocupados con…

-_¿Onde ta el bebé~?_ \- Son Goku se tapó el rostro- _¡Aquí_ _ta_~!- le hizo gracia a la pequeña zorrita que tenía al frente.

Era una cachorrita de pelaje naranja, con las patitas negras, la punta de la cola, y la piel de las orejas del mismo color.

La pequeña de ojos azul cielo parpadeó, curiosa, para después ladrar alegre, y comenzar a dar saltitos entusiasmados frente al _Yonbi_, quien se rió, satisfecho.

-¡Te gusta, te gusta~!- se alegró el mono- ¡Vamos, vamos~! ¡¿Otra vez~?!- preguntó, recibiendo un ladrido alegre por parte de su sobrina, que volvió a quedarse quieta frente a él, aunque esta vez movía entusiasmada su cola naranja- ¡Bien~!- se tapó los ojos- _¿Onde ta el bebé~?_-

-¡Ya para con eso, mono!- Shukaku lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo rodar y chocar de frente contra la pared, para sonrisa incomoda de Natsumi, aunque Kurama hizo una mueca, molesto.

La zorrita parpadeó, extrañada.

-¡Oye~! _¡Fuyumi~!_\- la llamó el _Ichibi_, tomando la atención de la cachorrita- ¡¿Quieres jugar~?! ¡Yo sé que sí~!- le aseguró, haciendo aparecer en su mano un _sonajero_ de arena.

Fuyumi ladró, entusiasmada, con toda su pequeña atención en el objeto de arena.

-Oye, Shukaku. No sé por qué criticaste a Son, cuando tú eres igual a él- lo quedó mirando Isobu, recostado en un sector de la habitación.

-¡Estaba acaparando toda la atención de la _mandarina!_\- se defendió el mapache de arena, ignorando como la cachorrita, entusiasmada, le mordía uno de sus dedos- ¡No, no, no~! ¡Fuyumi, no muerdas a tu tío favorito~!-

-Shukaku, ella tiene ocho tíos, y nos acaba de conocer. Imposible que digas que eres su favorito- suspiró Gyuki, al lado de Chomei, quien lo miró.

-Gyuki, de nuevo- el escarabajo apuntó con su cola uno de los tentáculos del pulpo.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó el _Hachibi_, para bajar la mirada, encontrándose con un cachorrito de pelaje rojo, con parte de la boca y el vientre de un color blanco, y de ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada, que mordía y sacudía la punta de uno de sus tentáculos, haciéndolo suspirar.

_-¡Inari,_ deja al _Hachibi!_-gruñó Kurama, sobresaltando al cachorrito, quien no había soltado su _presa_.

El pequeñín se quedó un rato mirando a su padre, para después comenzar a tironear con fuerza el tentáculo que mordisqueaba, haciendo suspirar a Gyuki.

-Lo siento…- sonrió incomoda Natsumi, mientras Kurama, fastidiado, se acercaba al pequeño y lo agarraba del pescuezo, sin lastimarlo, intentando hacer que soltara el tentáculo del _Hachibi_, sin resultado- Pero Inari tiene una manía con las colas… Solo a mí no me la intenta quitar- admitió.

-Suéltalo- le gruñó Kurama a Inari, quien, mirándolo desafiante, terminó por abrir la boca levemente, soltando el tentáculo.

-Bueno, gracias- Gyuki acarició su tentáculo- Jejeje. El pequeño tiene un buen agarre- le mencionó a su hermano menor, quien bufó, y llevó a Inari con Natsumi.

-Te quedas aquí y dejas de…- le comenzó a decir al soltarlo, pero el cachorrito ya se había ido, tropezando con sus propias patas.

-Déjalo, Kurama- le sonrió Natsumi, fastidiándolo- Están recién aprendiendo a caminar, así que es mejor dejar que paseen-

-Sí, que pasee y comience a morder colas- bufó el zorro.

Inari se acercó a Isobu, quien le sonrió, y le acercó una de sus colas, tomando la atención del cachorro.

-Vamos, inténtalo- le sonrió el _Sanbi_, aunque no fue necesario. Su sobrino ya intentaba dar saltitos para morder la cola, solo para caer con un tierno sonido.

-Aún no saben hablar- le comentó Chomei a Kurama, tomando la atención de su hermano- Podrán, ¿verdad?-

-Los _Yokai_ comienzan a hablar a los seis meses- sonrió Natsumi- Pero comienzan a intentarlo ya al mes, así que pronto escucharemos más que un ladrido- aseguró, algo entusiasmada.

-Pero… ¿son _Yokai?_\- Gyuki miró al _Kyubi_, quien frunció el ceño.

-Lo sabremos en seis años- murmuró serio el zorro- Se supone que a esa edad el cuerpo de los _Yokai_ puede adoptar forma humana-

-¡Ya veo~! ¡Entonces Fuyumi pronto dirá que su tío favorito soy yo~!- sentenció Shukaku, agarrando a la zorrita naranja y haciéndole cosquillas con su mejilla, haciéndola ladrar, contenta.

-¡¿Por qué ella diría semejante estupidez?!- Son chocó cabeza con el mapache, sobresaltando a la cachorra- ¡Su tío favorito soy yo! ¡Fui yo quien se le acercó primero!-

-¡A ella le gusta jugar conmigo, mono idiota!-le aseguró Shukaku, gruñéndole.

-¡Con esa cara me sorprende que no la hagas llorar!-

-¡LO DICE EL CARA DE MONO!-

Pero ambos hermanos dejaron de chocar cabeza al escuchar un gemido, por lo que miraron a la zorrita en manos del mapache, que estaba gimiendo, con las orejas gachas, a punto de llorar.

-¡NO LLORES!- le suplicaron ambos tíos, pero ya era tarde.

Fuyumi comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACEN A MI CACHORRA, MALDITOS?!-y, de un momento a otro, Kurama había agarrado a su hija y dado tales golpes a sus dos hermanos, que estos estaban en el suelo, con un enorme chillón en la cabeza.

-Mira que son bestias. Actuar así frente a una bebé de apenas un mes- negó Gyuki, mirándolos reprobativamente.

-Lo siento…- se disculparon ambos, llorando a mares.

-Tarados- sentenció Chomei.

Isobu suspiró.

Kurama miró molesto a sus dos hermanos, hasta darse cuenta que la cachorrita se le había soltado y escondido entre sus piernas, asustada.

Eso preocupó al _Kyubi_, quien bajó la cabeza y le dio un toque con su nariz a la asustada zorrita, quien lo miró y comenzó a restregar su espalda en el rostro del zorro adulto, pidiendo cariño.

-Fuyumi quiere mucho a Kurama- sonrió Isobu, ignorando como Inari estaba colgado a una de sus colas, después de haberla agarrado exitosamente.

-…- el zorro no le dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos, dejando que su cachorra se restregara en su mejilla, gimiendo asustada.

-Vamos, Fuyu-chan, no llores- Natsumi intentó levantarse, pero desistió de inmediato, tomando la atención de Kurama.

La cachorrita se percató que su mami había hecho un movimiento, por lo que se le acercó torpemente. Inari también se dio cuenta de lo mismo, y de inmediato soltó la cola de su tío tortuga, y se acercó dando saltitos a la _Yokai_.

Ambos hermanos se subieron al futón, acurrucándose en el pelaje de Natsumi, ladrándole levemente, queriendo hablarle. La madre sonrió, y lamió a sus cachorritos, haciendo que se acurrucaran en su pelaje.

-Idiota- Kurama se acercó a Natsumi, acariciándole la mejilla con la suya- Si no puedes moverte, no lo hagas-

-No es que no pueda. Es que aún estoy algo incomoda- admitió la zorra de pelaje rojo puntas negras, sin poder evitar disfrutar el cariño.

-Bueno, es natural- sonrió Gyuki, tomando la atención de la pareja- Tuviste _trillizos_, ¿no?-

-Y más encima primerizos- Isobu asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo- Es natural que aun estés cansada, a pesar de que pasó un mes desde el parto-

-Bueno… Nunca esperé tener tres sorpresitas-sonrió Natsumi- Pero si he podido con Kurama, podré con mis tres tesoros-

-¿Qué me quisiste decir?- la quedó mirando el zorro de nueve colas.

-Hablando del tercero… ¿Dónde está el llorón?- preguntó Shukaku, aun en el piso, al igual que Son.

-Solo lo vimos antes de que se ocultara- recordó el mono, pensativo.

-Ah, _Yoko_ está aquí- Natsumi miró a su espalda, haciendo que, al rato, un pequeño zorrito se asomara, algo temeroso por ver a tantos seres extraños.

A diferencia de sus hermanos Inari y Fuyumi, quienes eran muy parecidos a la madre, Yoko era prácticamente idéntico a su padre. Tenía orejas largas, pulgares en sus patitas delanteras, y hasta el mismo patrón de pelaje negro alrededor de los ojos y la oreja. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de su progenitor era el hecho que tenía solo una cola, bastante esponjosa, y su pelaje era de un color marrón oscuro.

Eso sí, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Kurama: Ojos rojos con una pupila rasgada. Pero, como diferencia, tenían el brillo de inocencia que alguna vez tuvieron los del _Kyubi_, antes de perderse a causa de la avaricia humana…

Yoko miró nervioso a los extraños seres con cola, gimiendo levemente.

-Mira, se va a poner a llorar. Es un llorón, igual que el padre- se rió por lo bajo Shukaku, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del zorro de nueve colas.

Yoko volvió a gemir, por lo que se ocultó nuevamente en la espalda de su madre, acurrucándose en su pelaje.

-No tengas miedo, Yoko- le sonrió Natsumi, lamiéndolo.

-Shukaku, te lo diré aquí y ahora: Idiota- lo miró algo molesto Gyuki.

-¡¿Qué?!- se ofendió el mapache.

-Yoko es tímido, no tiene nada de malo conque lo sea- aseguró Isobu- Tal vez no son capaces de hablar, pero deben de entender o comprender lo que les decimos por nuestro tono de voz, genio-

-Idiota- sentenció Chomei.

-¿¡Y cómo querían que lo supiera?! ¡Nosotros aprendimos a hablar a los días de nacidos!- se defendió el _Ichibi_.

-Ninguno de mis cachorros es un _Biju_, idiota- le gruñó Kurama, agarrando al tímido Yoko del pescuezo, para dejarlo con sus hermanos.

-Eso te lo creo con Inari y Fuyumi- admitió Son- Pero **no** con Yoko- le aseguró, serio.

Eso hizo que el _Kyubi_ lo mirara de reojo, entre serio y enojado.

-¿Qué…?- Natsumi movió sus orejas, extrañada

Mientras, los tres pequeños cachorros se miraron unos momentos, moviendo sus orejas y narices. Después de reconocerse mutuamente, le ladraron débilmente a su madre, tomando su atención. Ella les sonrió, y se acomodó, permitiéndoles amamantar.

Kurama se percató de eso, por lo que los miró, observando como sus cachorros movían levemente sus patitas, acomodándose, al mismo tiempo que tomaban la leche materna de Natsumi.

No pudo evitarlo. Sonrió…

Siempre sonreía cuando los veía amamantar. El verlos alimentarse le daba una buena señal de que serían sanos.

Los demás _Biju_ también sonrieron al ver la escena. Incluso Son, quien se rascó la cabeza.

-Son mis hijos…- le dijo Kurama, tomando su atención- Eso es lo que vale. No me importa lo demás… La vida me permitió tener cachorros, así que los cuidaré de todo y de todos-lo miró, enojado.

Al escucharlo, Son bufó, divertido.

En cambio, Gyuki lo miró, entre pensativo e incómodo…

Natsumi, aun extrañada por lo de recién, se distrajo cuando Inari dejó de amamantar, con toda su boca llena de leche, por lo que el mismo cachorro se relamió, haciéndola sonreír.

-Eres un buen niño, Inari- le aseguró, lamiéndole la cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír.

Inari ladró divertido, y, bajándose del futón, comenzó a correr, deteniéndose en medio de la habitación, ladrándoles a sus hermanos. Fuyumi dejó de amamantar, relamiéndose los labios. Miró al zorrito rojo y ladró, moviendo contenta su cola. Bajó y siguió a su hermano, comenzando a jugar con él a las mordidas.

Yoko, en cambio, los miró, y continuó amamantando, aun asustado por la presencia de los _Biju_, sintiéndose seguro junto a su madre, quien sonrió, y apoyó el mentón en sus patas, sabiendo que aquel cachorrito era el que más comía de entre los tres.

-Es totalmente diferente a ti. Tú ya te hubieras puesto a hacer un desastre- le aseguró Son a Kurama, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Voy a echarte si sigues!- gruñó molesto Kurama, haciendo sonreír a Natsumi

-Aun así, tienen mucho entusiasmo- sonrió Gyuki, observando como Inari y Fuyumi se perseguían por el lugar.

-Es verdad- sonrió Chomei, hasta que, sin querer, Inari tropezó con sus patitas, rodando por el piso, por lo que lo detuvo suavemente con su cola- Pero son algo torpes- señaló.

-Sí- sonrió Isobu, hasta darse cuenta que Fuyumi se le acercó, intentando subirse a su caparazón. Eso hizo sonreír al _Sanbi_\- Venga, arriba- la agarró con una de sus colas, y la subió.

La zorrita naranja ladró contenta, algo sorprendida de lo dura que era la espalda de aquel ser, por lo que comenzó a olfatearlo entusiasmada, para después acurrucarse en él, bastante cómoda.

-Bien, creo que ya sabemos quién es el tío favorito- sonrió Gyuki, dejando en blanco a Son y a Shukaku.

-¡¿La tortuga?!- se quedaron sin palabra ambos hermanos.

-Deben de gustarle los sitios tranquilos, a pesar de su entusiasmo- comentó Chomei, ignorando como Inari mordisqueaba la punta de su cola.

Natsumi sonrió, y se dio cuenta que Yoko la miró tímidamente, dando a entender que había tomado suficiente leche, pero seguía temeroso. Ella le sonrió maternalmente, y acercó su nariz a la carita de su cachorro, quien comenzó a restregar su cabeza en ella, disfrutando el cariño dado por su madre.

El _Kyubi_ los miró un rato, hasta notar que habrían la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo están~?!- preguntó Himawari, entrando a la habitación, seguida de Sarada.

Al ver a las dos niñas, los tres cachorritos levantaron la cabeza.

Inari soltó la cola de Chomei, y fue corriendo con Himawari, al igual que Fuyumi, quien, después de bajarse con ayuda de Isobu, se dirigió torpemente hacia la _Uzumaki_.

-¡Ina-chan~! ¡Fuyumi-chan~!- Himawari se sentó, dejando que los cachorritos le dieran mordiscos suaves, la lamieran, y ladraran, contentos.

-Je, mira como te quieren- Gyuki se acercó a la niña, quien se reía divertida por todo el cariño que estaba recibiendo.

Sarada los miró sonriendo, hasta darse cuenta que Yoko estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola moviendo la colita.

-Hola, Yoko- la _Uchiha_ se sentó, permitiendo que el pequeño zorrito marrón se subiera a su regazo, y se acurrucara en él.

-¿Con la _pulga_ también?- Shukaku se acercó a Sarada, mirando extrañado a su sobrino, quien recibía cariño por parte de la joven.

-¿Y más encima el llorón?-se extrañó más Son Goku.

-Bueno, es natural que los cachorros sean apegados a estas dos- bufó Kurama, tomando la atención de sus hermanos- Al fin y al cabo, desde que tienen memoria conocen a Sarada, porque su madre viene casi a diario por los chequeos- recordó, algo fastidiado.

-¡Y a mí porque siempre estoy~!-sonrió Himawari, abrazando a Fuyumi, quien le lamía la mejilla con un gran entusiasmo- ¡Con mamá ayudo a Natsu-chan a cuidarlos!-

-Sí, es un alivio- sonrió Natsumi, haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya veo- sonrió Gyuki, hasta darse cuenta que Inari volvía a morder uno de sus tentáculos, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Sarada, ¿ya es hora de bajar?- preguntó Chomei, acercándose a la niña.

-Sí, todo está listo- sonrió Sarada, rascando detrás de la oreja a Yoko, haciendo que el pequeño se pusiera panza arriba, sacudiendo su patita inconscientemente, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Entonces, bajen- sentenció Kurama.

-¡Al fin!- Son se estiró, retirándose al igual que Shukaku, Chomei e Isobu.

Gyuki lo intentó, pero terminó arrastrando a su sobrino, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Este enano…- Kurama, algo harto con la manía que tenía su cachorro, volvió a agarrarlo del pescuezo, dándole tal susto que este soltó de una el tentáculo de su tío.

-Vamos, no te enojes tanto con él- pidió Gyuki, sobándose el tentáculo- ¿Y por qué lo agarras así?-

-¿De qué hablas?- lo miró fastidiado Kurama, sin soltar a Inari.

-Ah, bueno. Solo me extraña que lo agarres por la boca- se explicó Gyuki, algo incómodo.

-Sé que Kurama puede agarrarlos con su mano- respondió Natsumi, levantándose con cuidado, y bajando del futón, observada por el serio _Kyubi_\- Pero le pedí que, en lo posible, intente actuar como un zorro _normal_ durante la infancia de los niños, y un zorro _normal_ no tiene pulgares-

-_Tsch_\- bufó su pareja, ignorando como Inari se rascaba la oreja- Bueno, agarrarlos así me permite caminar sin problemas, además que no pierdo de vista a estos diablillos-

-Y te ves sumamente tierno~- le aseguró Natsumi, fastidiándolo.

-… Ya veo…- sonrió Gyuki- Bueno, por ahora sus dientes son muy débiles- aseguró-

-_Tsch_\- el _Kyubi_ bufó, mirando fastidiado al cachorro que sujetaba, quien miraba muy concentrado los tentáculos del pulpo.

-Kurama-chan- lo llamó Himawari- ¿Puedo llevarlos~?- pidió, entusiasmada.

-A Inari hay que tenerlo bien sujeto- bufó el zorro, pero se quedó incomodo cuando su mocosa comenzó a usar su _Técnica secreta: Ojitos de cachorrito_-… Está bien, llévate a Fuyumi- aceptó de mala gana, haciendo sonreír a su pareja.

-¡Sí~!- se alegró la niña, y, con la contenta Fuyumi en brazos, se retiró, seguida de Gyuki.

-¿Puedo llevar a Yoko?- pidió Sarada, levantándose con el zorrito en brazos, saliendo de la habitación con ellos.

-Si- sonrió Natsumi, sintiendo como su pequeño cachorro se veía muy tierno acurrucado en los brazos de la pelinegra.

-Mientras no se te caiga- bufó Kurama.

Sarada sonrió contenta, y bajó de las escaleras.

La pareja de zorros la miró irse.

-Me sorprende que no seas tan aprensivo- le comentó Natsumi a Kurama, extrañándolo- Cuando estuve embarazada, sí que lo fuiste~-le recordó divertida, sonrojándolo de golpe- No permitías que nadie se me acercara. Ni siquiera a _Ogra-san_ a la hora de los controles médicos-

-Porque eres una idiota- bufó el zorro, ofendiéndola, ignorando como Inari sacudía sus patas, queriendo que su padre lo soltara-En cambio mis mocosas son lo suficientemente aptas para cuidar a mis cachorros-

Natsumi, a pesar de sentirse aún ofendida, sonrió, contenta.

-¡Onii-chan!- escucharon a Himawari, por lo que se voltearon, para verla frente a la habitación de Bolt- ¡Es hora de bajar!- sonrió, contenta por la ocasión y porque Fuyumi le lamía el mentón, sin dejar de mover alegre su colita.

-Voy…- recibió una desanimada respuesta de su hermano, extrañándola.

Al ver eso, Kurama suspiró, preocupando un poco a Natsumi.

-Mocosa, acompaña a Natsumi- le pidió el zorro, dejándola más extrañada- Ella aun no puede bajar bien- le recordó.

-¡Oki~!- sonrió la niña, acercándose a la _Yokai_ roja, quien, después de mirar algo preocupada a su pareja, decidió bajar las escaleras junto a Himawari.

Kurama las vio irse, y sin tocar, como era su costumbre, abrió la puerta de Bolt, entrando a la habitación, para ver al rubio tirado en la cama, sin despegar los ojos de su videojuego.

Al verlo, Inari comenzó a ladrar, sobresaltándolo.

-¡GHA!- se sentó de una, para ver sorprendido a sus dos huéspedes- ¡Kurama, toca antes de entrar-dattebasa!- le reclamó, ofendido.

-Aun no llega el día en que me vengas a dar órdenes- le aseguró Kurama, subiéndose a la cama, soltando a Inari, quien, torpemente, se acercó a Bolt, olfateándolo.

El rubio sonrió, y, dejando la consola en la mesa, agarró al cachorro, dejándolo frente a su cara, para comenzar a ser lengüeteado por él, causándole risa.

Kurama los miró un rato, y sonrió de lado, bajándose de la cama.

-Vamos, mocoso. Tenemos una celebración- le recordó el zorro.

-¡L-Lo sé!- dijo entre risas el rubio, dejando a Inari en su regazo, quien comenzó a morder juguetonamente su mano-Je, lo sé…-sonrió, pero después miró algo indeciso al _Biju_-… ¿Papá vendrá?-

Kurama se extrañó más en no sorprenderse de la pregunta, que de esta misma.

-No, no vendrá. Está muy ocupado- bufó el zorro, sentándose, restándole importancia al asunto.

Al escucharlo, el niño frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

-¡P-pero esto es por tus hijos!- le señaló, haciendo que Kurama frunciera levemente el ceño- ¡¿No puede llegar temprano ni siquiera por tus hijos-dattebasa?!-

-Cuida tu lengua, mocoso- lo calló el zorro-Sé perfectamente que mi _Jinchūriki_ vendría si pudiera a la celebración del primer mes de vida de mis cachorros. No necesito que me lo digan. Pero él no puede venir, así que zanjado el asunto-

-¡Pero no es justo!- Bolt se levantó, haciendo que Inari saltara a la cama, asustado- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento con esto?!-

-No lo estoy, pero sé que así es la realidad- gruñó Kurama, molesto con la actitud que estaba tomando su mocoso.

-¡No es correcto!-

-¡Bolt!- lo calló el _Kyubi_, asustándolo un poco- ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡A veces, las cosas no resultan como queremos! Las cosas cuestan, pero hay que aceptarlas como tal, y dejar de intentar culpar a otros porque no resultan-

-¡Yo no hago eso!-se defendió el niño.

-¡Culpas a tu padre por cosas que él no puede controlar!- gruñó el zorro, haciendo que Bolt mirara para otro lado, molesto.

Kurama miró serio al niño, consciente que él no era así en realidad, pero, con la constante ausencia de su padre, comenzaba a sentirse abandonado, culpando a Naruto de aquello.

Sentimiento que, según Kurama, era alentado por el maldito de Katasuke.

Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrando a Bolt a obtener todo fácilmente, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a pensar que todo se obtenía sin esfuerzo, por lo que el trabajo de su padre también debía ser así, y el hecho de que no pasara tiempo con ellos era porque no se esforzaba en lo absoluto para eso…

El zorro frunció el ceño, serio.

Aun recordaba como aquel hombre había convencido a Natsumi para que prestara su conocimiento sobre _Fuinjutsu_ con respecto al sellado de técnicas, y la reutilización de estas, para un proyecto llamado _Kote_, que sería un arma _shinobi_ que permitiría usar técnicas selladas de todo tipo sin gastar _chakra_.

Lo que le molestaba tanto al _Kyubi_, era que aquel humano le había dicho a Natsumi para que participara era que, si fue capaz de enseñarle ese tipo de _Fuinjutsu_ a un peligroso hombre como el líder de los _jashinistas_, entonces no tendría problemas para enseñar la teoría y base de la técnica a los humanos con los que quería entablar paz… Y, así, nadie sabría ese _pequeño secreto_ con respecto a la _Representante_…

Le hervía la sangre al recordar como Natsumi, después de aquello, le había confesado que las memorias que había descartado de Ryusei habían regresado… lastimándola…

Y, ahora, ese asqueroso hombre ya comenzaba a dañar el juicio de su tan preciado mocoso…

-Solo…- suspiró, tomando la atención del niño- Solo baja, ¿quieres?- le pidió, acercándose a la cama y agarrando a Inari, quien estaba algo temeroso por lo sucedido- Mis cachorros cumplen un mes de vida, y me gustaría que también participaras en esto-lo miró, serio.

-… Pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas _cursi_…- murmuró Bolt, aun algo molesto.

-… No lo hago por mí, lo hago por Inari, Fuyumi y Yoko- aseguró Kurama, tomando la atención de su hijo al escuchar su nombre- Son mis cachorros, Bolt, pero tú eres mi mocoso- lo miró, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Eso es diferente, pero no significa que no seas preciado para mi… Tú, Himawari y Sarada… No estaría aquí, con esta bola de pelos en la boca, sino fuera gracias a ustedes… A esta loca familia que aceptó de buena gana a un _Biju_\- sentenció.

Bolt lo miró, sumamente sorprendido.

-No te obligaré a bajar… Pero, al menos, si vas a bajar, no lo hagas por tu padre… Hazlo por mí…- le pidió Kurama.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la petición de aquel que era como su segundo padre, por lo que miró para otro lado, abochornado.

-S-Si me lo pones así… dattebasa…- murmuró Bolt, rascándose la mejilla.

Kurama lo quedó mirando, fastidiado, y se fue de la habitación, sobresaltando al joven.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿No querías que fuera contigo-dattebasa?!- lo siguió Bolt, sonriendo molesto.

Kurama, con Inari bien sujeto por el pescuezo, sonrió de lado.

* * *

Lejos de _Konoha_, en un bosque cubierto de nieve, caminando entre las sendas en el mismo estado, _Uchiha Sasuke_ se detuvo, ya que el cuervo negro al que seguía se posó en una rama, mirando serio un árbol.

-Sal – ordenó Sasuke, mirando en la misma dirección que el ave.

-Ah…- Momoka, con su capucha puesta, se asomó por el árbol, sonriendo divertida- Y yo que esperaba que, esta vez, tu hermanito no me encontrara- admitió.

-Aunque lo intentes, dejas un rastro que _Nii-san_ puede seguir- le aseguró serio Sasuke- Estuviste viajando a otra dimensión, ¿verdad?-

-Siempre directo al grano…- suspiró Momoka, apoyando su espalda en el árbol y cruzándose de brazos- Sí, esta vez estuve medio año archivando información sobre _mecánica_\- le informó- Si supieras lo que hacen los humanos con sus habilidades para construir objetos, pero, claro, son tan galanes que los usan para la guerra-

-Entonces, no has descubierto aun algo de las _Dimensiones de Kaguya_\- sentenció Sasuke.

-Eres un galán, pero no un caballero- sonrió Momoka- El _Castillo de Kaguya_ está bastante protegido, y, aunque no lo creas, _mua_ no es una peleadora. Soy una _Ermitaña_. Investigo lo que puedo, y evito los problemas con mayor cautela-le recordó- Si quieres descubrir algo en ese mundo, te sugiero que muevas tu magnificencia y vayas directamente allí-

-Contaba contigo para que lo hicieras. Aún estoy siguiendo las pocas pistas que me quedan sobre aquel niño _Uchiha_ que enterraste en _Uzushiogakure_ hace 3 años-Sasuke frunció el ceño, serio.

-El problema de tu clan o de los humanos no me importa- sonrió Momoka- Hago todo para ayudarte, así que espero que mantengas tu promesa de proteger a mi hija. Estuve por ahí y me enteré que el hijo del _Daimyo_ intentó manchar su imagen-mencionó, mirándolo seriamente, con sus ojos fucsia brillando peligrosamente.

-Naruto lo resolvió rápidamente, lo único que hice fue evitar que llegaran refuerzos de Ichiro- aseguró el _Uchiha_\- Y no intentes criticarme. Eres tu quien oculta la ubicación de Ryusei-la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-…- Momoka lo miró, seria- Está bien, por ahora me conformaré con eso, pero solamente porque me derrites- sonrió de lado- Además, a Ryusei no lo encontrarán hasta que yo lo decida-

-O él haga un movimiento- sentenció Sasuke.

-Eres tan desconfiado que esos ojos crueles y files me derriten- aseguró Momoka, acercándose a Sasuke, quien la miró serio- Bueno, sino estuvieras casado lo intentaría- suspiró, restándole importancia.

-Sí intentaras algo, sería matarme- la contradijo Sasuke, haciéndola sonreír y voltearse-

-Piensa lo que quieras- suspiró la mujer- Bueno, aprovecha que estoy de buen humor. Estoy sumamente feliz porque me convertí en abuela-le aseguró, sonriendo de lado.

-A mí no me agrada la existencia de esos cachorros- le aseguró Sasuke, tomando su atención- Tienen sangre _humana_, _Biju_ y _Yokai _en sus venas… Los tres tipos de criaturas que existen en nuestro mundo-

-.. Bueno, no negaré que pueden ser un peligro…- admitió Momoka, sonriendo de lado- El tema de los _mestizos_ siempre ha sido una controversia para la madre naturaleza… Así que… Sí, lo he estado pensando bastante, desde que me enteré de que tengo nietos…- meditó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué cosa?- Sasuke la miró, serio y desconfiado.

La pelirroja lo miró, sonriendo.

-Iré a contarle esta noticia a mi _maestro_-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Al tal _Zodiaco?_\- preguntó, serio.

-Sí. Su fuerte son las probabilidades, y por eso es un estratega de calidad- aseguró Momoka- Si le pregunto, él podrá sacar las probabilidades sobre si alguno de esos tres cachorros desatará el infierno en este mundo- sonrió- Solo tengo que contarle todo lo que sé sobre mi hija, y mi yerno, y _click:_ tendremos el resultado-

-…- ¿Cómo sabrás dónde está?- le preguntó el _Uchiha_.

-No te preocupes. Sí él se aburrió de esa biblioteca submarina y fue a otro mundo, utilizaré el rastro de energía _tridimensional_ para seguir los portales que se han abierto en ese mundo, para ver cuál uso mi maestro para irse- sonrió Momoka, dándole unas suaves palmaditas a su bolso remendado.

-… Sasuke frunció el ceño- Está bien. Investiga todo lo que puedas, mientras yo prometo tener un ojo en tus nietos, y seguir investigando a ese niño del _sharingan puro_-

-Bien, me parece lo correcto- sonrió Momoka, comenzando a alejarse- Ah… Veré a mi maestro de nuevo, después de tantas décadas. Ojalá le salga una sonrisa al saber que soy abuela, o tal vez ni le interese… Que hombre tan _malo_-

El _Uchiha_ la miró irse, serio, y miró al cuervo que se posó en su hombro.

-¿Seguimos?- le preguntó.

Itachi asintió, por lo que ambos hermanos continuaron su camino…

* * *

_Residencia Uzumaki…_

La fiesta había terminado bastante bien. Los regalos recibidos por los cachorros fueron, más que nada, juguetes masticables. Aunque, para fastidio de Kurama, alguien había dejado un manual de crianza, para risa y burla de Bolt, Shukaku y Son.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas: A Seiya le quitaron el _sake_ porque había intentado hacer que el curioso Yoko tomara una gota, Kazuma jugó bastante con Inari, Fuyumi dormitó en el pelaje de fuego de Matatabi, Bolt intentó competir con Son sobre fuerza, perdiendo, Natsumi conversó con sus amigas Hiromi y Rakku, y Kameko jugó mucho con Himawari, _Pájaro-chan_ fue nuevamente perseguido y mordisqueado por los cachorros, para susto de Hinata, y Sarada recibió consejos de parte de Shukaku, Gyuki, Son Goku, Chomei e Isobu sobre las clases en la _Academia_, ya que, cuando fuera primavera, sería el tiempo de graduación de _alumno_ a _Gennin_.

Claro, al ver que solo a Sarada le daban consejos para el futuro examen, Bolt se sintió bastante ofendido, siendo consolado por Saiken, quien le dio unos consejos, haciéndolo llorar de emoción y que la _apapachara_, haciéndola sonreír nerviosa.

De una u otra forma, todo fue de perlas.

Había anochecido y los _Yokai_ y _Biju_ habían tenido que retirarse, al igual que Sakura y su hija, ya que los tres cachorros de la celebración se habían dormido junto a Himawari.

En esos momentos, Bolt dormía a pierna suelta en su habitación, su hermana dormía en la suya, abrazando al desplumado _Pajaro-chan_ y a un viejo peluche: _Sapo-chan_, y Natsumi dormía en su habitación, con sus tres cachorros durmiendo profundamente en su pelaje.

Kurama, en cambio, acababa de cerrar con su cola la puerta del cuarto, para bajar las oscuras escaleras, ya que Hinata se encontraba en la cocina, en el único lugar iluminado de la casa, lavando lo que quedaba de la cena.

La pelinegra estaba muy concentrada, por lo que, al principio, no se percató que Kurama estaba sentado en el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando cerró la llave de agua, se percató de la presencia del _Biju_.

-Ah, Kurama-san- le sonrió Hinata, secándose las manos- No lo había visto. ¿A Natsumi-chan le dio algún antojo?- preguntó.

-_Tsch_, ya pasó el embarazo- le recordó fastidiado Kurama, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

Hinata, como él, recordaba perfectamente como la _Yokai_ había pedido comida por los antojos cada dos horas… siendo un martirio para el _Biju _el buscar los ingredientes, y para ella al tener que cocinar.

-… Oye- la llamó Kurama-… ¿A qué hora… **él** vendrá?- preguntó, entre serio e incómodo.

Hinata lo miró algo sorprendida, hasta darse cuenta que se refería a Naruto… quien aún no llegaba del trabajo, por lo que ni siquiera pudo estar al final de la celebración.

-Naruto-kun vendrá pronto- le aseguró, sonriendo.

-… Lo sé…- murmuró Kurama, sin querer demostrar que realmente le hubiera gustado que su amigo estuviera presente en la fiesta de sus cachorros.

-Disculpe, Kurama-san- llamó Hinata, extrañándolo- Tengo… Tengo una duda-

-¿Y?-

-Este… Naruto-kun y yo hemos estado hablando, y me preocupa que… Que usted y Natsumi-chan se vayan de la casa- admitió la mujer, acercándose a él.

Eso sorprendió al zorro.

-Es que, como van a necesitar espacio para criar a Inari-kun, Fuyumi-chan y Yoko-kun, tememos que, en algún momento, ustedes deciden… irse- confesó Hinata, algo preocupada y triste respecto a eso.

-…- Kurama la miró, serio, y después bufó fastidiado, extrañándola- Mis cachorros, por su sangre _Yokai_, deberían estar de este tamaño como hasta los diez o veinte años- le mencionó, sorprendiéndola un poco-Así que no crecerán como gigantes ni nada por el estilo, por lo que no veo una razón para dejar esta casa-comentó, haciéndola sonreír- Además que los cachorros nacieron en este lugar, así que, por ahora, prefiero que se críen aquí-

-Kurama-san…- sonrió Hinata, sin poder evitar sentirse agradecida al escuchar que la familia no se dividiría en un futuro cercano.

-_Tsch_\- bufó el _Kyubi_, algo avergonzado.

En eso, sus orejas se movieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, por lo que se asomó al pasillo junto a Hinata para ver entrando al hogar a un muy cansado _Séptimo Hokage_.

-E-Estoy en casa…- avisó Naruto, sin poder dar un paso más.

-Bienvenido, Naruto-kun- Hinata se le acercó, permitiendo que su marido se apoyara en su hombro- ¿Fue muy duro el trabajo?-

-Agotador…- suspiró el rubio.

-Voy a servirte un té para que te sientas mejor- le sonrió Hinata, retirándose al comedor.

-Gracias…- sonrió cansado Naruto, hasta darse cuenta que Kurama lo miraba serio.

-Pareces muerto viviente- le comentó el zorro.

-¡¿Qué clase de saludo es ese-dattebayo?!-le recriminó Naruto- ¡Por tu culpa fue que llegué tan tarde!- aseguró.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?- lo quedó mirando el _Biju_.

-¡Mi carpeta de informes fue usada como juguete por uno de tus cachorros-dattebayo!- explicó el rubio, dejando quieto al zorro.

-¿La que le pedí a Shikamaru-kun llevarte?- Hinata se asomó, algo sorprendida- Pero si se veía perfectamente-

-El interior había sido arañado y mordido… tuve que reescribirlo todo de nuevo…- Naruto se sentó de rodillas, cansado.

-N-No es mi culpa- Kurama miró para otro lado, incomodo.

-¡Claro que sí!- Naruto comenzó a zarandearlo, sobresaltando a Hinata- ¡Apuesto a que esta vez fue Inari! ¡Siempre es él el que se mete a mis cosas-dattebayo!-

-¡Arg, córtala, imbécil!- Kurama se soltó, molesto- Además ya regresaste, así que no le veo el maldito problema- bufó.

-… ¿Acaso no te molesta que no hubiera venido a la fiesta?- le preguntó Naruto, entre serio y dolido.

-…- Kurama lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño- No me interesan las fiestas, lo que me importa es que al menos estés bien y hagas lo que tanto querías, _Hokage_\- bufó, molesto.

-… Kurama…- murmuró sorprendido Naruto- ¡Eres el mejor-dattebayo!- le chasconeó la cabeza.

-¡ARG! ¡Que me dejes en paz!- el _Kyubi_ volvió a soltarse, ya enfadado.

-Jejejeje- Naruto se rió rascándose la cabeza- Bueno, no pude estar con tus cachorros, pero estoy seguro que, al menos, les gustará esto- hurgó en sus bolsillos, extrañando al zorro- Ten- sacó una pequeña caja de madera negra, y se la tendió.

Kurama lo miró sorprendido, y agarró la caja, sintiendo que era bastante liviana.

-Idiota- bufó, subiendo las escaleras.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miró ofendido el rubio, pero el zorro ya había entrado a su habitación- Je, de nada- sonrió, satisfecho.

-A Kurama-san le gustó mucho el regalo- sonrió Hinata, siendo abrazada por Naruto.

-Sí…- sonrió su marido.

* * *

Kurama, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, miró a Natsumi, quien bostezaba, somnolienta.

-¿Qué _pashó?_\- le preguntó, extrañada.

-Naruto ya llegó- el zorro anaranjado se le acercó, y miró a los tres cachorritos que dormían profundamente. Incluso, Inari sacudía inconscientemente su patita- Hay que ver…- bufó.

Natsumi le sonrió, hasta percatarse que el _Biju_ llevaba una cajita negra

-¿Y eso?- parpadeó, curiosa.

-El regalo de Naruto- Kurama se sentó, mirando el objeto.

-Jejeje. Recibimos muchas cosas- sonrió Natsumi, mirando una esquina de la habitación, donde habían puesto los regalos de los cachorros, que eran mayormente juguetes para morder.

-_Tsch_. Al menos con eso Inari ya no romperá los trabajos de Naruto- bufó Kurama, tomando su atención- Lo volvió a hacer, y por eso él llegó tarde-

-Upsi…- sonrió incomoda Natsumi- ¿Pero en qué momento lo hace?- miró curiosa al zorrito rojo.

-… Bolt lo lleva a la oficina de Naruto- suspiró Kurama, sorprendiendo a la _Yokai_\- Debe de ser su pequeña venganza- negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo.

-¿Y no lo regañas? Tú, el más aburrido de todos los tiempos- lo quedó mirando Natsumi, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Soy el padre de Bolt? No. Ya le dije una vez que no llevara a Inari para eso, pero no escucha- Kurama abrió la caja negra, y, al ver su contenido, alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Natsumi, curiosa, y se sorprendió cuando Kurama sacó tres pañoletas, una de color verde, la otra azul claro, y la tercera roja. Cada una tenía un símbolo de _Konoha _de color dorado en la punta-Que bonito~- sonrió, moviendo su cola de la emoción.

-Una para cada uno, ¿no?- Kurama las tocó con detenimiento, dándose cuenta que eran de un material suave, así que no lastimaría la piel de los cachorros- Pero aún es pronto para que la ocupen-

-¿Eeeeeehhhhh?- lo miró decepcionada su pareja.

-Son muy pequeños- gruñó molesto el _Biju_, guardando las pañoletas en la caja- Cuando tengan un año se las daré- la dejó encima de una repisa, donde reposaba su banda de _Konoha, _y las dos únicas fotos en la habitación.

Una mostraba a un fastidiado y sonrojado Kurama abrazado por el cuello por Natsumi, quien, en su forma humana, con su cabello largo, posaba para la cámara. La otra, era una foto donde se apreciaba a tres pequeños zorritos recién nacidos, durmiendo profundamente entre el pelaje de Natsumi, quien los miraba sonriendo cansada, con Kurama observando a los cachorros.

Esa foto había sido sacada unas horas después del parto.

Kurama las miró un rato, tomando la atención de Natsumi.

-Jejeje. Esa vez sí que estuviste sentimentalista, apestoso- le comentó la zorra roja de puntas negras, fastidiándolo.

-Solo temía que algo malo ocurriera, ¿bien?- bufó el zorro- Ya he presenciado varios partos… pero uno en que nazcan… mis hi…- suspiró y negó.

-¿Aun no lo digieres?- se preocupó Natsumi.

-No es algo que se haga tan rápido- Kurama se le acercó, acercando su frente a la de su pareja- No soy el _Hachibi_-

-¡Cierto, eso me sorprendió mucho!- admitió Natsumi, sonriendo emocionada- ¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡Que Hiromi-chan y él vayan a ser padres…!-

-_Tsch. _No me lo esperaba- bufó Kurama, recordando como, durante la celebración, Gyuki había dado la noticia de que Hiromi estaba esperando un bebé… A un hijo.

Claro que la noticia _shockeó_ a los _Biju_ varones, incluyéndolo, a Shio, a Seiya, a Soyokaze y a Kazuma, mientras que los demás celebraron contentos el acontecimiento.

-Aunque eso explica porque Hiromi-chan tenía tantos cambios de humor- sonrió Natsumi- Ya quiero ver el huevo que va a poner, y cuando pasen los cuatro meses… ¡Seré tía~!- sonrió, entusiasmada- Voy a pensar en buenos nombres~-

-No- negó de inmediato Kurama, algo molesto- Eres pésima con ellos-

-¡¿AH?!- eso si la ofendió- Lo dices porque tu nombraste a Inari, a Fuyumi y a Yoko- infló un cachete, amurada.

-Son mejores nombres que los que les querías poner- aseguró el _Kyubi_.

-Pues yo sigo diciendo que les habrían quedado bien- sentenció Natsumi, y señaló con su cola a Inari- _Bing_\- señaló a Fuyumi- _Bang_\- señaló a Yoko- _Panaberto Pecopon-_

-Definitivamente no- gruñó Kurama, ofendiéndola- ¿Y qué demonios es ese nombre? ¿Pan... berto… pon…?- intentó pronunciarlo, pero era como un trabalenguas

-¡Críticos, nunca ven una buena obra de arte cuando la tienen en frente!- aseguró dolida Natsumi.

-¿De qué hablas ahora…?-

-¡Te aseguro que Hiromi-chan y Gyuki me dejarán sugerir un nombre!- prometió la zorra roja.

-_Tsch_. Omitiendo lo del nombre, esto significa que los _Biju_ solo nos podemos reproducir con los _Yokai_, aunque al parecer solo tenemos mestizos- el _Kyubi_ miró a sus cachorros- Al fin y al cabo, solo existen _Nueve Biju_-

Natsumi lo miró extrañada, y se percató que Yoko se movía levemente en sueños.

-Ya, ya, ya- lamió la cabeza del zorrito marrón, logrando calmarlo, haciendo que se acurrucara más.

-Es un hijo de mami- le aseguró fastidiado Kurama, acercándose.

-Entonces Fuyu-chan es hija de papi- le sonrió Natsumi, avergonzándolo- Se te pega todo el tiempo, ¿no?-

-No sé de qué me hablas- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado, haciéndola sonreír.

-… _Kyu-chan_\- lo llamó Natsumi, extrañándolo- Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Son- admitió, algo confundida.

-Ese bruto puede decir muchas cosas- bufó el zorro naranja.

-Es que… él dijo algo sobre que aseguraba que Inari y Fuyumi no eran _Biju_, pero que Yoko sí- recordó, confundida, haciendo que una oreja del _Kyubi_ se moviera, mientras este fruncía el ceño- ¿A qué se refería?-

-… Lo dice solo por su apariencia. Es el único que se parece a mí- le señaló, mirándola.

-Inari tiene tus pupilas, y Fuyumi tu pelaje, aunque sus ojos son los de Naruto- recordó la zorra roja.

-_Tsch_. Eso es por mi relación con Naruto. Como sus hijos nacieron con mis bigotes, uno de mis cachorros debía nacer con algo de mi _Jinchūriki_\- admitió Kurama.

-Bueno, los tres tienen algo nuestro. Yoko también tiene algo mío- sonrió Natsumi.

-¿Tuyo?- extrañado, Kurama miró al zorrito- ¿Qué cosa?-

-Tiene el pelaje café por mi abuelo, ¿no?- sonrió Natsumi, contenta.

-…- el _Kyubi_ la miró, serio, pero después miró para otro lado- Sí, tienes razón… Tal vez el bruto del _Yonbi_ se imagina cosas-

-¿Verdad?- sonrió encantada la _Yokai_.

En cambio, Kurama sabía que ella se equivocaba.

El pelaje marrón de Yoko no era por Kazuma… Provenía de su mitad _Yin…_

No le gustaba para nada que su cachorro fuera idéntico a una de sus mitades, aunque lo único que lo reconfortaba era que tenía solo una cola, demostrando que no era un _Biju…_pero tal vez era lo más cercano a uno…

Suspiró, y miró a sus tres cachorros… a sus hijos…

-… Oye-

-¿Sí?- sonrió Natsumi, extrañada.

-… Lo siento-

La disculpa extrañó a la _Yokai_, especialmente porque el _Kyubi_ tenía las orejas gachas. Ella, al notar que sus cachorros se estiraban, sonrió tristemente.

-…Ya pasó- le sonrió Natsumi.

-Pues para mí no. Fui un imbécil- murmuró molesto Kurama- No volveré a abandonarte, ni a ti, ni a los cachorros- la miró, serio.

Ante eso, ella sonrió tristemente, comprendiendo a lo que se refería el _Biju_.

Cuando se descubrió que ella, Natsumi, estaba embarazada… Kurama no lo tomó muy bien. Él había tenido la idea fija de que los _Biju_ no podían tener hijos, y el hecho de que Natsumi estuviera embarazada de él… Lo enojó.

Se había ido de esa casa, intentando calmarse, ya que no sabía si los cachorros que pudiera tener Natsumi podrían ser peligrosos o no, y no quería actuar peligrosamente contra ella…

Fue algo muy difícil para Natsumi, y también para él, aunque no lo admitía…

Aunque, gracias a Naruto, Bolt, Himawari, Hinata y Sarada, todo logró resolverse, antes de que Natsumi decidiera regresar a _Uzushiogakure_ al sentirse abandonada…

Eso… era algo que Kurama jamás iba a perdonarse… Su temor a lo nuevo casi le hace perder algo muy preciado…

-… Realmente… Lo siento…- se disculpó nuevamente, serio- Pude haberte perdido por mi imbecilidad… A ti… y a ellos…- miró a sus cachorros, y la miró a ella-… Lo siento…-

-…- Natsumi sonrió tristemente, bajando las orejas- Prometiste no volver a dejarme… A cuidarnos… Para mí, con que veas que fuiste tan malo como un político, es suficiente- le sonrió.

Kurama la miró serio. Acercó su rostro y besó a Natsumi, quien se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió al gesto.

Habían pasado por muchas dificultades para tener una familia… Tanto a causa de otros, como por ellos mismos… Era un camino que fue bastante complicado, e iba a aumentar de dificultad a causa de que tenían que criar a los cachorros, pero lo harían… Juntos…

Kurama frunció levemente el ceño y se separó de Natsumi, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó su pareja.

El _Biju_ no dijo nada, solo levantó una de sus colas, para mostrar como Inari estaba colgado a ella, mordiéndola como si no hubiera un mañana.

Natsumi parpadeó, y se rió, sonrojada.

-Maldición…- Kurama agarró con sus manos a Inari, haciendo que lo soltara- Este también es un hijo de mami-

-Al menos tengo dos pequeños y apuestos guardaespaldas- sonrió Natsumi, observando como su pareja dejaba al cachorro en su lomo- ¿Verdad, Ina-chan?-le sonrió a su hijo mayor.

Inari la observó, y ladró, contento.

-¿Y qué soy yo?- la quedó mirando Kurama, con una pisca de celos.

-No eres el _caballero_, por tu lengua- aseguró Natsumi, haciéndolo bufar- Eres mi _rey_-

Kurama se sonrojó de golpe, con su pelaje erizándose.

Inari lo miró, extrañado…

Su vida… Su pequeña, inocente y reciente vida sería bastante extrañada…

* * *

**_*antes de dar la despedida, quiero enviar un mensaje de disculpa a oristrong, como le prometí, porque mi comentario del cap anterior lo ofendió. No fue mi intención que se sintiera mal. Lo siento_***

**Este es, damas y señores, el final para _Zorro de Konoha^^._**

**Espero les haya gustado el epilogo para esta historia, y, sin más preámbulos, les presento a Inari, Fuyumi y Yoko- señalo a los tres zorritos que miraban a la pantalla, curiosos.**

**Para salir de cualquier duda, _Inari_ es el mayor de los tres, por unos cinco minutos. Su nombre proviene de la deidad sintoísta que está relacionado con los zorros^^.**

**_Fuyumi_, ah, esta pequeñita, me costó tanto darle un nombre. Lo hablé y conversé tanto con mi hermana como con Andrea-chan, la única lectora que sabía desde hace medio año de la existencia de estos pequeños, ayudándome o dándome consejos sobre estos. Incluso me dio una lista de nombres, pero decidí ponerle a la cachorrita _Fuyumi_, porque significa _"Fruta de invierno"_, y ella y sus hermanos nacieron en invierno^^.**

**Por último _Yoko_, el menor de los tres. Nombre venido de _YuYu Hakusho_ (nunca he visto la serie), específicamente del personaje _Yoko Kurama, _ya que _Masashi Kishimoto_ dijo que se basó en la historia de Kurama y los _Biju_ en esta serie. Así que, como el padre se llama Kurama, el hijo que más se le parece se llama Yoko. ¿Ingenioso^/^?**

**En fin, ha llegado el final de este fic, por lo que me gustaría despedirme y agradecer cordialmente a cada lector, tanto los registrados y los que no, los que comentan como a los que no, por todo el apoyo dado este año a la historia, que cumple un año el 15 de Marzo, esta semana :)**

**Sobre una secuela o no, tendré que pensarlo bien (aunque ya tengo pensado una trama y todo) porque quiero avanzar con Proyecto Iluminati, y comenzar mi fanfic de Medabots. Contando también la U (ya pasó la primera semana, y me dieron una prueba para el martes a las ocho de la mañana T-T)**

**Eso sí, tengo planeado un pequeño fic de unos capítulos sobre la vida de Kurama junto al Sabio y sus hermanos, cuando eran cachorros (es un pequeño proyecto, no sé cuándo podré comenzarlo, así que espero vuestra paciencia, y vuestro apoyo ^^)**

**Bien, solo me queda decir: _¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar XD!_**

**_PD: espero les haya gustado la boda en el blog. Sé que fue corta, pero mua no tener tanto time^^' a causa de la prueba del martes, sorry - -'_**

**_PD2: subí unos dibujos de los tres cachorritos, para que vayan a verlo y me digan cuál es el más tierno^^_**

**_PD3: para los lectores de Proyecto Iluminati que ahora se preguntan si veremos a Momoka allí… Solo diré que ahora lo han confirmado… pero no diré cuándo, muajajajaja ¬v¬_**

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, QUERIDOS LECTORES/AS XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**


End file.
